


Underneath It All

by Etoilenoire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bad Boy Louis, Bad Boy Zayn, Bottom Harry, Complete, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Harry-centric, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Mentions of Liam and Sophia, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Partying, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Louis, Univerisity Student Nick, University Student Ed, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, University Student Niall, University Student Zayn, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 394,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoilenoire/pseuds/Etoilenoire
Summary: What does life have in store for Harry's first year at Uni?
  Apparently quite a bit of things.
   From late night studies to hours spent in the library was something Harry envisaged himself doing. Just what Harry didn't expect was how much his life is about to change when he meets a certain boy at a party he doesn't even want to be at.

  -Enemies to friends to lovers AU where Louis is a cliché bad boy that Harry can’t seem to get rid of.





	1. I

Sitting alone in his dormitory was what Harry does the majority of his time since he stepped foot onto Southampton University.

It’s tedious, mainly because he has heaps of book work to do almost every week. He signed up for it, however. Harry wanted to be a medical caregiver; he planned to be that guardian somebody can depend on with their loved one. He wanted to make the ill feel more comfortable with doctor visits and such; he also wanted a financially stable life ahead of him. So examining and re-composing notes was what he’d been doing, and yes, maybe Harry ought to have set aside time for his mates, but it was hard. Harry was only trying to get comfortable and find a routine that worked, and well, it had been nearly four weeks.

His timetable was all over the place, with morning classes that seem to take up the greater part of the day, to evenings spent preparing for what was to come the next day. He was just mentally fatiguing himself, but it was ok.

On his laptop, Harry was typing away the notes he took amid that morning's lecture. Maybe he shouldn’t be so ambitious and re-write his notes two times over, but he signed up for this. Harry knew when he got to university he needed to crack down on everything and focus on bettering his future. Presently, the only thing Harry needed to work on, besides a decent grade point average, was his friendship with Niall and Ed.

Those two boys have been with Harry through thick and thin, since they were just little lads. Honestly, Harry was quite surprised when they both ended up getting accepted into Southampton. It was quite satisfying to his anxieties, because it meant that he would have at least someone he knew among the masses. Harry had never been great with making new friends, since he'd been so centered around his work more so than anything. Always been a good student, and never got sucked into distractions. Ed and Niall seem to know their routes around his homebody lifestyle, however, and were always convincing him to attempt new things. Harry was just glad they’ve stuck around this long.

The split in halls here at Uni may divide them, but Harry’s just glad he can talk to them in person instead of over the phone. You see, Niall and Harry were situated at Bencraft Hall, and Ed was at Highfield Hall. It’d had been tough, especially when Niall tried to drag Harry out to meet up with Ed to hit up some parties, and Harry hadn’t been coming with. If anything, Ed was coming to him, and that made Harry feel like a shit friend.

A moment later there was a loud noise coming from his door and an all too familiar Irish accent cursing at someone out in the corridor.

“You can come in, Nialler.” Harry shouted, closing his tablet, and concealing it under his bed. Niall came in and let out a huff, crossed his arms, and looked at him.

“You’re coming to this party tonight, Harry,” Niall remarked. “It’s time to break down that barrier and make some friends.” No, just no. Niall knew how essential Harry’s studies were to him, and, well Harry couldn’t bear the cost of going to parties or futile occasions in his first semester. He mentioned both of his mates that the first semester was off limits.

“Again, no,” Harry hissed, crossing his arms. “I made it pretty clear this morning where I’m at on the whole, ‘illicit party schemes’ you attend.” Harry didn’t want to go hang out with a bunch of stoners and drunks. It wasn’t his scene.

“For the love of Pete, Harry. It’s not going to kill you to at least try to come out tonight. I mean, I could use a wingman tonight, since Ed won’t help for shit.” Ah yes, the classic wingman scheme. Niall had this infatuation with a fellow peer that he’d been talking to at these parties, but Harry had yet to meet him. Or see him for the latter. Harry wondered if the guy was even worth it since Niall’s priorities with Uni lay elsewhere other than in his books.

“Just try talking to Ed again. Tell him it’s a crisis.” Harry recommended. 

“You’re my best mate though, Harry. Can’t you at least do this for me?” Niall asked, pleadingly, “Instead of being cooped up in your room studying the night away and driving yourself to mental exhaustion.” Well, Niall was making a reasonable point, but either way, Harry just couldn’t abandon his studies. It would not be proper.

“I can’t, Niall. My notes… I have to finish my notes.” Maybe Harry was making excuses, but he seriously didn’t have the energy to party that night. Especially since he’d get abandoned once Niall got sucked into this bloke, and Harry left alone bored out of his mind. Ed would also probably leave Harry to chat up some ladies or get high off his arse with the stoners.

“Notes can wait. We don't have class tomorrow, right?” Niall questioned. 

Niall was really making this difficult for Harry to come up with excuses, he really was.

“No, but you know how much I stressed how important studies are to me, I’ll lighten up a little come semester two.” Harry knew that was an empty promise, but at least it was something to get Niall off his back, hopefully.

“You keep making excuses,” Niall said, shaking his head. “I promise it’ll be fun, and your notes will be there when you get back. Hell, I’ll even leave you alone tomorrow so you can study all you want.” He was making this so hard to refuse, Niall’s promising him if he comes with him tonight then he’d be left alone. Harry knows Niall does stick to his word often and maybe he should just go and meet Niall’s love interest.  
Harry wasn’t even sure if this was a good idea though, beyond any doubt, the thought of unwinding a little sounded nice, though, and the fact he would be left alone to study all day tomorrow. He knew he should just go and hang out tonight to help balance out his friendships, because if he doesn’t make time for Niall or Ed then he would lose his two best mates, but it was hard. The thought of slipping up after one infraction made Harry nervous because that would be just asking for a snowball effect. Which Harry really couldn't afford.

Harry ran his fingers through his tangled mess of chocolate curls and taking a deep breath. “Fine. I’ll come to your party or whatever it is.” Harry responded slowly, giving him a pained look. “I swear to god if you ditch me, Niall.” Harry scolded, squeezing his eyebrows together. Harry wished he could get out of this, but he could try to at least have a decent time tonight for Niall. 

“Relax. Don’t be so cheeky, you’ll have fun. Meet new people and who knows, maybe you might meet a cute bloke.” Niall teased, and Harry just swatted the air to that. 

The last thing Harry needed to think about was boys or anything to do with the whole dating thing. He didn’t have time for it, nor the motivation to hop into a relationship. When it happens, it will happen.

“Anyway, I suppose I could leave you alone to your mundane activities, until later, when I come get you when the real fun starts.” Niall informed and grinning afterward. 

“Alright, Niall,” Harry replied, in a sharp tone.

Niall shook his head, and soon he was out the door, leaving Harry alone and wondering why he even agreed. Harry shouldn’t have caved in, but being the good friend that he is, he got sucked into saying yes.

Of course.

When it rolled into the evening hours after Harry spent as much of the day as he could studying, Harry was trying on different garments. He didn’t have much, yet he wanted to look somewhat nice. Not that he was trying to impress anyone or anything, he just had certain standards, not because of the possibility of cute blokes being there.

“Short sleeve button down or basic long sleeved Henley?” Harry asked himself in his full-length mirror, putting the bits of clothing up to his bare torso. He’d been staring at his reflection for the past half hour, wondering what the hell he was going to wear. Garments were heaping into piles around his bare feet, and Harry was having a mini crisis.

This was such a task, and Harry was about to message Niall to cancel all plans, just because he couldn’t pair a fucking top to his skinny dark wash denim trousers. This was a nightmare, and he also wasn’t sure how he was even going to style his hair, or what cologne to put on. Okay, so maybe Harry was putting way more effort into this than he originally planned. However, it was his first real outing since he’d been at Uni. Harry didn’t want to be known as a slob or anything, he cared only enough to give off the impression that he had his life together. 

Harry finally settled on the button up and slipped it over his head. He was also not too sure if he wanted to wear his hair up in a bun, wear it down, or wear sunglasses as a headband. Such a stressful task.

Harry squeezed his lips together and felt a snugness in his chest thanks to this nonsense. He eventually just decides to screw it, wear his bloody hair down and forget the rest of the details. This was good enough, it’s not like he had to dress to the nines or wear anything extravagant to a ball or something. It was just a casual party, and there was no need to worry about what to wear or anything, for that matter.

“Harry!” Niall hollered, pounding at his door before just barging right in without even getting the ‘okay.’ Typical.

“It’s a mess in here,” Harry rolled his eyes at that more than palpable statement.

“Clearly,” Harry said. 

“Lighten up.” It was getting hard just to ‘lighten up,’. “I'm guessing you’re taking the party a little more serious now that your room is a complete pig sty.” Niall teased with a chuckle. “Not that it’s a bad thing, just glad to see you put effort into it is all.” Harry didn’t know what kind of effort Niall thought he put into it; he would just love to know.

“Anyway, when are we leaving and when can I finally meet this boy that you always talk about?” Harry asked, slipping on his shoes, and getting his essentials for the night.

“Soon, and we’re walking to Ed’s hall and then his friend Nick is giving us a ride to the private accommodations.” That all sounds excessive, for Harry’s liking. They were hitching a ride with Ed’s mate, and that didn’t settle well with Harry.

This guy could be a murderer in disguise, for all they know.

Why couldn’t the three of them arrive alone without any followers?

Harry just shook his head as they ventured out to walk for a while as the night cast over. Niall talked his ear off about this boy for nearly fifteen minutes. From how gorgeous the guy is, to what a barney badass he is. Saying he's in the Fashion and Textile design program of year three. Apparently, this guy was into the whole smoking and drinking scene, oh, and not to mention that he’s more than likely a fuckboy too, and Harry was kind of worried for Niall’s sanity.

He didn’t want to shoot down Niall’s hopes, though, he never would.

Harry could genuinely tell Niall liked this bloke because the way Niall was always talking about him with an accompanying blush. Harry just wished this bloke was worth it, and that he would not be a walking heart breaker. Niall didn’t deserve that, he deserved the best.

“You must really like him,” Harry mentioned, shoving his hands into his pockets as he strolled along the walkway with Niall. “What’s his name, I think I forgot to ask.” Harry kind of felt bad that he never got a name from Niall. From past experience, Harry was always the first to know everything, because Niall would gush to Harry about all these guys he’s liked, to his ex-boyfriends, before they were his exes. It was probably because Harry's been so sucked into his own little world, and thus felt awful.

“Harry, I’ve told you millions of time already. Obviously, you weren’t listening.”.

“Not my fault you talked to me when I was hammering out book work, you should have known better,” Harry retorted.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Niall sighed, “His name's Zayn.”.

“Now that I know his name, I just need to see him up close and read his ‘I’m out of your league’ radar.” Harry jested. He felt a hard fist collide against his arm, and yet Harry just smirked.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who needs to lighten up.” Harry teased with a grin. “I’m only giving you a hard time; I’m sure you're more than qualified to date him, Niall,” 

“Let's just hope he likes me back, and then you would be one hell of a wing man,” 

Harry doesn’t know why Niall thinks he will make one hell of a so-called wing man when himself never been lucky in the whole, dating department. He’s only ever had two boyfriends. Needless to say, those two blokes didn’t even last a month, because, apparently, Harry was too much of a prude. That was not really the case, but whatever, it was their loss, as Harry was not going to give up his constant streak of abstinence to the only lay in bed with the wrong bloke; he was much smarter than that. Harry was waiting specifically for the right guy, and, well, call him uptight, but that’s how it was. 

Harry kept to himself after that comment as they continued on their way to Ed’s dorm, because his mind got all filled with his stupid past dating experience and why he’d been single. His academics were way more important, and the last thing he needed to do was sacrifice his precious time to spend with some guy that could waste everything away. Despite Niall’s, Ed’s and his mum’s wishes on him meeting someone, Harry was fine with being single. It’d been better off that way.

Luckily, it didn’t take too much longer till they were in Ed’s building, as they made their way down the long corridors filled with students, and eventually found the door they need. Ed’s hall wasn’t that bad, substantially more students among the halls; part catered rooms, which were probably really nice compared to what Niall and Harry had, and not to mention that a lot more seemed to be going on. It was not so quiet here though, and Harry was just glad he picked out the right hall.

Harry knocked on the door three times until the door swung open, Ed stood there already ready to hit the road with some guy standing beside him. Some guy Harry’s never seen before, but Harry wasn’t too surprised, since they more than likely probably won't ever cross paths again, depending on their area of studies. Not to mention the fact that he looked a little older. Maybe a year three student or four, if that.

“Harry, glad to see you finally cut away from the books, mate,” Ed mentioned moving to the let the two of them in the room. 

“Yeah, be happy Niall persuaded me properly, or else I wouldn’t be joining.” Harry crossed his arms.

“Well anyway, this is my friend Nick.” Ed mentioned, nodding to the guy beside him that looked a little older than the rest of them. Stylish, quite handsome, and Harry’s sure he’s seen his face before around the grounds at some point in the past few weeks. 

“Hello, name's Nick Grimshaw,“ Nick held out his hand.

Harry's eyes darted down to his hand for a minute before taking it and shaking it delicately. Well, at least Nick’s proper.

“Harry. Harry Styles,” he told Nick, then moved his hand to runs his fingers through his hair. “You look a little old to be a year one student,” Harry commented and Nick just laughs.

“I’m a year four in the natural sciences program. Last year here, thank heavens.” Nick answered, and Harry just nodded. “So, since I take it you’re a year one, you have a lot to learn tonight, young Harry.” Nick teased, and Harry just rolled his eyes.

“I’m nineteen, not a child.” he snapped back, and Nick quirked a brow.

“Alright, alright, enough. Harry relax.” Niall cut in and patted him on his back. “You need to chill out and make friends not enemies. Sheesh.” Niall said, and it’s not Harry’s fault. Harry put his guard up because it’s better for him. He can be quite sensitive, and when Harry gets shoved off or anything along those lines, he takes it personally. So making new friends was quite hard for him. It’s mainly a trust issue other than certain things.

“Any who, how about we head out then,” Ed mentioned and Niall and Nick nodded, but not Harry. His hands just dropped to his sides as he followed them into the corridor. Harry was quiet when they passed fellow students meandering about, hearing Ed and Nick’s intricate conversation about some bloke that Nick’s friends with. That is apparently the biggest arsehole ever. Sleeping around like it a free meal and smoking marijuana like it’s a necessity. To Harry’s own opinion, he sounded like a dickhead, and he hadn't even met him. 

Nick was saying something about this friend that hooked up with so and so and then slept with a different person the very next day. Then onto that one time when was high as a kite for almost two days straight because he ate more than two pot brownies. Needless to say, Harry knew to stay away from this guy for sure. This guy sounded like trouble, to be honest.

When they got to the car, Harry got into the backseat with Niall, and kept to himself once again. The car was a snug fit in the back considering his tallness, but it worked. What compensated for it was the tunes that Nick turned on. Nirvana always seemed to make any car ride bearable, and he was just thankful that there was someone else to enjoy great taste in music with.

Harry mainly looked out the window as they headed down the street, taking in the verses and melodies from the song Lithium. Maybe it eased him a bit, however, he was feeling sort of apprehensive about the party. Being around all those new faces and getting out of his comfort zone tonight was going to be tough, but he was sure he’d be okay. Just the whole making friends thing probably won’t happen. Never had been his strong suit.

Like what happened at Ed’s dormitory with Nick, for example.

So tonight would be a real challenge.

Harry watched as they passed all the lit up buildings and bungalows. He hoped and prayed that the night goes by fast enough, because he wasn’t sure how long he’d last. More than likely, Harry would be off alone sitting on a couch, sipping on iced water, and eavesdropping on drama around him. Like witnessing a failed hookup to someone making a complete fool of themselves.

The car suddenly had come to a stop in front of a house and Nick cutting the engine shortly after. Oddly enough, the house wasn’t even lit up, for one, and secondly, there were no other bloody cars around.

What was going on?

“Follow me,” Nick instructed, glancing back at the two boys in the rear view mirror. Harry felt kind of uneasy, to be honest. Hopefully, this wasn’t like a trick, and they’re not going to get jumped or something, If they do, then those fools are out of luck. He only had a tenner on him, and the rest stored in his lock boxes under his bed.

Harry followed Nick and his mates down the empty sidewalk; street lamps were illuminating the way, and cars parked were becoming more frequent around them. Harry noticed that the silhouettes of people were in the shadows when they got closer, and the sound of faint music blaring got louder with each step. Nick must have parked far, because of either parking purposes, or the fact he didn’t want anyone tampering with his vehicle. Thank God the Uni neighborhood felt safe at night.

They started passing through people, men and women, around their ages, chatting about the party. And the boy hosting the night’s main event, went by the name Liam. Harry wondered if he’d see any familiar faces from his lectures or anyone he’d frequently seen on campus. It was possible, but he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be very likely.

Harry followed the boys up the swarmed walkway into the house, the first thing that hit Harry was that God dreadful stench. Weed.

He maneuvered through the people quickly, since the scent made him feel quite ill, and he noticed that it was much stronger when he got closer to the stairs. So he definitely made a note not to go up there, unless he had too. Which would never be because he didn’t want a damn contact buzz.

Nick led them to the crowded kitchen, and Harry noticed some guys chugging down cans of beers and then proceeding to put away yet another. A girl sipped on her drink, and she looked like she was trying to be sexy and seducing, yet Harry didn’t think it was very attractive. Then there’s the lad who set down a tray of brownies that Harry knew had to be tampered with, He’s not that dumb. Harry felt like he wasn’t going to survive, after what he’d witnessed so far, and he’d only been there for a minute.

“Zayn! My man, we made it!” Nick shouted as they drew near the notorious guy Niall fancies, wearing a leather jacket. This guy was gorgeous, maybe a little too gorgeous, but, then again, Niall always had a thing for model like beaus. Zayn’s a pretty boy covered in countless tattoo’s and his dark hair perfectly styled in quiff. Scruff and a nose piercing complementing his face. Cigarette tucked behind his ear and he has a Motley Crue band top that says girls, girls, girls on it, peeking out of his jacket. Zayn has this cool aurora about him. From his grungy attire of ripped tight trousers and combat boots, he has everything paired together as if he planned it out the night before. Zayn seems very into his looks which Harry's not surprised when it comes to Niall’s picking. Harry just observed the way Zayn’s eyes landed on Niall, and a smile crept onto his face. Especially when Zayn pulled him in for an embrace that looked somewhat more than inviting.

“Zayn, I want you to meet my friend, Harry… he’s bit of a recluse.” Niall smiled and nodded to Harry. Zayn put his hand on Niall's hips, licking his lips, and giving Harry a smile.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you around before. You start late?” Zayn asked, and Harry shook his head.

“No, I’ve just been putting my studies before anything else,”.

“Fair enough,” Zayn replied. Harry noticed Zayn’s hand on Niall’s hip, and wondered if they’ve already went passed the friendship phase. Zayn’s awfully touchy, and Harry hoped he wasn’t treating Niall like some rag doll, then tossing him away when the next best thing comes along.

Just like Harry expected, Niall was led off by Zayn, who put his arms around his shoulder and vacated the area. Leaving Harry with Ed and Nick, who seem to be in cahoots’ and cracking open beers. Harry gnawed on his lips as he wandered around the crowded kitchen. He watched the same boys chugging down even more drinks and that girl spinning her hair around her fingers. Harry raised his brows when one of the blokes that were getting themselves sloshed spilled a can all over the makeshift island and special foods. He sighed before leaving the room, leaving Ed and Nick to drink their night away. Harry wandered around the lounge area and bumped into a few drunks. Someone got a little handsy, but Harry shoved them off and sat on an empty couch.

He crossed his legs and watched everything unfold around him. People were laughing boisterously with a drink in their hand, some people dancing to the background music of some artist that goes by the name, Fetty Wap. Oh and, Harry can see Zayn bracing his arm on the wall beside Niall and leaning in relatively close. He knew what this was all going to lead to tonight for his mate; it was honestly a little too obvious. Especially with Zayn’s proximity and touches.

Harry was bored out of his mind, so he pulled out his phone, as that’s what this resorted to. Ignoring the disgusting couple that was now beside him, snogging and spilling their drinks all over themselves. Harry just sighs to himself as he skims through his social media profiles because there’s nothing better to do. For a while, he scrolled through facebook before going onto instagram. Shaking his head when the first thing he see’s is Ed had posted on Instagram of him and Nick drinking and with a hashtagging it about living it up or some bull shit. 

This continued on, and Harry noticed twenty minutes passed before he pocketed his phone and saw Niall was no longer standing where he was with Zayn, they had wandered off.  
If this night couldn’t get any worse, his top was soaking wet and reeked of beer. The bloke that strolled by him stumbled over his own feet and dumped his drink on Harry’s top. Of course, it happened to Harry.

“I’m so sorry, man.” The guy said before he vanished into the crowd, leaving his red solo cup just littered on the floor. Harry furrowed his brows; that guy didn’t even bother to give him a towel or some napkins to dab some of the drink off. Fucking rude, especially with him also discarding the cup he spilled and acting like it never happened.

Harry shook his head and went off to the kitchen, tossing the empty cup into the bin before looking around for the loo. It was a tough search, because he kept bumping into more people and the blaring music was getting to him. His top was still soaked, and all Harry wanted to do was to go back to his quiet dorm and be alone. This was all just way too much of a sensory overload.

Just his luck, no toilet on the first floor, so that meant he had to go upstairs to the polluted pot rooms. Harry plugged his nose as he made his way upstairs, and found the room he was looking for, the first door at the top. He closed the door behind him, flipping on the light, and leaned against the door. Harry took a deep breath, counting to ten, and put his hands over his face.

At least in here he had some space, and didn’t have to worry about being a basin for discarded drinks. Harry finally made himself go over to the hand basin and grimaced when he saw the toilet had vomit in it, so he grabbed some tissue and flushed it, because God knows who touched it. Harry took a look in the mirror and did not like what he saw. This was going to be a pain in the arse to dry, so he grabbed fistfuls of tissues and started dabbing it, getting most of the moisture out. It looked like he’d be doing laundry on his day off. Nice.

Time seemed to fly by as he tried to get his shirt less than damp, because someone was pounding on the door. “You almost done in there?” a voice shouted from behind and jiggled on the handle.

“Give me a minute,” Harry hollered.

“Hurry the hell up, before a line starts forming.” the voice shouted back, and Harry just knew whoever it was more than likely a dickhead.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes before tossing the soiled tissues away, then finally opening the door. “I said give me a minute, _sir,_ ” Harry retorted as the guy bumped passed him not so nicely and then somewhat shoved Harry out.

“You were taking way too long; I’ve been waiting out this bloody door for nearly ten minutes.” Whoever this bloke was, he was obviously over exaggerating. Harry was merely in there for five minutes, and clearly this guy had a problem with being patient.

“I wasn’t even in there that long,” Harry stated, crossing his arms. “I had an emergency featuring spilled beer on my top. Be thankful I’m kind enough to give up that,” Harry jeered, and the guy rolled his eyes.

“God, you sound like you never been to a party like this; why are you even here if you can’t take little beer on your shirt?” the bloke asked. But Harry just walked off. Rude, just rude.

Harry made his way back downstairs and found Ed at the edge of the staircase chatting up some girl, so he walked passed him and then found Niall and Zayn on the couch, cuddling and being all hands on. Harry marched right over there and crossed his arms.

“Niall,” Harry rebuked, “I want to go back now. I’ve already had beer spilled on me, and I just don’t fit in with this crowd.” Harry demanded, and Niall shook his head, not moving away from Zayn’s arms.

“Just relax and have fun, you’re probably just over exaggerating, Harry.” Of course he would say that. Niall obviously didn’t want to leave Zayn's side. Harry’s was not in the least bit surprised. Putting the guy he liked first before his friends, a true repeat offender.

“A little beer won’t hurt,” Zayn commented with a smile. “Also, if you're bored, head upstairs and talk to my mate, Louis, he’s cool,” Zayn suggested, but Harry shook his head and walked off again. That did no good, and he didn’t want to step foot upstairs again, especially with that arsehole roaming up there.

He went outside to the back, where it was a little less crowded, and people were mainly smoking cigarettes. Harry grabbed a seat at one of the couches against the house. He took out his phone once more and got sucked right into it until someone slammed down into the spot beside him and smelled like marijuana. God, so awful.

Harry made the mistake to look up when he heard the flick of the lighter, as here was the arsehole he had met upstairs. At least he was good looking, unlike his shit attitude. His fringe was messy and tousled, his scruff made him look maybe a few years older than himself; tight black ripped skinny trouser, black two in creepers shoes to probably add height to his short stature, and not to mention, he was wearing a tight Nirvana shirt paired with a light denim jacket.

“Well if it isn’t the bathroom hog, still here I see.” the bloke exclaimed as he brings the cigarette to his lips. “Have you calmed down now about your soiled top?” the guy asked.

“For the last time, I wasn't a hog,” Harry argued, crossing his arms. “I just didn’t want it to stain badly, and besides, you rushed me.” Harry scolded, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Whatever you say.” the guy muttered, as he took another drag from his cigarette. “So then… what brings you here tonight? You don’t seem like a partier, no offense.” the bloke added, exhaling the smoke from his lips.

“I was dragged here by my mates,”.

“Of course, you were.” the guy commented and Harry rolled his eyes. “Probably never partied a day in your life.”

Harry was just getting annoyed, “I have, actually. Parties just aren’t my thing. You, are being quite rude, so please keep your snarky comments to yourself.” Harry explained, getting to his feet and strolling off.

“The names Louis, babe.” Louis shouted out after him, as Harry vanishes back into the house. 

That must have been Zayn’s friend, because he had met him upstairs (and also his name is Louis, duh?) and needless to say, that friendship won’t happen. Louis was rude, callous, and just upright annoying. Making unnecessary comments about Harry and assumptions based on the fact that Harry he was upset over beer spilling on his top. Bastard, and Harry hoped that this Louis kid would leave him the hell alone for the rest of the night.

Harry, now, on the move to find Ed, since Niall was probably already too much into his own little world by now. He ended up finding Ed in the kitchen, alone, which was surprising. So Harry took advantage of that.

“Harry! Having fun? Make any friends?” Ed asked hopefully, as he sipped from his can.

“Friends? No. Having fun? No. I’m actually quite annoyed and would much rather prefer going back home.” he answered honestly.

“I know this isn’t like your thing, but I’m glad you came out tonight, Harry. You may be annoyed and not trying to make friends, but hey, a little break from book work doesn’t hurt. You just need to stop looking at the negatives and just enjoy yourself. Have a beer and talk to some blokes. I know you have to find at least one of these lads attractive here.” 

Harry got what Ed’s trying to do, but he just didn’t like it. Harry knew he had to balance his relationships with his schooling, and he was trying to figure it out, but it’s been hard. But at this party, even maintaining friendships is hard, especially when they all go off and do their own things. Harry’s left to survive alone in a house filled with people he’s never even seen before, let alone talked.

Ed took another drink from his can before setting it on the messy island. “You’re coming with me. Come on.” Harry wondered as he was led by Ed, who had his arms around his shoulders taking him towards the stairs. Harry stops dead in his tracks and was not wanting to get dragged into that mess. 

“Hell to the no. Ed, it reeks of pot up there. I don’t want to step foot in that mess.” 

“But Nick is up there with his mates, and it won’t hurt you just to hang out. Make some friends and just chill. Maybe not think about the little accident that happened on the couch or book work.” Ed proposed. “Please?” 

“Fine,” Harry agreed reluctantly, following him up and into a room filled with four other guys… and Louis. Of course, he was in there. Harry didn’t expect anything less, to be honest, since all he smelled like outside were the things he was smoking. Harry cannot stand this stench, at all, and he hopes to God he himself doesn’t smell like this shit for days.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Ed and his virgin party friend.” Louis announced annoyingly with a smirk.

Harry took a seat on the bed as Ed laughed and sat beside Louis. “Harry’s more into studies.” Ed commented, putting it nicely, and Harry wanted to scream. Of course, expose him as a boring person that spends his night studying and not getting high. 

“Not my fault I’m not into this,” Harry gestures to the things they were passing around. “I prefer a clean slate for my health anyways, Ed,”.

“God you're such a killjoy.” Louis laughed. “I bet you're against drinking too. I mean, against one of them, against them all, right?” Louis was wrong. He was being utterly annoying with his assumptions.

“I am not. I just don’t like this kind of stuff. I prefer bettering my life for a comfortable future, thank you very much.” 

“Killjoy,” Louis stated, exhaling the smoke from his lips, as he passed it.

“I am not a killjoy,” Harry stressed, crossing his arms. “I’m just as cool as you think you are.” Harry was not about to let this punk ass talk to him like this anymore.

“Come hit this blunt then,” Louis challenged with a smirk. Ed raised his brows at that, looking at Harry, seeing if he’ll give in, especially after the whole killjoy comment.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I have far better things to do with my time, thanks though.” Harry answered, sharp-toned.

“So you're making excuses to cover the fact that you are a killjoy.” 

“I’m not.” Harry stated, and narrowed his eyes. 

“Mhmm, keep telling yourself that,” Louis said before taking another hit. “You know, Harry, maybe if you tried it, you wouldn’t be so uptight.” But Harry was so done, and he got up and left the room, ignoring the lads comments about him and Louis’ too. He was quite annoyed that Ed didn’t even step in to defend him.

For a second, Harry wanted to march back in there and rip that blunt out of their hands and stomp it out.

Good thing he wasn’t that uptight.

So he wandered about for the rest of the party, thoroughly annoyed more than ever, thanks to that Louis bloke, and even more annoyed that Ed didn’t even venture out to tell him to ignore Louis' idiotic remarks, or tell Louis to drop it. It turns out Harry wasn’t too worried about that Nick kid, and he hoped to God that if Niall ends up dating Zayn, he never has to be around Louis. Ever.

He plopped himself down onto the sofa and protested everything for the rest of the party, ignoring anyone that tried to have a conversation with him, waiting for this all to just end already. Harry was still pretty ticked off about what happened upstairs, however.

Soon enough Nick and Ed came downstairs laughing, joining Harry on the couch, and pretty much invaded his time alone. “Harry, lighten up, mate. Okay? Louis was only giving you a hard time; he’s always like that with the newbie’s.” Nick explained, and even that still didn’t dismiss anything at all.

“Hard time or not, I don’t appreciate being mocked,” Harry hissed, crossing his arms.

“Do you need me tell him to be a bit nicer?” Nick offered, but Harry shook his head.

“There’s no need to, because this is my last party, and I will never talk to him again.” Maybe Harry spoke too soon, because right after he said that, Louis sat right down in the recliner across from them.

“Talking shit about me to the killjoy, eh lads?” Louis teased.

“I'm going to say this one last time, I’m not a killjoy, Louis.” Harry sassed in defense.

“Sure, whatever you say.” his sarcasm was anything but funny at that point. “So, what do you even do for fun? I mean, other than study.” Louis commented.

“Watch movies, go for walks, jigsaw puzzles...” Harry listed off, and Louis acted as if he were snoring while Harry listed them off.

“Boring, boring, and boring,” Louis commented, “You seriously need to be corrupted a little.”

Ed shook his head, “Don’t even bark up that tree, Louis, you’ll go nowhere. Niall and I have tried countless times, but Harry’s got good morals.” At least Ed was kind of defending him.

“Fuck morals, you’re how old? And living the life of an elderly man!” Louis exclaimed, and Harry was offended again. “I bet you’ve never even tried anything out of your comfort zone other than attending this party.” Honestly, Louis wasn’t exactly wrong. “You wouldn’t last a day in my shoes.” And Harry had no desire to ever be in his shoes. Ever.

“Especially with what you consider fun of doing jigsaw puzzles.” Louis went on, and Harry rolled his eyes.

“It relaxes me, Louis. Especially when I burn out on studying.” Harry expressed, defending himself.

“A hit of a joint can relax you, why not try that?” Louis asked, “Oh yeah, I forgot. You’re a killjoy.” Louis smirk, knowing he's crawling under Harry's skin so easily tonight.

Man, that word was so annoying, and Harry hoped never to hear it again.

“Okay, stop giving him a tough time, Louis,” Nick cutted in and thank God for that. “Before you really tick him off. ” No shit.

Louis rolled his eyes and Harry wondered why Louis thought he was so entitled. Like, Harry didn’t need to do illicit drugs or drink to prove that he’s anything. Louis was just a jerk, because he probably thinks he’s a bad ass, with what he was wearing, to his callous personality.

“Yeah, and maybe if you’d actually try to not be a dickhead, maybe I might talk with you in a civil fashion. But you already showed your true colors to me, so friendship is out of the question.” Harry insisted and yet Louis shook his head.

“So uptight, unbelievable.” Louis commented and Harry scoffed.

“Enough, before you make an enemy out of each other from opposing views. This isn’t debate lectures or anything, calm down, and ignore each other.” Ed stressed. “Obviously, you two don’t get on, so no more bickering and shooting passive aggressive comments towards each other.” It wasn’t Harry who started. It was all Louis’ fault for being an arsehole the second he met him.

“Anyway, is there any buses around here? I want to leave.” Harry asked, seeing Louis roll his eyes once again. Harry desperately wanted to grimace, but nope, he kept his poise, as he was not letting Louis get to him anymore tonight.

“Unfittingly not in these hours, Harry. You’ll have to pry Niall away from Zayn, which won’t be easy.” Ed answered, and Harry was actually considering the whole walking on foot thing.

“I could give you a ride.” Louis suggested, “But unfortunately, I don’t drive around stuck up killjoys.”

“I wouldn’t dare get in a car with you; you’re high, and probably drunk too. I don’t trust you at all with my life in a car.” Harry hissed back, while Nick and Ed were shaking their heads, getting up to leave the two of them.

“Look who’s the one making assumptions now,” Louis commented. “I’ve only had one beer, and I'm far from drunk, babe, thank you very much. Just keep passing judgments on me. It’s highly amusing.” Louis laughed.

Harry was about to say something back, when some girl sat herself onto Louis lap and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “Louis, why haven’t you answered my texts?” the girl pouted, and yet Louis looked less than interested, despite him being touchy with her legs and such.

This was certainly a change of events. Maybe now that his girlfriend or whatever she is was here, maybe Louis would finally leave Harry the hell alone.

“I’ve been busy, doll,” Louis cooed, “I’ve meant to catch you around,” he added, and instantly, Harry was up off his seat, walking away, and glad to have an escape. He made his way outside and sat down, alone, for the rest of the awful party. At least he was finally left by himself.

He didn’t see Louis again the rest of the night either, which was a relief; Harry suspected Louis went off with that girl he was awfully comfortable with. Not that he cared. Harry was glad Nick wasn’t drunk considering he’s the only one that drove. The car ride was quite interesting to say the least. For one thing, it was a little more cramped, because Zayn was snogging Niall right beside him, practically taking up the whole back seat for their shenanigans, and Harry felt really out of place again. Niall and Zayn are probably going to do it, and Harry’s not surprised about that, from all those little touches and playfulness he’d seen that night.

Harry found himself wondering if they slept together before that evening.

When Harry finally got back to his dormitory, he fell right onto his bed; this night was just too mentally exhausting. Then, he passed out in his clothes, also way too tired.

Come morning, Harry was awoken by loud beeping noises, and he just groaned. Of course, Harry had a text message.

Harry fished around for his phone under the blankets with his eyes still closed for a minute. He finally found it, and made himself open his eyes, and read the message.

Niall. Of course Niall would text Harry asking him if he’s up at seven in the morning, especially since it’s an ‘emergency,’ as he puts it. Harry wanted to ignore him a little longer, but then he remembered what happened last night, and soon enough, there was pounding at his door. 

Harry sighed as he got to his feet, tossing his hair into a bun and calling it good. Answering the door and seeing Niall standing there looking rather radiant and already gussied up for the day. 

“I take it you’re completely satisfied now?” Harry quipped dryly moving to let Niall in, “Since he did more than one love bite on you.“ he jested while Niall tried to cover them, “So, when did he leave? Was it before you woke up or did he just go? Because you look like you're about to squeal and jump up and down, because you finally slept with him.” 

Niall rolled his eyes, coming in and sitting down on the chair by Harry’s desk. “Harry. It’s much more than the sex, like yeah, it was good… it was so, so good. Oh my god, shit, he knows what he’s doing.” Oh please, Niall really didn’t need to share with Harry the details. This was the last thing Harry wanted to hear about, let alone get any images in his head with it. Especially since he considered Niall like a family member of some sorts.

“Okay, I’m excited for you and all, but I really don’t want to hear about what positions you did or who did what,” Harry disclosed, shutting his door and finding himself sitting on his bed. 

“Fuck off,” Niall snapped, and Harry just grinned.

“Anyways, what happens now? Are you just going to bang all year or are you going to ignore each other now?” Harry asked and Niall shrugged in thought.

“Not really sure, I mean, I did promise him I’d come hang with him and his mate before he left my dorm twenty minutes ago.” Well, that was good to hear. 

“But, you’re going to hate me,” Niall continued, and there it was, that dreadful sentence that always implied something Harry really didn’t want to hear would be coming up. “I sort of mentioned you'd be there as well," Niall mentioned, scratching the back of his neck.

Of course he did.

“What? Why the hell did you do that for?” Harry asked irritated, wanting to know what his plan is, because Niall said he would leave Harry alone today because he tore him away from his all important studies the night before.

“I don’t want to go alone, and besides, his friends will be there, and I really want you to get to know them in case we end up, you know...dating.” Oh hell no. Harry knew exactly who these so called mates are, and he was already strongly against this idea.

“No, that means that dickhead named Louis is going to be there.” Harry griped, snarling.

“I take it you met him last night, then.” 

“Obviously, and evidently he has such a loose mouth on him too.” No way in hell was Harry going to waste his day around that bloke again. 

“I knew you two would clash,“ Niall sighed, shaking his head. “Just ignore his comments, Harry. I mean, you could at least try to get to know him.” Niall suggested. “Especially if I do end up with you know who.” Niall had a reasonable point. However, Harry couldn't think about friendship with Louis right now. It literally turned him off, and brought on a headache.

“Can’t make any promises, but I’ll try to be nice to him today, since you already promised your ‘boyfriend’ I’d be there.” he said, surprised with himself that he pretty much said yes.

“Shit, you’re a great friend,” Niall replied, happy he was able to convince Harry so easily. “I wish he was my boyfriend.” Niall pouted.

Harry wanted that for him too, however, Niall just needed to be patient and wait. Harry might not have been that experienced in the whole dating thing, but he knew for a fact Zayn was into him. If anything, Zayn was probably stalling on the whole question until things got passed the whole friend zone stage. Harry gave it a week before Niall comes to him all excited over a new relationship.

“Be patient, Nialler. I have a feeling it’s coming soon, don’t worry. I may not know the whole deal with you and him, but from what I’ve witnessed last night, I’m certain he’s going to ask you.” Harry reassures him. “Also, you’re right, he’s gorgeous.” Harry was trying to make Niall feel better about the whole boyfriend deal, because he sincerely didn’t want Niall to lose hope. It was bound to happen, Niall just needed to wait it out.

Harry was going to say something else, when Niall's phone went off, and he held his index finger up and answered it. Harry sat there as Niall was very coquettish on the phone; Harry was more than sure it was the one and only Zayn on the phone. The one whose swooped Niall completely off his feet, and yeah, Harry hoped this one lasts a little longer than the rest.

Harry made his way up and stretched out a bit, as Niall chatted away. So Harry fussed with his hair in the mirror, but soon he didn’t feel like messing with it anymore, so he threw it up into a bun again and slipped on a beanie over it. Good enough for him, and besides it looked a bit glum outside anyway, and more than likely it was going to rain. 

Niall eventually got off the phone, blushing, and smiling down at his device before pocketing it. “So, how do you feel about going to a birthday party?” 

Harry furrowed his brows. “Birthday party?”.

“Yeah, so, Louis is in a band, and they’re playing at his cousin's birthday bash today in Doncaster. Mind a bit of a road trip with Zayn?” What the hell? That’s like, a four-hour car ride. Did Harry really want to be stuck in a car with two people who shag now, and probably won't keep their hands off each other? Was Harry really up for that?

“You gotta be kidding me, right?” he asked, “I mean, Niall, that’s so far away, who’s even going to drive? Or are we taking a bus or something?”

“Stop worrying, Zayn’s driving and paying for the gas. Just enjoy the ride and relax.” That’d be easier said than done, when all Harry could think about was his studies Also being in a foreign place he’d never been before with a whole bunch of strangers. 

“Please tell me why he’s going out of his way to go watch some silly band play? I mean, I’m sure he’s seen them before.” Harry complained, crossing his arms.

Niall shook his head with a small smile. “Harry, Zayn is Louis’ best mate. It should be self-explanatory, and just be glad you won't be stuck in a car with Louis, since you two can't seem to be level headed with each other. Honestly, you might not even have to deal with him, because he will probably be too busy with his guitar to notice you’re even there.” Hopefully, Niall was right, because really Harry didn’t want to hear his unsolicited opinions again.

Louis could shove his thought and assumptions elsewhere, honestly.

“I really hope this is worth it, Niall. I mean, have you ever gone off campus with him before? Like on a road trip?” he asked, and Niall shook his head.

“Oh, getting serious now.” Harry teased, “It’s coming Niall, I can feel it in my gut.”. Niall’s never went on any trips alone with anyone more than a friend before. He must really, really like this boy.

“But I do have an idea though, you could study in the car. I mean you could try and at least it  
would give you something to do.” Niall proposed, and Harry did kind of like that idea. Still, he’s not too sure if he would be able to concentrate though and just the thought of being somewhere out of place sounded not so fun.

“I don’t know, Nialler. I mean yeah, I could study, but what if it’s too distracting? I’ll never get anything done.”

“Harry. Please just come alright? I need you there and you know I’d do the same for you,” Niall expressed. “You're my best friend, and I really like Zayn.”

Harry really wanted to tell him no, but his heart is telling him otherwise. Damn him for being too soft for Niall when he throws in the best friend card.

“Fine, I’ll go Like I said before.” He muttered out

“Great! You’re the best Harry! So now I’m going to let you freshen up and then I’ll grab you in an hour, and promise we’ll leave once the party is done, okay?” Harry nodded, even though he knew it wasn’t likely. Especially if Niall and Zayn get caught up in other things. Things that probably shouldn’t happen in a car but rather somebody’s bed.

It would be awful, being the third wheel.

Harry wasn’t sure if this was a smart idea. Parties bored him and being surrounded by strangers made him anxious. So great, two parties to days in a row. What were his mates trying to do to him?

The hour passed by too quickly, and soon he was with Niall, chatting his ear off down the corridor about Zayn, and speaking of which, the bloke was waiting out in the car park nearby; leaning against his vehicle.

Harry watched them a moment, hugging tightly, Zayn kissed Niall like they were in a relationship, and then smiling back at him. God, so disgusting, and Harry knew that they're going to be that type of couple. He could just see it.

Very touchy in public and disgustingly adorable. How the hell was he even going to survive the car ride, especially with the two flirting consistently and touching?

Harry really hoped that he doesn’t end up driving back, while the two snog in the back of the car. That would be a very awkward four-hour experience.

“Glad you decided to come, Harry,” Zayn mentioned with a grin, slipping his arm around Niall's waist. “I promise it’ll be fun, and besides, maybe you can actually get to know Louis better. I mean, other than ripping at each others throats, hopefully now that’s washed over.” Yeah, not likely, Zayn can keep dreaming.

“Maybe. If he keeps his rude opinions to himself.” Harry scoffed, as he crossed his arms. 

“Oh come on, I mean, Louis told me he met you last night, and I think there is potential for friendship. You two may have started off on the wrong foot, but you guys may have far more in common than you think. Just give him another go, okay?” Zayn proposed, “He’s not that bad.” Not that bad? What the hell was Zayn on? Seriously?

He barely knew this Louis, and Harry was only there because Niall promised Zayn Harry would come. Maybe Zayn needed his ears checked or something, because those things Louis said we're not nice, not okay, and definitely annoying. Harry wondered if Louis was like that with everyone, since Nick said he gave the newcomers a hard time. Also, Harry wondered what year Louis was in, what’s he studying, and where he stayed, so that Harry could stay as far away from him as possible.

As if the trip couldn’t get any more annoying, Zayn and Niall were flirting heavily up front. Always touching and bantering too. Harry felt like the biggest third wheel. Despite this, Harry was glad because it means that they were making headway in terms of their possible relationship. He had to keep reminding himself that Niall really liked Zayn, and he had to support that. You know in case if he ever gets himself in a similar situation and also because Niall is his best mate. One thing is for sure is that Harry just hoped he didn’t keep getting dragged to parties, or anything involving Zayn with his mates for very much longer.

The first hour flew by, and maybe because Harry was studying on his phone trying not to pay any mind to Niall upfront laughing and talking really loud. Trying his hardest not to get distracted by the background and keep focus on what's important. There’s not enough time to slack off right now, not when it seems he’s the only taking his university career seriously. 

“You’re very quiet, H.” Zayn commented, looking in the rear view mirror.

“I’m just reading is all,” Harry answered and Zayn nodded to that.

“Your best bet is to leave him alone while he studies, unless you want him to put a death wish on you.” Niall teased, and Harry shot him a glare.

Zayn snickered a little, “That’s fine. At least you’re ambitious.” That was nice of Zayn, not being told to ‘lighten the load’ or ‘procrastinate until the night before’ like Harry was oh so used to hearing.

So far, Zayn won some points with Harry. Niall picked a good one, finally.

“Thank you,” Harry replied as he went back to his readings.

Harry decided to keep to himself from that point on, ignoring the radio playing in the background, bumps on the motorway, and the two up front flirting. He felt more at ease now that he decided to focus on what's in front of him. It was mentally exhausting, but it worked for him, at least for the moment.

Time slipped away while he was engaged in his thoughts, because the car suddenly stopped. Harry broke away from his phone and seeing that they were already parked outside someone’s bungalow, got out. He was so focused on what he was reading that he had no idea what was evening happening.

“Harry?” Niall asked, “Earth to Harry, you there mate?” He asked, swaying his hand in front of Harry.

“What?” Harry finally broke his gaze from the window.

“You alright?” Niall questioned, and Harry just gave him a nod. ”Well, we’re here. Zayn's been standing there for a minutes waiting on you because you were in a trance, or something.” 

Harry followed Niall out of the car and took a good look at their surroundings.

It was a fairly decent neighborhood, quite a slew of cars in front of the house they were at, and not to mention, every house was also decently sized. Harry hoped he’d survive today too, because two parties in a row was certainly going to be the death of him.

“Come on, we don’t want to stand out here like idiots,” Zayn expressed, gesturing for Niall and Harry to follow him. Harry slowly made his way up the steps and into the house, feeling quite nervous. Zayn didn’t even knock or ring, he just walked in and Harry wondered if Zayn even really knew these people.

“Zayn you made it!” Some girl with silvery long blonde hair came running up and pulled Zayn into a tight hug, almost making his fall back into Niall. 

She looked young, perhaps sixteen. “Missed you.” she cooed before pulling away, “How come Louis never takes you with him anymore?” she pouted.

“Because he’s a dick.” Zayn laughed, and, well, Zayn isn’t wrong.

The girl just laughed and shook her head, and that was when she looked at Harry. “So, is this the one you always talk about,” she gushed with a grin. 

Zayn shook his head, blushing like mad, and Harry wanted to laugh. Harry watched Zayn nod to Niall, who was grinning, and yet Harry was still holding back laughter. 

“No, the blondie.” Zayn mentioned, rubbing the back of his neck. Watching the girl look towards Niall and grin. Zayn must have been very smitten with Niall, if he filled these girls ears up on how much he talks about Niall. 

“Zayn always says you have pretty eyes on the phone, and he’s right.” she gushed before pulling Niall into a hug.

“So who’s your other friend then?” she asked, pulling away from Niall.

“I’m Harry, Niall’s friend.” Harry answered.

The girl nodded, before grabbing Zayn by the hem of his shirt and dragging him along. “Lottie, you’re going to stretch out my top,” Zayn hissed. Niall gave Harry a glance before they both followed Zayn and Lottie out back, and that’s when Harry's stomach churned.

There were a slew of people. Not as many as the night prior, but definitely more than he expected to be there. Harry passed through people, going after Lottie and Zayn, until he realized that Zayn was surrounded by a group of girls. Three of them looked alike, and he assumed that the two of them must be sisters, and the other one had to be either their oldest sister or mum. Harry was also more than likely sure that they were a part of Louis’ family, since the girl complained to Zayn about Louis not taking him. Also that sort of explained why Zayn just let himself in when they had arrived.

Hopefully Niall won't have a run in with Zayn's family here because that could be rather nerve wracking.  
He could just see it, Niall, trying way too hard, and making a complete fool out of himself. Harry hoped the whole, ‘meet my parents deal’ happens later on, because, one, they weren’t even a couple yet, and two, Harry can't even imagine how daunting it'd be. Harry never made it to that part in his past relationship so he had no idea what exactly happens at that point.

Harry stood next to Niall and kept quiet, until another girl, who looked exactly like Lottie, came over and smiled at them. “You must be Niall, the guy Zayn fancies,” she commented as the corner of her mouth quirked up, eyes on Niall, and he nodded with a smile and a slight blush on his cheeks. “I’m Fizzy,” she grinned. “And you are?” her eyes finally looked at Harry.

“Harry, pleased to meet you.” he said giving her a small smile. Fizzy nodded.

“You too, now how about you boys come meet my mum and my friends,” Fizzy explained, nodding for them to go over and join the little circle, so they did. Harry felt a little out of place, though, because he barely knew these people, and, not to mention, more people came over to the group to chat up Zayn and Niall. Harry hadn’t attempted to talk to anyone yet, just more standing next to Niall and listening to him talk.

Harry sucked on his bottom lip, not really paying much attention anymore, standing there, thinking about what he could be doing right now back in his room had he been smart enough to decide not to come.

“Who are you, hun?” a woman asked, breaking Harry out his thoughts. “Are you Niall’s friend?” she questioned with a smile. He guessed this had to be the mum of Lottie, Fizzy, and Louis’, as she looked older than the rest of them.

“I’m Harry, and yeah, Niall’s friends, he kind of dragged me along.” Harry’s explained.

The lady smiled at that, “Nice to meet you Harry, My names Jay, Louis’ mum.” She explained, “Also, you go to Southampton too?” Jay asked and Harry nodded.

“Year one.” 

“My son goes there too, year three, and with Zayn, Just wish he would take it more seriously,” she said with a sigh. So, Louis was a year three student. Interesting. “Have you meet Louis?” questioned, and Harry nodded slowly. Unfortunately, he had.

“He’s quite nice.” Harry lied, because he couldn't tell Louis’ mum that he loathed her own son. 

“Louis has his moments, but he’s good kid.” Jay added. “So, what are you in school for?” She questioned.

“Nursing, I want to be a staff nurse, and then work my way up the ladder, eventually,” 

“Oh, how wonderful! Excellent choice, Harry, I think you choose the right field. Myself, I’m a midwife, and let me tell you, it’s worth it. You choose well.” she cajoled, and Harry was glad she thought that. As he’d always admired the hard work nurses did before the doctors attend to them, but he couldn't imagine being a midwife, and helping a woman with birth. He was glad he met someone he can relate to, even slightly,

“So where are you from?” Jay questioned.

“I'm from Cheshire, well actually I'm living in my dorm right now, but on my off time at my mums,” Harry explained as Jay nodded along.

“Oh, that's not that far from here, then. So how did you decide on Southampton? I know it's a bit of a drive. I wasn’t entirely thrilled with Louis’ choice, but I knew he'd follow his friend anywhere though.”

“I've done quite a bit of research for a while, and I liked what they had to offer,” Harry answered. “Also my mum wasn't too keen on the idea, but she agreed to it once she learned Niall and my other friend Ed would be there too.”

“Well, you know us mothers and our instincts. We just worry all.” Jay said in defense with a smile. “Maybe sometime you could motivate Louis to be more serious about this.” Harry nodded even though he never is going to, not wanting to tell her what exactly he thinks.

“So do you have a girlfriend, boyfriend, married, or?” Jay asked Harry.

Harry just shook his head, “No been single for a while. Haven't met the right guy yet.” Raised her brow at that.

“You know, I’m going to sound like one of those mums that plays matchmaker, but I think Louis would love you if he took the time to get to know you. You’ve got a good career in your future and you’re handsome too.” Harry’s eyes widened and warmth inched up to his cheeks, as he didn’t expect this. But, she was so wrong; they would never get to know each other, more than being distant acquaintances, and Louis was inconsiderate. Harry preferred more of the gentlemen type. Besides, he thought, Louis has a girlfriend, or, at least, one that he was certainly comfortable with, because that girl on his lap last night didn’t look like just a friend, but he didn’t tell his mum that. 

“Um, thank you,” Harry replied, his words just rushing out.

Harry watched her; and just as she was about to open her mouth again, Lottie came over and stole Jay’s attention away. As lovely as she was, thank God for Lottie. Jay was wonderful, but he didn’t want to think about dating her son, as it left an awful taste in his mouth.

Harry decided to look around, and that’s when he saw Niall and Zayn talking to Fizzy, and then he averted his gaze from there since much wasn’t happening. He looked at what he thought was the supposed band set up and then saw some of the other guests lounging around on the furniture chatting away. Harry noticed that he alone seconds later, he must not have noticed that Jay and Lottie had gone off. So Harry just closed his eyes. Taking a moment to relax a little.

“Well look who it is.” A familiar voice announced, and Harry opened his eyes only to rolls them in disgust. His moment to relax didn’t last very long. 

“Niall made a promise that I’d come, so yeah, _look_ who it is.” Harry said, sharp-toned, looking at Louis, who this time had his fringe pushed back with a headband.

Louis smirked at that, while standing in front of Harry which from what he can tell Louis is a bit shorter than him. He’s wearing a black tank top and his black ripped tight trousers along with denim jacket completing the look. He looks good, but Harry couldn’t get past the smell on him. He had a faint scent of nicotine, not weed, surprisingly. It kind of made his stomach churn, but Harry tried his best to ignore it.

“Because he knew you’d love to see my band today. We’re just that amazing.” Louis smirked, “I mean, we’re quite famous around here.” Man, was he awfully cocky.

“Right.” Harry said lazily. .

“And since you're probably wondering, yes, my guitar skills are impeccable,” Louis expressed and Harry seriously wish Louis would stop bragging.

“Nice, Louis,”.

“You know, maybe you could try to be friendly with me at my families party and all,” Louis insisted, crossing his arms.

“I don’t have time to be friendly with potheads, sorry,” Harry said in defense.

“Your mates smoke, Harry. You sound like a hypocrite.”

"I am most certainly not hypocritical. I was friend with them way before they got into this mess you consider fun.” Man, Harry was getting sick of defending himself already. What really bothered him was the way Louis acted.“Why are you laughing?” at this point, Louis was just snarling.

“Because you’re a bluffer and you won’t even admit it. Just like the rest of them.” There goes another one of Louis’ elicit opinions.

First it was killjoy, and then this.

What next? A prude?

“I don’t care what you think.” and Louis shook his head with a grin.

“Right, okay.” Louis sarcasm was really bothering Harry, more so that day than the night before.

“Louis, mate. Quite flirting and get your arse over here.” some guy yelled, and Louis had a flush that crept across his cheeks. 

“I wasn’t flirting, so fuck off, Alex.” he shouted, before glancing back at Harry and then jogging off toward his band mates.

Harry stood there, licking his lips, and wondering why Louis felt the need to come bother him again in the first place.

Harry decided to join everyone else when the music started, and got himself some cake to munch on. Surprisingly, the band was pretty good and apparently they’re called Faithless Night. Good name, good indie sound, nice looking band mates (except Louis, or at least, nice behaving), and not to mention, they were rather talented. Harry was impressed and yet he was not about to tell Louis that once he was done. No need to make him even more arrogant.

He saw Niall and Zayn standing together at one point, well, really, Zayn behind Niall holding him, so Harry was confident that Niall would be really happy soon.

When the band started the next song, Harry went over to the tree again, where it was a little less populated, and sat against it on the ground, taking out his phone and checking the time. They had only been there for two hours, and he suspected they’d be there till sundown, which he actually didn’t mind. Not anymore, since he‘d met some of the people, and they weren’t all that bad.

Harry put phone away and watched everything; Lottie and Fizzy were chatting up some boys over by the cake table, Louis’ mum was talking to what he thought was one of Louis’ sisters or friends, Niall and Zayn still in their own world, guests eating, talking, and bobbing their heads to the music. The band playing song after song, even throwing a few covers in there from Oasis.

So far, it wasn’t too awful, and he was just glad he finally decided to enjoy the moment instead of being mad that Niall went back on his promise of leaving him alone today. Harry was actually thinking of apologizing to Niall for being a little upset in the first place, but then again, Niall was probably too in tune with Zayn to even care.

When it came time for the band to take an intermission, Harry stayed where he was, now totally engrossed in his phone. Niall and Zayn had a very different agenda and Harry had also gotten a text from Ed asking if he would like to try out another party that night when he got back. Of course, Harry told him probably not, because another party sounded utterly exhausting. But, he would take a rain check, since Harry had an early morning lecture the next day, so being tired would not be good. 

He pocketed his phone once more and decided to get up, as Harry was thinking about going to find the loo to escape away for a second again. When he walked out, Louis was leaning against the wall, near the door just shaking his head.

“It seems we keep meeting at the same place.” Louis teased, “Do you always take forever?” Harry just narrowed his eyes at that.

“I was fixing my hair.” Harry shot back at him as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Right, the fixing the hair excuse. Works like a charm every time.” Louis smirked. “Well, if you excuse me, I’ve been waiting for five minutes now,” he retorted, pushing past Harry, sending him a wink before shutting the door. Harry was boiling on the inside.

Despite this, Harry walked away and went back outside to join the rest, and he found himself back at the tree. Zayn and Niall were now standing near the house, all close; then Harry noticed Louis talking to them eventually catching Harry watching them and winking at him. Harry felt a bit embarrassed and quickly looked away.

He didn’t even notice the band when they started to play again. His head shot up eventually, and he watched them. Soon enough, someone sit beside him, and that person was Lottie.

“Having fun being all alone over here?” she asked, eyes still glued on the band.

“I suppose. I just needed to break away from being surrounded, I guess.” Harry admitted and Lottie nodded.

“I know exactly how you feel. That’s why I joined you, and besides, it’s actually a little more relaxing over here. Not to mention, I can see my brother’s band mate, Alex, because he’s a hunk.” Lottie grinned “Don’t tell Louis I said that, he would murder me.” Lottie snickered.

“I won’t.” Yeah, Harry would never ever.

It fell silent between them as they listened on to the band play. Harry didn’t mind Lottie sitting beside him, because she was actually quite nice. Harry locked eyes with Louis for a second, before looking down and scratching the back of his neck. 

Soon, Harry noticed Lottie get up and go talk to some guy that she was chatting up earlier and leaving Harry to himself.

The time sitting by the tree seemed to slip by, soon Niall was lounging beside him and Zayn nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s your lover boy?” Harry teased.

“He had to go inside for a minute. I saw you were over here. Why aren’t you out there making friends?” Niall brought up.

“I rather be elsewhere, and besides, I’ve already got somewhat acquainted with Lottie.” Harry insisted, as he brought his knees to his chest.

“Quit being so negative, Harry.“ Niall replied, “Well good, glad to see you’ve managed to try meeting new people. I promise in an hour or so we’ll leave okay?” Harry didn’t believe it, but he didn’t argue.

“So what’s the deal with Zayn? I mean obviously you two were quite the couple earlier during the first performance.” he japed.

Niall blushed a bit and grinned. “I honestly have no idea, it still on my mind that he talks about me to Louis’ sisters,” he gushed Harry was happy that Niall was finally seeing someone that was actually worth it, and put in effort.

“I think you found a good one,” Harry mentioned. “I like him.” 

Harry knew to Niall that meant a lot because usually Harry never liked any of Niall’s ex’s or hookups. Zayn was entirely different than the rest; he may have come off as a bad ass, but now that Harry has seen him around Niall, it was something else. Zayn’s not toying around with Niall and shoving him off to the side when his mates are around. His eyes’ not wandering to anyone else but Niall. Harry’s been there when all of Niall’s past interests only cared about one thing or were self absorbed, and so far Zayn seems pretty decent enough for Harry to approve. He hasn’t just had sex with Niall, they actually hang out, and are quite into each other. So hopefully this goes somewhere. 

“Thank you, that says a lot since you’ve always hated everyone I’ve been involved with.” Niall said with a smile. 

It was a comfortable silence between them for a while. The band was done playing, but the party presumed. It was getting a little dark, but not too bad. Zayn eventually came back over and snatched Niall’s complete attention away again.

Harry got up to go get another piece of cake, and he sat on one of the benches against the house. He watched Niall and Zayn talk with Jay, then noticed some people already leaving. Harry twirled his fork around the frosting, slowly getting up to throw out his half eaten piece of cake. Harry jumped when a voice came from behind and spooked the living daylights out of him.

“That’s wasteful,” Louis avowed.

Harry turned around quickly, seeing that Louis was rolling up the sleeves of his denim jacket, exposing some tattoos. Louis might have some elsewhere, but of course, Harry was not going to ask, he had no reason too, why should Harry care?

“Do you always need to bother me?” Harry shot back.

“I’m just pointing out that you threw out a piece of cake that looked perfectly fine.” Louis mentioned, with his arms crossed. 

“Thank you, captain obvious,” Harry smirked, he wasn’t going to give Louis the satisfaction of annoying him this time. Nope.

Louis shook his head and pulled out his pack of cigarettes from a pocket of his skinny ripped trousers. “You know you should come join the smoke circle with my band mates and Zayn. I’m sure your friend Niall will be there too.” Louis suggested. 

“I think I'm alright, actually. I hate the smell of cigarettes.” Harry stated.

“Oh yeah, forgot,” Louis noted. “Suit yourself then, be the killjoy you are,” he blurted out loudly as he sauntered off.

Just because Harry hated cigarettes, marijuana, and drinking did not make him a killjoy. No matter what Louis had to say about it.

Harry stood there contemplating if he should march after Louis and set things straight or give up, but in the end, he goes against his weak bout of confidence. Harry pulled up his phone and reads his notes because he really didn’t want to think about anything else.

Luckily, he managed to cram in some studying again. He didn’t realize how much time he had to study, until Niall texted him saying they were leaving in twenty minutes or so.

Thank God.

Harry got up and said goodbyes to Lottie, Fizzy, and Jay. He also went looking for Niall and Zayn, but he couldn’t find them anywhere outside. So he ventured inside, and that’s when he could smell it by the basement door. They were downstairs.

Harry took a deep breath before making his way down the stairs to see Niall, Zayn, Louis, and the band mates playing a round of pool, and Harry sighed. It reeked of cigarette smoke and it was quite loud with alternative music booming throughout the basement. It was like their own little party and Harry wanted to find his own way home. This was getting ridiculous. 

“Well if it isn’t the killjoy coming to finally join us.” Louis jested, taking a drag of his cigarette.

“Louis, stop,” Zayn said lazily, taking a drag as well. “We told him we’d be leaving in like ten minutes or so, he’s fine.” At least Zayn defended him and stopped Louis from his frivolous comments. Zayn earns a point from Harry on that for a potential mate. 

“Yeah, and I’m ready to leave.” Harry announced, “Is it even okay to be smoking and drinking down here?” he asked as he quirked his brow.

Louis laughed, “Of course it is.” he shook his head. “This is my mum's house, she hosted James’s birthday this year. So yeah, she doesn’t give a damn what I do, as long as I don’t stain the carpets and keep the noise down.” Louis clarified, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray.

“Okay, you two, chill.” One of the guys said as he took a shot at the ball and hit one of the stripes in the opening. “We don’t need you getting into a brawl again, Louis.” the guy smirked and Louis narrowed his eyes.

Harry didn’t even bother saying anything else, instead he took a seat next to Niall on the couch, watching them finish up their game. The smell was really getting to him, and the fact that Louis was sending him challenging glares didn’t put him in a better mood.

This game seemed to last forever, and with all their bantering back and forth, Harry was just sitting there impatiently. It felt as if they were both dragging their heels, and Niall wasn’t even acknowledging it, he kept watching Zayn and cheer-leading him on with his team.

“Let me make a bet,” Louis started, “Man to man, both me and you, Zayn, since we’re the last two to go against each other.” he grinned.

“Loser gets a tattoo on their fingers tomorrow. Winner gets to go free,” Louis declared, and Zayn agreed.

“Just another added to my body, so bring it on, Tommo,” Zayn smirked.

Tommo? Was that his nickname?

Harry couldn’t believe they were betting on the loser getting a tattoo, like, that would be permanent. But, Zayn was loaded with them, and as Harry remembered, Louis was too, and since Harry was almost positive Louis had a chest piece, a new one because of a stupid game would be nothing.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with their sanity, or lack thereof.

By the time the game was finally over, it had been decided that Zayn actually won it, causing Louis to curse a bit.

“My mum is going to kill me when she finds out, but whatever. Good game, Z.” Louis commented, as he bumped fists with him.

“Your own fault for making up the bet in the first place, but hey, if it makes you feel better I can get one of mine touched up with you, mate,” Zayn suggested and Louis liked the idea. “We should probably get going, though, I’ll shoot you a message tomorrow about the appointments, alright?” Zayn questioned before Louis nodded.

“You going to be there, eh killjoy?” Louis questioned, shooting a glance towards him, and Harry scoffed.

“Me? Tattoos? Yeah, right, as if.”.

Louis smirked, “Of course, just as I thought. Against tattoo’s as well?” 

“Of course not, I don’t want to mark my body is all,” Harry replied sharply. “I mean, it is permanent, so I really have no reason to get them,” he went on, standing to his feet. ”I’m perfectly fine the way I am,” he added in. 

“I don’t want a tattoo either,” Niall admitted. “So I’m with Harry on that one.” 

Louis shrugged. “Suit yourselves.” Surprisingly he didn’t throw a zinger in there.

Harry just stood back a bit as they all started saying their goodbyes since he didn’t really know anyone other than Zayn, Niall, and unfortunately Louis..

Speaking of the devil, Harry managed to ignore the look he was getting from Louis. Harry followed the rest of them up the stairs, until he heard Louis call out to him, as Louis wasn’t going up with them.

“See you around, killjoy,” Louis shouted, followed by a laugh.

Louis would just have to keep wishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the U.K. University so I apologize if anything is off or wrong. I tried my best with research.


	2. II

Lectures on foundations of health sciences was what Harry had been sitting through most mornings. Not that he had any protests, since his scholastics education was the most priority. 

He’d been taking note after note. Even the unimportant stuff, like when the professor went off task and told the class a story about their experiences, but you could bet it’d be in Harry’s notes somewhere, every last word. At least Harry had been able to focus; all the past week, Niall stopped bugging him about useless parties. Thankfully, Niall must have gotten the hint at the birthday party as to why Harry normally never frequented such events, especially those operated by strangers and distant acquaintances. Harry was nothing but thankful that none of his mates dragged him out again, and Harry expected it to stays that way. Harry couldn’t afford to lag off and lose focus anymore than he already had.

When class was dismissed, Harry decided he wanted to get a little bit more work done before heading back to his dorm, so he took off towards the Hartley library, the university's main library.

Spending time in the library would be good for him, as all the research he’d be doing would add to his knowledge. But, it was a seventeen-minute ride via bus, because walking would take even longer. Now, on a nice day, Harry would have walked, since he despised the damn bus. From the crowdedness to the possibility of late arrivals was something Harry wasn’t too keen on.

Harry walked to the station, his hair tucked into his beanie, because the weather decided to be shit that day. Drizzling on and off, Harry was not about to get his curls damp and gross. Plus, it wasn’t a long walk, maybe two or three minutes, tops, but waiting for the bus was rather a pain. Six others were waiting there also, and Harry felt a bit apprehensive due to the fact that he’d have to take it again on the way back. Harry wished he had a different mode of transportation, but he didn’t, so there was nothing he could do about it. 

Finally, the bus came, pulling up and letting various people off. Harry hopped on and found a seat towards the front. It was a little crowded, but not too bad, as the library was just a short ride away, and with the whole seat to himself, it was comfortable. 

Harry was anxious to get to the library, so trip seemed like it went on for ages, especially when the driver made a few stops along the way. He watched the scenery outside the window; the downpour hitting against the glass, and the hazy overcast. Since it was Friday, Harry hoped that when he was done at the library, Niall might want to come hang in his dorm, or get coffee. Harry was looking forward to hearing what was going on between Niall and Zayn lately. Ever since the birthday party, Niall hadn’t been saying much to him, and Harry wondered not only how bad he scared Niall off, but if there were any updates with Zayn. 

Either way, good or bad, Harry wanted details.

To get it started, Harry shot Niall a quick text, asking him if he was free later that evening, to come to Harry’s dorm around eight.

Of course, Harry got no immediate response. Niall must have been with Zayn or Ed, because he wasn't in the lecture today. Not only that, but Niall always responded to texts fairly quickly. But whatever. Harry shoved his phone away in his pocket and soon enough the bus stopped. Harry got up and got off, walking through a light drizzle, as he made his way towards the library. Harry hoped that Niall would catch a break soon from whatever he was doing and respond to him. 

The library was huge, about six floors, and enough computers and books to go around. Harry generally invested a larger part of his time after class there, on most days.It was a quiet environment, one where he was able to focus better. No distractions, and definitely around people there with similar ambitions as himself which was nice, for once.

Once Harry found a seat at a small table, he did some research on the notes he took that day. He was even able to rewrite them and print them out, just incase he were to lose them. Time must have slipped by, as Harry didn’t realize how dark it had gotten outside.

Harry’s attention was immediately diverted when he felt his phone buzzing against his thigh. Thinking it would be Niall, Harry quickly checked it, but was not in a million years expecting to see what he saw; a friend request on Facebook from the one and only Louis Tomlinson.

How the hell did Louis even find him? And why did Louis think they're suddenly friends? Or at least, on Facebook?

Niall might be shagging Zayn, but that didn’t mean anything for Harry and Louis. It had nothing to do with them. At all. 

Harry pulled his eyes away from his phone and tried to make himself focus in on what he was doing. He was writing some reminders for what he’d need to do once he got back to his dorm, like finishing book work, for example.

Right as Harry was about to start typing, his phone hummed once again. He started typing, knowing it would be better to just ignore it than to be super paranoid.Unfortunately, it buzzed again, but Harry wanted to finish what he was doing before checking his phone, since what he really wanted to do was to go back to his dorm, and the sooner he had his reminders planned out, the sooner he could head back. At this point, Harry already got that stupid friend request from Louis, so what else could it be? If anything, it was more than likely Niall finally texting him back. Harry kept his focus until the third time it buzzed, but by then, he was almost finished with his reminders anyway.

Harry sighed as he took out his phone and saw that he had a text, and a notification from Facebook that he had a message. He can only guess who sent it to him, but he wished he couldn’t.

Because he has his priorities straight, Harry checks his texts first, and lo and behold, it was Niall. To Harry’s delight, Niall agreed to get a coffee with him in fifteen minutes. 

Despite every bone in his body telling him not to, Harry checked his Facebook messages and instantly wished he didn’t. Louis asked him to come to some party tonight, because everyone who's anyone would be there. 

Harry didn’t appreciate the snarky undertones in the message from Louis he just read, as it made him even less inclined to write back to him. Maybe Louis would get the hint by Harry not adding him as a friend nor responding to his message. However, Harry was curious as to why Louis thought he’d even think about going after how well the past two nights went. But then again, Harry knew that Louis was the kind to attack on all sides, so of course he’d invite Harry to a party, just to spite Harry, because Louis knew Harry would just wimp out and not go, proving everything Louis said about Harry to be true.

Louis was acting like a kid; it was quite ridiculous. Harry puts his phone away and starts packing up, as he didn’t need to be thinking about Louis, because he really didn’t have the time nor the energy. 

By the time Harry was sitting at the bus station, Niall finally responded properly to Harry’s text, and confirmed a coffee break. 

Niall agreed because, apparently, he really needed to talk to Harry. Harry figures this must be about Zayn, but he wasn’t going to jump to any hasty conclusions so soon. 

After making a quick detour to his dormitory to drop off his stuff, Harry made it to the Arlott Cafe. Even though this place was rather out of the way, Harry liked this cafe.Sure, there were other places that serve coffee around the school, but Harry preferred this place because it was the most relaxing, and Ed's hall wasn’t too far from the cafe either. 

Twenty minutes later Harry was in line at the Arlott Cafe. Hopefully, Niall would just stroll in any minute, because Harry didn’t want to spend the rest of his night there. 

After getting his holy grail of vanilla iced coffee, Harry found a table near the wall and sat down, sipping on his beverage, waiting patiently. He even took out his phone to check if Niall had sent him an, ‘on my way’ text. Nope, nothing.

He sat there for nearly ten minutes and just as Harry was finishing his coffee, the chair in front of his screeched against the floor. Niall slammed down into the chair looking like a mess that just rolled out bed. Dark purple love bites plastered along his neck, his blond hair damp and disheveled from the rain, and his jacket out of sorts and drenched. Not to mention the patches of missed stubble.

So, they were shagging.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I ran here as fast as I could.” he breathed out, and Harry nodded. Niall's face was beat red, and he was panting pretty hard; Harry wondered just how far he ran.

“Ran here from?” Harry asked, quirking his brow.

“From,” Niall breathed hard, “Zayn’s dorm.” he said, taking a deep breath before running his fingers through his soaked hair.

“And how far is that?” Harry continued, taking a sip from his empty drink.

Niall sucked on his bottom lip, “That's not important, I’m here now, aren’t I?” of course changing the subject, Harry smirked. Zayn’s dorm must have been pretty far away, and Harry can’t help but wonder just how many days Niall had been bunking in his dorm. Considering his appearance and lack of communications with Harry.

“So, I take it things are going pretty well then, yeah? I mean, your love bites really compliment your eyes.” Harry teased and Niall rolled his eyes.

“They most certainly are, thank you very much,” Niall scoffs, crossing his arms. “In fact, I think I might ask him out later tonight.” 

Harry never expected that to come out of his mouth. “What happened to the ‘I don’t like to be the one to ask’? Hmm?”.

In the past, Niall thought that guys should come to him, as he had this thing with asking guys out, like it wasn’t good for his complexion or some shit. Because of that, it’s always been that way. Harry thought Niall was crazy for having such high standards when it came to a partner and for acting so spoiled, but then it’d turn hypocritical, as Harry could be way worse at times. Harry liked a true gentleman, slow paced, romantic, good head on their shoulders, and just the overall package. 

“Fuck off.” Niall shot back, narrowing his eyes and Harry just grinned.

Harry watched as Niall took off his jacket, and realizing the top Niall had on was a size too small. It was also a band shirt for a band Niall never listened to. 

“Whose top is that?” Harry asked sarcastically, as he sure as hell knew it wasn’t Niall’s. 

“It’s mine,” Niall responded, as if he was planning on getting asked about it. “I like Metallica, I’ve always liked them. You don’t know everything I listen to,” he responded, a little bit too defensively.

“So what songs do you like, then? I mean since you are an avid fan and all?” Harry quizzed, sitting back in his chair.

“I like them all,” Niall replied in a quieter voice. 

“Oh yeah? What do you think about the song, An Ode To One” Harry asked, ready for this.

“Love that song,” Niall blurted, “It’s one of my favorites.”

Harry really wanted to burst out laughing, because Niall was lying so badly. “Oh really?” Harry moved to prop his elbows on top of the table and rested his chin against fists as he dragged this thing on because Harry was having a great time, listening to Niall fib his ass off. “What about Take Me Down?” 

Niall furrowed his brows, “That’s a great song too, why are you asking me so many questions? I didn’t agree to come hang out with you because you're curious about my top, I actually need to make sure I'm not crazy for asking him out before he does.” Niall objected, ready to get up and leave, but lacked the motivation to get away from Harry being annoying. 

“Because those are Smashing Pumpkins songs, that's why.” Harry replied, finally laughing, “Let me just take a wild guess,” he continued, beaming, “That’s Zayn's top, isn’t it?” Niall's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

“Knew it. Just knew it.” Harry says confidently, sitting back. “You've never been into hard rock, so you could never play me like that,” he confirms, winking. 

Harry knew Niall was just being defensive because Niall didn’t want Harry to read into the origins of his shirt. Plus, the whole thing was just so stupid; Harry knew what music Niall liked, and Niall knew what music Harry liked, and unless either of them had some sort of epiphany and started liking something totally unlike themselves, all that was totally uncalled for, and now wasn’t the time for an epiphany. Just to recap, Niall was doing that, just to cover his arse.

“Fine, it’s his top." Niall finally admitted, "I just kinda threw something on when I realized what time it was. I just hope he isn’t like mad I kind of borrowed it.” Niall explained rather honestly.

“I’m sure it’s fine. You two are almost dating anyways.” Harry knew this was the unofficial truth, and despite being unofficial, it was still true. “Also, you’re not crazy for asking him out, I mean he’d be pretty stupid to say no. Go for what you want, Nialler,” Harry explained, smiling. “I’m sure he’ll say yes.” 

“I hope so.” Niall replied with a sigh. 

Harry realized Niall was feeling a little insecure about it, but Harry thought Niall needed to stop being so pessimistic. With all that that had been going on between the two of them, Harry could tell it was not an act, or an elongated hookup. Like back at that birthday party, he saw the way they were all over each other and the way Zayn looked at Niall. 

Harry fiddled with the trim of his sleeve for a moment, trying to think of some words of encouragement for Niall. “You know, even if he says no then it’s his loss.” Harry started with a low voice. “You’re a really great guy, and he would be absolutely crazy to say no to you.” 

Niall let out a breath and looked down, running his fingers through his hair. Harry wished he could be the one to talk to Zayn and figure out how he felt before Niall jumped right into it. However, Harry knew it wasn’t his place and he’s not exactly super close with Zayn either. Plus, Harry didn’t exactly have a super great track record with relationships, so what was he doing giving all this advice? 

Harry watched Niall get up and go to the counter without a word, and Harry wondered if there could be anything else he could do, something to make Niall feel better about it, but his mind was drawing blanks.

When Niall finally re-joined him, and Harry kept thinking as Niall stirred his straw around his drink. “Do you think you can come with me tonight?” Niall asks slowly, finally looking up at Harry, his face slightly troubled. 

“To where I might ask?” Harry was taken aback by this question.

There was a pause, and Harry knew that was probably a stupid question. He should have just known what it could have possibly been because it seemed to be Zayn’s natural habitat for him and his slew of friends.

“To Liam’s party.” Niall finally answered, after taking a sip of his drink. Harry leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Please?” Niall begged.

“No.” Harry said.

“Come on, can’t you do this for me?” Niall whined, “You’re my best mate and I need you for support. Please?”

“Niall, I said no.” Harry replied firmly, “Why can’t Ed be your support system tonight? I have tons of book work to do, and you know how much I hate parties.”.

Niall frowned and pushed his drink away. “Then I won’t ask him out. I prefer you there because you’re like my brother, Harry. Also maybe because if it were you, I’d do the same.” Niall kept trying, because Harry wasn’t going to be that easy to convince. “I know you don’t like parties, but can you at least do this for me? Once I get him, I’ll leave you alone forever, if you want. I just need you there, for me, at least. It would mean so much to me, especially if he says no at least we can ditch and go somewhere else instead.” Niall finished, pouting, not sure what else he could say. 

Despite his initial reaction, Harry gave it a thought because of what Niall was saying. Harry knows he could be a big help for Niall, and he appreciated Niall offering to do the same for him if the day ever came. He wanted to keep telling him no, but something inside him just wanted all this to be figured out and settled and everyone dating who they were supposed to be dating and all that jazz. It was as if Harry’s insides were screaming at him telling him to stop being so selfish and just help Niall out.

“Fine, I guess I’ll come.” Harry says after a while. Niall just grinned and Harry shook his head with a small smile. “But you have to promise me you're going to ask him out and not go off and shag him again instead, and you owe me so much for doing all this” Harry explained firmly, setting down some rules, it was about damn time too.

Niall nodded, saying yes to it all just to make sure Harry did come with him. “Yes, fine, whatever you want, it’s on me. And you don’t have anything to worry about, because sex is the last thing on my mind right now, trust me. “ Niall said rather honestly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Just don’t even start on that part.” Harry groaned.

Niall swatted at the air before taking a sip of his drink.

“So when are you gonna tell me more about this party? Another four hour trip or no?” Harry asked, knowing it was time to just go along with it.

Niall shook his head. “No, no, not that far. It’s close, but we gotta go, especially since Zayn might not stay that long tonight.”

“Perfect, that means that we can just show up, you do your thing, and then we leave.” 

Niall laughed, standing up. “Sure, I mean, in theory those are the highlights of tonight's main events but-”

“But nothing, I don’t need to hear it. In reality I know we won’t be leaving until you’ve discovered the meaning of life.” Harry frowned, following after Niall. “But I can dream.”

Niall giggled, just glad he got Harry to agree to come, as he didn’t care just how much Harry kicked and screamed about going. They were both just as hopeful that everything would work out. 

When they arrived at the party a few hours later and made their way inside, Harry felt as if it was deja vu all over again. The same stench hitting his nose, boisterous music, and all too familiar faces. 

“Come on,” Niall shouted over the music, grabbing Harry’s wrist as Niall dragged Harry along. Harry just let him do it, Harry let Niall drag him up the stairs. Niall led Harry into a room filled with other guys, and loud music (Nirvana) was playing. Of course Nick, Zayn, Ed, were there, and last but not least, Louis. Seated on his lap was that girl who sat there at the first party. Louis had his arm around her waist while taking a hit before passing it along to the bloke beside him.

“Well, well, well, look who's here, Z.” Louis shouted out. “It’s your boyfriend and the killjoy.” Louis smirked, pulling the girl closer. Harry rolled his eyes and bit back a smile when he saw Zayn lightly punch Louis in the arm, glaring at him.

Harry watched Zayn come up to Niall, pulling him into a tight embrace, and to Harry’s left, Louis was talking to Nick. Despite trying to look away, Harry’s eyes are wandered over to the two of them again. He sighed and looked to watch Niall, wondering if this was is the moment he asks Zayn to go somewhere more quiet to talk. 

Thankfully they pulled away, and Harry noticed the Zayn’s fingers looped through Niall's trouser belt loops.

“Can we talk? Like in another room?” Niall asked Zayn nervously, as Harry could see him blinking a little too much and yet making no eye contact. Harry felt bad for Niall because he knew this was such a huge step, and Harry was honestly ready to jump in and ask the question for Niall. 

“Is everything alright?” Zayn wondered, puzzled, and Niall nodded.

“Please?” Niall begged and Zayn slowly nodded, “Um, Harry you can stay in here if you want.” So what happened to the whole, Harry needs to be there for moral support because he was Niall’s best friend kinda thing? Did Niall not really mean them? But no, Harry realized it was probably for the aftermath, a good or bad situation.

“I think I’ll wait in the kitchen.” Harry finally manages, offering Niall an encouraging smile. To this, Niall agrees, and yet Zayn looked absolutely confused. Harry allowed the two of them to leave, and just as he was about to take his first steps, he had a certain someone making superfluous remarks.

“Leaving so soon?” Louis smirked, sounding as if he expected Harry to do nothing else.

“Yes, yes, I am, because I rather be downstairs and away from you.” Harry hissed back before leaving the room, ignoring any further comments. He did not care if it was rude or that it also just happened to bother Louis’ girlfriend or whatever she was. After all, Harry was just there for Niall, and that was it, nothing else had any importance.

Harry found himself in the kitchen, and as he leaned the countertop, he watched and his surroundings. It was all the same things; drunks falling over themselves and spilling their drinks. The usual people snogged each other and practically ended up shagging. Loud music pulsated through the flat, and specialty desserts were placed out for grabs. Harry still felt out of place, so he took out his phone to comfort himself. The phone was a nice tool, as it allowed Harry to ignore all the madness going on around him and kept him on the ready for a text from Niall, Harry expected a text featuring a few different options, one, getting Harry to come up stairs or gushing to him about how he has a new boyfriend.

Harry hoped it would be the second one.

Minutes pass and nothing spectacular happens, so Harry takes a sigh as he put his phone away and begins to meander around the house once again. He accidentally bumped into a few people (or they accidentally bumped into him), but thankfully nothing got spilled on him this time. In order to prevent what happened to him and his shirt at the first party, Harry headed outside where it was a little less crowded. Harry found a spot on one of the couches and closed his eyes, somehow able to ignore the smoke from the smokers outside and the chatter from those that could still do it without slurring. 

Since nothing was really happening, Harry slouched back into his seat, tilted his head back and rested his hands in his lap. It was nice to unwind a little bit, even though there was music blaring from inside the house and people talked quite loud.

“Are you seriously sleeping? At a party no less?” Louis asked incredulously, sitting down beside Harry… well more so he slammed his body down into the seat.

Harry’s eyes shot open and saw Louis lighting up a cigarette. In a voice no more surprised and annoyed that it was indeed Louis sitting beside him, Harry replied, “I was relaxing not sleeping. Learn the difference.” 

“Still uptight I see.” Louis remarked and Harry crossed his arms, offering Louis no response. 

While the two of them sat there in an awkward silence, Harry noticed that Louis had a small anchor on his middle knuckle and helm complementing it on the index knuckle on his right hand. Harry wondered if there was any meaning to it, or if was just a careless tattoo. Either could be possible, considering that Louis had a plethora of tattoos even though Harry had yet to see really any of them because both times Harry had been around Louis, Louis always had some sort of jacket on.

“Is that the tattoos you got after you lost that bet?” Harry questioned, eyeing Louis’ fingers.

“Yup, picked them out myself,” Louis answered slowly, taking a drag from his cigarette. “Like them?” Louis brought his hand over to Harry and Harry furrowed his brows at how damn close Louis’ cigarette was to his own face, the smoke voyaged towards Harry, and so he pulled his own head back a bit, creating distance once again.

“They’re… nice.” Was all Harry could possibly say, and Louis just huffed. “Just please get that God awful cancer stick away from me.” Harry complained.

“Oh yeah, forgot, you don’t like tattoo’s.” Louis remarked as he tossed his cigarette to the ground and put it out with his foot. “I only needed a half a cig anyways.” 

“Again, I like them, but not for myself. “ Harry countered in defense and Louis laughed.

“Right,” was all Louis could manage before Harry got up from his seat on the couch and walked away. 

“Why do you always walk away from me?” Louis shouted over the music from behind, but Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him, still walking away. “Am I not as cool as your friends or something?” Louis continued, his voice strained a bit. But Harry didn’t stop walking until he reached the kitchen and got himself a bottle of water from one of the coolers. 

Harry didn’t know how Louis got there so quickly, as Harry left him outside and in an area not nearby the kitchen. But Harry didn’t want anymore conversation with Louis, so he played it off, pretended he just wasn’t there. Clearly Louis knew his way around the house oh so much better than Harry did, but it was annoying to Harry that he himself could never be alone. Louis was always somewhere, and one would think, that with Louis always there in Harry’s vicinity, that Louis wouldn’t treat Harry so poorly, but that’s just how it was.

Harry chugged down most of the water bottle, ignoring the many looks Louis was giving him. He didn’t know why Louis just had to pester him so much, but then maybe Louis was lonely or this was some sort of cry for help because Louis needed help with his academics. Then again, Louis probably just wanted to make Harry’s life miserable. 

“Why do you always feel the need to bother me? I mean, If I’m such a downer and all,” Harry wondered, as he set his bottle on the counter.

“Because our friends are going to end up together eventually, and I would much prefer getting to know who Zayn’s future boyfriends mates are.” Louis had a point here. A small one.“ Also you’re a challenge in itself, someone seemingly impossible to befriend, and I find that absolutely fascinating.”

“A challenge, really?” Harry asked, crossing his arms, a bit offended. “I’m not some game to be won, Louis,” Harry announced firmly, hoping Louis would finally understand it this time. 

“Yeah, I always love a challenge,” Louis continued, smirking, “ You’re too much of a goodie from what I’ve witnessed. I want to help break down those walls and expose you to what this university experience is all about. You know, the passage of youth.” Louis explained rather honestly, and despite the fact that Harry appreciated Louis’ truthfulness, his reasons were ridiculous, and stupid. 

“The only thing I’m breaking down is any idea of a friendship, that, for some reason you think it could actually happen between us.” Harry countered in a sharp tone. As if all the times before where Harry walked off, leaving a dazed, Louis were not able to work before, Harry hoped that maybe this time, as he stormed off, that Louis would get the hint that whatever thing Louis saw between them was all just a stupid idea. 

Harry took out his phone once he made it far away from Louis enough and checked the time, hoping he had a missed text from Niall, but of course, there was nothing. Because Niall gave Harry the impression that his whole thing with Zayn would only take like ten minutes, Harry was impatiently waiting, for a text he knew probably wouldn’t even get in the end, as Niall would probably blow him off once he didn’t need Harry anymore. 

“You know, you’re quite rude,” Louis sighed, coming up and standing beside Harry.

“I’m the rude one. Alright.” Harry agreed, his tone clearly sarcastic.

Once Harry looked up from his phone, Louis frowned. “Why are you ignoring my friendship request online? I saw you read my message.” Louis asked accusingly, crossing his arms.

“How did you even find me in the first place? I never gave you my last name.” Harry questioned, shooting him a sharp glance.

Louis smirked, running his fingers through his messy fringe, “I have my connections, and besides, be happy I added you.” It was not difficult for Louis to sound like a cocky bastard. “I don’t add most people, but usually, the most interesting ones have a spot on my list.” Harry wanted to know which one of his ‘friends’ gave his name to Louis, because clearly Harry was going to start thinking about methods of revenge. 

“What are you, some creepy stalker or did you ask my mates? I really hope it’s the second option, despite the fact that they shouldn't have told you my name in the first place.” Harry declared, crossing his arms over his chest.

Laughing, Louis took out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. “I’m not that fucking weird. I actually saw you on the ‘people you should know’ list. Thanks for making assumptions again.” Louis finished, sounding slightly disappointed. 

“I’m the one who's making assumptions? Excuse me?” Harry asked incredulously, his gaze flicking upwards, obviously annoyed. “I can not believe what I’m hearing. I’m the one to blame. Me.” Harry’s snippy tone was rather harsh, but he laughed, as this whole thing was so ridiculous.

“Well, you certainly are being defensive now,” Louis mumbled under his breath.

This was all just a headache inducing conversation, and he swore that if Niall did date Zayn, Harry had no plans on hanging with Louis at all. They could just count Harry out, because Louis was too damn smug and everything about him was just so annoying. 

“You know what, screw you.” Harry declared, his voice strained. As he turned his back to Louis and started walking off.

“Someone needs to calm down, babe,” Louis shouted back at him, but Harry kept walking, and didn’t slow down until he made it inside. 

All of this was a joke, it had to be. There was no way Louis was serious about this, about anything! Harry really hoped he could find Niall and that they could just leave. 

So Harry looked all over. Up and down, even in the rooms where the smoke was choking him. Then Harry texted Niall, trying to keep calm. A few minutes later, when Harry got no reply, Harry tried calling him, but there was no answer. 

“Niall left with Zayn an hour ago” Louis shouted over the music from behind him, and Harry wanted to pretend he never met Louis. 

How the hell does Louis keep showing up out of the blue? Was Louis following him this whole time?

“Why don't you go bother your girlfriend or someone that actually would love your attention,” Harry remarked.

“Girlfriend?” Louis laughed, shaking his head, “Edith is not my girlfriend, she wishes though. We just hook up from time to time, but that's about it.” Harry didn’t know how honest Louis was with that answer, as he was sure they were dating from what he’d witnessed, since the girl seemed to be all over Louis.

Harry didn’t reply to Louis, as he just kept his focus on what in the world he was going to do since Niall left him. How was he supposed to get home? 

“Thanks a lot, Niall,” Harry said under his breath.

“You know, I can give you a ride back to your dorm,” Louis offered in a much quieter voice.

“No way in hell; you could secretly be a murder, or something, for all I know, and I’m not taking any chances,” Harry replied, getting flustered. “Besides, I don’t want to be in the same vehicle as you.” he grimaced. Harry didn’t really care that he was being a bit of jerk, he didn’t trust Louis as it was and he sure as hell didn’t trust him even more in a car, especially after a party. Louis could be stoned out of his mind or even a bit tipsy, and Harry didn’t want to take his chances.

“I take high offense to that,” Louis scoffed, “Would you much prefer walking alone in the dark or ride in a car with a falsely accused serial killer? I mean, the choice is yours, love.” Louis explained, picking at his nails.

“I think I’ll find a ride on my own terms, thanks, though,” Harry replied, passing it off, not even giving it another thought.

“You’re being irrational now,” Louis countered quickly, “I mean, think about it, you're willing to ask a random stranger for a ride back to your dorm instead of me.” Louis shook his head. “That's so much more unsafe, and I’m not even unsafe. Secondly, it’s the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard. Have you not you seen those murder mystery shows?” Louis prompted, pausing, waiting for Harry to answer.

But Harry had no intention of answering Louis, because he has no intention of actually going with him. It was not going to happen. 

“Hasn’t anyone taught you to not get into vehicles with strangers?” Louis continued on and on after he got no answer.

Harry narrowed his eyes, “Of course my mum has.” he snapped back. “Stop trying to justify things. I just don't want to ride with you because who knows how stoned you are or how many drinks you’ve had.”.

Louis shook his head. “You always get so defensive about everything,” Louis laughed, “It’s great.” Harry was getting really annoyed. “I’m not drunk, so there’s that.” Louis announced, but it wasn’t enough, as Harry just walked off again. Harry remembered that Ed and or Nick were at the party, and he actually had a reason to leave Louis again, as he was trying to find them. 

Thankfully, Louis finally left him alone, and Harry saw Ed, but he was across the room with some girl that looked to be a little older than him. Harry was about to go over to Ed, but then Harry saw him lead the girl upstairs by the hand, so that was clearly not going to work. Hopefully, Nick was still around, because this was Harry’s last chance, even though he really didn’t really even know him, at least Nick was friends with Zayn.

Harry meandered around the swarmed living room, dodging potentially spilled drinks, and people trying to flirt with him. He almost tripped into a big bloke that could probably snap him in half with his massive muscular arms, but he didn’t thankfully. 

Harry was never able to find Nick, which sucked because he only had one other option, which he really just did not want to do.

Because there wasn’t much Harry could do now, he ventured outside and takes one of the empty seats Harry sent Niall a text, that ended up sounding more happy and polite than Harry was feeling, as Harry was pissed that Niall left without him, or at least, didn’t even tell Harry he was leaving. Niall snuck out with Zayn, because he was gone too, so at least Niall’s plan went well. Harry was happy someone was having a good night. Anyway, Harry texted Niall that he himself was planning on leaving soon, and that Niall should watch out for him because Harry wasn’t planning on forgetting about getting ditched. 

Since Harry was banking on the fact that Zayn and Niall were about to become ‘Ziall,’ he wondered if Zayn’s mates would be around much more, or if they’ll start to leave Harry out of things and do stuff without him. Despite how much Harry disliked the things in which Zayn and his friends did for fun, Harry didn’t want to be left out and pushed to the side more than he’d already been. 

Soon enough, Harry felt a vibration in his pocket from his phone and as he pulled it out, he tried really hard to not get his hopes up, because it was so unlike Niall to text back, especially since he’d struck it rich with Zayn. “Found a willing candidate yet?” A message from Louis online. Great. 

Of course, Harry ignored it and fiddled with his phone, wishing he was back in his bed reading his a book, or even one of his textbooks.

When people started leaving a few hours later, Harry stated feeling rather worried. He hadn’t gotten a ride arranged yet and it started pouring outside. As much as Harry acted like it would be totally possible that he’d be able to find someone, it was all completely false. All of it. Harry couldn’t get a hold of anyone that could possibly come pick him up; it’s not like he could grab a ride with anyone here, because everyone was trashed. Ed left with that girl, Nick was a no go and Niall was long gone. 

Harry ventured to the bathroom to fix his hair, well, actually, he was putting it into a bun, since it was storming out and he didn’t want to deal with wet hair.

Pretty soon there was a knock on the door, and Harry sighed. Cracking it open a bit, Harry saw Louis standing there with his keys and a slight smile, as if, for some reason, he was delighted that he was going to end up giving Harry a ride.

“Come on, I’m giving you a ride,” Louis began, pushing open the bathroom door.

“I already told you no,” Harry said in a firm voice, “I can walk.” Even though the idea was awful, it was all Harry could do at this point. 

“You're seriously going to walk in the pouring rain in the middle of the night?” Louis asked, stunned Harry was so… stubborn. “Are you insane?” 

“Not insane, just up for a walk, it’ll be good, clear my head and all,” Harry replied, trying to sound positive. “Also, you may have had a bit of drink tonight, and I really don’t know if you should even be on the road.” Harry concluded, eyeing Louis’ keys in his hand.

But Louis disagreed, crossing his arms. “I didn't even drink tonight. Got high, yes, but not drunk.” Harry does not believe this. “I’m actually going to my mum's tomorrow, and I really don't want to be hungover for the four hour drive. 

Harry saw more party goers walking passed Louis quickly, but Louis paid no attention to any of them, as he waited for Harry’s answers, his eyebrows were raised, and he twirled his keys in his hands. 

“So, are you going to let me drive you back then? If not, it’s your loss on a free ride.”.

Harry gave it a thought, because he really didn’t want to get soaked and get even more tired from a long walk. His hair would be absolutely gross, and his garments would be cold; his legs would be so tired and Harry didn’t even really know the way back to his dorm too well. 

Harry sighed, thinking he’d have to give in, just this once, because the only other option wasn’t a smart one. “Fine, I suppose you can give me a ride.” Harry said, reluctantly.

Louis’ face broke out into a grin, “Then follow me.” Louis exclaimed, suddenly very excited, and Harry couldn’t believe he even agreed to getting a ride from Louis. What was Harry thinking?

Harry followed Louis outside after he said his goodbyes to some of the party goers, and Louis sprinted to one on the cars in front of the house. Harry walked after him, as the rain drenches him from head to toe. Harry couldn’t help but hope that Louis wouldn’t get mad if Harry happened to have the slightest bit of mud on his shoes. 

He was impressed, Louis’ car was quite clean and even rather spacious, which was nice since Harry was on the taller side, and the Jimmy Eat World playing the background was a nice touch. 

“So where do you stay?” Louis asked, staring at Harry with his phone in his hand, which was conveniently illuminating up the inside of the car from the darkness.

“Bencraft Hall,” Harry answered.

“Interesting,” Louis replied, sounding neither impressed nor surprised and he typed something into his phone. Harry was curious as to why Louis said the word ‘interesting’ in response to where the building in which Harry lived, but also what Louis typed into his phone. Not because Harry was nosy, but because he felt that Louis was probably saying something about him to somebody or something. Louis continued. “I hope you don't mind my amazing taste in music, by the way.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I like this band, I’ll have you know.”.

Louis didn’t say anything in response but he smirked a bit, from what Harry could see. 

When Louis took off down the road, it was relatively silent, other than the quiet of music playing and the heavy downpour hitting the windshield. One thing Harry was thankful of was Louis’ driving skills in this kind of weather, as he was a good driver.

“My mum tells me you’re going for nursing, that’s cool.” Harry was intrigued that Louis even cared to know what Harry was studying, and, if Louis was being honest, Harry was surprised at the fact that Louis thought it was cool. 

“Yeah, so far I like it.”

Louis nodded, “Good, that means you know you’ve made the right choice. I’m into the game design and art myself. Thankfully it's my last year, which I’m really fucking ecstatic over because Uni blows.”

So this was Louis’ last year then.

Louis continued, “How long is yours?”

“Four years total.” Harry answered.

Harry tapped his fingers on his thigh to the music, looking out to the lit up buildings, and thought about hitting the sheets as soon as he got back. He felt utterly exhausted now, not only from the party, but from sitting in the car this long, but it probably was for the best that he didn’t walk, from the pouring rain to his fatigue setting in, the walk would have been disastrous, and Harry was kind of glad Louis offered. 

They were about three minutes away from his hall and Harry was already feeling anxious to go back into his room, as all he wanted to do was get changed, snuggle into his warm bed sheets, unwind, and forget about the stupid party and the smell of weed suffocating him to almost the whole night. 

The second Louis pulled into an empty parking spot near the building Harry was already unbuckling.

“Harry?” Louis asked.

"Yeah?”.

“Do you need me to walk you to your door?” Louis mocked, smirking. Harry narrowed his eyes, knowing that Louis thought that was so funny, but it wasn’t. 

Harry firmly shook his head, “I don’t know if you’re trying to be a sappy romantic or being a tool,” he began, annoyed that Louis was back at it again. “But I definitely don’t need to find out, and I totally don’t even want to.”.

Louis chuckled, “It’s so fun to mess with you.” and Harry shot him a glare.

“Why do you get such a bloody kick out messing with me? Huh?” Harry sneered, upset, “I mean, back at the party you said you like a challenge, and now this? Am I just some video game to you?”.

Louis rolled his eyes, “You’re being melodramatic, I never said you were like video games, I just said that you're fun to watch and annoy. You react to everything I do and say so I can’t help but find it fascinating. It also makes me wonder why you hate me so much.”.

“I don’t hate you,” Harry replies sharply, crossing his arms. “So don’t put words in my mouth. I may not like you, but definitely not hate. You’d have to do something awful to get me to hate you.”

“Fair enough,” Louis shrugs. 

Harry sighed at that. Was he supposed to worry that Louis was now going to keep going with this and start annoying Harry even more, since as long as it wasn’t anything severe, Harry wouldn’t hate him and Louis could get off free?

“You should hang with Nick, Ed, and I when I get back. Perhaps we can broaden your horizons to new things, and what not.” Louis suggests, sounding more friendly than ever, and Harry doesn’t know where that came from.

“I think I’m fine, thanks, though,” Harry replied, getting out and looking down into the car to meet Louis’ eyes. “Anyways, I’m going to head in, thanks for the ride, Louis,” he thanked Louis, giving him a small wave before strolling towards the double doors.

“See you around, doll,” Louis shouted to at him, but Harry just shook his head as he heard Louis’ car drive off like a damn speed demon. 

Harry was still in shock that he took a ride with Louis, but was thankful he managed to stay dry. 

Harry knew that the only thing he needed were fresh pajamas and a nice warm blanket, and as he made his way down hallways and up some set of stairs, they were calling his name. 

****

*********

Over the next couple of days Harry heard the all important news of the new couple. His ear full of what went down minute by minute the day it was confirmed that Niall asked Zayn out. From Zayn saying yes, to the sex, which Niall could have spared him the details of, Harry heard it all. 

Harry was at the coffee cafe alone, sitting at a table near the corner. Sipping on his usual iced coffee and typing away on his laptop, working on some essay about caregiving, but things weren’t going too well. Harry had spent upwards of an hour on it and yet was making minimal meaningful progress; Harry was almost at the point of slamming his head on the keyboard and giving up for the day. The saving grace was that Harry wasn’t in the library, as this place was more easy to work in. 

Harry had been trying to think of something to type to get out of the brain fog he had all that morning. He thought that maybe heading out to the cafe would help jog his mind a bit since he preferred its atmosphere and also the wonderful coffee fumes, but he was wrong. Not even the scent of caffeine could wake up his brain. 

“I feel like I need a holiday,” Harry whined to himself, taking a sip from his straw. After Harry was done with his sip, he groaned painfully, staring at the screen. He kept checking his word count and it seemed to be stuck at one hundred every time he looked. Maybe Harry should go hang out with Ed or Niall, as that had more promise in clearing his head than a few whiffs of coffee. Course, there was the risk that he spends time with them, clears his head, but is still right in the middle of writer's block, having wasted his time on something again. 

The essay was due in a couple of days, but Harry couldn’t put it off to the night before, as that would just get the ball rolling to knock him out and have him fall behind. 

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes, trying to unravel his nerves a bit because there was just no point in stressing out since it’d only cause it to not actually get it done.

It was then that his phone began to ring, so he answered it without looking, as he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to even care.

“Hello?” Harry tapped his fingers against the tabletop, staring at the word document on his computer.

“Hey, Harry! What's up mate?” Instantly Harry knew exactly who was on the line; Ed.

He sighed, moving to rest his elbows on the tabletop, “A bit stressed about an essay. You?”

“I’m actually thinking about heading out to the pub in a few hours with Nick and Louis. You should come with,“ Harry knew he really should not. “Hell, Niall and his boy might be there.”

Ed was clearly clueless. 

“Do you even know me? Like, at all?” Harry asked, stunned, “You should know better than to think the pub is my scene, Ed.”

“Oh come on, Harry. You don't have to drink, just come have fun with us mates.” Yeah, mates. Louis was not his mate, and furthermore, he barely knew Nick and Zayn. So it was a stretch to call them anything close to a ‘mate.’ “It‘ll be fun… and I’m sure there will be some really hot blokes there tonight too.”

Harry was curious as to why Ed thought it was a good idea to invite Harry, because this was so not something Harry would typically go to. What was Ed even thinking? Maybe he wasn’t thinking, like at all, because, clearly, someone with the slightest idea of who Harry was wouldn’t include him on this one. They wouldn’t because they knew better. Ed didn’t know better.

It was probably because Harry showed up to those parties that caused Ed to think Harry was coming around to this stuff, and for that Harry couldn’t really blame and or be mad at Ed, because he didn’t know. 

“I don’t know, Ed,” Harry replied, twirling his straw around his half gone drink. “Louis and I aren't friends and I also don’t know Nick and Zayn all that well either, and you know my stance on dating.”

Ed sighed, sounding annoyed, “That's why we were all going to hang out tonight, to get to know each other better. I think this could be good for us all, expanding our social bubble, Harry.” Ed was right, but Harry really didn’t want to be bored out of his mind. Sitting there watching them all get drunk and being loud and obnoxious and Zayn and Niall being a romantic mess wouldn’t be that fun to witness either. 

“Come on, Harry,” Ed begged, otherwise ready to give up, “Do this for Niall’s sake, okay? I mean, he finally has a boyfriend and we should at least trying to be friendly with his mates.” Call Harry gullible but Ed was indeed convincing him. 

“Fine, I’ll come,” Harry finally muttered, not happy. Harry closed his laptop and scratched the back of his neck, “But you owe me a drink, Ed.”

“Okay, okay; I’ll buy you your virgin drink.” Ed teased, and Harry rolled his eyes. “There’s a first for everything, yeah? Well, whatever, at least you’re coming. I’ll stop by your place around seven thirty to get you, okay?” Harry’s eyes drifted to the clock in the cafe, realizing that was only two hours away. He’d have to dash out of there to get back to his dorm and clean up a bit. 

Harry was back in his dorm forty minutes later (the bus was late), so he stashed laptop under his mattress before he changed into something different with a little more style to it. Harry took his hair out of the bun and wondered if he should wet it and scrunch it or just let it be, but he didn’t really have enough time to do anything to it, so he just left it down as he rushed around looking for his other shoe and brushed his teeth.

Time must have slipped away, because when Harry checked his phone, Ed was on his way would be there in ten minutes. Harry had yet to even pick out what cologne and now that was overwhelming him. Harry ends up settling for one of the bottles he stashed away for important events, and ended up spraying it on him a bit, his mind elsewhere, so he wasn’t focusing on how much he was putting on.

Ed knocked on the door but let himself in, he was the impatient sort. Instantly he covered his nose and started waving his hands in the air. “Oh my god, it’s like perfume shop in here, Christ, Harry.”.

“Oh shut up, it’s not that strong, and besides, it’s better that that rubbish you smoke anyways.” Harry snapped. 

Ed shook his head, “Well, at least you're attempting to attract a bloke tonight, so that’s a plus.” Ed teased, but Harry frowned. 

“How long have we been mates? Why can't you remember that I've told you that I don’t have time to date?” Harry questioned, tilting his head. “Not to mention that I already told you on the phone not even an hour ago about my dating life.”

“Harry, I'm sure you have time, you're just making up excuses as always.” Ed replied, “You haven't had the time in years, so when exactly will you have that ‘perfect’ time to date?” Harry didn’t like these questions at all.

“I'm not making excuses, Ed. I have my work to focus on before worrying about a guy. I'm fine being single, actually.” The concept of being single is lovely, as Harry would only have to worry about himself. Call him selfish but he didn’t want to get side tracked. 

Also, Harry was young, he would have loads of time to date when he figured things out and it was the right time.

But Ed wasn’t in the mood to be convinced, so he moved on. “Alright, fine, whatever makes you happy, I guess. Anyway, we should probably go instead bickering; are you ready?”

Harry was as ready as he’d ever been. 

The pub was crowded, more crowded than Harry’s liking, and he picked this up the second after they stepped in the door. Despite the fact that Harry wasn’t a fan of this at all, he knew he was doing this for Niall and kept telling himself that to make everything seem worth it.

They made their way towards the back, and that’s when Harry sees him, with a dark beanie on, tousled fringe peaking out and his signature denim jacket; Louis. Louis was sipping on a beer, talking to Nick in a deep conversation with his theatrical movements. 

“Oi! Tommo and Nick, already drinking before we arrive?” Ed shouted to them before taking a seat next to Louis. Harry sat down across from Louis, unfortunately, who flashed him a smirk.

“You slow pokes took forever, we’ve been waiting here for ages,” Nick huffed.

“Unfortunately, you both missed Nick’s wonderful conversation about the bloke he fancies the pants off,” Louis explained excitedly, “and about how he has their wedding all planned out with their five cats.”

“Shut up, Tommo. “You're speaking shit and I did not say anything remotely close to that.” Nick remarked, and Harry just sat there listening to it all. It was interesting when Louis was bugging someone else, as Harry had never really seen this perspective before. 

Louis shook his head, crossed his arms, and looked over towards Harry. “I’m actually shocked you're even here, no offense.” He said with an air of surprise and disbelief.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I came here because Ed invited me. Am I not cool enough to hang out with you two?” he shot back, utilizing Louis own words.

Louis grinned, “Hey, you stole my line!” Louis paused to take a sip from his drink, “ Such a cheap shot.”

“Alright, before you pull each other's teeth out, are Zayn and Niall coming tonight or what?” Ed interrupted.

Nick shook his head, “Z told us they’re not, he messaged me before we got here.” Oh how delightful, Harry stuck with Nick and Louis in a bar. Wonderful. 

“Figures.” Ed scoffed, getting up, “I’ll be back in a few, gonna get some drinks.” Nick told Ed he’d come with, and together they wandered off to the bar together. 

Alone, Harry was stuck at the table with Louis, who was staring at Harry, but this bothered Harry; what was Louis looking at and why did Ed and Nick have to leave him alone? Such great friends them two. 

“What?” Harry asked, getting restless.

“Nothing, just studying you out.” Louis replied quickly, “Not to mention that I can smell your cologne from here and I feel a little smothered. Trying to find yourself a date I suppose?” Louis smirked, raising his brows.

Harry scoffed, “Dating is the last thing on my mind. Ed and Niall knew this, shame they couldn’t have told you.” Harry crossed his arms over his stomach. “I’ve been single for years, and I'm happy, so don’t even make any snide remarks despite the fact that it’s your favorite thing to do.”

“Accusing me of making snide remarks,” Louis licked his lips, moving in his spot a little closer, ”My, my, Styles, you sure do make so many assumptions about me I’m not that mean, am I?” Louis pouted, tilting his head.

“No comment,” Harry responded coldly, looking around the room for Ed and Nick. Harry was dying; what was taking them so long? Soon, Harry’s eye’s fell on Ed’s mop of red hair, and Harry noticed him chatting up some girl. A few feet away, Nick was standing talking to a guy. Louis, curious as to where Harry was looking off to, turned and saw Ed and Nick clearly doing other things than getting the table drinks. 

“Rude,” Louis complained. 

Louis was the rude one, not the two of them. Granted, it wasn’t totally nice of Ed and Nick to leave them like that, but in reality, neither Harry and Louis should have been surprised; the two of them had other priorities. Plus, Harry wasn’t a drinker, and Louis already had a beer. Them going to ‘get drinks’ was just an excuse to get away and meet people. 

“Since we’re stuck here, we should at least try to get to know each other,” Louis suggested, turning around to focus on Harry again. “You know, other than being hostile towards each other.” 

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Are you bored or are you actually interested in getting to know me?”.

“Of course I am. Tell me some of your favorite bands.”.

Easy, very easy question.

“Jimmy Eat World, Nirvana, Metallica, and Smashing Pumpkins,” Harry listed off too easily.

Louis nodded, “I see you have taste for the alternative nineties music. Shockingly, we have the same tastes in music. 

“What else, what else...” Louis mumbled, tapping his fingers against his glass when Harry offered no reply to Louis’ realization that they both liked the same music. Harry didn’t want this to turn into 20 questions or something. He wanted to go home.

But then it was silence between them again, and that was worse than the two of them answering stupid ice breaker questions, so Harry decided to give it a go. “Do you only play guitar?” 

Louis shook his head, suddenly very interested into Harry again, “I used to play piano when I was about six, but got introduced to something much more exciting later on.” 

Harry didn’t expect that he could learn so much from one person in a mere half hour. He knew almost all of Louis’ life story; about how he started smoking at sixteen, the moment when Louis first tried pot at nineteen and fell in love with it. Harry learned that Louis started playing guitar at the age of nine thanks to a Christmas gift from his mum, and how he formed his band about two years ago. Despite the fact that Harry told himself that he didn’t care about Louis and cared even less to get to know him, Harry realized that Louis was actually not all that bad. Sure, Louis smoked, got high, partied, and drank, all things that Harry doesn’t care for, but from Louis just talking to Harry so freely kind of made Harry feel a little more at ease and see past the image of who Louis was at the surface. But Harry was not considering a friendship, not really anyway, just trying to understand Louis a bit more.

Harry was nodding along listening to Louis talk about how his band had been doing fairly well and how they play all these party gigs. Harry didn’t know how someone could be so ready to talk about all this stuff with a stranger who they treated like shit to the last few times they were in the same room, but he doesn’t say anything, just silently listened.

It was when the denim jacket came off when Harry saw more of Louis’ tattoo’s, not just the silly finger tattoos. Both of Louis’ arms were decorated with ink, and Harry could see some script below his defined collar bones. 

“You sure have a lot of tattoos” Harry commented, not sure where he was going on this.

“Obviously.” Louis replied with a smirk, “I also have some on my chest too.” he revealed, pulling down the neckline of his top to show off his chest piece more. “ ‘m actually thinking of adding more, and even a neck tattoo, possibly.”

Did Louis really need more?

Even though Harry wasn’t a big tat guy, Louis was covered, and Harry would never tell Louis this, but he kinda thought it was attractive that Louis had ink, but why Louis even decided on it in the first place was the kicker, as that stuff does not come off. 

“You probably think I’m crazy, but it’s addicting.” Louis began, “ Proven fact, once you have one, you just want more.” Louis started to, run his fingers over his rope tattoo.” My mum kills me every time I get one, but she gets over it eventually.”

“Is that really a proven fact or are you just making an excuse to get more?” Harry questioned, ready to ask Louis to cite his source.

Louis smirked, “I think you ought to get one and tell me what you think, I mean, maybe like a small one, yeah, that would look nice since you’re a novice.” Frantically Harry shook his head. “Oh yeah, I forgot that you’re anti-tattoo. They say don’t knock it till you try it, so, you should try it.” Harry rolled his eyes, Louis was starting to sound like his mum. Oh God what a thought. Thankfully Louis moved on.

“Enough about me, tell me about you,” Louis said abruptly, “And why you're so uptight, Harold.” 

Harry raised his brows, “Harold? Really? You sound like my mum, and she doesn’t even call me that.” he grimaced.

“Gives me more right to call you it since it annoys you,” Louis grinned mischievously, “Harold. Do you do anything other than what people at elderly homes do? I mean, besides the silly jigsaw puzzles and shit.” 

“They relax me.” Harry shot back; he was not about to be talked down to.

“I’m not making fun of you, no need to get so defensive now, love,” Louis replied quickly, smirking. “Just wanting to know if you like do anything exciting and adventurous, like traveling and skydiving, or something like that. You know, other than books and puzzles.” Harry didn’t like how Louis kept throwing in his activities as if everything he does in his free time is boring.  
But, for a second, Harry did think about it because it was true, he’d never been much of a risk-taker, Harry didn’t spend a lot of time traveling and hadn’t even thought about skydiving or anything else Louis would consider ‘exciting and adventurous.’ 

“I take it by your silence that your life is at a steady level of impartial fervor,” Louis sighed, not surprised. “Good thing you're getting to know me, because I will break you out of your shell, I can promise you that.” Harry did not believe Louis yet he also didn’t doubt it; there was something about Louis that just seemed too stubborn and determined, but Harry knew he couldn’t trust Harry, and for sure he didn’t want to even know what Louis had in mind. 

“Trust me, you haven’t experienced a good time until you do it the Tommo way,” Louis continued, messing with his fringe a bit.

Harry murmured, getting annoyed, “Right, the Tommo way.”

“Sorry about that lads!” Ed hollered putting two glasses on the table. One-half empty and the other full and in front of Harry. “Got a bit sidetracked, but that’s not important; did you two get along? I mean, I would assume so, since the place didn’t catch fire.” Ed continued, sounding rather motherly as he peered at them both before taking a seat and gulping some of his own drink down.

Louis licked his lips, “Harry’s gonna let me broaden his horizons, I’m so excited.”

Talk about a shit lie. 

Ed looked like he was gonna spit out his drink, as his expression was surprised, happy and even doubtful at the same time. “He is?” Ed glared at Harry. 

“I never said I agreed to anything; you just assumed, which you're really famous for doing,” Harry snapped, upset at Louis once again.

“Knew it; It takes a lot to get Harry out of his comfort zone, just telling you that now, Louis,” Ed warned, taking a sip of his drink. “Trust me, Niall, and I have tried over and over again to get him to have a good time at parties, in the past, and usually it’s the opposite.” Despite how mean that was, Ed wasn’t wrong. Parties weren’t his thing, and being surrounded by a slew of people for a night at a party all drunk and sweaty just wasn’t Harry’s idea of fun.

“Don’t blame me for wanting to have nice quiet evenings alone away from the chaos. I prefer a good book or studies because being around things I don’t condone isn’t fun,“ Harry explained, but Louis rolled his eyes. “Why are you rolling your eyes for? Is it because I don’t fit your standards for a fun mate or something?” Harry was on his game that night.

“Because your life is so structured around mundane things,” Louis tried, “you need to live a little; you are, I’m guessing, at least nineteen or twenty, and spend your nights sitting in your dorm missing out on all the great things that everyone should experience at Uni, but you would much prefer stressing over studies.”

Harry was done hearing all of this; everyone was just ratting on him and pointing out why he wasn’t as fun compared as they were. Louis didn’t seem to understand that not everyone needed to party in Uni and do drugs and stuff. 

Finally, Harry took a sip of his drink, and it had a somewhat of a bitter taste, so he was pretty sure Ed got his drink mixed up or something. Harry then gave it a little smell, and for sure, he could tell by its pungent odor. 

So Harry pushed his drink away, because there was no way he’d even have another sip. He heard Ed and Louis talk about some gigs during the holiday and Harry was just pleased he was out of the conversation. 

Harry was no longer paying much attention anymore and just observing Louis, wondering why he was so smug and just so careless about things. Sure he was talented, good looking, and seemed smart, but also super rude, and that outweighed everything else. At the same time, Harry kind of wanted to keep learning more about Louis, but he’d never say that out loud, telling himself that he had no reason to hang out with Louis in the future, so there was no point in learning more. Sure, what Harry found out was interesting, and the rebellious side of Louis was fascinating, and it was possible that Harry could have a thing for the bad boys, but Harry knew he wasn’t the cliche and certainly not that desperate. Louis was very honest and outgoing, not afraid to speak his mind; did Harry wish that was him? Possibly, or that he had the guts to even attempt speaking his mind, to strangers! 

In a weird way, maybe Louis was right, maybe Harry needed to break out of his shell and try new things, but not drugs, like, Harry didn’t want to ruin himself, thank you very much. 

At one point, Harry ended up discreetly staring at Louis, because Nick came back (finally), and the two of them started having a very interesting conversation, or at least it looks that way, Harry wasn’t listening, or paying attention either. More of Harry’s focus was on Louis’ rugged appearance, which was rather distracting, and handsome. Oops? Could one blame Harry though? Louis was fit.

With pretty blue eyes, Louis’ tattoos were rather random, but beautiful, and his clothing choices were different, but he wore them well, and not to mention Louis had a really nice smile. But maybe it was weird for Harry to get taken by looks, but who can blame him? Harry thinking Louis was good looking doesn’t mean anything, right? 

As the night progressed, Harry barely touched his drink and made no effort to get a new one. Louis talked to him when they were alone again, telling him all about his band and his first concert he’d gone to. It was kind of nice to know more about Louis other than hearing about partying and drugs. The two of them had a good time, when they didn’t bash each other, and it was good that they managed to get along, especially since Nick and Ed went off again and Louis and Harry were left alone. 

It was when Harry saw Louis fiddling around with his jacket and moving to slip it on that he knew Louis was getting restless. “I need to go have a smoke before I go mad, coming with this time, Harold? Louis asked, and Harry was right.

“Only if you promise to stop calling me Harold.” Harry replied, hoping to get that name as far away from Louis’ mind as he could, and willing to do anything he could to help that cause..

Louis licked his lips, “You see, that's going to be a problem. I think it suits you, and, well, obviously, the best part, it annoys you, and I get such a kick out of it.” What a bastard. “But I suppose I could stop just for tonight because I really don't want to sit in my car alone, so what do you say?”

As much as Harry didn’t want to be around smoke, he was perfectly fine with getting away from the noisy pub, and he wanted to prove to Louis that he was less uptight that Louis assumed him to be, as if Harry was too good to be around smokers. So Harry gets up and follows Louis out, passing by Nick and Ed playing some billiards with a few other guys and not even nothing the two of them saunter out. Or, Louis sauntered out, Harry reluctantly followed. 

There was a little chill in the air, and Harry crossed his arms, hoping Louis’ car was close by. Instantly Harry knew it was a mistake to come out and sit in a cold car while Louis smoked. Why did Harry care that Louis would sit in his car alone? Or maybe Harry didn’t want to be alone in a strange pub, as that seemed worse that going with Louis, by far. 

Louis’ car of course had to be parked far away, in a spot near no lamp post. Harry got in and sat quietly while Louis fiddle with the car. Sitting there, Louis put on Jimmy Eat World before sliding his window open a bit. Soon, Louis had a cigarette tangled in his fingers and was exhaling the smoke from his lips. 

“I think you should give me a chance,” Louis started rather softly, taking another drag.

Harry was quiet, waiting for Louis to elaborate, basically just being polite because the immediate response was a ‘no.’

“You know, like a friendship. You’re rather fascinating,” Louis admitted, flicking his gaze towards Harry.

“I think you’ve already told me this, Louis,” Harry sighed.

Louis smirked, “Well, I wasn’t joking, I do find you amusing. You’re so much more than academics. I just wonder why you don’t let loose sometimes. I mean, you have such access to these vices, but you shove it off. You don't like parties and would much prefer sitting in your bed reading or doing a puzzle. I just find it interesting because I’ve never met someone like you before.” Harry was not sure if he was supposed to be charmed or offended.

But Louis went on. “I’ve always been friends with the wilder ones, never the home bodies. I mean, you have good taste in music, and I’m sure you’d be an absolute blast to be around if you just let your guard down.” Louis put out his cigarette in his travel ashtray in his cupholder. “Can you at least try to give me the time of day? It’d make Niall and Zayn happy that we’re trying, success or not.” Louis was right, and it kinda made Harry look like shit for being the one that didn’t want to try. 

“I guess I’ll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises,” Harry finally responded, worried about what he was getting into.

Louis nodded, pushing his fallen fringe out of his face, and Harry hoped being sorta attracted to Louis would fade if it worked out that they would be mates. It would just make things harder later on, so Harry had to wake up or regret it, and he wasn’t too fond of regrets. 

Soon it fell silent between them, as they didn’t speak, just the music played softly in the back. “We should ditch them,” Louis suggested, raising his brows. “They’re aren't even hanging out with us, like, the whole night.” Again, Harry just waited, wondering what Louis was thinking of, not sure if it was too early to get nervous. “How does a trip to London sound?”

More like the perfect time to get nervous. “London? Why on earth do you want to go there at this time at night?”

“You have a lot to learn, Harry. My favorite tattoo shop is twenty-four hours and it's in London.” God help him, Louis wanted a tattoo. “So, what do you say? Want to try an experience something off your routine?”

“No I-”

“I mean, you turned down my invite the last time, are you going to reject me again? Don’t reject me again...” Louis pleaded, starting to sound like a child. 

“What kind of tattoo are you getting anyway?” Harry asked curiously, not sure he could manage telling Louis ‘no,’ since Louis appeared ready to kick and scream if he didn’t get his way.

Louis smirked, showing Harry his hand that had no tattoos on it, and lifted his middle finger.

“‘Established in 1991’ right on the side of my middle finger.” Louis explained proudly, but Harry didn’t know if Louis was serious, as that was the stupidest idea for a tattoo ever, like those ones people get when they’re drunk, but Louis wasn’t drunk, so there was no waking up from that. 

“You can’t be serious.” Harry commented, frowning, “Why in the world would you drag me all the way to London to get that silly tattoo?”

“So it means you're coming with me then?” A smile started to creep on Louis’ face.

Harry sighed, “Yes, of course I am. But even though I’m coming with you now, know that you’re not keeping me out all night, and certainly this isn’t going to be a frequent outing of mine.

Louis just grinned, turned up the radio, and didn't say another word. 

The ride was awfully quiet between them other than the opening chords of Cautioners playing in the background and the downpour hitting the windshield. Harry was not sure why he even agreed to come along with Louis, because they weren’t really mates and secondly they hadn't been getting along other then back at the pub. Harry hoped that something good might come out of all this, because it would make some part of the whole adventure worth it. 

The things he did for his mates though, and yet they still gave him shit.

Harry's eyes darted over to Louis, who was slouched back with one hand on the wheel. At that moment, it was down pouring, and Louis looked like some sexy stud waiting to pick up someone.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Harry didn't even say a word, because, obviously, Louis wouldn't listen, and furthermore, silence was better than Louis’ smart arse comments.

Soon, it seems like they were in the car for hours, but thankfully the ride was coming to an end. They were about twenty minutes away from London, and Harry anxious to get there and stretch his legs. Harry had never been to a tattoo parlor before, so he was intrigued, even though the thought of getting something so permanent churned in his stomach.

Harry kind of wondered if Louis was getting anything else done. The Harry thought something that kinda freaked him out; would he ever see what other ink Louis was hiding under his top? Not that he wanted to see Louis shirtless or anything, Harry just wanted to see his tattoos. That was it, and realizing that made Harry feel better.

“And we're here,” Louis’ voice as he cut the engine awoke Harry from his thoughts.

Rubbing his eyes and looking out the window, Harry saw a lit up building in front of them, some place called Twenty-Three Chaos. It looked a little dead on the inside, but there were two cars outside the shop. Oh goody, Harry was suddenly feeling a little intimidated, just the feeling he was hoping for. 

“You look nervous,” Louis called out to him, “and you're not even getting one.” Louis chuckled.

“I'm not nervous,” Harry said back quickly in defense. Louis didn’t need to know what Harry was feeling. He’d just make it worse.

Louis raised his brow, “Oh really?” Louis asked this with a sarcastic tinge to it and Harry narrowed his eyes. “Then meet me inside.”

Harry gnawed on his lips,”I'm not the one who had the random inspiration for a tattoo, so I shouldn't be the one going in there first. I have no reason to be here.” 

“You just won't admit, huh?” Louis continued. “Don't worry, Allen won't bite. He's cool.” Harry guessed that was Louis’ artist.

After Louis got out, Harry followed him, and they both almost getting drenched from the downpour. Once inside, Harry looked around and he saw a girl looking to be in her mid-twenties at the desk covered in tattoos and piercings. Her half head of pink and black hair was the first thing Harry noticed, besides her beautifully inked arms of roses, bird, and various other designs.

“Coming in for the late night session again I see, eh Louis?” She greeted them, leaning a bit forward. Her eyes landed on Harry eventually, “Did you really just bring a date to a tattoo parlor again? It’s not the best place for them, I’ve gathered.” She teased, and Louis shook his head. Harry was stunned and super embarrassed, already hating himself for agreeing to come along.

“This is Harry, my friend… Well, new friend, I should say.” Louis did not need to give this girl the details, no one cared! Harry much would have prefered Louis to lie and say that they’ve been mates for years and stuff, because then this whole thing would have been ten times less awkward. 

The lady nodded with a smile, “Nice to see you making friends.” Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes. “He looks a little bare though,” she commented, apparently feeling it appropriate because he had no easily visible ink (and not that she knew, but no nonvisible ink either), but basically, no ink at all.

“I prefer none, thanks.” Harry defended himself, and Louis grinned.

“Don’t mind his attitude; he was the same as I was in the beginning. ” Louis interjected, and Harry scoffed. “But he’s cool, he’s just here to observe.” That was a nice touch from someone like Louis. 

Maybe Louis was trying to become mates with him after all.

“Fair enough,” she replied, and Harry’s eyes landed on a very inked up bloke coming towards them. His ears were stretched, his lip had a few piercings decorating it, and he looked to be in his mid-forties. The work he had done on his arms and neck were beautiful, though, exceptionally well done traditional style and Harry wondered if he drew any of his own or did his own for the matter.

When the guy got closer, Harry gulped, no longer paying much mind to Louis and the lady chatting at the desk, as Harry was feeling even more intimidated. It was probably because he felt so out of his element, and because he was in a tattoo parlor in the middle of the night hours away from his dorm with Louis.

“Louis? You’re back again?” the guys asked, as if surprised to see Louis standing there.

“If you have an opening, Allen, then yeah I am.” Louis replied. The guy nodded.

“Who's your friend?” Allen gestured to Harry. “I don’t think I’ve seen you bring him around here before.”

“We’re trying out a friendship, so I dragged him here instead of sitting alone at a pub.” It was at that moment that Harry realized that Louis had no filter. He said what came to his mind without really thinking about it, because, no one else, would get into the specifics of their weird relationship, and Harry was sure that neither the guy nor the girl actually cared. 

Allen nodded, “Alright, well, my name's Allen if you're wondering and also I’m his uncle.” 

“He gives me half off, and, I mean, you can't go wrong, I need to afford my ink, I’ll do anything.” Louis explained.

“Instead of being cocky and showing off to your mate, why don't you come over to my station and tell me what you want, so that I can go back to sleep, yeah?.” Allen shouted out. Louis narrowed his eyes and nodded for Harry to follow him back to Allen’s station, and Harry grabbed a chair to sit in to observe.

Harry watched as Louis held out his hand and pointed to where he wanted. All Harry could feel was the second hand embarrassment from that tattoo, as it was literally the silliest idea ever, and he couldn't believe Louis wanted that permanently on his body.

It made Harry cringe a little when Louis mentioned it was just a funny tattoo. Allen saying he should think it over was smart, but of course Louis waves him off and demands that he draws up the sketch, as he was serious.

It didn't take long before the sketch was made up, and Harry sat there watching it all unfold. Louis was sitting so calmly and still, holding out his hand without hesitance. Especially when Allen took the tattoo gun to Louis’ hand and Harry just shook his head. 

“I can't wait to show Zayn tomorrow,” Louis hummed, and Harry wondered if he was feeling any pain. He sounded fine, looked to be okay, and he wasn’t fidgeting at all. There was no look of pain on his face either. Harry was so bored that at one point he wondered what it felt like to get a tattoo. Uhh... pain maybe? What was he thinking? 

“Just don't tell anyone I did it this time,” Allen said, shaking his head before continuing the added touches, “I don't want this one linked back to me, especially with your mum; she’ll raise hell on us both,” Allen replied under his breath.

As much as Harry wasn’t really paying attention to their words, he realized he probably should have been putting more focus as to what they were saying and not how Louis looked (super smug) while getting the tattoo done. 

When the tattoo was finally done, Harry checked his phone, it had been an hour. That small tattoo on Louis’ finger took an hour. He couldn’t even imagine how long it took for the other tattoos on his body.

“I love it, exactly what I wanted,” Louis grinned, admiring his new tattoo before taking care of it. “You did well, Allen, as always.”

“Next, you should get one,” Allen hinted, obviously to Harry, because he's the only one in the room bedside, Louis, and he had none.

Louis snickered, “You're wishing on that one, and a wish is all it’ll ever be.” At least Louis was right, it seemed like Louis was finally getting the point.

“What Louis is trying to say is, that I don't want tattoos. But thanks for the offer.” Harry replied finally, and Allen nodded.

“Alright, well, I guess I gotta respect that.” Allen then turned back to Louis. “Audrey’ll meet you at the desk and give you the discount.” 

Harry was glad once they left, and the rain had stopped. The only thing was that it was almost two in the morning. By the time they get back, it would be nearly four, and that means Harry would have to sleep his day away tomorrow, and he was not sure if he'd be ok with that. Harry was not sure why the hell he even agreed, but he was glad he came, and it wasn’t that bad. Harry got to see how tattoos work and spending that time with Louis, as awkward as Louis made it, wasn’t that bad. 

“I think I'm a bit hungry.” Louis exclaimed, “Want to go across the street?”

“It's two in the morning, Louis.” Harry groaned, “you can't possibly be hungry at this time a night.” 

“I am, and if you want to sit in the car and wait that's fine by me, but I want a burger.” Harry knew Louis was crazy but not this crazy; it wasn’t time for dinner part two, it was time for bed! “The diner across the street is twenty-four hours too… They have breakfast if you like.” Harry knew Louis was trying to bribe him.

Harry sighed, “Fine, but can we please head back after this? Luckily I don't have lecture tomorrow.” Louis nodded.

They sat at a booth near the back, and the smell of Louis’ burger made him feel a tad bit hungry. Harry ignored it and listened to Louis talk about music and how badly he wanted to see Jimmy Eat World. Then Louis told him that if he can't find a job in the profession he chooses, he’d become a music teacher.

Harry could see it; he could see Louis getting into the music business because he was really good with the guitar he seemed to know a thing or two about music in general. 

It's nice hearing Louis talk about something he's so passionate about, but it was sad that he went into something he wasn’t not so fond of. Perhaps it was the pressures of his family or others, telling him that music would not be a good choice. Harry kind of wanted to ask him why he just didn't go that route in the beginning, but he didn’t. Louis would tell him in due time, and Harry would wait.

Time must have slipped right by while they spent some time in the diner, because Harry hadn't checked his phone once. He had learned a lot about Louis that night. Sure, maybe Harry didn't want a friendship with Louis at the beginning, but once they hung out, Harry got to know him much better, more than at the party scene and such. 

The ride home was quiet besides Nirvana playing in the background. It was relaxing and Harry was content, not worrying about his studies, or the fact that it was almost five in the morning. They spent too much time at the diner but that was okay; Harry was just glad he got a chance to understand Louis a little better.

It wasn't long before Louis pulled into the all familiar lit up car park.

“And we’re here,” Louis announced, stopping the car and scratched the back of his neck. “I hope I didn't bore you too much.”.

Harry shook his head and gave Louis a small smile, unbuckling. “I had a lovely time,” after a quiet yawn, Harry continued, “even though it's almost six, but thank you.” 

Louis grinned. “See, I'm not that bad. You just had to hang out with me for one night to realize I'm not just a partier.”

Harry nodded, feeling himself very sleepy all of a sudden, “You were right, you’re not all that bad. And I like to think I’m not that bad either.”

Louis shrugged. “I’m gonna need a bit more convincing on your part. I’ll get back to you on that one.”

Of course. Harry shook his head. “I'm going to head in, but thank you again.” Harry got out and shut the car door, walking to his building.

“Good night, Harold.” Louis shouted from the car. Remember that promise they made? The whole reason why Harry even stepped into Louis’ car in the first place? Harry told himself that Louis just forgot about it, because Louis seemed like the kinda guy that kept his promises, after what Harry learned about Louis that night.

But then again, Louis was that brash, playful and honest kind of guy, and no promise was going to stop him from doing what he wanted. 

Harry just smiled and went inside.


	3. III

  
By now, it’d been weeks; the weather started changing, as the smell of autumn was in the air. It’d been getting colder and wetter, and the leaves were turning shades of amber, brown and even golden yellow. This time, also known as the middle of October, was Harry’s favorite time of year. Harry loved almost everything about the season, with a few exceptions here and there. 

The first term was halfway over, and everything had been a little bit more stressful for Harry ever since he started worrying that he’d been slacking off too much. He’d been dragged by Niall to even more parties because of Zayn and was thus always around the same sort of people; the whole party scene was getting old really quickly. The best thing to come out of it all was that Harry knew Zayn better and even Nick. 

Then there was Louis, who was different than the others, as Harry was trying to befriend him after the whole spontaneous tattoo adventure. They’d been getting along a lot better after that night because Harry got to know him, a person with feelings, instead of a pothead who made snarky comments constantly. Louis wasn’t all that awful and soon enough Harry felt rather neutral about Louis. 

Harry was sitting out on a couch outside of Liam’s place while a large party was going on as usual. It was a Friday night so what else would be going on? Harry wondered how the hell Liam even got away with these parties; maybe Liam was rich or he was related to the chancellor. If it were anyone else, they’d probably get kicked out or fined for the matter, or even both.

Harry had been sitting by himself while his mates were inside getting high off their arses and snogging against the wall with the night’s guest list. Action regarding Harry was quiet, other than the text that he received from Louis asking Harry where he disappeared to when Harry left the upstairs room over an hour ago. In reality, Harry needed to get away from the smell of marijuana, as it was making him feel ill, and well he didn’t want a contact buzz nor see Edith all over Louis, as it just made Harry wonder why Louis didn’t show any interest to her. But then again, of course he wasn’t interested in her, after all, they were just hooking up, and his body language spoke for itself when he was around her.

So Harry prefered not to have second-hand embarrassment more than the times when he had to.

“Just a few more hours,” Harry muttered to himself, checking the time. He wanted to leave already because he was just kinda sitting there alone and was done for the night, ready to go back to his dorm and do a jigsaw puzzle with his favorite iced coffee, and just relax a little, as it was the weekend, thankfully. Every week he told either Niall or Ed or whomever that he was going to take the next Friday for himself and not go to a party, but come that Friday night he somehow found himself back at another one, not sure how he got himself there and also strove to avoid the next one. 

Harry sucked on his bottom lip looking around the patio area as some stray raindrops hit his jumper. Everyone was heading inside the house continuing with the party to get out of the rain, so Harry slowly went inside and found it more crowded than before. Harry strolled around the living room and then into the kitchen where he saw Nick obviously flirting with some guy that looked to be around Harry’s age. Whoever the guy was he was pretty, and Harry hoped the best for Nick, unless this was just some hook up, either way, Harry left the room, there was no reason to stick around. Harry made his way upstairs and felt his stomach churn because of the smell. At the top of the stairs Harry saw Niall and Zayn kissing in the corner at the end of the corridor and decided there was no point in hanging around those two. Harry’s mind drifted to what Ed and Louis were up to, and he supposed Ed and Louis were getting high, their favorite past time. 

The door that led to the room where the two of them usually smoked in was shut, oddly enough, causing Harry to wonder why it was closed. Harry was a little hesitant to open the door, but he did, and that's when he wished he hadn’t.

“Harry!” Ed barked in horror as Ed jumped up off the bed and ran to shut the door. There was a girl on the bed in her bra and clearly that’s why the door was closed. Harry didn’t know why Ed picked that room (the community smoke room, or whatever) for that kinda late night entertainment, and the bigger question, why didn’t Ed bother locking it? Harry sighed and made his way passed the loo and about to head downstairs when he felt someone tap him on the back.

“There you are, Harold,” Louis exclaimed from behind. Harry slowly began to turn around, raising his brows. Harry saw Louis standing there with a drink in his hand and his jacket on. “Did you just walk in on Ed?” Louis asked, trying to hold back a smile. 

“Unfortunately,” Harry started, crossing his arms, “I didn’t expect it, to be honest… I thought you’d both be in there since the two over in the corner are sucking face and all you guys do is smoke.” Harry hinted to Zayn and Niall still ravishing each other.

Louis gazed over there for a second, “True, but he kicked us out.” Louis explained, taking a sip of his drink. “So we were gonna go outside, but then the rain started, so it’s whatever,” Louis took another sip.

“How many of those have you had tonight?” Harry frowned, eyeing Louis’ red solo cup.

Louis looked confused until he noticed Harry staring at his cup, “It’s my first one, why? Are you worried I can't drive myself back to my dorm or something?” Louis sneered, putting the cup to his lips. "Beer police.”

Harry shook his head, “No, I was just curious.” 

Louis smirked, sipping down the rest of his drink and crushing the cup. “Want to ditch this joint? I’m bored.” Louis announced almost too loudly.

“And where else would be much more fun at this time of night?” Harry questioned

“My dorm, I mean, unless you want to go to yours. Give me a grand tour of this mystery room you sleep in.” Louis exaggerated. Harry was surprised Louis wanted to take him back to his dorm, not for like specific reasons or whatever. Just as two guys trying to be mates and yet maybe it’d be nice to figure out where he stayed and see the way he took care of his room. 

“How about we head to your dorm instead, that way I can drive.” Harry suggested and Louis raised his brows.

“You sure about that?” Louis questioned and Harry nodded. He was sure.

“As much as I would love to see how you can handle being behind a wheel, I’d prefer to drive. I mean since I know the in’s and out’s around here.” That was quite mean what he said at first, but Harry had to agree. Louis’ been here much longer than him and he supposes Louis should be okay to drive, he doesn’t seem buzzed. 

“Fine, as long as you are honest about that being your one and only drink, I’ll let you drive.” Harry replied.

Louis placed his crushed cup on a half empty bookshelf in the hall before sliding his arm around Harry's shoulders, which was kind of awkward, since Louis was rather short compared to Harry. “To my place it is.” Louis began as he led Harry down the steps, maneuvering through the crowd.

Once they were in Louis car Harry buckled as Louis drove off. It was relatively silent without the radio on, until Louis asked Harry to hook up Louis’ phone. Harry did just that. 

“Pick playlist number one.” Louis told him, and Harry pressed it and set Louis’ phone down. The opening chords of To Kill started playing, and Harry smiled. This must be one of Louis’ favorite bands too, because every time Harry was with him, they listened to Jimmy Eat World.

He wondered what other music Louis liked, if he had any guilty pleasures or other favorite bands. Harry decided that he’d ask him later though, right now he was just enjoying the ride. Also, the fact that they were no longer swarmed by the masses in a (to Harry) boring party.

During the ride, Harry swore he heard Louis humming along to the music, but then again, Harry knew he could have just been hearing things.

It didn't take fairly long for Louis to pull into the Wessex Hall car park and cut the engine; it was still raining so they wouldn’t spend that much time outside. Harry’s shoes were still a bit damp from when they left.

Despite getting out and following, Louis they hadn't exchanged words. Louis had his hands shoved into his pockets as they walked down the corridor, going up to the second floor to the first door they saw and pulling out his key. The door was opened a moment later, and Harry followed Louis as he made it to the door inside, opened that one up, and flipped on the light.

“Well here it is, it‘s not much,” Louis began scratching the back of his neck as he closed the door behind them, “but it’s home.”

Harry looked around the room, and it was fairly decent, about the same size as his, and surprisingly enough, it didn’t smell like pot. He was impressed. Louis had old concert posters taped to the wall of Nirvana, Metallica, Pink Floyd, and The Stone Roses. He had a black case under his bed visible from where Harry was standing, which Harry supposed was Louis' guitar and textbooks on his cluttered desk. There was a phone charger on his bed with the mess of blankets, and his blinds were down. He had a bulletin board above his bed that had a calendar, tickets tacked on, pictures pinned of Louis and his family and mates. Louis' clothes were in a basket overflowing and his many shoes scattered throughout. Harry liked it; Louis went all out with the personal touches and yet Harry wasn’t surprised. Harry expected it to be a little basic, because Louis seemed always to be with his mates, but then again, Harry also thought other things at times which were entirely wrong.

“Sorry if it's a mess in here,” Louis mentioned as he moved to sit on his desk chair across from the bed. Running his fingers through his soaked hair, Louis tossed his jacket near the pile of his other clothing on the floor. ”I didn’t intend to have visitors.” 

“It’s nice a bit more themed than mine actually, and I like your memory board." Harry commented, nodding to the wall as he took a seat on the bed and looked up at it.

Seeing pictures of Louis looking to be much younger with little to no facial hair and no tattoo’s was interesting, and there were also ones where he was hugging his sisters, and drinking with Zayn and Nick at parties. All very young looking; Louis, playing acoustic guitar in a circle with his mates outside, and one where Louis was sticking tongue out with Zayn at some Christmas party with smeared red and green frosting on their faces. There were concert tickets from different bands hanging on the walls and even autographs from what Harry guessed were musicians, and Louis also had sheet music hanging up from the song Hear You Me. Harry wondered if he’d been practicing that song in particular, or if it had a lot of meaning to Louis.

“Six years ago was when I started it, but it's been awhile since I've put any up.” Louis began, “I always take it with me. Those pictures up there are so old, but I haven't gotten around to putting up any new ones,” Louis mentioned, now sitting down beside Harry.

“How old were you in that one?” Harry asked, pointing to the one of him and Zayn before gazing towards Louis.

Louis licked his lips, “That was my nineteenth, early birthday party.” Louis explained, shaking his head, “Surprise party more like it, four days before Christmas.” Harry realized that Louis’ birthday was in a few months, and subconsciously made mental note of it. 

“Zayn being the sneaky bastard he is planned it with Nick. They made it Christmas themed to throw me off; he said it was his mum's Christmas party, but in reality when I showed up, lo and behold it was for me. I nearly strangled him.” Louis chuckled. “It was so embarrassing, and I still give him shit about it to this day.”

Harry wondered if Zayn would do the same for Niall next year or maybe even just for a small date. Zayn seemed to be the big grand gesture kind of guy from what Louis told Harry, which Harry kind of envied because that was another quality about Zayn that made the both of them really special to have each other. 

“I’m glad he found Niall,” Louis mentioned.

“Me too, they make a cute couple.” Harry agreed, and Louis nodded. “Niall was so nervous to ask him out so he dragged me to that party but I ended up getting ditched. Having to ride with you in the end.” 

“And I’m not that bad, right? Maybe you just needed to be ditched to realize it.” Louis teased, smirking.

Harry shook his head, “Okay, maybe you’re not awful, but you can be a bit callous sometimes. “But I am glad I got to know you a little better.” Harry admits, heat rising to his cheeks slightly.

“I tend to speak my mind.”

Harry’s eyes wandered back up to the board, and his eyes landed on the picture of Louis playing guitar. “Who took that picture of you?” Harry then looked back at Louis.

Louis sighed, “My ex, Michael.” Louis replied, “I was sixteen at the time.”

“When we were dating, he insisted on taking pictures of me playing guitar because he was a ‘self-proclaimed myspace photographer.’” Louis snickered. “God, I was stupid, I can't believe I even dated him in the first place.” 

Harry remembered those old myspace days, with his top eight arguments from Ed and Niall, oh what a bad, awful time. Especially when Gemma got upset that Harry set her to number four when he was like number two on hers, all because she got bumped down for guys Harry found to like for a while. Harry was just glad that era was done and gone, and he really didn’t want a repeat ever again.

“How long were you with him?”

“Like roughly six months or so; I’ve only dated a few more people after that, then I kinda got into the whole casual hook up scene. Much easier if you ask me.” Louis explained, crossing his arms. “I would never want to go through what Zayn went through few years ago. His heart was shattered when his ex-boyfriend had to move, and let me tell you, those were dark days for everyone close to him for over a year. Not good, not good at all.” Personally, Harry hadn't’ experienced the whole, ‘falling in love’ or ‘heartbreak’ thing. So he couldn't imagine what it’d feel like, in both situations.

“But back to the picture, that was just me playing with my friends and boyfriend at the time while hanging out in a park, way before I joined my band and shit.”

“Do you sing?” Harry asked, but Louis scoffs.

“I don’t sing, Harry. I don’t sound good, for one, and secondly, I’ve never sung in front of anyone before, so I don’t intend on starting now. Plus, they’d just laugh anyways.” Louis murmured as he looked away.

Harry wondered why Louis was so insecure about his singing voice, as Harry was sure Louis sounds fine, much better than himself anyway. It got Harry curious, as he’d love to hear Louis sing, just once, but he knew that would probably never happen. 

“But enough about my non-existent love life; what about you? Been single for a while?” Louis looked back at Harry finally. “I remember you saying you don't have time to date, but have you at least had any action on the side?”

Harry sucked on his lip, thinking, not sure if he really wanted to tell Louis flat out about himself being a virgin and only ever having short lived relationships. Since Louis was totally clueless about Harry’s love life and no one else cared to share the details about it (not that they should anyway), Harry would be telling Louis this stuff himself, which maybe was more nerve wracking than Harry finding out Niall or Ed told him. What would Louis’ initial reaction be? What would he think of Harry? 

“Have you ever dated anyone before?” Louis prodded in response to Harry’s silence, “I mean, you must have. 

“Only a few times, but nothing ever lasted long enough, and as for the action part... no.” Harry admitted, heat inching up to his cheeks. “I’ve never really done anything… uh, sexual, before.” Good God, Harry thought that’d never come out of his mouth, to anyone, and never to Louis. Harry was preparing himself for laughter or teasing, as he was ready for Louis to make fun of him any minute now. 

But all Louis said was “Cool.” Cool? What did _that_ mean? Louis went on. “You're smart, very smart Harold,” Louis sighed, smiling a little. “Are you waiting for the right time?” Harry nods.

“I should have waited, but I just gave it up to Michael because I thought we’d be together for a long while, and well, I was wrong I don’t regret it, though, It made me the person I am today, plus, it was really just sex.” Harry didn’t think sex could ever be ‘just sex.’ 

“I have a question for you,” Louis asked suddenly, “What's your type, as in, what makes Harry Styles weak in the knees?” This totally caught Harry off guard, as no one ever asked him this. Usually, Niall just knew from experience and Ed thinks any guy that's cute was Harry’s type. 

Harry gnawed on his lip and shrugged, “I don’t really have a type, I guess.” 

But Louis wanted an answer. “Bullshit. Tell me a few celebrities that you’d give your v-card to in an instant?” Harry just smiled a little, he couldn’t help it. Why did Louis want to know this silly stuff? 

“Chris Hemsworth and Leonardo Dicaprio.” Harry announced, and he was surprised he was able to pick those names so quickly, as if some part of Harry had been waiting to answer that question this whole time. Louis smirked at the names.

But why did Louis smirk like that? Was there a doppelganger of one or both of them running around uni or something?

“Interesting.” Louis replied, raising his brows. ”Chris is hot as fuck, so I don't blame you with that one. Anyway, are you attracted to Leo’s acting or his beauty?”

“Is this like twenty questions or something?” 

“Just answer the question, Harold,”

“All of the above, he’s the perfect man, point blank. Especially with his environment consciousness” And this was true, so, yes Harry would sleep with him if he could.

Louis grinned, licking his lips “So, you like older men that are talented and that care about global warming.” 

Harry shrugged. “Actually, I just like someone who’s a gentleman and has a nice face, really.” 

“Just like everyone else that wants a man,” Louis said frankly, “Anyway-” Louis started but was cut off when a phone started ringing, and he held up his finger to get up and grab it. 

Harry sat there, looking up at the pictures while Louis talked on the phone, not paying much mind to his conversation, more admiring Louis’ old pictures again. Louis did seem like a fun guy too. He had so many memories with his mates and friends and it was nice that he saved them, hanging them up on board as if to never forget. 

“Good news, Harold!” Louis exclaimed suddenly, sitting back down on his bed. “You’re my plus one to the invite only Halloween party!” 

Harry was? He never agreed to come to any Halloween party, and secondly he was not too sure if he wanted to do Halloween this year. It might have been coming up in two weeks or so, but he hadn't made any official plans to do anything yet. No spook houses, pumpkin patches, or binging on scary movies with candy. No, he figured he’d skip that stuff and focus on his work instead. Niall now had a boyfriend, Ed was always hanging out with Nick at sleezy parties, so Harry thought he’d have a nice quiet night to himself, for once.

“I am?” Harry asked, confused. 

“I mean, if you want too. I love it for you to come though, because it’s only the most important party of the year, as it’s by invites only. I want you to come with me.” Louis said firmly. 

Like date style? Or did it mean going to a party as friends?

“I don’t know, Louis. I wasn’t actually planning on doing anything,” Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Louis frowned, “Oh come on, it’ll be loads of fun, and besides, you can be anything you want. All of our mates are going to be there and not to mention that Liam’s actually having a band play. I mean, he throws these parties every year since I’ve been here… this is important.” is it really, though? “It’ll be my last one, ever! It’s gotta be good, better than the others.”

Harry understood why the last party was more important than the other ones for Louis, but why would it be significantly better if Harry was there?

“If you come with me I’ll buy you a coffee, how does that sound?” Louis asked.

“Trying to bribe me to come with you?” Harry shook his head, smiling. “I think I’m going to need something more, a coffee just won’t be enough. Plus, do you really even need me there?” 

Louis grinned, “I mean yeah, who else would I want to come as my date.” Louis said it so casually, and Harry’s eyes widened. Talk about unexpected, and sudden. 

Yeah sure Louis is fit and entertaining, but he's not sure if he would want to go on a date. Let alone be his date to a party. He doesn't have time to date and lastly Louis obviously doesn't so the whole dating thing anyways. Louis calling Harry his date made no sense, especially since they just met, went from bashing each others heads in to now pretty much friends, shared some private information about themselves to each other, and the biggest thing of all, Louis who wasn’t into dating called Harry his date? Talk about a joke. Harry hoped Louis was joking. 

Harry then felt a pat on his back and heard Louis cracking up, “Oh man, you should see your face,” Louis snickered. “I’m only messing around with you. We’ll go as friends. Promise.” 

This made Harry feel better, because, if not, things were happening way too quickly. Harry couldn’t do quick. “I'll only agree to come if you help me pick out a costume.” 

“Of course, we’ll go next week and find some amazing costumes that will win us that costume contest. I think Liam rigs the bloody thing because his girlfriend always comes in first and Zayn always gets second place. Always. Every fucking year. “ 

Harry had yet to even formally meet Liam but he sounded like a load of fun. 

“I think we need to beat the system this year. Need kick ass costumes and special effects makeup. But don’t you worry, I have my connections and everything, so we’ll just pick a day and we’ll figure all that stuff out so that we can look kick ass walking into the party, and win that damn contest.” Louis was getting so excited about all this, Harry couldn’t believe it. 

But Harry just nodded, again in a situation where he was roped into something without agreeing into it first. Then again, Harry realized that if Louis asked him to come to this party, Harry would have said no, so it just made more sense (and allowed Louis to get what he wanted), if he just assumed Harry was going and made it so impossible for Harry to get out of coming when Harry actually learned about it. 

When Louis moved on to the subject of some utopia type costume place in Doncaster to pumpkin picking for his mum, Harry just let him talk. It was interesting hearing Louis being this excited for Halloween as a whole (not just for the party), and the fact he was happy to go to the pumpkin patch and find one for his mum was kind of sweet. Not to mention that he brought up dragging Harry to a spooky house beforehand, which really didn’t really sit well with Harry.

Usually, those kinds of things made Harry jumpy and uneasy, so Harry knew it’d be a bad idea. If Louis did end up persuading him enough to go, well, Harry knew he’d have to be prepared to be jumped on. Harry knew himself well enough to know that he would seek safety regardless of a little jump scare.

So Halloween was crossed off then.

*********

Harry lost count of how many times Louis had texted Harry asking about when he’d be free to go to Doncaster for the day. Actually, it was a lot more than just texting; Louis sent Harry reminders, and soon they talked practically every day. Unlike what Harry thought at first, texting Louis wasn’t that bad, and between them there was never a dull moment. It surprised Harry how close they’d gotten just a little over a month, and at times, it was scary, as not too long ago Harry never expected it. 

Sitting on his bed, Harry was reading over one of his textbooks. He’d been slacking off, and that was not okay, Harry hoped that he’d be able to cram as much as he could and still pull off the results like he spent the past few weeks studying. Harry needed to spend the day working, he couldn’t let his grades slip because of some guy with lovely blue eyes. 

No.

Harry ignored his vibrating phone on the nightstand beside his bed and went about his studies.

Every minute that passed, his phone went off like he was receiving a slew of long messages all at once. The phone buzzed and hummed, not giving up as much as Harry wanted it to. Harry sighed, grabbed it and checked it to see what all the fuss was about.

Apparently Niall needed to talk to him; why couldn't he just knock on the door?

Seriously Niall?

Harry couldn’t even send Niall a text back because Niall came bursting through the door. His hair a mess and panic in his eyes. 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Niall panted, pacing about Harry’s room. Harry sat on his bed watching him and wondering what in heaven's name was wrong with the poor boy.

“What's the problem this time?” Harry questioned as he crossed his arms, already done and Niall hadn’t even started crying to him yet, “I mean, you're obviously freaking out over something.” 

Niall ran his hand through his hair and groaned, falling down on Harry's bed all dramatically. Typical, just typical when it involves a boy.

“I’m going to be meeting his sisters next week, and I’m so not ready.” This took Harry by surprise, as he didn’t expect having to deal with something like this so soon, as Niall had been dating Zayn for near month.

“And why are you meeting them?” Harry asked, clearly missing something.

Niall sighed painfully, “Because they’re visiting friends down here, and Zayn wants me to meet them before his parents. It’s so early, we’ve only been dating for a month and three days, and I have no idea how I’m going to get them to like me. Like, what if they hate me or what if they think Zayn can do so much better since he’s like so gorgeous, and ugh.” Niall was seriously overreacting.

“Only you would count the days you’ve been with him." Harry teased, but Niall just glared at him.

“I'm serious Harry… this is an emergency. What if they don’t like me?” Niall asked, closing his eyes.

“Why do you think they won’t like you?”

Niall rolled his eyes. “They’d find something, I’m sure.”

Harry shook his head, “They’ll love you, everyone loves you, Niall. I think you’re just overthinking, plus, it’s just his sisters. It’s not like you're meeting his parents this early. I mean, Zayn wouldn’t have you meeting them if he didn’t really like you that much, yeah?” 

Niall, still not convinced, ran his hands over his face, “Why did I have to land someone so beautiful?” he whined to himself, “I set myself up for this, I’m the one who asked him out.” 

“This is why I’ve been single, no need to deal with the meeting of the family or any of that rubbish, it’s great. Oh, make sure to not have any love bites on display,” Harry added, laughing. 

“Fuck off, Harry.” Niall muttered, and Harry just smirked to himself.

Harry soon got to his feet, and checked his phone, which had started to buzz again. It was a text from Louis, but now was not the time to deal with him, so he put his phone away again. 

“I don’t know how I’m ever going to prepare myself, and I don’t even know if we’re going to that Halloween party anymore because it's the same night.” Niall whined, “At least you get to not worry about impressing anyone.”

“Who says I’m not worried about impressing anyone?” Harry didn’t want Niall to think he wasn’t trying, and on the road to let himself go. That wasn’t the case. At all. 

Niall shrugged. “You said it, all this time you’re just so happy to be single, why would you give that up, if it makes you happy? Beats freaking out over the stupid yet meaningful aspects of relationships.”

“God, you’re so bitter.”

“I have my reasons. But whatever. Just don’t fall in love, I tell ya, most of the time, it’s not even worth it. Stick to the parties thought.”

“How about no to both?”

“After the Halloween party, fine, but you gotta go to that one. Can’t miss it.”

Harry sighed. “So, you found out that I’m going.

“Yep, with Louis to.” Niall grinned.

“I’m just going with him, it doesn’t mean anything. You just said not to fall in love. This isn’t love related. Or anything related. Trust me.”

Harry might have convinced Niall to trust him, but he couldn’t get that grin off his face. Despite the fact that it made Harry blush a little, he was happy Niall was thinking about something else than the apparent nightmare known as meeting Zayn’s sisters. 

“But I am glad you’re going with Louis, as I'm happy you two have gotten close… makes things much easier. It’s one less thing for me to worry about, honestly. Also, he’s not exactly awful looking…” 

What a hypocrite!

“Niall you-”

“I know, I know, don’t listen to me. Go out there, fall in love, no, get shit faced drunk in love; it’s amazing, you have no clue what you’re missing, and you’ll regret being so pumped about being single.”

They were quiet for a second, Harry was too...embarrassed and yet excited? Because maybe Niall was right, and the concept of love, as daunting as it seemed, was something Harry knew he’d like to properly experience at some point, and, if he played his cards right, maybe he could experience it sometime soon. But he wasn’t going to tell Niall that. 

But back in reality, Harry was still Harry, the guy that loved being single. Plus, he couldn’t give into what Niall was saying about Louis so easily. Was Harry that desperate? No. Not at all. “No.” Harry began, “No, no, no, and no I know exactly what you're thinking. Just because I’ve been getting close with him doesn’t mean there’s something special. It’s all platonic.” 

“I wasn't implying anything, not really anyway,” Niall replied quickly, slightly smirking. “Aren’t you at least attracted to him a little bit? Come on.” Niall edged, but and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Am I attracted to him? Really? Niall, what does this have to do with anything?” 

“Harry, just answer the question. It won’t kill you.” 

Harry sighed, feeling heat inch up to his cheeks, “Fine, yeah, maybe, like a little, but I don’t see him anything more than a friend, Niall.” Harry explained, firmly, slightly ashamed when he realized he was trying to convince himself more so than Niall. 

“Alright.” Was all Niall said in response, and in a rather indifferent tone, so Harry didn’t know if Niall really believed him or not, but Harry knew that if he tried to keep persisting, it would look worse, as Harry would be trying too hard.

Thankfully, Niall’s stay was short lived because he started getting all weirdly quiet and saying he was ‘tired’ so, Niall left. Of course, Harry wished him well meeting Zayn’s sisters, and told him to relax. Niall responded with a quick thanks before walking out. 

Just as Harry was about to go back to his studies (and his oh so entertaining textbook), his phone started ringing. Harry, thinking about ten other things, answered it without even seeing who it was first. 

“Hello?” 

“Drop everything you're doing and meet me in the car park in ten.” 

It was Louis. Harry hated the fact that he started smiling. 

“And what if I'm busy.” Harry played on, not going to give in so easily, toying his finger around one of his curly strands, “I mean, you didn't even ask politely, Louis.” 

Harry heard a sigh on the other end, “Too busy for me, huh? That’s not possible.” Louis was being a little cocky. 

“I'm studying, and I've already been distracted enough by Niall's boyfriend theatrics.” Harry explained truthfully, messing with the threading of his jumper.

“You're always studying, and maybe if you had been with me early today you would have missed the Niall’s relationship soap opera. Please just meet me outside, I want to see you.” That last part, that damn last part got Harry feeling like his room was a little bit too hot and his jumper too itchy, clearly taking everything Louis was saying to the extreme. 

Harry licked his lips, “Lucky for you it’s almost my study break time, and I didn’t have anything scheduled during it today, but I’ll need my coffee, so you better fit that into whatever you’ve planned.” 

“Begging me for a coffee?” Louis laughed, “Be lucky I like you, Mr. Styles.” Harry’s smile made it to a grin. No big deal.

After getting off the phone with Louis, Harry decided to check his hair and change his jumper. Niall’s words about how Harry was missing out on love and how he needs to get drunk in it, kept ringing in his head, as if they meant a lot more to Harry and he didn’t even know it. It was freaking him out a little, but at the same time, thrilled him. 

Harry managed to make it outside in record time, because right as he walked out the front door of his building, Louis was leaning against his car with his sunglasses on, lazily checking his phone with his foot kicked up against the car door.

“Ahem,” Harry crossed his arms as soon as he was in front of Louis but Louis hadn’t looked up from his phone. Harry couldn’t help but notice that Louis smelled like he bathed in pot-infused cologne. Despite its muskiness, there was a hint of something sweet that intrigued Harry.

Louis smiled while he put his phone away, and tilted down his glasses a bit to flash his eyes. “You're late. Good thing I'm patient, unlike you.” Louis teased, and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Still using unsolicited comments towards me, how sweet.” 

Louis shoved his hands into his pockets, “Because I know it drives you crazy, but lucky for you I didn’t come here to bicker with you, I mean, maybe I did slightly, but that’s not the real fun of the day,” Louis explained moving away his car and slightly close to Harry. “We're going to Doncaster.” 

No wonder Louis didn’t mention it sooner. 

“Louis, it's noon, and that means the rest of my day is gone. Was this your plan all along?” Harry asked, certainly not as delighted as Louis, but also, not upset either. 

“I mean, if you're up for it.” Louis replied, hoping Harry would say yes. 

‘No’ is exactly what Harry should have said, and the Harry that didn’t get dragged to any parties, meet his friends at a pub and didn’t go with Louis to get a tattoo at 2am would have said no, but that wasn’t this Harry. 

“Count me in.” 

The ride to Doncaster was pleasant; not a lot of talking, pretty scenery and good music in the background.

But the curiosity (and the fact that Harry said yes without even knowing anything) was getting to Harry, so he asked, “Where exactly are we going?” because the suspense was getting to him. Plus, he was patient, Harry found himself asking after they had already been driving for an hour.

“Costume shop, pumpkin patch, dinner at mums, and then I will get your coffee before we leave.” Harry looked over towards Louis while he answered, and saw that he only had one hand on the wheel and was sitting back as if they were on nothing more than a casual Sunday drive. 

Harry realized that they’d be in for a busy night, once they arrived, of course. Dinner at Jay’s house was kinda freaking Harry out a bit, as they just met a few weeks ago and what would she think at first, before either of them explained they were just friends? 

“It’s good I like to hang out with you, you better be thankful.” Harry replied, moving around in his seat a bit. 

“Oh I am, Harold. Trust me on that one.” Louis smirked.

Harry bit back a smile and kept to himself, looking out the window as they went down the motorway. Harry decided to worry about dinner when they arrived at the house and were about to walk in; he wasn’t going to start stressing about that now. 

The first stop on the list was the pumpkin patch. Needless to say, they spent way too much time there trying to decide which four out of nine contenders would be the perfect fit. Apparently, they had to pick the biggest ones, because Louis’ family liked to go all out on the carving. Good thing Harry was quite strong and could carry one big at a time, but Louis was able to carry two at once, which made no sense to Harry.

Harry couldn’t imagine the back ache Louis was bound to have later.

“I'm not a weakling like you.” Was what Louis threw at Harry when they first started out trying to haul the pumpkins, but Harry just laughed, especially when Louis started showing off how strong he was by trying to carry as many pumpkins as he could all the way to his car, but then ended up dropping some, right after he called Harry clumsy for tripping over some pumpkins, when Louis himself looked up for a split second and tripped. Louis was already swearing in response, but when he was humiliated enough by Harry’s laughter, he blushed a bit and stormed off, which of course got Harry laughing even more. 

By the time that was all over, the pumpkin patch led them off to a great start, despite how much time they spent there and the rush they were in. 

From gathering pumpkins it was onto picking out a costume, and soon Harry was plastered in front of a mirror holding up different options. 

Louis went off to the clustered aisles looking for a pirate costume, while Harry didn’t even know what ha wanted to dress up as. 

At first, Harry picked out a royal prince costume, and then a vampire, but those seemed so typical, as anyone could just pick one of those and show up. Harry didn’t want to wear a sweaty mask or paint his face and hide it with special effects. He wanted something simple with minimum effort, but the costumes he was finding were so typical and cheap looking it was the other extreme.

Harry's eyes wandered off to his surrounding, scary masks hanging up, skeletons dangling from the ceilings along with paper mache bats, fake spiderwebs around the tops of the shelving and corner of the wall and the Halloween music playing in the background. The store was practically empty too, other than the employee guy at the desk reading a magazine.

“Found anything yet?” Louis came up to Harry and Harry noticed he had something tucked into his armpit.

Harry shook his head, “I told you Halloween is my worst enemy.”

“Nonsense, show me what you have,” Louis replied.

Harry showed Louis what he found, but Harry could tell that by the look on Louis’ face that he wasn’t pleased, and, without saying anything, ripped the costumes out of Harry’s hands and walked off, vanishing into one of the aisles. 

Soon Louis came back and pressed a costume into Harry’s hands. “This is your costume,” Louis smirked, crossing his arms.

Harry looked it over and furrowed his brows, “A cat? You’re joking.” 

“No, I'm serious. You'll be the hottest one there.” Louis laughed.

Harry glared at him before speaking again, shocked at his...tenacity. “This isn't funny, Louis. I just want something easy, okay? Not to look like a stuffed animal.” 

Louis rolled his eyes, “I'm only messing around, relax, yeah? I suppose you could go as a policeman or something.”

They spent more time looking at Harry eventually found something. After an hour and a half in the costume shop, he's decided he's going to be a ringmaster. Louis didn’t storm off in protest so Harry didn’t dare change his mind again.

It didn’t totally match with Louis’ pirate costume, but then again, maybe it was better that way since they were just going as friends, and something to matchy might test that fact.

Then it was on to dinner at Jay’s and when they arrived outside of Louis’ mums house, Harry felt nervous. They were four hours away from Uni, spent the last hours with each other, and with what everything Jay told Harry when they first met, Harry had every right to feel a little anxious. 

Harry never spent a lot of time at friend's houses; they’d always meet up somewhere or go out to stuff, because that’s just what they did. Harry had been to Niall’s house like two times despite how long they’ve known each other, and as weird as that might sounds that’s just how they did stuff. It worked for them. 

When Louis just walked in, Harry was right behind him, trailing quietly as Louis led him to the kitchen with the pumpkins in their arms.

“Mum, I’m home.” Louis announced, “and guess who I brought?”

Harry followed Louis into the kitchen where Louis’ mum and sisters were, and Harry could tell they were making something certainly delicious. 

“You brought the young man I met few weeks ago, Harry is it?” Jay asked, and Harry nodded, setting the pumpkin down on the table where Louis had done so.

“Glad to see you boys getting along,” she said, smiling. “You can show Harry around if you want but dinner will be done soon, okay?” 

“Alright mum, we’ll be back in a bit.”

As Harry followed Louis around, he realized that the house look familiar, as Harry remembered this house from the party where Louis’ band played, but when he was here, not only did Harry dislike Louis, but he was also trying to go home. Now no longer in a rush, Harry noticed the little accents in the rooms and on the walls; the pictures hanging, bookcases filled with good books and the charming little furnishings that were scattered around the house. At times it reminded Harry of his own mum’s home. 

When they made their way to the bedrooms, Louis stopped in front of the first room, “And here is where you claimed you were doing your hair to avoid me.”

“Why do you think I was lying? Maybe I actually was fixing my hair.” Harry replied, trying to remember what he was actually doing. Louis shook his head and showed Harry the other rooms until they got to the last door in the hall.

The door had a sticker on it that said no trespassing and Harry knew it had to be Louis’. All the other rooms were his sisters and his mum's, and unless Louis no longer had a bedroom, this was his room. 

“Last but not least in the bedroom category is my room,” Louis announced, opening the door and flipping on the light.

Louis’ room was fairly clean besides a chair in the corner with a pile of clothing. There were band posters up, a dark colored sheet used as a blind for his window, a hemp leaf poster, guitar amps stacked in the corner of the room, and some belts hanging off a stand alone mirror by the bed. There was a laptop covered in stickers (that ranged from drug use to bumper stickers) placed on the middle of the bed and connected to another speaker. 

Louis didn’t say much as he started messing with a few speakers in the room while Harry let himself in. As Harry looked around, his eyes landed on Louis’ closet door that was half shut, and Harry could see a little bit of another poster hanging up. Harry couldn’t see what it was a poster of and soon the curiosity got the best of him. Harry walked over to it, and just as he checked it out, Louis' hand stopped Harry from opening the closet door anymore. But Harry had already seen enough of it to know who was on it. 

Louis must have been in love with Ryan Gosling, or at least enamored with him.

“The closet is off limits.” Louis exclaimed, trying not to sound embarrassed.

“Is it because of that poster?” Harry asked, staring at him and Harry could see Louis’ cheeks turnings shade of pink.

Louis shook his head, “No… I just-” Louis began stumbling over his words. “I don't like anyone going through my stuff is all.”

“Look who’s the nervous one now.” Harry commented, “Don’t worry, I’d have the same poster hanging up too, just never thought I could get my hands on something like that.” he laughed, and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Zayn gave it to me for Christmas one year, told me he found it on some website, but yeah, he’s one of my celebrity crushes.” Louis admitted.

“Well, you know my celebrity crushes, so I guess it’s only fair that I find out yours.”

Louis just shrugged.

For the rest of the time they spent in Louis’ room, they sat on Louis’ bed while they listened to some alternative nineties tunes, and while Louis went on and on about this upcoming party. Despite Harry’s take on parties, it sounded promising, and way more eventful than the regular ones Harry got dragged along to. From the supposed ‘rigged’ costume contest to the games that featured at least one thing illegal in it, Harry kinda felt excited about it. Harry had been to the boring ones, but this was clearly the other extreme. 

Shortly after Louis had said all that he could about the party, Louis mentioned something briefly about going to a concert together. Now that was something Harry could agree on, because their music taste was practically the same, and it’d been ages since either of them had been to a gig.

When dinner was called a little bit later, Harry felt a bit nervous. He didn’t know Louis that long and Harry certainly didn’t know Louis’ family any better. Then again, Harry was just overreacting, but he did want to leave a good impression on Louis’ family, because he had no idea what Louis told them. 

Harry even started to understand what Niall was feeling a few hours ago, when he was crying to Harry about meeting Zayn’s sisters, except this was nothing like that, because he wasn’t dating Louis. 

Harry found an empty seat across from Louis and in between Louis’ sisters. He sat there quietly as his mum set a bowl that looked to be chicken carbonara, which smelled delightful and since Harry was pretty hungry, he was eager to try it.

“I hope you don't mind what's for dinner, Harry.” Jay said, “I wasn't expecting Louis to bring a guest with him.”

Harry smiled, “It's okay Jay, it smells wonderful.” Harry replied.

“So Louis tells me you also know Nicholas.” Jay announced as she made up her plate.

Louis smirked,” You better not call Nick that, mum. He hates it.” And yet Louis still had the gall to call Harry ‘Harold’ when Louis knows it drives Harry crazy. 

Harry was in love as soon as he took the very first bite. Each time it was a forkful of comfort and packed with flavor, just exquisite, and his plate was nearly gone by the time Lottie finished talking about the boy she liked, as she hadn’t even started eating yet. But back to the conversation about Lottie’s latest crush, apparently, they’d been best friends and have been for years. Lottie had liked him for a very long time and had been getting all these mixed signals, from getting asked to go to the cinema alone with him and then watching him go off and flirt with these other girls they’re both mutual friends with, two days later. As Harry listened to Lottie’s situation, he hoped she’d be able to figure it all out soon enough, because Harry couldn’t of imagined what it’d be like to have feelings for a friend and then watching the same person go flirt with others.

“Boys are just a bunch of trouble, stay as far away as possible at all times,” Louis commented, stuffing a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

Jay just looked at Louis, “You’ve never listened to me when it came to advice about boys, so what good is your advice to your sister?” 

“Mum, I’ve dealt with all kinds of guys, and besides, my advice is true,” Louis explained in a tone of voice that seemed to be surprised that Jay was doubting him. “Dating is just a waste of time if you ask me.” 

Harry sat there quietly, clearly avoiding adding his two cents, primarily because he didn’t any to add. He’d never been in this sort of situation, so if he offered any advice, it’d be weirdly hypocritical of him since he’d be sharing knowledge that lacked experience, so it’d be worthless. Plus, he didn’t really know Lottie that well and didn’t want to start poking his nose into things that weren’t his business. It made him feel almost like family, since Lottie, for some reason, felt comfortable sharing all that in front of a stranger (to Lottie anyway) at dinner, and such subject matter was usually saved for those family dinners.

During the course of the dinner, Harry did his best to ignore Louis’ gaze every so often and put his focus elsewhere. Not saying much but also paying attention to people as they spoke in the midst of conversation to show he had manners and was polite and things like that. 

“So, Harry’s going with me to a Halloween party,” Louis mentioned, his voice sounding slightly excited, as he twirled some pasta around his fork before taking a bite.

“As a date?” Fizzy questioned with a smirk, asked, quirking her brow, “I mean, yeah, since you always talk-” her words were cut off with a yelp, “hey! God, you and your stupid feet-mum!” 

Louis glared at Fizzy as his fork scraped against the plate.

Harry had no idea what that whole ordeal was about, but he didn’t dare ask. 

“Fizzy and Louis, cool it,” Jay scolded but couldn't hold back a smile, as that whole exchange was comical, “before I ask you both to do the dishes.”

Fizzy rolled her eyes after letting out a dramatic huff and went back to eating. Louis got to his feet and pick up his plate, “We should probably head out soon before it gets too late.” Louis mentioned off hand as he made his way to the kitchen with his dish.

Thankfully Harry was plenty satisfied and it seemed like perfect timing for them to head on back, since Louis was right, it’d be late soon and there was a four hour drive back in front of them. 

About twenty minutes later, Harry was ready to go. The process of saying goodbye included hugs, which was odd at first, but Harry didn’t even have a minute to think about it being weird because it was hugs all around and rather rapidly that the whole thing felt more like saying goodbye to family, not friends. 

“Ready?” Louis asked as he twirled his keys around his finger as they walked to Louis’ car.

“Yeah, sure am. It was nice meeting your family though, like, actually meeting them.”

Louis nodded. “They’re crazy though, don’t believe anything they told you.”

This made Harry think back to what Fizzy was saying, and how quickly that was shut down. It got Harry curious as to what Fizzy was planning on saying, especially since Louis reacted like he did.

As soon as they were ten minutes from the house, Louis grabbed a cigarette and started smoking. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t take a smoke earlier, like, while we were there. You went a while without it.”

Louis shrugged, replying after he took a drag. “Mum doesn’t like me smoking around the girls when I’m home. At parties it’s different because there’s so much going on and tons of people over, but when I’m home and their entertainment for the night, I have to cool it. Plus, I don’t want to get them hooked on these dirty things. I can’t stop them from getting their hearts broken by boys, I mean, I would if they’d just listen to me, but I can help them from starting to smoke.”

“Yeah, but, you tried getting me to smoke, and I’m pretty sure you’re still trying.”

Louis laughed, now finished with his cigarette. “I tried because I knew you’d never actually give in. You’re going to school to be a nurse, like, clearly I knew I’d never actually succeed, but I still gave it a shot because, I don’t know, why not?”

As ridiculous as all that seemed to Harry, he took it as a valid answer, because there was no point in arguing anymore, plus it seemed like the amusement of bugging Harry was slightly beginning to dissipate so certainly Harry didn’t dare want to disturb that process.

When they left, it was already dark out as the lights were illuminating the streets and buildings were starting to light up on the inside. Ever since Harry got into the car with Louis while they were still in the parking lot at uni, Harry hadn’t checked his phone once. At Louis’ mum’s house, it seemed like they were only there for maybe an hour, but they were there for almost two hours according to the clock on Louis’ car radio. But that didn’t upset Harry, as it was quite nice; Louis’ family was lovely, and it was a nice change from the nights Harry spent at parties. 

They were on the road for some time before Louis pulled into a spot in front of a coffee shop. “So how about we go get that coffee I owe you,” Louis began, unbuckling himself, cutting the engine. Harry just stared at him.

“You were actually serious about that?” Harry asked, rather surprised.

Louis nodded, “I’m a man of my word, Harold. Now, do you want that coffee or not?”

Harry got out of the car and stood in line with Louis once inside, standing there looking at the menu f while Louis eyed the pastries. When Harry got to the counter, he ordered his vanilla ice coffee while Louis ordered a brownie, a chocolate chip cookie, and a hot chocolate. After Louis paid, Harry followed Louis over to the side while they waited for their drinks. 

When they made it back to the car, they didn’t drive off right away. Harry sipped his coffee as he watched Louis devour the brownie in a mere minute.

Harry took one last sip before putting his coffee into the other spare cupholder as he watched Louis break his cookie in half, “Want a piece?” Louis asked, but Harry shook his head, and Louis shrugged before chowing down the piece that he offered Harry.

Two minutes later they were off again.

Harry didn’t mind drive back, as the hours spent with Louis were nice, with good music in the background, good conversation and good coffee.

Despite being so far away from uni and totally out of his element, Harry had a lovely time, and he was glad he went. 

Maybe they could do this again sometime.

****

*********

  
Halloween mornings spent with Niall. It wasn’t really what Harry wanted to do, but Harry was stuck on Niall duty, preparing him for meeting Zayn’s sisters later that night. Harry knows Niall was overthinking it and freaking out for no reason, and since Harry had dinner with Louis’ family, he understood Niall’s anxiety, but also realized it wasn’t that big of a deal.

Everyone who met Niall liked him; he had a contagious laugh, plenty of witty humor, totally easy going, and just was a really good mate overall. Putting up with the back and forth banter that happened between them was worth it, as they had a great relationship and considered themselves practically brothers. 

“Oh my god, I don't think I can do this.” Niall fretted as he paced around Harry’s room. It was six in the morning, and Harry had no idea why Niall needed to be up so early, besides to overreact, and the fact that Niall came to Harry’s dorm to do so just made the whole situation so much better. No it didn’t. 

And no matter what advice Harry gave with his half asleep mind, Niall was not taking any of it, totally ignoring Harry’s efforts. 

“Yes you can,” Harry huffed, “You’re going to be fine, I promise.” 

“You don’t understand, Harry. This is such a huge deal, and I’m meeting them so early, and this is the next big step before meeting his parents.” Niall shook his head, scraping his hand through his hair, and adjusting his clothes as if they were chafing him. “It’s so hot in here,” Niall complained as he wiped his forehead.

Harry got out of bed and grabbed Niall by the shoulder, stopping him from pacing, and stared Niall in the eye. “Calm down before you make me feel anxious. You have hours before you’re actually meeting them, so quit worrying about it now. And, for the last time, you’re going to be ok, just trust me on this, yeah?” 

Niall sighed, “I just don’t know… I have so many worries about what could go wrong, I guess I feel so overwhelmed. Having a boyfriend is so stressful.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have asked him out or shagged him, then maybe you wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place.” Harry teased.

Niall narrowed his eyes, “Harry.” he started, crossing his arms. “This isn’t a laughing matter; this is serious.”

Harry sat down back onto his bed, “I was just giving you some input, but if you’re really worried about tonight then talk to Zayn, oh and take a nap, that always works for me. Find something that will calm your nerves.”

Niall’s freakout seemed to go on for twenty minutes, before he finally slumped down on the bed beside Harry and ran his hands over his face.

“What are you doing tonight? I mean, anything other than the party? Maybe not talking about Zayn’s family might calm my nerves down.”

Harry's eyes darted over to his alarm clock to check the time, “Well, apparently, around noon or so, Louis’ planned a trip to some spooky houses, and then we’re going to Liam’s Halloween party, but you knew about that.” Harry mentioned. Niall raised his brows, a smirk forming on his face.

“So, you’re still going with Louis alone tonight? Interesting.” Niall grinned

“Don’t start on that now.” Harry sighed, ”He just offered me to come because he wants me to experience the supposed best party of the year, it’s not because Louis likes me in that way, Nialler.” 

“Alright, if you say so. I'm just surprised you're even going in the first place.”

Harry folded his arms, “I don’t know why you should be, after all, you got me into this mess of going to parties. Plus, I can go to a Halloween party with a friend, it’s not a big deal.” Harry continued defensively. “Sue me for actually enjoying hanging out with him now.”

“I never said it was a huge deal, just you’ve never been much of a partier, and it just surprised me how he managed to convince you. I mean, you spent half the day with him, alone, and you didn’t have to, so talk about a quick change to a pretty bad first impression of him. God, you hated his guts.” 

Harry sighed, already tired of this conversation because he didn’t want to keep defending himself.

“Alright, I think we’re done with this conversation, Niall,” Harry began, ready to start his day and stop worrying about Niall or what Niall had hinted about him and Louis. Harry didn’t need that. “Maybe you should go see Zayn now, yeah?” 

“Fine, I’ll stop interrogating you about your super quick developing friendship with Louis and will go back to bugging my man, but please have fun today and at that party, you deserve it, as it’s about damn time you stopped missing out on this kinda stuff.” Niall teased lightly before leaving, and Harry heard him laugh, mumbling something as Niall closed the door behind him.

Harry spent the rest of his morning getting ready for the day’s events and organizing his slightly messy room. Harry tried not to think about what Niall said and put his focus on preparing himself for his day with Louis. He was kind of excited, because Louis did know how to have a good time, as there was never a dull moment with him, and, don’t take this the wrong way, but the idea of seeing Louis in a pirate costume perked Harry’s interests.

Later that day, Harry got a text from Louis saying that he’d be by in ten minutes to pick him up. Harry fixed his hair and threw on a warm jumper. As he walked out, Harry saw Louis’ car parked and waiting. 

Harry took a deep breathed before he strolled over to Louis, who was dressed in all black.

“You’re late,” Louis commented, “I thought I was getting stood up.”

Harry smiled, “Someone's impatient today.” 

Louis licked his lips, shoving his hands into his pockets, “I’m just excited to get this fang-tastic evening started.” 

Harry shook his head and just got in the damn car. He just can't right now. Not once puns start going on.

The drive was nice, good music and all, and soon they left the campus of the university. Trees were in full show with brightly colored leaves that lightly drifted down as the wind blew. The air was slightly chilly, and Harry hoped it wouldn’t get that cold later. 

The first spookhouse they stopped at wasn’t that scary, actually (more like thankfully, as Harry was perfectly fine with that). It took about an hour to walk through it, and the special effects and even the makeup and jump scares weren’t good. It had the people that would randomly grab you, but most of the time it was just a tall guy with a mask on. Nothing special. But, they weren’t just going to one house, Louis had them planned out, researched, list created and memorized by heart. Halloween was his day and there was no way Harry was going to dare touch it. 

As Louis’ warned Harry, as they started going through more of these houses and going down the long list, each house got scarier and scarier, as if Louis knew all along and ordered them deliberately, easing Harry into it slowly. The walkthroughs got longer; the scares got worse, and if anything, the whole spectacle became more real each time. Harry was getting spooked here and there, but remained cool and calm, even when a guy jumped out at him with a chainsaw to blood-curdling screams playing along with creepy music, yeah now would be the time to say Harry had had enough. 

Despite all that Louis told Harry that he was not going to get scared by anything at any of the houses, Harry was actually surprised Louis was right about his claim. Louis flinched, at the most, but that was it, laughing when Harry got spooked. Harry didn’t see how this sort of thing could be fun when you weren’t scared at really anything, but then he realized that he was probably Louis’ form of entertainment, not the houses per se; Louis laughed at Harry getting spooked and teased him, awaiting Harry’s reaction and making something fun out of them. Louis didn’t care about the houses, it was all on Harry. 

The last house was a popular one, as they had to stand in a long line in order to get inside. By now the air was chilly, and they were both impatient to enter the house. 

“I wish this line would hurry the hell up, we have a party to attend in a couple of hours, and I don't want to show up late.” Louis exclaimed, crossing his arms, “Do you think you can handle this last one, Harold?” 

Harry nodded, “I mean, I did the others, I think I can manage one more.”

“Good, because I saved the best for last.” Harry knew Louis wouldn't let him off easy, since all the houses were pretty lame. Of course, Harry was already plotting revenge just in case this house would be a total nightmare. 

“God help me,” Harry muttered under his breath as the queue moved up, but it wasn’t directly related to having to see the house, more as to the fact that the majority of the day and that night were practically wasted between going to these houses and then the party.

As they entered the building, Harry felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. Louis was behind him (because of course he made Harry go first), and that made Harry uneasy. The lights and the music was getting to him, mainly because this was the tenth spooky house, and even though Harry assumed he’d get used to all the tricks and the effects, he was wrong. 

During the course of the time spent in the house, Harry jumped a bit here and there, scared only a few time. A few times, Harry felt some grabs at the back of his jumper, like where Louis was behind him, and Harry never really found out what it was. For a second, Harry thought it could be Louis, but then again this house had better scares, so it could have been people trying to grab him from the back. 

This house took longer to get out of, probably Harry reached his limit and had had enough. All Harry wanted to do was get out, and maybe get something to eat, but he was physically tired enough to take a nap. The minute Harry blinked, something (a guy in a blood covered face mask with an axe) jumped out at Harry and started screaming, and the whole thing caught Harry off guard, so much so that he stumbled back into Louis, who just lightly pushed Harry forward again and over all the noise Harry could hear him laughing. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t much longer until they reached the exit, and Harry felt like breaking out the champagne, as he completed Louis’ spooky house marathon and made it out alive to tell the tale. Of course, he didn’t drink, but at that moment, he was both relieved and pleased with himself that he’d do it. 

“So did that fill your thrill thirst at all?” Louis asks as they head out to the car park, noticing the sun was setting by now. They must have been in there for almost two hours since it seemed to fucking drag on.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, and I hope it filled your thrill, as you were the one that demanded we do all that. I think I’m good till next year. I had fun, though.”

“Good, that was my intention.” Louis replied, generally pleased as they made their way to his car and got in. “Now, onto my dorm. The real fun has just begun.” 

Louis’ dorm looked more messy this time, and Harry stood and waited while Louis frantically searched around for something. There were tons of plastic bags, both on and under his bed and on his desk; everything they bought at the costume shop. Soon Louis walked back over to Harry with his arms rather full. He handed Harry over his costume and then walked back to where his desk was.

“You can get changed in the loo if you want,” Louis offered as he ripped open one of his plastic packets.

Harry nodded and made his way into the small bathroom with his costume, and locking the door behind him. 

It took him awhile, but he eventually Harry figured out the surprisingly confusing costume and threw it on. Harry had to be careful not to rip it while putting it on, as the fabric was cheap and Louis would still make him go, as a rip would look like Harry intentionally tried to get out of going to the party. Harry didn’t know why he decided to go as a ringmaster, but he decided it would be one of the costumes that would make him look the least stupid, at least that’s how it looked on the bag. The whole day, going and actually celebrating the holiday kind of brought Harry back to when he was younger, when he’d go with Niall for Halloween celebrations and spend all week looking forward to picking out his costume. Obviously, they’d both grown up, and after so many years, stopped caring so much about Halloween. But that night, as much as Harry would have rather done many other things, it was nice, because it was like what Halloween was when he was young. 

By the time he had the whole costume on, Harry was worried to look in the mirror, but when he finally did he saw he looked halfway decent. The whole look didn’t look bad, especially with the hat and his curls that had a lot of bounce that day, thankfully. 

Harry headed back into the room, but didn’t get that far; Louis was buckling his stupid belt buckle to his costume multi striped trousers with no bloody top on, and Harry never expected to see such a delightful sight, or to find such sight a delight. Standing there like an idiot, Harry tried not to stare and appear fazed, because, like, no, he wasn’t, most certainly was not, at all. Actually, Louis’ back muscles with the ink here and there was mind numbing, to say the least. A thousand red flags were going up in Harry’s mind, and yet he dismissed and ignored every single one as he cleared his throat, ripping his eyes away after a quick mental note to calm himself down. 

“I’m ready when you are.” 

Louis finished with his belt and smiled up at Harry.

“You look good, like a real circus fiend.” Louis snickered as he slipped on the top to his costume and buttoned it up halfway. 

Harry smiled as he sat down on Louis’ bed, watching Louis grab the scarf and eye patch that went with his costume, and something off his desk before heading out the door to escape to the bathroom. 

Harry couldn’t get seeing Louis’ shirtless (at least the back of him) out of his mind, and it was both scaring him and worrying him. What was happening here? Not something good, as Harry didn’t need anything of that sort developing. Talk about wrong place wrong time, if Harry had walked out two seconds later he would have avoided seeing Louis’ shirtless, and that would have been better. For sure. 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and waited silently, hoping when Louis comes back out shortly and that everything would be fine, that Harry won't stumble over his words, or do something stupid, and they can just enjoy the party.

Eventually, Louis returned with the scarf tied around his messy fringe, the eye patch on the right eye and he was wearing eyeliner, talk about going all out. Holy shit, he looked so good, and Harry couldn’t even believe that he was thinking that way. If Harry was all there, he’d be more nervous about the party than standing in Louis’ presence.

Oh, how the tables have turned, and so suddenly too!

“How do I look?” Louis asked, stuffing the fake sword he grabbed from his bed into the holder connected to his belt. “Do I look like a real pirate?”

Harry swallowed, “Uh, yeah, you look nice.” That was a safe answer.

“Thanks, Harold.” Louis replied pleased as he checked his phone, “I suppose we should head out, so we can make it in time to participate in the contest ” Louis grabbed an orange colored paper from his desk, and Harry guessed that was either the invite or the tickets. 

The ride to the party was relatively quiet and similar to the other rides they’ve had together, as the music was playing on in the background and Louis was smoking. Along the way, they saw little kids in costumes trick or treating with their parents as every street seemed to be alive. 

When Louis parked the car about a block or two away from the campus, he scrambled out. Harry, never saw Louis move that fast, and watched him scramble around to the other side, but had no idea what he was doing, until Harry’s door was opened for him. Needless to say, Harry was stunned. 

“I can open my own door, I'm not weak you know,” Harry commented, once out of the car.

Louis grinned as he shut the door, “I wanted to.” Harry never expected to hear that. 

Shortly after they walked along a dimly lit path over to the house, they heard music getting louder and voices, a clear sign this as the place. Between Louis and Harry, however, they were quiet. Harry followed Louis past some people on the front yard and into the house, after Louis gave some tall buff guy the orange piece of paper.

Once inside, Harry noticed plenty of people dressed in scantily clad costumes and yet a few of some fascinating ones. There were also plenty of lame ones also, like guys just dressed in khakis and polo shirts dubbed as ‘white guys.’ Harry ignored all the really bad looking costumes and just followed Louis, noticing all the Halloween decorations on the walls. Fake spider webs, skeletons, black and orange streamers, banners saying ‘Happy Halloween!’, and candy bowls spread throughout each table, which of course was loaded with food and drinks. The kitchen table had a pumpkin tablecloth over it with candy apples, green colored popcorn balls, pumpkin decorated cupcakes, a punch bowl filled with orange colored contents. This party, since it was themed, had more to it, and Harry appreciated the effort, and knew someone spent a lot of money on all this. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Louis shouted over the loud music as they went over to the cooler. Louis grabbed a beer and cracking it open.

Harry nodded, which promptly sent Louis off to pour him a glass of punch. Harry could have just done it himself; Louis didn’t need to keep accommodating Harry tonight, as if Harry was some royal pain in the ass.

When Louis came back over to Harry holding a red solo cup and a beer, he gave it to Harry before taking a sip of his drink.

“So, are you having a spooktacular time?” Louis asked raising his brows.

“Why are you using such awful portmanteau words today? It's embarrassing.”

Louis smirked. “I'm only trying to have a little fun because it's a holiday, and maybe _I am_ trying to embarrass you, Harold.”

“I hate you.” Harry chaffed, taking a sip of his punch.

Louis shrugged before taking another sip, and set the can on the messy counter. Louis then moved closer to Harry a bit, as more people were starting to come into the tiny kitchen. 

“Do you think you could meet me upstairs? I’m going to go sign us up for the contest and get our name tags.” Louis explained in a rather serious tone, because this was his party and there was no messing around. “I'm sure Ed or Nicks up there.”

“Um, yeah, sure,” Harry replied, and without another word, Louis wandered off.

With nothing better to do and after promising to Louis that he’d be upstairs, Harry made his way up, expecting the smell of weed and he surely wasn’t disappointed. Harry walked into the first room on his left and there were a bunch of guys in there, plus Ed and Nick. 

“Harry!” Ed called out, waving for him to come over. Ed was in a doctor's costume, and Nick himself was dressed as a male cheerleader. Not very cohesive but then again Harry and Louis weren’t either.

“Let me guess,” Nick began, scratching his chin, clearly pretending, “You're a ringmaster, yeah?” Harry nodded.

“I'm surprised you're here.” Ed exclaimed, crossing his arms, “Usually you hate coming to these kinds of parties.”

“I'm not surprised. Louis asked him to come tonight.” Nick smirked, looking pleased with himself that he knew that fact.

Ed looked at him with a grin before taking a hit of the blunt that was passed to him. “Where's your date then, I mean, since you came with him and all.”

“We came as friends,” Harry sighed, “And he was signing up for some costume thing.”

They both nodded, and thankfully they didn't prod more into the reasons why Harry went with Louis and didn’t just go alone, or even not at all.

Soon enough, Louis made it into the room and pinned a name tag on Harry's chest. Harry felt weird being this close to Louis, and he was surprised again that Louis didn’t just hand it to him and have Harry do it himself. All this babying as if Harry couldn't do it himself, or something. 

“Now we’re all signed up, but we have to be down in the living room area in about an hour.” Louis announced, stepping away from Harry.

Louis fretted Ed, Nick, and the others as he made his way away from Harry and sat down on a couch in the room. Louis eagerly grabbed the blunt when it came towards him and took a hit. Harry stood there watching Louis exhale the smoke as he passed it to the guy next to him. 

“Going to try it this time?” Louis asked when it came to Harry. Harry shook his head and it was passed to the guy next to him, skipping Harry. 

“Such a goodie two shoes.” Louis mumbled, and Harry ignored that. 

Harry stood among the guys as they smoked and bantered back and forth with each other. It was a little bit boring, because he wasn't into getting stoned or joking about stupid things. Harry kind of wanted to stuff his face with those treats from the kitchen and get away from the pungent stench and smoke. Plus, he was kind of hungry. Harry knew that even if he made it downstairs with the purpose of getting away from the smell, he’d have to ride back with Louis, who’d be drenched in it, so, no, there was no escaping it. 

Soon, Edith came in, dressed as a sexy nurse. She made her way over to Louis with a beer in her hand and almost stumbled into him.

“Hey Louis.” She started in a low slurry voice, biting her lip, “You make one sexy pirate.” She purred as Louis took another drink before wrapping her arm around him. 

Harry saw Louis give her a little smile, “Thanks, love.” Was all Louis said, and they didn’t do much more interacting, as much as Edith probably would have preferred.

As crazy as this sounds, she was getting onto Harry’s nerves because she was just rather...annoying, trying to get Louis’ attention and it wasn’t working, at all. Louis looked more interested in the blunt and his beer than her, but maybe Harry was just looking too hard. 

Edith licked her red stained lips before leaning and pressing a kiss to Louis' neck. “I marked you.” She fiddles, pulling away. “You're mine.”

Harry gave her a sharp gaze as he crossed his arms over his chest, clearly caring too much about this Louis and Edith thing.

“Calm down, babe” Louis commented as pulled his arm from her grip. “Why don't you go downstairs and wait for me in the basement, yeah?” He asked her, and she gave a little pout before getting up and wandering off again.

So they were going to hook up?

What the hell was Harry going to do? He arrived with Louis and needed him to get back. Now he'd get stranded and forgotten about because of some silly girl.

Louis' eyes flicked over towards Harry and he smiled, clearly not worried about anything Harry was currently preoccupied about. “We should probably head down in a few.”

Harry nodded but didn’t say anything in response. Soon, they all began to filter out of the room and head down stairs. Harry followed after Louis, not really sure what was going to happen next, but he was already ready to leave. It wasn’t that Edith kind of ruined the mood, but she ruined the mood. 

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Louis grabbed Harry’s jacket by the sleeves and led him to the area where others were gathered around. Everyone who was in the room had such amazing costumes, and especially Liam being shirtless with a construction uniform on with a girl in a latex catsuit pressed up next to him.

“That's Liam's girlfriend Sophia, and that’s Liam, clearly. I bet you anything she's gonna make them win again.” Louis exclaimed in Harry’s ear unexpectedly, making Harry jump.

They both looked amazing, of course they’d win, Harry thought, be he didn’t say anything. 

“Like I said, shit’s rigged.” Louis huffed before stepping away and quietly standing next to Harry.

Not even a moment later, Liam had a microphone in his hands and told everyone to be quiet.

“As you all know, it's time for my annual costume party where we crown the king or queen. We have a good number of contestants this year so it’ll be good. Winner gets a gift card of their choice and second place gets a 5-pound bag of candy, of their choice of course.” Liam announced. Harry didn't think those prizes were that great, but then again, it was the spectacle of the thing and the bragging rights that really mattered to everyone. 

“Now, if you ghoulies and ghosties are ready we can start this thing, so remember to vote in the kitchen where the ballot box is, and only one per person please. Up here I have a list of the people in the contest so feel free to look at that before voting if you forget or something.” 

Then contentores started walking. It seemed as if there were at least fifty people in the competition, and they each had thirty seconds to ‘sell themselves.’ At first, Harry felt really nervous when it was his turn, but he was the only one sober there so literally no one cared. Plus it only lasted for a moment. 

Soon it was Louis’ turn, and Harry watched as Louis walked around with such confidence, pulling out his fake sword and posing with it, before putting the sword back. When Louis was finished with this 30 seconds of glory, Harry bit back a smile as Louis stood by him again.

The contest seemed to drag on, losing its excitement as it continued, especially when Liam's girlfriend (as attractive as she might have been) did a really stretched and almost boring (to Harry at least) out stroll around. There were a few whistles going on during her time, but they all probably come from Liam.

Thankfully, after a little while longer everyone had gone and the whole walking portion was over. Now it was time for people to vote, so everyone was strongly encouraged to head into the kitchen, as they’d only have an hour to vote. 

Once again, Louis grabbed Harry by the sleeve and dragged him outside where it was a little more quiet, leading Harry to a bench and claiming it. Louis smoked a cigarette and the two of them were quiet, listening to the music faintly playing inside and shivering a little from the chilly air, but getting to step outside was nice, since the house was stuffy and a little bit too hot.

“I bet you anything Sophia wins it,” Louis remarked as he exhaled the smoke from his lips. “And for second place, it could be Liam, but if not, I'm clueless, since Zayn isn't here to sweep everyone off their feet.” Louis paused, as if in thought. “Gorgeous bastard.”

“It's not a big deal if we don't win, Louis,” Harry finally responded as Louis flicked his gaze towards Harry, bringing the cigarette up to his lips.

"That's not the point, it’s the principle; he cheats the system,” Louis commented. “Every year I've been here and every year they’ve been together, and probably even before he started dating Sophia.”

“If it’s rigged, why do people keep participating in it? I’m sure you’re not the only one who noticed the same thing happening year after year. You’d think people would just stop once they found that out.”

“You really think these people care enough to stop? They like to show off and dress up, and it’d be about ten times more stupid if they couldn’t say they were entering a contest. No one actually cares, because no one, except you, is sober, and at the very least, they're buzzed.” Louis explained, as if he had a Ph.D. on the subject.

“You’re not drunk, or very buzzed, and you care about actually winning. Why? What does this even mean to you?” Harry knew the whole thing was silly, and probably just a big joke, so why was Louis so invested in winning?

“I can’t get drunk tonight, not when I have you to worry about, plus-”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Harry cut in, “I should be worried about you, since you got somewhat high tonight and will probably freak out if you don’t win that contest.”

Louis shook his head, speaking after taking another drag. “Alright fine, I guess I’ll stop worrying about you then. But maybe just try to understand how annoying it might be for those that take a contest like this seriously, I just don’t like to lose.”

“Fair enough.”

Louis tossed his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it, heading inside to grab another drink, leaving Harry alone on the bench. 

Not in the mood to follow after Louis and preferring the outside air to the sticky, warm air of the inside, Harry pulled out his phone. He checked his texts, seeing that had ten texts from Niall. Harry forgot all about what Niall had planned for Halloween night, and was suddenly glad he wasn’t in Niall’s situation. 

It was funny to read Niall’s texts, as they went from Niall freaking out to slowly being ok to then having a great time. Harry was right all along, and he wanted to reply with an ‘I told you so,’ but he didn’t as then Niall would start asking about Harry’s night, and Harry didn’t really know what to say yet. Plus, the expression on Niall’s face when Harry actually says to him ‘I told you so’ would be ten times better in person that through text, and Harry decided he’d save it for when he’d see Niall again, which would be soon, of course. 

“What are you smiling about?” Louis asked as he sat down next to Harry again, taking a sip from his red cup.

“Niall; he was freaking out this morning about meeting Zayn's sisters, but it’s going well so he had nothing to worry about,” Harry told Louis, eyeing his’ drink. “I hope that's punch and not beer.”

“Course Niall would freak out, such a drama queen, honestly. Now you need to not be a drama queen, this is punch, chill.” 

“I was just looking out for our safety, especially since you’re driving tonight. I am chill.”

“Are you though?” Louis asked, squinting as he looked at Harry.

“Certainly. Why, are you surprised?”

“Nah, just pleased.”

For the majority of the time spent at the party, Harry and Louis hung out in the kitchen, munching on snacks and staying out of the way of people that were just too drunk to reason with. At times it was filled with people, so they stayed away from trouble by standing in a corner, talking and acting as if they weren’t bored. 

“Why did you lie to Edith earlier upstairs?” Harry asked, curious, and just because he wasn’t too fond of her, he didn’t think it was very kind of Louis to lead her one like that and not mean it. 

Louis shrugged, looking as if he wasn’t phased by it, and honestly forgot about it. 

“Just wanted to get her off my back, and besides, she’d come back and find me if she was really serious. I’m sure she found someone else to bug.” 

“But still it was still kind of rude, Louis.” Harry commented, but Louis just smirked.

Louis didn't say anything else, just huffed quietly and leaned against the wall. 

Five minutes later, Liam called everyone into the living room because they were going to announce first and second place winners of the costume contest.

Harry stood beside Louis among the slew of sweaty people as Liam talked to the crowd. Liam spoke about how he was so happy that everyone seemed to be having fun, how the costume contest winners were a close race and that he hoped everyone had a safe rest of the night.

Harry felt someone grabbing his wrist and his eyes darted down to see Louis’ hand wrapped around his wrist with his eyes closed shut, squeezing it so tightly. Harry still didn’t get why Louis wanted to win so badly; it was just a silly little costume contest with stupid prizes.That’s it.

Liam opened the first envelope, “The second place winner is…” Liam announced, “Michael Abbott.”

“Come on,” Louis muttered sounding pretty stressed out.

“And the first place the winner is…” Liam paused, trying to get the anticipation up when Harry just wanted him to read the damn name so that he could go home. 

“My girl, Sophia Smith.” 

Louis’ hand promptly left Harry’s wrist and he uttered some curse words, not happy. 

The crowd cheered a bit before they went back to what they were doing, and Harry remained where he was standing, wondering if they could leave now. Louis took off his eyes patch and sighed, looking deflated.

“I just can't believe it,” Louis ranted, “I mean, I can, because like, it’s rigged, but damn, another year she wins. Another year! Totally not fair, at all.” 

Harry, knowing it wouldn’t be a good idea to try and bother with Louis mid rant, let his pout about it for a while. Louis then went on to explain why Sophia shouldn’t even be in the contest, and then wanted to find out who was responsible for recording the votes to give him a piece of Louis’ mind. Talk about a drama queen. 

Eventually, Louis calmed down, and they went to go hang out with Ed, Nick and the other guys no one bothered to introduce Harry to (and yet Harry was ok with that), for the remainder of the time they spent at the party. Harry watched as they got high, keeping to himself except for the times when they managed to talk about something of actual importance, but those moments were rare. 

That’s what the party was like until the very early morning hours, Harry spent time in that room with basically those same guys and nothing really happened. Harry didn’t think about his studies or how late it was, Harry was enjoying the fact that everything was very low key and that no one paid attention to him, as Harry no longer had to worry about Louis’ constant teasing and name calling any more.

When they were back in Louis car, Harry felt utterly exhausted. When Harry looked at the time, he felt very mad at himself for letting this happen, but there was no point, and he knew that it was a lot better for it to be three in the morning than five or even six. Harry had no lectures the next day so he decided to just let it slide, plus, it was Halloween, the biggest and best excuse for staying up late.

The ride was long enough for Harry to close his eyes for a bit, and with the music in the background rather luling, Harry almost fell asleep, but he didn’t, as he kept himself awake because he knew they were almost back at uni and if he did when he’d wake up his neck would probably ach because of the position, making sleeping just not worth it.

Five minutes later, the car pulled up into a spot near the door of Harry’s building, and Louis cut the engine. It was quiet for a second before Harry unbuckled and opened the door. 

“I had a lot of fun tonight, Louis,” Harry said with a smile after getting out, closing the car door and turning back to Louis, sitting in the car. 

“Me too,” Louis agreed.

Harry gave a quick sigh, unsure of what really to say next or what more to do. Harry just decided to keep it short, since he was sure Louis would head back to the party and see if Edith was still around, or something. 

“Well, I should head in, it's fairly late. Thanks again.” Harry then turned and started walking off, not turning back to the car, as he had no other desires to do anything but go to sleep. That was until he heard another car door slam and then someone walking or running rather fast, and it sounded to be in his direction. Louis was jogging up to him.

What was going on here?

“I wanted to walk you to the door,” Louis explained as he reached Harry (who was too confused and ‘what is Louis doing?’ to keep walking), and once again, Harry felt he was clearly missing something. Why was Louis such a gentleman tonight? Was this just a Halloween thing, like a trick, or was Louis just trying to show Harry that he did indeed know how to be nice to people?

Harry was too stunned to say anything as they walked to the main doors, still unsure what Louis’ motive was for all this, and every other thing Louis did for Harry earlier that night that got Harry thinking Louis was babying him. Maybe this was Louis’ display of appreciation for Harry being such a good sport and going to all of the spook houses and also the party when Louis knew Harry really did not want to go. What a weird way to thank someone. 

“I'm glad you came tonight.” Louis mentioned as he leaned on the brick wall next to door, “Even if you thought I was going to ditch you for Edith.” Louis laughed.

“Yeah, I was sure you were going sleep with her, I mean, she left a lovely red stain on your neck.” 

Louis shook his head, “I just needed her to leave me alone tonight, especially since the world does not revolve around her and I came with someone else tonight. Despite what you think, I’m not that rude.”

“Not with all the babying you’ve done for me tonight you’re not.”

Louis smirked, “Don't get used to it, I don’t do it often.” Then Louis stood up a bit, creating space between him and the building he was just leaning on. “Besides, she probably went off with her friends or something, so I’m not worried.”

“Well, I'm just glad I wasn't ditched, so thank you,” Harry smiled as they stood there quietly.

There was an awkwardness in the air for about two seconds, while the both of them didn’t know what to say or do and just stood there. It was as if they were waiting for something, subconsciously, but on the surface, they didn’t know what to do next.

“I should probably go inside before I shiver to death, and before you need to take another smoke,” Harry reasoned out loud, scratching the back of his neck. “Night, Lou.” Harry said, accidentally throwing in a nickname, suddenly wondering what was to happen in terms of Louis’ reaction. Harry thought it would be ok since Louis called him ‘Harold,’ and at the party tonight, all the guys in the room were calling Louis ‘Lou,’ so why not? 

Louis smiled a little and nodded before walking off, and he looked over his shoulder back at Harry once more before getting into the car, as if to say something, but he didn’t. Harry didn’t know why he stayed to watch Louis leave, but he did, as if he couldn’t pull himself from his spot until Louis was actually gone. Why? Harry wasn’t sure, and it freaked him out a little. 

Just like it freaked Harry out that Louis wanted to walk Harry to the door, hanging around longer than usual, and of course Louis treating Harry in ways Harry never expected at the party that night; everything freaked Harry out. All of it. Louis did. Maybe in a good way, maybe in a bad way, maybe even a little bit of both, but overall, it just freaked Harry out.

And soon, Harry learned to like being freaked out, but he didn’t find that out until later.


	4. IV

Ten in the morning on a Sunday and Harry found himself with Louis at a cafe. It was accidental; they ran into each other in line and decided to catch up, as things got busy and they both hadn’t really seen each other for a bit. Harry didn’t mind, of course, as Louis seems to become less and less annoying every time they spent time together. 

Soon they started talking about Christmas and the time off, both of them looking forward to the break. During the conversation, Louis invited Harry to Jay’s New Year’s Eve party, but Harry was hesitant, as it’d be quite a drive from Cheshire to Doncaster, and Harry’s mum hoped Harry’d be home to start the new year off with his family. 

Harry didn’t even want to think about going to parties, as exam season was starting, so there was no slacking off allowed. Because of that, Harry made no promises. 

"Can you please come?" Louis begged, "I need someone there to keep me from going mad..."

"I don't know, Louis. It just depends, and I have loads of time until then to figure out if I can come." Harry knew it wouldn’t be smart to decide then and there, and he also knew he had to think about it. 

Louis sighed and leaned back in his seat, tilted his head. “So you're going to let me suffer alone in this? I mean, my family’s great and all, but by New Year’s I know I’ll just be aching to get away from them. I can only handle so much."

"I'm sorry, Lou," Harry replied, not sure if he really was sorry.

"Well, I suppose I can give you up until the day before to give me an answer, because I would love to have one of my mates there instead of being surrounded by my mum and sisters annoying friends." Louis remarked, and Harry was going to see what he can do.

Harry understood Louis’ situation perfectly, as he too knew what it was like going to family and friend parties and events when everyone else in the world seemed to be able to show up, but his friends just couldn’t, of course. 

The mood in the cafe was light, and easy, and the place was half empty, probably because no one wanted to go out in the rain, unless of course they really had to. Because of this, it was more relaxing, and less noisy, a surprise to what Harry and the cafe were used to, since this spot was rather popular. 

"So, what are you doing tonight?” Louis started taking Harry away from his thoughts about the fame of the cafe, "I hope you're free by chance." Louis grinned mischievously, suddenly sounding ready to propose a trip to the moon and back. 

But oh great, what did Louis want now? Was grabbing coffee not enough? It was raining and chilly out, not the best night to hit the town or anything. 

"Well, I have a date with a book in my nice warm bed," Harry explained, giving Louis a shy smile.

Louis kept grinning and shook his head. "You seriously don't surprise me." he laughed. “I was thinking that maybe-" Louis cut off by a chair screeching and Zayn popping down beside Louis. 

"Hey, lads," Zayn announced, taking off his leather jacket and ruffling his damp hair. "I'm surprised you both are here together, never mind alone." Zayn commented.

“Oh it was coincidental, trust me.” Harry breathed, never sounding more honest in his life, and not to mention the least enthusiastic about it.

“Hey,” Louis frowned, not liking Harry’s answer.

Harry shrugged and Zayn suddenly got busy again, pulling out his phone, but then he turned to Louis. 

"What about you, Tommo? You're never up this early, even if it's for class."

Louis' eyes flicked up at Zayn, as if Zayn was thinking about this whole thing too much. "I can manage to get up early, thank you very much, and yes it may not happen every day but that does not mean it’s not possible. Today was one of those days and this is where I ended up because of it.” 

"Damn, you just get so defensive about it.” Zayn noted shaking his head. 

“I’m not being defensive I’m being honest.”

“Fair enough." Zayn remarked.

Soon Zayn put his phone away and thought for a minute. "Tommo, what are you doing tonight?" 

"Nothing, why?" Louis asked, eyeing him.

Zayn licked his lips. "Well, I gotta go get N a two month anniversary gift for next week and I won’t be able to get it later. Do you wanna come with me?” 

"You gotta be shitting me, you're going to waste your time and money on a gift because you've been with him for two months…?”

“Uhh, yeah, you just think it’s stupid because you can’t even last in a relationship for two weeks, or even two days.” Zayn crossed his arms and Harry didn’t know (and certainly didn’t want to know) where this was going. 

“I can so last in a relationship longer than two weeks, and even if I was in one and in your shoes I’d still think it’s stupid.”

“It’s not the amount of time,” Zayn began in a remarkably calm voice, “it’s the principle. If the fact that it’s only been two months freaks you out, then fine, think of it as five fucking years or something.”

“I just hope he’s getting you something.” Louis huffed, maybe sounding a little bit...jealous? To the fact that no one was buying Louis anything? Yeah, hooking up was great, but it seriously lacked fruit baskets and gift cards. 

“Of course, I highly doubt he wouldn’t, and as far as you going with me tonight my invitation still stands.”

Louis thought for a moment, pondering his options. As much as he might not have wanted to go at first, he knew that Niall and Zayn spent almost every minute together, and this was the one chance where Louis could do something with Zayn and not also Niall. Not that Louis didn’t like Niall, no, of course he liked Niall, but Louis had been trying to spend some time with Zayn for months, and was never able to. 

"Fine, I guess I can sacrifice my time to go shopping with you. Just please don't spend hours in one store looking for the perfect outfit you’d only wear once and not even for an hour? It’s so brutal.”

After a quick laugh, Zayn agreed, and the two of them talked the details for that night. 

As they spent more time in the cafe, Harry found out that Zayn was taking Niall out the next night for a fancy dinner, going to a movie, and then spending the rest of the evening in Zayn's dorm. After hearing all that, Harry was not surprised, as Niall was getting rather spoiled with all the fancy dates, and he rarely spent any nights in his own dorm. Lucky bastard, it would be dishonest of Harry to say he wasn’t jealous of Niall at all..

Eventually, Zayn stole Louis away from Harry and headed out. Harry was ok with that, as Harry was planning on heading back to his dorm and taking a nap, or studying a bit, either one sounded good to him, and as Harry had no intention to stay out in that rainy cold day any longer. 

After Louis and Zayn left, Harry quickly finished up his coffee and tossed it in the bin. He started walking away from his table, but then something told him to turn back. Sitting right on the chair Louis was sitting at was Louis’ wallet, and Harry knew this because he’d seen it when Louis paid for coffee the day they picked out their Halloween costumes and then also saw it on Halloween on Louis’ desk. Harry was thankful he saw it and not someone else, as that’d be ten times worse than Harry ending up finding it, as it made Harry risk spending his day in his dorm relaxing or studying, and if not that day, then it’d certainly mess up Harry’s routine for the next day too. 

Harry hoped Zayn and Louis didn’t leave yet, but once he stepped outside, they were nowhere to be seen. 

Harry sent Louis a quick text, just asking him where he was so that Harry could explain everything methodically and tell Louis the situation calmly, but he didn’t get an immediate response. 

By the time Harry got back to his dorm and despite his efforts to stay dry in the persistent rain, Harry was soaked. He put his hair up in a bun and checked his phone, again. Nothing. This was surprising as Louis wasn’t one to take long to respond to texts, but Harry knew there was always a first for everything. 

In the meantime, Harry decided to go over his notes from class the day before, spending about an hour working on that before taking a break. The fact that Louis hadn't replied to his texts was kinda driving Harry crazy, as Louis didn’t really know what to do. The idea of going to Louis’ dorm and dropping it off (if Louis was there) was tempting, as it would allow Harry to stop thinking about Louis’ damn wallet. 

If Louis didn’t think Harry was a good friend before, he better think Harry was pretty great now.

It didn’t take Harry long to get to Louis’ building, and lucky the rain stopped, but waiting for the bus took ages. Harry saw Louis’ car parked in the lot, so that was a good sign.

Harry went inside, but as he was walking through the halls and up stairs, he kind of forgot Louis’ number, and tried to see if there were any hints of it’s location from the last time he came with Louis. 

But Harry’s had better luck elsewhere and he ended up just drawing blanks, soon at a dead end. He checked his phone again, to see if Louis had replied while Harry was pacing round. Nothing. 

Harry was not happy; he’d spent too much time trying to find Louis’ room and looking like an idiot while doing so. 

Just because he had nothing better to do and was too determined to leave just yet, Harry started walking down a corridor again, one that looked particularly familiar, as maybe this was where Louis’ room was. 

Eventually, Harry found a door that looked promising, granted that they all looked the same. Despite this, Harry was pretty sure this was Louis’ room, and just as he was about to knock, he heard h a faint singing voice coming from the other side.

If that was who Harry thought it was, Louis had a breathtaking and raw sound, not bad at all, from what Harry could hear. Louis was singing a Nirvana song, and Harry looked around before pressing his ear to the door (like a fucking weirdo because he was curious).

“Come as you are,” Louis sung, and a smile formed on Harry’s lips. Louis was so talented, and Harry wished Louis wasn’t so hard on himself and critical, because he really had no reason to be so critical. 

Harry eventually pulled away from the door and felt a little hesitant to knock at first. He didn’t really want to interrupt Louis, but he needed to give Louis back his wallet.

He sighed and made himself knock, hearing the soft music stop and the door in front of him promptly opening. Louis was shirtless. Louis should know that’s not allowed, but he didn’t, of fucking course. 

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Louis asked, his cheeks were flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, you forgot your wallet." Harry said pulling his mind away from other thoughts, handing it to him, "I've been trying to get a hold of you, but you've haven't answered any of my messages." 

"Oh, I didn’t know you texted. I was busy, but I didn’t mean to ignore you, love." Louis commented quickly, taking the wallet. 

It fell silent between them for a second, while they both gathered their thoughts. 

"Do you want to come in for a while?" Louis asked after stuffing his wallet into his pocket.

Harry shook his head, "Nah, I just came to drop off your wallet, because I think you'd probably go insane come later to find it missing." Harry laughed.

"True," Louis said with a nod. “Thank you, Harold.”

Harry sighed, still contemplating that weighing question on his mind.

After taking a minute to think, Harry asked a question that had been on Harry’s mind since he found Louis’ door. "Were you singing before I knocked?" 

Louis' face turned into a grimace and his eyes grew wide, before he shook his head "You probably heard things, you know I don't sing." Louis replied firmly.

"I'm sure I heard you singing to Nirvana, Louis," Harry remarked hoping Louis would at least kind of admit to it.

Louis sighed and crossed his arms. "Again, no. I was listening to music, and maybe that's what you heard, I was definitely not singing. I think you need to get your ears checked if you’re still certain.”

Harry knew that Louis’ denial was enough to prove Harry’s assumptions about Louis singing true, because he wouldn’t get defensive if it wasn’t. 

"Alright, I believe you, I guess," Harry replied. "I should get going since you have that thing with Zayn tonight."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Louis complained, "I love Zayn and all, but this monthly anniversary bull shit is ridiculous, especially since Zayn’s so picky when it comes to clothing, but really just his own, as he’s fine with other people looking like shit, as long as it’s not him.” 

Harry could agree on that, from what he’s experienced from Zayn and heard about him, and Harry was glad Niall wasn’t like that. 

But then Harry remembered what the conversation was before Zayn showed up. “Why did you want to know if I was free tonight?” 

Louis scraped his hands through his messy hair and bit his lip. “Eh, it’s not important, not anymore at least because, clearly, it doesn’t matter,” Louis shrugged his shoulders, clearly over it.

Harry nodded and stood there for a little, staring at Louis before he decided he should probably just leave already, before Louis dubbed him as a weirdo. 

“Alright, well, I’m going to head on out now, so you can get ready and stuff. See you around, yeah?” 

Louis gave Harry a quick smile, before Harry turned and started walking off, hopefully in the direction of the door. Harry realized he could have asked Louis how to get out of such a confusing place, but he knew he’d just do something stupid if he had to face Louis shirtless again. 

Harry was halfway back to his own dorm when he realized he had Louis' muscle definition engraved into his brain, and he didn’t even think he stared that much.

****

*********

It was a Friday night and Harry was at his usual spot in the middle of it all at Liam’s weekly extravaganza. Harry was in between Louis and Nick squashed on a tiny couch, and the two men besides Harry were drinking, per usual. Harry was just observing everything, pretty used to these kinds of parties by now. 

Nostalgic nineties music rippled throughout the house; from No Doubt's song Underneath It All to Backstreet Boys’ well-known tune, Everybody, and Harry could finally say that Liam picked a good playlist. 

Harry hadn't seen Ed recently, and he knew Niall and Zayn were off somewhere, but Harry was ok with that, getting used to Louis’ and Nick’s company.

"Man, this party blows," Louis complained, taking a sip from his drink. "It's so dull tonight. Where's the life at in here, huh? It’s snooze ville.”

It was a little less swarmed than usual, and Harry suspected it was either because of the weather (cold and gloomy) or they were finally buckling down on their studies, as things were starting to get serious. The living area was more packed than the kitchen from what Harry could tell compared to what it was when Harry first arrived earlier. Despite this, the party was still quite hopping, but not as full as it had been in the past. Harry, unlike Louis, didn’t really mind it being half empty, because Harry was sure a party like this would be jumping in just a few months as people started to come back, and then the whole scene would be ten times less enjoyable. 

"No hot guys either; I haven't even seen one since I arrived, and that's just sad." Nick pouted, looking at them both. "How am I ever going to meet someone at this rate? This party is a complete joke tonight, a complete joke.” 

Louis shook his head and laughed. "Don’t find a guy at a party like this, Nick, you can do so much better. I mean, you're handsome and smart, so like, why limit yourself, yeah? Also it's not the end of the world if you don't find anyone. For example, look at me. I've been single for years, and I don't give a shit if I ever find myself someone. ”

"I'm not you, though, Louis. I actually want a relationship, instead of these one night stands every once in a blue moon. It’s great that that works for you, but that's not my thought process, or my last choice if I don't find someone." Harry did understand where Nick was coming from because it made sense; Nick was tired of settling for the hooking up scene and wanted an actual relationship, a perfectly valid thing to want.

"Suit yourself," Louis remarked, taking another sip from his drink, as Louis knew he’d never be able to convince Nick to see things the way he did.

In the short moments after, Louis finished his drink and Nick’s eyes were glued onto some guy that arrived to the party not too long ago, and Harry knew Nick had good reasons to appear to intrigued. This guy was rather handsome, tall, muscular and even looked to be around Harry's age. He had a good sense of fashion with an edgy appeal, and was very well groomed. With a badass pompadour haircut, Harry could tell by the look on Nick's face that Nick was interested. 

"I think I'm in love." Nick moaned in awe, his eye contact not breaking away from the guy. “He’s so, so hot, fuckin hell.”

“Go chat him then,” Louis suggested calmly.

Nick nodded. “I plan on it because I’m sure he won’t want to pass me up. Do you think he will sleep with me though?” Nick questioned, and that was a sudden change from Nick’s thinking five minutes ago.

“I thought you weren't looking for a one night stand. Maybe, maybe not.” Louis replied apathetically. 

“Fuck off, Louis.” Nick snapped, “Besides, a little test run never hurt anyone, and I never said it would only be a one night deal.”

Louis' eyes flicked over to Harry as they shot him a smirk before gazing towards Nick. "Go over there and talk to him then, because you just look like a weird stalker.” 

Nick snarled, “Shush it; you should be wishing me luck, not being annoying.” And before Louis could say something back, Nick was up and off the couch. 

Louis snickered and rubbed his eyes. “So, he’s checked off for the night and now it looks like it's just you and me." 

"I suppose so," Harry replied with a slight smile. "Even though I'm not very entertaining, especially at parties. 

Louis shook his head and moved to rest his arm on the ledge behind Harry's head. "Quit talking nonsense. I happen to love your company."

Harry couldn’t tell if Louis was being serious or joking, but it didn’t matter, as Harry felt heat inching up to his cheeks and his smile grew a little.

"I need a smoke, come with me?" Louis asked, and sure enough Harry obliged. 

Once outside, Louis smoked not one but two cigarettes while they chatted away and sat together on a wicker bench.

Louis stuffed his lighter and pack back into his jacket and crossed his arms. "Honestly, I'm so glad I met you," Louis remarked, looking over towards Harry.

"You are?" Harry asked, rather surprised.

"Yeah, you actually make these parties bearable when they're dead, believe it or not," Louis admitted. "Glad you gave me a second chance."

Actually, Harry was glad he gave Louis a second chance too, as they hung out more frequently than Harry expected. Often, Louis invited Harry to things like Louis’ band gigs, and despite it slightly awkward that Harry really just knew Louis and not any other members, they were fun to go to. "I think you earned it fair and square, Lou," Harry replied with a smile. "That trip to London is what sealed the deal for me. Instead of the first time I met you with your foul attitude."

Louis snickered, and if Harry's eyes were correct, the space between them seemed to be closing in.

But maybe Harry’s eyes were just playing tricks on him. Yeah, that's it.

"You intrigued me the moment I met you. I knew I wanted you to be my friend because you're sassy." Louis grinned.

Harry was not sure that word was the best way to describe himself when he's annoyed, and Louis had been in a constant state of acting impatient since the night of the beer spilling on Harry’s shirt incident. Then Louis started being a complete smart ass, but as things have been getting better, Louis had refined his behavior. 

"You're a great lad, Harold, even though you can be uptight sometimes."

“Always gotta throw those comments in there, huh?” Harry asked.

Louis just grinned but didn’t say anything in response. 

A moment later it fell silent between them, and Harry looked over to see there were only a few inches between them.

Did Louis move closer again?

In reality, Harry just needed to stop overanalyzing things because his mind was thinking too much. Harry didn’t want a relationship with Louis and Louis didn’t even want a relationship, with anyone, so nothing was going to happen between them, especially with Louis’ mindset like that. 

Just then, a cold breeze went through the air and Harry shivered a little. He realized he should have brought a jacket, but at the time he thought a jumper would be sufficient enough. Harry didn't want to get hot and have to worry about carrying it or it getting ruined, plus, Harry didn’t plan on spending that much time outside. 

Louis must have noticed Harry’s reaction (as small as it might have been) because he stepped up. "Here," Louis said as he took off his own jacket and handed it to Harry, exposing his biceps which should have not been out in that freezing air like that.

Harry frowned, "You can't be serious, Lou. It's cold out here, and you're willing to let me wear your jacket. You're wearing a tank top, and you would much rather freeze? Are you insane?" 

Louis smiled, showing no signs that he himself was cold. "I'm all right, Harold. I can handle it, but you're obviously cold. What kind of gentleman would I be to not offer you my jacket?" What Harry doesn’t understand is why Louis would even do something like this? Wouldn’t the better solution just be for the both of them to head inside? 

"But-" Harry tried protesting, but Louis shook his head and brought his finger to Harry’s lips unexpectedly, pressing his index finger against them and Harry felt little shock from the sudden contact.

"No buts, you can wear if you want," Louis explained quietly. “Plus, it's not like I've haven't worn a jacket in this weather before." 

Harry thought for a moment, and soon Louis removed his finger. When he did, Harry swallowed and looked down at the jacket, not sure if he really should accept it or reject, it because he didn’t want Louis to be cold no matter how many times Louis says it’s ok. 

A moment later Harry pushed the coat away. “I can’t do that to you, Lou. I’d feel too guilty.” Which was true. Now, maybe if Louis was wearing a bit more or something things could have been different, but he wasn’t, so no, Harry would not take Louis up on his offer. 

“Well, if you change your mind, the option is still here,” Louis replied with a slight sigh, as if maybe he wanted Harry to wear his jacket for some strange reason. Regardless, Louis slipped the jacket back on.

As the night continued, Harry found himself upstairs with Louis and this time joined with Ed. Harry assumed that Nick either took off with that guy or left, because Nick was no where.  
Louis and Ed were passing a joint back forth between one another sitting on the bed in a messy vacant room with spare mismatching furniture that seemed too big for just the three of them to be occupying. Harry was slouched down in the chair across the room with his legs crossed, doing his best to ignore the pungent stench and hoping he doesn't reek of it come morning.

“What are your plans after this, Louis?” Ed asked as he took a hit before he passed it back to Louis.

Harry saw Louis’ eyes flick over towards him before replying. “I don’t know, might go for a drive. This parties doing a shit job of getting me exhausted. 

“What about you Harry?” Ed inquired, now looking at Harry.

Harry shrugged, and responded in a dull voice, “Might just go to bed since I should start preparing for exams tomorrow.” 

“Harold, you have time to cram all that knowledge into that pretty head of yours, live a little tonight.” Harry didn’t ask for advice and yet Louis was still trying to get Harry to step out of his comfort zone even more. “The night's still young.”

Yes. Fine. The night was still young to Louis, who thought the night was young even at midnight, when, technically, the night was over at that point, but whatever.

“And what am I going to do instead of sleeping? Hmm? Because sleep sounds pretty good to me right now.” Harry questioned, leaning forward and crossing his arms over his stomach, staring at Louis curiously.

“Come hang out with me and binge watch some movies on my laptop.” Louis proposed that idea without even blinking, as if he’d just been waiting to do that with someone.

Harry reached his limit with people for the night and totally would have preferred spending the rest of the ‘young’ night by himself to clear his head a bit. Plus, what would Ed think if Harry said yes? Or at least, said yes too quickly and appeared too excited? “I don’t know,” Harry replied, gnawing on his lip conflicted.

“Oh come on, H. You know you want to.” Ed teased with a grin, and Harry didn’t appreciate that at all.

Louis kept trying, stubborn and determined little shit. “What if I have food there? Come on, it’ll be ten times better than this party, I swear, with better food.” Louis just grinned as he stared back at Harry before he moved to sit up, “I’ll have snacks and drinks if that makes it more appealing.” Louis mentioned, 

“Shit Lou, why didn’t you ever invite me to one of these things? Can I go if Harry says no?” Ed asked, slightly joking while also totally serious.

“No,” Louis replied firmly, “and actually, I tried inviting you to one of these things before and you bailed last minute, so, no, sorry.”

While Ed pouted and finished up the blunt, Louis tried again to convince Harry to come along. “Please?” Louis begged, not sure what else could entice Harry.

Harry sighed, thinking it over for a moment, trying to ignore Ed’s stupid gaze while he weighed his options.

“Fine, I guess I’ll go, but only one movie.” Harry compromised, and Louis nodded.

“Well, you both better behave then.” Ed jested as he got to his feet, “And I never wanted to join you anyway, I’m going to see my dad tomorrow bright and early.”

“Tell John I said hi,” Harry offered, and Ed said he would. 

Soon Ed left the room, leaving Harry and Louis.Harry observed Louis as he got to his feet and stretched a bit, the hem of his top rising and showing a peak of his stomach. Not that Harry was looking, or anything, he totally wasn’t...like, at all.

“Do you wanna go now, I mean, since we’re not doing anything else and this party's been lousy.” Louis proposed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Harry, still sitting, gazed up at Louis and nodded, “Are you alright to drive, though? Like, you've smoked quite a bit tonight. Not to mention drinks.” 

“Harold, you worry way too much.” Louis expressed sounding bored, “I’m fine, unless you want to drive.” 

Harry did have his license, of course, and he might not have his own car, but he knew how to work one.

“You can’t be serious.” Harry stated, getting to his feet.

“Oh I am, I trust you enough.” Louis reasoned as he pulled out his keys and held them out to Harry. “Go on; you can drive since you’re so worried.”

Harry hesitated for a moment before he took them from Louis’ hand, surprised Louis even offered it up so easily, as Louis was apparently done being stubborn for the night.  
As soon as Harry grabbed the keys, Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and led him out of the room into the mess of people, dragging him along. It looked ridiculous, because of the height difference, and Harry hoped everyone there was smashed enough not to notice them leave together, and like that. 

Once outside, they located Louis’ car and got in, and before Harry even started the car, Louis already had a cigarette in his lips. Harry didn’t say anything as he started the car and starting driving down the empty streets. 

The drive took a while, but eventually they reached Louis’ building and Harry parked the car, allowing the both of them to stumble out and head inside.

Once inside, Harry took a seat on Louis’ unmade bed while Louis tossed off his jacket and pulled his laptop off his desk.

Were they going to watch a film on that thing?

The screen was at least thirteen inches, was Louis insane?

“What movie sounds good, huh?” Louis sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop. Harry remained where he was sitting, watching Louis unplug his laptop from its charger and tried thinking of a movie. 

“Come on, throw some movies out there, Harold,” Louis continued, looking over at Harry.

“Uh,” Harry was still thinking, as it was too late for his mind to be working. 

“Chop, chop, love,” Louis commented with a slight smile.

Harry swallowed, and replied, “Surprise me.” 

Louis nodded and turned away. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Louis’ alarm clock, not happy with what he was seeing, two in the bloody morning. Harry was still not a fan of late nights and didn’t know why he even agreed to all of this in the first place, as he knew that the next day would be nothing but a rough one. 

“I hope you don’t mind a classic Disney film,” Louis said, and of course, why would Harry mind?. 

Louis then stood up, placing his laptop back down onto the desk and just casually slipped off his top like it was no big deal. Harry, who was watching him right up until Louis took off his shirt, looked away, as he knew it was not appropriate to start staring, especially since he was feeling brain dead.  
“Do you want to change into more comfortable clothes?” Louis asked, and Harry hesitantly looked back up. When Harry looked away, Louis put on a dark hoodie and zipped it up, but only halfway, leaving some of his tattoos and smooth hairless chest on display, like almost on purpose.

“I didn’t bring anything,” Harry mentioned, looking at Louis confused. 

Louis smiled and shook his head before going into his wardrobe. “Don’t worry, I have plenty of extra stuff.”

Harry frowned, confused. “What do you mean, ‘extra stuff?’”

“Oh you know,” Louis began, now busily digging through a drawer and sitting on the floor, “Clothing you pick up here and there.”

“Like, steal?”

Louis stopped searching and turned to look at Harry. “Now Harold, I know you think I’m literally evil personified, but I would never steal stuff.” Louis turned back to the drawer he was currently ransacking. “Some of its clothing from parties that’s no one's claimed a day later to ‘oh I found this is my door like a week after I hooked up with some guy but he didn’t come looking for it and is probably long gone by now so I guess I minus well keep it.’”

Harry was still rather weirded out. “But like, isn’t that gross, to like, keep?”

Louis didn’t look up at Harry but Harry could tell Louis rolled his eyes. “No, it’s not gross, it’s me being resourceful and not letting perfectly good clothing go to waste.”

“But like, is it dirty?”

“Yes Harry, I’m going to have you wear something I’d keep in my drawers with all of my clean clothes that’s dirty because getting able to use a washer and dryer for free in this bloody place just makes no logical sense.” Louis stood up and handed some clothing to Harry. “Now go change, before you start questioning that I actually know how to use a washer and dryer.” Louis went back to his desk and grabbed his laptop, leaving Harry to take a minute and escape to the bathroom to change. 

Once alone, Harry looked over what Louis gave Harry to wear; a Nirvana band tee that was in pretty good condition except a bit of a ripped hem at the bottom and a pair of joggers that Harry knew would be too small, considering Harry’s size. Of course, Louis probably didn’t have anything better, and it didn’t really matter. No one was trying to impress anyone, right? Right. Plus, it was kind of Louis to offer, and Harry didn’t know if it was super rude of himself to be surprised every time Louis treated him with kindness; it was as if Harry couldn’t get out his initial impression of Louis and thus would always be surprised when Louis acted differently. 

The shirt was a bit of a snug fit and actually the joggers fit pretty well, so Harry was glad to see that. The only slightly unfortunate thing was that the clothing had a slight smell of pot mixed with cologne, but then again, Harry should have been used to that by now, but Louis was right, the clothing was clean, because despite the smell of pot and cologne, Harry could smell lovely laundry detergent. 

When Harry came back into the room he stopped short, because what in the world was Louis doing? 

Louis had blankets scattered throughout the floor with pillows placed on top. There were sheets thrown about and Louis’ laptop on one of the blankets. While Harry walked back into the room, Louis was moving his desk chair by his bed headboard and grabbed one of the sheet’s corners, making what looked like to be a roof over the blankets and pillows on the floor. Then Louis added sheets to the sides to cover it up and Harry had no idea why Louis was doing all this in the first place.

“How does the fort look?” Louis asked as he threw a few more pillows on some blankets. 

“Good?” Harry answered, setting his clothes on the desk. “But why did you even build one, Lou?”.

“Because why not? It's fun.”

“More like it's a waste of time, and a pain to clean up,” Harry stated as he crossed his arms. 

“No, it's not,” Louis commented sounding a little defensive, “You may think it’s stupid and whatever, but you see, young Harold, I love sheet forts when I watch movies. They are not only worth it for the sake of the movie, but just make it all more special. Plus, I never asked for your help to clean it up, yeah?” 

Harry didn’t really know what to say to that because it still seemed rather pointless and unimportant, but good for Louis for being so entertained and enamored about it. 

“Now are you just gonna to stand there or are you gonna come in this fort with me? I didn’t put in all this effort and almost fall off that stupid desk chair while making this thing for nothing.” Louis huffed, crouching down and crawling into his fort. “Oh, and flip the light switch off before you come.”

Harry sighed, shutting off the lights and then seeing a bright glow illuminating up from the sheets. When Harry crawled in, he realized he’d have to lay next to Louis on his stomach to watch the movie. Luckily, the whole fort was padded with blankets and plenty of pillows, so it was rather comfortable.

“Come on; I don't bite. Come ‘ere.” Louis patted the spot to his left of him, as Harry initially left space in between the two.

Harry moved over a bit, closing the gap, but still left a few inches between them. Just as he did that, Louis got up and made his way out of the fort. “Gonna be right back, ‘m gonna make popcorn.”

“Why weren’t you making it now all this time?” Harry asked, not sure anymore that Louis really knew what he was doing. 

“I didn’t know if we’d make it this far, or if you’d like, leave. You know, because maybe you didn’t want to stay after all.” Louis explained sounding extremely honest. 

Harry felt bad for giving Louis that message, and Harry certainly didn’t mean to. “Of course I’ll stay, like you said, you didn’t do all this work to make a fort and stuff for nothing, right?”

“Right,” immediately Louis’ smile was back and Harry felt ok again. “Ok, now I’m really going to make popcorn. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Eventually, Louis came back with a large purple bowl, and the aroma of buttered popcorn was strong and wonderful. Louis managed to get back into the fort without knocking it down and put the bowl between the two of them and water bottles for the both of them. 

“Alright, I got the snack I promised, you ready?”

Harry nodded, he was as ready as he’d ever be.

It was quiet until the movie began and Harry's eyes were locked on the laptop screen, just waiting to see what in the world Louis picked. When the opening credits rolled, Harry knew exactly what movie it was due to the familiarity of it, as Harry had seen it quite often as a kid. 

Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

Harry was more pleased than he was surprised, surprised since the movie choice held no relation to Louis’ demeanor, especially when they first met, but then again Louis was proving himself to be a lot more things that Harry expected, like nice, for example. 

For the first half of the movie, Harry watched intently and chowed on the popcorn. Harry didn’t paying much attention to Louis next to him, who had been moving around as if he couldn’t get super comfortable and ended up lying close to Harry then either of them had initially planned. Of course, Harry didn’t mind, not really, at least, because what did he expect them to do when watching something on a screen only 13 inches? Watch it miles apart? No. 

At one point, Harry reached into the popcorn bowl without looking and bumped his hand into Louis. Harry quickly removed his hand as his cheeks started to feel hot but Harry made it seem like he didn’t even flinch and kept watching. As Harry thought back on it a few moments later, Louis’ hand almost practically grabbed his in the bowl, and that was just weird, unless, Harry was just overthinking things.

Whatever really happened, Harry realized he needed to pay more attention.

Both of them just ignored that whole little thing and pretended it didn’t even happen, which was fine with Harry, of course. Nothing like that happened again. 

As the movie dragged on, Harry felt his eyes start to get heavy, and naturally so, as it was probably past 3 am. Despite feeling so sleepy, Harry didn’t want to sleep, as that would be nothing short of weird, so Harry tried his best to fight. A good compromise was trying to keep them focused on the movie for as long as they could, and then letting them close for a little bit and repeating the pattern. This worked for a little bit, but then all Harry wanted to do was just drift away. When Harry rolled onto his back, Louis was already asleep, and Harry knew this because Louis was lying on his left side and softly breathing heavily. Harry knew that would have been the perfect time to sneak out and leave, but the fort was really cozy and warm and his whole body just felt heavy. 

Harry then decided to take a short little nap and then leave, snoozing a bit until he could pull himself up and away to go back to his own dorm. 

Harry did just that and went into a deep slumber.

When Harry woke up, the first thing he noticed was that the air was a little chilly. Slowly sitting up, Harry rubbed his eyes and reached for his phone to check the time. Louis was still asleep but now facing Harry, and from what Harry could tell, it was still dark out; a good sign. Harry decided that he’d head over to his dorm and that he’d be there by 6 am at the latest, which made him happy. 

Harry had to do a double take when he actually looked at the time, however, and his eyes looked over to the window because he could have sworn it was still dark out. It was noon. Harry spent the night at Louis’ in a fort wearing clothing Louis kept from some guy and now it was noon. 

What in hell was Harry thinking?

As quietly as Harry could (to not wake Louis), Harry got out of the fort and noticed thick blinds over the window, keeping out bright sunlight. The clock on Louis’ desk read noon, so Harry knew he did not have the quick little nap he’d hoped, but rather slept for more time than Harry’d ever expected.

Grabbing his clothing and making his way into the bathroom to change, Harry hoped he’d be able to leave before Louis got up, but thought that that shouldn’t be an issue, as Harry had a feeling that Louis was a deep sleeper. Harry changed rather quickly, as if to make up for the lost time and the morning he spent sleeping on the floor. Not one of Harry’s finer moments, but when Harry walked back into the room and saw Louis still sleeping, Harry didn’t regret spending the early morning hours to noon like that, as it, again, wasn’t as bad as Harry initially thought. 

Once Harry slipped on his shoes, he left quietly.

****

*********

At seven in the morning, Harry was getting ready for a nursing practice lecture at eight, something he stayed up late the night before doing the work for, a little last minute, yes, but it was almost exam season which meant there was a tons more work to do than normal.

His mind in ten other things, Harry was in the middle of changing into a forest green flannel to go with his black trousers when his phone buzzed. Not think it’d be anyone special or important, Harry didn’t think of checking it right away, but his body started moving in the direction of his phone on the night table, as Harry knew he was nothing more than a creature of habit. Harry wasn’t sure what he felt besides a little annoyed, and surprised he was even up this early when Harry saw it was a text from Louis. What did Louis want now, and why at seven a.m.? 

Not wanting to get distracted or convinced into another adventure, Harry quickly replied that he had class, and put his phone in his pocket. Harry grabbed a text book off his bed, but once he did that, his phone rang. Immediately the book fell back on his bed, and Harry, a little bit more than slightly annoyed now, took his phone out and answered it. 

“What Louis?” Harry asked as he mindlessly sat down on the bed next to the textbook that was supposed to be in his bag by now. 

“Skip class.” 

Harry laughed, because he knew Louis was joking. Louis was joking, right? “Louis, I don’t think you’re exactly sure who you just called and suggested that to.” 

Harry heard Louis scoff on the other side. “No, of course I knew who I was calling. Besides, those who’d just do it don’t need me to help them with it.”

“Well then get one of those that ‘do it,’ because it’s not a good idea.”

Harry heard a sigh on the other end, as if Louis wished he didn’t have to do this much convincing. “It _is_ a good idea because I want to see you and well I’m bored.” 

“Ask Zayn to hang out then.” Harry suggested knowing that Niall won't be with him since Harry and Niall have lecture together. It’s one of the few instances where Zayn and Niall aren’t (by the simple fact that they can’t be) together. 

“I hung out with Zayn last night; I want to spend time with you.” Louis protested, “Besides, missing one class won't affect you that much. I’ve skipped a few and managed to make my way to year three.” that still didn't make it any better.

“Do you realize just how much money you’re wasting every time you skip class? A lot! And this place isn’t cheap! 

“Oh please,” Louis huffed, breathing into the phone, “half the stuff you’ll learn today you’ll forget anyway, and there’s google, so like, clearly the world will not end and you will not become dead ass broke if you skip with me.”

But Harry was standing his ground. “Skipping class doesn’t do anything for either of us. What do you think you’re even supposed to do at university? Not learn? What’s the point of even being here then?” 

“Harry.” Louis began sounding rather serious, “Just come over to my dorm, please? I have nothing to do all day.”

“Then take a nap or something. We can hang out later, alright?” The clock was ticking, Harry needed to get off the phone and head to his lecture, or be late, which was also not an option. “I don’t have a lot of time to keep talking, though; I have to get ready to leave in five minutes.”

Louis sighed, “Well, if you change your mind I’ll be here, being bored and lonely, wishing I had my friends here entertaining me.”

Harry rolled his eyes, fighting back the urge to tell Louis that friends were not there to only entertain and amuse people. “Boo hoo, tell me your sob story later,” Harry replied in a voice that had a slight mean hinge. “ I have to go, Louis. I’ll text you when I’m out.” Harry hung up before Louis could say anything in reply and stood up, now grabbing the dang textbook that Harry suspected started it all, since as soon as Harry picked it up he was blessed with Louis’ call and totally delightful idea. Not. 

When Harry arrived at the bus stop, Niall wasn't there yet, and it worried Harry a little since he was always early for the bus (sometimes more so than Harry), despite his poor attitude about having to learn that Niall put on display pretty much all the time. 

While Harry waited for Niall, Harry took his phone from his pocket and checked it, seeing that he had a text from Louis. 

Louis sent Harry a selfie with a pained expression on his face, his fringe a mess, and Harry could tell he was shirtless, by multiple indications in the selfie that set up a red flag in Harry’s brain alerting Harry that he was looking way too hard and for way too long. Oops? It also didn’t help that Harry could tell that Louis was lying in bed, as Louis’ head was resting on a pillow. Louis was just acting desperate and Harry didn’t appreciate it at all. 

When the bus arrived, both the selfie and Harry’s phone went away but Harry couldn’t get that damn picture out of his mind. Worried about what he’d do if he took out his phone again, Harry just sat down towards the back of the bus and looked out the window, watching others around him and trying to let all his thoughts about Louis leave his mind. 

Initially, it worked, but then Harry’s mind started drifting and Harry was horrified when he realized he was rethinking this whole skipping class thing. Despite being horrified, it was not enough to keep Harry’s thoughts Louis free.

After the bus arrived and dropped Harry and a few others off, Harry walked to the building, going to make it to class right on time, just like Harry hoped and planned, and for a split second, it seemed like the right thing to do. Of course it was. 

But once Harry reached the heavy double doors, a second thought dawned in his mind and a hand that once reached for one of the handles pulled back, causing what felt like time to stand still for a moment. Was Louis serious about wanting to see Harry or did he just say the most desperate thing that came to mind to help convince Harry to skip? Harry still had no idea how genuine Louis was, and couldn’t read Louis at all. Was that a good thing? Possibly, as it prevented Harry from knowing too much but also kept him totally clueless as to Louis’- 

“Harry!” a voice shouted, and Harry was taken out of his thoughts and looked up, seeing Niall walk right over to him. 

“Hey, Niall,” Harry replied, shoving his hands into his pockets feeling slightly unsure about everything suddenly, except for one thing.

“Ready to head in? I want to have a decent seat at least before more show up. You know how bad it is to sit in the back, it’s like you can’t hear anything!” Niall exclaimed reaching past Harry and for the door.

Harry really shouldn't do this, but what the hell.

“Actually,” Harry started with a little bit more confidence than usual, especially when it came with a bad idea. “I'm skipping today.” It was both a bad idea and three words he never expect to say in his career at university. 

Niall had to do a double take, and then he started at Harry for five seconds, eyes wide and face stunned.“Harry Styles, missing class?! What brought this on? Am I dreaming?” Niall asked surprised, crossing his arms.

Harry kinda didn’t want to deal with questions (even the rhetorical ones) and knew he should have left before Niall showed up, because then he would have to explain himself to anyone, except maybe Louis, but that was...different. 

When Harry said nothing, just looking back at Niall still trying to pick his words, Niall, scoffed with a stupid grin. “Oh. Nevermind. I think I know why.”

Harry sighed, scratching the back of his neck letting his eyes drift away from Niall, as Niall’s gaze was sharp and proved that Niall knew too much. 

“Tell Louis I said ‘hi’,” Niall teased with a grin before vanishing inside and not giving Harry a chance to either deny spending time with Louis or agreeing that he’ll do it.

But Harry was ok with that, because what did Niall know? And besides, this didn’t mean anything. Nothing with Louis meant anything. After all, Harry knew that Louis was doing all that he could to ‘corrupt’ Harry, and other than that Louis had no other intentions or goals. Too bad Niall didn’t know Louis’ true motive. 

Back at the bus stop, Harry knew it was stupid for him to come all the way to his class and then have to turn back around and leave again, but Harry realized that skipping this way felt more legit. If Harry just stayed in his dorm until he went Louis’, it might have felt like it was a weekend or that it was a day without class. In doing it this way, it was much more authentic and bad, giving Harry a boost of energy, making him slightly jumpy as he felt excited and maybe even looking forward to this day where suddenly Harry could just break the cycle and breath. 

He's so fucked.

As if the whole turning around and walking away from class wasn’t daunting enough, standing outside Louis’ door was somehow more nerve wracking. To make things slightly better, Harry had himself go through a script in his mind of what’d he say to keep Louis’ questions at either a solid zero or at least a minimal few. When Harry came up with what he thought would be enough (he didn’t know how much of an explanation Louis wanted), Harry knocked on Louis’ door. 

Then Harry waited. During that period of waiting Harry began thinking. What if Louis went out somewhere and or was off doing something? Louis didn’t know Harry was going to skip (unless Niall texted Louis or something, but why would Niall do that since Harry didn’t make it sound like Louis’ didn’t know. Granted, Harry didn’t formally tell Niall that he was off to Louis’, but he also didn’t deny it either), so since Louis wasn’t expecting him, Harry wasn’t sure Louis would still be in his dorm. Unless he was a sleep? No, that couldn’t be, as he didn’t sound that sleepy on the phone, and Harry, who picked this up just from spending time with him, knew that once Louis was up and awake, he was up and awake. 

Before Harry could think anymore ‘what ifs,’ the door in front of him swung open, and Louis was on the other side beaming, of course. But in the span of all that time since Louis sent Harry that picture, Louis hadn't managed to locate a shirt but was indeed wearing sweats that rode a little low on his hips. It’s like Louis knew, like he just fucking _knew_ what he was doing, while at the same being completely ignorant about it. 

“Well, well, well,” Louis began slowly, his arm leaning the door frame. “Look who decided to be a little bit rebellious today.”

“It was a last minute decision,” Harry replied, fixing his book bag strap because it was feeling rather heavy but Harry knew that it looked more like a nervous tick.

“Was it my selfie or my charm?”

The sarcastic, ‘I have my guard up, so don’t try me’ Harry would have told Louis, ‘neither,’ taking some of Louis’ constant cocky behavior and trying it out for a spin, but in that instance, the whole reality of the morning and what Harry just actually did (like, no, he was indeed not dreaming) was all coming to him, so his words suddenly got consumed by the sheer ‘oh shit’ of it all that was playing out in his head. To counter everything and at this point, it happened rather subconsciously, Harry's cheeks grew a little hot, and just as he managed a response (but not his mean and sarcastic one), it promptly left his head, somehow getting forgotten in the big mess of all the million other things that were going on in his mind, so Harry was not sure what to say back. 

Louis was cool calm and collected during the whole thing, just laughing at it all and shook his head. “I'm only teasing; I'm happy you showed up.” 

“You were the one that told me I need to live a little, so here I am, proving to you that I can be less structure and also spontaneous.” Harry’s fingers started to slightly fiddle with the strap on his bag. 

Louis smiled, “I'm impressed.”

“You should be,” Harry stated plainly, suddenly feeling very bored so far with this whole skipping class thing. He wanted to add that Louis should do his best to make this day worth missing class, but Harry never got a chance to say all that, because Louis laughed and then reached out and grabbed the strap of Harry’s bag, slightly pulling him in a bit. With wide eyes Harry had no idea what was going on, but Louis did. .

“Don't be so cocky, love. Don't let this new found rebellion get to your head.” Louis breathed, staring Harry in the eyes before abruptly letting go of the strap and stepping back a little. “Now, are you coming in or what?” 

Harry nodded, following Louis inside letting the door close behind them.

Once inside Louis’ room, Harry set his bag down while Louis went back to a drawer that was partly open, starting to look through it. Louis’ back had a little definition to it, but Harry didn’t get to observe it all too long, because Louis soon pulled out a black top and pushed the drawer closed, which wasn’t really closed at all since there was clothing in the way, but Louis probably didn’t want to spend so much time arranging his drawers. 

Harry, who sat down on the corner of the bed while Louis grabbed a shirt remained there alone, until Louis turned around and flopped onto it with a sigh, leaning up against the headboard and bringing his knees up to his chest so that he rest his arms. Harry just watched Louis and for a minute they were both quiet. 

“You look nice today.” Louis started suddenly as he fiddled with his thumbs, “Do you always dress this nicely for class?”

Harry frowned, then subconsciously peered down at what he was wearing; casual clothing, nothing special. 

“If you consider this nice then I don't even want to know what you wear to your classes.” Harry replied, moving to face Louis more (so that he didn’t have to keep turning his head) and crossed his legs to be more comfortable.”I'm just glad I didn't have to wear that uniform today, you know, the nursing one, because then I'd be stuck in them.”

“You could have gone back to your dorm and changed if you were wearing those, you know.”

“True.” Harry replied.

Louis nodded and started up again. “Well, from what I've seen you wear, this is an upgrade, so just take the compliment, Harold.” 

Harry didn’t know where that one came from, because he knew he always dressed nicely and took care of his clothing. 

“Thank you so much for that backhanded compliment, it was just the critique I needed,” Harry huffed sarcastically.

“You're welcome” Louis smiled, “But whatever, you have nothing to worry about, you look good all the time.” 

So first Louis bashed Harry’s outfits and general looks to now saying he always looked good? What? Talk about mixed messages, and Harry was about to say something, when he realized he heard a note of sincerity that he never really ever heard before, causing him to rethink his initial reaction to what Louis just said. Soon, Harry didn’t even know what to say and between the two of them thing were quiet. Harry’s eyes drifted down and his mindlessly started to fiddle with a button on his top, not sure if Louis was still watching him (why on Earth did Louis need to observe him so much) and also not sure as to what to do and or say next. 

“Harry?” Louis asked breaking the silence, and Harry looked over at Louis, meeting his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Can you come over here for a second?” Louis asked and of course, Harry nodded, because, like, what was Harry going to say? No? That word seemed to be forgotten in Louis’ presence. Moving rather awkwardly, because Harry didn’t exactly know what Louis had in mind, moving over was slow. But just as soon as Harry got there, Harry knew he shouldn’t have agreed. 

Just as Harry got two feet or so away from Louis, Louis lunged forward and tackled Harry down; that little shit started tickling Harry, and how did Louis even know Harry was ticklish on his sides and his side's only? It seemed as if Louis had been getting inside information about Harry from someone and Harry was not ok with that. Harry was even less ok with what was going on, as it caused him to thrash about and laugh, while Louis was laughing out of the sheer sensation of it all. 

Louis laughed as he tickled along his side and even tried tickling his neck too but Harry caught that one before it started. Louis was between Harry's legs just ticking away as he laughed along with Harry.

“Louis, I can't.” Harry managed in between laughs, “I'm going to wee.” Harry announced laughing even harder.

At first, Louis didn’t react to Harry’s words, but a moment later Louis finally pulled away and sat on his knees looking down at Harry with a grin while Harry just laid there for a second before propping himself on his elbows breathing heavy. 

Louis was so weird, but kind of in a good way. Kind of. 

“That’s honestly my favorite ways to break the ice. Now that the energy is in the room, how about we order some brunch, yeah?” Louis asked his eyes flicking over towards the clock. “How does pizza sound?” 

Pizza sounded delightful.

A little later, they were in the kitchenette sitting with their pizza. Harry was satisfied with two slices, but Louis practically ate half of it, which stunned Harry (that Louis could eat that much). Despite having a morning empty of classes, they were rather daunting and filled Harry’s thoughts. 

“So, are you nervous about exams coming up?” Louis asked conversationally speaking.

Harry sighed and sat down his half-eaten piece of pizza on his plate. “Yeah, I just hope this day doesn't fuck me over,” Harry commented.

“You'll be alright, babe,” Louis said mindlessly. “You're intelligent and I have no doubts you'll pass. This day won’t affect you that bad.” 

Harry knew he was smart and could get good markings, it was just that university was much harder, nail biting inducing and more stressful; deep down a small part of Harry knew he should have skipped.

“Don’t worry about it; you have a few more weeks anyways.” Louis replied, but that did nothing to make Harry feel better about anything. 

They finished eating in silence and soon ended up back in Louis’ dorm, holding small talk for a while. Then Louis started telling Harry about how Jay’s been asking Louis on and on about the status of his romantic relationships and if he’d found someone yet. Louis told Harry that his mum doesn’t understand very well how he been staying out of formal relationships and preferring it. Of course, Jay didn’t know that Louis was hooking up and the loads of silly rumors fueled by his friends. 

When it came to the rumors, Louis said they weren’t very true and he didn’t appreciate them. As much as it’d seemed like these rumors were true, Louis had only slept with a couple of people ever since he quit dating and was clean. Edith was still hanging around because she liked Louis, but Louis admitted that he was getting bored of her and she was also seeing other guys. After telling Harry that, Louis mentioned that he’d been thinking of no longer sleeping with Edith, telling her he no longer wanted to hook up with her. 

“Is there someone else you want to take her place?” Harry asked curiously as they sat somewhat next to each other on Louis’ bed.  
Louis shrugged and looked at Harry, staring him in his eyes. “Yeah, but it's complicated,” Louis sighed, and Harry felt a pulling sensation in his stomach. “I don't want to sleep with him; that's the thing.” Louis added in a very honest voice.

“Then what do you want?” Harry crossed his arms and his eyes suddenly flicked around the room as he watched dim sunlight stream in through the blinds.

Louis shook his head with his response and looked away from Harry, whose own eyes were still drifting around Louis’ room. “I honestly don't know.”

Neither of them said anything for a little bit, but that was ok. There was an easiness to everything, even when talking about something like this. Plus, Harry himself was thinking, finding it very interesting what Louis had been saying. Harry assumed Louis had in mind the list of the top five people he’d plan on hooking up with when he’d had enough of who he was currently somewhat seeing. When Louis told Harry that there was someone, but not to hook up with, it cause Harry to think that maybe Louis was getting bored of it. Of course, Harry knew Louis would probably never say such a thing out loud because it’d hurt Louis’ pride. But it wasn’t Harry’s place to bash Louis’ pridefulness, as Harry knew he’d be rather hypocritical about it, as he was a creature with pride too. So Harry decided to not even bother and to certainly not pry. 

“What about you?” Louis asked suddenly, breaking the silence. “I'm sure you have at least found a guy worth drooling over.”

All Harry could do was shake his head. Anything else and he’d have to start lying, more than he’d like to. 

“Come on, you have to have found someone hot at least since you've been here, or at least, slightly attractive.” Louis continued, then pausing. But when Harry stayed quiet, Louis started up again. “Listen, I know you say no to dating, and that’s where I’ve been for the past few months too, but really, be honest. It’s ok.” 

Harry sighed and finally replied. “I don't know, Lou. I guess I haven't been looking at other guys that well. I've been so wrapped up in studies and hanging with friends more than anything.” Harry admitted explained and none of that was incredibly false. 

Louis smiled, and Harry felt an arm go around his shoulder. “You never seize to amaze me,” Louis stated. “You have a good mindset, and I admire that, even if you did skip today. Granted, it’s technically my fault, but you would have done it soon enough anyway.” Louis teased, suddenly pulling his arm away.

Harry grinned and shrugged, because yeah, maybe one of these days he would have. 

Louis sat up from leaning against some pillows and turned to face Harry. “How about we go for a walk? I don’t think I can be cooped up in this room all day for much longer. Plus, I need a smoke, before my head explodes.” Standing up, Louis took a few steps towards the door. “You coming?” 

Of course Harry would go along, a walk didn’t sound that bad.


	5. V

With holiday break coming up in a week and exams shortly following, Harry had been mildly in a constant state of stress over the past few days. Harry hated the fact that exams were the week right after break, meaning that he’d have to spend time studying while making sure he spent enough time with his family, not just being able to take a proper break. Sure, there would be those kids that just didn’t spend anytime on holiday studying and then those that’d wait until the Sunday night before, but Harry wasn’t like those kids and knew how much exams meant. Just because Harry skipped class (all because of a damn selfie from Louis) didn’t mean Harry was planning on slacking off. 

Academics before guys; always. 

Speaking of Louis, Louis may have sent at least two texts to Harry asking if he was busy. Harry, knowing that no matter what answer he’d give Louis, would get himself persuaded to go on some sort of adventure with Louis because Louis was just that damn persistent and stubborn. In order to avoid this, Harry simply wasn’t replying to Louis, as things were easier this way. On the other hand, Niall was texting Harry incessantly because he still didn’t know what to get Zayn for Christmas and all the answers Harry and everyone else had been giving Niall were not good ones, apparently, so Niall still hadn't let up about that one. Ed had been also texting Harry over the past week trying to get him to come along to the pub again, but Harry was too busy to even get in a good more than three word reply. Harry felt a little bad because he was blowing all of them off to some extent, but the one thing he did do was promise them he’d catch up with them once everything academic died down a little bit. 

“God, my heads killing me.” Harry muttered to himself as he looked up at the screen of his laptop. He’d been doing some bookwork on pain management while also making a makeshift study guide to work off of over the holiday, all on a Friday night, a Friday night where he would have normally been at Liam’s party, but with so much to do he simply couldn’t make it. Actually, for the rest of the term, Harry promised himself no more parties, and so far, one week into this new no partying lifestyle, Harry was doing well. 

Just as Harry was about to close his laptop and take a five minute break, he got a text, and the screen read ‘Louis,’ causing Harry to remember all of Louis’ other messages he sent that Harry ignored. Harry had been so good about it, exercising plenty of self control to not check them and so he was proud of himself. Harry wasn’t going to ignore Louis and his messages forever, just while he was studying, but it seemed like Louis texted Harry more when Harry was actually trying to get something done, which made things even more annoying. When Harry was trying to study, Louis was nothing more than a distraction, one that Harry didn’t need, because he had things to worry about and plenty of other people bothering him too. 

But anyway, things were clearly different when it came to Louis, and unfortunately so. Harry spent time trying to shrug off any feelings that could lead to trouble when it came to Louis, and Harry didn’t even know how it all started, and certainly didn’t find his feelings fair. Harry didn’t want and he surely didn’t need to be feeling crushy kinds of feelings towards Louis, and didn’t know whose fault it was. Sure, Louis was nothing short of good looking, but Harry had seen plenty of other good looking guys before with nothing happening, so why was Louis different? Maybe it was Louis’ personality. That could be it, because Louis’ spontaneous ideas were new and even delightful sometimes.

Whatever the cause actually was, Harry came to the conclusion of his feelings (realizing what he was feeling for Louis) a few days ago while chilling in bed after studying for several hours. Harry was reading over some texts he’d received that morning but didn’t read, and of course also not reply to, and when he came to Louis’, all Harry wanted to do was respond, but he told himself not to. The reason why he didn’t let himself was because he didn’t want to start behaving in ways that would hint to anyone (and in this case, Louis) that he was starting to feel something.

But understanding his feelings was confusing. The two of them got on well, and Louis was unlike anyone else that Harry’s ever known, and maybe sometimes Harry thought that these feelings of admiration were mutual, but Louis was always rather hard to read. 

Harry was out of Louis’ league by a long shot; Louis was like a typical bad boy, doing what he liked when he liked and saying anything and everything he wanted. Louis could care less about relationships and didn’t seem to value his education at all, and all that was refraining from mentioning all the drug and alcohol stuff. But aside from all that, Louis was pleasant to look at and be around and there was never a dull moment. Harry knew that Louis wanted nothing to do with Harry more than them being ‘just friends,’ as Harry was nothing like the type that Louis actually like. Granted, Harry wasn’t very sure what Louis’ likes and dislikes were when it came to people Louis wanted to be more than friends with, but if Harry had to guess, he and everything about himself was a dislike, for sure. Harry was focused, had goals and was at university to learn. Harry didn’t drink or do drugs, got good grades and totally preferred relationship over hooking up, and Harry knew that all that probably annoyed Louis to high heavens. Maybe because Louis was jealous deep down, or maybe Louis didn’t even care. Regardless, Harry could count himself out for being one of those people that Louis liked. Period. 

So, since Harry realized all of this, Harry had been trying to do everything he could to destroy his crush on Louis because it was stupid and pointless, and Harry knew that everyone has tiny little crushes on their friends, so it’s no big deal and will all blow over soon enough. 

A moment later, his phone rattled once again as Louis sent him yet another text. Using the same batch of self control he used earlier, Harry started convincing himself not to check it, as he was not done studying and knew he had more important things to be doing that didn’t include texting Louis, at least for the rest of the night. 

But, Harry’s self discipline took a dip when he found himself reaching over for his phone and realized he was quite curious as to what Louis was texting him about. Harry realized everything would still be ok if he just read his messages, as he could just read them and not reply. In reading them, Harry could find out what the deal was with Louis and yet still keep himself from getting into another adventure. 

Right when he picked up his phone it started ringing, and Harry realized the biggest mistake was that he didn’t just turn the damn thing off, because of course Louis would call him, as Louis wasn’t scared of looking desperate. 

Just as Harry was about to say ‘hello?’ and try his hardest not to sound too excited about Louis calling him, Louis decided to start, being the little shit that he was. “Harry Edward Styles, put the damn pens and bookwork down; I’m coming to pick you up.” Louis sounded like Harry’s own mum, and Harry knew he didn’t need another one of those ordering him around, despite the fact that he did indeed love his mum.

“And what if I protest to that?” Harry asked trying to compress a smile as he moved to take a seat on his bed. 

“Don't underestimate me, I’m quite strong.”

Harry shook his head, “But I'm taller than you, so-” 

“Hey, just because I happen to be slightly shorter than you doesn't mean I’m not stronger.” Louis huffed.

“Whatever you say, Lou.” Harry sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to argue with him, “Oh and by the way why exactly are you swinging by to picking me up?” At first, Harry didn’t want to ask, because getting Louis distracted and off topic enough would prevent him from remembering and allow Harry to continue studying and get out of doing whatever with Louis, which was the best choice if Harry really cared about his education. But on the other hand, Harry was curious, because what would Louis want Harry to do this time, and what means of persuasion would Louis try this time? 

Louis gave Harry no answer at first, and there was silence of the line. Harry’s eyes flicked over to the clock, which read a little after nine pm. Harry was surprised that Louis wasn’t at Liam’s party, and Harry knew this by the fact that he couldn’t hear anything else but Louis (and silence) on the other end, and that Louis didn’t sound high or even like he had a few drinks yet.

“I’m taking you out to dinner.” Louis finally answered casually. 

“Seriously? Why aren’t you at Liam’s party?”

“‘S boring.”

“Yeah, but isn’t like going out for dinner even more boring? I’m pretty sure you can’t get high when you go out to eat.”

Louis huffed, and when he started speaking again, he suddenly sounded very flustered. “Do you have to fight everything I want to do with you, huh? I mean, come on, it’s a Friday night, you shouldn’t be wasting away studying of all things.”

“But Louis, you don’t have to, like, why would you want to? And besides, I don’t have the money right now for.” 

“It’s on me and I just want to. It’d be a nice change from our party schedule, especially since you’re not even at Liam’s tonight and if you want a reason, well, I miss your face.” Harry marveled at Louis’ ability to say totally non casual things casually and so calmly too, as if it was all no big deal. Harry knew he could never say something like while sounding like he was just discussing the weather. 

Harry kind of didn’t know what to say and he was sort of speechless because he didn't really know what was going on but at the same time maybe it was better that way. Harry tried to think of things to say back but couldn’t think of a response he liked so he was just quiet, despite how much he didn’t want to be. 

“Anyway,” Louis cleared his throat, starting up again. “I’ll be over in thirty minutes or so.” Then Louis abruptly hung up, and Harry was still at a loss for what to say in response to all this, as he didn’t even know what he was getting himself into once again. Why did Harry do this to himself? Good question; it seemed as if no matter how hard Harry tried his days somehow featured Louis pulling him away from the things Harry should have been actually doing, and no matter what Harry did to stop it from happening, Louis always somehow managed to succeed.

Nice going, Harry.

But it was too late now to fight it, so Harry decided to clean himself up a bit and changed into a casual button up. His hair was put into a bun and of course he donned just the right amount of cologne to finishing things up, taking a good last look in the mirror before checking his phone again, which had been surprisingly quiet, for once, as there was no new texts from anyone.

Since Harry still had some time before Louis was set to arrive, he slumped down into his desk chair but was still careful not to wrinkle his shirt. Harry couldn’t help but start to wonder if Louis was actually serious or not about this whole dinner thing, or if it was all just a joke, but Louis never gave up the chance to pull Harry away from his books, so why would Louis have given up the perfect chance to do that again?

Time slowly passed by and Harry didn’t know why he wasn’t studying while waiting for Louis, but then decided that this was all just a part of his break and that he’d been working so hard and it was a Friday night, after all, so he deserved to just do nothing, for once. Then suddenly, in bounded Louis wearing a dark green denim jacket with a white tank under it and skinny black trousers with subtle stubble and soft messy fringe, but Harry just couldn’t believe Louis didn’t knock and just waltzed right in. Of course, that was also partly Harry’s fault because Harry didn’t lock his damn door, but even with it unlocked it was still customary to knock and rather rude to not knock. Harry was about to say something about it when he noticed that Louis had an ice coffee in his hand with Harry’s name on it. 

“Guess who is the best mate in the whole wide world?” Louis beamed as he handed Harry his coffee. “Me.”

“Coffee? But you said dinner, and why would we-” 

Louis rolled his eyes, “my, are we not thankful for people showing kindness, huh?”

“Sorry,” Harry replied, upset he didn’t realize what he was really saying and just how he was saying it.

Louis shook his head. “Don’t worry, I know you really meant to say thanks.”

“Yes,” Harry cleared his throat. “That’s right, yeah. I can’t believe you remembered what I order.”

‘It's quite simple, really; vanilla iced coffee. I figured you’d need it with all this studying and stuff you've been doing, even if exams aren't until January.” 

“Well thank you, and I like to be prepared is all, unlike you.” Harry smirked before taking a sip of his coffee and getting to his feet. “So, where exactly are we going to eat since it’s now almost ten?” 

“You’ll see.” Louis nodded for them to leave not saying anything more, and Harry couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to this. Harry had one last chance to change his mind but found himself following Louis, after he locked and shut his door. Harry would just have to go along with it and do the rest of his studying later. 

Louis drove around for bit until they stopped outside some café that looked more like a bar than anything else.  
“We’re eating here?” Harry asked frowning.

“Yeah, it’s the only place open this late around here, and I also want a beer, now, are you coming or not?” Harry bit his lip and nodded, following Louis out of the car and heading inside to the pub.

Harry was glad to see the pub wasn’t very busy and noisy and they were lucky enough to get a table towards the back. 

“Now, what sounds good?” Louis began, looking over the menu he was holding. “You can get anything you want because I’m getting the bill.” Louis added.

Harry nodded as he tried to find something that appealed to him. The chicken burger sounded okay, and the fish and chips sound decent, but he just couldn’t choose which one sounded delicious enough to have for free. But soon neither of those choices seemed rather exciting, so he went with the veggie fish and chips, because not only was it healthy, but slightly cheaper than pretty much everything else to eat, and he did want to be conscious of that even though he wasn’t paying.

After the orders were placed, Harry couldn’t help but think about all of the reasons why he fucked up that night. For starters, he should have been locked in his dorm studying, but he wasn’t doing that, for sure. Then, Harry was out with Louis, and Harry knew Louis would do everything in his power to pull Harry away from his school work even more. Harry also didn’t like the fact that Louis always got his way and was always able to drag Harry away whenever he wanted to. 

“So,” Louis began pulling Harry from his thoughts, “as you know, my birthday is coming up, and I think coming to my mum's party will be like your gift to me.”Louis took a sip of his beer.

“You never exactly told me when your birthday actually is, Lou, and secondly, I don’t know yet if I can come.” Harry replied honestly, not so sure that his mum would allow him to go. At home, it would only be the three of them since Harry hasn’t seen his dad since he was ten and his mum hasn’t had any luck dating. The other person there would be his sister, and they never saw each other that much since they were both so busy. Even if Harry did get the okay from his mum, he would still feel terribly guilty. 

Louis smirked and said, “I’ll be turning twenty-two on Christmas Eve. When’s your birthday?” 

“February first… and I’ll be... twenty.” Harry mentioned, “So, you were right when you guessed I was nineteen.”

“I’m always, right aren’t I?” Louis replied with a smile.

“You need to watch that ego of yours before it explodes, just saying.” Harry shook his head and took a sip of his water.

When they food arrived they were both too busy to keep any conversation going. Harry had to be careful though, as he tried his best to ignore Louis’ eyes practically gazing at him every time Harry looked up and dared to take a peek at Louis. 

Harry was pleased with his order, despite it being pub food, but it was better than dining hall food at the university so Harry was happy. Plus, Louis was intrigued with Harry’s apparent liking of it, which was rather entertaining to Harry. 

“I take it you love your meatless abomination.” Louis jabbed and bit into his half gone burger. “I can’t believe you’re eating that rubbish.” Louis made a fake gagging noise after he swallowed down his food.

Harry took a bite of a chip and just smiled. “It doesn't taste that bad, tastes pretty good, to be honest.” Harry admitted with a shrug. “Besides, it’s healthy. Show some respect, Lou,” Harry retorted playfully, smiling. 

“Not that bad? Are you insane?” Louis questioned devoid, wrinkling his nose. “I’m sorry, but your meal is rubbish, and I can’t accept that you’re enjoying it.” Despite Louis being totally rude and acting like a spoiled brat, the look on Louis’ face was just priceless. Louis had a pained expression and Harry wanted to laugh because he was so overreacting.

“Either way, I’m right, and you’re just totally freaking out about it. Maybe if you’d try a piece you might like it.”

Louis jerked his head back, dropping what was left of his burger, and cringed. “You’d have to pay me all the money in England to have me try that monstrosity you call food.”

“Oh come on, you always tell me to try new things, now it's your turn.” Harry replied, with a smirk and he pushed his plate towards Louis with his last fish strip and little of what he had left of his veggie chips. Louis just pushed it back to Harry and shook his head.

“So you’re scared to try my vegetarian dish, I’m surprised,” Harry mentioned, letting out a bark of laughter. “Bad boy, the almighty tough Louis, scared of a healthy dish consisting of fish and veggies.” Harry teased, leaning back in his spot, smiling. 

“Personal preference.” Louis huffed. 

“Oh come on, have you ever heard of omega-3s? What about some fiber? You’re acting as if this stuff could kill you.”

“I’m already eating meat, you know, protein and stuff. Isn’t that good enough, mum?” Louis countered.

Harry shook his head. “Not unless it’s grass fed beef. But even still eating a lot of red meat can increase the amounts of bad cholesterol in the body.” 

“Shit, you’re such a buzz kill.” Louis replied pushing his own plate slightly away from himself and looking down at the dregs of food.

“Me?” Harry stammered, stunned. “You were the one that started this whole thing being super rude about my dinner, you are the ultimate buzz kill. I just wanted you to try a bit but no. You’re just like a little kid.” Harry laughed, “You’ll do almost any drug put under your nose and yet won’t try a bite of fish.”

Louis looked as if he was thinking for a minute, eyes looking at Harry’s plate, “Are you challenging me?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Harry answered with a shrug, biting back his smile.

Louis sighed and flicked his eyes to Harry. “If I take a bite, do I get something in return for trying that nastiness?”

Harry sat there thinking for a moment trying to figure out what Louis would want most in return. Harry knew Louis was one to make big deals that involved tattoos and stuff, and Harry didn’t want anything like that, which gave Louis an even better reason to make a deal with it when doing something of this sort with Harry. 

“If you take a bite in the next sixty seconds I will try to persuade my mum to let me go to yours over the holiday,” Harry began slowly. “If you don’t try it, then you owe me an another iced coffee. Now, are you going to be that big arrogant guy I met at a party or are you really just a coward?” 

“I am not a coward,” Louis answered, evasively, staring as the food was getting cold as time went by. 

“Louis you're time is ticking, you probably should quit stalling and get it over with.” Harry commented as he then saw Louis picking up the fish and sniffing it. He's so weird.

A few seconds later when there were about seven seconds left Louis took a bite. He was Making a sour face as grabbed a napkin he spits out into it.

“That's fucking gross.” Louis hissed before chugged down some of his beer. 

“You're being over dramatic,” Harry sighed, crossing his arms. “It's not that bad; it's probably all in your head.”

Louis shook his head as he took another sip of his half gone beer. “I am not being over dramatic.” Louis answered evasively.

“Yes, you are.” Harry replied with a slight grin. “Maybe you really did like it but you’re just too proud to admit it.”

Louis shook his head firmly, “Say what you want but at least I won.” Louis smirked, then he leaned back and rested his arm against one on the chair next to him. “So now you're going to beg your mum to let you come because that was part of the deal.” 

“I never said I would beg my mum, Lou.” Harry stated, “Besides, you didn't actually win, you barely tried it, so guess who owes me an iced coffee?”

“Harold.” Louis began in a rather serious voice, “Your rules never stated I had to swallow it or like, actually eat, just try it. So guess who's coming to my party?”

Harry frowned but then it faded into a tiny smile. "Fine, I guess you won, but I can't make any promises, though; my mum might not let me since she hasn't seen me in a while.”

Louis nodded and thought for a moment, but then spoke up. “Yeah but like she can see you for the whole holiday, minus my party. I think she’ll live. But at the same time, I don’t blame her if she says no; I would miss you too if I didn’t get to see you for a few months.”

Harry was caught off guard. Does Louis really mean that? Before Harry could ask, or even fathom a response, Louis went on. 

“Oh and don't worry, I'll still get you a coffee because you made such a huge deal about it.” 

“I did not make a massive deal about it.”

“I didn’t say massive, yeah?” Louis replied sounding slightly defensive.

“Ok, alright fine, not massive. Big deal. I made a big deal, apparently.”

“Mhm,” Louis nodded, “that’s correct, but hey, look at what you’ll get in response! Sometimes it pays off to act like a drama queen.”

Louis seemed to not realize he was more of a drama queen than Harry but Harry didn’t say anything.

A few minutes later, Louis excused himself and he went towards the restrooms. Harry remained at the table somewhat bored and tired, and soon his mind caught on several things Louis said earlier that night. Harry learned that Louis (unless he was joking, which could be a possibility), would miss Harry. And of course Harry would miss him back. That was the simple reason why Harry didn’t downright count out Louis’ party. 

The question was, were things still platonic?

Of course, they had to be; Harry had no time for dating and Louis was nothing but a man of risky choices and poor decisions, everything Harry was not. But Louis had some good qualities and wasn’t a total bad boy, as he appreciated his family and knew how to be kind and polite.

It was just tough.

Harry soon heard a voice that pulled Harry from his thoughts, looking up to see Louis back at the table still standing watching Harry with an unreadable expression. “Everything okay?” 

“Uh, yeah, yeah, just thinking about my exams is all.” Harry lied looking up to focus on Louis and giving him a forced smile.

Louis shook his head. “Of course you were.” Then Louis sighed, as if he’d been hoping Harry was really thinking about something else. But then he shook that off. “Now, you ready to get out of here? I’m ready to drop you off if you are.” 

Harry nodded to that and got to his feet. “What about the bill, Lou?” Harry asked suddenly, putting on his jacket 

“Like I said it's on me, and I already paid it, no need to worry. We’re not dining and dashing despite what you might have thought. I’m not _that_ much of a dickhead.”

Harry gave no reply as he followed Louis out into the terribly chilly nighttime air. Since Harry was shivering, it didn’t take him long to wrap arms around his torso as he waited for Louis to unlock his damn car. Even though Harry liked autumn, he was not a fan of fall, as he hated snow, the cold, dry skin and chapped lips.

If it were possible, he’d go somewhere warm for the winter.

Soon they were back on the road and the streets were deserted. They listened to some Metallica as Louis sped along the empty street. All this time that Harry’s grabbed rides with Louis and he’s a proper speed demon, Louis has never gotten a ticket, but then again, he wasn’t a reckless driver anyway. 

Harry’s eyes flicked over towards Louis and Harry sighed to himself; Harry didn't want to go back already, but it was late and the next day was an important one with classes and lectures. Despite the fact that Harry initially came along with Louis kicking and screaming (mentally, at least), when it was time to go Harry suddenly wanted to stay. But Harry knew what was more important, his education and career, which held no relation to someone like Louis, none at all. 

Eventually, Louis pulled up to the closest spot towards Harry’s doors and put the car into park before looking over to Harry and sending him a slight smile. “I forgot to mention to you that there’s a party before holiday, next friday.” Louis began, “I expect to see you there.” 

“Oh really?” Harry replied, unbuckling.

“Well, I hope so; I want to see you before you head off home. Also because everyone's going to be there since it’s the last one before we all come back and it’s the new year and blah blah blah.” Louis added.

“I’ll think about it,” Harry replied trying to quiet down his mind repeating Louis saying, _I want to see you_ and playing it cool. But Harry knew instantly he’d go to the party, because he wanted to see Louis too, and parties were a wonderful excuse to do so. As long as Edith wasn’t there. Not that Harry had anything against her, it was just that she was annoying and rather an embarrassment to be around, considering how drunk she was most of the time. .

It was silent between them, both of them more or less not sure what more to say but feeling tired more than anything. “I should go back to my room,” Harry began, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Thank you, Lou, for taking me out tonight, it was really nice.” 

Harry didn’t want to leave yet; he wanted to tell Louis never mind and go hang out in Louis’ dorm, or invite Louis inside to his, but Harry knew that it probably wasn’t a good idea. Harry kept telling himself that as he stepped out of the car and said his goodbyes, telling himself to not look back as he made his way to the door. 

Louis was unintentionally fucking with his head.

****

*********

A week later, Harry was leaving class and was more excited than usual, because the next day he’d be able to leave campus. Bookwork was done until it was time to come back to class which only left studying to do, at least until term two. 

Harry was in his scrubs uniform sitting outside the Southampton general hospital campus, waiting for Niall to join him on the benches. The two of them were going to wait for Zayn to pick them up, dropping Harry off back at his dorm so that he could finish packing. Gemma, Harry’s sister, was set to pick him up tomorrow, and Harry wasn’t going to last minute his packing by trying to get up early and doing it then or something. 

“Can’t believe we’re done until holiday’s over.” Niall exclaimed walking up to Harry and sitting next to him on the bench. “Fucking finally; I was just waiting to get it all over with, for now.” 

“Me too, Nialler. It’s just that I’m still so worried about exams though. Like, what if I do terrible?” Harry stressed frowning.

Niall shook his head and smiled. “You’re freaking out for nothing, H. You’re gonna do the most studying out of anyone in the whole damn class and it’ll pay off, I’m sure of it. Besides, tonight you’re going to stop worrying for a couple of hours and relax with me and the boys.” Relax? How the hell was a huge party going to relax Harry? What if Harry said he wasn’t done packing yet? Could that be a good enough excuse to get him out of going? 

“Relaxing is an understatement,” Harry replied firmly. “How am I’m going to unwind when I’m surrounded by drunks, stoners, loud music, and drugs?” 

Niall just sighed and ran his fingers through his disheveled blond quiff. “I don’t know; you’ll figure it out, you always do. Plus, you’d be a million times better off if you stop stressing about every little thing, yeah?” 

Harry was just glad to see Zayn's black car pull up into the parking lot because Harry was ready to go back to his dorm, and he also didn’t have any sort of reply to what Niall just said. Of course, Louis just had to be with Zayn, because like, things were clearly going in Harry’s favor. It seemed kind of weird that Louis was there, especially since he didn’t need to be, and with his outfit adorned with a beanie and aviator sunglasses, Harry knew Louis literally just went with Zayn to look good, of course, unless they were doing something, but now with Niall on board Louis held less importance to Zayn. Whatever. There wasn’t much Harry could do about Louis’ presence, besides pretend that it didn’t affect him as much as it did. 

Harry saw a hand waving in front of him, and his gaze broke (because Harry’s eyes must have wandered to Louis). Harry looked over at Niall, who was standing next to Harry with a slightly puzzled look on his face. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, ‘m fine. Was just zoning out a little.” Harry blinked, lying, of course, but Niall didn’t, and he would not know that. 

Niall smirked and he looked back over to the Zayn’s car, before turning back to Harry and raising his brows. “Uh huh, sure. Now come on, before Zayn drives off without you.” Harry was certain Zayn would do that, for sure.

Harry found himself following Niall as they walked over to the car. Currently, Louis was in the passenger seat, but as soon as Harry and Niall started getting closer, Zayn turned to Louis. 

“Louis.” Zayn said, eyes glued to Niall but clearly his mind on Louis, and of course Harry could hear what Zayn was saying, as they were just close enough. 

“What?” 

Zayn turned to Louis, as if stunned Louis didn’t get what he was trying to hint at already, looking over at Louis with a stern face. 

“You can’t be serious, really?” Louis complained, taking off his sunglasses, letting out a sigh before opening the passenger door and getting out. Louis gestured over to the still open (used to be Louis’ seat) passenger door. “Your throne awaits you.” 

Niall blushed the slightest bit and got in, letting Louis close his door. Then Louis got into the back, next to Harry. Even before they started driving, Harry could see Niall and Zayn holding hands (leaving Zayn only one hand to drive with) up front. Between Harry and Louis, the two were texting, and Louis started it, because Harry thought it was rather silly that the two needed to text when they were right next to each other. Despite this, Harry replied to Louis’ texts.

Harry smiled at Louis when he sent a message saying Zayn was whipped. Oh, how truthful that was.

“What are you both smirking at?” Zayn asked sharply, suddenly looking in the rearview mirror. By then they were on the road.

Louis’ eyes gazed to Zayn, “It’s nothing, just focus on the road, Z.” Louis replied, turning back to Harry and trying to contain his growing, slightly devious smile.

“Stop.” Harry mouthed to Louis, trying to bite back his own smile from getting any bigger. He knew they were going to get caught because their faces were just going to give it away that Louis was talking shit.

Soon they turned back to their phones, smiles subsiding a little as they continued on texting each other. They used texting as a way to ignore the surprisingly more adorable than expected couple sitting in front of them holding hands.

Finally Niall was happy with a guy and thankfully that guy was happy with Niall. Maybe it was true that Zayn was a little whipped, but they were so good and to each other that it was ok. 

“You can skip my hall, Z.” Louis mentioned indifferently as he rolled down his window, pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

“What?” Zayn replied surprised, looking over his shoulder quickly at Louis, who was lighting up.

“You heard me.” Louis put the cigarette to his mouth and took a drag.

“I thought you told me you had major packing to do before the party?” 

Louis exhaled the smoke from his lips and tapped the ashes out of the window. “I was over exaggerating, and besides, I don't feel like doing it right now."

Zayn shook his head and continued driving towards Niall’s and Harry's hall.

Meanwhile, Harry didn’t know what it meant now that Louis wasn’t going to his hall and didn’t really know what Louis’ plan was. Why would Louis want to stick around with Niall and Zayn? Unless he wanted to spend time with Harry. But why? Harry was rather curious, but of course not going to ask. 

Soon they arrived and Zayn parked. All four got out, which wasn’t exactly what Harry expected (as Harry started thinking he was the only one getting dropped off), but again, Harry didn’t say anything. 

While they were all walking down the corridor inside the building, Zayn had his arm wrapped around Niall’s waist while Louis and Harry were walking behind Zayn and Niall doing their best to not walk too fast as to be on top of Niall and Zayn slowly meandering along.

Aside from coming to get Harry, Louis never spent that much time in Harry’s room. Not that Harry knew if Louis was coming along or not. But soon Harry knew, because Niall and Zayn took a left down a hallway where Harry kept walking straight, and Louis still followed Harry along. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me, Harold,” Louis announced after looking around, reaching up to wrap his arm around Harry’s shoulders and pull Harry rather close. “By chance, do you need help packing?” Louis asked in a slightly quieter voice. Harry nodded and continued leading Louis along. Not that Louis really needed help finding Harry’s room, as Louis found it somehow before, probably getting the room number from Niall. 

When the made it to Harry’s room, Harry unlocked the door, going in a letting Louis follow. While Louis came in, Harry went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a suitcase which was leaning against it. Louis walked slowly around Harry’s room looking at everything as if he’d never really been inside before (which was kind of true). Louis was lightly poking around in Harry’s stuff, looking at some papers on Harry’s desk and things like that. Harry ignored him and put his attention on his suitcase. 

“You’re only taking one bag?” Louis asked suddenly, and when Harry turned around Louis was sitting on Harry’s bed. “I don’t think you can fit all your 1000 piece puzzles and novels in there.” 

Harry stood up from opening his suitcase which was still on the floor. “I’m just packing the essentials and leaving the rest, Lou, because, I don’t need to take all that stuff. Now, since you insisted on coming here and helping me, why don’t you get off your lazy bum and actually do something?” Harry was now back at his wardrobe trying to figure out what to pack. 

Harry grabbed a few jumpers and tops, folding them over his forearm as Louis arrived next to Harry, promptly leaning his arm against the wardrobe door. “So does that mean I can pick out an outfit for you to wear to my mum's party?” Louis asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. Harry frowned and let out a little sigh.

“That’s _if_ I go, but if you really want to, I guess you can. Just nothing crazy.” Harry replied as he looked through his clothes, grabbing a few more things off their hangers and going to his suitcase, leaving Louis ripping through his clothing.

Harry folded his clothing neatly before putting them in the suitcase. When Harry made it back to his wardrobe, Louis was holding up some clothing. Harry noticed that Louis picked out a white henley (something Harry rarely wore) and a pair of black tight skinny trousers.

“I think this is it, this is the outfit.” Louis grinned before turning around and lightly tossing the outfit on the bed. Harry smiled a little as he went back to searching through, looking past the stuff he normally wore.

“So what are you wearing tonight? I mean, you look good in scrubs and all, but I don’t think you want to party in them.” Harry felt a tug on the bottom of his top as Louis was lightly pulling at it. 

Harry didn’t know what to say in response. If he’d been asked a few months ago, Harry would have laughed, because why on earth would he go to a party, and, if he did go, why would he care about his outfit? But now, Harry was kind of excited about parties, and actually wanted to put more thought into what he’d be wearing. Harry knew for a fact that he didn’t want to see Edith around, and decided to do his best to stay away from her whenever possible. Course, if he dressed more appropriate for a party, keeping people like Edith away could get more difficult. 

“I don’t know, I guess I was just going to throw something on?” Harry tried turning to Louis, who just shook his head and crossed his arms. Harry phrased it this way because he knew that was probably not what Louis wanted Harry to say, but then again, Harry didn’t really know what else he could do.

“How about after this we head back to my place, and we’ll come up with something for you to wear tonight, since you’re like pretty much coming with me anyway.”

Oh really? When did Harry agree to that? 

“Now, let's finish packing you up, yeah?” Louis continued with a smile, giving Harry a quick pat on the shoulder. 

A few hours later, Harry was inside Louis’ car watching the rain slide down the semi open windows. Louis was there too, of course, driving, and also smoking, causing Harry to shiver a bit from the cold wind. This was supposedly supposed to be one of the biggest parties of the year, being the last one and all, but Harry wasn’t in the mood for a massive crazy party. Then again, was Harry really ever in the mood for a party like that? No. 

On the other hand, Harry was excited. He’d be rolling in wearing Louis’ clothing. Not that anyone would know, but Harry knew, and it felt weird and also thrilling. Of course, Harry was just borrowing them, and Louis insisted Harry wear something of his to the point where Harry knew he just couldn't say no. Harry had on a pair of tight dark trousers and a white tank top, paired with a black leather jacket. When Louis picked out this outfit, Harry realized that he himself had pretty much the same clothing, minus the leather jacket. 

“Why can’t I just wear this same exact outfit with my clothing?” Harry asked frowning. 

“Because,” Louis huffed, sounding bored. “These fit you better.”

“They don’t fit me better, they’re smaller, probably too small.”

Louis crossed his arms. “It’s too late to go back to your dorm, the party’s going to be starting soon, by the time we’d get there and also since you take ages to change, the party would be half over when we finally got there.” 

Harry was going to retort back, but Louis tossed a leather jacket at him, stopping Harry from speaking. 

“Here, put this on.” 

Harry did as he was told as he knew that things would not be good if Louis didn’t get his way.

Louis stepped back and looked Harry up and down. “There, now that’s a quality look. What do you think?”

“It’s ok, I guess, but the sleeves are a little too short and the-”

“No no, stop being so critical. Besides, if you can make scrubs look good you can make a slightly too small jacket look good too.” 

Harry didn’t argue with that. 

Louis had on a light washed denim jacket (one of his signature items), a slouchy beanie (exposing just a little bit of his soft fringe), tight dark trousers (with rips in them, of course), and a black v neck (which hugged Louis’ torso). Would it be weird for Harry to admit that Louis looked hot? Maybe, but it would be even weirder if Harry said something about it, so he kept his mouth shut. 

When they were all set to head out, Harry started walking to the door, ready to leave Louis’ dorm. Louis, took that as an opportunity to spray Harry with his cologne, ultimately drowning him in. When Harry turned back to face Louis, Louis was beaming mischievously, but it didn’t help to dismiss some of Harry’s anger. 

Course, Louis just laughed, and after he put down the bottle of cologne, Louis grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him out of the room, leading Harry to his car. 

When the car came to a halt in front of a brightly lit bungalow, Louis shut the car off and unbuckled, glancing over at Harry, who was too busy unbuckling and didn’t noticed Louis watching him. That was until Harry looked up noticed eyes on him, causing Harry to smile a little and lightly blush. 

“What?” Harry asked calmly.

“Nothing, just-” Louis stopped mid-sentence, eyes turning away from Harry. Louis rubbed the back of his neck for a second, before starting up again, Louis’ eyes slowly drifting back to Harry. “Ready to go free your mind tonight? Get those worries off your chest?” 

“I guess I am.” Harry replied looking at Louis. For a second it seemed as if something was happening, or about to happen, because Louis, whose eyes were locked on Harry’s, seemed to dilate for a second, and then Harry swore Louis' eyes flicked down to Harry’s lips. But it happened rather quickly and Harry was also certain it could have just been his own mind play tricks on him. Why would his mind be doing this? Wasn’t it Harry’s own brain telling him to stay out of relationships because he had no time for guys? If so, then why would it also be leading him on and making him imagine things that aren’t happening? Then again, maybe Louis was the one doing it, but why? Harry concluded that if it was indeed Louis, he was just doing it to mess with Harry, and boy, Louis reached success there. .

Eventually, Harry broke the gaze and they both made their way out of the car, walking beside each other to the house. The sidewalk was dark and the air was cold but there was nothing Harry could do about it. He kept to himself, knowing that his words would simply display his unenthusiastic feeling about going to this party, despite all the initial excitement Harry felt. 

They did their best to ignore the cold wind, and for Harry, this was easier to ignore than Louis walking rather close to him, making Harry feel even more on edge. Then when their hands would lightly (and of course, accidentally) brushed together, Harry felt his cheeks grow a little warm. Luckily they made it to the house shortly, because Harry realized he didn’t know what he would do or what would happen if somehow his hand landed in Louis’ grip, his own doings or not. 

The front yard was filled with people drinking and having fun, which didn’t sound like a great time because of how freezing it was out there. Harry hoped Louis was smarter than that and not decide to join them. Louis didn’t pay much attention to the people around them as they made their way to the door, but Harry didn’t know whether to be angry at or have sympathy for everyone out there without a coat on. Soon, however, they made it inside and Harry was greeted by the usual facets of these kinds of parties, loud music, tons of drinks and of course the smell of weed, for example. But Harry didn’t have long to take in the moment, as he felt a hand on the dip of his back leading him into the kitchen. Harry knew it was Louis. Of course it was. The contact made Harry want to melt into a puddle of goo, as Louis’ touch made Harry feel like he was on fire, even when it was something insignificant and platonic as Louis intended it to be (as far as Harry knew anyway). Harry didn’t know why it had to affect him this much and hated it, because it was just another indication that he’d soon be in trouble if this kept up. 

“You thirsty?” Louis asked over the music as they headed into the messy kitchen. It was pretty crowded as usual, but Harry didn’t mind, as Harry realized that as long as he was with Louis he’d be ok. 

“Uh, yeah,” Harry responded loudly as they stumbled upon a cooler. Louis reached down and grabbed a beer and a water bottle. The fact that Louis not only knew that Harry wasn’t going to drink alcohol and also didn’t try to make him made Harry’s stomach flip. It seemed as if everything Louis did had that sort of effect on Harry. 

The two remained close by as they drank some of their drinks, and the people around them paid no attention to them. Harry kind of wished people would think they were a thing so that no one would try to steal Louis’ attention, which would cause Harry to wind up alone. Of course, Harry knew he couldn’t do anything to make it look legit, as he didn’t have the guts to touch Louis so openly (let alone at all). Sure, Louis touched him every now and then, simple little gestures (that once again, meant nothing), but there were still boundaries between them, and despite the fact that Louis knew his, Harry wasn’t sure what his own were. 

“Hey, lads!” Ed shouted out of nowhere, coming up behind Louis with a girl around his arm. She had long layered wine colored hair, spray tanned golden skin, flawless dark makeup, and looked to be Ed’s type. Harry wasn’t surprised to see a girl next to him, but Harry was positive it’d be temporary, it usually was. “This is Laken, we’ve been talking for a week now.” This was new for Ed, who really used usually hooked up with girls. 

But that was none of Harry’s business. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Harry said with a smile to Laken.

“You too,” Laken grinned her pearly whites before looking up at Ed and licking her matte red wine stained lips. “Can we go smoke now, Eddie?” 

Eddie? Ed would kill Harry and even Niall if they dared to call him that. Laken must have been something special if she got away with that.

Ed nodded, looking at her before gazing toward Harry and Louis. “Well, I’ll see you two around.” The two of them walked off, leaving Harry and Louis alone again.

Louis laughed and took a sip of his beer. “Eddie. Jesus Christ. This night is already off to an impressive start, and we like, just got here too.” 

Louis was right about that, for sure.

Harry’s mind wandered suddenly to Nick. Did Nick ever land that guy he met at that party a couple weeks ago? Harry couldn’t even remember the guy's name, despite the fact that Nick told him, multiple times too. Whatever. As long as Harry wasn’t going to get quizzed on it he’d be fine. What about Niall and Zayn? Harry had no idea if they were even at the party that night, but reasoned that if they were they’d be in some room upstairs or snogging in a corner. They were very predictable, those two. 

Harry drank most of his water as they wandered around the living area, leaving the kitchen. They bumped into some drunks and both of them (Louis more so that Harry) had to swat grabby wandering hands away. Louis didn’t look too fazed at them, but it creeped Harry out and put him a little bit on edge. This made him lean into Louis a bit more, because he didn’t want to deal with it, honestly, as he wasn’t used to it all. 

In the end, they wound up sitting on the staircase, since every other possible seat inside the house was taken and there was no way either of them actually wanted to go outside. Louis was just about done with his beer, still taking a few sips here and there to finish it up while Harry was busy thinking about his grades (who’s surprised?) and trying not to let it consume him. 

“Everything okay? You look unsettled.” Louis commented after a sip of beer. 

Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Sure. I mean, I’m mildly freaking out over exams once we come back and how it's going to affect my degree if I don’t put more focus on it, but, I’m ok.” 

Harry soon felt an arm go around his shoulder, pulling him in close. “You're going to be fine, Harry. Quit worrying, alright?”

But how could Harry not worry though? There was no way he could just brush it off and not care. That wasn’t him. 

Louis set his beer bottle on the step below before locking eyes with Harry and speaking in a semi serious tone. “Also, stop thinking so negatively.” 

Harry frowned slightly, finding himself staring at Louis' lips’.

“It's just hard,” Harry replied, finally looking up into Louis' eyes. “I've set expectations for myself and I want to exceed them.” 

Louis nodded, as if for a moment he understood. It was quiet for a second, before Louis started up again, suddenly much more excited. “What you need is something to take you from top to bottom, you know what I mean?” 

“Enlighten me.”

Louis smirked and stood up, grabbing Harry's by the hand, pulling him to his feet and dragging him up the stairs. Harry's stomach was on fire from the touch and he felt really hot all over. 

Louis dragged Harry over to the last door in the hall, which was closed. Louis knocked, putting his ear against it. While Louis tried to see if he could hear something, the two didn’t move and remained quiet. Of course, Harry still felt like he was burning all over, because while Louis checked the room, he was still holding Harry’s hand. This was until Louis dragged Harry into the room and flipped on a dim light, after opening the door. 

Harry wasn’t sure why Louis wanted to show him a storage room. There was nothing unusual or special in there and secondly, how was it going to relax Harry?

“Here, sit,” Louis gestured to some boxes more or less in the middle of the room as he closed the door. Then Louis went over to the only window in the room and cracked it. “Do you trust me?” 

“What?” Harry replied, confused.

“Do you trust me?” Louis asked again, this time in a quieter voice, coming over and standing in front of Harry. 

What the hell was going on? Why did this get so weird all of a sudden? Why was Louis asking this? 

“Yeah, of course I do.” Harry swallowed, “But what does that have to do with anything?” 

Louis grinned slightly and shook his head. “You'll see. Can you wait here for like, five minutes?” Oh so now Louis was leaving. Great. Harry was pretty sure that Louis was just using all this to ditch him. 

Harry realized he shouldn’t have been going along so easily with what Louis wanted to do, kicking himself because he assumed this wouldn’t happen again. Of course it did. Of course. 

Harry nodded, not displaying how upset and confused he was to Louis, who promptly left the room without saying anything else. Harry didn’t want to be left up in that room the whole night and forgotten. If Louis’ idea of relaxing or whatever was isolation in a cold and drafty storage room, Louis was absolutely insane. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if Louis never came back. Despite this, Harry tried not to let that thought get to him, and decided to actually trust in Louis like Louis thought he did. What would have happened if Harry said no? Harry wasn’t sure, and he was curious, wondering if Louis would bother trying to convince him or just give up. And if Louis tried to convince Harry, how would he do it? 

Harry took a deep breath and wandered around the room. Because it was rather dark in the room (the little light not doing much), Harry had to be careful not to trip on any boxes or spare furniture. Harry was surprised to see no boxes rummaged through and no furniture vandalized, as the room, besides being a little dusty, was in good condition. But then this made Harry nervous, because what if no one was allowed in here? Was this room off limits and that’s why it wasn’t trashed? But if it was off limits to everyone, why did Louis knock? Maybe because there’d be some rule breakers, if the room really was off limits. 

Soon standing around got boring, so Harry made it back to the boxes in the middle of the room. They were stacked together and in a neat pile, and Harry was curious as to what was in them. Of course, none of the boxes were marked and were all still sealed with tape. Since Harry was lacking a pair of scissors, there was no way he could actually see what was inside, and his sense of ‘that’d be so wrong, you can’t do that’ was strong enough anyway, so even if he had a pair of scissors on him he wouldn’t dare try to open them. 

Thankfully, Harry wasn’t left to dwell in his thoughts and what was in all these damn unmarked boxes for too much longer, because a moment later, Louis waltzed back in with a huge smile on his face, quickly closing the door before walking over and sitting next to Harry. 

“Miss me?” Louis asked playfully as he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a plastic baggie.

Oh no, no, no, and _no_.

Didn’t Louis know by now Harry was against smoking weed? Like, what gave Louis the slightest clue Harry wanted to try it? Nothing gave Louis the clue because Harry never actually wanted to try it. 

Harry watched as Louis took out the blunt and held it up in front of Harry's face.

“You my friend are going to try your first hit.”

“No.” Harry hissed, pushing it away from his face. “You should know better, Lou, You know I don't smoke that rubbish.”

Louis lit up the blunt and put it to his mouth, inhaling it. Harry couldn’t help but watch as Louis soon exhaled it from his lips.

“I promise it won't hurt you.” Louis tried again, gazing towards Harry. ”You won't know if you like it if you don't try it.” 

Louis just took another drag and then looked away, quiet for a moment. 

“Louis, I just don't think I should associate myself with that… Especially since my pending career.” 

“Harry, it's not going to harm you to try it at least once because by the time you go to the health council for your degree, it'll be out of your system, long gone,” Louis informed rather factually. “Plus, would I have you try something if I didn't think it would benefit you?”

Uh, yeah, Harry was pretty sure the answer was yes, but pretended like he didn’t think so. 

“What?”

Louis grinned and held it out towards Harry again, the smoke traveling towards Harry’s face. “You're stressed about exams and shit, so, this will relax you,” Louis said. “I mean, yeah it's nothing like your jigsaw puzzles, but it can make all your anxieties go away. Not to mention it does have its health benefits.” 

So maybe Harry was… slightly tempted to try it. Slightly. Only because Louis made it sound appealing, and Harry wasn’t against getting his mind off his worries, but Harry didn’t really want to feel what being high was like. Sure, there’d be benefits, but at what cost? Harry was smarter than that, right? 

Harry watched as Louis slightly snickered before taking it back to his lips, and Harry was still watching when Louis exhaled the smoke from his lips a few moments later. 

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, his mind racing. He was trying to figure out if he was really thinking this through, because he didn’t want to try something and then be hooked. Harry’d been preaching for years that weed was stupid and a waste of time; Harry trying it would just make him a hypocrite. 

Harry tore his eyes away from Louis and glanced around the room, wondering what time it was. Harry realized he could have just checked his phone, but ended up deciding against it. 

“Also, since it'd be like your first time trying it, you probably won't get high unless, you're lucky. You may feel something for a little while, but it’s nothing like being stoned.” Louis piped in again, still not giving up. 

Harry rubbed his jaw as his eyes drifted back to Louis. Maybe Louis was right. Maybe Harry should try it, but just this once, and as if to get it out of the way. It would allow Louis to no longer think it was the solution to every single problem if Harry tried it and showed Louis it wasn’t going to help. 

“Well…” Harry started slowly, “Maybe I could try it, one time.” Harry never expected those words to come out of his mouth. Louis just gazed at Harry with a smile.

“You sure?” Louis asked, trying not to seem too happy Harry finally gave in. 

Harry nodded, a little hesitant at first, and his eyes soon dropped from looking at Louis, as if Harry was ashamed he actually gave in. 

“She’s all yours.” Louis replied, holding it out to Harry. 

Harry sighed, looking at it before slowly bringing his hand up to grab it, telling himself over and over again that this would just be a one time thing and that he’d be fine. Plus, Harry said he trusted Louis, so in that case he decided to act upon his trust and just do it. 

Harry finally grabbed the blunt, but the second he did he realized he had no idea what to do. It felt rather foreign between his fingers and in his hand, so Harry looked up at Louis, as if for help. 

Louis shook his head with a laugh. “Put it up to your lips and inhale, not too much, though, just a little bit,” Louis explained while also mimicking the gesture. “Do it until you think you can't hold it in anymore and then exhale. It's that easy, babe.” Harry slowly put it up to his lips, glad it seemed rather simple.

Harry did just as Louis said, inhaling it until he felt it was more than enough. It feels so weird just grabbing the blunt because it was something really out of Harry’s element. Harry was doing something he never thought he’d do. Never. 

Harry finally exhaled the smoke from his lips but coughed a little from taking too much. He handed it back to Louis and shook his head.

Louis raised his brows as he took the blunt from Harry. “You did it too hard.” 

No shit.

“Also, since you’re not going to be high after one hit,” Louis continued before pausing to take another drag. "Do you want to try it again?” 

Harry knew he shouldn’t but, he already tried it, and his insides didn’t crumble and his brain didn’t fall out, so certainly another go wouldn’t do that much damage, right? what could it hurt? Besides, it was slightly exhilarating, enough to take Harry’s mind off everything else that was stressing him out.

“Sure,” Harry mumbled in a low voice, taking it from Louis’ hand and inhaling a little less this time. Harry’s eyes soon flicked over to Louis, who was watching Harry with a small smirk. Harry handed it over to Louis again as he exhaled, and Harry was rather proud of himself because he didn’t end up coughing, at all.

”You know,” Louis started as he took a hit, “I want to shotgun with you.”

Shotgun? Like that thing you do when you’re driving with multiple people, but only can take the passenger seat, so they holler ‘shotgun’ first and get to sit in it? Uh...what did that have to do with weed? 

“I take it you’ve never heard of it since you have a rather confused look on your face.” Louis laughed, shaking his head. “It’s where one person exhales smoke into another person's mouth.” 

Harry’s mind stalled. Why was it called shotgun? Was this really a thing that people did? I mean, Harry never got the feeling that Louis didn’t know what he was doing when it came to weed and stuff, but this kind of seemed silly. Plus, why did Louis want to shotgun with Harry? It’d be something relatively similar to kissing, but of course, not exactly like it. Harry knew that if he had the chance he’d want to kiss Louis. Period. Not that it would have to mean anything, Harry just wanted to do it, like, at some point. But Harry knew that would probably never happen, and of course for various reasons. The biggest one being that they were really nothing alike and wanted very different things out of love, making anything between them lacking the possibility of actually working out. Because of this, Harry realized that since he might not get the chance to kiss Louis, this was the closest thing he’d get to it, thus making it worth it. 

“But I’m only teasing.” Louis started up again before Harry could reply, “I believe you've had enough for tonight before you get sick of it, since you’re so new to it.” Harry didn’t like the fact that Louis offered something and then decided to take it away. Plus, Harry didn’t feel anything yet, so didn’t know why he was on the verge of getting sick now if he decided to smoke some more, let alone shotgun. Then there was the drive to continue to prove Louis wrong about himself that Harry had been starting to feel ever so slightly ever since he started going these parties. Did Harry want to change that perception of himself that he was no fun and so uptight that Harry was sure Louis still had? You bet, so this was another chance to chip away at it. 

“I want to,” Harry said suddenly, seeing Louis stop mid-smoke, looking at Harry surprised.

“What?” Louis asked, sounding slightly stunned.

“Yeah, I want to shotgun, or whatever it’s called.” Harry hoped that Louis wouldn’t say something stupid or laugh, making Harry feel weird and like shit for daring to try it, as that would just make Harry change his mind about doing it.

But unlike Harry expected, Louis just stared at Harry with the smallest grin Louis could manage. Before Harry knew what was going on, Louis was in front of him, leaning in dangerously close, close enough where Harry would smell the weed, and also the sweet notes of Louis’ cologne. Harry could hear his own heartbeat speeding up as he stared into Louis’ dilated pupils. The blunt was slowly brought up between them, but that’s not what Harry was focusing on, and he didn't even know he stopped breathing until Louis put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Are you sure you want to try it?” Louis double checked one last time, searching Harry’s eyes. Harry just nodded in reply, too out of it to attempt words. “Open your mouth and inhale it when I blow out, yeah?” Again Harry nodded. 

Harry did as Louis said and when Louis took the blunt away from his mouth and leaned forward really close to Harry’s lips. Harry just wanted to pass out. If Harry thought about how close they were, like really realized this was happening, there was no way he’d make it out alive. So, Harry kept his composure and inhaled the smoke Louis blew out. It felt weird, yes, but for a split second, Harry felt compelled to kiss him, causing Harry to cough suddenly, as a way to stop a kiss from happening. 

“Okay, I think I’m done off for the night… I don’t feel so great.” Harry lied as he mumbled after sitting up and creating distance one again between them. Despite the distance, Harry was still staring into Louis’ eyes, who hadn’t moved.

“I told you. But hey, it was your first time, not bad, not bad at all. I appreciate your effort.” Louis replied with a smile before sitting back up himself. “Now that you’ve relaxed, do you wanna join the rest of the party and go find the lads?” 

“Sure.” Harry watched Louis finish up the blunt and soon followed Louis out of the door.

Right outside of the storage room was a couple kissing against the wall, but Harry didn’t really pay much mind to them, instead following after Louis. 

“Oi! Where have you been, Louis?” They ran right into Ed and Laken as soon as they made it down the stairs. “You took off with our goods! Did you smoke it all up yourself?” Ed asked as he pulled Laken into him.

Louis gazed at Harry before smirking, “Not entirely, it was shared. Ed eyed them suspiciously.

“Harry? You didn’t do it, did you?” Ed questioned sounding rather surprised. Harry felt his cheeks growing warm, not sure if it was from embarrassment or pride, that yeah, he _did_ do it. “Damn, I can't believe it.”

“He tried it twice actually.” Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and shook him gently. “He did alright for the first time.” Louis commented, glancing at Harry for a second and smiling.

Harry’s mind, feeling fuzzy and somewhat out of it, didn’t know much at the time. But what Harry did know was that the fact that they were so close to kissing, and it was messing with his head, a lot. Harry was fucked. Every time they made eyes contact it was fire all over and Harry’s stomach flipped, causing Harry to be very close to freaking out. Just being in Louis’ vicinity was hard enough, let alone trying to remain calm. Of course, the weed provided as a great excuse to acting out of it, allowing Harry to worry less about how he was acting.

“Lads?” Ed shouted towards them, “You there?” Ed eyed them both suspiciously, as if he suspected something was up but just fell short on what exactly it was.

Harry watched as Louis looked back at Ed, breaking their gaze. Louis told Ed to promptly ‘fuck off’ but that wasn’t anything important as far as Harry was concerned. Harry’s mind was still stuck on Louis, and soon Harry’s eyes drifted over to Louis’ hands. Harry felt a strong urge to reach out and grab them, but of course, he wasn’t that damn brave. 

As Ed turned away, Louis’ and Harry’s one minute of no one bothering them only lasted one second, because someone had thrown themselves onto Louis, and Harry was instantly ten times more upset once he realized who it was.

Edith? Seriously?

“I wanted to see you before I leave for holiday.” Edith hummed in a low voice as she ran her hand down Louis’ chest. “I thought maybe we could have a little fun tonight.” 

Harry didn’t like that plan. Edith, per usual, was annoying Harry. It was nothing against her, personally, she just was so needy and had to get her way when she wanted it, unless she was distracted and entertainment with another means of entertainment. Harry wanted to tell her to go away and bother someone else, but of course, what good would that do? And besides, Harry had no legit reason to be so protective around Louis, so why was he? Harry wished he didn’t care and held no emotions towards Louis. But that wasn’t the case. 

“I think you read my mind, babe.” Louis replied in a very quiet voice, and then Harry was up, pulling himself away and leaving the room, not looking back, just making his way right to the bathroom, knowing he wouldn’t see anything good if he dared to look back. 

The bathroom was an oasis from people and the mind numbing noises of the party, but it couldn’t be an escape forever. It was just a way to leave it all and clear his head. Harry would have gone outside, but it was freezing out, so that wasn’t happening.

Harry realized that he was being rather dramatic about everything once again, as it didn’t matter what Louis did and whom he did it with, as it had nothing to do with Harry. Because of that, Harry really shouldn’t have been bothered by it, because, again, it held no relation to Harry. So why was Harry being so bitter? He had no idea. What Harry did know was that he needed to calm down and get his shit together, and quickly. 

When Harry stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Louis leading Edith to the spare room out of the corner of his eye, and Harry wasn’t surprised at all. Sure, it didn’t make him happy that Louis was going off and doing that with Edith, but it also was Louis, typical Louis, causing Harry to realize there was nothing special about what was happening. This made him feel a little better, but there was a little bit of uneasiness about it that made it seem bleak after all. 

Harry made his way back downstairs through loads of drunken people, pretty good at maneuvering through them, as Harry was used to it by now. The big leather couch wasn’t very crowded, and Harry was able to find a spot, slumping down into it. Harry was quite thankful for getting a seat, as the only other option was to sit outside, but in the cold that would be the worst. 

Ever since Ed ran off with Laken, Harry hadn't seen him, and Harry also hadn't seen any of the other lads. Of course, that was to be expected, as Niall and Zayn rarely went to them anymore, Nick spent his time trying to land that guy he was after instead of attracting as many as he could at parties, so he was out, and then there was Louis. Oh Louis. Harry realized he must have been so boring to cause Louis to hook up with a girl he was thinking of cutting ties with. Ugh. And Harry thought Louis was having a good night and all since Harry tried weed and stuff, but no, it didn’t help. But Harry was just overthinking it; with nothing else to do, Harry’s thoughts kept him busy, but Harry knew he had to stay somewhat alert, to make sure Louis didn’t leave without him.

Time seemed to slow down as Harry sat there on the couch bored out of his mind and also quite tired. Soon, Harry couldn’t stand sitting on the sofa, and the air in that room suddenly seemed too stuffy and stale, causing Harry to get up and head towards the patio out back. 

The patio was empty of people, but red cups and smashed cans, cigarette butts and pieces of broken bottles littered the grounds of the patio. Harry checked his phone. Nothing. Harry didn’t know why it had to be taking so long, but the cold wind blowing in his face made Harry realize that the whole waiting for Louis situation got worse as soon as Harry made it outside as it was just too cold, and yet it was better than melting to death in a hot house with no ventilation. 

With his legs crossed tightly and his jacket wrapped up, Harry was sitting on one of the benches patiently. Harry’s eyes drifted to the stars above, wishing he was back home at his mum’s already. Harry knew he’d rather be there than at this party, because, for one, he wouldn’t be freezing to death, and two, he’d be able to see Gemma and his mum, who he missed tremendously. All Harry really had to do was get through the next morning, as then he’d be on his way back home. What seemed more impossible was getting through the party, but Harry’s patience was also waning. 

Harry heard the sliding door open, and Louis waltzed out. Harry’s gaze fell from the sky to Louis, who had a huge love bite on his neck, besides all of the lipstick smears, as if Louis didn’t both taking a good look at himself before reemerging. But Harry wasn’t surprised, and was more relieved to see Louis again than he was upset at seeing Louis like this. 

“Hey,” Louis took a seat next to Harry, “Sorry I ditched you there.” Louis then turned to look at Harry, but Harry just looked down, as if avoiding eye contact, and bit his lip. It was then when Harry started to feel a little angry, which, of course, didn’t make sense since Louis was apologizing, but there was something about everything that went on that night that just rubbed him the wrong way. 

Harry didn’t even want to acknowledge the apology, all he wanted to do was ask Louis when they could leave, because Harry was done, he was just done. 

“Everything okay?” Louis asked after Harry simply said nothing. 

Harry shook his head. “I’m just tired.” And that wasn’t a total lie either. “That's a nice love bite you got there.” Harry mentioned, gazing over towards Louis’ exposed neck, suddenly feeling mad at himself for even saying a word. Harry was curious as to what exactly happened, but then again, he didn’t even want to know it happened. 

Louis shook his head and covered it with his hand, a subconscious movement as if Harry wasn’t meant to see it. “She was a little, uh, rough tonight.” 

“I thought you said you were going to stop sleeping with her.” Harry mumbled, slightly under his breath. “Since you apparently like some guy you told me about weeks ago, unless that’s no longer true.” 

“Look, she came onto me, and I never made it past the part where I told her I wanted to end things.” Louis said in defense, looking at Harry.

“So her bum distracted you then?” Harry asked sharply, eyes flicking to Louis.

“Harry.” Louis crossed his arms and spoke rather seriously, “I wasn't planning on sleeping with her tonight, it just happened. I’m going to get a hold of her over break and tell her we’re off. I would have done it sooner but I never got the chance. Besides, I do like that guy I told you about, and I don’t want to ruin anything.” Louis sighed, and Harry waited for Louis to go on.

“I want to… _something_ , with him, but I just don't know what I want because I can’t bring myself to sleep with him.” Louis expressed in a soft voice. “I’ve been so unsure of everything, and it’s exhausting.”

Harry let Louis talk, just quit because he had no clue what to say. In reality, Harry was jealous. Of course he was, if not, Harry wouldn't give two shits about Edith or this other guy. But knowing it wasn’t just Edith anymore and it was mainly this other person, just made the jealousy even worse. Harry felt certain that he’d be better off if himself and Louis never started to get along, which was a horrible thing to think, clearly.

Harry soon felt an arm wrap around his shoulder as Louis pulled Harry close. “By the way, hanging out with you is far better than the sex,” Louis breathed, and Harry felt very hot all over suddenly. That was a huge compliment, considering the fact that the farthest Louis’ relationships went was sex, to exceed that and be something better was incredible. A smile soon appeared on Harry’s face as suddenly all the angry feelings just seemed to fade away. Instead, Harry wanted to cuddle into Louis, probably because Harry was freezing his ass off and Louis was nothing but a beacon on heat. And maybe because every bit of Harry’s being wanted to as well. 

But it sucked because Harry couldn’t do something like that with Louis, so Harry refrained.

“Really? Even though I don’t drink and get high?” Harry questioned, because maybe Louis was kidding? “I mean, unless you're just saying that so you can slowly turn me into a ‘rebel,’ since I'm not like everyone else you seem to be friends with.”

Louis shook his head and started up again. “I don't care if you don’t do any of that stuff; I only had you try weed because I know you're stressed about the exams and stuff, not because I wanted to make you into something you're not.”

Harry sighed and looked down to his lap. He was still somewhat upset about the whole Edith thing, but Louis was sincere and Harry knew he had to take Louis’ word for it, trusting Louis that he did really mean all this. 

“I care about you a lot, and I wouldn't ever try to change you. You're one of my best friends, and I hope you know that.” 

Harry picked his head up and smiled at Louis. “You're one of mine too.” He admitted almost in a whisper and Louis just grinned.

Soon, they both ended up back inside and found Ed and Laken, hanging with them until Ed and Laken took off again. Harry and Louis also ran into Niall and Zayn, but they were in their own worlds and soon disappeared again.

For the rest of the night, Edith never came back and left Louis alone. Of course, they could see her, she wasn’t that hard to miss, and she was all over some guy in the living room. Harry couldn’t help but keep an eye on her, even when he was in the kitchen. With nothing else to really do and being pretty much bored to high heavens, Harry couldn't help but wonder who this guy Louis liked was. Who could it be? Harry didn’t think it was very much like Louis to keep who it was such a huge secret, as Louis never really held things back, but then again, since Louis didn’t seem to just want to sleep with this guy and Louis didn’t really knew what he wanted, Louis holding back who it was perfectly fine and normal. 

Come next day at seven am, Harry was rechecking his bags to make sure he really had everything he needed. Harry knew he should have organized a little bit better, but when he finally got back from the party, it was just too late and Harry was too tired. 

The drive back from the party was an interesting one. Niall and Zayn suddenly reappeared right when Harry and Louis were leaving, causing them to hitch a ride back with them. Harry, who sat up front in the passenger seat, had his focus on Niall and Zayn the whole time to make sure they didn’t end up fucking or something. This meant that Harry had to keep half an eye on what was going on back there, and Niall and Zayn didn’t like that, as they just thought that Harry was being nosy. Despite Harry’s initial thoughts of what Niall and Zayn would do, they two were relatively well behaved, which of course made things slightly easier for Harry.

It’s seven in the morning and someone knocking. Great. Just what Harry needed, another distraction. When Harry opened the door a moment later, he realized it was certainly someone he was not opposed to seeing, but yes, indeed, a major distraction. It was Louis. 

“Good, you’re still here.” Louis began, brushing right past Harry into the room. On Louis’ way past Harry, Louis handed Harry a vanilla ice coffee, clearly remembering that it was Harry’s favorite drink. “Niall told me you weren’t leaving until nine, so I figured I come by and see you, but I know you’re the type to leave early and stuff, so then I didn’t know if you were gonna still be here.” Louis planted himself on Harry’s half made bed and started looking around. 

“You could have at least given me a chance to tidy up a bit. Like a text would have been nice. What if the door was unlocked? You would have just come right in. What if I was changing? ” Harry asked, setting his drink down onto the end table near his bed.

Louis smirked and crossed his arms. “I don’t care. I mean, it’s not like you haven’t walked in on me before.” Harry felt his cheeks heating up. Oh yeah, he’s witnessed Louis shirtless a few times, and yes, those images were still engraved in Harry’s brain.

Harry shook his head as he checked his bag one more time, feeling Louis just watching him, wondering why Louis even stopped by in the first place.

“Why are you here?” Harry asked abruptly, looking up at Louis, “I thought you’d be off to your mum’s by now.”

“I will be once I leave here, but I wanted to come see you first.” Louis explained, licking his lips. Harry felt faintish all of a sudden and very hot, because Louis fucking Tomlinson wanted to see him before they go on holiday. Yep.

“Oh,” Harry replied as he zipped up his suitcase and got to his feet, grabbing his coffee off the end table and taking a seat next to Louis. “And why's that?”

Louis grinned and flicked his eyes towards Harry. “Can I not say a proper goodbye to my best friend?”

“It’s not goodbye, though, Louis.” Harry stated rather certain, but his tone was slightly unsure and he couldn’t help but give Louis slightly a blank look, because since when was this a goodbye? 

Louis took a deep breath and shook his head. “I won’t be seeing you for a few weeks, so like, to me it’s a goodbye. Plus, who knows, it’s likely you’ll ditch me on New Year’s Eve.” 

“Louis,” Harry began in a more serious voice, “I already told you it depends on my mum, it’s not just up to me. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

Louis sighed. “I know, I know, but just be grateful I’m such a fantastic mate that takes time out of his morning to come see you. Also, I have something I want to show you out in my car.” 

Was there some reason why Louis couldn’t have just brought it inside?

Harry looked at Louis utterly confused, until Harry watched him stand to his feet and look back down at Harry with a small smile, as if Louis was up to something again. “Well, are you coming or are you going sit there and stare at me like a creep?”

Harry’s eyes fell from Louis’ as he stood up, about to tell Louis that he was not the one doing all the staring and also not the one that just randomly decided to show up for some reason. “Uh, yeah, let me just go grab my jacket.” Harry’s words rushed out as he turned his back towards Louis, feeling heat on his cheeks. Soon Harry got his jacket on and they were off. 

As they walked down and through the halls, it was quiet not only between them, but just in general, as so many other students has already left. The quiet was a nice change, as Harry certainly didn’t miss the noise.

It was colder out than Harry expected, since it was colder than the day before. Winter was upon them, no doubt about that, and Harry squeezed his jacket a little more as they walked over to Louis’ car. 

Harry watched Louis open up the driver side door and crawl in, looking for something. Harry simply waited, as there wasn’t much else he could do. Harry still didn’t really know what all of this was about but luckily he had enough patience to stand there and stay as warm a possible.  
Eventually Louis emerged, closing the car door and turning around to face Harry. Louis was holding a tiny package in plum colored wrapping paper. 

“Here,” Louis said, holding it out to Harry.“From me to you. I know it’s early, but I would much rather give it to you in person than like, by mail or something.” 

They never discussed a gift exchange or anything like that. Did Harry have to go buy Louis something now? Especially since his birthday and Christmas were so close, would Louis get two gifts then? 

“Louis, you didn’t have to,” Harry replied, slowly grabbing the box and looking down at it. “I’m not the one with a birthday coming up, and we’ve certainly never talked about presents.”

“Just accept the gift, Harold.” Louis put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, bracing his arm. Harry looked up and met Louis’ eyes with a small smile, and felt his stomach flutter like it did when Harry first knew he had a thing for Louis.

It was silent between them for a minute, other than a car speeding down the street and the wind. Harry didn't even know what to say as he just stared back at Louis, gnawing on his lip, and still feeling the pressure of Louis’ hand resting on his shoulder.

Louis cleared his throat, breaking the moment, “Well, I should probably let you finish packing.” Louis gave Harry a quick smile, and for a moment, Harry watched Louis’ lips, seeing them open as if Louis was going to continue but then just decided against it. 

Harry was about to say something when his breath caught in his throat as the distance between them closed. Louis pulled Harry into a hug causing the gap between their bodies gone. Harry’s arm with the gift in it was smashed between their stomachs until Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ torso. Harry felt as if he was going to pass out from initial shock that Louis was so close to him and the way that Louis was squeezing Harry tight and not letting him go; Harry wanted to fall apart. Despite this, Harry rested his chin on Louis’ shoulder and felt his eyes closed, taking in the sweet moment. 

The moment seemed to linger on for a few seconds until Louis slowly pulled away from Harry and looked him up in his eyes. The two were no longer hugging but they were still standing close to each other. 

“So, yeah, I should go now,” Louis mumbled, and Harry nodded, taking a step backwards to grow their distance once again. "I'll see you soon, but also ring me tonight, yeah?” Louis asked while letting his eyes linger on Harry for another minute before opening the car door and getting in.

After one final nod from Harry, Louis started up his car and sped off, leaving Harry standing there with the gift in his hand. Part of Harry wanted to open it right away. The other part was telling Harry to wait and not open it yet. That part didn’t win, because soon, after Harry looked at it long enough before he was senselessly curious as to what could possibly be inside, Harry opened it slowly. 

It was a keychain, and it was in the shape of a key in shiny silver that had the words ‘best friends’ engraved on it. Harry thought it was kind of silly at first, and was sure Louis picked it up during one of Zayn’s and or Niall’s shopping trips, because where else would Louis find something so random like that? 

When Harry picked it up out of it’s box, a folded piece of paper remained inside. Harry grabbed it and looked it over. 

_‘Don’t worry; I have the lock to match, Merry Christmas Harold! -L.’_

This was most certainly the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for Harry, just the thought of it all was something so kind, causing Harry to hope that one day he could just return the favor.


	6. VI

Harry found himself sitting at the kitchen table as Gemma and his mum were talking about their plans for the next day, as in, Christmas day. Of course, Harry wasn’t really listening, not to the details, at least, as Harry found himself more captivated by his phone. 

It just so happened that Louis had been messaging Harry all day, causing Harry to force himself to keep holding back smiles so that no one would think something was up. It was hard, as Louis wasn’t just keeping up a conversation, but also sending Harry emojis, something Harry didn’t really expect since Louis never seemed to be so taken by emojis, but Harry knew that when it came to Louis, anything was possible.  

“What are you smirking about?” Gemma asked Harry suddenly. Harry slowly looked up and realized that his mum wasn’t in the room anymore. ”Is it a boy?” Gemma continued teasingly, wiggling her brows and giving him a bemused smile. Since when was Gemma this nosy, and also amazingly correct? Not that Harry would tell Gemma that. 

Harry scoffed as he shook his head and put his phone away. “You never been more wrong; it’ was just something Niall posted.” Harry lied, feeling his words come out slightly more rushed than usual, but it was the best he could do in a moment like that. 

“Oh, really?” Gemma questioned in a serious tone that was also somewhat playful sounding. “The funny thing is that I know you better than that. Besides, you’re not a good liar Harry, like, at all.” Gemma continued to glare at Harry, not letting up. “What’s his name?” Yeah, like Gemma needed to know his name and as if Harry was stupid enough to tell her.

Harry frowned and crossed his arms, no longer in such a good mood. If Gemma found out, why, she’d tease him to the rest of their lives, because the whole thing was so...cliche. Not only that but it’d prove a decrease in Harry’s self control, because then she’d know that Harry’s weakness was bad boys. 

“It's none of your business.” Was all Harry replied sharply as he got up and headed into the kitchen. As Harry grabbed some water from the sink, Gemma appeared at the doorframe into looking at Harry with her arms crossed.  

“Did you met him at Uni? I bet you met him at Uni. Is he your age?”

“Why are you asking so many questions?” 

“I just want to know who my brother likes. What, is that a crime or something?” Gemma questioned, tilting her head. Gemma was getting rather defensive and Harry didn’t remember Gemma being this annoying ever before. 

”You know, I always have the best advice when it comes to guys, H.” Gemma reasoned, still trying to make Harry talk. 

“Yeah, if I’m looking to get laid, but like, I’m not.” Harry rolled his eyes, not sure why this had to be a big deal, and why Gemma just couldn’t leave him alone. Harry turned around and crossed his arms; leaning against the counter and sighed. “Also, you don’t have to know every guy I like, especially because you tend to give it away by your terrible acting when they’re around.”

Gemma scoffed and moved to stand in front of Harry. “I’m just excited for you, that’s all, because you've said for a while now you're too busy to date and stuff. But if you don’t want to tell me then fine, just can I at least know what he looks like?” Harry shook his head vigorously. “Oh come on, I want to know how hot he is and if you’re in his league.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes and sighed heavily, as this was sort of tempting. “Fine, since you just have to know, and you certainly won’t be satisfied since you do.” Harry mumbled digging his phone out and pulling up a picture of Louis Harry was sent the night before. It was a picture of Louis looking so damn adorable in his black hoodie, black joggers, and beanie with his fringe poking out. Harry, of course, saved it, because why the hell not? Louis wasn't wearing anything under the hoodie, and more importantly, the chest piece tattoos were visible. 

Harry showed Gemma, and before Harry even knew it, the phone was out of his hands and locked into Gemma’s. 

“Woah, he’s a babe!” Gemma exclaimed excitedly, and also sounding rather surprised. Before Harry could do anything, Gemma started scrolling through Harry’s pictures, and Harry was horrified.  

“Give me my phone back.” Harry exclaimed reaching for it, but Gemma shook her head and turned her back. “Gemma please,” Harry pleaded, trying to retrieve it because he really didn’t want Gemma to read his texts from Louis or anything related to Louis, and with Harry’s phone in her hand certainly all that was possible.

“Oooh, a scandalous topless picture of this hot mystery guy.” Gemma cooed, scrolling through more pictures before Harry finally snatched it roughly from her hands. 

“I want to meet him.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, that’s just not happening, ever. And I only have that picture on my phone because I accidentally saved it.” 

“Yeah, okay, and yet somehow it magically never got deleted.” Gemma laughed, “Explain that?”

“It saved by mistake and I forgot about it, until now, so like-” 

“What's on earth is going on out here?” Anne suddenly reappeared back into the room eyeing the two of them suspiciously. Harry hoped she didn’t hear anything.  

“Nothing mum.” Harry replied, shooting Gemma a glare to follow his lead and keep quiet. No one needed to know about this, and Gemma finding out was bad enough, especially since nothing was happening yet, and Harry was thinking that nothing ever would. If Harry’s mum did find out, there’d just be more pressure, and Harry didn’t need that (getting it from Gemma was bad enough). 

“We were just talking  if we should switch spots this year and I guess it got a little loud.” Gemma lied, as she was a high quality liar, which wasn’t a good thing, of course, but in this situation it was perfect. “Harry wants to do kitchen duty instead of taking down the tree tomorrow night.”

Anne looked between them for a second and Harry could only hope she’d buy it. Gemma was a good liar, but Anne was even better at picking out the weak lies, which was easy to do if Harry was involved because he was hopeless at lying. 

“It’s like your first day here and you two are already trying to cover something up.” 

Gemma opened her mouth and then shut it, not sure what she could say back to that. Then Gemma looked over at Harry, offering him a sympathetic look as if she felt bad that there was not much more she could do for Harry. Then Gemma looked back at Anne. “I have nothing to cover up, it’s not about me.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course, Gemma would put it all on him. 

“I’ll be off to my room, I guess. Maybe then you’ll say what it is, you know, because I won’t be around.” Gemma exclaimed with a smirk as she started to leave the room, but Harry knew she would try and linger around in order to listen, as she wouldn’t dare miss out on this. 

Gemma was no longer in the kitchen, but Harry knew she wasn’t too far. Harry signaled to Anne to come closer, so that Harry wouldn’t have to talk so loud. Anne made her way over with a confused look on her face, as she was totally clueless.

“You don’t have to tell me, but I was just wondering, because maybe I could help, yeah?” Anne whispered.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, “I guess. But it’s nothing, it really is.”

Anne looked at Harry for a minute before starting up again, continuing to whisper. “Gemma certainly thinks it’s something.”

“Yeah but like, she thinks everything's something, especially when it comes to me.”

Anne nodded. “That’s true, but I think she’s just excited to see you, and to be home as well. Just know that you don’t have to tell her and you don’t have to tell me, but if you want to tell either of us or both of us, that’s fine too.”

Harry thought for a minute. Gemma, being the little shit that she was, would probably go ask Anne later when Harry wasn’t around what Harry told her. If Gemma hears that Harry didn’t tell Anne, she’d go and tell Anne herself what she knew. This meant that Anne would still find out about Louis (or at least, what Gemma knew about him), so either way, Harry was screwed. 

“Well, basically, it’s about a guy…” Harry started in the lowest and quietest voice he could manage. “And, uh, I didn’t want Gemma to find out but she did, not everything but…” Harry’s voice trailed off as his eyes made his way to peer over at the doorway. Harry could see some of Gemma (but not her face) resting against it not moving. 

“Yeah, and?” Anne asked, paying less attention to Gemma standing there than Harry was.

“Uh…”

“You like him? I mean, what else could it be, right?”

Harry felt his cheeks start to feel the slightest bit warm as his gaze fell back on his mum. “I mean like, possibly but it doesn’t matter because he doesn't like me back and-”

“Well you don’t know that for a fact.” 

“Yeah but like, with how much I do know him I’m pretty sure nothing's going to happen.”

“If nothing happens you have to make the first move!” Gemma hollered from her post where she was listening. 

Harry didn’t know how she could hear what they were talking about, since him and Anne were speaking softly and Gemma wasn’t that close to them. “I thought you were supposed to be upstairs by now.” Harry exclaimed in a louder voice back at Gemma. 

Gemma laughed and finally pulled herself away from her spot, turning around to face Harry and Anne.

“I was just on my way upstairs actually.” 

Harry rolled his eyes.

“But like really, you should ask him out if he doesn’t.” 

Harry scoffed and was about to retort back, but by then, Gemma was up the stairs, and Harry heard a door close, so Harry looked back at Anne.

“We’re not dating, and we won’t be. It’s just a stupid crush so don’t get excited. Please tell Gemma she doesn’t need to get her hopes up.”

Anne laughed. “Harry, it’s literally fine, you don’t have to ask him out or anything like that, you’re not obligated to do anything. Just tell me this though; what’s his name?”

This was a question Harry could answer. This was an easy one. “Louis. But Gemma doesn't know that yet, I don’t think.” 

“You should have him over for New Years.” 

Oh yeah. New Years. Hm. About that…

“He actually wants me to go to his mum’s for a party.” 

Anne frowned, as she was thinking for a minute. “Well, any other day would be fine, but I think I want you here with us. Not only is it tradition and stuff, but if you weren’t here, it’d just be the two of us, and Gemma will probably find a way to sneak out mid party anyway.”

Harry knew it would be a no go. He could have told Louis that the day Louis invited Harry. 

“But, if he wants, he can come here for the party.”

Harry crossed his arms. “Oh so it’s ok if he comes here and is away from his family, and yet if I want to go over there then there’s problems.”

“I just suggested it as an option if that’s something either of you would like, and I’d like to meet him. But hey, maybe his mum will be like me and not want him away from family either.”

Harry nodded, finally feeling the embarrassment set in and kicking himself for not only talking about Louis, but also for saying too much about him. Luckily the nod was enough for now. 

A little later, Harry found himself back in his old bedroom practically ready to head to bed. He’d been messaging Louis off and on throughout the day but finally glad he was alone so that it was no longer weird that he was on his phone so much. Harry being alone didn’t last that long, as soon there was a knock on his door, and when Harry looked up, Gemma was peering in at him. 

Harry knew that Gemma would come in even if Harry didn’t want her to, so he said nothing as she let herself in and closed the door behind her. Harry didn’t want another repeat of what happened earlier that day in the kitchen, so Harry put his phone away, but Gemma got a good glimpse of Harry on it when she first came in, so there was no point in trying to deny it even existed now. 

“Hey.” Gemma began, eyeing where Harry stashed the phone away. “You still talking to that Louis guy?” Harry nodded. “Cute, so when's the wedding?”

Harry sighed, too tired to address that question and decided to just ignore it. “He likes someone else, Gems.” 

“So? That doesn't mean you should stop flirting with him.” She expressed. “Especially if he's still single. If anything, you should be flirting even more.”

Harry shook his head, because that wasn’t happening. “He also sleeps around with this girl like, all the time. It so annoying and I wish she would just go away, honestly.” Harry sighed. “Apparently, he was supposed to dump her because he likes this guy, but they shagged the night before I left, so like, there goes that.” Harry didn't like thinking about all this and when he remembered seeing Louis with a love bite on his neck it kinda annoyed him. 

Harry felt a hand on his arm and Gemma gave him a few quick pats before pulling away. “He sounds… complicated...”

Harry didn’t know if he wanted to agree with that or rebel against the idea that Louis was a piece of work. So Harry said nothing. What could he say? Harry didn’t care that Louis complicated because Louis was so much more than that. 

Gemma ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. “You know, I think you should have him come over and sleep with him.” 

Now that was something that was surely not going to happen, like, at all. 

“Um, how about no.” 

“Why not?” Gemma asked sharply, “You get to have sex with him, and not to mention that it opens up a can of intimacy.” Yeah, like that makes the situation any better, especially if it wasn’t mutual. “Friends with benefits is the next best thing.”

Harry sighed. Maybe Gemma was right (because she would be the one to know), but still, it was something so foreign and so...unlikely to happen that Gemma really shouldn’t have even brought it up. “I hope you know I’m still a virgin,” Harry admitted sounding slightly disappointed that a statement like this was true. “I thought I already told you this?” Harry thought that he told Gemma before. Not that she needed to know, but it was one of those deep dark secret things, where they both shared something they wouldn’t dare tell anyone else (like Anne*, for example) just for the hell of it, and it was the first thing Harry could think of. 

“Okay, so, maybe I forgot you’re still one, but that doesn’t mean you can’t do other things.” Gemma explained playfully, nudging him in the shoulder with her elbow. “Like, it’s a pretty damn great idea, actually. Take it from an expert.”

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head “Gemma,” Harry began slowly, “I’ve never done things with other guys before. Just kissed.” This made Harry sad and upset at himself for being so inexperienced. What was Harry thinking? Here Louis was living off sex for who knows how long. Harry, on the other hand, has done next to nothing, and, for the shortest bit of time, thought he had a chance with Louis. Why was Harry forgetting the most basic and important fact that Louis didn’t care for relationships? If Harry did want something with Louis, he’d have to do it Louis’ way, which was completely unknown territory for him. Not only that, but Harry wasn’t even the guy Louis likes, so frankly, nothing was going to happen. End of story. 

Gemma sighed and tapped her fingers against her cheek. “Well then I don’t know what else to tell you, other than just to kiss him, I mean, it’s better than nothing.” Harry knew he wouldn’t even dare because it wasn’t worth the embarrassment and it also wasn’t worth it to have to be rejected. “But by that look on your face that says otherwise, it sounds like you’re staying in the friend zone. Sorry H.” Gemma reached over and patted Harry on the shoulder before getting up from her seat on the bed and heading to the door.

“I just hope you figure out whatever it is with him soon.” Gemma commented in a gentle tone before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Finally alone, Harry let out a groan as he fell back on the bed. He was stuck and stumped. Stuck in the sense that Harry felt no better about his feelings for Louis despite talking to  Gemma and Anne about it, and stumped because he wasn’t sure what to do next about it. Also, Harry was very well aware of how fast news spread, and despite only two people knowing, Harry was sure that Ed and Niall, even Zayn and Nick, could know in less than a week's time, and of course, worst of all, Louis would know. All because Harry fell short keeping it a secret. Harry wasn’t sure there was a way to get out of this one. 

A few hours later, Harry was still up, and yes, also still talking to Louis, but this time on the phone. Louis initiated it. Apparently, Louis couldn’t sleep or something, so he was bored. What was the solution? To call Harry. Sure, it hadn’t yet been days since they actually talked, but it felt like, to Harry at least, it had been ages. 

Harry was lounging on his bed fiddling with a loose string on one of the blankets while Louis had been talking about what he did that day. Then, Louis started going on about how he always gets short changed for his birthday since it’s right around Christmas (and Louis added that he certainly didn’t appreciate that). None of Louis’ sisters got him anything, but Jay gave him a card (with some money in it, and that Louis appreciated), so that was nice. 

“But enough about my crap-tastic birthday. Have you found out what your plans are for New Years yet?” 

“Unfortunately, it’s a no; mum won’t let me come.” Harry didn’t think Louis should have been surprised by this, because Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to go the minute Louis asked him, and Harry told him this.“But, my mum said you could come over instead.” 

The line went silent, and Harry didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad one. Harry waited, wondering what the response would be. 

“Sure, I can do that.” Louis breathed easily, and Harry couldn’t help but smile a little. “So it’s a date then.”

It most certainly was not. Luckily Louis was joking, and Harry knew this because then Louis laughed. 

“But anyway, about this get to together at your mums, do I need to show up with a dish or come as my handsome self in a suit or what?” Louis asked, and Harry swallowed. What did Louis think this was?

“Um, it’s up to you.” Harry answered stumbling over his words a bit. “But skip the suit, this isn't some extravagant ball or something. It’s just my mum.”

Harry heard a dawdling sigh on the other end, because of course, Louis wanted to be somewhat dramatic about not getting his way.

“Hey, I was only asking because you never know, and besides, I think I look quite handsome in a suit...what do you think? If you had to guess, of course.”

Harry closed his eyes. At that moment, Harry thought about doing it. For some reason, it seemed like the right moment, but that feeling that that was the right time only lasted for two seconds, because tons of doubts started filling up his mind. Harry reasoned it was better to play it safe, for now, at least. 

“I’m sure you do.” Harry finally muttered, instantly feeling better knowing he went with saying the safer option.

“You know what, when I get off the phone with you I’m sending you a picture of me in a suit to prove it.” 

“Why?”

“Because I want too, and there's nothing better to do and I’m bored. Also maybe you would appreciate seeing me looking cleaned up.”

Well, Louis wasn’t wrong with that per se…

“Okay alright, fine, whatever makes you happy.” Harry paused, trying to think of what to say next to keep not only the conversation going but to keep Harry from revealing too much, if they were to keep talking about how good looking Louis was. “What are you doing right now?” 

“Laying in bed, talking to you, and wondering if I should shave before I meet your family,” Louis mentioned sounding slightly preoccupied. “Considering you're so into clean cut guys, I need to impress your family, since they might be like you were at first glimpse: I’m ‘public enemy number one’.” Louis teased, but at the same time sounded rather serious.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Louis, Gemma’s already seen your picture, and she thinks you're hot, by the way, probably just like any other girl and or guy you’ve slept with.”

“Gemma? Your sister?” 

“Yeah, my older sister. She’s kind of like you in a way, not afraid to speak her mind and can be brutally honest when it comes to certain things, but she’s great.” Harry explained, trying his best to make Gemma sound good. Not that that was hard, as she was a good sister, she could just be annoying at times. 

“We’re going to get along great then, oh and I promise not to flirt with your sister.” Louis bantered with a snicker that followed, but he did sound like me meant it.

“Well yeah, I hope not.” Oh man, that would be bad. Gemma would tease Harry for infinity if she ended up with Louis when Harry liked his first and yet was too shy and unsure to do anything about it. 

As their conversation went on, Louis continued to ask Harry about his family, before it turned to what they’d all be doing before Louis was invited. Harry knew they weren’t really going to be doing anything spectacular, watching the ball drop, having some drinks (not so much Harry), eat a ton of food and then just hang out, real low key. Harry was kind of hoping that Louis could stay over, as it’d make the night a little bit more lively. Plus, it’d been plenty of time since they last saw each other, and Harry missed Louis slightly.  

Alright so Harry missed Louis a lot.

Harry couldn’t help but wonder if Louis broke it off with Edith yet. Hopefully so, because then Harry could just focus on finding out who this guy was that Louis like without worrying about Edith showing up. 

It wasn’t until his phone started to beep from low battery when Harry noticed the time; they’d been on the phone for two hours. Usually, the most they’d spend on the phone with each other was an hour, but even that as rare. Two hours, however, was a massive amount of time that Harry couldn’t even believe, and at that time of night, he couldn’t even comprehend it. Of course, Harry’s phone low on battery gave Harry the perfect excuse to hang up, because he was so tired and so sleepy Harry was sure he’d fall asleep on Louis if they remained talking any longer. 

“So, my phones about to die,” Harry began, turning to his side to grab his charger. “I might have to end our wonderful chat, sorry Lou.”

“Awe, hanging up already? You do know you can charge your phone and make calls at the same time, right?” Louis teased, but Harry was still thinking of a proper response when Louis started up again. “Can’t handle our long in depth conversations anymore tonight?” 

“I guess so, but feel free to text me if you want, I’ll still be up…maybe...I mean, unless you’ve run out of things to talk about.” Harry yawned, moving over to the side of the bed where the plug was.

“I’ll come up with something, I always do.” Louis answered smugly, as if he couldn’t believe Harry ever doubted Louis abilities to create captivating conversations. 

“Anyways, happy birthday Lou.” 

Louis let out an easy sigh. “You’re the best Harold, the second birthday wish in one night. Good thing I have a friend like you in my life because my _supposed_ best friend that goes by the name of Zayn only wished me once.” 

“Just how many birthday wishes did you expect to get?” Harry asked, not sure why Louis had to be so spoiled.

“Multiple. I don’t think someone can ever have too many birthday wishes, actually.” 

“Well, I guess you would know.” 

“Of course I would. Now I’m going to let you go before you hang up on me.” Louis remarked in a tone that was a little playful yet sharp at the same time.

“Who said I was going to hang up on you?”

“I never said you were, but I’ve heard it before, ‘My phone’s gonna die, I have to go now!’ Oh please, the classic excuse.”

Harry laughed, he just couldn’t help it. It was funny, Louis mocking Harry, or at least others he’s talked to that have used the ‘my phone’s on low battery’ line just so that they could hang up. “Louis,” Harry began, trying to sound like Louis wasn’t be absolutely ridiculous. “My phone really is gonna die, I’m serious. If anything, my phone will hang up for the both of us if I don’t get it charging.” 

“You need one of those portable chargers. Too bad I didn’t think of it sooner when I got you a  Christmas present.”

Harry sighed. “You’re gonna really wish you thought of it when we get cut off, that’s for sure.”

Now it was Louis’ turn to laugh. “Man, you’re getting feisty, huh?”

“Louis.”

“Ok, ok. We’ll talk later. But I’m still going to text you.”

“Of course.” Harry yawned, knowing he was not at all skilled in the sport of staying up very late. For now though, it was ok, because soon they hung up Harry had enough energy to get up and turn the light off, waking up a little bit to do so.

Harry made himself stay awake just in case Louis did text, but a few minutes later there was nothing. Harry wasn’t going to initiate anything, of course, because he would have rather gone to sleep than spend his night texting, but he wondered when Louis could send him a message. Hopefully not for the rest of the night so that they both could get some sleep. 

Harry just turned off his lamp and rolled to his side under the covers. Soon after his phone lit up the room and he smiled, reaching over and seen he had a message from Louis. Without hesitation, Harry was quick to open it, and he wanted to faint.

It just so happened that Louis really did feel the need to send Harry a picture of himself in a suit with a text that read, ‘ _On my way to steal your man_.’ Yeah, it made Harry smile, of course it did; Louis knew how to do that, that bastard. 

Harry couldn’t help but reply, he just had to say something, as he knew that Louis would call him rather shortly if Harry didn’t reply, demanding some sort of feedback on the picture, because Louis was like that. 

But Harry didn’t really know what his reply was and didn’t really think it through until it was already sent.

‘ _ **Harry:** Too bad I don't have a man. _ ’

It was the text that was one hundred percent honest and also one hundred percent risky. What would Louis think? At first, Harry didn’t think that text could be so bad, but when Louis didn’t reply right away like he normally did it made Harry rather anxious about it. Course, Harry was also thinking about it too much, as Louis was clearly joking, so he would think much of it, right?

When Harry finally got a text back he was relieved, as he could finally allow himself to stop freaking out over a text. 

‘ _ **Louis:** Well then…On my way to steal you. _ ’

Uhh...was Louis still joking? Harry wasn’t sure, but either way, it made Harry's stomach all fluttery and he felt instantly ten times more awake. 

‘ _ **Harry:** I feel insulted….Are you saying I'm not worth even a tenner? Just worth a five finger discount? _ ’

Harry didn’t want to keep pushing it, but he just couldn’t help it, as it was too easy to do so. Plus, wasn’t Louis also pushing it? Seeing how flirty he could be without Harry picking up on something? Problem was, Harry didn’t know if it was just a bunch of jokes, as he had no way of knowing how sincere Louis really was. 

‘ _ **Louis:** You're worth more than money can buy, quit whining before I actually do come steal you ;) _'

Maybe Louis was just practicing pickup lines and flirty texts on Harry, trying them out to pick what he’ll do to win over that guy he likes.  

Even if that’s what Louis was doing, Harry couldn’t help smiling like a fool because it was just that unreal and somewhat wonderful, all at once, something that had never really happened before to Harry. Sure it would kinda hurt if Louis was just trying out lines and testing things on Harry to eventually use on someone else, but in that moment, that didn’t matter, because it just seemed like Louis really meant what he was saying. 

It was tough.

‘ _ **Harry:** Too bad because I won't let you; I'll stand my ground on that one, Lou _.'

Harry read that over for another minute before pressing send, suddenly worried that the whole conversation could all go wrong with one text either going too far or making things awkward, and Harry didn’t want to ruin anything at all. 

It took Louis a solid ten minutes to respond, each time Harry waited for a response it seemed to take longer and longer for one to come. Was that a bad sign?

‘ _ **Louis:** Who said I was going to ask? Hmmm? If I want you, I want you. Also, maybe my intentions are to in fact steal you away because I miss you. _’

Oh so that’s what it was. 

At this point, Harry could think of nothing else to say, not sure for how much longer this was going to go on and feeling even more confused, because he still had no clue about what Louis really felt, like beyond the texts, and for a minute Harry didn’t even know if he ever would. Harry just stared at the message trying to think of what to say.  His mind is blank, and he wants to say he misses him too if that's what Louis is implying. He can't do it, though, he can't find a way to word it without giving himself away.

Harry just put his phone away and tried to fall asleep, as his mind needed a break from thinking too much about their last few texts back and forth, torn between thinking Louis felt something towards Harry and the other extreme where all Harry was just a friend. 

Thankfully, sleep came in no time. 

    ****

    *********  

The next few days were rather uneventful, and Harry was used to living back at home again. He’d been texting Louis about their plans for term two. When it came to Louis, the attention fell on the band. Apparently, they were taking a break, not playing over the holiday vacation. Louis explained that shortly after the band began again, they had a massive gig lined up. This was all news to Harry, as Louis hadn’t been talking about the band for a few months, so of course, Harry didn’t really know what to ask and what to think, until Louis told him.

Louis told Harry this big gig was also a big deal, and that Harry should come. Harry wasn’t against it, because it’d been ages since he last saw Louis and the band play, which was really reason enough to go. Course, Harry said he’d have to think about it, buying Harry enough time to make it seem like Harry wasn’t really that excited about it, despite the fact that he was. 

With Anne out running errands, Gemma was with Harry planted in the living room. Currently, Gemma wasn’t allowing Harry to leave and take a shower because she apparently had something so important to tell Harry. 

“Gemma, please just tell what you want so I can go,” Harry sighed, crossing his arms and flicking his gaze towards her.

Gemma grinned slowly like she had all the time in the world, looking at Harry.“I wanted to ask you what your plans are for New Year's Eve.” 

“I don't have a plan, for one, and secondly, I only have two days until New Year’s Eve, which isn’t really enough time to figure something out, Gemma.” 

“Two days is more than enough time then, honestly,” Gemma replied flatly.

“Two days for what? Gem, what are you talking about?” 

Harry hoped Gemma didn’t have any ideas, and certainly hoped she didn’t have any aspirations, because nothing would become of them, and that was for sure. 

And if Gemma thought that Harry was actually contemplating making the first move, she could go and rethink things, because no way was that going to happen either. 

“You know, two days to plan out how you're going to make out with Louis.” Gemma huffed and rolled her eyes, as if disappointed and alarmed that Harry didn’t get her hint. 

“Gemma,” Harry sighed, not sure how many times he’d have to tell her this, or something along these lines. “I already told you I'm not kissing him or doing anything sexual with him. Period.”

Gemma frowned and for a second looked defeated. 

“Don't give me that look.” Harry replied, because that was what Gemma did when she didn’t get her way, and somehow was always able to use it to turn things around and get her way.

“Then how about I read some of your messages to him... please?” Gemma began not giving up her pout. “I promise I won't go through your pictures.”

Harry shook his head and pushed her already grabby hands away. “Hell no, you just want to snoop or send Louis a text to instigate things, I know you.”

Gemma scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Do you want me to decode his messages or not? Plus, I promise I won't go through your top secret shirtless photos of him this time, and I know you have more.” Gemma added smugly.

Harry looked away, thinking. If he denied that bit about having more pictures of shirtless Louis it would make him look defensive, causing him to show Gemma all his pictures just to prove himself right. If Harry didn’t say anything it’d seem like his silence was an embarrassed way of saying yes. The only way to get around all that was to just hand her the damn phone. Maybe one day Harry would learn to stop being so pushed around by Gemma, but today was not that day. 

“Okay, fine. I’ll let you read a few messages, just a couple, though.” Harry muttered, glancing towards Gemma again who now had a huge smile on her face. She held out her hand again as Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek, giving him one last minute to change his mind before the phone totally left his hands. “Please don’t send him a reply back, just read them. I know you want to but please don’t.”

Gemma nodding, taking the phone gently as if it were a living creature. The smile on her face turned focused and serious, then puzzled, and Harry had no idea what it all meant. 

“Man, oh man,” Gemma finally remarked quietly with a smile. “He’s such a flirt!” She squealed, glancing over towards Harry before looking back down at the phone again, her smile still growing. 

Still, Harry was quiet, waiting for the final verdict on all of this. It seemed like a lot of hot air, but since Gemma was clearly impressed and pleased, Harry thought maybe, just maybe, there was something going on. Course Harry realized Gemma could have also been playing him, overreacting to get Harry to think there was something going on to get Harry to go through with having Louis over and possibly doing was Gemma suggested. So Harry knew he had to be careful and not gullible at all. 

“ _I kind of maybe miss you and I can’t wait to come over and see you_ , aww.” Gemma pressed her hand to her chest, for extra dramatic flair. “ _I’m going to get you a gift card to a coffee house one of these days because I know how much of addiction you have to iced coffee._ ” Harry didn't want Gemma to read them out loud, but there was no stopping her at this point; she just wouldn’t listen. The fact that Gemma was enjoying it made it even more annoying, and Harry maybe would have liked to grab the phone back and make her stop, it was just too awkward and amazing, all at once. 

“Oh and, _I’ll ring you in a bit._ Hm, there’s a lot of those. It seems to be a nightly thing for you both.” She smirked, glancing over towards Harry. “You two sure have a lot to talk about.” 

Before Harry knew it, Harry’s phone was back in his hands, but she continued to beam. “God, I can't believe you’ve been so blatantly ignorant all this time.” she began before reaching over and putting her hand on Harry’s shoulder. “He likes you, H.”

Instantly Harry thought of a million reasons why Louis did not, in fact, like him, but all he could manage to do was to look back up and Gemma and swallow. There was no way Gemma could know what Louis really felt from just a few texts, because that (besides some pictures) were all Gemma knew of Louis, whereas Harry knew him a lot more. If anyone was misinformed it was Gemma, for sure. 

“You’re wrong, Gems,” Harry replied, shaking his head and starting to sit up. “If he did then he’d make the move, but Louis likes someone else, just like I told you before.” 

Gemma glared at Harry. sighed and stared at him. “Are you being serious right now? Harry, he calls you Harold even though no one else calls you that, tells you he misses you like, three times per night and is even offering to buy you things when he’s probably way more broke than you are. Plus, he sent you pictures of himself that he’d never send to any other ‘friend.’

These were all things Harry thought about, but they still didn’t really convince him. After all, why was Harry going to get his hopes up? Harry didn’t know why Gemma didn’t understand that. 

Gemma got up and started moving away from Harry, walking over to the door. “He wants you.” Gemma announced confidently before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Harry alone.

No, Harry was sure that Louis didn’t want him, right? 

Louis’ whole philosophy about dating and relationships was different from anything Harry wanted, and if someone gave in to what the other person wanted, they’d be unhappy, making things miserable and not worth it. 

Harry got up and made his way out of the living room, unsure of what to think. All the information Harry was getting from Gemma and what his own mind was thinking about the whole situation sent conflicting messages about what Louis really thought, and since Harry had no clue he didn’t know what side to believe in. 

All Harry wanted was to stop thinking about Louis and what Gemma told him, because it was all starting to feel like nothing was really happening but just the concept of it all overwhelming at the same time.

    ****

    *********  

Nine in the morning of New Year’s Eve and Harry was nothing but nerves, as Louis was going to be showing up later that day. Even though Louis wasn’t arriving until later, Harry was ready; hair styled, perfect outfit, things like that, and basically all set... basically. All Harry really had to do was chill out, but unlike other things that needed to be done, there was no guarantee that Harry _could_ actually relax. 

“What if he gets bored.” Harry mumbled as he walked back into his room. He crashed down on his bed and groaned, not really sure why he even told Louis he could come in the first place. Course, the whole thing wasn’t that a big of a deal, but to Harry, there was a lot possibly riding on it. Not only that, but Harry would have to answer to Gemma about what happened, if anything. That put so much more pressure on it, because Harry didn’t really want to let Gemma down, but then again, it was none of her business. 

Harry was planning on languishing in his room the whole day, but then Anne came stomping in with other plans. 

“I need you to go with your sister to the market to grab a few things I forgot.” And before Harry could say anything else, Anne left, closing the door behind her. 

Harry took a deep breath before getting up, not sure why Anne couldn’t just go back herself (and take Gemma with her). For some reason Anne wanted Harry to go, and to make Gemma go with him. 

Eventually, Harry grabbed his coat and made his way into the kitchen, where both Gemma and Anne were. Gemma had her coat on and was twirling the keys in her hands, looking bored, and maybe slightly annoyed that Harry had to tag along. Well, Harry was pretty annoyed that he had to go in the first place, with or without Gemma. 

“You guys gotta be back before four.” Anne handed some money to Gemma as they started out of the kitchen. 

“Yeah, before we have company. You gotta be home for your _guest_ , right H?” Gemma sneered with a smirk, and all Harry could do was roll his eyes.

Gemma did most of the shopping, Harry just really followed her around, letting her do most of the work, which was fine, as Harry wasn’t really putting much care to it. Was he much help to Gemma? No, and yet Gemma didn’t see to need him at all. 

At the moment, Harry was preoccupied with the worry that Louis would lose interest in him. With no party going on in the background, Harry was sure Louis would get bored, and bored quickly. But Harry didn’t want Louis to get bored, because if there was any possible way that Harry actually had a shot for anything between them, this was it, this was the chance, and Harry didn’t want to ruin it. 

“What are you going to do if Louis gets bored?” Gemma asked, as if reading Harry’s exact thoughts, and honestly, Harry was thinking the same thing.

“What makes you think he’ll get bored?” Harry asked, playing it off as if that wasn’t even a thought that graced Harry’s mind.

Gemma shrugged. “I mean, he’s hanging with you.” 

“Gemma!”

“What?” Gemma replied, as if stunned by Harry’s response.

“You were the one that agreed with mum that he should come.”

“Yeah, on the promise that you weren’t gonna be boring, or I’ll have to come in and save him from you, or maybe I should just steal him anyway, he seems pretty chill.”

Harry didn’t want to scream, ‘Gemma, he’s mine,’ but Louis really wasn’t, so there was really nothing Harry could do. 

“Anyway,” Gemma began again after Harry didn’t bother to reply. 

“You need to learn to have fun and, while you’re at it, a little sexual teasing never hurt either.” Gemma announced as she grabbed a box of yellow cake mix and put it into the basket. 

“Gemma, what does that have to do with anything?” Harry hissed once again and glared at her to stop. “Louis and I are just friends, so there will be no sexual tension, and just for the record, I’m not even sure if your claims of him wanting me are even true, because like, how do you even know?”

Gemma rolled her eyes as they strolled down the aisle. Harry didn't want to keep talking about it and didn’t like what Gemma was doing at all. It was none of Gemma’s business, and Harry maybe even suggested she was jealous of him for having plans like this on New Years. Speaking of, Harry had no idea if Gemma had any plans, but he hoped she did, as it would get her out of the house and no longer able to annoy Harry. 

They meandered around the isles a little bit more, before winding up in the family planning aisle. Before Harry could protest, Gemma said she needed something, but Harry was still unsure about what she was getting. 

As Gemma looked around, Harry followed her aimlessly, starting to get impatient. When Gemma pulled a box of condoms from the shelf, Harry ripped them from her hands and put them back. No no no no no, Harry was not doing anything with Louis, not that night, not ever. Why couldn’t Gemma just stop trying to make it happen? 

“Hey, no need to be rude.” Gemma scolded grabbing the box back and carelessly throwing it into the basket. “Don't worry, they're not for you.” Harry just groaned. If those weren’t Gemma’s New Year’s plans Harry didn’t know what were. 

As they were making their way to checkout, Harry checked his phone. Louis texted Harry saying he’d get there early, so Louis was checking to make sure that was ok. Course it was, but it made Harry feel all nervous again, because that meant he’d see Louis even sooner, and yet they were still in that damn store. 

When they both got back home Anne was rushing around cleaning everything. 

“I can’t believe you kids make me do all the work around here, especially when your guests are coming over.” 

“Mum,” Gemma began placing some bags onto the kitchen table. “You wanted us both to go. How were we supposed to clean and go buy your stuff at the same time?”

Anne rolled her eyes as she opened a new pack of Clorox wipes. “You know what I meant. Just come help me before I make the two of you do all of this yourself.” 

They left the bags of food on the kitchen table, but Harry saw Gemma take out the box of condoms and hide them in her purse. On the drive back home, Gemma explained that she had plans with some guy after she sneaks out, and yes, Harry was right when he suspected they had to do with her New Year’s plans. 

The house was cleaned up in no time, and soon Harry was back in his room, still nervous. Louis would be arriving soon and then the night would begin. What Gemma told him was supposed to make Harry more certain about what Louis felt, but it didn’t. If anything, it made Harry more nervous because if Harry did start to believe any of it but in reality, such was not true, all Harry would be in the end was hurt, if Harry’s hopes went up. 

A text from Louis two minutes later announcing the fact that he was there, and Harry wasted no time as he grabbed his coat and boots before heading out of his room.

Once outside Harry saw Louis in his car messing with his hair in the mirror. Harry had snowflakes caught in his hair making it slightly damp as he carefully made his over. The last thing he needs is to slip and fall on his bum especially in front of Louis.

As Harry was standing by the driver side door, he noticed something; Louis shaved (which Harry wished he didn’t). Great, now Harry has to deal with this too on top of everything else.

How the hell is even going to do this?

Harry crossed his arms as he watched Louis climb out of his car. “Hey,” Louis said with a smile as his bag hit the ground once the car door slammed shut.

Before Harry could mutter out a word he was pulled close. Arms locking around his waist and holding him close and Harry just smiled. He nestled his face in the crook of Louis’ neck as shuffled a tad closer for warmth. Also maybe Harry kind of missed being in Louis’ arms.

Harry could smell the notes of his cologne, and he forgot just how good Louis smelled. Something's off about it, though; there were no traces of marijuana. Harry doesn't mind though.

The hug lingered for a minute too long before Harry finally pulled away. Glad the nippy air was making up for his flushed cheeks because the last thing he needs to do is make things obvious.

Still standing quite close to Louis, Harry’s not sure to do now. His mind has gone fuzzy, and all he can do is look at the way Louis’ lips were trembling. He snapped his eyes up to when Louis spoke up.

“Sorry, I came a bit early,” Louis apologized as he rubbed his hands together. “I couldn't wait to see you.”

Louis couldn’t wait to see him, and that makes Harry feel a tad bit warmer inside.

“It’s fine, even though you infringed on my alone time, which you're really good at doing.” Harry teased, as he shivered when the bitter wind blew. Snow falling obliquely and slightly heavier now.

“Well I could drive back home now and you'd have all the time to yourself since you're making a huge deal about it.”  

Harry rolled his eyes, “I am not. You're the one who’s making a massive deal about it. I mean I'm not the one who showed up early.”

Louis sighed languidly, “I'm not making anything thing a _massive_ deal, I just wanted to see you. So sue me for missing you.”

The corners of Harry's lips quirked up as he glanced down to the snow covered pavement. Feeling his cheeks warm up once again because Louis words of missing him. Louis hasn't even been here for twenty minutes and he already has Harry even more nervous than before.

Harry wished he had the house to himself tonight. He'd much rather be alone with Louis instead of having to deal with his family. Gemma could say something embarrassing or his mum could be overbearing. Knowing Harry likes Louis and god, this could be a disaster now that he's thinking about it.

Maybe he's overthinking it all and this cold is just messing with his head. Hopefully, that's the case because the last thing he needs is for this night to be a disaster.

“So... are you going to show me in or are we just going to stand here all night?” Louis asked as finally picked his bag off the ground.

Harry was about to open his mouth to retort back at him, but he just kept his mouth shut. Gave Louis a nod and feeling unsettled about what could happen once they walk through these doors. Gemma could blurt out the fact Harry’s been saying so much about Louis like how Lottie exposed Zayn. Anne could just be overbearing and ask too many questions because Harry’s never brought a guy he’s liked over before that’s just a friend. He has no idea what they’re walking into, but he’s hoping for the best.

Right as Harry stepped back inside Anne and Gemma could be heard from the kitchen (laughing and in the middle of fussing with dinner) and Harry was thankful. Last thing he needs is for Louis to be greeted the moment he walks through the door. Harry kicked off his damp boots as he glanced to Louis. Harry noticed that Louis already hung up his coat on one of the empty hooks and his shoes tucked into the corner. He’s actually kind of impressed, to be honest, because that’s one way to win points with his mum. No one’s allowed to walk on her floors with wet shoes, no one.

“Your mum’s place looks cozy” Louis commented as his eyes glanced around the room before they landed back on Harry.

“Well aren’t mum’s homes suppose to be cozy? It’s home, Lou.”

Louis just smiled, Harry was about to show Louis to his room before meeting his family. Unfortunately, things never go according to plan and out came Gemma from the kitchen with a knowing smile.

“You must be Louis, right?” Gemma asked as she crossed her arms. Her eyes darting between Harry and Louis. 

“Yeah, I mean since I’ the only one Harry’s invited, shouldn’t it be obvious, love?”

Gemma smirked, “Smug one, aren’t you? I think I’m going to like you. No wonder Harry always talks about you.” Harry wanted to scream. That was a lie, what happened to not making this into a huge deal? What happened to Gemma saying she wasn’t going to make it obvious? Thanks a lot, Gemma. 

Harry felt heat inch up to his cheeks and wanting to go outside and freeze to death because that would be much kinder than this right now. 

“Oh he does, does he?” Louis asked impishly as he flicked his gaze towards Harry. 

“No I do not!” Harry countered back at his sister and glared at her, hoping she’d get the hint to tone it down. “I only just told her about you not even that long ago. She’s just blowing things way out of proportion which she tends to do, a lot.”

“No I don’t, I'm just truthful to the guest of honor, I mean your guest of honor” Gemma laughed, and Harry was already done. The idea of hypothermia sounded better every time Gemma opened her mouth to say something.

“I mean I can’t blame him, I am quite awesome.” Louis beamed, and Harry knew he was screwed. Gemma and Louis are obviously getting on well already and yet they barely know each other. Harry can just tell this was going to be one long night. Harry’s hoping Gemma sneaks out earlier on so that way in case of her being drunk on wine she would blurt out Harry’s crush on Louis.

If life couldn’t get any worse for Harry right now, out came Anne with a glass of wine. Great, this should be interesting. Hopefully, she’ll be less embarrassing.

“Hello, darling.” Anne greeted Louis with a warm smile as she stood next to Gemma. Her wine glass full and Harry hopes to heavens that his mum won’t be drunk before it’s midnight. He doesn’t need to have double the embarrassment, not today. Louis could tease him about it later on and if he figures things out well the new year could start off on a very awkward note.

“Hello, Ms.-” Louis started to say but Anne already cut him off. 

“Please, just call me Anne, hun. I’m Harry’s mum and I’m pleased to finally meet one of his new friends he’s made at uni.” Anne said tenderly before she took a sip of her wine. 

“You know I would have mistaken you for one of Harry’s sisters he’s never told me about.” Louis commented and Harry rolled his eyes. Louis just had to play that sneaky 'you look good for your age' card just right and Harry's honestly not surprised by this. 

Anne grinned, “You’re so sweet, Louis. Well I'd love to talk more but I should finish up dinner, so I’ll see you boys in an hour.” Harry was glad to see Gemma had disappeared along with Anne into the kitchen because he’s not sure if he can handle anything more from them right now.

Once they were in Harry's room with the door shut he was thankful for the privacy. There are no chances of getting embarrassed or Louis being asked a million questions. Harry’s knows Gemma and Anne are curious about Louis and they both know Harry likes Louis. They’re going to ask questions through the night, and lots of them .

Harry sat on his bed as he watched Louis set his bag on the empty desk and strip off his coat. Harry wanted to self-immolate right about now because it sounded better than this, sounded better than hypothermia because it’s quicker. Louis’ wearing a navy blue henley and Harry wants to tell him to go change into something else. It’s like Louis always knows what will send Harry over the edge and does it out of spite because that’s who he is.

“Your room’s nice,” Louis commented as he glanced around the room. Harry just bit his tongue and didn’t say anything because he couldn’t.Not with Louis standing there and definitely when Louis pushed up his sleeves. Harry doesn't even know what to do with himself right now because it’s like his mind has gone fuzzy. It shouldn’t be this hard; they’re just friends, nothing more.

It was silent, and Harry still couldn’t think of anything to say, his mind is still in a haze. Harry could hear Anne and Gemma talking in the kitchen, but it was very faint. At least they weren’t arguing or being loud and obnoxious. The last thing Harry needs to deal with right now is drunk Anne and Gemma.

Louis moved to sit next to Harry, their arms brushing, and Harry wished they weren’t so close. Louis’ cologne is more potent than it was when they were outside, and it’s smothering him. Harry hopes Louis doesn’t have anymore _surprises_ up his sleeve tonight.

“So,” Louis started, “Do I clean up nice or what? Because you haven't even said anything and I thought you'd at least notice that I shaved. I mean since you used to be so good at picking me apart.”

Well Louis certainly hasn't cleaned up his smug attitude.

“I did, but I didn't want to stroke your massive ego, and yes I think you look nice.” That was a safe answer Harry always seemed to go back to when in times like these. It’s not too revealing of what he actually thinks and Louis never seems to push the boundaries. Except for now of course.   

“Just nice? Not ruggedly handsome? Or even a little hot? “ Louis pressed further as ran his fingers through his hair. Harry did not appreciate these questions at all because he does think Louis is both of those things and he almost feels mocked as if Louis knows what Harry really thinks.

“I just don't want your ego to grow, so nice try.”

“Jerk,” Louis mumbled with a smile. “Anyway, what's on the agenda tonight?” Louis asked as he flicked his gaze towards Harry.

This was the moment Harry realized that this could make or break for a decent night. It could either entertain Louis enough that he doesn’t want to leave or it will be that bad and he will. Harry hopes it’s not like that at all and Louis won’t regret skipping out on spending time with his family tonight.

“Well,” Harry started as he looked Louis in his eyes, swallowing hard. “Um, My mum’s famous new year's dinner with some cake after, a bit of Jenga with some wine, and then I guess watch the ball drop on Gemma’s laptop if she sticks around long enough.”

Louis hasn’t said anything, and Harry already knows he’s thinking of many excuses to leave. This was what Harry was worried about this morning, and he was aware that this would happen. Louis’ a free spirit and Harry’s not. They’re opposites, and it’s just expected Louis would much rather be surrounded by a slew of people immersed into music and vices. Not sitting here on holiday doing nothing but drink wine and playing games. No, of course not, what was Harry even thinking about inviting him over?

“Sounds fun,” Louis finally commented, and Harry never thought those two little words would make him feel better. “Anyone else coming over beside me?”

Harry shook his head, “Not that I know of like I said, Gemma might sneak off with her special friend, so it’s just us.” Harry explained and Louis raised his brow at that.

“Special friend? Like a friend with benefits or is it just someone she fancies?” Louis asked, of course he would. Louis’ always quite nosy about Harry’s life and thoughts.

Harry wasn’t exactly sure if he’d consider this guy was on Gemma’s terms as she hasn’t said much about him. To his knowledge, they are going to sleep together, and that’s about it. He just shrugged his shoulder, “I don’t know, honestly. She bought contraceptives, so I guess she plans on doing things with this guy.”

Louis smirked, “So friends with benefits then,” Harry just shrugged, again, he’s not sure. “What do you think about that kind of relationship? Coming from a virgin’s point of view, of course.” Did Louis have to point out how inexperienced he was? Was it really necessary?

Harry gnawed on his lip as he looked Louis In his eyes trying his hardest not to glance down to his lips. He felt even more nervous now that they’re on the topic of intimacy and Harry wishes they weren’t. His mind keeps going to scenarios that involve Louis in his naked glory and that’s something Harry shouldn’t have on his mind.

“Um.. I mean.. if it's for you then that’s fine, but I don't know.” Harry answered diffidently, because what would he know?

The corner of Louis’ mouth quirked up; he leaned in and Harry wished he didn’t. They’re too close, and Harry’ held himself back from just leaning forward and kissing Louis. Harry _really_ wants to, but he’s not going to take any chances. Not tonight, not when Louis is leaning more in that their lips are only a few inches apart. Harry’s body gone numb and he’s not sure what’s happening or why Louis needs to be so close. Harry swore he saw Louis’ eyes flick down to his lip, but then again it could be his mind messing with him once again. Yep, that’s it, because why would Louis look at Harry’s lips anyway?  And Harry’s going to stick with hallucination to make himself feel better.

“What about friends who just kiss and hang out? What're your thoughts on that?” Louis questioned as he licked his lips.

Harry was taken by surprise because why would Louis need to know about that. It’s not even like a thing, is it? Friends who kiss on a regular basis and hang out? Isn’t that like dating? Harry's not sure how to answer that question because he doesn't know if he can. The question made him feel itchy, hot and wanting to flee the area. Harry wishes Louis never asked and went on with their night, but no, of course not.

It was silent between them still, his eyes not leaving Louis’, and Harry is fighting everything in his being not to lunge forward or blurt out he fancies Louis. Even if it seems like something like that is suppose to happen right now. No matter how perfect the scenario plays out in his head or the fact his mind keeps going back to his previous thoughts.

“I-” Louis started to say breaking the silence between them, but Gemma opened the door, causing Harry to look away, and heat inching to his cheeks. Gemma is definitely going to tease him about this, he just knows it because of how close they were, and she’s just too smart for her own good. Also, Harry's going to remind her about knocking because how would she like it he barged into her room while she had a guy over?

When Harry’s eyes fell on Gemma, he saw that knowing look on her face and Harry wanted to wipe that look off her face.

“Mum wanted me to tell you both dinner's done,” Gemma said cheerily, a smile coming to her face, “Also Harry can you come help me pick out an outfit tonight?”

Harry just stared at Gemma wondering what her motives were. She has never once asked him for clothing advice or ever really asked for help, period.

“Uh, sure I guess,” Harry muddled as he got to his feet, his eyes back on Louis.  “You can go eat, Lou. I'll meet you out in a few minutes.” Louis just gave a nod and Harry doesn’t know why he’d even agreed to go along with Gemma’s _plans_ in the first place.

Once across the hall, Harry noticed Gemma had shut the door behind them and was standing in front of him with her arms crossed. He knew she didn’t help with anything because she’d be at her wardrobe pulling many dresses out and her room would be a retail nightmare.

“Did you really need help picking out an outfit or did you make up a lie to get me in here and laugh at me?” Harry crossed his arms, clenching his jaw.

Gemma sighed, “Okay I lied, but I have my reasons.”

“What reasons?”

“The fact I’m the best big sister in the world, and you're going to love me just a little more tonight.” she grinned, and Harry doesn’t even want to know what she is planning, nope. He already told her that he isn’t doing anything with Louis so why can’t she respect that?

Harry looked at her with a glare before he turned on his feet and headed to the door, about to reach for the knob when she spoke up again.

“Oh come on, Harry. I promise it has nothing to with getting in Louis’ trousers. I swear,” Harry doesn’t know how honest she is right now. “If it makes you feel better it has to do with the four of us tonight.”

Harry wished he had the willpower just to leave, but he was curious as to what Gemma was getting at now that he knows it doesn’t revolve around his and Louis’ friendship.

Turning in his spot, he looked at Gemma, bored, and waiting for her to get on with it so he can go eat.

“I might have persuaded mum to let us all go to Manchester tonight to see the fireworks this year.”

That was certainly something Harry was not expecting, ever. Usually, they stay home on this day and celebrate together, just the three of them. Harry doesn’t get how she did it, but in all honesty, he’s kind of glad she persuaded Anne. Maybe less alone time with Louis will keep him from trying to make moves that don’t need to happen and keep Louis entertained. Also, it’d be nice to have his mum go out and have a lovely time. She works most of the time, so she deserves a fun night out too.

“Are you being serious right now?”

Gemma smiled with a nod, looking satisfied with herself. “Yeah, I mean it took some convincing, but she warmed up to the idea. Also since my friend lives out there, it’s perfect, and maybe I had this crazy idea that you could kiss Louis at midnight. You know the fireworks bringing that dramatic effects for that long overdue kiss.” and there it was, exactly what Harry thought. There was a mischievous motive to it and know he knows exactly why Gemma did what she did.

“Gemma,” Harry sighed, shaking his head. “What did I say a few days ago? Nothing is happening. End of discussion” this conversation was getting tired and old real quick.

“Oh come on, I mean it’s a brilliant idea and besides, he obviously likes you.” Gemma explained, moving to go to her old wardrobe and opening the doors, and skimming through her clothes that she kept at when she visited. 

“He likes someone else.” Harry already told Gemma this not even a week ago, so why can’t she get it through her head that there will never be anything between them?

“That someone being you,” Gemma said pointedly, her eyes back on Harry. “He hugged you the moment he saw you after he set his bag down. That was the longest hug I've ever seen between two platonic friends.”.

Harry narrowed his eyes, annoyed that Gemma had been lurking. “Why were you spying on us? No- Just because he hugged me that long doesn't mean he likes me. He just hasn't seen me in a while; it's not that big of a deal.” Harry stressed to make himself feel better about this because he knows it’s a huge deal. A massive deal actually because no other friends of his have ever hugged him like that. He knows there could be a huge possibility that Louis could be into him, but it’s still a crazy thought.

“Right, not a big deal, okay.” She didn’t sound convinced, and this is why he never tells her about anything when it comes to guys. Gemma's back to her wardrobe, pulling out an olive green top, and not saying anything else.

When Harry was seated at the dining room table, he just wanted to get this over with already. Harry wanted just to have a nice quiet dinner and then head off to Manchester for the night. Get away from Gemma and her observations and his mum’s possible embarrassing stories. Maybe he and Louis could drive separately because that sounded better than be cramped in a small car with his family.

As dinner began Harry mainly kept to himself. Only commented when it was necessary and let Louis get to know his family. Hearing Anne ask Louis about where he lives if he likes uni, what he does for fun, and a whole bunch of questions. Harry's interests were more on his plate of spaghetti and looking at Louis when no one seemed to notice.

Things seemed to go okay so far, and Harry’s glad Gemma hasn’t even uttered out anything that they’ve both discussed over the past week. Gemma mainly talked about how she dislikes being a nail tech and is thinking about going back to uni or something. Dinner was going smoothly and even when Anne started up on the whole trip to Manchester in a few hours Harry noticed Gemma didn’t give him any looks.

When dinner was long over they had a bit of desert before breaking out some hot cocoa and played a game of Jenga before they headed out. Harry paired up with Louis of course, and Louis got a little too competitive through the first few rounds. Harry honestly just thinks it’s funny when  Louis would go on a tirade of claiming Gemma is playing dirty, saying she’s doing the squeeze and shift move. Honestly, Harry had no idea what Louis means, but he knows not to even ask. That boy takes games very seriously, and Harry  doesn’t need to hear him go off about a silly game, let alone have a repeat of the costume contest.

Maybe that’s another reason why Harry’s so endeared when it comes to Louis. Louis gets along with most people (when he's not a smart ass) and he’s not afraid to voice his opinions. Which Harry likes even if sometimes the opinions are unwanted and unnecessary because that’s not something Harry would do. They just mesh well together, and Harry's not going to lie, he never thought he’d be here today thinking about Louis Tomlinson being more than a friend.

It’s so crazy, and Harry still doesn’t understand why of all the other guys he’s met over the years, why Louis has stuck out to him. Why he’s the only one Harry has liked in a long time.

By the time Harry was sitting in Louis’ car on the way to Manchester he felt nervous. It could be because they’re alone finally after his mum agreed to take separate vehicle so Gemma could take off afterward. Also, Harry’s mind is back on what happened in his room before dinner, thinking about what Louis had asked him. Wondering why Louis needed to ask it in the first place, is that what he wants with that mystery guy he likes?

Louis did say he didn’t want to sleep with the guy, so maybe he plans to kiss him instead?

Harry’s just leaves the thought alone and looked out the window, not looking forward to standing in the cold, but it beats sitting at home doing nothing.

They were a little less than halfway there when Louis cracked the window and lit himself up a cigarette. Harry shivered from the wind blowing in and crossed his arms, squeezing his coat shut, and his eyes falling on Louis.

“So… I broke it off with Edith.” Louis finally broke the silence between them, and Harry was having a party in his head. Confetti is flying everywhere, party horns going off, and balloons everywhere. It's a New Year's miracle!

“When did you do that?” Harry asked trying not to sound too excited as he watched Louis exhale the smoke from his lips.

Louis looked to be thinking quickly with that brooding expression on his face before he took another drag.  “I think a few days ago, she’s not too happy with me right now, but oh well it was bound to end anyways. Got a bit bored honestly.”

“Well at least you don’t gotta worry about her anymore, but what about that guy you like?” as much as Harry didn’t want to bring this up, he was still curious about this guy. Louis hasn’t ever given him a name or even really brings the guy up, so he’s curious because this guy must be something special.

At first, Louis didn’t say anything as he took a  few drags from his cigarette before putting it out in his travel ashtray. Harry looked at him curiously, waiting for him just to say something, and give him some details.

“What about him?” Louis finally asked, his eyes still on the road.

“Have you figured out what you want with him yet? Or have you at least seen him since we’ve been on holiday?”

From where Harry was sitting here could see Louis messing with his hair as they passed the lampposts that lit up the car. He takes a while to answer the question and Harry wonder what's gotten into Louis. Usually, he’s quick to speak up, but right now he’s acting quite coyly.

“Lou?” Harry questioned again; maybe he didn't hear Harry?

“Yeah?” Louis answered calmly.

“Did something happen with that guy?”

Louis shook his head as the car came to a stop at a red light, his eyes on Harry for a second. “Not yet, but I’ll make a move soon.” Louis had smiled before he focused on the road again, taking off when the light turns green.

Harry just nodded and didn’t say anything else for the rest of the trip there. He tried his hardest not to think about when they get back to uni and seeing Louis and this guy together. Louis’ 'soon' either means in a few days or weeks. Harry just hopes and prays he’ll be over this stupid crush he has in no time once he see’s Louis with someone else. He can get over Louis like all the other crushes he had, it’ll be easy. 

Eventually, Harry was being led through the masses of people by Louis’ hand. Louis was dragging him along, bumping into people along the way, and Harry doesn't even know where Gemma and Anne are. They had arrived before them thanks to Louis’ lead foot had Harry hopes they made it safely. Thankfully after Louis stopped tugging him along he checked his phone, and there was text from his mum telling him to be safe and message her when they were ready to leave.

Harry pocketed his phone and looked down to his hand that Louis was still holding and blushed a little. He didn't understand why Louis still held onto his, but he kind of liked it and wasn’t going to say anything. Even if their fingers weren’t intertwined, Harry didn’t care. If anything it made them look like a couple and the idea of people seeing them like this was exciting. Not to mention their mates weren’t around here to tease them and no family members pestering them. It’s just perfect.

“Would you like something to drink?” Louis shouted over the people talking and laughing. Harry nodded as he stood there shivering. Maybe a hot drink would warm him up some more because he’s not even sure if he’ll be able to make it to midnight without getting frost bit.

Louis then lets go of Harry’s hand and disappeared into the crowd. Leaving Harry alone and stranded so that's just great. It's too damn cold to mess around on his phone and secondly, there's literally nothing to do and no one to talk to. He could chat with the people around him but they all look older than him or younger. So Harry just stands there with his hands in his pockets, shivering.

Standing in the street around a slew of people was not something Harry pictured doing on his New Year's Eve. Sitting in front of his sister's laptop and drinking hot cocoa sounded more like it, but that’s not what happened. Louis came into his life, and Gemma somehow convinced Anne otherwise, and now here he is waiting on some guy that’s getting him something to drink. A guy that always offers him things and talks to on a nightly basis on the phone.

Harry knows it’s a long shot, but maybe what Gemma said about Louis wanting him was true. It’s not a totally crazy idea that he’s ruling out now that he’s thinking about it. He’s been friend with Louis for a little over three months now, and he’s noticed that Louis doesn’t act the same with Zayn or Nick. Louis’ walked Harry to his door and gave him a Christmas present which from his knowledge he never gave Zayn one and that Louis’ best friend. Maybe Harry’s looked too much into those ‘Ten signs he likes you’ articles online and he’s paying too much attention to the details. It’s still a possibility to not rule it totally out.

Still, there’s the factor of Louis not being one for relationships and that contradicts everything else. That’s why Harry’s been trying to ignore his crush or at least act on anything because he’s not brave enough or confident in the fact Louis could potentially like him back. He’s not willing to take that risk.

Harry snapped out of his thought when he felt something nudge him in the back, and he was quick on to turn around, only to smile and grab one of the cups from Louis’ hand.  “Took you long enough, thought you ditched me there.” Harry teased as he took a sip of his drink. Tasting hot cocoa and Harry just smiled against the rim of the lid.

“Of course you would,” Louis shook his head as he smiled up at Harry. “Anyways… so tell me what your new year's resolutions are by chance? You never told me.”

Harry looked at Louis and thought he joking because to had to be. Making resolutions was the dumbest idea ever because no one sticks to them unless they had incredible willpower. Harry did try one year to eat less sugar and that only last two days, so it proved his theory more right. Especially when all his friends and families resolutions failed not long behind him.

“I don’t make resolutions; it’s all just a made up concept to make you feel better about yourself.” Harry explained as he took another sip. Spitting out some of his drink on the ground because it burnt his tongue and Harry blushed a little when he saw Louis just smile at him. Harry just wiped his mouth with his sleeve and decided to let his drink cool off a bit more.

“Oh come on, Harold. Everyone has at least one thing they want to accomplish in a year. Just because you're a negative Nancy about the whole resolution things doesn’t mean it’s any less important to me.” Louis went on, and Harry just lets him talk. Not really up for arguing his points on this because he’s cold and his tongue is burnt.

“I get that it’s important to you, but I’m not going to make one. You can tell me yours though.” Harry offered and Louis nodded, not looking totally pleased.

Louis licked his lips and seemed to be thinking for a moment before he shook his head. “Nah, you probably don’t want to hear it anyway. Since you know, you don’t believe in such a thing and besides, you might jinx it.” Louis laughed, and Harry just rolled his eyes.

As time had went on and time winded down with two hot cocoas later. Harry's shuffling in his spot trying to keep warm on top of not panicking every time Louis steps a little closer to him. It’s like he doesn’t know boundaries and wants to be right next to Harry, not that he minds of course. He likes being close to Louis; he loves it when Louis touches his arm or his shoulder. He likes Louis in general, but right now after everything else he hates it.

Harry noticed that they have five minutes until midnight when he checked his phone and couldn’t wait, to be honest. He was already thinking about Louis’ nice warm car on the ride back. Hopefully, a quiet one and his mum isn’t asking too many questions again. All Harry wants is a nice warm ride back and sleep in his warm bed.

Waiting for the countdown to begin was quite irritating, to say the least, because Harry was antsy and his skin was itchy his toes were starting to go slightly numb. He probably should have worn two pairs of socks, but who would have known that they’d be outside the whole time.

The snow picked up and Harry shivered, standing a little closer to Louis, hopefully, to get some warmth. He jumped, and his breath caught in his throat when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pulled him close. Harry blushed and glanced down at Louis’ hand on his side, thinking about how nice it feels, and back to those stupid articles online of signs he likes you.

His mind back on that and he starts to think of everything that happened tonight and the past couple of days. He thinks about the keychain Louis had given him and the goodbye hug before holiday. He remembers when Louis teased him for the beer spilled on his top and pestered him, and now they're here. Now all Harry wants to do is to run off into the sunset with this boy.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he started people chanting numbers, and he hadn’t realized just how long he’d been staring at Louis’ hand. His eyes snapped back up and noticed Louis was already looking at him with a smile on his face. Harry doesn’t know why Louis’ looking at him like that, but he likes it, he likes it a lot.  


“What?” Harry mouthed to him, wanting to know why he keeps looking at him like he’s won the fucking lottery.

Louis licked his lips again, and Harry wants to tell him to stop doing that because he’s going to get chapped lips and because it’s distracting. Of course, he’s not going to that because why would tell Louis he’d been staring at his lips?

Louis’ looked down for a moment before they snapped back up to Harry and it didn’t process in Harry's head at first, but when it did he almost wanted to faint. Louis’ looking at him like how Zayn looks Niall. How Nick looks at all the hot guys, how Ed stared at Laken, and how his mum used to stare at his dad. 

Louis likes him; Louis Tomlinson likes Harry, he…

When  Louis erased the distance between their bodies and pressed their lips together, Harry almost got the wind knocked out of him. Fireworks going off in the background as everyone yelled ‘Happy New Year,' Harry was shaking, and unsure of what just happened. Gemma was right about the fireworks to add dramatic effects; their first kiss had fireworks… and not just in the background.

The kiss didn’t last long because Louis slowly pulled away from him, his gaze half lidded, and hand on Harry’s arm. Harry wanted more; he wanted to kiss Louis again because he might never have this moment again. So he went back in and crashed their lips together, their lips moved in sync and soon enough Louis’ tongue was shoved into his mouth.

Louis moved his hands to Harry’s waist, keeping his close. Kissing him like he was never going to see him again and Harry felt like his knees were going weak. He just felt tingly all over and didn’t want Louis to stop; he didn’t want to stop kissing him.

The kiss is just everything he imagined, maybe even more amazing than he expected. It was so sudden, and he didn’t even expect it to happen.Not ever because he was so convinced Louis had other plans with someone else when it's been him this whole time.

It went on like this for a while. Time just slipped away until Louis finally stepped back and was breathing heavily. Fireworks still cracking in the background and lighting up the sky. Staring into each other's eyes and Harry’s not sure what to think because they just kissed. It wasn’t any old kiss, though… it felt weird, in a good way.

Harry’s heart is racing one hundred miles a minute and they're not saying anything. They’re just standing there looking into each other's eyes. Harry can’t even move because he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t want to be apart from Louis, like at all.

Harry doesn’t care if he’s missing the firework show or missed texts from his mum and friends telling him happy New Year. He doesn't care about anything else, but this.

So what now?


	7. VII

First morning back at uni and Harry's sitting beside Niall in foundations of health science.

Class hadn't started yet and Niall was already yapping away about what happened over holiday. As much as Harry loves to hear Niall go on about his lovelife with Zayn and their amazing relationship. Harry was not in the mood, not today. 

Harry's exhausted and downhearted. If Harry were honest he'd much rather be back in bed with his eyes closed. Unfortunately, Harry's own morals seem to kick his arse and make him be the good student he is. Preparing for exams next week and putting his education first. An expensive education he can't afford to mess up because he feels a bit blue.

Even Niall’s been looking at Harry in a peculiar way throughout lecture. Which Harry doesn't appreciate at all. Hopefully afterwards he gets to leave without a million and one questions from Niall. Niall shouldn't be snooping where his nose doesn’t belong, but goes about it anyway.

By the time Harry left he thought he’d wouldn't get the hell out of there fast enough. All he wants to do is go back to his dorm and take a nap. Or maybe do a puzzle or something that will get his mind off certain _things_. Unfortunately, Niall had other plans and yelled out for Harry just as he was about to reach for the handle. Oh no, here we go. . .

“Harry!” Niall shouted as he jogged up to where Harry was standing.  “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you leave that fast. Got a hot date or something?” Niall laughed. Yeah, not funny. 

Harry sighed, fixing his book bag strap as it was feeling quite heavy. Also in no mood for jokes and teasings. “No, I’m just tired, Niall,” which wasn’t necessarily a lie per se. 

Niall crossed his arms and gave Harry one of those stern looks as if he wasn’t buying it. “That’s a load of bull, I mean maybe you're tired since you spend nights face down in the books. But I think something's bothering you,” Nope, Harry's not even going to go into this, not right now. He’s already walking out the doors knowing it was quite rude, but he just can’t.

Not making it far,  Niall caught back up to him again, almost slipping when he trotted over an icy patch. Thankfully Niall hadn't crashed into the other students leaving because the last thing needs to happen is more than one person falling. 

“You know you can tell me what’s going on, Harry,” Niall mentioned, as he pulled out his phone, quickly typing something before shoving it back into his coat. “Don’t pretend like I don’t know because I do. You’re acting a bit strange,”  as much as Harry feels a bit guilty for shutting Niall out as they’ve always told each other everything over the years. This was just… a delicate topic.

Harry didn't offer a response as he veered towards the direction of the bus stop, noticing Niall wasn’t leaving his side. So Zayn isn’t picking Niall up or what? Maybe he’s running late, oh god Harry hopes that’s it. Zayn better be on his way here to get Niall for the day or else Harry’s not going to have the nice quiet evening to himself. 

A few seconds pass as they grew closer towards the slightly crowded bench. Niall still was right next to him, hands shoved into his pockets, and shoulders hunched as if he were cold. Which it is and Harry thinks Niall is crazy for saying the next thing that comes out of his mouth. 

“Want to just walk back to our hall instead? Could use some fresh air, you know,” Great, so this is going to be an evening full of numerous questions, great. Just great.

Harry just had to bring it up because it’s weird seeing Niall fall out of his usual routine all because of Harry’s mopy attitude. Niall is a very loyal and dear friend to Harry, so he gets it, but usually, Zayn comes first. Like in a sense of spending time together as much as they can in a day. Then again Niall was always there when he knew Harry was down in the dumps over something, usually something along the lines of boys he liked or dated. 

“And why isn’t Zayn picking you up? He always picks you up,” Harry brought up because it’s true. “I mean if you want to walk back to the hall, then by all means I’m not stopping you, Niall. But I’m taking the bus,” Harry knows that came out harsh, but it’s cold and snowing. Damp curls and his legs going numb from the chill didn’t sound too appealing thank you very much. Especially since it’s nearly a twenty minute walk. 

Is Niall crazy?

Niall let out a huff as if he should be the one that’s annoyed right now. “Oh come on, now,” Niall complained, “Just walk with me, alright?  I told Zayn not to wait up for a reason,” as much as Harry wants to tell Niall to fuck off, but every being in him says to just go. Harry knows if he doesn't go off with Niall then it’d prove Niall more right that something is going on. If Harry goes with him then Harry will be interrogated with unsolicited questions thus proving that there is something. Either way, Harry knows he’s screwed. 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, as much as he dreaded the trek back with the shit weather, maybe skipping out on the very crowded bus (which he hates) sounded okay. Hopefully, it gets to be too chilly to hold a conversation long enough, well Harry’s hoping so. 

“Alright, fine. But just this once, alright?” Harry settled, already treading away from the bus stop, Niall following not far behind with a satisfied smile on his face. 

By the time they were in Harry’s dorm, Niall was lounging on Harry’s bed with his wet boots kicked off, and coat thrown on the edge of Harry's bed. As if he were at home lounging on a Saturday afternoon. Harry’s hair still damp from the snowflakes is now thrown into a disheveled bun and his cheeks still pink from cold. Bundled in a nice warm jumper and making a mental note to never walk that far in the winter with Niall again. 

At least Niall dropped the questions and went on about his six month anniversary coming around in two months time. Thankfully that was something Harry could deal with on the walk back. Hearing Niall be so happy and excited about how long they’ve been together without any troubles. Which was really good considering Niall's shit ex boyfriends in the past. So hopefully whatever they got going for them keeps going. 

Harry soon felt his phone buzzing against his thigh, but he ignored it. Knowing who it exactly is, or at least guesses, that he simply shouldn’t be talking to right now. A major distraction from his coursework and yeah… other things. 

Niall busy with his phone for a moment, his eyes landed on Harry who was clearing off his desk chair and slumping down into it, crossing his legs. “So, Liam’s party is tonight and Louis and Zayn are going to be there, so like we should go,” Niall casually mentioned and Harry was already shaking his head. Nope, not happening. “And why not?” Niall pressed further, as he pocketed his phone. His eyes on Harry. 

“Because exams are coming up and I don’t have time to go mess around, alright,” Harry snarked, crossing his arms. He knows he’s being a bit of a dick today and he’ll awfully feel terrible about it later, but Niall caught him on a bad day. 

“Sheesh, you need to calm down,” Niall stressed as he moved to sit up. “Listen, I don’t know what’s going on or if something happened that you’re not telling me. But it’ll be alright, okay?” Harry appreciates what Niall’s saying, but it’s useless. He’s not going to feel better, not for a while. 

“But still you should come tonight, loosen up a little, and go have fun with Louis. Because you and I both know you have a massive crush on him,”  Niall stated as a matter of fact and Harry wished Niall wasn’t so good on picking up when Harry liked someone. Harry should have known better though because Niall’s just too smart for his own good and knows things before Harry does sometimes when it comes to guys he come to like. 

“I do not,” Harry’s answer was rushed and Niall looked unconvinced. “We’re just friends, that’s it,”

“Uh huh, sure,” Niall’s sarcasm was something Harry was not appreciating right now, no he was not! “You like Louis, so try again,”

Man, Harry wishes what Niall was saying was anything but true.

Harry wants to keep fibbing about his crush to his best mate and not feed into it. It’s just getting to that point it’s borderline frustrating because he knows, he fucking _knows_ it’s all pointless.  “Not like it matters anyway, Niall,” Harry scoffed, finally just saying because he’s tired, so so tired. 

The corner of Niall’s mouth quirked up and god, why did he have to look so smug about it? It’s not the first time Harry told Niall about his crushes. Sure it could be that Niall beaming that he knew Harry would have fallen for Louis after all this time. Mainly because Niall believes highly in the opposites attract stuff, so he can’t blame him for thinking the way he did and he was right. Harry has a soft spot for the bad boy type.

“Well I be damn, it’s about time you admit it!” Niall exclaimed, suddenly sounding more enthusiastic. “You actually said it out loud and I can’t believe I was actually right, I mean I can because it was so obvious, but damn,” Niall was too happy about his (not so) revelation and Harry likes that Niall is excited for him and all. But it’s nothing worth getting excited over that’s for sure. 

“God you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to set you two up, seriously Harry. Like the moment I met Louis I knew you’d be drooling all over the place, despite the differences, but I knew it’d take you some time to warm up to him. Which I was right, but still. “Niall went on and Harry just bit his tongue. “Also it does matter because I think he likes you too, by the way, I mean, hello? have you seen the way he looks at you?” yeah, Niall needed to stop right there. 

As much as Harry didn’t want to say this, he had too. “Niall,” Harry started, but Niall kept going on about double dates and stuff. “Niall,” Harry tried again, a tad louder. Niall eventually stopping to finally let Harry talk for once. 

Harry took a deep breath before he said, “I don’t think me and him will work, Niall, it just won’t work,” 

“What do you mean it won't work? You guys are practically together twenty four seven and-”

Harry cut Niall off, speaking over him. “Because then why would he have kissed me and then apologize for it?” well there it is, out in the open and Niall hasn’t said anything. Just sitting there as he gaped at Harry. “Niall he left me all alone hours away from home and I had to have Gemma come get me, does that sound like Louis likes me?” Harry questioned, feeling like honestly crying because he’s obviously hurt. Of course he is, because if Harry wasn’t then he would have brushed it off two weeks ago. 

Niall soon frowned and was silent. Harry wished what he said wasn’t true, but it was. It’s the reality of the whole situation and surprisingly enough Louis never gave him an explanation other than saying he was sorry and needed to go home. Yeah, talk about a good way to start the new year off! Feeling embarrassed for even thinking for a split second there was something there. Especially since he acted on his own impulse after holding himself back for a while. 

“I thought he liked me too, you know, and well I guess I was wrong,” Harry said woefully, looking down at his lap, and feeling a bit more upset now that he was talking about it. 

If Harry were honest, he didn't plan on Niall finding out about what had happened. At all. It's embarrassing and it's bad enough Gemma knows about it too. Which she claims that Louis probably was freaked out or something. Yeah, unlikely because why would that happen? It's not that Harry is some amazing kisser or at least have any resemblance to Ryan Gosling. It's confusing, to say the least. Some part of Harry believes maybe Louis had only kissed him because it's tradition to kiss at midnight. Knowing Louis and how he tends to take celebrations quite seriously, but still. It wasn't very nice to go around kissing your friends if that's what it was. Especially leading Harry to believe that maybe Louis did feel the same after all. 

On the bright side, Harry did finally get to kiss Louis. Which he won't lie, it had to have been one of the best kisses he's ever had. Sure he's only ever kissed two other guys before and lacks in experience. It still left quite an impression on Harry, Louis knows what he's doing that's for sure, but Harry wished he would have known Louis’ thoughts on Harry's kissing abilities. 

Oh god, he probably is the worst kisser in the world and Louis ran for the hills. It's a crazy thought, but look at Harry's love life that's nonexistent. It's tragic.

“So let me get this straight,” Niall began, messing with his hair that was mostly dry. “Louis kissed you and then apologized about it?” Yeah, he did, funny isn't it?

“Yes, Niall. He did, and it wasn't just a small little kiss either, he shoved his tongue down my throat. So tell me how any of that makes sense?” Harry retorted, his eyes back on Niall. 

Niall scratched at his scalp and looked to be quickly thinking before he said, “You know I could have Zayn-” Harry cut Niall off again because he knows exactly where this was going, or at least he thinks.

Harry shook his head, “Don't even think about it. I don't need Zayn finding out that I like Louis too. Especially since they're like best mates and all,” well it's true, it'll just make things weird if Zayn so happens to tell Louis that Harry's got crushy feelings for him. “Besides I just want to keep this between us, if that's okay?”

Thankfully Niall gave a nod and Harry hopes Niall is able to keep it to himself. Niall wouldn't want Harry to do the same if he were in his situation. Especially when it comes to Zayn that's for sure.

“I won't, I promise,” Hopefully Niall keeps that promise. “But you know that you're going to have to confront Louis sooner or later about this, right?” That was not happening, never! Harry doesn't even have the audacity to touch Louis without overthinking too much, so how the hell will Harry be confrontational towards Louis. This wasn't something you just bring up casually on any other day. No. Not without the possibility of making things even more weird.

Why did any of this have to happen though? Harry could have avoided ever liking Louis or talking to him in the first place. This was all Niall’s fault for wanting to be more than just one of Zayn’s sexual conquests, but Harry can’t blame him. Zayn’s borderline perfect for Niall compared to his past relationships and Harry found to like Zayn too. It’s just his friends could have been left behind, with the exclusion of Nick because at least he doesn’t toy around with Harry’s head. 

Still if Niall wouldn’t have pushed Harry to be friends with Zayn's group, then maybe he wouldn't be sitting here slightly miserable. Over some guy moreless. 

“ I don’t know, Niall, I don’t even want to talk about it anymore, so can we please just drop it already because it’s pointless“ Harry muttered, “Not like Louis wants to actually be with me, anyway. Can’t believe I actually thought I wanted to be with Louis at some point, funny isn’t it?” Harry knows he’s being bitter about all of this, but he’s allowed to be. He’s been saying no to guys for how long? And actually gave a damn about dating again after he found himself liking Louis more than a friend. Well, at least Harry knows for sure he is not the guy that Louis likes after all. 

Niall thankfully dropped it all together after he decided to change the subject to something Harry can agree on. Knowing Niall won’t be satisfied if he doesn’t get his way since he’s already sacrificing his evening listening to Harry’s problems. “How about we both skip out on the party and hangout instead? Just the two of us.” Just the two of them hanging out sounded much better than being dragged to a party. They haven’t really just ‘hung out’ since Niall had a boyfriend, so this should be nice. Maybe it’ll get Harry’s mind off of things. 

“As nice as nap sounds to me, I actually think I can agree on that, Niall. I just don’t want to be up all night, okay?” that was his one and only compromise. Well other than bring up the whole kissing conflict thing, but still. 

Niall gave a nod as he moved to his feet, pulling his wet boots over his feet. “So I’m going to go back to my room and change into something a little comfier, “ Niall mentions, grabbing his coat off the end of Harry’s bed. “I’ll bring some stuff, you just sit tight and set up your laptop so we can watch some films tonight,” Niall hadn’t even given Harry a chance to say anything because he was already out the door.  

Well at least Harry’s not being pestered to come out tonight anymore so that’s a plus, but he has a feeling Niall won’t stick around long enough. He’ll probably run off the second Zayn texts him that he misses him or some shit. Harry just knows or at least thinks this will happen most definitely before the clock is seven. Which Harry won’t complain because the sooner Niall leaves, the sooner he can go to sleep! 

With what little time Harry had to himself, he refrained from checking his phone, too nervous to even take a look. So he put his phone on the charger next to his bed and went to change into something a little more comfortable. A nice warm jumper and pair of joggers to go with it, Harry even left his hair tied up because he doesn't even want to deal with that mess on his head. The last thing Harry did pull out was his laptop from underneath his bed and start it up, minimizing his screens. 

By the time, Niall had come back with various snacks and drinks tucked into his arms, which Harry doesn’t understand. Niall’s room isn’t that far and he could have just made two trips instead. Then again this is Niall and he likes to make things harder than they are or is just being plain lazy. Even though it is not necessary since there's no time crunch or anything. Unless he has plans lined up afterwards with Zayn, which isn’t in the least bit surprising. 

“You know Niall, you could have just texted me for some help, or you know, make two trips.” Harry pointed out as he watched Niall clear Harry’s desk off in one swift movement off his arms. Papers and pens falling off his desk and onto the floor, one of his textbooks is now in the rubbish bin. Harry wonders if Niall is planning on cleaning up after himself because Harry's not.

"By the time I messaged you it'd take too long going back and forth. So I thought 'hey I got two arms why not use them'," Niall explained as he slouched down onto Harry's desk chair, rolling it over towards the bed (with his feet) as he already has his hand in the bag of salt and vinegar crisps. Like he hasn't eaten in days and can't put the bag down to just move the chair. "Besides I told you I would be the one supplying snacks, so don't start complaining now', " Niall mentioned as he pulled out his phone with his free hand and quickly checked it.

So Harry takes it Niall going to be on his phone or at least checking it throughout the night? Surprise, surprise! 

"Anyway, what exactly are we watching because you left before I could even ask you," Harry hoped he would stay awake long enough to last until the end of the movie. Or at least pay attention to it other than being in his thoughts.

Niall soon grinned after scarfing down a pile of crisps before he carried on, "Well you know we have to watch A Walk To Remember, that's like the staple of all movie nights." Oh yes, that film. Hmm… Harry's not sure if he's really up for a movie like that.

"Is it really though? Or is because it's literally one of your favorite films?" Sure it's a good film, but anything in the romance genre sounded the least bit appealing to Harry. Maybe they could have at least gone into the more comedic route? Hell even a flinching from jump scares from horror flicks would be better than watching love stories. But of course, Niall would much rather cry over some sappy movie then maybe you know, something a little more lighthearted?

How the hell was this suppose to perk Harry's mood up?

The film is literally about a bad boy falling in love with a guileless girl that has great ambitions. Like how more relatable can it get? Well except Harry not the local minister's daughter or starring in a school play with Louis. It's the concept mainly and to be honest, Harry doesn't like it.

“It's a timeless classic, Harry. So shush,” Niall declared. Harry just bit his tongue because not like it would do any good. Niall already has his mind set and Harry’s just going to have sit through this film whether he likes it or not. All because Niall was doing this for Harry’s sake and Harry feels obligated (because he such a good friend) to just go with it. 

By the time they had gotten comfortable on Harry’s bed (there wasn’t a whole lot of room), as comfortable as they could. Sitting side by side with their legs crossed wasn’t the ideal way to watch a film, but it’s good as it’s going to get. Niall’s the one who wanted a film night, in Harry’s dorm mind you, so he better not complain to Harry about accommodations. 

Harry tried, he tried to focus on what was in front of him, but it was just so hard. How can he even focus on Landon picking apart Jamie on the bus after she said ‘ _Please don’t pretend like you know me_ ’ when Niall’s sitting beside him checking his phone every five seconds. Man, he wished he could kick Niall out and it hasn’t even been twenty minutes into their ‘lads night’.

If Harry’s honest the way Jamie had gotten picked apart reminded him of a certain someone when they had first met, but Harry’s not going to think about that. It’s only a teeny tiny resemblance to Louis anyway, nothing to stress over. 

Niall‘s not even paying attention anymore as expected now as he is face first in his phone. Smiling while scrolling through Instagram, well Zayn’s Instagram. It was annoying. So what happened to them just hanging out? This doesn’t even feel like Niall’s even really trying and it was his idea in the first place! Then again if Harry himself had a boyfriend he’d suppose he’d be doing the same, maybe, maybe not. Still, Harry wishes they could have just studied instead of watching a movie they both aren't really paying attention to in the first place. 

When it got to be half way over, Harry had to say something, he just had to because Niall is in need of being in check. “Niall, so when are you actually going to start paying attention and put away your phone?” Harry firmly questioned, his eyes on Niall. “I mean afterall this was your idea,” the screen to Niall’s phone went dark and he had mumbled an apology in the midst of all of that. In truth, Harry knows Niall was trying his best even if his best wasn’t necessarily great. Harry expected it to go south from the start anyway because for as long as they’ve known each other it’s always been like this. Always. 

Not that Harry can blame him, Niall’s in a relationship that’s going places and it’s probably exciting to finally be with someone that isn’t a total jerk. But still, that doesn’t mean ignoring your friends because your boyfriend can’t handle one night without getting into your trousers. 

Eventually they both fell back into the movie. Niall was actually watching this time and commenting about if he were getting a temporary tattoo from Zayn in a car in the middle of the night like in the movie. Then confessing his love to Niall sometime after, why he’d would be the happiest ever.

Still, it beats seeing Niall on his phone the whole damn time.

By the time the movie had ended, (fucking finally!) Harry was relieved, and a little sadder now. That damn ending always, _always_ gets him. Every time Harry has sat through this film no matter how many times he tried to hold back tears, it always gets him.

“You know, I've seen this movie at least a hundred times and it still makes me cry.” Niall mentioned, as he rubbed his eyes.

“And yet you were more into your phone the first half of the movie,” Harry shook his head, moving off the bed, and pulling his phone off the charger. Heading into the bathroom for a moment while Niall did whatever.

Now that Harry was alone for a few minutes he was able to take a deep breath. Not that Niall was overwhelming to be around, but he needed to have a second alone. Also maybe because he was feeling a bit anxious when it comes to his phone. Harry knows he can't avoid checking his messages much longer. 

It took every ounce of Harry to turn on his damn phone and pull up his messages. Which Harry was amazingly correct about, even though he wished he wasn't. It was Louis. 

 ' _ **Louis:** Hey you. _ ' 

The last time Harry even heard from Louis was a couple days ago, but that was a text that went ignored. Harry didn't want to talk to him, and he still doesn't want too. Louis is just so confusing and he's already done enough, Harry just needs a little more time before he's okay to just have a conversation with Louis, let alone hang out with him again.

Yes, of course Harry's missed Louis and his antics, he really likes him for crying out loud. But Harry's never been in this sort of situation before and everything's just so… complicated. 

Harry just pockets his phone and decided to not think about it anymore than he should. Last thing he needed to do is dwell on the fact of feeling guilty of not responding to Louis. Hopefully, Louis’ getting the hint that they’re not okay and won’t be for a little while. Harry sighed as he left the toilet and first thing Harry noticed was Niall back on his phone. Smiling and typing away and Harry’s just about to tell Niall to just go already. Obviously, he’d much rather be with Zayn than spending his time watching films that he’s seen numerous times already.  Harry isn’t going to force Niall to be here either, so he’s going to bring it up to him. 

“You can go off with Zayn, if you want,” Harry suggested as he made his way back over to his bed, seeing Niall’s head pop up. Of course, the mere mention of getting off movie night to see Zayn had Niall’s immediate attention. Man, that boy is so gone for Zayn and Harry hopes it’s a mutual feeling on Zayn’s part. 

“I’ll be fine,  promise,” Harry reassured him for extra measure just so Niall won't have that guilt of leaving behind his friend who’s mopey over some guy. It’s not like Harry’s going to hold it over Niall’s head either, he’d much rather be in bed anyway. Even if it wasn't particularity late into the night, everything was just wearing onto him mentally. 

Niall had a pensive expression on his face, his head titled to the side, and his phone no longer in his hand. Then he gave a soft shake of his head, “Eh, I don’t know, Harry. I can see Zayn anytime I want and it’s been ages since we’ve hung out, just the two of us, with the exception of Ed being there,” Niall pointed out. But Niall’s okay to spend time with Harry if that means he can text Zayn instead? Wow talk about a shit compromise! 

“But you’re texting him? And have been since you’ve been here and made a mess on my floor, which you need to pick up before you tail it out of here, by the way,” Harry’s just being honest and he’s tired. It’s still rather annoying to him that Niall would much rather be in deep conversation of god knows what with Zayn than spend sometime with Harry. Even if that means being deep into poorly done rom-coms and tear jerking films. For one night, for one fucking night. Harry's a good mate though, he wouldn’t tell Niall no about going off with Zayn, of course not. He just wishes sometimes Niall would be a little more considerate of Harry’s feelings. 

“Are you sure though, Harry? Because I think we can squeeze in one more film before it gets too late.” Niall proposed. “I was hoping we’d at least make it to 10 Things I Hate About You,”

Harry nodded because he was sure, he was so sure that he wanted to go to bed! 

“Niall as much as I enjoy your company, just go and be with your boy. It's not like the end of the world or anything, maybe we can study for exams together soon,” oh god, what a thought! Niall actually studying with Harry, something not likely to happen since they have such differences on study habits. “You know where you actually take pride in your coursework,” Harry teased for good measures. 

“Fuck off, I do so take pride in my work, just my routine is a bit more laxed” Niall scoffed as he went to pick up his mess. Well at least Niall actually was cleaning up after himself, so that’s an upside. 

“Your routine involves what's in Zayn’s trousers instead of coming to class, hate to break it to you, Nialler!” Harry suddenly feeling a little bit better as they bantered back and forth. It’s nice. 

Niall just shook his head, “Well you know, sexual anatomy has always been my favorite subject,” oh god, Harry was not ready for that and how smug Niall sounded. “Zayn's been helping me study real good every night,” oh dear lord, last thing Harry wanted to picture is Niall and Zayn shagging on a nightly basis. Thanks a lot, Niall. 

“Did I really need to know that? Really?” Harry shook his head while closing up his laptop, shoving it back under his bed. Watching Niall grabbing a few of the unopened bags and other snacks he hadn’t touched or at least Harry didn’t touch. 

Niall just smiled, looking satisfied as he could as he didn’t say anything else before leaving the room. Umm... talk about rude. He didn’t even say goodbye or at least tell Harry he’d be back. 

Well he did, he sent Harry a text three minutes later, hoping he had at least picked Harry’s mood off the ground slightly. Also saying that he was up for the study session by the way. Well, that should definitely be interesting… as Harry’s more into revising  for hours and Niall’s more of a quick study kind of guy. Not that it’s a problem, but Harry feels like their study ‘date’ will be short lived. It’s the thought that counts though right?

So now that Harry finally had his room to himself and it wasn’t even seven thirty yet, he thought maybe squeezing in a bit of studying before bed sounded like a decent idea. Now that his mind was in fact on exams and no longer napping. Which he really should be studying even if he does feel like burying his face into his pillow for the night. 

Squeezing in a bit of studying turned into nearly two hours of studying because by the time he reached the thirty minutes mark his brain was a tad more awake. Also, he’d been sort of slacking off over holiday, so he figured maybe, getting in two hours was a good idea; it was, until Harry almost fell asleep halfway through his notes on the cardiovascular system.

Harry had decided right then that it was definitely time for bed, even if it was later than normally planned. He feels better though, a lot better now that he refreshed his mind on how important his university career is to him. Harry’s now putting his stuff away and slipping off his jumper, tossing it onto his desk chair. Looking through his wardrobe for one of his more loose casual shirts to wear to bed, as it felt a little too warm to wear long sleeves to bed.

Right as Harry pulled his white shirt off the hanger there was a loud pounding coming from the other side of his door. Oh great, what now?  Hopefully whoever this is will go away if Harry ignores them, because maybe they’re drunk and have the wrong room. Yeah, that’s probably what it was. 

Except they didn’t just go away.

They wanted Harry to march over to his door and give them a piece of his mind because he’s too tired for this shit. He’s already been through a whirlwind of things, so confronting a potential drunk couldn’t be too hard, right?

And Harry does go stomping over, shirt folded over his arm, face in a scowl, and opening up his door in a quick. Suddenly wishing that he didn’t act on his impulse tonight because right now he’d much rather deal with the consistent (well rather inconsistent) knocking then having to deal with who was on the other side.

Louis. It was Louis and he isn’t wearing a coat. Cheeks flushed and snow in his hair. Harry wonders if maybe Louis is intoxicated. 

Louis was about to open his mouth, his hand up in the air, finger pointed but then his hand dropped and mouth closed. His eyes widening slightly as he licked his chapped lips. 

The last time Harry was face to face with Louis, he got stranded hours from home and Harry’s suddenly feeling even more annoyed at the thought. He wants to ask Louis, why, but he can’t do it. He’s actually more worried that he didn’t manage to slip on his top in the heat of the moment now that Louis’ in front of him. Staring and not saying anything. Ugh, now Harry’s starting to feel a bit self conscious, that Louis may be judging his lack of muscle definition or something, but he tries to ignore that and ask Louis the important question of the night. 

“Louis.. What are you even doing here? And without a coat?” Harry crossing his arms, trying to cover himself up a little. It’s not much, but it’s better than standing there in the entryway exposed like that. 

“I came to see you!” Louis announced loudly, waving his hand in the air, as his body shifted back and forth for a second “Night so fucking boring, oh my god!” Yep, Louis is drunk. Great, just great.

Harry sighed, not even knowing what to really say to this. He doesn't want to be Louis’ source of entertainment tonight at all and dealing with someone drunk wasn’t on his agenda either. 

But then Louis blurted out something that confused Harry, “You weren’t there,” what does that even mean? Where wasn’t Harry? At the pub or something? 

“What?” Harry questioned, absolutely one hundred percent confused.  

Louis scoffed, “You weren’t at the party! Fucking boring as shit,” Louis then as if he had an official invite lurched past Harry into the room. Almost falling into Harry’s desk and right now was not the time for another mess! 

Harry shut the door behind him because there was no need for anyone to be curious as to what this was about. Especially since he just saw a couple students peering over at Harry as they slowly walked down the hall. Great, now they probably think Louis’ spending the night in Harry's room where Harry’s shirtless and it’s almost going on ten. 

“No, of course I wasn’t, I was with Niall, Louis.” Harry explained, still wondering why Louis showed up in the first place. “Why are you even here?” 

“Question is why not?” Louis asked, as he was supporting himself with the top of Harry’s desk chair. 

Ugh! Harry just wants to go to bed and for Louis to get the hell out here. If Louis wants to talk then he should have showed up sober, because it almost feels like this is some joke. 

“For fuck sakes are you really going to bed at nine fucking thirty? What are you twelve?” Louis teased. Harry did not appreciate being mocked at all.

Silence suddenly filled the air and Harry just stared at Louis, noticing how disheveled his clothes were. His green utility button up is out of sorts with one sleeve rolled up. His white shirt had taupe colored stains that looked like droplets and Harry wonders if that's from Louis’ beer he probably had before just showing up. The one thing that did stand out to Harry though was that he didn’t reek of marijuana which was impressive, but Harry wasn't going to comment on that. There's no need and there shouldn’t be any need to say anything to Louis besides telling him to go home. 

“I think you should leave,” Harry muttered out and Louis just laughs, he fucking laughed. Obviously thinking this is some kind of joke or something. 

“Mmm, but I want to hangout with you, Harold!” Louis suddenly exclaimed, making Harry slightly worried he might get in trouble for being too loud. “I haven’t seen you in ages!” Can Louis stop talking loudly? That’d be great. 

“I’ve been busy, also would you tone it down a few notches, you’re going to get me in trouble or have half the hall hate me by the end of the night,” Harry stressed firmly as moved to sit on his bed. Tired of standing and not really sure what to do anyway, feeling a bit awkward that he’s still shirtless and all. 

Louis rolled his eyes and suddenly flipped the chair around and straddled it as if he was making himself comfortable. Staring at Harry with his arms folded at the top of the chair, looking kind of like arsehole, to be honest.  A hot arsehole…. No, Harry is not going to think Louis looks good tonight, it shouldn't even be a thought! He’s still annoyed with Louis and he still doesn't even want to talk to him either.

Why can’t Louis get the hint?

“You need to relax, Harold.. No one gives a fuck,” Louis said carelessly as he started messing with his fringe. “No one except for you who’s already ready for bed!” Louis then laughs and Harry frowns. Not up for Louis jokes and teasings. He doesn’t want to hear any of it!

“Then again I’m not in the least bit surprised considering it’s you,” alright that was enough, Harry was done. Sick and tired of Louis bashing his lifestyle because clearly, that’s probably the reason why Louis doesn't like him. 

Harry crossed his arms, glancing down at his lap, and breathed out, “Just leave me alone, Lou. You’ve already done enough.” 

Silence once again filled the air between them and Harry didn’t say anything or look up at all. Especially a few seconds later when Louis finally spoke up, just kept his eyes off, because he can't even look at Louis right now. Already upset again and wanting to be left alone and he means it. He wants Louis to go away. 

This was probably the first time since he met Louis where he didn't want to see Louis and wanted him to leave him alone. After being lead on and all, Harry’s not sure how their friendship is going to recover from this. 

As if Louis finally got the fucking hint, he finally declared “Well then I’m going to go back to the party now,” as he almost stumbled out of Harry’s desk chair (but caught himself) and leaving without even saying goodnight. Not like Harry was expecting it, but whatever.

At least Harry was finally alone and hopefully the next time he sees Louis it won't be for a while. 

  ****

    *********  

It's Thursday and it’s going on two.

Harry's been at the library for the greater part of his morning. Studying and all that fun stuff. Needing just a change of scenery from his dorm or sometimes the cafe. Also, it gave Harry an excuse to make a detour to grab his usual coffee.  It was finally nice to be back into the swing of things that's for damn sure!

Harry gnawed on his lip as he was typing out his notes again. He's been revising all morning now that he had a day off from class. From copying out his notes two times over (his favorite thing to do!) to writing down the key points of interest and rephrasing it to make it less dull. Harry is satisfied. Now if he is able to keep himself motivated for one more hour then he can leave and take a break. Then the rest of the night is free to do whatever he wants, which Harry could use a night to decompress.

Well that is until Harry's phone buzzed against the table, not once but two times. Already having a feeling that he just needs to ignore and come back to it when he's on the bus. Not when he's in the middle of studying especially since exams are starting very soon.

So that's what Harry does and in the span of the time, he had left he received even more messages. So apparently it looks like his evening of lavishing in his room wasn't going to happen. Harry knows it, he just knows because whoever is sending these umpteen messages is obviously trying to get a hold of him for whatever reason. This better be important.

Hopefully it's not who Harry thinks it is…

Harry sighed as he grabbed his phone and saw he had a few texts. As much as Harry didn't want to read them until he was on the bus back to his dorm, he was curious. Of course, he was because the last time he received this many messages was when Niall was in a crisis over meeting Zayn's sisters.

And it was actually Niall who texted Harry and not because he was meeting his boyfriend's family, no. It was about Zayn's birthday outing tonight asking him if it was okay to come get him at six.

Harry knows this sounds bad and make him look like a shit friend, but he sort of, maybe forgot it was tonight.

Niall had told Harry about it the other day when they were sitting in the cafe after class. Hanging out because Niall being the supportive friend he was, felt super guilty about ditching halfway through their movie night, spent his afternoon entertaining Harry. Telling Harry that he knows it's last minute but Zayn had wanted all of their mates to go out for his birthday. Yeah, of course, Harry was very hesitant because he knows Louis would be there. He's Zayn's best friend and Harry knows how important celebrations seem to be to Louis. 

Niall advised Harry to just ignore Louis or at least just walk away if it gets to be too much for him.  Yeah, but then Harry wouldn't have to see Louis and he could always send Zayn a birthday text. Niall didn't like that idea apparently and continued to persuade Harry. It took a little while and a promise from Niall to not be focued on Zayn all night for Harry to accept. Harry didn't buy it but he gave in to make Niall happy. Also because deep down he likes Zayn too.

So now the night Harry already had planned out is scratched off. So that's just great. He had about three hours to get ready and prepare himself to face Louis again. 

After sending Niall a text back confirming that time was alright, Harry was already on his way to the bus station. 

By the time he was back in his dorm he managed to have a quick shower and was now in front of his wardrobe with a towel around his waist, wondering what he's going to wear tonight. Sure it's not like he's actually going on a date or anything. He just wants to look decent and not look like he's been languishing in his joggers as of late. Besides maybe cleaning himself up might make himself feel a bit better about going out tonight.

“What to wear… what to wear,” Harry wondered, torn between wearing his go to staple short sleeve button up or just a basic black long sleeve. It shouldn't be this tough to just pick a damn top out to wear with his trousers, but it was. Deep down Harry wanted to show Louis that he, in fact, isn't moping over him, he wants Louis to see that Harry can get over one small kiss. Okay two kisses, but still. He just doesn't want to appear still phased.

Eventually Harry settled on the long sleeve top and slipped it over his head before pulling on the rest of his clothes after losing the towel. After Harry scrunched his hair, he was ready to hit the road. Still, Harry had about an hour before Niall would come swooping in to come get him. So with what little free time he had, Harry decided that maybe he should break out one of his thousand pieces cat puzzles he got two Christmas’s ago from Gemma. It’s been sometime since he’s got around to doing one since he’s been here at university and besides, maybe it might calm his nerves. Get his mind off of things too…

Who knew working on a puzzle would make Harry feel slightly better about going tonight, crazy, isn’t it? A cat puzzle, a fucking _cat puzzle_ was the reason why Harry could go be there tonight and not wanting to dash the moment he see’s Louis. Wow, who would have thought that many cute little faces of cats would brighten Harry’s mood and he only has the perimeter done. 

Puzzles should definitely be more frequented during his stay here that’s for sure. 

By the time Harry was working on one of the cats’ faces, there was a soft knock on his door and someone let themselves in. Harry with his back turned and too focused to look up, knew exactly who it was because he knew that irish accent from anywhere when he spoke up.

“Really Harry? A puzzle?” Niall asked in disbelief as he tossed Harry his coat, hitting him in the back. Wow, talk about being rude. 

Harry just rolled his eyes as he got up from his spot, shooting a glare at Niall before picking up his coat off the ground and dusting it off. “You could have just handed it to me you know,” Harry snarked, slipping it on afterwards. 

“Yeah, but at least you got the hint that we’re leaving now, plus Zany’s waiting out in the carpark for us,” and Zayn couldn't have just came inside? Or maybe sent Harry a text to come out there instead. But Niall just wanted to come in and be all dramatic about it, of course. 

Not offering Niall a reply he just shook his head and walked past him out the door, hoping Niall would be sticking to his word tonight. Hopefully, he won’t be left alone without anyone to entertain him. Maybe Ed might talk to him if he’s not too busy with a beer in his hand and an arm around Laken. Yes, they’re still together surprisingly enough, apparently, they’re dating now. 

Even Ed has a girlfriend now and Nick? Harry hasn’t really spoken to him since he left uni before holidays so he’s sure he’s off the market. And so it looks like Harry’s the single one with Louis who's more into getting a good fuck than a meaningful relationship. So that’s just fine. Really. 

Ugh, Harry didn’t want to think about Louis potentially hooking up with anyone tonight, it would seriously kill his mood. So he stops it before it even occurs.

Thankfully it was just the three of them on the way there because Harry wouldn’t have known what to do if he had to share a back seat with Louis. Harry would have probably jumped out of the moving car actually because he’d rather walk, to be honest. 

“Hey H, haven’t seen you in weeks,” Zayn mentioned as he got into the car, Zayn looking over his shoulder with a smile. 

“Yeah I know, happy birthday by the way,” Harry commented as he buckled himself in as Zayn muttered out a thanks. 

After Niall gotten in they were off down the road and Harry just kept his mouth shut. 

Being a third wheel in a small cabin was not fun and not ideal. Sure, the car ride isn't going to be that long, but hearing those Two boys flirting with one another with Zayn handling the wheel with only one hand, the other one possessively gripping Niall's thigh.  In a way it made Harry feels a bit envious because he wants that, he _really_ wanted that. Sure he didn't want to think about boys when he first came here and even before anyway because they're just a distraction! But look what happened? He got himself distracted by one guy...

Harry wished he had better willpower when it came to his weaknesses sometimes. 

When they finally arrived Zayn explained they needed to show up earlier than the others which, honestly, was fine by Harry. Maybe then Harry could actually take a breath before he has to be in the same room than a certain person. A certain someone who probably won’t leave him alone. Harry just knows that’s bound to happen. Too predictable if you will. 

Once they were inside and seated in the back of the pub, Harry was besides Niall who was telling him that afterwards he’s going to stay over at Zayn's (of course he is) and how they’re going to go out for breakfast tomorrow if he can get Zayn out of bed by then. Zayn who was fetching drinks for them had left The two boys by themselves for a quick minute. Harry felt envious yet again because he too would love to have breakfast dates or even late night dates just spontaneously happening. Even going on random trips or staying over at someone's room for the night sounded like something Harry wants. He wants it, but he knows he can't have it. 

As if, in some weird way, Niall knew what was on Harry’s mind he spoke up while they were still alone. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay about him coming tonight?” Harry just nodded because what else can he do? He’s already here and it’d be rude to just leave this early and it’d just be pointless. “You know I could always talk to him and maybe-”

Harry was already shaking his head and cut Niall off, speaking over him. “Niall, I already told you no. We’re not talking about it, not to him, not to anyone. I just want to forget about it, okay?” Harry stressed, not liking the fact Niall’s already wanting to confront Louis himself. Which that cannot happen, not tonight.

Niall sighed and was about to open his mouth when a drink was set down in front of him and thankfully that shut him up for now. Zayn being nice even had gotten Harry a sparkling water with lime and Zayn, of course, had a beer. At least some people finally got it that Harry is not and never will be a drinker. It just doesn't taste good, and sure wine can be okay… if it’s the right kind. Still, Harry appreciates that Zayn knew this fact about him. 

Thankfully Niall had gotten distracted now that Zayn was back and left Harry to drink his water in peace. 

Unfortunately drinking his water in peace didn't last long enough because Nick came strolling over and Louis wasn't far behind him. Already making eye contact with him, Harry quickly looked away and down at his drink. If matters couldn't have gone any worse, Louis sat across from him. So, now Harry had to be forced to look at Louis now, ugh this was already turning into a nightmare.

“Ey we made it! Already drinking without us?” Nick commented as he sat down beside Harry, shaking his head. 

And then it was Louis’ turn to speak up, “Hey boys… Harold” Harry just kept his mouth shut as he stirred his straw around his drink. Not feeling up to talking with Louis right now. 

Harry feelt Niall nudge him in arm, but Harry just played it off like he wasn’t paying attention and kept to himself. Listening to Nick and Louis go back and forth with Zayn and Niall. Ed and Laken eventually showed up a few minutes later and now they all have drinks in their hands and Harry still hasn't said anything since Louis arrived. 

This was going to be a long night...

Thankfully Harry didn’t have to really say anything because everyone else did all the talking. Zayn going on and on about how he’s thinking of someday owning a motorcycle and of course Niall isn’t much of a fan of this idea (for safety reasons). Harry thinks Zayn might just want it to look cool. Maybe, maybe not, but Harry didn’t comment. Ed was saying something about how on his birthday next month he’s not going to do anything special and Harry can agree with that for his own. Nick mentioned that sometime after the topic has changed into something not really interesting; he also talked about how he's been hooking up with that guy he had seen at Liam’s party that one night.  So Harry takes it Nick didn’t follow his own plan of not shagging the hot guy of the night? Well, Harry’s not in the least bit surprised. Then there was Louis who only spoke up when Zayn mentioned something about going to get a tattoo touched up soon. Louis is discussing that he thinks he’s going to add some more ink to his arms or something and okay, maybe Harry was imagining that in his head but it's pretty damn hot if you ask Harry, well, of course, he won't say that out loud because why would he? And he’s still upset with Louis anyway. 

Which every time Harry looked over to Louis, the boy was already staring at him, even when he was sipping on his beer. Giving Harry a smile when he didn’t and one thing that surprised Harry was the fact Louis didn’t try to get Harry to talk to him.  

Everything was going pretty smoothly and Zayn seemed to be enjoying his birthday so far even if it wasn’t like some big birthday party. Which Niall had told Harry that Zayn prefered a smaller gathering over a party anyday. Which was odd because Harry thought Zayn lived for big parties and such?

After a while Harry grew bored and tired of sitting in his spot now that his drink was pretty much gone and nothing to keep him busy. So Harry excused himself to go get another drink in hope to at least have a second to be away from Louis just staring at him. Can’t he look at someone else? Seriously!

Harry spent maybe five seconds waiting for his drink when someone was next to him. That someone being the one Harry really didn’t want to talk to right now. Or at all for that matter. 

“Hey you,” Louis said lightly, his eyes on Harry. Pulling down the sleeves of his denim jacket and tapping his fingers against the grain of the countertop.

Harry gnawed on his lip, not really wanting to say anything and was glad when his drink was in front of him. Listening to Louis getting himself another beer even though Harry’s sure the one he has is not even half gone. 

Then again Harry knows if he ignores Louis, he will only keep bugging Harry until they talk. 

“Hey,” Was all Harry had to say as he went back to their table, setting down again, and Louis was right back in his, with a beer right next to his other one. Glancing over towards Harry again and smiling. 

Harry doesn't like this, he really doesn't like it!

Louis is so frustrating to Harry and goes about acting as if everything was okay when it isn’t in the first place. He wants to have conversations with Harry and has been texting over the past couple of days trying to initiate some sort of exchange. Harry just can’t do it though, he can’t reply to any of those messages without having any sort of bitter feelings. 

Yes, he would love to just hangout with Louis like before, why wouldn't he?

Louis’ one of his best friends and Louis always knows how to have a good time. He knows a lot about Harry, maybe more than a friend should know, and he remembers everything. It’s crazy to Harry because even sometimes Niall forgets, Ed too when it comes to useless things and they've been friends for years. Like Louis knows the way Harry likes his coffee in the morning and what kind of music he likes. Louis also treats him better in most cases by buying him various things and offering his jacket like he did at Liam’s party. Walking him to his door and spending hours upon hours with him doing whatever it is to keep Harry’s mind off his studies. Harry’s never had a friend like Louis before and that’s why it’s so hard to just forget about what had happened. 

Deep down Harry’s waiting for the moment it starts feeling okay again to be friends. 

Soon enough Niall and Zayn found themselves at the billiard area leaving them alone and eventually it started to slowly just wind down to being just Harry and Louis. As Ed and Laken soon after had joined the couple for a round of pool; while Nick was at the bar chatting up some guy, so Harry takes it he’s is back the hookup scene then, surprise, surprise! 

Then it was just silence between them and it was awkward. 

Almost as if this were preplanned and set up by Niall to get them to talk. Which by the way is not working and all Harry wants to do is go back to his dorm already. At least back there he wouldn't have to keep making eye contact with a boy that still gives him those fluttery feelings. 

Harry made sure to keep himself busy as he downed most of his water and he almost spit it out the moment he saw someone he did not want to see. Not at all!

Instantly he felt ten times more upset and annoyed because here was Edith and Harry hates the fact he had made eye contact with her. She sent him a glare as if he was the cause of the end of Louis and her sexual relationship. Harry would have laughed if that were true because it’d be funny to him. Knowing she would be jealous of Harry even though there's nothing to be jealous over in the first place. It’s not like he’s actually sleeping with Louis, no, or even kissing him. Harry does in a way want to reach over and make it looks legit that maybe they are a thing because again it would be comical, but that would be weird. Also, he is still not in good terms with Louis, so...

Speaking of Edith she sashayed over towards their table (probably trying to look seductive or something) and Harry knew in that moment, she was coming in for the prowl. Oh god, Harry's not prepared for this shit. 

By the time she reached the edge of their table, Louis was already looking up at her and Harry’s got his arms crossed. Giving Edith a bit of a scowl, not too happy she’s here tonight. One way to make this night a whole lot worse for Harry, just shove it in his face that Louis’ not interested in him whatsoever. It doesn’t help that he remembers Louis and her hooked up the night before he left to go on holidays. So yeah, he has his reasons to still be annoyed by her being around, probably wanting to go home with Louis tonight. 

“Hey Louis,” Edith greeted with a smile as she started twirling her hair around her finger. 

“Hey, “was what Louis responded and he looked far more interested in his beer, to be honest. Still, Harry’s not going rule out that they might end up start sleeping together again, you know since Louis’ unpredictable. Shit even Nick didn’t stick to his word so what good was Louis’ then? 

As if Harry couldn’t get any more annoyed, Edith sat down beside Louis as if she had been invited to do so and Harry was already up out of his seat. Done and tired of this, he doesn't even want to look back because it probably won’t be good. Harry just slips on his coat and heads outside, needing a little bit of air because his nerves were through the roof. 

Harry took a deep breath as he stood there with his arms crossed, shivering slightly from the chill in the air. 

His mind started racing as to why what just happened.

Did Louis tell her to come tonight? Or at least informed her that he’d be at this pub in particular or something?

Especially since she came alone and it makes Harry feel a bit sad that Louis might actually be hooking up with her again. Does Harry know that for a fact? No. Is it a possibility? Yes.  Hell, they could have never been just done hooking up in the first place and Louis could have fooled Harry into believing that. But Louis wouldn't lie about it though, right? 

He’s been telling Harry for months that there was this guy he likes but was rather secretive when it came to the details. Then again he’d run off and have sex with her or anyone else that came about, it’s all just one big complicated mess to Harry. He just wishes he could read Louis’ mind and figure him out for once. 

“I want to go home,” Harry muttered to himself. He really wants to go back to his dorm and go to sleep. It’d be better than sitting at a table watching his friends do whatever and seeing Edith and Louis looking all cozy. So here he is, about to march inside and demand Zayn to take him back home or at least fetch him a cab or something because he’s done. 

Maybe Harry could make up an excuse that he’s feeling suddenly ill or has a massive headache. It could work, but then again Harry’s not necessarily the best liar either. So Zayn believing it for a split second? Maybe, but he’s not banking on it. 

Sure Harry could call his own damn cab to come get him, but it wouldn't feel right to leave unannounced. Niall would probably be disappointed that Harry's up and left the moment he seen Louis with someone else. Zayn might be upset because it is his birthday after all and Harry was specifically invited. 

Harry pressed his lips together as he squeezed his arms just a little tighter as the wind started to pick up a little. Not caring if his hair would be windswept or that his cheeks were flushed. He just doesn't care.  He needed to be here and away from that mess inside, or else he would have finally said something to Louis. That something not being too nice. 

Unanticipatedly a group of girls, around his age, walked passed Harry into the pub and he was hoping those were Edith’s friends and that’s why she showed up alone. Not because her and Louis are.. well you know. 

Just as Harry was about to give in and head back inside because his legs were growing numb, Louis came alone. Harry hated the fact that he felt better knowing Louis didn't have any followers. What confused him though was when Louis didn’t pull out his cigarettes. Usually, by now, he would at least have a smoke, but he’s just standing there; next to Harry with his eyes down on the pavement, hands in his pockets, letting out small breathes. Which Harry could see in the night air as it’s quite chilly and already started snowing again. Not that he was paying a lot of attention to Louis, but it wasn't hard to not notice since they were standing quite close together. 

It’s comforting knowing Louis had come out here to stand next to him, but for what reason?

All of a sudden, Harry remembered why, in fact, he came out here in the first place. Harry had to say something or else he may never get it off his chest and sulk for days. Thinking that maybe things aren’t what they seem after all. 

So here goes nothing…

“So I take it you and Edith are back to hooking up, then yeah?” The way it came out sounded a little bit harsher than Harry had intended it to be. But he’s allowed to feel upset and annoyed by everything that’s been happening. Especially when it’s right there in his face being rubbed in which isn’t a nice feeling at all. 

Louis let out a huff his eyes now on Harry before he shook his head. “No,” Louis said easily as he moved to stand in front of Harry, closer than Harry would have liked right now. “I had no idea she’d even be here tonight and she knows it’s over,” Louis clarified, but Harry was still feeling rather bitter towards what happened back at the table. 

Harry just looked down at his boots, not wanting to even look at Louis right now. Not even offering Louis a reply because it still bothering him. Louis hooked up with her even after he told him back at his dorm two damn months ago that he liked someone else and declared he would stop sleeping with her. Well what good did that do, huh?  
Louis fell through on that plan because Edith was already in his pants at the last party after Harry tried weed with him. All because Harry thought maybe something special was going on between him and Louis. He was wrong though just like he has been because he just doesn’t know. 

Then Louis decided to continue chatting and Harry just listened no matter how much he didn’t want to.

“It was a coincidence that she showed up, okay?” Hmm, Harry’s not sure if he actually believes Louis on that. “Actually, I haven’t slept with anyone else since I called it quits with her.’’  
Was that suppose to make Harry feel better? Because it did, slightly. Very slightly. 

Yes the idea of Louis not fucking everyone in sight was a nice concept, wonderful one actually. Not that there's anything wrong with the hookup culture it’s just thinking about Louis in bed with someone else had a tendency to twist his stomach into knots. Harry knows he’s probably not even on Louis’ radar because look at his sex life? Pretty much nonexistent.  
He’s never even had his neck kissed before or anything that’s remotely sexual. Harry remembers Louis said it was all cool and stuff, but did he really think that though?  
All because Harry’s waiting for the right guy to do things with and someone who he trusts? Louis probably doesn’t even want that, probably wants someone more experienced who know exactly what they’re doing. Not a flat out virgin. 

Then Louis went on, “Sex has been the last thing on my mind lately, and I’m being serious about that.”  
Harry still didn’t say anything, not even looking at him, his eyes still on his boots that were now lightly dusted with snow. To be honest, Harry wanted to walk away and go back inside to warm up. He’s cold and upset, but as much as this is what he wants, he rebels and stays because Louis obviously wasn't going to let Harry off easily without giving him a lecture on why he hasn’t been sleeping around. 

Eventually Louis just stops altogether and blows out a noisy breath, his eyes still on Harry, but Harry wasn't looking at him. “I don’t know what else to say to get you to believe me or at least say something, anything,” Louis expressed helplessly.

Harry couldn’t just say anything though, because he had absolutely no idea what to say in the first place. It’s not like Harry’s going to straight up tell Louis that he's jealous, no absolutely not. That’s just asking to tip over their already teetering friendship and Harry doesn't want to lose Louis asa  friend. No, of course not. 

“Are we okay, though?” Louis asked, but Harry just bit his tongue. “It seems like you’ve been trying to avoid me all night, and you know…” Louis voiced trailed off, scratching at the back of his neck. Almost as if he seemed a bit nervous, and Harry just had to look up and make eye contact with him when the next thing came out of his mouth. 

“I miss you.”


	8. VIII

  _“I miss you.”_

Was what just came out of Louis’ mouth. Damn, Harry misses Louis too.

But just because Harry misses Louis and his free spirited ways doesn’t mean he wants to jump right back into going on all day trips with him. No random trips to the tattoo parlor at two in the morning because Louis’ bored or staying over to watch movies in a makeshift fort. Not any of that justifies kissing and making up so fast… well minus the kissing. Still, Louis’ going to have to wait it out, it’s not going to happen overnight and Harry hopes Louis eventually understands that.

Still, on the other side of Harry’s mind, he’s upset and doesn’t want to hear a single word come out of Louis’ mouth anymore. Just wanting to walk away and be all dramatic about it, but he can’t do that. Not when Louis’ gazing at him and standing quite close. A part, a very small part of Harry wants to lean in just a little; Louis looked so warm and maybe _also_ because Harry just wanted to be close to him. But that’s only a small part, a teeny part that doesn’t override the rest of Harry’s problems with Louis right now.

Afterwards Louis continued, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

“I miss you being around,” Louis admitted, shuffling a touch closer to Harry.

Although he hears him loud and clear, this is confusing for Harry. Everything Louis’ saying right now is! He is talking about missing him which contradicts completely his actions from some weeks ago. And for Harry, actions speak louder than words; it’s all just a big bunch of mixed signals if you ask him.

Louis’ actions and words are just so erratic Harry can’t keep up with any of it! It’s mentally exhausting!

Suddenly, Harry frowned as he took a step back to create some much needed space between them because he just feels so _smothered._

“Do you even hear yourself talk?” Harry started, finally breaking his silence. “I don’t even understand you sometimes,” slowly backing away some more, ready to just go back inside and tell everyone his goodbyes because he doesn't feel too great anymore (not that he already did feel the best in the first place). Ready to get the hell out of here and back in his bed where he should have been in the first place. Away from Louis and any of that mess back inside pertaining to the Louis and Edith thing. 

Silence was filling the space between the both of them and this bothered Harry. Louis wasn’t saying a damn thing now and ugh! Harry’s done. So done with tonight. 

So he is just turned on his heels and marched back inside towards their table where Niall and Zayn were still sitting fairly close together; drinking beers with Zayn’s arm around Niall’s shoulders, but that’s not important. What’s important is Harry going over there and telling the two that he is leaving. 

“Zayn,” Harry began, now standing across the table with his arms crossed, looking at them. “I'm sorry and I know this will make me out to be a shit friend but I need to go home.

Zayn looked confused for a moment, scratching at his chin, and his eyes on something else. That something else being Louis who was sitting back in his seat right down at the fucking table and Harry just wants to scream. He can't get away from him at all and it bothers Harry that Louis’ not even pulling him aside and explaining himself. Harry just doesn't even acknowledge Louis at this point and focus on the couple in front of him. 

Zayn’s eyes fallen back on Harry as he caressed Niall’s shoulder gently. “It’s not even nine yet, H! Are you sure?” Harry nodded because he was sure. He was so, so sure that he wanted to get the hell out of here. 

“Alright, I mean it won’t be much fun without you, but I get it,” how wouldn't it be much more relatively fun without Harry there? He’s mainly kept to himself all night!

“I’ll text ya later, Harry,” Niall mentioned probably knowing that something was obviously wrong after Harry came stomping inside with changing plans for the night. 

So Harry arranged himself a ride and had a cab come get him because he was not about to wait around for any of the boys to be ready to leave. 

By the time Harry’s cab had arrived he had already said his goodbyes to Nick and Ed, explaining he wasn't feeling too well. Which wasn't necessarily a lie per se, but he didn't need to explain himself.  

But the only thing Harry didn’t do was go say his good nights to Louis. Because why would he? Everything's still really weird. It's also weird Louis had kept staring at Harry from across the room ever since they've came inside. It bothered Harry even more, but he didn’t go trotting over there to say anything else, he just left. 

Because it wouldn't have done any good.

    *********  

By now it had been days since the whole birthday disaster and it still has been dwelling on Harry since.

Yes, he’d gotten texts from Louis over the course of time, acting as if they never actually had that conversation outside the pub. He kept trying to get Harry into coming to parties, band gigs, and all that stuff. But that didn’t mean anything along the lines of them hanging out, or Harry replying to Louis’ messages, at least so soon.

Maybe one night when he was lying in bed he felt compelled to reply to Louis’ string of unanswered messages. Harry tried not to look at all those invites and attempts of talking, but he had too. He wanted to reply back so badly and just ask Louis to meet him at a cafe to talk about everything that’s been weird lately. But that never happened and Harry threw his phone on top of his nightstand thinking how dumb it was in his head after thinking it through. 

He can’t bring it up to Louis, he’s too scared. 

All of that was a few days ago, now Harry’s sitting at the cafe alone with his laptop, feeling stressed as ever. Worried about exams and the last thing on his mind is Louis because passing was more important than worrying over some guy. 

Harry rubbed his hands over his face as he let out a sigh, not even an iced coffee could make him feel better about any of this. 

Harry’s not working on anything in particular, he is just sitting here alone with his half gone staple of a drink, he needed some fresh air mainly because he had spent most of his time in his dorm for the past week. Also, because he’s supposed to be meeting Niall here when the boy is done doing whatever with Zayn this morning. It’d been awhile since they’ve actually hung out again so maybe chatting for a little will get Harry’s head in order.

Maybe having a look at Facebook would calm his nerves…. 

Well that is, until Harry noticed he had an invite to an event, from the one and only Louis Tomlinson of course!

Apparently he had this gig coming up next month and Harry is invited. Well, he is not sure if he should even go or not. Also not sure why Louis invited him in the first place; Harry hasn't even replied back to any of his messages.

He let his cursor hovering over the ‘Accept’ button, of course deep down he wanted to click but he just stared back at it not knowing what he should do. All of a sudden, the pop up on the bottom of his messenger appears signaling Louis is writing to him right now. Curiosity prevails and Harry is clicking on the button wanting to know what Louis was up to now.  
Louis only said that he hoped to see Harry there because he misses him lot (with a smiley face). 

There he goes again throwing around the big words. He misses him.

Harry groaned and just propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his fist. Staring back at the message and knowing Louis could see that Harry had read it, but Harry just doesn’t know, okay? 

Should he go and try to make amend with Louis and ease his way back to the way things were? 

Harry’s not sure and he doesn’t have much more time to think about it because the chair beside him screeched suddenly and now Niall was sitting beside him with a coffee in his hand. A beanie over his hair and wearing a leather jacket that was a size too small. So apparently when Niall had said that he had plans with Zayn this morning meant he stayed over with him. 

“So tell me, when exactly did you start wanting to dress exactly like your boyfriend?” Harry teased as he closed his laptop. Just ignoring Louis’ message and invite for now, as he had more important things to do right now. Like downing the rest of his coffee and teasing Niall about his fashion choices today. “I mean I know you’re pretty much in love with him and all, but I never expected you to follow along with his ‘bad boy’ aesthetic,” Harry smiled, suddenly feeling slightly better now that Niall was here to get his mind off exams.  

Niall rolled his eyes taking a sip of his drink, “Don’t even start he lended it to me, it doesn’t mean I’m going to start magically dressing like him!” Niall explained rather seriously, his hands around his cup, probably to warm his hands up. 

“Shit I don’t think I could ever because he can pull off anything and make it look good,” Niall went on and Harry let him talk because Niall, oh Niall loved any topic when it came to Zayn. Bad or good, well mostly good. 

“But anyway, that’s not the reason why I came here to hang out with you.”So what exactly was this reason then? “But you have to hear me out before you start saying no.” 

What was Niall plotting? Because Harry doesn’t like it, not one bit.

“If this has to do with anything that involved getting dragged to one of those sleazy parties, you can think again, because it’s not happening!”  

Niall huffed and started speaking again, sounding slightly annoyed. “You haven't given me a chance to explain and you're already saying no,” yeah, because Harry knows that either Niall's dragging him to a party or something along the lines of being immersed in a crowd. Because why else would he had told Harry to not already be making up his mind so quickly?

“Because I know you and how you think that I need to attend parties to make friends. And what happened from going to all these parties?” Harry asked firmly, taking a sip of his drink. “I made like three new friends and that all because of you, Niall. That's it.” 

Well it's true, Harry's honestly only close with Louis out of Zayn and Nick. Only because Nick’s always off rounding up many blokes and Zayn, well he's always with Niall. So that left Louis and the last time they talked Harry stormed off upset and confused.

So now Harry's just been spending a lot of time alone or texting Ed or Niall when he had the time. As he's been preoccupied with his studies for exams. Thankfully they'll be over soon, but that doesn't mean Harry's going to feel better about it until he knows his scores. Then he can relax for a little while.

But Harry's mind is no longer on his exams but rather on what Niall had up his sleeve. Hopefully, it isn't a party because he's not ready to go to one of those, not tonight.

“Hey, I'm only trying to help you out and besides the party isn’t until tomorrow night!” yeah Harry doesn't _need_ any help. He's fine and the group of mates he has is just fine and Harry wished Niall could understand that not everyone needs a big social circle. “Anyway, what are you doing at seven tonight?”

Why did Niall need to know that bit? Harry's already made plans to sit in bed and study, as always.

“Studying more than likely,”  Niall had this smirk suddenly coming to his face and Harry didn't have a good feeling about this.

“Well scratch that off because you're going to come back here!” Wait, what?! Why the hell would he come back here for? Coffee drinks round two? Not going to happen. 

Harry sighed, not liking where this was going at all. 

The next thing that came out of Niall's mouth was not something Harry was expecting. At All.

“I sort of maybe set you up on a blind date…” Niall's said casually and Harry just glared at him. Wondering what in the hell Niall was thinking! Harry doesn't want to go on any dates or a blind date for the matter. Not after what happened weeks ago and Harry's already realized that maybe he's just undateable anyway. No one seems to stick around long enough because he won't sleep with them or because Harry's life's structured around long term goals. If anything he'll probably be single up until he's graduated and then find the perfect guy. 

Harry was shaking his head, now with his arms crossed, staring at Niall. Trying to figure out why Niall thinks Harry would have agreed with this in the first place?

“Don't give me that look, I told you to hear me out, so let me finish talking before you start crying about it,” Niall explained but Harry didn't want to hear anymore of this. He wanted to go back to worrying about his exams and Louis’ invite to that gig next month. “Like I was saying, there's this guy that I think you're going to like. Or at least be friends with if it goes south.” Yeah, Harry wasn't liking this at all.

“How do you know I'll even like him in the first place, Niall?” Harry questioned back because it's true. He hasn't even had a conversation with this guy or you know never seen his face. Not that looks are important but Harry doesn't like the idea of this blind date. Especially being in such short notice.

“Because he's your type, I mean sure you like the occasional rebel, but this guy is like everything you told you wanted in a guy. He's literally perfect and I think you need to give this a chance,” Niall wasn't making this any more convincing for Harry. Not at all because Harry was already saying no over and over in his head.

“Also if it makes you feel better he's fit. Like holy shit he's gorgeous,” hmm, Harry would have to see it to believe it. “Besides he's the one who came to me and asked about you.” Wait, what? This guy asked about Harry?

Niall soon smiled and went on, “Even if you don't like him, I think this will be good for you.” And what does Niall know about what's good for Harry? Going on dates isn’t what's best for him.  

“And you think this will be good for me because?” Harry inquired, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Because I seen how miserable over Louis you were back at Zayn's party, I really think this will cheer you up. Show you there is other guys out there.” Yeah, guys that want nothing to do with a university student that spends his day in the books. “ Besides you're going to be twenty in less than two weeks time and who knows… this could be a start of something new. Maybe finally get laid after all this time,” Niall teased and that was just mean. It's not like Harry didn't have a choice to not sleep around, he's waiting for the right time.

Why does everyone keep telling him he needs to go off and lose his virginity so soon? As if it's such a bad thing now that he was reaching his twenties. There's tons of people that abstinent well into their later years. It's totally normal and totally not weird.

Harry shook his head. “Niall, I appreciate the effort. I do. But I don't think me dating right now is the best idea, can't I have like a rain check or something?” Why can't Niall just give Harry some time to figure things out before springing a surprise date upon him. 

“Harry, come on it’s not going to kill you to go on one date with this boy. I mean don’t you want to at least try to see the other options out there? I mean there’s tons of guys at uni and you’ve only gave a chance to Louis.”Yeah, but Louis and Harry were never dating in the first place and Harry couldn't help that he had grown a liking towards Louis. It just happened. 

Niall surely wasn’t going to let Harry leave without agreeing to this ‘blind date’ tonight and as much as Harry doesn't want to do this, he knows there's no way getting around it. Especially since Niall had already arranged it in the first place. Harry doesn't even know what to wear tonight and it’s been ages since he’s been on a date. 

After Harry let out a sigh as he tucked some of his hair behind his ear, he said, “I'll agree to go if you promise me that you don't have any more of these _dates_ lined up,” Harry compromised not still too keen on the idea. 

“Yes, yes, I promise there's no other guys lined up, I swear. Just this one guy, that’s it.” 

Hopefully that’s true, because this was the one and only time Harry will be going on a blind date. But Niall’s just seems so excited about the idea of Harry finally stepping his foot into the dating pool after so many years. It’s almost a bit silly if you ask Harry, but he’s glad he could bring some joy to Niall’s life, even if it’s like something for himself. 

Then Niall kept talking about how that if things go smoothly tonight, Harry should bring this guy tomorrow to the party. Hmm, about that, Harry wasn’t planning on going to anymore parties at all, not until he makes up with a certain someone. 

Niall didn't even give Harry a chance to tell him that, continuing on his rant on how it’d be nice to see Harry smiling over someone and be excited as he is when it comes to relationships. Also adding that Harry could end up with a boyfriend shortly after if they talk enough.

All of that talk was too much for Harry, he couldn't deal with this right now, all he could say was:

“So I’m meeting him here, tonight at seven?” 

Niall nodded as he slurped down more coffee. “Just be nice, okay?” 

That was rude and uncalled for because he is not rude to anyone! Yeah, sure most of the time he has his guard up but that's because he doesn't want to get hurt. You can’t blame him for being sensitive because look what happened weeks ago… he got let down. 

Just like what he was afraid of, especially when it comes to a risky friendship that you know will be problems down the line. Which he all risked because Louis had to be a little shit and pulled Harry away most nights from his studies. Which Harry isn’t going to lie, he liked it. 

Still, what Niall said was rather mean and Harry doesn’t appreciate that. 

Therefore he just glared at the blonde boy before getting up to throw away his now gone drink before returning back to the table, seeing Niall already back on his phone, smiling. 

“Anyway now that I got you to agree to this tonight, I better get a long and detailed text from you afterward telling me everything that happened! Not that briefing shit, ok? I want to know everything!”

Of course Niall does. 

“Whatever Niall, whatever you want,” Harry muttered out as he sat there quietly, his mind on tonight but also his exams and last but not least, on Louis. 

How the hell is Harry going to make it to the end of this semester at this rate? How? 

That’s what Harry would like to know.

One hour later, the both of them had left the cafe but not before Niall had spilt his worries about Zayn and this motorcycle thing, complaining that it’s just too dangerous, and how Zayn reassured him that there's nothing to worry about and how safe he’ll be. Harry gets it that his friend is worried but honestly, Zayn’s a big boy and if he wants a bike to look cool on, well he can.

But he understands Niall’s worries still, of course he does. Eventually, the subject changed to their anniversary yet again and how he wasn’t sure what they were going to do as Zayn wasn’t giving him much word on it.  

Now though, Harry was back in his dorm and back to staring at that invite Louis had sent him earlier on. Still contemplating if he should press accept or not, as he had a couple hours to think this over before he has to get ready for that _thing_ tonight. 

It shouldn't be this damn hard to click a button, but it is. 

Is Harry ready to see Louis in a month's time? Maybe.

Louis had been making an effort to talk to him quite a lot but Harry can't help that he still feels quite weird about everything. The only thing that scares him more than everything is that Louis could potentially say fuck it and stop trying to get Harry’s attention. Like, it’s a real possibility because Harry's been snubbing him a lot recently. 

What kind of mate did that make him out to be? Yes, Harry was mad and upset, but deep down he feels awfully guilty. 

Also he does miss being around Louis, a lot. His stupid blue eyes and stupid smile. His laugh and his upbeat attitude, Harry misses it all. 

This is tough and Harry wishes he knew what to do. Still unsure for now, he decided to just think about it later and closed his laptop. Maybe he should just study like he should be doing instead of worrying about some boy, yeah that sounded good. 

Well studying was quite hard when all Harry could think about was the damn invite.

Shit, Harry wants to go. Harry wants to go so badly. 

After a fairly amount of time trying to concentrate,  Harry realized he needed to just stop thinking about it and worry about other (more important) things for the moment.

Like getting ready for that stupid date Niall sprung on him and studying. Which was highly more important by the way!

When it came around time for Harry to get somewhat prepared for his date, he was feeling a bit... nervous.

As much as he didn’t want to do this, he can’t help but wonder who this person is and why they wanted to know about him. Why they asked Niall about Harry and didn’t just come up to him themselves in the first place. Then again Harry would have most likely brushed them off because he’s had a one track mind on Louis for the past couple of months. It’s kind of weird to Harry that someone was actually trying to pursue dating him as he hadn’t had anyone do that in a long time. 

Okay maybe Harry is slightly excited about this date, but that doesn't mean he’s going to end up liking this boy. 

By the time Harry had changed his flannel for a short sleeved button up, he was satisfied. It wasn’t too fancy nor too casual. Afterall they're just having a small date at the cafe, nothing too extravagant. Even donning on some of his special cologne which he may have accidentally sprayed on a little too much but it was too late now anyway; Harry had to leave in the next few minutes if he wanted to make it back to the cafe in time. 

Arrived a little bit early, Harry began the waiting game seated towards the back of the cafe, sipping on his coffee to calm his nerves. Hoping this wasn't some trick set up by Niall to have him talk to Louis or something, that better not be what this is! 

If so, then, Harry would give Niall a piece of his mind and never agrees to anything he would plan ever again. Especially now that it’s five past seven and the guy hasn’t even showed up yet. 

Oh god what if he had gotten stood up because his date heard that Harry doesn’t put out or maybe it got out that he has eyes for someone else. Knowing Niall those things might have slipped out of his mouth, subconsciously. Also, this might be a set up after all. It’s not a totally crazy thought, but Harry hopes it’s not what he thinks it is, after all, he wants to do that on his own terms. 

Right as Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down, someone sat down in the chair across from him. 

Oh. _Oh._

This guy, this fucking guy literally looks like he fell out of a god damn magazine. Yes, he’s good looking, so good looking with his dowey brown eyes, his clean shaven face, his well kept hair that was styled into a (modern) comb over, and his clothes. His fucking clothes were neat and semi casual. He had a watch on too and Harry wonders why he has never noticed this guy before? Not that Harry wants to be with him right away but he can’t believe this _guy_ wanted to know about Harry. 

“Hey, sorry I am a bit late! Got held up at the library,” the guy explained. So this guy spends his time in the library? So far he’s liking what’s going on. 

“My name’s Elijah by the way, um, Harry, right?” 

“Uh, yeah, nice to meet you.” 

Okay … this was kind of awkward to be honest. Harry doesn't really know what to say or to do. Well other than to drink his coffee but that can’t be his comfort throughout the whole damn thing. He’s already had two coffees today, one more and he’d be up all night. That just can’t happen, so he settles on fiddling with his straw every time it was just pure silence between them.

Thankfully though Elijah just kept on talking. 

“So, Harry, tell me about yourself, what do you like to do for fun?” the guy asked, leaning back in his spot, pushing up his sleeves. From what Harry could see there was no visible tattoos, not that it mattered if he did, but still. 

Throughout the first fifteen minutes Harry told Elijah pretty much everything he wanted to know. From Harry’s love of puzzles and books to spending his days focused on his education. Which, surprisingly, the guy didn't bash his lifestyle choices and hobbies or the fact that Harry put his education first. Nor did the guy look displeased when Harry declared that he doesn't drink, smoke, or do drugs. Harry had actually found out that this guy, was living pretty much the same life as Harry, except for the fact Elijah goes jogging most mornings and is in Uni for Law. 

Wow talk about a perfect match, scary actually that Niall found this guy. Not only is he well rounded, good looking, and ambitious. But he’s literally Harry’s ideal guy that he’s described over and over to his friends. It’s _strange._

Almost too good to be true and Harry’s not even sure if he actually likes this new guy yet, no matter how good looking or how alike they are. He needs to get to know him a little more before he makes a decision if he wants to go on another date or something. That’s if this guy ends up asking Harry of course… not that Harry wants to presume anything.

They were in the middle of talking about Elijah’s bachelorhood life which began a little over a year now as he wanted to put all his focus on his education. Which, Harry has to say, won him some major points.  
He had learned that Elijah’s in his second year here and is quite exciting to be half way done with his major.

A moment later, the conversation steered on what Harry was looking for in a boyfriend, which totally caught Harry off guard. 

And what also caught him off guard was the next thing that had happened. 

“Well, well, well, look what's going on here, Z,” Louis suddenly spoke rather loudly pulling up a chair and sitting between Harry and Elijah. Zayn just standing there looking confused with a chocolate chip biscuit in his hand. Eventually pulling up a chair himself and giving Harry an apologetic look. 

Oh god, why did Louis have to show up and furthermore right now? Actually, how in the hell did Louis find him? 

The last time Harry saw Louis was days ago and now Louis’ sitting between him and his date, and all Harry can do is sit there. Trying not to be affected by Louis as much he was. Rubbing at the back of his neck, suddenly feeling more nervous now that Louis was here.

Don’t even get Harry started on how good Louis looks right now because damn, being at a table with two stunning guys (plus Zayn) was definitely something Harry never expected to happen to him. Especially since Louis and Elijah were complete opposites to Harry knowledge so far. Hopefully.. If Harry decided to maybe talk to this boy more than he could get to know his friends. 

Elijah had a slight pinched expression across his face as he eyed Louis for a second and then said, “And who are you? Because we're on a date and you're being quite rude,” oh boy, this wasn’t going to end good and Harry knows it!

Louis crossed his arms and had his eyes on Elijah, eyebrows raised, and not looking too impressed. Which confused Harry because why would Louis care? 

“Oh a date? Really! At a cafe no less?” Louis sneered, “So tell me… “ his voice trailing probably trying to guess the boy’s name. 

“Elijah” 

“Yes, Elijah, of course! So, tell me what is that you do, yeah?” 

Why can't Louis just go away and not do this right now? Because Harry has a feeling this won't go over too well. 

“Well as I was telling Harry that I’m majoring in law and take it rather seriously too. I find it impressive that he’s kind of in the same boat as me,” Elijah told Louis, scratching at his cheek. “And I’m sorry, but who are you?“

Louis still didn’t look entirely impressed and laughed. 

Oh god… here we go. 

“Seriously? Law? How typical! Student studying Law chasing a nursing student, how fucking funny is that?” 

Harry just bit his tongue, and Zayn, who was eating his biscuit, told Louis to stop, but the shorter boy was having none of it. Of course not. Too busy mocking Elijah and giving him an intense stare down. 

“By the way, my name’s Louis, Louis Tomlinson, since you’re wondering,” he said matter of factly. “One of Harold’s bestest friends,” he added smirking slouching back into his spot.

If Harry were honest he had absolutely no clue why Louis was doing this in the first place. They haven’t talked in days for one and secondly, Harry still has confusing feelings towards Louis regarding what happened in Manchester. Still, deep down, Harry was kind of glad Louis showed up out of the blue because it’d be a lie if he didn’t say he missed having Louis nearby. 

Elijah raised his brow as he eyed Louis for a second saying: “You know Louis, I’m sure you are best pals with Harry here and all, but we’re on a date. So if you could leave that’d be great.” 

At that, Louis just scoffed rolling his eyes and yup, this was going to end in yet again another disaster, Harry could feel it.

“Mmm... Nah! I don’t think that's such a good idea cuz for one I don’t think you’re quite the material he’s looking for in a boyfriend,” Louis stated as if he knew exactly what Harry was looking for. “And secondly you need to go through me first before you guys go off and do boyfriend things!” What in the hell is Louis doing now?! It’s not the time to be protective over Harry especially not after what Louis did, what a hypocrite! 

“And why not? Clearly, you know Harry better than his own self! Also, Louis tell me, how long have you been mates with him?” Elijah pressed and Harry just sat there quietly, feeling embarrassed that his date was getting bothered by Louis. All Harry could do was sit here and hope Zayn would suddenly feel the need to run off and drags Louis along.

“Wouldn’t you like to know that one huh?! “ Louis snickered and Elijah just shook his head, resigned. 

“Anyway, Harry, like I was asking before your friends showed up, what are you looking for in a boyfriend? You did get the chance to respond to me,” 

Well so much for keeping quiet because now Elijah is back on that stupid question and Harry doesn't know how to answer it. 

Because what _does_ he want in a boyfriend? 

Yeah, sure Harry had said over the years every time he’d been asked that he preferred guys that were a gentleman and had a nice face. But those are only slightly important because now that he’s sitting here on a date, with Louis and Zayn (which is strange) Harry is not so sure anymore.

Does he want to be with someone who’s got a bright outlook on their future? Yes. Someone to just sit around with and do pretty much nothing all day? Of course. But a small part of Harry wants those spontaneous trips and being pulled out his comfort zone. Most of all Harry wants a boyfriend to be serious with, but he’s not sure if that’s in the cards.

Harry sighed and looked down to his coffee, fiddling with the straw for a moment, still trying to think of something, anything to say. Wondering why it’s so hard to just tell Elijah what he's exactly looking for. Maybe it’s the fact that this date was so unexpected and sudden Harry hadn’t prepared himself for these type of questions. It also doesn’t help that he’s sitting beside one of the guys he wanted to be more than friends with. In the end,  it’s just so complicated…

Harry slowly realized that he’s taking too long to answer so he just said the first thing which popped into his head and thankfully it was a safe answer too. 

“Just someone to make memories with, I guess,” he shrugged and felt relieved when Elijah smiled. Well at least he smiled, so that must be a good sign that Harry answered that correctly. 

“Me too,” Elijah added.

Louis, who had remained silent so far, decided that right now was the right time to make fake snoring noises; he really thinks he’s being funny. Which he’s not!  
He really needs to leave now, he’s not even supposed to be here at all, and last but not least not chaperoning Harry’s date either. 

“Oh is that suppose to be boring to you? Us both finding a common interest in what we want in a partner?” Elijah questioned, gazing at Louis now who had this scowl on his face.

“Well you sure did put me to sleep with that shit answer you gave, I mean come on! ‘Me too’… How typical!” Louis complained as Zayn chimed in and tried once again to make him stop but Louis apparently had other plans and paid no mind to Zayn. 

Elijah frowned a little before he shook his head his eyes once again back on Harry. “So, anyway, how come you’ve been single for so long? I mean you’re pretty cute if you ask me,” 

Harry couldn’t help the heat inching to his cheeks. 

“Surprised you’re actually single, honestly”

Harry couldn't help but smile and glance down to his coffee. It’d be a lie to say that he wasn't flattered by the compliment.  
It’s been a long time since he’s had someone this genuinely interested in getting to know him, wanting to pursue something with him. Though that doesn't mean Harry wants anything… but that doesn’t mean he won't try this out to see if it’s worth a shot. 

Because obviously, the thing with Louis won't ever go anywhere. Just like Gemma mentioned back on holidays, stuck in the friendzone. Except Harry did kiss Louis back and look where he’s at? Stuck exactly in the middle of that damn friendzone. 

“Uh, I just put my studies before everything else, mainly. Haven’t really met anyone I’ve liked yet,” and that was partially true. He did find someone he liked after all, but that fell through. He wasn't about to tell Elijah that though. Especially since that guy was right here, right now. 

Talk about making things awkward and Harry's can’t do awkward!

“ Nothing wrong with that, like I said earlier, I get it,” Elijah explained as he started to fiddle with his watch. “Anyway since we're on the topic of studies, maybe we could meet up at the library sometime soon, you know to like revise together maybe?” Harry did like that idea! He likes it a lot. 

Apparently not everyone was liking this idea though because suddenly Louis just bursted out laughing as if it was the best joke he’s ever heard. Why was that funny? There's nothing wrong with studying or doing it in a group. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?! A study date, really? Man, you really need to come up with some better ideas because they're shit if you ask me!” 

As if Louis had any idea about what a good date was, Louis would much prefer casual sex so what good was his opinion on this?

Elijah sighed and shook his head ignoring Louis and continuing, despite Louis’ attempts, to maintain the conversation. 

“Maybe we could help each other out, you know? Maybe Monday morning?” Harry nodded, but Louis didn’t like that plan. Of course he didn’t. 

“How exactly are you two going to ‘study’ when you're both in different majors? That doesn't make any sense to me!” Louis jeered, still ignoring Zayn’s attempts to leave. Harry just doesn't get it. Why is Louis being so…. so stubborn about all of this!

Then Elijah went on to explain to Louis that they don’t have to be in the same courses to help one another out. They could do flashcards and give each other little quizzes to keep their momentum going strong. Maybe even learn a thing or two about one another’s major too, because the more knowledge, the better. 

Louis didn’t look too impressed sitting there with a bored expression on his face. 

“That’s a dumb idea if you ask me,” Louis muttered out, and Harry was sick of this. He’s tired of Louis bashing the idea of them studying together. Like Louis doesn’t understand that this is the reason why Harry came to uni in the first place, to learn. What a concept! 

“Well good, because we didn’t ask for your opinion in the first place.” Harry finally spoke up, ready for Louis to leave.

Louis just huffed as he started messing with his fringe that was peaking out his beanie. Looking still not too impressed with any of this. It bugs Harry that Louis’ so bothered by this because why should he be? Is Louis possibly jealous that Harry could be making a new friend with similar interests of his own? Maybe. He’s not going to totally rule it out.

“I’d love to Elijah, it’ll be a nice change to actually study with someone who takes it seriously for once.” 

Harry honestly was looking forward to that morning spent revising. Finally, someone wants to do what he likes to do, study. As crazy as it sounds, Harry can’t help but wonder if he did give this boy a chance, how they would work out. 

Afterall, Elijah is studying Law and Harry, well Harry’s in the health field, would they have time for each other? Harry just stopped those thoughts because it was stupid and pointless: he's still not even sure how he feels about this in general, no matter how nice a studying date sounded. 

Elijah nodded and then continued on to the next question which Harry was more than happy to answer. 

“So, I am curious, why Southampton? I mean I’m sure you had many other choices that accepted you, better ones even I am sure as I assume you had excellent results on your A levels.” 

Well that wasn't a lie, Harry did have quite a few options to choose from. It was mainly the factoring of his mates coming here and the research he’s done. About to answer Elijah’s question, he was interrupted by Louis who had decided to speak up again. 

“Who fucking cares what university he chose, that’s not a big deal,” Louis remarked and Harry just glared at Louis. Wondering what the hell his problem is and why hasn't he left yet. He’s being rude and annoying, and as much as Harry did miss Louis. He didn’t miss this. 

Harry sighed, his eye flickered over towards Zayn and just stared at him, because this was the only way he could get Louis out of here fast enough: by involving Zayn. Thankfully it didn’t take too much longer for Zayn to catch on and he’s already on his feet. Telling Louis that they really should get going now because he’d like to go see Niall. 

Louis just sighed, clearly not liking the idea of leaving so soon, but turned towards Harry in his spot. “So, tomorrow's Liam's party, you should definitely come!“ was all Louis said before he got up and walked away with Zayn. Harry’s eyes must have been on Louis because he did catch Louis look back over his shoulder at them before disappearing out of the doors.

Well at least they're finally alone… 

“Sorry about that” Harry started as his eyes were now back on Elijah who just gave Harry a smile, mumbling out that it’s okay. “Louis’ like that with everyone first time around, probably even worse when it came to me!” 

“Well he’s definitely a character that’s for sure,”

If only Elijah knew how Louis was with Harry before they became mates. He’d probably be ten times more annoyed by Louis’ presence. Though Harry had grown to like Louis’ callous attitude overtime and maybe Elijah will do too if things take off well. 

“Anyway, so I know our date kind of got crashed by your mates, but maybe if I give you my number we could do something again and you know, revise in the library together too,” Harry nodded to that because trying it out one more time and alone would be much better. Better without unsolicited opinions and remarks. 

After they had exchanged numbers, Harry decided to end the date here because he was ready to head back to his dorm. Also because Louis slightly ruined the mood for him with his snarky unwanted comments. Just being absolutely rude.

Anyway, they had been in the cafe for nearly an hour, so by the time he gets back it’d be almost time for bed. Elijah did offer to drop him off, but Harry refused and said he’ll be fine. It's snowing and chilly outside but Harry can do it, it’s not that long of a walk. 

Besides maybe a walk would clear his head and get his mind off Louis’ issues with Elijah. Clearly, there's something wrong since the tattooed boy who wouldn't leave them the hell alone. Harry wanted to send Louis a text right then and there but it was too cold to even fathom the thought. Also, It's dark, so staring down at his phone walking? Not a good idea.

A few hours later, Harry was nestled in his bed, lights off, wide awake on his phone. Apparently, he couldn't sleep once his head hit the pillow, he was fully awake. Which was definitely a problem because first thing in the morning he had class. But here he is, looking over all the texts from Louis.

Weird feeling of déja vu from a few days ago, except this time Harry was itching to say something, anything at all about what happened back at the cafe. Just needing some sort of answer as to why Louis acted the way he did, and maybe slightly because Harry missed their talks. Conversations about everything and exchanging texts throughout the day even if they were just series of emojis. Harry missed it, of course he did, or else he would have deleted their messages way long ago. 

But things are still just so confusing and what went down back at his date was even more confusing. Why did Louis feel the need to be overprotective of Harry? It's not like Harry was going to go back at Elijah's dorm for the night or anything. It was just a simple date, that's it. 

As if Louis should be the one to talk anyway... if Louis wanted to protect Harry from the bad guys, well, he should have a good hard look in the mirror. Louis’, not the one who got stranded in Manchester after a kiss and to Harry's knowledge he should not have a say in anything. Like at all. 

If only Harry had the guts he would have said something to Louis a while ago. 

Apparently Louis must have been thinking about Harry too because suddenly Harry has a text and it’s from Louis.

 ' _ **Louis:** So I’ll drop by to get you for the party tomorrow night, by the way,  :)  you’re coming, no if's, and’s, or buts! _' 

And when did Harry agree on that? 

Last time Harry checked they weren’t okay and Louis was incredibly rude to his date.  

At that moment, Harry felt it was the right time to finally text back Louis. Mainly to just confront Louis about his _blind date boot camp_. Also maybe because a small part of Harry wants the communication between them back. 

Harry couldn’t help but reply, he just had too or else he’ll never get this off his chest. Also not wanting to be roped into going tomorrow night now that Louis hadn’t given Harry a choice in the first place, just assumed. How typical. 

 ' _ **Harry:** Hmm. About that. Going to be a bit of problem as I might go with Elijah instead. By the way, what's your problem? Because clearly, you were beyond rude to Elijah back at the café _' 

Harry knows that sounded harsh after he had hit sent, but it needed to be said. Also, he kind of lied about Elijah taking him to Liam’s party tomorrow night. They never agreed on going to any parties and so soon, but maybe Harry could convince the Law student to come with him. Especially if he wants this to work out and as much as Harry detests parties, how else will Elijah get to know his mates better? 

So now Harry was texting Elijah asking him how he felt about going to a party tomorrow night to meet his friends. Harry knew there was a ninety percent chance of the boy saying no but he’d at least try. They don’t have to drink or anything, just hang out with Harry’s friends. Oh god, he can't believe he willingly wants to go to a party.

Oh how the tables were ever so slightly turning. 

When Harry finally got around to check Louis’ text, he could help but be perplexed. 

 ' _ **Louis:** Oh _' 

Oh? That’s all? What does that mean? Louis doesn’t even give Harry chance to think more on it before he sent another message. Which, Harry doesn’t get why Louis didn't just send him one big message instead. 

 ' _ **Louis:** I was only teasing, no need to get your knickers into a twist ;) besides obviously what's his face can’t take a fucking joke _' 

All of that was a joke? Hmm.. Harry doesn't know how high Louis is right now, but all that wasn’t just some joke.

Louis was absolutely rude and obnoxious, bashed Elijah's lifestyle and date ideas. Which, if Louis was bashing Elijah, then he was also insulting Harry pretty much. As they both have similar backgrounds and prefer a nice quiet evening to study. It bothered Harry because Louis knows, he fucking knows how important his education is and how seriously he takes it. It’s all just one big reminder on why Louis would never in a million years want Harry more than a friend. As he proved that to Harry already when he ran off. 

As much as Harry was feeling troubled about the whole mocking Elijah thing, he was going to keep up the conversation. Only because if he doesn’t Louis will end up calling him if he doesn’t receive a response soon enough.

It took Harry a solid five minutes to send the next message because for one he had absolutely no idea what to say and secondly Elijah had texted him back, agreeing that maybe one party should be okay to come meet some of Harry's mates. Well, that worked out then! Perfect.

 ' _ **Harry:** You know it wouldn’t hurt you to actually be nice for once. Do you not like strangers or something? Because you treated me the same when we ran into each other, actually no, maybe even worse _' 

It's like Louis had this agenda to give shit to anyone that's not interesting enough or at least interesting to Louis. But then again Louis contradicted all that because he said he likes that Harry's his friend. As if Harry was the perfect escape from it all.

Without another second with his thought Louis was quick to respond and Harry just sighed. 

 ' _ **Louis:** Yeah, but with you it’s different, babe _' 

Harry hated the fact he started to smile a little, but that fell short after Harry started to think about what Louis was implying. Why was Harry different from Elijah? They're pretty much the same person minus their majors and Elijah was a tad bit taller than Harry, So it left Harry laying in bed puzzled as ever. 

Should he ask Louis on what he means by ‘’with you it’s different’ or should he just ignore and change the subject?

 ' _ **Harry:** I think you just need to give him a chance, Lou _' 

Well it wasn’t exactly what Harry wanted to ask, but never being one too confident enough to push the boundaries opted for that safe text instead.  

Also, Louis needed to give the poor boy a chance because maybe if Harry wanted to continue this thing with Elijah (not that he’s considering it quite yet) then Louis would have to tone down the snide remarks. 

Harry didn't have much more time to think about it as his phone started to ring and he saw Louis’ name across the screen. As much as Harry wanted it to go straight to voicemail, he was curious to see what this was about. Certainly, Louis was being too impatient as always and probably ready to list off the top ten reasons why he won't give Elijah a chance. 

“What-” Harry answered but didn't even have the chance to say anything because Louis was already talking. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t accept that you like him. He’s just.. You know too good to be true. I just don’t think he’s the right fit for you.” 

Like Louis knows what’s the right fit for Harry anyway. 

Louis let out a sigh as if he was already tired, putting too much energy into explaining his reasons on why he doesn’t think Elijah and Harry would work together.

“He’s putting on an act to impress you, no one's that perfect!” 

Did Louis sound a bit bitter? Why? Is it because he’s jealous that Elijah seems like he has everything in order? 

“Besides he isn't even that cute if you ask me, “ Louis added bitingly.

Then the line went silent and Harry knows it was his turn to say something. But what can he say to all that? Louis obviously had already put a lot of thinking into this whole topic, he clearly doesn’t approve of Elijah nor likes him; he thinks he’s a fraud or something. Still, there's that factor of that Louis’ pretty much insinuating Harry was all of that because he recalls Louis treating him the exact same at the beginning. Maybe, maybe not but Harry's not ruining it out since Louis said Harry was too much of a goodie.

So did that mean Louis thought Harry had been putting on act to come across as a perfect student? Possibly. 

Harry laid in his bed trying to think of the right thing to say as he pulled his blanket up further, suddenly feeling a little colder. 

“Well I never asked for your opinion on him did I? “ Harry retorted back finally. ‘Besides, why do you think he’s too good to be true?”

Louis scoffed and said, “Because who in their right mind would spend their time in the library, willingly. Also, all he talked about was academics, shit, talk about boring!”  

That’s it, Harry was offended. Like really offended because Louis pretty much insulted him too! So he thinks Harry's boring then? 

Hmm. Okay then. 

“You know Louis, not all of us are into parties and being stoned for days. Some of us actually enjoy being at home for the night with a book in our hands. Shocker I know!” 

Apparently Louis didn’t like that and was already defending himself quickly, but that didn’t mean Harry was any less offended. 

“You know that’s not what I meant, love. This does not apply to you anyway … it’s just I don’t think he’s right for you, H.” 

Harry was done with this conversation because for one Louis basically insinuated Harry was boring and secondly he’s again trying to tell Harry what's right for him. He’s sick of this.

“I think I’m just going to go bed now, so good night, Louis.” Harry didn’t give Louis a chance to say anything else because he had already hung up. 

There was nothing else to say. 

The following morning Harry just wanted to get through lecture and on with his day. Not really looking forward to tonight with Elijah. Mainly because of being Louis’ behaviour and his disapproval of the boy and Harry doesn’t want to hear any more reasons why Louis dislikes him. Not up for being affronted yet again.

If Harry were honest he’d much rather skip the party and focus on studying but Elijah already agreed. Also, Niall has been very enthusiast of Harry seeing Elijah again. Harry had explained to him what happened during the blind date. He, of course,  apologised that the message was not sent right after the date, he had a lot on his mind afterwards, which wasn’t a total lie. 

Harry had about two texts from Louis asking him if he’s okay and what he's up to after class, which he received this morning at around seven; weird for Louis to be awake this early but Harry didn’t respond anyway, left them marked as read and got ready for the day. 

Now Harry was on the bus back to his building and after having spent most of his day centered around class and in the library. It was getting fairly late and Harry knew as soon as he gets to his room he might as well start getting ready now for tonight’s party.

The thing is Harry’s  struggling, he is currently in front of his wardrobe with absolutely no idea what to wear. In the meantime, he also received a text from Elijah saying he’d get Harry in ten. So Harry was now slightly panicking in front of his clothes: Why was picking out a stupid top so hard for Harry every time he goes to one of these stupid things? It shouldn't  be this hard!

After another five minutes conflicted between his button down and his nicer grey jumper, Harry just tossed those to the side. Decided to go a bit more casual and went with his white T shirt, rolling up the sleeves slightly to add a little bit of flare. Checking himself in the mirror he thought that at least it certainly isn’t his worst choice he’s made yet so far.

Right. Still a few minutes to himself and Elijah would show up. Deep down, Harry still didn't want to go but there's no point in turning back now. He already told Niall and Louis he'd be there tonight with Elijah.

As soon as he heard a knock on his door, Harry was slipping on his boots.

“Hey, I made it,” Elijah addressed as shut the door behind him as Harry had gotten to his feet. His gaze fell on Harry and he then smiled. “You look stunning by the way.”

Harry subconsciously looked down and was a bit confused. He was only wearing casual clothes, nothing special. Without his consent, he felt his cheeks grow warm and the corner of his lips quirked up. 

“Uh, thank you,” Harry nurtured out as his eyes fell back on Elijah before moving to slip on his coat. Ready to go get this night over with.

Harry just hopes once they arrive it won't be a total nightmare.

Soon they were out in the car park just as the snow started to pick up. About to hit the road when Elijah asked for the directions, which Harry had to recall how exactly how to get there. Usually, his mind was on other things every time he went, but after a minute or so he told Elijah the directions and they were off.

The ride was fairly quiet. Thankfully the music Elijah decided to put on was decent. It was a playlist of Pearl Jam’s songs. 

Well at least he has great music taste, so that’s a good sign.

Once the car was parked and they were marching towards Liam’s front door, the nerves that went away during the car ride came back in full force in Harry’s belly. What if Elijah doesn’t like any of his mates? Or what if his friends don’t like Elijah? It worries Harry because if this works out for him then he wants his partner included in his group of friends. Who knows maybe Louis might come around eventually if that does happen. After all, the shorter guy was the one pressing a friendship between them knowing Zayn and Niall were bound to date, so why was it different with this one? 

Harry also thought that if Elijah and him become a thing, his stupid crush on Louis would eventually go away for good and he can look back and forget about what happened. 

Finally, they were inside and the usual concoction of loud dance music, stuffiness, and overcrowded place welcomed them. Everything’s a mess.

Harry’s already used to this kind of environment by now but he can notice that Elijah looks a bit uneasy, Harry gets it: when he first came here he wanted nothing to do with this place. He still doesn't honestly, the things he does for his mates though...

“Um, want me to get you something to drink?” Elijah asked loudly over the music, and Harry just nodded, feeling his hand being grabbed, guiding him through the crowd. Harry just stared down at the hand and smiled a little, he kinda likes that. He also likes that Elijah is take the lead kind of man (his favorite type of guy) and even if they were going in the wrong direction, Harry just smiled. Not saying a word when Elijah accidentally found the stairs before he found the kitchen. 

Thankfully this room was less crowded and Elijah grabbed for Harry a water bottle from the cooler, yet again winning some points with him at remembering that Harry doesn’t drink. 

Harry was glad they were able to have a spot in the kitchen to chit chat, still remaining somewhat close as Elijah was going on about how he’s only ever been to a few parties before. Saying he usually left before the clock hit midnight because he didn’t want to fall into that reveler mindset. Also because he put his education first and still does. Which Harry admires by the way, like a lot. 

The only thing Harry wished could happen right now was for Ed or Nick came strolling into the kitchen then they could meet Elijah, as Harry wasn't willing to go upstairs knowing that's where they possibly are. He made a mental note to stay far away as possible from that room knowing who exactly would be in there. Especially if he wants to avoid another one of Louis’ not so finer moments. 

Of course though, Elijah had to use the damn toilet and asked Harry where exactly it’s at. Harry had no other choice but to go upstairs and show him the bathroom. He was already thinking bringing this boy with him tonight was a bad idea, he's bound to run into Louis upstairs, it’s going to happen. And this smell, that awful marijuana scent that you can’t miss once you hit the bottom of the stairs and that gets gradually worse. 

So Harry was alone now, leaning against the wall with a water bottle in his hand. Well that is until suddenly someone arrives beside him: Louis in all his glory, a beer in his hand and standing quite close to Harry.

God, he looks so good tonight- No! Harry can start thinking Louis looks good all because he’s wearing his stupid denim jacket with an iron maiden shirt underneath, nope. Not even his tousled fringe can make Harry think about it, not tonight!

“So, where’s Mr. Perfect at? Hmm?” Louis questioned as he took a sip from his red solo cup. “Unless he did not show up which I would not be surprised, since he’s a wet blanket and all!” 

Louis didn’t have to be so rude, but yet. Also, he is so wrong about tonight, Elijah is here and he’s not being this wet blanket Louis so called him to be. Ugh, reminds Harry of that stupid word Louis kept calling him back in September; _killjoy._

Harry sighed as he stared at Louis, still not too happy with him about last night conversation. Offended that Louis thinks Harry’s a complete bore to be around no matter what he says.

Before Harry could even answer, Elijah was back beside Harry, his hand on Harry’s lower back.

“Louis,” 

“Elijah,” Louis said firmly, taking another sip of his drink, glaring at him. 

Well time for Harry to step in…  
Last thing he needs is to have his friend and his date argue tonight. Again.

Harry not sure how much longer before they both start yelling. Or at least Louis causes a scene. 

“Funny thing we were just talking about you,“ Louis noted. Correction Louis was talking about Elijah. Harry hadn't even said a word! 

Elijah raised his brow, glancing between the two while folding his arms across his chest.  

“Oh? What about?” he questioned giving Louis a glassy stare.

Before Louis could respond, Harry was already speaking up in an attempt to end this headed discussion.

“You know, Elijah, I think we should go find my other mates, Nick or Ed, I think you should meet them!” Harry declared and Elijah nodded, thankfully. 

“Uh I’ll talk to you in a bit, Lou,” Harry added for good measure before he took off with Elijah into the crowd. Thankfully Louis didn’t follow, so that’s a plus. 

As the night went on they ended up on one of the couches that weren’t occupied by people kissing with their drinks spilling over in the process. Harry hadn’t found Nick or Ed at all throughout the last hour he’s been here so here they were. Sitting beside each other and not really saying a whole lot, mostly watching what was going on around them. A comfortable silence sets up between them and Harry’s not sure if his eyes are playing tricks on him, but he swore Elijah scooted a tad closer to him. Not that he minds! 

Harry’s mind did start to wander though as he sat there quietly. He wondered what Gemma would think of Elijah, would she approve? 

She liked Louis before she even knew him. All because Harry liked him and she figured it out before Harry even said a word, too excited for him. Elijah's just so different from Louis though. He doesn’t have a plethora of tattoos, tight grungy clothes, plays guitar or he’s in a band, and doesn’t say what's on his mind so openly no matter how offensive it can be. Louis everything Gemma likes in a guy, Harry too apparently. But, who knows she might like this guy too, afterall he is Harry's dream guy. Harry knows for a fact that his mum will approve no matter what, as long as the guy makes Harry happy. He was glad she liked Louis despite his edgy appearance. Which Harry thought originally was going to be a problem as all the other guys in the past lacked everything Louis was. But back to Elijah, Harry just wants to work it out if they continue seeing each other.

Suddenly Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Elijah started to talk again, thankfully. 

“So, I was thinking you know how we planned to study together one of these days?” Elijah brought up and Harry nodded. “Well maybe afterwards if you are free we could grab a coffee or something, maybe go to dinner or something to finish the night off.” 

That did sound nice and Harry sure did like the idea of a coffee after a study hour, and a meal too. 

“I think you have me for the evening then,” Harry answered as the corners of his mouth quirked up. Almost losing his breath when Elijah had reached over and tucked some of Harry’s hair behind his ear.

To say Harry wasn't  blushing would be a lie, because he was. 

Though Harry had this strange feeling to be spied on, as if he were being watched. Making him feel rather unsettled as he glanced towards the other side of the room. That when he held eye contact with Louis who was leaning against the wall with his cup, staring at Harry with a frown expression on his face. Harry just gnawed on his lip and looked back to Elijah who looked a bit confused. Harry decided to change the mood and started talking about exams instead. 

Getting his mind off all Louis related things right now. 

Apparently that was too much to ask. Every time, every damn time, Harry felt eyes on him, it was Louis. Standing there not immersing himself with the people around him, not smoking a joint or a cigarette for the matter. Not doing anything except just watching Harry and it was kind of frustrating. Was Louis keeping an eye on Elijah because he doesn’t trust him? If so then Louis needs to get over himself and realize Harry can take care of himself.

Eventually Harry just ignored it and kept up the conversation with Elijah, the exam topic was long over with by now and Elijah was mentioning something about Harry meeting his own friends possibly sometime soon. Maybe study together in a group. Harry liked that idea, he did, but he’d have to get to know these friends before he cracks open one of his books with Elijah's mates. 

Soon their conversation changed again the topic and now Elijah was telling Harry when he first seen Harry in the library. Seeing him usually in there for quite a while and always wanted to go chat him up, but wasn't sure how to approach him. He explained how he had met Niall one day at the library and that the Irish boy had mentioned being a close friend of Harry. So he asked Niall about Harry but wasn't sure if Harry was single as the rumor, apparently, was saying that Harry was hooking up with some stoner with tattoos (which was not true). First time Harry's heard of this so called rumor. 

Oh so that may be the reason why Edith glared at him… 

Not like it’s true anyway. 

Still it makes Harry wonder why that gossip about him and Louis started in the first place, they've never kissed in front of anyone or be remotely intimate. It really confuses him though he doesn’t press the issue further and lets Elijah keep rambling on about it. 

All of the sudden, Louis is approaching with great strides and without further notice he is smashing himself between them, almost spilling his beer on Elijah in the process. Oh god, what now?

“I can’t believe you're still sitting here and not partying!” Louis remarked as his arm went around the back of the ledge behind Harry's head. 

“You know maybe you should come smoke a joint with me, Harold!” Louis added with a smirk across his face as Elijah moved to sit on the couch across from them, seeming a bit narked by all of this.

Harry flicked his gaze to Louis and shook his head, “Lou, you know I don’t smoke!” Apparently, that was a point needed to be reminded to Louis because in what world does Louis think Harry’s going to go off and smoke with him again?! It was one time. 

Louis huffed, not looking too pleased with that answer, “Oh come on, you smoked one with me before, so why not now?!” And why did he have to say that! Did Elijah really have to know that information?! 

The boy was, indeed, searching for Harry’s eyes, a confused expression on his face. He was silently asking for answers remembering very well how Harry had told how dedicated he is and how he doesn't condone drugs. What a nice way to make him look hypocrite … Thanks a lot, Louis!

“I only tried it once to prove that getting high doesn't solve every problem and because you suggested it to me,’’ he stated now looking at Louis, ‘’I was stressed over exams, that was the only reason I tried it in the first place.” Harry explained, hoping Elijah would understand Harry wasn't living a secret lifestyle of a stoner. 

“But you shot gunned with me, willingly, so…” Louis needed to shut up now! Elijah did not need to know that at all, like seriously. Now that will feed this stupid rumor and Elijah will put two and two together, figure out that the tattooed stoner is in fact, Louis. Which he probably already knows, but if he doesn't then… Harry not sure about anything anymore tonight. 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at Elijah for a second before his eyes were back on Louis; the shorter boy was not done talking.

However, the next thing that happened almost knocked the wind out of Harry. Louis absently grabbed Harry's arm, gently, making Harry's body feel suddenly very warm all over. “You know I miss when we used to hangout; skipping class, coming to my dorm for the night after a lame party, and going to London with me for tattoos. I miss that...” Louis spoke with honesty in his voice and as much as Harry missed that stuff too (he really did) now was not the time for any of this. Not at all. Not when Harry's date is seated across from him and learning all these memories they have together. In addition, it’s more than likely that Elijah wouldn't agree with any of it.

Still Louis had brought up the fact that he missed Harry, he missed him in general. It makes Harry’s stomach feel a bit fluttery but Harry really tried to shut that down. No matter how many times Louis says he misses Harry it doesn't mean Louis likes him; Harry's been trying so hard to tell himself that. 

Maybe he has been a bit too harsh when he ignored Louis because of what happened on holidays. It'd be nice to go do spontaneous things again and spend the greater part of his days doing whatever Louis had up his sleeve. Although, Harry's worried that if he kept all that up, he won't ever get over Louis, or at least not fast enough. 

Despite everything, some part of Harry is telling him to go hangout with his best friend again, he does not want to lose him for good.

Abruptly, Harry was taken out of his thoughts by Elijah which makes Harry breaking his gaze from Louis.  
“Well as much as I would love to stay and chat, I actually have to get going now, seeing my parents bright and early,” Elijah announced as he got to his feet, smoothing out his top. “We should probably get going so I can drop you off, Harry,” Elijah added with a smile.

When Louis removed his hand off Harry's arm, Harry wanted it back on him immediately but he tried to ignore that feeling. His head is probably just messing with him anyway.

Harry just nodded and he’s on his feet quickly, ready to get the hell out of here. Except Louis did not seem too pleased with this plan; suddenly, he can feel his hand on his waist. Harry is totally caught off guard by Louis’ clinginess. As to Elijah, he wears a slight snarl on his face and he, now,  crosses his arms on his chest.

“You know I could take you home myself later, I'd really like you to stay, H,” Louis suggested with a tiny pout on his face.

Harry couldn't do that, he just couldn't. He came with Elijah tonight and it's only right to leave with him. Besides Harry thinks it might not be the best idea to stay anyway with all these confusing feelings he got towards Louis right now. As much as he contemplates the idea of hanging with Louis again, he can't do it tonight. Not when Elijah standing is right there expecting Harry to come with him. That'd be just bad date etiquette and Elijah probably wouldn't be too happy knowing his date went off with the boy from the rumor.

“I can't Lou, maybe we can do something soon, okay?” Harry muttered out, hoping Louis would agree on that. Making this a whole lot easier for Harry and Elijah to leave. 

Obviously Louis didn't care about making it easier, here he was, already pleading his case. 

“Oh come on, can't you just stay here? What exactly are you going to do? Go back and sleep?!” Louis shook his head as he dropped his hand off Harry's waist and set his cup on the armrest of the couch, stuff his hands into his pockets. “Sleep can wait, I want to chill with you, Harold!” 

Louis wasn't making this any easier was he?

Harry let out a sigh as he shook his head “I'm sorry, But I can't. Not tonight. I promise we can do something soon yeah,” Harry hoped Louis would just agree already, not keeping coming up with more reasons why he should stay.

Louis was about to open his mouth again when it got interrupted by Elijah.

“Ok, that’s settled then! We are leaving,” Elijah declared as he looked down to his watch around his wrist.

Louis rolled his eyes not looking too entirely impressed that Elijah was ready to hit the road. They’ve only been here for merely two hours so Harry can’t totally blame Louis for wanting him to stay longer, but Harry came with Elijah tonight, not Louis. 

About to say his goodbyes, Harry didn’t even get to utter a word because in a span of seconds Louis was already crowding his space, pulling him in for a hug. Taking aback, Harry froze on the spot. Talk about unexpected! Eventually, though Harry gained enough consciousness to wrap his arms around Louis’ torso, his head nestled in the crook of Louis’ neck. Harry couldn’t help but smile when Louis squeezed him rather tightly. 

Louis’ tight embrace seemed to linger for a few more seconds before he slowly pulled away, not  stepping away either, still standing close to Harry. Rubbing the back of his neck and meeting Harry’s eyes. 

“I’ll text you later then,” Louis settled finally before grabbing his drink once again and holding eye contact with Harry for a moment. That moment not lasting longer before Elijah had grabbed Harry’s hand.

He’s not sure if he was seeing things but he could have sworn Louis’ eyes darted to their hands for a second, but maybe Harry was thinking way too much right now. Maybe the fumes from the marijuana which got to his head, yeah probably. That’s what Harry’s blaming it on, hallucinations.

Louis was about to open his mouth to speak up but Elijah was faster and pulled Harry away towards the exit. 

Once arrived outside of Harry’s door,  it was was fairly quiet between them, they haven’t really said much since they left the party. Well except for Elijah saying he would like to walk Harry to his door.

But now they’re just standing here in silence and Harry’s unsure of what comes now. It’s been so long since he’s done this sort of thing and he actually never had someone walk him back to his room before. The doors to the building, yes, but not this. 

Honestly Harry wasn't sure if he should invite Elijah inside his dorm or not, indecisive of what to say actually. Thankfully (fucking thankfully!) Elijah decided to finally speak up.

“You know, I don’t care about all those things Louis said you did with him,” he declared, “Doesn’t change the fact that I still quite like you and want to see you again...” that was music to Harry’s ears! 

Because Harry would too.

“Likewise.”

Elijah smiled before he closed his eyes for a moment then opening them back up. 

“Can I… kiss you?” 

Oh god, oh god! Harry was not prepared for this! No, he was not. He didn’t actually think they’d be kissing yet as it’s really only been the second time they've gone out. Harry thought maybe after the fourth date or so Elijah would have kissed him, not this soon!

Still that doesn’t mean Harry’s opposed to kissing a cute boy. 

So he nodded timidly, trying to contain his giddiness about it all. Maybe this is a sign that it is time for Harry to be in a relationship again. To try it out again, but Harry decided to think about that later because now Elijah was closing the distance between their bodies, his lips gently pressed against Harry’s. 

It was very brief and Harry didn't have the time to process it that Elijah was already saying goodnight and leaving. Left alone, Harry went back inside of his room and felt rather… uncertain of everything. 

He did not bother to turn the light on, he just sat there, his back against the door, knees brought to his chest. He tried to figure out why all of a sudden he feels very different feelings for Elijah. Everything was fine until they kissed and to be honest, it felt not right. Like something in Harry was telling him that maybe he doesn’t like Elijah as much as he thought he did. There were no sparks or fireworks or anything. It has been rather unpleasant to Harry actually. 

Would it be bad to say that he didn’t want to kiss Elijah again?

Harry’s knows deep down Elijah isn’t the one. He isn’t the perfect boy for him. At all. No matter how he tries to convince himself. 

As if this was some sign, his mind keeps going back to Louis and how he wanted Louis to be the one to take him to that party tonight. To walk him to his dorm and kiss him goodnight, play with his hair, and grab his hand. Harry wanted that so badly, but he knows he can’t have Louis. It’s not fair at all that he likes this guy that doesn't even want him in the first place. Harry felt tears come to his eyes now that he was thinking about all of this and how he’s been bottling it up. 

Not wanting to admit to himself just how much it had been affected when it really did. Harry knew that there was a possibility of their friendship potentially becoming risky. All because Harry had to be stupidly attracted to Louis and come to like him over time, it’s frustrating. Especially with Louis giving him many mixed signals and acting as if everything's all good around him. Well it’s not.

Harry just sitting there against his door, crying because he’s very frustrated with this situation. Why did he have to like Louis in the first place?

Harry never came to uni with the intention of falling for the one boy that would be troubles down the line. The one and only boy that doesn’t want anything to do with relationships and is everything Harry’s not.

Louis’ just so… complicated and different to Harry. Louis mocked him and assumed many things about Harry when they first met but now it’s different.

Louis was never on his radar at all, not a guy like Louis could attract him before he came to this stupid university. Louis’ the first guy Harry has ever liked that brought excitement into his life, that actively tried to get Harry out of his comfort zone which he loathed at first. Now he wants that, he wants to get dragged to numerous parties, spur of the moment trips, and all that stuff. 

Why can’t Louis like him back though? Why? Is it because Harry’s not into the hookup culture? Or is it because Harry’s everything Louis considers monotonous and predictable? 

Whatever it is...

It’s just not fair.


	9. IX

A few days before the weekend Harry found himself in the library. 

Spending nearly an hour working on notes wasn’t unusual for Harry, but with company it was. Elijah had messaged Harry via text the night before asking how he felt to meet up in the library after class to revise. At first, Harry was rather reluctant because he usually wasn't one to study in big groups, more so by himself. 

Then again sometimes Harry did enjoy the occasional study buddy, except it wouldn't have been just the two of them. Harry had asked Niall if he would like to join them since the Irish boy seemed to be kind of struggling a little with his coursework as of late. Of course, Harry told Elijah in advance that Niall would be tagging along and thankfully he didn’t seem bothered by it. 

Now things with Elijah were different. Harry had received a text a couple days ago asking about studying together after the new semester had started. Which Harry appreciated because he’s always down for anything educational. But as Harry had messaged Elijah back he had to do the right thing and told him that maybe they should just try being friends instead. Of course, Harry felt awful because he knew Elijah had been into him, but how can Harry be into him when he's into someone else?

Thankfully Elijah just said it was okay, but nothing really else after that. Not until he finally got around to text Harry confirming that they were still meeting up the other night. 

It was a bit awkward though, having to be seated across from Elijah this whole time so Harry’s quite glad he invited Niall. Harry’s never been in this sort of situation before where he turned down the guy. It felt weird and it still does because he’s worried that Elijah is harboring ill feelings towards him for ending suddenly after they kissed. Which he had told Elijah that it hadn’t had anything to with him personally, but Harry’s own self. 

Of course, Harry didn’t spare the details because Elijah never asked and there was no reason too.

So now that was all water under the bridge because Harry was busy focused on doing his usual ritual of rewriting his notes two times over as Niall and Elijah went back and forth with flashcards. Which Harry had tried to do with them, but it wasn't working that well for him, he just preferred his way of doing things. Niall of course, fucking Niall complained that rewriting everything was a waste of time and energy and told Harry no wonder he always in a mess of nerves when big tests and projects come around. Exams too. 

But Niall stopped it after Harry just told him everyone has their own style of studying so he shouldn't be mocking Harry's when he should be worrying about his own instead. Elijah, of course, just smiled and shook his head and suggested they quiz each other instead, and Harry liked that idea. Because one it’s effective and secondly they actually put the group study into good use. That only lasted for nearly fifteen minutes before Niall had pulled out his phone and decided whoever’s texts he’d received were far more important. 

Harry having sat beside Niall sort of peaked out the corner of his eye (because he’s curious, okay?) and saw he was typing back to Louis, mentioning that he was at the library with Elijah and Harry. Saying they could meet up soon after they finish up. As Louis had wanted Niall to come take a look at some of Louis’ work for a second opinion on one his gaming projects, also to hangout for a while too as he promised there would be pizza with Niall’s name on it. Which Harry was thrilled to see Louis actually taking his work seriously, but why didn’t he ask Harry to come instead?

Not that it matters of course.

Deciding not to give it more thought because there was simply no point to dwell on the fact Louis hadn’t even thought that maybe Harry would love to help Louis. But whatever it is what it is. Because Harry had more important things to do and that was to help Niall recognize some of their key notes on communication and assessment. Also, help Elijah out with anything he needed, but of course that boy seemed like he needed none in the first place.

Eventually at some point Harry’s mind was no longer focused because Louis showed up out of the blue and popped down in the chair between Elijah and Harry. Yep, a major distraction.

“Hey Niall and Harold, miss me?!” Louis smirked, clearly not giving Elijah any mind that he was in fact right there beside him. Elijah, of course, was supporting a pinched expression, looking to be less than impressed to see Louis here right now. Without a book bag or even a book for the matter. 

Harry just smiled down at his open textbook and glanced back up to Louis, holding eye contact with him for a moment. “You do know we’re studying, right?” Harry mentioned as he tucked some of his curly strands behind his ear. “I mean I am kind of shocked to see you here since this isn’t your thing...” 

Louis scoffed as he slouched back into his spot, extending his arm and resting it against the ledge of Harry’s chair. Harry bit  back his smile because he sort of likes this, Louis’ arm close to him, almost as if Louis was wanting to put it around him. Not that Harry has any complaints. 

“Maybe I had a change of heart and decided hey maybe I should go to the library. You know to actually see what all the fuss is about spending half your day here in the first place,”

Louis explained as he was fixing his beanie on his head, his hair pushed back into it. Which Harry thought he looked good, as always. But now was not the time to be thinking of all the times Harry has very much appreciated all Louis’  looks. Nope, he was here to study, that’s it!

“Or maybe I told you I was here with H and Elijah?” Niall shook his head as he closed his textbook as he pulled out his phone, probably had a text from Zayn more than likely. 

Louis just rolled his eyes and they ended up on Harry for a moment, “So, Harold my invitation still stands for next month,” Louis brought up as he started to smile a little, “You better come, or else,” Louis teased as Harry swore he felt Louis’ fingers light skim across his arm. 

Elijah looked unimpressed as let out a heavy sigh, glancing back down to his notes instead of listening any of it, clearly annoyed by Louis. 

Harry knows Louis wants him to come to his band gig and of course Harry wants to go, he’s been thinking it over quite a bit. Especially after the night of the party, knowing just how much he missed hanging out with Louis. So, of course, he’s going to go, no matter how much he’s still rather upset with everything else, he wants to be around Louis. He really does. 

“Of course, Lou,” Harry nodded as he began to fiddle with the edges of pages of his textbook. Holding back a smile when Louis decided right now was the best time to start messing around and he’s only been here for not even three minutes.

Louis’ pulled out his phone and decided he wanted to show Harry a video of him playing guitar just the other morning and asking him how he sounded. Of course, Harry being too enamored by this boy couldn't help but glance away from his notes and stare at the screen. Trying his hardest to actually listen to Louis’ guitar skills, but more focused on why in the hell is Louis’ shirtless with bed head. Ugh, it’s like Louis was doing this on purpose, planned out in advance, like he knew Harry thoughts wouldn’t be on those riffs. 

This certainly wasn’t going to leave Harry’s mind anytime soon that’s for sure. Shirtless Louis was a major downfall for Harry and he hates how much it always affects him.

After that, Harry managed to mutter out a safe answer without sounding too affected by it all,  “Good, your, uh, good,” Louis decided he wanted to keep distracting Harry with other things. Eventually Niall too with videos on try not to laugh challenges and pranks, totally distracting them from their studies, well everyone except  Elijah that is. He was too busy working on what he intended to do. 

Louis did end up scooting his chair closer towards Harry so Niall could get a good look at the videos and Harry had to contain himself. Biting back his smile especially after realizing at some point that Louis still hadn’t removed his arm off his chair, almost making Harry freeze up, to be honest.

Pretty soon the videos turned into a slew of lyric videos showing them what songs they were thinking of covering at their gig coming up in a couple weeks. Totally not letting Harry go back to his studies at this point now that they were watching a damn video with fonts and “The End Is Beautiful’ by Jimmy Eat World (which Harry’s not really surprised) playing in the background. It’s almost as if Louis was doing this all on purpose to distract Harry and pay attention to him instead. Which Louis would do that. 

Eventually the videos come to a stop when Louis gets a series of texts from Nick and his sisters, allowing Harry to finally go back to his work. Kind of almost forgetting where exactly he had left off for a moment. Which is kind of hard considering Louis still hadn’t scooted his chair away at all… and all Harry can focus on is Louis right beside him. His stupid cologne mixed with the scent of cigarette smells and no longer had his arm around the back of Harry's chair, but brushing arms instead as he texted quickly. 

But Louis wasn’t about to let Harry go back to his bookwork so quickly as he was leaning over the table, standing very fucking close to Harry. Like his body was basically pressed up against him as Louis reached around and grabbed one of Harry’s blue ink pen before sitting back down, thank god! Harry is certain if Louis was sitting even closer next to him and Harry feels like he’s going to pass out. 

Niall mentioned that he’d be ready to go in just a few minutes to Louis so they can head out, but Louis just nodded and had the pen against Harry’s left hand, scribbling on a star onto the side of Harry’s pinky, making Harry’s mind go all fuzzy when Louis’ hands are on his own hand.

If this were anyone else Harry would have swatted that damn pen out of their hand and told them he’s not a sketching pad. Except for Louis, he’s an exception because damn Harry likes him too much to care Louis’ drawing on him with a pen. 

“Now that’s quality art right there, temporary tattoo if you will, now only if it was a real one,” Louis snickered as he put the pen down, still had his hand on Harry’s, holding it up. Harry just shook his head because this was silly. But apparently, Elijah didn’t think so at all and was darting his eyes between them both before he slammed his book shut. 

“Because it’s looks fucking amazing on you,” 

Harry felt his cheeks grow warm when Louis said a tattoo would look amazing on him, but that didn’t get much more a thought because Elijah was speaking up.

“If you're not going to study and take this seriously, you can just leave instead of doodling on people like a child,” Elijah griped as he crossed his arms. 

Harry soon felt Louis’ hand remove from his, letting it drop onto the tabletop, and Harry wished Elijah would have just kept his mouth shut honestly. Niall didn’t say anything about it so why did Elijah have to?  Louis wasn’t doing anything wrong and yes maybe they were supposed to be studying, but a little break never hurt anyone.

“Good thing I was just about to leave with Niall, then, because I don’t want to even be in the same room as you with that piss poor attitude of yours!” Louis countered back as he got on his feet suddenly and nodded to Niall, gesturing towards the exit. “I’ll catch up with you later, Harry,” Louis mentioned as he patted Harry on the shoulder, moving away from the table.

Elijah just sighed heavily as he watched Louis with a glare and to be honest Harry didn’t fancy staying alone with Elijah. 

Right before Niall took off with Louis as he was buttoning up his coat he brought up, “Have nice birthday though Harry, and I’ll catch up Monday, okay?” Harry just nodded and Louis looked kind of confused at first. Almost as if he forgot, but then his facial expression was rather neutral. Maybe it wasn’t that, but who knows what goes on in Louis’ head sometimes.  

And then there were two. Alone.

If Harry were honest he could sense that Elijah was no longer in his decent mood from earlier. He’s not even cracking back open his book or telling Harry they should really go back into it; he is just sitting there with a slight scowl on his face. 

“He’s so annoying, I don’t know how you can even be around him,” Elijah started and Harry was not liking where this was going. “He couldn’t leave you alone for a minute to let you at least finish up studying. Does he ever stop?” 

Harry frowned, not appreciating Elijah attacking Louis when he’s not even here to defend himself. 

“You just have to get to know him, yes maybe he’s not the most academically interested student here, but Louis’ good friend to me,” Harry spoke honestly in defense. Elijah just shook his head, clearly still not entirely impressed. 

“Yet we didn’t come to uni to mess around, did we? We came to learn, so why on earth would you give him the time of day?” Elijah went on and it was bothering Harry what Elijah was saying. Yes, Louis could care less about his major, but that’s on him. Elijah had no right to bash Louis at all, especially Harry’s friendship with him too. “He clearly doesn't give a damn about his education and I seriously don’t know what you see in him anyway!” 

Harry was confused… what did Elijah mean by that?

But then Elijah kept on ragging on Louis and the next thing that came out of his mouth was ten times more confusing. “You know what, no, is this the reason why you suddenly only wanted to be friends with me?”

Harry just scratched at his scalp, absolutely confused because there's no way Elijah would have known Harry’s thing for Louis. He’s never told him and besides Harry’s not that obvious, is he? The only reason Niall knew was because he just picked up on from queues over the years and Gemma, well she knew when Harry was on his phone most of the day smiling. But Elijah, he’s only known him for not even a month so he can't possibly know right? 

So that’s why this was perplexing to him and soon Elijah was already putting his things away into his leather book bag and letting out a huff. “You know I thought maybe this could actually work out, you know. Both of us taking pride in our future, not into the party scene, and actually had things in common. But I guess I was wrong, because your priorities are elsewhere.”

Wait what?

“I’m confused ..” Harry said honestly as he watched Elijah putting back on his coat as he slung the bag around his shoulder. “What do you even mean by all that?”

“Clearly this isn't going to work, not when I feel like I have to compete for your attention. I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore.” Elijah admitted and then stalked away from the table.

So that's that then?

Harry's still quite unsure what Elijah had meant. What did he imply by ‘compete for Harry's attention’?

Whose attention was Elijah competing against? Louis’? But that's not possible! Louis doesn't want Harry, so why would Elijah be that upset over a friendship?

Maybe Louis can be a bit clingy at times more so as of late, but that doesn't mean anything. Not for them because Louis doesn't want him in more than a friend way. No matter how much Harry wanted more. But then again Harry knows that Elijah and Louis just never well… meshed together and if he is honest he’s, indeed, glad Elijah left. No need to have that negativity near him and his mates. Last thing Harry needed was to choose between Elijah and Louis on who to be friends with. But Harry can’t do that, he wouldn’t give up his friendship with Louis, no. No matter how much Harry likes Louis and is still rather conflicted about things, he would never want to lose him. He can’t see a future without Louis honestly. 

Elijah clearly wasn’t having any of that and left, which Harry felt rather relieved.

Yes, Harry had the same mindset as Elijah when he first met Louis and had that heated exchange in the bathroom. Hell, he couldn’t stand to be around Louis because Harry thought he was beyond annoying and too smug for his own good. But Harry gave Louis a chance and look where they're at now? Pretty much inseparable … well, were. 

But still, Louis’ special to Harry and anyone can count out their friendship isn’t going away anytime soon. 

After closing his textbook Harry decided now that he was totally alone he would just put his things away. Maybe go pack his bag for the weekend since he was staying home for his birthday as Anne had asked Harry to come back for his twentieth birthday because Gemma would be home too so they could celebrate it together. She’s happy to have her children home as it’s been quite lonesome without them, they’re also probably eager to ask Harry what he’s been up to. But that’s another thought for another time because now Harry was putting on his coat and leaving the library. 

It didn’t take fairly long for Harry to make back to his dorm and tossed his suitcase onto his bed. Going to his wardrobe and skimming through some of his more casual clothes as his mind went back to the things Elijah brought up to Harry before he stormed off.

Still not understanding what Elijah had meant by Harry’s priorities lay elsewhere or the fact that he asked him if Louis scribbling a star onto him is the reason why Harry ended it so abruptly. But the one thing that confused him the most was the fact that Elijah said he felt as if he was trying to compete for Harry’s attention. Like what does that even _mean_? 

Does Elijah possibly think Louis is into Harry too like everyone else? Possibly. 

Harry thought so too, but he realized that maybe that’s just how Louis is with him specifically, clingy and sometimes kittenish.  He knows that Harry himself is a tactile person and who knows, maybe Louis was like that with Zayn or Nick in the beginning. Harry tries not to read too much into things as he once did, but it’s hard not too. Especially when he’s so gone for that boy, like talk about easier said than done. 

Then this got Harry to think about how the blind date attempt went straight out the window and look where he’s at? Still smitten with Louis even with unclear feelings towards everything else.

It was nice of Niall to do that for him, set him up and all, but clearly, that didn’t work. 

Speaking of Niall, Harry had soon received a message from the lad saying that he was so sorry that Louis had shown up and adding something like ‘ _but I guess everything's okay now_ ’. No, things weren’t okay, but a little better. Definitely better than a few weeks ago, that’s for sure. 

Harry quickly texted Niall back as he put his folded garments into his suitcase, telling him that is okay and they’re fine as they can be, not really getting too far when his phone buzzed in his hand right as he was typing out that message. After he hit sent, Harry checked the notification and had seen that Louis had sent him a message asking him if he needed a ride to his mum’s saying he could take him as he was going back to Doncaster for the weekend for a band practice (also to see his family) anyway. 

As much as Harry liked the idea of being alone with Louis in a car for a couple hours, he’s not sure if he’s ready for that. Not for that long period of time cooped up in a car with a boy that makes Harry’s stomach all fluttery. 

They haven’t necessarily just hung out alone in almost a month's time and the closest thing to it was back at the party as Harry waited for Elijah. Yet, that was very brief. Also, Harry thinks that if he’s alone with Louis for too long he might go deeper than before in his liking towards Louis. 

Harry felt bad for saying that he was going to actually take the train instead because he knows Louis’ been aching for them to hangout again, but Louis just needs to give it a little more time. Maybe they could do something when Harry comes back? Maybe alone too, but not all day.

Not yet.

After Harry had sent that text he zipped up his suitcase and sat beside it, finally admiring the work Louis did on Harry’s pinky. Harry couldn’t help but smile to himself because as crazy as this sounds he never thought he’d be so… well captivated with a mediocre star on his finger. His mind going back to Louis saying Harry would look amazing with a tattoo and God, Harry’s thinking of being Louis’ own personal canvas. 

Liking the idea more and more of having random doodles on his arm, hand, or maybe even his thigh (if Harry was wearing shorts or something). Just the idea of Louis’ hands on him, on his hand or his thigh made him want that more. Just Louis near him because if Harry can’t have him then at least he gets to have Louis’ hands on him. Yes it probably sounds stupid, but it’s the closest thing Harry will ever get to Louis touching him more intimately.

As crazy as this sounds... Maybe someday Harry might actually get himself a tattoo. Just a small one, but that’s still up in the air. As Harry’s never been taken by them for him oneself. But Louis’ not only told him once but twice a small one would look nice on him, so maybe he’s not wrong?

He wouldn’t want to necessarily go alone if he did either, preferably want Louis to go with him of course, but it was also kind of daunting. The thought of something so permanent on his body, yes Harry knows there’s laser removal, but it’s the point of actually getting it done. Not regretting it soon after either. 

But that’s a thought for another time.

*********

Saturday couldn't have come soon enough as Harry was back home with his family for the weekend.

It was finally nice to just see his mother as he hasn’t seen her since he had come back from the last holiday. The only thing he wasn’t particularly fond of was when she had gotten kind of emotional this morning during breakfast (just a little) because she thinks Harry’s growing up way too fast. As she admitted that since Harry's been away at uni that the house had just been so quiet. Even though he just seen his mum not that long ago, he gets it. He'd feel kinda lonely too if suddenly he was all alone after being surrounded by family for so long. But It's not like Harry completely moved out. He still lives there when he's not back at uni. 

Also ever since it's been just the three of them Harry thought he'd still be the one to live at home anyway. As Gemma pretty much had her own place and career under her belt, but still ringing their mum every day to talk. Even texting Harry too when she wasn't busy or was just nosy about what's going on in Harry's life.

Which Gemma was, in fact, demanding of every single thing that was going on for Harry. Ever since she came to visit on Saturday. Asking Harry if he's talked to Louis yet or at least forgave him for that cowardly thing he did. Harry just told her (when they were alone) that things are better, but not ideal. Explained that it's too scary to even think about confronting Louis now, especially since he's never done this kind of things before. Basically telling Gemma that if Louis wanted to talk about it then he would have already by now, but clearly, it wasn't that deep since Louis swept it under the rug and acts as if everything is ok between them.

Gemma had told Harry that maybe Louis was doing Harry a favor as he would end up breaking Harry's heart in the long run. Which he probably didn't want that to happen at all. Or like she mentioned before back on holidays that Louis had just freaked out. Which regardless if those were true then Louis would have never kissed him the first place. As much as he hates to consider it, Harry’s still taking it in consideration. 

Still, Harry didn't like thinking about all of that and told Gemma that he'd get back to her about it soon. As Harry didn't come home to start sulking again at the thought of Louis kissing him and then ditching him. 

He came home for his birthday and spend time with his family! Not worry about some guy with countless tattoos and a picturesque smile. No. 

So Gemma dropped all Louis related questions even though she gave him a look every time Harry was on his phone. Probably to see if they were talking or something. But Harry did end up telling her about the blind date he had went on and what a major fail that has been because the guy didn't like Harry's friendship with Louis. Calling Louis annoying and pretty much making fun of him for his lack of enthusiasm for his academics. Gemma made a comment about how he sounded like Harry's perfect guy in theory from Harry's past ideals.

Gemma mentioned something about Harry's perfect guy that is more than likely his total opposite in fact. Could be right under his nose all this time! Sure, Gemma could be insisting it had to be Louis once again because she really wants them together. Knowing her Harry will be in the least bit surprised, but whatever. Perfect guy or not, Louis can't be anything more than a friend because Louis’ a casual sex kind of guy. So how would that work? 

Thankfully Gemma had dropped it all when they spent the rest of their Saturday with Anne. As she had gotten Harry a birthday cake and a card with some money. To help him with anything he needed back at uni. Of course, Harry appreciated it and was a little surprised Gemma had even gave him a card too.  He even managed to sneak in a well needed nap too which was very nice. It was nice for once to not worry about his coursework or anything related to his academics.

All in all his birthday was nice even if he didn't do a whole lot, it was just nice to be with his family.

What topped it all off was when he got various texts from all his mates wishing him happy birthday. Especially the one he had received from Louis later into the night as he had been busy all day with his family and band stuff. So maybe Harry’s stomach twisted into knots when he seen he had a text notification from Louis and to say he hadn’t waited all day to hear from Louis wouldn’t be a lie per se…

 ' _ **Louis:** Okay so I know this is super late and knowing you, you're probably in bed, but I was busy with family and band stuff. I swear I didn’t forget. :) So now that I have the chance to message you, I wanted to just say that I hope your day is as wonderful as you are. As I’m glad I’ve met you and became one of my best friends. Anyway, Happy Birthday, Harold! See you on Monday!_' 

Harry read over that text at least six times beaming, _I hope your day is as wonderful as you are._ That. That got Harry’s heart hammering every time he read it over and over. His stomach going into a twisting mess because he never thought a birthday text could affect him like this. It’s not like Louis had confessed his love or anything to Harry, all he said was for Harry to have a wonderful day. But why couldn’t he stop smiling and mooning over a text? It makes no sense to Harry, but he doesn’t care, he’s just happy that Louis’ sticking around after Harry’s practically snubbed him.

Louis’ extraordinary. 

Yes, Harry wanted to reply or at least call Louis after that but he never did and Louis never rang him either. Which was surprising as usually Louis was one to call if he didn’t get feedback or an answer, but then again Louis had acknowledged that Harry might not even be up. Which was a first, so maybe it made Harry feel even more elated that Louis even knows about Harry’s routine by now. Also the fact that Louis took time out of his busy day to send Harry a message did numerous things to Harry. He can’t quite explain why, but he can’t wait to see Louis on Monday too. 

Sunday morning was quiet, as Harry had spent most of it in his room, reading. As he hasn’t had time in a while to just sit down and actually read for once. Other than his textbooks and text messages. It was nice to finally relax and not worry about anything else. 

Anne wasn’t thrilled about Harry going back so soon already as he was leaving later in the day. She actually wanted him to stay one more day so they catch up some more, but Harry knows it’s not like he won’t see his mum again. Besides she had work to attend to anyway tomorrow morning so what fun would that be for Harry to be at home by himself? Also by the time she got back Harry would just up and leave a few hours later, so it didn’t make any sense. So he’s going back tonight, as he has class in the morning anyway.

Which he can’t afford to skip.

Harry almost made it to the end of his stay without question pertaining to a certain subject, but that went south. Anne had asked Harry as he was packing his bag if he was still talking to Louis as Harry hasn’t mentioned him at since he’s been at home. No, of course, he didn’t tell his own mum why in fact Louis never came back with him and had Gemma drop him off at home. He actually told her Louis had a family emergency which was a lie and thankfully she bought it because Gemma did most of the talking, well all of the talking. As she said in the car before they got home to just keep his mouth shut unless she wanted to know what really happened because then she’d never like Louis at this rate. So Harry did and was thankful for that. 

But he knew Anne would have been suspicious as to why Gemma spoke for him so of course, she’d ask him questions while he was alone and his sister wasn’t at home to save his arse. Thankfully though the question weren’t hard ones to answer, but she was curious. Asking Harry if things were okay between them as she’s noticed he hasn’t really been on his phone as much as before and that she can just tell something’s off. Harry, of course, tried his best to tell her everything's fine, he’s just been super exhausted lately so they haven’t been hanging out as much. Harry’s not sure if she bought it or not, but she didn’t question it.

The only thing she did say though was to give it time. 

And that confused Harry a lot. 

It was now going on five thirty and Harry was on the train back to Southampton. 

Harry knows he won’t make it back until late into the night, but by the time he’s dropped off and at his dorm he can go straight to bed. Also, Anne may have persuaded Harry into taking one of the later trains before he came home for his birthday. Which was fine, Harry didn’t care regardless. 

An hour and a half into his train ride Harry was able to finally breathe and just be able to think for once. No longer being surrounded by his family or mates and his grades not weighing heavily on his back. It was just nice to finally have some Harry time as it’s been long overdue for that. 

So sitting there looking out the window at the scenery the train passed, Harry’s mind started to go straight back to before he even came to uni. He was scared, nervous, and a bit worried only because this was it. This was paving his way to the career he’s been dreaming about for so long and it was all very intimidating at first. He was thankful Niall and Ed had gotten accepted after they learned Harry had decided he’d plan to go this university in particular. Honestly made him feel a lot better about it all that he knew some people especially being hours away from home. It was also quite nice that Niall had always talked about doing the nursing major too, so that was also a plus. But after, Harry got into the swing of things it wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be. Yes, he may have refrained from any extracurricular activities with his friends at the beginning but he had his reasons. Legitimate reasons. 

But of course Niall had to meet a boy at a party and end up dragging Harry along (to be his wingman) once things seemed to be picking up for him. Which was shit because he left Harry totally alone to go be with Zayn, but that’s whatever. Harry was glad he ended up there that night at Liam’s party because as much as he didn’t like Louis at first, he grew to like him. A little too much over time. As Harry knew as time went on things could become risky as he found Louis attractive of course and slowly very slowly enjoyed being around him and his cocky attitude. It's kind of crazy to Harry that he even gave Louis a chance in the first place because the old Harry back before he went to university would have just ignored him.  Flat out turned Louis down when he asked Harry to come out to his car with him for a smoke. Not going to London after ditching Ed and Nick, no. None of that. Even if Niall was dating his best mate. But Louis was persistent and still is. Harry doesn’t get why Louis pressed for friendship so much after being rude to him, then again they did just do it for Zayn and Niall’s sake. Because if they weren’t friends now and we're back to square one. Well, hmm, Harry’s certain he wouldn’t have skipped class or smoked a joint with Louis. He wouldn’t have stayed the night in some boys dorm in a sheet fort watching a Disney film or spend all day and night in different cities with said boy. Things would be different and Harry wouldn’t change it for the world.

He’s made new friends and lived new experiences. Some better than others, but still it’s been one hell of a year.

Just there's one thing. One damn _thing_  that is still pulling at Harry's stomach because he wants answers. He wants to know what the hell was that back in Manchester because it still makes no sense. None at all. 

Yes, of course, he wants an explanation. Harry wants to be with Louis as in like a relationship type of thing. He wants a boyfriend. 

Harry wants more, he wants to be able to kiss Louis and touch him without feeling so hesitant to do so. He wants the feelings of being excited yet nervous to go on dates and just being around him in general. Like what Niall has with Zayn, maybe not so in your face that ‘we’re dating’ with the affections, but Harry sees how happy Niall is all the time. When he talks about Zayn doing this or that for him, spending time together, sharing clothes, being supportive, and just the overall package. It’s been ages since Harry’s wanted something like this so badly, kind of like before he dated anyone. He wanted a boyfriend so much back then and yet when he finally did get around to it, it didn’t even last long enough because his boyfriend at the time didn’t like the fact Harry wouldn't have slept with him. 

Same went for the other one too, so now thinking about that it’s kind of scary because what if Louis and him did date? Would Louis dump him off to the side if at one point he attempted to try anything? Harry’s not sure as Louis knows he’s waiting for that right time, but with Louis talks about causal sex being just about sex didn't very much sit well with him. As it was making him think that maybe Louis would get bored with him if Harry didn’t do anything sexual with him. Harry just wants to wait until it feels right and trusts the boy he's with. As he's always vowed to himself.

This was all stupid to think about though because Harry doesn’t even know for a fact if this will happen anyway. 

Louis doesn’t do relationships. What is Harry even thinking? 

As much as Harry wished there was a way to change Louis’ mind about commitment, Harry did wonder though if Louis was at least somewhat attracted to him. Even in the slightest because after all he did kiss Harry and proceeded to snog him too when Harry had kissed him back. For quite some time actually. Also, Louis did give him compliments here and there since they’ve been friends. But he could have given those out just being nice without actually having the hots for Harry anyway. This is going to sound a little crazy because now that he was thinking about all this, he wondered if maybe Louis had ever thought about hooking up with Harry before learning all chances of that were out the window, it’s highly unlikely as the window between them in that time frame was very slim to none as Harry loathed the boy pretty much. Then again that silly rumor Elijah told him about made Harry  just curious As they’ve never really done anything or in front of anyone, just always has been together. So who knows, maybe someone overheard Louis talking about hooking up with Harry at one point (probably as a joke) and noticed they were always arriving and leaving together. So they put two and two together and decided to spread such an odd rumor. 

But that’s a long shot because why would Louis say any of that? Harry just shakes his head at that thought because it’s stupid. 

However Harry would like to know at some point from Louis about the whole kissing incident. Hopefully, that’s sooner rather than later. 

Luckily, time seemed to fly by the last part of his trek home as he was feeling rather tired from sitting here for so long. Also maybe going to bed once his head hit the pillow will get his mind of this Manchester thing because it’s bothering him, a lot. 

Even from the moment he got off the train and was now walking inside his building after being dropped off by the cab his mind was still on it. He felt compelled a little to just give Louis a ring and ask him to come over, but it’s fairly late in the night. Almost going on eleven, but Louis would be up more than likely. Still, it’s rather nerve wracking even considering bringing it up to Louis in the first place. 

Ugh, why did he have to start thinking about all that on his way back, why?

Harry fiddled with his bag strap as he made his way down the empty hall towards his door, eager to just change out of these snug clothes and be under the sheets in his nice warm bed. 

Well once Harry was at his door he stood there as a second thought suddenly commenced as gnawed on his lip. As if he had a sudden rush of courage he wanted to go to Louis’ hall. Go there and just ask him what is going on between them because he is absolutely one hundred percent unsure of everything. By Louis’ behavior back at Zayn’s birthday outing to the whole thing with Elijah. Acting as if everything just peachy between them and all that other stuff. So Harry’s going to do it, he’s going to confront Louis finally. 

No matter how scary it is, sometimes you gotta suck it up. As funny as it sounds for Harry’s sake. Harry’s officially thought he was doing something crazy... Never in a million years would he do such a thing, but look at him now? Ready to go and get it all off his chest. The old Harry would never but today Harry? Yes. Totally because he’s _tired._

After Harry dropped his bag onto his bed he didn't waste any time as he was off, not caring if he was walking on foot and it was dark. He distracted himself with all that on giving himself pep talks to keep him in check of why in fact he was marching over to Louis’ in the first place. 

“Okay, Louis we need to talk,” Harry recited out loud to no one in particular as he scuttled down the wet sidewalk. Hands shoved into his pockets with his shoulder hunched, trying his best to keep warm. “Why did you kiss me- no. Why did you leave me stranded after you kissed me?” Harry was trying to think about what he was going to say in fact, going over a script in his head because why if he just showed up then his mind would be absolutely blank the moment he knocks on Louis’ door or just lets himself in. Whether he feels brave enough or not to do such a thing since it’s so not courteous. Unlikely of Harry.

But right now nothing about what he was doing was usually something Harry would do. But he just can’t do it anymore, he needs to have this talk, before tomorrow morning. Because he may never get this courage again. 

“Just be honest with me, do you like me or not?” Harry continued to voice out loud as he grew closer towards Louis’ building. The closer he got more dialogue came out, “It’s not nice to kiss your friends, especially ones that like you,”  Harry had almost slipped over an icy spot, but collected himself as he continued almost in a near sprint down the empty sidewalk. Wanting to get out of the cold and get this done fast enough. 

“I want to be with you, okay, and I hope you want to be with me too,” Harry went on as grew closer towards Louis’ building. “It's not fair that you kissed me because I want to do that again, with you; kiss you,” Harry went over out loud as kept his pace as he saw the sign to Louis building, feeling relieved yet nervous. Because he just is okay? This a very unlikely thing he'd ever do, but he just has to do this or he will never know what all that was. 

Harry was already stomping inside the building by now and up the stairs he knew that led up to Louis’ dorm. Not saying what he thinks out loud anymore, but thinking in his head on more about what he’s going to say. Not caring if he bumped into anyone at this point scaling up the steps quickly and kind of wishing at this point he would have checked to see if Louis’ car was in the car park at least. Well no turning back now as Harry was already at the top of the steps and veering towards Louis’ door. 

Too late to change his mind now because he already was letting himself in. Glad to see it was in fact unlocked (strangely enough) and well maybe Louis should have locked his door because… 

Harry was about to say something but he snapped his mouth closed as he stood there after shutting Louis’ door behind him. Not even stepping away because how could he?

There’s Louis on his bed in his boxers with his dick pulled out. Tugging at himself and Harry doesn't know what to say or do. He doesn't know okay, he's never walked in on someone before! 

Already feeling absolutely embarrassed, a flush crept across his cheeks as he just fucking stood there because holy shit Harry thought he'd never see Louis touching himself. Also because what came out of Louis’ mouth shocked him the most.

"Harry, fuck .." Louis moaned out with his eyes closed. 

Umm... Louis just said his name, while touching himself. 

Like what in the hell is Harry supposed to do now?! Louis' obviously fantasizing about Harry in a sexual way and all he can do is stand there, frozen with his mouth agape.


	10. X

  _“Harry, fuck.. “_

When Harry first walked through Louis’ door he hadn’t expected to walk in on such a private moment. Not expecting to hear his name moaned out either because that was just something so… so unforeseen. 

Harry can’t bring himself to say anything right now, frozen stiff, and just fucking standing there like a creep watching Louis get himself off. Like how do you even say anything? Especially when all Harry can think about is the fact that his name was mentioned in a context like that. Louis’ obviously having some sort of intimate thoughts pertaining to Harry and Harry doesn’t even know how to process this all. 

If Harry had any sort of mind right now he’d quickly leave and not look back. He would go down himself in cold water and get any sort of image of this out of his damn head with whatever it took. Also, send a text to Louis that locking your door is a smart thing to do to prevent _incidents._

But hell, all Harry can do is stay there with his mouth open like he’s seen a ghost. Harry wishes it was that! Oh how that would have been a much better situation than this!

Finally, Louis caught on that someone was in the room with him (fucking finally!).  His eyes flew open and he shooted up in horror. Tucking himself back into his boxers and covering his hands over his apparent hard-on for a moment. Almost as if Harry weren’t meant to see, well too late for that now. Louis’ cheeks were flushed and Harry still doesn't know what to say. 

Talk about awkward…

Thankfully the silence in the room was interrupted by a flustered Louis, his words coming rushed out than usual. Probably feeling mortified that someone walked in on him pleasuring himself and god, Harry would be too! Like he can’t even imagine… especially if he was moaning out Louis’ name.

“You could have sent me a text you know, gave a heads up that you were randomly going to show up!” Louis started as he still wasn't moving from his spot. “Also haven’t you heard of knocking?” yeah, maybe Harry should have knocked instead of being just so in tune with his own self. Maybe then this would have been avoided because now there's definitely no way to get all this out of his head that’s for sure. 

Harry still couldn’t manage to form words without the chance of it becoming tongue tied. Especially when Louis finally removed his hands and Harry couldn’t help but stare at Louis’ bottom half. Because fucking hell Louis looked too good in those fitted boxers that left little to the imagination (even though he did see Louis’ you know what) it’s still quite hard to focus on Louis’ face. 

When Louis got to his feet Harry felt like he was going to pass out right then and there. Seeing him like this just added to Harry’s discomfiture and god, Harry’s  not sure if he’s ever going to forget this. Not when the strands of his fringe are stuck to his forehead or that damn bicep flexing back at Harry menacingly when Louis’ fingers combed through his hair. His stupidly toned stomach, strong thighs, and his bulge … No! Harry did not come here to have his mouth watered start because of the idea of Louis in his boxers. No. Not tonight. He came here for one reason and one reason it should be. To confront Louis.

But talk about easier said than done because every time Harry tries to open his mouth nothing comes out and he just stares. He looks at Louis wondering why does he have to be so… so _beddable._

Is that even the right word? Because Harry’s not even sure if he can get his mind in order right now, not when Louis can’t locate his trousers or at least a shirt. Anything to cover his body so Harry could pick his mouth from up off the damn ground. It’d be nice. 

“I swear it’s not what it looked like, okay?” Louis went on as his arms fell to his side, his voice raised significantly though which was a little strange. “I was just-” Louis rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a huff and Harry tried hard to understand why Louis is denying the fact he was just on his bed touching himself. Saying it's not what it looked like because it definitely looked like. For fuck sakes… Harry seen it with his own two eyes!

Louis looked conflicted as if he was thinking for a moment and Harry still didn’t know what to say or to do. No words were exchanged and Harry stared at Louis wanting to ask him so many questions right now. He can’t though, he just knows if he says anything at all it will either sound like a hot mess or straight up give himself away that he wants to be more than friends without getting an explanation first and foremost. After all, everything that happened, Harry certain that's what will happen and he’s not sure how he feels about that, not when Louis can’t even finish what he was saying. 

If only there was a saving grace or something around because Harry could surely use it tonight. A text from Niall or Ed. Someone knocking at the door because Louis forgot his wallet somewhere again. Anything.

When Louis finally found his voice, Harry’s heart sank to the pit of his stomach, almost wanting to cry. Because this, _this_ was not what he thought would come out Louis’ mouth. 

“I was thinking of this guy in my class named Harry you know, huh …  not you obviously ... ”

Talk about getting let down and not easily.

Harry just lowered his head as his lips pressed tight to hold back from frowning. So much for confronting Louis about Manchester because what's the point? What is even the damn point now?!

Louis obviously is in love with this boy in his class and has been talking about him all this time (the mystery boy) and Harry feels like an idiot now! Like, he actually thought that maybe at one point Louis could have been talking about him or you know been putting up a front about it all. Since he did, in fact, kiss Harry not once but twice on New Years. Like it doesn’t make sense, nothing makes any sense.

Not the kisses or the touches on his waist or hand. Or the fact every time Louis hugged Harry he squeezed him tight and according to every online article he's read it's a sign that he may like you. Or that damn matching keychain Louis got him for Christmas.

None of this is clear, it’s just one big splitting headache if you ask him.

Yeah ,of course Harry’s annoyed, sad and a bit jealous. He’s allowed to feel this way because he almost felt as if he were led on still for even thinking about coming here tonight. Even if Harry would have showed up after Louis was done Harry knows it would have been a mistake regardless because clearly, Louis doesn’t feel the same way at all. Harry needs to just drop it. Because at this point why even try anymore? 

“Why are you even here? Usually, you're in bed by now..” Louis pointed out as he scratched at his scruffy cheek. And Harry can even answer that question now. 

Honestly he’s feeling sick to his stomach suddenly. Just wanting to go back to his dorm and sleep this night away. Not think about how dumb it was to finally be courageous and think for a second he’d maybe leave here tonight with a smile on his face.

Funny how that turned out.

Harry slowly shook his head and muttered out, “It doesn't matter anymore,” before he slowly stepped away and left without saying anything else. What upset him even more is that Louis didn't even come running after him wondering what was wrong, but whatever. Not like Louis has to come make Harry feel better tonight, he’s not obligated too. Harry just wished he never came over in the first place. Maybe then he would have never had to deal with this gut wrenching feeling. 

The walk back to his building was a lot slower this time as he kept thinking about what happened. Still annoyed by the fact Louis clearly doesn't like him in more than a friend way and how everyone keeps insisting he does. That's the not the only thought that was bothering Harry though. He didn't like thinking about Louis fantasizing about this other Harry kid. It bugs him.

No, of course, Harry isn't like super sexualised, but for a second Harry thought maybe Louis was actually thinking of him. It's a nice thought knowing your crush thinks about getting you in bed. Well, that was before he told Harry it was about someone else. Now Harry can't even think about it without feeling annoyed. No Harry wouldn't sleep with Louis because he's waiting but that doesn't mean he hasn't thought about it either. Of course, he has, he fucking likes Louis so much and would like to just have a mosaic of love bites all over his body made by Louis. 

The one and only time he likes someone this much, a friend, No… a best mate, he goes for the most unavailable of fucking course!. One that doesn't even want Harry at all. The homebody boy too preoccupied with his education. Because why would Louis want someone that's the complete opposite of him?

So looks like what Gemma said was true, he'd be stuck in the friendzone forever. Funny isn't it?

When Harry's back at his dorm, he goes directly to bed. Lights off, phone tossed on his nightstand but he can't fall asleep.

No longer upset as he was but more perplexed now than anything. After the walk back his mind started thinking about this other Harry in Louis’ life.

Louis never brought him around or mentioned it was someone in his class before. But then again Louis was rather secretive about it all; although it still surprised him that Louis kept it under wraps. It's strange and makes him wonder what makes this other boy so special.

Is he just insanely attractive or something? Or does he actually have qualities Louis likes? Does Zayn or Nick know about this said boy too? Also more importantly since Louis doesn't want to sleep with him does that mean he wants an actual relationship with him?

Those are the questions Harry wants to ask because it doesn't make much sense to him.

Whatever though, apparently this guy changed Louis’ opinion on relationships. It'd be a lie to say Harry wasn't jealous, because he is. Or else he wouldn't give a damn about any of this. He even worked up his courage back in the train to come tell Louis that he liked him. Not only just to get answered either. Shit, he wanted to tell Louis he wants to kiss him again and that he makes Harry's life so much more exhilarating. Not only that but...

He wanted to be with Louis.

  ****

*********

It’s going on five and Harry still hasn’t even gotten dressed yet.

He has Louis’ band gig tonight and he knows Niall would be here to snag him away for the night as they decided they were hitching a ride with Nick and Ed. Zayn already had plans to go with Louis as Niall mentioned something about Zayn wanting to hangout with Louis. Which is fine. Hanging out with Niall, Ed, and Nick didn’t sound bad at all actually. Harry did wonder though if Ed was bringing Laken as then the car would be awfully crowded, hopefully not. 

Speaking of Louis, he had asked Harry the night before if Harry was still coming tonight. Of course, Harry said yes, because he wants to see Louis and appreciate the band's hard work. 

Also maybe because Harry hasn’t hung out with Louis in a while where they just sat down and talked. That’s excluding the _incident_ that happened merely two weeks ago. 

Harry doesn’t like thinking about that at all because tonight could be the night this other Harry could show up to the event. Like who knows what kind of charm Louis could have pulled on this boy to get him to come, maybe Louis finally had the courage and asks him to come especially since Louis and Zayn went alone together… talk about suspicious. Maybe Louis needed Zayn to be his wingman or something even though Harry thinks Louis really doesn’t need any help whatsoever because he can sweep anyone off their feet. 

Still Harry hopes that’s not the case and Louis is with Zayn helping him with Valentine's day stuff for Niall. Harry hopes for that, yeah he’s going with that to just stay positive. Like Valentine’s day is tomorrow so who knows, maybe Zayn is a last minute sort of guy on the big gesture kind of stuff. 

Like he asked Louis to go shopping with him for an anniversary gift.

But Harry needed to stop worrying about Louis’ secret crush showing up tonight and focus on the real problem of the evening. Getting dressed. 

Ugh, why was this always such a task at hand. 

Harry stares at his clothes for a while before he settles on the usual; a button up.

As Harry had gotten dressed, his mind started to wander back to that night he walked in on Louis. Still having everything engraved into his brain because how can you forget about that kind of embarrassing situation? Especially when it involves nakedness. Thankfully Louis just brushed it under the rug and acted as if everything was okay as usual, but for Harry it still was weird. 

Every time Harry was around Louis after that, he had his mind go slightly fuzzy due to any sort of close contact that made him melt on the inside. When Louis’ top rose up and showed off some skin it made Harry’s mind go back to seeing him in his boxers and whenever his arms weren’t covered Harry just wanted to reach over and touch them. It sounds strange, he knows. But it’s kind of hard not to act that way since Louis seemingly liked to crowd his space often. Not to mention staying damn attractive anytime of the day. 

No they haven’t really just hung out alone yet, only with a couple of their mates around, or at least not alone long enough to spend the day together. But they’ve gotten better even if Harry still feels like he got broken up with after that night he was at Louis’ dorm. 

Maybe once Harry’s silly little crush goes away they can start hanging out again and alone.  

Harry slipped the button up on and pulled on his typical pair of skinny fit trousers, moving over towards his mirror, and pulling his hair out of the bun. Staring back at his reflection and frowning, thinking he needed to change something. Maybe that is one of the reasons why Louis’ not interested in him, Harry’s always wears the same thing or his hair is always one way or the other. Nothing really spectacular, contrary to Louis who always has a variety of things on and his hair is always so different. Ugh, Harry just needed to stop this right now. He looks fine the way he is and just because Louis has a bit of more of an edge to his style doesn't mean he has to start doing so himself. 

If anything Louis should be fine with the way Harry is. But this was all so stupid because why is he even thinking about this? It shouldn’t even be in his mind for one and secondly, he just needs to get it through his head that Louis and him are nothing more than friends, that’s it. 

Shit, Louis’ probably kissed Zayn at some point for the New Year, so  yeah, whatever.

Harry just needs to keep reminding himself Louis’ not interested in him and he shouldn’t be interested in him either. 

He still ended up just putting product into his hair and left it at that as he went to go sit on his bed and pull out his phone. 

Deciding that maybe working on his essay that’s due would get his mind off of everything tonight. Which Harry wasn’t really up to doing at the moment as he had many things on his mind, but still maybe getting some work done would help. Essays weren’t his favorite thing in the world especially since his mind always went haywire for the most part, but Niall isn’t even here yet. So why not. 

Well staring back at the word document on his phone was rather arduous. 

Harry sighed to himself as he just sat there, for nearly fifteen minutes trying to think of what to write down. Maybe trying to do his essay right now wasn’t a good idea after all as he has ten other things on his mind. Also, he has several days to do it anyway and it’s not like he won’t get it done. He always does. 

Thankfully he didn't have to sit much longer and dwell on the fact that his essay is far from done because he can hear pounding on the other side of his door and coming in Niall with his coat on. 

“Hey H, you ready to hit the road? Ed and Nick are out in the car,” Niall questioned as Harry just pocketed his phone and grabbed his coat from the edge of his bed. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,”

Harry was almost out the door when Niall decided he wasn't ready to leave yet, of course he wasn’t.

“So, you're sure you’ll be okay tonight? I mean you and Louis seem fine, but as long as I’ve known you I just want to make sure you’ll be fine,” It’s nice what Niall’s trying to do, but Harry just wants to leave already. He wants to just go and have a nice time even if it’s surrounding by a slew of people he barely knows. The only thing he doesn’t want to deal with is that other boy being around and Louis being all over him because then no, Harry wouldn’t be okay. 

He’d want to leave. 

“Louis and me are fine now, Niall,” Harry reassured him even though he was trying to convince himself more of that. “If anything goes awry I’ll tell you.”

Niall didn’t look entirely convinced but nodded as they soon left the room because there was nothing else to say; also Harry was already out the door. 

The ride was fairly quiet between them as music filled the background of Nick’s car. To be honest, Harry was quite glad no one was up for chatting because he’s been in his thoughts the whole trip. Last thing he needs is to be deep in thoughts and someone trying to have a chat with him. It probably helps that the ride was a mere twenty five minutes anyway (as Nick mentioned) and Ed was too preoccupied with his phone to care. Laken couldn’t come tonight as she had some family stuff and Niall, well he’s just scrolling through his phone aimlessly probably waiting for a specific person to text him. So all Harry’s been doing was staring out of the window. Thinking about how tonight will pan out and sort of wishing he would have at least considered changing his shirt at the last minute. Almost as if he re-thinking his decision on his signature go-to top to any disreputable festivities.

Why is he even worrying about this again? 

Louis probably wouldn’t give a damn about Harry’s sudden change of fashion sense. Hell, he didn't even notice when he wore that long sleeve shirt to Zayn's birthday, so what good would any of that do? The only time Harry wore something significantly different, Louis actually complimented him on when he was wearing one of his flannels. More importantly, Louis only seemed impressed when Harry wasn’t in his own clothing, but Louis’ whose god knows who clothes those belonged too. Or at least Louis’ never worn and seen the light of day from his laundry pile. 

Still Harry needed to do _something._

Whether it be push his hair on the other side or maybe even tuck his top in. Maybe not those because Louis would probably tease him saying something like nobody tucks their shirts in anymore and how uncool it is and Harry’s not sure if his hair would even look right. Ugh, he wished he was back at his dorm with this mini crisis and not sitting here on the way to a stupid band gig. 

Honestly Harry wished he had some advice because this wasn’t his strong suit whatsoever, hell he should have maybe asked Zayn or something for this, because he’s majoring in fashion for crying out loud. 

Eventually the car came to a halting stop and pulled Harry out of his thoughts when he noticed everyone was moving to get out. Harry admired his surrounding as he unbuckled and was a bit confused… were they at some person's house or something? Hmmm. Maybe he should have read that invitation a little better…

Once Harry was out and following the boys up towards the house he noticed how many people were in fact here tonight. How they all are outside and it’s rather freezing out, so Harry doesn't understand that. Or the fact he could hear music blaring from outside the house… oh no. 

Harry knows what kind of band gig this is... he should have definitely read the invite!

It’s a party. Of course. 

Great, so Harry’s going to be stuck here at an unfamiliar party nearly a half an hour from his dorm for the night. Surrounded by the usual drunks, stoners, and people making complete asses out of themselves. Like where did Louis think Harry would want to come to this tonight? Like why even invite him in the first place knowing he still wasn’t into parties?

Whatever though, Harry came to support the cause and not start complaining about it either. 

Maybe after Louis’ band is done for the night he can go back home and work on that essay he needs to start on.  
Harry just let out a sigh as he followed inside, maneuvering through people, and trying to follow his friends. Except it was hard when Nick and Ed disappeared suddenly in the crowd and Niall told Harry he would be right back to go get some drinks. So looks like he’s alone, as per usual. Until Niall gets back of course. 

So Harry just looked at his surroundings and wondered where exactly is Louis’ band supposed to be playing at because the living room was far too small for one and secondly the house isn’t even that big. Like smaller than the house they usually go to parties at actually. Not that Harry cares though.

Niall ended up right back beside Harry a moment later, handing him a water bottle, a beer in his own hand. Mentioning that Louis’ bands not here yet as they had a bit of an emergency with the drummer and bassist having differences on the set list; Zayn had texted him that while he was in the kitchen. Which meant Zayn was stuck with them too, but that’s okay. On the bright side, Harry did not get to hangout with Niall for a while.

Apparently spending time with Niall meant standing out back in the cold, shivering, and talking about on how Niall feels that he thinks he may be falling in love with Zayn. Which was a shocker to be quite honest because for as long as Harry's known Niall that boy has fallen for one other guy he’s dated out of all of them. Niall had mentioned in the past he wouldn’t have wanted to fall for another boy again unless he knew for sure this was going to last. Just he’s not certain how Zayn feels towards him as they haven’t talked about it. Their six month anniversary is coming up around in the coming weeks and Niall wants to figure out a way to say it, but he’s scared. Worried it might be too soon. Harry understands Niall’s worries, but he’s sure it’s fine. They’re both head over heels for eachother anyway and haven’t broken up yet. So it’s good sign to Harry at least.

Well from what he thinks because what does he know about love? 

Yeah he likes Louis, a lot. But love is such a strong word… and yes maybe someday he would want to experience this falling in love stuff, but he supposes that’s not in the cards for him. At least not right now. If anything he’s just liking Louis even more than he should.

Eventually Niall’s worries subsided after Harry reassured him that he thinks Zayn may feel the same way but just has a different way of showing it. Telling Niall to just wait it out as usual and see how it goes, just in case it is too early to be tossing around I love you’s or anything relatively related to it. Niall thankfully just nodded and drank his beer quietly. Harry wanted to bring up himself that he’s still not in fact over Louis and that he wishes he could be at least so it would be less weird, but Harry just can’t do that. Not right now and not when Niall had already asked him if he were okay earlier back at his dorm about coming tonight. 

So Harry bites his tongue and finishes up his water as Niall checked his phone and said “Our boys are here!” and Harry may have frowned at that. Louis wasn’t his boy and he knows Niall was just teasing to lighten the mood but it wasn’t funny to Harry. Not at all. 

Niall, of course, gestured for them to head back in and away from the people smoking out back. As much as Harry didn’t feel up to seeing Louis right now especially if he brought that boy with him but standing out here in this cold was getting to him. His legs were rather numb and his hands were on the verge of becoming frozen, so yeah he decided to just give in and go inside. 

Except Harry didn’t make it far enough because the moment he seen Louis setting up with his band in the living room. Who were all wearing black as if they planned to be cohesive tonight which Harry can't complain, they look nice. But Harry can’t go over there, not yet. Thankfully Louis hadn’t noticed Harry yet as was too busy setting up amps and looking to be talking to one of the boys with a cigarette tucked behind his ear. So Harry fled the area, quickly pushing past people and found the nearest bathroom with thankfully no line. 

Harry just needed a minute. To breathe and recheck his appearance because damn it’d be a lie to say that he wasn’t at least trying to look nice tonight to impress a certain someone.  

But he still wasn’t impressed with his looks as he stared back at his reflection. 

Unsure of what exactly he can even do that will spark an interest because his outfit is just so… ordinary.

As if he couldn’t have a minute alone there was pounding at the door and some feminine voice on the other side asking him if anyone is in there. Harry just chewed on his lip as his eyes fell back onto his own reflection. 

Thinking for a moment and then it popped into his head, it’s simple, but not too drastic.

He unbuttoned the topmost button and thought it looked good. Except maybe one more could do the trick as well. That is until Harry undid the next button and smiled to himself. Because this was it. This was good enough because Louis would have to notice, wouldn't he? 

It’s all he really can do last minute anyway, unless he borrowed clothes from whoever this person house this is, but that’s just a strange thought. 

It’s definitely different though.

As Harry usually dressed a little more modestly so this was rather strange to him going out there with his top almost half undone. But maybe this was the change he needed? To prove that he isn’t so conformed and dull with his fashions. Hopefully, he won’t get teased about it either because if he does you can just forget about this fashion attempt ever happening again. 

After doing one last check in the mirror and kind of feeling rather annoyed that he felt rushed to do so, he decided he was ready to face Louis now. Ready to see the outcome of his courageous attempt to try something a little out of his comfort zone with having some of his chest be on display. 

So here goes nothing….

After leaving the bathroom, Harry felt as if everyone was looking at him strange, but he tried his best to ignore it; he noticed that Louis now had a cup in his hand and is still chit chatting away with one of the guys in his band. Which Harry is rather happy it's only him and not this guy Louis has a crush on because then Harry would already be on his way back to Uni in a heartbeat. 

He’s not sure if he can handle that tonight, he’s already dealing with being here with Louis and to top it all, he is trying something new to grab Louis’ attention. No matter how many times he’s tried to tell himself Louis is not the reason, it actually is, he wants to show Louis that he’s far from boring and can be a little adventurous too.

Harry just took a deep breath and slowly made his way over, maneuvering through the crowd, and successfully avoiding being a basin for discarded drinks. Trying not to stride to fast to seem too excited to see Louis or anything. Acting as natural as he could without it coming off as strange. But soon a smile came to his lips as Louis’ eyes fell on him before he even made it over there. The next thing that happened took him by surprise, when Louis’ cup fell out of his hand and spilt all over the floor, well more on his shoes and the guy beside him. No longer talking with that guy who is now cursing up a storm and asking Louis what the hell is wrong with him while picking up Louis’ cup off the ground. Shaking his head and walking off, probably to go find some napkins.

Louis’ just standing there not taking his eyes off Harry, slowly growing bigger and his mouth slightly open. It made Harry feel honestly weird because Louis has to be judging it already; why else would he be giving Harry that look? Hopefully, he likes it.

When Harry was finally in front of Louis he felt rather diffident due to Louis’ lack of words. He hasn’t said anything yet or at least gave him any sort of reaction at all. Just standing there and staring at Harry licking his lips. 

“You know you shouldn’t do that, you’ll get chapped lips,” Harry broke the silence because it felt too weird. Usually, Louis was always the first one to say something so Harry supposes it was his turn. 

Louis just shook his head and scratched at his neck, tilting it slightly, smiling. 

“But I’m sure you knew that.” Harry teased as he couldn't help but notice Louis wouldn’t just stop staring at him. Making Harry feel rather uncomfortable, to be honest; not that he minds Louis’ attention, but it’d be nice to know if he’s just speechless or disgusted. 

Louis shook his head, “You uh.. “ coughing suddenly and clearing his throat, “You look nice,” he said stumbling over his words. “I mean it looks good, yeah that’s what I mean, your outfit looks.. good.” 

Does he actually mean that though? He kind of sounded as if he were nervous and not sure of himself or his response which is making Harry feel even more self conscious over his last minute choice. Maybe he should button them back up because Louis could just be lying to him in order to not hurt his feelings. 

“Thank you”

“So-” Louis started but was cut off when the guy from his band came back and rudely stepped between them and cleaned up the puddle of beer. Harry just moved to stand next to Louis, almost feeling as if he was being watched. Which he was, Louis eyes were looking him and up and down, almost as if he were still judging him. Harry definitely wished he wouldn't have been so courageous. Which he should never try to be so valiant anymore because it all does was no good for him. 

“You know Tommo I know you like to go all out when you try to pull and shit. But spilling your drink on the floor and your bandmate isn’t a good way to impress a hottie, just sayin.,” the man stated firmly before he walked off again.

A flush crept across Louis’ cheeks as he shook his head, “Fuck off, Tommy!” Louis shouted after him as he moved back in front Harry again, but closer. 

Honestly Harry tried his best to bite back his smile after Louis’ bandmate said all that because the way Louis reacted was kind of comical. Also maybe it’d be nice to think Louis was trying just that, but whatever. There's no point in thinking about this now because Louis was already speaking up changing the subject to something else. 

“Now back to what I was going to say before he came over here and being annoying,” Louis started rearranging his fringe. “Where’s Mr. I’m so perfect at, hmm?” oh yeah about that….

Harry had forgotten to tell Louis that was long over with, but before Harry could even answer the question Louis wasn’t shutting up. “I mean obviously you're trying to impress someone tonight with you half undressed,” Louis snickered. 

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis’ attempt at joking because it wasn’t that funny and besides he already feels weird about having half his buttons undone. But Harry just ignored that and got on with the more important matter of the subject. 

“We uh, called it off.” 

It was kind of funny how easily that came out because in the past when Harry had been broken up with someone, it always bothered him. For days. But this, it was his own doing and never felt more relieved because it wouldn't have been fair to Elijah anyway. Not when Harry had eyes for someone else and Elijah wouldn’t give Louis a chance.

Louis let out a quiet breath, “Oh, why’s that?” 

“He wasn’t particularly a fan of my mates, so it wasn’t going to work out,” Harry said honestly because it wasn’t a lie but he just wasn’t going to say “ _because of you_ ,” no of course not. Not unless he wanted to make things super awkward and Louis pressing for more answers. Which Louis would do that. 

Louis pressed his lips together for a second as he fiddled with the hem of his top. “Well that’s too bad then, he seemed…. Well rounded I guess,” Louis shrugged his shoulders. “But you could do better anyway, way much better than him.” Louis sounded kind of bitter and that confused Harry. Louis had absolutely no reason to be; at least not anymore now that Elijah was completely out of the picture. No need to feel so protective of Harry anyway.

Pretty soon Louis had to stop chatting and left Harry’s side as he had to go have a quick meeting with his band out back before they start playing. So that left Harry to wander around for awhile, eventually finding himself a spot to sit on the couch against the wall (which wasn’t the most comfortable) and scrolling through his own Instagram as it's been ages since he's got on the damn thing.

There really isn't a whole lot to do and looking at others pictures seemed to keep him preoccupied enough. Well, more so Louis’ page that is. Because he can't help himself okay? Maybe if Louis’ following this Harry kid or at least this boy commented on any of Louis’ pictures well Harry wants to be nosy, okay? He wants to see who this boy is and see what's so great about him. Harry bets he has a plethora of ink on his body, piercings even. Probably posts pictures of himself smoking weed and bragging about it as if he needed to show off. It wouldn't shock Harry either, to be honest. Shit, this guy probably posts really interesting things on his Instagram. Compared to Harry's which is plain and just has pictures of younger himself and his family. That's about it though, nothing spectacular. 

Like Louis’ page it's filled with a variety of pictures. He has his family on it, selfies, all his tattoos, pictures of his friends, and a picture of Harry drinking his morning coffee half asleep… Bastard! Harry didn't know Louis had taken that. At least he looks somewhat decent despite his tiredness and the caption was a bit weird. 

  _Mornings with H :)_

Harry furrowed his brows because when did this happen? He doesn't remember having breakfast with Louis at all, maybe it was when they were at the cafe last week with Niall and Zayn, but why didn't Louis post a picture of them too?

More importantly, why didn't Louis tag him?

That wasn't the only picture though of Harry, there were three others.

One being Harry studying which Louis captioned it with ‘Harry's always revising’ with a frowning face. Another at one of Liam's parties that Harry does, in fact, remember and it's just him smiling because Louis demanded a picture of him for his Instagram aesthetic (apparently he needed all his friends’ mugs on there) and the caption for that was a smiley face. The last one was him on his phone with a half gone coffee beside him. Not sure why Louis posted this anyway as he did not look too good. His hair was all frizzy and in a disheveled bun. He was in his nursing uniform and if Harry's certain Louis took it when Harry wasn't paying attention. Sneaky little shit! 

The caption to this though totally threw many mixed feelings his way.

‘Stunner’

Uh, was Louis implying that Harry was attractive at his worst or...? 

Harry doesn't have much more time to think about it because now Louis’ bandmate named Alex was speaking on the mic. Harry quickly pocketed his phone and promised himself to think about it later because now, standing by Nick and Ed who reappeared again, the gig was about to begin. Niall and Zayn were near the amps and Harry can't even imagine the earaches which will come later. He's just happy he can see thanks to his tallness and has a good vantage point of watching Louis with his guitar. Which is really the only thing that matter anyway… other than being supportive. 

Of course, Louis winked at Harry after he caught him staring at him. Harry quickly looked away, feeling heat inch to his cheeks. Damn it, he needed to stop this. Louis likes someone else and he needed to get that through in his head and quick.

When the band started to play, Harry's focus was back on the band, and trying his hardest to listen along. But it was hard, very hard to do. He just can't help but watch Louis and see how in tune he is with his guitar. Biting back smiles every time they made eye contact and just appreciating what Louis loves to do. 

But there was something in the back of Harry’s mind telling him to cut it out. Louis is his best friend, not someone he should be into at all, especially since the shorter boy got his mind stuck on someone else. Which that got Harry curious, he never got to ask Louis if this Harry from his class showed up tonight or if Louis had invited him. Harry wished he knew what the boy looked like because not even on Louis’ Instagram or Facebook, could he find the guy. The only Harry was actually himself.

So that can’t be that as Harry's not in Louis’ classes and also the fact that Louis’ never really talked much about this boy. It's kind of frustrating honestly. Yes, he didn't like the idea of the boy possibly being here tonight, but maybe once he sees it with his own two eyes that there's no chance of anything and Louis’ one hundred percent serious about this boy then maybe he'll get over Louis a lot faster. 

But easier said than done because Louis isn't really looking anywhere in particular other than in Harry’s direction every so often and there's too many guys to guess which one he'd be at least interested in. Hell, Harry doesn't even know Louis’ type at all, the only things Harry knows from experience that he's hooked up with Edith for a while and he has a celebrity crush on an actor. So you can't just go off of that, maybe once he has a moment to talk with Louis he can ask him about this boy. 

As much as it put his stomach into knots… it's for the best.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts suddenly when someone appeared beside him and  was trying to talk to him over the loud music.

It was a guy who looked a be a year or two older than himself with quite a bit of traditional style tattoos; he also had long blonde hair tucked into a bun. Nose piercing and a couple inches taller than Harry. Overall he's cute, but boys were the last thing on Harry's mind. Especially if this guy thinks about perusing Harry.

Which Harry finds odd because where have all these guys been these past couple of years?

Anyway, that doesn't matter because all Harry wants to do is watch Faithless Night, not chit chat.

“So what do you think about this band, pretty good aren't they?” The guy asked as he flicked his eyes towards Harry.

Harry nodded, not really offering a smile and knows he's being quite rude but he wants to be left alone honestly. 

“You know I don't think I've ever seen you around before, so I take it you're either new or with the band,” the guy pointed out.

Harry kind of wished this guy would leave him alone already, he doesn't want to date anyone or talk with anyone for the matter. Not after attempting two times to try to do this dating thing; it's not worth it anymore. He knew he should have stayed with his original thoughts before he even decided to start going to these parties and such. Guys were off limits and academics to put first, A-L-W-A-Y-S.

So that's how it's going to be because he's tired of being let down.

However, the guy next to him was not aware of this thoughts process totally because there he was, deciding it was okay to reach over and push Harry's hair off his shoulder, smiling at him. Wow, talk about being very assertive! Harry just feels uncomfortable.  
Unfortunately, Harry has no time to react because Louis missed a note on his guitar and Harry’s eyes snapped back on Louis who looked quite annoyed. He was cursing to himself, but seemed to bounce back fine. 

As for Harry he decided that he wanted to get away from this guy and quickly. So he found himself back in the kitchen and alone. Cracking open a new water bottle and was glad to see that the guy stopped trying to pursue anything … maybe he was drunk anyway. Hopefully, that's what that was because from what Harry could see the guy was already chatting up another boy. 

Harry remained in the kitchen for some time before he noticed that Louis’ band was no longer playing, certainly taking an intermission. In no time, Louis is now back beside him with a beer in his hand, standing rather close. Not that he minds of course. It’s quiet between them and no one's really talking, it’s comfortable with Louis beside him. Even if some parts of Harry wants to distance himself, he refrains to do so.

Louis is now on his second beer after chugging down the other and Harry feels like he needs to keep an eye on him. Harry's not about to let him drink lots and drive, nope. Not happening. 

Before Harry attempts to talk, he is interrupted by Nick who came stomping over.

“Louis, want to go out back?” He questioned and Harry has a feeling this either had to with smoking a cigarette or a blunt. Which he won’t be surprised either way.

Louis scoffed, “Do you not know me at all? Of fucking course I do!” Nick just shook his head and gestured him to come along. Louis glanced at Harry for a second as if he were inviting him out too with his eyes so Harry followed them because why the hell not! Maybe then he could finally talk to Louis about this other guy thing where it’s somewhere quieter. 

Once outside Louis and Nick shared a joint as Harry just stood there shivering with his arms hugging his chest. You could hear the music blaring from the inside and no one else was outside with them which was nice; though it was too damn cold to just stand out here. On the bright side both boys seemed to do no talking and more smoking so the sooner they're done the sooner they can go back inside. 

But Harry needs to say something, he just has to. 

“Lou, is that guy here tonight?” 

Louis exhaled the smoke from his lips as he glanced at Harry, “Hmmm? “ he hummed out, confused. 

“That Harry guy in your class, the one you like, is he here tonight?” Harry started up, “Unless he had better things to do and I could just meet him some other time.” Okay maybe Harry sounded more bitter than intended, but whatever. He just put on a bright smile to show Louis that he was totally fine and totally okay if that boy is here tonight.

Nick had this baffled look on his face though as if this was brand new information to him, but didn't say anything taking another hit.

“Oh… uh, no,  he’s not.” Louis answered sipping his beer away before taking a drag. 

Well that’s good to know, now he can stop worrying about that. But he’s curious, he wants to know what makes this boy so important that Louis’ pretty much stopped sleeping around with someone he’s been hooking up with for who knows long. 

“What's he like though?” Harry started, squeezing his arms closer to his body. “I mean you've only told me a few things, I’m curious.” hopefully Louis will give him some insight so he knows what to prepare for when the moment comes. 

Louis looked taken back by the question and Harry can't blame him because he’s being nosy. But whatever, Louis knows far more about Harry than he knows about him so why can’t he know too? 

“Uh,” Louis stuttered as if he were thinking for a moment, sipping on his beer, and his eyes on Harry. “He’s… well he’s, you know… rather intelligent and determined I’ll say.”.So far that sounds pretty good, but Harry didn’t think Louis would much care for the fact the guy was intelligent or at least could care less. “Umm- I suppose he’s good natured and definitely charming.”

Okay now Harry was starting to feel kind of envious; Louis obviously likes this perfect guy, like he sounds ideal to Harry. Completely Louis’ opposite and it’s not fair that it’s not him. 

“He’s hard to describe because he’s just so... so perfect, you know?” Louis answered honestly. “He makes me feel like I’m not even good enough for him as he’s like this super motivated student and we’re just two totally different people,” Louis was really going all out his answer wasn't he? 

“I just wish I could talk to him and tell him hey maybe we could go grab a coffee or something sometime. It’s hard though because I don’t want to end up getting more attached than I already am in case he finds someone much better...”

Harry had this pulling sensation in his gut as Louis went on about how he has these  unrequited feelings for this boy and yeah, Harry no longer wanted to hear about it anymore. Kind of ruining his mood actually; he feels angry at himself for even asking in the first place.

Looks like Louis really does like this boy and maybe has been talking with him for a while, no wonder he’s kept him secret. Louis’ scared to commit with him or even just tell the boy flat out that he’d like to possibly date him, but too worried the guy will likely laugh in his face. Considering they are total opposite from what Louis’ told him. Honestly, Harry  felt frustrated; this is what he wants but he cannot have it. Why can’t he have it?

It’s not fair, not fair at all. 

Why does liking your best mate have to be Harry's problem? He’s never liked one of his friends before. Why can’t Harry just get over Louis already?

Not even a cute law student could get his mind off of Louis, it’s kind of worrisome. 

Thankfully Louis didn’t get to keep going on and on about this boy because Nick finally spoke up looking rather confused. 

“Wait a second, so you’re telling me that you want a relationship with this guy in your class?  And why haven’t you mentioned this boy before? Because I thought you told me you liked-” Nick was then cut off as he yelped due to Louis’ fist colliding roughly on his arm.The shorter boy is glaring at him before going back inside. Leaving both of them standing there confused.

“Don’t know what his problem is!” Nick shook his head as he rubbed his arm where Louis popped him at before stomping out the blunt and going back inside himself. Left alone, Harry decided to head back as well; the band had starting to play again anyway.

The night went on as Harry watched Louis’ band play the remainder of their set. Nodding his head along and trying his best to enjoy himself. As much as could standing by himself since Niall and Zayn were long gone and probably already took off. Ed, was busy texting on his phone bobbing his head and Nick, well, he was chatting with some guy. So that left Harry to fend for himself and hoping this would end sooner rather than later. As much as it doesn’t make Harry sound like a supportive friend, he kind of wanted to leave as soon as he could.

Now if he only had his own car he could, but tonight it's on Nick or Louis’ terms. But deep down, Harry has a feeling he may need be the designated driver for tonight. Soon enough, another boy appears to be interested in Harry, once again the man looked relatively similar from earlier except this one was wearing glasses, his red hair styled into a quiff, and not invading Harry’s personal space, yet. Not that it matters, not that any of it does because Harry isn't interested. He just wants to be left alone. 

Harry’s starting to re-think this whole fashion choice because it’s done absolutely no good for him tonight! First Louis and his mess of a compliment that Harry is certain that was fake as ever, the overly assertive boy with the nose piercing, and now this guy. Is he just giving off the wrong body language or something? He’d like to know!

“Hey there, “ the guy greeted with a smile as glanced at Harry. “How are you tonight, love?” the guy murmured near his ear, “I’ve kind of noticed you look rather bored being all alone and shit,” 

As if this guy knew what he was talking about! Harry didn’t come alone tonight and he certainly wasn’t bored either!

“I’m fine, just watching my… “ Harry wanted to say boyfriend to get this guy off his back, but he didn’t. “My friend’s band play is all,” was all Harry responded to that. 

The guy nodded as his gaze flickered back on the band for a second before they were back on Harry, “Anyway my name's Christian if you're wondering … ” No, to be honest, Harry wasn’t wondering, but thank you for assuming. “So your friends band is pretty cool, which one is your friend?”

Harry sighed, thankfully the loudness of the instruments vocal drowned that out because he knows he’s coming off as rude once again. But whatever at least this guy wasn’t hitting on him, more so just being friendly. So maybe Harry could try to make conversation as much as he really didn't feel up for it. No one else was talking to him, so why not. 

“The short one, that’s him,” Harry smiled as his eyes fell back on Louis who was busy strumming away and looking at Harry with an unreadable expression. But Harry didn’t get to figure it out more because the guy kept on talking.. 

“He seems pretty cool and he has a sick guitar, but anyways I didn't come over here to talk about your friend,” then what did he come over here for then? “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go somewhere a little more quiet,” oh no… it better not be what he thinks it is.“I mean, to go finish this conversation away from the madness and who knows, maybe we can do something a little more fun,” the guy said with a suggestive smile. Nope, not happening. Harry knows exactly where this was leading and he didn't like it one bit. 

“Um, no thank you,” 

Thankfully the guy didn’t try to ask Harry why not or pester him some more, he just grabbed his hand and began to scribble his number onto the side of Harry’s right hand. Talk about sudden and unexpected and Harry doesn’t know what to say, like at all. 

“Just in case you change your mind, you know” Christian winked back at Harry before disappearing into the crowd and all Harry could do was stand there wondering what in the hell just happened!

Why all of a sudden are all these guys interested in him? Does changing something so small about his appearance really make him that much more approachable? Is showing a little more skin the key to pull someone at a party? What a concept!

It’s just so weird to him, especially since he’s never had so much attention before in the same night. It kind of freaked him out, to be honest. Yeah, sure some part of it makes him feel good about himself knowing he still had decently good looks. Still, that didn’t mean he wanted to talk to any of these boys. Especially since he can tell they weren’t looking for their next date, more like for their next lay. 

Which they can keep on dreaming because Harry’s not about to do anything with anyone.

By the time it was the final performance for the band Harry was in the bathroom, trying to scrub away at his hand, but nothing was working too well to get this damn number off. He wasn’t going to call the guy as he knows it meant no good doing so. Also, he really didn’t want to be walking around with numbers on his hand either, it wasn't anything like what Louis drew on him because that was different. Harry didn’t mind that, but he did mind this. 

Not to mention when he goes to class the following day, he doesn’t want Niall asking him a hundred and one questions about it. Or at least think Harry had went off with this boy and did things anyway, but Niall should know Harry wouldn’t do that. Still, the thought kind of bothers him and he’s been scrubbing for nearly a minute now and it was barely faded. Ugh, this stupid soap was worthless and just drying his hands out more so than anything!

If only he had some rubbing alcohol or something effective. But Harry wasn’t about to look through someone's cabinets, so looks like he’ll have to wait to go to the store. So that’s just great.

Honestly Harry wanted to text that number only to tell Christian that it wasn’t nice to write on people with a marker, but then that might open an invitation for an unwanted conversation. 

Harry just let out a huff as he decided to just give up already as he no longer heard Louis’ band playing, but loud music from the radio. Hopefully, that means he can get the hell out of here now that it was done and over with. Well, so Harry hopes as he checked his phone and it was going on almost ten thirty. Too late for Harry liking as usual and hopefully someone was ready to head back as they really had no business being at this party other than to support Louis.

Unfortunately that’s not what the plan was as Harry left the bathroom to find Ed chugging down a beer in the kitchen and Nick, well he was still trying to round up as many hot guys as he could tonight. No there goes that… and all that’ s left was Louis and Harry has no idea where he is. Hopefully he didn’t leave or anything… it made Harry nervous to think Louis was on the road and driving while tipsy and stoned. He thought about sending a text to see where he was to make himself feel better, but Harry refrained because maybe he was worrying too much. As he noticed the amps still stacked in the corner and what looked like to be Louis’ guitar case beside them. So Harry takes it as a good sign. 

Louis probably just stepped outside for a cigarette anyway.

Harry found himself back on the couch, staring down at his phone. This time mindlessly scrolling through his texts, well that is until someone slammed down beside him. Harry knew if was Louis before turning his head, as weird as it sounds he could recognize the scent of that cologne from anywhere. With the mixture of pot of course.

“Fucking finally I found you,” Louis stated as he took a sip from his cup, eyes on Harry. “Wondered where you wandered off too! “

Before Harry could even respond to Louis’ worries, the shorter boy kept on talking and chugging down the rest of his drink,  tossing the cup toward the end of the couch. Hmm, Harry makes a mental note to discard the cup before they take off because the last thing they need is to be rude, especially at someone's party. 

“Was busy,” Harry answered honestly as he flicked his gaze over towards Louis. He could have sworn Louis was sitting fairly a lot closer. His mind could be playing tricks on him though… and yeah. Harry’s going to rule it as his imagination getting the best of him because now Louis’ arm was resting on the ledge of the couch behind Harry. Honestly, Harry wanted to lean into Louis and have Louis’ arm around him because damn a snuggle sounded good, it really did. Except Harry’s not bold enough to do so or in the mood for rejection either. 

So he stays where he’s at and rests his hands in his lap as Louis spoke up once again. 

“Busy chatting up that boy earlier? Unless you were hiding from him, huh, which I don’t blame you because he was all over you;” Louis rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. Which made Harry curious as to why Louis cares anyway. He didn’t get to think much more about it because suddenly his hand was grabbed by Louis and the air is his lungs seems to disappear.  

Louis, fucking Louis grabbed his hand and rubbed his thumb across the scribbled number. God, Harry hoped that Louis wouldn't be able to tell just how much he affected him that he had his hand in his. He would not know how to explain, not when Louis is still holding his hand and staring at it intently.

Before Harry could even state his case, Louis spoke up once again and was it Harry or did he sound kind of annoyed?

“He certainly was so sure of himself wasn’t he?” Louis’ gaze flicked upward. “Who even writes their number on someone anymore, this isn’t 2009 anymore,” Minutely shaking his head. “I mean clearly he thought you were at least interested or something to do something like that!” 

“Uh, how about no, he just came up to me,” Harry tried his best to explain but from what he could tell Louis wasn’t very convinced. “Besides he seemed to only have one thing on his mind anyway, and you know I wouldn't, not with him ...” 

Louis let out an exaggerated sigh, being dramatic as usual, okay maybe a little more than usual, “Clearly he didn’t get the fucking hint then, yeah, “ Louis declared sharply and Harry didn’t know why Louis was getting so irritated over this. It’s not like he was the one in Harry shoes earlier when it happened. But whatever, Louis can be annoyed if he wants since the guy was certain he’d get Harry into bed tonight. So Harry can’t blame Louis for being bothered that his friend was unwantedly getting hit on. 

“But whatever I guess, not like you have to tell me everything anyway ..” 

Huh? What’s Louis going on about? 

Harry doesn’t even have a chance to ask Louis to elaborate because he soon left a very confused Harry on the couch. 

That was kind of weird… almost as if Louis were jealous? Ha, yeah right, Louis jealous? Not likely. Probably just being that overprotective friend as usual when it comes to Harry and his not so exciting love life. 

Who knows what goes on in Louis’ head anyway.

Eventually Harry left the couch and found Ed, they stayed together for a while, hanging out, they didn’t have too much opportunities to chat before as the redhead was busy with his girlfriend. Which it is still taking Harry sometime to get used to the fact Ed even has one in the first place. But apparently, the boy didn’t want to talk about that as they were in the kitchen, enjoying the only space where the crowd was not too present. They talked about each other’s lives for a while and Ed asked him why he acted so strange back at Zayn’s pub outing. 

Harry, of course, just told Ed that he was feeling beyond stressed with exams that day and the new term starting up. Also that Louis and him weren’t on the best terms at that time. Thankfully Ed didn’t push for more answers and was happy to see that Louis and him were back to being friends. 

“Anyway, I’m sure you two would have made up sooner or later. You both act like an old married couple most of the time anyway!”Ed joked.

Ed had to be joking, he just had to be. Harry hopes that ‘s what this is, a joke. A poorly done one at that ...

Talk about messing with Harry’s head.

The time Harry realises what Ed just implied, the redhead was already on the next topic, something about when summer comes he may just take easy and not do a whole lot.

Damn it, Harry would have loved to ask Ed to explain himself!

Shorter after that, Ed left to find Nick to make sure he hadn’t taken off yet without him, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen. So that got Harry thinking, where was Louis at?

He hasn’t seen him since they sat on the couch and Louis held his hand…  he held it the whole time they talked. Just thinking about it, Harry’s heart felt bigger in his chest. Not that it meant anything anyway. 

Of course, Harry knows it meant nothing to Louis, but he liked that. He liked it a lot. Louis’ hands are so dainty and yet so strong, Harry likes the idea of them holding hands, but knows he’ll never get to experience that. Not with his streak of bad luck Harry’s been having lately.

As if Louis knew he was on Harry's mind, the shorter boy lurched over towards him emerging from the living room. With yet, another drink in his hand that was spilling over the edge. Harry thinks maybe he should cut him off already or after this one last drink, he can tell that Louis’ far from sober. He had lost count how many times Louis had a drink in his hand but it was too many to be able to handle his car. 

“There you are, love!” Louis cheered shuffling way to close and stumbling into him, spilling his drink all over Harry’s button up and his cup fallen on the floor. Harry had no time to register anything that happened, he just knows that he’s got a slightly drunk boy into his arms. Louis had fallen into him so suddenly! And the fact that Louis grabbed onto Harry's shoulders to rebalance himself; it makes Harry’s insides want to melt. 

Louis was leaning in fairly close to Harry as he dropped his hands from his shoulder, but was on his arm this time. “Mmm you know you're so fucking hot right?” Louis slurred out loudly as he was blinking rather rapidly. “So hot, babe...”

Harry felt like the room suddenly got very warm and very fast. It didn’t help that Louis was gripping onto his arm and admitting he finds him attractive. It’s so surreal and super random and Harry needs to remind himself that Louis’ drunker than shit, but that still didn't mean it brought a smile to his face. Because for a moment Harry thinks Louis just needed some liquid courage to admit his feelings. Maybe, maybe not but it's a nice thought nonetheless ..

“It’s not fair!” Louis pouted loudly as his grip slightly tightened on Harry’s arm.

What wasn’t fair? Harry good looks? Or what? 

“What?” Harry questioned trying to reposition the boy on his feet. 

Louis closed his eyes for a second with the hand that was previously on Harry’s arm, now dropped to his side and Louis was more and more crowding his space, awfully close. “That you’re not mine,” Louis whispered finally, “I like you so fucking much, love”

Oh wow, uh… Harry's speechless now!

Yeah he knows to take this all with a grain of salt but he can't help it okay? Hearing those words from Louis’ mouth, sober or not made him feel so many emotions. 

“You’re perfect,” Louis went on loudly and people around them were starting to stare; before Harry could even respond, Louis hunched over with a paleness in his face. 

… Louis had thrown up beside Harry’s shoes. 

So that’s just great. First, his top is stained terribly after Louis' tumbled into him (looks like laundry day tomorrow) and now he’s certain his boots are going to smell awful as well. But whatever Louis clearly had a little too much to drink and he’s more worried about Louis’ well being more than his clothes.

The shorter boy stayed hunched over or a moment before finally moving back up, his body shifted and back and forth for a moment, founding his balance slowly. “I don’t feel so good, H” Louis whined still gripping Harry’s arm like an anchor.

Staying here with Louis who already threw up and had who knows how many drinks was a bad idea. They needed to leave, Louis obviously isn't feeling the greatest and to top it off it's fairly late into the night. Maybe Harry could bring Louis back to his dorm for the night and keep an eye on him. Not like it'd be his first time helping one of his mates after a night of drinking. He knows what to do and besides Harry's never seen Louis this drunk before so he is a little bit worried. 

“I think we should go, Lou,” The sooner they leave the sooner Harry could take care of Louis and be away from the alcohol and the crowd.

“I just want to go lay down,” Louis complained and the next thing he said made Harry want to smile, but he held back. 

“With you, H”

Nope. Now was not the time to be smiling over drunk words when his best mate was ill. Not at all.

Harry just kept his mouth shut and watched as Louis dug around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out his keys. Before Louis was able to say anything or do anything, Harry snatched the keys out of his hand and Louis frowned.

“Hey!”

“I think I should be the one behind the wheel, especially since you don't feel good,” Harry reasoned honestly. “Besides you're coming back to my dorm where I can keep an eye on you until you sober up.”

Thankfully, Louis complies easily. 

“And why can't we go back to mine?” Louis sounded like a child about to throw a temper tantrum. God, he is the cutest when he acts like a child! Though, Harry doesn't feel like dealing with this on top of drunk Louis.

Harry let out a sigh, “Because it’ll be easier for me to take care of you, now come on, let's get out of here before you get sick again.” Harry is tired and more concerned about Louis than anything else. Harry had to help Louis to walk towards the cars as he was having a hard time. He kept falling into people and just the way he was walking (more like stumbling) gave away that Louis needed some help. So Harry just took it upon himself to wrap his arm around Louis’ shoulders and guide him. Thankfully Louis didn't seem to fight it and went along with it.

The ride back to Uni went fairly well despite having to stop on more than one occasion as Louis had gotten ill. After that, Harry was able to get Louis into his dorm without a care who was staring (only a few students) as he led Louis into his room.

Harry was about to lead Louis over to his bed but apparently Louis had other plans as he broke free stumbling into the bathroom, holding onto objects as he did with Harry’s arm, he kneeled down in front of the toilet, ready to be sick again. Harry just sighed and thought that he should make a compressant for his forehead and look for pain meds. Yes, that's what he should do! Harry knows he has to administer the medication before letting Louis got to sleep in order to help with the hangover he’ll be certainly sporting in the morning. 

He may never have experienced a hangover but he's certain of his abilities. 

So after grabbing one of his flannels from his wardrobe that he hasn't planned on wearing anytime soon as he scurried into the bathroom and quickly doused the garment in cold water as he crouched down beside Louis who was busy hunched over the toilet as he disgorged.

As much as it makes Harry's stomach feel queasy at the thought of vomit, he supposed it's probably not going to be the worst thing he will come across in his nursing career. So he just put that aside and focused on Louis instead, when Louis finally moved to sit on his knees Harry pressed the flannel against his forehead. Resting one hand on Louis’ back to steady himself and also as a comforting mechanism. 

“You're too good to me,” Louis tired eyes were on Harry now as he let out a sigh. “No wonder I Iike you so damn much,” Nope, Harry is not going to smile. Louis’ still not in the right mindset. As much as Harry wanted to melt into a puddle of mush at the mere thought of Louis liking him _so damn much_ he kept his composure.

Harry just stayed quiet as he removed the compressant for a moment to let Louis remove his jacket. Which is lazily tossed a couple inches away and before Harry could go back to helping Louis, the poor boy was back hunched over, hands gripping the edges. So Harry did what he could and decided to rub his back to soothe him.

It seemed Louis began to become less queasy as time went on. Harry was beside him the whole time making sure he was just okay and comforting him. Of course, his knees were on the sore side but sitting down wasn't an option at all because he's just too tall. There's not enough leg room to even entertain the thought.

Eventually Louis moved back to sit on his knees and let a huff before he tried to stand up. But he almost teetered over so Harry quickly got up and wrapped his arm back around his shoulders. About to lead him out until Louis pulled away suddenly and was back where he was. Harry frowned to himself because he knows if this persists then he may need to take Louis to the hospital. Which Harry wasn't up for that honestly. 

But thankfully Louis just got back up with Harry's help. Muttering out that he just wants to go lay down; again. Harry carefully led Louis over to his bed and before he let Louis lay down he decided he should at least check for a fever to be on the safe side. As he pressed the back of his hand against Louis’ forehead after pushing his fringe out of the way, he noticed that he was slightly warm, so Harry decided maybe removing some clothes before Louis even thinks about laying down to get comfortable. 

But the thing is Harry doesn't have any clothes that would fit Louis as they would be a size too big. Also, the idea of bile on one his shirts wasn’t something he wanted to deal with tomorrow as he already has a beer stained top to work with. Sure the idea of his clothes possibly smelling like Louis’ cologne sounded nice, but also slightly creepy. Which Harry had decided at this point no matter how much the idea of Louis being undressed was rather delightful, Harry needed to just ignore that and only have his mind on one thing. Louis being comfortable enough to sleep this off. 

“Here, let's, uh, get you more comfortable, okay?” Harry never thought that'd ever come out, not a day in his life would he have thought about undressing his crush. Actually doing it too. Talk about a first time for everything. At least Louis just went along with it only complaining that he felt awful. Harry helped Louis discard his top and toss it onto his desk chair, he let him undo his own buttons of his jeans because that…. Harry’s not sure if he could do that. 

What he did though was help Louis step out of them and helped him into the bed, made sure to have him lay on his side to prevent choking in case he did end up having to run to the toilet again. 

“Ugh, I feel like fucking shit” Louis whined as he closed his eye while he pulled the blanket closer to him. 

Harry was busy folding Louis’ clothes up neatly watching him at the same time, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. “Just get some sleep, Louis. You'll be fine soon enough,” Harry reassured him as he went into the bathroom to go fetch one of his cleaning buckets from the basin cabinet. As he came back Louis was no longer up and going on about how he felt sick to his stomach. Instead, he was still in bed and taking it easy which made Harry feel better. 

Once Harry set the bucket down and gathered some pain meds with some water, he sat on the floor beside his bed. Not even bothering to think about sleep right now as he was too worried about Louis waking up and needing assistance. So that’s where he stayed for the most part of his night. 

Thankfully Louis had just slept right through the night so far and it’s almost going on six in the morning when Harry feels tiredness hitting him at full force. He had spent majority of his time working on that damn essay he tried working on earlier for the greater part of his time being up but not leaving this spot for too long. But Harry still hadn’t even managed to get a single word written on his essay so he got distracted with other means. Looking up advice online about your crush admitting they like you while drunk or more so feelings they have for you. Of course, Harry had peered over every so often to make sure Louis couldn’t see what he looking at just in case he was up. Thankfully that wasn’t the case but almost all the online advice gave him the same thing.  

It’s liquid courage. 

Did Louis need actually alcohol in his system to say everything he did to Harry last night? Louis’ usually so assertive and confident, but then again he can be sometimes insecure. It’s frustrating because Harry's confused now. If that was liquid courage then Louis is attracted to him in the least bit but isn’t acting on it, but then again what about this other Harry? 

That’s why it’s so confusing! What if Louis likes them both or maybe he didn’t actually mean any of it. Which would be a big let down whether he wanted to admit it or not because everything Louis said to him made him stomach feel fluttery. Still, he doesn’t know what to think and it was bringing on an unwanted headache, to be honest. 

Harry just decided to no longer think about it. Now, he was just relaxing against his bed as he stared down to his soiled top. Not realizing until now that he hadn’t even changed into more comfortable clothes himself, not that he minds though, once Louis leaves Harry supposes his day will be slept away anyway (after he does his laundry of course). With being preoccupied with being hospitable towards Louis and trying to get some stuff done regarding his coursework, it was the last thing on his mind. Especially with the weird drunk confessions. 

Sleep did sound nice right about now though and he's just thankful he had no classes today.

So Harry needed to keep his eyes open as falling asleep sitting up wasn't an option nor the best idea either. Having an aching neck was the last thing Harry wanted. He decided to quietly get up and move around for a little as his bum was starting to feel quite sore from hardly moving.

The first thing Harry did was pick up Louis denim jacket off his floor and put it with Louis' clothes. Happy to see Louis was still sound asleep. So that bought Harry some time to skim through his wardrobe to find something to wear to bed.

But before Harry even opened the doors to have a look,  Louis had let out a tired groan and rustled around in the bed for a moment. 

Oh so he was up then, good.

Harry’s eyes landed back on Louis who still had his face pressed into the pillow rubbing his forehead. God, he looked too cute honestly! Yes, Harry knows Louis’ hungover, but he can’t help to find Louis stunning. He’s never had a boy sleep in his bed before, sexual or not, this was nice to see. Not that Harry’s going to say that to Louis. It’s just different and some part of Harry wished he was right there in his bed smashed up against the wall next to Louis. Cuddled close to him and just spending the morning in bed, but of course, that’s not Harry’s reality. As it will never be his reality, it’s a nice thought though. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Louis sounded not too good, like he needed to go back to sleep actually.  But apparently, Louis didn’t think so because he was already sitting up with the blanket bunched over his lap and looking around. Scratching at his scalp as he looked at Harry.

Almost as if he didn’t know where he was...

“Morning, Lou,” Harry greeted softly, trying too hard not to visualize this, Louis in his bed wearing next to nothing with his messy hair most mornings. Trying his damn hardest to stop those thoughts because now was not the time nor was something he needed to start daydreaming about now.  

Before Harry could even tell Louis to take some pain meds that were on the nightstand, Louis was already getting out of bed quickly. Not facing Harry as he grabbed his pile of clothes from the desk chair, placing them over his lap and scurried into the bathroom. That was kind of weird… he’s never seen someone hungover move that fast before. Usually, they were more lethargic and rather dizzy. Not quickly getting out of bed and racing towards the closest toilet. Odd, to say the least. 

Whatever though because at least Louis was no longer passed out and now he could assess Louis’ wellbeing better. Hopefully, he feels better than last night because Harry’s not sure if he has it in him to deal with hungover Louis for the next day, he’d be definitely grouchy that’s for sure. 

Louis had been in the bathroom for nearly five minutes as Harry was now sat on his bed, itching to change out of these restricting clothes already, but wanted to wait for Louis to leave safely first. Eventually Louis stepped out looking slightly better, his eyes still red and had bags underneath them. To Harry, he looked like he needed to come back and lay down or maybe get some sun, but Louis already putting on his shoes.

“Uh, thank you, Harry,” Louis finally said, his voice rather hoarse. “I’ll get my keys later, okay?” Harry just nodded, feeling kind of disappointed that Louis wasn’t even going to stay for a little while. At least taking some medicine Harry had specifically laid out for him, oh well though. Louis’ a grown man, Harry supposes he can take care of himself now. Louis knows his body better when it comes to hangover anyway, also he may just want to be alone. 

“Take it easy, Lou, ring me if you need anything,” Louis just nodded and left like that. 

Harry sighed to himself wishing that he got the guts to chase after Louis and take him back under his wing. But he doesn’t and won’t overstep his hospitality, Harry just hopes Louis feels better soon enough.

So now that he’s alone, he can go to bed. With his mind stuck on Louis, but that’s okay.

Harry’s just worried about him or at least that’s what he was trying to convince himself…

Hopefully he’s able to fall asleep.


	11. XI

Harry did fall asleep and had slept most his day away. 

Not that he cares because Harry knew his day would have been spent in bed after last night's event involving drunk Louis. 

Harry is still in bed and it's been hours since Louis left this morning. Looked like laundry day didn't happen after all because Harry was far too fatigued to do so. More so he just wanted to get as much sleep as he could before forcing himself to stay awake for the greater part of the afternoon. Only so it wouldn't have messed up his sleeping schedule anymore that he had last night.

But the thing is it’s late. _It’s really fucking late._

Harry, the old Harry back before all the parties, epic adventures, and all the mischief he’s done that he considers rebellious would have a never slept the whole day. Not after taking care of a boy who got sick from drinking too much. Before, when Niall or Ed gotten ill from too much of a good time he’d make sure they were asleep for sometime before going to bed himself. But that was before he met Louis. Before all the madness that came along with it all. 

With Louis it was different. 

If you had asked Harry the night after he had met Louis for the first time if he would have cared for Louis if he was shitfaced, Harry would have scoffed and laughed at your face. He didn’t like Louis at all, couldn't stand him and didn’t want to have anything to do with him. But now, that’s all different. He loves Louis’ company, enjoys his remarks and opinions, his enthusiasm for celebrations and Harry just likes him in general. He couldn’t have imagined not taking care of Louis last night because who knew what could have happened.

Thankfully everything worked out just fine even though some of the things Louis told him last night in a series of drunk confessions had confused him. No, he hadn’t forgotten that Louis whispered ” _I like you so fucking much, love_ ” or that he had admitted he found Harry remarkably attractive. It just wasn’t expected and he’s never had anyone say those things to him before, so of course, he wouldn’t forget. Drunk words or not, Harry can't help but have this jumpy feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he thinks about it. 

Not only that but now that he’s laying here under his blankets awake, Harry can’t help but think what if Louis had actually meant all that. If he liked Harry too as well, not the other Harry in his class. It kind of gives him hope that maybe he has at least a chance afterall, especially after Louis told him why he liked that boy anyway. Which still surprised Harry as Louis seemed to be not taken by someone so engaged with academics and good natured. Harry thought maybe Louis would be more into the wild partier type with interests in fornification and vices. But apparently Harry was wrong after all, Louis wasn’t into that apparently when it comes to wanting to finally settle down into a relationship. Especially after shutting down the ideas of commitment for years and hooking up with whoever he saw fit. But this made Harry wonder, why this guy?

Yeah, Louis had told him that this guy is perfect and all that stuff, but why? Is he just bored of hooking up? Is it because this guy doesn’t do casual sex (since Louis said he doesn’t want to sleep with him)? Or is it because Louis’ finally found someone he genuinely likes?

Those were answers Harry wanted to know, but it was definitely for another time.

Harry knows he should get out of bed and do something, but it’s easier said than done. Especially wrapped up in his blankets and this may sound a little weird, but his blankets faintly smelled like Louis’ cologne. Which Harry realized probably seemed rather strange, but whatever he likes the smell of Louis’ cologne because it’s quite intoxicating. Not because it reminds him of Louis, nope, not at all. 

But that’s not the important matter of his evening anyway now that his phone started to go off. Someone decided they had wanted to intrude on Harry’s off time, but that’s fine. Harry hoped this better be a good reason anyway. 

After fumbling around for his phone, he remained wrapped up his blanket smiling tiredly as he saw who exactly it was; Louis. 

Without hesitation he answered, “Hey, Lou,” 

“Sorry if I woke you up, just haven’t responded to any of my messages, but I needed to talk to you about something,” Louis did not sound like himself. This bothered Harry and made him feel anxious because what could possibly be wrong? Harry knows he’s probably not feeling the best due to his hangover, but Louis did just admit he needed to talk to Harry. So hopefully it’s nothing too awful.

“It’s okay,” Harry said softly into his phone as he moved to lay on his back. “What's wrong?” 

The line went silent for a moment and Harry didn’t like that pause, no he did not. Clearly something wasn’t right and hopefully, whatever it was it will be resolved soon because hearing Louis not sound like his usual upbeat self bothered Harry immensely.

“I feel so awful about last night, I do.” Louis finally admitted, “Can’t believe I got that shitfaced and you felt like you needed to care for me” he sighed into the phone, “I am so grateful that you were here, I don’t want to think about what would have happened if you weren’t here, I don’t know what I would have done honestly .. “ Harry frowned, not liking hearing Louis sounding so disappointed in himself; it actually broke Harry’s heart. 

He was about to say something when Louis continued.

“But whatever, what’s done is done. So anything I said or did I just want to let you know that I wasn't in the right mindset and I’m sorry, okay?” 

Oh, okay then… 

“I want to make it up to you though this Saturday coming up um .. If you’re up for it?” 

As much as Harry liked the idea of Louis doing something special for him, Harry can’t have the shorter boy do that. Not because he feels bad about being ill and Harry nursing him, no. 

“Louis, you don’t have to do anything for me, you were drunk, and I saw that you needed help so I stepped up. I didn’t mind honestly.” Harry really didn’t. The only thing he did mind was all the vomit. 

But Louis was already protesting and stating his case. 

“Harold, just please let me do this for you,” Louis stressed, “I want to!”

Now, he feels as if he kept rejecting Louis’ plans they’d just be running in circles and it’d just be easier to say yes. It’s just, deep down, he doesn't feel like he needs to be treated with any special treatment because of his hospitality. He’s going for nursing and of course naturally, he’s a nurturer plus his mum taught him right. But clearly, Louis felt the need to pay him back in whatever he had up in his sleeve. 

“Fine, but nothing crazy, okay?” Harry compromised because the idea of Louis going all out with an evening to make up for this made Harry feel rather guilty. Not that he didn’t like the idea of doing something big with Louis, but not on the terms of this.  

Louis hummed into the phone before he finally said, “Don’t know if I can promise it won't be crazy, but either way you’ll have fun. I’d hope you’d have some fun because this is also to make up for your birthday as well ..”

Harry’s birthday? Now Harry was confused. 

“My birthday? I think you’re almost two weeks too late on that one, Lou,” Harry pointed out as he pulled his blanket close against him. “Besides we didn’t do anything for yours, so why do we have to do something for mine?” 

Louis let out a sigh, “Do you always have to argue with everything I want to do with you?” Harry bit back his smile as Louis went on. “I owe it to you and it’s been awhile since you’ve experienced life away from your textbooks, so here I am to save your Saturday,” Harry hated how accurate Louis sounded about that.

He hadn’t done much lately, not when it was weird between him and Louis. Not that it isn’t, because Harry still has these weird feelings and questions and such. But now the idea of actually spending time together sounded good to him. 

“So what exactly are we doing anyway?” Harry decided to just see what Louis had up his sleeve and Harry hopes it was at least something he’d be interested in doing. 

“What good would a thank you slash birthday outing be if you knew what we’re doing in advance? It’s a surprise, babe,” Harry’s not sure if he liked the idea of a surprise … 

Hopefully it’s nothing too extravagant or where Louis ends up broke because he wanted to buy Harry things. Harry not sure how he’d repay Louis at all, or even accept such things. He still hadn’t scrounged up enough cash to get Louis a belated birthday gift as his money went to necessities instead. So how would he? Help Louis study or test out his latest gaming projects? 

Which as much as Harry would love to assist Louis with his coursework, he knows that it is not a good form of payback, especially to Louis who didn’t really care for his major in the first place. 

“All I’m going to say is wear something warm,” Louis alluded before he decided to change the subject about how his hangover still hadn’t passed and that he may just go to bed earlier than usual. 

Eventually Louis hung up after reminding Harry about the weekend and mentioning he'd get back with him on details later.

So Harry just laid there, back on his side smiling like an idiot, wondering about Saturday. 

They haven't hung out by themselves in ages and if Harry's correct and it's just the two of them and no one else; he already knows he'll be the happiest. Harry wanted those alone times again with Louis (not including last night's adventure) and just go back to the ways things were. 

But Harry supposes he'll have to wait and see.

Hopefully Saturday comes sooner than later. 

    *********  

Saturday mornings should be spent in bed contemplating if you should start your homework or just go back to sleep.

Right now, Harry is far away from his comfy bed though, peach beanie pulled over his head and wrapped up in an array of a nice warm navy blue jumper under his thicker jacket, he's on the _fucking_ bus, his focus is on his phone and the time reads seven thirty. 

He's on his way to the train station as Louis sent him a message last night at nine in the evening, telling him to meet him at the train station at 8am and to remind him to dress warm. Harry wondered where exactly they're going and why couldn't Louis just pick him up. No- why couldn't they just drive there in a car that Louis owns, instead?

He did not ask asked went along with it because Louis wouldn't give him much insight anyway. Surprise it’s supposed to be, surprise it will be! Usually not being one for being surprised, Harry honestly was rather excited this time.

Hopefully wherever they're going Louis’ not intending to spend all his money on Harry as he knows, like pretty much every student, Louis’ just as much on a budget as him, so Harry doesn't want him to go broke for this. All because he still feels guilty over Harry aiding him through his drunken state.

Which Harry planned to tell Louis at some point during their _adventure_ that he really didn't mind and how Louis shouldn't feel guilty. It's not the worst thing he's ever went through and besides, it was great practice anyway.

But now with his mind too preoccupied on the fact that they’re leaving Southampton for the morning and how long. Was it an all day excursion? Oh god, Harry wouldn’t put it past Louis to keep him away from Uni throughout the day until wee hours into the night. Not that Harry minded being around said boy, but it’s like something in the back of his mind was screaming at him that this was bound to end up in a sea of feelings for Louis. And who knows what could possibly happen ...

It brought back the memory when Niall left town with Zayn for the first time and how Harry had razzed him about how things were getting serious as day trips were more for couples. Especially now that he was, in fact, traveling with Louis which didn’t involve going home or preparing for their next Halloween extravaganza. No. This was Louis showing his gratitude, so obviously it doesn’t mean anything, right?

That’s what Harry’s telling himself because it made him feel better. All because he knows if he thinks that way then it will truly mess with his head once Harry sees Louis with someone else. 

Hopefully that’s not anytime soon…

Harry let out a sigh as he glanced out the window trying to not think anymore about his feelings for Louis. He put his focus on other things like the vehicles speeding down the street in the fogginess of the morning. How tired he exactly is and why he should be back in his dorm working on some notes. But no, here he is, on a bus merely minutes away from being dropped off only to hop on a train shortly after. 

He hadn’t even had breakfast yet because he woke up just in time to make himself look presentable and Harry kind of wished he did, to be honest. Hell he hadn’t even had his morning beverage either so that better be one of Louis’ highlights of their trip.

Once he had been dropped off Harry quickly made his way towards the station, eager to get out of the chilliness, and to see that familiar edgy boy waiting inside for him. 

Except by the time he reached the entrance Louis was outside, waiting for him. He looked to be cold, cheeks flushed, beanie pulled over his hair as well that stuck out, his jacket wide open and exposing his layers of a zipped black hoodie and a white top that showed off some of his chest tattoo. 

Didn’t Louis tell Harry to dress warm? 

That didn’t look warm enough to Harry honestly, but whatever maybe Louis was trying to look good. Which honestly doesn't surprise Harry!

“Hey you,” Louis greeted as a smile came onto his face now that Harry was in front of him and fairly close. “Almost thought I’d get stood up,” Louis snickered as he pushed his hands into pockets of his jacket. “But you actually showed up.”

Of course, Harry did, why wouldn't he? 

Harry rolled his eyes but smiling at that, fiddling up with the sleeve if his jacket, “Be glad I did because I was contemplating on doing my studies instead!” Harry teased lightly and Louis just shook his head, looking smugly pleased. 

“So why exactly are we here at eight in the morning, usually you’re asleep by now?” Louis sighed not too pleased with Harry’s observation.

“Oii! Watch your mouth Curly! Just because I sleep in most days doesn’t mean I’m never up early, it’s just rare is all,” Louis exclaimed in defense. “Besides we have a long day ahead of us and I wanted to start as early as possible knowing just how much of an early bird you are,” he smirked. Too happy to know Harry’s sleep routine oh so well… which isn’t hard to figure out, to be honest… But still, Harry can’t help but grin at Louis. “Also thought we could, you know, stop for a donut first thing once there, it’d be nice” hmm that did sound good, but Harry’s not sure if he had a lot to spend today. Hopefully whatever it is would be cheap. 

“And where exactly are we going?” Harry questioned, “I mean since you've kept it secret all week, I am very intrigued now.”

Louis licked his lips, hands still in his pockets trying to close his jacket. 

“So I hope you don’t mind but we’re going to Brighton today,” 

They were? 

“So you better be thankful I’m such an amazing best mate and know how to have a good time,” Louis exclaimed, sounding cocky. Which Harry won’t lie he kind of liked.

”Does this mean my whole day is slashed or what? Because if it is you better be making it count,” Harry teased as he crossed his arm, the corner of his lips quirking up. “Unless you're just dragging me away from Uni for the morning, I mean either way I expect to be impressed.”

“My, My, Styles you sure don't have faith in me, do you?” Louis shook his head, “We've been mates for how long now? And you're still questioning my abilities of a good time, remember it's not fun until you do it the Tommo way, okay?” Hmm... the Tommo way. Right.

Harry just sighed, not ready to start hearing stuff resurfacing from Louis’ mouth back when they first met again. Nope. He just wanted to get on this damn train and start their day.

“Also yes, I've got you for the day if you really want to know everything, my dear Harold,” Louis added and honestly Harry was rather ecstatic about it all, especially it's just going to be the two of them as far as he knows (he hopes it's just them). Also, they're going to Brighton which Harry's not going to lie he's very fucking excited. Because every time he went there with Niall or Ed it had always been a nice time.

But then again there's still that concern in the back of his mind that being away with Louis for the day was slightly worrisome. Only because Harry knows it will create more chances to just wanting Louis more. But it's a risk he's willing to take anyway …

“Well then, when do we get the show on the road? because I’m freezing my toes off right now,” Harry questioned,  it was rather chilly today. 

“Always so impatient,” Louis commented with a smile. Harry’s not the impatient one, Louis is!  
He recalls very well the scene Louis caused over a wait for the toilet and being a dickhead about it. Whatever though, no point in arguing about that now because they were headed inside, well Louis was and Harry followed.

The train ride wasn't horrible, but seated next to Louis who let Harry have the window seat (thank god) it was hard not to feel jumpy. Only because how close they were, knees touching every time the train was on a bump and Louis smelt so nice, god, this was so hard to not lean in and smell the crook of his neck. 

At any moment, Louis could reach over and sort out Harry’s jacket so it wouldn't get wrinkled and Harry would be itching to just press for more contact. 

Hell, Louis could also grab his hand or touch his thigh, Harry would let him do, he craved it even. But it never happened, they remained both in their seats doing small talk. 

By the time they arrived, Harry needed to stretch his legs and have some air; if he kept being that close to Louis he would be brave enough to brush their hands together and that’s pushing it. Especially for Harry who is far too shy for initiating any sorts of intimacy towards Louis, a guy he’s not dating. 

They strolled around for a little while and it was still rather quiet between them. Not that Harry had minded of course because it was nice and even if they weren’t talking that much, Harry enjoyed Louis’ company. The shorter boy didn’t seem bothered anyway but Harry was sure that Louis’ cigarette he had been working on was keeping him preoccupied long enough wherever Louis was leading him to.

A little while later after making a stop at Dum Dum Donutterie to get a few treats for breakfast they were now at Starbucks getting some tea, where Harry tried to pay for himself but Louis had insisted on paying as he did back at the donuts bakery. So, of course you can’t go wrong with a free drink when it’s an option. Even if Harry feels rather guilty for not paying.

“You know I could have at least paid for our teas.” Harry brought up as they walked out of the coffee shop and down the pavement. Harry took a sip of his drink staying beside Louis, wondering where they were headed next as Louis mentioned inside he knows somewhere they could stop and rest their legs. 

Louis shook his head, eyes fallen on Harry briefly. “Harold, I’m the one who invited you along so I pay. Besides it’s your day, don’t start feeling guilt-ridden now, huh!”  
If only it were that easy, Louis should try being the one who always gets stuff bought for him when he’s with Harry. 

“But you always buy for me so why can’t I at least pay for something? I mean you’re going to spend all your money on me and I don’t think that’s fair,” Harry frowned at the thought, but Louis was already arguing. 

“Who cares if it’s fair. I owe you so much Harry after you put up with my drunken ass! No one's ever done it before, well my mum has once when it was New Years, but that’s not the point. I just feel like I need to show you my gratitude, ok?” Louis explained seriously. “Is that reason good enough for you?”No, it wasn’t because Harry still felt compelled to at least buy Louis something in return. “Also,  believe it or not, but I happen to like spending my money on you.” Louis said so casually. 

It’s still marveled Harry that Louis could just say things like that so randomly not knowing what it did to Harry’s butterflies deep in his stomach. Louis likes to buy him stuff which Harry to his knowledge already knew as over the time he’s known him, the boy had always paid for him. But strange thing is… Harry’s never seen Louis pay for Zayn for example (from what he’s seen so far) and they’ve been friends for years, much longer than Louis and Harry. Or Nick for the matter.  It’s odd, but maybe he’s looking too much into things.

Whatever though, Louis’ gets his way one way or another, usually anyway. 

Harry just kept his mouth shut after that because there was simply no point in arguing his stance anymore. Especially with Louis holding a greater argument. It’s okay though, Harry eventually will get around to treat Louis someday, maybe buy him something as a congratulation for graduating university. Just to show how proud he is that Louis finished, but that’s a thought for later of course. 

They had walked down the promenade along the beach quietly until they spotted an unoccupied bench.

Now that they were sat beside each other and it was silence between them, a contented one. They were too occupied with munching away at their donuts and sipping at their drinks. It was nice to just sit here and enjoy the sea with Louis beside him. Watching the waves roll gently towards the shore, drenching the sand. Listening to the humming of the ebbing tide had enthralled Harry. It had been ages since he got to actually sit down and watch the ocean. Actually, he hadn't seen it in a while as he'd been too busy with other things in his life. But now that he's here with a boy that makes his heart five times bigger pulled away for the day, he was exultant.  

Louis who was too busy stuffing the last of his blueberry doughnut and slurping down the rest of his tea. Harry can't help but smile to himself as he looked down to his half eaten creme brûlée doughnut, couldn't help but wonder if this could be their new normal. Having a breakfast together on a Saturday morning or even on Sunday. The idea of spending his weekend mornings with Louis sounded even better the more Harry had thought about it. Being alone and engulfed in each other's presence, attention solely on them and no one else. No vices, no other friends, no phones, just them. 

Harry would love that. 

But Louis isn't his, Louis’ not his boyfriend, because isn't what people in relationships do? Spend mornings together without being bothered by other means of distractions.

It's a nice thought in his head, imagining his future revolving around Louis. Seeing them going for walks for no reason at all just because they're bored, film marathons in Louis shoddy sheet forts, late nights intertwined together listening to one of their favorite albums all because one of them needed a cuddle. The idea of kissing Louis again was part of Harry ideal future and lots of it, Louis holding his hand and touching Harry on the small of his back. Love bites, 1 AM conversations spent on the phone because they can't sleep, ditching the seedy parties because they'd rather be alone. 

That's what Harry wants, so badly.

Who knew he'd be sitting here on a Saturday morning in February with Louis, at a beach. Sat on a bench and deep in thoughts about his possible future with Louis if he is ever brave enough to talk about it. About them. But Harry of course too coy about it all, he doesn't say anything and just stuffed his mouth with some more pastry. Even if it was weighing on him to say at least something along the lines of his feelings towards Louis, he refrains. 

Because he knows, he just _knows_ it's not the right time. 

Harry swallowed down the rest of his sweet treat and washed it down with tea. He still couldn't get his mind off his own future regarding the boy beside him that's now got his hands shoved into the pockets of his denim jacket. It's so uncertain and Harry needed to ask Louis about his future because he needs to figure out where he may fit in all of that.

“So, what are your plans after Uni, Lou?” Harry asked softly as his eyes fell back into the slothful sea. Rather tense at the unknowing of what Louis could actually tell Harry because he's never talked about it. Usually, any talk about university alone wasn't Louis’ interests, especially when it came to his major.

Louis let out a sigh as if he was waiting for someone to finally ask him this question. “Well had been thinking about taking the summer off I guess, spend time with my family,” Louis answered honestly. “Mum probably would want me home anyway before I venture off into the big scary world.” Louis sounded more sarcastic than anything at the last part of his answer. With an eye roll accompanied of course.

“She probably misses you since we're like four hours away you know, and you've been away for how long?” Harry knows if it were himself his mum would be the same.

“Three years”

Harry's point taken, “See that's like a long time in parent time. Besides maybe you might decide to come back to uni for music or something…”  Harry decided to bring it up because Louis obviously cares less about his current major anyway. Also Louis’ so talented in the musical area, so it'd only make more sense to Harry.

Louis scoffed, “And what do you know about parent time?” 

“Enough to know that your mum probably misses you at home, just as much as mine does,” Harry answered as he took a sip of his tea. “Also my mum was the same when Gemma left so I know from observation.” 

Louis shook his head, “I visit my mum and the girls every other weekend and talk to them through text everyday. I'm sure they'll be fine once I leave to go find a job,” Louis didn't sound too happy about that and Harry wished there was something he could do to help. 

“But about the coming back to Uni, I don't think so, love,” Louis frowned as he flicked his gaze on Harry. “It's not probable.”

Harry didn't like that look on Louis’ face at all and he especially didn't like that Louis talking himself down about what's he's most passionate about. “And why not?”

Louis chewed on his lip for a moment as he glanced back to the ocean before they landed back on Harry once again. 

“I just don't think it's worth my time to risk a music career, you know? At least with this gaming and art thing I have a chance to find a job,” it still didn't mean it didn't break a part of Harry's heart off to hear Louis talk like that. “Besides, I wanted to make mum proud of me for picking something at least worth finishing, you know” Harry's certain Jay would be proud of Louis no matter what he chose. “But whatever, I guess. I can always change careers later on, not like it's set with me for life.” 

Harry just nodded because he understood now why exactly Louis didn't necessarily follow his dreams in the first place. It was kind of disheartening honestly. But maybe later on in life Louis knowing how unpredictable he can be, Louis could once follow his passions at some point. Harry would be there to push him along… if he's still around. 

“I suppose you're right, but I still believe you should have followed your dreams.” Harry really did, but enough about that. He needed to know some other things, more important things that are screaming at him in the back of his mind to be asked. 

“But what about that boy you like, is he in your plans after Uni?” As much as it made Harry feel quite ailing at the thought of Louis with someone else, he needed to know. 

With a downcast expression on his face, Louis pulled his hand out of his pocket to fix his fringe,  “Honestly, I hope he is,” he finally answered. “As much as I said in the past that I didn’t give a shit about dating and would rather hook up. I've been reconsidering it.” that certainly did perk Harry’s interest. So Louis was looking for a relationship and sadly not with him...

“I just don't think I even have a chance at all because look at my past? I look like a sex crazed twenty two year old addicted to the latest drugs,” Harry frowned, not enjoying Louis belittling him like that. “He wouldn't want someone like me, not that I came blame him.” Louis went on and Harry wanted to reach over and grab Louis’ arm to comfort him, but he didn't. “I'm not his ideal guy, I’m sure of that.”

Harry didn't like any of this at all, he especially didn't like the fact on how insecure Louis sounded.

Yes Louis has his faults, but everyone has them. 

“You know I’ve actually been avoiding commitment for so long because I hadn’t really met anyone I genuinely liked. Not since my ex Michael.” Louis admitted. “ I tried dating after him, but I just didn’t want to get attached as I know how fucking horrible it feels when things end,” Louis frowned as he crossed his arms. “I just don’t want to lose him, that’s the thing and I know if I don’t  just nod up and tell him how I feel someday that will never happen.” Harry just stayed quiet and let Louis open up, finally having a better grasp of why Louis stopped dating in the first place. 

“My mum wants me to be happy and find someone worth settling down with, which I have, but I don’t know ...” 

Harry wanted to tell Louis that this boy would be an idiot to say no to him, just because they're total opposites meant shit. Honestly, Harry would love to have Louis as his boyfriend, a serious boyfriend that lasts more than a month. Lasts more than a measly six months. 

_I’d settle down with you_ was what Harry wanted to blurt out but he didn’t. Instead, he said something a little more guarded. “ ‘m sure he’d say yes, Lou,” Harry knows it wasn’t the best advice ever, but it’s all he could come up with without exposing him.

“I’d like to believe that, really,” Louis added as he decided to put Harry on blast about his own future regarding relationships. Oh Joy. 

“Enough about my fucking down spiraling singleness, what about you?” Louis asked curiously. “I remember back at the pub before we became mates you said you’d been single for years and were happy about it,” Louis actually remember that? That was back in like September and Harry vaguely recalls he even said that. “But you went on a blind date with that law student and that contradicts what you told me, so what's that about?” 

Harry bit the inside of his cheek as he quickly thought of what he was going to say so he doesn’t say things that might cross some boundaries. His fingers twisted together in his lap before he finally spoke up. “I thought for the longest time that my studies and education were above everything else that mattered.” Harry started, “ I wanted to have my career under my belt and live comfortably before I even considered trying to find that perfect guy ...” 

Yeah, funny how that turned out… 

“But it turned out that’s not what I even wanted. I haven’t ever been serious with anyone before nor dated anyone long enough to know what it’s like to actually have feelings for someone.” Harry explained. “I kept telling myself that none of the boys I dated worked out well because they were my ideal guy in the first place, well my ideal guy isn’t what I’ve been wanting, not at all,” Harry just shook his head, eyes still focused on Louis. 

“Well those guys were dummies because anyone would be stupid to break up with you,” Louis admitted, the corners of his lips quirking up. “You’re wonderful the way you are.” 

Harry thought he almost got the wind knocked out him with what Louis just said, but he kept his composure and went on explaining. 

“It’s okay though, Lou. Just meant they weren’t the one for me and I don’t know. Looking back how I was five months ago is completely different compared to now.” Yeah, kind of insane honestly what a change Harry’s mind did. “I don’t want to be alone for the next four years while I’m here, have someone to share my life with because when I look at Niall and Zayn I do feel envious at times. I want what they have at some point, I do.” 

If Harry were honest he felt kind of better now that he had getting it all off his chest, even if he hadn’t entirely admitted to Louis how he feels. 

“I want someone to create memories with ...” 

Louis nodded as if he understood everything Harry had been saying and that was a relief honestly. At least he wasn’t being asked a million and one questions on who changed his perspective particularly…

Once again silence took over briefly between them as they just held their gaze and thankfully it didn’t last too much longer. Louis was the one who broke the silence. 

“Would you be with someone that wasn’t in Uni or lived hours away?” 

Yes, Harry would. 

“Of course, Lou.” 

“And you wouldn't care about his career or if he’s not the cookie cutter guy you always described?

Harry shook his head, because he didn’t care. At all. 

Louis then smiled and put his hand on Harry’s thigh, squeezing lightly sending a flutter of electricity through Harry’s body. Harry’s certain he almost had a heart attack right about then. Louis’ hand stuck on his thigh and Harry felt absolutely one hundred percent compelled to put his hand on top of Louis but he holds himself back. Louis could just be showing support and not have put any meaning behind that squeeze. 

But, fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._ it’s hard for Harry not to have that jittery feeling in his belly and his palms starting to feel sweaty. To suddenly feel horrendously nervous because he’s infatuated with the guy beside him that had his hand is on Harry. Harry tried to suppress it, he did, and hoped Louis wouldn't have caught onto Harry’s blatant bundle of nerves. 

After a few seconds pass Louis removed his hand and Harry wanted it back on him. Harry wanted Louis to wrap his arm around him and cuddle him on this bench. Share a kiss or two and just stay here admiring the sea. Harry wanted more than that but it’s all just a state of being lost in reverie.

Eventually Louis had gotten up to go throw his empty cup into the bin and Harry’s eyes were soon focused on a family strolling along the beach. Noticing the parents holding their small child's hand and it got Harry’s mind rolling once again about his future. 

Wondering if he’d have his own family someday, picturing himself maybe six even ten years from now with a longtime partner and child of their own. Harry liked that thought and he likes it, even more when he pictures that long time companion being Louis. He pulled back out of his thoughts as Louis was back on the bench speaking up again, eyes back on Louis who was already staring at him, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. 

“Do you see yourself with a family of your own one day?” Harry felt a blush coming on because Louis must have caught Harry watching. Also how weird it was Louis had questioned him on what had he been thinking about.

But Harry decided to not worry about that now and he nodded in response. 

“Of course, I mean I’d hope so,” Harry answered honestly and wondered what about Louis? Did Louis see himself settling down in the coming years at all? Did he want a family of his own? Or just a doting longterm boyfriend or girlfriend of some sorts?

“And you?” Harry decided to just ask because why the hell not? It’s not like he’d ever get to ask Louis at any other chance anyway. Besides, it’d be nice to know more about what lies ahead for Louis. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

Harry bit back his smile at the mere thought of Louis finding happiness and love. It’s heartwarming to say the least because Louis deserves it, he does. And maybe a small part of Harry is hoping that he’s the one to that fits into all of that. Hoping someday he could tell Louis exactly how he feels and ask him for a chance. A chance with love.

If only it were that easy but the thought of falling in love was already daunting enough as it is. Especially with Louis for the matter. A boy whose complicated to understand at times with all the mixed signals he shoots Harry’s way. 

But it’s stupid, so incredibly stupid because Harry knows Louis see’s him in a platonic light and nothing more than that. 

Suddenly Louis scarpered past him and Harry who is now addled, stayed put. Wondering what the hell was that and why Louis had ran off so quickly without giving Harry a reason. Almost prompted him back to that night in Manchester, that is until Harry’s eyes surveyed the lot and eventually fell on Louis with that family. That family Harry had been watching earlier on and Louis had handed them a mauve beanie that little girl once had on. Probably had fallen off or something. Louis looked to having a cordial chat with the parents and Harry can’t help but watch. Seeing Louis having a laugh with them and a fetching smile making an appearance afterwards. Probably charming them with whatever he had up his sleeve. Harry should be wondering what exactly Louis was saying to the family, but he's not. Not at all. 

The only thing Harry can think about is how heartwarming the scene was. Louis had that comely grin on his face as waved to the little girl, saying his goodbyes, from what Harry could tell at least. The father shaking Louis’ hand and the mum saying something as well. Honestly, Harry was rather surprised by Louis’ act of kindness as most people would have looked the other way, well most inconsiderate people that is. But at the same time, he’s not necessarily shocked either. 

Harry remembers all the time Louis had opened the door for him, offered Harry his jacket on more than one occasion when he was cold, and even walked him to his door some nights. Not only that but Louis’ always been attentive towards him in general. Harry had also noted over time how family oriented Louis is and the fact he’s seeing his family every other week speaks volumes to Harry. Louis’ so much more than what he put out on the surface. Yes, sometimes he can be a little brash, callous and rebellious. But he’s also kind hearted once you get to know him and often selfless. 

Honestly sometimes Harry thought Louis had always put on an act to impress the masses. Acting cocky and smug as if it were okay to act that way. But since he’s gotten close to Louis he realized that’s just who Louis is in general and Harry had come to accept that. Louis an actual person with feelings that didn’t care about impressing his next lay. He’s so much more than meets the eyes and Harry’s thankful he’s agreed to get to know him even if he loathed him at first. 

Because Harry adores Louis tremendously.

By now Louis had jogged back towards the bench and Harry watched endearingly, eyes stuck on Louis. Hands now folded in his lap and doting over the boy who was now standing in front of his with his hands on his hips, staring at Harry with a smile on his face. 

“What?” Louis asked, suspiciously. 

“Nothing,” Harry murmured looking down to his hands, his smile turning into a grin. Hoping Louis wouldn’t keep asking questions and get on with the rest of their excursion instead.

When Harry looked back up once again, Louis was still looking at him with that stupid smile on his face. His hands no longer resting on hips, but more so folded against his chest. 

“Don’t start getting mushy on me now, Harold,” Louis shook his head, “Because mushy is not something I can deal with right now, not when we have a day to conquer!” Yeah, a day and Harry still does not know what’s going to happen because Louis keeps insisting to not share their program of the day.

“And where exactly are we headed off to next then? Because I’d like to know,” Harry questioned, moving to his feet, as he finished up the last of his tea. “Also if it involves any spending I am paying Lou,” Harry wasn’t about to go all day without paying for anything, no matter how much Louis throws a tantrum like a child, nope. He’s going to put his foot down on that one. 

Louis sighed, looking unimpressed by the idea of Harry paying his way, but whatever. Harry wanted to. “I already told you to not worry about it, didn’t I? Besides, maybe you can pay another time when it’s your trip that you planned out, yeah?” Yeah. Uh, no. 

Harry wanted to pay for their next meal and he needed to think of a better argument. It took him a moment to recall that the shorter boy had always said he loved a good challenge and is super competitive when it comes to things, so that gave Harry an idea.

“Well then since we’re both awfully stubborn about who pays, why don’t we settle it with a race?” Harry prompted, hoping Louis would agree to that. Because Harry knows Louis could possibly run faster than Harry due to his better muscle definition but that doesn’t mean Harry won’t win. He’s got longer legs than Louis so…

Why not chance it?

“Are you challenging me?” Louis smirked, “Because you and I both know I love a good challenge, darling.” 

So looks like Harry might be feeling less guilty about this trip after all. Hopefully, Louis isn’t a poor sport today because Harry wasn’t about to put up with that. He still remembers back when they lost the silly costume contest and went on a tirade on why it was rigged and such. So hopefully this goes over well or else Harry won’t hear the end of it for weeks, maybe months. 

Oh god, what a thought! Louis bitter over a silly little race for months on end all because he’ll peg Harry of cheating. But Harry knows, either way, Louis will just have to accept the results anyway. 

“Maybe I am, but you're not allowed to sulk if you lose, Lou, ok?” Harry noted. “Because obviously, I’m going to win … ok, first one to make it to the sixth bench from here wins, “ was all Harry said as he dashed off, not giving Louis much of a warning. 

“Hey, you could have counted down you know!” Louis shouted as he started sprinting up behind Harry, but not fully catching up yet. Harry laughed to himself knowing fully well he was going to win and the fact this was kind of fun honestly. 

It’s been forever since he got to frolic around, especially with a boy he’s massively crushing on. Yeah, that never happened actually. So it’s nice, very nice. 

Harry scuttled through the sand as he darted passed each bench. Some of his curly strands fallen out underneath his beanie and the wind whipping it back. His cheeks going flush and he still had that broad smile across his face as he grew closer to the mock finish line. 

By the time Harry had reached the fifth bench he pushed it. He wasn't about to let Louis win this time, even if he was right on Harry's heels. Harry almost felt his nearly slip in the sand but thankfully corrected himself quickly. Not ready to be embarrassed and lose all in the same go. 

Louis wouldn't ever let him live that down that's for sure.

Then it was settled that Harry had won because he was the first to reach the sixth bench. It's when Harry turns around to face Louis that Harry's lifts his arms as if he had won a major victory and chants, “I won! I actually beat, Louis Tomlinson, Mr. big bad and tough, can you believe that?!”  Harry beamed, trying to catch his breath all in the same time.

Before Harry can even gloat anymore about his small victory suddenly a body collided with his and his back was now flat against the cold sand. 

Harry laid there blinking for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He has a body pressed against his and not just anybody's body, but Louis’ body between his legs. On top of him, smashed into him, and Harry's certain Louis did that on purpose.

Not that he minds having a beautiful boy on top of him.

Louis hadn't moved yet and Harry doesn't care. He's too busy smiling into the crook of Louis’ neck, taking in the scent of Louis and the fact he still smells so fucking wonderful. Harry was aching to press a kiss against Louis’ cool skin. Wanting to wrap his arms around the boy pressed into him because he's hasn't had a cuddle in ages. But Harry refrains, he refrains from all of that because he's not sure how Louis would react.

The moment seemed to linger for a few seconds more and now Louis had his arms braced on either side of Harry. Staring down at Harry with a smile and Harry's not sure why Louis hasn't gotten off of him yet or why he's still nestled between Harry's legs. Harry just stared at him wondering what happens next, because Louis wasn't saying anything, just staring at Harry. Harry thought something was happening here because he was sure he caught Louis’ eyes on his lips. But he must have been wrong because Louis ended up sorting out Harry's hair that had been out of place and Harry's thankful it's just chilly enough to have an excuse for the flush in his cheeks.

Before Harry knew it, Louis was no longer against him and a dainty hand was in front of him. Louis was offering a hand and Harry just smiled even wider at the simple gesture. 

After his feet were firmly planted on the ground, Harry looked at Louis who was already breaking the silence between them. 

“You're such a cheater you know that right?” Louis teased and Harry just shook his head. Oh here we go, Louis surely not going to let this go anytime soon. But whatever, he won fair and square. Also, it's kind of endearing seeing Louis act like a total spoilsport from his loss. Makes Harry want to lean in and kiss him on the cheek to tell him he's always a winner to Harry. But of course, he doesn't.

“I didn't cheat.”

“Yeah you did, You did not count down, this was not a fair race!” Louis sighed heavily being all dramatic about it as per usual.  “You gave yourself a head start and that's not fair, especially since you've got legs for days,” Harry almost choked on his spit because Louis just said that and thinks it's something you admit so casually to your best mate. Well then… Harry's certainly not going to forget that Louis finds his legs appealing that's for sure.

“I still won though, so look who's paying next: me.” Harry pointed at himself with his free hand and that's when he realized his other hand was still in Louis’. His cheeks suddenly feeling warm and Harry's not sure if he should retract his hand from Louis grip or not.

“Still cheated,“ Louis mumbled under his breath.

Harry just smiled, even when Louis pulled his hand away finally and stuffing it into his pockets of his jacket. “But whatever I guess, onto more important things of the day instead of rubbing your win in my face,” Louis winked and Harry's certain Louis would be the one rubbing it in if he'd won, not Harry.

By now they were no longer on the beach as they made their way around the streets near the seaside. Taking their time and just enjoying the scenery and the sun that was now shining. Which definitely Harry was thankful for because as much as he doesn’t mind being slightly chilly, a bit of warmth never hurt. Especially since he’s certain they’re more than likely going to keep spending their day outdoors. 

Harry didn’t mind though as he never truly gotten to just look around and see everything. Usually Niall or Ed, sometimes Gemma would have a motive and they wouldn’t have time to just go mosey around and admire everything. All the colorful houses they passed by and Harry thought it’d be pretty kicky to reside in a pink terraced house. Harry’s taking pictures of pretty much everything thinking it’s kind of bummed that he didn't have an actual camera with him instead, oh well the phone will do. 

“You should have told me to bring my camera, by the way,” Harry expressed as he took a snapshot of a linear view of the vivid houses they slowly approached. Sort of wanting to take a picture with Louis and put him on Harry’s own Instagram, only because he’s on Louis’ of course. Not that he wanted to show off that he’s taken Louis’ company for the day or anything…

“But it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it?” True, but Louis could have just been vague. He didn't have to go into details or anything.

Harry sighed, “Still would have been nice to take better pictures!”

“Maybe next time, love.” Louis softly mentioned. 

It was almost as if Louis was intentionally fucking with Harry's head at this point. _Maybe next time_ and god, Harry's certain Louis had meant that. So Louis means they'll come here again and with a proper camera. Which Harry in his mind is a clear statement that Louis is already planning future trips down the line for them. And that just makes Harry's mind is going bat shit crazy over the fact that he's included in Louis’ future. 

Like Louis not just going to toss him off to the side once he's done with Uni and it makes Harry feel one hundred percent better. 

Because Louis is certainly going to be a part of Harry's that's for damn sure. 

Louis was already smoking his second cigarette of the day (as far as Harry knows) and yes, as much as Harry disliked cigarettes. Louis’ habit of it too because Harry would love to see him not be so dependent on them, but that's Louis personal choice anyway. Harry doesn't even mind right now honestly because maybe he does surprise Louis with a quick snapshot on his phone of him exhaling the smoke from his lips. Explaining that since Louis thinks it's okay to exploit Harry looking like a mess half asleep that this was considered payback (also maybe because Louis looks striking). 

But eventually the phone had been put away and they were just enjoying each others company quietly. Just the two of them, walking rather close together and now that Harry had nothing to keep his hands busy, he was feeling quite on edge. He tried his best not to react as much every time their hands lightly brushed together. 

Luckily Harry had spotted something up ahead that he knew would hold Louis’ interest, as well as Harry’s especially since he’s been curious about it. It was a tattoo parlor and anything at this point that could pull Harry’s attention away from reaching for Louis’ hand is good enough for him. 

“I notice they have a tattoo parlor up the street,” Harry pointed out; Louis looked intrigued as he glanced at Harry with raised eyebrows, “I mean not that I want to like get one today for myself…  I’m just surprised you didn’t plan for one, unless you actually did.” Harry started to stumble over his words a little now that he was explaining himself. 

Louis smirked, “Are you suggesting I should get more ink or something young Harold?” Harry shook his head because that’s not what he was implying at all. “I mean I have been thinking about adding more anyway, you know it’d been since what? September since I got this baby,” Louis showed off his established in 1991 tattoo and god Harry had kept forgotten about that silly tattoo on the inside of his middle finger. 

Kind of brought back the memory of Louis and him actually being in the same room together without having it caught fire, but that was a thought for later. All because Louis was no longer reminiscing about his stupid finger tattoo and was now standing in front of the tattoo parlor. 

When Harry finally caught up he noticed Louis already in front of the entryway and god, maybe Harry shouldn’t have said anything. He didn't think Louis would want to go in at all, especially since it wasn't his favorite place to go to for his ink. Not only that but Harry recalls Louis saying his uncle does it for him because Louis had said he needed to afford his ink and he’d do anything. But whatever, Louis’ so unpredictable sometimes, you never know what that boy is up to. 

“You’re not seriously going to go in are you?” Harry questioned nervously as he stared up at the sign, reading “Inka”. Of course, Harry feels rather intimidated because he’s like fresh meat walking into a place like this, someone's bound to come at him with suggestions of inking his skin up, just like last time. Harry still doesn't even know if he wants a tattoo or not yet. It’s up in the air still. 

Louis let out a sigh, “I just want to have a look, maybe get some inspiration for my newest idea” ugh, Harry’s not sure how he feels about this anymore. “Why? Are you scared to go in?!” Louis teased, sounding too smug for Harry’s liking. Also not liking how amazingly correct Louis was either. “I’ll hold your hand if you want me to?” 

Uh, was Louis joking or what? Because Harry is certain Louis was only messing around and thankfully that's exactly what it was. Louis had chortled and shook his head with a smile, “I’m only teasing by the way,” thank god for that! Because Harry’s certain he would have reached for Louis’ hand. 

Yeah. He most definitely would have. 

“Now are you coming in or what? Because I need you with me inside to help of course,” Louis stated before opening up the door and staring back at Harry. 

It took a moment for Harry realize that Louis had been holding the door wide open for him and suddenly Harry’s cheeks felt slightly warmer. Louis and his chivalrous acts really do something to Harry and he still doesn’t understand why Louis had to be so accommodating all the time. Sure it’s nice, but he feels kind of guilty that Louis felt obligated to baby him. All because of a drunken night gone wrong. 

Whatever though, Harry’s just going to keep his mouth shut and headed inside first even if he still felt rather timid about going inside. 

The first thing Harry noticed as he stood inside was the designs displayed on the wall and what had been done on people previously. Harry found it fascinating at how amazingly talented the artists were and how well done their work was. Harry had his eyes fixated on one tattoo in particular as it was just one behind someone's ear, a drawing of a tiny anchor. Honestly, Harry thought that was pretty cool and maybe if he still has the courage to muster up over this whole tattoo thing, he may just get one behind his ear or on his ankle. Somewhere where he could easily hide it if he wanted and just subtle enough. Also, he’d want something small as a large piece kind of sounded less appealing to him. 

Maybe Harry could bring it up to Louis later on and see what he thinks about it. Even though Harry pretty much knows Louis would be game for it, it’d just make him feel better to hear Louis’ opinion. 

Harry’s attention was soon no longer on the display but on the blonde woman covered in numerous tattoos on his forearms and various piercings on her ears who was standing behind the counter. 

“Do you boys have an appointment?” the lady asked, but Harry just stayed quiet. Because no, he doesn’t and neither does Louis, they honestly have no reason to be here, but apparently, Louis thinks they do. 

“Mm, no just looking around, you know getting some inspiration and all” Louis smiled back at her as Harry just stared at Louis. Who was right beside him, scratching his scruffy cheek. “Trying to figure out my next one.” 

“Well someone was supposed to be in ten minutes ago but they haven’t shown up yet, so if you want I can squeeze you in as I have about an hour free’d up.” the lady suggested and of course Louis nodded. Of course he did! Great, now Harry was stuck here because Louis wanted a tattoo. 

“Also depending if choose something small, maybe I could squeeze you both in if I have some time left of course,” oh no, no, no, and no. Harry wasn’t planning on this so soon and so suddenly. 

He still hasn’t the slightest clue on what he wants and to top it off it’s permanent! It's definitely something he still needs to think about that’s for sure. 

Harry had tittered as he shook his head, “I’m not really into the whole marking up my body, thanks though,” Harry explained quickly as his eyes then fell on Louis wondering what his plans were. Hoping he would say no thank you and leave because Harry doesn't want to feel pressured into doing the whole tattoo thing so soon. 

“Don’t mind him, he’s never had a tattoo a day in his life, he’s here to observe mainly,” Louis said and well that was nice of Louis to tell the girl. “But I’m up for it, I mean wasn’t planning anything for today, but I’m always up for new ink,” so Louis really was going to go through with this then.

Louis then proceeded to take off his jacket and push up the sleeves of his hoodie, showing off his tattoos and even pulling down the scoop neck of his shirt to show off the script across his collar bones. Mentioning to her that he’s quite addicted himself and someday would love to be covered in them. Which Harry won’t lie it’s pretty damn hot just thinking about Louis covered in even more ink.

Harry needed to stop the thought about that because it was not the place or time to think about it. Especially since Louis’ seriously going through with this last minute tattoo idea. As he was telling the lady that he already had an idea in mind and Harry's honestly not surprised.

So great, another tattoo session of Harry sat on the sidelines and staying mute. Which is fine Harry supposed he could watch the process once again. Just to know what to expect if he ever decided fully on going through with it.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea as there really wasn't other things he could do. 

“Well if you want to follow me we can start unless you need some time?” The lady asked and Louis already shook his head.

“Nah, I already know what I want,” he does? “But uh can my mate Harry come with?” Louis asked and Harry hoped so. Harry's not sure how he'd feel about sitting in the waiting area alone and occupied with his phone that he hasn't had a chance to really enjoy. Not that he wouldn't mind scrolling through his phone, or at least study,  because god knows how long he'd actually be sitting there for.

The lady nodded as she glanced at Harry, “Of course, but only if it won't make him queasy!” she teased before she finally told them to call her Olivia and to follow her.

Louis had gave Harry a glance before they followed the girl behind the counter and into a smaller room. This place was different than the other one they had went to back in London from what Harry observed. For one they weren't led over to a station more so a tattooing chair and in a room. There was a chair in the corner that Harry assumed would be his spot, and not to mention that it felt just a bit more secluded then back at Louis’ uncles work.

Once Harry was in his spot he crossed his legs and just observed. Wondering what exactly this tattoo Louis had in mind and where he's going to put it at. Not only that but how can Louis be so spontaneous with something so permanent? It's so odd to Harry still that Louis can be so impromptu sometimes regarding many things.

“So what is that you’re wanting done then?” Olivia asked as she pulled up a chair beside where Louis was seated. “And where would you like then?”

Louis had showed Olivia his left hand that was tattooless and pointed to his middle and ring finger. So Harry takes it Louis’ rather taken a liking to hand tattoos as that’s all he’s been noticing he’s been doing. Not that Harry has any complaints or anything because Louis wears them well, it’s just interesting as Lous had mentioned in the past something about a neck tattoo at one point. 

Which hell, it would look absolutely amazing on him. 

“Was thinking about putting 28 on them as I’ve been into fingers tattoos lately, obviously,” Louis gestured to his other hand, showing off his works of art. “Was originally going to opt for the more inner ear tattoo, but seems brutal honesty.” Yeah, that didn’t sound too pleasant to Harry. Quite painful actually. 

Olivia nodded as then she started to tell Louis that finger tattoos were in fact quite trendy at the moment and proceed to show off hers located on the inside of his fingers with various words and designs. Explaining that they’re nice if you don’t want something too prominent and can fade over time as well which is nice. 

But Louis was already shutting that down, “Well I was more so thinking about on the actual fingers instead, rather be able to see it as it’s quite important to me” Harry wondered what it had meant to Louis and he made a mental note to ask him later about it. 

Then the lady began to ask Louis if had an idea of what sort of font he wanted and mentioned that if he wasn’t sure she could show him some examples. But Louis was already on that and mentioned something more classic and a little gothic as well for some edge. Which Olivia had nodded and told Louis to give her a minute to sketch up some ideas and after a couple sketches later and quick search on her phone Louis had decided on which one he had wanted done.

Harry just sat there quietly still, not realizing just how much detail you exactly have to go into a tattoo. A small tattoo. A number tattoo on your fingers. 

It kind of intimidated Harry towards his own idea of getting some ink because they're definitely many ways to go about what kind of style to what exactly you’re going to put on your body. Not to mention the fact it’s fucking _permanent_. Yes, it fades over time or whatever, but to Harry, this was a huge decision. For years he’d always been against the idea for himself and has been little by little easing his mind into the idea of a small one. Yet that doesn't mean he’s still not unsettled at the mere idea of marking his body permanently. 

But Harry had all the time in the world to decide when or if he’d go through with it in the first place.

“What’s so special about this number then?” Olivia asked, that’s what Harry would like to know. 

Louis just smiled, “Just my lucky number is all, really” Hmm, Harry was expecting an elaborate story of some sorts or maybe it’s an important date. Not Louis’ lucky number, but honestly this doesn't even surprise Harry as Louis had his year he was born tattooed on his finger. 

“Well that’s fine,” she commented as she then started to disinfect Louis’ fingers and then rubbed in what looked to be like a lotion into them. Then stuck on the white paper that she had done sketched on (the one Louis picked out) and went from there. Honestly, Harry watched in awe with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. 

Harry’s eyes followed all the movements and eventually at one point had fell on Louis who smiled at him softly. Harry just peered down to his fingers twisted together in his lap and smiled.  Feeling his cheeks grow suddenly warm and Harry’s not sure why in the hell he’s feeling like his stomach is in a twisting mess. They’re in a tattoo shop for crying out loud as Louis’ marking up his body, the last thing Harry should be doing is blushing over a smile.

But of course Harry just had to like Louis more than he should, can’t help himself. Hopefully, he’s not being too obvious and Louis doesn’t poke fun at him about it later on. More importantly, Harry hopes Louis just doesn't say anything at all. 

Eventually Louis’ tattoo had been finished and Harry was impressed, it was well done. Even for just a silly number tattoo and thankfully Louis seemed impressed. Even mentioning that he couldn't wait to show it off to Zayn and hopefully that Jay wouldn't kill him. Louis had said he promised her no more tattoo’s until after Uni, but looks like he didn’t stick to that after all. 

Harry is not surprised because since when does Louis conform to rules anyway?

After Louis had let Olivia clean up and bandage up Louis’ fingers, she explained not to put water on it for a day or touch it. Disinfect it for several days and a lot of other stuff that Harry had noted in his head for later.

Harry may or may not send daily reminders to Louis…

When it came around time to pay Harry was ready to leave as they've been here for an hour now as he had grown tired of sitting there quietly. As he could just do that on the train ride back to Southampton later on instead. Well if Louis let him that is if he hadn’t run out of things to talk about yet.

Once Louis had paid the £80 they were out the door and Harry could help but shake his head. Because he can’t believe Louis even did that like, it was so random, and no one. Not even Ed one of his mates that actually has his some of his body blanketed in tattoos has never once just gotten tattoo’s on a whim. It’s crazy. Which made Harry sort of laugh because it’s just so weird. 

Louis never seizes to amaze Harry that’s for sure. 

“What's so funny?” Louis questioned as stared at Harry curiously with a frown. 

“Nothing it’s just I think you’re out of your head really, that was quite unexpected, didn't think you’d actually get a tattoo,” Harry explained honestly. Yeah because it is fucking crazy that Louis did that. Like who even does that even? “I swear you’re addicted to them, Lou!” 

Louis smirked and shrugged,  “Well what did I tell you? Once you have one you’ll always want more. I’m always right aren’t I?” Oh no, Harry’s not ready to deal with Louis’ cockiness once again. “Besides it’s just a small one it’s fine, if it was a bigger one I would have to make an appointment and talk about it beforehand.”

Still Harry thinks Louis has some balls to just randomly get body modifications on the spot. 

“Also my uncle would be the one doing it anyway and I wouldn't have made you sit through that kind of appointment as I know you’d be beyond fucking bored.” Louis explained and he did have a point there.

Still doesn’t cover the fact Harry thinks Louis’ impulsiveness is insane. 

“But I’m actually feeling a bit peckish, so how does lunch sound?”

Yeah, that was something Harry could definitely agree with right now. 

A little while later Harry and Louis had found themselves at The Mock Turtle as Louis had insisted they go there. As he explained he’s been here more than once with Jay and the girls in the past and that in case Harry was planning on eating healthy today there were some of those options too. 

Which was nice of Louis to even think of Harry in the first place when it came to sitting down for a meal. 

Harry gazed around the dainty room and was fairly impressed with the light décor. The china around the walls, to the array of homemade cakes laid out in the window was rather charming to Harry. Not to mention the wooden furniture was quite a nice touch to a cozy feel and everything about this place was welcoming. The food is splendid and Harry’s certain his own mum would love to come here for tea, maybe even Gemma too. 

Maybe have Louis coming along as well to keep him company...

“So Harold I wanted to ask you something,” Louis said as he had sipped on his tea, eyes trained on Harry. ”but you have to be honest and no shit answers to like make me feel better or anything, okay?”

Wait, what? 

Harry was in the middle of munching on his chips until he set that down and stared at Louis, wondering what this was about. Wanting to know what exactly is this question he needed an answer too anyway and hopefully, it’s not pertaining to that night he walked in on Louis. Because that… Harry’s not sure if he could answer that without getting all flustered. 

“Go on,” Harry responded quietly as he just sat there, not even touching his food anymore or his tea. 

Then nothing was said for a few seconds which worried Harry; who knows what Louis wanted to ask to him now! It could, in fact, be the worst thing Harry could think of. The mere thought of Louis bringing up anything regarding their kiss back in Manchester to the night Harry caught Louis pleasuring himself, made Harry feel nauseated. Even his food didn’t even sound good anymore and he hasn’t even eaten more than a couple chips. 

Louis fingers curling around his teacup before he spoke up with a tight voice, “Do you think I’m fit?” Uh is this a trick question or something? “I mean do you genuinely think I’m attractive?” 

Oh god Harry wasn’t prepared for this, no he wasn’t. Shit, none of his mates has ever asked him this question before, especially ones he has crushes on. This is weird and Harry not sure if he should tell Louis he finds him exquisitely stunning or go for the safer route with telling him he’s cute. Harry doesn’t know and he’s sitting here silently wondering why in the hell Louis needed to know what Harry thought. 

Shouldn’t it be quite obvious that he’s good looking anyway? After all, Louis has had many sexual conquests from what he’s heard and besides doesn’t Louis own a mirror? He’s gorgeous to Harry. 

But Harry knows Louis was wanting an honest answer and wasn't about to let Harry off easy without preying an answer from him. Oh, how Harry wished there was a scapegoat out of this because he’d rather deal with this over text than face to face because it seemed so much easier to Harry. 

“Uh, yeah I do,” Harry felt like it was suddenly boiling in the quaint room. His jumper starting to feel a bit itchy and suffocated as some more people stepped inside the building. Louis wanted an honest answer and he got it even if Harry was on the verge of fainting from heat stroke. Oh how that sounded wonderful right about now to get far away as possible from Louis interrogating Harry about if he finds Louis attractive. It’d be much kinder because who knows what’s going through Louis’ head right about now.

Will he be creeped out? Will he tease Harry now? Or will he be cocky and say something along the lines of thank you for reminding me? Because who even knows with Louis .

Louis lips curved into a smile, so Harry scratched off he’s not creeped out. so that's a relief. But that still left Harry wondering what Louis Motivation was behind this intricate question. 

“Likewise, babe.” 

What?

What did Louis say just now?

Did Louis seriously just admit he found Harry attractive? Harry’s certain that’s what he just heard. Louis Tomlinson actually admitted to finding Harry Styles attractive, and no these weren’t slurred words either. They’re sober, honest words and Harry not sure how to feel or respond as he was just sitting there in a daze wondering what in the hell is he supposed to say now. 

“You know funny thing is, I was actually going to try and pull you at Liam’s party when we first met” Louis casually admitted and Harry was speechless. That wasn’t something Harry expected to never leave Louis’ mouth, at all. “I saw you come upstairs looking perturbed over your soiled top and I was instantly intrigued.” Louis went on and Harry not sure where Louis was going with this, but it was definitely making his stomach in a jumbled mess of knots. “Wanted you the moment I saw you to be more clear,”  yeah, Harry’s still fucking dumbstruck.

“But,” of course there's a but, there always one.  “I had a change of heart once I actually found out you were mates with Niall as I knew Zayn had been infatuated with the kid,” Louis explained, his cheeks flushed. “As that’d been really fucking weird if we had hooked up once and they dated,” Harry really wasn't going to make it out of lunch alive was he? “I mean talk about getting to know your new mates and all than just hanging out!”

Louis was now rearranging his fringe and Harry hasn’t even said a word, nothing, as he can’t form a proper sentence either. 

“Not mention that it felt different with you when I actually got around to chat with you!” 

Different? What's _that_ supposed to mean?

Harry didn’t have a chance to ask at all not that he could have because he’s still tongue-tied over the fact Louis admitted of wanting to sleep with him. Louis actually wanted to bring Harry back to his and have his way with Harry and that’s something Harry should not be thinking about right now. Not at all.

“But anyway this actually leads into my question because I’m curious,” oh no… Harry wasn’t prepared for another question. Not when it involved Harry with a fleeting sexual rendezvous in Louis’ dorm. No. 

Louis gnawed on his bottom lip for a moment, “So if I had approached you, like, let’s say at the cafe one day and we had never met before. If I had come over and chatted you up, would you had given me the time of day?” 

Uh. Why did Louis want to know that? 

Why is Louis admitting this all now? To Harry at a tea house where everyone could eavesdrop on their conversation. Does Louis want everyone to know he had originally planned to shag Harry in the beginning? Does he? Because Harry feels like that conversation was far too intimate and shocking for tea. But then again Louis plays by his own rules and thought it was a marvelous time to bring up such a topic.

Harry’s stomach is a jittery mess and all he can do is sit there silently because he doesn't know. He just doesn’t _know,_ okay?!

Back before he gotten to know Louis he wouldn’t give guys that looked like trouble any time of his day because he knew bad boys led to no good. But then again maybe Harry would have given Louis a chance as he found him attractive right off the bat. Even if his first attitude kind of killed that part for him in the beginning. 

Harry cleared his throat as he finally found his voice again, well more so stumbled over his words “Uh, I guess, I mean… if you were like… if you were nice,” god Harry felt like he was about to pass out right about now. “I would have.. Yeah.. ” 

Louis smirked as he crossed his arms, “So you admit if I was charming enough you'd give me a chance to take you out then?” Harry nodded slowly, because damn Harry's not sure if he could say no. Especially if Louis had actually been nice, but only as like potential friends of course because guys were clearly off limits. 

It was relatively quiet between them now and Harry not even sure what else to say to Louis at all, not after all that came out. Thankfully though Louis had excused himself to use the restroom and left Harry alone with his thoughts.

Louis wanted to not only sleep with him but also get his number… like who admits that to their best mate? Has Louis ever tried that towards Zayn in the past before they had met formally? Or even Nick? 

It’s strange to Harry but also make him feel kind of happy that Louis is in fact attracted to him and had wanted him at some point. Except that Harry wouldn't have slept with Louis as it is against his principles,  he’s never been with a guy in that way before and he’s not about hop into Louis’ bed either. Not because Louis had admitted he thought of fucking him the night they first met. Also, Harry needed to remind himself that they’re just mates… best mates and Louis has a thing for someone else. Just because Louis finds him easy on the eyes doesn't mean anything. 

Soon Louis had come back and was already onto another other lighter topics which was fine by Harry. Anything that's as far away as getting Harry to admit his attraction towards Louis was better. 

Louis was going on about how his band was thinking of possibly taking it more serious and putting their names more out there. Like uploading their music online finally as they haven't done it yet or maybe just networking a little. Which Harry thought were splendid ideas. So Harry won't be surprised if they continue on with their success but it got Harry thinking about Louis. 

Louis is always on Harry's mind now, isn't he?

But seriously Harry was curious if Louis would continue with his band after uni well into the later years. Also, it got Harry wondering if maybe Louis would ever build up his courage and sing at least once. He has such a lovely voice to Harry from what he's heard and should show it off. But then again Louis would shut that idea down in an instant and tell Harry to just drop it. Hopefully someday Louis realizes that his voice is impressively beautiful.

Soon their conversation turned towards their families and how his mum has been wondering about Louis' love life again. Louis says it annoying but he gets it that she wants him to be happy. He's stopped hooking up but didn't spare the details to his mum of course. But then Louis went on about how he thinks his mum may just be bored at home and trying to take charge of Louis' love life, he appreciates the effort but maybe she should focus on other things. Like maybe going on trips or something. With or without the girls when she isn't working. Like Brighton for example because she adores the city and sea. 

Harry had chimed in and said his mum should do about the same. Only because ever since Harry's been at uni she's been alone. Probably quiet most days at home when she isn't working. She is always so excited every time Harry comes home when he does. 

Louis had mentioned that he could drive Harry home anytime he wanted as he doesn't mind since it's not out of his way, apparently. 

Actually it is, by like two hours give or take. But apparently to Louis it’s not a waste of time or anything.

This conversation had apparently gave Louis an idea, a sudden idea that kind of caught Harry off guard.

"You know this going to sound a little crazy, but maybe our mums could meet, like over dinner or something." Louis suggested and Harry's not so sure about that to be quite honest. Only because he knows in the past Louis’ mum tried playing matchmaker and Harry knows he's smitten with Louis.

"I mean it's a brilliant idea if you ask me because shit, me and you are best mates, imagine if our mums became friends." Louis went on, sounding too excited. "I mean I'm sure they'd get on just fine anyway. Both have loads of free time too" Louis made some good points... but this was something Harry would need to think about.

More importantly, talk to his mum about and see how she feels about it.

"I'll have to get back to you on this, Lou" Harry finally said as fiddled with the buttons of his jacket.

Surprisingly Louis didn't fight him on it. Usually, he'd at least try to get his way. Just like back on New Year's Eve when he had kept pestering Harry attending about Jay’s party.

"Fair enough," Louis agreed as went back to his food, no longer trying many ways to persuade Harry.

Which was fine though, because having their parents meet was kind of a huge deal. Like Anne has only met with Niall and Ed's parents a few times over the years. But never with the intentions of being friends anyway other than acquaintances. 

But this was different. Yeah, Louis is his best mate but not Niall kind of best mate where Harry considered him family. Louis the best mate that Harry happens to have feelings for so this situation is kind of tricky. 

Especially because Harry had thought when you have your parents officially meet that things were getting serious.

But then again it could just be Harry as always not looking at the big picture. 

Soon enough conversation between them tapered off as they had finished up the rest of their lunches, well Louis more so as Harry had nothing but worry in back of his mind.. All because of dinner in Doncaster a few weeks from now. It’s unsettling and unpredictable on what could happen and Harry doesn't want to know and he’s going to keep agonizing over it until the night is done and over with.

For the rest of their day Harry felt more at ease as they continued looking around. Even stopped by the Royal Pavilion right after lunch to have a look, taking some more pictures, before heading off once again. Louis had even managed to get a selfie with Harry with the sea in the background at some point as he claimed they needed to document their memories. Which Harry held no argument towards and went with it anyway. It was nice doing this with Louis and Harry hadn’t realized just how late it was getting well into the evening. Meandering around the area has been quite nice, they did not talk that much but the silence was not heavy between them, they felt comfortable enough to just enjoy the scenery of the people visiting certainly just like them, stopping time from time to sit on a bench while Louis had a smoke.

It had gotten Harry’s mind off everything that was said during lunch and he was kind of sad when they headed back to the train station once the sun started to go down. 

The train ride back was nice and quiet, Harry once again had the window seat even if he couldn’t see much because of the night, he was quite thankful Louis had given it to him. He even considered napping after the day they just had on the ride back, but then again the idea of a neck ache sounded less than appealing. Not only that but Louis may have fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder not even twenty minutes into it. Honestly, Harry didn't mind that Louis used his shoulder as pillow. 

Harry kind of liked it... a lot. 

At some point during the ride back he wanted to cuddle into Louis’ side to relax a little himself. Oh, how he wished he could have done that! It would have been a far more pleasant ride back to Southampton!

Once they had been dropped off and out of the train station Harry knew this was the moment he should start heading back to his dorm. Giving a call for a cab to come pick him up and out of his chilly night air. Even if a part of Harry didn’t want the night to end so soon already. 

But Louis had other plans apparently, “So I didn’t bring my car with me this morning, want to come on a walk with me Harold?” Louis questioned as he let out a yawn and well… Harry certainly wasn’t opposed to this idea. He honestly wasn’t ready for Louis to leave just yet. Wanting to go off and spend time with him some more at either of their dorms, have a film night again or just stay together. Harry wanted that more than anything, but he doesn’t want to overstep things and definitely doesn't want to spend too much time with Louis as he may just end up being more infatuated with him if that’s even possible. 

So in the end, Harry went with Louis on the way back to their dorms noticing at some point where Harry knew they should have parted ways, Louis kept by Harry’s side. Walking beside him all the way back to Harry’s building and Harry’s not going to lie; it made him feel elated and secure because Louis could have just left Harry to walk the rest of his way back to his building. But that didn’t happen, Louis apparently wasn’t ready to say goodnight so soon either.

Harry’s stomach did a somersault at any moment Louis’ hand had brushed against his. Even at one point Harry had felt fingers brush up against his own as if they were aching to interacting with his own.

As they ambled towards the heavy doors of Harry building, Harry had been thinking of many excuses. Something, anything, just to not end his night already and have just a little more time with Louis. Of course, though, Harry knows it’s quite pointless and he’s sure Louis had plans anyway, better plans than hanging out with him, that’s for sure. Probably has one of Liam’s parties to go get stoned ...

Harry glanced at Louis when they were now near the main doors.Louis smiled at him as he stepped a little closer to Harry before he finally broke the lingering silence between them.

“So I take it the day was a success then?” 

“Of course, glad you dragged me along.” Harry answered with a smile. 

Louis just scoffed, “Jeez make it sound like I forced you to come out today, Harold!” Harry just shook his head at Louis’ teasings. “You know you should appreciate me! Not but for real, I did all of this to show my gratitude..”

“But you didn’t have to, Louis I told you that!, Harry explained because Louis really didn’t have to.  “I didn’t mind nursing you back to health, you know, I am studying to do that on a daily basis, to take care of people ..”He’d care for Louis’s well being at anytime, no matter if he was sick, tired, or just had a terrible day. Louis far too important too for him. 

“I just ... I wanted to since I felt so fucking guilty about what happened. And also… maybe also because I happen to like your company” Louis explained shyly reaching over and gently grabbing Harry’s arm. “I would do anything for you.” 

Well…

How do you go from that? It has just been said out loud that Louis would do anything for Harry and Louis had actually done many questionable things today. All those things were confusing and made Harry’s mind go all fuzzy. Is Louis trying to tell Harry that he's into him because that's what's it's coming off as but then again Louis is tough to read. You never know if Louis’ flirting with a purpose of jokingly. Not only that but Louis quite the gentleman at times like tonight for example. He had walked Harry home to make sure he made it safely as it was dark out. Letting Harry have the window seat both ways on the train, opening the doors for him, paying most of their bills, and even at one point offering his jacket to Harry as the weather was getting chilly. 

But there's still that one thing, that one little thing. Louis infatuated with a boy in his class, not him. 

It bothers Harry, pangs in his chest at the mere thought of them together. Harry in a way wishes he didn't care as much about it, but he does. He does so fucking much because in truth it's painful to think about Louis, a boy he truly likes with someone that isn't him.

Talk about getting stabbed in the heart.

Harry needed to stop thinking like that though because right now that wasn't a priority. As him being next to Louis was the most important thing in the world right now. Anything wasn't important as this right here, right now. 

A smile came to Harry's lips as he was trying to think of a response but nothing came to his head, nothing at all. Because what do you even say after someone says they'll do anything for you, it's tough.

There was silence in the air for a moment as Harry's mind was still stuck on the whole response. Louis was just staring at him not saying anything else as if he were waiting for something. Waiting on Harry to say something then wish him goodnight. But that's not what Harry does.

What Harry does do after thinking it over and deciding to end their night here, Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Louis’ scratchy cold cheek.  Feeling like his whole body was about to give out and felt as if time slowed down

When Harry retracted back, he felt heat inching to his cheek and that look Louis was giving him right now made Harry's night. The corners of Louis’ eyes crinkled as his the corners of his lips slid upwards and Harry thinks it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. 

At least Louis wasn't creeped out or running off after a kiss. Even if it's just more so a thank you peck on the cheek kind of kiss. It was reassuring to Harry that small gesture was okay and Louis seemed to be pleased by it.

“Thank you, though Louis. I had a lovely time”

Louis nodded as he finally removed his hand off Harry's arm that Harry hadn't realized was still on him. A part, a massive part of Harry wanted Louis’ hands back on him. Except Harry knows Louis had absolutely no reason to be physical with Harry, especially before they are about to part ways.

Then there was once again awkwardness in the air for a couple seconds. As neither of them were saying another word and just staring at each other, almost as if they were waiting for something to happen, subconsciously. It sort of made Harry feel anxious in a sense because does he say goodnight now? Does he invite Louis inside his dorm for a little while? Or does he keep talking some more?

Thankfully though Harry had decided to clear his throat and decided maybe they should call it a night. Afterall Louis will (hopefully) more than likely send Harry a text later on in the night anyway. Not only that but they'll more than likely hangout again sometime this week. As now they were slowly starting to hang out regularly again. 

Which honestly Harry was thrilled about even if he knows deep down it could lead to more attachment.

“I should probably head in for the night, you know to study before bed,” Harry said honestly as he pressed his lips together as he felt heaviness in his stomach. Of course, it wasn't a lie per se as he's always down for expanding his knowledge, but he almost doesn't even want to. He'd much rather spend his night at some seedy party with Louis, shit even a sitting in a car hot boxing with Louis, Zayn and Nick sounded better than revising.

Almost as if time seemed to move too quickly when Harry's with Louis and Harry wished it'd just slow down for once. Especially when they have days like these where Harry hadn't wanted the day to end so soon. 

But then again Louis probably had plans anyway with like Nick or Zayn. Someone other than Harry of course which is fine, they don't have to spend every minute of the day together.

“Of course you are,” Louis smirked as he then stuffed his hands into his pockets of his jacket. “Well I guess I should let you go off and do your mundane routine, “ of course he has to throw in comments Harry's nightly routine, how typical. 

“So I'll see you around, night Harold,” Louis ended up saying before he walked off. 

Harry couldn't pull himself away from his spot, not when Louis looked back over his shoulder back at Harry once more before his silhouette disappeared into the night's darkness. 

But eventually Harry had smiled to himself and went inside. In which his textbooks were never touched once and he found himself in bed by nine.

Because Louis had ended up sending Harry a series of texts throughout the night.

And Harry knew that tonight he may just have just fallen a little more for Louis.


	12. XII

Being surrounded by revelers seem to test Harry's patience every time he's at one of Liam’s parties. 

Harry should be used to it by now, the illicit drugs consumed around him, the blaring music thumping throughout the house, alcohol absorbed like it was water, and people hooking up left and right. Harry should be used to it all, but he's not. He can’t seem to understand what in heaven's name is so fun about these nights wasting away in a high state or intoxicated. He definitely can’t relate. 

The only reason he still comes to these sleazy things is because of his good old mates and, well Louis. Louis being the main factor of it all honestly because at least Harry had someone there to keep him company that doesn’t treat him like yesterday's news when something better comes along. Not only that but Louis makes it all bearable for Harry. 

Especially now that he’s gotten dragged to them once again after avoiding them at all costs to avoid Louis. But now, Harry is sitting on one of the benches outside next to Louis who has a beer in his hand. Chit chatting with Zayn as they shared a cigarette between each other because apparently, Louis had forgotten his cigarettes back at his dorm, so he bummed off of Zayn. Who actually pried away from Niall as he had different plans for the evening.

So here Harry sat with his legs crossed, eyes shifting between the two boys as they took drags of the shared ciggy. Zayn was telling Louis and Harry that he’s been thinking about his and Niall’s six month anniversary that's in like a week or two as it was now early into March after all. Mentioning that he wanted to do something big and special for his boyfriend. Which Harry knows for a fact Niall will love no matter what. 

Speaking of Niall, he couldn't come out to the party tonight (surprise right?) because he had went home for the weekend to see some family in Ireland. Zayn seemed to be surviving so far with accompanying Louis and Harry throughout the night. Which is fine, Harry likes Zayn, and he wasn't being completely ignored either. 

“I think I may just head back to my parents tomorrow as well, haven’t seen them or my sisters in days,” Zayn mentioned after he took a drag of his cigarette before passing it to Louis.“Maybe if I do, I could think more about this anniversary.”

“I don’t even know why you’re sweating over a six month anniversary mate! Why not rather do something massive for the year mark, isn’t that better?” Louis inquired. Harry agrees even if he’s never experienced it before. Zayn and Niall have only dated for six months, yes that’s a milestone or whatever, but it’s nothing like a full on twelve months.And Harry has a feeling they’ll still be together by then. They’ve haven’t gotten sick of each other yet without how much they’re always together and as far as Harry knows their arguments don’t last very long or are intense. 

Then again Zayn is a big gesture kind of guy so Harry doesn't put it past him. 

Zayn let out a sigh, “Because this is important to me, you know” Zayn explained as he brought the cigarette to his lips. “Also you know why, Louis. Don’t act like you don’t because you do, remember what I told you the other night?” What is the reason? Harry would love to know, but clearly, Zayn isn’t ready to share with Harry. 

“Still Z, I think you’re stressing for nothing because clearly, Niall will fucking love anything you do, right Harold?” Louis asked, eyes now on Harry as the corners of his lips quirked up slightly. 

Harry wasn't sure what this was all about now that Zayn and Louis were keeping Harry on the outs of whatever it was Zayn had told Louis the other night. But he does know Niall, better than Louis, probably somewhat better than Zayn even, so this, he can answer.

“Of course! Niall adores you Zayn, seriously” and it was true. Niall is in a constant state of heart eyes and euphoria when it comes to this boy. 

“See my point taken” Louis stated as finished the last of their shared cigarette before stomping it out on. “Just wear your best dress and call it good, simple as that.” 

Zayn didn’t look too pleased with any of this at all and it makes Harry wonder what exactly he is stressed about? Is this what Harry thinks it is? That Niall hopes he hears those three big words leave Zayn's mouth? Is it? 

“If only it were that simple,” Zayn muttered under his breath before he pulled out his phone and quickly checked it. His lips twitching upward for a moment before he finally looked up towards Harry and Louis. “Anyway I suppose I should head back, you know, I have a phone date with my boy.” of course he does. This doesn't surprise Harry, those two seriously can’t go one night without talking to one another.

Like Harry’s one to talk though… Louis and him have been texting daily again. Which is nice and Harry may or may not be accompanying a smile every time he read Louis’ name popped into his text notifications. 

Thankfully though no one's called him out on it, not yet at least. 

After Zayn had left them it was just Louis and Harry. No one else was on the patio smoking or being boisterous, everyone was inside, and the party wasn’t as busy as it usually is. Which is fine, Harry doesn’t mind, and he doesn't mind at all that he’s finally has a moment with Louis. 

Unsure of what to say or do, Harry stayed silent as Louis chugged down the rest of his drink. 

“So, since this party is getting shitty, want to ditch it with me?” Louis asked as he tossed his cup onto one of the patio tables that had numerous littered cups. “Because you and I both know this party blows and I rather just not waste my time anymore than I have” Yeah, Harry could agree with that as any party was awful and not fun for him. So he nodded, kind of wondering what Louis had in mind instead, hopefully, it involved just the two of them. 

Possibly another film marathon or something? Anything sounded better than being immersed in a slew of intoxicated sweaty people. 

“So how about we go back to mine then, yeah?” Louis suggested and Harry liked that idea. 

“Sounds good to me, Lou.”

When they were back at Louis’ dorm Harry found himself seated on Louis’ bed and no he is not distracted by Louis’ arms or collar bones. No he is not. Louis apparently had worn a tank top underneath his denim jacket that he wore quite well honestly. 

Louis who is fussing with his fringe as he sat across the bed from Harry with his legs crossed was going on about how he can’t wait to be done with his major for good. Saying how he’s having a bit of trouble with his essay at the moment. Mentioning that he hates essays and thinks they are the worst thing ever in which Harry can agree. 

They are not his strong suit either. But this gave Harry an idea, maybe he could help Louis on it. He would love to see what he has so far even if Harry’s not current in his major, maybe he could give pointers or you know read over it to check it. If Louis would let him of course as he’s never once asked Harry for a bit of help, as far as he knows Niall’s been the lucky one which still surprised Harry as Harry’s more diligent between the both of them. 

“You know I could always help you.” Harry mentioned as he rested his hands in his lap and Louis just smirked at that as he crossed his arms. 

“Yeah but I don’t want to bore you with something you’re not at university for and besides would really want to help me?” Yeah, Harry does. 

“Of course, Lou.” 

Louis just smiled and glanced down to his lap for a moment before his eyes were back on Harry. “Maybe you could help me with my final essay then when the time comes, because I will need another pair of eyes, meaning yours,” Louis proposed. “Because I trust you.”

The corners of Harry's lips slid upwards because Louis actually was going to let Harry help him out at some point, not only that but he has faith in Harry. He actually wants Harry’s opinions and aid on his final essay. That’s like an honor to Harry because well it’s Louis, the one person that doesn't give a damn about his course of study. Louis actually trusts Harry with something so paramount to his final markings. 

It wouldn’t be a lie to say Harry heart may have swelled up.

“I’d like that... To help you with your essay.” Harry spoke honestly as tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

Then silence took over as it always seems to do between them as they held their eye contact for a moment. Louis was just looking at him with that stupidly gorgeous smile where his eyes crinkled in the corners and god, it’s almost as if Louis knows Harry’s weakness was this. The way Louis was looking at him right now. 

“What?” Harry asked coyly, as he glanced down to his lap, feeling heat inch to his cheeks. Suddenly feeling kind of nervous with that way Louis was just gazing at him with that sparkle in his eyes. 

“Nothing, just you’re so-” Louis was then cut off when his phone rattled against his nightstand. Louis had cursed before he reached over and checked his phone. Harry just gnawed on his lip, wondering what Louis was about to say before his damn phone decided to prevent whatever it was from leaving Louis’ mouth. 

Harry didn’t bother asking though because if it were important Louis would finish his train of thought after he was done. But clearly, it wasn’t because the next thing that left Louis mouth after he tossed his phone on the bedside table took Harry by surprise.

“So Lottie just texted me saying mum would love to have Anne come for lunch next Sunday,” Wait what? “I mean if your mum is free of course.” Uh, Harry hasn’t even brought it up to his mum let alone thought Louis had been serious about it. 

They're really going to have their mums meet aren't they?

Next Sunday. Johannah, Louis’ mum wants to meet Anne, Harry's mum. Fuck, Harry's so not prepared for that. If he had thought Louis was serious about this two weeks ago then maybe he'd actually wouldn't feel so on edge about it. At least then he could have prepared himself days up until Sunday's luncheon. 

But no, nothing ever works in favor and their mums are going to meet. They are going to finally come face to face and possibly reminisce about their lives. More than likely Harry and Louis’ lives because they're the reason why this thing was happening. More so Louis then Harry but of course Harry had to stupidly agree with it. 

Good god Harry is not ready! Not at all! But Louis just looked so excited at the thought of their mums becoming friends. Harry's torn, because a part of him wants to tell Louis to just drop it because it's not going to happen. Of course, though another part of him is screaming at him to just go through with it no matter how terrifying it may be. Their mums meeting and possibly trying to make things happen between Harry and Louis. Because Harry knows better that once Anne had a moment alone with the guys Harry's currently infatuated withdrew own mum, why, she'd try to do everything in her power to drop hints. Obvious hints that Harry's not sure he's ready to deal with. Not yet at least.

Especially since it'd be absolutely one hundred percent mortifying if Louis so happened found out Harry wanted to be more than friends. 

“You know I haven't even talked to my mum about this, Lou,” Harry spoke honestly as he bit the inside on his cheek, eyes now on his lap. Fiddling with the sleeve of his top. “I wasn't sure if you were like, serious about it.”

Harry wished Louis hadn't been serious, but apparently, he was. Because now Harry's got this weighing on his back with other things. Great.

“Well I wasn't kidding, Harold. My mum got an ear full from me couple days ago and she's quite eager to meet Anne. Thinks it'd be nice,” well Harry wished Louis had been teasing him. Really. “Besides we won't even be sticking around much, especially if our mums click. My mums a talker if you haven't already picked up on that,” Harry sees where Louis gets it from then, because Louis seems to always to have something on the tip of his tongue.

Not that Harry's minded anyway. Honestly, Harry could listen to Louis ramble on and on for hours and not grow tired. All because it's never seemed to be a dull moment between them. Definitely not because Harry loves the sound of Louis’ voice. No, he does not, absolutely not.

“So you up for it, H? I mean you're not going to turn down my mum now are you?” Louis pouted, obviously trying to get his way anyway possible. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled soon after to show he was keeping it light especially since Harry thinks Louis looks too damn adorable when he pouts like a child.

Harry wished he wasn't so smitten for Louis, but of course, his own heart liked to betray him. “Of course not, I'll ring my mum tomorrow.” Is what Harry settled on because damn it he likes Louis too much and that pout he's supporting has affected him. 

Fucking hell, their parents are going to meet.

It was when the corners of Louis lips slid upwards Harry's heart lurched out of his chest. “Now that's settled let's bring some life into this room shall we?” Louis thankfully decided to change the subject and Harry couldn’t agree more on this.

Louis had left the bed briefly, moving to his desk and rummaging through the piles of papers, his textbooks, and his discarded jackets. Until he found his speakers and plugged in his phone. The first song of Jimmy Eat Worlds album Bleed American began playing through his speakers. Just softly enough to kill any silence in the room and Louis’ back on the bed this time. Except he's not so far away, no. Louis in arm’s length and legs crossed once again and Harry can definitely smell Louis’ musky but sweet cologne. Harry's senses may or may not be on overdrive right now.

“Now that I got the music down, how about a game of twenty questions?” Louis questioned. Harry's not too sure about this, what Louis could possibly want to know that he doesn’t know already?

Louis’ told Harry his whole life story basically since they've become mates. Harry's curious as to why Louis wants to play that silly game. Doesn't usually this game turn sexual too? Well, so Harry's heard from Niall's mouth when the Irish boy had tried finding love online with the help of some apps like Grindr, but failed in the end in that aspect. As every man he came across that had a little bit of charm and good looks, some were creepy and assertive, but were all dickheads that wanted the same thing. To be laid. So this confused Harry why in fact Louis wanted to do this and with Harry. His mate, best mate. 

Harry should say no, he definitely should. Especially if like Louis begin to ask questions about who Harry happens to have his eyes set on someone at the moment.

“Uh. Sure.” 

But his mouth doesn't seem to follow his pattern of thoughts in this. Of course.

Louis soon smirked as he crossed his arms, “I'll start then yeah?” Harry just nodded because this was Louis’ idea after all and because he's not too sure what to ask anyway. Not yet at least. 

“I'll start off easy, Harold, don't you worry, okay. I won't be mean …. yet!” Yeah, Harry was still quite anxious actually. No matter how Louis tried to reassure him. “But be honest with me, no lying or beating around the bush. No bullshit. Just want to know more about you,” Louis explained as he stared at Harry intently. 

Harry hoped it would be mutual then when it comes to his turn to ask.

“What's one thing on your bucket list that you want to achieve someday? Don't give me any of that ‘I have no clue’ shit because everyone has at least one thing they want to accomplish before they're dead.” Well it wasn't exactly the easiest question but it was something Harry could answer.

“Mmh I would love to go on a hot air balloon I suppose but not a fan of heights I'm afraid.” Harry answered honestly. Because the thought of being far off the ground made his stomach into a mess. He's always avoided ferris wheels, roller coasters, planes, and anything that was fast and far off the ground because of his fear. Anything that could result into him plummeting to his demise basically. 

Louis seemed impressed by that answer. “Well looks like I have to break your fear for you then, because I'm not about to let you miss out on all things adventurous and exciting,” Louis explained as he leaned over and patted Harry's knee. Sending a jolt of electricity through Harry at the brief contact. “Mark my words, Styles. I'm going to get you over this phobia one way or another when I drag you to some roller coasters this summer.”

Uh. Harry's not sure if he agreed with that and also Louis was planning a day around amusement ride with Harry this summer?

When did they make these plans? Not that Harry has any complaints though…

Roller coasters though didn't sound like fun to Harry, not even with Louis. But Harry knows Louis won't let this go and will proceed to pester Harry until he faces his fear because that's who Louis is. The boy Harry is heavily infatuated isn't afraid to try new things and will do anything in his power to get Harry on them too. Damn Harry really likes Louis too much doesn't he?

Then it was Harry's turn and the first thing that pops into his head is something he's been curious about. “Uh. What’s your type? I mean what kind of guy or girl are you attracted to?” Well, at least it'd give Harry an idea if he fits the bill or not. You know since Louis admitted he's attracted to Harry anyway and stuff. “I mean since you know what kind of guys I happened to like and all ..”

Louis licked his lips before responding, ”Well I suppose I do have a thing for someone that has a great personality. They don't have to have a strong one though as being sensitive is always nice,” well that's good for Harry's sake. “Always gone for someone a little more passive in the bedroom and out of it when it comes to dating. As I think I'd clash with someone that has a personality like mine.” Well, it wasn't exactly the answer Harry was particularly looking for as he hoped for of a physical description. It works though anyway and thankfully Harry fits that part so that's a good sign for him. If Louis ever ended up liking him more than a friend that is and if Harry ever slept with Louis. Not that he has any plans on his first time yet or anything really.

“But anyway, since we're like on the topic of relationships I've been wondering about yours,” oh no, Louis wants more in depth about his exs, Harry can just sense it. “What exactly happened with those boys you dated and why in the hell did they leave you? Unless you left them.” 

Harry swallowed as he looked down to his hands in his lap, twisting them together. He suddenly felt kind of embarrassed about the reasons of his breakups because they were the same damn reason each time. The same exact thing and it makes Harry realize that Louis could possibly feel the same as those boys. Hell, this is probably another massive reason why Louis doesn't want Harry because he has no sexual experience whatsoever.

After taking a breath Harry finally answered, “Because they thought I was being a real prude. They didn't really like that I wouldn't do more than kissing,” Harry felt heat inch to his cheeks. “Apparently I'm undateable because I'm a virgin.” When Harry raised his head to meet Louis’ eyes, the boy kind of looked… irritated?

Which confused Harry because why would he be annoyed by Harry's ex boyfriends? It's not like any of this happened over the past year, it's been years since any of that had gone down. Also not a big deal anyway as he only dated the boys not even more than a month each. 

“Fucking unbelievable, they broke up with you because you wouldn't sleep with them?!” Louis complained as he shook his head. “Tells what kind of incompetent twats they were anyway! Can't even respect the fact you're waiting.” Harry smiled a little as Louis went on and on about how it bothers him that Harry got dumped both times because he's been abstinent.

“I think you're smart for waiting and anyone that can't see that is a fucking fool. You're more than what those clowns you dated thought of you because you aren't undateable!” Louis continued and Harry felt as if his heart was about to give out. Louis was saying all the right things, his hand now on Harry's thigh (which made the room feel ten times warmer) and god, Harry fucking likes this boy so damn much. “You're so fucking wonderful, stunning as ever, and basically perfect. If no one can see that then they don't deserve you. You're worth so much more than sex, Harry. I promise you that.” 

Yeah, Harry's stomach was an absolutely atrocious mess. 

Harry just sat there blinking and wondering why Louis had to be so right for him but so unattainable. He wants to be with Louis so bad, he wants to reach over and grab his hand, and just be his. It's been making Harry miserable and he hates it, but he can't get over Louis. He's tried and tried so much and it's only gotten worse. Just like right now, Louis saying all that and it made Harry's heart grow five times larger. As if Louis knew exactly what he was saying affected Harry liked it did. 

Harry honestly didn't know what to say about all that, the only thing that he could come up with though wasn't anymore than a simple thank you. No idea what to even ask at that anymore and trying to get his mind back in order. You know because Louis could have just said that to make Harry feel better. Still, it doesn't mean Harry's insides weren't a fucking mess because of it. 

“Anyway, so let's carry on now, yeah?” Louis decided to end the silence as usual. “So do you have your eyes on anyone in particular?” Oh god, why did Louis have to ask this? Why? 

What does Harry even say to this? What had first came to Harry's head is “ _I have feelings for you_ ” but yeah that's not something Harry planned on saying right now and not so soon. Especially since Louis wants someone else anyway. No need to set himself up for rejection.

“I mean let's be real here, you've had to at least find someone you've come to like since you've came here,”Well Louis isn't wrong but only if he knew who exactly it was Harry fancied. “I mean you liked Mr. Perfect so chances are you've bound to like someone else by now.” 

Harry gnawed on his lip, deciding if he should just say yes and face the countless nosey questions that may reveal things. Or say no and totally outright lie about it. Which Harry knows that he's not the world's best liar either and he's certain Louis had picked up on that by now.

“Uh. Yeah… but it's a secret.” Harry decided on as he felt his cheeks grow much warmer. Especially when his eyes glanced down to Louis’ hand still on his thigh. Yeah, so Harry's chest felt increasingly tighter now thanks to that.

When Harry's eyes shot back up, Louis smirked, “Oh. A secret you say?” Yeah and Harry doesn't plan on telling Louis anytime soon. “Hmm, I think I may have found my new goal for the season. Who does Harry Styles like. Because I'll figure it out, I will one way or another, I can promise you that.”

Harry's not sure if he should be worried or not now that Louis’ on a quest to figure Harry's feelings out.

Unsure of how to go about that, Harry decided to change the subject. As it was his turn to be the one asking the questions. 

“Enough about me, it's my turn to interrogate you, Lou,” Harry stated as he clamped his hands together tightly in his lap. “Have you always known you're not like.. straight?” Harry figured they could steer away from the whole crushes topic anyway as he felt if things kept going in that direction it may be a disaster. Also Harry's been kind of curious on how Louis’ dealt with his sexuality over the years.

Louis looked a bit taken back by the question, probably not expecting to ever be questioned about his sexuality. Not by Harry at least.

Harry nearly frowned when the hand left his thighs finally as Louis scratched at his cheek. Looking to be in thought for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah I suppose I kinda always knew I swung both ways,” Louis answered honestly. “Didn't like tell anyone though not until I was like well into my teenage years, mum knew before anyone did, as she kind of knew before I even went to her, ” Louis smiled a little, “I even went to her when I had my first time believe it or not.” So Louis pretty much tells his mum everything then, well mostly everything and Harry made a mental note of that.

“You did?” Harry couldn't even imagine that. Like he doesn't think he'd be so open to talk about this with Anne. Let alone anyone for the matter.

Louis nodded, “I mean I didn't like go into details or anything, but yeah I did.” How can Louis be so open like that? How?

Harry would never tell his own mum that he went off and had sex, no. It'd be weird to him and Harry's certain his mum didn't want to hear about it either.

“But you know what, it may seem weird that I tell mum basically everything. From every person I've come to like, nearly cried about, and other stuff. But she listens and gives any advice from the top of her head. Even if I don't really listen at times.” Louis shook his head. “Guess my noggin get a bit hazy sometimes.”

“Probably all that pot you smoke, killing brain cells an all!” Harry teased for light measures and was glad to see Louis chuckle a little at that.

“Hey, I don't smoke that much,” Louis said in defense as he crossed his arms. “Last time I got stoned was like two days ago, and I think that's impressive.”

Yeah, but still that's only forty eight hours. Harry's point still taken, Louis smokes far too much. Not that Harry has any complaints, it's not his life. He's just glad Louis stopped trying to get Harry to go down the path of becoming a stoner.

“To me, you smoke too much, but whatever you say, Louis.”

Louis rolled his eyes “Anyway back to our game of twenty questions,” honestly Harry was running out of questions to ask at this point as he pretty much knows almost everything about Louis. At least what's coming to his mind so far. “But time to make this game more interesting.” Louis smirked and oh no, Harry's not sure if he likes this sudden turn of events in this questionnaire game. 

“Oh?”

“This may be a bit forward but, how do you imagine your first time to go?” Uh, was Louis being serious about this?

Why did Louis even want to know the answer to this anyway? As Harry doesn't plan on losing his virginity anytime soon that's for sure. 

Honestly Harry has never really imagined in his head how things are supposed to happen. Yeah, he's like fantasized of course but nothing like actually serious. So Harry thought about it for a moment. Biting the inside of his cheek and glancing down to his hands. Already knowing that one things for sure he would have to trust the boy one hundred percent.

What else though?

“Uhm,” Harry started as slowly peered back up to Louis who was waiting for Harry's answer. “Well, I guess before anything else I'd have to trust the guy I'm with, of course.” Louis seemed pleased by that, “I also think I'd wouldn't want to be rushed into doing many things, also understanding that I've never done anything with anyone before, and I suppose not shaming me either for like not being experienced.” Harry answered honestly and Louis nodded as if he understood completely. 

“So basically when you know you're in love with him then?” Louis inquired. 

“Yeah, I believe so.” Questions is, will Harry ever get to that point though? 

As he's had awfully bad luck when it comes to dating and such. 

“And what about physically? Do you have like a perfect scenario played out in your head? Like who does what and so on?” Louis prompted and Harry swallowed at that. 

Seriously, why does Louis want to know this? 

What for?

“I guess I always thought I'd have whoever I was with take the lead.” 

Hopefully this was enough insight for Louis because Harry's not sure what else he could say. Like it's not like he plans to do anything anytime soon. Harry has loads of time to think more about making love with whatever boy happens to stick around long enough.

So Harry decided to be the one to change the subject onto Louis as it was his turn anyway.”How was your first time then?” Well, he might as well know how Louis’ time went with his ex boyfriend anyway. As Harry recalls Louis saying he lost his virginity to Michael. “Also how… I mean… was it everything you thought it'd be?” 

Hopefully it doesn't bother Louis that Harry was prying about that after all.  

Louis’ smile soon disappeared from his lips as he looked thoughtful for a moment. Harry was starting to regret even asking because that look on Louis’ face right now wasn't pleasant. Obviously, it affected Louis is some way.

“You know what never mind, Lou. I can ask something else,” Harry stated but Louis shook his head as he gave Harry a weak smile in reassurance. Harry of course seen right through that but before he could do anything Louis started to talk.

“When I lost my virginity I was certain Michael would have been around for a while, thought maybe that we'd even get married one day.” Well, that wasn't exactly what Harry expected to hear. “But of course I was so fucking young and in love, I thought so many things. I was sixteen for crying out loud and I thought he was everything.” 

Harry just let Louis talk because maybe it'll make himself feel better. 

“You know I had the same views as you before I gave it away, I wanted to be with the right person. Which I thought at the time was my boyfriend,” Louis’ sounded a bit sad. Harry didn't like it, he didn't like this Michael guy at all. “But I was wrong, Harry. Michael had met someone better and found to want to be with them instead.”

Yeah, Harry very much so disliked Michael and glad he was out of Louis’ life. Harry can't even imagine how Louis’ ex could find anyone better than Louis. Louis is everything to Harry and just so damn wonderful. It blows his mind that Louis had experienced heartbreak to begin with because Harry knows if he ever got to be with Louis he'd never hurt Louis. Never because he couldn't imagine even doing so. 

Harry cares so damn much for Louis. 

“But back to your question because I got a bit off topic,” Louis explained as Harry did something he normally wouldn't do. Something that made him terrified to do when it comes to Louis. He reached over and grabbed Louis’ hand to comfort him. It's all Harry could even do because he had next to no experience with love. But at least Louis seemed to be okay with this, especially when he squeezed Harry's hand.

Which Harry squeezed Louis’ hand back and gave him a smile.

“My first time wasn't perfect I'll say because it took me a few tries after to see what worked best for me. Michael thankfully didn't fight me on it when I told him I preferred to be like the one to not be on the receiving end, if you know what I mean ...” Yeah, so Louis prefers to top, which is fine by Harry. Absolutely okay and Harry is totally not thinking about it in his head right now, nope. 

“But you know I've put off dating for so long as I've told you getting attached scares the fuck out of me. Well, I think I'm ready now for a serious relationship.” Louis finally admitted and Harry was glad to hear that. He was even if he knows for a fact Louis wasn't meaning a serious relationship with Harry, his best mate.

“I know I told you back in Brighton that I've reconsidered it, but I'm certain now because I want this guy so damn bad, but I don't know how to like go about things,” Louis went on and Harry's heart panged a little at that. “I don't want to screw it up, because I think… I may be falling in love with this guy.” 

Harry's heart felt like it hit the pit of his stomach. No, he did not like to hear that at all, but right now was not the time to make it about himself. About his heart. This was about Louis finally confiding into Harry about personal things and not about Harry's unrequited feelings towards Louis.

Nope.

“And I'm kind of worried because it feels more intense with him than it did with Michael.” Louis finished and yeah, Harry felt a bit sick to his stomach now.

Not because Louis had found someone to be his prince charming, but because Harry's own heart may have some strain on it. 

But Louis told Harry that he's in love with this boy (possibly) and Harry shouldn't be feeling sad now. Harry is supposed to be a good mate and he's trying. He's really fucking trying right now.

It doesn't help when Louis squeezed Harry's hand once again and pulled it more into his lap. Harry wanted to move closer, maybe cuddled up beside Louis, and tell him this boy Louis has his heart on couldn't possibly say no.

Harry can't though, he just can't. It almost brings tears to his eyes to even think about it. Harry wants Louis, he wants to be the one Louis is talking about, wants to be the one Louis loves.

It hurts. It really fucking _hurts._

“I need to use the toilet.” Was all Harry said as his words were rushed as he quickly ruled his hand from Louis’ and scurried into the bathroom. Locking the door behind him and pressing him back against the door.

As Harry rubbed his hands over his face he blinked back the wetness that came to his eyes. He shouldn't be the one crying now, not in Louis’ bathroom. All because Louis is in love with someone that isn't him and Harry doesn't understand why he's feeling so overwhelmed or emotional about it. He needs to accept that Louis is nothing more than a friend.

But it's hard because the mere thought of Louis with this guy in his class. It made Harry so ill and almost frustrated because he wants it so bad. So fucking bad that it's almost making him feel wretched again.

Except Harry just took a deep breath leaning his head back against the door. Blinking his eyes to prevent any tears he so desperately wanted to shed and checked himself in the mirror.

Louis trusts Harry with what he just shared and the last thing Harry should be doing is crying over his friend in Louis’ bathroom.

After collecting himself and made it look like he didn't seem affected at all he decided to head back in. Face the music once again unless Louis was busy with something else.

Which he was… Louis was no longer on his bed and his tank top was discarded on the ground. Right as Harry walked out and all Harry can do is stand there and stare like a creep. Because no matter how many times he's seen Louis’ shirtless, Harry's always stunned.

Harry can't help it though, Louis’ so fit, and he looked so good standing there in his black ripped tight fitted trousers that rode a little low on his hips. Harry wants to touch. He does, but he doesn't. Instead, Harry just cleared his throat and Louis looked up at him finally.

Maybe Harry should leave because now it feels kind of weird for him. But his heart is telling him to stay and be with Louis. At least for a little longer so it wasn't obvious just how affected Harry was by that conversation that just occurred.

“So uh, I forgot to ask you,” Harry started as he peeled his eyes away from Louis (thank god) and fell on the guitar case under the bed. Giving Harry an idea and excuse to not talk about what that was just now. “Will you ever let me hear you sing?”

Louis face had fallen into a grimace as he crossed his arms. “I don't think so, no,” Harry still didn't understand why Louis was so against singing. He sounded lovely when Harry overheard him once. “I'm doing you a favor by not making your ears bleed as I sound so fucking awful.” Louis has an impressively beautiful voice to Harry, no matter what Louis says. 

“I think you sound amazing, Lou. I promise.” 

Louis looked a bit confused as he stared at Harry. Probably forgotten Harry overheard him singing along to Nirvana behind the door.

“I would love to hear you sing at least once and I swear I wouldn't laugh.” Harry wouldn't because there's no reason too. Louis’ a fantastic singer and Harry wished Louis would just realize that.

But Harry remembered that Louis had never sung in front of anyone before and he didn't plan to anytime soon. But that was months ago and this was now and maybe just maybe Louis will think about it. Hopefully at least.

Louis still didn't look entirely convinced and Harry knew he had to do more reassuring. Which he knows probably won't get him anywhere but Louis really does have such a unique beautiful voice. He wants Louis to realize that too because someone has to do it or else Louis will always be insecure when it comes to his singing abilities.

“I wouldn't lie to you, Lou. You know I wouldn't, but only when you're ready, okay?” 

Louis didn't offer a response as he just pushed his tank top with his foot towards a small pile of clothes near the overflowing laundry basket. Harry frowned as he watched Louis stand there who acted as if he didn't just hear what Harry just said. He was already slipping on a hoodie and zipping up just far enough where his chest tattoo is noticeable. Mentioning he was up for a walk and could use one more smoke for the night.

As much as Harry wanted to keep reassuring Louis he'd be supportive, he just nodded. No point in trying to keep trying because what good would it do?

Louis will just keep shutting that down.

But Harry will wait in due time because maybe Louis will eventually come around to the idea. Hopefully.

Come morning, Harry was sat at his desk chair around ten wondering if he should give Gemma a ring or not.

Ever since he's made it back to his dorm after Louis walked him back (which was super sweet) Harry's been a bit conflicted. Still rather hurt and he thought maybe talking to Gemma about it might help. You know since she was the first to figure Harry liked Louis and well it's his sister. Someone that actually had experience in this particular situation. Not only that but he needed to check with Gemma to see if having Anne and Jay meeting is like a sign for something serious.

Harry just needed to talk to her before he goes off to tell to his mum about next Sunday.

Oh how Harry wished this wasn't his problem.

After a moment passes the phone in his hand and he's scrolling to Gemma’s name in his contacts.

Hopefully she was up for a chat and not at work… hmm yeah, maybe Harry should have sent a text first. It was too late though because not even three rings in, Gemma had answered.

So here goes nothing…

“Hello Harold.” Gemma teased and Harry rolled his eyes at that. She's not once ever called him that, no one calls him that, except Louis. Because Louis does whatever he wants and Harry's come to accept that.

Louis calling him Harold and for some reason, it sounded right coming from him. But not Gemma, especially with that goading she's doing in this morning already.

“Gemma, I'm not calling to have you start that now, I actually need to talk to you,” Harry said seriously as he tapped his fingers against his iced coffee he had attained half an hour ago. “If you're free of course.”

Harry heard a humming on the line as if Gemma had been in thought for a moment. Obviously being a pest as she always liked to be and Harry honestly didn't find it funny either. 

“I suppose I can free up my precious time to hear what's going on there and all,” Gemma explained as if Harry's situation was taking up a greater part of her day. “So what's up, H?”

Harry ran his fingers through his curls and thought about exactly what he was even going to start with. 

Should he flat out tell Gemma he might possibly going even more miserable that Louis’ very much so unattainable? Or should he talk about their mums meeting first off?

Ugh Harry doesn't even know!

Apparently Gemma could sense something was a bit off and killed the silence. “This happens to be about Louis, isn't it?”

It's amazing just how scarily accurate she could be sometimes. 

“Yeah,” Harry answered in a crooned tone as he took a sip of his coffee. “I _really_ need to talk you Gems, so please.” 

“Well I'm all ears, so go on.” Hopefully, Gemma says what she means this time because Harry isn't feeling up to being interrupted.

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek as he came to the conclusion of venting his feeling first and then go on about their mums. Seemed to make more sense to Harry anyway.

After Harry cleared his throat he just said whatever had come to his mind first.

“Louis is practically in love with this boy in his class and it makes me so ill thinking about it. I feel like crying over it, Gems,” Well it's straight to the point and even saying that all out loud, Harry had a lump in the back of his throat. “I like him so much.”

“You mean you're falling in love with him?” 

What?!

That's not what Harry was implying, not at all. Harry's not sure if he'd describe his emotions towards Louis as like love feelings.

How would Gemma know anyway? The last time he talked to her about Louis was on his birthday. So she's more than likely just joking and Harry makes himself believe that. It makes Harry feel better if he thinks she's just trying to be funny.

“Gemma this isn't a time to mess around. I'm rather upset that I can't have him,” Harry stressed as he covered his hand over his face. “It's just not fair at all.”

Gemma had let out an unimpressed sigh, “Who said I was messing around?” Harry's certain he's not falling in love with Louis. That's why she has to be messing around because it makes no sense otherwise. “Love isn't fair, H. You can't pick and choose who your heart wants, just putting that out there.”

Well no shit. But Harry's not in love, he's just massively infatuated with Louis. That's it.

“Like I said before, you're falling in love with him. End of story.”

“I am not!” Harry answered quickly and Gemma just chuckled.

Harry narrowed his eyes at that. “What's so funny?”

“Oh nothing, just the fact that you were so suspiciously quick to tell you're not falling for him is all,” Gemma sounded too smug and Harry didn't appreciate it at all. “Also you know you're like the worst liar ever and I still can't believe you're denying it.”

Yeah because Harry isn't lying.

“I'm not denying anything, Gemma. I don't…” Harry's voice trailed off unable to say _it_ out loud.

“Love him? Right, okay.” Gemma finished that for him sounding a little too self-satisfied. Harry drew his lips back into a snarl, now with crossed arms, and leaned back against his seat.  

“Well I don't, okay?”

Gemma hummed in response and god, this was getting annoying. He didn't ring her to be teased about his feelings towards Louis. He wanted to just vent and maybe have some advice. But of course, Gemma can't even be serious for two minutes without pushing Harry's buttons. 

“Right,” Yeah, Gemma definitely didn't buy it. “Anyway, other than you being in denial. Who is this boy who caught Louis’ heart? And why exactly are you putting yourself through torture by being Louis’ friend still?” 

Harry's not too sure how he feels about talking about this other Harry in Louis’ life. Especially after not even knowing the boy and secondly the fact Harry's heart chips away anytime he thinks about it. But then again maybe Gemma could give him some ample advice not only about that, but on what he should do. 

Because Harry doesn't know what to do anymore.

After Harry thought for a moment he found his voice, even if felt like something was pulverizing his chest. “It's this boy in his class, Harry. Louis has fancied him since like.. I believe… since October,” Harry pressed his eyes shut, not liking to think about this one bit. “Apparently he's so perfect and just right for Louis, even though he's apparently rather antithesis compared to Louis.”

Then there was silence on the line and Harry didn't like it, not at all. So he continued to talk to fill the void in the air. 

“Which confuses me because Louis made fun of me for being the exact same. I just don't understand, Gemma. I don't,” Harry wished he could just read Louis mind. If only.  “But I can't just stop being mates with him either, because I don't think I could live without him.”

It was brutally honest and Harry hopes Gemma understands that Louis’ not leaving as his friend anytime soon. 

“Are you sure the Harry he's talking about isn't you?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah, Gemma. I'm positive on this one, so don't even start on that okay, it's bad enough I have to even think about it.” Harry stressed into the phone, opening his eyes up again as he moved to take a sip of his drink. 

“What's Louis’ number?” 

Huh? 

“What- Gemma what does this have to do with anything?” Harry clearly wasn't understanding where exactly his sister was going with this.

“I want to ring him and have a little chat is all, none of your concern. Just hand over Louis number, Harry, please.” Gemma explained and Harry was already shooting that down. Gemma is not going to get Louis’ number and she is definitely not going to have this chat she wants with him. 

This is not happening.

“Uh. How about no.” Harry answered sharply because no, that's not happening on his watch. Why, Gemma would end up exposing Harry's feelings to Louis especially with her shit abilities at acting. Not only that but Harry recalls her mouth being loose back on New Years when she said Harry always talks about Louis.

So no, Harry's not going to give it to her.

Not even on the promise of anything could convince Harry otherwise. No.

“Oh come on, Harry. Don't be stubborn about his number now, I just want to talk to him is all, especially since you don't bring Louis home with you.” Gemma explained as if Harry was being unfair about it all. “I mean how else will I ask Louis if he's in love with you?”

Ugh, Harry didn't want to keep on the whole love subject anymore! 

“You're not going to ever have Louis’ number because it's not happening, Gemma. So stop.” Harry replied firmly as he was so done with this already. “Anyway since you were like no help at all, I suppose I should ask you about another matter,” god, Harry really didn't want too, but he needed to talk to her about Jay and Anne meeting soon. 

Hopefully she's serious this time and not teasing Harry relentlessly to get under his skin as usual. 

“Hey, I was only giving you advice you were clearly wanted and needed.” Harry didn't really consider that all advice. “But clearly you're not appreciating my impeccable guidance. So go on and tell me what else you had to ask.”

Harry hoped at least Gemma would be somewhat helpful about the topic of parents meeting. Because he's never been in this situation and Gemma's well more experienced in this area anyway.

“So, I'm going to call mum shortly after to see how she feels about meeting Jay, Louis’ mum next Sunday.” Even saying it out loud made Harry nervous. 

How is he even going to survive that day, how?

“Louis’ the one who suggested it, by the way, wants them to be friends I guess, but I don't know. Isn't it that weird?” Harry went on as he moved out is his spot he started to pace around his room. “Isn't that what you do when you are dating?”

God, Harry felt a mess thinking about it now. 

It shouldn't even be this big of a deal because they are just two best friends wanting their parents to get on. It's not supposed to mean anything, but Harry can't help it. His mind keeps screaming at him that it's crossing that platonic line. 

So no wonder he's freaking the hell out.

Just mildly though. 

“Well that certainly is an interesting situation, isn't it?” Gemma answered, sounding a bit smug if you asked Harry. “Are you sure you're not the Harry's he's on about? Because having mum meet his is kind of a big deal, H. Just saying.” Like that made Harry feel any better about it. 

“I mean I could be wrong but that's highly unlikely since I'm always right, you know.” Gemma snickered into the phone. 

“Gemma,” Harry sneered into the phone, not ready to hear more of this. “I'm being serious.”

“Okay.. okay don't go spare and relax, Harry,” Yeah, relaxing was an understatement right now. “But I do believe it'd be nice to get mum out of the house anyway, makes some friends and all that.”

That was the upside of it all, other than spending time with Louis of course. But Harry has that worry if Anne's gets to be chatty with Jay things may come out and Harry's a bit on edge about that. 

“I think you're going to be okay, H.” Gemma reassured and that was nice of her. As much as she was annoying at times, Gemma had her sweet moments.

Harry didn't spend much longer on the phone with her after that. Gemma had filled his ear with how he should really come home soon so they can catch up. Maybe bring Louis with him, but Harry shut that down instantly. Changing the subject back to him just coming home soon and maybe visiting Gemma as well. As she lives in Manchester anyway, thankfully she had agreed on that and even threw in a remark about Louis tagging along once again, but Harry hung up shortly after, not in the mood anymore.

No, Harry was not thinking about what Gemma said about Harry falling in love with Louis. No, he's most definitely not.

Then it was finally time to call Anne regarding lunch with Jay. Which Harry was hesitating to do but he ended up just going through with it. Which thankfully Anne didn't ask too many questions and was happy to meet Louis’ mum. Harry had told his mum in the process of all that to not tell Jay that he likes Louis and not try to drop any hints either. Harry didn't need any of that to happen and Anne just thought Harry was being worried for no reason at all and is only interested in getting to know Johannah, that's it.

Well Harry would have to wait and see about that.

So looks like Anne and Jay meeting was definitely happening.

Harry's so screwed.

*********

When it rolled into the following Sunday, Harry's a bundle of nerves on his way to Doncaster. Louis was busy driving and acting as if there wasn't anything to be worried about.

Fucking hell, Harry's so nervous.

It's early in the morning and they've only been on the motorway for a little over an hour now. As Louis had wanted an early start to Jays as lunch was set to begin around noon.

It's been months since Harry has been at Louis’ mums and that alone make him on edge. He doesn't know Louis’ family all that well and he's about to spend his day there. His whole day in Doncaster with Louis at Jay's house where Louis’ sisters reside.

Not only that but his mum is going to show up sometime during all that and Harry's unsure how that's going to play out. He is staying (slightly) positive about it all though as he could be panicking for no reason at all. Harry should trust his mum, he should. But it's hard as Harry knows that he fancies Louis and well Jay wanted to set them up, it's hard not to worry. 

But right now Harry's not going to think about all that, he's not. Not when he peels his gaze from the window and looked out the corners of his eyes towards Louis. Who looked absolutely breathtaking by the way as he donned a beanie over his messy hair the peaked out and his signature denim jacket. Harry still don't understand why something so casual would look exquisite on Louis.

It doesn't make sense to Harry, but nothing about Louis makes sense.

“So what are you doing on March 25th?” Louis brought up suddenly with his eyes still on the road and breaking Harry out his gaze. Hmm ..

Harry doesn't even know what he's doing a week from now, so why would he knows what he's doing on that rather specific date?

“I'm .. I don't think I have anything planned, Lou.” Harry answered honestly as he glanced at Louis. Wondering where this was leading to knowing there had to be reason behind it.

The corners of Louis’ lips slip upwards and Harry has a feeling that Louis wants to drag him somewhere. Which is something Harry had picked up on over time since he's gotten roped into many trips.

“Well now you do so don't make any other plans on that date, Harold.” Harry knew it, but he wondered what exactly Louis was planning two weeks from now?

“Mind telling me why?”

“It's a surprise. Just don't make any other plans.” Louis beamed as he took a passing glance towards Harry for a moment before they were back on the road. 

Oh god, another surprise. 

Harry should really tell Louis he's not one for surprises, shouldn't he?

Hopefully this time Louis won't be spending all his money on Harry. Because Harry was going to put his foot down on that one, especially since it's not like making up for anything. Not only that but Harry would feel guilty if Louis went broke because he wanted to buy Harry stuff. 

For the rest of the trip it seemed to go by rather quickly than Harry had wanted. Maybe it didn't help that during the last hour of their trek Louis was on the subject of his band. Telling Harry that they have a few more gigs lined up in the coming weeks and Louis expects Harry to come to one of them and maybe to a band practice too. As Louis apparently respects Harry’s opinions and such. 

Harry of course agreed because the more time spent with Louis, the better. Even if things are rather weird for him, he still needed to be a supportive best mate. 

As he would do for Niall and Ed as well.

By the time they were outside Louis’ mums, it had started to sprinkle and Harry was eager to dodge the rain and stay dry. Even if he was feeling quite unsettled about this lunch, he’d rather not be sopping wet anyway. 

Thankfully the rain was fairly light and didn’t reek havoc on his garments or hair as they quickly made their way inside. Harry trailing behind Louis because he’s feeling a bit perturbed that his mum will be here soon. Not only that but he’s seeing Louis’ family again.

Yes, they were all super friendly last time, but it still didn’t mean Harry wasn't nervous. Just something about this happening, their mum’s meeting, felt a bit serious to Harry. He still had Gemma’s words on his mind about how this was a big deal and everything she said about Louis loving him.

Gemma couldn't be right could she?

Louis has feelings for the Harry in his class, not him… right? 

Now was definitely not the time to be thinking about that, not when Louis had led them into the kitchen where Jay was preparing lunch; Louis’ sisters nowhere to be seen. 

“We’re here mum, made it safe and sound as usual.” Louis boasted as he leaned against the counter top and Harry just stood there silently. Not to sure of what to do or say as he didn’t really know Jay all that well still. 

Jay who was busy stirring something in a saucepan glanced up and smiled warmly at them. “Good to see you made it before the rain, boys,” Yeah, Harry was quite thankful for that as well. “But unfortunately lunch won't be ready for sometime..” Jay explained as her eyes went back down to the pot. 

Louis had glanced at Harry briefly before his eyes landed back on Jay. “Well, I suppose we’ll just be getting out of your hair then, mum.” Louis joked as he nodded for Harry to follow him out. Harry of course trailed behind Louis like a lost puppy until they ended up back in Louis’ room. 

Harry was now sat beside Louis who was sitting so damn _close_ to him on his bed that obviously has enough room to put space between them. But no, Louis wanted to sit close enough where their shoulders would bump. Not that Harry minded because he didn’t, but he doesn't understand it.

It’s quiet between them, a little too quiet. Harry’s unsure of what to really say especially with the way Louis’ eyes were burning on him. Which Harry felt increasingly hot every second that passed because Louis wasn't saying anything, just staring at him. Well, that is until Louis had lunged at him and started tickling Harry’s sides. 

That little shit! 

Louis should know tickle fights are not allowed, not when Harry’s pulling away and was in utter hysterics as Louis continued to overpower him. Not letting up easily as he moved with Harry, fingers tickling along Harry’s sides. Harry tried pulling away and scooting farther down Louis’ bed, but Louis was too quick in his spot.

It was when Harry’s back hit the plushness of Louis’ pillows when he tried grasping onto Louis’ wrists, laughing harder than before and trying to get Louis to stop. But damn, Louis is too strong and not giving up. Not when he’s laughing right along with Harry with that stupidly attractive grin on his face. 

“Louis, please,” Harry managed to say while laughing as Louis continued his evil doings of making Harry laugh harder. Well, that is until Louis had fallen onto of him in the process, their laughter faded out. Now Harry’s breath is caught in his throat and Louis’ not moving, he isn’t moving off of Harry. No. 

Louis is on top of him, body pressed into him, and Harry’s uncertain what to do now. Even when Louis moved to brace his arms on either side of Harry and searching his face. Harry is so unsure of this and not moving a muscle. Not even blinking because he’s worried that if he does, maybe this was all just an illusion. 

But even when Harry does blink and it’s not all in his head, Louis’ eyes are still giving it away that they’re exploring Harry’s features. Which Harry can’t help but notice how blue Louis’ eyes are even though he’s stared into them numerous times (guilty as charged), Harry can’t get over just how gorgeous they are. Even Louis’ eyelashes were quite impressive to Harry as they splayed beautifully against his cheek whenever he fluttered his eyes shut. 

Damn it, Harry’s heart was betraying him again and going erratic ever second that Louis was not moving off of him. 

Why wasn’t Louis moving and why is he staring at Harry like _that_? 

It seemed as if something was happening here and Harry’s still not sure about anything and just lays there, eyes going between Louis’ eyes and his lips. Feeling an urge to capture Louis’ lips with his own. Harry bravely brought up a hand to Louis’ cheeks and slid his thumb across the scruffiness. The corners of Louis's lips slid upwards and Harry certain his hearts about to give out because Louis’ just so beautiful. 

If Harry was in any right mind he would have never done that at all, cup Louis’ cheek. But hell, Louis’ just right there, up close, and Harry wanted to touch him. Harry wanted to kiss Louis so damn bad and staring at his bitten lips did no good either.

His breath hitched in his throat when he felt as if Louis’ face was slowly crowding his space, well that is until he quickly pulled away when a loud pounding on the other side of Louis’ door. Totally catching Harry off guard as he laid there blinking as Louis let out a heavy sigh, seeming a bit annoyed by the sudden interruption. 

“Harry your mums here.” Jay announced on the other side of the door and fuck. Harry’s not ready. No, like he hasn’t even been here long enough and Anne is already shown up. 

But Harry’s not as worried about that as how what just happened five seconds ago, happened. 

Was Louis about to kiss him? 

Harry must have been hallucinating because Louis had no reason to kiss him. Not at all. Harry’s certain Louis wouldn’t try that again after the whole Manchester incident anyway. So Harry rules it as him misconstruing the moment between them as it made more sense.

Because Louis likes someone else.

When Harry had finally gotten off the bed he wasted no time to exit Louis room that felt quite warm and airless suddenly. Harry needed to get out as soon as he could even if it meant dashing out to greet his mother and the beginning of lunch. 

Which Harry is still unsettled with on top of the other things going on in his mind. 

Louis wasn't far behind Harry as they went to the kitchen and the first thing Harry heard as they grew closer was that familiar voice, his mum's voice. 

“Oh how wonderful this all smells, do you need any help?” Is what Harry hears when he stepped into the kitchen and Harry thinks Anne must have come inside before Jay interrupted them. Not that they were like doing anything anyway…

“Hey mum.” Harry spoke up rather loudly as he crossed his arms, feeling himself begin to sweat. 

Is the heat turned up too high or something? or is Harry’s jumper that's the cause of the sudden heat wave penetrating the air?

Whatever it is, clearly making Harry feel uncomfortable and hopes it  just cools down soon enough. 

The last thing Harry needs is to be all clammy and irritable because it’s far too broiling in the house.  

“Hey honey,” Anne’s eyes fell on Harry with a grin. “You look a little flushed, are you okay?” and shit, he’s found out. Of course, his own mum had to pick up on the fact Harry was sweltering in the kitchen. 

“Uhm.” Harry began unfit to consider what to say at all now that his mouth suddenly felt dry. 

Harry felt as if everyone's eyes were on him, just staring waiting for an answer. Yeah, that alone made Harry feel even more self conscious. 

“It is a bit warm in here, isn’t it?” Jay finally spoke up, thank god. 

“Fucking hot as hell if you ask me.” Louis chimed in which earned a glare from Jay. 

“Language, Louis.” Jay scolded as Harry just bit back a smile, feeling slightly better that Louis was the one getting the heat.

Louis rolled his eyes as then Jay told Louis she needed help and for Anne and Harry to go sit at the table as they’re guests in her home. Louis didn't appear to be excessively satisfied with assisting with lunch, yet perhaps he shouldn't have cursed in front of Jay. 

Harry sat beside him mum, flapping the front of his jumper as he sat there, and watching Louis from the kitchen. Looking somewhat irritated, well that's is until he noticed Harry's eyes on him and gave a smile when they made eye contact briefly. Harry of course looked away as he felt his cheeks grow increasingly warmer, hoping Anne hadn’t been watching the entire thing. 

“You need to calm down, I can tell you’re feeling quite anxious.” Anne pointed out as she frowned at Harry who was pushing up his sleeves now. 

“I’m fine, mum.” Harry lied as he closed his eyes momentarily.

But of course Anne sees right through it, “Well just take a deep breath and relax. Everything going to be fine, honey.”

Yeah, Harry's still uncertain if this evening is  going to be just fine. Because who knows what could happen in a mere hour or so, depending on how long Anne stays. 

Eventually Louis’ sisters had shown up as they had apparently come back from shopping with their friends. Surprisingly Louis’ sisters had remembered Harry and his name even though he hadn't seen them in months. But then again Harry wouldn't be shocked to know if Louis didn't retell them about him.

As Louis was quite excited about their mum’s meeting.

God, Harry's still feeling quite warm and it didn't help when Louis sat across from him either, no. Great now he had to look at Louis who makes his heart go a million miles a minute and deal with whatever Jay and Anne reminisce about. 

This was going to be a long day…

Harry thought lunch would have been a disaster the moment they all had sit down to eat. However, he was wrong as Anne was busy complimenting Jay on the roast and potatoes. Which honestly relieved Harry in a way they weren't jumping into playing matchmaker already. That's what Harry had been dreading the most, but so far so good.

Jay was enlightening Anne regarding how she didn't like that Louis was four hours away and wished he would have went to somewhere closer. But is happy Louis is graduating this year and just how proud she is of him.

Which of course Anne had to add that she feels the same having her last born being so far. Not liking the distance or the fact Harry only comes to visit once in a blue moon (oops?). Mentioning she's proud of just how serious he takes his coursework and thinks he's going to be a wonderful nurse.

Harry just kept his comments to himself and just smiled, feeling totally relaxed now. Lunch was going so much better than expected. The foods absolutely splendid as last time and every time he's made eye contact with Louis he received a smile back.

The girls, Lottie and Fizzy were busy gossiping about some friend stuff as Anne started asking Louis questions.

“So Louis what are your plans after Uni?” Anne addressed with a smile as she took a bite of the roast on her plate.

Louis looked somewhat shocked Harry's mum was wondering about his plans, but thankfully he just answered.

“Well I think.. I'm going to spend time here for sometime and eventually look for a job in London,” Louis explained honestly as he flicked his gaze towards Harry for a moment before it went back on Anne. “Then possibly get my own flat with Zayn, my best mate I think.”

Honestly Harry was glad Louis seemed to be sticking with that plan. He just wonders if Louis would confront that boy he likes after Uni or before. Either way, it doesn't sit well with Harry, but he wasn't going to worry about that now. As Anne was telling Louis that sounded like a good plan and proceeded to ask him about his career.

Harry mainly kept to himself and didn't really say anything as he ate his veggies quietly. Stabbing his fork into one of the brussel sprouts as Jay was asking Anne how she does it at home without her children home. Jay and Anne seemed to be getting on well thankfully.

Inevitably lunch slowly turned into desert with sponge cake and tea. Which was absolutely delicious and Harry managed to finish every little crumb off his plate. Earning a pleased look from Jay that Harry had enjoyed his dessert. 

“How about you kids go off and do something now, yeah? I want to talk to Anne, some more before she has to go.” Jay advised with a sincere smile as she started to pick up everyone's filthy plates. 

Apparently watching Disney films seemed to be a favorite in the Tomlinson household. Last time Harry watched something with Louis it was Snow White and now he’s sharing a couch with Louis in the living room watching The Lion King. It may seem like they’re all a bit old to be watching this, but Harry has a soft spot for classic disney films and apparently, Louis’ family does too. Lottie and Fizzy were there too but not on the couch with them, they were on the floor and on there phones busy texting or whatever. Harry’s not really paying much attention to the film anyway, how can he when Louis’ sitting so close to him it was unnecessary as there was a whole cushion on the other side of Louis that could have been occupied. But no, Louis apparently needed to be close to Harry and Harry couldn’t help but glance down to Louis’ hand that was resting on his own thigh and Harry ached to reach for it, he did. But didn’t and tried his best to listen to Simba singing _I just can’t wait to be king._

It’s just hard though, it’s so fucking _hard_ when all Harry can think about slowly reaching over and intertwining their fingers. Damn, Harry wants to so badly.

If his mind can’t get any more unfocused he could faintly hear Johannah and Anne chatting away in the kitchen. Harry gnawed on his lip and tried listening in and nearly choked on his spit when he heard that Jay thinks Harry would be so good for Louis if they dated. Saying how Harry is highly ambitious from all that Louis’ said about him. Anne of course agreed and mentioned she’d like to see Harry with a boy that makes him happy, and she tossed Louis’ name in the mix (of course she did) that Louis seems to make her son happy. 

Oh god, their mothers want them together.

Harry doesn't know how to feel about it so he tunes whatever is left of their discussion out and hopes to god Louis didn’t catch what they were saying in the kitchen. Hopefully, no one in the living room heard what was said about Harry and Louis potentially being set up. 

Turns out trying focus back on the movie was quite a task when Louis had gotten up for a moment and was sat even closer. There was next to no space between them now and Harry could have sworn at one point Louis’ was about to touch his thigh, but his mind could have been playing tricks on him. 

Thankfully the movie eventually came to an end and Louis was dragging Harry down the hall towards the bedrooms. 

Back in Louis’ room Harry stood there unobtrusively as Louis was caught up with opening his closet door and fumbling through it. Seeing the peaks of Louis’ poster and smiling at the memory of Louis getting shamefaced about it. Harry thinks maybe they should have a film marathon on Harry’s terms with an array of Ryan Gosling films as he’s sure Louis would be enthralled about that.

However, on the other hand, would he really want to spend a whole night with Louis… alone? With the potential of falling asleep again?

Harry’s not sure about it honestly especially since he has these feelings towards Louis and all. Since Harry feels as if they did happen to you know, sleep next to each other, Harry wouldn’t be sure if a cuddle might ensure or not. That’s what he’s worried about, especially since Louis’ been clingy towards him recently.

But now was not the time to be thinking about an epic film night with Louis, no. In fact, Louis (thankfully) kicked his closet door shut and had a box tucked against his arm.

“Okay so since I’m like the best mate in the whole wide world, I figured I could sacrifice my evening doing something more of your tastes for once,” Louis explained as he moved to the center of his room. “You know see what the fuss is about the puzzle life and all.”

Did Harry hear Louis correctly? Did he just say the puzzle life?

Is Louis considering doing a puzzle with Harry?

Harry must be dreaming because never in a million years would he ever expect that to leave Louis Tomlinson's mouth.

It was confirmed when Louis had dumped an entire box on his floor, all the pieces of the puzzle scattering about. There must be no less than 2000 pieces there and Harry considers whether Louis realizes what he's getting into. Because Harry certain Louis may get fairly bored, especially with something so tedious.

Not only that but this may take them the whole night if Louis intends to finish it anyway.

“You really want to sit here and do a puzzle with me?” Harry inquired as he gazed at the haphazard  jigsaw pieces on the floor. “Why?”

Louis let out an unimpressed sigh, almost as if he were expecting Harry to just be grateful that he was up for the challenge.

“Because I want to see what makes this so fun for you, Harold.” Louis explained matter of factly.

“And what happened to the Louis who’s too cool for puzzle as I remember calling it an elderly pass time?” hmm?” Harry teased, feeling rather happy Louis wanted to do this with him.

Louis just smirked as he moved to sit on the floor cross legged, “I’m still cool and besides, maybe I could use a quiet night with my best mate, don’t always need to get high or drunk to have fun.”  
Harry couldn't even believe his ears, Louis just said he doesn't need vices to have a good time. What kind of parallel universe is this? A dream? Or something?

Either way, Harry’s not about to pass up this once in a lifetime off to do puzzle with Louis.

Come a little later when they were sat beside it each other Harry had surveyed the box as tried to gather all the perimeter pieces in the process. Louis, on the other hand was far too busy going about his own routine and working on the exterior which was kind of comical as Louis was spewing out curse words when the pieces didn't fit. Harry just simpered and said nothing as he continued to watch Louis get agitated when one piece wouldn't fit with a similar design.

Harry had brought a fist up to his mouth, trying to hold back his smile more as it’s been nearly a minute now and Louis’ still trying to find the piece to match.

“How in the hell do you consider this even remotely relaxing?” Louis scowled as he eyed the pile of pieces and crossed his arms. “I’m far from relaxed because this is mindfuckery when they match but don’t fucking fit together.”

Harry just found this oh so amusing and wanted to laugh he really did, but he didn’t. “Louis put them into groups, that’s the key instead of rummaging through the pile looking for a match.” Harry started as he began flipping all the turnover pieces upwards. “Put the interior pieces into piles they match in color with and put the edge pieces all in one pile. It’s that easy.”

Louis sighed as he helped Harry with the tedious task of flipping the turnover pieces. “Is there some sort of secret you know about these things? I mean obviously, you have a strict routine and all,” Louis huffed. “Which I’m not surprised since you enjoy sitting in the library after class to rewrite your notes. You’re a very routinely kind of guy.”

Harry just shook his head at that and said nothing more as he continued sorting the pieces into piles. Glancing at Louis from time to time as they worked on the edge pieces once they sorted everything into groups of colors. This was quite nice though, doing something Harry enjoys for once with a friend, which doesn't happen often. More often than he likes. He’s tried numerous times to get Niall or Ed to do something other than parties every week. It’s a nice change for once and Harry hopes he’s not boring Louis to death already.

After getting the edge pieces finally together, they both worked on their own side of the puzzle. Harry had caught Louis gaze every so often, causing Harry to smile. Harry had to keep reminding himself that to not be so distracted by Louis. Now was not the time for that. Not when he’s even halfway finished with their puzzle they’re putting together.

Because Harry has a feeling Louis won’t leave until it's complete.

Eventually them being alone didn’t last too long because Louis’ sisters barged in with the intent to join them.Totally invading their puzzle time, which Harry doesn't mind honestly as he’d liked to get to know Lottie and Fizzy better.

Oh well, they have a four hour car ride later anyway.

“I love a good puzzle,” Lottie beamed as she brushed her blonde hair off her shoulder and started digging through the navy blue pile. “Why didn’t you tell me you were doing one, Louis?”

Louis looked a bit annoyed by their sudden appearance and joining them on this puzzle. Which Harry understood, but it’s not a big deal, he doesn't mind a whole lot.

“Also we’re bored and we want to get to know Harry better.” Fizzy also added as he helped herself as well.

“You could have knocked you know and maybe I didn’t tell you what we were doing for a reason.” Louis explained pointedly as he crossed his arms.

“It’s fine, Lou. I don’t care if they join us.” Harry really didn’t.

Both of the girls smiled and Louis flicked his gaze upwards, and Harry wondered why Louis seemed so bothered by this. But in a way, Harry understand somewhat as Gemma could be persistent and annoying at times especially when she was bored and wanted to intrude on things.

But still, it’s not a big deal anyway.

“Oh come on Louis, you can't just hog Harry either, we want to get to know him,” Lottie explained. “Especially since you’ve only brought him home twice.”

Louis still didn't appear too excited about them being here as Lottie defended her case.

“We’ve gotten to know almost all your friends so it's only fair we get to know Harry too since last time you didn’t even give us a chance other than at dinner four months ago,” Fizzy pointed out “And even then we still knew next to nothing as you were quick to leave.”

Félicité did have a valid point. Harry didn’t talk either when he came for dinner last time, just listened to their stories of their days, so maybe actually getting to know the sisters doesn't sound all too bad now that he thinks more about it.

“Fine, you both can stay I guess.” Louis gave in, sounding defeated as both of the girls smiled in delight.

During the course of the puzzle Harry had heard all about Louis’ sister’s lives. From their gossips about the latest scandal at school to telling Harry all about Louis’ embarrassing moments growing up. In which involved Louis accidentally sending an inappropriate text to Jay that was meant for a girlfriend at the time. Not just that but also saying how Louis got caught smoking with Zayn when he was sixteen. As that’s how she found out. Which Louis told them to shut it and to leave, but they obviously didn't listen. Leaving Louis to just shake his head and groan, clearly not liking them reminiscing about his past humiliations.

Which Harry sympathizes because he’s had his fair share of embarrassing moments as well. Maybe nothing like an explicit text sent to his mum on accident or getting caught smoking for the first time. But Harry’s been walked in on getting dressed before by Niall who showed up five minutes too early. Nothing like Louis’ though.

Eventually the conversations turned towards the girl’s love lives. Fizzy said that she’s gotten a boyfriend now. Louis seemed a bit bothered by that, but Harry supposed it’s his protectiveness kicking at the mere mention of his sister’s hearts on the line. Especially when Harry recall just how protective Louis got with himself, Harry can't even imagine what Louis feels it comes to his sister's.

Then it was Lottie's turn to go on about her friend that she’s now dating. As Harry recalled her telling everyone just how she had these mixed signals from the boy as he’d go off and flirt with another girl right after they’d spend the day together. It’s almost too similar to Harry's situation even now that he thinks about it again.

Louis, of course mentions that he thinks they still should have stayed away from boys in the first place but they wave him off and start asking Harry questions about his own love life. Wanting to know if he was single, who is he dating and if he likes anyone.

Of course, Harry answered honestly, well for the most part he did. Harry had given them the same thing to Louis’ sisters as he did to Louis, it’s a secret that he’d like to keep. Which thankfully they didn’t seem too disappointed about.

When it came time for Louis to have a cigarette break he told Harry he’d be back in fifteen minutes or so since he doesn't like to smoke around his sisters. So Harry was left with the girls which wasn’t all that bad honestly, even if they stopped doing the puzzle long ago when they got to chit chatting away.

“You know since we’re on the topic of love lives.., my brother sure does talk about you a lot. It’s Harry this and Harry that all the time when he comes to visit,” Fizzy pointed out after Louis was not in the room with them anymore. “I think you’ve got Louis wrapped around your finger.”

Wait what?

That can’t be possible. Not at all possible because Louis likes the other Harry, not him.

Maybe Fizzy was getting it wrong anyway and thought Louis meant him instead. It’s an easily misconception… especially since they have the same damn name.

“I can see why though, you’re quite nice. and he was right when he said you have a smile that lights up the room.” Lottie added with a smile, and uh they have to be wrong, because this isn't making any sense at all.

Harry swallowed as he just sat there blinking, wondering what is even going on right now. Like did Louis’ sisters really just say all that to Harry?

“I think Louis’ going to ask you to be his boyfriend sooner rather than later honestly.” Fizzy added and what?

Did Harry hear that correctly?

“Yeah, I think so too because he really likes you.” Lottie chimed in and fuck, Harry’s heart is going all erratic once again.

There's no way, absolutely positively no way Louis had meant him. Because Louis likes that boy in his class, not his best mate, Harry. No.

“Uh… I think..  you mean the Harry in his class. Because he’s told me that’s who he.. likes.” Harry explained feeling a bit nervous now.

Fizzy gave Harry an odd look, “So the boy in his class has long curly hair and a has dimples when he smiles?”

Oh.

“Yeah because I remember Louis mentioning something about curls and dimples,” Lottie agreed. “I think he meant you, Harry.”

Harry suddenly felt heat inch up to his cheeks and started feel a bit overwhelmed. Because Louis can’t possibly like him, right? He likes that guy from his class. That's what Louis told him when Harry walked in on him that one night. But what Louis’ sisters just told him made everything unclear. Because he, himself has curly hair and a dimple that shows when he smiles. There’s absolutely no way this other Harry had long curly hair and dimple too, because that would be absolutely weird.

Then again back at Louis’ band gig Louis had continued endlessly about how perfect this boy was. Harry remembered Louis saying they were two totally different people and that the boy was a serious student. Intelligent and charming and possibly good natured. Thinking about all of that made Harry stomach churn now that he kept thinking about it more and more.

Louis wasn’t talking about him… was he?

He certainly can’t be the one Louis thinks he’s falling in love with and wants to be in a serious relationship with. Louis’ sisters have to be fucking around.. They just have to be.

“Does your secret crush happen to be Louis?” Lottie suddenly questioned and Harry’s was taken back, not even ready to answer this question on top of the other things weighing heavily on his mind.

“Uhm.” Was all Harry could get out before there was a knock at the door and Jay popped her head in to tell the girls to come help her in the kitchen. As Anne was finally leaving now and Harry was quick off his feet, just needing to get out of the room and far away from the questions as possible.

Saying his goodbyes to his mum and telling her he’d text as soon as he got back to uni safely.

As bad as it sounds Harry was thankful when Anne decided to leave because who knows… those girls could have figure Harry out right there on the spot. Which they had no fear in spilling about Louis’ crush, so Harry knows they’d probably go off and tell Louis Harry likes him.

When Harry was back in Louis’ room he was relieved to see the girls didn't protest their mum’s help and he was finally alone. Clearly, Louis wasn't finished with his cigarette yet, which was fine.. It gave Harry some time to think about what just happened.

As he fiddled with the puzzle to make him feel better he couldn't help but wonder how true their words were.

Louis couldn't have possibly been talking about Harry this whole time while being secretive about it all, right?

Because if so then Louis thinks he's not good enough for Harry and thinks he some druggie that Harry doesn't want. Which is far from the truth, Harry doesn't give a care what Louis does in his free time. He cares about Louis and Louis is good enough, he's more than enough

Harry wants Louis.

It's just… what if they were just messing around to make something happen that isn't even a thing?

Like they like Harry enough to want Louis to date him. But then again they've only just got to sit down with Harry and share many things. So Harry's not sure about that honestly.

Harry's not sure about anything now!

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and it was Louis, tossing denim jacket onto the bed. Harry sat there quietly staring as Louis moved to his stand alone mirror, rearranging his fringe.

“Fucking finally they're gone,” Louis started as he flicked his gaze towards Harry in the mirror. “As much as I love my sisters, I didn't appreciate the fact they were bugging you with stories.”

Harry didn't know what to say to that, he really didn't. Not when his mind is on the fact that Louis is possibly falling in love with him.

“I think they purposely wanted to annoy me, really,” Louis explained as he pulled off his beanie and continued messing with his hair. Pulling the beanie back on once he was satisfied before he turned around and his eyes were on Harry. “Anyway how about we finish that puzzle before we leave then?”

All Harry could do right now was nod because what can he say?

Your sisters just told me you're infatuated with me and I want to talk about that instead. Yeah, that's not happening, not right now.

Because for one Harry wanted to think more about whether or not Louis really does love him. Secondly, he feels like he needs to talk to either Niall or Gemma about this and see what they think. Probably Niall more than likely since he doesn't joke around every swing he gets, unlike Gemma. But then again he trusts his sister’s opinions when she isn't a pest.

Ugh Harry should talk to both of them… maybe all three of them could meet up for lunch soon. That'd be nice to have not only his sisters input but his bestest mates input as well.

Yeah, that sounds like a plan to Harry. Hopefully, Niall doesn't run off and talk to Zayn about that and Gemma doesn't tell Anne either.

That will all have to wait though because Louis already back beside him and working on the puzzle.

What happens now that Harry knows?

The only thing Harry knows for sure is that it's possibly mutual between them and he may or may not be freaking the hell out.


	13. XIII

Meeting up Niall and Gemma was a lot harder than Harry had thought.

For one neither Harry or Niall had a working vehicle of their own. Secondly, Gemma wasn't about to drive five and half hours to just come have lunch either. It's not reasonable and wouldn't be fair to hog Gemma's time off.

Not only that but she'd probably do whatever she could to chat with Louis. Which no, Harry was not about to let that happen.

The only thing that made the most sense was to meet up with Niall and video chat with Gemma. 

But that alone was a bit tough because Gemma had too many plans with whatever boy and Niall was with Zayn 90% of his days. Luckily Harry managed to get Niall on board yesterday after class.

“I need to talk to you, with Gemma too.” Harry brought up as they walked out of the building.

Niall briefly stared at Harry curiously as they continued to walk down the pavement. Waiting for Zayn's car to pull up soon.

“Why?” Niall questioned curiously as he glanced around the car park before his eyes landed back on Harry. “Gemma? Gems? Man, it's been forever since I seen her! Is she coming down to see you?” Niall sounded a little too excited at that and well Niall and her always got on quite well anyway. Just like she did with Ed of course, but she seemed to be closer with Niall. As he was Harry's bestest mate of many years. 

“Not quite, Nialler,” Harry shot that down before Niall ended up asking, no begging Gemma to come down and catch up. “But maybe we could like video chat with her instead and I guess… I just really need to talk you both; together.”

As if Niall knew already what this was about (of course he did) gave a nod as he reached out and put his hand on Harry's shoulder momentarily. “I'm free tomorrow morning if that's fine, you know, to talk about Louis.”

Why did his sister and Niall have to be too skilled in the technique of knowing far too much? 

Seriously.

“Yeah, I believe that's fine. I'll shoot Gems a text later and see what she thinks anyway.”

So it had been settled they'd meet in Niall's dorm before noon and that's where Harry was headed down the corridor. Gemma had also sent Harry a text earlier this morning being a brat and saying she had plans to do nothing but guess what could give up that to hear Harry cry more about his not so unrequited feelings for Louis.

It wasn't a long walk to Niall's room as it was only down another hallway. But the walk seemed long during these early hours because he was quite nervous. 

Yeah, he's told both Gemma and Niall he fancies Louis and all. But they don't know what's been on his mind for the past week and a half now. 

What Louis’ sisters had told Harry and that Louis may be possibly in love with him.

Louis _is_ falling in love with him.

That had been weighing heavily on his mind and it hasn't been helping him keep focused. Not with his coursework because even during class Harry couldn't help but think about it. Even when he's tried to rewrite his notes it was hard to keep his mind on track. This confusing situation was quite overwhelming for Harry and hopefully, this talk with Gemma and Niall will help.

God Harry hopes so, he can't deal with the idea of his grades going down and continuing to be perplexed about everything towards Louis.

Who knew coming to this university would have him in quite a messy situation in his first year?

Ugh Harry can't even think about that right now, now when he's approaching Niall's door. Hoping Niall was at his dorm like he said he'd be and not with Zayn. As Harry really didn't want to share this kind of private stuff with Zayn, Louis bestest mate. Because god knows Zayn will tell Louis everything and Harry can't have that.

Not right now. 

Not until he figures things out.

Eventually Harry was in front of the door and was about to reach out and knock when the door swung open. 

It's Zayn. Of course it is.

“Hey H.” Zayn greeted sounding quite tired as he shut Niall's door, standing in front of it to block Harry's way in .

Uh… What is Zayn doing?

“Is… Niall in his room?” Harry asked just in case Zayn had dropped by to drop something off for Niall. You know because Niall could be running late or forgot to tell Harry he isn't able to meet up. Which wouldn't exactly be the first time, but Harry really needed this meeting to happen.

Especially before he gets dragged off to Doncaster tonight, again.

“Yeah, he's there.” Zayn told Harry as didn't move from his spot still and this bugged Harry. 

Why isn't Zayn moving? 

“But uh, can I talk to you for a sec?” Zayn asked as he fussed the sleeves of his leather jacket to smooth them out.

Harry wondered what Zayn possibly wanted to talk about because they aren't like super close. Maybe it's about that thing Louis and Zayn didn't share with Harry? Or maybe something pertaining to Niall?

It has to be about Niall because what else could it be?

After giving a little nod Harry didn't expect the next thing to leave Zayn's mouth. No absolutely not at all. 

“So like,  Louis told me you're going to his band practice, right?” Of course Harry was, he was invited and Louis was swinging by to pick him up in an hour or two. “But uh I'll have you know he's never like, he never brought anyone to practices, not even me.”

What make Harry so special that he gets to tag along to band practice?

Oh right, Louis is fucking falling in love with him, that's why. 

“So I mean don't feel ignored if he's too preoccupied with his band, because trust me H, Louis wants you there,” Zayn went on as Harry just stood there unsure of what to even say. “Just giving you a heads up is all”

All Harry could do was look at Zayn and blink. Zayn just told Harry that Louis doesn't bring anyone to practice and that Louis had wanted him there tonight.

God, this makes Harry's heart go slightly erratic. 

“Well I'll see you around, H.” And then Zayn was gone and Harry was still stuck on what the hell Zayn just told him.

The fact that Louis wants him at practice tonight and the fact he never brings anyone. Well anyone except for Harry supposedly.

Harry added that on top of everything else pooling in his brain as he let himself into Niall's room.

Niall's busy quickly rummaging through his wardrobe and Harry can see the fresh love bites decorating Niall's neck. Zayn must have stayed over last night (which is not surprising) as that'd explain why he's over so early in the day.

However Harry noticed that Niall seems rather restless.

If anything Niall should be seemingly excited about spending his weekend with Zayn for their six month anniversary. Not making a mess of clothes falling off the hangers and onto the floor.

“Uh. Is everything okay?” Harry decided to ask as he moved to sit on Niall’s bed. Watching as Niall let out a groan as the hangers scraped against the rail of the wardrobe swiftly. Finally stopping at a midnight blue button up before giving a head shake of disapproval before going back through his mass amount of clothes. 

“For fuck sakes, I don’t know what to wear, I don't!” Niall whined as he turned in his spot and slumped his shoulder with a frown on his face. His hair an utter mess and his outfit is out of sorts and wrinkled. Yeah, Harry suspects something's bothering Niall that's making him this so frantic to find his best shirt for the night.  

“And why are you worried about what to wear? I thought you were just leaving for the weekend with Zayn? I’m sure he thinks you look great in anything, Niall. Really.” 

Niall shook his head as he started to pace around the room, running his fingers through his grown out blonde locks. Looking panicked and slightly stressed as he started to vent to Harry about the weekend's activities. 

“Because you have no idea how nervous I am about Sunday night, like at all.”

What’s Sunday night?

Is Niall proposing to Zayn or something? 

Because Harry wouldn’t put it past Niall honestly. The boy asked out Zayn which Niall would have never done in the past. So like… it’s possible that the whole engagement idea could be probable, as Niall had told Harry he thinks he may love Zayn.

However when Niall continued to rant on, that wasn’t the case at all, no. 

“I’m meeting his parents, fucking hell Harry, I’m meeting his parents finally and I’m freaking the hell out.” So it was that time again to be the one to comfort Niall. Which is fine, but Harry hoped he could calm Niall down and get him to take a time out. 

Harry was about to tell Niall he’d be okay, but Niall just stopped dead in his tracks facing Harry and groaned into his hands momentarily before they fell to his sides. “I’m sorry if I’m making this about me, H. I just learned this last minute and I don’t know what to do!”

“Maybe you should take a nap before going on this trip with Zayn and ring me before meeting with his parents so I can soothe your worries of his parents not liking you.” Harry suggested earning a nod from a worried Niall moving to sit beside Harry. His hands fallen into his own lap and letting out a huff. 

“I suppose I could do that I guess, but I just.. I’m worried that they really aren’t going to like me at all and will tell Zayn to leave me in the dust. I wouldn’t put it past them honestly.” Niall explained. Harry wished there was some way he could reassure Niall that Zayn would never do something like that. Also that he’s overthinking about it too much and that maybe Niall should talk to Zayn too about his worries as well. 

It may help... maybe. 

Harry reached over and rested his hand on Niall’s shoulder. “Niall, I don’t think you’re going to have that problem because everyone seems to get along with you just fine. Just because they are your boyfriend's parents doesn't mean they won't enjoy your company.” Harry knows he didn’t have much experience in meeting each other parents when dating, but he’s had Jay and Anne meet. Which is the closes thing Harry could possibly relate too.  

“They could be the nicest people in the whole world, Nialler. Just like his sisters, do you remember how much you overreacted about meeting them?” 

“Yeah, but this is different. This is Zayn’s parents… Zayn won’t want to be with someone in the long run if his parents don't approve.”

“Again, I think you’re overreacting, Niall. You make Zayn incredibly happy and even if his parents for whatever reason don’t seem to be impressed by you, I don’t think Zayn wouldn’t stop being you.” Harry was trying his best to reassure Niall and hoped it was working. Because Harry’s not sure how much more advice he can give right now. 

Niall gnawed on his lip as he moved off his bed and reached for his laptop and charger cord that was beside it. “I suppose, but I don’t know, Harry. I’ll keep you posted, I guess.” Niall sounded defeated and Harry wished he could in some way talk to Zayn about Niall’s worries. It’s just he doesn’t want to intrude on things and Niall may get mad that Harry talked to Zayn about it, so Harry decided to leave it be. Niall can message him about it when the time's come and Harry will do whatever he can to help calm the storm. 

Now Niall was back on the bed as he plugged his laptop in and pulling up his skype.

“So, anyway back to the reason you're actually here, about Louis, right?” Niall questioned and Harry nodded as he watched as Niall opened a video call for Gemma who was already online. Probably eager to get this ‘meeting’ started as she loved to just reminisce about Harry and Louis as a topic. 

After a moment or so Gemma was on the screen and she was eating what looked to be soup, in her kitchen. Which Harry didn’t understand why Gemma couldn’t wait till after the chat to swallow down some soup, but whatever. 

What's important is Harry’s confused feelings about everything right now. 

“So let's cut straight to the point, Harry. Whats up?” Gemma decided to start off as she gave a wave to Niall who seemed to be a little relaxed now. “I mean you didn’t need us both for no reason at all. Clearly, this has to do with Louis.” 

Ugh, what happened to warm greetings before jumping straight into the heavy questions? 

Of course it’s Gemma though, nosey, and not afraid to push boundaries. How typical. 

“True,” Niall added in, as he flicked his gaze towards Harry for a moment before they were back on the screen. “Harry’s been miserable since New Years, I tell ya, Gems.”

“Miserable and in love actually.” Gemma added in as if she knew exactly how Harry feels. Which she was far off the mark, but Harry's not sure if he loves Louis or not.  The only thing he’s certain on is that he is very much so infatuated with him. 

Harry crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes, not liking that they are both not giving him a chance to say anything. As if they were the ones who came up with the idea in the first place to meetup and discuss Harry’s life. 

“Gemma I already told you I’m not, okay?” Harry replied sharply and earned an eye roll from her end. Niall just stared at Harry a little confused and Harry didn’t appreciate that stare Niall was giving him. No, he did not because Harry knows Niall doesn't even buy it either and Harry can’t have Niall thinking Harry's fallen in love with Louis. He just can't.

“But you are and you’re still denying it, so I think suppressing your feelings is making you much more miserable than before, honestly.” Gemma explained and Harry minutely shook his head, already done with this. 

“She does have a point, Harry.” 

Perhaps having a meeting with them both was a bad idea after all, a terrible one actually. Because he feels like he’s being attacked on both sides because somehow they know Harry better than his own damn self. 

“For the last time I am not… I do not… I mean…” Harry stumbled over his words mid rant as he started to feel stomach begin to feel quite tingly. “I just don’t.”  Harry managed to get out as stared down at his hands in his lap.

Why can’t he just spit out that he doesn’t love Louis?

It shouldn’t be hard to say he doesn't… but it is. Damn it, it’s difficult to even say it and Harry doesn't understand why. 

Suddenly a hand had patted his knee and Harry glanced back up to Niall who had given him a heavy nod. 

“It’s okay to not know yet, but from what I’ve noticed I can tell you've fallen for him,” Yeah, Like Gemma totally knew what she was talking about. “ I mean why else would you hang around him if he’s made you sad since he kissed you, I mean I’m not saying that you’re in denial, but you’ve yet to tell me you don’t love him.”

Harry was about done with this conversation because it was kind of messing with his head. He didn’t want to think about his own feelings for Louis. They are supposed to be talking about Louis’ feelings for Harry, not the other way around!

“I have to agree with Gem’s on this one, H.” Of course, Niall would agree and not have Harry's back at all. 

What a good best mate he is. 

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, okay? I wanted to talk to you guys about something I learned when mum had dinner with Jay.” Harry just wanted to get on with this because he was done with the love topic for himself and not to mention he’s taking off soon. So the sooner they talk about it the sooner Harry can see Louis. 

“Oh yeah… I forgot about that.” Gemma smirked into the camera before briefly disappearing with her bowl. 

Niall looked rather surprised at the information but Harry dismissed it because now was not the time to worry about what Niall’s thoughts. Harry’s more concerned about what's he's had stuck in his head for days now. 

When Gemma was finally back in front of the screen and no longer eating, Harry decided to just lay it all out on the table. 

“Uh.. so I talked to Louis’ sisters when I was there and they were quite nice and all, but not very good at keeping secrets,” which Harry had made a mental note to never tell them anything private. “But apparently Louis does like me afterall.” Harry tried not sound too excited anyway about that because he still has all these confusing feelings towards Louis. 

Not mentions everything that's been quite weird between them since New Years.

“Duh, I could have told you that.” Niall voiced as Gemma had given him a nod in agreement. 

Harry let out a sigh as he then said, “Niall I would appreciate it if you'd just let me finish.” 

Niall muttered out an apology and didn't say anything else after that and thankfully neither did Gemma.

Fucking finally!

“As I was saying before I was interrupted, that I’m now more confused than ever about Louis because I don’t know what to do,” Harry really doesn’t, like at all. “He wants me and I want him, but it’s just so… complicated.” Harry really wished didn't have to be in this situation because it did some major wear and tear on his heart. 

“I think one of you just need to suck it up and make a move already because you're both going to end up ten times more miserable by the time summers here.” Gemma stated, moving to rest her chin against her fist, arm resting on the tabletop.

She did have a point, however, Harry’s not sure if he could be the one to make the move honestly. It’s a bit scary actually. 

“Which I really don’t want to see you be sad all summer over him, Harry.  It’s not a nice sight to see you like this, so I have to go with Gemma on this.”

“See? No one wants to see you moping over Louis because you never gained the courage to spill your feelings for him. Because I think if you both just talk about it all, everyone will be much happier when you two end up dating.”  Gemma went on as Niall nodded along, as Harry just sat there doing whatever it takes not to think ahead of himself already. No need to be in thoughts about Louis being his boyfriend, absolutely not. 

But it's difficult not to because it's been ages since he's had an actual companion and someone he definitely wants to be with. It's still quite troubling because Harry had never been lucky in dating, but he has faith it’ll be different with Louis. It has to be or else something is terribly wrong and Harry is one hundred percent undateable. 

That’s if he ever goes out with Louis that is because Harry recalls Louis saying he's absolutely terrified of commitment. Mainly because of his past and Harry remembers back in day Louis mentioning something about Zayn being brokenhearted and never wanting to be in his shoes. So it’s terrifying to even entertain the thought of having this talk with Louis. 

Because it’s too unpredictable what could happen and Harry’s not sure if he’s ready to test the theory so soon.

“If Louis wants to be with me then he can make the move, not me.” Harry settled on, knowing that Louis making a move isn't likely to happen. Especially since it's been months now and he's told Harry, he thinks Harry wouldn't want him.

Which is absolutely wrong. 

Harry wants to be with Louis more than ever and he can't see himself with anyone else. If only he could tell Louis that without feeling nauseated and his chest going heavy.

Yeah, Harry's not going to talk to Louis about it. Nope.

“Oh come on Harry, you've got to try and be courageous for once in your life.” Gemma stressed.

Actually Harry was courageous once and went to confront Louis, but that turned out more awkward than anything. So no, Harry's not going to be courageous once again, because something's bound to go wrong. Harry just knows it. 

“Listen, Harry I know you don't want me to talk to Zayn about it, but maybe I could come with you?” Niall suggested as his eyes darted between the computer screen and Harry. “Like be your wingman.”

Oh god not this wingman crap again. The last time Harry was this supposed wingman he wasn't needed. So what good would this do Harry?

Is Niall planning to be sat in the corner waiting for Harry to confess his feelings to Louis? Even if Harry did decide to go tell Louis that he wants more from him, he'd rather it be done alone.

Don't get Harry wrong though he appreciates Niall's efforts to make it easier, but it's not going to happen. Because Harry's not going to have this conversation with Louis. Period.

“Niall I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it's not going to happen,” Harry shot it down and Niall looked a bit disappointed. ”Nothing's going to happen.” And that was that because Harry doesn't want to keep thinking about this. Because with his luck Louis may reject him because of whatever reason and Niall will be there to witness the humiliation. Which Harry doesn't want to happen because he knows his eyes won't be dry.

He never liked to cry in front of anyone. Not even his own family for the matter, so no. Not happening, not ever.

Honestly Harry wished he wasn't so sensitive sometimes because maybe then he wouldn't feel so damn wretched.

Niall looked to be quickly thinking as he scraped his fingers through his hair for a moment. “You're going with Louis to Doncaster tonight, right?” 

Harry nodded and Niall was about open his mouth when Gemma started speaking.

“Wait, what?! What was that I just heard?” Gemma nearly screeched in excitement. Harry wished this was something to be excited about, but to tell the truth,Harry was a bit nervous.

After what Zayn told him outside Niall's room and the fact Harry's never had any sort of proper conversations with Louis’ bandmates before. Harry just knows he's bound to feel out of place at least. Especially if everyone's having a great time chatting and Harry's on the outs because the only one he knows is Louis. His security blanket.

As bad as that sounds Harry still has a hard time making friends easily. So he has a feeling that tonight may be a bit hard for him especially if Louis expects him to get to know these boys. 

God, Harry hopes they're all nice and welcoming tonight. Not putting Harry on the back burner because he’s more on the reserved side.

“Don't get all excited about it now Gemma, it's just band practice,” Harry explained as he tucked his hair behind his ear. “Besides Louis will probably be too busy with his guitar, anyway.”

“It’s just band practice,” Gemma mocked as she rolled her eyes, “Harry, come on now you can't be this oblivious. “

Oblivious or not, Louis had invited him in purposes of support. Nothing else and Harry is trying to convince himself of that. Not because Louis wants him there on the intent of spending as much time in a day together.

“You are going to be there all day with him, like four and half hours away from Uni, you know?” yeah, Harry already knew that, he’s always known that. It means nothing. “Like that’s merely and nine hours on the damn road, Harry. Like obviously he’s invited you with a purpose.”  Gemma went on as Harry suddenly felt his phone vibrate against his thigh. 

“I think Louis wants to just spend time with you, actually.” Niall chimed in as Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Trying to bite back his smile when checked his texts, but he couldn’t help it. The corners of his lips sliding upwards as his eyes scanned over Louis’ name in his text notifications.

Harry doesn’t quite understand it but he always has this fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach every time Louis sent him a message whether it be a pointless emoji or deep conversation, Harry heart always felt a bit jumpy. 

Once Harry had opened the messages Louis had said he’d be leaving to get him in twenty minutes or so. With a smiley face added of course. 

God, Harry suddenly felt a wave of eagerness dawn on him.

“It’s Louis, isn’t it?” Gemma teased and Harry's eyes shot up from the screen as pocketed his phone quickly, almost dropping it in the process. “I bet it’s him.” 

Abruptly Harry started to feel heat inching to his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. Not liking how Gemma was so quick to catch on that it was in fact Louis who caused him to smile. Then again she knew when he liked Louis even before she knew about him, so it’s not entirely surprising. 

“Oh it definitely is.” Niall beamed and Harry didn't appreciate being called out like this. 

Harry's not being that transparent is he? 

Gemma and Niall are the worst and Harry makes a reminder to never talk about Louis to them ever again.

“I hate you both.” Harry muttered under his breath he tucked his arms into his sides. Pouting and not liking those knowing looks on their faces staring back at him.

Why did they have to so observant of Harry's life?

Don't they have better things to do?

“But seriously have fun tonight, Harry. You deserve to at least to have a little excitement in your life,” Gemma explained and that was nice coming from her. “And you better come visit me soon. Maybe bring Louis too while you're at it.”

Yeah visiting Gemma sounded nice but Harry's not bringing Louis, not a chance.

Eventually Harry had left Niall's room after his saying his goodbyes and wishing Niall good luck. To text him if Niall's feeling panicky over Zayn's parents dilemma, which Harry knew regardless Niall would have anyway. But reassurance is always nice, especially for his friend in need.

Now Harry was back in his dorm as he decided to change out of his jumper last minute. Feeling quite unhappy with his top when he walked back to his room. Switching into one of his long sleeved top before grabbing his jacket, hoping maybe he looked quite good. 

Soon enough he made it out the car park and there was Louis leaning against his car and giving Harry that smile. That picturesque smile that makes Harry's insides want to melt. Honestly, Harry felt a bit jittery as he grew closer towards Louis. Just being near Louis made Harry’s heart want to lurch out his chest. 

For fuck sakes Harry's pulse was racing and they haven't even shared a simple hello yet. 

“Hey you,” Louis greeted warmly as he stepped closer to Harry. Shoving his hands into his pockets, holding strong eye contact with Harry. “Miss me?”

There's a light playfulness in his tone when Louis said that but also a hint of seriousness. Harry felt as if his mouths gone dry and he can't say anything. Not when it's caught in the back of his throat and Louis keeps looking at him yearningly like _that._

There was a beat of silence between them and Harry couldn't help it when the corners of his mouth curved upwards. Not caring about the wind making his hair go in his face of that he's standing here not saying a word. 

Harry stiffened and nearly lost his breath when Louis had reached over and tucked some of Harry's hair behind his ear for him. Harry felt as if he was going to pass out because in all that Louis had even ended up slightly closer towards him. Harry doesn't mind of course but he hopes the chill in the air is making up for his cheeks growing warmer.

“We should probably get going.” Louis mentioned almost as if he kind of didn't want to leave yet. But when Louis pulled his keys and made way to his car, Harry just got in without any questions.

The ride to Doncaster went a lot quicker than Harry would have wanted. Maybe it was the fact that Louis had kept Harry entertained with filling his ears all about his bandmates. Which honestly was very helpful because Harry knew next to nothing.

Alex is their vocalist and one of Louis and Zayn's old mates from back in the day as they grew up. Louis had told him that he's actually getting married in August and has asked Louis to be one of his groomsmen. Which Louis didn't appear to be totally excited however he said he'd hopefully have a date by that point. Harry hoped that date was himself. However, Harry didn't get the chance to continue contemplating any of that as Louis went on speaking about Tommy who is their drummer and he's Alex's cousin. Then there was Ryland who was the bassist and told Harry that he's one of Louis’ old childhood friends as well.

So basically Harry got all the backstory and even the time when the band had a hardship once. Mainly it was about Tommy flirting with Alex's ex girlfriend at one of their gigs. Thankfully though that washed over and Louis was glad their band hadn't broken up all because Tommy was thinking with his dick. Which Harry would be upset too if Niall went off and did something like that. So it's understandable but Harry's glad that's washed over.

By the time they parked outside someone's house Harry felt more nervous. Hopefully, Louis doesn't abandon him once they head inside. Because the last thing Harry wants to do is stand there like an idiot while everyone else is making themselves cozy.

“If any of them give you a hard time I guess I'm going to have to kick their arses, won't I?” Louis quipped as he got out of the car, quickly running around to open up Harry's door for him. Which Harry still doesn't understand why Louis likes to accommodate him so much sometimes. 

“I can get my own door you know,” Harry put forth as he got out the car when Louis shut the door for him. “And I highly doubt you're going to fight one of your band mates because he said something that bothered me.”

Louis scoffed as they began walking towards the garage. “Are you saying I can’t jump in to defend you, my best mate?” 

“All I’m saying is I think I can handle my own if it comes down to it.” Harry teased and Louis just nudged Harry’s side, supporting a grimace on his face briefly before opening the garage door for Harry.

Honestly Harry felt one hundred percent out of place and kind of uncomfortable. 

Louis did not inform him that there would be no one else coming to support the band whatsoever so Harry was alone on the sidelines watching the band. Louis also apparently didn’t tell his bandmates he was bringing someone along either, so it was kind of awkward. 

The band didn’t mind of course but it was rather embarrassing when he found out Louis had him show up unannounced. 

So Harry's been sat on the couch quietly listening to the band go through five songs since they've arrived. Trying to focus on all the band members, but somehow his eyes make their way back to Louis. Louis who's already staring at him, giving him a wink, and causing that flush across Harry's cheeks to grow wilder as he glanced away. Feeling like the garage suddenly felt so much smaller every time he locked eyes with Louis. 

Eventually feeling comfy when he earns numerous friendly looks from Louis’ bandmates throughout the evening. 

Harry had yet to talk to them as they've all been too busy with their instruments and such, they didn’t really greet Harry when they had arrived a little over an hour ago either. Just teased Louis and said it’s cute that he brought a date, but Louis told them to fuck off and Harry’s here to observe. 

Still Harry can’t get over the fact his bandmates teased Louis about Harry coming, it kind of made him smile when he thought about it. As Faithless Night did some covers of Collective Soul, Harry thought about it, even when he got up to go find the toilet in Alex’s house as he had gotten a text once he found the door. Louis told him to hurry quick or else he’ll lose inspiration. 

No Harry was definitely not mooning over the text that Louis managed to send him in the mere seconds Harry went inside the house. Harry wasn't leant against the door and trying to calm himself down over a silly text that probably meant nothing. A message that made Harry's heart flutter because he fucking _inspires_ Louis. 

God damn it, Harry just wants to march right back to the garage and kiss Louis. He wants to more than anything, but he can't. He won't. Not today because he came to be supportive not to finally have that talk with Louis.

The talk that will never going to happen because Harry's too scared and wants Louis to be the first one to acknowledge it. He needs Louis to be the one to say something. He's always the first one to do something. So it makes the most sense to Harry.

Right as he was pocketing his phone there was a pounding at the door and Harry could only guess who this was.

He slowly opened the door and saw Louis standing there with his arms crossed. Harry bit back his smile and especially when Louis had moved to press open the door some more. Almost crowding in Harry's space.

Which shouldn't be allowed because Harry's minds gone a bit fuzzy.

“Are you quite finished yet?” Louis questioned as he looked up at Harry now that they were inches apart. “Because I'm bored and the band’s taking their first break of the night.”

“You can't keep yourself entertained for not even a minute?” Harry shook his head as his arms rested on his sides. Unsure of what to do with them.

Louis then smirked and shrugged, “What can I say I need to have some sort of fun and besides, you're taking way too long as usual, bathroom hog.” Louis bantered but Harry rolled his eyes. 

Why is Louis trying to resurface old things? Why?

Aren't they past all that? 

“Call me what you want, but at least I'm here, aren't I? Isn't that good enough?” Harry tilted his head. “I mean afterall if I didn't come today you'd be even more bored.”

Louis didn't seem too impressed with that assumption as the next thing he did had Harry's heart in his mouth.

Harry felt fingers curl around his hand and being pulled closer where he almost fell into Louis. But then Louis was in his ear being a total dick because it's not fair how close yet unattainable he is.

“Quit being a smartarse, Harold. Before I do something about that mouth!” Louis chafed as his breath tickled Harry's ear in the process. Sending a jolt of electrics down his spine and squeezing Louis hand a bit tighter.

What's going on here?

Louis surely isn't threatening Harry with a kiss is he? Like Louis can't be serious right now, right? Unless he had other means of Harry's mouth being preoccupied with like food or something.

Either way, it made Harry's knees feel quite weak and he's glad Louis got a hold of him. 

But all Harry can do is swallow thickly and stare into Louis’ eyes when Louis pulled his head back just far enough. Louis simpered at Harry as his eyes went from his lips to his eye and Harry felt compelled to capture Louis’ lips. 

Harry wants to just feel Louis’ soft lips on his just one more time, but Louis lets go of his hand. Took a step back from Harry when suddenly boisterous voices came inside the house.

“Meet me in the garage.” Louis then bumped passed Harry into the bathroom and pushed him out. 

Harry just stood there blinking still trying to process what just happened. Even when he shook his head and made his way back out to the couch he was on earlier and crossed his legs.

Feeling a bit chilly he pulled his jacket closer as he tried to convince himself that Louis was only messing around. That he didn't threaten Harry with a kiss.

Because that made him feel better and less nervous to acknowledge it.

Louis ended up back out in the garage, not beside Harry but crouched down in front of him. Louis’ hand is on Harry's knee and it's making his heartbeat quicken. It sends warmth through his body and Harry wants to put his hand on top of Louis’, but he doesn't.

“So Harold, how's my band doing so far? Impressed?” Louis questioned as he slightly tightened his grip on Harry's knee. 

Harry nodded as glanced down to Louis’ hand and then back up to Louis’ face. “I think you guys sound wonderful as always,” Harry spoke honestly. “Do you really need my opinion though?” Harry isn't like a profound music critic or anything so it makes less sense to him. “As you've claimed you're quite famous around Doncaster as I seem to remember you being oh so cocky about it.” Harry smirked as pulled his jacket even tighter.

“Well you know I wasn't wrong, babe.” Louis crooned as his eyes glinted. Giving Harry that broad smile and he still hasn't removed his hand off Harry's knee. 

“And you're so sure of that because?” 

Harry swore he noticed Louis’ eyes flicked down to his lips, but he must have been seeing things.

“Because we are quite popular,” Louis declared and Harry was certain Louis’ hand moved farther up his thigh. Just barely though. “But I trust your opinions and that's why I had you come today.” 

Harry gnawed on his lip as he held a lingering gaze with Louis. Curling his fingers more into the jacket as he pulled it as tight as he could. 

“Is that all?” Harry decided to push further because right now he feels almost as if something was happening. Something light and fun; flirting maybe? Harry isn't sure but he likes it and he likes that they're alone.

Honestly Harry wanted to be alone with Louis for the rest of the night but he supposes it's not nice to be greedy. Especially since Louis isn't his and he's not Louis’.

They're just two best mates who happen to like each other. 

Nothing more than that because neither one has made a move and no one else is right now.

Louis licked his lips and he should know that's not allowed. “Well I mean I guess I could say I wanted to spend time with you.”

It‘s when Louis says stuff like that. That he wants to spend time with Harry that sends his heart into a frenzy. Making the palms clammy and his top suddenly feel a bit snug. 

It’s not fair. It’s definitely not fair that Louis can say these things and not realize just how much it affects Harry. 

Having feelings for your best mate is the worst.

“So-” Louis was about to continue on when all of a sudden they were no longer alone and Louis’ band was going back to work. 

Except Louis wasn’t budging, he was staying where he was, looking a bit annoyed honestly by their presence. Harry can see it on his face, the way his expression dulled when they didn’t leave. Almost as if Louis wasn’t ready to give up his alone time with Harry just yet. 

“As I was saying, Harold, I’m glad you came with me… I honestly do enjoy your company. A lot. “ Louis explained as the corners of his mouth lifted, making Harry feel like the rest of his term at Uni just had gotten brighter. That stupid, gorgeous smile always does things to Harry and he doesn't understand why, but he loves it, he loves everything about it. 

Harry could be having a bad day or got a bad grade and Louis’ smile could perk up his mood instantly. There's just something about Louis’ smile, about Louis that can put Harry into a better mood or a bad one. Louis seems to revolve around Harry's day mostly now and it’s worrisome just how much he’s been thinking about Louis. 

Yeah, Harry blames it on dinner with Jay and Louis’ sisters igniting the whole Louis definitely like you underneath Harry’s bum. That Louis had confessed he’s falling in love and is terrified of commitment itself. Then there was Gemma who thinks she can see Harry had fallen for Louis this whole time. 

Harry hates the fact he starts thinking about it now, when Louis not breaking any eye contact with him and his hand is still on Harry's knee. That they’re not alone and he’s just told (well attempted to tell) Gemma and Niall that he’s not in love with Louis  Talk about wrong place, wrong time and Harry can’t fucking stop. 

Does he love Louis? Or does he just has a massive crush on Louis?

Harry’s fighting that internal battle right as we speak and it sucks, it really fucking _sucks._

“Louis, mate. It'd be nice if you’d come practice instead of flirting with Harry.” Alex yelled into the microphone with a smirk on his face. Fellow bandmates snickering and Louis just flipped them the bird before he mumbled out duty calls and patted Harry's knee before joining them.

Harry may have rubbed his hand over his knee where Louis’ hand once was. 

Band practice went on and Harry wasn’t paying much attention. Not when he’s still stuck on his own feelings and the fact Louis keeps staring at him. Almost as if Harry was the only one that mattered in the room and Harry just wanted to march over and stop Louis. Stop him from staring at Harry so he can get himself to not think about his own feelings right now. But it’s hard, it’s so damn difficult. 

Because Harry can’t even get him oneself to look away because Louis’ just so beautiful. Even if his hair covered in a beanie and wearing a plain black fitted shirt he looked stunning to Harry. He could be wearing anything at this point and still be the most handsome guy he’s ever known. To the stubble on his face and his lovely blue eyes, Harry can’t help but be enthralled. He’s always captivated by Louis whether he didn’t want to admit it or not at first because of their differences. But Harry’s always found Louis exceptionally appealing since the moment he’d laid eyes on him. 

Funny how things turned out as they nearly despised each other at first and now they’re best mates. All because of a party Harry got dragged to and Niall began dating Zayn.

It’s like this was meant to happen. That Louis was meant to happen for Harry... well almost.

Harry sighed as he held eye contact with Louis for a moment as his band started to reminisce about some song idea. Harry could tell Louis wasn’t paying much attention as he hadn’t really added anything. Which Harry had to look away because all this hitting him at once and Louis eyes on him were making him feel overwhelmed. 

He can feel Louis’ eyes burning on him as he pulled out his phone to check the time, not because he wants to leave, but because he can’t look at Louis right now. 

“Do you need Harry to come closer or something?” Tommy asked, causing Harry's eyes to snap over to the group. Louis’ cheek turning a shade of red. “You keep staring at him, it’s embarrassing for yourself mate, honestly!” 

“Fuck of Tommy!” Louis snapped as he shuffled his feet and looked down to his shoes. 

Harry certainly felt even more overwhelmed and now everyone had glanced between the both of them. Harry scratched at his neck, unsure of what to do now, especially when Louis decided he needed a smoke break and the boys exchanged looks before following. Leaving Harry totally alone and his mind an absolute train wreck.

Honestly Harry felt a bit relieved to have the sudden smoke break happen because it gave him a chance to take a deep breath. Even if Louis’ bandmates were teasing Louis about Harry, it's kind of helping. 

Harry doesn't have to look at Louis right now and doesn't have to hear his voice or his laugh. He doesn’t have to do anything except sit here and stare at Louis’ guitar sitting on the stand. 

Except Harry did hear Louis guffawing, it was muffled, but he could tell it was him. 

Harry knows it is because he knows Louis. Probably more than he should. 

The next thing Harry does is pull out his phone and skim through his facebook because he finally is able to breathe once again. Seeing Niall had posted a status saying Zayn is the best boyfriend ever (as usual) and Ed uploaded a picture of him and Laken kissing. Which Harry was glad his two mates were having wonderful relationships and all, but it made him a bit sad. Because Harry wants a relationship too, he wants to be with his best friend more than anything, and it doesn't make sense that they aren’t together yet.

They both fucking like each other a lot, so why can’t they be together?

Why are they both so scared to make a move? 

Harry wished he was courageous and could confront Louis again, but he doesn’t want to take the chance. 

Maybe it’s a sign that it’s not time yet because if it were meant to happen it’d happen. So Harry’s decided that this was probably it even if he’s convincing himself to make it feel better on his heart. 

That it isn’t their time yet. 

Yeah, Harry’s trying to believe it, he is. 

Eventually all the boys had come back and had no other breaks after that. Harry hadn’t realized how long band practice seemed to go on for. They had to at least practice twenty songs with a few starting over. Which was okay, not like Harry had other plans. Although Ed had texted him an hour again asking what he was up to tonight, probably about some party. 

Of course, Harry told him he was out with Louis and Ed sent him a winky face, whatever that means.

When band practice finally came to an end Harry was a bit anxious to leave. Harry honestly didn't feel up to chatting with any of the boys as he'd much prefer to leave. Not because he thought they weren't pleasant or anything, but it was getting later into night.

Not only that, but he kind of wanted to be alone with Louis.

Even if it's a lengthy car ride back to Southampton, all Harry wants is to be just them. Without pesky mates making jokes because they wanted to give Louis a hard time. Without any distractions of a guitar or a phone in their hands.

Harry wants to be with Louis and do absolutely nothing for the rest of the night. Harry wanted to entangle with Louis on his bed under the covers and just lay together and talk. Talk about anything and just enjoy each other's company. 

Yet Harry knows that's not part of his reality.

But it's a nice thought though. It really is.

After they said their goodbyes Harry was outside leaned against the back of a car, beside Louis who wanted a smoke before they hit the road and that's what Louis was doing, working on his cigarette.

Harry stood beside Louis in silence as he squeezed his jacket shut, feeling a bit chilly in the night air. Watching Louis as he exhaled the smoke from his lips from the corners of his eyes. Wondering why something so toxic looked so good when it came from Louis' mouth.

Shit, anything Louis did held Harry's interest at best, which should rather alarming. As Louis still liked to party, drink beer likes its water, and get stoned for days. On the bright side of it, all the random and prolonged hookups no longer happened so Harry liked that. He liked it a lot actually. Made him feel much better to know Louis wasn't being all over someone else that isn't him.

It's comforting.

A gust of wind that went through the air made Harry shiver a little as he felt even colder now. Itching to stand closer to Louis and snuggle up to him, but he’s not bold like that. He can’t just move closer without freaking the hell out and with the chance of Louis looking at him weird because who knows. Maybe Louis wants some space or something. 

Louis must have read his mind scarily enough or sensed Harry was cold because what finally came out of his mouth after taking a drag, Harry felt heat go to his cheeks.

“You know you should definitely come closer.” Louis commented as he flicked his gaze towards Harry, bringing the cigarette back up to his lips. 

Harry slowly inched closer, feeling his pulse in his throat, and huddling inside his jacket still. Harry nearly lost his breath when suddenly an arm was around him and he was pulled closer, up against Louis. The hand moved and Harry nearly frowned because he wanted it back on his side, he did. But Harry had to bite back his oncoming smile when he felt a hand in his hair, gently toying with it. 

“It’s just so fucking freezing if you were wondering.” Louis explained as he then stomped out his cigarette, but apparently wasn't ready to leave just yet. 

Which is fine by Harry because he’s content with this, Louis pushing his fingers through Harry’s hair and standing near him. Fuck, Harry wanted to wrap his arms around Louis and cuddle, he wants it so damn bad. 

Honestly he was feeling quite eager to do it, but he didn’t. Not when Louis was now stroking the little hair on his neck, causing Harry to shiver from his uncomfortably cold fingers.

The longer Harry stayed near Louis the more he thought to himself about things. It wasn’t about their friendship though this time, it was about something he’s been having many thoughts about. Something he was so against for so long but came around to the idea of, a tattoo.

Harry’s certain he’s quite ready for one and thinks he’d like some small in corner of the inside of his right wrist. The only thing he hasn’t a clue what he wanted, but he wants something that meant something and that's what he’s been stumped on. Not only that but if he was so sure that he wanted to go through with it in the first place.

Afterall it’s permanent. 

But now he knows and he found himself bringing it up to Louis to fill the silence in the air. 

“So.. uh..  I’ve been thinking about doing something that's been on my mind for weeks now.” Harry’s eyes fell on Louis who looked at him curiously, licking his lips. 

“Oh yeah?” Louis asked and Harry gave a nod, feeling his toes get all tingly. 

“About a tattoo-” Harry didn't get to finish because Louis was already speaking over him excitedly. Almost as if he’s been waiting for Harry to come around to the idea of marking up his body. 

“Well shit, I thought that’d never leave your mouth, Harold! Seriously, talk about a plot twist coming from you!” Louis beamed as his hand fell from the nape of his neck down to the small of his back. “Can’t believe I lived to see the day where you want a tattoo.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, trying his hardest to not smile at Louis’ excitement to feed into it. “It’s not a big deal, Lou.” 

Louis scoffed as he moved to face Harry, his hand now on Harry side, not breaking contact between them. “Are you fucking serious right now?” Yeah, Harry was. “This is a massive deal because you want a tattoo and you’ve always said you’d prefer none. I mean I’m amazed, shocked even.” 

Harry just gnawed on his lip as Louis went on about what a turn of events this was and that Harry was finally coming out of his shell. His uncorrupted life was becoming no more and Louis seemed far too excited about it. But then again Harry knows Louis’ been trying for so long to get Harry out his comfort zone. 

Honestly Louis seemed to make Harry life much more exhilarating as time passed on. 

“It'll only be like a tiny one I suppose,” Harry decided to explain in case Louis thinks Harry's about to go all out. “Maybe on the inside of my wrist or something, what do you think?”

Harry brought up his wrist as he pushed up the sleeve and showed Louis where he'd been thinking. Wanting to see what Louis thinks about it, but nearly lost his breath when Louis’ fingers caressed over that spot. Hoping Louis didn't feel him flinch from the soft touch, as he felt a slight itchy sensation.

“I think it'd anything you do would look fucking fantastic honestly.” Louis explained excitedly. Harry suddenly felt the hand on his side gently pulling him closer and the hand not moving.

Fuck.. Louis’ wanting him even closer and Harry feels like his knees are about to give out.

“So what exactly do you have in mind then, Harold?”

That's a good question... 

Harry gnawed on his lip trying to come up with something but his mind was blank. He came around to the idea but he never actually thought of what he had wanted. Harry doesn't even know what he'd want that had meaning behind it. As meaningless tattoos were out of the question. 

A sigh escaped Louis’ lips, “So I take it you don't have the slightest idea of what you want, do you?” Louis questioned and Harry slowly shook his head.

Well Harry wasn't thinking about doing the tattoo tomorrow morning or anything, he has plenty of time to come up with something. All he was doing was simply telling Louis’ his thoughts, not making plans to get one so soon. 

However the next thing that comes out of Louis’ mouth Harry wasn’t too sure about. 

“We should get a matching tattoo then, would be fucking sick!”

Yeah.. Harry’s not so sure about that honestly. 

“I don’t know, Lou. Isn’t that like, a bit much?” Harry just wasn’t so sure if they should be getting complementary ink. Because what if their relationship fades out over time or they have a rift that destroys their friendship? 

It’d be one hell of a painful reminder of what they used to have and Harry’s not sure if he’s willing to risk it honestly. However, the thought of having their own tattoos together kind of made him feel a little giddy at the same time. A design they picked together and got branded to their skin for life. Solidifying just how important they are to one another makes Harry's heartbeat quicken at the thought. 

It’s conflicting.

Louis fingers slightly dug into Harry's side which was fine even though Harry kind of flinched from the ticklish sensation. “Not really, I mean it’d be just a friendship tattoo. Loads of people do them, Harry.” Is that even true though? 

“I mean I wouldn’t have suggested it if I thought it was a terrible idea, because you and I both know my ideas are always fucking great, right?” Louis sounded too smug right now and Harry hates that he couldn’t suppress his oncoming smile. 

“You’re always so sure of yourself, aren’t you?” Harry teased as crossed his arms tightly, feeling a bit cold. Not enjoying the frigid wind blowing on his face much, but he doesn’t want to move, not when he is standing this close to the boy that clouds his mind most days. 

Louis smirked as he stepped a bit closer, leaving about an inch or two between them and Harry’s not sure how much more he can take of Louis being this close to him today. 

“I mean I’m pretty damn cool.” Louis avowed as he licked his lips. 

“A bit of a dick too sometimes,” Harry quipped with a giggle and Louis rolled his eyes but the corners of his lips curled upwards. “But you are a good friend to me.” 

Yeah.. Harry's heart may have chipped away just then when he said that out loud. 

They are just friends and that's it.

It took everything in being to bite back his frown and not to think too much more on the whole just friends things. It’s his own damn fault though, he’s the one who said Louis' good friends to him. But it didn't mean it still doesn't bother him any less if it had come out of Louis’ mouth. 

“Likewise, darling.” Louis breathed out and if Harry were correct Louis sounded a bit disappointed and Harry didn’t understand that. Yet he didn’t bother asking, not when he felt Louis dropped his hand off Harry's side. “ But seriously, we should get matching tattoo or something, I mean just sleep on it for awhile and get back to me.” 

Well thinking about it for a while is something Harry could do and buys him sometime to think more on what he wants.  

“Alright, you win, I’ll give it a thought,” Harry settled as he started to shiver and letting out slow shallow breaths, “But I can’t promise anything, Lou.”

Louis looked to be pleased by that so it was good sign.

“Anyway I got something for you.” Louis decided to change the subject and Harry was confused.

Louis got something for him?

This better not be another surprise gift or anything because Harry’s already unsure of how to repay Louis back after everything he’s done for Harry. 

Harry moved to watch Louis go into the backseat of his car and fumble around there for a moment. Harry shuffled in his spot to keep himself from forming into an icicle and warming up his legs that felt like they were burning. Aching to get into Louis car where there's heat and comfort for the next couple of hours. 

Louis thankfully didn’t take too much longer and handed Harry an envelope. Harry gave Louis a suspicious look wondering what in the hell was going on but when he opened it up he didn’t know to either hug Louis or give it back to him and tell Louis to get a refund. 

It was tickets to a concert. To see one of Louis and his favourite band, Jimmy Eat World, on March 25th … that little shit. 

No wonder he was so specific about that date. 

How is Harry ever going to repay Louis now? 

“Louis… are you serious?!” Harry looked up to meet Louis who was beaming at him and gave a nod. “I can’t believe you did this.” Harry more so whispered to himself as he closed the envelope, unsure of what to do with it right now. Still trying to process the fact Louis bought concert tickets for the both of them, that he paid for Harry's ticket. That couldn't have been cheap and he doesn't even want to ask how much Louis had paid either. 

“I’ve bought these tickets about three months ago and I wasn’t sure how to really ask you if you’d like to go with me, but I hope you do.” Louis disclosed, sounding a bit nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Wait… so Louis bought these months ago? 

Louis’ been thinking about this since December. He just now telling Harry’s he wasn’t sure how to ask him to go. Oh boy, Harry can feel his throat growing thick and suddenly no longer feeling so cold anymore. 

Harry’s mind stuck on the fact Louis’ been trying to come up with how to ask Harry to go with him. 

So is this considered like a date? 

Because Harry certain this sounds like a date, a well thought out date that’s been brewing in Louis’ mind for months. Like it makes the most sense to Harry because Louis seemed a bit nervous. He’s been fucking contemplating and hoping Harry would go. Like he could have given a ticket to Zayn or Nick, his two mates he’s known the longest, but no. He bought them in hopes of Harry going with him and that makes Harry's heart feel full.

“I’d love to go, Lou.” Harry assured as Louis took the envelope from Harry's hands and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

“I was hoping you'd say yes.” 

So they're going to a concert together next Saturday.

This should be interesting and Harry's most certainly not freaking the hell out.

*********

Harry's been on the phone with Louis for a while.

Two hours. He’s been on the damn phone for _two hours_ with Louis and that's longest he's ever been on the line with anyone.

It's not a big deal really, they've just been keeping up with conversation, and it's nice. Even though he did just see Louis four hours ago, but still. The sound of Louis’ voice is comforting and Harry could listen to Louis talk for hours. Just about anything like at the moment he's going through his wardrobe deciding what to wear to the concert tomorrow. Louis’ busy gabbing away at how he's thinking about investing in a new guitar. 

Honestly Harry didn't know too much about instruments and let Louis fill his ear about some electric guitar he's saving money for. Telling Harry that he may also get a new acoustic guitar as well at some point even though he doesn't do a whole lot of acoustic sets. 

Harry just thinks Louis may want new things. Which is fine and Harry wants whatever makes Louis happy. Especially when it comes to his passion for music.

As Louis talked about his plans about saving for that, Harry skimmed through his clothes. Unsure of what to wear exactly as nothing to him screamed ‘almost date’ wear. The most exciting thing in his abundance of plain clothes was his flannel and he wasn't sure if he wanted to wear that even.

Maybe pair it with a tank top?

Harry doesn't know! 

After skimming through his clothes once more he gives up and decided he'd make that tomorrow mornings worry. As he feeling a bit tired as it was going on eleven after all and it's been one long day. From class to studying and spending hours with Louis. He's pretty exhausted and quite excited for tomorrow night.

So all that wore him out and Louis’ voice was just so soothing to Harry's ears so that didn't help much either.

Harry decided to turn off his light and crawl into bed, curling himself up in the covers. Still listening to Louis talk about his music stuff. Laying on his side facing the wall and smiling to himself when Louis mentioned he's learnt a new song and wants to show Harry soon.

Who knows… maybe Louis will finally come around to the idea of showing Harry's his voice. Hopefully, because Harry would love to hear him and reassure Louis just how wonderful he sounds.

That's wishful thinking though.

“But anyway I don't want to keep boring you with music shit.” Louis mentioned. Harry didn't mind honestly. “As I've been curious about something.”

What exactly did he want to know?

“About?”

There was quietness on the other end of the line for a moment before Louis spoke up. “Mind filling me in on who you're secretly crushing on?” Oh god, Harry forgot about this.

What is he suppose to say without outing the fact it's Louis?

“Umm,” Harry hummed into the phone as he pulled his blanket up farther, curling his fingers into the softness. “He's a bit older than me.” Was all Harry could really say without it being quite obvious.

Hopefully Louis doesn't ask too many questions or else Harry may get tongue tied.

“Oh an older guy huh?” Louis asked curiously as Harry fluttered his eyes closed since they felt a bit heavy. “How old are we talking?”

Harry wasn't sure how honest he should be right now, but maybe being truthful about the age gap shouldn't be too bad anyway. There's numerous guys around Uni that are twenty two.

“Just by a couple years.” 

“What's his major? As I suspect he's in Uni after all.” Louis thought that was okay to ask and Harry was stumped now. Like he's not about to say game design and art because that'd be too damn obvious. Not only that he doesn't really want to lie too much about this either as he knows Louis might not believe him.

So he's not going to take the risk and decided to play it coy instead.

“I don't think it matters what major he has, Lou.” Harry mentioned as he opened his eyes, trying to keep himself awake.

Harry heard a dawdling sigh on the other end, Louis wanting to be dramatic as usual. Especially since he's not getting much info about Harry’s crush.

“Oh so it's okay for you know information about the guy I fancy, but it's not okay for me to be nosey about yours” Louis whined into the phone and the corners of Harry’s lips slid upwards. “How unfair is that? Hmm Harold?” 

“You didn’t have to tell me anything, could have kept your lips sealed.” Harry goaded into the phone, rolling onto his back. Trying to keep himself from dozing off because he’s not ready to fall asleep yet. Not when they’re going back and forth on the whole crushes topic. 

Not only that, but Harry wasn't ready to stop hearing Louis’ voice so soon. 

Louis let out a huff, Harry can just imagine Louis crossing his arms and supporting that adorable pout he does when he deems something unfair. “Fair enough.” Louis didn’t sound too enthused and Harry hoped Louis wouldn’t keep pressing for answers.

Then silence filled the air on both ends and Harry wasn’t sure what to say even as closed his eyes momentarily as they were starting to feel quite heavy. Harry felt his heartbeat slow down as he kept his ear pressed against the speaker, hearing what sounded like Louis humming softly along to some music that was rather inaudible. Yet, it was quite soothing to his ears and even though Harry was fighting sleep, it was quite hard when Louis’ singing with his mouth closed. 

One of Harry favorite sounds in the world. 

A yawn escaped his mouth when Louis abruptly says the next thing breaking the gentle tune. 

“What are you doing right now?” Louis’ voice is much more subdued and Harry doesn’t want Louis to stop talking. 

“Oh you know, in bed, ” Harry explained as he curled the blanket even closer. “Exciting stuff.” 

Louis scoffed as if what Harry said was unacceptable as if he were expecting Harry to be doing something quite rousing.

Jokes on Louis because Harry’s tired and he can’t even get himself to get to keep his damn eyes open long enough. 

“Well if I was there I would make it actually worth your while.” Louis stated and Harry's not sure where exactly Louis was going with this, so he asked.

“How so?” 

If Harry wasn’t awake enough before, he is now when Louis says the next thing. 

“Well I’ve been told I’m a great cuddler.” Louis sounded so sure of himself and Harry's eyes were wide open now. Trying his best not to think about Louis and him tangled together under the blankets right now. Louis’ strong arms around Harry and it's so damn hard to stop. Especially since Louis implied he’d cuddle Harry if he was here. His best mate that he’s not so secretly in love with. 

  _Fuck._

“Really?” That was all Harry could manage to spit out because fucking hell Louis wants to snuggle. Louis Tomlinson wants to be in Harry’s bed, cuddling him. 

Holy shit, they’re actually talking about this right now and it’s so late in the night for Harry. 

“Well, yeah.” Louis breathed easily as Harry tried everything in his power to say he wanted him here too because now was not the right time to say it. Especially when there's things left unsaid between them, regarding their feelings. 

Not only that but he’s spending the whole frigging day with Louis basically tomorrow and he doesn't need to be confessing anything. 

“But anyway, can’t wait for tomorrow.” Louis changed the subject once again, sounding a bit bummed. Harry doesn’t like it, he doesn’t like Louis sounding like that at all. Yet, he doesn't bother asking Louis if he’s fine. 

“Me too.” 

After that none of them says anything for the remainder of the night, no goodnights were exchanged, but the remained on the line. 

The last thing Harry remembered is Louis’ humming along to a song once again before drifting into a deep slumber. 

When it rolled into the next day it was cloudy with patchy drizzle and Harry’s thinking something with sleeves for the concert. 

Something that looked nice of course and Harry is slightly nervous about later tonight. 

Okay... Harry is very fucking nervous. 

It’s been ages since he felt this anxious about going somewhere with a boy. A boy that Harry possibly might have more than crushy feelings towards, but that's a topic for another time. 

As Harry’s been busy all morning deciding on if he should wear his long sleeved top or a flannel to spice things up a little. Thankfully he decided on the flannel that rarely sees the light of day and set it aside for later as he languished in his softer clothes for the greater part of his morning. 

Niall had even come to visit him around noon and gushed to Harry about how romantic Zayn is. Oh yeah, that thing Louis and Zayn didn’t share with Harry was exactly what Harry thought it was and he’s happy for Niall. He is, but in a way, Harry felt envious because he’d love to hear it come from Louis’ mouth.

Harry does so damn bad. 

Of course, Niall had known Harry was going with Louis to see their favorite band tonight and had told Harry to fall more in love with Louis tonight.  Harry had no idea why Niall said that, but Niall never gave Harry that chance to ask because he left shortly after. Leaving Harry confused and thinking more about his feelings for Louis once again. 

Harry was certain that this was just a massive infatuation for Louis. Yet as he thought more about up until he got in the shower, Harry wasn’t so sure about that anymore. 

  _No._

Now was definitely not the time to be thinking about that right before he gets cleaned up for the concert. Not when he’s going to be seeing Louis in less than two damn hours and Harry cannot be having that weighing on top of his already a bundle of nerves. He just can’t. 

Thankfully by the time Harry was about to button up his flannel his mind was on other things. Like the fact he's almost half undressed and in came Louis moments later with a coffee in his hand.

Harry felt a bit self conscious because Louis was just standing there staring at him and Harry can't seem to button up his shirt up either. Not when he's trying to take in the fact Louis looked incredibly breathtaking in that white henley and his signature denim jacket. Not only that.. But Louis also shaved. 

He _shaved_ and Harry’s 99.9% certain this was a date afterall because Louis hardly ever goes barefaced. Hell Harry remembered Louis showed up to his mum’s house on New Year's eve to come for the evening and he showed up clean shaven. 

Don’t get Harry wrong he loves facial hair on Louis, but this certainly made him feel even more nervous than he was.

So that's just great. Wonderful even. 

Eventually Harry gained enough consciousness to snap his eyes away as he began to work on the buttons of his top. Leaving the topmost one undone because he’s feeling a bit venturesome right now, hoping it looked alright. 

Louis had cleared his throat as he set the ice coffee down onto Harry’s desk as he scratched at his neck, “So are you excited or what?” Louis questioned as he then stuffed his hands into his pockets of his jacket. “Because it’s going to be a fucking amazing show I can guarantee you that.” 

Harry rolled up the sleeves of his flannel as he gave a nod, his eyes wandering over to the drink on his desk that has Harry’s name written across the cup.

“It better be amazing since you’ve paid my way, Lou.” Harry mentioned as he walked over and took a sip of his drink. Smiling against the straw because Louis is just so good to him sometimes and Harry’s decided he was going to buy Louis a beer one of these times. 

“It will and if it’s not then I guess I’ll have to reconsider my music choices, won’t I?” Louis joked as he stepped a touch closer towards Harry. Louis’ cologne was hitting Harry at full force and he wants to be closer to Louis because he smells so delightful. “Or I suppose I could have a rain check and take you to a better concert right?”

Harry set his coffee down onto the desk as he felt a bit fluttery in his stomach at the mere mention of them doing this again. 

God, Louis is trying to woo Harry, isn’t he? 

“Of course.” Harry muttered out as he finally met Louis’ eyes and trying his hardest to not get excited about them going out again. If anything Harry should be focused on right now, not the future. 

Yet… it’s difficult to do so when all Harry can think about is his future with Louis and the fact Louis would want to do this again. With Harry and no one else and Harry not sure how he’s going to survive tonight at this rate. 

Not when Louis coming a bit closer and his eyes are on Harry’s lips before they shifted towards Harry's outfit. Harry feels like maybe the flannel was a bad choice as it was starting to feel a bit snug and almost stopped breathing when Louis fixed the collar of his top.

Harry’s fingers twitched as he met with Louis’ eyes and wasn’t really sure what to say or do, not when they’re inches apart. Harry feels almost paralyzed and Louis’ not moving at all, he’s just standing there so damn close.

It’s almost suffocating in this small room with being crowded up in his space by Louis who takes his breath away. 

The thing is though is that Harry can’t think of anything to say right now to break the silence between them or look away either. He can’t take his eyes off Louis and this is so stupid because they should be getting ready to leave. Not stand here and gaze into eachother's eyes waiting for someone to speak up. 

Luckily Louis’ phone started to go off and Harry was thankful for that. As he’s not sure how much longer he could take of what just happened.

By the time they were finally on their way to London Harry’s nerves were through the roof. 

The music playing softly on the radio did no help to soothe him as all Harry could think about how tonight could possibly change things. One part of Harry’s mind was screaming at him that this was a date and Louis’ probably going to kiss him again. The other part of Harry was shooting all that down and telling himself not to get his hopes up. After all, Louis is quite conflicted about what he wants with Harry. 

Yet, all Harry can think about is the what if’s and if Louis’ going to reach for his hand or not when they are there. It’s fucking with Harry's head right now and he hates it so much because Louis’ sitting right beside him, working on his cigarette as he drove. Harry just wants to ask Louis what are they because it’s different between them now and Harry’s noticed. 

If only he had the gall to ask Louis right now. 

Eventually they arrived and made it inside and Harry nearly passed out when Louis’ hand grabbed his. Thank god Louis led the way because all Harry could do was glance down to their hands as he was dragged along through the crowd of people. 

It’s been awhile since Harry’s been to a concert and he almost forgot just how stuffy it could be. How many people could fit into a room and make it incredibly hot.Harry’s almost starting to regret wearing this flannel he had on. Not only that, but Louis’ beside him with his hand on the small of Harry’s back. 

Yeah… so Harry’s a bit overwhelmed right now. 

Honestly Harry has no clue who the opening band was because all he could focus on is Louis thinking it’s just fine being touchy with him. He missed the name because his mind was telling him over and over that this was really a date and Louis’ openly touching him. Harry doesn’t understand why he can’t just focus on the music at all and just enjoy himself. 

All he keeps thinking about is where Louis’ hand is going to go next and Harry hadn’t realized just how long he’s been thinking about it until Louis nudged him in the side. Bringing him out of his thoughts when he heard the lead vocals announce their next song. 

Harry was frozen stiff when Louis leaned up near his ear and relaxed when the next thing came out of Louis’ mouth. “They’re good aren’t they?” 

“Yeah, real good.” Harry lied as he ripped his eyes away from Louis as they fell back onto the stage. Trying to actually give them a listen instead of being in his thoughts like he shouldn't be. 

Thankfully he managed to do so and eventually realised that the band was Incubus once they started to play an all too familiar song: Drive. Harry feels like a massive fucking idiot because how could he not realize who this was because he definitely knows who they are. Incubus may not be Harry’s most favorite band in the world, but he knows a song or two. 

A couple songs later and Louis excused himself for a moment, leaving Harry to stand there alone as the band started to play another song. 

Now that Harry alone and Louis’ gone off to wherever, he thought he’d be able to keep focus on the stage, but his mind was on other things. HIs mind back on his feelings for Louis when he surveyed the crowd and seen two girls kiss as they held each other by the waist and a guy’s arm around the girl's shoulder, holding her close. The guy with numerous tattoos covering his arms staring at the boy beside him with adoration written all over his face. 

Harry wants it, what they all have. Louis to stare at him like _that_ , kiss him like _that_ , and hold him like _that_. 

It’s not fair.

Harry hated the fact he started thinking about his feelings as they hit him again. 

The same thought looming over his head before he got in the shower and now is not the right time to be thinking about this. Not at all, not when Louis’ bound to be back any minute and Harry’s supposed to be having a good time. Yet he can’t. He fucking can’t because his heart wants to betray him and make him think about whether he loves Louis or not. 

Talk about wrong place wrong time.

Why does this seem to be on his mind now more than ever?

Usually Harry would put Gemma at fault for evening bringing it to light. Harry wants to keep blaming her relentless teasings to coax it into his mind, he does so badly. But Harry knows, he fucking _knows_ this had nothing to do whatever his sister did. This had to do with himself and him denying the fact he feels more for Louis than he should. 

“I think… I love him.” Harry finally muttered under his breath, his words shaky, feeling as if all the tension in his body was gone. Like a weight had been lifted off his chest that been there for days and Harry felt like crying. He could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes and he did everything in his power to prevent them because he can’t do that right now. Not because he feels relieved that he admitted it to himself, right here, right now at a concert of all places. 

A minute or two passes and Louis’ not back yet.

Harry still can't keep his head on straight, not when he freezes up when arms suddenly snaked around his waist and pulling him close. Harry nearly freaked out from the pressure on his back and the snugness of the arms around him. That is until he glanced down and saw the all too familiar tattoos staring back at him and Harry’s heart fluttered.

Louis’ holding him and Harry doesn't want him to let go, Harry wants to put his hands over Louis’ and lean more into him, Harry wants to do many things, but all he can do is smile to himself. 

During the remainder of Incubuses set Harry felt secure. Like nothing could happen to him because Louis never moved from his spot, stubborn as always. 

Even when there was a short intermission Louis wasn’t seeming to be letting up and when he spoke into Harry’s ear finally, Harry couldn’t help but feel like the room suddenly grew ten times hotter. 

“You know you smell so fucking good.” Louis likes the way Harry smells and Harry’s going to start wearing his special occasion cologne more often.

Harry was itching to touch Louis’ arms, but he holds himself back, and closed his eyes for a moment to savor the moment. Taking it in that Louis’ been basically cuddling him for the past couple of songs and Harry’s heart is on fire. 

Because he loves this boy. 

Harry wants to tell Louis so much right now how he feels for him, but he can’t.  Because Harry’s terrified if he voices it out loud right now, things could go downhill and fast. Louis could either freak the hell out and leave him stranded again or tell Harry he thinks they’re better off as mates for now. Harry can’t deal with that, not tonight, because the last thing that needs to happen is ending up with a broken heart. 

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry finally replied as he opened his eyes once again as his eyes fell back on Louis’ arms. Feeling quite sad when they eventually disappeared and Louis’ weight was no longer against him. 

Harry’s eyes snapped up when he saw shoes in front of him and ended up on Louis who was looking him, standing merely inches apart again. Harry nearly fainted when Louis crowded his space and was up in his ear again, hand on Harry’s arm to steady himself. 

“I think after the concert tonight, would you want to come back to mine for a while?” Louis wanted Harry to come over to his dorm after the show and Harry wasn’t sure why. But he found himself slowly nodding when Louis pulled back far enough for eye contact. 

Harry had noticed Louis’ eyes were bright and his expression was soft, his lips curved upwards, and Harry wants to kiss him. 

Harry always wants to kiss Louis. 

Except right now, he _really_ wanted to capture Louis’ lips with his own because they’re so close and Harry can feel his throat growing thick. Itching to just lean in and claim those soft lips, but Harry forced his eyes to rip away when Louis licked his lips. Because Harry thinks that if he see’s Louis doing that it’ll just make him more inclined to lean down and kiss Louis. 

Thankfully the intermission had come to an end and Louis was back beside Harry… with his arm around Harry’s waist and pulling their hips together. Harry may have glanced down to the fingers resting on his side and took a deep savouring breath.  

When Jimmy Eat World came on the stage and started to perform, Harry had leaned into Louis at some point because maybe he did feel slightly courageous to do so. Not only that but he could blame it on the guy that had bumped into him suddenly and Louis wouldn’t know either way. 

Louis’ grip tightened when they started to perform Night Drive and Harry couldn’t help but take a look at Louis out the corners of his eyes.  

Noticing the way Louis’ mouth moved with the lyrics, but never singing out loud, and it pulls at Harry's heart.

Who knew the most confident guy Harry had ever known can think so poorly of his talents. The most gorgeous boy Harry's ever laid eyes on that doesn't realize just how beautiful he sounds. 

Harry wished Louis would listen to him and realize that maybe he does have a fan afterall. Maybe his biggest fan in the world. Harry just doesn't want to keep pushing it because Louis may actually get upset. Not only that but Harry doesn't think he can take Louis talking down about himself like that anymore.

Louis must have felt Harry's eyes on him because now he was looking at him, beaming. Harry's cheeks grew warm as they snapped down to his boots. Feeling a bit embarrassed that he's gotten caught staring.

However the embarrassment was soon replaced with loss when Louis’ arm was no longer on his waist. Harry glanced up and was rather confused, Louis had this pinched expression on his face and his arms crossed.

What's going on here? 

Did Harry do something to cause this sudden mood change? 

Because clearly, Louis seemed rather annoyed now.

Harry contemplated on whether ask Louis what was wrong. Because he is not liking seeing Louis like this, it pangs at his heart.

Distant and cold, Harry doesn't understand what's brought it on as everything was all peachy some moment ago. Louis held him and smiled at Harry like he was the only one in the room. However, Louis’ no longer looking at him as his eyes were dead set on the band and Harry can sense the standoffishness just being next Louis.

Harry knows Louis and knows something isn't right.

“Something wrong, Lou?” Harry asked when he leaned into Louis’ ear, hoping this was alright.

Louis glanced at Harry, his lips pressed into a white slash, and Harry can see the tension in Louis’ shoulders. Louis was about to open his mouth to say something, but closed it as a frown came to his lips suddenly. Cocking his head to the side and shaking his head.

Well his actions certainly aren't screaming something isn’t wrong that's for sure. 

He’s acting odd and Harry thinks maybe Louis needed a cigarette and was getting quite agitated. Then again Louis had one before they showed up and Harry’s certain it’s not time for another one. So he’s clueless about whatever it is Louis seemed so bothered with. 

“I’m fine, Harry,” Louis finally shouted over the music, Harry doesn’t believe him. Louis stepped just a smidge closer before he spoke up once again. “Nothing to worry about, babe.” 

Yeah, Harry thinks Louis was putting up a front and he doesn't like it. However, maybe he is reading far much into Louis’ behaviors and should just stop. Harry’s conflicted, but he ended up deciding to let it go when Louis turned his attention back onto stage.

However Harry couldn’t just enjoy himself anymore, not even when Jim Adkins belted out the chorus to Chase The Light. It’s impossible when all Harry can do is stare at Louis and wonder what's going through his head right now. 

Louis had this grimace on his face and Harry noticed the way Louis seemed a bit restless. Fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket to rearranging his fringe, and shifting his weight from time to time. 

Harry wanted to tell Louis that if he’s itching to go have a smoke, then do so because this was driving Harry mad. Honestly making Harry quite anxious.

By the time some of the band members were reminiscing with the crowd Harry noticed Louis had this smile on his lips suddenly and this confused him. Well, that is until there was a boy in front of them that had auburn hair styled into a soft fringe. Harry noticed the way this boy stares at Louis with a dazed look on his face and Harry wonders if Louis knows this boy. 

“Louis!” the guy squealed as he stepped even closer, not even acknowledging the fact Harry was standing right beside Louis. “Shit, it’s been years since I’ve seen you.” 

Oh so Louis does know this guy then.

“Yeah, I know .” Louis answered sharply as his eyes flicked upwards momentarily.

Harry just kept his mouth shut and the boy started to speak again. “You haven’t changed a bit, I mean other than those tattoos, but you still look fit as ever.” Hmm, Harry’s not sure how he feels about this guy intruding on their evening right now. “Shocked you haven’t gotten snatched up yet.”

Huh? 

Does he not see Harry standing right beside Louis?

“Thanks, Michael.” 

Wait… this isn’t Louis’ ex boyfriend, is it?

It can’t be because it’d be just too weird and Louis probably would have stalked off right now. Still, Harry feels panging in his chest because whoever this boy is trying to chat up Louis. Harry doesn’t like it at all and he just crossed his arms, watching intently as his eyes shifted between the pair. 

Michael then thought it was okay to start talking again and Harry felt even more uncomfortable and irritated. “You know It’s quite funny how we ended up here together six years later, maybe it’s sign or something.”

Hmm, if Harry’s calculations were correct then Louis hadn’t seen this boy since he was sixteen and Harry had a inkling that this was in fact Louis’ ex. 

Great, just _great_. 

“Maybe, maybe not, wouldn’t count on it, Mikey.” Louis stated as he then shoved his hands into his pockets and Harry stomach twisted into a painful knot. Hearing Louis call that boy Mikey didn’t make Harry feel any better. Not when Louis’ ex boyfriend is trying to make a move or something after all these years. 

After he broke Louis’ heart, it irritates the fuck out of Harry that this boy thinks he can waltz right up to Louis years later expecting something. Harry knows he shouldn’t be feeling this upset because Louis and him aren’t a thing anyway, but he can’t help it. Harry cares for Louis so much and he’d hate to see Louis go chasing after this boy again. The boy that had stolen Louis’ heart and then proceeded to break it. 

“You know I always found it so sexy when you get lippy like that,” Michael winked and Harry wanted to reach for Louis’ hand. Show this guy that he’s wasting his time and he should buzz off, but course Harry being well, Harry didn’t. Just stood there arms tightly folded against his chest and his eyes narrowed, absolutely annoyed by this. “You know I’ve been wondering about you, where you’ve been and such.”

Harry found it hard to hold himself back right now because all he wanted to do was to tell this guy to leave Louis alone and rub it in his face that they, Harry and Louis came to the concert together. 

“Really?” Louis questioned curiously as the band started to play the intro to the next song, Harry didn’t catch the name nor did he care right now. As much as he should be having a fun time, he can’t, not right now. 

The next thing however that came out of Michael’s mouth was it for Harry. 

“Maybe we could get a drink after or-” Michael shouted over the guitar riff, but Harry didn’t hear the last of what that boy had to say because he stomped off. 

Disappearing in the crowd and maneuvered through the slew of concertgoers. However, as he gotten closer towards the exit he glanced over his shoulder to see if Louis was coming after him. You know to reassure Harry that Michael was insanely rude and nothing was going to happen between them. 

Louis wasn’t behind him unfortunately or anywhere in sight, lost in the crowd somewhere. Harry just let out a heavy sigh and went about his way. It felt like his heart was being strangled and Harry couldn’t do it. 

Confused and one hundred percent annoyed, just needing to get away from all that. Because Harry doesn’t think he can handle anymore of that back inside, not at all, as it put a damper onto his night. 

Because who knows maybe Louis could run back into Michael’s arms because clearly, this was fate. It’s supposed to happen if Louis is meant to be with Michael, not Harry because nothing ever goes right. 

First the kiss in Manchester where Harry gets stranded, secondly the time he went to go confront Louis, it was so awkward, and now Michael’s here trying to rekindle whatever is they had. It’s like Harry’s just been doomed since the day he started dating and got interested in boys. No one seemed to stick around long enough or left for whatever reason. 

Harry can’t help but wonder if Louis’ going to take Michael's number again and start talking, take up his offer for that drink, or even hook up with Michael tonight.

Yeah Harry knows he shouldn’t be thinking this way, but it’s hard, because he feels so down now. 

Harry decided going outside where it was far less crowded and needing a breath of fresh air was sufficient enough. He found himself on a lone bench feeling the evanescent rain slowly soak his hair and the air colder than before. Harry doesn’t care right now, he doesn’t at all because he can’t be in there. Inside that sweltering building where Louis’ face to face with his ex boyfriend, that's clearly trying to snatch Louis back. Harry can’t do it to himself because if he stayed in there and Louis had accepted that drink well Harry wouldn’t have known what to think. 

Sitting in the chilly drizzle wasn’t Harry’s brightest idea as it didn’t help much with his aching chest. Huddling into his jacket as he started to shiver some, wishing he could just go sit in Louis’ car until this concert was done and over with. Actually, he wanted to call himself a cab instead and not look back, but his own morals kick him in the arse every time. 

He can’t just leave and it makes this all the more worse than being drenched from the rain. 

It’s stupid, so incredibly idiotic, Harry knows.

But at least he doesn't have to have it rubbed into his face once again just how unattainable Louis is. 

Harry wanted to mess around on his phone to kill time, but he doesn't want to risk it getting water damage, so he refrains himself, as his mind started to think more about this Michael and Louis thing. Pondering about everything that came spewing out of Michael’s mouth and the fact Louis had started to act absolutely weird. 

Then it dawned on Harry… Louis must have noticed Michael in the crowd, that's why he stopped being affectionate towards Harry. Louis must have had one of those _rush of old feelings_ coming back to him and it makes Harry even more upset thinking about it, picturing Louis in his head giving Michael another chance, and being blinded by lust.

Louis may have confessed to Harry that he’s falling in love, but Harry thinks that now that Michael back (oddly enough) Louis’ feelings might get suppressed by his old love for Michael. Afterall it still affects Louis that the boy had left him for someone else and that bothers Harry.

Harry didn’t like Michael before and he sure as hell doesn’t like him now. 

After taking a slow and shallow breath Harry's thighs started to burn and his jeans becoming uncomfortably damp against his skin. His eyes fixated on the rain plinking off the puddles from the pavement to give himself something to do. It may not be super exciting, but at least he can sit here in peace without anyone to pester him. To make him feel crestfallen. 

A gust of wind passed him, causing his soaked hair to go in his face, and Harry’s wonders if he looked like a drowned rat right now. Not that it matters anyway, because he just doesn’t care anymore how he looks.

Suddenly Harry felt a warm body press into him, a hand on the small of his back, and Harry reluctantly glances beside him.  It’s Louis giving him a concerned look and Harry just stares at Louis wondering where do they go from here. 

Because all Harry can think about is Louis taking off with Michael or exchanging numbers and it _hurts_. 

“Harry, why in the hell are you out here? It’s fucking raining for crying out loud!” It’s only a light drizzle, not a downpour. Harry’s handling it just fine.

Harry stayed silent as his eyes searched Louis’ face before they glanced down to his own lap, starting to feel his body tremble from his clothes becoming waterlogged the longer he sat here. Louis must have noticed because now his hand slide to Harry's waist and pulled him closer. Harry wants to lean into him, cuddle if you will, because Louis’ so warm, and Harry wanted to just be held by him again.

Yet, he’s still not over what happened inside and it’s all Harry can even think about right now. 

Even when he lies to Louis a moment later, “I have a headache.” 

Harry knows there's a high chance that Louis wouldn’t believe it, especially since Harry's sitting in the damn rainfall, looking a bit glum. However, Harry doesn’t care and it’s all he can even come up with right now that seemed believable enough.

Louis’ hand fell off Harry side and a small part of Harry, no a big part needed Louis’ hand back on him. “How about we leave then, yeah?” Louis proposed as Harry heard the jingle of Louis keys, his eyes glanced up to Louis who was staring at him, eyebrows drawn together, and running his free hand jerkingly through his wet fringe that was clung against his forehead.

Harry doesn’t say a word because he starting to feel a bit guilty that they will leave during the concert, an event Louis paid for them to enjoy together, but Harry wasn’t enjoying himself anymore. He did before Michael came into the picture and now Harry feels torn. One side of him is screaming at him to stay and wait it out, but the other part is telling him to go home and decompress in bed.

“I mean if you want.” Louis added in softly, his hand reaching over and pushing some of Harry's wet strands off his cheek, fingers gently caressing, and Harry almost felt like crying. 

Harry wanted to go home. 

After a few seconds passed Harry finally opened his mouth, “Please.” it was almost in a whisper, softer than his usual monotone voice. Harry can see the worry and uncertainty in Louis’ eyes, but Harry glanced away because now he was getting up and itching to be in a  nice warm car. 

Harry thought it’d be somewhat of a breath of fresh air back in Louis’ car as they were about ten minutes down the road now. But it’s not, far from it actually because Harry’s mind is stuck on Michael asking Louis out for a drink and it makes Harry feel even worse. The more he thinks about it in the quietness of the car, the more it pulls on his heart. The radio was off and all you could hear was the rain pelting against the window, gradually becoming violent. 

Michael wants Louis back and he probably didn’t reject the offer and Harry feels like everything's crashing in on him. The fact Louis acted so odd as his ex showed up made Harry feel even more perplexed.

Everything about this night made Harry sick to his stomach and his chest felt absolutely painful. He doesn't like this feeling, not at all, and he wished he didn't have these stupid feelings for Louis either.

The wipers sliding across the windscreen instantaneously did no help to Harry's feelings of being overwhelmed by the events tonight. Even when it started to downpour it made Harry feel a bit nauseous and he needed to be alone. He needed to be in his bed where it safe to cry over Louis. Sob and no one will question him otherwise and that’s all Harry wants right now, but he’s stuck in this stuffy car with Louis for the next hour and it’s getting harder by the minute to keep himself together.

Counting back to five over and over did absolutely no help at all. Trying to induce a nap didn't help either not when his mind is fixed on Louis having Michael back in his life. 

It hurts so much.

Suddenly Harry noticed Louis had pulled off to the side of the road, wondering what in the hell Louis was doing because Harry just wanted to go back to Uni and be in bed. That’s all he wants.

There was a moment of silence between them and Harry’s still focused at the darkness of the night surrounding the car. 

“What's wrong with you?” Louis asked as Harry heard the click of Louis’ seatbelt holder. “Don’t tell me it’s because you’ve gotten a headache, I know you better than that, obviously something’s wrong.”

Why did Louis have to do this now?

Harry just wanted to be left alone.

“I told you my head hurts, that’s it.” Harry said weakly, not making a move to stare at Louis. Because if he does he may just start crying.

Louis had let out a sigh and suddenly Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and gnawed on his lip. Blinking to prevent everything's that's been building up overnight because he doesn't want to right now.

Not when he’s with a boy that makes him miserable unintentionally.

“You’ve been acting a bit off ever since you sat outside. Yeah your head could hurt, I’m not saying your lying, but you seem… sad.”

Because Harry is sad, but Louis doesn’t need to know that.

“I’m fine.” Harry murmured, feeling his heart aching.

“You’re not fine.”

“I’m just tired and my head is pounding, can we please go back to uni now?” Harry snapped, feeling his eyes starting to get wet, still not looking at Louis.  Suddenly feeling the hand disappear off his shoulder and Harry ‘s lungs felt constricted, and his mind spinning.

Once again there was a quite silent between them for a moment and Harry needed Louis to starting driving already. Harry’s not sure how much longer he can take being in this damn car. Especially before Louis catches on to the fact Harry’s battling his tears from falling.

But Harry felt his jaw being cupped and suddenly his eyes are on Louis who had Harry look at him. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tears brim his eyes, not liking the fact the warm tear that slid out betrayed him. 

Harry hates this, he hates it so much, and he hates it when Louis rubs the lone wetness from his cheek with his thumb. Because it makes his heart swell and Harry can’t have that happening, he just can’t.

“If you’d just stop being so damn stubborn and tell me what's wrong then maybe I can fix it.” Louis said softly and that just made Harry even more upset. There's absolutely no way Louis can just fix this.

Because how can you fix something so big when you're unknowingly the cause of it?

“I’ll do anything to get you to stop crying right now.”

Harry shook his head as he pulled from Louis's grip, already undoing the belt, and getting out of the car. He can’t do this anymore, he needs to be away from Louis right now, he just feels so fucking overwhelmed.

Louis can’t just go around saying he’d do anything for Harry, he just can't.

Harry was soaked, absolutely drenched head to toe the moment he got out of the car and he couldn’t give a care in the world right now. He’s sad and needed to be away from the boy that puts cracks into his heart.

A walk back to uni sounded better than the dreadful ride back home. Anything sounded better than that.

Harry knows his way back he does and he doesn't expect Louis to stick around either. Not when Louis has Michael to go out with for a drink tonight and that just blurs some of Harry's vision, feeling quite happy that rain mixed in with his tear stained cheeks and no one could know that's been crying.

Except for Louis of course.

“Harry!” Louis yelled after him over the sibilant rain and Harry just kept walking. Every step he took, the closer he got to Southampton. Harry had to keep telling himself that. 

Harry knows he’s probably coming off as super dramatic with walking in the rain, but whatever. He’s an adult that can make his own decisions no matter just how stupid it could be. Which he made a choice, he needed to be away from Louis for the night. To be away from everything that’s causing his heart spitting into two because he can’t handle it.

“Harry, stop!” Louis called out and Harry head splashing footsteps jogging towards him against wet pavement. Suddenly his wrist was taken by a freezing hand. 

Harry felt defeated, he does. He stopped, but he didn’t dare look at Louis right now.

“Where in the hell are you going?”

“Back to Southampton, that’s where.” Harry answered sternly, feeling irritated that Louis won’t let him go because Harry not sure how much longer before he starts crying in front of Louis again. 

“But that's like a day's walk, do you know how stupid you sound? Seriously. ‘M not letting you walk back to uni, not alone either.”

Harry knows how incredibly idiotic it is to walk back to uni as it would take a whole day to do so, but maybe that's what he needs. A day to be in his thoughts and away from everyone.

“I’ll be fine, Louis Just leave me alone, please.” Harry stressed, feeling it getting increasingly harder to mask his broken heart.

“No, I’m not going to, not until you tell me what in hell the is wrong. Because I’m so fucking confused right now.”

As if Louis had the audacity to say he's the confused one.

It bothers Harry immensely that Louis thinks he's the only muddled one tonight. Louis’ not the one who got kissed and then stranded on New Years. Louis’ not the one who got his hopes up as he gained courage on his train ride back from mum’s and then got let down. Louis’ not the one who got to watch him go hookup with some girl the night before they left for Holidays. 

Louis isn’t the confused one, Harry is. 

“Oh so you’re the confused one and not me?” Harry snapped as he whipped around and ripped his wrist from Louis’ grip. Noticing how soaked Louis was, his clothes, his hair no longer holding its style as it looked tragic and clumped together. His skin glistening from the rain and Harry hates it that he thinks Louis looks beautiful like this.

Now was not the time for that. 

“How can you even say that? After everything that’s happened since you kissed me, Louis.” Harry felt his vision go blurry once again. His heart heavier than before and his jaw trembling. “The fact that you ran off like it wasn’t a huge deal, but it was Louis. You left me _stranded_ and _upset_. Acted as if that never happened days afterwards.” Harry shouted over the rain, already crying. No longer holding back the things he wanted to say weeks ago to Louis.

Louis’ just standing there staring at him with an unreadable expression, his arms at his sides, and Harry doesn’t know what to make of it. But he continues on because Harry found it quite hard to stop now that he has this adrenaline rush. 

“You go off and sleep with Edith like it’s no big deal before holiday then turn around and tell me you’ve liked this guy.” Harry stressed as his nose started to feel a bit runny and his throat scratchy. “You make no sense to me, Louis.”

Harry briefly squeezed his eyes shut as he sniffled, his arms slack at his side. “You don’t get to be the confused one.” Harry’s  voice started to crack, the rain slowed down and he felt even colder now. 

Whoever said admitting things would make you feel better was a fucking liar because Harry felt worse than before. One hundred percent worse because Louis isn’t doing a damn thing and just staring at him, just standing there with his eyes on Harry and it’s so frustrating. 

Right as Harry was going to turn around and start walking again, Louis finally spoke up.

“I know I've done some pretty shitty things, but I did them for a reason, Harry.” 

Harry's not sure if he likes that at all, the fact Louis did all that for a reason.

“Because I know you deserve better.” Louis sounded powerless, and Harry doesn't understand why Louis still thinks Harry deserved better. Harry’s over the whole ideal guy stuff anyway. He even told Louis when they were in Brighton that he doesn’t care whether someone is perfect or not. 

Harry’s eyes fell to his boots that had become uncomfortably cold and damp, trying to think of what to say right now. 

Eventually Harry slowly peered back up at Louis, watching the airy rain swish off his face, his cheeks flushed, and silently blinking back at Harry.  A frown he’s supporting puts another crack in Harry’s heart, feeling tears brim his eyes once more. 

“I don’t think I’d make you happy,” Louis divulged as his lips inched tightly, taking a few heavy footed step forward. “I think… you should have kept Elijah around, Harry.” 

What in the hell? 

What does Elijah have to do with any of this?

“What?” Harry asked in a near whisper because he thought Louis hadn’t approved of the guy because now what Louis’ saying contradicts all that. 

Louis gave him an empty stare before he confessed, “He was good to you, so fucking good to you, and I hated every second of it.” Harry’s stands there silent, feeling warmness of his tears slid down his cheek once again. Praying Louis wouldn't be able to tell since his skin was far from dry. “I could tell that he liked you and wanted more, Harry. It fucking killed me to see you with him,” Louis went on and Harry’s eyes were starting to burn and his throat growing sore. “But you know what, I’d rather see you happy with him because he’s better than me. Better for you than me.”

That wasn’t okay and how _dare_ Louis say Elijah was better than himself. Elijah was great, wonderful even, but he wasn’t better than Louis. Yeah, Elijah was this handsome law student who followed in Harry's footsteps, but that didn’t make him more superior to Louis. 

Louis is this amazing guy that's so talented creatively with a wonderful personality.  Louis’ almost done with uni, he isn’t afraid of what people think, does what he pleases, close with his family, and so much other stuff Harry could list off. It tears Harry's heart into two that Louis thinks he’s not good enough still for Harry. 

Harry cares so deeply for Louis and he’ll always be enough. 

“I don’t want Elijah, Louis. I don’t want him, I don’t want anyone else, okay?” Harry started to sob, blinking back much of the tears coming to his eyes as possible, but it hopeless. Louis can just have one look at his red puffy eyes and figure it out that it’s not the just the rain anymore.

Harry had to take a deep breath as he brought his hand up and rubbing at his eyes, feeling the warm teardrops slid down his face, mixing in with the rainfall.

As much as Harry was terrified of saying _it_ out loud, he just can't do it anymore…

“I love you.”


	14. XIV

  _“I love you.”_

Harry stood there waiting for something, anything to come out Louis’ mouth. Louis’ giving him an incredulous stare as his posture suddenly stiffened. His eyes searching Harry’s face and it  feels a like a lot.

Louis still doesn’t say anything and Harry's stomach is in knots, tears still coursing down his cheeks, and his chest tightening up.

Every second that passed the more Harry is convinced Michael had gotten to Louis’ heart again. Every millisecond that went by with nothing but the sound of the rain filling the silence made Harry slowly regret confessing his feelings to Louis.

Maybe it was a mistake to continue being with mates with Louis after the first time he was let down.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he lowered his head, feeling a bit broken inside, and telling himself that it’s not meant to be. There are millions of other guys out there that would be happy to date him once he’s done with uni.

He’s been single for a long time, so what's three more years?

It’s a perfect- Harry nearly flinched away when he felt uncomfortably cold hand cup his cheek. Harry didn’t want to look at Louis right now, he doesn’t, but the way Louis’ thumb is gently sliding over his skin is soothing.

Harry slowly fluttered his eyes open as they fell on Louis who was just inches apart and staring at him.

“I… It scared me to be with you because I didn't want to be the one who breaks your heart.” Louis confessed and Harry's heart sank, preparing himself for the rejection already, more tears making themselves known.

“But there's no need to keep crying about it, love.”  Louis solaced.

Then Louis' lips were on his.

Warmness suddenly spread through Harry’s body and Harry's just standing there trying to gain consciousness of what's happening as he squeezed his eyes shut. No longer shedding any tears and his heart was beating harder than the rain pelting against the pavement.

Harry thinks he may pass out. Louis’ kissing him and he’s confused, absolutely certain Louis was about to tell him he’s sorry that they can’t be together. Yet, he’s kissing Harry slow and softly with a hand was now settled on his back.

Harry moved his lips delicately with Louis’, feeling his heart flutter, and the space between their bodies gone.

It ended sooner than Harry had liked when Louis pulled back a little, but he just slowly opened his eyes.

“I love you too,” Louis crooned, his fingers pressing more into Harry's back. “And I do want to be you, more than anything, it’s just-”

Oh no… Harry doesn’t like where this is going.

Louis then softly said, “I still don’t think I’m good enough for you, at all.” Harry doesn’t understand why Louis keeps thinking like that... “You’re like unbelievably perfect and have your future set in stone basically, going to be this wonderful nurse.” Yeah, Harry had his future planned out, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want Louis in it.

“I’m going to be a game designer of sorts and I highly doubt you’d want to be with someone like me. I haven't been serious about my education, I get high, I smoke, I drink, and I’ve slept around..” Louis listed off even though Harry didn’t care about any of that stuff anymore. “You’re everything I’m not Harry and you deserve someone that isn’t like me.”

Harry just shook his head, because Louis is wrong. Absolutely wrong and Harry’s tired of hearing Louis putting himself down, because it’s far from the truth.

“Louis, stop saying that,” Harry stressed as he brought his hand up as it cupped Louis’ smooth wet cheek. “You are good enough. I promise you that, so please stop.” Harry almost felt like crying again because it breaks his heart to keep hearing Louis saying that.

“I don’t want to be with a guy like me, Lou.” Harry explained softly, hoping it would finally get through Louis’ head. “I want to be with you.”

Silence filled the air between them as they held a heavy gaze between them and Harry hopes Louis understands that he’s not going anywhere. Harry wants to be in an actual relationship, a committed one in fact, and he hopes Louis’ wants that too.

Harry dropped his hand from Louis’ cheek to his arm, not wanting to let go. They’re both shivering from their uncomfortably wet clothes and the drizzle. At the same time, Harry felt warm on the inside, being this close to the boy he loves with his hand on Harry's back. God, Harry loves this too much and he just wants to finally be happy with someone that makes his heart skip a beat.

“It’s been a minute since I’ve been in a relationship and like I told you it scares the fuck out of me to get attached,” Louis explained as he pressed Harry a tad closer. “But I’m willing to give it a go.”

Did Harry hear that right? Did Louis just say he’s willing to be in a relationship with Harry?

But what about Michael?

Harry was so sure Louis would want to try things again with the boy as Harry was certain by Louis’ actions earlier. He needed to ask because he doesn’t understand.

“And Michael, what about him? He asked you to go out for a drink and I’m sure he’d gotten your number or something.” Harry’s heart panged a little when he brought it up, thinking about it too. Wanting to cry again even though Louis finally confessed his feelings for him.

Louis let out a sigh as he shook his head, “I don’t want Michael, Harry,”  that made Harry feel a bit better. “He had his chance to make things right,” Louis continued on and the next however made Harry's heart nearly lurch out of his chest. “But I’ve wanted you for months now and I don’t want to miss that chance.”

Another moment of silence passed and what Louis says next nearly makes Harry want to cry tears of joy. “I want to be with you, too.”

Is this what Harry thinks this is? Is Louis wanting to be official with him?

However before Harry could be too excited over the fact Louis’ wanting to be more than friends (fucking finally!) Harry needed to ask something. Something that’s he’s more than certain about, but he just needed it to be put to rest.

To make himself feel better.

“Harry. The boy in your class… it’s actually me, right?” even though Harry is absolutely positive it’s him, it still makes his stomach twist in knots. The thought of Louis liking someone that isn’t him, even if it’s all in Harry's head.

Louis slowly nodded and Harry's heart felt full.

“It’s always been you, Harry.” Louis revealed and Harry felt a sense of lightness course through his body. “I never really cared to be with anyone until I met you,” Louis went on and Harry felt like he was about to pass out. Yeah, he knew Louis wanted to hookup with him, but not this. “And like I told you, I want to try this with you, being more than friends.”

What did Louis just say now? Is this him informally asking Harry to be his?

Harry needed to ask, to clear this up, because he wants to make sure he wasn’t hearing things.

“So.. uh..  does this mean.. you're my..  my-” Harry stumbled over his words, feeling his cheeks warm up, unable to get his question out because Louis was nodding, pressing a kiss to his lips delicately.

“I mean if you want me to be, that is.” Louis murmured against Harry's lips, tickling them in the process. Harry couldn’t hold back his smile, letting the corners of his lips slid upwards as his heart started to hammer in his chest.

Leaning forward and capturing Louis’ lips briefly one more time, not minding the rain so much anymore.

“Of course, Lou.”

*********

By the time it's rolled into the first week of April, Harry’s discovered that Louis is quite the romancer.

Ever since they’ve been together for merely a week and a half now it’s been amazing. Louis’ quite clingier than Harry would have thought which is okay. Harry loves the attention honestly, the driving him to and from classes (Louis claims it’s his duty as a boyfriend now), spending majority of the days together when they weren't in class or had other plans. The sweet kisses goodnight and good morning texts, the coffee Louis brings him before class because he thought Harry could use it, and going for late night walks where their fingers interlace so Louis could have a smoke.

It had been taking Harry a while to get used to the fact he had a boyfriend now as it just felt so new. Trying his hardest not to break out into a stupid grin whenever he called Louis his boy.

When their mates found out it was quite interesting, they were happy that they finally got their head out of their arses. Nick and Zayn mentioned that Louis was driving them mad because he’s been miserable for months. Which Harry found odd because Louis seemed okay to him, but he didn’t question it. Ed made a comment about how it was nice to see Harry with someone that puts a smile on his face. Then there was Niall, good old Niall who was beyond excited to learn the news and put it out there that he’s been wanting them both together since September.

That was last Friday though when they had all went out for a drink together as it’d been awhile since they had all just hung out. It was a good night even if Harry wasn’t the one drinking or played a few rounds of pool either.

Now Harry's found himself sitting on a bed watching a blunt getting passed around the room, the usual routine at Liam’s parties. The smoke routine Harry takes no part in just like the seedy party itself, but he doesn't mind much. Even if Harry still doesn't like them, at least he gets to spend time with Louis.

Louis who's beside him taking a hit as his arm was around Harry’s waist, fingers delicately resting on his side.

Harry sat there quietly as Louis talked to Zayn who has his boyfriend on his lap in the chair across from the bed. Arm slung around Zayn and an inked hand on his slender thigh, Harry thinks they are too much, yet so in love it’s sickeningly adorable.

“So like, Niall and I were thinking, we should do like a double date or something,” Zayn brought up and Harry liked that idea. “Maybe next Saturday as I suppose you've already got plans for the weekend.”

Louis had flicked his gaze towards Harry, his fingers sliding more around his waist, causing Harry to shiver as a ticklish sensation came over him. “I mean not really, but I think we can come up with some things.” Louis smirked and Harry swallowed thickly at that, not sure where Louis was going with this. “But yeah, we can do next Saturday,” Louis did a passing glance towards Zayn before they fell back on Harry, his eye contact strong. “If you want to, Harry.” Louis then said softly and Harry found himself nodding.

They haven’t necessarily been on an official date yet, but a double date didn’t sound bad. Especially when it involves their two best friends, so it's bound to be a nice time.

“Good was hoping you’d guys want to!” Niall chimed in cheerily and Harry’s not looking at Niall, he’s too busy with his eyes on Louis who's staring at his lips. “Would ask Ed and Laken, but figured it wouldn’t be fair to Nick.”

Harry found it hard to answer back to Niall because the way Louis was looking at him right now, made him feel a bit paralyzed. Especially when he leaned into Harry's ear and whispered, “I want to kiss you so fucking bad right now, but not in here.” sending a shiver down his spine. Louis then pulled away, sending Harry a wink as he grabbed the blunt that was passed to him.

Harry felt heat inch to his cheeks as he looked away getting a strange look from Niall, but brushing it off. Even Zayn gave them a suspicious look, but ended up talking with Louis again about this date. Saying that if they had any ideas they’d like want to do to throw them out there because they want to make like a night out of it, the four of them doing something together.

Suddenly the hand that was on his side fell off him and Louis was moving to his feet. Straightening out his jacket before his eyes were on Harry.

“You want to come with me out to my car real quick? I left my cigs in there.” Louis asked, and Harry found himself nodding. He’s itching to get out of this smelly room and away from the party scene for a moment.

Not only that but have a second with Louis, alone.

When they made their way out of the house Harry's heart fluttered as Louis held his hand. Leading Harry through the slew of people and outside to the cooler air. The music faded in the distance when they grew closer towards Louis’ car.

What Harry thought was Louis grabbing his cigarettes actually turned into him being pressed up against the side of Louis’ car. Being kissed eagerly, body against body, and handle of the door uncomfortable on his back. Harry doesn’t care though, not when Louis is kissing him like this, as if he’d been waiting on the edge of his seat all night. Harry likes it, no.. he loves it.

The way Louis’ bodyweight pinned him back and the hand in his hair, slightly pulling, his other hand at his hip. It’s quite intimate for public displays of affection, Harry knows, but he can’t seem to stop himself either. Not being able to restrain himself from clasping his hands against Louis’ shoulders, smiling against Louis’ lips when the kiss broke, and then going back in for another.

It’s just… Louis’ an excellent kisser and being this close to his boy really did something to Harry.

Being near Louis still sends Harry’s heart into overdrive and his stomach into a twisting mess. Just being in the same room as Louis had Harry’s mind clouded instantly. The way Louis would give him that cute crinkly eyed smile or a wink across the room send shivers down his spine. Seeing Louis shirtless in just his ripped trouser (which is Harry’s weakness) the other day made Harry’s mouth go dry, and his eyes on him.

God Harry loves this boy, he really does.

Harry didn’t like the fact Louis had abruptly pulled his head back to stare at him, he wanted to keep kissing Louis.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for hours now,” Louis muttered out and Harry certain he can hear his own heartbeat in his head. “Fucking hell, couldn’t get out of there fast enough.”

So Harry takes it the cigarette thing was an excuse then?

  _Fuck._

Louis wanted to leave something he thoroughly enjoyed all because he wanted to kiss Harry? Yeah, Harry’s heartbeat had quickened at that.

“I’m pretty sure you could have told me you wanted kisses instead of a cigarette, Lou.” Harry teased lightly as his eyes flicked down to Louis’ lips and then back up to his eyes.

A smirk came across Louis’ face before he shook his head “I mean yeah, I could have, but I happen to like surprising you, we've been over this.” Louis shook his head, his lips slowly curving upwards.

Yeah, surprises are something Harry wished Louis would understand that he doesn’t like them that much.  

Yet, Harry can't help but let his heart fill up every time Louis shows up with a gift of some sorts or showing up to drag Harry away for the day.  Almost as if he just lets it slide with Louis because he’s so far gone for this boy and Louis just looks so happy when he gives Harry something. Still, it doesn't make sense to Harry, Louis spending all his money on him or planning his days around Harry's timetable so they can go do stuff.

Harry knows he will eventually get around to paying Louis back, but he has a feeling that won’t be so soon.

“Besides, I needed an excuse to be alone with you, babe.”  Louis added, his tone softer, and his eyes back on Harry's lips.

“Is that so?” Harry inquired as he felt the hands that were once on him no longer there and Louis’ now bracing his arms against the car.

Harry felt a bit lightheaded being this close to Louis who had now trapped him against the car.

The things Louis does to him mentally is a lot.

Louis then smirked as his tongue darted across his lip before gnawing on it and holy shit Harry thought that was hot. However now was not the time to be thinking Louis looks quite sexy biting his lip while having Harry up against a vehicle.

Yeah… not a good idea.

Harry felt his mouth go dry the longer Louis looked at him with those eyes glossing over back at him. The way Louis’ lips parted and Louis leaning a bit closer. Which Harry didn't think was possible but it was but apparently, it was and Louis’ lips were ghosting over his.

“Well, yeah… would much rather spend time with you.” Louis said in a near whisper as he pressed his lips against Harry’s gently, delicately so before pulling away once again. Harry’s stomach full of butterflies and all he can think about is Louis just wanting to be around him. No one else to get Louis’ attention or the vices right at his fingertips.

He wants it to be just them and it makes Harry's heart flutter.

Harry couldn’t help himself and leaned back in to capture Louis’ lips, arms moving to wrap around his neck, and Louis’ arms now around his waist. It’s a bit awkward as he’s a smidge taller than Louis, but this is okay. It may look strange to anyone walking past them or driving down the quiet street, but it works for them. Harry likes the way Louis moves to pull him close, the slow and steady movements of their lips, and the fact he just can’t get enough of this.

Louis’ kisses are soft, sweet, and lingering. The way he coaxes his tongue into Harry's mouth some days when they’re cuddling is a bit more aggressive. Harry can’t help but wonder at times just how well he kisses himself, what Louis must think of the way he kisses. Harry knows he was a bit rusty at first, but he thinks he’s fallen back into it.

When they finally peeled their lips apart, Harry moved to nestle his head into the crook of Louis’ neck. Just wanting to stay in the embrace as long as possible and was glad Louis wasn’t budging either. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he took in Louis’ scent. Not minding the hint of marijuana and smoke faintly coming off him.

The hug lingered a little while longer before Louis pulled away as Harry opened his eye. If Harry were honest he'd want to skip the party and it's entirety to spend his night with Louis.

Apparently Louis had the same idea...

“Do you want to ditch, Harold?” Louis asked as reached into his pockets. “I mean there isn't much shit going on and I would rather go back and watch a film or something.”

Harry liked that idea, he liked it a lot actually.

“Sounds good to me, Lou.”

The ride back to Louis’ took a while as usual and Harry was glad to arrive shortly after. To be able to strip off his warm jacket off as he watched Louis pull his laptop off his desk.

Honestly Harry wondered if maybe Louis was going to do one of those sheet forts again since he claimed they were fun. Not only that but he insisted they were quite special for a movie, so Harry had to ask.

“You’re not going to make another sheet fort are you?” Harry didn’t mind them too much, but it’s an unnecessary mess to pick up. Not only that but Harry had fallen asleep during the movie last time they did this and he’s not sure how he feels about spending the night. Especially since they’re trying this dating thing out for merely two weeks. He’s never stayed over at a boy’s house that he was seeing, so he's not so sure.

That’s if Louis’ planning to do it of course.

Harry watched as Louis turned on his feet, laptop in his hands, and moving to set it on his bed with a smirk on his.

“Why do you want me to make one for you?” Louis asked curiously as then went over towards his wardrobe and started to go through the drawers quite quickly.

“I just.. wanted to know is all.” Harry answered honestly, his eyes still on Louis who had grabbed what looked liked to be what Harry had worn last time. The size too small tattered Nirvana tee and the pair of joggers that had a hint of pot mixed with cologne stench. Harry wonders if they smell like Louis once again.

It was when Louis had tossed the clothes into Harry's lap before took off his denim jacket, throwing it onto his desk, and sliding off his top like it was alright to do so.

Harry wondered in what world Louis thinks it’s okay to be shirtless right now because it shouldn’t be allowed. Not right now because all Harry can do is stare and think about how much he wanted to go over and touch. Not that he can’t, because he can since they’re a couple now, but it still makes him nervous.

The idea of running his hand over Louis’ toned stomach made all the hair on Harry’s body stand up. Louis being half naked with his ink on display made Harry's mouth go dry and his brain a mess.

Louis’ just so goddamn hot to Harry.

If Harry thought he was in a brain fog now, he definitely was when Louis decided to take off his trousers and kicked them to the side. Leaving him in his boxers and Harry's mind goes straight back to the night he walked in on Louis pleasuring himself.

Is Louis trying to give Harry a heart attack?

Standing there looking like _that_. His stupid onyx boxers that seemed to be a size too small because Harry can almost see everything. Not that he hasn’t… but still! Louis needs to locate his joggers or something because Harry's not sure how much longer before he goes completely numb. Not when Louis’ happy trail is menacingly staring back at him.

“You okay there, babe?” Louis snickered as he threw Harry a wink before moving to slide on his dark hoodie, zipping up it halfway; asshole. He’s wearing that on purpose and Harry knows it, but he’s glad when Louis found his joggers to cover himself up.

“But yeah, sheet fort it is because why the fuck not and how else would we watch a film?” Louis pointed out as grabbed the charger cord from his desk and then started to kick his discarded clothes out of the way. “Besides, why not make it like our thing.”

Their thing?

Like something they do together weekly? Harry can get on board with this as he doesn't have to worry about Louis spending his money on him or the fact there are so many movies out there. Harry can just imagine all the film marathons they can have.

It’s honestly a good idea even if the mess afterwards was less than appealing.

“I suppose you make a point,” Harry stated as started to make his way over towards the toilet. Opening the door up and saying. “And yeah, maybe it could be our thing.” Before he closed and locked it.

Yeah, Harry could have changed out there with Louis, but he still would rather not. Not until he feels ready enough to do so and if they ever are ready to be intimate. Not that Harry's planned to do anything anytime soon, because he’s not. The kisses leading into snogging is okay and Harry can deal with that, but Harry just wants to date Louis just a little longer.

Just as Harry suspected, the clothes he wore held that all too familiar scent and that was alright.

But that’s not super important because right when Harry walked out of the bathroom with his clothes folded over his arm, Louis’ bum was sticking out of the shoddy sheet fort that had been built quickly. The ‘roof’ sheet looked like it was barely holding onto Louis’ headboard and the sheets surrounding it were a mess themselves. It was sloppy but Harry liked Louis’ efforts, he did.Harry moved to set his clothes onto Louis’ messy desk as he stood there quietly as Louis fumbled around inside the fort that looked like it could possibly collapse with a slight wind.

So Harry takes it Louis was in a rush thing time then? That's fine. Hopefully, he doesn’t have sheets in his face halfway through the film.

Louis eventually crawled out of the fort and glanced at Harry, smiling at him before snatching his laptop and putting it in front of the fort, plugging it into the closest outlet that was just barely far enough to reach.

“So, uh. what movie is it this time, Louis?” Harry decided to ask as moved to shut off the lights when Louis was now working on his laptop. Hoping that was okay to do since the bright glow of the screen seemed to illuminate the sheets.

“Well what are you up for? A comedy? Horror? Rom-com? It’s your pick, doll.” Louis explained and yeah, Harry was stumped. He had no idea what he had wanted to watch tonight, not at all.

Harry stood there thinking to himself, his eyes on Louis whose scrolling through whatever it is and then eventually meeting Harry, waiting for his answer.

Yeah.. Harry's mind was awfully blank right now.

So with that Harry just shrugged his shoulders as he dragged his fingers through his curls, hoping Louis would just pick something out, and call it good. Harry can pick next time because right now he’s too focused on the fact he’ll be right beside Louis throughout the film. With the possibility of snuggling and Harry’s certain he may not even pay attention to the movie at that point.

Soon Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt his wrist being grabbed and led towards the horribly done fort. Harry can’t remember seeing Louis moving from his spot to now in front of him, dragging him down into the fort with him slowly. He must have been so in his thoughts about them being entangled together.

The first thing Harry noticed this time was instead of just two pillows, there was also a blanket, and an extra pillow tucked underneath Louis’ bed. Not only that but Louis was still holding onto his wrist, smiling warmly at him, both of their heads, well more so Harry's hair smooshing against the roof sheet.

“You know, Harry you can tell me what you want to watch or if there's something you want to do,” Louis explained as his hand slid from Harry's wrist to the top his hand, lacing their fingers together, and a thumb gently sliding over Harry’s skin. “I know I usually kind of push you to do things and shit, but I guess what I’m trying to say is don’t be too shy to make suggestions.”

Harry's eyes shifted down to his hand, watching the way Louis’ dainty thumb caresses his hand like that, and the way his own hand looks so massive with Louis’ against him. The contrast of his bare skin to Louis’ beautifully inked fingers and wrist. Thinking about what Louis had told him, which Harry doesn't mind Louis calling the shots when they do stuff. It’s just Harry knows Louis would not want to spend his morning in a library working on notes or revise with him.

But it was reassuring to know that his opinions on stuff to do matters to Louis.

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry muttered as he glanced back up to Louis’ face, noticing how soft his expression was.

“But I seriously don’t know what to watch,” Harry then added as he felt his hand being let go. “I guess surprise me?”

Louis rolled his eyes, but that smiled said otherwise about his annoyance as he moved to lay on his stomach, messing with his laptop. Harry just bit back his smile before he laid down next to Louis, not saying another word.

It was settled they’d be watching yet again another Disney classic. _Pinocchio_.

Harry wonders if this will be apart of their _thing_ , the wide collection of vintage animated classics. It makes his heart flutter at the idea of this sheet fort being just theirs to do together. Watching many movies together and possible touches that are bound to happen. It so sweet and it fills Harry’s heart that they have something together that’s so simple yet doesn’t require a whole lot. Just them, these array of warm blankets, and the adoration for each other in the air.

If Harry were honest he couldn't get himself to pay attention to the film at all. Not when Louis pulled that spare blanket over Harry, or when Louis would mess with his hair, or the fact that they are pretty much shoulder to shoulder. Harry doesn’t understand why Louis had not invested in a laptop with a larger screen because it’d be much easier to watch.

Not that Harry had any complaints being close to his boyfriend, because he doesn’t.

Actually Harry liked being this close because he gets to look at Louis out the corners of his eyes. Louis was staring towards the screen, and Harry’s eyes didn’t want to look away. Admiring the way his eyelashes were making shadows on his cheekbones. The way his expression is slack yet his lips twitch every so often. The stubble decorating his jaw and cheeks and his fingers fiddling with the string to his hoodie.

Eventually Harry broke his gaze and turned to the screen as his eyes started to feel a bit strained. Trying to focus on what's going on, but all his mind can think about is how gorgeous and endearing Louis is. Knowing that it’d probably come off as creepy if he kept admiring Louis from out the corner of his eyes for too much longer.

Harry tried his best however and as he just stared at the screen, failing at paying attention he started to feel a bit fatigued. Which Harry’s not too surprised he’s feeling quite tired as it is quite late for him. Then again it’s only one movie and after this, he can go back to his dorm and sleep this off.

However the longer Harry laid there with the blanket over him, and his face pressed against his arm on the pillow, the more his eyelids felt heavy. Not even focusing on the movie still as his eyes would flutter shut every so often every minute that passed.

It was then he felt an arm snake around his back when he jolted at the contact, lifting his head up, and his eyes now on Louis. Who was staring at him and before Harry could register anything else Louis’ lips were on his.

Harry closed his eyes, leaning his head in a little more to be just a little closer to Louis. Ignoring everything else in their surroundings and feeling the arm around him pulling him in just a little closer. Moving their lips languidly together and Harry tired, so tired, yet he wanted to do this.  Almost as if Louis knew Harry would doze off at any moment and was doing him a favor, or he just wanted to kiss Harry.

Either is a valid reason honestly.

Soon Louis slow kisses turned into his tongue being coaxed into Harry's mouth and Louis arm sliding from Harry’s back to his shoulder. Harry suddenly felt as if he was being pushed when he realized that Louis was up against him, slowly guiding Harry to move to his back and not breaking their wet kiss.

The blanket tangled around Harry's legs and suddenly Harry feels as if someone was hovering over him, as Louis’ tongue painted his mouth. Honestly, Harry wasn’t sure how they went from sweet slow kisses to Louis shoving his tongue down his throat in a mere minute.

He is starting to think Louis was really doing this to keep Harry awake.

Harry’s hands found their way to Louis’ sides, gripping at the fabric of his hoodie tautly, wanting him closer. Needing him near because the way Louis moves his tongue is sending shivers down his spine and the way his lips moves when he needs a break is gotten Harry slightly more alert.

They stay like this for a while until Harry feels the string of Louis’ hoodie tickling his chest and a hand on his side, fingers curling into his shirt. The kiss breaking and Louis’ lips are on his neck and Harry’s body stiffened at the sensation.

It feels _new_ and made his whole body tingle as Louis mouthed wetly at his neck. All the hair raised on him the longer Louis’ mouth was on him and it feels so fucking _good._

This was definitely getting his mind off sleep.

Harry found himself pulling Louis closer as he was craving the closeness even more. The hand that was on his side now slowly sliding down to the waistband of his joggers and to the hem of his top. Making Harry feel quite warm all over and quite sensitive to Louis’ touch when he felt warm fingers on his bare hip, under his top.

Louis’ hand slid up more under his top gradually, only to rest at his stomach. Harry couldn't help the tiny sounds escaping his mouth and hoped that it was okay. It’s just… it feels amazing being kissed like this. The way Louis moves his lips is sinful, the way his tongue pressed against his neck leaving a wet trail along his neck. The scratchiness of Louis’ facial hair on his smooth skin caused Harry to shiver.

It was just everything.

However the open mouth kisses suddenly turned quite painful, almost as if Louis were biting him. Then again at the same time, it felt so good, like a little too good.

Harry let out a breathy whimper when Louis pressed his lips against the spot and then moved to another, feeling that sharpness once again. One of his hands finding its way off of Louis’ hoodie and sliding to the small of Louis’ back.

Louis’ hand up his shirt slowly slid back to his side, resting it there, and all Harry can feel at this point it his blood rushing south.

  _Oh._

Now was definitely not the time or place for that.

“You’re so fucking sexy, baby,” Louis breathed against Harry's neck in between moist kisses.

Oh god, that did Harry no good whatsoever because he can’t stop himself from feeling quite excited. Louis thinks he’s sexy and that just adds to the problem happening in Harry's boxers.

Yet Harry can’t get himself to stop it before it happens. He can feel himself slowly becoming bigger and feeling quite hot all over. The goosebumps spreading across his arms skin.  The warm and hard waves that pass through his cock.

Thank god for the blanket Louis had put over him because if it weren’t there…

Well then this would be a problem!

What makes the matter worse is when Louis pressed up against him more, Harry could feel something quite hard against his hip.

Harry tried everything in his power to kill this stupid erection, but nothing was working. Harry tried to think about his academics to his nice warm bed waiting for him. Yet, his mind kept going back to Louis instantly.

Louis keeps mouthing at his neck, the hand on his side now sliding lower and lower until it hits the waistband to his joggers. Harry’s skin feels all tingly and sensitive from Louis’ touch. His cock twitching when he thinks about the fact Louis’ hardness is digging into his hip, that Louis’ turned on, and it’s so fucking hot.

No Harry didn’t plan for any of this to happen or for this type of intimacy between them.

It just sort of happened and Harry’s honestly fine with love bites and neck kisses. It’s not like they’re totally undressed and doing more than kissing. This was fine with Harry because it still kept his morals intact and it just feels really nice.

Who would have thought kisses on your neck felt so good, a little too good.

Harry had no idea and now he understands why Niall is always supporting faint love bites on his neck most days.

Eventually Louis’ lips were back on his, their lips moving eagerly, and Harry's fingers curl into the fabric of Louis’ hoodie.

Honestly Harry’s still quite tired, he shouldn’t be turned on, and he definitely should not be kissing Louis like this. He should be asleep, but here he is quite overwhelmed.

Harry felt the warm palm on his hip slide to his waist and it made his heart rate spike. Louis’ hand is just so close to sliding his hand into Harry joggers. Like he knows Louis would never try to push that boundary but it still doesn’t mean it makes Harry feel any less nervous.

Of course, he’d love to try things with Louis, he would, but it’s just not the right time.

Then the hand slid off of him and Louis’ lips were gone. Harry’s laying there uncomfortably hard and fatigued, aching to go relieve himself, but too tired to do so. Missing Louis’ hands on him and the warmness of his body, and Harry's just blinking up at the sheet. His eyes feeling dry and watery, his heart racing, and the movie long over with.

“Come ‘mere babe,” Louis said softly, as Harry felt fingers press into his arm.  Causing him to glance over towards Louis who’ propped onto his elbow, eyes on Harry, and he’s patting the empty spot between them.

Harry really should go back to his dorm, but he’s still fully hard and he wasn’t up for Louis to find that out. One less awkward conversation to have the better. Not only that but he just feels rather exhausted now and  wanted to cuddle.

So he slowly slid over, making sure the blanket kept over his lap as he did so, and crowded up against Louis. Feeling warmer and secure, especially when Louis moved to reach up onto his bed and pulled the heavier blanket off with his free hand. Covering them both up and Harry finds himself wanting to nestle right into Louis, but he doesn’t.

Instead they end up spooning and Harry can feel Louis’ hardness pressed into his bum. It’s definitely something Harry’s never felt before as he hasn’t touched another guy’s dick. Even against his arse cuddling like this. Feeling it dig into him and any small movement he did made Louis’ hip slightly stutter. Not that he minds even if it’s making his mind wander to many things he shouldn’t be. Like back to when he walked in on Louis and got a glimpse of his cock. The image of Louis wanking is branded into his brain and it’s what is on Harry's mind right now. Causing his own to throb uncomfortably and just needing something to make it feel better.

Yet Harry’s fighting those thoughts right now as he really shouldn't be thinking so sexually right now. Not when he feels his eyes getting heavy and Louis’ holding him in this terribly put together sheet fort.

“I love you.” Louis whispered into Harry's ear as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder, causing butterflies in Harry's stomach. As always.

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned more into Louis, trying his best now to ignore what's against his arse, and just lay here with his boyfriend for a while.

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry muttered out tiredly, feeling quite heavy all over, and his hands laid limply at his side.

Then it was silence between them and it was losing battle from there on out. The longer Harry laid there the more he wanted to stay put. Hearing Louis’ soft breathing was just absolutely soothing to his ears, the warmness of the blankets was nice, and the secure arm around him was just everything.

Before Harry knew it, sleep came in no time and he didn’t go back to his dorm that night.

  

    *********  

Double dates.

Harry’s never been on one before and he’s quite anxious to meet up with Zayn and Niall for lunch later today. You know to see what's so great about them in the first place and why they’re even a thing.

Honestly Harry would much prefer to go on a date with Louis, alone, but maybe another time, he supposes?

Speaking of Louis, he’s busy going through Harry’s wardrobe without a damn top on acting like he owned the place. All because he apparently isn’t satisfied with what he showed up in and decided he wanted to borrow one of Harrys tops. Which Harry doesn’t understand why because Louis could just go back to his own room instead and also because his shirts may be a size too big on him.

Whatever though, Harry doesn’t mind. Not at all, shirtless Louis is always a blessing.

Yet so distracting and Harry's been trying to squeeze in some studying before this outing in two hours time.

  _Two hours._

Louis showed up not even fifteen minutes ago bearing Harry's usual coffee and stated he was bored out of his mind. Not only that but he wanted to see Harry as well on top of his uneventful morning. Which was okay, Louis so far hasn't disrupted him from studying, and Harry decided to revise for fifteen minutes so he doesn't come across as rude and spend time with Louis.

Harry's eyes have been on his laptop, retyping out his notes on polypharmacy, and checking his emails as well. Trying to keep up with his coursework as usual, which is hard when you spend more time with your doting boyfriend instead.

Which the old Harry back before Louis would be scolding himself for falling for a guy because it would lead to troubles down the line. Unnecessary distractions if you will. Yet that’s the past and this is now and Harry’s trying to find his balance between it all, even with his friendships with Niall and Ed still. It’s not easy, but he thinks he’s doing alright, his grades haven’t slipped at all, and he managed to finish everything on time.

Right as he was about to start re-typing up the ways aging and disabilities/illness may affect the status of the elderly, he suddenly felt arms slide around his shoulders, lips against his neck, and scratchiness against his skin. Shivering from the abruptness of it all as his lips started to curve upwards, feeling the gentleness of Louis’ lips mouthing against his neck.

“Lou, I’m trying to finish up this section of my notes.” Harry whined softly, feeling the playful kisses go down his neck.

Harry then felt Louis attach his mouth to a spot just below his jaw and Harry found himself closing his eyes. Letting out a breathy noise as his fingers twitched against the keyboard.

Then the lips were gone and Louis teasingly said, “I’m not doing anything, Harold. You can keep doing your work, you know.” Yeah easier said than done when you have someone marking your neck up.

“How can I when you’re all over me and haven’t even been here for twenty minutes?” Harry asked lightheartedly as he found himself saving his notes and debating on stopping now or not.

“Well what do you expect, babe? You're quite irresistible.” Louis answered as placed a chaste kiss against his neck.

Harry just rolled his eyes, “Yet you can’t keep yourself entertained for two more minutes?” Harry quipped as he felt the arms disappear, and Louis was now leaning (well more so sitting) on his desk beside him. Arms crossed and still shirtless, that stupid happy trail staring back him.

Louis licked his lips as his hands ended up on the edges of the desk, gripping them.

Of course, Harry found his attention on Louis instead of his laptop screen, noticing the way Louis’ eyes skim over him, his hair softer than normal. Usually tousled with hair products or covered with a beanie, sometimes the occasional headband. Harry thinks he looks gorgeous like this, wearing nothing but his ripped trousers, his soft fringe, and the way his inked skin complemented it all.

His edgy bad boy that stole his heart, that isn’t so bad afterall.

Yeah Louis can be loud, opinionated, free spirited, and so on. Yet, he’s got a heart of gold that counterbalances it all.

It may have taken Harry sometime to figure that out, but he’s happy he did.

“Well no, not really,” Louis snickered as he brought one of his hands up to fix his fringe before it clasped the edge of the desk again. “Not when you’re sitting here looking all cute and shit.”

Harry felt heat inch to his cheeks as he glanced down, his smile broadening, his hands now resting on his lap. Eyes flicking back up towards Louis a moment later and feeling a bit eager to get up and kiss him, but he doesn’t. Not when he should really finish up this last section of his notes before spending any more time being loved on.

Except that was quite hard to do as Louis is still shirtless and Harry can’t seem to rip his eyes away.

“Can you please go put a shirt on already?” Harry asked as scraped his fingers through his hair. “It’s distracting.” Harry hoped Louis would pick something out and cover himself up before Harry gets anywhere near him physically. Not only that but it’s much harder to pay attention to his notes now when Louis’ in front of him showing off his stupid muscle definition.

A smirk came to Louis’ lips as he tilted his head, “Maybe I’m distracting you for a reason.” Louis sent Harry a wink at that.

Harry swallowed thickly, “And that reason is?”

“I don’t need to explain myself, Harold, thank you very much.” Louis joked as he pushed himself off the desk, moving closer to Harry, and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “But I guess I can do that for you, darling.” Louis mentioned as he was no longer in Harry's sight.

Harry decided to focus back on his notes just until he finishes that section.

Well easier said than done because all Harry wanted to do now was shut down his laptop. Spend time with his boy, but then again he has all day to do so. Not only that but it's only one more part of his rewritten notes as he'd finish them up later tonight.

Ugh, it’s about to bring on an unwanted headache.

After a moment passed Harry decided that he could just worry about it later tonight. It made the most sense to him and Louis’ already wanting attention. So with that, he closed his laptop and moved to his feet.

The first thing Harry wants to do is chuckle at the way his white henley hangs off Louis. The way the neckline just swoops down sufficiently far to flaunt his chest piece and how poorly fitted it looked. Louis was drowning in fabric and yeah, Louis’ denim jacket helped a bit. Still, Harry can't quite understand why in the hell Louis needed to wear something of Harry's.

“You do know that top is like a little too big for you?” Harry decided to press teasingly as he grabbed his almost gone coffee from his desk. Taking a sip and seeing Louis looked not too pleased with what Harry just said.

A scoff escaped Louis’ lips, “I think it fits just fine, besides I don't think I can do tight clothes today.” Louis said matter of factly as moved to sit on Harry's bed.

Harry furrowed his brows as he glanced over what Louis had on. “And yet your trousers are tighter than your top you had on earlier, explain that.”  Harry pointed out as he finished up the last of his drink before setting it on his desk. Noticing Louis’ kicking off his shoes and moving all the way back to Harry's headboard, patting the spot beside him as he scooted against the wall.

Unsure of what Louis’ motives are, he decided to go with and slid into the bed next to Louis, feeling warmness spread through him when an arm went around his back. Fingers at his side, pulling Harry close and found himself scooting down a bit and laying his arm over Louis’ waist. Nuzzling right up to him, face pressed against his chest.

This was nice.

Honestly Harry was able to take a deep breath for a moment as he laid there, the corners of his lips quirking up when Louis brought up his free hand that was now resting on his arm. Harry likes this… no, he loves this. The way Louis’ holding him right now and just how close they are made his heart skip a beat. The mixture of Louis cologne with him was quite pleasant and the way the other hand that was on his side is now in his hair. Toying with it and scraping his fingers through Harry’s mess of curls.

“You always got to criticize everything I do huh?” Louis joked as Harry fluttered his eyes closed, feeling like he could lay here for hours like this “Good thing I happen to be quite fond of you, Styles.”

“Well yeah, no one else seems to be doing it.” Harry said softly as his breathing started to even out. “And I’d hope so since we’re dating.” Okay, maybe Harry sounded a little too happy when he uttered out they were dating. He can’t help it though, it makes him so incredibly ecstatic that they’re together and Louis’ much more wonderful than any of his exes.

Louis chuckled before his fingers began to tenderly scratch at Harry's scalp, nearly making Harry whimper at how pleasant it felt. Except he held it back because he doesn't want to make things awkward and have Louis thinks it meant something else.

Which he really doesn't need to happen right now.

Sometime after that silence had taken over and they laid like this for a while. Harry even found himself wanting to doze off on more than one occasion but caught himself. The last thing he needs to do is fall asleep on Louis as that’d be rude.

By the time they had gotten ready around to go Harry still wasn’t sure what in the hell they were doing. Louis hadn’t given him any details or anything. Hopefully, it's something to do with food because Harry was feeling quite hungry.

Which Harry was glad they found themselves at a pub not long after. Getting a table towards the back and waiting for their best mates to arrive. Which Harry expects them to run a couple minutes late anyway, knowing Niall’s track records.

“You know, I haven’t taken you on a date yet,” Louis brought up as he stared at Harry from across the table. His arm resting against the ledge of the chair beside him, slouched back into his spot. Looking too good right now and Harry wished he’d stop because there's no need for that. Not when he should be focusing on his friends and Louis. Not just how good Lous looks sitting confidently in his chair.

No.

“It’s okay, Louis.” Harry mentioned as he rubbed at his bare arms, feeling a slight draft in the building. Wishing he would have worn one of his long sleeved tops instead of his casual button up short sleeve.

Louis must have noticed Harry's reaction because he slipped off his coat as he got to his feet. Moving around the table to put it over Harry's shoulders, not giving Harry a chance to protest because Louis was already claiming his spot once again. Which Harry doesn't get because he could have put on his own jacket he brought instead of borrowing Louis’. Oh well it's a sweet gesture and he’ll take it.

Not soon after, Niall and Zayn were veering towards their table. Hand in hand and looking like they need probably a couple hours of sleep. Which Harry won't be surprised if they had woken up not even fifteen minutes ago. Taken by the way Niall's clothes were out of sorts. Zayn's hair is flat and lifeless. Which speaks volumes because Zayn always looks done up.

Harry doesn't even want to know what they did to make them so tired.

“Hey lads,” Zayn announced as he dropped into the chair beside Louis, leaving the spot next to Harry for Niall. “Sorry we're a bit late, kinda had a minor setback, you know.” Zayn sounded rough, his voice more croaky than usual.

Smirk came to Louis’ lips as he flicked his gaze towards Niall then Zayn. “I mean those love bites on Niall's neck speak for themselves,” Louis snickered as he crossed his arms, slouching back against his seat. “Obviously you were too busy marking up your boy’s neck instead of other things, right?!”

Zayn furrowed his brows as his eyes fell on Louis, shrugging off his leather jacket, letting it fall into the back of his chair. “Like you’re the one to talk, Tommo,” Zayn retorted as he gave a passing glance towards Harry before he was back to Louis. “Don’t start being a dick now.”

Harry just sat there quietly listening to two go back and forth as he brought his hand up to his neck. Feeling a wave of self consciousness rush through him after what Zayn had implied because no, Harry’s neck was far from bare. He had a couple faded ones and a fresh one from earlier. It’s not that he doesn’t like them because he does, a lot. It’s just when people point it out that he has them in the first place.

On the bright side Gemma or his mother hasn’t seen him since he’s dated Louis, and there's no need for them to see what’s decorated on his neck. Nope.

Eventually Louis and Zayn stopped going back and forth and decided to finally order some food and drinks.

They chose to go with some burgers, and Harry took the veggie burger option to try to stay on the healthier side. The food was nice, even if it wasn’t anything too fancy and everyone seemed to enjoy it. Well except for Louis who just shook his head when Harry took a bite of his vegetarian dish. At least he wasn’t being childish about it this time and kept his comments to himself.

It was comfortable between the four of them. It could be the fact that Louis and Zayn are best mates and same with Niall and Harry. It could also be the fact their personalities all mesh well together. In a way, Harry kind of wished Nick and Ed would be here to complete the group, but this was a double date after all. It’d be different if Ed and Nick dated… which would never happen.

Oh god what a thought!

“So,” Zayn spoke up as he swallowed down some of his burger. “H, I’m surprised you’ve managed to stick this long with Louis, he can be a bit of a dickhead sometimes.” Zayn snickered as he set this half gone burger down.

Louis rolled his eyes, “Oh shut your fucking mouth, Z. I’m a pretty damn good boyfriend if you ask me.”

He is, Louis isn’t lying about that.

Harry nodded as he continued to down his food, trying his best to not make a mess, or get grease on Louis’ jacket. Last thing he needs to do is ruin something that isn’t his.

“Probably even better than you are to Niall,” Louis challenged as he took a bite of his food sending a wink towards Harry.

Zayn had a pinched expression on his face as he shifted himself in his chair and glanced at Louis, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. “I’ve been with Ni longer than you have with Harry, so I don’t see your point on whose better, Louis.”

Niall shared a glance with Harry for a moment before he finally spoke up, “You know what, you’re both amazing boyfriends to us, there you boys go.”

Louis let out a huff as he went back to his burger, stuffing his mouth. Zayn just smiled warmly at Niall before he went back to his lunch.

Then there was brief pause of silence before Niall started speaking again.

“So, how did you both become friends anyway?” Niall asked, eyes shifting between Zayn and Louis. “I mean might as well have something to talk about and I’ve been wondering.”

That was something Harry was curious to hear about as well honestly because Louis’ never mentioned it before. How Zayn and him had met and become best friends for many years.

“When I was about ten,” Louis spoke up as he pushed his burger away, obviously done with it. “Met at school actually, Zayn was new to Donny, so I just had to take him under my wing.”

Zayn scoffed, “Under your _wing_? Yeah, okay”, rolling his eyes to that. “I recall you ignoring my existence for days until you bumped into me in the hallway before maths.”

“Not my fault you were sprinting around the corners, not watching where the fuck you were going. Afraid to be tardy or whatever it was, besides I knew you existed.” Louis pointed out. “I just needed to figure you out before becoming mates as I’m quite picky.”

“Of course you did,” Zayn just shook his head at that as he crossed his arms. “Still haven’t changed a bit either, just gotten a little more carefree is all.” Louis nodded, seeming to agree with that speculation.

A wave of silence passed through them as they began to slowly finish up their lunch. That is until Louis decided to ask Niall questions that were unnecessary and embarrassing to Harry.

“So Nialler, you’ve been mates with Harry for years, correct?”

Niall nodded with a smile before he let out a yawn, obviously still quite tired. Rubbing at his eyes and blinking quite a bit.  Harry not sure where the hell Louis was going with this because he has a feeling Louis’ going to be quite nosey about Harry's past. Which is fine, not like he’s hiding anything anyway.

It’s just why doesn’t Louis ask him instead? That’s what Harry would love to know.

“Then tell me this, has he ever done anything embarrassing to impress a guy he liked?” Why did Louis want to know about that?

Niall looked to be thinking quickly before he nodded, glancing at Harry with a smirk. Harrys not sure if he likes that look or the fact Niall apparently has dirt of him being obvious about a crush.

“Well there was this one boy I think his name was… Cody… Carter… ” Niall tried to recall.

“Camden.” Harry corrected quietly, remembering the boy in his class that he watched from afar for months.

“Ah yeah, Camden,” Niall continued as if it was on the tip of his tongue the whole time. Niall had glanced back towards Harry before his eyes were on Louis once again. “Harry had a massive crush on him and had him set on number three on his top friends on myspace.” Oh god, Harry forgot about he did that… Louis’ probably going to think he’s a weirdo after this. “Camden only added him on there because Harry was the smarty pants of the whole class and messaged Harry about whatever it was he needed help on.”

Yeah, Niall didn’t need to keep sparing the details.

“Talk about embarrassing, he was so obvious, god.” Niall laughed and Harry wanted to run away and go hide in his bed.

Harry pouted and crossed his arms, feeling heat inch to his cheeks, and felt like he’s being judged. It’s only happened a few other times and besides none of the guys he found to like never said anything nor did anyone else besides Niall and Gemma. Not even Ed did either.

Actually Harry wanted to drop the subject altogether and move onto something else.

Thankfully for the rest of their lunch no one seemed to poke more into and changed the subjects onto other things. Like Zayn mentioning that he’s serious about that motorcycle thing. Planning on doing something when summer hits, Niall of course is wearing a worried expression on his face. He needs to relax because Harry's sure it’s still all talk anyway and Zayn will be safe.

Then it turned into Niall basically complaining about all his classes, mentioning it’s getting tough, and how he could use a well needed break. Which Harry had offered to Niall that if he needed help to just ask as he’s more than willing to help. Since he’s certain Niall would do the same for him if he needed assistance.

Louis just made a comment about how Harry would be helping him with an exam in the next few months, as he trusts his help. Zayn nodding along when Louis called Harry his _insanely smart boy_ which just made Harry's cheeks flush and his stomach all fluttery.

By the time they finished up and left, Zayn had decided on them all going back to his dorm, and play some video games.

Which Harry isn’t going to lie… the last time he played a videogame has been years. He’s just been so busy with his academics and keeping his mind working. He hadn’t really had time to sit around and play games. Not unless Niall made him sit down and play FIFA with him back in the day. However, that was so long ago Harry knows he’ll be shit if he plays today.

Maybe he’ll sit out and observe, get a raincheck?

Hopefully so.

When they were at Zayn's, Harry found himself sat on the bed with Niall, hands resting in his lap. Zayn's sitting crossed legged on the floor and Louis’ occupying the desk chair. Everyone's gotten a game controller in their hands except for Harry. Which was fine, he was sitting there quietly watching them play.

Actually it was quite boring to say the least because all he was doing was staring at a screen watching virtual people kick around a ball. Now don’t get Harry wrong there isn’t anything wrong with football, but he just isn’t into sports. At all.

Never has it ever been a source of his entertainment to sit around for hours of his day playing Fifa. No. Even when Niall practically begged Harry in the past to play, he got bored, and would rather do something else. Of course he probably comes off as possible weird for not being into sports, but whatever.

His mates don’t seem to mind anyway and anyone else that has complaints can fuck off.

Harry let out a sigh as crossed his legs and tried his best to pay attention. It was hard… it was so fucking hard though.

Not when his mind started to wander off about maybe seeing his mum in a week or two, as he hasn’t been home in a while. Yeah, he should definitely go home one weekend when Louis’ going back to Jay’s. He'll bring that up to him later of course as he wouldn’t want to distract Louis.

The longer Harry sat here the more bored he got and wanted to pull out his phone and work on some of the notes for later tonight.

Not even Louis being a poor sport when something went wrong could make him any less entertained.

Right as Harry was about to check his phone (because he’s got nothing better to do), Louis had rolled the chair towards the bed in a quick and handed Harry the controller.

What’s this? Why is Louis giving him the gaming controller?

Harry eyed Louis’ hand for a moment, gnawing on his bottom lip, and meeting Louis eyes soon after.

“Come on Harry, you’ve got to play at least one round, you haven’t even asked to join in!” Louis explained as just set the controller into Harry's lap, his hand moving the rest on Harry’s knee.

“I’m not very good.” Harry answered honestly, feeling quite embarrassed that he had to voice it out loud.

Louis rolled his eyes and squeezed Harry's knee, “I think it’s all in your head, babe. I’m sure you're just as good as me, if not even better.”

Yeah, Harry’s not.

“You’re barking up the wrong tree, Louis. Harry’s not the sporty type,” Niall put it out there and he wasn’t wrong. He’s just not. “Last time I had to practically beg him to play Fifa with me and that was forever ago.”

Louis though wasn't letting up, of course he wasn’t.

“But that doesn’t mean you can't at least try and have fun. I know you’re bored as fuck sitting here watching us play.” Well, Louis wasn’t wrong about that. “Just play one match and then maybe me and you can go do something else.”

Hmm that did sound tempting as much as he enjoyed spending time with their friends, alone time with Louis sounded better.

“Shit, if you do this, I will… “ Louis’ voice trailed off as he seemed to be thinking for a moment. “I will give you a much needed back rub.” A back rub sounded amazing and something he could agree on.

Yet he wanted to give Louis a bit of a hard time and see what else he could milk right out of him just for kicks.

“I don’t know Lou, back rubs are already something you do.” Harry said as he tucked some of his hair behind his ear. “You’ll have to do a little more convincing if you want me to play a game I know next to nothing about.”

Louis’ lips seemed to twitch at that and his hand still on Harry's knee. “How about I also attempt to make you something with my poor cooking skill for trade?”

Harry shook his head, thinking how silly it is Louis’ trying hard to persuade him into playing right now.

“I will also buy you coffee every morning for the next week.” Louis already does that (well most of the time) and Harry just beamed as Louis started to list off everything he’d do for him after that. From doing puzzles again to taking Harry back to Brighton with his camera this time. Which was all nice, but Louis didn’t need to do any of that.

“Lou, I don’t need any of that stuff from you, seriously,” Harry explained as he moved to rest his hand on top of Louis that was on his knee. “Besides the backrub of course.” Harry smirked because sometimes he could really use one after a stress filled day.

Louis had this satisfied look on his face that he had just gotten his way and Harry can't believe he was going to play this silly game.

Sometimes it pays off to a be bit stubborn though, at least he gets a backrub. Which Louis better hold his end of the deal or else Harry won’t ever let this go.

“As much as I'm happy you two are dating and being all cute, can we please go back to the game?” Zayn announced as he slumped back onto the floor by Niall’s feet.

Louis flicked his gaze upwards before settling them back on Harry, removing his hand off Harry's knee.  Not moving away though, and told Zayn to fuck off.

If Harry were honest he felt quite intimidated right now.

He honestly has absolutely no idea what he’s gotten himself into and isn’t so sure if he’s even going to be good. No matter what Louis tried to say about it, Harry knows he sucks.

Louis majors in game design so obviously it comes easy for him anyway and he’s sure Louis’ been playing video games all his life. Same with Zayn and Harry knows Niall does for sure when he isn’t down his boyfriend's pants.

For Harry it’s like being a baby deer learning to walk for the first time, but worse.

He just knows he won’t do good.

Harry took a deep breath as he held the controller in his hand as a new match had started. Harry had no fucking idea what the hell he was doing, so he just looked at Niall’s paddle and mimicked his movements. Which was obviously a bad idea because Louis had reached over and pushed Harry's thumb to a different button.

Yeah, having someone help you is a pretty bad sign.

After sometime Harry was getting a bit bored of trying to chase after a ball and hoped this match would end soon enough.

All he wanted to do was hand the paddle over to Louis and never touch a video game ever again.

Louis must have sensed his boredom because some minutes later Harry had felt a hand curl around his wrist causing him to quickly glance over to the source. Louis’ hand was still around his wrist and his other hand was patting his lap as if he wanted Harry to come sit on him.

He can’t be serious… Harry's much taller than Louis and it’d be just awkward.

Still, when Harry looked Louis in the eyes, he got this look on his face. His eyebrows raised giving him a questioning gaze that seemed almost hopeful.

“You want me to sit on your lap?” Harry whispered.

Louis only nodded his head, and Harry just went with it even though he never done this before, with anyone. He wasn’t sure where to put his arms or if he was sitting correctly allowing Louis to be able to see the screen. He had to sit his bum down on Louis’ thigh as he crossed his legs to get comfortable.

“Just follow my lead.” Louis whispered into his ear tenderly as he pushed some Harry’s hair off his shoulder. Harry's hands suddenly were engulfed with inked ones, back on the controller and fingers guiding his own. Harry feels like the room suddenly grew much warmer and his heart definitely was beating faster.

Louis was teaching him… he actually is showing Harry how to play the game!

Right beside them, Niall or Zayn didn’t seem to like that idea at all though.

“Hey that's cheating!” Niall called out as the game suddenly paused, Zayn and Niall eyes both on Louis and Harry now.

Louis scoffed, “It’s not cheating, Niall. It’s tag teaming.”

“Uh no, you’re helping Harry out and guess what?” Zayn started sounding quite annoyed. “That’s cheating, Louis.”

“Besides you can’t just tag team in a match that no one else is doing, you’re giving him an advantage!” Niall explained, scratching at his arm.

Louis let out a huff, seeming to be quite annoyed with their cheating accusations. Harry can’t blame them, but he didn’t feel like playing anymore. The match was going on far too long for his liking and he was not enjoying anyway. He is actually grateful of Louis showing him the ropes.  

Harry noticed Louis’ hands briefly clenched around his own.

“Can we just finish this fucking match already so you both will quit whining about it, seriously!” Louis sneered and Harry doesn't understand why they’re all getting so worked up over a silly game. It’s not like they’re playing for money or it's a life or death situation.

One of the reasons why he never understood competitive sports....

Thankfully Niall and Zayn decided to suck it up and finished up the match, before starting a new one with Louis.

By the time it grew later into the afternoon Harry was ready to leave.

Louis, Niall, and Zayn were _still_ playing FIFA.

Of course with a smoke break somewhere between the hours spent together, bickering and bantering.

It wasn’t all bad though, Harry did quite enjoy himself. Even if he did want to just leave an hour ago, but it is what it is.

“I think after this round I’mma ditch with Harry.” Louis put out there as he kept his eyes on the screen.

To say Harry was eager to get the hell out of here wasn’t a lie.

As much as he enjoyed his mates’ company, his bum was growing sore from staying seated for so long and watching virtual people kick around a ball made him feel a bit tired. The loud noises coming from the football match made Harry’s ears want to bleed. Almost bringing on an unwanted headache with how annoying it was. The fake cheers of the crowd just made Harry want to go over and unplug the damn console, because hearing it for hours on end wasn’t pleasant.

He was getting more and more anxious every second that went by and was ecstatic when it came to an end.

“Good game lads, even though Louis cheated...” Zayn pointed out as he got to his feet, stretching out a bit.

“For the last fucking time, I did not cheat!” Louis snapped as he tossed the controller onto the desk.

“Right, whatever you say, Louis.” Zayn said sarcastically at that, shutting off the game console.

About five minutes later, Harry was ready to go. He was done with Louis and Zayn going back and forth on if Louis had swindled or not. Niall chiming in on it too and saying next time they’re rematching and Louis’ not allowed to step in for Harry. But Harry doesn't like that plan and doesn’t want to touch another game paddle for another while, especially if it involves overly competitiveness.

Ready to just go back to his dorm, Harry’s hoping to relax a little before he goes back to studying.

That is unless Louis planned to stay with him until later on into the night.

And that’s actually what happened when they went back to Harry's dorm six minutes later, not that he minded. It’s just Louis wanted to spend more time with Harry before he goes back to his room for the night. On the promise of maybe going to get some food later before they call it a night, which Harry could agree on.

So that’s what they did, spent the rest of their day together and just lounged Harry’s bed, laying in absolute silence, with gentle touches, and sweet kisses. I love you’s murmured between each press of their lips and hands caressing against one another. The back rub Louis promised happened and Harry found himself pressed into Louis’ chest once again. Fingers in his hair and his heart fluttering.

Nodding off together eventually and Harry thought it was borderline a perfect day. Even when he woke up around ten to a cold spot beside him and Louis long gone.

Harry moved around in his bed tiredly until he found his phone buried in the sheets and checked his messages. Harry had a text from Louis saying he didn’t want to wake him up to tell him goodnight and added a with a kissy face emoji which sent heat to Harry's cheeks and put a smile across his face.

Pushing his phone to his chest as he closed his eyes, his pulse racing, and fluttering present in his stomach.

Louis’ such an amazing boyfriend to him and it almost makes Harry want to cry.

He’s never had dated someone like Louis before or anyone who he had grown feelings overtime for. It’s definitely a new feeling and just so much for Harry.

It’s just so… out of this world.


	15. XV

Attempting to be a super supportive boyfriend on top of his academics and balancing out his friendships was a lot harder than Harry thought it’d be. 

His grades are still the utmost importance to him of course, don’t start thinking Harry’s slacking off now because he’s not. Ed and Niall, his two mates he’s been friends with for years have been put on the backburner pretty much. Ed’s been wanting to go grab a drink with him and Niall sometime soon. As it’d been awhile since they’ve gotten to just sit and talk about life. Which Harry's not sure when that’ll be because every weekend he’s been with Louis. Whether it be at the usual sleazy party, watching films together under a silly fort made of blankets, or at a band gig.

Like tonight for instance. 

It’s Saturday and Harry's at a band gig twenty five minutes away from uni. 

The same place that Louis had his band gig last time where Harry had gotten chatted up not once, but twice. This time instead of unbuttoning his blouse, he kept this short sleeved top buttoned up, and nestled in Louis’ denim jacket. 

Still Harry really should make time for his mates, maybe they can do something after class sometime soon. Hopefully so because next weekend he already has plans to go home for the weekend, so that’s slashed off. 

It’s a lot on Harry’s plate, he knows and there's other people in the world with worse troubles than his own. It’s just he’s never had this many things to balance in his life and to top it all off he’s been in a state of nervousness all day.

Harry, after thinking more about the whole tattoo ordeal for the past few days, now had come to a conclusion that he was ready. To ink his body up and get something done, but he is also quite apprehensive at the same time. The idea was nice, but the sitting down in the chair and getting it done is the part that bothers Harry the most. Worried about how painful it’ll really be and just how long it’ll take, not only that but what if it turns out bad?

Going through all that torture for something that doesn't turn out good, that’s what scares Harry even more. 

Still, he has faith Louis wouldn't let him have a bad tattoo, more than anything Harry’s certain he’ll be seeing Louis’ uncle. Which was fine and all, but it’s just… how does he bring it up to Louis?

Like he knows Louis’ wanting a matching tattoo together and is eager to get Harry's bare skin covered. Excited for him to finally come around to the idea after saying in the past that he preferred none.  

Of course Harry knows he shouldn’t be feeling a bit shy telling Louis that he’s in fact ready, but he can’t help it. Harry’s worried about the pain and is even more concerned whether or not he will pass out from it. 

If only Harry had the gall to bring it up sometime tonight. 

Like right now, Harry's leaned against a wall watching Louis play his guitar with his band. Thinking about the whole tattoo thing and wondering just how he is going bring it up. It’s been on his mind all day and Harry hopes to talk about it before the end of the gig. Harry isn’t going to lie though he is beyond nervous and his stomach is a twisting mess every second that went by. All because he knows, he fucking _knows_ he has to tell Louis sooner rather than later. 

Harry thought maybe not focusing so much on it could get his mind off the subject. So he glanced around the room, noticing people nearly filling out the room, they were flirting, kissing, and nodding their heads to the music. The beer bottles littered about and the red solo cups on numerous tables and bookshelves as if that's where they belonged. All of that reminded Harry of why he doesn’t do parties in the first place, not even Louis could make them fun for him. Harry still goes to them because of his mates, that’s it, and that's all it ever amount to be. 

Honestly Harry wished he was elsewhere away from this crowded house, with Louis of course. Except he knows he agreed to come this morning to come support Faithless Night, but that was because he wanted to support Louis. Be there and watch him play and hopefully leave once the gig was over with and not stay around a party they really don’t belong at. 

Zayn and Niall wouldn't come and neither would Ed or Nick as they all had a busy Saturday night. So that just left Louis to ask Harry, knowing he probably didn’t have plans of going out. Not that Harry minded because he does truly want go to as many gigs as possible and even some practices. It’s just going to all those things with his responsibilities as a good student, Harry’s weeks have been filled. 

Not that he minds, because he doesn’t. 

As Faithless Night sang covers from Pearl Jam, Harry nodded his head to the music. Noticing people stumbling around in front of him and some guy spilling the contents of his beer on the floor. Thank god it wasn’t a repeat of the beer spilling on his top incident because Harry wasn’t in the mood to do laundry tomorrow or walk around with his white top stained. 

Harry sighed as he noticed the guy just decided to drop his cup to the ground and left it as he walked off like it’s yesterday's news. So Harry decided to throw it away himself leaving his spot, going into the less than crowded kitchen, tossing it into the bin, and getting himself a glass of punch. 

They’d been here for a little over an hour and a half now and Harry’s managed to steal Louis way from time to time. Only when his band took short intermission and such. Smoke breaks, eating the free snacks (that’re probably laced with god knows what), mingling with the guests, and all that lovely stuff. Harry didn’t seem to mind much as he got to have Louis’ attention through all of it and got his mind off the tattoo thing for a couple minutes. Except every time Louis went back to his band Harry's mind quickly went back to planning out how exactly he’s going to bring it up and trying to relax himself. 

Hell Harry even tried to use the jigsaw puzzle app on his phone to calm his nerves, but it did not work out at all. All he wanted to do was keep thinking about the tattoo subject or watch Louis, so it was just pointless.

A moment later Harry found himself back in his spot, sipping on the punch from his cup, his eyes watching Louis’ band. Well, actually Harry had his sights set on Louis himself, admiring all of his fringe pushed back into his black beanie with a bit of his hairline showing, his black v-neck that paired so well with his tight black trousers that hug every inch of his bottom half. Harry will admit that he feels absolutely lucky that someone like Louis had wanted him from first glimpse. LIke Harry expected to land himself a guy that was a little less bad boy and a little more average Joe. Hipster even. Shit, even Harry thought Louis would want to be with someone a little more like himself, carefree, does whatever drug under their nose, sex with whoever they find fit, etc. 

It makes his heart warm up at the thought of Louis wanting him this whole time and he can’t help but find himself smiling. Remembering back to the first night they had met and how much Harry couldn’t stand him at all. How he wanted to be as far away from Louis as possible and hated the fact that he found him attractive. Harry wanted to be mad at himself for thinking that way, he did, because he’s never really been into the whole bad boy thing. Sure he thought they were quite hot in the movies, yet taboo. Harry never gave them a time of day to even fathom a thought of dating one. Especially since he used to think they were absolute trouble and not worth getting involved with. 

Look at Harry now though, he’s dating one and he couldn’t be happier.

Harry smiled against the rim of his cup when Louis’ eyes met his briefly before they were back on his guitar. Harry just took a sip of his drink and nodded his head along to the music.

When the band decided to take one more break before their final set (thank god), Harry noticed Louis putting his guitar on the stand and made his way over towards Harry. Maneuvering through the crowd of sweaty people when the radio came on and eventually found himself in front of Harry. 

“Hey you,” Louis said, the corners of his lips quirking upwards as he slipped his hands into his pockets. “Having fun yet?”

“Kind of…  well not really,” Harry answered honestly. “Almost got beer spilt on me, you know the usual thing that happens to me,  but on the upside, I do get to watch your band.” 

Louis licked his lips before he snickered, “Knowing you can’t handle a little beer on your top this place would have caught fire.” Of course Louis had to say that. 

“I’ll have you know that walking around soaked in beer is not fun.” Harry pouted taking another sip of his drink. 

Louis shook his head as he then added, “ Still, I’m happy you came tonight, H,” Harry was glad to because he liked coming to Louis’ gigs. “ I know it was last minute, but thank you. “

“Of course, Lou.” Harry assured, moving to mess with his curls with his free hand. 

“Also on the bright side you got to watch my handsome arse play tonight.” Louis said waggishly as he smirked. 

Well Louis wasn’t wrong.

“I guess you caught me red handed then?” Harry jested, drinking up the last of his punch. “Because you’re pretty much the highlight of my night.” 

“Knew that was your motive to come.” Louis teased, giving Harry a wink, and then walked off. 

Harry stayed where he was, letting out a sigh as his eyes fell on Louis going disappearing into the kitchen. Probably to get himself a beer or something which it was fine. Even though the longer Harry was alone against this wall he stared down to his wrist, thinking about how the hell he’s going to tell Louis tonight. It makes him feel nauseous thinking about it, the room was starting to feel ten times warmer, and all Harry wanted to do was take Louis’ jacket off. 

However he wasn’t able to contemplate more of his thoughts because the cup was suddenly taken away from his hand. Louis had set it on one of the end tables littered with numerous cups and then reached for Harry's hand. 

Wait, didn’t Louis just go into the kitchen? Weird. 

Before Harry could even ask what was going on Louis led him through the crowded living room, eventually making their way outside to the cooler air. 

“I need a smoke before this last set.” Is all Louis mentioned as they veered towards Louis parked car. 

Once they were inside Louis’ car all Harry could do was sit there. Listening to the soft music playing on the car radio, watching the way Louis exhales the smoke from his lips, and thinking about whether or not if it’s the right time to bring up that tattoo subject. 

Why is it so hard to just tell Louis?

Oh yeah, because Harry's never had a tattoo before and is quite worried about the pain.

Ugh, who would have thought this was going to be Harry’s problem?

“What's the matter, babe?” Louis asked as he glanced towards Harry, his free hand moving to rest on Harry’s thigh.  “I can tell something's bothering you.” 

He can’t be that obviously nervous, right? 

Like Louis knows him quite well, but he doesn’t know Harry _that_ good. Not even Niall could pick up on his hidden nerves, usually the only one that could was his mum. As she always seemed to know when he was freaking the hell out, about to cry out of frustration, and so on. It’s almost scary that Louis could read him just as well with only knowing Harry for six months now. 

“I’m fine, Louis.” Harry lied as his eyes fell onto Louis’ hand on his thigh. 

Louis of course doesn’t buy it, “Bullshit, I know you better than that,” yeah, Harry had realized that by now. “You’re obviously unsettled about something and if you want to talk about it, I’m all ears.” Harry does want to, he does, it’s just he’s not sure how to. 

Harry gnawed on his lip, eyes fixated on the hand on him still. Feeling nausea setting in every second he didn’t reply and Louis’ eyes burning on him. Quietly waiting for an answer, _something_ from Harry and the squeeze he receives on his thigh just confirms it. 

“Darling…” Louis started to say as his voice trailed off his hand no longer on him. Harry felt his chin being cupped and slowly being guided to look back to his boyfriend. The cigarette no longer in his hand, the window rolled up. Holding their gaze for a lingering moment before Louis had leaned over and delicately pressed their lips together.

It always seemed that Louis’ sweet kisses always made him feel better, even with unsettling nervousness in the pit of his stomach. Harry can't help but feel his heart start to palpitate when Louis’ hand slid off his chin and onto his chest. Harry can feel Louis’ fingers sliding into the small pocket and like he was being pulled forward even more. His body uncomfortably resting against the center console and his lips moving slowly with Louis’. 

Then Louis pulled away and all Harry could think about is how it should be illegal to pull away mid-snog like that. His lips falling into a pout and just wanting to ease his nerves some more, but it was taken away from him. 

Then before Harry knew it Louis started to clamber over the center console, his body taking up majority of the room, a knee on Harry's thigh, and his bum in Harry's face. Falling into the backseat and Harry can’t help but glance over his shoulder and noticed Louis patting the spot beside him. 

So they're taking this to the backseat Harry takes it?

Since Harry's legs are quite too long he just got out of the car before he got in the back because he didn’t even want to try and see if it worked. Last thing he needs is to be stuck or Louis to make fun of him for that attempt. 

Harry’s eyes fell on Louis whose eyes were already on him and licking his lips. 

“You know, you should definitely come ‘mere” Louis simpered and Harry can’t help but notice the way Louis sits there looking like _that._

His legs spread, taking up all that unnecessary room, and his stupidly sculpted inked up arms being shown off like it’s summertime. Not only that but Louis’ eyes were on Harry's lips and the mood definitely changed. Like his worries about the tattoo suddenly disappeared and wanting to close the distance between their bodies. 

Needing to be close to Louis and just-

Fuck! Louis got Harry’s mind clouded now with other things!

When Harry slid right up beside Louis he flinched a bit when Louis moved himself just enough to face Harry. His hand sliding under the jacket onto Harry’s side and his lips back on Harry’s. 

Harry found himself reaching for Louis’ top and curling his fingers into the fabric and pulling him close. Needing him near and just having this rush of adrenaline coursed through him at the idea of them snogging in the backseat of Louis’ car. Like anyone could just peer in here as Louis had parked near a street lamp, but still Harry can't help himself, this, the way Louis coaxing his tongue into his mouth.

It’s just so… so… captivating. 

Louis’ kissing abilities put all of Harry’s exes to shame. 

Harry could feel his chest start to flutter longer they stayed like this, their lips moving eagerly, their hands on each other. Feeling like the small cabin of the car was getting ten times warmer and Harry wanted to take off Louis’ jacket. Needing Louis’ hands on his skin and wanting it now. 

When the kiss broke Harry leaned back in eagerly because he wasn’t quite finished, but he didn’t get too far because Louis was on his neck. 

Lips leaving wet open mouth kisses down his neck and Harry’s eyes squeezed shut. His body stiffened when Louis’ hands were suddenly on his shoulders. Slowly sliding the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, causing every nerve ending in Harry to tingle. The jacket now off him and tossed god knows where.

Feeling the cool air against his skin and a breathy whimper escaped his lips as Louis continued to mouth wetly at his neck. 

Harry soon felt almost as if the buttons to his top was being undone (well the topmost), and soon he felt his collar bones being exposed. Sending shivers down his spine as Louis’ lips went lower and lower until they found his collarbones. 

The hand back on his side and Louis’ coating his collarbones with purple marks. It’s quite painful yet it felt nice at the same time. 

As Louis kissed at the tenderness of his skin, Harry felt himself growing warm all over, and hearing Louis talking breathily made him feel a bit woozy. “Fuck, I love your collarbones… ‘s so sexy.” 

Harry could feel his legs start to quiver as Louis latched his lips just below the tender skin, causing a whimper to escape his lips, his fingers digging into Louis’ shoulders. 

“I just can’t get enough of you, god.” Louis whispered in a sultry tone as he kissed his way back up Harry’s neck, causing all the little hairs on Harry's arms to raise. “You’re so fucking beautiful baby.”

Tiny sounds escaped Harry's mouth the longer Louis was on his neck and he could feel himself starting to get wet.

Which was not the right time or place for that.

Not again!

Thankfully a moment later Louis’ lips were gone and a hand was now on his smooth cheek, cupping it, and Louis’ thumb gently caressing. Harry’s eyes fluttered open, feeling his heart hammer at the way Louis was looking at him with dilated pupils. His lips red from peppering Harry's body with kisses and that smile, the fucking smug smile that makes Harry's heart beat a little faster. 

God, Louis can send him through series of emotions just like that, it’s crazy.

“I got a bit carried away I suppose,” Louis muttered out softly and he was right about that. “It’s just-” Louis started, “I’ve got the fittest boyfriend ever who’s quite irresistible.”

Harry could never get tired of Louis complimenting him. 

“But I actually did want to ask you something important, but you looked unsettled about something and I just wanted you to feel relaxed.” Louis explained as his hand fell off Harry's cheek to his side again. 

“Thank you, Lou.” Harry knows it probably doesn’t make a whole lot of sense, but it works. Louis genuinely wanted to make sure he was okay and it makes Harry's heart flutter. 

Of course Harry feels a bit better than before, but he knows his nerves it’ll come rushing back the moment he’s no longer has a distraction. 

Honestly right now Harry felt compelled to just tell Louis that he wants ink, he wants to mark his bare skin with a complimentary tattoo that means something. It’s just he can't find the right words and Louis already started talking. 

“You remember Alex’s wedding in August, right?” Louis questioned curiously and Harry can’t help but wonder if this is what he thinks it is?

“Well clear off any plans you made for August 26th because you’re my date,” Louis just it put it out there and Harry felt the corners of his lips quirking upwards. Louis hadn’t even given him an option to say no, just roping him right into plans for the summer, how typical. 

Harry decided to be a little shit and looked to be thinking about it as he buttoned back up his top and ran his fingers through his hair. Rubbing his bare arms from the chilliness of the car settling around them the longer they sat out here. 

“I hope you know I’m not the world's best dancer.” Harry finally said as he glanced back at Louis, wanting to cuddle more into him for warmth. Not only that but maybe because he just wants to be close his boyfriend.

Louis let out a scoff as he shook his head, ”And you think I’m going to be the next Gene Kelly?”

“Besides I can always just teach you myself, you know.” Louis mentioned and hmm… Harry liked that idea. "After all you claim you're the worst dancer ever and it’s just slow dancing.” Louis didn’t sound entirely convinced, yet almost excited? 

Like he wants to dance with Harry alone?

However Louis says it’s just _slow dancing_ like it’s no big deal and Harry can't help feel a bit embarrassed to admit he’s never slow danced before. Well okay that’s a lie, he has when he was younger with his mum and stuff at other weddings. Yet, this was much different than all those. 

Harry’s dating Louis and it’s been ages since those weddings. Like he can barely recall himself even dancing and every time he did dance he’d step on those people's toes. So he’s not like totally lying about being a bad dancer anyways.

“You’ve never danced with anyone before, have you?” Louis decided to press for answers, “I mean you’ve ought to at least.” 

“Just a few times, but I was a lot younger.” Harry felt heat inch to his cheeks at the reveal and waited for it. The laughter that's escaping Louis’ lips because Harry's just so inexperienced with certain things. Like dancing, sports, sex, drugs, and so on.

Except the laughter never came and Harry’s not sure if that's a good sign or not. 

“Well it’s settled then, dance lessons in July, no ifs, ands, or buts Harold.” Louis declared and Harry just bit back his laughter because this was silly. Louis’ serious about the whole teaching him to dance thing and Harry still can’t believe Louis even suggested it. 

Never in a million years would have Harry thought Louis was up to teach him how to dance of all things. 

Then again Harry kind of liked the idea of them dancing to a slow song after a romantic date, no one else around, and just intimate between them. God, Harry wants to do that so badly, he can’t wait honestly if Louis’ serious about it. 

“Whatever you want, Lou.” Harry muttered out softly and before Harry could get more comfortable in his spot Louis had other plans. 

“Well we should be heading back in soon, got to finish up the rest of the gig,” Harry didn’t want to go back inside, he wanted to stay here with Louis. “Then we can head back to Southampton afterwards and drop you off, if you want.” 

If Harry wants? What's that supposed to mean?

Before Harry could ask Louis to elaborate he was already leaning over and grabbing his jacket off the floor and pushed it into Harry's lap. Telling him to wear it since he can tell Harry’s cold and that he likes to see Harry in his clothes. Harry won’t lie, he actually does too, what he loves even more is Louis wearing his clothes.

So yeah sharing clothes? Definitely a mutual feeling. 

Right as Harry shifted himself to easily put on Louis’ jacket his mind was screaming at him to tell Louis right now about the tattoo. To do it now or else it’ll weigh heavily on his mind for the remainder of the night. 

“Louis wait!” Harry spoke up, his words a bit shaky. 

Louis was already opening the car door and moving to get out, but Harry was faster. Reaching over and grasping Louis’ hand just in time. Feeling Louis pause for a moment before moving to sit back down, eyes on Harry that held curiosity, and their hands still together.

“I-” Harry started swallowing thickly as he glanced down to their hands for a moment before he met Louis’ eyes. “I think I’m ready for a tattoo.” Harry managed to get out, feeling a bit relieved yet nervous.

A smile spread across Louis’ face as he moved their hands into his own lap, causing Harry's heart to speed up.

“This is what's been bothering you, isn’t it?” Louis decided to start off with and Harry just slowly nodded, not liking that concerned look on Louis’ face.

“Why?” 

Harry gnawed for a moment before he quietly said, “I’m afraid it’ll hurt too much.” well it’s honest and Harry hopes Louis understands why in fact he’s been dreading telling him in the first place. “But I believe I’m ready.”

“It’s not too bad, honestly. I mean not the best feeling in the world, but I think you’ll be okay.” Louis reassured. Harry understands that Louis thinks they’re not bad, but he’s obviously built up a tolerance with the plethora of ink on his body over time. “Besides if anything I’ll be there right next to you if you need a hand to squeeze.” 

Harry did like the idea of Louis being right beside him and giving him the option to hold his hand, it did make Harry feel slightly better. Just slightly…

“You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.“ Louis explained as he moved his grip from Harry's hand and then rested it on top instead. 

Harry knows that's true as he trusts Louis. However,  a small part of him can't help but still feel a tinge bit paranoid over the pain.

“I’d pop Allen in the jaw if he hurt you.” Louis said smugly and Harry tried to bite back his smile, Louis trying to act all tough was just far too cute. The thought of Louis punching his own uncle just wasn’t something Harry could picture or Louis fighting anyone for the matter. 

Actually Harry just didn’t like the idea of Louis potentially getting injured is the thing. Last thing he needs to do is be nursing a black eye or a busted lip. 

“You’d really punch your uncle for me?” Harry questioned as Louis nodded and Harry can't help but find this all so silly. No one's going to be fighting anyone and it’s all just talk but still.  

“Well yeah, I mean why wouldn’t I?” Louis asked, sounding as if he couldn't believe Harry was questioning his protectiveness towards Harry.  “You’re my darling boy and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Harry still can’t believe he found himself an adoring boyfriend, someone that always knows the right things to say to him, and that he actually cares about Harry’s well being. Like none of his exes ever said they’d stick up for him or noticed when he was upset. 

Louis knows when he’s sad and when he’s stressed out, shit, he even knows when Harry's is due for a step away from his school work. Louis so persistent towards him and pushes chivalrous things on him and Harry's come to realize that over time. From walking Harry to his buildings doors to giving Harry his jacket to wear when he's freezing, always taking the spot closest towards the street when they went for walks, opening doors for Harry, and so on. 

Harry couldn’t ask for a better companion. 

By the time they headed back inside moments later holding hands, and maneuvering through the people and towards Louis’ guitar they were greeted by the others band members. Probably bothered as Louis was needing to head in six minutes ago and they’re running late. Which Harry felt a bit bad that he was the reason behind it, but whatever. He feels immensely better now that he's got the tattoo subject off his chest and he can stop worrying about it.

After Louis gave him a quick peck on the lips Harry had found himself back in the spot he was before. Eyes on the band and happy to see that Louis’ bandmates annoyance had recovered quickly. Looking to be laughing about something and Louis shaking his head as he grabbed his guitar off the stand, strapped it around his shoulder.

For the remainder of the gig Harry kept to himself nestled into Louis’ jacket, arms crossed, and bobbing his head to the music. Eyes on his boyfriend's majority of the time and smiling whenever they locked eyes briefly. Growing more and more eager to get the hell out of this party and be alone with Louis yet again. Even if it is for only twenty five minutes, Harry’s much prefer that then stand by himself against a wall of all places. 

However he did try to enjoy himself as he does quite enjoy Louis’ band after all and he’s here to be supportive. Still, that didn’t mean he ended up on his phone exchanging a couple messages with Ed as he’d gotten a text moments ago asking him if he was planning on coming to Liam’s party next Friday which Harry told him unfortunately not as he had plans to go home for the weekend. Telling Ed maybe they could meet up after classes sometime this week for coffee, possibly with Niall too. Which Harry still feels immensely guilty and like he needed to make these plans. 

He doesn’t want to lose his friends, even though they can be a bit of a pain at times, he can’t imagine their friendships fizzling out. Especially not with Niall as they’ve been best mates for many years all because he’s too focused on his relationship with Louis. 

This was one of the reasons why Harry had said numerous times why he hadn't had the time to date, at least until he’s done with uni. A major distraction and unsure how he’d be able to balance everything out, however here he is in love and happier than ever.

He wouldn’t want to spend the rest of his years here alone without anyone to share his life with. To see Niall and Ed be happy in relationships while he’d just spend his days focusing on his coursework and nursing practice. Striving to have the best grades and avoiding all the parties he’d ever went too. Still telling himself not to befriend Louis and dislike him. Try not to interact with Louis whenever he came around when Harry would hang out with Niall and Zayn. 

Harry wouldn't have wanted any of that. Not at all. 

Happy with the way things turned out since then, sure there had been some (major) hiccups along the way, but it all fell into place. 

He fell in love. 

By the time the gig had come to an end the party was still going strong and the band was packing up. Harry stayed put as watched Louis snap his guitar case closed, grabbing it by the handle, hoisting it up, and vacating the area. Leaving Harry absolutely alone amongst the party goers that he didn’t know other than that overly assertive boy with the nose piercing that was chatting up some guy with numerous ink on his arms. 

Thank god he didn’t come stomping over Harry’s way.

Louis wasn’t gone for too much longer because he was back and reaching for Harry's hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Wanna ditch, H?” Louis asked and Harry without a doubt nodded.

Louis ended up leading Harry through the crowded living room. Not even saying a word at all and Harry just followed because he was ready to get the hell out of here. 

Unfortunately right as they made it outside and over towards Louis’ car, right as Louis decided he wanted to open Harry’s door for him, Tommy just had to crack a joke.

“Going to get some tonight, eh Tommo?!” all the guys cackled and Harry's could feel his cheeks burning. Louis on the other hand looked bothered, eyes narrowed, frown across his face, and glaring at Tommy. 

Harry just kept his comments to himself and got in, Louis shutting the door for him and Harry could hear Louis telling Tommy to shut the fuck up and he sounded mad. Like he genuinely sounded upset that they joked about him fucking Harry. Which is understandable because the joke was tasteless and wasn’t very funny. However, it’s nothing to be that upset over because Harry’s joked around with Niall in the past about Niall having sex with whatever guy he was seeing at the time or was interested in at the time. 

Thankfully Louis didn’t seem to be too upset for much longer because by the time they were down the road five minutes later, Louis was working on a cigarette. Which Harry still kept to himself and not too sure what to say as the quiet volume of the radio went off in the background. The Smashing Pumpkins is what's on Louis’ playlist tonight and Harry’s thankful they have the same tastes in music. 

It was a comfortable silence between them the entire ride back to Uni, Harry felt a bit tired as it was going on ten by the time they were five minutes near Bencraft hall. Harry was eager to strip out of these constricting clothes and into some comfier ones to lay in bed with.

That is until Louis finally spoke up and Harry felt a hand on his knee. 

“So, Harold I’ve got a question for you.” 

Oh?

“Yeah?” Harry wondered what exactly Louis was wanting to know now when he slowly came to a stop at a red light. His eyes glancing down to the inked hand on his knee then back up to Louis.

Louis gave Harry a passing glance before he gave Harry's knee a gentle squeeze.

“Do you want to spend the night with me?”

What?!

Did Harry hear that correctly? Did Louis just ask him to come sleep over in his room with him?

Oh wow…. Harry doesn’t even know. He doesn’t at all because he hadn’t expected this so soon, them actually sleeping in each other's rooms officially, despite the few times he fell asleep on accident of course. Harry told himself he’d like to date Louis a little more before staying the night with his boyfriend. 

However he’s certain they’re not going to do anything anyway, the bed will be cramped, but Harry could deal with it. He’d get to be in Louis’ arms and wake up with him which was a positive, yet what if something embarrassing happens?

What if Harry has a wet dream? Or Louis himself has morning wood and pressed against Harry’s bum? What if Louis goes tonight without a shirt on to bed? Or worse wearing nothing but his stupidly fitted boxers?

Like those are all reasonable worries Harry has, yet he wants to stay over. Louis giving him hopeful eyes when he briefly glanced over before he pressed on the accelerator once again. Harry likes the idea of not parting way for the night and just being together. 

Fuck, Harry wants to stay the night. He does so badly. 

“Yeah, I do.” Harry finally answered, feeling his stomach go all fluttery.

Harry could see Louis’ lips had twitched as he kept his hand on Harry's knee and he drove down the nearly empty street. Starting to sprinkle and Harry's glad they were almost done riding in this car. 

It was when Louis drove past Harry’s street that he felt baffled.

Shouldn't Harry go back to his own dorm to grab some extra clothes? 

You know since he is sleeping over, he’d like to have some nice soft roomy clothes to spend his Sunday morning in. However, that wasn’t part of the plan because Louis wasn't turning around and Harry thinks he may be borrowing Louis’ old hookups clothes again. 

It wasn’t long before they ended up at Louis’ dorm room and Harry was sat on Louis’ bed. Still wearing his boyfriend's jacket as he crossed his legs, running his fingers through his hair wishing he had a ponytail holder of some sorts to throw his mess of curls into a bun. Just wanting it off his neck and shoulders, but decided to try and ignore it. As he’s certain Louis would not have anything like that lying around. 

“So, I was thinking since the night is still young we could watch a film or two,” Louis brought up as he grabbed his laptop from his messy desk, moving to sit next to Harry and setting it on his lap. “And no Harold, there will be no sheet fort tonight if you’re wondering.” Louis snickered and Harry just rolled his eyes because no he wasn’t wondering actually. 

Harry did wonder though what movies Louis had in mind this time and how the hell they’re going to watch something on that awfully small screen. 

“What kind of films?” Harry inquired as he scratched at his cheek, watching as Louis opened his laptop up and loaded it up. 

“Oh you know, something a bit different from our usual routine tonight.” Hmm, Harry’s not sure if he likes that. “Something a bit more intense if I’m honest.” Louis explained as he brought up his internet browser. 

It was when Harry saw Louis typing in horror movies Harry was already shaking his head, because no. Those types of films make him feel jumpy and make the wheel in his mind start turning. Besides, why does it even sound like a good idea anyway?

“Uh. I’m not the biggest fan of scary films, Lou.” Harry expressed as he felt his heart starting to race when Louis had his cursor on the movie called _A Nightmare On Elm Street._

To be honest Harry’s only ever watched a couple horror flicks thanks to Niall and Ed persuading him to go see the newest ones playing. Gemma adores these kinds of films as well, so of course she’s gotten Harry to sit down and watch with her once. He can’t really remember the name, but what he can remember is a doll possessed with a soul of a serial killer.

Louis flicked his gaze towards Harry with a smirk on his face. “Oh really?” Already clicking on the movie after averting his gaze back to the screen and pressing pause after it loaded up. 

God, they’re really going to watch that movie aren't they?

“Well, yeah,” Harry answered, “They make me feel a bit jumpy I guess.” Well it wasn’t a lie because they do. Same when he got dragged to numerous spooky houses back in October. He just prefers to stay away from things that make him think too much or heart attack inducing for the matter. 

“But that’s the point of the films, baby.” Louis explained as he moved to set the laptop on the other side of him and getting to his feet. Moving towards his wardrobe and sinking down to his knees quickly, digging through his drawers. 

Harry’s just let out a sigh as he glanced back over to the laptop and gnawed on his lip, feeling a bit queasy at the idea of watching this horror flick. Like, no he hasn't’ ever seen this movie before, but he has heard of it, well the franchise and such. Shit, there's a lot of scary movies that he hasn’t seen but he really isn’t up to telling that to Louis in case it opens a window for more watching horror movies late at night. Louis cramming in many horror films as possible instead of their signature Disney film theme. 

What a plot twist this would be. 

“Besides this movie I picked out isn’t even really that scary just more gory than anything,” Louis added, as if that's supposed to make it any better, “I think you’ll handle it just fine, if anything I’ll be there right next to you.” Louis went on to explain as he was rummaging through his drawers still. Creating a mess of clothes beside him and ugh, Harry’s glad he’s not the one that’s going to be cleaning up that mess. 

Harry still can't help but feel a bit on edge about that movie, but also rather embarrassed that Louis knows scary movies makes him uneasy. 

Louis finally stopped what he was doing and started putting the heaps of garments back into the drawers messily. Closing them and getting to his feet and then tossing a pair of sweats and a black tank top onto Harry's lap a moment later. 

Well it was certainly different from what Louis’ had him borrow in the past, so hopefully these fit slightly better.

“You can keep those for when you sleep over by the way.” Louis mentioned as pulled the beanie from his head as he messed with his hair. Harry can’t get over the fact Louis just said for when he sleeps over meaning this will happen on more than one occasion. Which makes Harry's heart flutter and a smile coming to his lips. 

The idea of sleeping over at Louis’ after a party or a band gig just sounded amazing. Falling asleep next to the boy that makes his days brighter and waking up to him was even better. Not having to kiss goodnight or have late night calls. It’s them together on whosoever bed and being with each other and the more Harry thought about his worries of embarrassing things happening seemed to die out slowly. 

Harry just nodded as he got to his feet with the garments in his hand and treading his way towards the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Still quite shy to change around Louis still as he’s not sure how he feels about being in his boxers around Louis yet. Just because he’s never like been nearly naked around anyone before (with the exclusion of Niall). Not only that but he’s a bit more modest than Louis when it comes to parading around without a shirt on. 

After Harry quickly changed out of his constricting clothes he was quite happy with the fit of these sweats and tank top. Like it was a perfect fit and Harry wonders where these have been the whole time he’s come over for a film night.

Did Louis happen to just buy these? Or did he just find them upon searching through his wardrobe one day?

Either way, Harry’s satisfied even though he feels a bit cold with the thinness of the fabric of the top, but it works. 

Harry couldn’t help but stare at his reflection, stare at his collarbones that had numerous dark purple marks on them. Bringing his fingers up to gently caress them and flinching at how tender it still felt, but smiling at the memory of Louis trying to get him to feel better. 

Honestly Harry couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like to give Louis a love bite himself. Just curious to know how Louis would feel about it and how to exactly do it. He’s never given one before and he’d like to do it to Louis, but maybe later.

When Harry left the bathroom with his clothes folded over his arm and Louis’ jacket in his hand he nearly lost his breath. He stood there frozen and his eyes on Louis who was sitting on his bed wearing nothing but those stupidly fitted black boxers. 

Umm… is Louis going to be sleeping like _that_?

Because Harry can just feel himself getting quite nervous at the thought of being cuddled up to his boy that is pretty much naked. Already the idea of running his fingers across Louis’ bare stomach sends chills down Harry's spine. Louis’ bulge… Louis’ fucking bulge will be right there and Harry a bit worried about spooning in that small bed. 

What if Louis gets hard? Even worse what if himself gets hard? 

Oh god, Harry’s not prepared for that, no he is not. 

Harry swallowed thickly as he moved to set his clothes onto a spot on Louis desk. Feeling like the room was getting quite warm when Louis licked his lips and patted the spot beside him. 

  _Fuck._

When Harry sat down beside Louis he felt a bit faint when Louis rubbed his hand down his own thigh. Harry can’t help himself (he really can’t) but discreetly stare at Louis’ lap, his mind going back to the night he walked in on Louis. Remembering too much and how quite thick Louis was and holy shit Harry should not be thinking about this right now!

That happened months ago and it was an awfully embarrassing moment, he shouldn’t be thinking about how well endowed Louis is. 

Thankfully his mind wasn't stuck on it for too long because Louis had gotten up and ambled towards his desk. Harry watched curiously as Louis pushed his desk chair over towards the bed near the pillows and then moving back to the bed once again. Setting the laptop on the seat and not looking too satisfied from what Harry could tell before he was up again and grabbing one of his textbooks from his desk and setting it under his laptop. 

Harry just sat there as he chewed the inside of his cheek, his eyes on Louis’ toned stomach, and feeling a bit eager to just touch. Harry wants to feel Louis’ warm skin and Harry can feel his mouth watering the longer he stares. The way Louis’ boxers lay low on his hips makes Harry's mind go erratic with thoughts of just how tight they are on him and why it shouldn’t be allowed to wear those to bed! 

Before Harry could think more about how desirably appealing Louis is, the light was soon flicked off and Louis was clambering into the bed behind Harry, fussing with whatever it was for a moment before situating himself in the spot by the wall and propping himself up with his elbow. 

It may seem stupid, but Harry was feeling anxious over sharing the bed and that Louis was only in his fucking boxers. 

Right when Louis pulled the blanket over him, he flicked his gaze towards Harry who was still looking. “You gonna come ‘mere Harold?” Louis asked as opened the blanket up as a sign for Harry to get in. 

Harry gnawed on his lip before he slowly crawled over towards the spot next to Louis, moving to get under the covers, and his body gone stiff. 

They’ve got next to no space between them and Harry’s hand accidentally brushed against the fabric of Louis’ boxers. 

Harry hasn’t even been next to Louis for one second and he can already feel his heartbeat quicken. 

Thankfully Louis mustn't have noticed much when he leaned over and Harry’s breath hitched when Louis was suddenly on top of him. Well leaning over him to press play and fucking hell anymore closer Harry may start having a slight problem in his sweats.

When the film started to play Harry couldn’t concentrate when he moved to face the laptop, not when his mind was on ten other things. The fact that he’s sleeping over with his boyfriend, that he’s on a small bed that’s meant for one, and how Louis is torturing him unintentionally with what he has on. 

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he felt an arm slid around his waist under the blanket and pressure against his bum. The corners of his lips sliding upwards and butterflies fluttering in his stomach when he feels gentle kisses against his shoulder. 

I love you muttered in his ear softly and Harry’s managed to slightly calm down with the affection Louis had given him. 

However that still didn’t mean Harry felt any less uneasy about this film still. Not when he actually stares at the screen and sees a distressed girl running in her nightgown down a dark corridor. 

Trying his best to not feel his nerves starting to build but the slashes going down the fabric to the evil disfigured man popping up behind the girl made Harry jump a little. Causing the arm around him to tighten and lips once again pressed against his shoulder. 

So far Harry did not like this movie at all and it hasn’t even been six minutes in yet.

Honestly the longer Harry laid there and watched the more he didn’t like it. Harry especially didn’t like the part where the blond haired girl was being murdered by the man. A little too gory for his liking and found himself moving to his other side facing Louis who looked a bit confused. Arm still around Harry’s waist until he moved to tuck some of Harry’s hair behind his ear and rested it above the blanket this time. 

“Something wrong?’ Louis asked and Harry chewed the inside of his cheek. Knowing it’s probably going to come off as stupid but he just couldn’t stare at the movie anymore. All he wanted to do was cuddle instead, but too shy to just reach over and touch Louis’ bare skin underneath the blanket. 

“Nothing,” Harry muttered out as he could feel heat inching to his cheeks, unsure how to even ask Louis if he can touch him when he’s shirtless. “I just.. I don’t know.”

Louis looked confused as he stared at Harry, “Just spit it out, babe.” Louis cooed and Harry wished it was that easy. He’s not like Louis who isn’t afraid to touch Harry or say certain things. 

“Uh..” Harry started as he felt his heartbeat racing in his chest and his stomach hardening. ‘Can I… uh.. can I touch… you?” It came out a lot more stumbled then Harry would have liked but god, that was a lot harder to do than Harry thought. 

Louis just staring at him and that makes Harry start to regret even asking because his boyfriend isn’t saying anything. 

Harry was about to open his mouth when Louis finally did speak up, thank god. 

“You know you’re my boyfriend right?” Louis questioned as he moved to lay on his back, pushing the blanket down to his hips. Harry couldn’t help but nod and lick his lips as his eyes trailed over his boy’s stomach and chest. “I don’t care if you touch me, shit, you don’t even have to ask me, you can do it whenever you want, love.” 

Louis arm disappeared back under the blanket and before Harry knew it his hand was taken and he was being slowly guided towards Louis’ chest. Causing Harry's cheeks to feel even hotter and flinching when his hand touched the warm skin. Moving to rest his head on Louis’ arm that was now wrapped around his shoulder, pulling Harry close, and Harry's fingers gently were now caressing Louis’ script tattoo _it is what it is._

“Feel’s nice babe.” Louis cooed as they laid there together, making Harry’s nervousness about touching his boyfriend shirtless subside. Knowing it was okay to do this made Harry feel at ease.

Harry’s cheeks were still warm as ever as he traced along the letters and his mind going back to his plans of getting his first tattoo soon. 

Thinking more about the fact Louis wants complementary ink together and it makes Harry start to wonder if it’ll be too much. Since they’re a couple now, they had those plans, well Louis had that plan when they were just friends. Now, the longer Harry laid here and rested his hand against Louis’s chest he started to feel worry set in. 

Not even the blanket Louis pulled back over them to cover them up made Harry feel any less unsettled.

Wouldn't it have a completely different meaning now? 

Before it would have been a memoriam for their friendship but now it'd seem more serious. Of course Harry wants to be with Louis for many years to come but at the same time, this was more than just being together. This was a big commitment for them and Harry's unsure if Louis would still want that. 

Hell, Louis was terrified of commitment and Harry knows them being together is quite a huge step for his boyfriend. 

The matching tattoo is like the ultimate set in stone next to marriage or moving in together. 

So if Louis was scared before what's going to make him want to get this tattoo now? Especially since it's permanent after all and they're a couple. Just because Louis had suggested it then didn't mean he'd want it now.

Harry could feel himself starting to feel quite warm and this empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. The longer he laid here in his boy’s arms and thought about the complimentary tattoo Harry felt nauseous.

Almost as if Louis could sense something was wrong, Harry felt a light kiss press to his forehead. Fingers now in his hair and Louis speaking up.

“What's on your mind, Harry?”

Harry not sure if he wanted to tell Louis the truth about his worries regarding the tattoo.

“Nothing,” Harry answered, it came out more quickly than he liked. “Why?” Hopefully Louis’ too tired to realize just how Harry's feeling without even saying it..

Of course though Louis knows him better than that and felt his chin being cupped with Louis’ freehand. His eyes suddenly on Louis face who had Harry look at him.

“Something's bothering you, I can tell.” Of course Louis could figure it out. Of fucking _course._

Harry gnawed on his lip as he could feel himself starting to blink a little more. Staring his boyfriend in the eyes and wanting to look away, he does so badly because he knows it gives himself away. His nervousness away. But he can't, not when Louis’ expecting something, anything from Harry that's making him feel unsettled.

If only what Harry’s mind is stuck on was easy to explain without the chance of Louis getting freaked out. 

“Darling,” Louis started softly as he his that was cupping his chin was now on his cheek, his thumb sliding over Harry’s smooth skin. “What is it?” Louis asked gently, his thumb still caressing Harry’s cheek, and his eyes holding a strong gaze. 

Harry wished there was a way he could tell Louis it’s nothing without being more obvious that it’s a lie. 

It’s pointless though because he’s not the best fibber in the world. 

“I just… been thinking,” Harry started, feeling his heart rate starting to quicken. Feeling himself starting sweat a little probably because Louis was a beacon of heat. Yeah that’s it, not because he’s like panicking. Not at all. “ About, uh… tattoos.” 

Louis raised his brow as he tilted his head a bit. “And?” Louis inquired curiously as his thumb stopped sliding across his cheek, and his hand now on Harry’s arm. Giving it a squeeze before resting it there. “You’re not backing out on it now are you?” 

Harry shook his head, “No, I still want to,” Harry explained as he felt Louis’ other hand toying with his hair. “It’s just… I don’t know… it’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid, Harry,” Louis countered. “You’ve never been inked before so whatever it is isn’t fatuous, no matter what it is, I’m sure it’s a reasonable worry.” 

Yeah, Harry wished he was more so worried about his first tattoo than the complementary tattoo. Not that he isn’t concerned about the pain, because he is, it’s just getting a matching tattoo with your boyfriend is more of a serious matter. 

After taking a deep calming breath Harry let it all out. “You said you wanted to get a tattoo together and that was before when we were mates,” Harry explained. “And I’m not sure if you’d still want that with me because it wouldn’t be a friendship tattoo anymore.” Harry confided, feeling like he was sweltering from the heat surrounding him.

Louis wasn’t saying anything, not a damn thing. It makes Harry's heart start to palpitate and his mind screaming at him for saying anything at all. Telling him to shut up and yet his mouth betrayed him. 

“I get it if you don’t want to do it anymore because it’ll have a different meaning and-” Harry was cut short of running off at the mouth because Louis was already interjecting. 

“Harry, stop, calm down and breathe for me love,” yeah easier said than done. “It’s okay, is this what's the problem is?”

Harry slowly nodded, feeling his arm squeezed yet again, before he stammered on, “It’s just… you know… different and-” 

Before Harry could finish his sentence Louis had chimed in, “Babe, when it comes to you I’m up for pretty much anything and I hope you understand that.” 

“So you still want to do it?” Harry questioned, his voice gone a bit softer.

“Yes, of course I still want to do that with you,” Louis specified as his hand starts to gently rub Harry's arm. “Just because we’re dating now doesn’t mean it changed my opinion on it.” well that’s good to know, makes Harry feel a bit better. 

“And you know what?” Louis continued on as then Harry felt Louis’ hand sliding down his arm to his hand, fingers curling around and intertwining their fingers together.

“What?”

“I wouldn’t want it with anyone else.” Louis told him and Harry's heart felt full. 

Like they’re really going to do this, a couples tattoo, together. Louis still wants to do that with Harry sometime in the future and Harry almost wants to cry. Not because he’s sad or stressed out, but because he feels just so happy. 

Having someone that loves you and wanting to do things like solidifying their commitment towards Harry is just so much. Especially being Louis who was terrified of getting attached again and is willing to do such a thing with him. 

So they’re really going to get a tattoo together and honesty, Harry couldn’t wait. 

*********

Going home to see his mum for the weekend is such a rarity for Harry.

In retrospect Harry’s realized that maybe it should be more of a priority than spending his weekends doing whatever it is with Louis. However, he’ll see Anne all summer anyway and it’s not like he doesn't give her a ring or a text every so often. It’s just there's simply no time to go home unless it’s holiday or someone’s birthday.

If only he had a car of his own and a job to pay his way, then he’d be more inclined to drive hours out of his way to see her. 

Harry sounds like a shitty son, he knows, but it’s been tough for him balancing things. 

Anne though doesn't seem to mind much as she told Harry as long as he doesn’t jump off the face of the earth and comes to him when he needs something it’ll be okay. That’s the thing about Anne, she’s always been the type of mum that wasn’t super overbearing or strict. She’s actually quite laid back even though in some aspects she does like to keep tabs on Harry and Gemma, to make sure they’re okay and still breathing of course. 

Honestly Harry feels guilty for not visiting as often because he knows it’s probably lonely there in a house where she raised Gemma and Harry alone for ten years. His mum didn’t have any pets and she rarely ever dated so it’s been just her.

Harry thinks when he goes home for the summer maybe he could convince Gemma to come stay for a few days so they could all do something special for Anne. Maybe go on family outing or something for a day or two.

That would have to be a thought for a later time because Harry’s too busy retyping up his notes in the cafe. Taking his time after class to work in a little bit of revising as he enjoys his coffee before going home tonight. 

Yeah, so Harry had gotten around to ask Louis if it were possible to drop him off on his way to Jay’s. Of course, Louis said yes and told him yet again to not be afraid to ask him whenever he needs to go home. Even it was in the middle of the week or the night, he was up to do it for him. Which was super sweet but Harry knows that’s just a lot of mileage and money to spend going back and forth all because Harry is homesick or whatever. 

Still it's nice to know he doesn't have to wait around for someone to come get him or ride the train. 

Harry really should have just changed out of his nursing uniform, but he didn’t feel like it. He just feels a bit exhausted honestly from staying up late last night. All because he lost track of time as he talked to Louis on the phone for a while about how Louis’ going to be meeting Lottie's boyfriend on Sunday. Which by the way Louis didn’t sound too happy about and mentioned how he was going to have a chat with him. Honestly, that doesn't even surprise Harry, he knows just how protective Louis can be after all. 

Harry’s not mad at Louis that he stayed up because he woke up on time, it’s just that he’s gotten a little less energy than usual. That’s why he’s here at the cafe now before Louis’ suppose to come get him around two so they can leave. To get some caffeine in his system before that long haul. 

Thankfully Harry packed his duffel bag last night because honestly, he doesn’t even feel like it. Shit, at this point he may even just go back home in his nursing uniform. 

Harry scratched as his scalp carefully, trying not to mess up his disheveled bun anymore as it’s nearly falling out as he sat there staring at the screen. Groaning to himself as he rubbed at his eye, not really wanting to finish re-typing this all up. Taking a sip of his iced coffee before forcing himself to continue typing. 

As time passed Harry found himself yawning and his vision going blurry every so often. Blinking because his eyes were starting to burn, and loudness of cafe bringing an unwanted headache. 

After twenty minutes had gone and went Harry had given up as he stared back at the word document, not very satisfied that he’s only managed to get a quarter of a way done. It’s not good, not for him. Harry knows it’ll bug him for eternity if he doesn’t finish these notes by tonight, but he just can’t right now. He’s just want to go back to his dorm and lay down for a few minutes, that’s it. 

As much as he hates to abandon his studies, Harry closed his laptop and stuffed into his bag. No longer having the mental capacity to make himself sit here and hammer it out, finding himself sliding the strap of his bag over his shoulder and grabbing his drink. Already making his way out of the busy cafe and towards the bus stop. 

By the time Harry had gotten back about ten minutes later he wasted no time to set his heavy bag and drink onto his desk. Not bothering to change out of his uniform as he crawled into bed and pulled the blanket to his chest. Squeezing his eyes shut and enjoying the silence of his room, appreciating the fact no one seemed to show up with other plans. 

It didn’t take Harry too much longer until he felt himself going into a slumber.

Harry’s eyes snapped open to the loudness of pounding on his door, groaning as he rubbed his eyes, thinking about how rude it was of whoever it is to interrupt his nap he just started minutes ago. 

Honestly Harry wanted to give them a piece of his mind because all he wanted was to get fifteen minutes in before he gets ready to see Louis. Of course though someone needed to change those plans of course. 

When Harry moved to sit up his eyes landed on his clock and he had to do a double take. His fifteen minute nap turned into an hour and a half nap… oh no. 

Harry quickly checked his pockets and started to panic as he couldn't find his phone and the persistent knocking just made it worse. 

“Give me a minute.” Harry announced, his voice a little hoarse as he got to his feet and searched through his blanket and sheets. Feeling himself grow more worried that Louis’ probably been waiting on him and already had left. 

Which Harry hoped wasn’t the case because he wants to go home. 

Eventually his phone was untangled from the sheets and Harry just pocketed it and hastened to his door. Expecting to be greeted by Niall or Ed, that is until he opened it up and saw Louis standing there. 

Thank god, at least Louis didn’t leave him behind. 

“Everything okay, Harold?” Louis asked curiously as he stepped a little closer. Creating less distance between them and Harry nodded. 

“Yeah, was just napping,” Harry explained still feeling quite out of it as he moved out of the way to let Louis in. “I sort of overslept I guess.” Harry brushed the strands that’d fallen out his bun behind his ear as Louis lurched passed him Harry into room. 

Harry shut the door and his eyes landed on Louis who was already straddling his desk chair that was flipped around. Arms folded against the chair and Harry sometimes wonders how Louis can look so confident just by the way he’s carries himself. 

“I was wondering why you hadn’t responded back as I know you’re quite eager to see your mum,” Louis explained and he wasn’t wrong about that, but Harry was tired. “Then again it is my fault for chatting your ear off last night.” 

“It’s okay, Lou.” Harry reassured as his hands hanged limply at his sides, still feeling quite fatigued even after taking that little nap. 

Lous just gave a little nod. “I suppose it worked out anyway wanted to chat with my professor after class,” Louis explained, sounding not too entirely thrilled. “Took to fucking long if you ask me, but whatever that’s water under the bridge now.”

Harry wondered what exactly Louis needed to talk about, but he didn’t want to pry. If Louis wanted to let him know what’s going then he would have told Harry. 

“Do you need a little bit of time before we take off?” Louis questioned and Harry glanced down to what he was wearing. His nursing uniform full of wrinkles and out of sorts. His hair is probably a mess and he doesn’t know whether or not to take his laptop home tonight with him. 

Harry gave a little nod as his eyes went back on Louis, “Um, yeah can you give me like ten minutes?” Harry hoped that was okay, he just wanted to get out of these clothes and into something more casual. Not only that but he needed a couple minutes to wake himself up a little more. 

Once Harry was alone after grabbing his jeans and one of his warmer jumpers, Harry quickly changed into them, splashing some cold water onto his face to make him a little more alert, and redoing his bun because he just doesn’t even feel like messing with his hair. Feeling somewhat on edge as he looked into the mirror, noticing on his neck that he had a couple faded love bites from a few days ago and he prayed Anne won’t say anything.

When Harry stepped out of the bathroom Louis was flipping through one of Harry’s textbooks on his desk before he glanced up, a soft smile coming to his lips. 

“Ready to hit the road now curly?” Louis asked, closing the textbook, and pulling the keys from his pocket. Slipping on his sunglasses with his free hand and Harry wonders how someone can be so easy on the eyes. It’s ridiculous. 

Harry nodded as he grabbed his bag back off his desk and the charger cord to go along with it and stuffing it into the already heavy bag. Harry then was about to reach for his duffle bag by his bed, well that is until Louis grabbed it for him and already started to walk off. Harry just shook his head as the corners of his lips quirked up and followed his boy out the door. 

From what Harry could tell they’re going to arrive later than intended. Well, a lot more later than initially planned because sitting in traffic wasn’t something they had expected. 

They’d only been on the road for merely an hour and they’ve been in this traffic jam for merely ten minutes now. Harry hated this and wished everyone would just move along already, no matter how much he enjoyed his boyfriend’s company, Harry just wanted to be home already. 

Louis was lighting up a cigarette and cracking open his window and Harry himself wished he had another coffee. Wanting to ask Louis if maybe they could pull off somewhere at a coffee shop to get him something, but of course he doesn’t. Not even wanting to even bother with that question because of how long they’ve been sitting here already. 

“Fucking hell, this taking forever.” Louis complained as he took a drag of his cigarette, his gaze flicking over towards Harry. His hand now off the wheel and now on Harry’s thigh, giving it a gentle rub. “You doing okay, babe?” 

Harry slowly nodded, his eyes on Louis’ hand and his heart started thumping.

When Harry looked back up to Louis just gave him a small smile before he put his hand back on the wheel. Working on his cigarette and pressing on the accelerator when traffic seemed to move ever so slightly. 

Eventually they make it out of the traffic jam many minutes later and Louis decided on taking a different route than usual. Apparently, it was the long route and as much as Louis said he didn’t want to, he just wasn’t up for a chance of being in a rush hour like that again. 

With Louis who has a lead foot it seemed to work out just fine actually. Harry just wondered how Louis still hadn’t managed to get himself a speeding fine after all this time that he’s known him. 

By the time they had arrived to Anne’s a couple hours later Harry was eager to stretch his legs. Ready to just go put his bags in his room and catch up with his mum before she heads to bed for the night. Thankfully she didn’t seem to mind Harry showing up later because he had texted her about halfway that they’d be running a little late. Obviously, that was okay and said if she wasn’t up by the time he was there to just let himself in. 

Honestly Harry was quite glad to see some of the lights on in his house. 

After they headed inside with Harry’s stuff, they were greeted by Anne who pulled Harry into a warm hug. Squeezing him and mentioning that she’s happy they made it safely. 

“Missed you too, mum.” Harry commented as he pulled away from the embrace and fixed his bookbag strap that has slid down his shoulder a bit. 

“Nice to see you, Louis,” Anne greeted tenderly as she gave him a small smile before her eyes landed on Harry. Harry felt a bit self conscious when his mum looked at him for a moment without saying anything, feeling as if she looking at his neck. 

Harry cleared his throat as he glanced at Louis briefly before his eyes were back on his mother. “Um, I think I’m going to go drop my stuff off in my room now.” Harry mentioned as he started to walk off towards the stairs, hoping Louis was following him. 

After Harry was back up in his room he set his book bag onto his desk and had told Louis just to set his bag down onto his bed. Telling Louis thank you for doing that and saying how much he appreciates it. 

They spend a little time in Harry's room, just them sharing a few kisses and Louis mentioning that he’d come and get him Sunday night. That was okay and Harry knew Louis was wanting to have a sit down with his sister’s boyfriend anyway, so Harry’s eager to find out how that goes.

A few minutes later Harry went back downstairs with Louis, ready to walk him out to his car. Well, that is until they were stopped by Anne asking if they were hungry. 

“Actually Louis’ about to head home, mum.” Harry explained and Anne looked a bit displeased. 

Harry not sure why his mum had that look on her face and he’s not sure if he liked it. 

“Nonsense, Louis you're more than welcome to stay the night,” Anne specified and Harry just stood there dumbfounded, because what? “It’s quite late and I’m sure you need a rest from driving.” 

Is Anne being serious right now?

Harry glanced at Louis, wondering what he makes of this, because it doesn’t make sense to Harry. His own mother asking Louis to sleep over which Harry would have never expected to leave her mouth. 

“Are you sure?” Louis questioned curiously as he messed with his hair, “I mean I don’t mind the drive.”

Anne just shook her head, “Yes I’m sure love, you’re welcome to stay over whenever you want,” Hmm… Harry's not sure where his mum was going with this. “You make my son really happy and it’s nice to see him with someone that makes him smile.” 

Oh god, Anne needed to stop!

Louis didn’t need to keep hearing this and he certainly didn’t need Louis sleeping over. Not because he didn’t want Louis to be here, but because Harry feels as if he’s going to be embarrassed. Who knows his own mum could show Louis old pictures of him and tell Louis humiliating stories and stuff. After all, Harry’s finally in a relationship again so he doesn’t blame Anne for wanting to bond with Louis. 

“If it’s okay with Harry.” Louis reckoned as his eyes were no on Harry, and Harry hates it that he has this pressure on him. Whether or not if he should have Louis sleepover at his mother's house tonight with him. 

Honestly Harry was about to say no, because he should definitely say no. Having his boyfriend sleeping over at his mother house was a bad idea. 

“Uh. Sure… I guess” 

But his mouth betrayed him, of course.

“Splendid!” Anne beamed, “If you boys are hungry I’ve got some leftover pizza in the fridge, okay?” Anne told them and Harry just nodded. Trying to figure out why in the hell he couldn’t just say no in the first place. “Also, Louis if you want you can sleep in Gemma’s old room or in Harry’s, it’s up to you.” 

Harry was quite thankful when his mum had excused herself and went into the living room. Happy she was no longer asking them many questions. On the bright side to make himself feel better Louis could take Gemma’s room as he’s not sure how comfortable he feels sharing a bed with Louis while his mum is down the hall. Only because he’s never done this sort of thing before, having a boyfriend stay the night, and he’s not sure how his mum would react either. Even though she gave the option to Louis, it still didn’t mean it made Harry any less unsure of it. 

After that they ended up hanging around in the kitchen to munch on some food as they hadn’t really stopped anywhere before showing up. Louis had a grimace on his face when Harry mentioned how he’d rather have something healthier than cold pizza. Of course, Louis had to throw in a comment that he’d rather walk all the way back to uni then eat leafy greens. Not that all healthy dishes had greens as Louis assumed but Harry just shook his head and bit back his smile. 

When they’re finally back upstairs, Harry’s unpacking his bag, and Louis’ on the phone with his mum. Telling her he was staying at Anne's for the night and he’ll be home around noon tomorrow. Harry ended up just setting his clothes on the desk chair and put his bag near his desk, not really up to put things away as he’d only be home until Sunday. 

Harry’s eyes fell onto his book bag on his desk and he’s mad at himself, feeling quite disappointed that he hadn’t finished his notes yet, and it’s getting late now. Looks like studying will be put off for tomorrow he supposed.

Being a diligent student that goes above and beyond is tough that’s for sure. 

Harry sighed to himself and start unzipping his bag, pulling out his laptop. Just needing it in his sight so he remembers first thing in the morning and even taking out his textbooks and setting them aside. 

Damn it. 

It’s really bugging Harry and he hates that he wants to sit down and crack open his laptop. Feeling anxious to start back on examining and re-composing his notes because he feels as if he doesn’t get this done then it’s a slippery slope from here on out. Which is not good, not for Harry. 

Harry jolted when he felt an arm slid around his waist, bringing him out his thoughts, and his gaze flicked towards Louis. 

“You’re seriously not going to study when you’re home for the weekend are you?” Louis questioned curiously and Harry nodded. 

“Well, yeah I am because I never got to finish my notes and I don’t want to be slacking off now.” Harry explained, feeling his stomach churn a bit. 

Louis moved in front of Harry and his fingers tucking Harry’s hair behind his ear, resting his hand on Harry’s side afterwards. 

“Listen Harry, I know how important your academics are to you and all, but you need to relax a little,” yeah Harry wished he could relax, but how could he when he has his future on the line? “You stress yourself out over rewriting notes, essays, projects, and shit.” Well, Louis wasn’t wrong about that, but he has his reasons. “You’re seriously one of the most ambitious person I know and it’s mind blowing just how much you fret over little things.” 

Harry gnawed on his lip, knowing everything Louis was saying held some truth, but this is how he’s always been. Ever since he remembers he always found himself at the top of the class and always getting the best grades. Spending hours upon hours learning and self teaching himself stuff that had no importance to his education. Hell, Harry even had perfect attendance every single year, well except months ago because he was blinded by infatuation, but still. Harry had goals set for his future and he intends to succeed them.

“You need to make time for yourself, darling.” Louis crooned as he pulled Harry a touch closer, Louis leaning up, and pressing his lips against Harry’s.

Maybe Louis is right about Harry needing to make time to relax and get his mind off his coursework. It’s just there’s simply no time with everything that’s already going on in his life and he’s just glad summer will be in a few months. 

For the remainder of the evening before bed they ended up just sitting on the floor working on one of Harry’s ocean puzzles. Music playing lightly in the background from Louis’ phone blasting out various tunes from Nirvana. Which Harry might add definitely did relax him and made him feel quite elated that Louis wanted to do this with him again. 

It was nice and by the time they had gotten a little over halfway done Harry realized he should probably change into something a little comfier. Not only that but go say his goodnights to his mother as he knew she was probably getting around ready for bed soon. 

After excusing himself and grabbing a pair of his sweats and a comfortable shirt, Harry found himself in the bathroom. Quickly changing out of his clothes and into this sleep ones before deciding to head downstairs hoping his mum was still up so he could say goodnight to her. 

Thankfully she was still up and in the kitchen. Having a glass of water, and Harry just wanted to make this quick. 

Unfortunately his mum had other plans. 

“Harry, can I talk you for a moment?” Anne asked carefully as she set her glass down onto the counter and Harry wonders what this about. 

“Uh. Sure.” Harry murmured as he crossed his arms, feeling the chilliness of the air around him, making him feel cold. 

Anne gave a small smile before she started talking and what left her mouth totally caught Harry off guard. 

“I hope you boys are being safe.” 

Um… is she being serious right now?! 

Of all the time Harry will be here these next few days she picks now. Where Louis’ upstairs and it’s late, like Harry should be already back in his room giving Louis a kiss goodnight, but no. He’s stuck down in the kitchen where his own mother is hoping they are using protection. 

Harry never thought he’d ever have this conversation with Anne. 

“Uh-” Harry tried to interject but he couldn’t not when he could feel his cheeks slowly becoming hot and his chest felt like it was caving. What can he even say about all of this? It’s not like he’s going to tell his own mum he’s still a virgin and he’s certainly not going to give her details about anything. 

It’s embarrassing!

“I know you’re an adult, but I want to make sure you’re both being conscious about certain decisions.” Anne went on and Harry wanted this conversation to end now.

Harry had brought his hand to his face and groaned, not liking this at all. 

“There’s nothing wrong about being intimate and-” Anne was then cut off by Harry who spoke over her, not wanting her to even finish that sentence.

“Mum, stop.” Harry whined into his hands before dropping them off his face and slumping his shoulders. Hoping this god awful safe sex talk will end soon enough because he already knows this stuff and he certainly didn’t need a refresher before bed. 

There was a beat of silence and Harry thought for a minute maybe Anne got the hint but no she wasn’t done. 

It was then asked something else that was absolutely one hundred percent embarrassing and Harry was done. 

“Have you been to the clinic yet?”

Harry was absolutely done because he did not need to spare that detail with his mother on that and he certainly didn’t want to hear whatever ever else comes out her mouth. 

He loves his mum, he does, she’s a wonderful mother, but he can’t do this. 

“I’m going to go to bed,” Harry dodged the question as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Good night, mum.” Harry said weakly as he turned on his heels and quickly left the kitchen. Hearing his mum saying she wasn’t finished but ended up saying goodnight back. 

Good god, Harry thought he’d never get out there and now he has to go face Louis. 

Ugh, this was a nightmare because Harry still feels abashed. 

What made the matter worse when he opened the door to his room there was Louis in his fucking boxers.

Can this night get any more torturous for Harry?

After he closed the door behind him Harry gnawed on the inside of his cheek, his cheeks still feel quite warm, and his eyes on Louis.

Louis of course wasted no time sauntering over towards Harry, reaching for his hand, and holding it. 

“Everything okay?” Louis inquired, his eyes searching Harry’s, and Harry’s not sure if he wanted to tell Louis what his mum brought up in the kitchen. Not up for a discussion about their sex life that really doesn't even exist anyway.

Harry knew he should have covered those faded love bites up. 

“Uh. Yeah, everything's fine.” it came out a little more rushed than Harry had intended and he hoped Louis would leave it be. 

For a moment Harry thinks for once in a lifetime that Louis isn’t trying to figure things out.

Yet, after that pause Harry was let down.

“Mm I’m not really sure if I believe that, Harold,” Of course Louis didn’t. ”You seem a bit embarrassed actually.” Louis hit the nail on the head on that one. Harry sometimes wished Louis wasn’t so clever when it comes to his own emotions. 

“I.. I’m not… embarrassed.” Harry stammered and felt nervous when Louis gave him that look. His head cocked to the side and his eyebrow raise. Fuck, Louis doesn’t believe him, not after he stammered. Of course. 

“What happened?” Louis questioned curiously, Harry couldn’t look at Louis, he can’t. His eyes were on their hands now as Louis pressed some more. “Clearly something’s gotten you shamefaced.”

Harry really doesn’t want to tell Louis about that awkward chat he had with his mum. He would much rather be at one of those seedy parties than talk about safe sex.  Rather get a contact buzz than tell Louis at all and that’s saying something for Harry. 

However, Louis clearly wasn’t about to let this go. 

“I promise I won’t laugh, okay?” Louis reassured and yeah, that’s not what Harry’s concerned about.

Harry sighed deeply as his eyes were still on the inked dainty hand holding his own. Trying to think of all the reasons why he shouldn’t tell his boyfriend. No matter if Louis says he’ll laugh or not. However a part of him knew better, he should be open and honest with Louis as they’re in a relationship. 

Ugh, Harry didn’t like this, he didn’t at all!

As much as Harry didn’t want to tell Louis about what happened in the kitchen, he felt compelled to be truthful. Especially since Louis sounded genuine when said he wouldn’t laugh, hopefully that's the case. 

“Well my mum.. She.. uh,” Harry started, already having trouble getting his words out. “She think’s we… are.. you know.” God, this was so much harder than Harry thought!

“We are what, babe?” Louis asked and Harry wished Louis could just read his mind. 

“Uh,” Harry started, feeling a bit lightheaded, and just wanting to lay down. To forget this conversation and its entirety. “Active.” Yeah, that's all Harry could say because holy shit, Harry can’t get the right words out. Not when he feels Louis’ eyes burning on him and he’s standing next to him in his boxers. Like hello right there in Louis’ bulge in his eyesight, right next to their hands. 

Harry couldn’t look at Louis right now, he just can’t. Not after that he put it out there that Anne thinks they’re sleeping together.

“So your mum thinks we’re fucking?” 

Harry gave a sheepish nod, his face going all red from embarrassment, trying his best not to imagine being undressed in bed with Louis. Doing everything in his power to kill that thought because they’re not going to have sex, it’s not happening. Harry’s not quite there yet and sure maybe he’s thought about Louis in the buff more times than he could count, but it doesn’t mean anything. Not for Harry and his virginity that he still has intact. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, love.” Louis cooed and Harry hesitantly looked at Louis, feeling his cheeks warm as ever, and his hand being squeezed. 

It is embarrassing though, his mother asked him if he had been to the clinic!

“She asked if we were.. Uh… being safe.” Harry added in a near whisper. 

Louis smirked. “Well at least she’s concerned, I’ve had that type of chat with my own mum countless times, trust me.” Yeah, probably because Louis is quite open to Jay. Harry preferred a little more privacy on his end when it comes to this kind of stuff. “Nothing to fret over, darling.” 

Harry wished he couldn’t just fret over it. 

However Harry felt a bit better now that he had gotten it off his chest. Praying no more awkward chats like those with Anne happen again. 

For a split second Harry thought maybe the topic was over with, but that wasn’t the case. 

“I’m not going to lie though, I’ve thought about it.” Louis admitted so openly and Harry nearly choked on his spit. 

Did Louis seriously just say that?

Like of course Harry knows Louis had thought about him like that, sexually, before when he walked in on Louis touching himself. Still, that was then and this is now and who knows when Louis had thought about _it_. 

“Oh?” Harry said questioningly, feeling shiftiness near his heart as he held Louis’ gaze.

Louis gave a nod, licking his lips, as his eyes fell on Harry’s lips before back to Harry’s eyes. “Well, yeah, quite a lot actually.”

Holy shit, Harry wasn’t expecting that!

Harry’s breath hitched when Louis was crowding his space, up in his ear, and hands now on his side. His own hands resting at his side limply and Harry feels like his whole body was tingling all over. 

“You know…  I’m sort of thinking about it right now.” Louis whispered and fuck, that sent shivers down Harry’s spine. 

Like their conversation went from how Harry shouldn't stress over his concerned mother to Louis admitting he’s thinking about it. Them together in bed with no clothes on, shit Harry can feel his mind start to go a bit fuzzy already. 

Before Harry could process anymore of his thoughts Louis’ lips were on his. 

Their kisses were slow and Louis’ fingers digging into Harry’s side made him feel weak. Leaning more into his boyfriend for support as if he thought his legs could give out. 

His mind stuck on the fact Louis’ wants to be intimate with him. 

  _Fuck._

Soon their kisses turned into Louis pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth and Louis’ hands slowly sliding down to Harry’s bum. Causing Harry’s body to stiffen when he felt his arse being cupped. His fingers twitching and finding his hands on Louis’ back, needing him close. Needing something to grab onto because this was all so much.

They stay like this for a while until Harry feels as if he was slowly being guided towards his bed as Louis’ tongue painted his mouth. Feeling all the nerve endings on his body tingle at the thought of them taking this to the sheets and the fact Louis’ hands on his bum just adds to it. 

This was all just so new to him, Louis cupping his bum, heatedly kissing in his childhood bedroom, and the fact that he's with someone that he loves.

Harry nearly frowned when Louis peeled his lips away from his. Harry was about to lean over to give a hint he's not quite finished yet, but he felt the hands on his bum slid to his hips. Louis was back in his ear and Harry feels like his whole body is on fire.

“How about we take this somewhere else?” Louis purred into Harry's ear causing him to shudder.

“Uh.. okay.” Harry breathed out as he was starting to feel quite dizzy, and it doesn’t help when Louis’ breathing down his neck. 

Harry melts when he feels open mouth kisses go down his neck briefly and it should be illegal that Louis pulled away abruptly. Harry wants it, wants Louis to keep leaving wet open mouth kisses on him, he wants it so fucking bad. 

If Harry wasn’t already starting to get overwhelmed he certainly was now. Louis moved onto his bed, near the wall, and his eyes on Harry.

“C’mere darling.” Louis murmured and Harry swallowed thickly, moving onto the bed and trying not to steady his breathing. Unsure of what actually Louis was doing until seconds later he was hovering over him. Hand splayed into the blanket beside him and lips back on his. Kissing him needily and Harry nearly lost it when Louis started to suck on his bottom lip.

Harry mewled into the kiss when he felt a knee between his thighs pushing them apart, his hand going to Louis’ back, needing to just touch him. His bareback and god, Louis’ between his legs, bodies’ pressed flushed together, and Harry’s feeling quite titillated.

Moving their lips languidly together before Louis coaxed his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Massaging their tongues together and Harry stifled an oncoming whimper when he suddenly felt pressure against his hips. 

It was getting quite warm in his room and Harry was starting to sweat, his heart rate climbing, Louis rolling his hips against Harry’s just added to it. 

Then there was a brief pause as Louis pulled back just far enough so their lips were brushing, breathing heavily, and Harry doesn't want to stop now. He wants to keep going and the way Louis’ steadily pushing up against him made Harry feel quite tingly and sensitive. Letting tiny sounds escape his mouth as their lips still brushed together. 

Soon Louis had started mouthing wetly at his neck, the friction feeling just too good and Harry can feel it. He can feel the pressure just building in his cock and he knows this is a dangerous game their playing. Yet, he can’t stop and he doesn’t want to stop, not when it feels so fucking good. 

“You like that baby?” Louis breathed out as he rocked their hips together.

All Harry could do was let out a breathy moan as he raked his nails against Louis’ back. He felt his cock growing thicker in his pants, starting to stand against the elastic of his boxers and Harry knows there's no hiding it. Absolutely no way because he’s in sweats, body to body with his boyfriend that Harry’s certain is hard himself. 

Yeah, Louis definitely is because Harry can feel it pressing against him. 

“Louis.” Harry whimpered out as the kisses started to feel quite painful and Harry latched his fingers to Louis’ side. Digging in as he let out tiny sounds, feeling his body growing increasingly sweaty. 

Harry’s wants- no he needs Louis’ hand on him, he needs to feel Louis’ hands on his skin. 

His mind starting to wander as Louis went back to pressing more kisses down his neck. Thinking back to when he walked in on Louis and seeing his cock for the first time. Imagining himself walking in right as Louis comes and Harry liked that thought. He likes it a little too much and it alone makes him feel even more overwhelmed. 

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he felt himself shuddering from friction against his dick and the pressure building gradually in his stomach. 

“You get me so hard.” Louis groaned into his ear as his lips brushed against the rim.

Harry could feel his cock pulsing in his pants and eager to just rip these clothes off. Wanting skin to skin contact,  but Harry knows that can’t happen because he feels so close.  No matter how much he wanted it so badly right now. 

Louis’ rolled his hips a tad harder and Harry could hear his bed starting to make noises. Praying it’s not too loud because he doesn't want Louis to stop. Not when he pressing up against Louis for more friction and their lips back on one another. 

Fingers in Harry’s hair and a hand going up his shirt and resting against his side. Harry loved the way Louis kissed him sensually and his fingers caressing his side. 

Apparently he loved it a little too much because Harry felt as if his skin was buzzing with sensitivity and his dick throbbing harder.  

Louis was back once again on his neck and Harry felt his heart rate just skyrocketing and his panting increasing. The way Louis’ making him feel is unbelievable. All Harry can do is let out incoherent noises as he felt his boxers getting wet. 

“I want to rip these clothes right off you,” Louis growled hungrily in Harry’s ear, causing him to tremble. “Run my hands all over your body.” Oh fuck, Harry wanted that, he wanted that so much right now. 

When Louis’ hand slid up from his side up to his chest where he ever so slightly slid over Harry’s nipple there was no turning back now.

Harry felt himself increasingly getting more overwhelmed the more Louis kiss on his sensitive skin and thrusted against him. Squeezing his eyes shut and his body going tense. His mind flooding with adoration for Louis and needing him as close as possible.

A rush of pleasure coursing through him quickly, causing him to let out a moan he felt as if he’d been holding in. His nails digging in more and his legs tingly. The tensions slowly draining from his body moments later and relief washing over him. Harry feels fatigue setting in and a bit overly sensitive when Louis keeps grinding against him. 

  _Oh._

So… Harry's sweats were a bit uncomfortable now. 

Harry swallowed thickly as he kept quiet, feeling Louis’ lips still on his neck, and too scared to say anything now. Too terrified to do anything at this point as he relaxed his fingers against his boyfriend's back.

It’s embarrassing… 

Then Louis’ lips were gone and Harry couldn’t look Louis in the eyes, not when he feels absolutely mortified about what just happened. The fact he came and not even that long after they started to dry hump each other. He almost feels like crying because it’s humiliating and the way Louis isn’t saying anything worries him. 

“Babe?” Louis asked tenderly and Harry didn’t want to meet his boyfriend's eyes, he didn’t. Yet he found himself glancing up to his boyfriend and he feels nausea setting in. “You okay?”

Harry nodded, unable to say anything, not wanting to say a damn thing, because he can’t get his mind off the mess in his sweats. 

Louis furrowed his brows, looking like he didn't really believe him, and then he moved to sit up on his knees…

Harry saw Louis look down and Harry’s eyes followed his, a visible wet stain on his bottoms, and Harry really couldn’t look at his boyfriend now. Not when it's right there in Louis’ face what just happened moments ago. 

However Harry felt a gentle kiss press to his temple and Louis murmuring, “It’s okay, babe.” is it really okay though? 

Harry still couldn't find words to leave his mouth and Louis was already getting to his feet. “I- need to use the toilet,” Louis explained sounding a bit abashed as glanced at Harry, “and I think I’ll take Gemma's room.” 

Oh okay then…

“Goodnight, Harry.” was all Louis said as he gathered his clothes and covered his lap. Leaving not even a second later.

Harry laid there staring up at his ceiling, feeling embarrassed.

Harry couldn’t help it though. It just felt so good, the friction of their bodies rubbing together like that. It makes Harry’s nerve endings tingle at the mere thought of doing it again in just their boxers. However yet so nervous because what if that happens again?

What if he comes on Louis or it seeps through the thin fabric?

Harry didn’t want to get quite intimate with Louis yet, but after what happened he sort of wants more now. He wants that friction again and those kisses on his neck. God he just wanted to make Louis feel good too. 

Yet, he has a feeling Louis wouldn’t want to do that with him. Not again. 

Louis may have said it was okay and kissed him for reassurance, but that may have been all a front. Just to make Harry feel better about what happened. 

Still Harry felt one hundred percent embarrassed and kind of anxious to face Louis tomorrow. 

Because who knows what will happen. 

Come morning, Harry was awake before six and laid in bed agonizing over the moment he sees Louis. His mind is a mess and all he can think about is last night and he doesn't even care about his neck being a shrine of kiss marks. No, he’s more worried about Louis being kind of disappointed that Harry couldn't control himself.

Of course, Harry knows there's a chance this could all be just him over thinking.

By the time he had gotten out of bed and changed his clothes, he was feeling a bit sick to his stomach. Too worried to walk out his bedroom and being face to face with his boyfriend, unsure of what would happen.

Then again it is still quite early and Harry doubts Louis is even up yet.

So that bought Harry some time in his room alone as his eyes fell onto his laptop, his brain instantly reminding him that he needed to finish those notes. Maybe if he studied for a little bit it’ll get him to relax and he really didn’t feel up to face his mother yet either. 

Okay maybe it was a dumb idea to be revising at seven in the morning without any coffee or breakfast in his stomach. As he knows it may not be as effective, but he needed something, anything to get his mind off last night's events. 

Harry brushed some of his hair behind his ear as he typed away quickly, ending up having to erase and correct some words because his mind is a bit off track. Rubbing at his dry eyes the longer he stared at the screen as his gaze unfocused from time to time.

Okay this was a terrible idea because Harry is scatterbrained and all he wants to do is get some caffeine in him. 

It was then Harry nearly jumped out of his seat when a hand suddenly was planted on his desk beside his laptop. Those all that all too familiar nautical finger tattoos staring back at him and Harry thinks Louis just did that to spite him. To catch him off guard and nearly give him a heart attack because he thinks it’s funny. 

“Did I scare you?’ Louis snickered tiredly and Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

Harry sighed as he moved in his spot just enough to face Louis. “You could have knocked you know? Instead of scaring me half to death.” Harry commented and Louis just smirked, looking pleased with himself. 

So… are they going to talk about it?

“Sometimes I like to make a grand entrance.” Louis teased.

“I’ve noticed.”

Harry watched as Louis glanced towards his laptop and then back to him, looking to be thinking quickly. “I can’t believe you’re actually studying right now,” Louis commented, “You never cease to amaze me, babe.” 

Apparently they’re not going to talk about it then. 

“Well you know, gotta stay on top of my academics as usual.” Harry somewhat lied as he glanced back towards his laptop, clicking save, before shutting it closed. His eyes back on his boyfriend whose hand was off Harry's shoulder and fiddling with his soft fringe. 

“Of course, I don’t expect anything less coming from you.” Louis said playfully as then leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry’s gently. 

Honestly Harry was a bit still on edge about everything, but this moment with Louis was actually calming him down. 

However Harry found it quite peculiar that Louis was acting as if it were any other day, almost as if he had no memory of last night. It was weird and Harry’s not sure how he feels about it, but he doesn’t comment on it. 

Not when Louis tried to pull away but Harry quicker than that, his hand cupping Louis’ scratchy cheek, and brushing their lips together. 

By the time breakfast came it was a little awkward for Harry as he sat with Louis and Anne during breakfast. Knowing full well his mum isn’t stupid and probably thinks Louis and him fooled around last night. 

Especially after that mortifying talk she gave him last night, god Harry still cringes at the thought. 

The rest of the morning goes over smoothly to Harry's surprise. They ended up back in Harry’s room just hanging out. Louis mentioning how he really didn’t feel like meeting his sister's boyfriend tomorrow and how he was kind of dreading it. Only because he’s a bit worried this boy not be right for Lottie as he said almost all guys are walking heartbreakers anyway, so he suspects this one is too. 

Which Harry couldn't help but make a comment on how he thought Louis was one of those guys too and that he turned out to be wrong.Which Harry suggested to give this boy a chance before already deeming him not good enough for Lottie. 

Louis just said he’d have to wait and see before changing the subject onto his band. 

When it rolled into noon Harry’s mind had been going back and fourth on whether or not he should say something about last night. Unsure of how to exactly bring it to light because it never came up, not at all. Louis’ been filling his ear on things like band practice, guitar shopping, and anything that didn't have any do with Harry making a mess in his pants. 

Not even now when Harry’s standing outside with Louis near the car, shivering from the chilliness of the air, and standing quite close together. It’s silent between them and Louis’ just got done with his cigarette moments ago. 

Harry chewed on his cheek and glanced down to his boots, his hands still shoved into his jacket pockets. His mind going back and forth on what to do as he stood here with Louis. Not minding his hair going in his face from the wind or the fact he was feeling quite cold already. 

When Harry’s eyes were back on Louis and Harry couldn't help but give his boy a small smile when Louis stepped a tad closer.

“Well, I should get going I suppose, Harold.” Louis mentioned and Harry didn’t want Louis to leave yet. 

Not when he has something heavily weighing on his chest. 

Then it was quiet yet again between them and Harry knows he needed to say something to Louis, just clear the air between them. 

But before Harry could even contemplate to himself any longer the distance between them closed. Louis pulled Harry into a hug causing the gap between their bodies gone. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ torso. His heart feeling full when Louis squeezes him tightly and not letting go.

The embrace seemed to linger more a few seconds before Louis pulled away slightly enough to give Harry a peck on the lips. 

Before Harry knew it Louis had pulled away and was getting ready to open his car door, until Harry spoke up.

“Louis, wait!” Harry could feel his heart starting palpitate as Louis froze and a fluttering feeling in his belly when Louis turned his attention onto Harry. 

“Lou... “ Harry started, swallowing the lump down his throat. “I.. didn’t mean it” Harry felt like he was going to faint. 

“What do you mean?” 

Harry’s eyes fell back on his boots, his fingers starting to tingle, and feeling nausea setting in. 

“Yesterday evening, I didn’t mean to... You know.” Harry quavered as he shoved his hands back into his pockets, and gnawing on his lip. 

Well it’s out there now and he feels a bit better getting it off his chest, but at the same time, he still had embarrassment looming over him. 

Then Harry felt his chin being cupped and his eyes back on Louis. “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize,” Louis cooed as he dropped his hand from Harry’s chin. “It happens.” 

Well yeah Harry certainly feels a little bit better that Louis didn’t seem bothered by it, thank god. 

“Besides, I’m quite flattered I was able to do that,” Louis then winked and Harry couldn’t help but shake his head as he let out a small chuckle. 

Then there was silence in the air and Harry knew he should probably let Louis go. 

“I love you,” Harry voiced tenderly. “Text me?” 

Louis simpered as he opened the driver side door. “I love you too and of course, you know better than that.” Louis teased as he got in the car and closed the door behind him. 

Harry just stepped off to the side as watched Louis started his car and sped off. 

Leaving Harry standing there with a smile on his face.


	16. XVI

It’s almost one in the morning and Harry fucked up.

He knows he shouldn’t have his boyfriend over this late because he had class first thing in the morning. It goes against his code of conducts as he should be sleeping instead of having Louis shoving his tongue down his throat. 

Harry should have kicked Louis out two maybe three hours ago.

Actually Harry should have told Louis he had heaps of bookwork to finish up on and an essay that’s sitting blank on his laptop. Which isn’t a lie because he does have all that to do and Harry feels as if he’s falling a bit behind on his routine. 

Then again Harry’s own agenda with his boyfriend seemed to override his standards at times. Which should be concerning as he came to university to learn and not mess around with a boy with countless tattoos. 

Shit, Harry knows better than that, but he can’t help it. 

Harry’s lying supine on his bed, Louis’ on top of him, bodies pressed flushed together, tongues swirling around each other, and a hand in his hair. It’s a lot for Harry right now as the light was off with next to no space between his and Louis’ bodies. Louis’ wearing almost next to nothing as usual and Harry’s been aching to touch more territory. 

To feel more of his boy’s body other than limiting himself to his fingers pressing into Louis’ back. Harry would love to just roam freely, but he’s unsure if that’d be okay. 

Ever since that night at his mum’s, Harry has been in a constant state of worry and curiosity. Worry because he still feels quite embarrassed about coming in his pants. Curiosity because maybe he’s ready to be intimate with Louis. 

If Harry were honest he’d like touch Louis below the belt. 

God, Harry wanted to, he thought about it for the past week now. It’s been looming over his head most nights while laying in bed. He’s never wanted this with his ex boyfriends before and it should be worrisome. He shouldn’t be lusting after his boyfriend as they’ve been dating for a month and a half now. 

Which is by far the longest relationship he had, but that’s not the point. 

Harry just doesn’t understand why he so suddenly wants to get into Louis’ pants.

The hand on Harry’s side under his shirt makes all the hairs on his arms stand straight when he feels it sliding downward. Harry is aching for Louis to press into him, wanting that friction against his hips once again. Needing it because Louis’ just laying on top of him, kissing him, and not doing anything else than slightly pulling at his hair. 

It’s not fair. 

For fuck sakes, Harry just wants to do more than kissing. 

He wants to do so much, but he’s not sure how to go about it when Louis’ not doing anything else other than kissing. 

Harry felt the lips peel away from his and work down his neck, whimpering at the sensation, and tilting his head to the side more. Feeling as if his whole body was on a fire when Louis’ hand met the waistband of his sweats, anticipating for more. 

Louis’ hand never moved and it’s not fair. Not at all because Louis’ so close to his bum and all Harry wants is to feel his warm hands slide over his arse. Shit, Harry wants to take these stupid clothes off and be in his boxers like Louis. Aching for Louis to just strip Harry down and go from there, but that never happens.

Not when Louis’ sucking on Harry’s neck and the hand in his hair disappears. 

Harry’s breath hitched when he felt the collar of his shirt being tugged down with Louis’ other hand and lips latched onto his collar bones moments later.

Breathy noises escaped Harry’s lips as Louis marked his pale skin, feeling himself start to get a bit dazed. 

Harry couldn’t help it when he arched his hips into his boyfriend and his hands slid down to Louis’ sides.

But then the lips were gone and Louis pressed his lips against Harry’s before he pulled off him.

“I suppose I should let you get some sleep,” Louis murmured as he moved to lay beside Harry. “I think I’ve been greedy enough as it is.” 

Harry is clearly disappointed, he wasn’t quite finished and he wanted to do stuff... apparently Louis wasn’t up for that though. Honestly, it makes Harry feel a bit despondent that Louis didn’t want to go further than heatedly kissing and leaving kiss marks along his skin. 

Maybe another time he supposed…

When Harry moved to look at his alarm clock he cursed to himself as it was half past one. In a way, Harry knows he shouldn’t be stuck in a haze as he had to be up by seven. It’s just it’d be nice to actually do things with his boyfriend and not having it ripped away from you. 

Now don’t get Harry wrong he appreciates Louis wanting to give Harry his much needed rest instead of kissing down his throat. It’s sweet of him, but in a way Harry kind of wanted to keep going and just feel the intimacy between them he’s been craving all week. Yes, he knows they have a date planned for Saturday night and he’s more than sure he’ll be sleeping over at Louis’. 

It’s just he thought maybe since Louis slept over at his tonight and they were kissing that maybe things could heat up a little. Especially since Louis was the one who initiated it (as always) and proceeded to feel him up, but it is what it is.

Harry felt an arm slid around his waist and a body against his from behind, the blanket that was by their feet now to Harry's chest, and a kiss pressed to his shoulder. 

Harry liked this, being held, and sharing a bed that’s meant for one. 

The only thing he didn’t like is the longer he laid there in the silence as he stared back at the red numbers on his clock was his mind going erratic. Thinking of why Louis pulled away three seconds after Harry had arched up into him. 

Harry thinks back to Sunday night when Louis decided he wanted Harry to sleep over in his dorm that night they got back. Which Harry wanted to say _no absolutely not_ because he had class first thing in the morning, but somehow he managed to say yes instead. 

They cuddled, kissed, Harry wanted a little bit of friction, and Louis pulled away seconds later. Same thing happened on Tuesday after class when Louis had come to see him and found themselves in the same limbo. Now it’s Friday and it happened once again and Harry’s wondering maybe if he’s doing something wrong. 

To Harry’s knowledge Louis’ got quite the sex drive from what he’s gathered in the past and it doesn't make sense why he’s not pushing for more. Louis’ hooked up with a good number of people for god knows how long and then cut himself off completely nearly four months ago. 

If anything Louis should be edging for more intimacy between them.

Up until Harry dozed off a little later his mind remained stuck.

Come morning Harry was still in a series of thoughts regarding the past week's attempts. Even when he getting ready for class and slipping on his nursing uniform. It was there still in his head when he left his building with Louis so Harry could make it to class on time. When Louis gave him a kiss goodbye before he went inside the university hospital. 

Harry couldn’t concentrate, shit, he couldn’t even listen correctly on what to do because his mind is too focused on other things. Not when Niall nudged him in the side could make Harry stay on track for merely five seconds. This is bad, this was so fucking bad because Harry needs to pay attention and do what he has to do, not stay in thought throughout nursing practice. No!

Honestly Harry knows he’s going be quite upset with himself come later after missing vital information and doing what he’s supposed to. All because he’s too preoccupied with slight worries regarding his and Louis’ not so sexual sex life. 

Damn it, Harry needed to stop this right now. 

It was not the time or place to be in thoughts about anything other than class. 

Harry tried, he very much so did the rest of his class, and it was tough. They way Niall gave him weird looks throughout their day did no help. Probably wondering why Harry seemed off today as usually he’d be one hundred percent focused on stuff. 

Which clearly it had to be because he quietly asked Harry if everything was okay. Harry of course lied and gave a little nod, hoping it was just believable enough. There's no need to be explaining himself right here, right now while they’re still in class. Not when their fellow peers are in earshot and patients. 

Nial of course gave him a look and Harry knows his friend is probably not buying it, but he never questions it more. 

By the time class was done and over with, Harry had taken the bus back to his building. Louis had sent him a text saying he had plans with Zayn and Nick for a bit. That was okay, Harry didn’t mind because that meant he could start that dreaded essay. 

Ugh, Harry would much rather go to Liam’s party tonight then sit in front of his laptop. Then again that was just plain stupid because Harry had no time for frivolous activities. He had goals to maintain and things to be learned, not think about being at some useless party.

As much as he enjoyed learning new things, he certainly didn’t enjoy spending hours sitting in front of his laptop wondering what to type. 

When Harry was back in his room and changed out of his nursing uniform and into more comfy clothes he was sat at his desk. Waiting for his laptop to load up, Harry had decided to organize his desk a little. Putting the discarded pens and pencils into the cup holder and straightening out his textbooks. Even organizing his papers of information and printed off notes he had for just in case he had lost them. 

Harry decided come next year for uni he’s really going to invest into one of those desk organizers because it’d just make his life much simpler. 

A moment later there was a loud noise coming from his door and before Harry get up to answer, whoever it was let themselves in. Of course.

Harry could only guess who this was…

“Man, It’s been ages since we’ve gotten to hangout!” Niall announced as Harry heard a body slam down onto his bed. “So hopefully you’re free because I think we’re long overdue.” Yeah, that would have been nice if Niall would have given him a heads up. Also you know give Harry a chance to answer the damn door. 

Harry let out a sigh as he closed his tablet, apparently the essay will come later then.

Moving his desk chair around to face Niall who lounging on his bed like he owned the place. Shoes kicked off at the door and propped up by his elbow facing Harry, running his fingers through his almost grown out blonde locks. 

“I mean I was about to start that essay on drug effects”, Harry explained honestly as he crossed his legs. “You know the one that's due in a week.” Harry pointed out to remind Niall about it, because Niall’s the type of guy to procrastinate till the very last minute. Harry just wants Niall to do well and always offer him help of course, they’re in this together, and honestly Harry’s quite lucky to have a best mate in the same major as himself. 

However Harry knows anything could happen three years from now and things could be totally different.

Niall could switch majors for all he knows and worst comes to worse drop out of uni, which Harry hoped that wouldn't happen. He has faith Niall will succeed in this nursing program and actually graduate. Harry will make sure of it because he’s not about to let his best friend flunk out, even if it is three years from now. 

Shit, Harry even got plans three years from now that he’s already narrowing down his list of where he’d love to work at. Thinking about what would be best for him so he could see his family as much as possible. Hoping Louis and him are still together… no! Harry does not need to be thinking so far in advance. 

It’s literally three years away and he shouldn't be worrying about whether or not Louis and him will still be going strong. It shouldn't even be a worry right now, not when he has coursework to focus on, balancing out his relationships, and trying to figure out the intimate details of his relationship with Louis. 

“You can write that essay later, Harry.” Niall stated as if that was something that comes easy for Harry, putting off stuff regarding his pending future. “What going on anyway? You seemed off earlier.” 

Yeah… Harry ‘s not about to tell Niall about the reason why either. 

Harry was silent for a moment, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse as to why his mind was elsewhere during the morning. It didn’t help Niall kept looking at him expectantly and curious about whatever is on his mind.

Eventually Harry came up with something that could totally be one hundred percent believable. “I’ve been a bit worried about my studies, Niall,” Harry explained as crossed his arms. “I feel like I’m falling behind.” He frowned because it wasn’t really a lie either, he feels like he’s slowly slipping down a bad path. 

However Niall didn’t need to know what the real reasoning was. 

“I highly doubt you're falling behind, H.” Niall pointed out. “You’re always taking notes even when it’s unnecessary, spending so much time studying that it makes my brain hurt, and you’re one of the smartest guys that I know!” 

Just because Harry’s intelligent and devote a huge amount of time to his education doesn’t mean he’s not worried about slacking off. He wished Niall could understand that because Uni is hard and Harry may be bright, but that doesn’t mean he’s not struggling either. 

“Just because I pay attention in class doesn't mean I don’t have worries too, you know Niall.” Harry stated matter of factly. “I’ve always thought I was pretty damn intelligent until I stepped foot here, it’s hard, so damn hard. Trying to maintain good grades, go to class, revise as much as I can, and attend seminars.” Harry listed off as he felt himself getting exhausted just thinking about all the work he’s put into this university. “I struggle too, you know.” 

Niall let out a sigh as moved to sit up before he commented, “I think you’re way too hard on yourself.” Well yeah, how else will Harry make it out of Uni? “Besides I think there's something else going on.”

Of course.

“We’ve been best mates for practically our whole lives, we’re supposed to tell each other everything, and I feel like you’re not.” 

Okay that’s uncalled for! Niall throwing in the best friend card. Sure maybe Harry felt a bit bad that he hasn’t been the best mate by not being truthful, but Harry doesn’t want to burden Niall with what’s really on his mind.

“You know you can tell me, Harry.” Niall said placidly. 

“Niall, I told you I’m worried about my studies, that’s it!” Harry (somewhat) lied. “Okay?”

Niall didn’t look entirely convinced and of course, he had to keep pushing.

“Harry.. seriously,” Niall shook his head, “What’s going on?” 

Niall isn’t making this any easier to deny things, is he?

Harry knew Niall was bound to keep prying until he gets his way. Harry’s not sure how he feels about openly talking about his and Louis sex life to Niall. Especially since Harry’s never had this type of talk with his friends before.

So it’s just… weird.

After giving it a thought for a few seconds Harry decided to just tell Niall enough to get him off his back. Hopefully it works because Harry’s not sure how much longer before he blurts out that Louis won’t sleep with him.

Okay maybe not sleep, but it’d get the point across.

“Well I suppose I’m having a bit of a tough time trying to balance out everything,” Harry started off, “with finding enough time to focus on my education, go see my family, spend time with friends, and trying my best to be a supportive boyfriend is so much for me right now.” Well, it’s not a lie because Harry really needs to figure that all out. “I feel like I don’t have time for anything.”

“You’ve got to make time.” Niall commented as if Harry hasn’t tried to do so.

Harry glared at Niall as he shook his head, “Niall, do you think I haven’t been trying?”

“Well… “ Niall dawdled and Harry already felt bored and tired. “I mean we haven’t gotten to hang out or had that drink with Ed that we planned. Not only that but you spend a lot of time with Louis.” Well no shit. ”But, I understand where you’re coming from.”

“You do?” Harry asked skeptically.

Niall gave a small nod before he opened his mouth, “Remember when I told you about Zayn when I met him that first week of uni?” 

Oh god, how could Harry forget… it’s all Niall ever talked about for days and every time he wasted away his nights at those parties. Shit, Harry knew Niall had it bad for the kid, but not that bad until he was dragged to the party one night. 

“He is such a badass, so, so hot, and so cool.” Harry mocked as he remembered clearly when Niall came stomping in his room the next morning. Swooning over the resident bad boy with bambi eyes. ”Of course I remember Niall.” Harry sighed as shook his head at the memory. 

Niall rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, “That's not the point I was getting at H, all I’m trying to say is that I know the struggle.” Does he though? “When we started dating I started to fall a bit behind on my coursework and skipped a few classes.”

“Because you were too busy with what's in his pants?” Harry quipped with a smirk.

“Fuck off!” Niall snapped and Harry just grinned. “But seriously I had a tough time keeping up because I’d rather have a social life instead.” 

“But you could have asked me for help you know.” Harry pointed out as he’s always willing to help Niall with whatever it was. Even if they didn’t have the same methods of learning, he didn’t mind. 

“Yeah, but after you finally gotten along with Louis you were pretty much busy most days,” well Niall wasn’t necessarily wrong about that. “I didn’t want to pry you away from him because it was nice to see you get along with him.” Niall explained and Harry knows when Louis and him made amends their mates were ecstatic. “Also because I knew you were starting to like him.”

Just because Harry slowly started to realize he liked Louis more than a friend at the time didn’t mean he wouldn't have been more than happy to help Niall out. If only Niall could understand that.

“But you still could have asked, Niall.” 

Niall let out a huff, “Yeah I could have, but whatever this isn’t the point I was trying to get at, H.” Yeah, apparently not because Harry’s a bit stumped right now. “What I’m trying to say is prioritizing isn’t easy and eventually you’ll figure out a way to make things work. It’s all about finding solutions.”

Harry would love to know what solutions Niall had come up with that are supposedly working for him. 

“Besides we’re hanging out now, aren’t we?”

Harry nodded, but that’s because Niall showed up unannounced, not because they had plans. 

“Just give it some time, H. It’ll calm down after the whole phase of always wanting to be together, I promise.”

Hmm… Harry’s not sure if Niall’s hearing himself talk because Zayn and him are practically always together. Unless Niall had plans with someone else or busy with whatever it was for the evening. 

“I think by the time summer gets here you’ll find something that works, after all you’ve been single for so long, Louis’ the first guy you’ve ever had actual feelings for.” Niall continued, “You want to be with him as much as possible and that’s okay.” 

With everything Niall was saying held truth and made Harry feel a bit better about his problems regarding his life. Still, he felt like he’s in a snowball effect of not getting anything done or being as social as he can. Yeah maybe Harry should stop stressing so much over everything, but it’s tough. 

“You’re my best mate and it’s nice to see you with someone that actually cares for you.” Niall said saccharinely as the corners of his lips slid upwards. “You deserve to be in love, have a fairytale, and I feel like this is it.” 

That was really sweet what Niall was saying and Harry hoped he was right because he loves Louis. Can’t imagine being without him, but he doesn’t want to think so far in advance right now, not when he has something bothering him. Now, it may not be major thing regarding their relationship, but it’d be nice to take things a step further. 

Maybe Harry should tell Niall what exactly is going on then… after all, Niall is quite experienced in that area. Not only that but Niall’s tone held nothing but seriousness in it when he talked. Also, maybe Niall would know what to do because he’s had to at least come across these problems with all the guys he’s dated or tried to seduce. 

After taking a deep breath Harry let it all out. “Well okay maybe there's something else that's going on actually,” he started hesitantly”, I’ve never done things before, like sexual things and I just want to try with Louis, but he won’t do more than kiss me and I don’t know if it was because I had an incident at my mum’s when he grinded against me or what? It’s frustrating and I don’t know what to do because I’ve never felt a need for physicalness before with my boyfriends. I’m at a loss.” Harry babbled out swiftly as he felt heat inch to his cheeks. 

Niall is just staring at him blinking and Harry’s not sure if he likes how silent his friend is right now, not when he just admitted all that, and is getting absolutely no feedback. Starting to almost worry that he revealed too much and should have just said he wants to be intimate with his boyfriend who’s not initiating things. However, Harry of course didn’t and just blabbered on nervously instead.

Before Harry could tell Niall to forget it and move onto another subject, Niall finally spoke up carefully. 

“I understand what's it’s like to be on that end, Harry, I do. Remember that night I finally slept with Zayn?” Harry nodded because he remembers, how could he forget that night which ended up with a soiled shirt and a short lived enemy. “Well he wouldn't do more than put his hands on me or kiss me while he flirted his gorgeous bum off, that’s it until I pushed the boundaries.”

Well that’s a surprise as Harry presumed they did some things before they hooked up. Not only that but Niall had always been the type to be spoiled and not be the initiator. Which it still puzzles Harry that Niall was the one who asked Zayn out.

“That night we slept together, when we were back in my room snogging, I told him to fuck me right then and there.” Niall said bluntly. “I wanted him so bad and I had to be assertive about it because I think he would have never tried.” 

“I don’t think I can be quite forward like that Niall…” Harry piped up because he doesn’t have the balls to just blurt out he wants to go down on Louis.

Niall let out a huff, “That’s why there's a thing called liquid courage, Harry.” Yeah, not happening because remember the key factor about Harry? He doesn’t drink. 

“You know I don’t do like alcohol so what good will liquid courage do then?” Harry pointed out as he felt his phone buzz against his thigh. Ignoring it for now as he’s trying to understand why in the hell Niall thinks Harry’s going to be drinking when he makes a decision on his first sexual experience. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. It was just a suggestion.” Niall explained. Yeah a suggestion that should have never been brought to light because it was pointless. “But I do think there's something you can do.”

Oh? 

Hopefully it's not where Harry needed to go get stoned to do so because he’s definitely not doing that, not again. 

“You could just be assertive, I mean it’s brilliant if you ask me, just go for what you want.” Uh… does Niall know Harry at all? Because that certainly doesn’t sound like something Harry would do. “Maybe then Louis would get the hint you want to suck him off or whatever it is you want to do.” 

Haryr’s not sure if he likes this suggestion at all because it could end up awfully bad on his part if Louis doesn't want to be intimate with him after all. Then again Niall had a point, a very small one that maybe being a little more bold will get things rolling between them.

Still, Harry’s doesn't really know how to even be assertive towards Louis in that manner. 

“I don’t know, Niall.” Harry sighed out, unsure of what to think. 

“You don’t have to right out tell him you want him to whip it out, just let your body do the talking.” Niall mentioned and that piqued Harry’s interest a bit. “Just rub your arse against his dick and it'll get him going, works like a charm everytime, H.”

Hmm… Harry’s tried to get some friction between them, but Louis always pulled away. So he’s not sure if that actually works like charm for him. 

It is whatever though because Harry was stumped and decided he’ll think about it later now that Niall’s interest was on his phone. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later and a coffee later that Harry was finally alone in his dorm. Spending time with Niall most of his afternoon was nice and having Ed meet up with them at the cafe was even better. It was finally nice to just sit down and chat with his two mates. Made him feel better about not spending enough time with both boys as they caught up.

Ed had mentioned that Laken and him had broken up unfortunately as their timetables just didn't seem to match lately. It made it tough for them to spend time together and have that ample amount of communication. Which Harry felt a bit bad for Ed as he knew his friend had been living the hookup culture for sometime before meeting Laken. 

It’s too bad they couldn’t make it work. 

However though Ed didn't seem too down about it and proceeded to tell them about how Nick’s been trying to hook up with this older guy he’s been talking with online. Which Harry hopes he’s being safe and not catfished as that would be terrible. Then mentioning how Harry should really come to Liam’s party tonight because it’s going to be epic. He heard it’s going to be a big party tonight as it’s pretty much the halfway mark of the term. As Ed heard around that Liam usually has two big parties in the last term, the halfway point, and the last one before they leave. Which he emphasized that Harry needed to stop worrying about his studies for one night and come out. 

Now don’t get Harry wrong he would love to go spend time with his mates and boyfriend tonight, it’s just he really needs to work on his essay. Not only that but have some alone time to gather his thoughts about certain issues and maybe give Gemma or Anne a call. 

Not only that maybe it’d be nice for Louis to attend a party without him there to keep him company and chill with his mates. 

That was all a few hours ago and now Harry’s staring back at his blank word document on his laptop, gnawing on his lip. His mind stuck on what Niall had mentioned earlier about him being assertive and yet he should be really focusing on his education more than anything. 

It's hard, it’s _really_ fucking hard because Harry needs to figure this out or else he’ll go mad without knowing how to get it across to Louis he wants to do stuff. So maybe Harry sighed in defeat and exited out of his word document and hopped onto the internet. 

Quickly typing in ways to be sexually assertive. 

Which Harry’s not going to lie it all seemed intimidating with everything he’s read. 

From giving orders to do things to pushing Louis up against a wall. That’s a bit much for Harry’s taste and he certainly wasn’t about to pounce on Louis the moment he steps through the door either. 

Harry didn’t like those suggestions and kept searching until he finally found something a few pages down that seemed more doable for him. 

Like touching all over and giving love bites on his boyfriend's body, which was sounded a bit risky, but Harry thinks that Louis would get the point right then. However, Harry’s never given one before so he’s a bit clueless on how to actually leave a kiss mark. All he knows it feels painfully good and almost as if Louis was biting him. 

Maybe he could try tomorrow sometime and see how that goes. 

Yeah... Harry could do that.

After glancing at few more articles and advice Harry noted a couple more things before he heard a knock on his door and Harry quickly closed his laptop. Not needing for anyone to see what he’s been looking up because last thing he needs to happen is to be teased or drilled with questions as to why he needs to look that up. 

Right as Harry got out of his seat, in came Louis, not even giving Harry a chance to answer the door. 

“Excuse me, but you could have let me answered the door, Louis,” Harry teased as he folded his arms against his chest. “Just because I said you come over anytime doesn't mean let yourself in.”

Louis smirked and plopped down onto Harry’s bed, messing with his fringe that was sticking out of his slouched black beanie. “Hmm that's funny, I don’t recall that rule, must have suddenly made that up to be a dick.” Louis quipped. “Besides maybe I wanted to spend some time with you before we go to the party tonight, unless you expect me to leave and come back later, the choice is yours darling.” 

Harry rolled his eyes as he moved to sit next to Louis, feeling an arm instantly slid around him. “I never made any rules, letting me answer the door is just common courtesy, but be glad I’m not uptight like that.” Harry explained as he felt fingers gently caress his side. “I happen to like you waltzing in like you own the place, like a badass.” Harry smiled. 

“A sexy badass I hope?” Louis exercised his brows with that smirk still on his face. 

“Alright no need to swell that massive ego of yours!” Harry chuckled before he locked his eyes with Louis. “But I’m afraid I can't make it to the party tonight, Lou.” hopefully Louis will understand that.

“Oh no! Why not?” Louis sounded a bit disappointed that Harry wasn't able to go and it chips off a piece of Harry’s heart.

“I need to catch up on some bookwork and get working on my essay.” Well, it’s not really a lie because Harry does need to do all that. 

Louis did not look pleased with those words at all and of course wanted to get his way. 

“Nope, cross everything boring you have planned because tonight we’re going to have fun, Harold. “ 

“Lou, I can’t... Not tonight.” Harry pleaded, as much as he wanted to spend time with his boy, he really needed to get caught up. Not only that but think more about how he’s going to execute being a bit more assertive. “Just go hang with your mates and have a drink or two, you won’t even notice I’m not there to keep you company.”

Louis sighed heavily, obviously being a bit dramatic that he’s not going to have Harry with him tonight, not being able to pull Harry away successfully from his studies. 

“But I will notice, babe.” Louis stated as Harry felt himself being pulled closer. A kiss pressed against his cheek, feeling his face grow warm at the contact. “It’ll be boring as shit, but I suppose I can wait until tomorrow to bother you.” Louis teased.

Harry licked his lip before he brought up, “You know you can still text me, right? I’m not totally cutting you off for the night.” 

“I know, I know, but can’t I be a little dramatic for once?” 

“You’re always dramatic, Lou!” Harry pointed out as he gave Louis that ‘are you serious’ look before shaking his head. 

Louis rolled his eyes, but his soft smile contradicted that before he pressed his lips against Harry’s fleetingly. 

By the time Louis had left to go off and party a little while later, Harry was back on his laptop. 

Spending about an hour in front of his laptop before he grew bored and tired of it. Deciding to just save it and come back to it later as he decided to take a break. Going back online and looking up advice once again.

Not really discovering much more than he already knew, Harry felt a bit frustrated the longer he searched. Everything was either too physically aggressive or intense dirty talk, which Harry wasn’t about to do anyway. Not even the sexting sounded appealing because they haven’t reached that point. 

Shit, the only thing close to is when Louis would send him pictures when he was shirtless. So yeah, Harry not about to pose seductively or send nude pictures to his boyfriend while he's at a party, surrounded by numerous people with wandering eyes.

Harry was stuck and stumped as he rested his cheek against his fist, elbow propped on the desktop, and his eyes fixated on the screen. 

It’s getting late and the only thing Harry could agree on was love bites, touching, and more grinding. In a way, Harry was a bit disappointed at how much time he spent searching for answers and only managed to find a couple things. It’s frustrating, but he supposes it’ll have at work or else he won’t know what to do. 

Right as Harry about went back to work on his essay a little bit before bed, his phone rang. 

Harry's eyes glanced over to his phone, needing to figure who in their right mind would be ringing him when it’s almost Harry’s bedtime. That is until his eyes read Louis’ name across the screen and that piqued Harry’s interest. 

Wondering what this was about, Harry wasted no time to pick up, and right when he was about to say something, Louis’ voiced boomed through the speaker, and Harry thinks maybe Louis is intoxicated.

“Baby! you're missing out, party’s fucking sweet!” Louis hollered into the phone making Harry cringed a little as he pulled the phone away from his ear a bit. “Wish you were here, fuck… babe I do!”

Yeah, Louis’ drunk. 

Harry sighed a bit as he saved his work before closing it, swiveling his desk chair around and brushing some of his hairs behind his ear. 

“You’ll see me tomorrow, Lou and can you please not scream into the phone, it’d be nice.” Harry asked playfully as his eyes landed on his alarm clock. Noticing it was almost eleven at night. “Also why are you even calling me, aren’t you suppose to be spending time with your mates?” 

Louis sighed heavily into the phone before he shouted, “They’re all too busy trying to pull and shit.” Harry thinks he may have hearing loss at this rate. Then Harry is sure he heard Louis shouting at someone before he hollered, “Fuck baby I want you here.”

The corners of Harry’s lips quirked up as he shook his head, “You already told me that, Lou.” 

“But it’s true, Harold!”

“I know.” Harry said placidly as he got to his feet as he went over towards his wardrobe. Skimming through his clothes to find something for his date tomorrow night. Feeling as if maybe he should start planning instead of worrying about it last minute as usual. 

If Harry is honest he hoped Louis didn’t drive there tonight because he really doesn’t like the idea of Louis having keys in his hand right now.

“Did you ride with anyone there by chance?” Harry decided to ask, hoping that was the case.

Louis hummed into the phone for a moment, “Mmm… no,” Oh that was not a good sign. “Why are you worried?” Louis slurred into the phone and uh, yeah Harry’s worried.

“Is Zayn there at the party still and sober?” Harry asked as he stopped looking through his wardrobe momentarily. 

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Yeah, Harry needed to find Louis a designated driver or else worse comes to worse he’ll be marching over to Liam's to get him. Which Harry didn’t feel like it because by the time he’ll get there it’ll be even later and he doesn’t really feel up calling for a cab this late either. 

“What about Nick?” Harry hoped Nick was there and not shit faced like everyone else at that party. 

“Yeah… I don’t know,” Ugh, Harry wasn't liking this, not at all. “Don’t be so paranoid, I’m fine.” 

Harry scoffed into the phone as he closed the doors to his wardrobe, “You’re drunk, Louis. You’re far from fine.” Harry said sternly into the phone. “I’ll be there soon, okay?” 

“You’re coming!” Louis nearly screamed into the phone and Harry’s poor ears felt like they were starting to bleed. “Fuck, baby I can’t wait to see you!”

“Can’t wait to see you too, Lou.” Harry murmured into the phone before he hung up shortly after and sighed to himself. 

So looks like he’s going to this party after all. 

By the time Harry arrived outside Liam’s house after being dropped off by the cab he felt relief wash over him when he noticed Louis’ car by the street lamp. So that’s a good sign his boyfriend was still here and wasted no time pushing past people to get inside. 

There were far more people here than usual, music booming through the humid sticky house, and everyone's dancing. As much as Harry didn’t like this and despised that marijuana seemed to perfume the airways with a mixture of sweat. Needless to say, it stunk and badly, and Harry wasted no time to head upstairs where he knew Louis would have to be at.

The smoking room. 

Harry was relieved yet again when he saw Louis taking a hit of a joint before passing it to Nick beside him. 

“Harold, you came!” Louis hollered out as he stumbled towards Harry, falling in his arms, and hands latched onto Harry’s arms to support himself. Harry got his hands on Louis’ waist and trying to get Louis to center himself properly. “ I missed you.” Louis slurred out loudly as he shifted back a bit when he was standing straight back up again, but Harry caught his wrist to keep him from teetering over. “I love you so fucking much, love.” 

“I love you too, Lou,” Harry commented, ignoring the looks everyone was giving them as they smoked. “But we gotta go okay?” Harry explained as Louis pouted and Harry thinks Louis looks far too cute right now. 

Louis’ not getting his way though, Harry didn’t want to be here for not even five more minutes, and lastly, Harry knows Louis will be nursing a hangover come morning. Which mind you won't be good since they have a date tomorrow night. 

“Oh come on, you haven’t even gotten to enjoy the party yet.” Louis argued childishly as he stepped closer towards Harry, well almost falling into him yet again. Clasping his hand on Harry’s arm to catch himself though thankfully. “I want to party with you, babe.” 

“I’ll come to the party next week, Lou.” Harry didn’t want to be here right now, he wanted to go back to his dorm and sleep. So making a promise to drunk Louis about the next party wasn’t something Harry would do, but anything to get Louis to understand works for him. “Can we leave, please?” 

Louis blinked at Harry for a moment before he pulled the keys from his pocket, “Anything for you, darling.” Louis slurred as Harry wasted no time to snatch the keys from Louis’ hand. “But you gotta promise me you’ll be there.”

“I promise, hon.” Harry vowed as he moved to slid his arm around Louis’ shoulder and guided him out of the room.

It was a bit tough to walk Louis out to his car as Harry had a tough time getting Louis down the stairs carefully without slipping. Not only that the abundance of people did next to no help and made it worse to find the exit. Someone was either cutting in front of them, bumping into them, or wouldn’t move. Thankfully by the time they got out and into Louis car, it was a breeze from there on out. 

At least this time Louis wasn’t sick as a dog, thank god. 

Louis ended up sleeping over as Harry didn’t feel too comfortable with Louis being alone and shit faced drunk. Mainly for the well being factor of it all because he wasn’t too sure if should have Louis be alone or not. However, Louis didn’t seem to protest the fact and gladly accepted he was staying over. 

Thankfully Harry got some shut eye instead of staying up all night keeping an eye on Louis. 

Of course, Harry was up much earlier than Louis and working more on his essay. Trying to squeeze in a little more in before Louis wakes up with a hangover and in need of care. 

The rest of the morning went fairly well despite Louis not feeling the best, Harry was quite happy this time around that Louis wasn't feeling ashamed. Harry doesn’t need to be showered with gifts or big gestures all because he stepped in to care for his boyfriend. Harry didn’t need any of that because he actually would do anything to make sure Louis is alive and well. 

Harry had actually driven Louis back to his own building before noon and walked all the way back to his own. He didn’t feel too comfortable with Louis driving around with hangover anyway and thankfully Louis didn’t put a fight about it either. 

The day goes by in a blur of Harry getting most of the essay finished and even rewriting his notes two times over. Slamming down two coffee’s somewhere during all of that and even working on some his bookwork before he got around to clean himself up. Which to Harry’s dismay, was quite the problem.

They’re going on a date. A first official date where they’re alone and Harry hopes Louis is feeling better by now. 

Harry’s currently stumped on what to even wear and how to even do his hair, shit he’s not even sure what they’re even doing. Louis never told him, just said it was surprising (of course he did), and not to worry about the bill. 

Ugh, who knew getting ready for a date stressful?

Harry skimmed through his wardrobe over and over and just wasn’t satisfied with anything he had. Louis has seen him in practically everything he’s worn. Not only that but since he’s trying to be a little more assertive tonight he thought maybe could switch up his usual outfits for once. 

Easier said than done though apparently. 

“I don’t know.” Harry whined to himself the longer he kept searching through his garments. Thinking maybe he should ring Zayn and asks him what he thinks since he is majoring in fashion. Not only that but that boy is always stylish even when he didn’t even try. 

Normally, Harry wouldn’t call someone on such short notice to come help him with whatever it was. This was an emergency however and he was glad Zayn didn’t take 89 years to answer his phone either. 

Harry explained to Zayn that he’s having a bit of trouble finding something to wear. Telling him that Louis and him are going on a date and he just wants to wear something a little different than usual. Which in turn Zayn told him not to worry about and he’ll be over soon as he could to help. Thank god for that because Harry was about to just wear his goto button up as usual. 

It didn’t take Zayn long to show up, more so a couple minutes as suspected he must have been at Niall’s. 

“So let's see what you’ve got, yeah?” Zayn questioned as he stood in front of Harry's wardrobe before opening the doors. Harry stood there quietly with his arms crossed, watching Zayn go through every item Harry had for a minute or two. 

Zayn of course grabbed the goto white shirt sleeve button up and folded it over his arm and then a pair of Harry’s dark wash skinny fit trousers. 

Umm.. Harry's worn this outfit numerous times, this isn’t the kind of help he was hoping for. He thought maybe Zayn would have done something a little different like add another layer or something you know, different. Apparently not though, ‘

“Roll the sleeves up once, undo the button and the two topmost, and you’ll be good as gold, H.” Zayn explained as if he knew it already would look good as he closed the wardrobe doors. “Tuesday I’m going shopping for clothes, if you want to come with?” Zayn asked as he pushed the clothes into Harry’s chest, “And I can tell you everything embarrassing Louis has done in the past.” Zayn snickered before muttering, “Oh shit he’ll kill me, but whatever.” 

Harry would like to be closer with Zayn as he is Louis best mate after all and dating Niall. Maybe that sounded like a good idea and use some of his money he’s been saving up in his lock box. Yeah, getting new clothes sounded nice because then maybe he’d stop worrying about what to wear on special occasions. 

Also hearing about Louis’ embarrassing moments was also enticing. 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Harry commented as held the clothes against him, “Thank you though for helping me, Zayn. Appreciate it lots.” 

The corner of Zayn’s mouth lifted for a moment before he lazily said, “It’s no problem, H.” Yeah, but Harry still feels a bit guilty for ringing him last minute. “Louis likes that top on you, by the way.”

Louis does?

“Thinks you look like a fit librarian if I can recall,” Hmm… yeah that’s something Louis would say. “Well a fit as fuck librarian to be more precise.” Zayn elaborated as he shook his head.

Yeah, Louis definitely would say something like that.

Zayn didn’t stay too much longer as he had plans with Niall for the night and didn’t want to keep Harry bothered as he had a date to get ready for.

When Harry was alone he did exactly everything Zayn had told him and even fixed his hair. Feeling a wave of anxiousness wash over him as time started to wind down and his mind was back on his plans to be assertive. Harry knows he’s sleeping over at Louis’ tonight and that when he’s going to attempt to get things going. It’s just he feels his stomach just churning every second that went by and himself starting to sweat a little. 

Thinking of all the worse case scenarios on what could happen when they’re alone. Louis could reject him and tell him to stop touching him. Or Louis would ask him what’s he’s doing and sound creeped out or something. Not only that but Louis could still be not feeling the greatest from his hangover and not want Harry to touch him at all. 

Those are all valid worries he has, okay?

The last time Louis was hungover he just left and kept his distance, so what if Louis isn’t as clingy as usual tonight? Not that it matters, but if he is then Harry won’t get to use the stuff he learned last night online. 

Harry didn’t get to keep fretting over it anymore because there was a loud noise coming from his door and Louis letting himself in. 

“Ready to hit the road, Harold?” Louis announced as he kicked the door shut behind him before he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes down Harry's body before they snap back up to his face, “You look so fucking hot, by the way.” 

Harry felt his cheeks grow warm as he glanced down to his boots briefly before his eyes were back on his boyfriend. “Thanks Lou and yeah, ready as I’ll ever be.” Harry said as Louis was now in front of him, leaning up, and pressing their lips together. Making Harry’s stomach feel all fluttery and his heart full. 

In all honesty, Harry’s brain was still addled on what could happen after their date tonight. 

Even when they left Harry’s building and were going down the street, Harry mind was still stuck on what the hell he’s going to do. Unsure of what could happen and it makes him feel sick, but he tries to calm himself down as he nodded his head to the music. Louis’ smoking as usual and it’s a comfortable silence between them as music filled the air. 

The ride seemed to drag on almost as if Louis was stalling, that is until he pulled up in front of a restaurant called Casanova. A restaurant that looked a little dead on the inside, Harry hopes that’s not a bad sign and he ends up with food poisoning hours later. 

‘I trust you don’t mind, figured I would take you out to dinner first before we head to the cinema.” Louis said enthusiastically, and Harry just smiled. Dinner and movie sounded nice to Harry even if he’s a bundle of nerves. “Like I said don't you worry about the bill, I have it covered.” 

Harry thinks maybe one of these days he’ll take Louis out for a drink and have a tab for him. 

“I promise this place is decent.”

“Are you sure about that? They look a little dead to be decent.” Harry pointed out as he undid the belt to his seat. 

Louis smirked “Of course I know, I wouldn't have brought you to a shitty restaurant, would I? No?” Louis tilted his head as he pulled the key from the iginition, “Don’t you trust me?”

“Louis I-” Harry’s word were cut off with a kiss and Louis pulled back, grinning. 

“Stop, this place is fine. You’re not going to be doomed to the toilet and besides I’ve eaten here before.” What, one time? Three years ago?

Harry glanced towards the building and sighed, not so sure if he should, but then again Louis brought him. They’re on a date after all and Louis didn’t have to take him out to eat, could have just gone to see whatever film instead. However, Harry will suck it up even if his already messy stomach thinks otherwise. See for himself about this place being decent in Louis’ terms. 

Also because it was sweet of Louis to take him out for a bite to eat. 

“Okay, fine. “ Harry settled. “I swear though if I end up poisoned, you won’t hear the end of it and not be allowed to kiss me for a week,” Harry stated playfully, crossing his arms. “So I hope I come out well, so we both don’t have to torture ourselves for a week.” Harry winked as he smiled.

By the time they were inside and seated, they ordered their food, and Louis had brought up that he still felt kind of gross about his hangover, but saying it was nothing to worry about. Also mentioning that his band had a gig at Liam’s party in a couple weeks. Louis actually sounded excited because they’ve never gotten to play at his parties before and glad that he gets to at least once before he leaves. Then the topic changed onto Louis asking Harry how he felt about going get their tattoo’s in two weeks time or so so he could make the appointment. 

Which Harry wasn’t going to lie he was beyond nervous about the tattoo, but he nodded and said that’d be fine. It’s just they’d need to start looking soon for what they were going to do and something small because Harry can’t do large pieces. Especially not for his very first tattoo anyway, hopefully Louis would understand that when they get around to look. 

Once their food was in front of them, Harry had dug into his spaghetti carbonara, which was decent. Harry kept holding glances with Louis every so often and it made Harry's heart flutter. Harry also got thinking about what film they were going to see. Of course though, Louis probably won’t tell him as it’s all just one surprise and Harry wonders if they’ll be doing anything else afterwards before calling it a night. Either way, Harry just going to enjoy himself and try not to think too much about his own plans for later. 

It was pretty much silence between them. A comfortable one and Harry was okay with that. Even when they didn't talk, it Harry enjoyed Louis’ company. Sometimes just his presence was good enough for him. It's just nice to be around someone that loves you and someone that makes you feel all giddy every time you're with him. 

Dinner lasted for a while until Louis got the bill and walked with Harry out to the car. It's started to rain, so that's just great, but thankfully they wasted no time getting into Louis’ nice warm car. 

Which Louis had opened the car door for him, and Harry couldn't help but smile. Louis being quite the gentleman tonight. Paying for his dinner and now opening doors for him.

What’s next?

Letting Harry walk on his jacket over mud puddles or buying him a flower?

Harry does appreciate it when Louis feels the needs to be chivalrous even though it can be a bit ridiculous at times. Honestly, in a way Harry secretly wishes it doesn't stop because it makes him feel special.

As they went down the street, Harry was feeling a bit anxious more than before. His mind back on the whole being assertive plan and trying to think about how he’s going to execute it. He’s torn, absolutely fucking torn because he doesn't know if he wants to try and attempt giving a love bite or be touchy feely with his boyfriend. 

Ugh, Harry doesn’t know!

About six minutes later they had pulled into the cinema car park. Louis cut the engine and unbuckled, glancing over at Harry, who was too busy unbuckling and didn’t noticed Louis watching him. That was until Harry looked up noticed eyes on him, causing Harry to smile a little and lightly blush.

“What?” Harry asked calmly.

Louis smiled before he explained, “Just waiting is all.” 

“Care to tell me what film we’re seeing or is that still a surprise?” Harry questioned curiously as he gave a passing glance towards the lit up cinema in the dark before his eyes landed back on Louis. 

Louis smirked. “You’ll find out when we head inside twenty minutes from now.”

Twenty minutes? Um… are they that early?

Harry furrowed his brows about to ask what are they suppose to do now that is until Louis shuffled in his spot more, leaning back over some and capturing Harry’s lips with his own. Thankfully for them both it was pretty dark out, and they were parked towards the back where there weren’t many cars. Harry's just glad no one will be spying on them or just sit there and watch them suck face.

Louis placed his hand on Harry's knee as he moved their lips together. Louis pressed his tongue past Harry's lips and massaging their tongues together. Harry whimpered into the kiss as he shifted a little himself. Trying to get more comfortable and create less distance between them. Kissing for a while and losing track of time. Harry honestly still has worries about snogging in public, but then again at the same time, he doesn't care. Harry can’t help himself right now and it makes him feel so much better knowing Louis is still up for affection. 

The hand on his knee slowly moved up, and Harry felt like his heart was hammering in his chest the hand slid up to his mid-thigh which was okay, even though Harry was aching for more. For Louis to keep pushing his hand up Harry’s leg to his inner thigh, Harry wants that so bad. Harry wants to skip the film and go back to Louis’ dorm and get these jeans off. He just wants to be intimate.

Harry let out a breathy noise when Louis paused and leaned back just enough to where their lips brushed together, Harry wanted to climb over this stupid center console, and onto his boyfriend's lap. To straddle him and have hands on his body, but that can’t happen. Not for Harry. 

Not when Louis pulled fully away and simpered at Harry, “We can do more of that later, babe.” Louis cooed and Harry doesn't like that plan. He wanted to keep kissing and stuff, not have it ripped away from him and put on hold. It’s not fair. 

“Okay.” Harry murmured as glanced down to the hand on his thigh and bt back his frown when it disappeared. 

At least Louis was feeling better to kiss on Harry, so that's a good sign for when they’re in Louis’ dorm later on. 

When they went inside a couple minutes later, thankfully not getting too drenched from the rain Harry was a bit surprised to find out what film they were seeing. _Free Fire_. Now don’t get Harry wrong he doesn’t mind an action film every now and again as long as the plots good, it’s just not his thing much. Whatever though, it’s the thought that counts and maybe next time he can be the one who decides what film they see. 

Not only that but there wasn’t really anything else good that was playing, as long as he’s with Louis, then he’s happy. 

However during the film, Harry couldn’t concentrate on the movie, not at all. Couldn’t munch on any popcorn that Louis had gotten for them or follow along with the storyline. All Harry could do was lean into his boyfriend who had his arm around Harry’s shoulders and thinks about afterwards. 

His mind stuck on how the hell he’s going to be able to pull off being assertive. As he’s usually more passive than anything and loves it when Louis takes the lead. Harry just hopes he doesn't embarrass himself because god, he wouldn’t know what to do. Especially if he doesn’t something weird and it creeps Louis out which Harry hopes that isn’t the case. 

The longer Harry sat through the movie, the more he felt on edge to get the hell out of here. Just wanting to get back to Louis’ room and kiss already. His mind came to the decision on wanting to give Louis a love bite and that’s what Harry wants to do. Give Louis a kiss mark and not just on his neck either. 

Harry wants to feel Louis’ toned body under his palms and run his hand over his groin. Shit, Harry wants to so badly as he shifted in his seat a moment. Feeling himself getting a little warm at the thought of cupping Louis and feeling him get hard. Gnawing on his lip as he kept picturing it in his head, unzipping Louis trouser, pulling out his dick and holy shit Harry should not be thinking about that right now. 

He definitely should not be thinking so sexually right now with a room full of people and Harry found himself crossing his legs. His cheeks feeling hot and he's still thinking about Louis hardness in his hand. 

_Fuck. fuck. fuck. fuck._

Harry needed to stop this right now. He shouldn’t be turned on of all things just by the thought of giving Louis a hand job. But unfortunately he is and knows crossing his legs can only cover up so much and he almost hates Zayn for picking out these trousers for him. Then again he hates himself for wearing such tight jeans in the first place. 

“You okay?” Louis whispered suddenly in Harry's ear, causing him to flinch a little, and gave Louis a little nod. 

Harry swallowed thickly as he glanced towards Louis who didn’t look convinced and what made it worse was when he removed his arm from Harry’s shoulder and put it between them, and his hand now on Harry's thigh.

For fuck sakes Harry felt tortured. 

Louis hand never left his leg and Harry was trying everything to kill his problem below the belt. It was an absolute nightmare because nothing was working and Harry needed relief. He doesn't understand why all of a sudden he’s lusting after Louis from that one time at his mum’s. It makes no sense and kind of worrisome. 

Before Harry couldn’t imagine being intimate with anyone, not until he was with them for sometime, and trusted them. Not that he doesn't trust Louis, because he does. It’s just… it felt like everything was hitting him at full force and he needs to do something. Anything with Louis to satisfy himself. 

Maybe it’s because he’s never been with someone so sexually experienced before, or maybe it’s because Harry hasn’t had time to... You know, get himself off. Been so busy with his academics most of the time and trying to figure out his feelings for Louis, it just didn’t happen. Not only that but he’s never been a super sexualized person so this all just so new to him. 

The need for Louis to rip his clothes off him and do stuff. 

Harry gnawed on his lip as he tried to put his focus on the film, but it is pointless. Harry’s mind was a fucking mess. 

After a minute or so Harry needed to do something and quick before he loses his damn mind. Harry leaned up into Louis’ ear, “I’ll be right back, Lou.” Harry whispered before he wasted no time to get to his feet and quickly walked out. 

Thankfully Harry made it to the toilet in no time and locked himself into the stall. Running his hands over his face and letting out a sigh, his jeans felt very uncomfortably tight right now. Leaning against the stall door, trying to think of how in the hell he can survive the rest of this movie. 

Harry needed to come up with a solution and fast . He definitely wasn’t going to relieve himself in a public bathroom, hell no. Not when Louis could come waltzing in any moment asking him if everything's fine. Not only that but it’d just be weird. 

So he settled on waiting it out and thinking about his coursework, and being away from Louis for a moment who is overly affectionate.

It worked and Harry could feel himself starting to come back down the longer he thought about spending time at the library after class one of these days coming up or sitting in at the cafe. His mind going on about Louis’ band gig at Liam's in a few weeks that Harry intends to go to. Even thinking about his plans for the summer and how they revolve around his family, his mates, and Louis.

Thankfully Harry’s was able to go back and watch the rest of the film with ease. Even if he didn’t know what the hell was going on, he was able to relax. Even though his mind went back to being assertive when it comes to Louis, it didn’t get out of control like before, thank god. 

Once they left the cinema and heading to Louis’ hall, Harry sat there quietly as Louis worked on his cigarette. Listening to an array of Nirvana songs as they passed numerous buildings and vehicles as rain slid down the windows.

It was then Harry he heard a faint singing voice coming from besides and it was most definitely not Kurt Cobain. 

Harry’s eyes snapped over to Louis who was softly singing along to Hear-Shape Box and Harry wasn’t sure if he should make a comment or not. Not when he gets to hear the rare sounds of Louis’ breathtakingly talented voice. 

“ _I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_ ” Louis softly sang along and Harry couldn’t help it when his mouth curved into a smile as he kept his eyes on his boyfriend. Wondering if maybe Louis felt comfortable around him now to belt out his beautiful voice. 

However though Louis must have felt Harry’s eyes on him because he snapped his mouth shut and quickly glanced towards Harry, his cheeks a shade of pink. 

“You sound lovely, Lou.” Harry reassured him and Louis knitted his brows together, obviously not agreeing with what Harry just said. 

“I sound like shit and I didn’t mean to do that, you know.” Louis said in defense and Harry didn’t like that. Not at all, Louis shouldn’t keep putting himself down like that because Harry hates it and he hates that Louis can’t see that he’s so talented. That maybe he should be the lead vocals of his band instead. 

“I think you need to stop putting yourself down,” Harry expressed seriously. “How many times do I have to tell you you're talented before you believe me?” 

Louis let out a huff as he pulled into the car park of his building and pulled into a spot closes to the building. Shutting the car off and undoing his seatbelt, Harry just sat there quietly, waiting for an answer. Wanting to know why Louis won't believe him when he says he’s got a voice of an angel. 

“Just because you think I’m talented doesn’t mean everyone else thinks so, Harry.” Louis voiced out as he messed with his fringe in the rearview mirror. 

“But you don’t know if they think that if you don’t try, Louis.” 

“That’s why I’m never going to figure that out because what's even the point?” Louis explained and Harry didn’t like that. He hated when Louis talked down about himself when he’s usually so confident about everything else. That why Harry’s never going to let Louis think he’s terrible something, no matter what he thinks. 

“To prove yourself wrong, Lou.” 

Louis just shook his head and Harry frowned when Louis just got out the car, obviously this conversation was done and over with. Harry wished he could just get it through Louis’ head that he wouldn't be his only fan. To get Louis to realize just how beautiful he sounds. 

Maybe another time though..

Shortly after heading inside they wasted no time into changing into some more comfortable clothes, well more so Harry. Louis of course was wearing nothing but a pair of those body hugging boxers and Harry may or may not appreciate that it leaves little to the imagination. 

At least this time he prepared himself and has gradually becoming used to his boyfriend sleeping half naked. Not only that but maybe it’ll make the whole being assertive situation work better since Louis’ like close to being pretty much in the buff once they come off. 

Now Harry was sat on Louis bed as Louis turned on some tunes, volume low, and chatting about Louis’ band gig. Louis of course keeps going on and on about how iconic it’s going to be for them to play at Liam’s party. As he’s mentioned Liam always had one band play every year before summer came rolling around. Harry loves how excited Louis sounded about it all, especially when he mentioned how special it’ll be as it’s his last year here. Not only that but Louis also commented that he was going to have his new guitar by then. Some part of Harry thinks Louis just wants to show off his shiny new toy more so than play at the party. 

Eventually the conversation steered to Harry bringing up that he thinks he may go visit Gemma one of these days. As he hasn’t been to her place since July as she always just goes to Anne’s instead. Louis of course made a comment about how he’d like to get to know Gemma better if she doesn't hate him still. Of course, he was joking and said maybe one of these days all their sisters and them could go do something since Harry’s stuck with him. 

That Harry could agree on. 

The conversation tapered off and it was fairly quiet between them. Harry watched as Louis had leant over and turned on his bedside lamp before getting to his feet. The light flickering off and back and slouched back onto the bed, sitting crossed legged, eyes on Harry. 

“You know if you come ‘mere Harold… we can pick up where we left off.” Louis suggested, licking his lips. 

“Oh?” 

“Well, yeah I promised you, didn’t I?” Louis teased with a smirk

Louis didn’t promise anything, but Harry takes it and took a calming breath before he slowly comes towards Louis across the bed. Feeling nervous all of a sudden that this could go totally wrong and almost embarrassing because he’s going to do something out of his comfort zone that he never did. 

When Harry was in front of Louis his heart rate quickened as he climbed onto his boyfriend's lap, straddling him, arms going around Louis’ neck, and heat inching to his cheeks. God, Harry never thought in a million years he’d be doing this, especially not with Louis is his fucking boxers. 

“Someone’s a little eager.” Louis purred as his hands found Harry's hips. 

Harry didn’t say anything as he pressed his lips against Louis’.

The way Louis moved his lips against Harry’s made his insides melt and the hands on him just made his whole body feel warmth all over. Especially when those hands slowly slid down to his thighs, shivering at that, and when Louis’ tongue is in his mouth.

Harry mewled into the kiss as their tongues rolled together and itching to just start roaming his hands all over. However, he didn't want to do too much at once and go slowly with trying things instead as he thinks maybe it’d freak Louis out a bit. 

Then again Louis seems receptive to Harry so far, so that's a good sign. 

Louis, fucking Louis sucked on Harry's tongue and god that had to be the hottest thing ever. Made Harry feel shaky and a bit overwhelmed, what makes it worse is when Louis drawled Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth. 

The hands on his thighs slowly slid back up to his hips and then his waist, and Harry skin feels all tingly all over. He wants, no he needs Louis to just touch him, his skin and fuck it, Harry planned to be assertive and so he’s going to do that already. 

Harry peeled his lips away and wasted no time as he slipped his shirt off, just needing that skin to skin contact. Not only that but this has to be a hint to Louis because Harry’s never shirtless around him. So maybe Louis will understand.

“Fucking hell.” Louis muttered under his breath and his hands were back on Harry’s waist, causing Harry to let out a small whimper at the contact. Loving Louis’ hand on him and glad Louis seemed to like it too as he ran his hands down Harry's sides. 

Harry licked his lips as he stared at Louis’ neck, thinking about what those articles said last night about love bites. Harry definitely felt compelled right now to try, especially since Louis hasn't pushed him away yet.

So maybe this was working after all. 

After a second or so Harry fluttered his eyes closed and leaned into the crook of Louis’ neck, feeling the scruffiness of Louis’ stubble brushes against his cheek, making him shiver. Pressing his lips down Louis’ neck and Harry’s starting to feel a bit dazed. 

Louis let out a breathy moan and Harry thought that was the hottest fucking he’s ever heard. 

The hands on his waist tightened and Harry pressed a wet kiss against Louis’ skin before he started to gently nibble on his neck. Itching to grind his bum against Louis, but didn’t want to push too much too soon. 

Harry then hooked his teeth into Louis’ skin and he felt Louis flinch and let out a grunt, almost as if he were in pain. 

“Babe stop, “Louis stressed and the next thing that came out of Louis' mouth as Harry unlatched from Louis neck made him feel instantly embarrassed. “You’re hurting me.”

Harry gnawed on his own lip as he suddenly started to regret even trying to be assertive at all. 

After slowly getting off his boyfriend's lap, Harry sat beside him and folded his arms against his chest, feeling terrible. Especially when Louis rubs his neck while he cursed under his breath and Harry almost feels like the worst boyfriend in the world.

Harry glanced down to his lap, his heartbeat racing, and can’t get himself to look at Louis right now. Especially not after what happened seconds ago. 

Before Harry could keep agonizing over it more he felt an arm slid around his waist and lips pressed against his shoulder. “It’s okay, darling.” Louis cooed as caressed Harry's side. “I think it’s so fucking hot that you’re trying new things.” 

Was Louis just saying that to make Harry feel better or does he actually mean it?

“But if you were trying to give me a love bite I can show you,” Louis suggested as Harry flicked his gaze to Louis. Liking the idea of Louis showing him because apparently, he did it all wrong. “I’m sure that’s what you were doing, but it‘s nothing to feel bad about though, beginners mistake.” Yeah, but Harry still felt awful that he bit into his boyfriend's neck thinking that's how you do it. 

Sometimes Harry wonders why Louis is even into him as he’s inexperienced and apparently had a lot to learn. 

“I’d like that.” Harry muttered out as the corners of Louis' lips slid upwards, the hand sliding off his waist and Louis crowding into Harry’s space.

Every hair on Harry’s arms raised at the closeness of their bodies, feeling Louis breath down his neck, causing him to tremble ever so slightly. 

“All you do is suck on the skin for a while,” Louis whispered against Harry’s skin as he attached his mouth to a spot just below his jaw. Making Harry start to feel warm and tingly all over as he let out a whimper. The Louis’ lips were gone and then breathed out, “It’s that easy.” 

Well at least he finally knows how to do it and hopes Louis would let him try again. 

Before Harry knew it Louis’ lips were on his and an arm slid around his waist once again. Their lips moving together and Harry felt as if he was slowly being guided downward as Louis’ tongue painted his mouth. 

Harry whimpered into the kiss when he realized that Louis’ back was against the mattress and Harry was nearly pulled onto op him. Which was fine, Harry liked this, and what he liked even more was when Louis hand on his waist ghosted down to his bum and rested it there. 

They stayed like this for a while until Harry peeled their lips away and started to kiss down Louis neck once again. 

Harry could feel himself starting to get hard when Louis let out a moan as Harry felt his arse being squeezed, because holy fuck that’s hot. So, so, so hot that Harry felt an immense amount of pressure just building in his cock. 

Then Harry picked a spot and started to suck the skin into his mouth, having an urge to just roam his hands over Louis’ body, and feel every inch of him. 

God, Harry wanted to so badly...

Fuck it, Harry slid his hand down Louis’ chest to his toned stomach, and Harry's heart was racing when he felt the waistband of his Louis’ boxers. His fingers hooking onto the elastic band, feeling as if his heart could give out at any moment because he’s so, so, so close to Louis’ cock. 

The Harry peeled his lips away and noticed there was a dark purple mark right in the center of Louis' neck, feeling satisfied, Harry wanted to try again. 

You know to like practice and such…

Harry went at it again and the way Louis groaned and the hand rubbed his bum just made Harry feel extra sensitive all over. Aching to feel some friction and wanting to explore his boyfriend's body some more. 

If Harry wasn’t assertive enough before, he certainly is now when he pressed a kiss to Louis’ chest and downward until he got to below his navel. His mind utterly intoxicated and his finger still latched onto the band to Louis’ boxers. Louis’ hard cock pressing into his chest, and Harry so badly wants to touch it. 

But he doesn’t and latched his mouth right next to Louis’ happy trail, sucking a little harder this time, but before Harry could finish Louis was moving to get off the bed. Harry laid there confused and wondering what was going on.

That is until he glanced up to Louis who’s tenting in his boxers and saying he needed to use the toilet before scurrying into bathroom.

Harry eyed the door to the toilet, wondering if Louis’ feeling okay, and thinking maybe Louis started not to feel so good. Afterall he more than likely still had a hangover and probably still felt sick.  
As much as Harry wanted to be intimate with his boyfriend, maybe it wasn’t a good night to do so. 

Maybe he’ll try again tomorrow, because Louis has to feel better by then, right?

Harry moved to get under the covers, taking the spot near the wall this time just in case Louis felt squeamish throughout the night, and pulling the blankets to his chest.

After sometime, Louis was still in the bathroom but Harry was tired and hoped he was okay.

The longer Harry laid there the more he wanted to get out of bed to check on his boyfriend, but didn’t want to smother him. As Harry knows sometimes when you don’t feel so great being smothered is the last thing you want. 

However when the door to the toilet opened Harry felt relief wash over him as Louis came ambling towards the bed. Feeling heat inch to his cheek when he see’s a faint purple mark on Louis’ body. 

“Sorry about that, felt a bit nauseous I guess.” Louis mentioned as he wasted no time to crawl in the bed with Harry, his arm instantly going over Harry’s waist and pulling him close. “But I do feel quite knackered now.” 

Well that made Harry feel better that Louis seemed to be okay even if his skin felt quite clammy and warm. 

“Okay, Lou.” was all Harry said to that before Louis removed his arm and moved to turn off the lamp. 

Harry moved to face the wall to feel more comfortable and the corners of his lisp slid upwards when he felt an arm go around his waist, pulling him close, and a gentle pressure of Louis’ lips against his shoulder. 

“Goodnight, darling.” Louis cooed against Harry’s back and Harry’s heart was fluttering. 

The smallest thing this boy does to him...

“Goodnight, Lou.” Harry whispered.

It didn’t take Harry much longer to fall into a deep slumber after that.

Come morning, Harry was up at six and Louis’ cock was pressed against his bum.

Louis’ hard and he’s not even up yet, Harry doesn't know what to do. 

Harry has three viable options here: One, stealthy climb out of bed and change. Two, lay here and feel tortured that his boyfriends hard on is right there against him. Three, wake Louis up and be a little assertive to fix the problem. 

Now, don’t get Harry wrong last night was progress for him even if Louis wasn’t feeling his best. Still, Harry felt quite proud of himself for even attempting to be like that because in the past anything that involved being too dominant scared the hell out of him. 

Actually it still does, but he’s trying. 

The longer Harry laid there the more he wanted to just rub his bum right up into his boyfriend. Eager to just feel some friction between them as his mind started to go fuzzy when he kept thinking about Louis’ hard cock. 

For fuck sakes Harry’s wanted Louis up and now. 

He wanted to be kissed all over, fondled, love bites decorating his skin, and just to make Louis feel good. Harry wants to do this for him and he can't do it anymore just laying here with a dick pressed against his bum. It’s made him gone a mess in his head and Harry finds himself shifting his bum back into his boy ever so slightly. 

Squeezing his eyes shut as he felt hardness press into him the more he pushed back, letting out a breathy noise at the sensation, and his heart stuttering. 

God, this was promiscuous for Harry and in a way it felt freeing and good, so good. 

Harry slowly grinded his bum against Louis’ hardness, hoping Louis would just wake up, and put his hands all over Harry. 

However Louis wasn’t up yet and Harry was aching in his sweats. 

Then Harry just upped the ante and put even more pressure against Louis’ groin. Harry could feel Louis’ hard cock just rubbing into his bum with every moment. Goosepimples coating his arms and his whole body feeling weak. 

After a moment or so Harry’s breath hitched as he felt lips against his neck. Causing him to shiver at the sensation and his bum arched into his boy more, his lip gnawing right down as he felt his boyfriend's hand slid from his waist to the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Morning, baby.” Louis whispered tiredly into Harry's neck, letting out a drowsy groan as he grinded up against Harry’s bum. 

Harry bit back a whimper when Louis hand slid under his sweats and started to run his hand over Harry’s boxers to his thighs. Harry shivered at the contact, Louis’ warm fingers caressing his leg, and the way Louis’ pressing tired kisses into his neck. 

“Lou.” Harry whimpered out when he felt Louis marking his neck up, unable to keep himself together with his boyfriend. 

Then the movements came to a stop. The hand slid out of his sweats and Louis was no longer pressed against him and Harry was confused. Especially when Louis was quick to get out of bed and Harry heard the door to the toilet slamming. 

Uh.. that was odd. 

Louis quickly ran off on him like last night and he’s certain Louis shouldn't still be dealing with a hangover. Not only that, but every time Harry has attempted to make things hot between them Louis was always excusing himself. 

Honestly it kind of makes Harry feel disappointed that Louis does that.

Is he doing it right? Or maybe doing something wrong? 

Harry’s clueless and feeling a bit disheartened the more he thought about it. The idea of Louis not wanting to be intimate with him makes him not feel so good because that’s what it’s starting to feel like. 

However, maybe Harry’s reading way too much into this. 

Louis could just be so used to his dry spell t that sex was clearly off his mind. The again Louis’ actions completely contradict that.

Ugh, Harry doesn’t know what to think. 

A little while later Harry was dressed and sat on Louis’ bed, waiting patiently as Louis hadn’t left the loo since he ran in there. Harry was a bit worried up until he heard the shower running and that's when Harry told himself to stop worrying so much. To not over analyze things as usual and just relax a little, maybe study while he can before Louis pulls his attention away. 

That’s what Harry did, he revised.

Well that was until Louis came waltzing out in just his boxers and running his fingers through his damp hair, and Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

“I feel so much fucking better now.” Louis announced as he went to his wardrobe and sank down to his knees, digging through numerous garments for sometime before moving back to his feet and pulling on some black ripped trousers. 

Harry glanced back down to his phone and let out a small sigh as he pocketed his phone, unsure of how to feel right now. 

Especially when Louis was beside him and already has his hoodie on, zipped up (of course) and checking his phone quickly. 

Harry knows it’s bad to peek, but he couldn’t help himself, not when Louis’ phone is just right there beside him. Noticing how his contact name in Louis’ phone was underneath Harold and that just made Harry wanted to shake his head... Of course Louis would do that. 

“So my boy, what are your plans today?” Louis questioned as he pocketed his phone and Harry flicked his gaze towards his boyfriend, hoping Louis didn’t see him peeking there for a moment. Harry doesn’t want Louis to think that he doesn’t trust him, because he does. It’s just hard not to look when it’s basically in your face. 

“Well, I suppose heading to the library and focusing on my coursework.” Harry answered because he really should spend his day in his books and focus on more important things than pleasure. 

Yeah, that sounded like a brilliant idea actually. 

Louis sighed, obviously sounding a bit disappointed that Harry had planned his day around his academics. 

“You’re seriously going to revise all damn day?” Louis asked incredulously and Harry nodded because it’s possible. Harry’s been doing this for years, studying for hours on end, and putting all his attention on his education. Like it should be. 

“Uh, yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Harry inquired, furrowing his brows, wondering why Louis still hadn't gotten it by now that Harry’s serious about his pending career. 

“Because I wanted to take you to breakfast and was thinking maybe just go to for a stroll or something before I let you go for the day.” Louis mentioned and Harry did like that. He liked it a lot actually, the idea of spending his morning with his boyfriend with a breakfast date and a walk around the area. 

Harry felt a hand on the small of his back before Harry said, “I think I’d love that, Lou.”

“I was hoping you’d say something like that.” Louis teased lightly as he pressed their lips together briefly. 

Sometime after that they’d taken off and Louis had brought Harry to some cafe for breakfast. Having a nice and quiet meal between them without much to say and that was okay. They made up for that when they had went for a walk around Riverside park for a while. 

And that’s how Harry spent his morning.


	17. XVII

It’s been a gruesome couple of days for Harry.

Going back fourth from classes to spending numerous hours at the library or cafe was a lot. Harry basically had no time for himself other than meeting up with his mates last night because apparently, they needed to get shitfaced on a Wednesday.

Seeing Ed and Nick trying to chat up numerous people was interesting even though they pretty much failed miserably as most rejected them. Not only that but Nick claimed he was way out of their league anyway so jokes on them. Zayn and Louis of course played a round of pool with a few people at the pub and made a silly bet on another tattoo.

Harry kept to himself, well Niall chatted his ear off about whatever it was going on in his relationship with Zayn at the time. He mentioned how maybe this summer Harry and him could do something. That Harry could agree on, but they didn’t make any official plans and Niall just said he’d get back to him when he thinks of something.

Now Harry’s sat at Louis’ desk on his laptop going over his notes.

Louis had asked Harry to sleep over tonight as he couldn’t apparently wait till the weekend. Harry told him though that he really needed to study, but of course, Louis whined about how revising can wait and he’ll be fine. Missing a night without worrying about your grades won't hurt, but his points were invalid. Harry had put his foot down on that because now that they’re well two weeks into May, Harry needed to be serious.

Exams were starting up in a little over a week and Harry was not prepared.

So Louis had come to a reasonable conclusion because Harry wasn’t about to not study and Louis wanted to get his way. That Harry could study while he was over and Louis would leave him alone for sometime. Now Harry disagreed with that at first because he knows how much of a distraction Louis could be when he’s trying to do some work. However, Harry found himself agreeing when Louis made a promise he’d leave him completely alone for an hour.

Which Louis held to his word even though Harry was rather skeptical because he knows Louis and how he just loves to pull Harry’s attention away. It was nice to actually just sit down and get things done while Louis was busy messing with his gaming projects.

The hour eventually turned into two hours and all Harry could focus on was rewriting his terms down. Trying his best to not to see what Louis’ getting worked up over. Hearing him curse under his breath and growling, which Harry thought was funny, but didn’t dare laugh. Not when he should be paying attention to his own work instead of what Louis’ gone upset about.

Harry sighed deeply as he rubbed at his eyes as they started to feel a bit dry and strained the longer he stared at the screen. His typing had slowed down, his bum starting to grow a bit sore, and Harry was starting to get bored.

No!

Finish studying for thirty more minutes then Harry can call it a night.

Unfortunately, that didn’t go to plan because Harry suddenly felt kisses press down his neck, arms snaked around his chest, and tilting his head. Harry fluttered his eyes closed as he bit back an oncoming whimper when he felt Louis latch his mouth right below his ear.

“You know you should definitely come to bed, love,” Louis said softly against Harry’s neck as he continued to leave open mouth kisses. “It almost midnight, you know.”

Yeah, Harry knew that, but he really needed to finish up his notes before calling it a night.

“Lou, give me like twenty more minutes, okay?” Harry asked as he opened his eyes and stared at his screen that now went dark. “I just really need to finish this section of my notes up.”

“But you’ve been at it for two hours, doesn't your brain need a break?” Louis was making this hard for Harry, wasn’t he? “Besides by the time you’re done and join me in bed it’ll be late,” Louis pointed out. “Not only that, but you’ll probably be grumpy in the morning before class.”

Louis did make some interesting points, but exams were so close. Harry needed to do this because it’ll make him feel so much better and besides he can always put some caffeine in his system.

Not his finest idea, but it’ll work.

“But exams Louis… they’re so close.” Harry stressed as he felt the kisses continue once again for a moment. 

“You’ll be fine, Harold.” 

Harry sighed heavily, as much as he’d like to go cuddle with his boyfriend right now. Harry needed to do this before anything else.

His education was far more important than receiving affection. 

“Just please give me a little more time and then you can be all over me.” Harry offered teasingly as he felt one last kiss pressed against his skin. “It won’t be too much longer, I swear.” 

“Alright, I can wait in bed all alone.” Louis quipped as the arms disappeared around Harry. “Just laying there all bored waiting for you to come cuddle.” 

“Boo hoo tell me your sob story later, Lou.” Harry snickered as he shook his head and went back to work.

“Fuck off, Styles.” Louis laughed as Harry heard him flick off his lamp, the laptop screen illuminating the room. “I’ll be counting the minutes, waiting for your sassy bum.” Obviously, Louis was joking and his tone held nothing but playfulness. 

God, Harry loves him so much. 

Thankfully Harry wasn’t bothered after that and was able to actually put his mind on his coursework. Able to get most of everything done before his eyes started to feel quite heavy and words looking a bit blurry.

Harry rubbed at his eyes as they began to water, blinking rapidly, and he continued to punch down letters, erasing words he continually mistyped. Feeling eager to just get off the damn laptop already, but not wanting to part with his unfinished work just yet. He knew he said only twenty more minutes, but he can’t stop now.

Louis is more than likely asleep because Harry hears nothing but the sounds of his fingers typing against the keyboard. There's no movements coming from the bed and no more rustling of the sheets.

So Harry decided to stay up just a little longer and yeah he knows it’ll bite him in the arse come morning, but he’d feel much better knowing he finished his notes.

But that was quite hard as his eyes started to feel a bit strained the longer he stared and just wanted to go lay down already. His back was starting to ache, his bum was sore, and not to mention he felt a bit cold as the night air started to settle around him.

Ten minutes later and Harry couldn't do it anymore, he needed to rest his eyes, but he didn’t want to stop now. Not when he had little less than a quarter way to go, so maybe he decided to just rest his head on his arms, against the desk for five minutes. Just enough to give his eyes a break before staring back at that awfully bright white screen.

Now it definitely wasn’t a comfortable position, but shit Harry needed this small break before he wraps up his revising.

Harry did just that and went into a deep slumber minutes later not even a couple minutes later.  
When Harry woke up his back was killing him, his neck felt awfully stiff, and he felt like he got ran over by a train ten times over.

When he sat back up and stretched a bit, Harry thought he could probably go crawl in bed just for a little longer as he sure he must have dozed off for like an hour or so since it was still rather dark in Louis room. So that was a good sign.

Well, that is until Harry had gotten up and his eyes landed on those bright red number staring back at him.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he gasped when he read the time: 10:05

_Oh no._

“No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.” Harry started to panic as he frantically paced around the room, feeling tears well up behind his eyes.

He missed class, he slept through an actual class, that’s not something Harry does. Not ever, only one time he skipped and that was months ago, he didn't plan to miss this one, not when exams are so fucking close. 

Harry’s stomach was a knotted mess and felt as if he was going to pass out as he felt tears slipping down his cheek. Unsure of what to do now that he actually did something so irresponsible the night before he had class and was angry with himself. Wiping the wetness off his cheek with the sleeve of his jumper before he stopped in his track and felt as if this was the moment he starts to actually slip up.

Then Harry heard movements coming from the bed and Louis sitting up, hair a mess, staring at him tiredly. “Babe, you okay?” Louis asked groggily as he yawned, scratching at his bare chest. 

Harry minutely shook his head as he glanced down to his feet, squeezing his eyes shut, gnawing on his lip. 

“I-” Harry started as he crossed his arms, blinking back the swarm of tears threatening to fall because he’s beyond frustrated with himself. Louis doesn’t need to see this or worry about why Harry’s upset early in the morning. 

Then there was ruffling off the sheets, softly padded footsteps coming towards him, and a hand on his shoulder. 

“Harry, what is it?” Louis questioned and Harry couldn’t look at him, not when he feels like he’s about to sob over missing a class. Louis probably think it’d be stupid and pathetic for Harry to feel perturbed over that.

Harry’s beating himself up over this because he’s always had put his education first. Like it’s always been a number one priority of his since he can remember. All Harry wants is to look back ten maybe twenty years from now and think how much hard work he’s done and how rewarding it was. Harry wants that more than anything and he feels like everything's just starting to crumble because he’s losing track of time. Of the days and lost in his bookwork and notes, essays, and all that stuff. 

It’s hard and Harry’s already convinced himself that his exam is going to be absolute shit and all the time and effort he’s put forward meant nothing. 

“I missed class… “ Harry muttered as the words just pierced right through his heart. “I slept.. through an actual class.” 

Louis sighed. “Darling, it’s okay.” Yeah, that’s easy for the person that skips class like its no big deal to say. “You’ve haven’t missed any class this term, you’re fine.”

Harry scoffed then his eyes were on Louis before he stressed, “That’s not the point Louis, exams start next week.”

“I think you need to calm down.”

“How can I just calm down when I knew sleeping over last night was a bad idea!” Harry snapped, feeling a splitting headache making itself known. “My body hurts, I didn’t get to finish my notes, and I’m so fucking tired.”

Then it was when Harry saw Louis’ lips twitch downward in that moment Harry felt awful for reacting like that. Especially to Louis who's been nothing but generous to him last night letting him work peacefully. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to be so harsh.” Harry apologized as his arms fell slack at his sides, his head pounding.

“It’s okay, babe,” Louis reassured, but Harry still felt bad. “You’re stressed and I can tell.” Oh, can he now? “You seriously need to take it easy, before you burn yourself out, Harold.”

Easier said than done because all Harry can do is think about his grades. His future on the line because he’d rather spend the night with a guy with lovely blue eyes instead of working on his aspirations. 

“There no time to take a break though, Louis.” Harry explained honestly because the only time that’s possible is summer. Where Harry is more than likely not going to be stopping, not when he can spend all summer keeping his brain active. No matter what anyone says, Harry not about to waste these couple of years falling behind. Especially not after everything he’s worked for. 

“You’re going to crash and burn then if you don’t.” Louis stated as his hand fell off Harry’s shoulder, crossing his arms. “Harry you’re seriously one of the most intelligent, hard-working students I know, and I’m so proud of you. Like I wish I had your ambition, I do. “ Louis said. “But you’re doing too much!”

Harry isn’t doing _that_ much, he’s doing what he’s always done but a step further. His grades are always impeccable and he’s good nursing student. Harry doesn’t want to blow his own horn, but he’s pretty damn good student. 

If Harry were honest then yeah he’d love to have a break. A week of nothing to worry about and spend his downtime doing the latest puzzle or read a book. Spend time with his mates and family.

Harry would just love that, but it’s not in his reality. Not right now at least.

Maybe Harry could talk to Niall and see what he’s missed since they’re in the same classes anyway. Hopefully, Niall got his arse out of Zayn’s bed and went to class.

Yeah, that sounded like a brilliant idea. 

However, that didn’t mean Harry still isn’t upset that he stayed over with his boyfriend.

“I think I should go, Lou.” Harry finally said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “See if Niall can brief me on what happened today.”

Hopefully Niall isn’t busy or else Harry will have to wait. Which he really isn’t up for especially if it’s important and regarding exams and such.

“Just give me a minute and I can take you.” Louis said nonchalantly as he was already footing it towards his wardrobe. 

But Harry was faster than that and spoke up, “I think I can walk, actually.” maybe it’d be for the best after all his heads killing him. Not only that but he doesn’t want to snap at Louis again like he did because who knows what could come flying out of his mouth. 

Louis stopped in his tracks and turned on his heels, giving Harry a confused look. It’s almost painful because in a way Harry feels bad because Louis wants to take him. Yet again, maybe a quiet stroll back to his building would help his headache. 

“Are you sure? I mean it’s no trouble I-” Louis started, but Harry was already shaking his head. 

“Lou, it’s fine. Maybe a walk will alleviate this headache I have and besides you don’t have to drive me everywhere.” Harry explained as he went to pack up his things, ready to head back to his building to see Niall. 

Once he gotten caught up what happened in class today and finish up his last part of his notes he’ll feel immensely better. 

“But I like to drive you around, I’ve told you this.” Louis commented as Harry slid his laptop into his bookbag. Grabbing his jacket off Louis’ floor and slipping it on, wishing he had a ponytail holder to put his hair up, and a coffee to make him feel better. 

Harry sighed. “I know you do, but maybe today I think I should walk this one out.” yeah, Harry knows Louis likes to do many things for him. It’s just he needs to have a moment to himself and enjoy the morning even if he’s a bundle of nerves.

“Well my offer still stands, love.” Louis told him before Harry slid his book bag strap over his shoulder.

“I know, Lou.” Was all Harry said as he went over and placed a kiss on Louis’ scruffy cheek before he walked out the door. 

The walk back to his building was a quiet one and Harry was quite glad the weather was decently okay. His head was absolutely killing him though and even getting a chance to check his phone and saw he had texts from Niall who had sent him numerous messages asking him where he was this morning. As it’s not like Harry to miss a class, ever. Especially not so close to an important time of the term. 

Thankfully when Harry had gotten back he took some meds before deciding on a small nap until noon. Just needing that bit of sleep to recuperate before going to Niall’s to see about what he’s missed for the day. Hopefully he’s there, in his room. 

Unfortunately, Harry had accidentally over napped and felt even worse.

Especially now sat on his bed with his textbook perched over his lap and his back flat against the wall. Harry feels gross and groggy, his body is aching, but at least his splitting headache is gone. 

He’s managed to get caught up thanks to Niall who sent him a series of texts filling him in as he was busy doing something with Zayn (of course). Which it helped and Harry was glad Niall was in the same major as him or else he’d had to email his professor.

“I need a holiday.” Harry murmured to himself as sighed heavily, eyes on the pages for his textbook. 

Honestly, Harry could use a month off.

Harry sucked on his bottom lip as he continued to focus on his work. Flipping page by page and suddenly hearing his phone rattle against his nightstand. Ignoring it for now because Harry needed to stay on track rather than be intrigued with what text just had been sent to his phone. It can wait. 

Well apparently whoever the inconsiderate arsehole was couldn't just wait, they had to sent Harry’s phone into a vibrating frenzy. 

Then the buzzing stopped and Harry prayed whatever it was wasn’t important. Hoping maybe it was Niall in one of his boyfriend crisis’s needing advice. Which still puzzles Harry because he’s only ever dated three guys, so his advice is pretty much useless. 

Whatever it was though they eventually stopped spamming Harry’s phone, thank god. 

Now Harry can go back to work without that damn rattling distracting him and that’s what he did.

Until there was a knock at his door and in came a major distraction with an iced coffee in their hand. It was Louis. 

Now Harry’s definitely not going to get anything done. 

“Hey you,” Louis greeted as he sauntered towards the bed and sitting beside him. “I came bearing gifts, darling.” 

In a way, Harry still felt awful about snapping at Louis and hopes this isn’t like him trying to make up for it. If anything it should be the other way around because Harry feels terrible and owes Louis so much. Especially with all this spoiling Louis does for him after all this time they’ve known each other. 

Harry shut his textbook and set it aside as Louis handed him his coffee, taking a sip, and almost moaning at the flavor. Feeling a bit better now that he’s got his coffee and his boyfriend beside him. 

Then it was when Louis reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. Setting it in Harry’s lap before he said, “I’m sorry about this morning.” 

Harry frantically shook his head, because no Louis shouldn’t be the one apologizing.

“Lou, it’s okay you didn't do anything,” Harry reassured as he moved to set his coffee down onto the nightstand along with the chocolate bar. “If anyone should be saying sorry, it’s me.” Harry really didn’t want Louis to think he needed to feel guilty about what happened. “And I’m sorry I snapped at you… I was just very frustrated.” 

“It’s okay, Harold.” 

Still that doesn't mean Harry feels better about it. Maybe he should buy Louis that drink tonight or his cigarettes. Something to make up for it because it’s going to bother Harry for eternity. 

Harry sighed, “Well if you say so, but you still didn’t have to buy me things, you know.”

“I know, but that’s not the important thing of the day anyway.” Oh really? “I actually wanted to ask you if you're free for the night.” Louis questioned as he fiddled with his fringe. “The whole weekend I mean.” 

Why did Louis want to know that?

Harry doesn't even know yet, honestly he thought maybe spend as much time as he could studying for the upcoming exams. Possibly have a little study date with Niall and then maybe help Louis on his essay that he promised they could work on together. Other than that Harry had no plans. 

“Oh you know, being a responsible student and studying for exams. Fun stuff” Harry mentioned and Louis looked unsurprised before he shook his head. 

“Well you can do all that in Doncaster because you’re coming with me up to mum’s for the weekend.” Louis said so casually as if Harry had already agreed to this. “We can also go visit Anne if you like.”

Harry furrowed his brows, “Lou, I can’t afford to be distracted this weekend.” well it’s honest because he can’t, not when exams are so close. “Do you really need me at your mums this weekend?” Harry continued as he tucked some of his hairs behind his ear. “I just think maybe it’s not a good-”

“My sisters want to see you, you’re not going to reject me are you? Do have me disappoint them... ” Louis pleaded, sounding like a child. 

Harry rolled his eyes as the corners of his lips slid upwards at Louis trying to get his way. As much as he should say no to spending a few days away from uni with his boyfriend. Harry liked that idea in a way, seeing Lottie and Fizzy would be nice. Afterall he hasn’t seen them since they exposed Louis about his thing for Harry. Not only that but maybe time away from school would help clear his mind and get him prepped for exams. 

If Louis lets him get things done of course.

“When are we leaving then? Because if this is all weekend I’ll need to pack, Lou.” Harry asked curiously, hoping he’d have enough time to get his things around. 

“Whenever you are, but I got to be in Donny by seven as I’ve got band practice tonight.” Louis mentioned. 

“Just give me like half hour then, okay?” Harry mentioned as he’d really like to clean up a little bit before heading up north. Hopefully, he’d be able to get in some serious study time on the way there as he’s sure Louis wouldn’t be filling his ear the whole time. 

Louis nodded before Harry got to his feet and scrambled around his room, gathering his essentials (his laptop, makeshift study guide he created himself the other night, and loads of flash cards.) and fitting it all into his bookbag. Louis, of course, made a typical snide comment about how he seriously can’t believe Harry was bringing his bulky bookbag for the weekend.

It’s still kind of funny how Harry ended up with the least academically ambitious person.

But in a way, they work. 

A few hours later Harry was tired and bored. He managed to study most of the trip there and Harry was thankful for that as he wasn't sure if revising would be a possibility tonight. With band practice, visiting Louis’ family, and many other things. 

“So, uh when we get to mum’s don’t mind the girls too much as they’re a bit overzealous you came with me for the weekend,” Louis mentioned. “They’re waiting to embarrass me, I know it. “ 

Harry flicked his gaze towards Louis before he smirked, “I mean they did tell you had a crush on me. So I think they’ve been waiting for you to ask me out. ” 

Louis scoffed, “Of course they did! Can’t keep a secret for shit, see if I tell them anymore things.” Harry just smiled at that. Harry knows all too well about that as Gemma sometimes wasn't the best at keeping things between them. That’s why he never intended to tell Gemma in the first place about Louis, but what do you know that’s not how it worked out. 

“Can’t believe they’d sell me out like that.” Louis muttered under his breath and he shook his head. 

The rest of the ride there was nice and the conversation tapered off which was fine as Harry had ended up drifting off for sometime before as he still felt groggy. However, he didn’t get to nap for long because it seemed as if he didn’t get much rest when Louis had woken him up. Saying that as much he liked sleep too, they should really go inside for a bit. Especially before Louis has to head out to his bandmates house in a little while. 

After they headed inside and dropped their things off in Louis’ room before they sat down for dinner with Jay and the girls for sometime. Felicite and Lottie had filled Harry's ear with how much happier Louis’ been when he comes home and all they ever hear about is Harry this and that. Saying that they also wished Zayn would have came with him too as he hardly ever comes with Louis anymore. Louis had chimed in and said Zayn busy with Niall anyway and he’d come in the summer to visit more than likely.

Jay even made a comment that she’s thrilled that Louis finally was dating someone that was good for him. 

So dinner went by smoothly other than when Lottie had mentioned that her boyfriend was coming over tomorrow. Louis had to make a comment about how he’s still not too sure about this boy and not a big fan of him either. Honestly Harry thinks Louis just being a little too overprotective because clearly from what Harry’ can see Lottie seemed happy. 

Then it was getting close to the time where they should be heading off to band practice soon or else Louis would be later. Which his sisters seemed to have that plan in mind because they wanted to go to the shopping mall with Harry and Louis instead. Now don’t get Harry wrong, he enjoys the girl’s company, but he knows just how passionate Louis can be about music. So he highly doubts he’d give up band practice for an important gig coming up to go waltzing around a centre. 

Like Harry already predicted Louis gave them a firm no and they could go shopping soon as they’d be here all weekend. Stating that he had more important things to do with his bandmates and the girls didn’t seem to like that idea. 

Harry just kept his comments to himself because he had no reason to add his input because after all Louis was the one who invited him. Not only that but they’re not Harry’s sisters so, he just let them sort that out. 

“You’re going to make us late.” Louis stressed as he held his guitar case in one hand, and the other had his keys. “We have to go.” 

“Oh come on, please stay.” Lottie pouted as she crossed his arms, obviously trying to get her way. 

“No.” 

“Please?” Fizzy begged and Harry just stood there quietly. 

“I said no.” Louis declared as he sighed heavily. 

“Then let Harry stay back, we want to get to know him better.” Lottie suggested and Louis vigorously shook his head, looking repulsed by the idea. “Louis please, you get to see him all the time in uni, why can't we spend time with your boyfriend?” 

Honestly Harry didn't know what to think about that because he wanted to go support his boyfriend and yet spending time getting to know the girls sounded nice. Especially since he is dating Louis after all and he should be bonding with his boy’s family. 

“Because-” Louis started but then was interrupted when Fizzy chimed in. 

“Why don’t we ask Harry what he thinks then.” uh, yeah Harry didn’t want to get into the middle of this argument. “Do you want to stay back with us? I promise it won't be boring.” so much for that ideas because Fizzy pleaded her case as her eyes were already on Harry. 

Well it seems as if Harry were between a rock and a hard place. So that’s just great, now he has to choose between going with Louis or staying back. 

Ugh as if he already had enough on his plate!

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do honestly. The girls are giving him sad puppy dog eyes and Louis he just has his eyebrow raised, looking at him curiously. Probably ready to get the hell out of here so Harry knows he needs to make a choice and quick. 

“Well I guess..” Harry started as his arms fell slack at his sides, “I can stay with your sisters, Lou.” 

The girls squealed in excitement but Louis just nodded, not seeming too upset that he was going alone, thankfully. In truth, Harry felt kind of bad he’d rather stay back instead of going off to watch Louis practice. However the girls did make some fair points about Louis always seeing him, not only that but Harry’s sure Louis would focus better instead of being all over him. Which he knows bugs Louis’ bandmates as Harry’s gotten that vibe as no one else brings anyone. 

So maybe this was for the best, besides Harry will see Louis afterwards. 

By the time Lois had left, the girls wasted no time pulling Harry downstairs to the basement, not really saying too much on what they had up their sleeve. Just told Harry to go sit on the couch and that he did, watching them mess around with the radio and turning on some soft tunes in the background by Lana Del Rey before joining Harry. 

“So, now that Louis isn't hogging you, we can finally get to spend time with you.” Fizzy mentioned as she skimmed through her phone quickly. 

“And tell you all the juicy details about him!” Lottie added mischievously with a snicker as she flipped her silvery long blonde hair off her shoulder. 

Harry just gnawed on his bottom, lip, his legs crossed, and sort of wanted to hear what the girls had to say. After all he is dating their brother and maybe it’d give Harry some more insight on who Louis actually is. Well more than he already knows so far of course. 

“Oh yeah, we’ve got loads of juicy dirt on him we’re ready to spill to his new beau, especially after all this time he’s been single.” Fizzy explained as she pocketed her phone. “I mean who else is suppose to air his dirty laundry, besides I’m sure he won't mind!” actually Harry thinks Louis will mind, but he’s not going to say that. 

“Yeah, he adores you so I highly doubt he’ll be too upset.” Lottie added and Harry hoped so. Last thing he wants is Louis to be mad that too much was said to him that was meant to be secret. 

Harry had no idea that Louis had so many questionable past experiences. Lottie telling Harry that Louis’ been caught skipping school in the past on more than one occasion, saying Jay wasn’t too happy with him. Also mentioning that Louis’ snuck out in the middle of the night to go see whoever he was seeing at the time, when he was dating. 

Which none of this really surprised Harry honestly, even though when he was in his teen years he wasn’t doing anything like that himself. It’s amazing how incredibly opposite they are from one another. 

Fizzy also mentioned that Louis had a crush on Zayn once back in the day, now Harry didn’t expect that. Like Zayn's gorgeous, a little too gorgeous, so he really can’t blame Louis. 

Lottie added that Louis never admitted it, but they could tell by the way he looked at Zayn. Of course Louis had denied it and said they’re just mates, but the girls said they were smarter than that. 

Then they went on to tell Harry that Louis gotten into a fist fight once but that because he had a disagreement with one of Zayn’s ex-boyfriends. Apparently, Zayn’s ex had come to a band gig and started some trouble, claiming false stuff about Louis and Zayn, and then a fight ensued. The girls had also added that it was the guy's fault anyway, he was the one to throw the first punch. 

Now as much as Harry doesn’t like violence, it warms his heart what lengths Louis would go to protect his friends and family. 

Harry sat there, listening to the girls go on and on more about Louis. From his past speeding fines to his first job at the cinema. Which was all quite interesting for Harry to hear about, but there was one thing Harry was curious about they hadn’t mentioned at all and knew that since Louis wasn't here it’d be safe to ask. 

“Have you girls ever heard Louis sing before?” Harry questioned curiously as crossed his arms, gnawing on his bottom lip. 

Both girls shook their heads, damn. Louis was serious when he said he doesn't sing for anyone, hasn't he?

“No, he’s never been the singing type, more of a musician than anything.” Lottie told Harry matter of factly.

Honestly, it breaks Harry’s heart that Louis was right about singing for no one because to have a beautiful raw voice like his and to hide it is just awful. In a way, Harry wanted to keep reassuring his boyfriend that he sounds lovely, but he knows it’s a sensitive subject to touch on. Harry wished there was just some way to get Louis to see just how beautiful he sounds. 

Louis’ great with his guitars and absolutely passionate about music, but it’s disheartening. Especially with the fact that Louis thinks he sounds horrible and didn’t follow his dreams, it’s just sad.

Maybe in the future Harry can have a heart to heart with Louis about this. As he wouldn't want to see Louis looking back on his past and regretting his choices. Especially when it comes to his university experience.

That’s if Louis will ever let Harry have that talk with him without putting his guard up. 

The rest of the time Harry had spent with Louis’ sisters was nice. The subject eventually changed on to Harry and his own story, obviously they were very curious to know more. Harry told them that he’s always been super dedicated to his school work and never really been into the whole partying scene. Not even when he was a teenager, it just wasn’t his idea of fun. Harry even said that if Niall never would have dragged him to the parties and dated Zayn then Louis and him would have never crossed paths. Not only that but he’s not sure if he’d given Louis a chance because he told himself no boys for so long.

No, he wasn’t about to tell them that also because Louis was everything Harry didn’t want a man. That was then though when Harry thought that’s what he wanted for so long. 

“When did you know you liked Louis?” Lottie inquired and Harry felt heat inch to his cheeks. No one had ever really asked him this silly question. Everyone had usually just assumed Harry liked him right off the bat and just needed to get to know him. 

Yeah, sure Harry thought Louis was fit, but it wasn’t an immediate interest in him.

“Uh.. I think I just slowly started to like him over time, I guess.” Harry admitted trying to remember when exactly he knew he had a crush on his best mate. “It took a minute to befriend him I’ll say at first, but it worked out.” well it wasn’t necessarily a lie because Harry was reluctant about a friendship between him and Louis for sometime.

“Who said I love you first?” Fizzy asked and that’s easy question because how could Harry forget that dramatic time in his life. 

“Me, well I knew he loved me first. But I was the one to say it.” Harry explained, remembering just how sad he was that night, thinking back to that awful concert experience. Still feeling quite awful that they had left a concert half finished that Louis paid because Harry thought he was going back to Southampton with a broken heart. 

Needless to say, that night was bittersweet.

The rest of the evening with the girls was nice and conversation kept flowing nicely between the trio. Ranging from the girls latest gossip amongst their friends to ask Harry about his family. Just getting to know one another and Harry may have exchanged a few texts with Louis between all that which was nice. 

Later, Louis came back and found them downstairs, sitting onto the pool table, and giving them all the lowdown on what happened at band practice. Mentioning that they’ve been covering some new songs from numerous alternative bands. That he thinks they’re going to nail this and once they do they’ll be unstoppable. Louis sounded enthusiastic as he spoke and Harry couldn’t help but smile because this upcoming gig had made Louis so happy.

After a couple more minutes or so, Harry and Louis were left alone; the girls had embarked upstairs as it was getting quite late. Louis wasted no time to hop off the pool table to join Harry on the couch, squeezing right beside him, and resting his arm on the ledge of the couch behind Harry’s head. 

“You know band practice would have been much better with you there Harold.”

“But then you’d be distracted so what good would have that done?” Harry knew if he was there then that'd definitely happen. 

Louis sighed, “Because you’d be there supporting me.” Louis replied, “Not only that but we could have snuck off to my car afterwards and snog.” 

Harry gave Louis the ‘are you serious’ look before said waggishly, “Like teenagers?”

“So me wanting to kiss you in the comfort of my own car is limited to age now?” Louis joked as he moved his arm around Harry’s shoulder, pulling him close. “Who made those rules?”

Harry noticed Louis’ eyes were on his lip before he replied, “No it’s just we could have come back to your mum’s to kiss.” 

Then there was a pause and for a moment Harry thought maybe Louis seen his point.

Louis licked his lips before he breathed out, “Just kiss me, Harold.” and then his lips were on Harry’s.

Harry’s heart started to hammer as he kissed his boyfriend, feeling a hand suddenly on his thigh, and another in his hair. Harry didn’t know what to do with his own but he did uncross his arms and rested them in his lap.

Then Louis’ tongue was in his mouth and Harry felt as if the room got ten times warmer. 

The hand on his thigh was next to no help when it slowly slid upward causing every hair on Harry’s body to raise, and the way they rolled tongues over each other made Harry wanting even more. 

Yeah, snogging in Jay’s basement wasn’t a bright idea, but it’s late. Not only that but apparently it’s okay because Louis kissing him and if it wasn't then they wouldn’t be doing this. 

Harry hopes so at least.

However the heated kisses stopped and Louis was on his neck, kissing, and making Harry feel all tingly. Trying his hardest to hold in his whimpers not wanting to make too much noise because Louis in a mood to be all over him. Not that Harry has any complaints because he wants this so bad. 

Fuck, Harry just wants Louis right now. 

“I’ve been waiting to do this all night,” Louis breathed out in between kisses, and Harry’s mind started to go a bit heady. 

Harry’s breath hitched when Louis latched his mouth against Harry’s neck, right below his jaw. Feeling the hand on his leg slowly slid up to the hem of his shirt before it went up into it. Shivering at the coldness of Louis fingers resting against his stomach. 

“Do you wanna go to my room?” Louis asked silkily against his tender skin and all Harry could do was nod.

Louis’ hand was no longer up his shirt and reaching for Harry's hand before they head upstairs. 

After that they found themselves back in Louis’ room on his bed, Harry’s got Louis on top of him, pressing kisses down his neck, and Harry's fingers were pressed into his boyfriend's back. Harry’s trying his hardest to not make so much noise, but it was hard when he got a beautiful boy on his neck. 

A small moan escaped Harry’s lips when he felt almost as if Louis was nibbling between the kisses, and the rolling over their hips did no help. 

What really did it for Harry was when he felt a hand once again go up his shirt and resting on his hip. Wanting more than that but he’s not going to press for things this time, not when Louis’ doing these things himself.

“I love it when you moan for me.” Louis purred before he started coating Harry’s neck with purple marks. Louis’ hand slowly, very slowly slides up his side, and Harry feels sweaty. His heart is hammering in his chest and his mind is intoxicated, he can only lay there. Letting soft noise escape his lips as he felt the friction just continue, feeling eager to just take these damn trousers off. 

It’d feel so much better between them and Harry can’t voice it, not when he can’t think straight. 

Then Harry felt the hand against his skin found its way to his nipple and gently grazed over it, causing Harry to shiver. A jolt of intensity rush through his body and holy shit his jeans feel uncomfortably tight now.

_Fuck._

Louis didn’t stop, no. He kept being a little shit and continually running his fingers over it and Harry felt so overwhelmed the longer it went on. 

Harry raked his fingers down Louis’ back as they went back to kissing. Louis’ tongue painting his mouth and feeling weight slide off of him, dipping into mattress beside him but the kisses didn’t stop. The hand up his shirt was still toying with his nipple, and Harry didn’t know what to do with his hands now.

Especially not when Louis was all over him causing Harry to be turned on of all things at the moment. 

Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth as he felt the hand slid back down his stomach, inching towards the waistband of Harry’s trousers. Making Harry’s nerve endings tingle when Louis’ hand had gone past his navel, well that is until Harry felt his shirt being hiked up, and coldness hitting his stomach. A warm hand back on his hip and Harry wants to touch Louis. 

Louis’ hand is just fucking there and it’s driving Harry mad, he needed Louis to keep touching him, to keep roaming his torso. Harry wants it so damn bad that he’s almost feeling courageous enough to reach up and put Louis’ hand where he wants to be touched. Where he needs to feel Louis’ hands on him and god, Harry just wanted Louis to manhandle him. 

It was when Louis was back on Harry’ neck, shuddering at the kisses against his tender skin, and curling his fingers against his own thigh, aching to reach over and pull Louis close. To push their hips back together and grind against him, Harry needed some friction, anything to make the problem in his jeans feel better. 

After a moment or so Harry thought he was about to come in his trousers when Louis’ hand found its way to his lap. Hearing a button being undone and Harry’s heart was going erratic. Then the zipper came next and Harry’s just laying there, panting. His whole body on fire and Harry was ready to rip these clothes off his body. 

“I’m so fucking hard.” Louis groaned against Harry’s neck, and fucking hell Harry wanted to touch Louis’ cock. 

As if Louis knew what was on Harry’s mind, he suddenly felt his hand taken and his heart nearly gave out when he felt it slid over something hard. Harry could feel himself starting to tremble when Louis had Harry cup him through his trousers.

Harry went completely docile with his hand on Louis’ hardness. 

The way Louis rolled his hips against Harry’s hand just sent shivers down his spine. Louis’ hand was back on his side resting, his lips still on Harry’s neck, and Harry is slowly rubbing Louis through his jeans. Feeling heat rise to his cheeks and Harry’s dick pressing uncomfortably against his trousers still. 

“Mm.. feels really good, baby.” Louis breathed down Harry’s neck as he pulled him closer, Harry's hand still rubbing over the bulge, and all Harry wanted to do was pull Louis’ cock out. To feel the thickness in his hands and make his boyfriend feel even better, but he can't.

Not when he can only focus on one thing while he’s nearly a moaning mess with wet open mouth kisses going down his neck. 

Harry nearly frowned when his hand was pushed away, but that was until he felt Louis trying to guide him to get on him. So Harry was now on top of his boyfriend, laying flush against him, and lips back on eachother. 

Louis’ got his hands splayed against Harry’s back and Harry just wanted these god awful clothes off. 

Like he’s not sure how much longer he’ll last from all this canoodling they were doing. 

The way Louis swirled his tongue around Harry’s and the hands sliding down over his bum was a lot. Feeling his arse being squeezed and Louis rutting his hips up into Harry’s felt just so fucking good. 

When Harry pulled back for a moment to catch his breath as their lips brushed together, he nearly tensed up. Louis found his way into Harry's trousers and under his pants, cupping Harry’s bare bum. Holy shit they’re actually going to do things, like this had to be it, Louis was touching him. 

Then they were kissing heatedly again and Harry nearly whimpered into the kiss when Louis rolled his hips more into him. 

Harry’s heart stuttered when one of Louis’ hand left his trouser, but the other stayed, sliding lower until he felt Louis’ fingers ran over his hole teasingly.

Oh fuck, they really are going to do this. 

Louis of course fucking kept rubbing and Harry’s not going to lie, he sort of wanted Louis to push his fingers into him. God, Harry wanted to be fingered so bad, Harry wants it more than anything right now. 

He’s never experienced it before and he’d like to, right here, right now with a boy he trusts. 

Harry whimpered when the fingers were gone because he didn't want Louis to stop, but then he felt his trousers and boxers slowly being pulled down over his bum. 

Well Louis only got halfway over his arse until there was a loud pounding on his door from the other side and Jay saying her goodnights. Suddenly Louis’s hands were off his hips and pushing Harry off him hurriedly, mumbling out they should really go get ready for bed. 

Talk about a cockblock… 

Harry’s laying there with his jeans undone and his arse pretty much exposed as Louis’ quickly left the room. 

So what happens now?

*********

Harry was fucking up.

He knows for sure he is or else he’d be back in his dorm worrying about his exams. Studying like mad to make sure he gets the best grades possible.

And yet, he’s at Liam’s party on a Friday night, being a supportive boyfriend.

Standing out back on the patio with Ed and Nick who were filling Harry in on how their endeavors to get laid have been a steady level of misfortune.

Honestly Harry didn’t really care much for who his mates were trying to pull or their top five list of people to bang. However, he didn’t really have anything else to do and was not up for standing alone in the kitchen either.

Niall and Zayn were snogging near the bookshelf in the living area and Louis’ busy setting up with his band.

So standing with his mates was pretty much his only option considering he’s trying to be a little more social. As he really doesn't like the idea of his friendships dying out all because he’s been a shit mate and been too preoccupied with other things. 

Even if the conversation wasn’t super exciting, Harry was trying. 

Harry crossed his arms as he gnawed on his bottom lip, listening to Nick go on about some guy he saw at the supermarket the other day. Hearing all about how this bloke had been the hottest guy Nick’s ever seen and how perfect he was. Describing that he was tall, muscular, and had really nice teeth. Stating that he’s probably goes to the dental school or something. Honestly Harry thinks Nick comes across _the hottest guy he’s ever seen_ multiple times per week but he didn’t comment on that.

After what seemed to be like forever of Nick fantasizing about the scenarios of running into this guy again, Ed had changed the subject onto himself. Mentioning that since he hasn't’ had much luck getting laid, that he thinks maybe he should try tinder or possibly go clubbing than hitting up the pub and parties. 

All that sounded excessive to Harry and his mind stalled. What is a tinder? Harry thought that was something used to help with lighting fire. Apparently Harry’s not kept up to date in the fact that he had an inkling this had to do with hooking up. 

Which honestly doesn’t surprise Harry there’s apps and dating sites like that around. 

Five minutes later, Harry found himself inside where it was a little less crowded; the kitchen. Getting himself a bottle of water from the cooler as Ed was next to him, asking Harry why he doesn’t loosen up a little tonight and actually have a beer. Yeah, not happening, Harry doesn't drink. 

Why can’t anyone understand that?

Then Ed was gone seconds later and Harry decided maybe he should go look for Louis. Afterall his band hadn’t started yet and there really wasn’t much for Harry to do. As he had no reason to stick around to see people indulge themselves with edibles and concoctions of alcohol. 

It took about three minutes for Harry to figure out where Louis was, knowing exactly where he flocks to every single party, and that Louis has to go get a good high before starting his night. 

And Harry was right when he walked into the room reeking a mix of weed and stale cigarettes, his eyes fallen on Louis whose sharing a joint with his fellow bandmates. As much as Harry disliked the smell of marijuana and decided to never try it again, it’s kind of funny he’s dating a stoner. Especially since he seemed to not mind it so much when he’s with Louis anymore, probably because sacrificing your sense of smell and morals overtime you grow accustomed. Or Harry would like to call it, taking one for the team.

“Harold, over here, love!” Louis shouted across the room, his lips curved into a smile, and Harry wasted no time going over there. Moving to stand next to his boyfriend who instantly put his hand on the small of Harry’s back, as he took a hit of the joint when it was passed to him. 

“Hey Lou,” Harry muttered as he stood there quietly, watching the blunt being passed around.

Harry can’t help but feel bored standing there as he kept to himself. Not even adding the current topic the guys were discussing all because Harry wanted to get the hell out of here. Just get away from this polluted room and go somewhere with his boyfriend. At least before Louis starts his gig because Harry’s been craving some alone time.

Especially since Louis and him haven’t had a whole lot of time alone together. Not with exams going on and Louis having been putting in extra practice. It’s been somewhat a quiet week for them, but that’s okay.

After tonight it’ll be better.

Then the hand on his back was gone and Louis laughing at whatever was just said. Harry doesn’t know what was so funny but he just smiled, not wanting to come off as rude that he wasn’t paying any attention.

Harry sighed as he crossed his arms, feeling a bit disappointed that Louis hasn’t said anything to him since he came in the room. Honestly, it bothered Harry especially since Louis wasn’t being his usual touchy self when they’re together.

Yeah, sure he put his hand on Harry but it was brief and honestly ever since they came back from the weekend at Jay's it’s been different.

Harry doesn’t know why because he thought they had a nice time. Usually, Louis is kissing him or is super touchy, but he hasn’t been like that for a while now.

Sure, they kiss and hold hands, but Louis won’t do more than that. They haven’t spent the night with each other for several days and Harry’s not even sure if that’s even in his plans for tonight. They haven’t snogged or cuddled much either which has been strange. 

And Harry doesn’t like it. Not when he’s been craving so much more from Louis. Wanting to go further with him and Harry missed all that attention he used to get.

_Used to get…_ god Harry hated how that sounded.

Of course, Harry could just reach over and be the one to initiate some affections, yet he was so used to Louis just helping himself it’d feel just weird. Not only that but Harry’s not a bold person, he just can't, not when things have been weird between them. 

“Well I suppose we should go start the show, eh boys?” one of the bandmates, Alex said as he finished up the blunt. Thank god because Harry just wanted to get out of this horrid room and get this night started once and for all. All the boys followed Alex out, well almost everyone except for Louis and Harry that is.

“Everything alright, darling?” Louis asked as he straightened out his jacket and Harry not sure if he’s feeling just alright. “You’ve been quiet.” 

Harry gave a nod, “Yeah, just been thinking about exams you know.” well it wasn’t necessarily a lie. Harry was worried about them along with trying to figure out what in the hell is going on between him and Louis lately. 

“Of course you are.” Louis sounded disappointed, almost as if he had hoped maybe Harry was bothered by something else. “You’ll be fine though, I know it.”

Harry sometimes wished he could just be so sure of his grades like Louis because it’d make his life much easier.

“But these exams are crucial, Lou. They’re the final ones before summer, I’ve got to have the highest score.” Harry explained because truly he wanted that. Because if he didn’t then what is even the point of coming to university if he can’t take his education seriously. 

“I know, but you got nothing to worry about, babe. You're one smart cookie.”

“Yes you’ve told me countless times, but you know how important my scores are to me,” Harry stressed as he ran his fingers through his curls. “I just want my hard work to pay off, Louis.”

“And it will, but you have to relax a little.” Louis told Harry and sure his boyfriend had a point. Maybe he should relax a little bit, but how can he when his career is on the lone and his own boyfriend won’t touch him anymore?

Harry sighed. “I don’t know, Lou… there’s just no time.” and Louis apparently didn’t like that as he was already shaking his head.

“We will make time after the party, I promise you that.” Louis offered and Harry hoped Louis will stick to his word. 

They both left the room moments later and headed downstairs where it was just awfully overcrowded and hot. Harry doesn’t know how the hell he’s going to survive these next few hours cooped up somewhere (likely against the wall) and watch Louis’ band. Ugh, hopefully he can find a spot where he doesn't have to be next to anyone because he did not feel so smothered.

Louis gave Harry a quick peck on the lips before he ran off towards his band who was getting ready to start and so that left Harry to survey the area. Gnawing on his bottom lip as he glanced around the room and felt a bit annoyed that there was pretty much no empty space anywhere. It was wall to wall people and Harry’s never remembered it being this crowded before. Oh well, he supposes the more support the better. 

Unless they’re just here for the free booze and stuff, then Harry thinks their out of their head. 

Harry ended up going back into the kitchen to get a new water bottle as his had gone warm. Also to get away from the slew of revelers for a moment before going back into the crowded living area. In which Harry was half tempted to watch from the kitchen, but he couldn’t really see and he didn’t want another beer spilling incident to happen. 

Being a bin for discarded drinks was not on his agenda tonight. 

Harry wandered back into the living room after Alex started introducing Faithless Night, giving a look around the area once he stepped into the living area. The instruments start playing and Harry hasn’t found a spot yet, so he wanders for a while as the band covered some Oasis songs. Harry eventually finds a nook near the corner closest to the entrance where it wasn’t occupied with couples making out. Thank god, because Harry wasn’t about to be front and center not when the idea of being shoulder to shoulder sounded less than appealing. 

So it worked, it wasn’t necessarily the best view, a bit drafty from the door opening and closing, but Harry’s just glad he’s tall enough to be able to at least see his boyfriend. Taking a swig of his water bottle and trying to enjoy the show as much as he could.

As always Faithless Night never disappoints and everyone seemed to enjoy it. Not really a surprise as they have such a following as the music was good, the band filled with attractiveness, and charming frontman. It’s a good show and Harry’s always known that since the beginning so Louis’ band doing exceptionally well at Liam’s party was expected. 

Harry’s locked eyes with Louis on more than one occasion and he even gotten a wink as well. Making Harry smile and glance down to his boots, his heart fluttering.

The band covered about ten songs before they said they were going to take a short intermission which in translation meant smoking break. 

But before Harry could go wandering off to go accompany Louis outside, Harry’s ears caught something. That something being about Louis and Harry not usually one to eavesdrop, but it’s kind of hard not to when it was in earshot. 

“So do you know who’s Louis banging now?” one of the guys asked and yeah, Harry’s definitely intrigued. “Last I heard he gave Edith the boot for someone else.” Well, Harry wouldn't say Louis broke it off with Edith because he was hooking up with Harry. 

“That tall one he’s always with, I think his name's Harry or something, you know the guy he’s been trying to fuck all year.” another boy added and hmm Harry’s not too sure how he feels about this conversation. “Louis’ been up his arse ever since, must be some good sex if he’s been trying to pull for this long.”

Harry frowned because Louis and him haven’t had sex or anything relatively intimate at all. Not that Harry wants to have sex because he’s still waiting thank you very much, but he’d sure as hell like to do things. 

Then Harry heard them greet someone he found absolutely annoying; Edith. 

“So we were talking, why did Louis dump you?” the guys asked and Harry sighed as he crossed his arms. 

Edith scoffed, “Because his new boy toy ruined everything.” Well, actually Louis never was truly interested in her, so… “We used to like hook up a lot, I thought Louis liked me, that was until he showed up.” 

Harry’s mind started to think back to before he became close to Louis, Louis used to hook up with whoever and whenever he pleased. Didn’t have any care in the world as long as he had a good fuck and that it didn’t mean commitment. In a way, it’s almost frustrating because Louis went from the bad boy who slept around like it was a free meal to just kissing. It bothers Harry because is there something wrong with him? 

Does Louis not want to be intimate with him? 

They’ve came close a couple times but Louis ends up scurrying away to the loo for a while and he can’t help but wonder if this is all about Harry. 

The fact that Louis won't do anything with him because he’s an inexperienced virgin that’s probably won't get him off. 

Sure, Harry could be totally reading too much into things but it’s been weeks now and the farthest they’ve ever gotten was Louis almost fingering him.

It just doesn’t make any sense. 

Harry heaved a sigh and vacated the area, not needing to hear the rest of this conversation, he really didn’t want to listen to Edith go on about missing Louis. Honestly, Harry just needed to get away from the crowd and have a breath of fresh air. Maybe that’ll clear his head and he can think more about these problems. 

When Harry decided to go out back he’s greeted with the band walking in past him and Louis giving him a passing touch on his hand, Harry glanced over his shoulder and noticed Louis looking at him and giving him a smile before heading over towards the set.

Harry wasted no time to go out back and find himself on one of the couches with his legs crossed, his arms crossed and started to think more about Louis not doing things with him. Not only that but the fact that Louis’ really hasn’t been around him tonight and it just makes him feel kind of down. Harry knows he doesn’t need to feel so dependent when it comes to his boyfriend as he’s an adult, but his mates were doing wherever because he had no idea where they wandered off to. Harry didn't even want to send them texts either and he’s sure he’d get no response as they’re all probably either too drunk or high to respond. Harry despised parties and refused to go back inside where that conversation about Louis and him is taking place. Not only that but he’s got far too much on his mind. 

It’s silent outside other than the faint sound of music coming from the house. Harry breathes as he stares up into the night sky, thinking that maybe something is wrong, like genuinely wrong with him for Louis trying to not to pursue him. 

Harry’s attempted on more than one occasion to be assertive and that failed miserably. He almost doesn’t see the point in trying ever again because what's the point of you keep getting rejected? 

They’ve been together for two months now and Harry just wants to feel close to his boyfriend. More than he already does because he’d like that. To experience such a new thing with the guy he loves and trusts, it’s just the matter of Louis wanting that. 

The longer Harry sat there consumed in his thoughts, the more he decided on whether or not if it was worth it to give it one more shot to try things. Harry just doesn’t know how much more he can deal with being denied like that and Louis acting like it’s no big deal. 

Should he try tonight for one last attempt?

Harry doesn’t know. Not when it’s uncertain he’ll be occupying Louis’ bed or not tonight. So he’ll have to see about it come later when Louis said they’d make time for Harry to relax. 

It started to sprinkle so Harry headed inside to the stuffy house and tried his best to enjoy the rest of the night.

Harry spends the rest of his evening back in the corner, keeping to himself, and thinking far too much about things. 

When the band finished their last song Harry wanted to get the hell out of here. Not stay here and keep being surrounded by drunks and stoners, watching couples snog wherever they please, and being bored out of his skull.

Thankfully Louis didn’t want to stick around with a plan to get shitfaced because Harry doesn’t feel up to dealing with that. Not tonight.

So they ended up leaving and wound up in Louis’ dorm sometime later, Harry's unsure if this is an invite to sleep over or not. Especially after this weird week they’ve had together and the way Louis hasn’t really sent much time with him today either. 

Louis stuffed his guitar case under his bed before he slipped off his jacket and tossed across the room carelessly before he plopped down onto his bed. Harry just stood there arms slack at his side, gnawing on his lip before he noticed Louis patting the spot beside him. 

“C’mere love,” Louis crooned and Harry wasted no time to join his boyfriend on the bed, feeling an arm go around his side and being pulled closed. “Haven’t gotten to be with you all night.”

“It’s okay, Lou.” Harry muttered as he leaned into his boy more, needing to be closer to him.

Silence filled the air between them and it was a comfortable one. It warmed Harry’s heart that his boyfriend was actually sitting with him, cuddling, instead of pulling away seconds later. To have this affection right now just made Harry feel so much happier. 

He felt a kiss press to his temple and Louis’ murmuring in his ear, “I told you I’d get you to relax, babe.” the corners of Harry’s lips slid upwards. “How about we get you more relaxed?” 

Harry pulled away just far enough to glance at his boyfriend, unsure of what he meant by that, giving him a curious look. 

“How so?”

“Well how about we change into something a bit more comfortable and watch a film instead,” Louis suggested. “I’d really like to cuddle with boyfriend right now.” 

So is Harry sleeping over then? 

“I’d like that.” Harry really would, he wanted that so bad. 

A moment later Louis moved from the bed to his desk, grabbing some folded garments he had on top of his laptop before tossing them into Harry’s lap.  
So it looks like Harry’s sleeping over then, good. 

Maybe sometime during whatever film Louis had in store for tonight, Harry could try to be assertive one last time. 

Hopefully he doesn’t get rejected. 

After Harry excused himself to the bathroom he wasted no time to change out of his clothes and into the softer ones. Feeling kind of anxious to tangle around his boyfriend with the possibility of things happening. 

Well, Harry hopes so at least or else they’ll never do more. 

When Harry walked back into the room Louis was already in bed, near the wall, and the laptop was on top of the jury-rigged desk chair with a textbook slipped underneath. Harry still can't understand why Louis hadn’t invested in a larger screen or you know an actual thing called a television. 

Whatever though, maybe it’s an excuse for Louis to keep Harry close since watching films is a staple most nights. 

“Hit the lights, Harold.” Louis announced from the bed as he ran his fingers through his hair looking too good, it’s almost criminal. His stupid biceps and tattoo’s staring back at Harry menacingly, his fringe pushed back, and his chest... God don’t get Harry started on that work of art. 

Harry definitely felt eager to crawl into bed already. It’s almost unfair that Louis’ really fucking attractive and laying in bed looking like _that._

Once Harry shut off the lights he crawled into the bed, underneath the blankets, and already being pulled close. Well Louis actually scooted closer and draped his arm over the top of Harry’s side of the blanket. 

“So.. what exactly are we watching this time?” Harry questioned curiously as he noticed the paused black frame. “I hope it isn’t another one of those gory films you like, Lou.”

“And what if it is?”

Harry frowned, “ I don’t like those kinds of movies, Louis.” well it wasn’t a lie. The last movie they attempted to watch Harry could only handle a couple minutes in before tossing the towel. 

“I know you don’t, but I feel like watching Saw.” Yeah and Harry doesn't, seems as if they have a conflict of interest here. “We can always fit in another film of your choice afterwards how about that?” 

As much as the idea of watching a horror film was less than appealing, Harry did like the idea of watching something a little lighter afterwards. 

“I suppose that sounds alright.” Harry just wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted to watch and hopefully whatever he chooses won’t be a snore fest for Louis. The last thing he wants to do is bore his boy all because the movie is a dud. 

Then Harry felt lips against his cheek briefly and Louis movie to click his mouse on the play button.

From the moment the opening scene started Harry didn’t want to keep watching at all, not even for a minute more because he felt uneasy. Not even the arm over him could make him feel better whatsoever, but he was going to stick it out for as long as he could.

Well easier said than done because the two poor guys stuck in a dilapidated bathroom with a corpse in the center didn’t pique Harry's interest.

Yeah, Harry knows all about this film franchise and no he’s never sat down to watch them. Niall’s filled his ear once about someone tearing their skip off while being glued to a seat and yeah, Harry never intended to ever watch them. Except for now because Louis somehow magically persuaded him.

The things Harry does for his boyfriend. 

Harry couldn’t do it, he just can’t and so he averted his gaze to Louis hand resting on top of the blanket. Deciding to think about something else and distract himself from this film because he just can’t get into it.

Sure it may not be totally gory as he originally thought but he didn’t want to keep paying attention either just in case. Not wanting to make Louis think Harry enjoyed it so much he’d watch all the other ones with him because that’s not happening. Not ever. 

So Harry laid there in thoughts, remembering what he had on his mind earlier in the night. Thinking about when to assert himself because he’d really like to, but unsure of what exactly to do this time. Not certain if he should just move to face Louis, kiss his neck, and go from there. Rub his bum against Louis’ lap or just initiate kisses.

Ugh, Harry doesn’t know. 

Harry ended up laying there in thought for sometime before he decided to move to face his boyfriend. Who gave him a confused look before Harry leaned in and captured his boyfriend's lips with his own. His hand moving to rest on Louis’ side under the blanket and hoping Louis understood Harry was in the mood to kiss. 

Louis seemed to have caught on quick when Harry felt Louis kiss him back and coaxing his tongue into Harry’s mouth moments later. 

Swirling their tongues together and Harry wants more. Harry needs Louis to just give him more than snogging in bed. Yet, he’s not doing anymore than shoving his tongue down Harry’s throat and it’s almost frustrating. 

Harry quivered when Louis sucked on his tongue somewhere in between theirs rolling together. Harry whimpered into the kiss when he suddenly felt a hand in his hair, entangled, and slightly tugging. 

Fuck, Harry wanted more, he does so bad. 

But, he’s not sure if he can try right now with his boyfriend who's wearing nothing but boxers, kissing him in bed, and got’s his hand in Harry’s hair. 

They kiss like that for a little longer because realizes Louis isn’t doing anything more than painting Harry’s mouth. There's no lovebites or hands roaming his body, no dirty words, or anything and it bothers Harry. 

Harry wants to do things, so why isn’t Louis pressing for more like usual?

Maybe Harry should be assertive like he initially planned after all, who knows it could light a fire under Louis’ bum. 

It’s worth a shot. 

So Harry crowded Louis’ space a little more and presses against him, needing some friction between them to possibly get things moving, hoping it’d drop the hint to Louis. Harry tried to roll their hips together and kiss Louis more hungrily, but nothing worked. 

Harry then decided maybe he should try giving Louis a love bite himself and that’s what he tried. Latching his mouth just below Louis’ jaw that was until Louis suddenly pulled away and crawled over Harry, scurrying to the bathroom seconds later.

And that spoke volumes to Harry. 

Harry’s left confused and upset because apparently there is something wrong with him after all. 

So much for being assertive and trying to be intimate with his boyfriend because looks like Louis doesn’t want to do anything with him after all, it’s almost humiliating with every attempt Harry’s tried. 

Harry bit back his frown as he moved to sit up as he glanced to the bathroom door that had light peeking out from the bottom. His heart panging at the mere idea of him not being sexually appealing to his boyfriend and he almost feels like crying. 

In all honesty, Harry felt rejected.

Two minutes later and Harry’s brought his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his knees, and gnawing on his bottom lip. Not liking how long Louis had been hiding away in the loo again and making it clear as day that he wasn’t interested. Harry gets it now, he does. Louis can come out from hiding now because Harry’s done trying. 

Speaking of the devil, Louis finally emerged from the bathroom from what Harry could hear from the handle turning. Harry didn’t look up though, no, not when he feels so fucking embarrassed and disappointed.

“Sorry, felt a bit queasy all of the sudden.” Louis explained but Harry knows Louis’ covering his arse. Harry isn’t stupid. 

Harry simply said nothing.

Then Harry suddenly felt weight press into the bed and Louis moving back to his spot.

“We can stop watching the film if you want, love.” Louis said almost as if things were okay. Harry just stayed silent as he glanced at his boyfriend who was looking at him already, reaching over and tucking some of Harry’s hair behind his ears, before leaning over and about to press his lips against Harry's, but Harry was faster than that and looked away, denying Louis a kiss. 

Not really in a mood to be spoiled with affections because he feels upset about what just happened minutes ago. It may seem very immature and childish that he’s acting this way, but Louis hurt his feelings.

Harry almost feels like crying but he holds himself together as he moves to lay down, facing the laptop. The credits of the film are rolling and Harry can feel Louis’ eyes burning on him.

“Babe?” Louis asked softly as Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to guide him to lay back, but Harry shrugs it off. Ignoring Louis and curling the blanket against his chest, not giving him a response either. 

Harry felt an arm go around his shoulder and Louis’ back laying down, pressed up against him, leaving a soft kiss against his neck. 

“Baby, come on, I wanna cuddle with you.” Louis pleaded but Harry ignored his request and stayed silent. As much as Harry liked to be held in Louis’ arms, he wasn’t in the mood. 

Silence filled the air between them momentarily and the kisses stop against his neck, and Louis trying to get Harry to turn around again.

“Harry… what's wrong?” Louis finally asked after Harry shrugged his hand off his shoulder once again. “Clearly you’re upset about something and I would really like to know what gotten you so silent.” 

“You don’t want me, I get it.” Harry sadly mumbled out, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Darling I can’t understand what you're saying.” Louis explained as he started to play with Harry’s hair. 

Harry heaved a sigh before he opened his eyes, “I feel like you don’t want me.”

A beat of silence passed and Harry feels like his worries about Louis not wanting to be intimate with him were confirmed. He can feel tears brim his eyes until he felt a kiss press against his neck once again.

“Why on earth do you think I don’t want you?” Louis asked confused. “You’re my boy and nothing changes that.” 

Yeah, but that's not what Harry meant and it’s almost frustrating that Louis can’t see what the problem is after all this time. 

“I don’t understand why all of a sudden you think that.” Louis added as he stopped toying with Harry’s hair and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder once again. Yet, Harry can’t figure out why his own boyfriend won't sleep with him so looks like Louis’ not the only one puzzled here. 

“I love you and-” Louis started, but Harry interrupted him right away because clearly Louis wasn’t getting the big picture here.

“Then why won’t you touch me?!” Harry queried as he watched the screen of the laptop go black and the room filled with darkness. Moving to burying his face into the blanket as he felt a little embarrassed to say something so foreign for his mouth. 

Harry hated the silence that followed. It just reconfirms that Louis doesn’t want to be intimate with him and won’t just say it out loud. It makes Harry feel like-

“Harry, it’s not like that, I swear.” Louis started and Harry didn't dare to move, not when Louis’ attempting again to have him move to face him. “It has nothing to do you at all, it’s on me, I haven’t been pressing for things.” Louis explained and Harry's confused, what does he even mean that it’s on him? 

Yet, Harry didn’t react and just wanted to hear Louis out because then maybe he’d finally understand what the hell is going on. 

“I just don’t want you to feel obligated to do things.” Louis confessed. “I’ve got a complicated past and with you it’s different.” 

Oh here we go with this _It’s different_ bullshit again.

“You’re just so-” Harry stopped Louis right there because he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the rest of what he was about to say. 

“What? An inexperienced virgin that you're ashamed of?” Harry almost felt like crying when he said that because it’s true. Louis’ been sexually active for god knows how long where Harry hasn’t even started. It’s almost embarrassing the more he thinks about it, not because he’s still a virgin, but because Louis’ dating someone so wet behind the ears. 

“Babe.. no, not at all.” Louis stressed and Harry’s not too sure how he feels right now. Louis sighed as he rubbed his hand down Harry’s arm under the blanket. “It’s just you're so pure and perfect.”

“I’m not perfect, Louis.”

“You are to me because look at my past Harry,” Louis replied. “I’ve had meaningless sex for almost six years.” Yeah, Harry already knew that and doesn’t even care about it. 

What he cares about is right here, right now. 

“I just didn’t want you to feel pressured because I know you’re waiting for the right time and person. I don’t want to cross boundaries if you’re not comfortable.” Louis explained and okay maybe that made Harry feel better. Only a smidge because at least he knows it had nothing to with his inexperience, thank god. 

“But I don’t mind you being a virgin,” Louis confessed and well that makes Harry feel even better. “It doesn’t change the fact that I still want you more than ever.”

“Really?” Harry asked curiously as finally moved to face his boyfriend even if he couldn’t see much because it was awfully dark.

Suddenly Harry felt Louis moving to lean over Harry, the lamp turning on and Louis laying back down. His hand on Harry’s cheek, caressing with his thumb.

“Of course, love.” Louis cooed. “Trust me I want to. I really, really would love to get you out of these clothes.”

“And I want to make you feel good, Louis.” Harry said honestly as he relaxed against Louis’ hand on his cheek. His thumb still caressing softly against Harry’s cheek and it's soothing. 

Louis searched Harry eyes for a moment before he stopped moving his thumb, his hand falling off his face. 

“Are you sure?” Louis asked and Harry nodded without hesitation. “Well then c'mere babe.” Louis whispered. 

Harry scooted closer and before he knew it Louis’ lips were on his, arm sliding around his waist under the blanket, and his heart started fluttering. Mewling into the kiss when his bottom lip was suckled on and the way Louis wantonly coaxed his tongue into his mouth sent shivers down Harry’s spine. Making it feel ten times warmer underneath these blankets and just wanting to rip these fucking layer off his body. 

Louis rolled his tongue over Harry’s as his hand slid down to Harry’s arse, squeezing it, and resting it there. Harry’s just laying up against his boyfriend with his own on Louis’ side because Harry needed to touch. 

Harry felt friction against hips and his mind starting to feel a bit intoxicated. 

Louis’ hand no longer on his bum and now on Harry's shoulder. Suddenly Harry felt as if he was being slowly guided to move to his back, their kiss not breaking. Louis’ hovering over him, he’s painting Harry’s mouth, and now he feels the blanket being pushed off him to the ground. 

Harry whimpered into the kiss when he felt a hand on his hip right where his top and waistband meet, needing Louis to just take something off him already. 

They stay like this for a while until Harry has Louis kissing down his neck, and the hand slides up his top. Letting out a breathy moan when Louis latched his mouth against Harry’s neck and fingers caressing his sensitive nipple. 

Ugh, it was like Louis knew what drove Harry mad. 

“You’re so sexy.” Louis breathed heavily against Harry's neck, making his cock grow hard. Lips leaving wet kisses against his skin and Louis’ fingers being fucking teasers. 

Suddenly the hands were gone, Louis no longer on his neck, Harry feels his top being hiked up, cold air hitting his stomach. Holy shit, they’re seriously going to do this and they’re not going to stop. 

They can’t stop, not when Harry’s shirt is pulled over his head and discarded to the ground carelessly. Lips are back on his and a hand on his stomach is just right there not moving and it’s maddening.  
The way the hand on his stomach slowly slid towards his joggers just made Harry’s cock pulsate and his body felt all tingly. Harry could feel Louis messing with something, until he realised it was the strings to his bottoms being undone. Harry early tensed up when he felt his joggers loosen up ever so slightly Louis’ lips no longer on his, and fingers curling under the fabric of his bottoms. 

All the air left Harry’s lungs when Louis moved to be between his legs because holy shit that’s a sight to see. His boyfriend wearing nothing but boxers between his legs, his happy trail staring back at Harry’s and Louis’ cock tenting in his pants. 

_Fuck._

Louis pulled off Harry’s bottoms skillfully fast and thrown those off to the side and yeah… Harry’s heart was racing. 

If Harry were honest he was very fucking nervous. Very much so because he’s never touched another guy’s dick and he surely hasn’t had anyone touch his either. This is all new territory for him and you can't blame Harry for feeling a bit anxious.

“We’ll start slow.” Louis murmured as he leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips, Harry suddenly felt pressure against his body, shuddering when he feels the warmness of Louis’ torso pressed against his bare chest. His fingers latching onto his boyfriend's back, and Louis’ rolling their hips together slowly. 

Oh wow… that feels good. 

The thin fabric between them and the fact that Harry literally feels Louis’ hard cock rub against his own. It just made Harry even more inclined to just get these boxers off soon as possible. 

Whimpering into his boyfriend's mouth when the friction between them felt heavier, Harry’s legs start to quiver as Louis wetly kissed down his neck, nibbling and sucking. Harry’s nails dug into Louis’ skin, he groaned at the sudden sharpness of pain and then let out a breathy noise when Louis kissed the spot afterward. Harry’s body is scorching all over and his toes are curling as Louis worked on his neck, the lip-smacking sounds against his skin is music to his ears, and the way Louis’ continually grinding their hips together is just sinful. 

Harry’s so fucking turned on. 

It was then that Louis’ kisses started to go lower and lower past his collarbones, Harry feels himself almost about to go breathless. The lips pressing into his chest and the way Louis’ tongue slid over Harry’s nipple just sent a wave of overbearing pleasure through his body. Causing a moan to escape his lips and a hand finding its way into Louis’ hair, gently pulling as the tongue swirled around the sensitive bit. 

Harry’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest when Louis went to the other. This was all too much for him to not feel so fucking overwhelmed. Everything about this right now just made his cock ache and needing to get off.

Wanting so badly to relieve the pressure on his dick, but loving too much of the way Louis makes him feel right now... God, Harry loves it so much.

Then Louis, fucking Louis started pressing his lips further down Harry’s stomach and Harry felt like passing out. Louis is so, so, so close to the waistband to his boxers and Harry thinks he may come before his boxers even come off. The lower Louis went the more Harry felt heaviness in his stomach, when he kissed below Harry’s navel, the hand he had in Louis’ hair clutches harder to the point that Harry thinks it’s nearly scalping.

Louis decided to be a fucking tease and latched his lips just above the waistband to his boxers. Causing Harry to whimper and flutter his eyes closed. Gnawing on his bottom lip, his hand left Louis’ hair and claw into the bed sheet beside him.

Harry felt Louis pressed his lips against the mark before they were gone and Harry opened his eyes once the weight on his legs was gone. Swallowing thickly when he saw Louis sitting on his knees between Harry’s legs still, hand running down his torso looking too fucking good. It’s almost should be illegal to look that beddable it’s maddening.

Making eye contact with him and the way Louis’ staring at him needily just made Harry want his boyfriend even more.

It was when the fingers hooked over his waistband on his hips that his heart nearly stopped. Louis then slowly peeled off Harry boxers, having Harry lift up briefly before they’re tossed to the ground. Harry feels exposed and the way Louis is looking down at him makes him want to feel Louis’ hand on him.

Fucking hell Harry needs that now.

Then if things couldn’t have gotten anymore hotter, Louis cupped his own cock through his boxers. _Fuck._ Harry thinks because Louis needed to remove those useless boxers now. 

“You’re body is so fucking beautiful.” Louis breathed out as his eyes trailed down Harry’s body before he ended up back on top of Harry, kissing him, and clasping his hand on Harry’s shoulders. Making Harry’s mind go absolutely erratic when he feels himself being guided to sit up. The hands on his shoulders slid down his arms all the way to his hands. 

His hands are now on Louis’ hips and Louis is in his ear, his breath tickling as he murmured, “Do you wanna take my cock out?” 

And fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

Harry’s mouth went dry and he sat there blinking as the hands left his. Kisses being peppered down his neck and Harry’s breathed out a moan. Slowly very slowly pushing down Louis’ boxers, feeling Louis’ hardness it his stomach, and his heart racing. 

Louis moved back and helped Harry with taking them off and good god, Louis is thick. 

Harry knew Louis was well endowed, but he didn’t realize he was _that_ thick.

Then the boxers were gone somewhere discarded on the floor and the next thing Harry knows is Louis’ moving back in for a kiss, having Harry fall flat against his back, as rolling their hips together. 

And holy shit they’re frotting. Like they're actually doing this right now and Harry’s moaning against his boyfriend's lips. 

He can feel Louis breathing heavily in his ear as he rutted against him, “I’ve thought about fucking you so many times.” his breath hot against Harry’s ear, Harry’s heart is soaring and his nails clawing down Louis’ back. “On my cock looking so fucking wrecked for me.” Good god, Louis is going to give Harry an aneurysm with all this stimulation. 

Harry made small noises as he felt Louis panting down his neck, thrusting his hips against Harry’s, and nibbling on his lobe. Harry thinks he may just come like that.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I thought about it.” Louis added, pressing a kiss against Harry’s neck and the bed started to make noise. Harry prayed whoever was in the dorm a room over didn’t come knocking because Harry’s not in the mood to stop. 

Harry could feel the pleasure just building and pressure getting worse. Harry’s so close and fucking Louis apparently needed to be a little shit and move off of him. Almost as if he knew Harry was close. 

Then Louis was in his ear, “What do you wanna do, baby?” Harry was doing his best told himself back from releasing. 

“I wanna touch” Harry whimpered out as Louis pressed a hot kiss against his skin. 

“You sure?” Louis whispered silkily against Harry's ear, making him shiver. 

“Yeah.” Harry breathed out, just wanting Louis to touch him already. 

Then Louis’ moving to lean over him, opening up his nightstand, and searching through it for a moment. Until he closed the drawer and Harry heard the flip of a cap… oh. 

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip as weight dipped in the mattress beside him once again and Harry watched Louis squirted some liquid into his hand. Eyeing his boyfriend rubbing his hand over his own cock, lubing it up and fucking hell Harry wants to wrap his hand around his boyfriend's width. 

Then the lips were back on his, and Harry’s hand being taken. Guiding him until he felt the hardness of Louis’ body beneath his palm seconds later slowly sliding down his boyfriend's body and Harry whimpered into his boyfriend's mouth. 

His hand going further down until Louis clasped Harry’s hand around his dick and yeah, Harry’s heart was palpitating quickly now. 

Then Louis’ lips were gone and he moved to lay on his back, and continued to guide Harry’s hand, having him start to move up and down. Harry’s still in a fucking state of awe because he can’t believe he’s doing this right now.

“Just like that, babe.” Louis breathed out as he removed his hand off Harry’s. Bringing Harry back down in for a kiss, shoving his tongue down his throat, and Harry’s slowly pumping his hand. 

Harry continues his motions, hoping he was doing okay, and did what he thought would feel best. 

If Harry were honest he sort of wanted to go down on Louis, but maybe another time?

Like the idea of it just made Harry even more hot and bothered, his boyfriend’s thick cock down his throat, tasting him, and just making Louis feel too good. Eager to know what it feels like to have come hit the back of his throat and… okay, Harry didn't need to not get ahead of himself. No matter how fucking hot and tempting the idea may be. 

There was a hand in his hair, fingers pressed against his scalp, and Louis’ groaning into his mouth sucking on his tongue and Harry can feel Louis thrusting up into his hand seconds later. Harry can't help but think what sex would be like with Louis. 

Louis’ glistening in sweat on top of him, his fringe pushed back, and staring Harry deep in the eyes. Breathing heavily and thrusting into Harry hurriedly, the bed squeaking, and holy fuck Harry needs to not think about that. Not right now when he should be more focused on getting his boyfriend off. 

It was easier said than done because it’s all Harry could fucking think about, wondering if that’s how Louis was in bed; It made Harry feel his cock just twitch and Jesus Christ Harry wants to have sex with Louis. 

Not like right now, but possibly in the future. 

Louis pulled back from the kiss, muttering against Harry’s lips, “Fuck, that feels so fucking good.” 

Harry started to pull faster and when a moan escaped Louis’ lips Harry thought himself was going to come sooner rather than later. 

Louis sounding like _that_ was just too much for Harry to handle. 

Harry continued rubbing Louis’ hard on like that for sometime before Louis pulled back away from the kiss and groaned. Harry fluttered his eyes open as he glanced down to his hand, feeling his cheeks warm up at the sight of Louis’ precome dripping from his cock as Harry stroked him off. 

For a second Harry slowed his movements and fluttered his eyes closed once again, Louis’ back on his lips, slowly kissing him. Fingers tugging at his Harry’s hair and Harry could feel Louis’ hips studdering against his hand. 

Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth and suddenly all Harry feels is warmness sliding down his hand. 

It was when Louis pulled away from the kiss, letting out a breath when Harry opened his eyes and saw the white streaks across his boyfriend's stomach and chest. Some stray bits had went down Harry's hand and he made Louis come, like Harry actually did that. Wow. 

“Your hand felt so fucking good, darling.” Louis panted out as Harry moved his hand off his boyfriend's cock, unsure what to do with it. That was until Louis moved Harry to lay on his back this time, grabbing the lube once again and running his slick hand over Harry's cock. Murmured out it was in fact his turn.

Apparently not minding the mess whatsoever. 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Louis massaged his cock, feeling his mouth go agape, and Louis’ on his neck. Peppering kisses along his tender skin, and muttering out in between the kisses just how good Harry made him feel.

And fuck, Harry liked how his boyfriend was making him feel right now. Not that it comes to a surprise because Louis’ experienced and knows what he’s doing, but seriously. Louis’ making Harry breathless and his heart just pumping uncontrollably. Harry knows he won't last long, not as long as Louis did because his cock was already wet, precome dripping along his length. So it’s likely and he hopes Louis doesn’t mind so much. 

“I wanna finger you so bad.” Louis husked down Harry’s throat, causing Harry to whimper at the thought. Louis pumped his hand faster before he groaned out, “See how tight your virgin hole is.” Oh Wow. Yeah, Harry’s not going to last at this rate that’s for sure. “Wanna know how it’ll feel when I bury my cock deep inside you.” 

Harry moaned at that, feeling an immense amount of pressure rush through his dick, his body gone absolutely sweaty, and all Louis keeps talking to him filthily. It’s all so much for his body which is aching to release soon. 

“Would you like that, my fingers inside you?” Louis asked silkily and Harry nodded eager because fuck, Harry would. 

Harry felt himself starting to breath harder and his skin buzzing with sensitivity. His mind flooding with thoughts of Louis doing just that and it’s so fucking hot. Harry's cock is pulsing and his whole body tense up as Louis went on. 

A rush of ecstasy coursed through him and Harry couldn’t hold himself together anymore, letting out a breathy moan, his legs quivering as his orgasm took over. Releasing all over Louis’ hand and feeling warmness streak his stomach.

A rush of relief and fatigue wash over him and Harry panting as he fluttered his eyes closed. 

It could feel gentle kisses pressed against his lips and Louis’ hand was now on his chest, fingers caressing his sticky skin, and Harry feels content. 

“So... how was it?” Louis asked as Harry opened his eyes, flicking his gaze to his boyfriends. His skin flushed and sweaty, some of his fringe stuck to his forehead, his lips raw, Harry thinks he looks beautiful right now. 

“Amazing.” Harry breathed out as he noticed the corners of Louis’ lips sliding upwards before moving to press a kiss against harry’s temple. 

“Likewise, Harold.” Louis whispered before he moved to get off the bed and Harry just laid there still quite fatigued. His eyes watching his boyfriend grab a pair of jeans from the floor and checking the pockets, and Harry can't help but think Louis has a cute bum. 

Harry’s breathing finally steadied and he felt very warm, but he didn't want to move or do anything else. 

Then Louis disappeared into the bathroom briefly after tossing the jeans to his side and coming back out with a washcloth. His phone in the other hand and Harry was a bit confused until Louis crawled back into bed with Harry settling back down beside him. Cleaning them both up with the rag before tossing it to the ground and Harry thinks one of these days he’s going to have a serious talk about Louis’ messy habits. 

“So, why me?” Louis questioned as he moved over Harry once against the grab the blanket off the ground. Which Harry didn’t understand why Louis didn’t just pick it up off the ground before crawling back into bed in the first place. 

Harry scratched at his cheek, before he answered, “Because I trust you.” It was one hundred percent honest and Harry wouldn’t have done it if he didn’t. Harry knows Louis wouldn’t do anything to ever hurt him, he’s proved that even if there was a few snags along the way before they got together, but it things happen. 

Being with Louis feels right. 

Louis then covered them with the blanket before he reached over and caressed his thumb across Harry’s jawline, staring him deeply in the eyes. “Likewise, love.” Louis cooed before he pressed their lips together before he laid on his back, running his fingers through his hair, and bringing out his phone. 

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip, wanting a cuddle, and scooting closer towards his boyfriend. Resting his hand on Louis’ chest, nestling his head against Louis’ shoulder, and an arm around him.

“How about we look for some inspiration, shall we?” Louis questioned as Harry noticed him type couple tattoos into the phone, making his cheeks warm up. Almost forgetting that they were planning to get some ink soon. Which Harry isn’t going to lie he’s a bit worried and kind of scared of the pain, but he wants to do it. 

“Okay, Lou.” was all Harry added as Louis started to scroll through countless tattoo ideas. Asking Harry if he had a penny for his thoughts and if he saw something he liked then just tell him.

Which was all just overwhelming because there were so many ideas it was endless. 

They kept scrolling along as nothing really was piquing their fancy.

And that’s how they spent the rest of their night.


	18. XVIII

It’s getting close to the end of the term and Harry’s sitting at a table, idly swirling the water in his glass, knowing just how bad of an idea this is. 

Harry should be in his dorm revising day and night as exams were still going on, but of course that’s not his reality. Not when his mates decided to be dickheads and dragged him out for a night in town. Now, don’t get Harry wrong he should be spending time with his friends on Friday nights like most uni students of his age. However, he’d much rather be preparing and doing way more productive things than just sitting here watching his mates and boyfriend trying to play a round of pool while drinking. 

Making a foolery of themselves being boisterous and giggly over whatever it was they were on about. Just having the time of their life with fellow carousers that happened to join their game and Harry’s just glad he didn’t get roped into that. As he’s never been very good at billiards and wasn't up to embarrass himself thank you very much. 

Harry just kept to himself mainly and at a distance. Thinking whether or not he should check on his grades as he hadn’t had time to look. Not that he’s like worried because his grades are always in the higher range. Still, it’d be nice to know how he’s been doing and yeah, maybe he should do that.

However right as he was about to pull out his phone someone decided to make other plans for him.

A guy that looked to be a few years older, with a beer in his hand, and wearing a denim button shirt decided to take the seat right across from Harry at his table. 

Umm… who is this bloke and why did he think it’d be okay to come keep Harry company? 

“I thought I’d come over and say hello before you caught me staring.” The guy said so casually as he flashed Harry a smile. 

Hmm… Harry’s not too sure how he feels about being chatted up in a pub by the cheesy chat up line. Not only that but his boyfriend is literally steps away and Harry feels uncomfortable honestly, almost about to get up and walk away. 

But of course this guy had to keep talking. 

“So what's your name handsome?” 

Harry sighed, “It’s Harry.” Harry was not about to give this guy his surname; nope. 

The guy smirked, tapping his fingers against his beer, “So Harry… why are you sitting here all alone anyway?” the guy asked wanting to be nosey as ever.

Harry cocked his head to the side, crossing his arms, and wondering if he should give this boy any insight on why in fact he’s sitting alone at a table. 

“Because I rather be somewhere else.” Harry answered honestly because really he’d like to be back in his dorm right now. However, his own morals of trying to be decent friend kicked him in the bum today. 

However getting far away from this guy that’s probably looking to get laid sounded like a good idea. 

“Then why don’t you come with me and we can go somewhere else a little less crowded?” the guy winked, taking a sip of beer trying to look seductive or whatever and Harry was absolutely appalled. 

“Excuse you?”

Who does this guy think he is? 

Harry’s not some person you come waltzing up to and thinking you're going to get lucky with, especially with the bluntness that boy had. 

“I wanna-” the guy was cut short by the noise of the chair next to Harry. Louis’ plopping down in the spot next to him with a drink in his hand, apparently done playing pool for the night. 

“So who's your friend, Harold?” Louis asked curiously as he stared the guy up and down and Harry was just so happy to see his boyfriend. Hopefully now this guy would get the hint and go away that Harry is in fact taken and not interested in whatever frivolous activities he had intended to do.

“He’s not my friend.” Harry explained as he shared a look with Louis for a moment, hoping Louis caught on to the fact Harry wanted this guy gone. 

“Actually I was hoping I could have a moment alone with you, yeah?” the guy explained, obviously that didn’t go over too well with Louis who put his arm around Harry’s shoulders. 

Louis narrowed his eyes, “I think it’d be in your best interest to buzz off, he’s not interested.” Louis contended as Harry felt being pulled a touch closer. 

“Says who?” the guy retorted as he furrowed his brows. 

“Says me, his boyfriend.” 

The guy just heaved a sigh, getting up from his spot, taking his beer with him. Thank god. 

Harry flicked his gaze at his boyfriend who just rolled his eyes before he shared a glance with Harry, licking his lips. 

“Thank you for saving me.” Harry crooned, smiling. 

“Of course, babe.” Louis leaned in to give Harry a kiss on the lips briefly before he pulled away, arms dropping off Harry’s shoulder, and Louis adjusting himself in his spot to face Harry. Arm resting against the grain of the table, messing with his tousled fringe with his free hand, and his foot hooked around the leg of Harry’s chair. “Could tell you were uneasy from where I was standing.” 

Sometimes it paid off to be easily to read. 

“Oh really now?” Harry asked teasingly as uncrossed his arms, taking a sip of his water. “My prince charming knowing I’m in distress, I’m impressed.” Harry tittered as he sat the cup back down, eyes back on his boyfriend. 

“You should be.” Louis replied with a smirk, sounding too cocky and god, Harry wondered how in the hell he ended up falling for Louis in the first place. 

“Alright, no need to be so smug, hon!” Harry razzed as rested his arms against the tabletop, crossing them, and leaning against the edge. “You already won my heart, no need to keep impressing me with your brash bad boy persona.” 

Louis scoffed as he rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips sliding up afterwards. “Who said I was putting on an act?” shaking his head before he added, “Besides you like it.” 

“I do not!” Harry lied, biting back his smile. 

“You’re such a terrible liar, you do so!” Louis stated matter of factly as if he knew Harry like the back of his hand in which he practically did. “Everyone loves a good rebel, whether they admit it or not.”

Harry just shook his head because in truth Louis wasn’t necessarily wrong. Harry always had denied his soft spot for the bad boy as he had a unpleasant stereotype against them. Even though deep down he’s always been enthralled and very much so attracted to a guy that’s littered in beautiful ink that played by their own rules. But the old Harry months ago would have never admitted that ever, not to anyone. Not even to himself honestly. 

Their was a moment a of silence between them and Harry couldn’t help it, but his mind went back to his grades. Thinking that he should at least check them and just get it off his chest once he see’s his usual high scores. However Harry wasn’t up for being mocked tonight because he’s too worried about his grade point average than getting drunk. 

“Something on your mind Harry?” Louis asked, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Harry mumbled in a low voice, his eyes now on Louis who's taking a sip of his beer. 

“Let me guess… it has to do with uni doesn’t it?” Louis sounded rather disappointed almost as if he wasn’t surprised that's what occupying Harry’s mind tonight. 

Harry nodded before he explained, “I’m just worried is all.” and then there was a hand on his shoulder giving him a squeeze, and Louis setting his beer onto the table. 

“You’ll be fine, you worry so much for no reason.” That’s easy for Louis to say, Harry’s put a lot of time towards his education to let it fall through the cracks. They all came to uni to learn and get a good career under the belt, but they’d all rather go off and do whatever, so someone has to worry don’t they?

“I just want my work to pay off, Louis.” Harry stressed as the hand fell off his shoulder, glancing around the pub. Noticing Nick looking to be chatting up some guy at the darts and then there’s Ed who's sitting with a group of girls, laughing, and looking like they were all getting on quite well. Niall and Zayn too busy off at a table in corner being disgustingly adorable, cuddling, and kissing on each other. 

Harry thinks they need to get a room.

Then his eyes fell back onto his boyfriend who had his eyes on Harry, swallowing down more of his beer.

“And it will, you just gotta take breather, love.” Louis replied and sure Harry would love to just take a moment and not think about academics. Harry really would, but it’s proven difficult when it’s exam season again and it’s all Harry can think about the closer it grew towards summer holiday. 

Honestly at times Harry felt as if he couldn’t breath with all the bookwork, essays, projects, etc. that’s he’s accumulated over the year. He has absolutely no idea how he’s going to survive the next three years here that’s for sure. 

“If only it were that easy.” Harry muttered under his breath as he moved to sit back in his spot.

As they spent more time sitting at the table, Harry tried his best to not think so much about his academics. More so tried to focus on other things like making sure Louis doesn’t consume another beer because he’s Harry ride tonight. Which Louis pouted when Harry made a comment about it and told Harry to stop worrying as he had a high tolerance. 

Yeah, maybe from all the alcohol he’s consumed over the years. 

But nonetheless Louis ended up not having another beer after that. 

Time slipped away while he talked with Louis, well more so he listened as Louis had started on the fact his band had some gigs coming up. Mentioning that he really should be going to practice more often once summer comes, he also made a comment on the fact Tommy is being bit of a dickhead lately. Not really going into too much detail as to why but then changing the subject onto the fact he can’t wait to graduate and just be done for good. 

Right. Graduation, Louis’ graduating very soon and Harry wonders what this means for them?

Is Louis going to take the summer off like he planned? Will they see each other often since the distance isn’t too bad and will it work?

Harry would like to know.

But that’s a thought for another time because he could only worry about one thing tonight. And he is not about to stay stuck in his thoughts over whether or not him and Louis will work out. 

Time slipped away as Louis went on and talked to Harry about whatever it was on his mind, also telling Harry they have a tattoo appointment next week at his uncle's shop. Mentioning that if Harry’s too nervous and scared he doesn't have to go through with it, even though Louis claims it isn't even that painful.

Harry may trust Louis, but coming from a person with a plethora of ink on their body to someone with no tattoo it’s not very convincing. 

Still, Harry’s going to do it, he wants to get a small tattoo with his boyfriend. 

Fifteen minutes later, Zayn had come waltzing over with his arm around Niall’s waist.

“Eh, Tommo we’re all gonna go to Liam’s to get blazed, you coming?” Zayn asked lazily as he then gave a passing glance to Harry. “H?” 

Louis shared a brief glance with Harry before he shook his head, “Nah actually was thinking me and my boy were going to do our own thing.” Did Harry hear that correctly, Louis rather want to be alone with Harry somewhere else then go get high?

Talk about expect the unexpected!

Zayn looked taken back which comes to no surprise to Harry as they were pretty much smoking buddies. Best mates who get high together and possibly drunk together too for all Harry knows. 

“Since when don’t you want to smoke?” Zayn asked suspiciously, pulling Niall a bit closer. 

“Yeah, you're always up for smoking some grass with us.” Niall added.

Harry just stayed silent, not really having a place to comment because this was all on Louis. It still was surprising, Louis loved to get high, to party and have fun. 

Maybe something's going on?

Whatever it is hopefully Louis would talk to Harry about it. 

“Well maybe I don’t feel like it, now do I, boys?” Louis stressed as he heaved a sigh, “I’ve got plans with H, so there’s that.” 

“Fair enough.” Zayn said as he pulled out his phone with his free hand, checking it quickly, before pocketing it. “Well, I suppose I’ll see you guys around then?” 

Harry and Louis nodded before Zayn and Niall said their goodbyes. Nick and Ed following behind them as Zayn nodded for them to go, with their arms around the people they had been chatting up earlier.

Now it was just Louis and Harry, and Harry wonders what exactly Louis had up his sleeve. 

Before he could open his mouth, Louis was already moving to his feet and smoothing out his jacket.

“Wanna go back to my mine?” Louis questioned and Harry found himself nodding, getting up, and smiling when his hand was taken. Not bothering to even ask questions because Louis was already leading him through the pub and out to the dimly lit carpark. 

When they had arrived back to Louis’ building and up the stairs, Louis was leading him quickly up the steps as he had taken Harry’s hand the moment Harry had gotten out of the car. Not even giving Harry a chance to watch his footing on the stairwell before they reached the top. Veering towards Louis’ door and Harry’s heart was racing. 

The moment the door opened and was kicked shut by Louis, Harry hadn’t had time to toe off his shoes as Louis was already kissing him. 

Tongue being shoved down his throat without warning, massaging their tongues together, hands on his hips, and Harry feels himself being blindly pushed back up against the edge of Louis’ desk. Feeling it dig into his thighs and papers rustling about, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck for support, Harry thinks Louis just had plans to make out more than likely, which honestly Harry liked more than sitting there watching people get high. 

Harry just wished he didn’t have this damn desk bruising his thighs because it was painful and yet he didn’t want to stop kissing. 

Mewling into the kiss as Louis pressed into Harry more, his hand sliding down to Harry's arse, giving it a squeeze, tongue coating Harry's mouth, and Harry’s gone. 

“I need you,” Louis groaned out when he pulled away from the kiss briefly. “Been waiting all night to be alone with you.” Louis kissed him harder, tongue coaxed into Harry’s mouth. 

They kiss like this for a while before Louis pulled away and Harry couldn’t see because the light never had been turned on, but he heard something hit the floor. Then Harry feels his own jacket being slid off his shoulders to the floor and Harry is silent. Feeling himself get hot at the idea of Louis stripping down and unable to see if that was what his boyfriend was doing, a mystery. 

It made Harry jeans start to feel tight and then Harry felt Louis’ lips back on his and being even more pinned against the desk when he heard papers just falling off, and a textbook hitting the ground when Harry's bum hit it again. His hand finding Louis’ waist, and clutching onto his sides, and wanting to move this desk out of the way. Needing it gone because it hurts and Harry just wanted to take this to the bed. Anywhere then other than getting his circulation cut off because he's too busy with his boyfriend's tongue down his throat.

Louis peeled his lips from Harry's and started to kiss down his neck, intensifying Harry’s whimpers and clutching his fingers into Louis’ top. Almost feeling bold enough to just take Louis’ shirt off himself, because he wanted to feel his boyfriend's warm skin, his toned stomach, and just roam his fingers all over. 

He almost did it before suddenly feeling the buttons of his top being fiddled with, his heart racing, and his top being ripped open skillfully. Cold air hitting his stomach, and Louis’ in his ear. 

“I wanna make you feel good, baby.” And yeah, Harry’s jeans were uncomfortable right now. “Get your mind off school,” Louis purred into his ear as Harry felt a hand slid onto his hip under his top. “Would you like that?” 

“Yes,” Harry breathed out as he tugged at Louis’ top, pulling him close. Groaning slightly from the pressure against his thighs still. Harry moaned softly when Louis started to suck on his neck and the hand sliding more and more down his side where it met with the waistband to his jeans. 

“I wanna suck you off,” Louis breathed against Harry's neck and god, that just made Harry's dick pulse in his trousers. “Have you come down my throat.” Oh wow, Harry’s heard Louis talk dirty to him before but that, that was a lot. In a good way. 

Harry’s breath hitched at the mere thought of all that as Louis latched his mouth against his neck, Harry’s whole body aching for that, and these clothes needed to be gone. 

Then lips were trailing down his throat and Harry’s body felt like it was scorching all over, moving to grip the edges of the desk with his hands. Biting down on his bottom lip as Louis swirled his tongue over Harry’s nipple, his eyes squeezed shut. His fingers pressing against the desk harder when kisses were pressed down his stomach.

The sound of a button popped and Harry nearly moaned at the sound. Hands working on his zipper and Harry’s certain his knuckles were a shade of white. His jeans being pulled down and his button up that was hanging off his body had been pushed down his arms, falling onto the desk against Harry’s bum. 

Harry heard the sound of trousers kicked against the floor and warm body crowding his space. Louis’ in his ear and Harry’s whole body quivered as he placed his hands flat against Louis’ side, feeling the warmth of his skin, his shirt long gone. 

“Sit down.” Louis ordered as he pressed a kiss against the side of Harry’s neck, his boxers were removed from his body by Louis’ experimented hands. 

Harry is too intoxicatedly seduced to care about things falling off the desk as he moved to sit. Feeling his cock hit his stomach and his jeans and boxers no longer around Harry’s ankles. Hand on his right thigh and Harry’s choked back moan when a hand slid around his length. Lips against the tip and Harry almost came at that. 

A tongue swirled around the head and Harry’s lips slipped a quiet moan as Louis took him all the way down in one smooth and wet motion. 

It takes Harry a moment to collect his thoughts and get his wits about him because it feels so good. Louis’ hand is pulling along at the same rhythm of his mouth which has Harry overwhelmed, his hand finding it’s way into Louis’ hair. Twisting his fingers around the strands and tilting his head back as Louis pressed his lips down his cock. 

“Louis,” Harry whispered out as Louis took Harry back into his mouth, his hand working frantically at the same time. Harry’s tugs at Louis’ now sweaty locks of hair almost moaning at the wet noises Louis was making around his cock. Feeling a little woozy when the hand falls off his length and cupped his balls, making him hiss and moan in pleasure.

Trembling at the way Louis’ hand is caressing his sensitive bits and his tongue dipping into the slit, Harry’s can feel his eyes roll back when Louis hummed around him. Moving his hand from his boyfriend’s hair to clutch onto the desk, squeezing his fingers into the grain of the wood. His legs spreading open more and his heels pressed against the desk. 

Louis pulls all the way off Harry and brings his hand back up and clasped it around Harry’s hard on, stroking slowly. Sloppily swirling his tongue around the head and flicking his tongue on the underside, being a fucking tease.

Harry’s overwhelmed and making strangled noises because this was so much for him. The way Louis’ taking him back into his mouth eagerly, swallowing around him, clasping both hands around his dick. Moving them in a quick rhythm and Harry wants to see Louis so badly. Needing the fucking light to be turned on because Harry desperately wanted to watch.

Then one of the hands was back on his thigh, Harry’s breathing harder, and he can feel waves of sensitivity run through his body. Louis’ almost pulled off him again, mouth around the head, and his hand frantically tugging along, Harry’s sweating profusely. 

And that’s it for Harry, he feels himself dissolving into pleasure. 

“Louis… I… I can’t,” Harry tried to warn him breathlessly, but it happened before he could finish his sentence. A moan escaping his lips and feeling himself release into Louis’ mouth, head tilted back, and fuck.. Harry feels amazing right now. 

Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand as he panted, feeling Louis’ lips pull off him, and hands grabbing at his shoulders. Being pulled close and lips on his, tasting a bitterness against Louis’ lips but ignoring it and slowly moving their lips together. Bringing his hands up shakily, resting them against Louis’ sides, his skin tacky and warm skin, needing him close. 

Then Louis peeled away and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before he heard Louis muttered out, “I love you.” making Harry's heart just feel so full. 

“Love you too, Lou.” Harry said breathlessly still quite trying to collect himself from what just happened. 

“Mm, that was fun.” Louis chuckled. Harry felt the hands on his shoulders slip off, one resting on his chest, and an arm snaking around his waist. “Been awhile since I’ve done that, my throat's gonna be sore tomorrow I know it.” 

Is Louis’ throat actually going to be rough tomorrow or is he just messing around with Harry?

“You think so?” Harry asked timidly as he felt gentle kisses press against his neck. 

“Well, yeah I mean I’d be shocked if it didn’t.” 

A brief silence fills the air and Harry can feel the lightness of Louis’ lips against his skin, and fingertips gently caressing at his chest. The way Louis’ leaning onto him makes Harry’s heart unsteady and the arm around his waist, hand flat against his hip is just calming. 

Harry can feel Louis resting his forehead against his shoulder for a moment before he murmured, “Let go lay down.” And then his body gone and Harry could hear clothes being kicked off to the side and a body dipping into the bed. 

Harry’s just standing there with this stupid smile on his face, fluttering his eyes closed for a moment, taking a deep breath before sauntering towards the bed.

For the rest of the night they stayed in bed, entangled under the blankets unclothed, and laying together quietly. Louis’ fingers carding through Harry’s hair and giving him kisses here and there. Laying there in silence and listening to the sound of Louis’ heart with his head against his chest. 

When Harry woke up the next morning he had an arm around his waist under the covers and light kisses pressed against his neck. 

Well that’s definitely one way to wake up. 

“Morning, Lou.” Harry said tiredly. Enjoying the warmth around him and gentleness of Louis’ lips against the side of his neck. 

Louis’ breath hot against his skin as he crooned, “I’ve been waiting for your lazy bum to get up.”

Harry wanted to roll his eyes because last time he checked Louis the one who sleeps in, not him. Clearly, someone doesn’t understand that Harry actually slept well last night, better than he had for a while. 

“Excuse you?” Harry retorted playfully, almost feeling like moving to face Louis, but still too tired to do so. Not only that but he doesn't want to move as he was quite comfortable and warm. 

Harry felt a soft kiss against his shoulder and then Louis smiling afterward before he replied, “I've been up for an hour, and it’s almost nine.” 

“Do you want an award for that?” Harry teased, biting back his smile knowing full well Louis usually tended to sleep in on the weekends quite later. 

Louis scoffed, “So rude, I swear.” and then pressed his lips against Harry once more before adding, “Just be glad I haven’t kicked your sassy bum out of bed already!” Yeah, like Louis would actually do that. “Though, I happen to like having you close.” 

“Likewise.” Harry mumbled out as he felt Louis’ hand slid from his waist to his hip. 

They lay there in silence for a few moments before Louis mentioned something Harry was taken back by. 

“Meet me in the shower, babe.” Louis then climbed over him, veering towards the bathroom, and Harry's laying there as he heard the shower starting to run. 

It wasn’t the fact he was against the idea of joining his boyfriend for an early morning rinse, but it was unexpected to say the least. 

Harry wasted no time getting out of bed, shivering from the coolness of the air, and made his way towards the bathroom. Feeling warmness hit him the moment he walked in and letting himself into the shower, not minding the closeness all that much. Or the arms snaking around his waist, lazy kisses pressed against his shoulder as hot water ran down their bodies. 

“Relax a little.” Louis said tiredly as he stepped away from Harry for a second to grab a bottle and a soft loofah. Harry doesn’t even ask and timidly glanced at his boyfriend, seeing him pour some body wash onto the sponge. 

Louis asked him to lift his arm and Harry just listened, feeling the loofah go down his arm. He fluttered his eyes closed as he took in the scent of the soap, feeling contented as it was reminiscent of Louis. 

They stayed in there for sometime before the water began to run cold and they quickly made their way back into Louis warm room, Harry's in his clothes from last night. Hair thrown into a bun as he didn’t feel like having wet hair against his neck. Louis chooses to put a beanie over his head, and a denim jacket over his Nirvana shirt paired with black skinnies jeans.

He quickly pecked Harry on the mouth and told him he needed to step outside for a smoke and that he’d be back in a few. 

Harry didn’t really mind because this would give him the perfect excuse to finally get around to look at his grades. Especially now that he feels immensely better and is confident that they’re to his highest standards. 

Harry sat on Louis’ bed, checking his notifications on his phone real quick as he had basically forgotten about his phone since he left the pub yesterday. Noticing he had about three messages, one from Gemma asking him when he’s coming up to Manchester to see her, throwing in that he should bring Louis. Harry just ignored that because he can’t even think about going up there with Louis right now. Then he had two other messages Niall had sent him from last night which were indecipherable and Harry thinks Niall was drunk.

Which it wouldn’t be the first time he’d received a unreadable text from Niall’s nightcaps. 

After Harry finished looking at his phone, he wasted no time to go check on his grade on his Effects of Poor Nutrition assignment and Harry was astounded. 

_69%_

This had to be a mistake, right?

It just had to be because Harry Styles does not earn anything lower than an 80%, no. This had to be an error of some sort because he’s never in his life had such a low marking. Like it doesn’t make sense. _At all._

Harry’s been busting his bum ever since he’s stepped foot at uni and made sure to put his education first. 

Yeah, sure maybe he skipped two classes, but not in the same term. Besides every time he missed class, Niall had filled him on what he had happened. So that doesn't help Harry understand why in the hell his grade is so damn low!

What's even worse is when he checks to see the professor's comments and his heart drops.

_Numerous errors, paper hard to read, and weak reasons._

And that’s only some of the comments Harry could handle right now because he feels himself start to get angry. Not liking the fact that he had gotten those comments or that his grade is below his standards. 

It’s frustrating. 

Harry could feel his throats starting to close up and a harsh tightness in his chest. Pinching his lips together, his eyes just staring back at his poor grade, and feeling like this was it. This was his academic downfall from here on out and there simply no turning around from a grade like that.

He felt tears gathering behind his eyes because he’s so disappointed in himself and yet so angry. 

He knew, Harry fucking _knew_ not spending enough time revising and working on assignments would end up in a bad result. Not triple checking his work before handing it in or spending hours upon hours revising instead of messing around wasn’t a smart idea. 

Harry just doesn't understand...

And then Harry felt a warm tear slid down his cheek, falling onto his phone screen. 

Not able to hold it together anymore because he failed himself. 

Wetness pouring out, dropping his phone into his lap, and wiping his arm against his face. 

Sniffling and squeezing his eyes shut. Tears just dripping out and Harry’ can’t stop thinking about that awful grade he had received. It made his chest feel heavy and throat sore because he knows there’s no coming back from that.

Then Harry heard the door open and closed, weight dipping into the bed beside him and an arm going around his waist. Feeling the roughness of Louis’ jacket against his skin and being pulled close.

“Harry, what's the matter?” Louis asked, feeling wetness being wiped off his cheek as he opened his eyes. “What's gotten you in tears?” Louis continued as he dropped his hand, resting it on Harry’s thigh giving it a squeeze. 

Harry didn’t want to tell Louis that he isn’t so smart after all. He doesn’t want to, but his mouth betrayed him. “I’ve gotten a poor grade and I feel so disappointed in myself,” Harry started, eyes fell onto his lap. “I just don't understand how it happened, like I’ve never received such a bad mark.” More tears slid on his face and he wipes them away with the back of his hand, sniffling. “I feel like everything gone to shit.”

Well it’s true, because Harry feels like his life was spiraling out of control. 

“It’s not the end of the world, though.” Louis explained and Harry was shaking his head, because it basically is at this point! “Everyone at least gets one shitty grade in their life, no matter what it is.” Harry knows Louis’ trying to make him feel better, but it’s no use. Not when all Harry can think of is how much of a shit show his life is right now. 

Harry sighed deeply before he said tearfully, “Not me, I’ve always maintained perfect scores.” He felt his thigh being gently rubbed and it did soothe him a little, but not enough for him to keep it together. “Ever since I came here things have been a mess, Louis.” Harry stressed as tears made themselves known once again, sliding down his cheek. “ I've been slacking off so much lately, I haven’t even had enough time to study for these stupid exams.” He has a bad feeling that his grades for those upcoming exams won't be so well after this morning's reveal. “I’ve haven’t been a good mate either, there’s simply no time to go just go see Niall or Ed and talk to them.” Harry vented, his vision starting to go blurry. “I haven’t even seen mum or Gemma in days and this the longest I’ve been away from my family.” he was now full on sobbing now. “I just want to go home.”

Harry knows he probably looks and sounds ridiculous by being all homesick while disheartened about his grade, but he doesn't care. 

“I know it’s tough, now, but things will look up.” Louis reassured, no longer rubbing Harry’s thigh and grabbing his hand, interlacing their fingers together. “I promise you that.” 

Hary would love to believe Louis, but he’s not so sure how he’s even going to survive the next couple of years at this rate. 

“You’ve got to stop stressing yourself out so much though, Harry.” Louis explained, sliding his thumb across Harry’s hand. 

“You've already told me this, Louis.”

“Because it’s true or else you’re going to burn out.” Louis stated and as much as Harry hated to admit it, Louis was right, “I may not be the best candidate to offer you some help with your nursing stuff, but I’m willing to do whatever it takes to lessen the load for you.” Would Louis really do that for him? “I’ll even take you home next weekend if you want.” 

Harry would love to just go see his mum and talk to her. To relax in his bed he misses so much and to not worry about stupid university for a few days. Have Gemma come stop by and catch up with and just have quality family time. It’s all Harry wants right now more than anything, to just be at home. 

“Really?” Harry asked, sniffling, feeling himself starting to calm down a bit.

“Yes, really,” Louis cooed, giving Harry’s hand a squeeze. “I told you, I would do anything for you.”

Harry’s heart may have skipped a beat. 

Harry wiped at his eyes with his free hand, they felt like they were burning, and rubbed raw. Harry is just glad the tears stopped before he could even look his boyfriend in the eyes, feeling slightly ashamed he cried to him about his life problems. 

Louis leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before he mentioned, “Do you want to go grab a coffee and maybe just go back to your dorm to do a puzzle together or something?” Louis asked and Harry slowly nodded.

Doing a puzzle with his boyfriend sounded nice as it usually helps get his mind off things and helps him relax. So hopefully once he’s gotten himself totally together he’ll feel better later on and just get his head together. 

“A puzzle and a coffee would be nice.” Harry muttered out as his hand was let go and Louis was already on his feet. 

“Then it’s settled, a puzzle date with my boy, how better can that get?” 

It’s still quite unreal Louis would actually sit there with him working on a jigsaw puzzle of all things as he knows Louis can get quite bored so easily. Honestly, it’s shocking because Harry remembers when Louis made fun of his hobbies for being an elderly pass time. 

Funny how things work out.

*********

A week later and Harry is with Niall at the cafe, waiting for Ed to show up.

They’ve been here for about twenty minutes and Harry has already downed most of his coffee. Listening to Niall tell him all about his worries once again that Zayn had been interested in getting a motorcycle and that it’s getting serious now. Apparently his boyfriend has plans over the summer to get his motorcycle licence and look at some bikes possibly. Stressing to Harry that it’s just a bad accident waiting to happen and he doesn’t feel too comfortable with his boyfriend on that death trap. 

Honestly Harry couldn't blame Niall one bit because he would never even think about hopping on one of those things, not even if someone tried to persuade him to do it for whatever amount of money. Still, Harry thinks Niall needs to have a little faith in his own boyfriend as he’s certain he’ll be safe. You know other than trying to show off his new ride and try to look cool. 

Which Harry is surprised Louis hadn’t jumped on that bandwagon yet. 

Speaking of Louis, he was out with Zayn at The Guitar Store looking into purchasing what he called a Fender or something. Which Harry still was clueless about the whole instrument stuff no matter how much Louis talks to him about it. 

So that left Harry to spend his evening with his mates as it’s been long overdue for him and his two best friends to meet up. 

Like right now Harry’s just slurping down some of his coffee, nodding to his head as Niall vented to him. 

“Sure he’d look incredibly hot riding a motorcycle, shit, we’d probably have even more sex. Still, the safety factors worry me because one wrong move and he’s in the hospital you know.” 

In truth Niall really needed to stop thinking of the worst case scenarios.

“You need to quit being so pessimistic.” Harry commented, setting his drink onto the table. “Just because you’re in love with him, doesn’t mean you need to worry about every scrape and fall that could happen.” Niall shook his head, but Harry continued. “Yes, I understand your concerns and I mostly agree with them, but you need to relax before you make yourself ill, Nialler!” 

Niall huffed and moved to sit back in his seat, staring at Harry, shaking his head. 

“How would you feel if Louis suddenly wanted to hop on a motorcycle?” Niall asked curiously, and that's a good question.

How would Harry exactly feel? 

He’s sure Louis would be safe… wouldn’t he? Like yeah he speeds well over the limit and has a bit of a temperament when in traffic far too long, but that doesn't mean anything, right? 

Louis would be careful, responsible, and not some daredevil...

Yeah, that's hogwash. 

“And see my point exactly, it’s different when you're thinking of your own boyfriend on those dangerous things.” Niall explained seriously. “I just feel like I need to protect Zayn and it worries me he’s wanting to do something that could be quite dangerous.”

“Fine, I see your point, but I think he’ll be fine, Niall.” Harry reassured, hoping this motorcycle nonsense works out because Harry's not sure how much more he can go with Niall worrying over Zayn’s safety. Shit, that makes him sound like a terrible friend, but Niall’s worries have been building for months now and so it’s getting quite tiring honestly. 

“I hope so.” Niall said dubiously, obviously still skeptical. 

Thankfully the whole motorcycle conversation died out after that and turned into Niall telling Harry that maybe next year they could join the yoga society. Stating that he thinks it’d be good for them to get out and socialize since Zayn, Nick, and Louis wouldn’t be there anymore.

Yeah, Harry liked that idea as it would help with his stress come next year. Maybe he could also join the nursing one too while he was at it. But of course Harry would have to sit and think about it for a while, and that’s what he had told Niall.

Especially when all Harry can focus on right now is the fact that Louis won’t be in uni for the rest of the time Harry will be there. It’s going to be tough, but maybe he’d get things done instead of slacking off. Then again the idea of not seeing his boyfriend much made his stomach feel quite uneasy.

Hopefully things will work out.

Eventually Ed showed up when Harry was asking Niall what he actually thought about Zayn graduating. To see how he felt about the reality of Zayn not being just minutes away from swooping in and if he’d still attend parties. Of course, Niall said he’s positive, things will be great between them as Zayn had promised sometime over the summer he’d come to Ireland for a week to meet some of his family that doesn’t live in Holmes Chapel. Also throwing in that they’d even made plans to go off and do things with each other like small trips and such.

Ed added that just because Zayn won’t be there doesn’t mean Niall can’t come to anymore parties, it just may be different next year. As Ed heard that Liam was graduating too so he would have to pass down the baton to someone or else things will become bleak. Honestly, Harry could care less to attend any more parties for the rest of his life, but he didn’t comment on it. 

Niall had added that yeah he could still go to parties, but the main reason he had went to them in the first place was because he was charmed by his boy. Explaining that it won’t be the same next year and that most of their mates will be off doing whatever with their lives post uni. All that just made Harry think even more what's going to happen when Louis’ back at home for the summer before getting a job come autumn.

Will they see eachother often? 

Like Harry’s ninety nine percent certain everything will be okay, but there’s still that factor that Louis’ more than likely going to work in Doncaster while Harry’s attending school here in Southampton. Which may be a challenge for them as that’s just so far, but Harry didn’t want to keep thinking about this. He had no reason to. So why is he even worrying?

Everythings going to be fine. 

“So… uh, I’ve been thinking,” Harry started, wanting to tell his mates the exciting yet nerve wracking news that’s going to happen oh so soon. Niall and Ed had all their attention on Harry as they sipped on their drinks. “I’m going to get a tattoo.” well needless to say Harry wasn’t shocked when he seen the taken back looks on both his friends' faces, nearly spitting out their drinks. Well more so Niall then anything before wiping his mouth with a napkin and staring at Harry like he was out of his head. 

“Did I hear that right?” Niall questioned, “You want a tattoo” Harry nodded because yeah, he does. “Since when?”

Harry took a sip of his coffee before he replied, “Since weeks ago and I’m getting it done tomorrow afternoon.” Niall and Ed shared a look with one another before their eyes were back on Harry as if they were absolutely stunned to learned Harry was inking his body. Which it’s only going to small one anyway and it’s not like he had plans to cover every inch of his body. Just on the inside of his wrist in the corner.

“And we’re learning this now?” Ed inquired. “ What brought this on? After all, as long as I’ve known you’ve said countless times to the idea of marking your body.”

“Yeah, what's gotten you so turned around, H?” Niall added and god, Harry never felt more interrogated in his life. 

Harry heaved a sigh as rested his hands in his lap, feeling a bit embarrassed to explain that he was, in fact, getting a matching tattoo with Louis. Like this could go in two ways: either Niall and Ed are ecstatic or think it’s the dumbest idea ever. 

‘Well, uh, I’ve been thinking about it for months now.” Harry answered honestly feeling heat inch to his cheeks. “I had brought it up to Louis one day and he suggested we get a tattoo together.”

Ed groaned before he shook his head as he then added, “Please don’t tell me it’s a matching tattoo.”

Harry just gnawed on his bottom lip as Ed just stared at Harry like he had lost it completely. Like Ed surely had to understand that the tattoo would have valuable meaning after all Ed was littered with ink himself anyway. 

“Why?” Ed questioned sounding flabbergasted. “Why, why, why, why, why on earth are you getting a couple tattoo?” 

“It’s a friendship tattoo, we made these plans before we even dated.” Harry clarified, hoping they understand that this wasn’t a spontaneous idea they came up with one day because they were bored. 

“But you guys are dating, so what good is that?” Niall queried curiously as took a sip of his drink. “ I mean I know you guys love each other, but shit. Never had I expected you to go off and mark your body up.” 

“Niall’s right, Harry, couple tattoo’s are a big deal,” well, no shit. “Just because you’ve made these plans beforehand doesn’t mean it’s any less serious and besides are you sure you’re wanting to go through with this?” Harry nodded again because of course he wanted to. “Because if you guys break up, I’m not saying you are or plan to, but if you do it’s going to a be a constant reminder.” 

It’s not like Harry hadn’t thought of the pro’s and con’s before he just decided to go with Louis on the whole complementary tattoo concept. He knows the risks, but he’s certain they’ll be together for long time anyway, he sees a future with Louis. 

“We’ll be fine, Ed.” Harry reassured as he moved to brush some of his hair behind his ear. “ I get that you’re concerned and all, but I swear I thought about it for sometime before just deciding on it.”

“But it’s permanent, H. Like altering your body permanently.” Niall chimed in.

“I know, but I want to do this.” 

“And we’ll support you, right Niall?” Ed gave a passing glance towards Niall who nodded. “We’re your mates after all and we have to be there for one another.” 

“I’m sure the tattoo will be great anyway, was is it that you’re getting?” Niall asked curiously as he pulled his phone of his pocket, typing onto it real quick. 

Hmm Harry’s not sure if he wanted to tell them that Louis and him were getting an initial of their first name on each other with a small heart next to it. Yeah, maybe Harry shouldn’t and just surprise them as he really didn’t feel up to hearing them possibly criticize the idea Louis and him picked out together. 

“You’ll see.” Harry stated as he took another slurp of his drink, his mind already thinking about tomorrow and to be honest he was quite nervous. 

The pain thing is still sitting heavy in his stomach and honestly he’s more scared on how he’s going to react more than anything. Especially in front of Louis’ uncle, his actual family member because god knows how tomorrow afternoon is going to go. 

Harry just hopes he can keep himself together. 

As they spent more time in the cafe, Harry finally caught with everything that's been going on his friends’ lives. From Ed telling them that he’d been still living the life of hooking up (surprise, surprise) and that he thought that the three of them should go on a trip this summer. Just them, no significant other, and no other mates. Harry did like that idea even if it were for a day or two, but then again Harry can’t even think about summer right now. Thankfully Niall had changed the subject onto himself soon after and mentioned something about going back to his natural hair color. 

Now that’d be a sight to see because for as long as Harry could remember Niall’s been coloring it blond for years. 

A few hours later, Harry was meandering down the pavement on his way back to his building. It was getting a bit dark out, but Harry didn’t mind. Just enjoying the time alone and freshness of the air, staring down at his phone smiling. Louis had sent him numerous photos in various angles of the guitar purchase he made, telling Harry that he may never put his new baby down, and Harry just giggled a little at that. 

Honestly, It was pretty endearing to see Louis so excited about something. 

And that gave Harry an idea, after all this time Louis’ been spending money on him, maybe he could get Louis one of those guitar stands that hold multiple ones at once. It’s actually a brilliant idea as Louis’ got quite a collection and it’d also be good for organization. 

Yeah, Harry’s definitely going to buy one for Louis sometime soon. 

Once Harry had made it back to his dorm and studied for a bit, he had found himself in bed by nine. Lying there in the darkness of his room sending texts back and forth with Louis and trying his best to get himself to relax a little about tomorrow. 

‘ _ **Louis:** I think Zayn’s officially lost it_’

Is what Harry had read and before he could type out a response Louis had sent him another. 

‘ _ **Louis:** He literally freaked the fuck out over the littlest thing_’

Hmm, Harry wonders what had exactly happened and wasted no time to quickly type away. Feeling his eyes burn from the brightness of the screen and blinking to focus better on the letters as they seemed quite blurry. 

‘ _ **Harry:** Why, what happened?_ ’

Harry laid there for about a minute before he had gotten a response, his messages to Louis still open. Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

‘ _ **Louis:** Well I accidentally may have spilt some of my beer on his new leather jacket_ ’

Yeah, Zayn would freak out over that. 

‘ _ **Louis:** It’s not a big fucking deal though, I’ll buy him a new one._ ’

Harry just hoped Zayn’s jacket didn’t cost a mint because uh, that may be a problem. As it’s pretty well known between Harry’s mates that Zayn takes pride in his looks. If it isn’t a famous brand or high quality then it’s useless.

‘ _ **Harry:** Well as long as you make it up to him._ ’ 

Harry knew Louis would, he always seems to stick to his word after all, and besides Harry can’t see this little tiff going on for much longer. As Zayn and Louis have been best mates for years and Harry’s sure a little accident isn’t going to destroy their friendship. That’d be so stupid. 

But then Louis never replied back and Harry wondered if Louis had gotten busy with something. So Harry set his phone onto the nightstand as he glanced at the clock, knowing he should probably go to sleep soon if he wants to feel decently okay tomorrow morning. Especially to have enough time to let it set in that he will be actually getting a tattoo.

Harry rolled to his side and laid there staring into the darkness, curling the blanket to his chest, and in a way wished Louis was here with him. Wanting to cuddle and be near him as he hadn’t seen Louis since this morning when he got driven to class. Still Harry doesn't know why he feels so needy right now, they’ve been texting throughout the day and he’ll see Louis tomorrow. It’s not like Louis is hours away, Harry could get out of bed now and walk to Louis in less than a half hour. Harry just doesn’t understand it, but whatever maybe it’s just him being anxious about tomorrow. Needing comfort or Louis here to reassure him it won’t be horrible. 

Whatever it is, Harry tried to ignore it and closed his eyes. 

Soon his phone started to ring and Harry smiled, opening his eyes, and seeing the room lit up. Rolling over, grabbing his phone, and seen he had a facetime call from his boyfriend. Harry just shook his head as he moved to turn on his lamp, moving to sit up, and pressing answer.

“Yes?” Harry asked, noticing that Louis was smoking a cigarette outside in the carpark of his hall. His hair in a soft fringe that Harry sort of wanted run his fingers through it right about now. 

“Come over.” Harry wished he could just go over to Louis’ but it’s late and he’s not even dressed properly to leave his room. Also if Louis really wanted to see him, well then he’d already be on his way over to Harry’s building by now. Swooping in unexpectedly as that’s his favourite thing to do. 

“You facetimed me because you wanted to have me come over?” Harry shook his head, watching Louis exhale the smoke from his lips. “You could have just texted me that, you know.” 

Louis rolled his eyes smiling and taking a drag of his cigarette, Harry just pulled his blanket closer to his chest with his free hand. 

“Yeah, I could have, but I wanted to see you and it’s faster,” Louis explained and of course impatient as always. “But really, you should come to mine.”

“And why can’t you just come here? I’m already comfortable in my nice warm bed.” 

“Because, I rather you come here so that way we can spend the whole morning together,” Louis went on and Harry did like that idea, but he knew there had to be another reason as well. 

“And?” Harry questioned, running his fingers through his mess of curls.

Louis tossed his cigarette to the ground, before he said, “Because I love you?” Louis smirked as he started to walk from where he was standing. Going inside a building and up the stairwell.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Harry teased, the corner of his lips sliding upwards, and Louis inside his own dorm room now. Sitting down on his bed and running his free hand down his scruffy cheek. 

“Haha, you're so funny.” Louis deadpanned as his gaze flicked upward, obviously messing around as a smile still splayed across his lips. “Anyway since you won’t bring your bum over here, I guess this Facetime thing will be sufficient enough.” 

“Just come here, Louis.” Harry really didn’t understand why Louis couldn't just come over, it literally would take him not even a half hour.

“But I don’t feel like walking all the way there, been on my feet all day, and besides it just makes more sense for you to come here. Where I have a sheet fort waiting to be built, film to be ignored, and popcorn to be ate, so…” 

“You’re just making excuses because you're lazy.” Harry quipped, still not getting out of bed and beat footing it to his boyfriends hall. 

Louis scoffed, “I am so not lazy, I’m just saving energy,” what a smartarse Louis is being tonight. “Because if you come over and join me in my fort I plan to build then I’m going to need all the energy I can get.”

Harry furrowed his brows, looking at Louis suspiciously who had this mischievous look on his face and Harry wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what Louis was in implying after all and honestly… Harry would love to. He’d like kiss his boyfriend heatedly under the sheets, feel his hands all over his body, and just feel incredibly overwhelmed by Louis. It’s just they should really get a good night's rest from what's he read up on before getting a tattoo instead of messing around all night. 

“We can do a film night when you bring me back home from mums on Sunday, okay?” Harry knew Louis had plans to take him back home tomorrow night sometime after their tattoo’s, so hopefully that’d be okay. It’s not like Louis isn’t going to survive a few days without getting his hands on Harry. 

Louis heaved a dwindling sigh, obviously trying to be dramatic as usual since he wasn't getting his way tonight. “Fine, I suppose I can hold off until then, but still wish you were right next to me.” 

“Me too.” Harry cooed as took a glance at his alarm clock yet again, knowing he should really get going to bed soon. No matter how much he enjoyed talking to his boyfriend staring at his beautiful face. “We should probably go to bed soon.”

“You mean you've got to go to bed soon and I have to not bother you, right?” Louis snickered as he licked his lips. “That’s too bad because I was about to become shirtless for you, darling.” 

As much as Harry liked to see his boyfriend without a top on and ink on display, Harry should go to bed. 

“Well send me a selfie then because I’m going to bed, Louis.” Harry insisted as he watched Louis looks rather disappointed. 

“You’re lucky I adore you.” Louis teased with a wink. “But I suppose I should let you go then… just going to lay here in bed all alone, with no one one to cuddle.” 

Harry rolled his eyes as he moved to lay back down, pulling the blanket to his chest, staring back at the camera still. Hearing Louis let out a series of over dramatic sighs and Harry can't help but think Louis’ being quite childish right now. Not getting his way was really putting a damper on his boyfriend's night, but oh well. They’ll see each other tomorrow and besides Louis can go one night without being all over him. 

“Cuddle your pillow, it’s the next best thing.” Harry advised as rolled to his side, facing his nightstand, ready to turn off his lamp.

“But it’s not the same, I can’t snog my pillow because that’d be really fucking weird,” Louis laughed and the corners of Harry’s lip slid upwards at that. “And I don’t know, I suppose I just happen to like waking up next to you.”

Harry’s heart fluttered and fuck, Harry does too. Waking up next to his best friend that means the world to him. The gentle morning kisses pressed against his skin, bodies pressed flushed together, and being close to the boy that makes his heart beat a little faster. 

“Likewise, Lou.” 

They were quiet for a second, almost as if neither one of them had actually wanted to be the one to say goodnight, not ready to say their goodbyes until morning.

“I should go to bed, Lou since I’m sure you got better things to do.’ “Harry reasoned as his eyes starting to feel quite heavy anyway. “Love you.” Harry said softly even though a small part of him kind of didn’t want to say goodnight so soon, but he knows it’s for the best. 

“Love you too, Harry.” Louis then smiled a little before ending seconds later.

Harry turned off his lamp and moved to lay on his other side, and before he closed his eyes his phone buzzed in his hand. Quickly checking it and smiling when he saw he had a message from Louis. 

‘ _ **Louis:** Still wish you were here xx_ ‘

And to say Harry went to bed without a smile on his face would be a lie. 

Come morning, Harry was a bundle of nerves. Not because he was like nervous about actually getting something so permanent on his body, but because of the pain. He would be a fibber if he said he wasn’t nervous about how it’s going to feel. Yeah, of course he’s quite excited to get it done, but there’s still this worry in the back of his head on just how painful it’ll be.

Harry’s been laying in bed, already dressed for the day, hair done, everything.. It was only around eight anyway and Harry had about four hours until the appointment. Louis would be here whenever he decides to start his day and that left Harry to deal with this on his own. Deciding to stay in bed for as he could and reassure himself maybe it won’t be so bad. Louis will be there right next to him and had told Harry it’s not that bad. 

Yeah, maybe it won’t be so terrible… maybe. 

“I can’t wait to get it over with.” Harry mumbled to himself as he took a calming breath, grabbing his phone off his nightstand, and deciding to use his jigsaw puzzle app. Not only to pass time, but to help calm his nerves a little as it always seemed to help. As Harry didn’t feel like physically getting out of bed and dumping out a box of pieces onto his floor. This saved him a mess to clean up and if he grew bored he could distract himself with whatever is going on in his mates life on Facebook. 

So that’s what Harry did for about two hours, working on a sea life puzzle and then finding himself scrolling through Louis’ Instagram. Okay so maybe Harry had gotten onto the app he had a notification he was tagged in one of Louis’ photos which ended just being one of Harry kissing Louis’ cheek that he had taken a few days ago. So Harry ended up going to his boyfriend page and got lost in his photos. Not that he hasn’t already looked at all them, because Harry totally _hadn’t_. 

Harry couldn’t help but go to all the photos that revolved around Louis’ tattoos. They’re well done and beautiful, perfectly placed on his body, and Harry can’t help but think about the new one he will get today. Louis had told Harry that as much as he liked the idea of a hand tattoo, he’d been looking into doing an idea they picked out together slightly above his rope tattoo as he thought Harry’s idea of an inner wrist was brilliant. However, Harry doesn’t even understand how Louis can fit anything anymore on his wrist as both were full of ink. Yet, the tattoo they decided on would be quite small, but what would Harry know though?

This was his first tattoo afterall. 

Eventually Harry’s phone was put away when Louis showed up, crawling into bed with him, and laying on his side facing Harry. Fingers toying with Harry’s and featherlight kiss pressed against his cheek. 

“Do you think your mother would mind if I take you back late tonight?” Louis asked, his breath warm against Harry’s skin.

“Why?”

“Well was thinking after our appointment we could do something before that long ass drive.” Harry did like the idea of just having a moment with his boyfriend that didn't involve a tattoo or a car ride back home. 

“What do you have in mind?” asked curiously. Feeling their fingers interlaced and hands resting against his stomach, Louis’ nose brushing against his cheek. 

It was silent for a moment before Louis finally said, “Well, I was thinking maybe we could just spend some time together in London for a bit.” Harry would definitely like that and he’s sure his mother wouldn’t mind anyway. Harry just hoped Louis wasn't planning on spending any more money on him today because Harry was going to put his foot down. No matter how much Louis kicks and screams about it, Harry's going to be the one paying. 

“I don’t think mum would mind, Lou.” Harry said honestly as he made a mental note to send her a text later. “But remember what I told you last night, you’ll have me Sunday night.” 

Louis sighed, “And that’s torture to make me wait that long because you’re just pure evil.” Harry's mouth curved into a smile. “Making me wait all weekend to see you, do you know how rough that is?”

Harry rolled his eyes playfully as he watched Louis moved to prop himself up so he could stare into Harry’s eyes. 

“Why are you smiling like that? It's true.” Louis said in defense, his eyes on Harry's lips. “I hate being away from you.” Louis leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry’s. Louis’ hand slid out of his hand and pressed against his cheek. All he can think about now is the fact that Louis doesn’t like when they’re apart and it just made Harry’s heart feel so full. 

They stayed like that for a while moving their lips languidly together. Stomach a fluttery mess, pulse racing, as Harry felt moonstruck by Louis. 

Harry didn’t want Louis to stop when he pulled away just enough where he could stare at Harry. His thumb caressing Harry's cheek gently which almost made him cry, not because he was upset, but because he had this overwhelming feeling in the pit of his stomach and it’s just a lot.

“As I’ve told you before, I’ll miss you too much.” Louis finally breathed out, and damn it, Harry will miss Louis too. He always does when they’re not together or at least talking, he dislikes it. He does so much, but Harry needed to go home this weekend to see his mum and have a little space from uni as it’s done some wear and tear on his well being. But it’s not like they won't text or talk on the phone, however it’s nothing like being physically with Louis. 

“You’ll see me in two days, you’ll survive.” Harry teased lightly as Louis had rolled his eyes, not too fond of what Harry had just said. 

“Yeah, two days of being at home missing my darling boy.” 

“How are you going to make it through the summer when I can’t be with you in Doncaster everyday?” Harry wondered that too because it may be a challenge this summer, but he’s positive it’ll be fine. Jay’s house isn’t really that far from Anne’s and he’s one hundred percent certain Louis will be making trips out to come see him every few days, if that. 

Louis looked to be thinking quickly before he muttered out, “I’ll figure something out.” 

Well Harry will find out soon, won’t he then?

“But anyway, how're you feeling? Ready to finally no longer be a tattoo tenderfoot ?” Louis snickered a bit as he continued to fiddle with Harry's buttons. 

“Yeah, but I’m a bit nervous.” Harry explained honestly as it was starting to set in that soon they’ll be on their way to Louis’ uncles shop in London. That he was really going to do this and he wasn't having second thoughts whatsoever. 

“Well, it is your first time after all and I know you had concerns about the pain, but I swear you’ll be fine.” Harry hoped so. ”Trust me I was a little anxious yet excited when I first got inked years ago, and I promise it’s not as bad as you think.”

Not as bad as Harry thinks? Yeah, he would have to wait and see about that. 

“I hope you’re right.” Harry replied, “But if you’re wrong and it’s absolutely painful I’ll expect a free week worth of coffee, Louis.” 

Louis sighed and shook his head, “Whatever you say, Harold.” 

Harry just smiled up at Louis before Louis leaned back down and gave a swift kiss against Harry's lips. 

Eventually, they had ended up leaving a little bit afterward and the ride there was fairly pleasant. Good music as always and silence most of the ride there which was fine as they just enjoyed Louis’ playlist on his phone mainly. Except Louis did end up talking to Harry about how he’s been entertaining the idea of a tattoo behind his ear sometime during the summer and probably a hand tattoo.

Ten minutes later and they were parked outside the tattoo parlour and Harry’s stomach was a knotted mess. Louis’ got the window cracked, cigarette tangled in his fingers, and exhaling the smoke from his lips. 

“You’re so obvious, you know,” Louis stated as he reached over and patted Harry's leg with his free hand before taking a drag of his cigarette. “You’ll be fine babe since it’s not like a big piece and besides think of this way, you’ll be the hottest nursing student around campus.” Louis went on. “I mean you can’t go wrong with that.” Harry appreciated Louis’ attempts to make him feel a little less queasy. Still, it’s a bit scary and quite intimidating. 

“Just because I’ll be the hottest nurse or whatever, doesn't make me feel any less nervous, Louis. This is a huge deal as I’ve never had one before, so I don’t know what to expect.” Harry stressed before he took a deep breath. 

“You’ll be fine, I swear.” Louis muttered out as he gave Harry thigh a squeeze before he brought the cigarette to his lips. 

About five minutes later they had headed inside and Harry just stayed silent. 

“Back again Louis?” the lady at the desk asked and Harry for the life of him couldn’t remember this girls name. She was here the last time Harry came with Louis for that silly finger tattoo, but her hair was a shade of crimson this time. “And brought back him for another date I suppose?” she snickered.

Louis scoffed, “Haven't you heard Audrey, tattoo dates are on the rise, I’ll have you know.” Louis’ tone held nothing but playfulness and Harry just shook his head. 

“Yeah, I’d love to believe that.” Audrey remarked as she rolled her eyes. “Anyway Allen should be done anytime now, you can have a seat if you want, boys.” she nodded to the chairs in the lobby.

Harry found himself in one the chairs, legs crossed, and fiddling with his thumbs as Louis continued to chat with Audrey at the desk. Harry didn’t pay them no mind as he was in thought about this tattoo they were getting. Harry knows it’s a risk to put your significant other's initial or name on your body as it’s some sort of bad luck. However Harry thinks that's a load of bull anyway because a tattoo can't define whether or not you’re going to break up or not. Besides, worst case scenario it would be easy to cover up as it’s quite small anyways. 

However Harry didn’t like thinking about all that, any ideas of Louis and him not working out wasn’t something Harry can even picture. 

“Harry?” Louis asked, “We can head back now.” Louis said, his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“What?” Harry finally glanced up at Louis. 

“We can head back to my uncle station now, but are you okay?” Harry nodded and Louis gave him a weird look, but Harry ignored it and got to his feet. His eyes landing on Louis’ uncle that artists that worked on Louis last time waiting for them. 

Then Harry felt a hand on the small of his back as they started to follow Allen and Harry’s heart was racing. When they reached Allen’s station, Louis told him he’d go first and Harry just pulled up a chair and observed like last time. 

Louis brought up his right arm and told Allen that he’d still liked the idea of if it on his inner wrist above the rope tattoo. Mentioning that he’ll probably be in again soon very shortly as he’d been thinking of some more ideas. Which Harry thought Louis would have next to no bare skin in the next five years at this rate. 

Harry watched as everything went on, Louis sat there calmly like last time, not moving about, or wincing in pain when the tattoo gun put to his skin after the white paper was removed. Harry watched it all and said nothing. 

“So, how does your mum feel about this tattoo?” Allen asked as he worked, smirking, “I mean afterall this is quite a statement.” 

“She doesn’t know… she’ll find out tonight though.” Louis explained and shit, Harry forgot to tell his own mum he was in fact marking his body. Hopefully, she doesn't think too much about and says it’s nice, afterall he is an adult. Besides, the only one he can see making a fuss about it is Gemma because it he’ll have Loui’s first initial on his wrist. 

“You’ve seriously got to stop surprising Jay like that, she’s gonna murder us both.” Louis just snickered at that comment. “But it’s true though, she's going to blame me for not telling you now.” 

Harry just hoped Jay wouldn’t raise hell on himself either because Louis was getting an H with a small black heart next to it. It’s pretty damn obvious what it’s about and Harry’s almost afraid to see Jay the next time he goes to her house. 

When the tattoo was finally done Louis sat there admiring it before Allen took care of it. In all honesty, it looked pretty damn good and made Harry's heart warm up at love declaration branded on his skin. Louis looked to be pleased though, which was a good thing or else that’d be a major problem. 

“As always, I’m impressed.” Louis remarked as had gotten out of his seat, making it known it was in fact Harry’s turn. “Just be gentle with my boy though.” Louis teased as he nodded for Harry’s to move over when Allen was setting up for Harry’s. “He’s a bit on edge about it.” 

Harry swallowed thickly as he moved into the spot where Louis once was and his heart was racing even harder. Louis sat down in the chair beside Harry and suddenly Harry felt a hand on his thigh and it in a way it soothed his nerves a little.

“So a virgin, this will be fun.” Allen laughed as Harry showed Louis’ uncle where he’d like his, pretty much in the same spot as Louis’. “Don’t worry I handle them with care.” Louis snickered at that and shook his head, his hand giving Harry’s thigh a small squeeze. “But in all seriousness, I feel honoured to be the first one to break the ice.” 

“Um, how long do you think it’ll take?” Harry asked curiously as the guy prepped Harry’s wrist before pressing the white paper to his skin.

“However long it takes, Harry.” Allen remarked and it almost made Harry feel absolutely stupid for asking that question. “Patience is key.” 

And then a piece of white paper was removed and it went from there.

, In all honesty, it wasn’t really that bad. 

Yeah, it was quite painful, but bearable enough to sit through it. Maybe it was the soothing hand on his thigh or it was Harry's understanding that his misconception about it all was off. Whatever it was worked and Harry only winced a bit throughout it. 

Eventually, Harry's tattoo had been finished and for a minute, Harry was silent. 

Admiring his newly inked skin and a smile playing across his face when Louis made a comment about how Harry’s finally corrupted. The hand of his thigh gone and the chair screeching beside him, but Harry still sitting there, eyes on his tattoo as Allen did some aftercare. Educating Harry on how to take care of his new tattoo before they went up to the desk. 

“So, how do you like it?” Allen asked as he finished bandaging Harry’s wrist up. “Hopefully not having second thought now as it’s too late for that.” 

“I love it, thank you so much.” Harry truly did love it and he was elated that he went through with it. 

It’s quite special to him and in a strange way it made him feel more connected to Louis. 

The best part of it is, Harry had no regrets.


	19. XIX

It’s Friday night and as much Harry abhorred parties, he’s going to Liam’s. 

Now, Harry didn’t initially want to go at all because he couldn’t care less, but of course, someone persuaded him. That someone being Louis who can be a pain the arse when he wants to be. Especially about this sleazy party he’s getting dragged to, apparently it’s the biggest party ever. Well, that’s what Louis had told him the other day when he picked Harry up from class. 

“So after you pack on Friday I’ll swing by and we can head to Liam’s,” Louis said as if Harry had already made plans with him about it. “Supposedly he’s announcing who he’s handing off the crown to someone and it’s biggest fucking party.” Ugh, so that meant it was going to be overly crowded and sweaty, great. 

“Do I have to go?” Harry questioned, running his fingers through his mess of curls. “I still have things I need to pack, Lou.” 

Louis sighed, “But you’ve got to come to this one, it’s important.” It actually held no importance to Harry because in the coming years he’s not going to anymore. “I want to have my one last hurrah with my boy, is that such a crime?” 

“No I just-” Harry started but then Louis interrupted him. 

“I’ll help you pack, cook you your favorite meal, do a puzzle with you, blow you, kiss you all over, anything you want but please come.” Louis begged off and Harry just smiled. Louis really was desperate for Harry to come to Liam’s on Friday apparently and Harry didn't understand it, but how could he refuse when he was offered all that stuff?

“Hmm, I would love to see you cook so that sounds quite tempting actually.” Harry stated as the car came to stop at a red light. “But I don’t know… I think ’ll need a little more convincing, Louis.” Harry smirked as he glanced at his boyfriend who gave him a pout before his eyes back on the street. 

“You’re always so difficult, I swear.” Louis shook his head as he pressed the accelerator, “How about this, I can cook a meal and serenade you with my guitar one of these days?” Louis sounded serious and Harry can't help but smile at the idea. “I’ll be romantic and sappy so much that it makes your pants fall off.” Louis snickered placing one hand on Harry's thigh. “I’ll kick mum and the girls out for the evening too, have them go to a nice restaurant or something like that.” 

“You know don’t have to do all that, Louis you’ve already won my heart.” Harry explained as he glanced down to the hand on his legs. “But I’d love that.” 

“Good, so that means you’re coming, right, to Liam’s?” 

Harry flicked his gaze back up to Louis and gave a nod, “Of course, hon.” 

So now Harry’s about five minutes from Liam’s sitting in Louis’ car who's smoking and talking to Harry excitedly. Mainly because tomorrow was the last day of their term and they were going back home, it wouldn't be a lie to say Harry was excited to go back home either. He couldn't wait to just do nothing and not worry about his academics and actually have time for himself. More downtime and of course he’ll keep up on his studies as usual when he’s off from school related things, but not as nearly demanding as uni of course. It’ll just be easier and on the upside, he’ll get to see Anne. 

The only downfall of it all is the fact Louis wouldn’t be there to swoop in whenever he pleased or being physically with him. However, Harry has been trying his best not to think too much about that because right now he was with his boyfriend and he should be enjoying this time with him. Especially since this was Louis’ last ever party at uni and he wanted Louis to have a memorable experience. Afterall he wanted Harry to be there and be with their mates, for one last party together before most of them graduate and never look back. 

So, Harry ignores that lingering worry in the back of his mind and peeked a glance at his boyfriend instead. Loving the way he looked tonight in his all black attire with a few rips here and there on his skinny jeans. In fact, Harry felt a bit dressed down himself compared to his beautiful boy beside him because Harry was only wearing his typical short sleeve button up with his tight blue jeans. Now Harry could try that unbuttoning thing again, but he was kind of hiding some love bites on his chest that Louis had decorated his body with the other night. Not wanting to gain unwanted questions or looks from anyone, so he kept it buttoned.

“So, are you going to at least try a hit of a joint with me again?” Louis questioned as he ashed his cigarette out the window. Bringing the cigarette to his lips as he gave a passing glance towards Harry. 

“I don’t think so, Lou.” and it was honest because Harry was not sure how he felt about trying pot again. “It’s not a very good idea, you know… with my future.”

“But it’s not going to be in your system three years from now, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Louis explained as if Harry didn’t know this already. “I’d really like to shot gun with you again, except this time I’d actually kiss you.” Harry cheeks warmed up at the memory of shotgunning with Louis the first time. Feeling a bit shy because Harry was the one who said he wanted to do and how badly he wanted Louis’ lips on his. “You know I’ve always wanted try it during sex.” 

Harry swallowed thickly at that because the mere idea of Louis and him sleeping together was something Harry would like to do at some point. Not right now or in a few days, but in the near future.

But, the shotgunning during so? That… Harry's not sure about that. 

Then Harry glanced out the window and noticed the swarm of people in front of the all too familiar house and Harry’s stomach felt a bit queasy. There were beer bottled littered about in the grass, discarded like it was yesterday's news. People laughing and drinking, clustered into small groups, and Harry’s decided he’s sticking to Louis’ side all night. 

“Man this party is going to be sick, ” Louis commented offhand as he found a parking spot just a few cars down, under a streetlight. “Everyone and their fucking uncle are here tonight.” 

“It looks a little too crowded to me.” Harry really wasn’t up for being in a humid house with a slew of party goers. In fact, Harry just didn’t even want to step inside because he was starting to feel smothered just by the glimpse at the front of the house. Harry thought all the parties he’d been roped into in the past were bad, but he had an inkling this one takes the cake. 

Harry then felt a light hand on his shoulder, flicking his gaze onto his boyfriend who gave him a heavy nod. “I know this isn’t your thing, but i’m happy you came, you know.” Louis’ voice was a lot softer and then his hand fell off Harry’s shoulder down to his thigh. “After all it is where we first met.”

“And you were a complete dickhead to me because you couldn’t be patient for two minutes.” Harry pointed out, a smile splayed across his face at the memory. “You wouldn't leave me the hell alone and you know what? I’m glad.” Harry said honestly because it was true. As much as he loathed Louis at first he’s happy they met and everything fell into place. Because Harry wouldn't be sat in this car with Louis about to head into a party, the night before the end of the term. 

“Good thing I happened to waltz into your life, right?” Louis smirked, sounding a little too smug for his own good. “If it weren’t for me you’d never would have been corrupted.” 

“I think that was your goal all along, corrupt and seduce me.” Harry teased as he started to undo his seatbelt. 

Louis scoffed, hand off Harry’s thigh, and sound of a click of the seat belt holder came bedside Harry. “That’s a very loaded assumption Harold, “

“Well, I mean you did say I wouldn’t last a day in your shoes so…”

“Because I thought you were snobby as hell but intriguing and fascinating in fact.” Louis explained and god Harry had forgotten Louis had said Harry was interesting yet challenging. The Louis shifted himself to face Harry and leaned in, hand back on Harry's thigh, lips brushing, and then whispered, “And fit as fuck.” causing Harry to shiver as lips were against his seconds later. 

Harry fluttered his eyes closed, kissing Louis back, and his heart racing. Then Louis pulled away and Harry almost frowned because he wasn’t quite finished. Then Louis started to talk again, breaking the silence between them. 

“But anyways, we should probably head inside,” yeah, Harry didn’t want to go in there, he wanted to stay out here. “Hopefully those ninnies haven’t smoked it all up or else what is even the point of coming?” 

“Oh you know, to spend time with your mates? Or your boyfriend that you so happened to persuade properly.” Harry pointed out as he brushed some of his hair behind his ear. “I mean if I’m about to be ditched for a hit of a blunt then I’m walking home.” Harry tittered and the corners of Louis’ lips slid upwards, his hand off Harry's leg again. 

Louis just shook his head as he opened his car door, eyes on Harry. “ That’s why you’re going to smoke with me.” yeah, Louis could keep wishing because Harry's not too sure if he wanted to try again. 

After they had gotten out and headed down the pavement, Louis intertwined their fingers together, leading Harry through the slew of people crowding the walkway. Pushing past them and veering into the house, and Harry felt absolutely smothered the moment he stepped foot inside. 

Wall to wall people, men and women, around their ages, chatting exuberantly, drinking (sloppily too), and dancing along to the background music of The Weeknd. It’s too much and Harry had no time to react or even utter word over the noise because he was being led towards the kitchen. Bumping into people and giving them apologizing looks despite them either not caring or giving him dirty looks. Whatever though, it wasn’t Harry's fault that Louis’ basically pulling Harry along, a few steps ahead of him. 

Once inside the kitchen, Harry’s hand was let go as he followed Louis to the cooler. Seeing him grab a water bottle and handed it off to Harry, before pulling out a beer and cracking it open. 

“So, what exactly are your plans tomorrow, you know other than going home.” Louis questioned as he took a sip of his drink. 

Harry gave a shrug because honestly he didn’t have any plans other than to wait for Gemma to come get him. Only because Harry knows it probably will be quite crammed with his and Louis’ stuff in his car. Also he could really just use a few hours to catch up with his sister anyways as he hasn’t seen here in days. 

Speaking of which reminded Harry about something. 

“Make sure everything’s packed, I guess.” Harry answered honestly. “But uh, I need to ask you something.” As much as Harry wasn’t in love with the idea, Gemma’s been persistent since Monday about this. 

Louis looked at him curiously, lips against the rim of the bottle, taking another gulp. 

“We don’t have to, like, do this or anything, but Gemma insists.” Harry started as he opened up his water bottle. “Um, I guess what I’m trying to say is that Gem wants us to both come stay for the night soon, you know to bond or something.” 

“Like sleepover?” Harry nodded and Louis smirked, “You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea, your sister is cool, and it kind of gives me an idea.” Oh no, Harry doesn't even want to know. “Wouldn’t it be fucking hilarious if I just went to ask her in the middle of the night if she had any condoms to spare,” Uh, no! That’s a terrible idea. “I mean it’s brilliant, if you ask me.”

“Yeah, how about no?” Harry was not about to have that silly little prank happen, not after her trying to meddle into Harry’s crush. This will only light a fire under her bum and probably recommend sex shops or something for them. Uh, that just makes Harry cringe.

“But it’s not like we’re actually going to fuck in her house or anything.” But that didn’t make it any better, in fact they just shouldn’t.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea, Lou.” 

Louis sighed, seemingly disappointed but whatever, Harry didn’t want to do that.

Then it was silent between them for a moment as Louis took a sip of his drink. All of a sudden Harry felt a hand on the small of his back and Louis standing close.

“Do you want to go upstairs now?” Harry really would love to say no to the idea of being crammed into a small room. However, standing in a kitchen where it was unbelievably hot and sticky, drinks being spilt all over, and cheesy chat up lines some guy was using on a girl in the corner was less than appealing. 

“Please.” Harry said coolly, feeling the hand slid off his back and Louis taking another sip of his beer before grabbing Harry's free hand with his own and leading him out of the kitchen. 

As they had gone into the crowded living area, Harry’s toes kept getting stepped on from careless revelers not minding where they were stepping. Music thumping through the room making Harry unable to hear anything if Louis had said anything to him. Noticing numerous people dancing quite risque with each other, two girls looked like they were bickering by the bookshelf, and couples snogging on the couches or against the wall. Harry just shakes his head at that and is just glad Louis and him aren't that type of couple to put on a show for the whole population of university to see. 

When they were led up the stairwell Harry felt a little relieved as he no longer felt encased in a small area. Yet, the heavy stench of marijuana was still something Harry couldn’t get past, no matter how many times he’s endured it. 

Right as they stepped into the room his wrist was let go and Louis was greeted by the lads, telling him they’ve been waiting for him to finally show up, and even making a comment how cute it was he brought his boyfriend. Obviously joking and having a laugh, which Harry didn’t find all that funny. 

Louis waved them off and told them all to fuck off and then glanced at Harry, giving him a small smile, and then went towards the empty space beside Zayn and Niall. 

Harry just kept to himself and stood next to Louis, unsure of what to really do with himself standing here. Niall was far too busy taking hits of a joint that was being passed and joking with some of the guys. Louis and Zayn were talking and Harry heard that Nick was with Ed as they were running late. 

The longer Harry stayed where he was the more bored and tired he got. Not liking that no one had even said a word to him or the fact his supposed best mate, Niall hadn’t even came over to keep him company while they’re boyfriends got stoned together. But of course not as Niall was getting high himself, having a good ol’ time with stoners, like he had been friends with them for years. It’s quite frustrating because in a way Harry feel a bit jealous, none of these blokes had never tried to get to know him. Talk to him at all for the matter, just bantered with Louis about having a boyfriend and that’s it. It’s quite unfair honestly and sure maybe Harry has a hard time making friends, but it’d be nice to be acknowledged at least. 

Harry heaved a sigh, glancing around the room for a moment, gnawing on his bottom lip. Louis’ laughing boisterously at something someone said, taking a hit of the blunt when it was passed to him, and then sipping on his beer. Honestly Harry sort of wanted a little bit of his boy’s attention him instead of that stupid drink in his hand or that smelly shit he was smoking. Harry just needed some sort of affection to make himself feel a little less alone. 

So, Harry moved slightly behind Louis’ and ghosted his right hand up Louis’ arm, and resting it there on his bicep, and intertwined his fingers with Louis’ his other hand, feeling the corners of his lips sliding upwards when Louis curled his fingers, locking them in place. When Louis glanced at him with a small smile Harry’s heart fluttered. 

“Love you.” Louis muttered out tenderly before turning his attention back onto the conversation happening. Whatever that was because Harry wasn’t really listening, not to the details at least. 

Time seemed to slow down as Harry stood there quietly and bored of his mind. Noticing at some point Ed and Nick had shown up but were already taken by illicit drugs being done. Everyone seemed to be having a fun time losing brain cells and causing a raucous of laughter whenever said something witty and sarcastic. In a way, Harry felt left out because he’d love to just join in and have a grand time. 

And yet, He can’t. Not when he isn’t given the time of day. 

Soon, Harry couldn’t stand it anymore and needed to say something to Louis who was downing the rest of his beer. “I think I’m going to go step out in the garden for a bit, okay?” Harry mentioned and Louis gave him a confused look as Harry hands left his boyfriend. “You can stay and hang with your mates if you want, I’ll be fine.” 

“You sure?” 

“Y-” Harry was about to say until he was interrupted by someone over taking him, to Louis of course. Being absolutely rude and obnoxious. 

“Awe, can’t take anymore smoke, huh?” The guy across from them commented rudely, making Harry's blood boil. “Go on Louis, you should keep your needy boyfriend company.” That was totally uncalled for and Harry frowned, shaking his head, and leaving the room. Not even wanting to hear the rest of that and the fact that the room erupted in laughter.

Harry couldn’t believe how incredibly rude that comment was and how much more it hurt that Louis didn’t even come following after him. 

By the time Harry had went downstairs and stepped out onto the patio he found himself on an empty bench that had red solo cups littered on it, cigarettes discarded on the ground, and an opened beer bottle on the armrest. Harry cleared off a spot and sat there quietly, crossing his legs as he pulled out his phone. 

He saw that he received a text from Louis asking him to come back and that Sean (apparently that's the pricks name) is a twat and not to mind him. Harry just ignored it and scrolled through his phone to keep himself busy, not wanting to even think about that stunt that happened upstairs. Also quite upset that Louis just brushed it off and acted like it was no big deal. Honestly Harry felt like crying and yes he knows that sounds so incredibly stupid, but it basically confirms he’s needy. 

Like he’s not that needy… right?

Harry just sighed, not really wanting to think about anymore because it was infuriating and just kept his focus on his phone, checking his social media stuff. Mindlessly trying to find something interesting to read or look at, but nothing struck his fancy. A gust of wind blew past him, making some of his hair go in his face, he tucked it behind his ear.

He heard the sliding door open, and Niall came walking out. Not exactly who Harry was hoping it’d be, but at least someone come to keep him company. 

“Don’t worry about what that guy said, H,” Niall mentioned as he took a seat next to Harry. “He’s made numerous comments about Zayn and me in the past, so don’t take it to heart, okay?” but that’s easy for Niall to say. Harry’s the sensitive type, so that’s quite hard to do. “Louis was pretty ticked off after that.” And yet he didn’t come to reassure Harry that Sean was wrong?

Harry glanced back down to his phone before pocketing it, ”And yet he’s too busy getting high to defend me?” Harry hated that he felt so worked up over this but couldn’t help himself.

Niall shook his head, “No, actually after you left he ripped that guy a new one, I swear.” He sounded serious as he continued, “Louis may be a bit small, but he can be intimidating when he wants to be.” 

Harry nearly laughed at that because if Louis caught wind of Niall calling him short then he’d definitely be cross with Niall. 

Harry heaved a sigh, flicking his gaze back up to Niall. “Still, it would have been nice to have my boyfriend defend me. I don’t want everyone to think I’m needy and dependant on him.” Harry stressed as he crossed his arms. Niall then put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and patted it briefly before dropping his hand off Harry's shoulder. 

“That guy is just jealous because he doesn't have anyone and so what if you love spending time with your boy, it’s not a crime, Harry.” Niall said, and sure Niall had a point, a very slight one. “Trust me, he knows shit about you and Louis’ relationship, he’s just being a dick to impress the masses.” 

“But it was still mean, though.”

“I know, but Louis’ so good for you, H. Like damn, I’ve never seen you this happy before, like ever. Well other than when you get good grades, but nothing as intense when Louis came waltzing into your life.” 

Niall wasn't wrong about that. 

“You’ve put your heart on a line for him because you were so scared he loved someone else, when really he had feelings for you this whole time. Louis’ a great boyfriend to you and he’s everything I always hoped for you to have.”

Huh? 

“You’ve always deserved a prince charming and it’s nice to see you’ve found him.” 

Harry’s heart warmed at that because it was incredibly sweet, his best mate had always wanted Harry to find happiness. Someone that Harry could spend the rest of his life with and wouldn’t break his heart. Harry had always wanted that for Niall too instead of always ending up with the wrong guy.

Harry couldn’t ask for a better bestfriend. 

“Thanks, Niall.” Harry gave him a small smile.

Niall gave an understanding nod before silence in the air took over between them and Harry didn’t know what to really say now. Unsure how he still feels about the incident upstairs and Louis not coming to cheer him up.

But then the silence was gone and Niall started to talk again, “You know our boys are graduating soon and I’ve talked to Zayn about our plans.” Oh right, Harry had almost forgotten about graduation. That lingering worry that was in the back of mind now settling in the pit of his stomach at the mere mention of it and Harry doesn't like it, not one bit. 

“Yeah?” Harry wanted to know what exactly Niall and Zayn talked about, because after all Zayn will be thriving with his career in fashion and Niall will be here at Uni for the next few years. Harry needed to figure it out because he’s in the same boat as them with Louis. 

“Well I know this sounds absolutely crazy, but every week we’ve decided to stay at each other parents until September when Zayn moves in with Louis.” Uh, what? Harry just stared at Niall perplexed because he didn’t quite understand. “Oh don’t give me that look, one week I’ll stay at his parents and then next mine.” 

“Isn’t that like excessive though? You’ll always be together.” Harry knows he sounded absolutely stupid because Niall and Zayn are together 24/7 anyways. “I mean you sure your parents won't mind?”

Niall shook his head, “Harry, we’ve already asked our parents, they don’t care.” Harry is sure that if he attempted to ask his own mum she would be quite upset for him to be gone so much. “Besides, I’d rather spend as much time as I can with him while he’s free.”

“Free?” Niall sounded as if Zayn was going prison.

“Yes, free. He’s going to be finding a job in September, Harry. Do you realize just how busy he’ll be with his fashion stuff once he finds something?”

“I understand that he’ll be busy because hello? Louis will be too, Niall!” Harry pointed out because he’ll be in the same boat, except he won't be seeing Louis for weeks on end. 

Niall sighed, “Yeah, but think of this way, H. They’ll be in Doncaster while we’ll be down here for most of the year, do you realize how many miles that’ll be?” Harry really didn’t want to think about this. “So that’s why I want to spend as much time with him while the distance will be easy.” 

That’s great for Niall, he had everything sorted out and confident in his relationships future. Here’s Harry unsure and his stomach quite a mess because he’s feeling unsettled now that the whole graduation this is brought back to light. Great… just _great._

“But I think we’ll be okay.” Niall added sounding confident and Harry wished he could say the same.

Soon, the sliding door opened once again and Louis came waltzing out, coming over towards them, his eyes on Harry with a soft smile, and then flicking his gaze to Niall. Harry watched the way Louis gave a nod to Niall, gesturing towards the door. Niall giving Harry one last pat on the shoulder before he mentioned he’d catch him later and heading inside moments later. 

Louis claimed the spot beside Harry, his arm moving to rest against the ledge of the bench, and his eyes back on Harry. 

“Sean’s an idiot,” Louis broke the silence between them. “He’s lucky I didn’t punch him in the face.” Harry bit back his smile at the idea of Louis actually punching the guy. As much as violence didn't sit so well with Harry, it’d just be a funny thought. 

“It's fine, Lou.” Honestly it wasn’t because Harry was still quite upset, but he didn’t want to ruin Louis’ night all because he’s being overly sensitive about what happened. 

Louis furrowed his brows and shook his head, “You’re upset, so don’t lie about it, Harry.” Of fucking course Louis could see right through him. _As always_. “What he said was totally uncalled for and I was shocked he had the balls to say that.”

Harry gnawed on his lip, unsure of what to really say honestly. Should he tell Louis he’s not only upset with Sean, but also with Louis too? Or should he just forget about and tell Louis to just let it go. Harry didn’t know…

“But I did tell him off, so he knows never to make those kinds of comments again.” Louis explained smugly, his arm now around Harry’s shoulder, and Louis pulling him close. Pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek, “I don’t like to see you sad or upset, makes me want to raise hell on anyone that caused it.”

“Yeah?” Harry finally muttered out and Louis gave a reassuring nod.

“Yeah.” Louis cooed as Harry moved to nuzzle his face into the crook of Louis neck, wanting a cuddle. Fingers caressing his shoulder and Harry feels content, a slow and steady breath leaves his lips as took in the mix of scents that lingered on Louis’ skin. 

All Harry wanted was to feel close to him. 

They sit in silence for a while, Harry’s got a hand in his hair toying with his curls, and Harry’s arm now around Louis’ waist. Enjoying the tender moment for a while, not minding the muffled music thumping from the house or the sound of cars speeding down the street. 

Unfortunately, their moment of quiet was interrupted as a slew of smokers decided to come keep them company, filling in the silence with their small talk while exhaling smoke into the night air. 

Louis ended up telling Harry maybe they should go somewhere a little more secluded and Harry had moved to look at Louis. Wondering what exactly would be deemed secluded in that overly crowded house. Not even getting a chance to ask as Louis grabbed his hand and started leading him inside the house. 

Two minutes later, and Harry was led into the spare room that brought back some memories. It’s a little less crowded this time and only had maybe about six boxes. The dimness of the lightning still awful as before, Harry wondered if the room had already been used. However, Harry still thought this room was off limits but of course Louis had different thoughts.

Suddenly, Louis pulled him down into a hard kiss. A hand pressed flat against his hip and the other cupping his cheek, and Harry's own found them on his boyfriend's shoulders. 

Their lips glide together effortlessly, Harry’s heart was pumping erratically, tongue pressed into his mouth without warning, and being blindly led backwards. Bumping into a few boxes until his back met the wall, Louis was sucking on his tongue, and the hand on his cheek was now pressed firmly on his side, Harry couldn’t help the small noises to escape his lips when Louis tugged on his bottom lip. 

Harry’s nerve endings tingled when he felt Louis’ hips meet his, pushing up and causing a whimper to escape into Louis’ mouth. 

He still felt a little worry to being walked in but his mind was too much in daze unable to pull away. Not wanting to feel the strong dainty hands gone from his body or closeness of the boy that makes his heartbeat like a drum. 

Louis’ on his neck, slick, wet kisses pressed against his skin, and Harry’s whole body felt on fire. 

“So glad you’re mine,” Louis breathed against his neck before he latched his lips against his flesh. Decorating his neck with love bites while Harry whined at the sensation, needing more, and wanting Louis’ hands to start roaming his body. Harry just wanted Louis to never stop. “I love you so fucking much.” Louis nearly made Harry's chest cave in and tears well up behind his eyes because he does too. But the searing press of Louis’ lips didn’t let it happen, laboured breaths and whimpers took over.

The gentle press of lips against every mark left made Harry winced at the tenderness. His breathing evened out as soft kisses went across his jaw until they met his lips. Moving their lips slowly together for a moment before Louis pulled away. 

Harry's eyes fluttered open, Louis slid his tongue over his bottom lip, and Harry for a moment didn't want to stop kissing. He loved the way Louis presses his lips against his and the way it makes Harry melt. 

“Do you want to ditch soon?” Louis asked and Harry nodded without hesitation. Louis’ lips curved into a smile, “Why do I even ask?” Louis snickered before he added, “But we can take off in an hour or so, okay?”

“That’s fine, Lou.” Harry muttered out softly, feeling the hands disappear from his body, and Louis taking a step back. “But uh, I don’t want to like, ruin your last party here.” Harry truly didn’t want to take away from Louis’ experience here at uni, no matter how much he loathed these type of things. “So we can stay longer if you want.” but Louis was already shutting that down.

“As long as I have you beside me I couldn’t care less to be here all night, I’d rather be alone with you instead.” Louis said and Harry’s heart felt full. It was a compliment coming from his boyfriend that spending time with Harry more than likely doing nothing was better than a social gathering. It’s almost mind blowing because Louis’ always been overly enthusiastic about parties and celebrations.

“Really?”

Louis gave a nod, “Of course, darling.” 

Soon, they ended up leaving the spare room and headed back downstairs as Louis needed another drink. Which Harry had made sure it was either water or punch even though Louis may have pouted about it, Harry didn’t want to risk their lives on the road.

Eventually, Zayn and Niall had come to keep them company, saying that Nick had kicked everyone out of the room upstairs because he was apparently going to hook up with a guy. Which Harry doesn’t even want the details spared to him at all despite Louis asking who it was. Harry just kept his comments to himself as a small smile came to his lips when he felt a hand on the small of his back. 

At some point, Niall and Zayn had went off to be in their own little world, leaving Harry to be led to the stairs, because apparently Louis wanted to go sit even though every seat was taken. So, that's where they sat and Harry felt a little bad because Louis decided to be the one to get bumped into by passerbyers. 

Louis told Harry that Liam should be making his announcement soon of who's going to be taking over the parties, but Harry could care less. It’s not like he’s planning on stopping by next year to see how things compare.

But, Harry just let Louis go on, explaining that parties are what made most of his experience here at uni. Stating that he may have gotten a sleazy reputation but at least he enjoyed himself. Also adding in that he had some of the best memories since he’s been here and Harry couldn’t help but smile. It was nice to hear Louis talk about this kind of stuff, the fact he didn’t regret a thing and just lived life to the fullest. Still, Harry thought Louis should have went with his heart instead of going for the major that’ll get him a decent career. 

Because in the end, Harry would support him no matter what he chose. 

They sit there for a while, Louis chatting his ear off about how he was glad to finally be done after all this time. Throwing in that at one point in his second year he almost thought about dropping out because he wasn't so sure if this was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Yet, he didn't want to disappoint his mum so he continued. All that just made Harry feel sad and wanting to reassure Louis that no matter what he would have decided his mum wouldn't have felt that way.

But Harry didn’t say that and kept his comments to himself because he knew no matter how much he tried to reassure Louis, he’d get shut down. 

Silence took over and Harry glanced around the living room. Still feeling quite smothered as it was packed and quite hot. His eyes landing on various couples almost shagging on the couches and chairs, shaking his head because Harry thinks they need to all get a room. Eventually noticing a girl throwing her drink all over some guy because he touched her bum and Harry may have smiled a little at that. 

“Do you wanna meet me in the car?” Louis broke the quietness between them, Harry’s eyes fallen back on his boyfriend who was looking at him curiously. 

“But don’t you wanna hear who Liam’s handing off the crown too?” Harry thought that’s what Louis was wanting to stay around for. 

Louis shook his head, “Nah, not really, would much rather be alone with you instead.” Harry's heart warmed up at that. “Besides, Niall and Zayn took off, Ed’s probably too busy trying to find a good fuck, and Nick’s god knows where.” Well, Louis did make a fair point. “And I know for a fact you already have your heart set on no more parties anyways.” 

“You sure?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, reaching into his pocket, and then handing Harry his keys. 

“I just need to go have a chat with a mate real quick, so I shouldn’t be too long, okay?” Harry wondered why Louis didn’t ask him to come with but whatever, Harry didn’t ask as Louis leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving him alone on the steps, disappearing into the crowd of people in the living room. 

Harry just heaved a sigh as he moved from the stairs, pushing past people, wanting to get out of here as fast as possible. Swatting away grabby hands, and ignoring people trying to chat him. Happy once he made his way outside and was able to make it Louis’ car without any hassle. 

Harry sat in Louis’ car for what felt like forever, feeling bored and tired of waiting around in the quietness of the car. Finally, Louis showed up thankfully.

“So you know that thing I asked you earlier?” Louis began as he started the car, but remained parked, and Harry was a little lost. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked curiously because he’d liked to know what exactly it was Louis had asked because he can’t remember for the life of him. 

Louis smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic baggie.

Oh god, Louis wanted to get high with him. 

“We’re going to proper shotgun this time, managed to convince my friend to hand me a blunt over.” Louis sounded too smug and Harry felt as almost this was some drug dealer stuff. 

“In your car?” Harry asked incredulously, his eyes still on the baggie that was now stuffed back into his pocket.

Louis sighed, “Yes in my car, but not until we're back at your building, and I promise after we shotgun I’ll put it out.” Hmm, Harry would have to see that to believe it. “That’s if you want to do it with me, as I’d really like to with you.” 

Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about trying pot again, especially since he’d be going home tomorrow. There a chance he may smell like that shit for days, but then again at the same time a small, a very tiny part of Harry was telling himself to let loose one more time. 

“Uh,” Harry started as he flicked his gaze upwards, scratching the back of his neck. Louis was staring at him hopefully, batting his eyelashes and fuck, Harry couldn’t deny that look Louis was giving him. 

After all this was Louis’ one last hurrah as he put it, so maybe a hit or two wouldn’t hurt.

“Okay, we can do that I suppose.” 

“You sure?” Louis questioned as put his seatbelt on.

Harry nodded because he was or else he wouldn't have agreed now, would he? 

Louis just smirked as he turned up the radio, and didn’t say another word. 

Soon, they were in Bencraft hall’s car park, sitting in silence with the windows cracked, and various The Smashing Pumpkins songs playing softly in the background. Harry had watched as Louis pulled out the baggie and lighter, feeling a little unsettle about smoking outside his hall. Hoping the smell wouldn’t linger because the last thing Harry wants to happen is to be found out he did illicit drugs on campus. 

“Time to let loose, Harold.” Louis said almost a little too excitedly as he lit up the blunt and took a drag. Harry watched the smoke leave his lips before he brought it over towards Harry, smoke traveling right into his face. 

“Take a hit with me and then we can shotgun.” Louis explained as Harry took it from Louis’ fingers. 

Harry looked at Louis as he brought it to his lips, inhaling until it felt right, and noticing the smirk across his boyfriend's face as he exhaled. Almost looking to smug for his own good because he got Harry to smoke with him again. 

“You know, I thought it was fucking hot when you smoked with me.” Louis commented, taking another drag. “Love it when you rebel, turns me on.” Louis then handed it back to Harry, his tongue gliding across his lip. “One more time?” Louis asked, his eyes on Harry’s lips. Harry couldn't help but nod because what's one more hit? 

Harry took it from Louis’ finger, “Does it really though?” Harry asked as Harry took a another hit and then handed it back to Louis whose eyes were still on Harry’s lips. 

“I mean don’t get me wrong I love how morally good you are,” Louis started as he took another drag, exhaling the smoke from his lips. “But it's times when you try new things fuck, it gets me going.” Well that's one way to get his boyfriend in the mood, isn’t it?

“Yeah?” Harry asked as Louis moved to face him a little in his seat, leaning over a little more. 

“Yeah, just wait till we in your dorm.” Louis winked and Harry’s heart started to race at the thought. “And now we shot gun, remember to inhale when I blow out.” Louis reminded as he brought the joint to his lips once again. 

And Harry did as Louis said when the blunt was gone from his mouth and leaned in close. Harry inhaled the smoke and before he could process anything else lips were against his. Louis’ kissing him soft and slow before his tongue dipped lazily into Harry's mouth, and Harry’s heart was thumping. 

When Louis pulled away, creating some distance between them Harry almost crawled over the center console into Louis’ lap to snog his face off. However, he refrained himself as that’d be a real challenge of the day and someone could come waltzing past Louis’ car. Thinking Louis and Harry are doing obscenities while getting high so no thank you. 

Harry watched as Louis in his travel ashtray before storing back in the baggie and tucking into his pocket. 

“I kept my promise, did I not?” Louis asked teasingly as he moved to put his seatbelt on.

“Okay so you kept one promise, big deal.” Harry snickered when Louis rolled his eyes, but his smile across his face gave away the light playfulness.

“So rude sometimes I swear.” Louis quipped with a snicker, cutting the engine off. 

Once inside Harry’s dorm, Harry hadn’t even gotten a chance to lock his door as Louis was already all over him. Sloppily kissing him, hands splayed against his back, and their tongues running wild. Harry’s hands cradling Louis’ face and their bodies pressed flush together, slowly moving backwards. 

Feeling Louis’ hands slowly sliding down his backside until they reached his bum, squeezing, holding all of Harry in his hands. Harry whimpered against his boyfriend's lips when they suddenly stopped moving and Louis’ hips rutted against his. Causing him to shiver and his heart to speed up erratically because holy shit, Louis wasn't kidding around. 

Harry whined when Louis sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment before Lous led him down onto the bed. Harry’s on top of Louis, straddling him, Louis’ hands still on his arse while he dipped his tongue back into Harry’s mouth. Painting his mouth and Harry’s already starting to feel even hazier than before. 

Trembling when he feels Louis’ hands move back up to his hips until then slid down inside his trousers under his boxers, whimpering at the contact. Fingers kneading into his bum and slowly sliding over the curve of his ass, rubbing tenderly. Harry’s breathing harder and his jeans starting to become uncomfortably tight.

Harry pulled away from the kiss, “Louis,” Harry breathed out as he started to kiss along Harry’s jawline. Feeling fingers ghost over his hole and it drove Harry mad. Louis’ just rubbing his fingers right there and Harry’s cock was pulsating in his pants. 

“Yes baby?” Louis asked silkily as he kissed wetly down Harry’s throat. 

Harry’s breath hitched when Louis pressed his fingers against his hole teasingly. Lips latching to his throat and and the hand on his bum clawing into his skin.

“Touch me… please.” He whimpered out when the fingers started to caress against the rim. Aching for Louis to do something because Harry’s mind was a fucking mess and his dick painfully hard. Pressing up against his jeans, begging to be released.

Harry shivered when he felt Louis pressing a featherlight kiss after the mark he left. His breath hot against Harry's skin and his hands gone from his trousers. Suddenly feeling himself being flipped around and his back flat against the bed. Feeling a warm body hovering over him and his lamp being switched on, light filling the small space. Louis leaned down and captured Harry’s lips with his own before crawling off the bed. 

Harry laid there watching his boy curiously. Seeing him undress to his impossibly tight boxers makes Harry’s toes curl. The outline of his hard cock staring back at Harry which made him bite back a whine when Louis palms himself through his pants. Needing Louis to cut that out and come here and do something, anything with him. 

Louis moved back onto the bed, wedging himself between Harry’s legs. Arms bracing on either side and dipping his head down and claiming Harry’s lips. Kissing him sensually yet slowly, and Harry felt a hand on his chest slowly, very slowly sliding down his waist to the hem of his top and the waistband to his jeans. Feeling goose pimples spread across his body at the feeling of Louis’ fingers curling into the fabric of his top. 

After the kiss broke, Louis placed a kiss on the side of his neck before he whispered sinfully, “I wanna make you feel so fucking good.” Harry let a tiny sound escape his mouth as Louis breathed into his ear. His shirt being slowly pushed up over his stomach, cool air hitting his skin. “Make it a night to remember.” 

Louis’ mouthing wetly at his neck again before he moved back to help Harry out of his top, discarding it to the ground before he started to work on Harry’s jeans, undoing them quickly and glancing at Harry through his lashes, a mischievous smirk across his face. With one swift movement Louis had pulled off Harry’s jeans and tossed them to the floor as well, leaning back down in for a kiss, coaxing his tongue back into Harry’s mouth and Harry felt Louis’ touch on his side, sliding along his body, making Harry feel on edge. Kissing like that for a while until Louis’ hand ghosted back up to his chest, running his fingers to his overly sensitive nipples. Making Harry groan as it went straight to his throbbing hard on. 

Then Harry felt lips peel away from him, breath tickling his lips, before his bottom lip was being sucked on gently. Harry’s not exactly sure how much longer he can stand this because he was aching to just do stuff already. 

So Harry just reached down and palmed Louis through his boxers, needing to feel him. Wanting to make Louis feel good too. Hearing Louis let out a small moan against Harry’s lips was enough for Harry to start wanking Louis through his boxers because fucking hell, he needed to do something, anything. 

“Fuck, you’re so eager tonight.” Louis husked against his lips before he started to kiss down his neck once again to his chest, pushing Harry's hand away. Harry pouted as he watched Louis leaving a trail of gentle steamy kisses down his stomach, wincing when he felt sudden pain below his navel, and gnawing on his lip when the area was kissed. Harry’s heart was pounding hard as laid there and seen Louis’ fingers hook around the waistband to his boxers, pulling them off Harry’s body, his cock springing out against his stomach. 

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip as he felt a kiss against his thigh and a hand sliding over his hip. Louis’ eyes trailing up his body as he moved to pull off his own pants and Harry’s mouth waters at the sight of Louis’ hardness, needing to wrap his hands around him again. 

Louis’ moved back up to his lips, dipping his tongue into Harry's mouth without warning, massaging their tongues together, and Harry moaned into his mouth. The friction suddenly against his lap when Louis rolled his hips made him quiver in pleasure. Kissing back Louis needily, fingers clawing down Louis’ back, and hips grinding into him. 

And it feels so good that Harry doesn’t even want to stop. 

When Louis stopped kissing him, his breath hot against his skin as he thrusted against him, Harry could feel Louis’ skin starting to get tacky and warm. His laboured breathing and soft noises is music to Harry’s ears and the kisses pressed against his shoulder made Harry scratch harder. 

“I want to try something new with you,” Louis groaned out as he rolled his hips harder, making a moan escape Harry’s mouth. “Wanna eat you out.” Harry’s breath hitched at those words, heels digging into the mattress.

Harry let out breathy noises when Louis pressed his groin down harder into him, Louis’ hair brushing against his cheek making him shiver, and the idea of Louis doing something so intimate was just so overwhelming. 

“Would you like that?” Louis asked tenderly, as he pressed a wet kiss to Harry’s shoulder. 

“Please.” Harry whimpered desperately as he felt the weight on his body gone and a hand on his hip. Harry’s eyes fluttered open to witness Louis’ hungry eyes on him which made him shivered down his spine. 

“Roll over, darling.” Louis didn’t even give him a chance to move on his own because he was already helping him to move onto his stomach. He rested his head against his arms and waited unsure of what would come next. 

He knew exactly what Louis wanting to do as he’s seen it in a porn once, but they’ve never tried this before. Well at least Harry hadn’t. 

He let out a breath when he felt a press of the lips against his neck. Body against his and the feeling of Louis’ hardness pushed against his bum had Harry’ toes curling at the feeling. Hands pressed down into mattress on either side of him and the slick, wet press of his boyfriend's lips against his skin was just so erotic. 

“Tell me to stop if it's too much for you.” Louis whispered into his ear before left concupiscent kisses down his back to his arse. Sucking a dark purple mark onto his cheek, causing Harry to shudder at the feeling. 

Soon, the lips were gone and Louis’ hands sliding over the curves of his ass. Harry nearly lost his breath when he felt the scratchiness of Louis’ facial hair against his skin and a tongue sliding over his hole. Harry didn’t know what to make of it at first because it was definitely a new feeling, but to say it didn’t make his entire body tingle would be a lie. 

The way Louis dipped his tongue and teasingly slid over Harry’s rim had him letting out small breathy noises, feeling a buzzing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Harry couldn’t hold himself back when he pushed back into Louis’ face, squirming slightly, his fingers curling into the sheets. Knuckles turning a shade of white as an overbearing amount of pleasure washed over him, moans escaping his lips as Louis flicked his tongue repeatedly against him. 

“Louis… Lou,” Harry whined out in ecstasy as Louis’ tongue sinfully did things to him. Feeling himself becoming increasingly wet and the room starting to feel absolutely scorching. 

It was one hundred percent overwhelming and had Harry feeling as if he was almost paralyzed from the waist down. Mewling when he felt Louis’ fingers caressing the area below where he was licking, making Harry’s cock be on fire, nearly sending him over the edge as it tingled like crazy. Fingers twisting harder into the sheets and letting out a series of moans as Louis continued to wreck him with his skilled tongue and fingers.

Harry’s toes curled as Louis pressed his tongue into him, aching to rub his painfully hard cock against the bed for relief as the feeling of needing to come had been lingering. But not wanting to move because he didn’t want Louis to stop. 

His legs started to feel shaky and his arms felt as if they were about to go numb, loud moans escaping his lips, not even caring if anyone in the room over could hear him. Harry’s senses of reality were gone and all he could do was lay here with absolutely no control of himself. The feeling just made Harry writhed in pleasure. 

For a moment Harry felt like he was about to pass out when an an immense amount of warmth coursed through his bottom half. The way Louis pressed his face into him more and tongue’s at his rim heavenly had Harry in fits of sobs.

Almost letting out a whimper when Louis stops for a moment and the fingers gone only to feel a hand slide back over his bum, He almost lost his breath when he feels a fingers slide over his slick hole. 

“You’re doing so good baby.” Louis groaned out as Harry felt the fingers push slightly against his sensitive hole, his face contorting and his mouth agape. Shivering when he feels the fingers one again gone only to be replaced with Louis’ hand cupping his bum. 

Biting down harshly on his bottom lip when Louis’ tongue is back on him again. 

Harry can feel the way Louis was working him open, it’s hot, wet, and wiggling deeper than before. It made Harry tremble breathlessly when Louis’ tongue thrusts into him and holy shit, Harry’s not sure how much longer he can hold himself together. 

The way Louis swirled his tongue around inside of him sent spikes of pleasure up his spine and Harry knew in that moment he couldn’t stop it.

“Louis.” Harry moaned out as he fisted the sheets harder, toes curling into the mattress, and his body convulsed. He came as Louis’ tongue continued being delightful against him, the hand cradling his arse was too much for Harry right now. 

His body trembled from the aftershocks of it all, breathless, he was unable to move. He felt Louis’ pull away from him and all Harry could hear was slapping noises and heavy breathing. 

Harry’s fingers slowly uncurled from the blankets as he slowly came back to his senses, laboured breaths leaving his lips, and his eyes fluttered open. Feeling blissful and relaxed laying here for a moment as he felt Louis moving off the bed after Harry’s name escaped his lips in a moan. Harry hadn't the energy to flip around and see where his boyfriend was going, too fatigued. Just laying there blinking up at the alarm clock to see it was nearing midnight. 

“it’s pretty fucking hot that you came untouched babe,” Louis commented, sounding absolutely smug as he padded towards the bed, crawling over Harry, and stealing the spot beside him. “I honestly haven’t had someone do that before with me.” Harry's cheeks warmed up as he slowly moved to his side to face his boyfriend. His skin had a sheen of sweat across it, his hair pushed back, and Harry can’t help but think how breathtakingly beautiful his boy is like that. 

“Here.” was all Louis muttered out as he wiped Harry clean with the washcloth he had in his hand before tossing it to the floor. Harry then felt a heavy blanket being pulled over them and Louis’ hand on his hip as they laid there staring at each other tenderly. 

“You haven’t?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head, and Harry knew these sheets would have to be thrown in the wash tomorrow. 

“It got me off that’s for sure.” Louis smirked as Harry felt fingers starting to caress against his skin. “But you know what? I’m happy you trusted me enough to do that for you.” Harry scooted closer towards his boyfriend, wanting to be near him. “I feel a little more close to you.” 

“Me too.” Harry whispered honestly as he felt lips press softly against his forehead and Louis’ hand sliding up to his waist, pulling Harry’s against his body, arm draped over his waist. Making Harry felt warm, safe, and content in his boyfriend’s arms. Their faces were so close that Harry could feel the hotness of Louis’ breath tickling against his lips.

It fell silent between them for a moment, Harry’s mind wandered him and he remembered the conversation he had with Niall earlier. Knowing that after tonight it’s up in the air on what could happen and Harry didn’t want that. He needed to know they’ll be alright, to have that reassurance that Louis wasn’t going anywhere. Harry could feel the gut wrenching worry making itself known and uncertainty coursing through his veins. 

“Louis, can I ask you something?” Harry finally broke the quietness between them, feeling the quiver in his stomach.

Louis raised his brows as his eyes focused on Harry’s. “What’s up?” his tone was soft and soothing to Harry’s ears. 

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip for a moment as he flicked his gaze down towards his pillow, almost too terrified to even ask the question. But if he doesn’t get on with it, he’ll never know what will be in their cards and Harry doesn't want that to happen. Not at all. 

After taking a deep breath, he slowly gazed back up to his boyfriend. “Will we be okay?” Harry asked, seeing the way Louis furrowed his brows for a moment made Harry unsure how to feel. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, Niall and Zayn have already made these amazing plans together since their timetables will be conflicting next year. And I just thought that… I don’t know it’s stupid anyways.” Harry said timidly, feeling a bit apprehensive suddenly. 

“Harry… darling, “ Louis started, the arm gone from Harry’s waist, and he could feel a palm against his cheek, thumb sliding across his cheek affectionately. “I don’t know what even brought this on, but everything will be fine, I promise you that.” 

Hopefully, Louis was right...

“I’m not jumping off the face of the earth if that’s what you’re scared of, I’m not going anywhere.” Louis continued to reassure him and in a way it worked, it soothed the consistent worry that’s been there in the back of his mind for days. 

A small smile came to Harry’s lips as Louis’ thumb caressed his cheek, “Promise?” Harry muttered out hopefully. 

“Promise.”

*********

It’s the second week into summer holiday and Harry’s sat on his bedroom floor working on that cat puzzle he’d never finished as Louis talked his ear off over the phone. Keeping Harry on the line for the past hour and he still hadn’t run out of things to tell Harry. Of course, Harry just listened and commented whenever it was necessary.

Louis’ been gabbing about his band and their first gig of the summer. Explaining that since he’s been home he would been going to practice more often since they all had more free time. However, Harry can hear a bit of tension in Louis’ voice when he spoke about it. But maybe Harry was listening too closely.

“Mhmm.” Harry hummed out as he skimmed through the pile of pieces. This is how it's been since he’s come home, spending majority of his nights glued to his phone. Listening to the sound of Louis’ voice as he talked aimlessly about anything that came to his mind. Harry didn’t mind though as it compensated for the fact he hadn’t seen Louis since he graduated. 

So Harry takes what he can get for now as they’ve been enjoying time at home. Even if a small part of Harry missed seeing Louis on a daily basis. Okay… maybe a massive part of Harry missed Louis, but can you blame him?

They have spent most of their days together for nearly a year and now to have that ripped away it’s like something was missing. 

“Anyways enough about me, what are you up to, Harold?” Louis asked as Harry found a matching piece and connected it to the perimeter. 

“Working on a puzzle, you know actually keeping my mind active during this time off unlike someone I know.” Harry said with a hint of playfulness. Biting back a smile when he heard Louis let out a dwindling sigh, as if he wasn’t expecting anything less. “Don’t you sigh at me, Lou because we both know it’s true.” 

“Yeah, but I’m done with uni for good so what's the point of keeping my brain active?” 

Harry shook his head as he looked through the pile once more. “Oh you know, since you’re planning to get a job in September, you may want to retain enough knowledge as possible.” Harry explained as he found a piece he was looking for. “Unless you plan to just wing it and hope for the best.” 

Louis scoffed, “You have no faith in me, do you?” Harry just smiled and remained silent. “I’ll have you know just because I’ll be spending my free time fucking around doesn’t mean I will have a sudden memory loss.” Harry snickered at that, his lips curving into a smile. “Besides I know you’ll keep me on my toes anyways, because well, you’re you.”

Well, Louis did have a point about that. 

“I mean one of us has to keep us in check, right,” Harry explained as he heard a chuckle escape into the speaker. “But I know you’ll be fine, you always come up with something in case of failure.”

“Because I’m always a proficient improviser, right?” Louis sounded smug and Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Anyways, what time are you coming tomorrow?” Harry asked curiously, connecting another piece to the outer edge. Hoping Louis would show up sooner rather than later because he’d like to have a little bit of alone time with him before they go to Gemma’s. Not only that but Harry may be a little too excited to see his boy.

“Depends when I get up I suppose.” Louis answered vaguely and Harry didn’t like that. 

“So midday then?” Harry hoped not. 

Sure Louis’ will be staying with Harry for a most of the week as they’ve planned, but Harry would love to have that little bit of extra time.

“Well.. I wouldn’t say that late, would like to actually have a minute with you before we go to Manchester.” 

“Knowing you, It’s more likely than you think.” Harry teased as he finished up the rest of the outer area. “But I hope so as I kind of miss you.” Obviously downplaying how much he exactly missed Louis. Not wanting to come off as too desperate and overly excited about seeing him. 

“No need to be so rude, darling.” Harry could picture Louis pouting right about now. “Just kind of? Not exactly what I wanted to hear you know. “

“What were you’d hoping I’d say? That I’ve been balling my eyes out for days hoping you’d come around?” 

“Okay maybe not that dramatic, but still was hoping more for of the ‘I can't wait to see you, miss you so much babe’.” Louis commented and in truth Harry felt that way. “Miss your big cock too.” Louis laughed hysterically at that Harry couldn't help but grin. Thinking it was stupid but also quite endearing whenever Louis tried to make him laugh. 

“You think you’re so funny, huh?” 

“Because I’m fucking hilarious baby.” Louis snickered and Harry just bit his tongue. “But in all seriousness, I miss you too.” Harry’s heart fluttered at those words. 

Harry stopped what he was doing for a moment as he got to his feet, his bum was starting to feel quite sore from the hard ground. Satisfied that he got a quarter of the puzzle done and decided he’d take a small break and venture downstairs, hoping his mum would be too busy to listen in on Harry’s lovely chat on the phone. 

“Anyways, what are your plans for the rest of the night, love?” Louis asked as Harry started heading down the stairs, veering towards the kitchen once he hit the bottom. “Got any other plans than doing puzzles, I hope?” 

Harry wished, but his life isn’t quite as exciting as Louis thinks. With Niall in Ireland visiting family and Ed too busy doing whatever with Nick. It made Harry stay at home but he didn’t mind. Harry liked the peacefulness even if some days he was wishing a special someone could swoop in and whisk him away for the day unexpectedly. 

“Eh, not really may watch a film or something, what about you?” Harry asked curiously as he opened the fridge, wondering what his boyfriend had plans for. His eyes landing on some day old minestrone soup and grabbing the container from the fridge. 

“Well, got emergency band practice in a few so there’s that.” 

“Again? Didn’t you go to practice yesterday?” Harry inquired as he set the soup onto the countertop. “Is there something important coming up that you haven’t told me about?” Harry was a little confused because this was a first. For as long as Harry’ known Louis’ never had two practices in a row, so he was curious. 

“Yeah, but we’ve got some critiquing to do on a few songs. We’d like it to be perfect by the time we have another gig come up, you know?” Louis explained. “Besides this is what happens when you're dating a musician darling. Just be lucky I’m not dragging you along to anymore practices.” 

“As much as I enjoy watching you play guitar, I think I’d rather not distract you since you’re such a serious musician and all.” Harry quipped as he grabbed a bowl from one of the cupboards. “I don’t think you’re bandmates appreciate it when you keep kissing on me the entire time, Lou.”

“Like I care what they think anyways.”

Harry just shook his head as he poured some of the cold soup into the bowl before popping it into the microwave for a minute. Leaning against the countertop, hand bracing the edge, and glancing towards the living room where his mum was reading a book on the sofa. 

“But anyways, I suppose I should let you go.” Louis sounded as if that was the last thing he wanted to do. “I’ll ring you after practice, okay?”

“Of course Lou, I’ll still be up… maybe… but I’m definitely in for the night,” Harry said nonchalantly as the timer from the microwave went off. “But I expect a call or at least a text before bed.”

“Bossing me around as always, huh?” Louis snickered. “Seriously though I really should go, but I’ll definitely get back to you afterwards, so don’t worry that pretty head of yours, darling.”

The corners of Harry’s lips slid upwards before he commented, “Good luck at practice, Lou. I love you.” 

Louis let out an easy breath, “Love you too.” 

Harry spent the rest of his evening finishing about half of his puzzle before he changed into his pyjamas. Ready to lay down for the night and relax a little, finding himself in bed, hair thrown into a disheveled bun, and scrolling through his phone. Not having anything better to do and seeing what his mates have been up to since he wasn’t seen them in days. Nothing too particularly interesting comes up though other than the funny videos Niall had shared or Ed posting various pictures of Nick and his pub crawls of the night. 

Eventually Harry grew bored and plugged his phone into the charger, wondering when Louis would be finally done with practice as it’s been hours now. Hoping everything was okay and maybe Louis had ended up falling asleep soon as he had gotten home. Probably too tired to send Harry a text and Harry hoped that was the case. Not that he needs to hear from his boyfriend to get on with his night, but ever since they’ve been home goodnight texts or calls are definitely a thing. 

About to close his eyes he heard his phone rattle against his nightstand. Harry hoped this was who he thought it was as he rolled to his side and glanced at his phone. Smiling when he seen he had a text from Louis, unplugging his phone, and quickly checking his messages. 

‘ _ **Louis:** come outside_ ‘

Uh… what? Harry was confused, was that meant for him? 

Harry was about to text back a question mark, but then someone had knocked on his door. 

“Harry, Louis’ in the driveway waiting for you, I think.” Anne said unsurely and Harry shot up out of bed, stumbling through his room in the dark, almost tripping over his feet as he flipped on the light. Taking a quick glance down to what he had on but there was simply no time to change into his best dress as Louis was already here. Way earlier than planned and needless to say Harry’s heart was racing. 

Luckily Harry managed to keep himself together as he made it downstairs, quickly slipping on his shoes, not caring if he looked a mess. Just too excited and eager to be in his boyfriend's arms again. 

From the moment Harry stepped outside he had a fluttery feeling in his belly. Seeing Louis leaned against the car, standing right there. _Right there_ in Harry's driveway looking too good dressed in all black and his hair tucked into a beanie. Taking a smoke and Harry couldn’t help it when he goes to cuddle into his boyfriend naturally. Arm wrapping around Louis’ waist, leaning against him, and just taking him in. Harry almost felt like sobbing because he’s just so over the moon that he has his boy back and not ever wanting to be that far apart again. 

“You came.” Harry breathed out shakily, trying to calm himself down a little. 

“Missed you too much to wait, sort of wanted to surprise you a bit I guess.” Louis said calmly as he exhaled the smoke from his lips before he pressed their lips together. Then peeling his lips away as he took another drag. “Sorry I was a little too anxious to get here that I didn’t get to have a smoke.”

“It’s fine.” Harry didn’t care, not at all now that he’s got his boy back. “You didn’t actually have band practice, did you?” Harry saw that knowing smirk across Louis face and he just pressed a wet kiss to Louis’ cheek.

“So I take it you kind of missed me was an understatement?” Louis chortled as he brought the cigarette back up to his lips. Harry could feel a hand go under his shirt, resting on the small of his back, warm and soothing to the touch. 

"Okay, fine... maybe I missed you a little more than that." Harry just smiled as he rested his chin against Louis' head. Feeling one hundred percent better that he finally had his boyfriend here and that pushed every bit of sadness out of him. Harry's thankful Louis is such a wonderful boyfriend to him. Showing up to surprise him, like who even does that? Does Zayn even do that for Niall? Harry would love to know.

"Knew it, such a shit liar I swear babe." Louis snickered as he finished up the rest of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and stomping it out. His face nuzzling into the crook of Harry's throat, his breath hot against his skin, and the arm he had around Louis waist tightened. Not wanting to move or have him leave again. Harry hoped Louis was staying a little longer than planned because Harry's not too sure how the hell he's going to survive going another week without seeing his boy once he's gone.

"I fucking missed you so much, really H." Louis cooed and Harry's heart fluttered as he felt a gentle kiss press against his throat and the fingers on his back gently caressing. Louis' beanie rubbing up against his chin and the scruffiness of Louis facial hair against his throat made Harry strangely content. His eyes fallen shut and as they stood there quietly for sometime, almost as if neither of them had wanted to let go.

It's amazing how someone could make Harry feel like this, so overwhelmed and emotional over seeing that person again. It's crazy as this is something that's never happened to Harry, as his ex-boyfriends were shitty and fleeting. So it's definitely different. Harry doesn't understand it, but he thinks maybe be he finally understands those couples that are sad when they're away from the partner for significant periods of time.

Harry let out a easy breath, "We should probably go in before it gets too late." Harry stated as he reluctantly pulled away, feeling the hand slid from his back, and still standing quite close to Louis. "Do you wanna go up to my room?" Louis nodded without hesitation as he held up his finger. Harry watched as Louis opened up the door to the backseat of his car before pulling out a duffle bag and then following Harry inside.

But, the moment they had stepped inside the house, Anne had different plans. 

“It’s so nice to see you again, Louis.” Anne greeted with a warm smile. “Harry said you’d be here tomorrow, but I suppose you boys couldn’t wait to see each other.” 

“Exactly, “ Louis nodded he glanced at Harry with a small smile. “Decided I’d surprise him.” 

Harry couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. 

“Well I don’t want to intrude anymore on your time together, so I’m going to leave you boys alone, and head to bed as I’ve had long day of work,” Anne mentioned as she crossed his arms. “Just please if you make a mess in the kitchen clean it up.”

“Yes, mum.” Harry didn’t want to have a rude awakening come tomorrow if Anne had a dirty kitchen first thing in the morning. “We’ll be quiet too, promise. 

“I’d hope so, but anyways sleep well boys.” Anne parted as she gave them a tired smile before disappearing upstairs. 

“Goodnight mum.” Harry shouted after as he felt fingers brush against his wrist. 

Once up in Harry's room, Louis had tucked his bag into a corner and they found themselves on Harry's bed, necking and making up for the lost time spent apart. Louis' got a hand on his thigh, Harry's on Louis' waist, and sitting impossibly close.

"Missed this," Louis husked out in between kisses, "Missed you." and Harry's heart felt full and he could feel wetness starting to well up behind his eyes. "Hated being away from you, hated every second of it." Louis was going to make Harry cry, he needed to stop this right now!

It’s not like they were away for months on end, Harry didn't understand why he was feeling so impassioned. 

"Missed you too, Lou," Harry mumbled as he peeled their lips away for a moment, taking a breath from their avid kisses. "Don't leave like that again, okay?" Harry blinked his eyes to prevent whatever it was trying to make him feel sad. As it's unbelievably stupid. Harry shouldn't be feeling like this, Louis promised they're going to be okay and he's not going to be out of Harry's life. It's only nearing the end of June anyways, so far Harry thinks they're doing fine. Even if not being with his boyfriend majority of the time isn't his idea of a good summer holiday, at least he gets to see Louis.

"I promise I'll try to come around more now that I've gotten situated at home and figured the band stuff out. Maybe next week or so you could come to mum’s for the weekend or something like that." Harry liked that idea. "I know the girls are dying to see you and embarrass me yet again." Louis rolled his eyes and he kept them on Harry's lips. "I just don't think I can go that long again, it's torturous, I tell ya, love."

"Likewise."

"But you know, it's definitely making us appreciate the time we have together." Louis explained seriously and he wasn't wrong about that. "Honestly, I've never been miserable being away from someone like that, ever."

Harry's heart was in his throat and he couldn't help the wetness clouding his eyes anymore, feeling just so happy. Finger sliding across his cheek suddenly wiping away the stray tear that slipped out. "Oh don't start crying about it now, darling. I swear I'll make more time for you."

"I can't help that I've been dying to see you... It's just... I don't know.." Harry glanced down to the hand on his thigh, feeling a gentle squeeze before it started to slowly rub comfortingly. "It sucks."

"I know, but we'll be okay, I promised you didn't I?"

Harry nodded as he then felt the hand off his thigh move to cup his chin, making him glance up to his boyfriend who was staring at him tenderly "You've got me, Harry. I'm attached to you inevitably, I'm afraid and I hope you're okay with that. Being with a knobhead like me for a while."

Harry's heart speed up and the words Louis just said stuck to him like glue.

That means a lot coming from his boyfriend. Who had commitment issues for years and resorted to casual sex. It just means so much to hear that, to be reassured.

"You're the first guy that's actually treated me right and I know I'm nothing like your exes and past hookups. But I'm happy that you didn't brush it off when I told you how I felt back when we went to that concert... which I'm sorry by the way for ruining it. "

“Hey… none of that.” Louis lightly scolded as he shook his head. “You didn't ruin anything for me, I was being a big fucking idiot, If anyone should be sorry it’s me.” Louis consoled as he slid he dropped his hand from Harry's chin, back down to his thigh. “But we’re past that now and I’m never going to hurt you again like that, okay?” 

Harry nodded as he leaned in and kissed Louis before resting his head against his shoulder. Nuzzling his face into the fabric of his shirt. Taking in the notes of Louis’ cologne that intertwined with the smoky scent that lingered. Tightening his embrace and just letting out calming steady breaths as they cuddled. 

They stay like this for a little while until Louis ended up suggesting to Harry that maybe they could build a sheet fort. Harry wasn’t sure how he had felt about a mess to clean up first thing in the morning. However, Harry being so delighted that his boyfriend showed up out of the blue found himself going against his first thought and helped Louis build a shoddy fort. 

Harry initially thought that occupying a sheet fort had meant a night of cuddling and some sort of film playing on his laptop. But apparently, that wasn’t the case as the moment Harry turned on his laptop after moving to lay beside Louis. Before he could even click on anything once it loaded up Louis had his lips all over Harry, (ever so gently) pushed Harry onto his back, and had wandering hands. Laptop ignored and forgotten as clothes were shed. Kiss marks littered across Harry's neck and collarbones. Heavy breathing and soft moans filled the silence in the air when Louis’ had his tongue pressed against his hole. Sweaty and breathless when Harry returned the favor as he wrapped his lips around Louis’ cock. 

And then after that Harry had an arm around his waist and a gentle kiss pressed against his shoulder. Warm breath tickling the back of his neck and sweet nothings whispered into his ear. His heart pounding as he leaned back into his boyfriend's arms. And that’s how they stayed until sleep took over. 

When Harry woke up the next morning, he could hear his phone rattling against his nightstand where it was still on the charger. Groaning not wanting to move, and face the chill morning air. Wanting to stay next to the nice warm body beside him that's softly snoring with his back to Harry.

However, whoever was blowing up his phone was being an annoying little shit continued their nuances until Harry gave in and got to his feet. Shivering when the coolness in the morning air hit him and crossed his arms as he made his way towards his phone. Harry had about five texts in his notifications when he grabbed it off the nightstand and letting out a tired sigh when he sees there from Gemma. Of course it was. She had asked him when they were coming, how they felt about roast for dinner, and what kind of beer Louis liked. Honestly Harry thought Gemma was crazy for being up right now as it wasn't even seven yet. Not to mention they weren't leaving for hers until later in the day so Harry just ignored it and decided that he would get back to her later. Tossing his phone on the bed and crawling back into the fort. Not ready to start his day yet.

Although, before Harry could even have the chance to nuzzle up against Louis for warmth, Louis was letting out a groan, and moving to sit up. Harry's plan to lay there longer with his boyfriend went right out off the window and he did not like that one bit. Shocked Louis was even up right now as it was still quite early. But Harry thought that just because Louis was up didn't mean Harry had to start his day already. So Harry closed his eyes as they felt still heavy and tried to sleep. Clutching the blanket closer and suppressing a smile when he felt a body press up against him, arm around his waist, and a gentle kiss pressed on his shoulder.

Laying there in silence for sometime before Harry could feel himself drift off, that is until Louis' body was gone. His eyes fluttering open as they landed on the roof of the fort, letting out a tired sigh. Needing Louis back in here, wanting his warmth, and to lay with him just a little longer. But of course Harry heard the duffle bag dropped onto the bed and zippers working. Harry moved to lay on his stomach, watching Louis make a mess on Harry's bed. Clothes just piling around the bag until Louis had a black garment in his hand. Watching as Louis slipped on what were boxers and then rummaging through his clothes once again.

"Morning, Lou." Harry mumbled out as he decided to sit up, unsure if he felt like getting dressed yet or not.

"Hey you," Louis cooed as he glanced over towards the fort, giving Harry a lopsided smile. "Sleep okay?" Harry nodded as he moved to get out of the fort, quickly going towards his wardrobe, eager to slip on something.

"So when are we going to your sister’s?" Louis asked as Harry started to skim through the clothes.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about this right now, she texted me already and I think she may be a little too excited that you're coming with me." Harry hoped she didn't have a plan to embarrass him because that is something Harry can't deal with.

"Well I mean, I can't blame her I'm pretty fucking amazing." Harry rolled his eyes as he continued to look through his clothes. Eventually letting out a easy sigh when he felt an arm snake around his waist and a kiss pressed against the back of his neck.

"What time does your mum get up?" 

Harry was confused, why would Lous want to know when his mum wakes up?

"Why?" Harry inquired as he stopped searching through his clothes as he felt kisses along his shoulder.

"Because." was all Louis said his hands effortlessly slid down to Harry's hip to press his hips against Harry's bum.

Harry shivered as he felt hardness against him, "Because you want to be evil at this ungodly hour?" Harry teased as he pressed his arse back into Louis a little more to be a menace because he to can be sinful when he wants.

Fingers tightened on his hips almost bruisingly and Harry gnawed on his lip when Louis started to rut his hips against him slowly. Harry could feel himself starting to get hard when Louis sucked a mark onto the back of his neck and hips thrusting against him. Harry couldn’t help the tremble in his legs and his heart racing at the thought of Louis’ fucking him like this. Harry can't help it, he just can’t. 

Harry doesn’t know if it’s the fact they’ve been apart for days or what happened last night when Louis had him in orgasmic bliss. That all he wants is to have Louis’ cock inside him, to know what it feels like, and yet Harry knows he’s not ready. He wants his first time to be perfect and now was definitely not the time, not when Harry’s mind was a mess. 

“Maybe we could sneak a shower together?” Louis mentioned as pressed open mouth kisses along Harry’s shoulder. “Would love to have you one more time before I won't be able to touch you like this.” Harry trembled at the thought of them showering together and doing things… sexual things. Being sneaky about it and god, how could Harry say no to that?

His mum usually isn’t up until nine when it came to her off time when she wasn’t bothered with work.. So why not?

“I think that should be okay.” Harry breathed out, feeling a bit woozy as Louis’ lips lingered against his shoulder. “But we’ve got to keep it down.” Harry just didn’t want it to be known they were occupying the shower, waking his mother up. Which Harry couldn’t deal with that embarrassment and another one of those safe sex talks Anne tried to give him last time Louis stayed over. 

“Can’t make any promises on your part, but I’ll try not to have you moaning my name as much.” Harry could feel Louis smirking against his back. “Oh Louis… Lou.” Louis moaned mockingly, snickering afterward. Bastard! 

“I’d shut it if I were you or else I won’t let you touch me in the shower.” Harry teased, biting back a smile. “Guess you’d have to wank off your own self then, huh?” 

Louis had let out a gasp, his breath tickling Harry’s ear. “My own boyfriend bossing me around and threatening me with no sex? How delightful.” Louis laughed as pressed a wet kiss to Harry's neck before he pulled away.

“Just be lucky I’m letting you join me while mum’s home.” Harry pointed out as he grabbed a white button up from his hanger.

“Fair enough.” was all Louis said as he gave Harry a slap on the bum before he padded away. Harry just smiled and shook his head, grabbing a pair of his tight blue jeans, and boxers. Quickly pulling on the pair from last night after he closed the doors to his wardrobe as he didn’t feel too comfortable parading around stark nude to the bathroom. Because with his luck his mum would be up and that was something Harry didn’t want to face. Nope!

“I think I’m going to start the shower now, meet me there in a minute or two?” Harry asked as he was now by the door, unlocking it. 

Louis flicked his gaze towards Harry as he going through his clothes, giving him a nod as his eyes trailed down Harry’s body, biting his lip, and then winking at him. “By all means, baby.” 

Harry just smiled as he left the room, happy to see darkness swarming the hallway and nothing coming from downstairs. Feeling relieved as he opened the door to the bathroom and flipped on the light before he turned on the shower. Waiting for it to warm up as he stripped down and tossed the soiled pants to the side as he stepped in once he felt the temperature, almost moaning at the warmth. Taking a minute to relax under the jets and was able to quickly wash his hair before the bathroom door opened, the click of a lock, and shower curtain being pushed open. 

“Hey.” was all Harry could even mutter out before his lips were sealed with a hungry kiss and fingers wandering on his body. 

Harry felt his back pushed up against the cold tile wall as they kissed, Louis’ warm body pressed against him sent shivers down his spine as Louis' tongue worked its way into his mouth. Harry's fingers slid down Louis' back as their tongues rolled together needily. Louis was gently sucking and nibbling on Harry's bottom lip and peppering kisses along his jawline before working down Harry's neck, leaving pleasurable love bites against his throat, and Harry was trying everything in his power to bite back the moans that wanted to escape his lips.

"Wish we had the place to ourselves, would love to hear your moans for me." Louis purred against his neck between each kiss mark he left as he traveled down this chest. Which Harry had a feeling his body was going to be a canvas of love bites from all the kiss marks Louis had given him last night and right now. Not that he cares, but when it comes to hiding them to his mum it'll be another story.

But whatever, Harry didn’t even care right now, not when Louis slid his tongue over his nipple before gently sucking on it causing Harry's legs to feel shaky and his cock to harden. Harry couldn't help it when small noises escaped his lips as Louis continued to be a tease.

Harry let out a breathy moan as Louis traveled back up to his lips as his own fingers traced down Louis' back to his ass, resting his hand there. Louis' prodded his fingers into Harry's side burningly, as his tongue traced along Harry's bottom lip before he coaxed back into his mouth. Harry could feel Louis' hardness press against him as his tongue painted Harry's mouth. In which Harry nearly whimpered when Louis peeled away from the kiss, until Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's cock. Nearly moaning at the contact and squeezing his eyes shut, head lolled against the wall, as Louis pumped his hand slowly.

"You've got such a nice cock, darling." Louis said seductively and Harry nearly laughed at that, but a breathy moan beat it to the punch and left Harry's lips. He could feel Louis’ warm chest pressed into him and hot breath against his ear as Louis whispered, "Would love to see you touch yourself babe."

"Yeah?" Harry asked timidly as his eyes fluttered open as Louis moved back still working on Harry, but pulling a little faster than before.

"Mmm of course, it'd be so fucking hot." Louis purred out as Harry glanced down to Louis' hand that was rubbing him, nearly losing his breath when Louis squeezed his own cock against Harry's in his hand. Watching as Louis started to rub them together and Harry didn't even realize how that was physically possible, but holy shit it felt so good.

Harry could feel Louis rubbing faster and it was almost too much for him, he bit down on his lip to keep a moan that so badly wanted to escape. 

His toes wanted to clench against the wet floor when Louis thrusted against his cock, his own nails digging into Louis’ bum. Harry needed to bit down on something other than his lip for christ sake because he was not sure how much longer he could hold back. 

Louis was now rubbing them faster, harder than before and Harry felt like his knees were about to give out from the sheer pleasure. Praying he doesn’t slip and fall because he's too wound up in ecstasy.

“I-” Harry started to moan out as he attempted to tell Louis he couldn’t last much longer, but Louis shut him up with his hand brought over Harry’s mouth. Harry moaned loudly into Louis’ hand when the pleasure coursed through him, feeling himself coming. Trembling and his eyes squeezed shut as the hand dropped from his mouth. Hearing Louis let out a small moan seconds later before he felt Louis’ hand gone.

Harry leaned against the wall, laboured breaths leaving his lips as he tried to calm himself down. 

“You almost gave us away, Harold.” Louis teased tenderly as Harry heard a cap snap open. “Good thing I'm such an amazing boyfriend and saved the day.” Harry could just hear Louis smirk. 

Harry opened his eyes and they landed on Louis who had a shampoo bottle in his hand. “Yeah, yeah, yeah don’t get a swelled ego about that now.” Harry quipped as he noticed Louis handing him the shampoo bottle. 

“Can’t I gloat about being a hero for once?” Louis snickered before he doused his head under the warm water. “Shampoo me?” Louis asked hopefully and how could Harry say no? As much as he loved when Louis spoiled him, Harry enjoyed to take care of Louis too sometimes. 

“Of course, Lou.” Harry muttered out as he took the bottle before he squeezed some into his hand, watching Louis turnaround. Lathering the shampoo in his hands before working his fingers against Louis’ scalp. The corners of his lips sliding upwards when Louis said Harry had magic fingers.

They stayed in the shower for sometime, maybe a little longer than intended as Harry wanted to stay under the warm water until it ran cold. Kisses and gentle touches here and there throughout the shower was enough to make it more appealing, but Harry knew it would have to be cut short soon. Especially if Harry didn’t want to have another one of those awkward talks with his mum. 

Harry has a towel wrapped out his waist as ringed out his hair some before putting some product into it. Finally noticing his neck and chest just littered with coloured marks. Feeling rather nervous to face Anne soon as he knows she’ll see the ones on his neck. 

“My neck looks awful, mums going to really think we’re sleeping together now.” Harry commented as he fiddled more with his hair until it was just right. Feeling an arm around his waist, seeing Louis in the reflection of the mirror with smirk across his face. 

“I know I got a bit carried away I suppose… oops.” 

“A bit?” Harry questioned incredulously as he shook his head. “It looks like a warzone, Louis.” 

Louis just pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s shoulder before he muttered out, “A battlefield of my love actually.” 

“Still doesn't make it any less incriminating.” Harry countered back as he felt Louis’ cold hair against his skin, another kiss pressed to his shoulder. “You’re lucky I happen to be very fond of you to let it slide.” Harry could see Louis smiling against him before he pulled away, arm falling off his waist. 

“Fucking hell, I love you so much.” Louis cooed as he leaned up and pressed a kiss against Harry’s cheek. “I suppose I should let you get dressed alone… you know to make it more believable I wasn’t with you.” 

Harry watched as Louis grabbed one of the plush clean towels from the cabinet and wrapped it around his waist. Grabbing his pair of boxers and giving a wink in the mirror before disappearing from the bathroom seconds later. 

Harry just smiled to himself as he shook his head, getting dressed for the day after he dropped the towel to the floor.

As the morning continued on once they had gotten dressed for the day and joined Anne for breakfast, where Harry had tried to hide most of the love bites decorating his neck. But to no avail, Anne had ended up giving him a knowing look as Harry sat at the table with Louis. So breakfast was a bit awkward to say the least and Harry was glad to escape once it was over with. They ended up hiding back in his room where they cuddled and snogged for sometime, almost falling into a nap. Well that was until Harry’s mum had came stomping in his room with other plans, startling Harry as he quickly pulled away. Moving to sit up with his cheeks flushed and crossing his arms, feeling a little embarrassed. 

His mum was just checking to see if Harry had placed himself some clothes for the night and if they needed anything. Harry just told her he was fine and they were leaving soon anyway, not even bothering to respond to her other question. Anne of course was just being a mum and making sure Harry had everything he’d need, even though all he needed was the clothes on his back and Louis by his side. Well… okay maybe a fresh pair of clothes, but still. 

So eventually Anne had left, closing the door behind her, and leaving them alone for the remainder of the time. Which Harry was absolutely thankful for because at some point Louis had his tongue shoved down Harry's throat.

A few hours later they were on their way to Manchester, Louis was going on about how he's a bit excited to get to know Gemma better than he had and to hear all the embarrassing things she gets to spill to him about Harry. Of course he is. Harry wasn't looking forward to that because he knows when it comes to Gemma humiliating Harry it’s fair game.

"Can't wait for your sister to spill all your dirty laundry." Louis teased as he kept his eyes on the motorway. Harry glanced away from the window and shook his head at Louis, not finding this all too funny or 'exciting' as his boyfriend did.

"I don't think I'd believe everything you hear come out of her mouth, She'll just tell lies or something to make my life more interesting, I know it." Harry explained, knowing his sister and her ways to humiliate Harry. "Also Gems will probably tell you every little thing that come to her mind so please don't dump me afterwards if it's too incriminatingly embarrassing." Harry quipped as a the corner of his lips quirked upwards.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see about that huh?" Louis questioned with a smirked, giving Harry a passing glance." I mean who knows what kind of juicy secrets you've kept from me. For all I know I may have a sinful menace kept under wraps."

"I'm afraid you'll be disappointed if you think I'm some devious hooligan underneath it all."

"I mean anything is possible, right?"

"I think you've had one too many blunts to smoke if you think like that." Harry laughed because Louis had to be smoking something if he thinks Harry was some troublemaker deep down.

"Can't I just think about you secretly rebelling for a minute? Gotta ruin my fantasies as always, don't know why I even mention them." Obviously Louis was joking because he cracked out in laughter. "But good thing I happen to find your super serious librainanesque lifestyle fucking sexy." Louis purred as he reached over and rested his hand on Harry's thigh. "Love you in that shirt by the way, makes me want to rip it right off because it looks better on the ground, but sadly you wanted to be a tease. And wear it to a place where I can't even do more than kiss you because who knows how thin those walls are and not only that, I think it'd be a bit weird."

Says the guy that tried to get Harry undressed at his own mum’s house.

"Honestly, Gemma wanted me to hook up with you before we even dated so I mean... " Harry trailed off as he glanced down to the hand on his leg. His heartwarming up at the contact and the ever so gentle squeeze Louis gave him.

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Well, I mean yeah, it's all she talked about after she found out I liked you. She wanted me to make a plan of it for New Years, it was absolutely embarrassing." Harry flicked his gaze upwards, back onto his boyfriend as his cheeks were a shade of pink, feeling almost as if he said too much. "But she knows I wasn't going to do that so she dropped it."

Harry added that for good measures because he didn't want Louis to think that's been Gemma's plan all along. She's just wanted them together as she liked the idea of Harry and Louis together and the fact he makes Harry incredibly happy.

Louis just let out a chuckle, "I'm sure she meant well, probably just excited for you to be finally taken off the market, even if it was a bit delayed." Harry nodded because that was true. Gemma had been wanting Harry to find love or at least a guy to do things with. Shit, even his own mates had wanted him to go out there and meet someone. Thankfully he had met that person that gave him a little hope that maybe he wasn't undateable after all.

"You're not wrong about that, but she's always found ways to give away my crushes no matter how much she always promised not too." God, Harry remembered all those times and he did not want to start reminiscing about that. Hopefully there's next to no fabricated stories because Harry's not sure how much he could defend himself against two people who love to discuss about his life like it was their favorite topic of the day.

"Because maybe she was trying to help you out, afterall you don't come across as warm and welcoming at first." as if Louis had room to talk.

Who was the rude and impatient one again over waiting in line for the toilet?

"And yet I'm not the one who gives the 'newbies' hard times, now do I?" Harry teased as he air quoted the word newbies as the hand on his thigh was gone and a window was being cracked. Louis grabbing a cigarette from the cigarette pack in the cup holder and his lighter that was tucked in with it.

"Hey, got to weed one the boring ones or else I'd never have fun with them hanging around. Buzzkills and all."

"And I wasn't the one that fit that description? after all I happen to recall you saying I was a killjoy." Harry still couldn't stand that word. "You teased me and got under my skin on purpose, so excuse me, who's the mean one now?"

Louis grinned as he glanced at Harry before he brought his cigarette to his lips after lightening it up and taking a drag. "I needed an excuse to talk to you, no? I already told you I wanted to fuck you the moment I saw you, do you need anymore proof?" Louis explained with a smirked as he exhaled the smoke from his lips. "You were always so receptive it was fucking hilarious when you'd get so upset, but you know I was only teasing to get you to notice me. Apparently my annoyance worked after all."

Louis was right, if Louis wouldn't have been a pain in the arse and pestered Harry to oblivion for days well then they would have never gotten passed tension between them. In fact Harry thinks he'd still be protesting a friendship with Louis and refuse to be in the same room with him. Funny how now Harry couldn't even bare the thought of being away for too long without feeling loneliness set in and missing him terribly. His laughter, lovely smile, gorgeous blue eyes, and the way he gently kisses Harry like it meant something... just his everything.

Harry doesn't like being away from him. Period.

“Unfortunately so.” Harry bit back his smirk when Louis sharing a glance with him briefly, clearly unimpressed with that pinched expression written across his face. But then when Louis’ eyes were back on the road, he had a small smile across his lips. 

When they had arrived to Gemma's a little while later Harry was feeling a bit anxious to head inside already, eager to get this night started. Not only that but he wanted to stretch his legs more than anything. Thankfully Louis didn't seem to have much to say as he had gotten out and grabbed their bags from the backseat. Not even giving Harry the chance to grab his own while he was busy undoing the seatbelt. Harry just didn't even say a word when he got out of the car and followed him inside the building after he locked his car. Harry had led Louis up a stairwell and down the corridor until they were in front of the last door on the right.

Harry pounded his fist against the door a few times, hoping Gemma would answer soon as he already felt bad enough Louis took it upon him to carry both their overnight bags. Gemma was probably going to tease Harry about it too, he just knows it.

"So... we're going to be the only ones right?" Louis asked as he held both bags by the handles in his hands effortlessly, like it was the easiest thing in the world. Harry would love to know the secret because apparently gravity wasn't a thing when it comes to Louis.

"To my knowledge she said it would be just us, but I wouldn't be shocked if there was any last minute _plans_." Yeah, Harry knew better because when it comes to Gemma and fit guys, there's always someone around. No matter if it was a mere hook up or an actual romantic interest. Which Harry wants to laugh at because Gemma and relationships doesn't mix, haven't been for a while. As she claims sex is the best way to go and ugh, Harry can't even think about that.

Before anything else was said between them the door finally opened up to Gemma who had a the biggest smile across her face. Her eyes curiously surveying the two of them before she glanced down to Louis' hands. Harry prayed she'd shut up before she even started.

"Carrying my brother’s bag, how kind of you, who knew he was such a diva." Gemma cackled in laughter and Harry just grimaced, not appreciating that. _At all._

"Are you going to let us in or what because if you're going to crack jokes then I'll leave." Harry threatened as he crossed his arms, not even wanting to give her the satisfaction.

"Oh come on, Harry lighten up a little. Tonight’s going to be a blast, I promise." Gemma tried her best to convince him otherwise, but Harry wasn't so sure.

"She has a point, love." Louis added his own two cents. Figures.

"At least your boyfriend agrees with me, see?"

"I think as long as you have your opinions at bay then maybe it might be a blast." Harry countered in defense, ready to head inside already feeling bored and tired of this nonsense. Not wanting to stand out here any long and certainly didn't want to be bickering in the hall either.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Gemma snickered before she took a step back, "But anyways I should let you boys in so we can get this show on the road.” Thank god. "But please no snogging on my couch until after I’m asleep, as much as I’m happy your both are together, I’d rather not watch my brother get his face mauled.

"Gemma." Harry sneered, not finding that funny whatsoever. 

"Okay... Okay I'll shut up now, just follow me lovebirds." Gemma quipped with a lopsided smile as she waved them inside, already wandering off towards the kitchen. Louis and Harry shared a glance with each other before they had went inside, closing the door behind them.

This was going to be a long night...

Surprisingly, Gemma wasn't awfully embarrassing after they joined her in the living room after they put their bags in the guest room. As she was too busy going on about her own life. From her job to how she's been thinking about adopting a cat to keep her company in this lonely old flat. 

Mentioning that she's also been thinking about changing careers and other things Harry wasn't paying much attention to because he's heard this all before. Gemma needed a change in her life and was seeking ways to figure that out.

What had caught Harry off guard was when Louis had interjected and changed the subject onto Harry, asking if there's any dirt on him that he should know about.

Of course Louis would ask that, he didn't expect anything less.

Gemma just had to tell Louis that Harry's basically next to perfect when it comes to stuff like that as she couldn't really name something other than him being embarrassingly obvious when he likes someone and how it's easy to tell when he lies. Says she's tried to save his arse so many time when it came to their mum, but Anne was just too smart. Gemma even added that Harry was always a precious angel she said mockingly and Harry ended up rolling his eyes. Louis laughed and commented that he wasn't surprised as he nudged Harry in the arm. Also adding in that when they had first met he thought Harry was an incredibly uptight goodie. Gemma of fucking course just chuckled and agreed with him.

Harry didn't appreciate that and told them both to shut up as he pouted, not liking being attacked like this. Louis just slid his arm around Harry's shoulder and told him to lighten up as they were only messing around with him.

Yeah... messing around being mean.

Gemma had mentioned that she was happy that they're finally together after weeks of Harry pining for Louis as it drove her mad. Especially when Harry was in denial about his feelings for him anyway.

Ugh, can they just stop discussing about Harry as if he wasn't in the room?

Thankfully, that conversation died out as Gemma had changed onto the subject that she wanted a Jenga rematch after dinner because she recalled Louis being an absolute poor sport about it. Wanted to prove herself that she's just that good at it. Of course Louis being competitive as he was agreed and Harry just didn't want any part of that. He's not sure if he could do it without the fun being sucked right out it because with these two playing it's bound to be a serious matter of who wins and loses.

Eventually Harry had excused himself to the toilet for a moment as Louis and Gemma were _still_ going on about Jenga. At least they were getting on fine like before after everything that happened and Harry was happy about that. He really was don't get him wrong, but they both have such big personalities, Harry needed a moment to himself.

With a quick fix of his hair and a moment to smooth out his top, Harry stepped out into the hallway, only to stop in his tracks when he reached the edge of the wall that connected to the living room. Leaning against the wall as he overheard Gemma bringing up something that took him by surprise.

"So I know this a bit out of the blue and you don't have to do it if you don't want to. But, I have this friend that works at SEGA and he's a game developer there." Gemma started as Harry crossed his arms, gaze flicking down to his socks. "If you'd like I could give him your number or I could talk to him for you, and see about getting you an interview there."

Gemma's going to do what now?

"Seriously?" Louis asked sounding a bit stunned.

"Yeah, I mean after all you are dating my little brother and you've proven you're not the biggest arsehole he's dated, and I like you." Gemma explained and well that's good. "But also because I know what a pain it can be to find something after you've finally gotten done with whatever you went to school for."

Harry knew he should just go sit down instead of lurking around the corner, but he couldn't find it him to do it.

"You do make a fair point I suppose and that is an amazing company, like big wig kind of shit." Louis commented and he almost sounded a little too excited.

"I think this would be a good opportunity for you, I mean Harry would be happy for you to have a job at a massive company like that." Gemma wasn't wrong about that because Harry wanted Louis to be successful and have a nice career, but he was feeling a little unsettled about the suddenness of this.

Then there was silence for a moment and Harry almost... almost moved from his spot when Louis broke the silence.

"So, where exactly is it located?"

"London."

Wait, what?!

Harry could hear Louis letting out a sigh, "That is quite far from my family. But you weren't wrong when you said it'd be an amazing opportunity." Louis' not actually going to consider it is he? "I'm torn because my best mate will be living with me and he's got these visions of working at some high end fashion store or whatever. I'd be great for him. Me too because to work at a place like that, it looks good on me." Louis went on to explain. "It's just if I take this job, distance is going to be a problem."

And that’s what Harry was scared of. 

“I know and you don’t have to feel obligated to take this offer, but if you do I'm sure you’d figure out a way to make it work.” 

Harry didn’t like this, not at all. Because the idea of seeing Louis even less than he does now doesn't sit so well with him. 

But, maybe Harry was starting to worry for no reason as Louis had yet to give her a serious answer. Not only that but Louis had promised him days ago that they’d be okay. So Harry’s going to try and hold onto that. 

“I think I want to do it, I mean it may have messed up my initial plan of taking summer off, but it’s something I can't refuse. Especially since you’ve kindly offered it to me.” Louis finally gave in and Harry tried to keep his heart from sinking. Reassuring himself it'll be okay and that this would be good for Louis. “I’ll talk to Harry about it tonight when we're alone and see what he thinks.”

“Great! And don’t worry about that, Harry would be happy with whatever you do.” Gemma sounded as if she knew for certain Harry would be okay with Louis being hours away from him. “Besides not like he couldn't go stay with you for week or so if it’s that much of an issue.”

Gemma did make a point about that. Harry could spend a few days wherever Louis resides even if he worked, Harry would see him afterwards. Although, just because it’s a decent idea doesn’t mean things will go that way, who knows what could happen.

Honestly Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to find that out because right now things may not be ideal, but it works.

“That is a brilliant idea, since he won't be back in uni for a few months anyway, and it closer to Southampton.” 

Oh, Harry didn’t have a good feeling about this...

“See? It works out because think of this way if you stayed around home when H goes back to uni, distance will be awful. So this actually benefits your and my brothers relationship.” Gemma pointed out. “If anything I’m sure Harry could transfer to university that's much closer.”

“That isn’t a bad idea, I think he would do that.”

As if they had the right to decide whether or not Harry would even agree to such a thing. He picked Southampton for a reason, not because of some boy he’s dating. Honestly it kind of bothered him Gemma would even suggest such a thing and Louis to agree with it. 

Do they not know Harry at all? Or the reasons why he settled for uni that's hours away from home?

Don’t get Harry wrong, he loves Louis to the moon and back and pretty much do whatever for him, but when it comes to his education it’s off limits.

It's not happening. No, Harry’s putting his foot down.

“So, did you want me to talk to my friend for you?” Gemma asked.

Harry took a deep breath, ready to make himself known until Louis broke the silence, making his heart drop.

“Sure, what do I got to lose?”


	20. XX

First week of July and Harry was at some band gig in Doncaster on a Saturday night. 

Bored out of his mind, he was standing in a nook all alone with a bottle of water in his hand. Waiting for Faithless Night to finish setting up so they could get on with it already. He honestly was not loving the fact that none of his mates were here or the fact that he had gotten dragged to a party. He tried to protest at first as Louis had dropped it on him the night before he came to stay with him for the weekend. However, it was Louis’ first show of the summer and as much as he disliked being sweaty and irritable, this was worth it. 

Seeing Louis looking so jubilant up there on the makeshift stage with his guitar strapped over his shoulder was everything. It warmed Harry’s sole being to see that. But something seemed a touch off as Harry watched closely. Noticing the way Louis had given an eyeroll to Tommy and shaking his head, his smile long gone and expression more serious as he glanced down to his instrument. 

Of course, Harry was curious to see what that was about, but he wasn’t about to march over there. Especially because Alex had already started talking into the microphone, telling everyone to be quiet as he introduced the band. Harry tried to listen, but his eyes found Louis instead. A small smile came to his lips when he locked his eyes with Harry for a moment before looking down once again and swayed his stance backward a little. 

Harry leaned against the wall as he took a sip of his drink, nodding his head along to the beat, and letting his eyes wander in the living room. It was a pretty large room but overly crowded at best. Mostly from what Harry had gathered since he had arrived. Everyone was pretty much around his age and was already drunk for the night with beers in their hand. People kissing, flirting, and nearly shagging. There were tables against the wall filled with a few snack bowls and beer bottles left open and forgotten. 

In all honesty, Harry wished he was elsewhere with Louis because he’d much prefer to not be smothered and to have his ears ringing from the loudness of the amps. Wanting to just run off to Louis’ car and be alone for a minute. That’s all Harry would love right now, but the night only started. Also, he wasn’t leaving to go home until Monday night which was nice so that gave him all Sunday to have Louis’ undivided attention. Well, with the exclusion of Louis’ sisters who've been determined for Louis to take them all to the cinema and then shopping tomorrow afternoon. Apparently, they wanted to spend some time with Harry even though Louis had protested at first, Jay had told Louis that it wouldn’t hurt to spend time with his sisters. Earning a scowl from Louis but giving in and only agreeing to a few hours as he’d originally wanted it to be just Harry and him. 

Thus, tomorrow would be a busy day and Harry didn’t mind so much. He liked the girls and anytime with Louis was great. Although, Harry would love to stay longer, but he couldn’t leave his mum like that again. Especially since he’s gone for most of the year and she is alone, got no pets or boyfriend. So Harry felt awful especially since Gemma was nearly an hour away and visited rarely since she’s so busy with her own life. He felt obligated to be at home and spend as much time as he could with his mum before he would go back to university in September.

Even though a small part of Harry had a premonition that he’d have more time at home if Louis heard something positive back from Gemma’s friend. Harry wasn’t about to worry about that now as he should be enjoying the music. Not bothered with his worries about Louis maybe moving hours away from him for a few months. 

Harry took a deep breath as he took a sip of his water bottle before he focused on the band instead. Nodding his head along once it registered they were covering a Green Day song and watched his boyfriend strum along on his guitar. 

Harry tried his best to enjoy himself as he stood there alone with his water, bobbing his head as the band played, going from song to song ranging from covers to their own songs. Now don't get Harry wrong he liked Louis' band and their music, but he wished he had at least a mate beside him to keep him company among the masses. It'd just be nice to hear Niall or Ed go on about their lives because standing in a corner alone while your boyfriend is busy it lonesome. Sure Niall could be a bit selfish when he wanted to be, but Harry enjoyed his company as he's always been such a good friend to him. Never attempted to go after any of the guys Harry liked, been there when he was upset over Louis... well sort of but the point is Harry missed Niall. He missed Ed too, he hadn't realized just how much he enjoyed having them around daily until now and it's making him feel sad. Especially watching everyone talking to one another happily, drunk, as if they were good friends for years it made Harry feel envious. 

Shit, even Louis’ band joked around and had a good time and yet not even one of the bandmates said a word to Harry. Sure he's gotten friendly looks and hellos from them but nothing more than that. Honestly Harry's unsure if they actually like him or not, but whatever he shouldn't worry about that.

Eventually Harry had grown tired of standing and looked around the living room for a spot to sit, mostly everything was pretty much taken. That was until his eyes landed upon a lone chair next to the stage where Louis was standing occupied with a water bottle with a big “LT” written across it with sharpie. Harry sighed in relief as he made his way over, pushing past people and swatting away grabby hands as he made his way towards the stage. Cringing as he realized that the chair was close to the amps as well, but whatever.

Harry had gave Louis a small smile when they locked eyes for a moment before he moved over towards the chair, putting the water bottle on the floor beside it, and moving to sit and cross his legs. Noticing Louis was looking at him with a small smile and giving Harry a wink before focusing back down on his guitar.

As Faithless Night went on with more songs, Harry enjoyed himself a little more. Well that is until Harry heard someone giggling and he looked over towards two girls that were right by Louis’ spot, eyes on Louis, and fiddling with their long red hair. One girl was whispering in the other and then her eyes flicking up and down as if she was giving Louis a once over. Then the girl beside her that was in a tight black dress gave Louis bedroom eyes and Harry sighed.

These girls reminded Harry back to the time when Louis lived the hookup culture and it wasn't a nice thought. Just thinking about Louis going off to fuck whoever it is for the night made him feel nauseated and had to look away. Yes, his boyfriend may be fit, but these girls were making Harry uncomfortable. Harry knew this was out of spite, but he was happy when Louis seemed to pay those girls no mind. 

Other than the background being anything but desirable, Harry enjoyed the music. Sharing endearing little grins here and there whenever Louis gave him a passing glance. His heart growing three times larger when he noticed Louis mouthing the words _I love you_ to him while Alex was hyping the crowd up over a new song they’ve been working on planned to play. Harry felt heat inch to his cheeks as the band started playing again. 

By the time of the band’s first intermission of the night, Louis had set his guitar softly onto the stand before coming over and leaning down to press his lips against Harry's. 

Harry felt fingers curl around his hand and Louis giving him a nodded gesture as if to follow him, and Harry did. Being led through the crowd and holding back a smirk when he saw the girls being disappointed when they noticed that Harry was the one leaving with Louis. 

When they made their way out of the house, Harry had thought that they were going to Louis’ car because his boyfriend had forgotten his cigarettes. However, that wasn’t the case, as Harry found himself sitting in the backseat of the car snogging. 

Harry had a hand on his arm, Louis’ body pressed almost flush against him, and Harry’s arm around Louis’ waist as it was more comfortable this way. Louis’ tongue explored his mouth and Harry’s heart was pounding in his chest. A fiery sensation quickly coursed through his vein, his mind already intoxicated by the way Louis started to slowly yet tenderly rub his hand against his arm.

Their kissing was needy and desperate, making Harry feel like his body was scorching all over. The way Louis sucked on his tongue was nothing but sinful. 

Harry moaned when Louis’ hand ghosted down his arm and wandered on his inner thigh, lips traveled down from his lips to his neck, and warm breath fanning across his skin. 

“I want you so fucking bad,” Louis purred before he started to pepper kisses along Harry’s neck, which earned a whimper from Harry’s mouth. “Can’t wait to have you alone back at mine.” Louis breathed out before started to nibble and suck every inch of Harry’s throat. 

Harry’s breath hitched when he felt Louis’ hand slid up his thigh, nearly trembling when Louis started to palm him through his jeans. Thank god Louis’ had parked somewhere dark and discrete or else they’d be putting on a show for the whole party. 

The cabin in the car started to feel warm and stuffy, only sex noises and heavy breathing could be heard. Harry’ jeans became increasingly tight as he felt his cock hardening, pressing against his jeans uncomfortably. Harry couldn’t help it when he pressed up into Louis’ hand or when the breathy noises turned into throaty moans when Louis started to rub his bulge. Almost ready to undo the buttons to his trousers himself, needing Louis to touch him. 

“You’re already so hard for me, baby.’ Louis groaned against Harry’s neck as he pressed open mouth kisses, fingers now working on the button of his jeans. Harry’s toes were curling in his boots when he heard the zipper of his own jeans being undone, relief finally washed over him when he felt Louis’ hand sneaking into his trousers. Deliciously cupping Harry through his pants as he worked on his neck, “Wish I had a condom on me…. Wanna jerk you off.” Harry cried out at that, gnawing down on his lip as his legs started to feel restless, pressing his knee into Louis’ thigh more and more. “Would you like that?”

Harry nodded, trembling at the thought, jolting forward when Louis started to rub harder his cock, Harry entangling tighter his fingers into Louis’ top. His heart just pounding a hundred miles per minute.

“Lou..” Harry breathed out heavily as his head tilted back, his mouth falling open. Harry could feel dampness against his pants as his cock pushed against them. Aching for Louis to pull him out and finish him off. Nearly hissing when fingers curved around his dick, sliding over the fabric heavily making Harry quake all over. Series of moans escaping his lips as his throat was littered with searing kisses.

Harry tugged at Louis’ shirt as his other hand was resting on his thigh. His own fingers digging into his leg, nails piercing through the denim. Harry wanted to strip these clothes off more than anything, needing Louis’ to touch every single inch of him, and to feel his lips cover him with burning kisses. 

But of course they were in the back of Louis’ car and no matter how turned on Harry was, none of that would be happening.

“I could suck you off...” Louis trailed off, his tone seductive making Harry’s heart sped up at those words. “Would you like that?” Harry nodded without hesitation.

Harry ended up peering towards his boy, Louis’ eye half lidded, and swiped his tongue across his bottom lip. Staring at Harry needily before he leaned over and pressed a heated kiss against Harry’s lips. Feeling the hand that was once palming him, now found its way into his pants, nearly moaning when Louis curled his fingers around his painfully hard cock. He was shaking from eagerness when Louis started to pull him out, almost taking him fully out until there was ear-splitting knocks coming from Harry’s window and Louis hand promptly left his pants. Louis muttered out the word “ _fuck_ " under his breath as he adjusted himself. Harry’s cheeks were on fire as he hastily buttoned up his jeans. Feeling his chest cave at that the thought of someone catching a glimpse of them being carnal in the backseat of a car. Harry’s stomach hardened at the thought of what if that person showed up seconds later… Oh god, Harry can’t even imagine what would he’d been feeling then. 

When Harry had gotten out of the car he couldn’t meet the person's gaze and he pushed his top down, feeling exposed, and embarrassed. Not even looking up when he felt a hand on the small of his back and the sound of the car being locked. 

“You know it’d be nice if you’d come back to the stage on time instead of having your hand down your boyfriend’s pants.” Tommy berated Louis where Harry heard a scoff leaving Louis’ mouth seconds later. 

“Fuck off, Tommy.” Louis sneered and Harry just kept his eyes on his boots, his face still hot. 

Tommy had let out a sigh, “Don’t be a dick, Louis. We need to go back and do our job, now come on before Alex and Ryland start without us.” Harry didn’t like the way Tommy talked to Louis at all, he was being rude. 

Louis let out a heavy sigh, “Fine.” was all Louis said as they headed back towards the party. Which Harry did end up glancing towards Louis and could see the irritation across his face. However, meeting Tommy’s eyes was a whole different story… not even when they stepped a foot back into the house Harry could look him in the eyes. 

Harry found himself back in the spot he was before the intermission, legs crossed, and arms folded against his waist as he sat next to the stage. Still feeling utterly mortified about what had happened minutes ago. Gnawing on the inside of his cheek when the band started up again, Harry’s eyes were on Louis the whole time as they went through numerous songs. He found comfort in watching Louis the whole time, feeling content when they’d exchanged fond smiles time from time. 

As the night carried out Harry could tell there was something off with the band. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but they sounded a touch different. Harry wasn’t sure if it was that their sounds weren’t matching up or if the tension in the air was affecting them. Well, Louis and Tommy at least. Whatever it was Harry hoped they’d fix it and soon. 

By the time Alex was talking to the crowd for a moment about how he had written this song about his fiancee they were about to play. Harry had ended up heading towards the kitchen soon after, needing a cold water bottle before he had cotton mouth, which Harry couldn’t deal with that on top of how warm the air settled around the house. 

Right as Harry reached into the cooler he heard the sounds of the guitar starting, but cutting off seconds later. Harry’s head snapped up and peered out into the living room, Alex was talking into the microphone apologizing to the crowd as they were having some minor difficulties, saying they’d be back in ten. Harry noticing Louis stomping off the stage, staggering toward the kitchen with a stern look across his face. 

Harry was confused… what was going on?

He was about to ask but Louis ignored him and walked past him to the sliding door to go out to the back garden. Harry frowned, unsure whether or not he should go out there and see what happened. After a giving a second thought Harry went out back and noticed Louis smoking a cigarette alone against a tree. Blowing smoke into the night air and as Harry got closer to Louis, he could see that he still looked bothered about whatever it was that caused him to flee the area. 

Harry went over and stood beside him as he crossed his arms, before he questioned, “Everything okay, Lou?” 

Louis minutely shook his head before taking a drag of his cigarette before exhaling the smoke from his lips. “I fucking want..” Louis started angrily, his face red as hair stuck against his forehead. “ Oh he makes me so mad.” 

“Tommy?” 

Louis flicked his gaze upward as he brought the cigarette to his lips, and Harry wished there was something he could do to help.

“I never wanted him to join the band in the first place.” Louis spat, and Harry just let him vent. “Alex’s bright idea to have his cousin join the band, what a mistake that was.” 

Harry gnawed on bottom lip as Louis went on to complain about Tommy. Hearing about how Louis was sick and tired of hearing his remarks and the dirty glances, even mentioning he thought Tommy had been trying to get him kicked out of the band for a while now. Harry thought Louis was going a little overboard with an accusation like that, but he let Louis talk. 

Before Harry could even attempt to ask another question the rest of Louis’ band had joined them around the tree, where tension was thick in the air. Louis glaring at Tommy as he worked on his cigarette. 

“What the fuck is your problem, Louis?” Tommy started, oh boy Harry didn’t like where this was going. “First you’re late getting back from the break and then you storm off before the song had nearly started, very unprofessional, mate.”

Louis scoffed, “My problem is that you keep making fucking comments that don’t concern you.” 

“Because everything I said is true, you rather be getting into your boyfriend’s pants than actually take the band serious.” Tommy retorted back, his jaw clenching. “Should have never brought him along. Maybe then he wouldn’t be such a distraction for you.” 

Harry frowned, the feeling of one of Louis’ bandmates not wanting him here weighing heavy on his heart.

“Hey… Hey, lads cool it, will ya?” Alex intervened, as he let out a huff. “We’re here to play the first gig of the summer and this is how you want to start it off? By bickering like children?”

“Maybe Tommy should keep his mouth shut then.” Louis suggested as he finished off his cigarette before tossing to the ground and stomping it out. “Or else I’ll leave.”

Harry’s eyes flicked across the boys, noting the looks of concern across Ryland and Alex’s face, and Harry felt bad. Almost as if he was the reason of the bands troubles…

Maybe he shouldn’t come to anymore gigs if this meant the boys could get back on the same page. Harry noted it his mind and decided he’d talk to Louis about it later. 

“Quit acting so entitled.” Tommy sneered, taking a step closer, Harry almost felt the need to step in between them, but Ryland already beat him to the punch.. Pushing Tommy back and telling him to stop it. 

“Seriously, Louis you’re not leaving until this gig is over and Tommy just don’t even say a word to him, alright? This is so unprofessional, do you know how embarrassing that was? After the reputation we’ve built over the years?” Alex scolded them both, shaking his head. “I’m supposed to be getting married next month and I wanted to have the best time playing as many shows as possible until the big day and I really wish you two would set aside your differences and suck it up.” 

Right. Harry had almost forgotten about the wedding… 

“Alex is right, what kind of impression did we just leave up there?” Ryland started as he backed away, glancing between the two guys. “I get it that you both aren’t seeing eye to eye on things right now, but for the sake of the band can we just get on with it already? We can have a band meeting later, but we’re at someone's house, where we were offered to play. “ 

“Not only that but haven’t you heard of social media? Stuff gone viral? We’re going to be laughing stock of Donny if this keeps up, so no more, let's just go inside and get this done.” Alex stressed before turning around and headed inside the house, Ryland hot on his heels. 

Tommy had his eyes on Louis, narrowed, and lips pressed into a fine line before he followed his fellow bandmates inside.

Harry wanted to ask if everything okay, but not wanting to pry too much. If Louis wanted to talk about he wouldn’t be letting out a heavy sigh, fiddling with his artfully tousled fringe, and reaching for Harry’s hand. Intertwining their fingers and flicking his gaze towards Harry.

“Sorry about that, I was just… I… the way he made those comments about you really got to me.” Louis apologized sincerely, his expression softening. 

“It’s okay, Lou.” honestly it really wasn't because Harry felt as if he wasn’t welcome anymore. The feeling of someone saying you’re a distraction and told to be left out wasn’t a good feeling. The look in Louis’ eyes were suspicious and there was a chance Louis wouldn’t believe him, Harry hoped he would for now. Harry didn’t want to be the cause of yet another spat between the pair. He’ll bring it up later when the gig was all said and done with, because right now Harry couldn’t find it in himself to say it.

Louis ended up giving him a small nod before they headed into the thumping house, a draft of warmth smothered them as soon as they hit the door. Harry felt a bit nauseated from the clusters of people to the loud music booming in the background, all that on top of everything else that’s weighing heavy on his mind it was like he couldn’t breathe. However Harry just took a deep breath as he was led back over to the stage and hoped maybe once he’s settled down his nerves will calm.

Harry made a mental note to avoid Tommy for the rest of the night. 

As the gig went back into full swing after Alex had apologized to the crowd three times over, which seemed redeemable enough as the crowd just cheered and are probably either too drunk or stoned out of their minds to care. As long as they had some sort of alcohol Harry thought the crowd would have been forgiving either way. 

So of course Faithless Night seemed to be back on track… well for the most part. They still didn’t sound to their full capabilities still and it made Harry even more concerned that it may be more to the story than what was being led on, but Harry just ignored it for now. Adding it to his thoughts for later and just enjoying the show as much as he could. 

Between every song Harry had shared a small glance with Louis whenever he came over to retrieve his water bottle by Harry’s feet. Leaning down, only to give Harry a once over as he picked it off the ground, smirking, and winking before taking a swig. Being a flirt and Harry just beamed back up at him, running his fingers through his curly locks. Thinking how dumb they probably looked sharing glances and acting like they had crushes on eachother, but whatever. Harry liked it and more importantly, it made him feel a bit better about stuff for a moment. 

Sure… There was a chance of Louis possibly getting that internship at SEGA he had told Harry about that night at Gemma (not that he didn't already know), but Harry decided to not even think about it. Not since that night because maybe if he didn’t it wouldn’t be real and he wouldn’t have that dread coiling in his belly. So, he’s been occupying his mind with other sorts, like reorganizing his room around, helping Anne around the house when she was too busy with work, and actually keeping his mind sharp reading up on some health & medicine books from the Holmes Chapel library. Which reminded Harry he needed to get back to doing that once he goes back home to keep himself in check.

Eventually the band had taken another intermission which was basically a smoke break in the back, where Harry found himself there too. Standing beside Louis as they stood off by themselves back by the tree as the bandmates lounged on the wicker furniture, talking about whatever it was. Harry couldn’t really tell, but Louis had his interest more as he asked Harry a question.

“So, do you have something at least formal for Alex’s wedding next month?” Louis took a drag of his cigarette, leaned against the tree, leg kicked up against it. 

Harry thought for a moment, does he actually have anything nice to wear? He’s not too sure, but maybe since he’s got a bit of time still he could go see about something nice. 

“No, I don’t think I do, but I’m sure mum could lend me some money to buy something decently nice.” Harry said honestly as he stood there looking back at Louis, watching the smoke travel from his lips. “Not sure what exactly to wear though.” and that was true, because Harry was stuck and stumped on that. He had almost forgotten about that upcoming wedding until tonight and in a way, Harry felt bad. Not that he would tell anyone he had mostly forgotten, but still. 

Louis took another hit of his cigarette before releasing the smoke before he suggested, “Well I could always go shopping with you and help, you know to get a second opinion.” 

“That would be nice, I mean at least I know you wouldn’t lie to me and says it looks good all because you’re eager to leave to see the hot guys prowling the area.” Harry giggled a little. “As much as I love Niall, I think I’d prefer you to be my shopping buddy when it comes to things like that.”

Louis smirked. “I’m as blunt as they come sweetheart.” well he wasn't wrong about that. “But I’d love to, we could go next weekend where its just me and you, make a day of it you know? Go shopping, out to eat, maybe see a film. Like a date.” Harry would love that. “Unless you’ve got plans or something, I hope not because I’d really love to take you out.”

Harry shook his head, “Uh, not that I know of, but of course, Lou.” Harry wasn't about to turn down a date with his boy. “I’d love to.”

“Good.” Louis scampered before he brought the cigarette back to his lips. 

They stood there in silence for a moment until Harry watched as Louis tossed his half gone cigarette to the ground, stomping it out, and pushed himself off the tree. Moving to pull Harry down into an embrace, his own arms wrapping around Louis’ torso as their bodies pushed together. Feeling warmness and content from the embrace and his heart racing when he feel featherlight kisses press against the side of his neck. Feeling his cheeks warm up as the grip tightened, fluttering his eyes closed, and taking in the moment. 

“Sorry if I stink.. I just wanted to be close to you.” Louis explained softly and Harry’s heart felt full. 

“I don’t mind.” Harry didn’t at all, in fact the suddenness of the hug was enough to override it. 

“We probably look lovesick to my bandmates, “Louis snickered against Harry’s neck as he tightened his grip even more, Harry's feeling immensely better about being here. “Fuck them though, I wanna hold my boy.” Harry’s entire face hurts, he can’t stop smiling. 

Harry took a deep savouring breath for a moment until he felt Louis peel away from him, leaving a hand still on his waist, standing quite close. Almost eager to lean back in to keep the hug going as he wasn’t quite finished and yet Harry knew he couldn’t have that. Not until their back at Jay’s in the privacy of Louis room because the thought of another illicit opinion from one of Louis’ bandmates didn’t sit so well with Harry. So he was glad when Louis had broken the contact because Harry wasn’t sure if he had it in himself to do it. 

“Eh Tommo! We’re going back on in five, better not be late!” Alex shouted towards them, Harry head snapping towards the group. Feeling heat inch to his cheeks when he sees that smirk across Louis’ bandmates face. Watching group stomp out their cigarettes and heading back inside seconds later. 

Harry had wondered if Tommy had told the guys the reason Louis was late the last time… seeing that smug look Alex had just screamed he knew too much. 

“Suppose we should head back in, shouldn't we?” Louis breathed out as he leaned up and pressed their lips together briefly. His hand fallen off Harry’s side and for a moment, this is going to sound incredibly stupid but Harry just wanted to feel his boyfriends touch again. For as small as it was, Harry craved it more than anything right now. But, last thing the band needs is another argument, so Harry’s going to suck it up and wait it out. 

Once they headed back in, Harry was back in his spot for the remainder of the night. Successfully avoiding most of the crowd even if his ears were paying for it for sitting so close to the amps. Still, Harry was content and for the first time in forever, Harry’s actually liked a party like tonights. He wasn’t sure if was because he didn’t have to deal with Louis’ drinking numberless amounts of beer to the point he’s smashed til morning and stoned for days. Or the fact the band actually seemed to vibing a little better as time weared down . Whatever it was, Harry actually somewhat enjoyed himself.

So now Harry was sat in Louis’ car on the way back to Jay’s, his eyes on the clock reading that it was midnight made Harry sigh. Even though it was summer and he had no classes to attend to, Harry still didn’t like to stay up so late, no matter how long he’s been dating Louis it still bothers him a bit. Because what will happen once he goes back to uni? His sleep patterns will be all sorts of messed up, but he can’t find it in himself to actually get the routine down since most nights he’s been tethered to his phone or whenever he got to see Louis they stayed up well into the morning hours. 

Harry’s not sure what it is that makes him let it slide every time, but when it came to Louis in that moment where he knows he should let him go for the night he doesn’t want too. It’s like the last thing he wanted to do because he’s so enthralled by his boyfriend. Like right now, Harry knows they should go to bed as soon as they get back to Louis’ mum’s but another part of him wanted to stay up and have some time with Louis. Just lay in bed together and talk about whatever it is on their minds. 

It’s like he almost couldn't win no matter what. 

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his hand being grabbed and glanced down to the source. The corners of his lips sliding upwards when he sees the inked hand intertwined with him before he flicked his gaze towards his boy whose eyes were on the road. Harry’s heart fluttered when he felt as Louis’ thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand. Letting out a easy sigh he relaxed back into his spot and looked out the window at the lit up buildings they passed. 

When they had gotten to Jay’s, Harry had noticed that all the lights were off, and it was quiet. He suspected everyone was tuckered right out and in bed for the night. Which was fine because from the moment he stepped foot out of the car he was led inside and all the way to Louis room, what the door was kicked shut behind them. Harry watched as Louis tucked his guitar case into his closet carefully and then telling Harry he’d be right back as he needed to grab his amps from his car.. 

So, Harry was alone and decided to sit on the bed, taking a glance around Louis room for a moment. Everything was pretty much the same except it had a little more stuff which Harry guessed was Louis’ stuff he had in his dorm from uni. Even noticing the memory board that was hung near his mirror and Harry couldn’t help but smile when he noticed a printed off picture of the time Louis took a selfie of Harry kissing his cheek. Feeling proud to make the cut of the board after so long of no use. It warmed Harry’s heart to say the least. 

By the time Louis had gotten back and stacked his amp on top of the others by the corner of his room, Harry was captivated by his phone. Sending a quick text back to Niall who was up (unsurprisingly) and had asked Harry if they wanna hang out soon. Which Harry was a little shocked to see Niall would have time off to actually come spend time together without Zayn being realistically speaking that’d be Harry’s role.But, Harry wasn’t about to pass up the chance to see his best mate anyway, after all he had been missing his friend. 

Before Harry knew it his phone slipped from his hands and was tossed to the edge of the bed, the corners of Harry's lips quicking upwards when he glanced up and noticed Louis in front of him, leaning over so they were almost eye level. 

“Yes?” Harry questioned teasingly as his eyes fell on top Louis’ lips for a moment before they looked back up to his eyes. 

“Pay attention to me, Harold.” Louis pouted, his tone nothing but playful. “I didn’t have you come over to be on your phone texting your other boyfriend.” Louis laughed as he shook his head. 

“Oh please, I wouldn’t consider Niall more than a brother.” Harry nearly cringed at the idea of being more than friends. “If anyone has the extra boyfriend it’s you, I mean your sisters did tell me you had a thing for Zayn years ago so… ” 

Louis' mouth fell agape as he let out a gasp. “I have never in my life crushed on Zayn, they’re officially delusional.” Louis sounded a little too defensive and Harry couldn’t help but grin. “Wipe that smile off your face darling, because it’s true.” 

“Mhmm, sure.” Harry said sarcastically as he crossed his arms. 

“Well it’s true, Zayn may have be easy on the eyes but that doesn't mean I fancied  
him.” 

“Right, whatever you say.” Harry bit back his laughter at that because this was just too funny hearing Louis get so defensive about something so trivial. 

“You little…” Louis started and before Harry could realize what was happening he felt fingers dancing along his side, shivering, and laughing. Trying to pull away from Louis’ tickling him, but of course being a sneaky little shit had all his bases covered as he straddled Harry’s lap continuing what he was doing. Harry cackled out loud as he tried pushing Louis off him and wiggling back out of his grip, his stomach hurting from the laughter leaving him. 

Harry’s back fell flat onto the bed as he pressed his hands flat against Louis’ chest trying to get him to stop, but it did absolutely nothing. Before he knew one of Louis’ hand found his neck and Harry ended up was having a harder fit of laughter beneath his boyfriend.

“Louis… I’m going to wee.” Harry managed to warn him between his laughter.

Then Louis’ fingers stopped what they were doing as he moved to brace his arms on either side of Harry, hovering over him, between Harry’s legs, and Harry just laid there heavily breathing, trying to catch his breath.

“I think you may have woken the whole house up.” Louis crooned, a smile across his face.

“Not my fault you decided to tickle me, should have known better, Lou.” Harry mentioned as his hands fell off Louis’ chest, staring up into his boyfriend's eyes. “Still doesn't change my opinion though.”

“Figures, worth a shot though.” Louis shook his head as he brought one of his hand to Harry’s cheek, cupping it. “But I only have one baby, so there’s that.” 

“Well I’d hope so.” Harry said with a smile before Louis pressed his lips against his. His kiss slow and sweet, making Harry’s heart thumped in his chest, and feeling a pang of sadness when he pulled off Harry seconds later. Not wanting to stop that so soon because right now Harry was craving affection and attention, and to have Louis pull away right now wasn’t a good feeling. Harry was about to go back for another kiss, but Louis was already on his feet and going across his room.

Harry moved to sit up and messed with his hair, watching as Louis grabbed his stickers covered laptop from the chair in the corner. Then stealing spot back beside him as he opened it up once it was perched over his lap. 

“So, was thinking we could watch at least one film before bed.” Louis suggested and as much as Harry thought they should go to sleep instead, he found himself nodding. Knowing that when it came to them and movies, it usually ends up them never finishing it off.

Not only that, but Harry wanted to cuddle with an excuse to do so. 

Right when Louis clicked on the internet, Harry’s eyes immediately went wide and heat inched to his cheeks. Loud moaned and heavy breaths came out from Louis’ laptop and Harry could see a threesome happening between two guys and girl on the screen. Louis quickly closed the tab and remained silent. Harry could feel the awkwardness settling in the air between them.

“Uh… sorry about that.” Louis apologized and Harry could feel his gaze on him. “I hope you don’t mind that I watch porn…” 

Harry shook his head because really he didn’t care. 

“Good because I forgot to close that tab the other night.” Louis snickered nervously, his cheeks flushed. For a moment as it fell silent between them, and Harry couldn’t help but look out the corners of his eyes. Louis looked to be thinking until he broke the silence and Harry’s gaze was fully on Louis’,

“You know this actually gave me an idea, do you want to watch a few videos together?” 

Uh… what?

Did Louis just ask what Harry thought he asked? Because never in his life would he have expected Louis to ask him that!

“Um.” Harry started, unsure if it would be a good idea as it was always something Harry had done alone and not often. Too afraid of being walked in on at home and his mind usually too preoccupied with other things. 

“I mean we don’t have to if you're uncomfortable-” Louis started, but Harry interjected before he even finish that sentence.

“No, we can I just… what if… “ Harry stumbled over his words, feeling kind of ridiculous. “What if someone comes in.” It was an honest worry because they didn’t have the house to themselves for one and secondly what if the laptop malfunctions and blasts the volume to its full capacity. Last thing Harry needed is things to be awkward around Louis’ family because of someone orgamsing. 

“No one's going to come in, Harold. Mum and the girls are asleep and besides my door’s locked.” Just because they were the only ones up and locked in a room doesn’t mean something couldn’t go wrong. Louis could accidentally share whatever they were watching to his facebook for all he knew because Ed had done that once. “I want to watch with you because I actually think it’d help me to understand you better.”

Understand Harry better… how?

Harry was puzzled and tilted his head as he gnawed on the inside his cheek. Trying to understand what Louis had meant. Like what does that even mean? Louis’ known Harry for nearly ten months now and he was sure Louis knew him as much as Niall and Ed do. If not more. 

“Enlighten me?” Harry questioned and Louis just smiled back at him.

“For one I’d really like to know what turns you on more than what I already do know of and see what kind of wild fantasies you have.” Louis explained honestly and Harry’s heart raced at the idea of all that. Harry’s always been so private when it came to intimate details. Even sharing that he’s never had sex was such a private matter that only a few close people knew.

However, in a way Harry could understand Louis’ point, Harry was curious to know that all about Louis too. More than he already did at least because all Harry knew was everything Louis’ told him and things he had observed in the past. So maybe Louis had a point… it’d be good for them. 

“Okay, we… we can watch some.” Harry’s words came out a little more stumbled than he liked, his eyes fallen back onto the laptop. 

Watching as Louis clicked open a new tab and typed in Pornhub in the search bar.

Harry watched as Louis typed in boyfriends in the search bar once he was on the site. Swallowing hard when he could see the video thumbnails pop up of various guys being fucked, Harry’s palms felt suddenly sweaty. Louis scrolled for a moment before he clicked on a video, Harry hadn’t had a chance to read the title because Louis had moved off the bed once again with the laptop. Harry was a bit confused until he noticed Louis setting the laptop back onto the chair rolling it over towards the bed, and opening the bottom drawer to his nightstand beside the bed. Louis pulled out a thick notebook and tucked it under his laptop before he went to shut the light off, sound of a lock following shortly after.

Harry took a deep breath as he stared at the screen, so they were going to do this. They were going to actually watch a fucking porno and god, Harry didn’t know what to think still. 

“Ready?” Louis asked as he squeezed himself back beside Harry, hand reached to click play. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Harry muttered out timidly, watching the video start.

At first Harry thought initially the whole thing would just start off with someone getting pushed into the mattress. However he was wrong and the video started off like any other cheesy porn video he’s seen, terrible acting, and awful plotline of a guy doing stretches on his bed. So Harry was thankful it wasn’t a jump right in kind of start as he wouldn’t honestly know what to do. Especially when the guy shed his clothes off and some guy watching him and yeah… Harry’s face felt hot. 

The room grew suddenly warmer, his fingers twitching against his own thigh when the two guys started kissing. Harry’s breath hitched when he felt a hand on his thigh, biting down on his bottom lip as the guys on the screen were in the buff. His eyes widening when a blowjob ensured and the hand on his thigh slowly sliding inward, squeezing. Tingles coursing through his body, breaking his gaze from the screen to Louis. 

Louis had this smirk across his face as his eyes were on the screen, shivering when the hand on his leg traveled further up his leg.

“Fuck, I wanna do that with you.” Louis commented almost in a groan as Harry's eyes snapped back to the screen. Letting out a breathy noise when he feels Louis’ palming him through his jeans as one of the guys was getting rimmed.

Harry could feel his trousers starting to feel tight as Louis rubbed his crotch, his mind starting go a bit hazy.

Before Harry knew it, he felt a pair of lip working on his neck as the hand working harder against him. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he let out small noise, trying to keep his moans at bay. The small moans noises come from the laptop did next to no help when he felt a stinging pain on his neck, stifling back a throaty moan begging to escape when Louis pressed a kiss against the tender area. 

“I wanna know what fantasies you’ve had of me,” Louis whispered in his ear as Harry felt the button of his jeans being undone. “What get you off when I’m not there.” Harry quivered as the hand then worked its way to his top, tugging at the hem. 

“Lou…” Harry whimpered out as his toes curled when he felt his top being pushed a little. Aching for Louis to keep going and almost letting out a whine when he didn’t get his way. 

“Hmm?” Louis hummed out as sucked and nibbled on Harry’s throat. “Tell me, baby don’t be shy, okay?” 

Harry nearly pouted when the kisses suddenly stopped but knew Louis wanted an answer. 

“I won’t judge, promise.” Louis added for good measures, Harry’s whole body felt warm at the idea of admitting his fantasies to his boyfriend. 

“I-” Harry started as moan left his mouth as the hand slid inside his trousers, palming him against his boxer. “I’ve thought... Of you… fucking me.” Harry stumbled out in a series of breathy moans and it was one hundred percent honest. Harry had gotten off on the idea of them having sex on a couple occasions. Or more so aroused.

Louis groaned, “How was I fucking you?” his hand working harder against him, series of small noises escaped Harry’s lips. “Details, babe.”

Harry’s mouth fell agape when he felt Louis’ fingers curved around the outline of his hard cock, rubbing a little faster. 

“I was, uh, riding you…” Harry managed to get out, starting to feeling restless against Louis’ touch.

“Mmm, fuck.” Louis moaned out against his throat. “You’d look so sexy on my cock like that.” Harry trembled at those words spewing from Louis’ mouth. “What else?” 

Harry nearly let out a sob when Louis’ hand left his trousers and slid up his shirt, shiver from the coolness of his fingers that slid over his nipple. His own fingers digging into his thigh, aching to grab onto something. 

“And underneath you,” Harry whimpered out and yeah he knew what he said sounded bit stale, but he just felt so overwhelmed with the way Louis made him feel right now. His fingers toying with his overly sensitive nipple and the searing kisses pressed down his throat was a lot. “I’d.. like that with you.” Harry breathed out, his body feeling sweaty and warm. His mind stuck on the idea of losing his virginity and just knowing he wanted it a lot sooner rather than later.

Not right now, but soon.

Louis’ lips slowly peeled away. “Oh yeah?” Louis purred down his neck, his breath warm and tingly against his skin.

“Yes.” Harry mewled as his fingers curled against his thigh trying to latch onto the fabric of his jeans, trembling from the sheer pleasure his body was feeling.

“You’re probably so god damn tight,” Louis groaned out as his hand slid down to the waistband of Harry’s boxers. “Fuck, I’m already so hard for you, baby.” Harry’s breath hitched at those words, the hand sliding out from his shirt and Harry nearly pouted. Until he felt lips against his, tongue dipping into his mouth, and Louis’ nails digging against his skin. 

Harry moaned into the kiss, his fingers restless against his thigh, aching to just touch Louis. Wanting to feel him more than anything and without another thought, Harry went for it, his hand found Louis’ thigh. The frays of the rips of his trousers slid against his palms as he blindly searched for what he was looking for as Lous’ tongue painted his mouth. Harry’s hand eventually slid over a rock-hard bulge, nearly whining into Louis’ mouth when he felt Louis’ press up into his hand. 

Slowly palming his boyfriend as his bottom lip as bitten and sucked on, heavy noises and loud moans coming from the laptop made Harry quiver.

Then Louis’ lips peeled away from his, his hand falling off his cheek and sliding over Harry’s hand, firm as he pushed Harry's hand harder against him. A moan escaping Louis’ lips before he groaned out, “ I fucking love it when you get so eager like that.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered open as he stared into Louis’ eyes, pupils blown wide. Harry wanted to get into Louis pants more than anything right now. 

“You can touch me wherever you want, don’t be shy, babe.” Louis’s tongue slid over his slick raw bottom lip. 

Louis’ hand promptly left his as Harry watched a Louis moved to lean back a little, arms bracing the mattress. 

Harry gnawed on his lip for a moment as he searched Louis’ eyes, feeling a bit timid as all the pressure of doing things fell on him. Not used to being the one to take the lead and yet, almost twitching his jeans because of the free reign. 

After about a second, Harry’s hand slid off Louis’ bulge and began to undo Louis’ jeans, anxious to get them off. Feeling his cheeks grow warm as Louis had a smirk across his face as he helped him get out of his jeans, kicking them off his ankles to the ground, not even giving Harry a chance to get to his shirt as he already was sliding it over his head and discarding it to the ground with his jeans. 

Harry’s eyes flicked down to Louis’ boxers, his mouth gone dry when he saw Louis’ cock tenting against it. Buckling his knees together at just the thought of pulling it out and wrapping his lips around it. A small wet stain staring back at him and holy shit, Harry needed those boxers off now. 

Before Harry could even think about reaching over and attempting to get Louis’ out of his pants, Louis was back already off the bed. Between Harry's legs and helping Harry out of his shirt and jeans, hasty pulling them off, almost sinking back into the desk chair. Harry sat there breathless as the noises and moans came to an end, Louis’s body pushing against his against the bed, his bum on Harry’s lap, as he worked wet burning kisses down his neck. Harry stifled a moan when Louis lips latched onto his neck just below his jaw. The fingers in his hair tugging made Harry's whole body felt on fire and the way Louis’ rolled against his dick had Harry’s clawing his nails down Louis’ back. 

“Show me what you want, baby” Louis grunted out, Harry inhaled sharply at those words. His whole body absolutely on fire. Almost feeling faint when he slid his hands from Louis’ back to his chest, having him all off him and back beside him on the bed. Harry’s fingers hooking onto the waistband of Louis’ pants and quickly pulling them off. Harry’s heart stuttered as Louis’ cock slapped against his belly. Precome smearing against his skin. 

Harry bit down on his lip as he moved to kneel on the floor between Louis’ legs, wrapping his hand around Louis’ thickness. Harry pressed a kissed to the underside of the head before he slid Louis’ cock between his lips. Bringing Louis all the way down as far as he could before he started to suck slowly. 

Louis groaned out, hand in Harry’s curls, as his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat each time he went down on Louis. 

“You look so good on your knees baby,” Louis purred seductively out as he tugged on a chunk of Harry’s hair. A heavy breath escaping his lips as Harry started to bob his head more eagerly, tongue pressing up against Louis’ cock. “Love it when you suck me off.”

Harry hummed in appreciation as he started to stroke Louis’ off at the base of his cock, his knees already starting to burn from the roughness of the carpet pressing into them. His mind too determined and focused on Louis to care about sore knees in the morning. 

The moans leaving Louis’ lips absolutely intoxicating as it sent shivers up his spine. Almost gagging when he took Louis back too far and quickly. A gentle caress against the back of his hand as Louis muttered out, “Careful.” 

Harry pulled off his mouth for a moment as he pumped his hand eagerly as he peeked a glance up to his boy. Gnawing down on his lip when he met Louis’ lust filled eyes, his own dick throbbing against his pants, aching to push his own hand down his pants to touch himself. Nearly whimpering when he saw Louis’ face contort as a moan left his lip, strands of his fringe starting to stick against his forehead.Harry’s eyes traveled back down to Louis’ hard cock, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip as he watched precome ooz out before he took Louis back into his mouth. 

Almost moaning around his width when Louis started to thrust up into his mouth, his hips pumping against Harry’s chin as the bed started to squeak. Harr’s heart in his throat about waking someone up and yet his mind too absolutely fucked to not wanting Louis to stop until he comes. 

“Harry… fucking hell, babe.” Louis moaned out, arching up into him a little harder as Harry’s hand fell off Louis’ cock to his hip, laying flat against it. Nearly gagging at one point when he felt Louis’ hips stutter against him moments later. Warmness spurting to the back of his throat, tasting a load of bitter salty tanginess suddenly against his tongue and quickly letting it spill from his mouth. Nearly coughing from the suddenness of it as it had caught him off guard.

Harry wiped his mouth clean as his eyes fluttered open, his cheeks warm when he sees the come he spit out messily against Louis’ lap. 

“Sorry… I was going to warn you.” Louis breathed out, running his fingers through his own hair, pushing his fringe back. “But I guess I kind of lost myself there for a moment.”

“It’s okay, Lou.” Harry said honestly as the aftertaste of bitterness was still against his tongue. 

A smirk then came to Louis’ lips before he pulled out, “Do you want to c'mere so I can eat you out now?” Harry’s whole body quivered. “Maybe finger you too if you let me?” Harry nodded eagerly, nearly moaning at the thought.

Harry slowly got to his feet, knees on fire, and his legs felt as if they could nearly give out. He felt warm hands sliding over his hips and fingers sinking into the waist back of his boxers. Harry let out a shaky breath as his pants were dragged down Harry’s legs. Kicking them off his ankles before he felt a hand on his wrist that pulled him onto the bed. His breath caught in his throat when he felt the tackiness of Louis’ skin against him, fingers trailing down his back, and sweet press of the lips against the crook of his neck.

“I love you.” Louis breathed against his neck, Harry’s heart swelling. Small noises escaping his lips as Louis worked on his neck for a moment. Their cocks sandwiched between them, achingly hard. A mewl left his lips when Louis had arched up into him for a second. 

And then suddenly Harry felt warm breath against his ear, “ Move on your back for me, baby.” 

“Okay.” Harry muttered as he moved off Louis, his body dipping onto the mattress, and moving to lay supine. Feeling absolutely exposed and cheeks warm as he watched the way Louis eyed him as he squeezed himself between Harry's legs had made his toes curl. His eyes fluttering closed as he felt the warm press of a chest against his and lips back on his mouth, tongue dipping into his mouth as he heard the nightstand drawer open, and things being searched through. Harry ’s heart pounded hard and his tongue worked against Louis’ as the drawer was suddenly closed. 

Then Louis’ lip peeled away and weight was lifted from his body, he heard the snap of a cap opening seconds later. Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Louis’ on his knees between his legs, squirting lube onto his fingers, Harry nearly moaned at the sight. His hole clenching and dick hardening against his belly. 

“Try not to be loud, okay?” Louis teased as he coated his fingers, Harry’s body tensing for a second when he felt slickness against his hole. “Relax, babe.” Louis cooed as he caressed Harry’s rim, feeling tingles go up his arms. His breath hitched when he felt a finger push into him slowly.

Harry’s eyes squeezed shut as Louis worked his finger against him, his fingers resting against the sheet as he got used to the feeling. It wasn’t exactly painful, but definitely different. Almost jolting forward when he feels himself stretch a little more, wincing at the slight pain. 

Louis groaned, “You’re so fucking tight,” Hairy nearly writhed on Louis’ hand when he felt a surge of electricity shoot up his legs to his cock. The way Louis pressed his finger against a certain spot inside him eager for more. The pain slowly subsiding as blissful ecstasy took over every time Louis tapped against it, fingers clawing at the bedsheet. “That feel good, baby?”

Harry nodded as he tried to stifle a small moan begging to escape when Louis’ fingers were sinful and started to thrust into him. Harry’s hands moving to clutch against the fabric beneath him as his head tilted back. He’s starting to press into the mattress and accidentally hitting his foot against something as he heard it pummel against the floor. 

“You're going to make me hard again, baby” Louis hissed out as he fingered Harry desperately. “I bet you’ll feel so good on me.” 

A throaty moan fell from Harry's lips, his legs starting to tremble as Louis’ pressing against that sweet overwhelming spot yet again. His cock buzzing with sensitivity and warmness shooting up his body.

Oh fuck, it felt so good.

“Louis.” Harry whimpered out as he pressed his bum against Louis’ hand. Nearly whining from the loss of his fingers when he pulled out until he felt a ticklish sensation against his thighs. Shivering as he felt a tongue slid over his slick hole and hands resting on his thighs.

Every time whenever Louis did this for him Harry couldn’t control himself. His legs always so restless and his hands needing something to hold onto because it was so overbearingly pleasurable. Harry loved it, shit, he loved the way it made him feel him. 

Harry could feel the numbness in his legs starting to settle as Louis worked his tongue deeper. 

The way Louis swirled his tongue inside of him sent jolts of pleasure up to his spine, a throaty moan escaped his lip as Louis pressed his face into him. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take how painfully hard he was and how tingly his cock felt right now without it being touched. Not even giving it a second as he brought one of his hands up and wrapped it around his length, nearly whimpering at the feeling when he started to pump his hand.

Harry writhed in pleasure as he rubbed himself quickly. He couldn't help the loud moans escaping his lips and that was a problem. So, with his free hand Harry blindly searched for a pillow, blanket, anything to bite down onto. Harry felt hot and sweaty, his cheeks starting to feel flush, and his whole body tingly. Thankfully he managed to grab the nearest pillow and brought it to his face as fits of sobs left his mouth. The way Louis' thrusted his tongue into him was overwhelming.

Harry stroked himself off eagerly when he felt Louis pressing his face more into him, tongue wiggling deeper than before.

"Lou..." Harry cried into the pillow as his whole body trembled and convulsed. Jolting upward, losing the pillow, and his cock falling from his hand. Harry felt warmness streaking his stomach as series of moans left his lips. Waves of shivers coursed over him as it hit him full force. Labored breaths seconds later left his lips as Louis moved off him. Falling flat on his back, exhausted and yet so blissful. 

Harry wiped the back of his hand against his forehead, the room boiling hot now, and his skin clammy to the touch. Taking a moment to calm down as he heard the desk chair sliding across the carpet. Harry felt a body dipping down beside him and rag dragged across his stomach before he felt the gentle press of lips against his shoulder. 

“Lets hope mum didn’t hear you,” Louis muttered out with a slight twinge of playfulness to his tone as Harry’s eyes fluttered open. Seeing nothing but darkness as he heard something being tossed over him, “I mean that was pretty intense, Harold.” Harry felt heat inching to his cheeks, praying that no one had been woken up because he couldn’t keep himself restrained. “But it’s nothing to be ashamed of… I thought it was pretty fucking hot.” 

Harry felt the corners of his lips quirk upwards at the compliment, his heart stuttering in his chest. “You think so?” Harry asked timidly as he watched Louis pull the heavy blanket over them and moved to lay beside him.

“I know so.” Louis responded as Harry moved closer toward him. Nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck while his hand rested against Louis’ chest. Feeling gentle scratches along his back, content washing over him. An easy sigh slipping from his lips as he laid there, nearly whimpering at the steady ease of Louis’ nails against his skin. 

It fell silent between them for a while as they laid there, Harry’s mind now going back to what had happened at the band gig. Harry didn’t like the feeling of being told he didn’t belong and was nothing more than a distraction. It genuinely hurt his feelings and honestly, Harry didn’t even want to be around Louis’ bandmates anymore. More so Tommy. 

Maybe he shouldn’t go to the wedding then… afterall he is such a distraction.

Yeah, Harry didn’t want to deal with unsolicited comments and dirty looks for a day meant to be filled with happiness. It’d make him feel even worse and Harry couldn’t have that.

“ I don’t think I should go to anymore gigs, Louis” Harry announced as he felt an ache in his chest, knowing just how shitty of a boyfriend he sounded. “I feel like I’m in the way.” 

“What makes you feel that way?” Louis questioned, his nails going down Harry’s back had come to a halt. “Does this have to do with what Tommy said? Because fuck him and his shitty comments.” 

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip, he got that Louis can let this roll off his back like it was no big deal. But, Harry’s not like Louis, he took things to heart, and you know what? Yeah, he’d love to be one of those people to have a backbone and be able to let things be no skin off his nose. Harry would love to think he was, but he wasn’t. 

“He wasn’t wrong though, I made you late, Louis.” Harry frowned, his heart pang in his chest at the thought of unknowingly sabotaging his boyfriends band. “I don’t think your band is fond of me, honestly.” Harry knew there was a chance he was overreacting to it all, but it’s still a fresh wound in his mind that hadn't been bandaged yet. 

And all Harry wanted was to fix it because the feeling was awful.

Louis sighed, “Darling, If anyone is to blame it’s me but I don’t care what they think, okay?” Harry cared. “You’re very much as welcomed to any gigs or practice as all their girlfriends are. I suppose they’re still adjusting to the fact I’m in a serious relationship now.” A small smile came to Harry’s lips at those words, the reassurance of their relationship made him feel better. The way Louis’ trying to assure and make him feel welcome warmed his heart. 

Still, no matter what Louis would say right now to convince him otherwise, Harry would still feel a bit self conscious.

“No matter what anyone says, I want you there.” Louis murmured as his fingers started to tenderly caress against him. 

A silence filled the air for a moment until Louis spoke up again, “So, I’ve also been meaning to talk with you about something, but I’ve been so busy.” Harry’s stomach rolled at the sudden topic change, unsure how he felt about it. “Zayn and me have been looking at some flats online and found a couple places we liked. Figured we could take a look if I get a call back for the internship.”

Harry’s heart dropped at that, the reminder that Louis could potentially leave weighing heavily on him. 

“I really hope they call because the more I thought about it, I realized just how good my future will be.” Louis added and yeah, good for Louis’ future. Not for their relationship because who's to say what could happen? 

Louis could end up awfully busy with his new life that didn’t involve Harry and that… Harry was scared of that becoming his reality. Louis obviously was going to make loads of new friends and even admirers that are probably so established in their careers and well off. Then there was Harry, Louis’ boyfriend who didn’t even own a car or a job, and was still at uni. Like, for all Harry knew these colleagues could talk sense into Louis that dating a university student was a bad idea. Insinuating that Harry was immature and something of the past that should be left behind. 

Sure, Harry could be overthinking this all and worrying for no good given reason. 

But he was allowed to feel the way he did because he was scared.

Harry bit his tongue, hoping maybe for a split second that Louis would think that he drifted off. Harry didn’t want to talk about this anymore and he especially didn’t want to keep thinking about it. Unfortunately, though, Louis kept talking.

“Maybe if I happen to get some amazing news soon, we could go away for the weekend to celebrate.” 

“Yeah… we could do that.” Harry muttered out as his eyes slid shut, his heart heavy in his chest. The gentle touches of Louis’ fingers slowly coming to a stop and Harry hated it that he couldn’t even be happy for his boyfriend.

Louis let out an easy sigh, “But, you know whatever happens I’ll be happy because I’ll have you right there beside me.” 

Harry melted at those words that made him feel a little better, still, that didn’t mean he wasn't terrified of the future anymore. 

And after that, no other words had been shared for the remainder of the night. Harry’s mind too preoccupied with the what if’s and everything that could go wrong. For a split second at one point Harry thought that maybe Louis could have felt the tension he had spread through his body when he pulled Harry close. However, Louis never said a word and that was okay. 

When morning came, Harry was awoken by a loud ringing noise that made him groan. Of course someone wanted to have an early morning chat. 

Before Harry could even try to tune it out and go back to sleep, he felt a body climb over him. Harry wanted to give whoever that had called a piece of his mind. He kept his eyes closed and tried drifting back to sleep and tune it out. Unfortunately, that never happened once Louis had answered his phone.

Harry let out a sigh as he laid there hearing Louis telling whoever it was on the phone something about noon. It was eventually revealed to be Zayn who the culprit was and apparently he was meeting up with them at the mall.

Harry was confused... Louis and Zayn had plans to meet at the mall? Harry thought that they were going with Louis' sisters instead? Did Louis seriously have a plan to ditch Harry? Leave him alone with Lottie and Fizzy because he'd rather go off and hang out with his best mate? That'd be shitty if it were the case.

Then again, Harry thought Louis wouldn't do something like that..

Maybe Zayn was joining them? After all, Harry recalled the girls asking Louis why he never brought Zayn anymore, so it was likely the reason why. Still, Harry would have loved to know instead of being put on the back burner.

After Louis had gotten off the phone he came back to bed, nestled beside Harry and a yawn escaped his mouth.

As much as Harry felt tired, he moved to face Louis, his eyes fluttering open to find his boyfriend eyes close.

"So, Zayn meeting with us then?" Harry questioned tiredly as he pulled the blanket a tad closer to him.

"Yeah, figured since the girls have been wanting to see him, he could come hang out, Niall will be there too." Louis muttered out. "Be a nice surprise for them."

Harry did like that, he'd been missing his mates, so he looked forward to the outing even if it was originally only supposed to be Louis and him.

For a moment Harry contemplated if it’d be okay to nuzzle up to Louis for a little more warmth, only because he knew Louis wasn’t a fan of early mornings. Sometimes they don’t work out too well together, you never know what you’ll get and he really didn’t want to bother his boyfriend in such an important day.

But Harry, decided to chance it and inched closer to his boyfriend, feeling content when an arm draped over his waist as his eyes fluttered shut. Maybe he’d actually get back to sleep now.

Harry managed to drift off for a little longer until his eyes were wide open when hard knocks came from Louis’ door. Harry wanted to raise hell on them, twice he had already been woken up, and he was not ready to get out of bed yet. 

Louis groaned, “Who is it?” he shouted, Harry winced at the loudness of Louis’ tone as they were still entangled together. 

“Louis, mum wants to know if you and Harry want some breakfast!” One of the girls shouted through the door and Harry guessed it was Fizzy because it sounded like her, the handle jiggling at the same time. “Unlock your door before I tell mum you're doing funny business in her house!” Harry could hear snickering behind the door.

“Oh buzz off!” Louis snapped as he let out a heavy sigh. Then his eyes opened and were on Harry, “Do you want something to eat, darling?” His tone completely changed when it came to Harry. 

“Not really, but a coffee would be nice.” Food didn’t sound so good right now honestly, if anything he needs caffeine to deal with the rest of the day. 

“I’ll go get you a cup, don't you move.” Louis muttered climbing out of bed once again, Harry heard clothes ruffling about and the door being opened moments later. He listened in for a moment as it was quiet in the room, he could hear Louis telling Fizzy that their mum wouldn’t care since he no longer has the open door rule. He sounded smug and Harry hated what Louis just implied to his sister. 

Harry moved to sit up after a minute, fingers ruffling his mess of curls, and blinking his dry eyes. Harry thought for a moment if he should at least put some pants on in case someone other than Louis came in to keep him company. But he didn’t really feel like moving and besides he had the blanket over his lap, they wouldn't know any better if they didn’t look hard enough.

Luckily, Louis wasn’t gone too long, maybe five minutes top before he kicked the door shut behind him. A mug in his hand, shirtless, and a pair of joggers that laid dangerously low on his hips. Harry wondered if Louis had any boxers on underneath, but it wasn't really important anyway.

“I hope this is okay, it’s definitely not your favourite iced coffee, but it’s what mum had in the coffee pot.” Louis mentioned and that was okay, any sort of caffeine was better than none. Harry just needed something to prevent being a walking zombie for the day.

When Harry had taken the hot cup from his boyfriend’s hands, the smell alone just woke him up more. Sure it may be just straight black coffee and something he really isn’t too fond of, it’ll do. He can get past the taste and take what he can get until later in the day, hopefully they could at a coffee shop or something. 

Louis moved to sit beside Harry, his eyes on Harry, before he said, “So, Harold I think you should stay until Wednesday instead.” 

Harry wished he could, but it wouldn't be fair to his mum. 

“Lou, you know I can’t, it’s bad enough she’s alone most of the year.” Harry expressed as he took a sip of his coffee, nearly cringing at the strongness of it. Then setting it on the nightstand near the alarm clock. “Trust me I’d love to stay here with you if I could, but it doesn't feel right. “ If Harry didn’t have any moral compass then yeah, he’d stay here till Wednesday, shit, he’d probably stay weeks on end if Jay let him. 

But family is important to Harry.

Louis let out a defeated sigh, “Well it was worth a shot, suppose I just like having you here with me.” Harry smiled, heart swelling his chest as the words affected him deeply. “Ever since we’ve been out of uni I’ve felt like a shitty boyfriend because I don’t get to see you much.”

Harry's smile was gone now, Louis was far from a terrible boyfriend, in fact he was the best Harry’s ever had.

“It’s okay though, I mean it’s summer and we don’t exactly live super close.” Harry knew even before they dated that summer holiday would be a little rough. “Besides you’re far from a bad boyfriend, Louis… trust me.” Harry didn’t like to think about his past experiences with those guys he dated. “You haven’t dumped me yet because I wouldn’t sleep with you, so there’s that.” 

“True, I mean I may not be the best bloke around the corner, but at least I’m not a dickhead like those clowns you dated.” Louis rolled his eyes. “I swear if I was your best mate around that time I would have spoke my mind to them.” Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at that because it was silly. “Hey, I’m being serious…” Louis pouted looking like a child. 

“So serious.” Harry teased as he shook his head, “You’ve managed to stick around for almost four months, so I must be doing something right.” 

Louis gave him a small smile, “Because you’re amazing, one of a kind, and absolutely stunning, so I mean why pass that up?” Harry beamed at those words. “Afterall I fell in love with you.”

Harry glanced down to his lap, his cheeks hurting so much because he couldn’t stop smiling. 

Then Harry felt weight shift on the bed and flicked his gaze back up, a smile still across his face, as he watched Louis climb onto his lap. His hands cradling Harry’s face and giving Harry a soft kiss on the lips. 

Harry kissed back with ease, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist as their lips moved languidly together. Louis had ended up dipping his tongue into Harry's mouth and then slowly guided Harry onto his back, moving to hover over him as they snogged. Harry’s heart slowly picking up momentum the longer they rolled their tongues together, the way Louis sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip had him whimpering softly.

They stayed like that for a while, until Harry felt a hand grabbing his own and guiding it down Louis’ toned chest. His palm pressed flat against every dip and curve of Louis’ muscle, Harry shivered and mewled into the kiss when his hand met the waistband of Louis’ joggers. 

Harry’s breath hitched when Louis broke the kiss and pressed open mouth kisses along his neck. Harry nearly moaned when his hand was clasped around Louis’ semi hard cock that started to tent in his jogger. Shivering at the fact Louis was definitely not wearing any sort of boxers and that he could feel it getting harder and thicker in his hand as he slowly rubbed his hand along. 

“And you’re so fuckable.” Louis purred into Harry's ear and holy shit, Louis was going to make Harry’s heart give out. It was still early in the morning and Louis’ family could waltz right in if they wanted to, but Louis didn’t care. He wanted to get Harry all hot and bothered under this blanket.

For a moment Harry was about to just push his hand into Louis’ joggers instead, but suddenly there was a loud ringing across the room. 

Louis let out an irritated sigh as he pulled off Harry to scuttle across the room. Harry just nibbled on his bottom lip moving to sit up, making sure his lap was covered. Not wanting to give anyone a show of his private bits.

When Louis had answered the phone Harry remained quiet, Louis sounded like he was on a business call and that piqued Harry’s interest. Louis mentioned something about how 9:30 on Tuesday could work and that he was looking forward to it. Harry felt the worry settling back in his mind when it clicked in his head what exactly this call was about. He didn’t have to hear the words spoken, but he knew. 

After Louis had gotten off the phone, he turned around and had the biggest smile across his face. Harry wished he could be happy for Louis, but something in him told him that this wasn’t something he should be excited about. 

“So, I’ve got some amazing news, Harold.. I’ve got an interview Tuesday morning.” Louis lilted as he came back to bed, “Fuck, I can’t believe they actually called, must have been impressed with my CV.“

Harry, however, didn’t comment and just forced a smile, hearing Louis just go on happily about it was enough to make it happen. He didn’t want to spoil the mood because he had got concerns and worries regarding his own peace of mind. It’d be absolutely selfish and Harry didn’t want to take this away from Louis, he just couldn't. 

“So maybe you could stay until Tuesday at least? I’d love for you to come with me to London.” Louis suggested and Harry wasn’t sure. 

Should he go? Would he be able to keep himself together the whole time while Louis’ off trying to get his life together? 

One part of him knew he should go for support and suck it up. Another part of him was screaming to not do it because it may make him feel even worse. However, if it were the other way around Harry knew for a fact Louis would in no doubt go with him.

So why can’t Harry?

“I promise I’ll take you home right after, it’d be nice to have you there to keep me sane. Not only that, but I can’t imagine going without you.”

Harry wished he wasn't so indecisive sometimes…

The way Louis looked at him pleadingly was enough to give Louis an eventual nod, Harry’s heart twisting tightly, but he tried to ignore it. 

“I can do that… stay until then.” Harry muttered out and that earned a smile from Louis.

“Good, but I suppose now I gotta tell mum the good news. So I’ll be back real quick.” And like that Louis was gone out of the room.

Harry let out a sigh, unsure how he even felt right now. The fact Louis could potentially be leaving was sitting so heavy on his chest. It hurts, but he can’t let it show because it’d be so selfish. It wouldn’t be right and Harry would feel guilty for the rest of his life if he took this opportunity away from Louis. 

Louis’ supposed to be getting an amazing career and going places with his life so why can’t Harry accept it? 

Harry just hoped Louis wouldn’t walk out of his life when they’re apart.

*********

It’s early, it’s so _fucking_ early Harry can barely function.

Starting your day at four in the morning was not something Harry was too fond of especially when he didn’t get any sleep. How could he have slept when his mind was so preoccupied on what’s to come and how much he dreaded this stupid trip. Harry’s head was killing him and he needed a coffee bad. Harry didn’t want to wake up an hour before they leave, he wanted to just lay there for a little longer. 

Zayn and Niall were due to show up twenty minutes before they head off because apparently, Louis decided him and Zayn could look at some flats. Yeah, Harry wasn’t in the mood for that. If he were honest he just wanted to leave London as soon and possible and go sleep his day away. 

But of course, that wasn’t the plan as Zayn mentioned something about hitting up a couple stores and maybe go to a park. Harry wanted to smack Zayn upside the head because Harry wanted to go home instead of browsing for clothes. But on the bright side, Niall will be there and maybe if they have a minute alone he could talk to Niall about what's going on. Then again if Zayn was there that might be a lot harder than Harry thought.

Harry didn't want to tell Zayn what's bothering him because after all he was Louis’ best mate and he didn't want Zayn to go off and tell Louis. It may make things awkward and Louis might get upset at him for not coming to him and saying it to his face. 

But Harry couldn't think about that right now as he tried to squeeze himself into a pair of Louis’ jeans. Harry had run out of clean clothes yesterday and didn't want to ask Jay to do his laundry for him as that’d be kind of rude. So Louis offered him a pair of jeans and shirt. Needless to say, the jeans were a snug fit and came to his ankles and the nirvana shirt he wore was a size too small. 

Harry didn’t mind too much because at least he wouldn’t stink and he liked to wear Louis’ clothes. Even if they were definitely smaller than his own.

After that Harry felt bushed as he sat on Louis’ bed, it was quiet in Louis’ room and all he wanted to do was to lay down. Louis was in the shower still and not already in here asking Harry to give a mock interview before Zayn and Niall would show up.  
Harry hoped not because he wasn’t in the mood.

For a moment Harry was able to pull out his phone and center all his focus on that. Maybe doing a puzzle or two on his phone would help soothe his wound up nerves. Harry eyes felt heavy and strained staring back at the screen. Probably from staying up all night, Harry tried to get passed it as he blinked, but his eyes just got watery and dropped his phone onto his lap. Frustrated he couldn’t even look at his phone without feeling groggy and gross. 

Harry heaved a heavy sigh as he pocketed his phone, his elbows resting against his thigh, and Harry put his face in his hands. Feeling a little better once his eyes were shut and wished he could just close them for five more minutes against one of those pillows on Louis’ bed. Yet, he knew soon as he laid down he’d be wide awake and thinking too much like he did hours ago. 

Soon enough Harry heard the door creak open and weigh dipping into the bed beside him. Harry felt a hand on the small of his back and heavy cologne lingering through the air. 

“You can take a nap on the way there, babe.” Louis cooed and yeah, Harry doesn't think that’ll happen. “Trust me I feel like going back to bed too.” 

Harry at first didn’t say anything, unsure what words to even use because he didn’t want to come off as moody. And yet he felt like one little thing could set him off with everything weighing heavily on his mind this morning. 

“Being an adult fucking sucks, but shit, it’ll be nice to actually have a purpose after uni.” Louis explained and yeah, Harry gets that. Harry was proud, so fucking proud of his boyfriend for graduating and actually finding his place in life post uni. It’s always what Harry had hoped for Louis because he deserved it, especially since he gave up on his dream. Harry wanted the best for Louis.

“Yeah.. you're not wrong about that.” Harry said tiredly as he dropped his hands from his face and peeked a glance towards his boyfriend. “You look handsome.” Harry liked the way Louis had paired his outfit together enough to look professional. The fitted black button was nice and the black trousers and shoes obviously worked well. All in all, Harry loved it, it’s not too fancy yet enough to tell I’m serious. Harry, of course, drooled over any man in a suit or at least semi-casual so whenever he got to see Louis in his best dressed it’s nice. 

Louis gave him a small smile, “I feel like I’m going to church on a Sunday morning.” Louis laughed at that and Harry tried to muster up a giggle, but he couldn’t. Then Louis’ voice softened, “But you really think I look good?” 

“Of course, Lou.” 

Harry felt a pair of lips against his cheek lightly before they peeled away seconds later. “Thanks, love.” Louis smiled as his fingers against back started to slowly caress him. 

Silence suffused through the air between them as they sat there, Harry wished they could stay here forever. Not wanting to deal with the reality of the situation and pull it has on his heart, Harry wanted this day to be over with and fast.

Eventually there was a knock against Louis’ door and Jay popped her head in. “You boys come and eat some breakfast.” Jay told them even though food was the last thing Harry wanted right now. “I want to make sure you’ve eaten well before you get there.” Jay went on and Harry knew she was mostly talking to Louis. “So come on, before it gets cold.”

Harry’s legs felt weak and his stomach rolled at the thought of stuffing down whatever it was Jay had made. Hopefully, there will be coffee and Harry didn't care how strong it was, anything was better than nothing in his system for the next few hours crammed in a car. 

Breakfast wasn’t very good, not that the food was bad because Jay’s a wonderful cook but Harry just couldn’t eat a lot. It made him feel even more sick. Hearing Jay giving Louis advice and telling him he will do amazing while she fixed his already styled hair, it was enough to make eating unbearable. Thankfully Jay didn’t seem too bothered when Harry tossed it into the bin, as she was too bothered with Louis. Making sure his top was tucked in properly and even asking Louis if he had everything he needed for the interview. Doing what mums do best and Harry bit back a smile when Louis got slightly annoyed when she tried to fix his hair again. 

Eventually Zayn and Niall had shown up shortly after that, Zayn mentioned that he could drive on the way there, but Louis protested to that. Apparently, he wanted to drive so they’ll get there faster, they ended up arguing about that for five minutes while Niall and Harry just looked at eachother and shook their heads. Harry didn’t give a damn who drove and who sat where, he just wanted to get this over with. 

And then it was finally settled on Zayn driving there and Louis taking over when they leave. Louis may have pouted about not getting his way, but it made the most sense. Louis could sit there and relax instead of worrying about ways to cut the commute down. Harry was just relieved they settled on something because he couldn’t deal with bickering when he had things on his mind. 

When it got around the time to leave Harry found himself in the backseat beside Louis who was already working on his first cigarette of the day. Niall was fussing with the radio going between channels before giving up and plugged in his phone instead. Zayn was too focused on the road while he was busy being handsy with Niall’s leg and then there was Harry, sitting quietly staring out the window as he watched every car they passed and every building thinking about how long of a day this was going to be. 

Harry was just glad before they left Doncaster they stopped at a coffee shop for him. 

As Harry sat there quietly an hour into their drive, Harry hadn’t said a word to anyone, not after they left the coffee place that is. Louis’ been bantering back and forth with the pair up front and Harry could hear the twinge of nervousness in his tone. Harry couldn’t look at Louis in the eyes because Harry knew Louis would pick up on his wretched mood. 

And that was the last thing Harry wanted.

At some point Harry felt a hand on his thigh and body wedged against his, Harry’s heart fastened in his chest at the simple touches, his eyes still focused on the vehicles that passed by. His eyes starting to feel wet when he realizes just how long they’ve been in this car and they’re not even there yet. Harry didn’t want this, he hated this feeling, and he didn’t want to accept that this will be more than likely will be their reality. It makes him feel ill to his stomach and Harry feels like he can’t breathe for a moment. 

The hand on his leg was soothing, but not comforting enough… Harry still couldn't get past this. The distance, it was going to be shit and he knew it. He’ll probably see Louis less than before because the company just had to be in London and if Louis did come home for a day or so it’d at Jay’s not to see Harry. 

Then again Harry could just be over thinking it and worrying himself sick for no reason. Louis told him weeks ago that they’d be okay and Harry’s been holding his word to it. Hopefully, it was not just an empty promise. 

“You okay?” Louis ended up asking Harry sometime a little later as Zayn was still cruising along the motorway. Niall conked right out in the passenger side. 

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip as he finally ore his eyes away from the window, his gaze flicked towards Louis. “Yeah.. ‘m just tired.” Harry muttered out, and well it wasn’t a lie. He was so exhausted he felt like going to sleep but a neck ache sounded unappealing. Harry felt a gentle squeeze on his thighs and lips against his own, giving him a peck before they peeled away. 

“I promise we won’t spend all day in London.” Louis sniggered before his thumb rubbed soothing circle against the fabric of Harry's jeans. “If it makes you feel better I won’t even ring you tonight so you can sleep, I can tell you’re worn out.” 

Harry did like that idea, being able to lay in his bed alone under the covers sounded nice. 

“But I’m glad you came though, makes me very happy and you’re honestly keeping me sane right now, because I’m so fucking nervous.” Louis admitted, Harry just put his hand on top of Louis’ to comfort him. No matter how bummed out Harry was about the situation, he wanted to make sure Louis was okay too. 

“You’ll be fine, Louis.” Harry knew Louis would be alright once he was sat down with whoever he was getting interview by. Louis’ naturally a schmoozer (for the most part) and able to make good connections with people when he wanted. Harry was certain that Louis won’t have a hard time making friends with his future colleagues.

“You think so?” Louis questioned hopefully and Harry nodded. “Shit.. thanks babe, needed to hear that.” 

Harry tried to force out a smile, but he couldn’t muster it up so he just leaned over and gave a gentle kiss against Louis’ cheek. It was enough to show Louis he cared and Louis seemed to be pleased before Harry turned his attention back to the window. 

For the remainder of the ride, Harry kept to himself, even when Louis tried to get him to chat, Harry just gave little nods to show he was listening, but he couldn't form proper words. He nearly started to tear up when it hit him that they were so close yet so far away, it torn him up inside. However he kept himself together and told himself to stop being so worried or else Louis would catch on. Because the last thing Harry wanted was to make this trip about himself. 

When they finally had gotten to London and dropped Louis off for his interview, which thankfully they arrived a few minutes earlier. Harry was with Niall and Zayn at Starbucks waiting it out and not even Harry's tea could make his mood pick up from the ground. 

Harry just sat there as his eyes were focused on his cup, hearing Niall and Zayn talk about plans for tonight after they get back. Harry didn’t really say anything because what could he say? It’s not like Louis and him were going on a double date with Niall and Zayn. Besides Harry wasn’t in the mood for small talk, all he could think about was Louis. 

Harry wondered if he was doing okay and selling himself enough. Harry just wanted to be a fly on the wall and hear everything, but whatever. It’s not in his hands what will happen and they’ll find out soon enough how it went. 

“So, H, do you think you’ll come stay most of the summer with me and Louis?” Zayn questioned, and Harry’s eyes snapped up from his cup and across the table. 

Harry shrugged, because he wasn’t sure actually. He hoped so, but right now he didn’t want to get his hopes up. “Possibly.” Harry lied as his gaze fell back onto his cup, not loving the suspicious look Niall had give him. 

“Well it’d be cool if you did, maybe one night Ed and Nick could show up and we could all go out for a night or something.” Zayn suggested like it was something set in stone. 

“Oh that’d be cool! Have the gang back together living it up… we definitely have to do that.” Niall sounded too excited, it made Harry sick. 

Harry however didn’t comment after that and just let Niall and Zayn go on about these plans. Apparently wanting to hit up as many pubs as they could and a few night clubs along the way. Harry thought they were mad for even thinking Harry would even agree to that. All that sounded excessive for Harry’s liking and last thing he wanted to do was spend his night nursing his friends hunched over a toilet with massive hangovers. 

At one point Harry had excused himself to the toilet, just needing a moment to breath. He had ended up splashing some cold water over his face and tucked his hair into a bun. Harry’s mind still stuck on this whole interview thing, anxious to know the outcome. 

Harry just wanted to know now instead of playing the waiting game. 

Eventually Harry went back and joined his mates, Zayn and Niall were in the middle of a kiss when Harry sat back to his seat. Then, they pull away and started conversing once again about their plans for the rest of the summer. 

It seemed like they were sat here for hours and Harry felt too anxious to check his messages. He felt completely on edge and the mixture of noises in the background were not helping him to calm down. From numerous people talking, coming in and out the building, and the music playing throughout the store, it was enough to make Harry want to pull his hair out.

Harry was one boisterous laugh away from snapping.

As if his hopes and dreams had been answered, Harry heard his phone ring, and wasted no time to answer it. Not even giving a look to see who it was because he was keyed up. 

“Hello.. Lou?” Harry asked, hoping that’s who this was. 

“Hey baby, where you guys at?” Louis sounded quite jovial and Harry wondered how his interview had went. 

“The Starbucks in front of your building,” Harry started as he glanced to Zayn and Niall who eyed him carefully, almost as if they knew Harry was on the phone with Louis. “How did it go?” Harry asked, ignoring the pang in his chest. 

He heard a brief pause on the line and Harry wondered if it had went awful. Harry couldn't but feel a shred of guilt at the thought of things not going to plans. As if it were his fault that he wished on it to go south. That was until Louis started to talk again. 

“It went fucking amazing! I think I have a really good chance here.” Louis expressed and Harry was happy for him, he really was even if his heart torned a bit more. “I can’t believe I was nervous because seriously it was a piece of cake if you ask me, they loved me.”

“Well I’m happy it went well for you. I knew you’d be nervous for no reason, love.” Harry felt his stomach twisting harder and harder as the words fell from his mouth. 

Harry heard an easy sigh on the other end before Louis said, “I’m just happy I got it over with because these fucking clothes are going to be the death of me.” Harry knew Louis should have brought an extra pair of clothes to change out of. “Anyway tell Zayn to get his ass here and pick me up.. I’m sweaty.” 

“Okay I’ll relay the message to him… love you.” He hung up before telling Zayn and Niall that Louis was done. 

When they had left the coffee shop and were on their way to get Louis, Harry hoped whatever else was on their agendas for the day went by quickly. Harry knew he had his hopes up, but maybe for once he won’t get let down.

After Zayn had picked up Louis they heard all about what happened. Louis still sounded confident and yet so excited about this, certain he was going to get the internship. Harry just nodded his head along but didn’t even comment on it. Louis didn’t seem to mind though as Niall had asked Louis a million and one questions about it anyways. Harry was thankful for that.

Once Louis had gotten done answering all Niall’s burning questions, it had gotten around time for Louis and Zayn to head over to a few buildings to take a look at some flats. Harry honestly didn’t want to do that, he almost told Louis when they were outside one of the building’s that he’d wait in the car. Harry in the end just went up with them because if he stayed back Louis would be nosey and poke around for answers. 

Not only that, but Louis probably wouldn't have left him in the car alone. 

Overall, the flats Zayn and Louis were interested in were decent, not exactly huge, but cozy enough. Harry's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he learned the prices and wondered if Louis and Zayn would even be able to afford it. Hoping if things pan out the way Louis had hoped that they won't be stretched thin. 

The last thing Harry wanted was for Louis to end up broke or homeless.

Harry couldn’t help but wonder when they were looking around one of the places if he’d ever get his own place after uni. It all sounded very expensive, more pricey than he thought because Gemma lives on her own and does just fine. Then again she isn’t living in London and she’s been out on her own two feet for a while now. Still, Harry dreaded the day it would be is turn.

Then again… Harry wondered if maybe Louis and him would ever live together at some point. To find their own place together to call their own and be together most of the time when they weren’t busy with work. Harry knew that’s a huge step especially for Louis and not something that’s likely to happen now, but it was a nice thought. 

But it always made his stomach roll because thinking too far ahead of himself never was a good thing, as disappointment wasn’t something he wanted to deal with. 

At one point they ended up outside one of the apartment complexes where Zayn and Louis were having a smoke. Taking a much needed break before enduring yet another appointment they had scheduled soon. Harry just stood there silently beside Louis, swatting the smoke away when it traveled towards him. Zayn and Louis were going on about all the little things they’d need to buy as if they had found a place to live. 

However that conversation got cut short when someone’s phone started to ring. 

Harry watched as Louis pulled out his phone and he looked quite taken back when he stared at the screen. Harry watched to peek and see who it was that got Louis so surprised but he never had the chance to look before Louis muttered out he needed to take this call and walked off as he answered his phone. 

In all honesty Harry didn’t know what to think, but something about this made him feel anxious. 

Harry watched Louis who had his back to them, eager to march over there and listen in, but that wouldn’t be right. If Louis had wanted to let them all know what this was about, then he wouldn't have walked off. Still, Harry couldn't help the curiosity.

Eventually Louis had gotten off his phone and turned on his heels as he came back to the group, moving to stand beside Harry. 

“So, what was that about?” Zayn asked as he brought the cigarette to his lips. 

Harry was curious to know who it was and glad Zayn asked the question himself. 

Louis had a small smile across his face so it had to be good.

“Boys, I’ve got some good news.”


	21. XXI

_”Boys, I’ve got some good news.”_

Harry’s mind stalled at those words, trying to pick apart what Louis had meant, and unsure how he felt about it. 

Like what did that even mean? What can possibly be good news on a dreary day like this?

“Well.. spit it out.” Zayn stressed and Harry could see the grin across his boyfriends face. 

“The anticipation is killing me.” Niall added and Harry could relate.

“I got the internship!” Louis announced happily and Harry’s heart dropped in his chest. Definitely not his definition of _good news._

Harry stood there as he watched Louis be engulfed by Zayn and Niall’s arms, giving him a congratulation hug. Harry couldn’t find in himself to join in.

_Louis’ going to leave._

Harry’s heart twisted hard in his chest the longer he was in thought about it when Louis pulled away from Niall and Zayn. Tears threatened to brim his eyes when Louis pulled him close and his chest ached when he felt the press of the lips against his cheek. Harry wanted to go home and cry to his mum, tell her every worry he had about Louis moving away. How he was scared that he was going to lose him. 

But, unfortunately Harry couldn’t do that and he just held himself together the best he could. 

“Congrats, Lou.” Harry finally said, feeling an arm wrap around his waist and pulled him close. Louis just looked so happy and Harry wished he could feel the same. 

“They must have really liked you, Tommo, I mean, shit, that was fast.” Zayn commented as he tossed his cigarette to the pavement and stomped it out. “I suppose flirting your way to the top gets you places.” Zayn snickered before Louis had slugged him in the arm with a glare across his face. 

“Fuck off.” Louis sneered. 

Zayn soothed the blow with his hand as Niall said, “Anyways before you two start to be at each other throats, when do you start, Louis?”

That’s what Harry would love to know. 

“They want me to start on Tuesday, so it gives us a bit of time to move once we find a flat.” Louis mentioned. Harry could feel a hole in his heart at those words, the suddenness of it all just crushed him completely.

“Fuck, then we really have to find some place today then.” Zayn stressed and Louis gave a nod to that. “Also gotta find me a job, hopefully my luck is just as good as yours or else we’ll be in hot water.” 

“You’ve got this, babe.” Niall reassured and Zayn gave him a smile before he pecked him on the lips. 

All this made Harry feel even worse, he didn’t want to hear about Zayn and Louis’ plans revolving around their new life in London. He just wanted to leave now. 

When they had started back on the hunt for a flat, Harry hated every second of it. He didn’t like this at all. Harry didn’t care about the size or how many rooms it had. He didn’t give a damn if it had wooden floors or carpet. Far more tedious of a search now that Zayn and Louis were serious. It was all mind numbing. 

At one point when they were in the middle of checking out one of the many flats he felt the gentleness of Louis’ fingers caress against his wrist. Almost as if Louis knew Harry needed a little reassurance that he was there and could see him. To show that he hadn’t forgotten about him. It was enough to get Harry through the rest of the search. 

, In the end, Louis and Zayn put in an offer in the last flat they looked at as they deemed it good enough. It wasn’t very big, quite small actually in Harry’s opinions. It had the necessities of course and enough privacy so Zayn and Louis had their own rooms. But all in all both boys didn’t seem to mind it so much as they were just happy to finally agree on something and that is was affordable. 

Harry just hoped Zayn and Louis will not get sick of each other or else that will be a massive problem. 

By the time they had gotten done with the search for a flat, it was almost two o’clock in the afternoon and Harry was ready to leave. 

Harry internally groaned when Zayn mentioned something about heading to the mall.

Unfortunately, things never seemed to go according to the original plan. 

As if Zayn had a personal agenda to ruin the rest of the day. Harry didn’t want to do that, he tried to protest and tell them he was tired, but Niall told Harry he could sleep in the car and that they won’t take too long. Of course Niall went along with Zayn on that, but Harry knew that was a lie, because when it came to Zayn and from all he had heard from Louis it was going to be more than a quick waltz around the shops.

Harry just held his tongue and wandered around with his mates store to store. He witnessed Zayn holding shirts up to his body asking them what they thought. Which really was pointless because no matter what anyone said it was useless, Zayn ended up putting them all back and continued to look through each store with a fine tooth comb.

It seemed like it was getting late and none of them had bought a single thing. Zayn did end up putting in a few applications at some ridiculously expensive stores where Harry was afraid to bump into something on accident and break it. Which thankfully didn’t happen because he definitely couldn’t afford to pay for the mess and he was sure his mates would leave him the dust to bail him out. Well, except for Louis that is.

Still, Harry was just glad they stopped going into those stores.

At one point, Louis had ended up taking the keys from Zayn and told him to take their time, but him and Harry were going to head back to the car. Harry was a bit confused at first but also relieved and ready to get out of this place. But he couldn’t help and wonder why Louis had wanted them to go back to the car already and alone?

Was he planning to have some alone time with him? Or did he just need a smoke and wanted company?

Whatever the case, Harry didn't mind.

Back at the car, Harry sat in the passenger side up front, and remained quiet.

Harry couldn’t think of anything to fill the silence in the air, because what could he say? He was still down in the dumps about this day. In reality, Harry knew he sounded selfish and ignorant because there was absolutely no way Louis could find something closer for such a big company. But, something in Harry wished Louis would come back to the university where he was or at least find something in Southampton. However, in the end, this wasn't about what Harry wanted, this was about Louis.

"You know you can talk to me." Louis started as he broke the quietness between them, Harry remained his eyes focused on his lap as he thumbed at the fraying of his jeans. "You've been quiet all day." Harry fluttered his eyes closed for a moment as he took a breath. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

Was Harry okay? No. But he was not too sure if he wanted to tell Louis that, especially since Louis' been in a decently good mood. Harry didn’t want to ruin that for him.

"I'm fine, Lou… promise," Harry’s words came out a little shakier than he liked and he prayed Louis couldn’t hear the falter in his tone. "Just tired is all."

He felt a hand on his thigh before Louis said, "Don't lie to me." Harry frowned and crossed his arms unsure of what to actually say right now.

For a second Harry just wanted to run off back into the mall as a way to hint that he didn't want to talk about it, and yet he couldn’t find it in himself to do it. Because maybe if he speaks to Louis about his worries of the future of their relationship then maybe he could have some clarity. Yet, telling Louis that made Harry worry that he was going to sound utterly selfish and ultimately ruin Louis' mood.

However, he could feel Louis’ eyes were burning on him and the questions weighing heavy on Harry were enough to let Louis in a little.

"It's just… you're going to leave." Harry muttered out as his eyes fell back onto Louis who was staring at him with tender eyes. Feeling wetness well up behind his eyes as he voiced out the reality of the situation, feeling it coil in his belly, and blinking back anything that was ready to fall. Not wanting Louis to think he was pathetic to have doubts about the near future.

"I know, but this is a wonderful opportunity for me, and I just think if I want to have comfortable future than this is it." Louis explained truthfully. "But that doesn't mean anything terrible for us, I'm still going to make time to see you no matter what, and besides you could always transfer to a closer university."

Harry wished Louis would stop with the whole transferring thing because it wasn't going to happen.

"I'm not doing that, Louis." It'd be easier for Harry to see Louis if he went close by, but Harry already had his heart set with Southampton. Not only that but he choose that particular university out of the rest. It's almost borderline annoying that Louis couldn’t see that it wasn’t an option. "I'm comfortable where I'm at, Ed and Niall will be there too." Harry just couldn't fathom the idea of making a new crop of friends on top of all. It's bad enough he will have to deal with a long distance relationship.

“It’s only a suggestion, love.” Louis sighed as Harry glanced back down to his lap. “It’ll be tough for a while until you’re back in Southampton.” Yeah and that was what the problem was. “But I swear that it doesn’t mean things will change, I’ll still come up every other weekend if I can.” Well, Harry wasn’t going to bank on that. “Or you come here for a few days or so, I mean I think we can actually make this work because like I said, once you’re back in Uni it’ll be so much easier.”

Harry would love to believe that…

“I suppose you make a point.” As much as Harry was bothered by Louis being hours away, he had no place to tell Louis not to take the internship. Not for him because it was an amazing opportunity for one and secondly it’d be absolutely selfish of Harry. Because what if it came down to him choosing which hospital to work at once he’s out of school? How would he feel if Louis asked him not to go to a certain one in particular because it doesn’t work with his schedule?

It’s a tricky situation.

“I promised you I wouldn't jump off the face of the Earth. I wish you’d believe me.” Louis spoke seriously and Harry could feel wetness brimming his eyes. “It’s going to be okay.”

Harry took a shaky breath as he flicked his glanced back to his boyfriend, his heart twisting in his chest.

“We’ll be okay.” Louis reassured and Harry hoped so.

*********

Over the past few days Harry had been staying up later into the night on his phone. Being captivated by Louis who thought Harry would love a midnight chat that lasted until wee hours in the morning.

It was okay though, Harry hadn’t seen Louis since they went to London. As Louis had been far too busy with other things. Spending time going to practices regarding the band and packing all his things. Jay and Trisha even had met up to help Zayn and Louis buy the essentials they needed. And not only that, but Louis had been dealing with an overly emotional mum. According to Louis, that is. 

Yeah, so all in all Louis and Zayn had gotten good news regarding the flat.

Harry was set to help them move tomorrow morning even though a part of him was dreading it. As he knew after Louis’ all set there, he was not coming back home, and Harry’s been trying to get that through his head. 

It was selfish that he wanted Louis up here with him, he knows this. Harry wasn’t that dense, but in a perfect world, Louis would be at an arm's length away. Unfortunately, that was not how life went. 

Harry heaved a sigh as he stared down at his phone, gnawing on his bottom lip. 

’ _ **Louis:** Can’t wait to see you :)_ ’

Harry could feel the butterflies in his belly but also a bittersweet feeling as the day was to Harry a dreadful one but he couldn’t wait to be in Louis’ arms again. 

Before Harry could even get to send Louis a reply, he heard a soft knock against his bedroom door before it creaked open. Harry glanced up and saw his mum in the doorway with her hair tucked into a messy bun and a warm smile across her face. 

“Hey mum, how was work?” Harry asked carefully as he noticed how worn out she looked. 

“Oh you know another lovely day at the bank.” The sounded more sarcastic than anything. “But anyways, I brought home some dinner if you’re hungry as I’m sure you’ve been cooped up in this room all day.” Her eyes swept around his room for a moment, “If not I’ll put it up for you.”

For a moment Harry wanted to tell her he’d eat later as he wasn't feeling the greatest. However, what his mum said about staying in his room held some truth. He’s been practically in bed all day from going in and out of naps to just feeling absolutely fatigued. Not only that but food has been the last thing on his mind while his heart just felt so heavy. 

Nothing, absolutely nothing sounded good. 

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute.” Harry said as he watched Anne give him a nod before she left, the door closing behind her. 

Harry had ended up texting Louis back that he couldn’t wait to see him too before he went downstairs. 

The chicken wrap Anne had gotten for Harry was usually something he enjoyed eating, well not today. He took merely two bites out of it and he was already ready to toss it into the bin. But didn’t want to worry his mum because she’ll know something was up and would want to learn every little thing. Not that he could blame her since Harry’s her pride and joy. 

Still, Harry just wanted to get through dinner and quickly so he could go back to bed.

But unfortunately his mother intervened.

“You’ve barely touched your food, honey. Is everything okay?” Anne questioned as she took a bite of her own chicken. 

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip as he glanced at his mum, unsure if he should tell her what was going on. What’s been dragging on his mind for days. And yet a part of him was just begging to have some advice. Harry was torn on what to do.

Anne had this concerned look across her face as she stared at Harry, no longer paying mind to her food.

Harry knew if he told his mum he was bothered by other means she may not believe him. As Anne was great at picking out lies when it came to Harry. Which sometimes Harry wished he could be a world class fibber, but unfortunately that wasn’t his luck.

In the end, Harry decided to talk to Anne about it, hopeful she’d just hear him out. 

“Louis’ moving tomorrow, ” Harry muttered out as his eyes fell back onto his plate, his heart strangled in his chest. “And it’s so far from here.” Harry could feel wetness welling up behind his eyes at the thought of it all. No matter how many times Harry’s tried to convince that it won’t be so bad, Harry still felt the sting of it. 

Harry could hear Anne letting out a breath and the dining room chair scooted across the ground. A gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder and Harry almost lost it. There was just something about whenever he had a heart to heart with his mum, Harry wasn't afraid to express himself. Harry felt safe and comfortable as he knew his mum was always a good listener and had the best advice. 

“And you’re worried that you won’t get to see him?” Anne questioned softly and Harry nodded as he blinked back his tears, trying to keep himself together. “It’s okay to feel that way, but you’ve got to have a little bit of faith in Louis, honey.” 

The hand on his shoulder then fell off before she added, “If you both care enough about each other, you’ll find ways to make it work. Because when it comes to someone you love you’ll do anything to be with them.” 

Anne was right, Harry would go to the ends of the Earth for Louis, and he wanted to find ways to see his boyfriend. More than anything Harry just wanted Louis to be there, even if they were on the phone or facetiming. Anything to keep Louis from slipping away from his fingers and ending up with a broken heart. 

Harry couldn’t picture himself without Louis.

“And I know in my heart that Louis would drop everything for you in a heartbeat. But, you’ve got to realize that sometimes we’ve gotta make sacrifices we don’t necessarily want.” 

As much as Harry had doubts and was sad about the situation, Anne was right. 

Sometimes you’ve just gotta suck it up and deal with it.

“You can always come and talk to me, Harry. I know you’re sensitive and I just wanted you to know as your Mum that I’m always here if you need me.” She added tenderly. 

“I suppose you’re right.” Harry murmured as he flicked his gaze back onto his mum, “Thanks, Mum.” 

She smiled before moving back over to her plate. 

For the rest of dinner Harry had managed to eat half of his wrap while Anne had talked to him about her job and mentioning something about Gemma coming down for a week soon and added that she hoped maybe they could all go do something together for a day or two. Harry liked that idea honestly, as much as Gemma sometimes got on his nerves, it’d be nice to see his sister. Not only that, but he knew his Mum had been wanting Gemma to come down for a while now even though they talk pretty much everyday. 

When dinner had come to an end, Harry found himself in his room and back in bed. Sending back and forth texts with Louis. Even getting a few messages from Niall that were about possibly hanging out together soon which Harry liked that. Maybe since both their boyfriends will be quite far, it’d give them more time to spend together. After all Niall is his best mate and Harry liked his company. Now only if he can meet up with Ed at some point then that’d be great. 

Shortly after that Louis had ended up calling Harry and that was what the rest of his night consisted of. 

Needless to say, he felt much better about the move than he did before. Whether it was the talk he had with Anne at dinner or just hearing Louis’ voice, whatever it was worked. 

When morning came, Harry was up and ready to go before Louis had even come to pick him up. He managed to chug down some coffee and talk to his mum over breakfast before she headed off to work for the day. Anne had just told Harry to text her later so that way she knew he had gotten to London safely. Harry of course thought Anne was being a bit worried for no reason, but he can't really blame her anyway as she is his mum. Not only that, but she’s like that with Gemma too, it’s how she’s always been.

So after giving Anne a piece of mind Harry was left alone for nearly an hour. He had made sure his overnight bag was packed and phone was charged. Not long after that he had been picked up by Louis who was alone to Harry’s surprise until he learned that Zayn had taken his own car as Trisha wanted to come down with him to make sure they were settled in. Harry was quite glad about that as he’s never met Zayn’s mum before and he’s not too sure how he’d feel sat in a car with her for hours. To Harry's surprise he thought Jay would have wanted to come, but she wasn’t. Apparently she had been busy at the labour ward, so she couldn't make it down. Louis didn’t seem to mind much and said something about how she had made sure he had everything packed, almost driving him mad because she made lists of everything he needed and had. Harry was certain Anne would do the same if it were him moving hours away. 

On the way there it was a bit quiet between them, but it was comfortable. Louis had his phone plugged into the radio so it was given that the music was good and not too loud. They did end up sharing a few words here and there, but nothing too serious. Harry even snuck in a power nap which really helped out as his morning had an early start. At one point Louis’ hand found his and Harry was content for the rest of the ride there. 

At the apartment complex a few hours later, Harry didn’t realize just how much stuff the Louis’ had. The flat wasn’t huge and Harry wondered just how in the hell they’ll fit everything into the small space. But he didn’t say anything about it and just helped. 

Zayn and his mum had already been there getting him settled in, which came to no surprise to Harry as he sure Trisha was nervous for him. Wanting things perfect for son and all, and Harry couldn’t blame her either. Harry had found Trisha sweet and super nice, had a good conversation with her about Niall, which by the way Niall couldn't come because Zayn had plans with family for the night. Which shocked Harry because Niall and Zayn were always together, but whatever. Trisha had nothing but good things to say about Niall, she thought he was one the best boyfriends Zayn’s ever had and how much she adored him. Even added in that she can tell just how much Zayn loves Niall and how happy he is. Zayn had ended up telling her to stop being embarrassing as he had a blush across his cheeks, earning a snicker from Louis. 

As they continued to settle Zayn and Louis into the flat, Harry remained in Louis’ room making sure all his clothes were put away neatly. Now, Louis had told Harry he didn't have to do that job as it was tedious, but Harry insisted because he didn’t want to be in the way. Especially since Trisha was helping Louis and Zayn rearrange the kitchen.

Harry grabbed one of Louis’ black v necks from the box that had been labeled “ _clothes_ ” and folded it neatly. Placing it onto the pile of shirts that were on Louis’ unmade bed and as Harry grabbed another top from the box the bedroom door swung open. In came Louis with a small box labeled “ _Stuff_ ” and Harry just bit back a smile as the door was kicked shut. 

“I can't believe you’re actually folding my clothes.” Louis said as he set the box onto the bed, “You must really love me to do such a boring task like that.” 

“I don’t mind Lou, it gives me something to do and anyway I wanted to make sure none of your work clothes would get wrinkles in them.” 

“Alright mum.” Louis teased as he opened up the box as he reached in and pulled out an alarm clock. Louis then placed the clock onto the bedside table, before he flashed Harry a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes as he continued to fold all of Louis’ shirts, making sure his nice garments were in a separate pile of course. Then Harry moved onto Louis’ trousers as Louis was busy focused on the odds and ends pertaining to his nightstand.

For a while it was quiet between them, Louis being busy with bringing all his boxes inside his bedroom.

When Harry had grabbed the last shirt from Louis’ box, he couldn't help but notice it was his Nirvana shirt. His mind traced back to the night they first met and how his life had completely changed, and Harry wanted to keep it. The idea of having a piece of his boyfriend near and dear to him at night when they’re apart was enough for him to toss it on top of his bag that was stuffed in the corner. Harry just hoped Louis wouldn't mind.

Speaking of the devil, Louis came back with the last box and Harry’s cheeks felt warm when Louis’ eyes found the garment laying haphazardly on Harry's bag. 

“Stealing my clothes now babe?” Louis snickered as he set the box onto the bed, a smug look across his face. Harry gnawed on his bottom lip while he grabbed a pair of black jeans from the box, his heart thundered in his chest. 

“I didn’t mean-” Harry started but Louis interjected before Harry had even gotten to finish. 

“I don't mind. I happen to like the idea of you sleeping in my shirt.” 

“Really?” Harry asked timidly, his gaze on Louis. 

Louis gave a small nod, “Yeah, makes me feel special.”

Well that was good to know, Harry felt the slight embarrassment subsiding as the corners of his lips slid upwards. 

“As long as you don’t mind then, okay.” Was all Harry could reply to that before he went back to his job of folding his boyfriends clothes. 

Harry had been busy finishing up the rest of Louis’ clothes, almost done with his trousers as he grabbed the last pair of jeans from the box as he felt a hand flat on his hip, and the trousers snatched from his hand. Harry stood there as he flicked his gaze towards Louis was who had a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Yes?” Harry questioned. 

Louis slid his tongue against his bottom lip as he tossed the jeans onto the floor, Harry furrowed his brows. Louis was already making a mess of his room and it hadn't even been lived in yet. Harry almost wanted to scold him but it wasn't his mess to worry about. Not only that, but when it came to Louis, he knew it would be useless.

“I’m bored of this shit.” Louis said at some point and truthfully Harry felt the same, but if they never finished putting those things away it won't get done. For all Harry knew the boxes could be ignored and left to collect dust. So, the faster everything was put away, the more time they would have to do whatever. 

But of course, Louis wanted to stop and do something else. Typical. 

“You’ve only got a few boxes left, besides I’ve pretty much got all your clothes done except your boxers.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to do them is the thing, Harold.” Of course he didn’t. “We can worry about the rest tomorrow.”

Harry wondered if he should believe those words, when it came to Louis he was pretty damn good at getting out of things he didn’t want to do. Then again, Harry would love to be just done with this and relax a little. Have a cuddle in bed or something, but they really should finish unpacking. 

“And what would you rather be doing then?” Harry would love to know. 

Louis smirked before he leaned up and cupped Harry's cheek, taking Harry's mouth in his. Harry relaxed into the kiss as he felt Louis’ tongue ghost along his bottom lip before he dipped it into it. Harry’s hands found easily Louis’ shirt, bunching his fingers into the fabric as they languidly kissed. 

A part of Harry was worried that Zayn’s mum could come waltzing in any second, afraid that she may think poorly of them. Especially since they were making out instead of unpacking. However, with the way Louis suck on his bottom lip, and for a moment Harry almost didn’t care. He’s been so deprived of his boyfriends lips since they left uni and Harry wanted to make up for lost time. 

Especially now that his boyfriend will be here in London, Harry took whatever he could get. 

Harry gasped into the kiss when he felt himself being pushed onto the bed, the plushness of the mattress against his bum, and weight of Louis’ body on his pressed him flat against the mattress. Harry mewled into the kiss, feeling Louis’ ass settled onto his lap, and fingers in his his hair. Harry stifled a whimper when Louis broke the kiss and worked down his neck, his mouth fell agape when Louis’ lips attached below his jaw. 

A small noise ended up escaping Harry’s mouth a Louis marked his neck up, feeling the topmost button of his top being undone. Tingles shot up his body when Louis’ lips worked lower until they met his collar bones. Harry had bit down on his lip to hold back a moan when Louis’ sucked a dark purple mark on his milky white skin. 

“I-” Louis started, but was interrupted when the bedroom door flew open and Harry almost had a heart attack. 

“Oh my god, seriously?” Zayn complained, he had hand over his eyes. “My mum is in the next room and you two are already breaking in the bed.” 

Louis had let out an irritated sigh as he pulled off Harry, moving to sit beside him. Harry felt heat inch to his cheeks as he buttoned his top up as he got back onto his feet, smoothing out his top.

“Oh, fuck off, not like you and Niall are any better.” Louis did have a point about that, those two weren’t afraid of nothing when it came to being caught with their pants around their ankles. “And you can drop your hand, we weren’t fucking if that’s what you think.”

Zayn moved his hand, he eyed them suspiciously for a moment before he said, “Yeah but those love bites weren’t there on H’s neck this morning. Obviously you two were doing something.” Zayn shook his head. “But you guys will have the place to yourselves for the rest of the night, so can you please hold off until I leave?” 

Harry glanced at Louis, feeling a bit embarrassed that they’d been walked in on snogging. However, still not as mortifying as that time Louis’ bandmate caught Louis’ with his hand down Harry's pants. But Harry didn’t want to caught again and have it be Trisha. Besides, they really should finish up before getting distracted with other things. Bored or not. 

“Fine, but when Niall’s over I better not have to invest in noise cancelling headphones to get some sleep.” Louis quipped as he moved off the bed, Zayn shot Louis a glare before he left the room. 

“Suppose I can wait to get my hands on you until after they leave, even though you’re just parading around being sexy, it’s quite hard to do.” Louis winked as the corners of Harry's lips slid upwards. 

“Sexy or not, Zayn has a point, Louis. Once they’re gone, I’m all yours.” 

“Fair enough.” Was all Louis said to that before they went back to finish up the rest of the unpacked boxes. 

By the time everything had been put away, it was late into the afternoon and Harry was just glad to finally be done. However, a part of him felt worried and yet so scared now that Louis was officially moved in. It just felt like it happened so fast and that Harry hadn’t had much time with Louis before it became concrete. Harry still had that terrified feeling in his gut that things may not work out. And yet, he knew he needed to quit it out. His mum had told him that if they truly love each other then they’ll find a way and this was more than their relationship. This was about Louis’ future. Anne had told him sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the ones you love, even if you don’t like it. 

Harry understood that. Louis was going to have this amazing job and a bright life ahead of him. Harry wanted nothing but the best for his boyfriend at the end of the day. However, Harry still had a shred of uncertainty wavering in the back of his mind regarding them as a couple. 

But Harry tried to ignore it and went on with his day. 

When Trisha and Zayn finally left, Harry was quite glad to have the place to themselves for the night. It’d been a minute since they’d actually had an evening alone together. Actually alone where no one was in the next room, where they had the freedom to whatever they wanted. Like when they were back at uni and Harry was a kind of excited to have this, because maybe this was what they needed. A place to themselves and talk about whatever that was meant to stay between them. 

From the moment the door closed behind Zayn, Harry had been pulled into Louis’ room. His body pushed down into the mattress as burning press of a pair of lips trailed down his neck, and wandering fingers trailed along his skin. They quickly tossed to the ground their clothes, dark colored marks decorated along Harry’s complexion appeared under Louis’ lips.

Harry’s hand was on Louis’ cock until he came. Heavy breaths and moans wafted through the air. Harry felt sweaty but blissful when he snuggled up to Louis after he returned the favor. 

They stayed in bed for a while until Louis stepped outside for a smoke. Harry stayed in bed and ended up checking messages on his phone. 

Eventually Louis came back and announced that he ordered a pizza as he felt quite hungry and Harry liked that idea a lot. 

For the remainder of the night after they had gotten their dinner, they stayed cuddling in bed. Just laying together as Louis went on about how he was a little nervous to start his internship in a few days. He had even mentioned to Harry that he was worried he’d be dismissed in the first week, but Harry reassured him he’d be okay. As much as Harry had his own concerns, he didn’t want Louis to entertain the idea of being fired. To feel like he wouldn’t be good enough because it broke a piece of Harry's heart to hear his boyfriends insecurities come to light. 

Truth be told, it made Harry felt sad when Louis had self-doubt. 

Usually Louis was beyond confident about most things and not afraid of anything, and yet to hear him say how he was concerned about his internship, that was enough for Harry to step in. 

“Louis, I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about.” Harry started. “You’ll do so great there, I know it. Just give it a few days and in no time you’ll realize how nervous you were for no reason.” Now Harry probably wasn't the best advice giver when it came to careers as he’s never had a job before. But, he was trying here, hoped Louis would gain a bit more confidence in himself. 

“You think so?” Louis asked curiously, yet hopeful.

“Yeah, you’re pretty much great at everything you do, so I doubt you’ll have more than a few problem areas. If anything when it comes down to a point when you’re having a rough week or day, I’m always here for you.” 

“Thanks, babe. Means a lot.” Louis cooed.

Harry was just glad Louis seemed to take his word for it and changed the subject to something else. Which in turn had been about him coming up to see Harry in the following weekend. Louis had even tossed around the idea of Harry coming to stay for a few days at one point, which sounded nice. What was even better was when Louis mentioned spending more time together once September hit. 

So according to Louis, they’ll definitely be going on many dates as possible when he wasn’t busy or at least had the money. Even throwing in the idea that Harry could come stay a night or two when he didn’t have classes. Now that got Harry excited about all that because really for most of the year he’ll see Louis more often than not compared to summer. So maybe he had been worrying for no reason now that Louis made all these plans for them when he will be back in Southampton. 

It gave him a little hope. 

Eventually their conversation fizzled out as they just laid there entangled together. Harry had his arm stretched across Louis’ stomach and head nestled against his boy. Louis trailed his knuckle against Harry’s cheek and Harry felt absolutely content laying here with his boyfriend and not wanting to move from his spot. 

“I love you, so fucking much.” Louis cooed softly as Harry’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry said as his relaxed against his boys touch, feeling a hand cradle his cheek, as a smile came to his lips. Fluttering his eyes closed when he felt lips on his for a moment. 

Harry kissed back with ease as he felt being slowly guided onto his back Louis wedging between his legs. Harry felt Louis’ tongue trying to coax into his mouth and when Harry had opened his mouth, Louis’ tongue slid against his. 

A mewl escaped into the kiss when he felt their hips fitted snugly together, cocks brushing. The room starting to feel warm once again and his body had tingle shooting up his spine at the way Louis sucked on his tongue. 

Harry had self control, but right now Harry’s mind started to feel a bit cloudy. Maybe it was the fact they were in the buff and snogging. Or maybe it was the fact Louis’ dick was pressed against his and Harry couldn’t help but liking the way Louis’ hips were thrusting. 

For a moment Harry nearly pouted when the lips peeled away from him until he felt a warm breath fan over his mouth. 

“Maybe we could have a little fun before bed… “ Louis whispered out, Harry felt himself start to grow hard at those words. His toes curled at when Louis rolled his hips against Harry’s, a breathy noise fell from Harry's mouth. “If you want?” 

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip, his fingers pressed into Louis’ skin harder, and when the Louis’ lips found his neck. It was all over from there, Harry wanted Louis. 

“Please.” Harry whimpered out desperately as he tilted his head a bit, feeling Louis nibbling and sucking his throat. His mind went wild as Louis’ slowly thrusted against him. Harry could feel Louis’ cock harden against his. 

Louis was a tease. The way he kept their hips together and trailed his lips down to Harry's collarbones was enough to make Harry’s legs quiver and his cock bend harder against his thigh. When Louis latched his lips against his already bruised skin, Harry winced until a breathy moan escaped his lips seconds later.

Harry wanted more. He needed Louis to do more than this. Harry craved for Louis to touch him and his lips to travel along his body. Harry just ached for it all.

Then the lips kissed up his throat and a small groan escaped from his mouth. His nails dragged down Louis’ body as he felt him rolling harder his hips. A surge of intoxication coursed through his veins. The bed started to make noise and god it all felt so good. Louis’ thrusted against him in the right way that made Harry’s cock tingle. Louis’ lips worked on his neck sinfully.

And _fuck_ , Harry wanted to have sex with his boyfriend. 

He felt ready to lose his virginity right then and now. He had actually thought about it for a while and understood that Louis was the one. The perfect boy he had been waiting for that he trusted for this. He couldn’t picture himself doing it with anyone else and in truth all Harry wanted was to feel closer to Louis. To have that barrier of intimacy knocked down and brought to light. Harry was ready to give himself away to the guy he loved.

“Lou?” Harry moaned out as Louis sucked a dark purple mark against his neck, below his jaw.

Louis’ lips trailed along his throat and Harry felt a bit frustrated. Louis apparently hadn’t heard him and Harry wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Harry let out a heavy breath when he felt the palm of Louis’ hands slid over his thigh up to his waist. Wet open mouth kisses decorated his neck and god, Harry was so turned on.

“Louis… I want-” Harry attempted to tell Louis what he had wanted, but a whimper came out instead. Harry could feel the warmness of Louis’ breath against his skin, a shiver went down his spine. 

“What baby?” Louis whispered before he started to suck and nibble at Harry’s throat once again.

Harry mewled at the feeling, his toes curled when Louis’ hips slid the right way against him. “I want,” Harry hesitated, feeling warmth come to his cheeks. “I want to have sex.” Harry announced, his voice much higher as his chest tightened.

Then the kisses suddenly stopped and for a moment Harry felt nervous. Was that okay? Surely it had to be, after all Louis was no saint when it came to his past regarding his sex life. Then again Harry recalled the time when Louis mentioned something about not wanting to sleep with him, and Harry couldn’t help but think maybe he was serious. Like, it could have been the fact Harry’s a virgin and Louis’ didn’t want Harry to think all he was good for was a quick fuck. Still, it was a bit scary telling your boyfriend you were ready and not knowing what to expect from him. 

Had Louis ever dated a virgin before? Had he ever slept with one? Would he want to do it with him?

“Are you sure?” Louis finally asked as Harry felt him move off him, Harry was almost too scared to open his eyes. But he slowly fluttered them open and glanced up to his boyfriend who was now on his knees between Harry’s legs, hands on Harry’s thighs. “I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret, babe.”

Harry gave a small nod, his face still hot.

Louis searched his eyes for a moment, almost as if he were trying to see if Harry had meant it. Then he said, “I know you’re waiting and I just need to make sure you really want this.” 

“Lou, I want to, only with you.” Harry reassured as he moved to sit up as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. “I’ve thought about it for a while and I trust you.” Harry just needed Louis to understand that he didn’t want this with anyone else and he was in fact ready. He wanted this so bad, shit he really did. 

Harry noticed Louis’ eyes fell onto his lips for a moment before they lifted back up to his, pupils still blown wide. “Okay.” Louis muttered out as Harry then felt lips on his and a tongue dipping into his mouth. Harry felt himself slowly guided onto his back until he hit the mattress as their tongues worked together. His heart pumping in his chest at what was about to come. 

When the kiss broke Harry felt Louis’ lips trail back down to his neck and a whimper escaped his lips. His hands fall down to latch onto Louis sides and the way Louis’ worked his way down to his collarbones was enough to make Harry’s cock twitch. The sting of the marks Louis decorated his skin with and the wetness of his kisses was enough to make him ache for more. The hands on his thighs that were sliding to his hips stirred him mad. 

Then the lips peeled away and Louis was almost on top of him when he opened the nightstand drawer up. Harry’s eyes on Louis’ inked chest as he heard some ruffling around and his heart was in his throat. God, he was beyond nervous, like he knew he wanted this… but what if it hurt really bad that he wouldn’t be able to take it? Or what if it was not good to Louis and that Harry sucked in bed? Like those are valid reasons to be nervous. Louis was well endowed and Harry had no experience. Harry didn't know what the hell he was doing other than what he had seen in porn, but that definitely didn’t count. 

So it was a bit intimidating to say the least…

When Louis moved back between his legs after the drawer closed, Harry saw the small bottle in one hand and a contraceptive in the other. The packet tossed beside him and the lube still in his hand.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.” Louis reassured as he gave Harry a small smile before he opened the bottle, pouring the contents onto his fingers. “I can tell you’re a bit nervous and if you want me to stop, I will.” Harry breath hitched when he suddenly felt slick fingers against his rim, a slight sting when they slid inside of him. Harry could feel the fingers work inside of him as Louis cooed out, “I love you so much and I hope you know that.” 

Harry felt better at all those things Louis just told him, made him feel a little more reassured about it. 

A low groan escaped Harry's lips when Louis’ fingers found that sweet spot inside him, his own fingers clutched the bed sheets. Harry’s back arched into his boyfriend's touch when it jabbed the right way against him, and a hiss came out when he felt himself stretch even more than he’d ever been. 

And god, did it burn.

“You’re doing good, babe.” Louis said, For a moment, Harry couldn’t function. He just couldn't get past the pain until it started to fade away as Louis fingered him slowly. Harry had let out a small noise as an overbearing pleasure slowly took over, head tilted back into the pillow. 

Harry writhed on his boyfriends hand and moans came about, for a second Harry was about to push back against Louis’ fingers. But he just felt so overwhelmed that he couldn’t even move. His legs just felt weak and his arm were like weights against the bed that held him down. Harry's fingers hurt the harder they twisted into the sheets, but he couldn't help it. Harry needed something, anything to hold onto because fuck, it felt so good. 

“Lou.” Harry whined out as his eyes flew open and were on his boyfriends. Harry nearly sobbed when he watched his boyfriend fuck him with his fingers. Louis stroked his own hand over his cock and god, Harry’s not sure how much more he can hold himself off because he felt already so close.

Harry let out a breathy noise when Louis’ fingers jabbed against him more as he watched his boyfriend pleasure himself. Harry’s cock pulsated and ached so much that he wanted to touch himself until he came, but his hands felt cemented down. Harry was nearly in a fit of sobs the longer Louis’ fingers worked in him desperately as Louis touched himself.

Then the fingers were gone and Harry just breathed heavily as he kept his eyes on his boyfriend, a wave of nervousness rushed through him again. He watched Louis grabbed the condom that he set aside and ripped open the packet. Harry gnawed down on his bottom lip, his eyes followed Louis’ hand when it reached down to put the condom on himself, Harry thought this was it. 

He going to actually lose his virginity and _that_ was going inside of him. Harry prayed for his bum come morning. 

But it was when he felt the tip against him, Harry held his breath. Louis had moved to brace both his arms on either side of him as he slowly eased inside of Harry and fuck, it hurt. It hurt _so bad_ , but Harry wanted this more than anything. He squeezed his eyes shut as he bit down on his lip, as he tried to get used to the stretch as Louis’ hips met his ass. His nails finding their way to Louis back, they had dug right in as he felt gentle kisses along his shoulder.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good.” Louis groaned out in between the kisses he left. “Just try to relax a little, okay.” Louis added, and Harry tried to. He just took a deep breath and laid there underneath his boyfriend. The gentle press of Louis’ lips against his skin was nice and Louis didn’t move a muscle to avoid to hurt Harry.

They stayed like that several seconds and Harry slowly felt the pain subside and god was he thankful. Because if that’s what sex was cracked up to be between him and his boyfriend then Harry wasn’t sure if he could do this again. But this, it slowly started to feel bearable. 

“Just tell me when.” Louis whispered as he continued to press his lips against Harry’s shoulder. 

As the burning sensation slowly fizzled out, Harry’s fingers untensed against Louis’ sides. Hips stretched wide and his heels resting on the back of Louis’ knees for more comfort. For a moment Harry thought he probably looked beyond awkward with his legs like that as he was much taller than Louis, but it was more comfortable this way. Besides not like anyone would know any better and Louis didn't seem to complain. 

Harry just hoped his body won’t wreak havoc afterwards from all this. 

“Okay, go.” Harry breathed out, his eyes had fluttered shut when he felt Louis started to thrust slowly into him. There was still a dull stingy feeling to it, but bearable enough.

It was definitely a new feeling that’s for sure. 

Harry just felt so filled and the way Louis pushed into him had Harry feel nothing but loved. Louis was going slow and steady with him and not rushing at all. Harry knows this probably sounded so stupid, but it’s true. Louis’ got many years of experience under his belt and Harry doubted that all of Louis’ past sexual conquests were ones for something like this. Being given little by little as wet kisses peppered along your skin. 

Yeah, Harry thought not a chance in hell. 

Everytime Louis’ hips pummeled against him, it felt easier. When Louis’ lips found his, Harry’s arms moved to wrap around his boyfriends neck, the dampness of his Louis’ hair against his arm made him cringe a little.Louis’ tongue worked its way into his mouth and Harry pulled Louis close. Just needing his boy close and so desperate for his kisses.

Harry gasped into Louis’ mouth when Louis pushed into him the right way, a shiver went down his spine. The way Louis sucked and nibble on his bottom lip as he started to pick up his pace, Harry could feel the air had gotten ten time more warmer and the body on him felt sticky and hot. The bed even started to have a dead awful squeak whenever Louis thrusted into him, and Harry was thankful they had the flat to themselves. 

When Louis pulled away from the kiss and pushed into him a little harder, Harry had let out a breathy moan when he felt a surge of pleasure hit him. God it felt so fucking good.

“Do you like it when I fuck you like this?” Louis groaned out and Harry’s legs quivered at those bone chilling words.

“Yes.” Harry whimpered out, Louis’ skin started warm and tacky. Harry’s whole body felt like it was boiling and he felt so high. Everything about this, the way Louis worked his hips was just so overwhelming and had Harry in full blown desperation for more.

He wanted Louis in more ways than one and god, did Harry not want to stop.

“Louis… Lou” Harry moaned out as Louis thrusted into him, Harry's grip tight around his boyfriends neck. Harry’s heels dug into the backs of Louis’ knees and his hips felt on fire. 

Harry’s hands had fell back onto Louis’ sides, pressing his bum back to meet his boy’s thrusts. Harry felt as if he was slowly going in and out of it every time Louis hit that certain spot repeatedly.

Fuck, Harry was so gone.

The moans that fell from Harry's lips had gotten louder and his heart soared in his chest. Harry fingers clawed at Louis’ skin, nail dragged down until he met the dip of Louis’ back. Harry trembled at the groans slipping from his boyfriend's mouth. The skin smacking mixed with the squeaks of the bed was enough to make it all just so overly intoxicating

For a moment, Harry was half tempted to wrap his legs around Louis' waist. His hips felt absolutely horrendous and it'd be much easier for him, and yet come to think of it, it wouldn't be such a good idea. Harry had gangly legs and Louis didn’t exactly have a larger build either. So Harry tried his best to just push it through to the end.

Louis moved to his neck, lips trailed down his throat and a whine escaped Harry's lips. It was the hard push inside of him against that pleasurable spot that did it... that made Harry want more of that. To have Louis do that again until he can't anymore.

"Don't stop." Harry breathed out desperately, one of his hands finding its way into Louis' hair, bunching his fingers into the damp strands. Hair had been pulled and dark colored marks decorated his skin in new places. The rhythm of the thrusts were faster and Harry's cock ached against his belly. Sandwiched between Louis’ and his bodies and Harry so badly wanted to touch himself. He wanted to match the pace of his boyfriend humps, but god… it felt amazing the way Louis rubbed against him everytime he moved. 

The more they stayed like this, the longer Harry felt borderline frustrated he couldn't get himself off. He so badly wanted to come everytime his boy hit him the right way and Harry could feel himself weaken. Every pummel of Louis' hips that met him just made him more greedy.

Then lips were soon pressed against his neck, nibbles here and there between kisses and Harry could feel the tingles shot right to his cock. And Harry was so fucking overwhelmed that he felt so, so, so close.

"Louis!" Harry cried out as he tugged at Louis' when a firm push was against him. "I... I need." Harry attempted to warn breathlessly, but it came before he even finished.

His whole body quivered under his boyfriend's touch, warmness pooled against their bellies and a loud moan filled the air. Harry laid there with labored breaths as Louis' hips gave two last shoves again him as a moan fell from his lips. The trembles of Louis' body on him made Harry shiver a little as Louis was still all the way inside of him.

Harry’s fingers uncurled from his boy’s hair as the moved to rest against his back, he still was trying to catch his breath. Harry nearly pouted when Louis’ warm chest moved off him and he had slid out of Harry. Honestly, Harry couldn't understand what was going on and why, but he felt really good. Absolutely elated and loved. 

Harry couldn't have pictured his first time any better than this. 

Suddenly Harry felt a rag drag against his stomach and his eyes fluttered open. Lois gave Harry a small smile as he wiped the washcloth down his own belly before he disappeared again. Harry just wanted Louis back in bed with him, to be near him and to be cuddled. He craved for more and god was he thrilled when Louis crawled back into bed with him, a moment later. 

Harry ended up with an arm around his waist and Louis’ pressed against him as they laid there together quietly. Gentle and tender kisses against his neck. Harry relaxed against his boyfriends touch and just felt so close to him more intimately. It was nice. 

“You know what… that was by far the best sex I’ve ever had.” Louis admitted and Harry could feel a small flutter in his stomach. “It just felt much more personable and not fleeting. Like all the other times and maybe it’s because I genuinely love you.”

Harry’s heart beat like a drum at those words, coming from a guy that had always said sex was really just sex that was a huge compliment. Like, it warmed Harry’s sole being that Louis felt a physical and emotional bond instead of just a quickie with no feelings involved. It brought tears to Harry's eyes, he was glad his boyfriend got to have that experience too. 

“Well I’d hope you love me or else we’d have a problem,” Harry teased as he moved to rest his hand on top of the one that was on his stomach. The corners of his lips slid upwards when he felt one last sweet kiss on his neck. “We’d have to split bed.” 

“Yeah like that'll really make a difference, you’d find a way into mine one way or another.” Louis snickered. “As you and I both know you’re obsessed with me.” 

Sometimes Harry thought he was truly dating the most self assured person on earth. 

“Oh I’m the obsessed one, huh?” Harry ‘s cheeks started to hurt because he couldn't stop smiling. “I beg to differ there bad boy, I’m not the one who followed you around a party all night long to get your attention, was I? No?”

“Fuck off, Styles.” Louis said as Harry felt a gentle brush of a nose against his shoulder. “You ended up with an amazingly good boyfriend, so no need to call me out like that.”  
“I wouldn't say good… more like wonderful, actually.” 

Harry couldn't help the smile on his face grow bigger when he felt a tender press of the lips against his shoulder once again. 

The next thing Louis said had his heart feel so full.

“You know what? You’re my lovely boy that I may just be obsessively in love with.”

Those words really struck Harry the right way. With everything that had been happening between them over these past few days, it made him feel better. All this… all that they’ve done tonight had been reassuring and just so meaningful to Harry. Louis’ this sweet and lovely guy to him and never (since they’ve been together) have been impatient. Louis’ always there for him even if that meant over text and Harry realized that he needed to be there for Louis too. About this move to London and that internship as Louis had been nothing but patient with him. 

So maybe Harry wasn’t so scared anymore when he realized that if they wanted to be together, they’ll find a way.

And maybe patience is all Harry needed to survive the rest of the summer.


	22. XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been working a lot of hours at the salon and just been super exhausted. I did however take my time with this chapter to make it right! I'm not done with this fic yet! still have some chapters left!

It’s almost six o’clock on a Friday and Harry was sat on a bench outside of the train station. 

Louis was supposed to be here a half an hour ago and Harry thought that maybe Louis had forgotten to come pick him up. Afterall Harry had made sure to send Louis a text before he had even gotten off the train so Louis would be here waiting for him. 

However, that wasn’t the case as he was still at the train station. Sat here bored of his damn mind without anything to do. Well other than the lousy apps on his phone, but that was pointless as he spent so much time on the damn thing throughout the ride here. It was almost dead and he didn’t want to waste it in case he needed to call a cab if Louis doesn't show up soon. 

Which, Harry hoped wasn't the case because he sort of forgotten where Louis lived…

It’s terrible, he was a shit boyfriend because he couldn’t even remember where the flat was located. Talk about not paying attention. 

But as Harry went to sit here with his legs crossed, eyes flickered about as he looked around. His mind wandered back to the past two weeks and how weird it all had been. Not that… it was just Louis had been a bit preoccupied with his internship and new connections he made that they hadn’t talked much. Now Harry had decided he wasn’t going to worry about it when he helped Louis and Zayn move in. Which he was still not, but it’s been quite disappointing, to say the least. 

Yeah, they messaged each other here and there when Louis had a break or had time off. They even talked on the phone, well not as much as they had, but Harry took whatever he could get. However, it wouldn’t be a lie to say it had been a bit lonesome not having the attention he once had at his beck and call. 

Harry had been so excited these past few days leading up to see his boy because two weeks without him had felt too long. Harry had this nervousness fluttering around his stomach all morning and throughout his train ride. In fact, Harry still had it and he wasn’t sure why he felt so anxious about seeing Louis. They’ve known each other for nearly a year now and Harry’s never felt this on edge about seeing someone he’s dating. Awaiting for their arrival and being in his arms again. 

It made Harry's heart stutter at the thought of being with his beautiful boy again, and god Louis needed to hurry the hell up. 

Harry let out a sigh as he glanced down to his top for a moment. Harry knew this probably looked like a nervous tick, but he fiddled with the buttons of his top. His mind going back and forth on about his look today, he thought maybe he shouldn’t have put on his special cologne so strongly or maybe a different top would have been nicer.

No, no, no.. Louis wouldn't care about any of that. 

Louis loved him and had told him specifically that night after night he couldn’t wait to have his baby back. Which put a smile on Harry’s face because it made him feel validated, wanted, and most of all loved. 

Harry just hoped there wouldn't be anymore lost time as his stay was limited until 7pm Sunday evening. 

The longer Harry sat here, the more worried he grew that maybe something had happened to Louis. Harry hoped not because the thought of something that had gone terribly wrong made his stomach roll and Harry couldn't deal with that. Maybe he should give Louis a ring even though initially he wanted to save what's left of his battery for an emergency call, but it’d make him feel immensely better if he just got a hold of Louis instead. 

After Harry went through his contacts and pressed the call button he sat there as his eyes scanned the area, hopeful to see a familiar face. 

And shit, it went to voicemail. Harry frowned as he pulled up Louis’ messages, typing in a quick _where are you?_ Before he tapped send.

“Come on, Louis… you knew I’d be here.” Harry mumbled to himself as the screen of his phone went black. 

Harry chewed the inside of his cheek as he waited for a text notification to pop up any second. Almost tempted to shoot Zayn a text to see about his address, but Harry didn’t know if Zayn was busy with work. As Zayn had found good luck when it came to searching for a job. He ended up snatching up a job at one of those fancy schmancy department stores to have a more “hands-on experience” before dipping his toes into the whole fashion buyer thing. 

Not that Harry could really blame Zayn because he too would follow in those footsteps. As when it came to the fashion industry Harry knew next to nothing.

Harry was just happy that everyone that was supposed to be heading in the right direction after university was doing it. Well, besides Nick because he’s apparently off somewhere on a beach with his latest boy toy, sipping on mixed cocktails. Well, that’s Louis told him apparently as Nick decided to take a mini hiatus from reality. Which Harry wasn’t surprised at all, at least his mate is out there doing it, enjoying life. 

Suddenly Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he heard that all to a familiar voice. His eyes shot up and Harry never had gotten up fast enough. Arms wrapped around Harry’s waist, pulled tight, and a pair of lips on his cheek. The scratchiness of Louis’ stubble against his skin made him feel quite tingly. God, Harry missed him and ugh, he smelled so good. Harry nestled his head into the crook of his boyfriend's neck as he was embraced, the nervous feeling he had still there, but his heart felt like it was beating so fast. 

“Missed you.” Harry muttered as his smile grew wider when he felt Louis pull him in tighter. 

The hug lingered for a few more seconds until Louis pulled away, but his hand flat against Harry’s waist. Harry still couldn't calm his heart down because he was just so happy to be with Louis.

And god damn, did Louis look good. 

Harry didn’t know what it was about Louis is all black clothes that hugged every inch of his body to his soft fringe. But Louis looked absolutely stunning and Harry was happy to have Louis all to himself. Maybe it was the fact he hadn’t physically been with Louis for days that he felt so attracted to his boyfriend. Then again, Harry had always been taken aback by Louis’ looks, but this felt a little more intense and he can’t quite explain why, but he can’t wait to have Louis to himself tonight. On their date, they have planned as Harry was in desperate need of attention from his guy. 

“I’m so sorry, babe. I got busy with staying after to help with a project and I was going to call you soon as I left. But, my phone fell out of my hand onto the floor when I was on my way here… hope you’re not too mad.” Louis explained and Harry shook his head, he was just happy that Louis hadn’t forgotten about him actually. “Missed you too, by the way.” 

“It’s okay, Lou.” Harry didn’t want Louis to think he was upset because he wasn’t, Louis had a valid reason why he was late. Not like he did it on purpose because then that’d have been a whole different story. “Everything okay, I hope?”

Louis gave a nod as Harry felt the gentle squeeze of his boyfriend's hand, his stomach still a fluttery mess. God, Harry hadn’t thought he’d be this nervous still now that they’re together. 

“Yeah, now that you’re here.” Louis said as he leaned up and pressed their lips together. 

Harry kissed back before the lips were gone and the hand on his hip no longer there. Harry wanted to pout about it because he craved for more affection, he needed it so bad. But maybe tonight Louis will make it up to him over dinner. Harry couldn’t wait to go on this date honestly. 

Apparently, Louis had told him he wanted to take him around and out to eat (of course). Spend time together alone instead of cooped up in a small flat where they’d get in the way of Zayn and Niall’s time together. Now Harry didn’t mind it when Louis had told him Niall was down to see Zayn as well because being with his boyfriend and his best mate? How better could this get?

This weekend was going to be absolutely amazing. 

“I missed you so fucking much, seriously Harold.” Louis mentioned as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. “Been a tough two weeks, sucks your leaving Sunday night.” 

“Wish I could stay longer, but you’ve got work first thing Monday morning and I’ve got some serious studying to do.” 

Louis looked taken back, “Studying? On summer holiday… Why?” Harry got that Louis probably thought he was insane for that, but he wanted to refresh his mind. Keep current and learn new things he didn't already know. Also to prepare for his upcoming year of course. “You never seize to amaze me, baby.” 

Harry could feel the corners of his lips sliding upwards at those word as he shook his head. “Because I want to be prepared and I don’t want to have any surprises when it comes to my grades this year coming up.” Harry explained honestly because it was true. Harry couldn't have a bad mark again, it wasn't acceptable. Not if he wanted to graduate with first class honours. Harry still had goals to attain for crying out loud, he couldn’t let missing Louis override his future. No matter how much he hated to be away from his boy and spent an hour on his phone, there was always times to work on his future. 

“Just don’t stress yourself out too much, okay? It’s not exactly fun seeing you get overworked like that.” Louis explained before he reached over and grabbed Harry bag from the bench, “But anyway no more talking about school shit because we’ve got the whole weekend together. And I’d rather focus on us.” Harry liked that idea. “We’ve got some catching up to do.” 

“Okay fine, uni is off limits.” Harry compromised as he watched Louis readjust the hold he had with Harry's duffle bag. “You do know I’m perfectly capable of carrying my own bag, Lou.” 

“I know, but I happen to like accommodating you.” Harry wasn't in the least bit surprised. “I like to take care of my baby, but anyways do you wanna start heading back to mine now?” 

Harry nodded, eager to get away from the train station already and have a little more privacy with Louis. Away from the masses of people and loudness of everything around them.

When they were back in Louis’ car, Harry felt a bit more relaxed now that were in the confines of the cabin and away from the noisiness. Various Smashing Pumpkins tunes made up for the silence between them and the hand on Harry’s thigh was nothing but soothing. 

Harry felt at home. 

It wasn’t a long drive back to Louis’ thankfully because Harry was borderline sick of being transported place to place for the greater part of his day. He’d rather be back at uni doing some clinical practice or even those god awful essays he always dreaded than sit around in those uncomfortable seats. Thank god Harry didn't have to deal with it again until Sunday. 

By the time they had gotten to Louis’ building they wasted no time to head up to the flat, Harry wondered if Zayn and Louis had kept the place clean. That there were no dirty plates laying wherever to attract vermin, soiled clothes tossed onto a chair in the corner waiting to be washed, and shoes scattered about. Not that Harry had any place to tell the boys to clean up after themselves as they exactly weren’t the tidiest guys in the world. Well more so Louis, but still. Harry sort of expected to walk into a mess or at least unorganized. 

Once Harry had stepped foot into the flat he was greeted by Niall whose gotten a beer in his hand, bottle half empty. 

“Where’s Z at, Niall?” Louis asked as he shut the door behind him as he kicked off his shoes. 

Niall brought the bottle to his lips, swallowed some down before he explained, “He’d forgotten his wallet back at the shop, he should be back any minute now.”

“Let’s just hope he’s not taking advantage of that employee discount because you might be sitting bored for a while, Nialler.” Louis snickered as he disappeared into the bedroom.

Niall let out a sigh, as he knew that there was a high chance of that happening when it came to Zayn and shopping. Poor Niall, he just had to get a boyfriend that loved to spend hours just going around all the shops. Harry was just glad Louis wasn’t like that because it’d drive him mad if Louis had to be so fussy over what clothes looked best on him. It was bad enough when they had went weeks ago to go shopping for Harry’s formal attire for the wedding. God, did Harry not feel great in anything he tried on, no matter what Louis said to reassure him that he looked handsome, it didn’t work. But in the end, he choose something that seemed to get the best reaction out of his boyfriend. 

“Hope not, Zayn’s supposed to be saving for our weekend trip coming up in a couple weeks.” Niall mentioned as he took another sip of his drink. “I’m going to be upset if that’s the case.” oh god, Harry didn’t want to experience an argument between these two if this plays out like Niall had mentioned. From what Harry had heard is that Niall and Zayn had never had any form of disagreement except for the time Niall had been a bit insensitive towards Zayn’s feelings when his brand new pair of jeans had gotten an ink pen stain on them, but that was short lived. 

Harry just hoped for the best because as selfish as this may sound he doesn't want to spend his weekend trying to have his mates kiss and makeup. 

“I’m sure he’ll be back any minute Ni, just keep drinking your beer,” Harry reassured as he gave Niall a pat on the shoulder. “Cheers.” Harry murmured before he got out of his boots and ventured into Louis’ room. 

From the moment Harry stepped foot into Louis’ room Harry felt a strong urge to pick up all the discarded clothes from the ground. Louis’ room wasn’t messy, but it wasn’t exactly neat either as garments were scattered about like yesterday's news, laundry basket sat empty on Louis’ desk chair that was off in the corner, and the bed seemed like it hadn't been made in days. Harry was itching to just clean it all up, but he had to remind himself that himself wasn't living here and he had no room to tell Louis to tidy up after himself. 

Which if they plan to live together in the future this may be a problem, but that’s not important. Not now anyways…

Harry felt arms snake around his waist and a gentle press of lips against his neck. Harry put his arms around his boy's neck as he tilted his head a little as Louis kissed along his neck ever so softly. The nerves he had that were once there slowly went away as his heart quickened in his chest. 

“So… I need to talk to you about tonight,” Louis breathed against his skin, warm to the touch. “There’s been a change of plans.” 

Harry was taken back as he pulled back a little, a bit confused by those words. “What do you mean _change of plans?_ We’re still going out, no?” Harry questioned unsurely as watched Louis’ tongue slid across his bottom lip.

“Of course we're still going out, I just-” 

Harry spoke over Louis, “Then what is it?”

Louis let out a small sigh. “Just try not to get too upset, okay?” Harry was definitely confused now. “We’re going to have a bit more of a party joining us.” 

A party? _What?_ Does Louis mean they’re going on a double date with Niall and Zayn again? Or? 

“What do you mean by that?” Harry asked, starting to feel a bit bothered that they weren't going to be alone. After All, it’s what he’d been waiting for all day was for the two of them to have the night to themselves. Because Harry only has the weekend to be with his guy and they hadn't been alone together in two weeks. 

One of Louis’ hand went up and tucked some of Harry’s hair behind his ear before he explained, “Well my colleagues found out you were coming to see me for a few days and they want to meet you.” 

_Oh._

“And I thought maybe this could be a good chance to get to know them better, not that I haven’t made any friends at work because I have. Some of them invited me out for a drink tonight and I said I’d be there, with the promise you’d come with me.” Louis sounded guilty and yet so hopeful. 

At first, Harry didn’t know what to think. Louis just sprung this thing on him so suddenly and roped Harry into it without even asking him. Typical, just typical. It would have been nice to have been told this hours ago instead of now. 

But now Harry started to feel a bit disappointed because he’d been looking forward to their date for days. Now it’s ripped away and torn to shreds, so can you blame him? He hadn’t seen Louis in two weeks, _two weeks_. Now he had to share his time with people he didn't’ even know, Harry was bothered. 

“But you know I don’t drink, Louis so what good will this do me?” Harry wasn't trying to sound too upset because he didn’t want to ruin Louis’ chances of becoming close to his friends at work. “And why didn't you ask me first about it before making these plans for me?” 

“I know, I know but you can still have a nice time and make some friends.” Yeah, easier said than done as if friendship came easy for Harry. “I was going to, but I had gotten busy with the project I stayed behind for and I swear I’ll make it up to you soon.” 

_Soon_ …. Right. Whenever that’ll be. 

“And what if they don’t like me?” Harry voiced reasonably because it’s true, what if they don’t even care for him? Louis’ this overly confident, outgoing, and play by his own rules kind guy versus Harry whose more reserved and not exactly oozing with confidence. They’re probably going to think Harry’s absolutely boring and want nothing to do with him. Especially since he doesn't even like video games and their profession as to do with games… so Harry doesn't know what to expect about this. 

“Oh nonsense, they’ll love you. Just try not to be so rude to them as you were to me.” Louis teased as he his arms fell from Harry’s waist. “Even if they end up not being a fan, I don’t give a fuck what they think.” 

Harry wished he could not give a care to what anyone thought, but that had always been so hard for him. 

“But I’m not like into video games so they’ve ought to not like that about me.” Harry was certain Louis’ colleagues wouldn’t be impressed. “I’m just kind of worried they’d think I’m boring.” 

“Darling, you’re far from being a bore. Trust me.” Louis reassured and Harry wanted to believe Louis’ words. “Liv’s been dying to meet you for days now, apparently she too has a passion for puzzles. You two can bond over that.” 

As if that made Harry felt any better, but he knew there was absolutely no chance of getting out of this tonight. Not when his boyfriend already promised his fellow workers he’d be there with Harry. Also, Louis did promise him he’d make it up to Harry, whenever that’ll be. 

“We’ll see about that.” Harry muttered out as he dropped his arms off his boyfriend., laying slack at his sides. “What time are we going?”

“Around nine.. Ish.” Ugh, that was so late. Harry hoped the outing didn't last more than an hour or two. “But I promise I’ll only have one beer, that’s it.” Harry was definitely going to hold Louis’ word to that. 

Hopefully tomorrow Harry got at least the morning alone with his boyfriend because god only knew what Louis had planned for tomorrow night.

“Anyways now that’s been settled, maybe we could kill a little bit of time?” Louis proposed teasingly as a hand was back on Harry’s waist. “I mean afterall I haven’t had you in two weeks and I could really go for a midday cuddle.” Hmm, that did sound nice, being entangled with his boy and lay there for sometime just sounded amazing. Much better than these _plans_ they had for later because Harry craved the attention so bad. He needed affection from his man, whether it be on Louis’ bed or in his car. Harry didn’t care, he wanted time with Louis.

“I think you’ve read my mind, Lou.” 

Harry wasted no time as he crawled into bed, snuggle right up to his boyfriend. Giving him a kiss here and there until it turned into a full on snogging. But only that last for so long until they just laid there together as Harry talked to Louis about their plans for the rest of the summer.

And that’s how they spend the remainder of their evening up until they got around ready to leave for the pub.

The ride to the pub was pleasant; a comfortable silence between them as good music played in the background. 

However, Harry was nervous to meet Louis’ colleagues. Would they truly like him or pretend to? What if they flat out ignore Harry’s existence? Or worse, what if they’re just insanely rude and super sarcastic? 

Harry wasn't prepared for whatever he was stepping into, but he was going to try to stay a bit positive. If anything he’d just tell Louis he’ll meet him back at the flat and call a cab, hopefully not but it could be happening.

When the car had come to a stop outside of the busy building, Harry’s heart was in his throat. Not even the hand on his leg could make him feel better about this. In truth Harry couldn't wait to get this over with as soon as possible, he’d much prefer not even going inside the place. 

But Louis promised his new friends Harry would be here and that wouldn't be a good first impression if he bailed last minute. 

“Ready to make some new mates, darling?” Louis questioned hopeful as his hand moved off Harry’s thigh as he undid his seatbelt. “Maybe afterwards we could go back and watch something on my laptop before bed.”

Was Harry ready? No. But he ended up giving Louis a nod because what choice did he have? 

“I’d like that.” Harry couldn't wait to have that alone time with Louis afterwards. Since he was not getting their date they initially had planned on, at least they’ll get to lay in bed and watch a movie. 

“Good, been a while since we’ve done that and I missed it.” Louis admitted and god so did Harry. He missed when they just laid around and watched films before bed, under a sheet fort. What Harry would give to rewind time a little and just have those moments back. If only, but it is what it is. 

They’ll make new memories now that Louis got his life on track. 

“Me too, Lou.” was all Harry muttered out before they had gotten out of the car, well Louis had run around and opened Harry’s door for him. Harry just smiled and still thought Louis was crazy for being so attentive towards him still. 

As soon they arrived inside, Harry wanted to already leave. The place was crowded and hot, too loud, and just a lot was going on. Even when his hand was grabbed and being led ahead, he wanted to turn around and march out, but he couldn’t. Not when Louis was already leading him towards a table where two other people were already seated.

Good god, Harry was nervous. 

“Hey, Louis.” one of the guys with dirty blonde hair that was tucked into a bun said. “Lucky for you, You’ve missed Liv’s daily rant about her family issues.” the guy snickered, beer poised at his lips. “But this must be your boy?”

Louis had this smirk across his face as he took one of the empty seats as he let go of Harry's hand, Harry was thankful a spot was open next to Louis, so he took it. 

“I swear Livy just needs to have a chat with her parents before they drive her mad,” Louis commented and Harry was lost. “And yeah, this is Harry.” Harry felt a hand on his thigh under the table, thumb rubbed soothing circles. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Ellis. Fellow junior coder intern.” 

“And I’m Ansel, same job.” Ansel laughed as he took a swig of his drink, “I suppose we’re all interns at this table, well besides you. Louis told us you’re a nursing student?” 

Harry felt bombarded with attention and his palms felt beyond sweaty. His throat dry and he was already lost for words. Harry was still trying to get these boys’ names down and they already wanted to know the specific details of his life. He wasn't prepared for this shit. 

Uh,” Harry started as he scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah, I’ve got a few more years still but, I like it.” And that was the truth. If they thought Louis dating someone that was going to still be at uni for the years to come was stupid, then so be it. At least Harry would have an amazing career doing what he had always wanted to do. “It’s not easy though, very demanding.”

“But you’re going to make a wonderful nurse, in the end, you’re super dedicated, babe.” Louis commented and it warmed Harry’s heart, a small smile coming to his lips. 

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry cooed, as he leaned a little closer to his boyfriend.

“Any-” Ellis started but was cut off when a girl with long, loose wavy champagne blonde hair plopped down beside the last empty seat beside Louis. “Liv, ‘bout time you came back, your work husband’s finally showed up.”

_Work husband?_

“Well blame it on the guy serving the drinks, he kept wanting to chat with me.” Liv complained as she rolled her eyes. “He was nice and all, but I just wanted my drink.” She laughed as she took a sip of her mixed cocktail. Then her eyes fell on Louis as she set the glass down, “Hey Louis, finally showed up and actually brought your boyfriend with you.” She gave Harry a passing glance before she was back on Louis once again. Her fingers fiddled with the ends of her long locks. 

“Yeah, this is Harry, love of my life,” Louis replied, Harry felt his thigh given a gentle squeeze. “Wouldn't have shown up tonight if H wouldn’t have wanted to come along.” Well, Harry would have loved to know that hours ago. 

“But if your boy wouldn’t have come then I wouldn't have gotten to see you until Monday morning, and I had got my hair done for you.” Liv quipped as she reached over and nudged Louis in the arm. “After all you’ve been teasing me about my grown out roots for days. Luckily I had the time off today to fix that atrocious mess.” 

Louis smiled before he said jokingly, “I knew something looked different, still think you should have gone with green hair.” 

“Yeah, like that would be acceptable.” Liv snickered as she took another sip of her beverage. “Maybe one of these days you should shave off the fur on your face and then we’ll talk.” Obviously the girl had to be joking because Harry felt a smidgen bothered by that comment. Louis’ facial hair was completely fine, and sure maybe Harry liked a clean shaven Louis too, but he liked when there was a bit of scruff on his boy’s face. 

Ellis laughed, as he took a swig of his beer. “Like you’re actually going to show up to work one day with hair the shade of olives and algae.” 

“Yeah, ‘m sure Marie wouldn't approve of that, honestly.” Ansel added.

Louis laughed and Harry was lost. Who was Marie?

“But anyways before I get too settled, ‘m gonna go grab me and my boy some drinks.” Louis mentioned as he leaned over to Harry, in his ear. “What would you like to drink, babe?” 

“Sparkling water with lime, please.” In truth Harry wanted to go with his boyfriend because the thought of being left here with other people he didn't know was daunting. Who knew what they were capable of asking him once Louis was gone? What if they ask him questions about Louis that could hurt his career? Oh god, Harry hoped that wasn’t not why they had invited them out for drinks. Last thing he wanted to do was foil Louis’ career that was already booming with success. 

Harry felt a fiery sensation in his gut when Liv stood up to follow Louis, she apparently needed a new refreshment and decided to keep Louis company, the two share a titter of later after they shared a look before they waltzed away. Harry was confused on what was so funny, but whatever he decided not to focus so much on that. Not when he was sitting here with Ellis and Ansel who were chatting about someone named Aiden that they weren’t too particularly fond of. 

Honestly, Harry didn’t know what to with himself right now. He felt awkward and out of place, the only comfort he had went to go grab a drink. Harry wished he could have grabbed his phone off the charger before they left, but of course was too wound up and forgot about the damn thing. So he was essentially stuck here having to listen to the conversation that had no relation to him. 

But, then again in a sense Harry was glad he was not being interrogated with questions. 

A few minutes passed and Harry wondered what had been taking Louis so long, Ansel and Ellis were going on about parking now and still hadn’t even bothered to include Harry. Not that he minded, but Harry was feeling quite bored. He glanced around the room across the sea of many faces until he landed on Louis and Liv at the bar, having a laugh with the bartender. Harry frowned, so that what was taking so long. 

Harry didn’t like it when Liv reached over and rested her hand on Louis’ arm at one point, Harry definitely didn't approve of the fact this girl was actively pushing those boundaries. 

Harry didn't like it and he was about to march over there. 

“So I’m going to be brutally honest, ‘m shocked you approve of that?” Ellis mentioned, Harry finally broke his gaze from the crowded bar. HIs eyes fell onto the two guys staring at him sympathetically. Almost as if they could feel the slight bothersome of the situation. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, Liv is always up Louis’ ass 24/7 at work, probably doesn't help their desks are next to each other. But it’s been so blatantly obvious since he started.” Ellis explained and Ansel nodded. Harry didn’t know what to think of all that because it was a bit overwhelming. He barely knew these people and Louis had always been the life of the social scene. So, of course, someone was bound to take a liking on him. Shit, he didn’t blame Liv at all for being a little infatuated with Lou. Then again the idea of her actively flirting with Louis while he had a significant other rubbed Harry the wrong way. 

Especially when Harry was right _there_ and came with his _boyfriend._ It was like Liv was oblivious of Harry’s own feelings and as if all that up there was okay. 

But then again maybe that was just who Liv was, a natural flirt. 

However, it still didn’t sit well with Harry.

“I mean I think she’s looking to get in his pants, really.” Ansel added his own two cents and god, Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He’s dealt with this before, it sort of reminded Harry of the whole Edith and Louis thing. Which just annoyed Harry because Edith wanted to not only hook up with Louis, but be with him. It was like round two of that shit show all over again. It was frustrating to see the girl acting like Harry wasn’t even there, he felt disrespected. 

“I second that.” Ellis agreed as he downed the rest of his drink. 

Harry could feel his stomach slowly twist into a tight knot the more the two guys spoke. Harry couldn’t help but take one last peek over his shoulder and things were the same as they were before. Liv still had her claws on Louis’ arm and Harry’s lips may have twitched upwards when Louis pushed his arm free. 

But Harry needed to cut it out because one he didn’t want Louis to think he didn’t trust him. Louis’ proved time and time again that he was trustworthy and specifically told Harry he’d never hurt him again. Harry really couldn’t do anything about it because, at the end of the day, Louis was free to be mates with whomever he chooses. 

Harry heaved a sigh as he glanced back towards Ellis and Ansel who were now in the middle of a conversation about World of Warcraft. Yeah, Harry wasn't about to comment on any of that because he’d sound one hundred percent foolish as he knew next to nothing, so Harry just sat here bored out of his mind. Hopeful Louis would come back soon and with that drink because Harry felt a tad bit parched. 

It was then that a glass was set in front of him and Louis was back beside him, arm rested against the ledge of Harry's seat. Harry flicked his gaze towards his boyfriend who stared at him with a small smile across his face, beer poised at his lips. 

“Took you long enough.” Harry teased, taking one hard gulp of his water before setting it down. “I-” Harry started but then was cut short when Liv occupied the spot beside Louis once again, and she wasn't being very quiet. No, she was giggling and saying something about the barman. For a moment Harry wished he could have a second with Louis’ attention on him. 

“You’re lucky I’m such a good friend, Livy.” Louis commented on whatever that was said as he glanced over his shoulder at her, Harry didn’t listen nor cared. 

And Livy? Was that her nickname?

“I’m just glad that he bought it, hopefully now when I go back up there for another drink, he’ll stop with the whole number thing.” Liv said and Harry almost wished he knew what they were talking about, but didn’t bother questioning it. If Louis wanted to tell him, then he will say it. But whatever, Harry didn’t need to know everything. 

Then Louis’ eyes fell back on him and Harry felt the gentle press of warm lips against his cheek as fingers softly caressed the back of his arm. “Sorry it took a while baby, still cold, I hope?” Louis checked and Harry gave a nod, it wasn’t exactly ice cold, but it was drinkable. “ How’re you feeling by the way? Getting along with the boys so far?”

“I’m fine.” Harry reassured even though he was trying to convince himself that more so than anything. 

Louis eyed him suspiciously, almost as if he didn’t buy into that whatsoever. Not that he could blame Louis as lying wasn’t his forte, but Harry hoped for at least one night it’d work in his favor. 

“And yeah, they’re uh, nice.” It wasn’t exactly a lie because so far they’ve been nothing but decent with him. It was just that Harry felt out of place and unsure if he was going to say the right things.

Louis then glanced over his shoulder at the boys and said, “Better haven't given Harold a hard time or I’ll kick both your arses.” Ellis snorted as he gave a head shake. 

“Right. Like you’re really going to get us banned from his pub for life all because you think we’re being dickheads. Good news is, you don’t even have to waste your breath because your boys hasn’t said much to us.” Ellis stated as he finished off the rest of is beer. 

“Yeah, what Ellis said.” Ansel agreed with a nod.

Can you blame Harry though? He just wasn’t comfortable enough to add in his two cents on whatever it was Ellis and Ansel were on about earlier. 

“You’re so protective, Lou it’s sweet.” _Livy_ commented as her hand was on Louis’ arm once again, Harry wanted to reach over and swat her hand away, not loving any of the touches she had been given Louis so far. The nights only started and god only knew how she was when Harry wasn't around.

_Lou? Seriously?_

Harry was taken aback, apparently, they’re already on nicknames basis. Right. Of course, they are. 

“I bet you’ve kicked some major ass before, no?” Liv questioned curiously as her hand slid more up Louis’ arm, fingers squeezed around Louis’ bicep. “I mean you’ve got some nice muscle definition, bet you could knock someone out.” She added as she slid her tongue over her bottom red stained lip as her eyes were on Louis’.

Harry’s fingers pressed onto his glass firmly, knuckles a shade of white, and budding irritation looming in the back of his mind. 

Louis just laughed, “Nah, I mean I’ve gotten into one real fight, but that was for my best mate.” Louis rolled his eyes, “Fucking idiot his ex was, deserved it too.”

“Any battle wounds?” Liv prodded more, her hand slid down Louis’ arm once again to his fingers, her own brushed again his. But then Louis pulled his hand away and grabbed his beer, taking another sip. 

Harry's patience was slowly growing thin with Liv. 

“And did you have anyone help you?” Ansel asked curiously as Ellis got to his feet, excused himself to go get another round of drinks. 

Louis had moved to face the table, his fingers brushed up against the back of Harry’s arm ever so slightly. 

As Louis went into explaining his story about that time at a band gig, Harry focused on his water. He had already heard this story and he was content by the gentle caresses of his boyfriends’ touch. Feeling a little more comfortable the longer he sat there with the group. 

Well that is until the topic changed suddenly onto that guy Aiden, everyone started making complaints about the guy. Harry had absolutely no idea who this person even was. Harry had attempted to grab Louis’ attention by putting his hand on Louis’ thigh and even whispered out to him, but to no avail, it didn’t work. Not when Louis’ on the bandwagon of rants of a certain fellow colleague. 

It went on like this for what seemed like hours, Harry had finished his drink a long time ago now and Louis was already on his second beer of the night. Thanks to Ellis being such a good new mate and buying a round of beers for them all, Harry had given his to Louis. It was nice of Ellis, but alcohol wasn't really Harry’s thing. 

But Harry had a feeling he’d be the one to be the designated driver tonight and taking care of Louis’ hangover tomorrow morning. 

_Great_ , just how Harry wanted to spend his only weekend with Louis. 

Two beers turned into three and then into four. Louis guzzled them down like water as he was busy chattering away with his new friends. Harry's been so bored sat here, trying to understand what they were talking about, but it was no use. The topics were infrequent and not relevant to Harry whatsoever. Not to mention they were all just drunk or at least buzzed. 

Harry didn’t like when Liv thought it was okay to push her fingers through Louis’ fringe, muttering out “You have such lovely blue eyes, why do you cover them with this mane, Lou?” Harry was about to lose it. 

But no, no, no. That wasn’t what ticked Harry off, it was when Liv had come back stumbling to the table after using the restroom sometime after that. Where she asked Louis to fix her bra strap that was falling down her shoulder, and Harry nearly snapped.

Louis, of course, just fucking laughed and shook his head, telling her to do it herself as he chugged some of his beer down. She pouted and batted her eyelashes as she sipped down the rest of her drink before mentioning how she could go for a beer instead. Liv actually grabbed the bottle, the _fucking bottle_ from Louis’ hand and took a sip. Before she handed it back and slurred out something about sharing as she didn’t mind the germs. 

The audacity Liv had all night long had blown Harry’s mind, to be honest. Not even Edith was this bad and Harry‘s never _ever_ wanted to storm out a room like tonight. He was not sure how much more he could take of this…

And it wasn’t just the dilemma with Liv, it was the fact that Harry felt left out. 

Not only had Harry attempted to grab Louis’ attention, but he even excused himself to go use the toilet and no one seemed to have listened. All too giggly and in their own world to even care about anything else. Louis did end up grabbing his hand before he walked away and gave Harry a frown as he begged him to not go.

“I’ll be right back, Lou. Promise.” Harry reassured as he pulled his grip from Louis’. 

“But you’ll take forever, baby and I wanna kiss you.” Louis slurred out as he downed more of his drink. Harry made a mental note that he maybe should cut Louis off soon as Harry wasn't up to deal with an overly drunk Louis. Staying up all night to make sure he was not puking his brains out or wandering off somewhere. It was bad enough Harry was already upset over the whole night gone to shit. 

In truth Harry wanted to leave. 

“You can kiss me when I get back, I’m only going to the toilet, hon.” Harry explained before he leaned down and pecked Louis on the cheek. Louis of course just snickered and said he missed his lips, Harry just smiled and walked away. 

The bathroom was an oasis from the drunken people and raucous of the pub. Harry almost wanted to march back out there and pull Louis in here. Just to have a minute alone with his boy would be nice, drunk or not. But it was all just a tricky situation because for one he didn't want Louis’ colleagues to think Harry was dependent on Louis for attention and yet it wasn't exactly private in the restroom. 

Harry was supposed to be having this amazing weekend with his boyfriend. Yet, here he was in a pub bathroom, trying to get away for a minute. 

Honestly, Harry just hoped tomorrow would be a better day. 

When Harry came back to the table, another round of beers was supplied and Ellis mentioned something about taking off soon. Harry hoped maybe that meant this meeting would come to a close soon enough now that one of the fifths of the party will be gone. 

In reality, Harry knew it would be unlikely, but dreaming was free.

“Louis, remember when we super glued Ben’s pens to his desk? Classic.” Liv laughed as she downed her drink. 

“Fuck, that was hilarious, he didn’t suspect a thing.”

“I know! We need to do more of those.” Liv pouted as she leaned over and rested her hands on Louis’ arm. “You’re just so clever and funny, so good at everything.” Her hand slowly slid down Louis’ arm, fingers caressed against his skin until Louis pulled his arm away abruptly. A loud boisterous laugh erupted from Louis as he shook his head. “Well it’s true, you're amazingly talented and your mental stamina is just out of this world. Bet you’ve got great stamina in other areas too.” 

Harry furrowed his brows as he glared at Liv, Harry wasn’t stupid. He knew what she was implying and it crossed the line. It was one hundred percent disrespectful because he knew Louis was taken. And the fact that Liv had been all over him and flirted was just so rude, especially since Harry was right here beside Louis the whole time. 

Harry was done, just so fucking _done_. 

“Louis, I want to leave.” Harry spoke over Liv’s loud laughter, “Can we go now?” Harry needed to get far, far away from this hell. 

Louis sighed. “But Harold, the nights still young! And I haven’t even gotten to finish my beer.” The night may still be young to Louis, but Harry was over it. Done and tired, ready for bed to sleep it off. 

“But I don’t want to be here, I’d rather go watch a movie, like you promised.” Harry knew it was not likely to happen. But maybe it was enough of an excuse to pull his boyfriend away. “Please.” 

For a moment Harry thought maybe Louis was going to make an excuse to have another beer or at least Liv was going to protest. 

“Okay, yeah we can go back to mine now.” Louis’ hands pushed into his pockets for a moment before he pulled out the keys. That was until Harry snatched them from Louis’ hand and said he will drive instead. Louis of course frowned and whined that he was perfectly capable of driving, well that was until he stood up and nearly fell into Harry’s lap. 

Yeah, Louis was not driving. 

Once they had said their goodbyes, well more so Louis, Harry had helped Louis out to his car. And it didn’t take much longer after that to head back to Louis’ flat, thank god Harry paid attention earlier or else he’d be lost. 

When they had gotten back to Louis’ place and wound up in Louis’ room, Harry helped Louis out of his clothes and into bed. Louis begged Harry to come cuddle with him, but Harry told him to get some sleep before he went to go search for some meds. Or at least some type of hangover remedy for tomorrow morning so Louis wouldn’t feel like utter shit when he woke up. 

About five minutes later after snooping around the room, Harry found a bottle of paracetamol and had gotten a glass of water. Thankful that the boys had at least some type of pain relievers hidden about their place. 

Louis was passed out when Harry came back into the bedroom, Harry set the glass and bottle onto the nightstand. Unsure whether or not if he should crawl in bed beside him as he felt an urge to just stay up and keep an eye on Louis. 

Harry just wanted to make sure in case Louis needed assistance to the toilet if he woke up ill or fell off the bed. The caregiver in Harry just needed to do this to make himself feel better and that’s what he did. Harry stayed up for over an hour, keeping a close eye on his boy. Harry had managed to pull his phone off the charger and check his messages. Nothing too important other than a text from Ed, asking Harry what he had been up to. But Harry left that on read as he’d get back to his mate tomorrow as it was nearing two in the morning. 

So Harry just ended up tossing his phone onto his duffle bag and changed into more comfortable clothes. Ready to just lay down already as sleep felt more tempting the longer he stayed up with not much to do. 

And that was what Harry did, he wedged himself into the empty spot beside Louis. Pulled some of the blanket over his body and closed his eyes. Hopeful sleep would come in no time, ready for a new day to begin. 

Thankfully, Harry fell into a deep slumber not too long after. 

When morning came, Harry was awoken by a loud slam of the door, and he just groaned. Ugh, Harry wasn’t ready to get up yet. 

Harry felt one hundred percent groggy when he opened his eyes everything was just blurry. Harry didn’t know what time it was, but it felt like he barely gotten any sleep. Not after the night he had and just thinking about the whole pub dilemma, Harry was mad. 

He was allowed to still be upset, okay? 

First his date got canceled then he had to share his alone time with three other strangers, Louis was drunker than a skunk, and to top it all off Liv just rubbed Harry the wrong way. Who even flirts with their supposed friend when you know they have a significant other? Who? 

Harry had never done it to Niall because it was a shit thing to do. Liv needed to back the hell off. 

After a moment Harry let out a tired groan and moved to roll over, expecting to fall onto a hard sleeping body. Yet, he was welcomed by a warm empty spot and Harry let out a sigh, his eyes flicked towards the nightstand and nearly let out a pained whine, it was only six o'clock in the morning. 

Three hours of sleep was not okay. No wonder he felt like shit. Harry was exhausted and just wanted to go back to bed.

And yet Harry couldn’t because his mind was stuck on how angry he was, maybe it was his fatigue talking, but still. Harry hadn’t been with Louis in days and what he came back to is some girl all over Louis and dragged out to a pub to wee hours in the morning. Having to deal with a drunk boyfriend and make sure he was safe, it wasn’t exactly the weekend he pictured. 

Yes, Harry knew in his heart Louis probably meant well and wanted to just make everyone happy. But sometimes things like that backfired and someone was bound to be unhappy. Like Harry, he was disappointed. 

The bedroom door squeaked open and Harry’s eyes glanced over, his vision a little less blurry by now. Louis had come back with the door closed behind him, his hair a mess as he let out a yawn. Harry just moved back his side of the bed as he pulled the blanket over more for warmth. Not in the mood to start his day or even really talk to Louis. Not right now at least because Harry just can’t. 

“Sorry if I woke you, babe.” Louis said tiredly, his weight dipped into the bed. Harry heard Louis gulp down the water that he’d left out. Then there was movement beside Harry and nice warm body beside him and a head pressed against the back neck. “Thanks for the meds, Harold. I owe you so much because I feel like shit.” 

Harry just not in the mood for a morning chat. But Louis apparently needed attention and his hand traveled to Harry’s waist and pulled slightly. 

“Baby, I wanna cuddle with you.” Louis pleaded and as much as Harry enjoyed a nice snuggle, he just didn’t want anything like that right now, not when he’s gotten bitter feelings. 

Harry just laid there as Louis tried to get him to move, but Harry didn’t. He shrugged off Louis’ hand when he reached for Harry's shoulder and when Louis’ body pressed up against his, he just scooted towards the little space he had left.

Couldn't Louis get the hint? 

“Harry?” Louis asked as his hand was back on Harry's waist, a gentle squeeze. “Is something wrong?”

Yeah, there was.

“What's the matter, baby?” Louis questioned as he pressed up against Harry, hand sliding down the front of Harry's waist, and Harry felt sweet tender kiss against his neck. “Did I say something to piss you off last night?” 

No, not exactly. But Harry still didn’t feel like talking with Louis right now. 

“If so, I’m sorry, okay?” Louis apologized and that was great. If Louis did say something mean and crude to him, which he didn't. So his apology meant nothing to Harry. It was almost sad that Louis didn’t realize what a lonesome night Harry had as he watched everyone be drunk and merry. 

Harry curled his fingers into the blanket as he felt another soft touch of Louis’ lips against his skin. The scratchiness of his boyfriends facial hair sent a little shiver down his spine.

“Harry just talk to me so I can figure out what's bothering you.”

Should he tell Louis what the matter? That he was uncomfortable with Liv touching his boyfriend excessively and flirting with him? That Harry felt left out? Or the fact that he was bothered that one of his nights with Louis had been stolen away from him?

Did Louis really want to know all that? Because Harry was not sure what to even say first or if he wanted to say it at all right now. 

Harry didn’t know what to do. 

“Babe...” Louis muttered as felt the body beside him pull away and moving off the bed. 

Louis had come around the other side and kneeled down in front of him. Louis had puffy eyes and dark circles. He let out a tired sigh as he stared at Harry and Harry felt wetness just welled up behind his eyes. A lone one tear slid down his face and god, Harry just felt so _frustrated._

Louis wiped the wetness from Harry’s cheek with the back of his knuckle before he cooed, “Just tell me what I did so I can make it better?” Louis sounded desperate and yet so rough. Like he had frog stuck in the back of his throat. 

Harry blinked back more wetness that begged to escape, but another tear slid out. The pad of Louis’ thumb caught it before it got too far and his eyes started to burn. Not wanting to cry like this all because he had a lot of emotions regarding last night, but it was tough. 

“I feel let down.” Harry muttered out, his tone shaky. 

Louis frowned. “What do you mean? You had fun last night, didn’t you?” 

Hanging out with drunk people wasn’t something Harry would consider fun. 

“No, Louis. I didn’t.” Harry stressed as he closed his eyes for a moment. “Do you really think I had this amazing time while everyone was drunk?” Harry just needed Louis to understand how awful of a time he had. “I felt left out.”

“Baby, I’m sorry you felt that way.” Louis cooed as he wiped Harry's tears away. “ I knew I should have asked you first before assuming, but I was just kind of excited for you guys to meet.” Louis explained. “Thought it’d be great for me not only because it’d be a bonding experience with my colleagues, but because you’d be there next to me.”

That was sweet and all, but Harry wasn't sure if he ever wanted to be in the same room with a certain colleague again. 

“Yeah, but it wasn’t a great experience for me, Louis. I thought we were supposed to go out on a date together, alone. But instead, I had to spend my time making sure you didn’t get alcohol poisoning or worse.” Harry sniveled, his eyes burned so bad. “I don’t mind you going out and having fun with your friends, but I only have limited time with you. I just thought that this weekend was supposed be about us.” 

The corners of Louis’ lips twitched downward as his hand rested on the edge of the bed. “It is still about us, we’re together right now, babe.” Louis said, “Last night may have been a bit of a pitfall, but I swear tonight I’ll make it better.”

“Really?” Harry questioned and Louis nodded. It made Harry feel a little better that Louis was already promising a better night. “How so?”

“Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?” Louis teased, a small smile back across his face. “But I suppose I can let you in on a little secret since I love you so much, I’m going to wear my nicest shirt.” 

“I hope it’s that blue henley, it’s my favorite.” Harry just loved that shirt on Louis and the fact he had only got to see it on New Year’s Eve was such a crime. The garment was practically made for Louis’ fit body, so like he should wear it tonight. 

“It’s the beginning of August and you want me to sweat my balls off all because you want me in a long sleeve?” Louis shook his head. “Are you mad Harold?”

“Just demanding.” Harry quipped, feeling better now that they cleared the air. Even though the whole Liv thing still bothered Harry to his core, he didn’t feel up to talking about it. Not only that, but Harry just wanted to forget about her already. 

Louis eyed him suspiciously, “Or maybe it’s an excuse to have me strip for you, I mean I can't blame you. I have a great body.” Louis laughed tiredly as he slowly moved to his feet. “Luckily I’m such an amazing boyfriend that’d risk heat stroke for you.” 

Harry rolled his eyes as Louis crawled over him back into bed, snuggled right up behind him. An arm snaked over Harry’s waist and pulled him close, Harry felt the corners of his lips slid upwards. Happy to cuddle with his guy now that he felt content and not only that, but he was still just so tired. Harry could really use a few more hours of sleep and maybe Louis could use it too. 

“Amazing indeed.” Harry breathed out as his eyes fluttered shut. His heart warmed in his chest when Harry felt the back of his hand that had rested against the mattress had been engulfed, fingers laced together. 

Then there was a sweet whisper of _I love you_ in his ear, Harry just felt so happy now.

Harry did end up in a slumber minutes later and that was okay, he had his boyfriend there beside him. 

And that’s all Harry needed.

A few hours later and Harry was with Niall in the kitchen catching up as their boyfriends had went out for a smoke. Which this was nice, Harry hadn’t been able to have a small chat with his best mate in a while without anyone else around. Not that there was anything secretive that he was hiding, but Harry always appreciated when it was just them. 

They were sat at the small dining table, Niall had been telling Harry that they truly did need to just hangout sometime when they would be back home. Of course, Harry loved that idea because in the past they’d always be hanging out or going places. Unless Niall had a boyfriend then Harry would be the third wheel of course. But now, seeing as Harry now had a boyfriend of his own too he no longer had that problem, which was nice.

“Maybe one of these times before summer ends we can have a night, you know like you come stay over for a night?”Niall suggested. Harry had never been in Niall’s house more than a few times since they’d always be outside or going other places. Same for Niall coming to Harry’s, well except for that one night he did stay over because they had went to some concert together back when Harry was around sixteen. Still, maybe it’d be nice to just have a sleepover with his best mate one more time. 

“That’d be nice, as long as you don’t ignore me for that phone of yours.” As much as Harry loved Niall’s company, he didn’t want to be ignored all because Zayn decided to text love declarations. 

“Fuck off.” Niall shot back, narrowing his eyes and Harry just grinned.

“Well I’m being serious, Niall. I get that you’re in love with Zayn and all, but if I’m coming to yours for the night I expect to be entertained.” Harry grinned, as he crossed his legs. “I mean unless you come over when Gemma’s down for the week.” 

“When is that?” Niall questioned as he gotten up and opened the fridge.

“To my knowledge she said at least by the end of the month before I head back to uni. So, soon I believe.” Harry said as Niall came back to the table with a piece of cold pizza. “Isn’t it a bit early for lunch?” Harry teased resting his arms against the table. 

“You mean brunch? No, it’s never too early for this heaven on Earth.” Niall replied before he took a bite of his food. “Not all of us are health nuts, like you H.” 

Well, Niall did have a point, a very slight one. “I’d rather just eat a nice healthy breakfast than a cold piece of leftover pizza is all. “ Harry explained.

“Yeah, but my definition of healthy breakfast is cereal and yours is like yogurt with granola and fruits.” Niall wasn't wrong about that. Harry’s just felt better when actually ate sometimes with nutrients in it. That was also not greasy as well.

“You mean a parfait?” Harry laughed. 

Niall furrowed his brows, “Yeah, yeah whatever they’re called, all I’m saying is when it comes to breakfast, we’ve got different tastes.”

“True.” Harry muttered out as Niall finished off the last of the slice. 

“But anyway, maybe that’d be better if I come to yours instead when Gemma’s down.” Niall insisted and Harry liked that plan a lot. In a perfect world, Louis would be up to see Harry too but in reality he knew the chances were slim to none. Especially when Louis can only come see him every other weekend until Harry would be back at university for the new year. 

“That’d be nice.” 

Niall gave Harry a nod before he went to wash his hands in the sink and in came Zayn and Louis seconds later. Zayn kicked off his boots before he came into the kitchen, Louis followed behind and slid into the seat beside Harry. 

“Hey darling,” Louis muttered out before he leaned over and gave Harry a peck on the lips. Louis’ fingertips against the back of his neck made him shiver as they toyed with the strands before he leaned back in his spot, fingers still there. 

“Have a nice smoke?” Harry asked as he relaxed against his boyfriends touch as Niall and Zayn occupied the other two seats, Zayn’s arm around Niall’s shoulders. 

Louis sighed, “Yeah, I feel a little better, but still shitty.” 

“Maybe it was bad idea to get smashed last night then,” Zayn commented with a snicker. “Haven’t you learned that hangovers aren't your friend, Tommo?” 

“Obviously.” Louis rolled his eyes as his hand fell onto the center of Harry’s back, and gave it a rub. “But why the fuck does beer taste so good and yet it makes you feel so terrible?” 

“Because you’re drinking to get drunk.” Zayn stated the obvious as he ran fingers through his messy dark hair. “No one just casually sips on beer like a glass of lemonade or some shit.” 

“But it does have benefits, like it possibly reduces heart disease.” Niall commented and Harry gave a nod. “It’s not all bad.”

“You’re so smart, babe.” Zayn said as he pressed a kiss to Niall’s cheek.

“Thank you.” Niall beamed as leaned a little closer towards Zayn in his spot. “May not be as intelligent as some people at this table.” Niall’s eyes snapped towards Harry. “But I know my stuff.” 

Harry wished he was bright as Niall thought. Yeah, sure maybe Harry has nearly perfect grades and always been the top of the class. But that didn’t mean he knew everything and didn’t struggle too. It was nice to hear it though, even though sometimes Harry felt like he was lost. 

“Well maybe if you studied more and actually came to class you’d know even more.” Harry teased. “But this year could be different for you, you could join me in the nursing society.” 

Louis scoffed, “A club? Seriously?”

“Well yeah, I mean it’s a good idea and I think it’d help out with my major.” Harry said in defense. “I can use all the support and guidance I can get because I actually still have goals I need to maintain, Lou.”

Louis looked unimpressed as the hand on Harry’s back came to a halt, “But clubs are like… useless.” Sure they weren’t Louis’ cup of tea, but Harry wanted to do this. It’d just make him feel better and he was going to have a lot of time by himself when he would be back at school.

So why not? Harry may even take up yoga or something.

“Maybe for you, but I’m still going to do it,” Harry was determined and he just hoped Niall would give it a thought.

“I don’t know if I’m up for joining a club, honestly. Sure, in theory, it’s a good idea for my future, but I’m unsure.” Niall finally said, Zayn’s fingers caressed along his shoulder. “It’d be good for you though. Get you out there networking instead of being cooped up in that dorm 24/7 studying your head off.” 

“Ni’s got a point, H.” Zayn commented and Louis gave a nod in response. 

Harry felt almost ganged up on all because of his revising habits. _Yet again_. It had always worked for Harry and sue him for taking his education serious, it was just too sad that no one could understand that still. Sure Harry may go above and beyond, but it was all with a purpose. 

“But anyway H, do you want to go with me and N to the mall around five?” Zayn asked and Harry was surprised by this suggestion. 

Certainly Zayn had meant Harry and Louis, but then again Harry thought Louis and him had plans? 

“Why?” Harry questioned suspiciously, not so sure how he felt about going to a mall with Zayn. Especially since he knew it wasn’t the type of get your shit and get out kind of thing. Because when it came to Zayn god only knew how long they’ll be there for. 

Zayn gave a passing glance to Louis for a moment before he smirked, “Well ask your boyfriend.”

Harry flicked his gaze towards Louis, curious and wanting to know what this was all about. 

Louis rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, “Well I just thought that maybe it’d buy me some time to set up our date tonight,” Wait, what? “I just need about an hour or so, I don’t want you to spoil the surprise by being here and I owe it you, to us.”

Harry took a moment to process what exactly Louis just said. Louis wanted him to go out with Zayn and Niall for an hour or two while he set up their dinner or whatever. But, why couldn’t Harry just hangout with Niall in Zayn’s room then? Is Louis planning some big romantic gesture? Or did he truly not want Harry here of chances of catching glimpse of what he had plans of. 

More importantly, will they have the flat to themselves for a few hours?

Not that they like need to be alone, but it felt more comfortable to be intimate with Louis that way.

“If that’s okay?” 

The corners of Harry’s lips slid upward, “Yeah, I can do that.” as much as Harry didn’t enjoy not being able to spend time with Louis while he was down. This was okay, it was only for a little while and Harry will have an amazing time by the end of the night. 

“Good, because I wanted to surprise you.”

“You know I’m not too fond of surprises Lou, but I’ll let this slide.” Harry joked as he leaned over and gave Louis a sweet kiss on the lips, a smile across his face when Louis returned the favour. 

Zayn cleared his throat and Harry felt heat inch to his cheeks when he pulled back and gnawed on his bottom lip. “Anyway before you two start snogging, we’ll be leaving around four, H.” Zayn clarified before he got to his feet and said something about going to watch a movie with Niall on his laptop for a bit. 

In truth Harry knew that a film was code for sex when it came to Niall or Zayn, or at least something that involved nakedness in any case. Not that Harry had ever walked in on them, but Niall had told Harry that’s been there excuse for most of the summer. Especially when they were at their parents’ house and Niall wasn’t afraid to spare the details on that.  
So then it was just Louis and Harry alone sat at the table as the door to Zayn’s closed and a click of a lock followed. 

“Well, now that we’re alone, maybe you’d like to accompany me for a cuddle in bed?’ Louis proposed and Harry loved that idea. “Maybe we can actually watch movie too before you leave me for a bit?” 

“I’d love that, but only if means we get to watch something lighthearted.” Harry compromised, as much as he loved Louis. Gore and horror films just weren’t exactly his thing.

“Damn, I actually had a plan to watch some slasher films, but I suppose I can give that up for another day.” Louis snickered as Harry felt the hand on his back disappear. “How about we go back to the Disney classics then? I mean it’s been a while.” 

Harry tucked some of his hair behind his ear, “That’d be nice, hopefully we’ll actually get to finish the movie this time.” Harry giggled as they both got to their feet, Louis grabbed Harry's hand and laced their fingers together. 

“I can’t make any promises, Harold.” Louis winked before he led Harry towards his room, and kicked the door shut behind them. 

They ended up starting _Cinderella_ , but they barely made it halfway through before Harry had Louis’ lips on his. Wandering hands and wet open mouth kisses down Harry’s neck, had kept them preoccupied and Harry stifled every whimper and moan that begged to escape. His neck decorated with dark purple marks and his hair was a mess by the time the film ended. 

Eventually the kisses had come to an end and they laid there together and talked. Louis filled Harry’s ear about how he’d been thinking of when Alex’s wedding comes around in two weeks, that he thinks Harry should come stay for more than a couple of days. As apparently Louis mentioned that he’d won’t get to see Harry until he will be back at Uni since Louis’ bandmates wedding is so close to the beginning of September. 

Now Harry didn’t mind that because once he was situated in Southampton it’d be easier to see Louis. As that’s what he promised to Harry of course. 

And Harry wanted to hold Louis to his word on that.

A few hours later and Harry stepped out of the shower as wrapped a towel around his waist. Wet hair stuck against his shoulder until he rummaged his fingers through it, in hopes it’d look better than it had when he started his day much earlier on. Harry was just glad to slip in a nice warm soak before he would take off with Zayn and Niall for a bit. Not only that but Harry wanted to make sure he looked his best for tonight. Obviously. 

Harry glanced into the foggy mirror as he wiped it just enough so he could see himself in the reflection. 

A moment later there was a loud noise coming from the door and Louis was calling his name. 

Harry smiled as he went over to unlock the door, creaking it open just enough to see Louis stood there. His fringe pushed back with a headband and in nothing but a pair of ripped tight trousers. Harry’s breath hitched in his throat as he took in the sight, tempted to just reach over and touch. But Harry remembered he was only in a towel and the thoughts of Zayn or Niall catching a glimpse of him like this wasn’t some awkward thing he wanted to deal with. 

“Yes?” Harry asked, fingers tightened on the door knob harder. Harry tried too hard to not make it show just how much Louis was affecting him for just standing there without a shirt on. Harry didn’t understand it, he’s seen Louis shirtless more times than he could count. Still, Louis had even sent him a topless selfie just a few days ago because he was bored (Typical, right?). Which Harry may or may not have accidentally saved…

Whatever the case though, Harry needed to cut it out and save that lustfulness he had for later. 

“I need to shave a bit and you’re taking too long, Harold.” Louis began, pushing open the bathroom door.

Harry moved out the way once Louis came in, “I wasn’t taking that long.” Harry said as Louis locked the door behind him and snaked his arms around Harry’s waist. “But knowing you, patience isn’t a virtue.” Harry then laughed a little before he felt a soft kiss against his collarbones. His heart fluttered in his chest at the sweet affection. 

“Yeah, but to me, you were in here forever and I missed you.” Louis breathed out against his skin, Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis’ neck as he felt lips on his neck that worked all the way up to his lips. 

Harry kissed Louis back easily, lips moved together effortlessly until Harry pulled back for a moment, “But you could have just joined me you know?” Harry muttered before he had lips on his again. 

Then Louis broke the kiss and said simply, “I could have, but then I would have wanted to kiss you all over.” Louis went back in for another kiss before he started to trail his lips down Harry’s neck, open wet kisses, Harry felt a tingle sensation shoot down his spine. 

“Like right now?” Harry muttered out, his breath hitched when one of Louis’ hand moved to his hip right above the top of his towel. 

Louis nibbled a little at the already colored flesh, “ ‘m I don’t know what you’re talking about, baby.” Louis let out a mischievous chortle. 

“Really? Because I thought you came in here to shave and not slobber all over my neck.” Harry quipped, his legs started to feel a bit weak. 

Louis’ tongue slid up his throat until it hit the bottom of Harry’s jaw. Louis pressed a searing kiss there before he pulled back a little, the corners of his lips curved upwards as he stared up at Harry.

”Okay so maybe I had told a fib to get in here with you,”Louis' hands rested against Harry’s hip, fingers tucked into the waistband of his towel. “But, God, you smell so fucking good.”  
“And you’re all sweaty.” Harry tittered as he dropped his arms from Louis’ neck. 

“Well yeah it’s like a thousand degrees in this place, what do you expect doll?” Louis commented as he reached up pushed some of Harry’s damp strands off his shoulder. “I still can’t believe you going to make me suffer over dinner, the things I do for you.” 

“You did say you’d do anything for me so…” Harry’s voice trailed off, his tone nothing but teasing. 

“You’re totally going to start using that against me now, aren’t you?” 

Harry just gave a little shrug as Louis’ hands fallen off him. Louis had this little pout and damn, he looked so cute. Like a disgruntled kitten and Harry just smirked as went over to his clothes, grabbing his boxers from the top of the pile. 

Harry dropped the towel and slipped his pants on, Louis’ now beside him, leaned against the sink, with his hands braced against the edge of the sink.

“But on a more serious note, clean shaven or no?” Louis questioned as Harry pulled on his skinny jeans, then his short sleeve button up came next. 

“I like it either way, Lou.” Harry spoke honestly as he buttoned up his top, then rechecked his hair in the mirror. Scrunched his fingers through it one last time before his fell back onto his boyfriend. “Surprise me?” 

“I thought you hated surprises?” Louis was obviously joking as he gave a wink, pushed himself off the sink. 

“You know what I meant.” Harry shook his head before he gave Louis a peck on the cheek. “I love you and behave while I’m out.” Harry laughed as Louis crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

“Yes mum.” Louis deadpanned. 

Harry beamed before he went towards the door, hand over the handle, and looked over his shoulder. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, babe.” was the last thing Louis has said to him before he left a few minutes later with the flat with Zayn and Niall. 

Going out on a shopping trip to kill some time with Niall and Zayn was okay. Of course Harry was naturally the third wheel and had to sit through their conversations together. Niall did most of the talking though, mainly about their weekend getaway they have planned before summer’s done. Harry of course felt a bit nosey to figure out where they were headed, but didn’t want to pry much for answers. But eventually it was revealed they there going to Paris .

In a sense Harry felt a tad jealous, he wanted that. Harry loved the idea of Louis and him going on trips together, like they did with Brighton. Just to experience something like that with his boyfriend would just be everything to Harry.

And it gave Harry an idea, maybe he should plan a getaway with Louis. It’d be good for them and it’d just be so perfect, but question is when could this happen?

Harry didn’t own a car or have a job, he was still in uni. Harry definitely didn’t want Louis to spend any money on it, he'd feel guilty. Especially if Louis insisted to pay for all of it. Harry just wasn’t so sure where exactly they’d go and when would be the best time. 

Harry decided he’d think about it later. 

When they wound up at the shopping mall, Harry had went store to store with the boys. Harry didn’t originally want to spend any money while he was there. However, at one point he did end up getting himself a tea and Louis a box of blueberry cupcakes. 

Zayn had been skimming through a clothing rack in search of a new leather jacket to add to his collection. Now Harry thought Zayn was insane because it’s too damn hot to be wearing something like that, but Zayn didn’t care. As long as he looked good, nothing stood in that guy’s way. 

Niall, on the other hand, didn’t buy a single thing and told Zayn he was fine when he’d offer to buy something for Niall. Of course, Harry was a bit shocked as Niall always loved to be spoiled and taken care of, so it was quite the surprise to Harry. But he never commented on it and just followed them around.

Eventually a little while later Harry had gotten a text from Louis saying he could come back now, and Harry wasted no time to tell Zayn the news. 

So they left and Harry felt a bit nervous, kind of like he did back at the train station. He had absolutely no idea what to expect and he hoped Louis liked the sweet treats that he had gotten for him. 

Whatever Louis had planned though, Harry was sure he’d love it. 

When Harry was dropped off, his heart was in his throat as he went up the stairwell, careful not to drop the box in his hand. Slowly made his way over towards Louis’ door and gave a small knock, before the door creaked open and Louis was here with a warm smile across his face. 

“About time you got here.” Louis teased as his eyes fell onto the box in Harry’s hand. “Bought yourself something nice I hope?” 

Harry just smiled and shook his head, “Actually, bought these for you, they’re uh, cupcakes.” Harry handed Louis the box, his palms felt sweaty. Louis wore the blue top as promised and his hair, god his hair looked so soft, and Harry just loved the scent of Louis’ cologne that permeated the air around them. 

“Aw, thanks baby.” Louis cooed as he started towards the kitchen, Harry toed off his boots as he closed the door behind him. His body felt like it was scorching all over as he followed Louis, but was stopped before he could even step foot into the kitchen. “Not so fast, Harold. I don’t need you seeing that atrocious mess I made, trust me.” 

“What exactly did you do?” Harry questioned curiously as Louis rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well… let's say I tried something, but it’s none of your concern, babe. How about we go to my room, yeah?” Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, and guided him away from the kitchen towards the bedroom door that was Louis’. “Just don’t freak out too much over the mess.”

Harry was a little confused by what Lous had meant until he’d open the door. 

There was sheets and blankets scattered about all over around the bed, pillows placed on top of eachother. A sheet that was the roof, tied to the headboard to the curtains and a corner tucked into another linen covering the sides. A string of small lights hung from them and a thick blanket tucked into the corner. 

Harry couldn't help but think back to all the times Louis had built them many sheet forts, but this definitely topped them all. 

“This looks amazing, Lou.” Harry said sincerely as he took a glance at Louis. 

The hand on Harry’s waist fell off him, “Good, was hoping for that reaction.” Louis simpered as he moved to stand in front of Harry and grabbed his hand. “Because I’m going to be honest, it took me good a half hour to get it perfect.” 

“You know I’d like anything you’d come up with.” Harry truly would. “Even though it kind of makes me want to do the wash, I do love it.”

“Of course you do.” Louis teased as he took a step backward and Harry took a step forward, both making their way into the sheet fort. 

Once sat inside it just felt warm and intimate, actually rather spacey than it had looked. Sheet over their heads was up high enough so the top of Harry’s head wasn’t brushed against it so that was nice. 

Harry was sat crossed legged in front of Louis who still had Harry’s hand in his, Louis’ thumb slid tenderly across the back Harry ’s hand. Harry’s heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

“I know this has been a little hard for you since I’ve been gone, and it has for me too.” Louis started, his tone soft and gentle. “I fucking hate being away from you like that, it sucks. But this is just a small bump in the road, and I know we’ll get past it.” Louis reassured, Harry’s chest felt tight. “I love you so much and I promise you, I genuinely swear to you that I’m trying my best to make time for you.”

“It's just tough not having you pop in whenever you pleased or being minutes away.” Harry spoke honestly, his eyes on their hands. “I’ve missed you.” Harry felt warm tears well up behind his eyes at those truthful word, but blinked it away. Not needing to start crying because of a lingering longing in his chest when his boyfriend isn’t there. 

If anything Harry should be happy, but this heavy conversation was a hurdle he needed to get over. 

“Baby, you know how I I told you when you’re back in Southampton it’d be easier?” Louis questioned and Harry nodded. “I meant it, even if that means I have to come drag you away from your studies or from Niall and Ed. I’m going to make time for you, for us. Because I don’t want to lose you.”

And Harry didn’t want to lose Louis either, so it was heartwarming to know it went both ways. 

“I know I’m being sappy right now, but I wanted to reassure you that just because I’m here in London doesn’t mean my heart is.”

Harry smiled, butterflies in his stomach, and his heart felt so full. God, he loved this boy. 

There was lingering silence in the air between them for a few moments until Louis pulled his hand away.

“But now that’s all said, I’ll be right back, okay?” Louis stated as he crawled out the fort and left the room. 

Harry sat there and he still couldn’t get this grin off his face as he toyed with one of the button on his top. The fact Louis said all that meant a lot and it was what he needed to hear. It’s only a few more weeks of this hardship and then he'll get to see Louis more often. Harry just needed to keep reminding himself of that. 

Eventually, Louis came back with two plates, whatever it was on those had a wonderful and strong aroma. Louis managed to make to get back into the fort without spilling the contents all over the sheets and handed Harry his plate along with fork.

“So, I tried to make cream tortellini carbonara and I swear I followed all the directions, but I know it’s shit.” Louis explained, but in all honesty it looked and smelled good to Harry. “But tell me what you think?”

Louis looked at him expectantly as Harry stabbed his fork into a noodle and popped it into his mouth. Harry nearly cringed at the mushiness of the noodle, but he didn't want to hurt Louis’ feelings. The sauce tasted amazing and flavorful, but the noodles… those were a bit overcooked.

“Uh… it’s good.” Harry said as he watched Louis furrowed his brows as he took a bite of his pasta on his own plate and then spit it back out. 

“You’re being too nice, Harold.” Louis shook his head as he grabbed Harry’s plate. “Trust me, I’m not going to force you to eat this nastiness, luckily I had a backup plan.” 

Oh thank god, as much as Harry’s heart warmed at the thought of Louis cooking something for him, he just couldn't stomach those noodles.

“I loved the sauce.” Harry complimented and the corners of Louis’ lips slid upwards as he left the fort again, Harry wondered what exactly was this spare meal. Harry was certain it was definitely takeaway, not that it was a bad thing of course. As long as he was here with Louis, it didn’t matter. 

Even if Harry had to force himself to eat that pasta he would have.

Thankfully, Louis wasn’t gone for too long and came back with a pizza box put it between them and two water bottles for the both of them. 

“I know it’s not exactly romantic, but it was sort of last minute. I mean seriously though, you can't go wrong with pizza. “ 

Harry just leaned over, his hand pushed against t softness of the blanket underneath him for support as he pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek. 

“I don’t mind, Lou. Romantic or not, I’m just happy that I’m here with you.” and that was the truth. Harry simpered when Louis leaned in for a kiss on the lips, the hand that cupped his cheek made his arm feel weak. 

Louis pulled back from the kiss, “ You’re so good to me.” Louis cooed as Harry moved to sit back, and shared one last smile before they broke into the box, ready to eat. 

Overall the dinner was delicious as expected and they nearly finished it off. A few pieces leftover. There was a comfortable quietness between them, even shared a few glances with each other here and there. A small part of Harry still had wished he could have eaten Louis’ meal. It was so sweet and warmed Harry’s heart that Louis tried for him, maybe next time they’ll have a success. 

After the pizza box got discarded outside the sheet fort, Louis had taken Harry’s hand again. Laced their fingers together and he had this warm smile across his face, Harry wanted to kiss him. 

“Can I ask you something?” Louis questioned and Harry tilted his head, taken back by the fact Louis just asked him if he could ask a question. This was so weird, usually Louis wasn't afraid to say anything that came to his mind. Good or bad. 

“Go, ahead.” Harry muttered out as he gnawed the inside of his cheek.

Louis’ let out a breath, “Do you really think I sound good when I sing?” Louis had a conflicted look on his face almost as if he were expecting Harry to say no. But, Harry loves the sound of Louis’ voice and he’d never tell Louis he wasn’t good. 

Louis’ amazingly talented, better than himself anyway, and Harry just wished Louis had that confidence.

“Of course, I think you sound lovely, Lou. Seriously.” And that was the truth. “I’m you’re number one fan, and I’d love to hear you.” 

“You mean my only fan?” Louis snickered as he glanced down to their hands. “You’re just saying that because you have to, you’re my boyfriend.”

Harry frowned as he pulled his had from his Louis’ and moved to sit beside him, hand on his back, giving him a little rub. 

“Now come on, Louis. You know that’s not true, I’ve told you many times how good you sound.” Harry just needed to get it through Louis’ head, “Yeah, I’m just one person, but I’ll always be there right beside you, pushing you along. Because I know you can do it and I’ll always support you.”

Louis’ eyes fell closed for a moment before he glanced at Harry and the corners of his lips twitched upward. 

Harry rested his hand on the center of Louis’ back before he added, “I’ll be here when you're ready to show me, okay?” 

Louis gave a small nod as he leaned over and gave Harry a peck on the lips , a warm palm against his cheek. 

“God, I love you so fucking much, Harry.” Louis breathed out after the kiss broke, Harry’s heart stuttered in his chest. “But uh, the reason I asked was because I want to do something for you, something I've never done with anyone.” 

“Yeah?”

Louis gave a nod as he crawled out of the lit up fort and Harry was a bit confused as the light to the room was shut off, the string of lights illuminated the room. Harry heard the hustle and bustle outside the sheet walls and the sound of something being snapped open. Harry’s stomach felt like it was a twisted mess because he didn’t know what to expect.

When Louis had come back, he had his acoustic guitar with him and Harry was definitely curious now. 

“So I’ve been perfecting this song I’ve been trying to play for a few years. I go back and forth on my electric and acoustic every once in awhile.” Louis explained as he positioned the guitar in his lap. “And I just thought maybe it was time to have an audience. Someone that I care about and who is supportive.”

Harry’s heart was beating so fast, Louis was saying all the right things.

“Just don’t laugh if I fuck up, okay?” Louis pleaded as his eyes fell onto the guitar and started softly pluck at the strings. 

From the moment the intro started, Harry knew which song he was playing. It was familiar. _Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World._

Harry sat there as he watched Louis strummed along and in truth, this rang a familiarity with him. He remembered the sheet music for this song hung up on Louis’ memory board and it brought a smile to his face. Harry had wondered at the time when he first noticed it, if held any importance to Louis. Or if we're just his favourite song. 

Whatever ever the case may be, Louis played it beautifully.

However, the next thing that happened caught Harry off guard. 

Louis was humming along with the melody as his eyes closed, and Harry just sat there gobsmacked. 

Sure, it wasn’t anything like a song being sung to him, but it was pretty damn close. Louis felt comfortable enough to give him this and it just warmed Harry’s heart. 

Harry sat there and listened along, he felt an array of emotions hit him all at once. It was overwhelming. From amazement to elation, Harry’s mind was all over the place right now just sitting here listening to Louis’ hum along with his guitar. 

He’s never had a guy do this for him before, not anyone. 

Harry just felt so special. 

It seemed like ended too soon when the strums came to an end and the sounds of the guitar stopped. Harry wanted more, he needed Louis to play it again because it Harry felt like this was the only time he’d ever get to experience something like this. But he didn’t want to ask for too much and scare Louis off all because he enjoyed the serenade his boyfriend had given him. 

Louis let out a breath as he opened his eyes as they fell back onto Harry, moving his fringe out of his eye with his free hand. 

“Wasn't too terrible I hope?” Louis queried as he gnawed on his bottom lip. 

Harry shook his head, “It was lovely.” 

Louis’ face broke out into a smile, “You really thought so?” and Harry nodded. “Shit, thanks, babe, really. Means a lot.” 

“You know you’re very talented with the guitar and I’ve always been impressed.” Harry spoke truthfully as Louis moved to set his guitar carefully outside the fort. “It makes me happy when I see you do something you love.” 

“And you should be impressed, I’m quite amazing, no, the best at guitar.” Louis sounded so smug. 

“You’re just the best at everything, huh?” Harry teased.

“Basically.” Louis smirked, as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “Fuck, It’s so hot.” 

“Of course.” Harry giggled a little and Louis was right, it was quite warm. Harry almost wished he had put on shorts instead, but they weren’t exactly what Harry would consider proper date attire. “Me too.” 

Louis pushed up his sleeves before he said, “Well I mean, at least you're not wrong about that. You’re fucking hot.” 

Harry tried to bite back his smile, but to no avail, he couldn't contain it. It was silly comments like those, that Harry couldn’t help but grin over. His boyfriend was just so witty sometimes.  
For a moment there was a silence between them and Harry wanted to crawl over and kiss Louis’ face. Yet at the same time, Harry just wanted to talk. Talk about anything and everything with his boy. Harry didn’t know what he wanted more because truthfully speaking he enjoyed both. Hell, even a cuddle sounded good right now, anything with Louis was best. 

The next thing Harry knew Louis had slowly moved his way over towards him, Harry was a little confused, that was until Louis’ pulled him in for a kiss, his hand on the back of Harry’s neck Fingers curled into Harry’s hair.

Harry relaxed into the kiss as he leaned in a little more as it was kind of awkward with Louis on his knees in front of him. But in a sense Harry didn’t care, his stomach was all fluttery, and the way Louis kissed him softly and yet so ravenous had Harry hungry for more. Harry hand found its way onto Louis’ arm and squeezed as he moved his lips against Louis’. Just in need of more and more of his boy’s kisses. 

Louis’ tongue coaxed into his mouth as Harry felt Louis shift a little closer and a hand on his knee. The gentle squeeze on his leg sent a jolt of electricity through Harry's veins. 

They massage their tongues together slowly, and Harry’s heart beated erratically in his chest. Harry could feel Louis’ crowding his space as the hand fell from his neck to his shoulder. Breath almost caught in his throat when Harry felt slowly being guided to lay on his back as they kissed. 

Harrys’ hands were on Louis sides, fingers grabbed onto the fabric of Louis’ top. Harry’s got Louis between his legs, hovered over him, and fingers working on the buttons of his top. Harry let out a low whine when Louis suckled on his tongue, goosepimples spread all across his arms. 

God, the things Louis did to Harry were insane. 

Harry’s top slowly had come undone as each button unfastened, Louis’ fingers danced along his stomach until they slid over his nipple. Harry had squirmed under Louis’ touch and felt a buzz of hankering for more. 

Fuck, he needed whatever he could get. 

Harry broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Louis’ throat, his hands pulled Louis closer, bunching his top up a little more. Thrill peaking as Louis’ fingers ghosted along his nipple once again, A small noise escaped Louis’ lips and Harry could feel his own cock start to press up against his jeans. 

“Baby…” Louis groaned out as Harry worked back up to Louis’ lips and Harry nearly whimpered against them when Louis pushed his hips against him. 

But then Louis pulled away from the kiss and Harry’s eyes flew open, Louis was on his knees and hurriedly pulling his top over his head. Tossed it to the side like it was yesterday's news before he surged back down for a kiss. Harry's fingers could feel the warm tackiness of Louis’ skin, a series of shivers crawled down his spine when Louis’ hand was on his shoulder guided him to sit up just enough to lose his shirt before his back was pressed against the blanket seconds later. 

Harry mewled against his boyfriends lips as he rolled their hips together once again. Harry didn’t want Louis to stop, he couldn't stop. Louis just couldn’t because Harry needed it. He _wanted_ it so bad.

Two weeks was far too long apart from Louis and Harry’s never felt more aroused in his life. There was just something about not having his boyfriend in days that was making him feel greedy for so much. He felt beyond attracted to Louis and his scent, god his cologne was just absolutely intoxicating. 

Louis pulled from the kiss again as he left open mouth kisses down Harry’s neck, “I wanna fuck you.” Louis breathed out in between every searing press of his lips. “Hard.” 

Harry’s toes curled at those word, a moan fell from his lips as Louis’ lips latched under his jaw. Head tilted upward a little. His nails slid down Louis’ sides until they hit the hem of his jeans. A breathy whine fell from his lips when Louis worked his way to the other side of Harry’s neck. 

“Would you like that?” Louis groaned as he nibbled and sucked along Harry’s neck.

“Yes.” Harry nearly cried out as Louis’ lips went further down until they found his collarbones. Louis sucked a dark purple mark against them, “Louis.. Please.” 

Louis, the little devious shit he was, slid his tongue down until he reached Harry's nipple. Swirled his tongue around before he gave it a suckle. Harry felt as if he got the light whacked out of him, his legs quivered and his body buzzed with sensitivity. Louis flicked his tongue a few times before latched his mouth once more before he left concupiscent kisses down Harry’s stomach. 

Harry felt breathless and nearly moaned at the sound of the button to his jeans popped open. Fuck, Harry couldn't wait to get out these clothes. 

The zipper came next and then Louis’ fingers hooked into the the thick band and started to drag the trousers down Harry’s hip, his boxers following, which Harry lifted his bum enough to get these things off, and thrown to the side. Harry stifled an oncoming moan when he watched Louis undo his jeans hurriedly, the delicious outline of his hard cock pressed against the tight denim had made Harry’s own pulsate. 

Louis was quick to remove his bottoms off before he surged back down for a kiss, hand on Harry’s cheek, and Harry fingers slid through Louis’ silky locks.A blissful ecstasy rang through Harry’s mind as their cocks brushed together as Louis sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip. Harry’s fingers gripped onto the Lous’ hair, his heart rate climbing in his chest, and a low moan escaped from his lips as Louis broke the kiss to work back on his neck. 

“ I missed your body, fuck” Louis groaned into Harry’s ear as he nibbled on he lobe ever so slightly. Harry’s whole body convulsed at those sinfully riveting words. “So fucking fit, Jesus christ.” 

Louis sucked on last kiss mark to the already bruised skin as he pushed down against Harry’s hips. Harry let out a sharp intake of air as their cocks rubbed together. Blissful delight rushed through Harry's body every time their dick ’s caressed together. 

“Lou... “ Harry moaned out, needly. “Fuck me… please.” Harry just felt so overflowing with torrid lust. Like, Harry just needed Louis’ cock. It’s been too long and he wants it so bad… Harry’s been aching for it for days. 

“Love it when you’re eager, baby.” Louis purred into Harry’s ear once again as he pulled away. Harry made grabby hands for his boy, but Louis held up his finger before he quickly exited the fort. Harry wanted to follow after him and take this to the bed, he just needed Louis now.

Thankfully Louis was only gone for a moment as he had come back, lube and condoms set aside as he kissed Harry again feverishly. His hand cradled Harry’s cheek until he pulled back once again and grabbed a pillow from the corner and set it beside Harry. 

“Lay on this babe, bum in the air,” Louis said, as he stroked his own self off. “Wanna make you feel good before anything else.” 

Harry trembled at those thrilling words, quick to move, hips snug against the pillow, on his stomach. Harry rested his head against his arms and he felt sweet, tender kisses travel up his back, all the way to his neck. Harry mewled as Louis’s lips peppered the back of his shoulder with kisses, Louis’ cock pressed against his ass. 

And fuck, was it teasing. 

Harry let out a whine when he felt Louis’ body disappear, only to feel hands slid over the curve of his arse. Harry relaxed against Louis’ touch, gnawed on his bottom lip as he felt his bottom being squeezed and an ever so gentle kiss pressed right above his ass,

Then came a scratchy sensation against his skin and a relish of delight when he felt the swipe of Louis’ tongue against his rim. 

Fucking hell, it’s been way too long!

Harry had these small noises he couldn’t hold in as Louis teased along his hole. His legs already felt weak from the sensations. The way his guy worked him open had Harry in fits of breathy moans and desperate whimpers the more Louis carried on. Harry just felt so dazed and intoxicated with every desperate swipe and wiggle of Louis’ skilled tongue. 

“Louis, Louis.” Harry repeatedly moaned out, his whole body felt like it caught fire and dripping. His cock painfully hard and ached to be touched, the pillow definitely not sufficient enough. But, what Harry wanted more was to have more of this, Louis’ mouth on him. 

Harry pushed back more into Louis’ face, a throaty moan came out when Louis swirled his tongue the right way. 

_Fuck_ , Harry felt tingles shoot through his dick the longer Louis was on him, Harry needed to come. He just wanted to so badly, and yet not wanting to even stop. He could do a double round. Harry’s certain he could. 

But then Louis’ pulled off him and Harry rubbed against the pillow, eager for something. Anything to make his painful hardon better. 

Louis’ tongue on him was too short lived and definitely not enough. However, Harry knew what came next was even better and it just made his dick throb as his fingers pressed into his arms. 

Harry nearly sobbed at the sound of a cap being popped open, and slick fingers slid against his rim. 

“Wanna fuck you from behind… would you like that?” Louis asked needily, Harry nodded desperately, he didn’t care. Probably be easier on his hips anyway. 

Harry’s breath hitched when he felt himself stretch, fingers slid around, prickly sensations crawled up his arms when he could feel another finger in him. It still stung a little, but bearable compared to last time. Thank, god. 

Louis fingered him for a moment, Harry jerked a little when he felt pressure against that sweet spot. But almost saddened when Louis’ fingers were gone shortly after only to feel the tip of Louis’ cock against him as he straddled Harry. Hands flat against the floor by Harry’s neck. 

“Remember to relax, baby.” Louis breathed out as he slowly pushed in Harry, Harry hissed at the stretch. 

It was still quite the pain, but Harry could get through it. 

Harry let out a deep breath as they stayed at a standstill, the burning feeling present. For a moment Harry thought if he'd ever get used to it, Louis’ thickness. Afterall Harry does see a future with his boyfriend and sex is definitely something Harry would love to keep doing. Try different things as he grows comfortable and confident with Louis. But also just not feel like his ass was on fire for minutes on end before he could start feeling blissful and connected with his boy. 

“So tight, babe.” Louis groaned out. “Fuck.” Harry fluttered his eyes closer and let out a hum at those words. 

A few moments later Harry could feel himself starting rid the burn. 

“Okay, Lou.” Harry said, his toes curled when Louis started to thrust slowly into him. The pushes in him started off gently. A small noise escaped Harry’s lips when Louis pummeled his hips deep against him at one point.

Harry let out a little breaths here and there, his own leaking cock rubbed against the blanket everytime Louis’ hips met his bum. Harry’s whole body quivered as he felt his hair moved off his neck and steamy kisses along his skin. 

Fiery kiss marks and heavy breaths fanned across the back of Harry’s neck. His curly locks fallen in his face, swung back and forth in the motions, and Harry started to feel frisson with Louis’ frenetic thrusts. 

Harry’s hands moved to grab a hold of the blanket at one point when Louis hit that sweet spot. A shock of intensity over took his body and Harry let out a sob, avid for that feeling again. He tried to push back against Louis to meet his movements, desperate for that intense rush of ecstasy. 

“More.” Harry moaned out. “Louis.. Please.” Harry was desperate, so eager for it. He needed it. 

Louis had let out this animalistic groan in Harry’s ear, Harry breath hitched at hastiness of Louis’ momentum. Skin to skin snapping together had Harry nearly in a fit of whimpers, his nails clawed into the bedding. 

Harry felt like his whole body was smouldering as it was drowning in pleasure. 

Every strangled noise, huff, and moan filtered the air, bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and arousal peaking stronger.

Harry felt like his brain was losing its functions the more pressure he felt against that pleasurable spot. The more Louis fucked him, the higher Harry felt. His knuckles a shade of white as every drive of Louis’ hips against bum was so much.

Louis was going harder than before, and _fuck_ , did it feel amazing. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Louis rasped into Harry's ear as he started to shove roughly. 

Harry’s whole body felt tingly and unable to move, his cock painfully hard tucked under his body. “Yes.” Harry whined out, shockwaves of pleasure just shoot up his dick, aching to just get himself off already. 

And shit, Harry needed to roll over and just do it, he needed to so bad. But he felt so… so.. Overwhelmed. Louis had been making him feel so good that he didn't want to stop, not because he’s desperate to come. 

Harry felt the weight of Louis’ body press against him, hand cupped Harry’s jaw having his head turn to the side, and face pressed against his cheek. Scratchiness and lips brushed along his skin, shivers crawled down Harry's spine. Arced up his ass a little to meet his boyfriends thrusts. 

Every drive of Louis’ hips whenever they snapped against him and the moans in his ear was making Harry feel closer. 

The way Louis’ got his body pressed into him, making his mind go wild, and his heart pumping is enough to make Harry go in and out of it. It seemed Louis was capable of such a thing and god, did Harry never want that to end. 

To have that searing pleasure caused by the guy you love was the best feeling in the world. 

“Babe. Shit.” Louis grunted out as pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek, his momentum still strong. 

Harry suddenly started to feel trails of fire shoot up his legs all the way up to his cock. A loud moan escaped his lips as his body started to wiggle underneath Louis. His toes curled as he came, his fingers locked into the blanket harder as he shivered and lurched back to his senses. 

Louis gave a few more hard pushes before he stopped, heavy breaths against Harry’s neck as he could feel Louis pulse inside him. 

“Love you.” Louis cooed tiredly as he laid there for a moment, his hand uncupped from Harry’s chin.

“Love you too, Lou.” Harry murmured, his fingers uncurled from the sheets. They felt absolutely sore. 

Then Louis’ body was off him moments later as Louis said he’d be right back as he left the fort for a moment. 

Harry finally opened his eyes, slowly blinked as he moved to lay on his back, the room hot as hell. His body felt beyond sweaty and yet, he felt so serene laying here. Being with Louis like that again just ignited their closeness in their relationship.

Sure, they could do without sex just fine, they’ve done it before. It was just Harry felt a bit of a stronger connection when they slept together. And he wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else, honestly. 

Harry couldn’t, not when his heart was totally invested. 

When Louis came back, he had a rag in his hand as he slid it across Harry’s stomach before he tossed it out into the bedroom. 

“Looks like you’ll be needing another shower, Harold.” Louis teased as he grabbed the thick blanket from the corner. He moved to lay beside Harry, the blanket pulled over their bodies and Harry was already nuzzled right up to his boyfriend. His hand rested against Louis’ chest and his face nestled against his shoulder. 

“I don’t mind, you can join me this time if you want tomorrow morning.” Harry offered, fingers caressed the back of his neck.

“You don’t even have to ask, babe.” Louis snickered. 

Harry just smiled and pressed his face more into his guy as they laid there in silence. 

They laid there for a while, entangled together as their laboured breaths evened out. Louis' fingers were in his hair at some point, sliding through Harry’s curls. 

But then Louis started to talk again seconds later what left his mouth totally caught Harry off guard. 

Like, they’ve talked about _it_ , but never the specifics. 

“So, I’ve been wondering, after you graduate in a few years, do you think you’d come work down here?” 

Harry was stumped and stuck, honestly, he hadn't really gotten that far where exactly would be the perfect place. Like sure he’s envisioned himself somewhere close to home so it’d be easier to see his family and mates. However… the idea of living and working close to Louis sounded more like something Harry would want. 

But, who's to say it’ll work out that way? 

So many things could go wrong or he’d have much better opportunities closer to home. It’s a bit of a tough subject right now and Harry still has a few more years to figure this all out. 

“Possibly… I mean if I can find something, I suppose.” Harry said, unsurely. “Why?”

Louis was silent for a moment and Harry wasn’t sure if he liked that. Usually was quick to reply, but he’s so quiet it makes Harry’s heart twist in his chest.

“Just curious.”

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip as Louis’ hand moved to rest against his arm. Harry couldn't help but wonder what was the underlying meaning of that. But Louis doesn’t say anything else on and it changes the subject and its entirety about the wedding.

Yet Harry couldn’t focus on that even because he was trying to pick apart why Louis wanted to know about Harry’s future. 

Harry just felt it was far too soon to be asked about it as he’s not even started year two yet. It got Harry to wonder though, was Louis already making plans for them? Or at least feeling out where Harr’s head was at on the whole post-uni thing.

However it did make him feel better to have that sense that Louis see’s them together in the long run. That he wants Harry there right beside him even after Harry was done with uni and it made Harry’s heart feel full. 

And yet… It was also confusing. 

Because when to comes to Louis, you have to expect the unexpected and god knows what Louis had in store for their future. 

But truth be told, Harry couldn’t wait to find out.


	23. XXIII

As far as Harry’s concerned, August had been bittersweet.

Summer was supposed to be the time of the year when you should be at the beach. Soaking up the sun while taking a dip in the sea. Or taking many trips as possible to create lasting memories with your closest friends. 

But unfortunately, Harry’s holiday so far has been nothing any sort of that. Yeah, Harry got to spend time with his mates whenever he got to see them and caught up with his life back home. Hell, Harry even got to see Gemma too, and she’s always busy with her own life.

However, if Harry could change one thing… just one very small thing it’d be his time with Louis.

Yes, Harry already came to terms with the fact he just had to accept it and support Louis. Harry had been understanding since they’ve talked about it and Louis reassured their relationship.

It still doesn’t mean Harry misses Louis because he does. Harry loves his boy’s company. Whenever he’d swoop in to steal him away for the night to just being there. Harry just missed all those good times Louis was around.

Of course, they texted whenever Louis could sneakily answer him back when he wasn’t busy. Called Harry when he was on break and even FaceTimed him before bed. All that was great and to just hear his guy’s voice was enough to make him feel content.

The thing is though… their texts have been a bit far and in between now. Not that it was on purpose though, Louis had taken on another project and just had been so swamped. Even on his free time, he hadn’t even had time to come see Jay and the girls last weekend.

And now it was a Wednesday, a week and a half before the wedding. 

Which Louis had told Harry he’d be up this weekend most definitely. Mentioning that he’d come see Harry Friday and then go home. As Harry and Louis had plans for next weekend. And that’s including Thursday too as Louis wanted Harry to come down early and Niall would be there so Harry wouldn’t be alone while everyone was at work.

So obviously, Harry couldn’t wait.

But, Harry still had about two days and he had things to get done, like order a desk organizer online. You know so he was prepared well in advance before uni started and because maybe a little more organization would be better. 

Like at the moment, he was scrolling through a few pages, making a small list of potential candidates and even wrote down the price points. Harry also may have looked into a dry-erase calendar. Yeah, not exactly the most exciting thing to be doing in the afternoon, but it needed to be done. 

Harry tapped the end of his pen against the notepad beside the keyboard, reading the description of an organizer. Well, that was until Harry’s attention had been diverted by his phone buzzing against the desk. Wondering who it could possibly be, Harry quickly checked. 

The corners of Harry’s lips slid upward when he saw a text from Louis, not even wasting a breath to see what this was about. 

‘ _ **Louis:** Swamped as fuck gotta work through lunch. Tonight ‘m yours, promise!_ ’

Harry heaved a sigh, not exactly what the thing he was expecting, but at least it's good news regarding tonight. Even though a small part of Harry felt kind of disappointed, but what could he do? Louis’ got a demanding career field and needed to get stuff done in order to get places. 

Of course though, Harry knows what it’s like to be insanely busy to the point there’s no time for pleasure. It is what it is. 

Harry typed Louis back a quick response that it was okay before he pulled his eyes away from his phone and focused back at the task at hand. He started to scroll down the page until there was knock against his door before it creaked open. 

“So, what’s my little brother up to on this fine Wednesday afternoon?” Gemma asked curiously, Harry’s eyes tore away from his laptop once again. Gemma leaned against the door frame, she looked bored. Probably ready to bother Harry.

Right. So, Gemma was down for the week for a visit until Sunday. 

Not that Harry had any complaints, it was nice to see his sister. When she wasn't being annoying that is. 

“Online shopping, nothing exciting.” 

“How am I unsurprised?” Gemma sighed, as if she was disappointed he wasn't up to other things. “But then again you are well… you.” Gemma smirked and Harry narrowed his eyes. “Oh don’t give me that look, you know it’s true. You’re not exactly the life of the party.”

“Gemma!”

“What?” Gemma replied, as if stunned by Harry’s response.

“You’re being totally rude and if you’re just going to stand there and insult me, you can leave.” Harry stressed as he crossed his arms. Not really in the mood to deal with Gemma’s teasing right now. 

Gemma rolled her eyes, “Quit being melodramatic, H. It’s not a good look for you.” She laughed. She was just pushing Harry’s buttons. “But, seriously I’m bored and want to know what's up with you and your love life.” 

Of course she did. 

“I have a boyfriend.” Harry summed it up to her, not really wanting to share the details with his sister. As Harry knew when it came to Gemma, she was not the best at keeping your secrets safe.

“Oh really? I had no clue.” Gemma ’s sarcasm was anything but funny. “But seriously, what’s been going on with you and Louis?” Gemma proceeded to ask, nosey as usual. “I mean now that he lives hours away, I’m sure things have been a bit rough.”

Well Gemma wasn't particularly wrong about that. 

“We’re fine, Gemma.” Harry just didn’t feel up to explaining to Gemma their situation. Almost exhausting just thinking about it, and besides, it was not like Gemma needed to know everything. Afterall, she was more than likely bored and needed to find entertainment. Which unfortunately Harry seemed to be the lucky candidate of the evening. 

Gemma, of course, had this suspicious look across her face as she moved to sit on Harry’s bed, as if she had an official invite to come in. Harry didn’t have a good feeling about this. 

“You know, you’re not exactly very convincing.” Gemma pointed out. Of course she didn’t believe him. “What's going on?”

Should Harry tell Gemma? Would she be understanding or just absolutely obnoxious?

Harry wasn’t sure what to do.

“Obviously it’s something, you’ve gone silent.” 

Well, no shit. 

Harry sighed. He tried to think of all the reasons why it was a terrible idea to tell Gemma anything. For one she could do something insane like try to drag Harry all the way to London with her. Harry wouldn’t put it past her. Not only that, call Louis herself and tell him stuff.

Yeah, Harry didn’t need any of that, but then again maybe he’d feel better to get some of it off his chest. Just vent to her about the toughness of it all.

Not only that, but Gemma wasn’t going to leave Harry alone about it either. Not until she’s at least satisfied to know the details of Harry and Louis’ relationship.

So maybe Harry could give her a little insight, just enough to get Gemma off his back.

“We’ve just… he’s been quite busy lately so we haven’t had much time to talk.” Harry spoke honestly, just thinking about not being able to talk to Louis until later made his stomach feel tangled. “I've gotten to see him though when I went down to visit.”

“And?” 

“What do you mean and? I told you we’re okay.”

Gemma scoffed, “Yeah, but how can you be so okay when you just told me you’ve guys got communication issues. Explain that.”

Harry frowned. Almost regretting telling Gemma in the first place.

“I never said we had issues, Gemma.” 

“I never said we had issues, Gemma.” Gemma mocked as she rolled her eyes, “Obviously you’re in denial about it.”

“Well I’m not.” Harry stressed, ready for Gemma to leave already. 

Gemma shook her head, “You sure are being defensive about it, I mean no relationship is perfect.” Obviously. “So you're having a little less attention than before, big deal. You’re allowed to miss your boyfriend.”

Harry wished Gemma was wrong, but in a way, he knew she was right. Of course he missed Louis, he was Harry’s best friend. But, he told himself that just because Louis lived farther away didn’t mean the end of the world. 

“And besides, think of it this way, by the time you’re done with Uni it’ll all be worth it.” 

“What do you mean?” Harry questioned as he crossed his arms. 

Gemma ran her fingers through her hair, “Well, if you guys are serious, it’d be logical to move in together.” 

Woah, Woah, Woah. It was one thing to live near Louis after school, but it was another thing to actually be living together. Like, of course Harry had thought about it, it was a nice thought. However, Harry knew Louis’ been burned in the past and he was afraid to commit with Harry. So, who was saying they’ll move in together as soon as Harry would be done? 

It’s just not realistic. 

“I don’t know, Gems. I can’t even think about that right now.” Harry expressed. “If it happens, it happens but I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“You’re so pessimistic sometimes, I swear.” Gemma rolled her eyes. “Anyway, how was it seeing him though? Is his place nice?” 

Harry gnawed on his lip as he thought back on that weekend he went to stay with Louis. It was alright, not exactly the weekend Harry had pictured, but he had a nice time. Even if there had encountered a few bumps in the road. 

“Yeah, the flat is nice, quite small.” Harry said. “ But, uh, yeah, I’d say it was good.” 

“Just good? You got to see your boy and all you say is good?” 

Harry furrowed his brows, unsure of what Gemma was getting at. 

“Oh don’t give me that look, usually when you haven’t seen someone in a while it’s exciting, and yet you tell me it was just good.” Gemma obviously wasn't satisfied with that answer. Only she would insist when it came to Harry’s love life. “What happened? Something went on, I know it.”

Gemma was seriously too smart for her own good. Harry wished he could lie his way out of this one because honestly, he didn’t want to reminisce about the whole pub outing. Just the whole Liv and Louis thing rubbed Harry the wrong way and he just wanted to forget about that girl. But no, Gemma wanted to have the rundown of his stay. 

Harry should have really known better...

Harry sighed, “Well, There’s this girl that’s one of Louis’ colleagues, she likes him.”

“So?”

“Well, we had went out to a pub the first night I was there with a few of Louis’ colleagues, Liv, wouldn't stop touching him, Gemma.” Harry stressed. “It was like I wasn't even there and thought it was okay to be all over him.” 

“Did you tell her to back off?” Gemma questioned.

Harry shook his head, Harry wasn’t sure if he had been capable of even saying anything to her in the first place. “Apparently she was dying to meet me… well I guess that was a lie.” Harry didn’t like thinking about this and when he remembered Liv didn’t even say a word to him that night. It was kind of annoying. 

“Have you told Louis?”

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head, “I honestly just wanted to forget about her.” 

“And yet you’re just going to let this Liv girl continue flirting with him? If I were you, I’d tell Louis it makes you uncomfortable.” Gemma explained seriously. Harry wished he could, but he didn't want Louis to get the wrong idea. 

“But they’re mates, Gemma.”

“And he’s _your_ boyfriend. You’re the one in a relationship with Louis. You need to tell him how you feel.” Gemma expressed. “Louis can’t read your mind, Harry.” 

“You don’t think I already know that? I just don’t know how to tell him, okay?” Harry stressed as he heard his phone buzz against the desktop. “Besides… not like it’d really make a difference, her desk is right next to his.”

“Still doesn't mean you can’t tell him,” Gemma said. “I mean if you can’t do it then, I will.” 

“Gemma, no!” Harry wasn’t about to let that happen, nope. 

Gemma frowned and for a second looked defeated. 

“Don’t even try me with that look.” Harry wasn’t about to give in, not ready to fall for that trick of the trade. 

“Then he’s never going to know that you’re clearly bothered and that's not good, Harry. I’m sorry but it’s not.” Gemma stressed. “I won’t hesitate to call him if you don’t sooner or later” Harry wouldn't put it past Gemma to do something like that. “I’m being serious, if you want this relationship to last, you need to talk to him.” 

Harry knew Gemma was right as much as he didn't want her to be. 

“I know I’m giving you a little bit of tough love right now, but it’s for your own good, H.” Gemma reasoned as she moved off the bed, smoothing out the wrinkle on her ivory lace romper. “I know you. You’ve got quite the reputation for holding things in and I just think you should tell Louis sooner or later.” Gemma commented before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Finally alone, Harry let out a heavy sigh as he glanced down to this lap. He was conflicted on what to do now, because on one hand, Harry knew it’d be best to tell Louis. But on the other, Harry just wanted to ignore it all together. 

Ugh, who knew this would be Harry’s problem?

Harry wasn't sure what to do. 

A few hours later, Harry was on his phone, lounged on his bed, and yes, talking to Louis. Louis apparently wanted to call him soon as he was off from work. They’ve been on the in the line for a good five minutes and Harry’s hearing all about Louis’ day at the office. From the stressfulness of their current project and how bad of a day he’s had. From the wrong coding being put in to forgetting his cigarettes at home. Harry heard all about it and he didn’t mind. It was nice to actually listen to Louis talk, no matter what it was about. 

“I’m just glad I’m able to finally have a smoke, I was about to lose my damn mind all day.” Louis stressed. “Knew I should have kept a spare pack in my car.” 

“Maybe it’s sign to quit?” Harry teased as he fiddled with ends of his hair as he stared up at the ceiling. “ I mean after all you smoke those things like they’re going out of style.” 

Louis scoffed, probably not too thrilled about that idea. Harry just smiled. “I’ll have you know I’ve went from a pack a day to half. Now that’s an accomplishment, Harold.” 

“Am I supposed to be impressed by that?” 

“Well yeah, obviously.” Louis sounded serious and Harry just smiled. “Besides I don’t smoke that much, it’s not going to kill me if I do.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Now you just sound ignorant. Smoking can cause stroke, coronary heart disease, COPD, periodontitis, cancers, and so much more.” Harry listed off. “You may be healthy now, but it’ll catch up with you later on.”

Louis sighed, “Okay nurse Harry, I see your point.”

“Not to mention premature wrinkles.” Harry added in for good measures and he could just hear Louis’ eye roll.

“That’s what botox is for so I’ll be still hot don’t you worry, babe.” Louis laughed, “Besides you only live once, right?” 

Yeah, Louis did have a point, but that didn’t mean Harry wished for Louis to live a long life. 

“Fine, yes you make a point, but still doesn't mean I’d like to see you on this earth for as long I can.” Harry stated truthfully, the idea of Louis not around was something Harry couldn't deal with. “Unless you leave me when your band gets big and famous. You know, become one of those reckless rockstars.” 

Louis scoffed, “Yeah like that’ll ever happen, even if we did get big I doubt I’d just leave. I’d be having you on tour with me if anything, will need my husband there with me.” Husband? “I mean after all I think we’d be married by the time my band actually makes it big.”

Louis had to be joking, he just had to be because it made no sense. They’re not even engaged or have talked about marriage officially, they’ve been dating for not even a year! So Louis had to be twisting Harry ’s arm because it all felt so fast if not. 

“You'd want to get married?” Harry questioned, his hand now rested against his stomach. 

“Well, I mean yeah, doesn’t Harry Tomlinson sound nice?” Louis reasoned and Harry’s heart skipped a beat at the way his name sounded. 

“You mean Louis Styles?” Harry laughed a little, his eyes fluttered closed, trying not to sound too anxious about his boyfriend's words.

“Pff.. how about Harry Styles-Tomlinson then?” 

“Better.” 

There a comfortable silence for a moment between them and Harry mind was still going wild. The was before Louis muttered out, “In all seriousness though, when it comes down to it, I wanna be with you till the end.” 

Harry could feel his stomach go all fluttery and the corners of his lips curving further up his face. To hear that leave Louis’ mouth was enough to make Harry’s whole heart fill with adoration. Louis Tomlinson was seriously a gift. 

“Me too.” Harry breathed out as he moved to lay on his side, switching the phone to his other ear. 

“Anyways, so what’re your plans tonight other than talking to my handsome arse?” Louis asked smugly. 

Harry thought for a moment, what did he actually have planned? Of course dinner with Gemma and his mum, as Anne insisted they should go out to dinner tonight. Not that Harry minded because a good meal with his family sounded nice. But other than that he sort of thought he’d read a book in his nice warm bed. 

“Nothing too exciting, mum wants to go out to dinner with Gems and me. But other than that I’ve got nothing planned until you call me.” 

“Sounds like a nice evening, even though it’d be better if I were there obviously.” Louis snickered into the line and Harry couldn’t have agreed more. “But definitely I’m ringing you again later when I get home.”

“You’re not home?” Harry asked confused, he thought Louis was home already? Well at least in the car park?

Louis let out a breath” No, I am, I’ve got plans tonight actually.”

“Oh.” Harry murmured as his eyes snapped open, his eyes on the clock that was on his bedside table. It was nearing six o’clock.

“Yeah, Liv and Ellis wanna meet up for dinner in an hour or so to talk about work shit. Zayn will be there too since he won’t shut up about how he misses Niall, maybe it’ll cheer him up a bit.” Louis explained and Harry felt a bit bothered that Liv would be there. “But I swear you’ll have me for the rest of the night, love.” 

Harry felt a burn deep within his chest just thinking about Liv there with Louis, where she could have her grabby claws all over him, and it made Harry feel sick. Harry still couldn’t understand how Liv could be so careless and think what she was doing was okay. Because it’s not. 

It was just annoying. 

“That sounds nice, Zayn probably needs it. Those two are always so used to being around one another, he’s probably a proper mess.”

“You’re telling me,” Louis groaned and Harry just smiled, he could just see the eye roll Louis possibly could have just gave. “It’s one thing to miss someone, but it’s another thing when all you do is mope around and complain. Not that I blame Zayn considering his past, but it’s fucking exhausting.” 

“Troubles at home?” Harry teased, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend. 

“Eh not quite, more so minor annoyances. Not exactly at the part where we want to ring each other necks, yet.” 

“Well I hope it never escalates to that, I happen to like you both.” Harry said as he moved to sit up, slid his fingers through his hair. “Unless I should be worried about you potentially falling in love with Zayn then that might be an issue.” Harry teased. 

“For the last time I did not have a crush on him!” Louis whined into the phone and Harry just giggled. Man, Louis was so defensive about it. 

“Are you sure about that? Because-”

“Of course I am, the girls wanted you to think I fancied him, when really I didn’t.” Louis sounded serious and Harry was just glad Louis couldn't see the grin across his face. “But anyways, before you make another crazy accusation like that I wanted to tell you that I can’t wait to see you Friday.”

And Harry couldn’t wait either. It may only be for the night, but anytime Louis around was enough. 

“What time do you think you’d be here?” Harry needed to know. 

Louis let out a sigh, “Well let’s see… I’m gonna shower before I see you once I get off work. Maybe stop for a bite to eat at one point…” Louis replied. “Hopefully at least before nine if I haul ass all the way there.”

“You’d risk a speeding fine for me? Such a bad boy.” 

“I don’t do it for just anyone, you know.” Louis commented on it, “Gotta see my baby or else the whole weekend will blow.” 

“So that means I’ve got to do something pretty amazing to keep you interested before bed.” Harry simpered as an ear-splitting knock reached his ears and Anne popped her head in. Only to give him an apologetic look and close the door. “Unless you keep me up all night as I know you happen to love doing.”

“Hey, you can always tell me to back off and let you sleep, but no, you always want a piece of me.” Louis laughed into the line yet again and all this talk made Harry excited for Friday. “Speaking of backing off though, as much as I don’t want to stop talking to you, I should get a little cleaned up before dinner.” 

Harry frowned, it felt like this call was ending too soon, well more quickly than Harry would have liked. Not only that, but Harry just wanted to keep listening to Louis talk about anything for hours on end because it’s the closest thing he has to him. Yeah, they can text and send pictures, but hearing the sound of his boy’s voice was much more personable. 

But, he supposed Louis would make up for it later tonight. 

“But I swear once it’s nine you’ve got my attention.” Louis reassured and well, at least he was calling around a somewhat decent time. Even though Harry thought about calling it an early night, but he’d much rather be on the phone with his boyfriend. Risk the tiredness for him. 

“I’ll be here waiting for your call, don’t forget about me, Lou.” Harry quipped.

“Like I’d skip out talking to you, it’s my favorite part of the day.” Louis was truly trying to make Harry’s heart fuller. “What kind of man do you think I am to leave you in the dust, Harold?”

Harry’s mouth curved into a smile. “A wildcard.”

“Hey.” Louis whined, not liking Harry's answer. 

“Well I mean you’re quite unpredictable, honestly,” Harry chaffed with a laugh, he could just see Louis pouting about it. “But I still love you.” 

“And to think I was going to seduce you over the phone later on, so rude I swear.” Louis teased, and Harry just beamed. 

“If you want to get me out of my clothes without even being here then I’ll definitely be impressed, Lou.” 

“Is that a challenge?”

Harry bit his lip,”Maybe? You tell me, is it?”

Then Harry heard a groan and a sharp intake of breath in his ear. “Fuck, you’re killing me, babe. It’s on tonight.”

Harry could just feel the tingly waves passing through his cock at the thought of Louis doing everything he could to get Harry off. Like they’ve never done anything sexual over the phone before so it definitely was kind of exciting to be completely honest. 

Maybe it’d help Harry gain a little more confidence in the bedroom. 

“I’ll be here waiting for your call.”

“Can’t wait… shit. I suppose I should go though so I’m not late, talk to you later, okay.”

“Of course, hon.”

When they had gotten off the phone Harry let out a sigh as he tossed his phone onto the bed. A bit disappointed that they didn’t get to talk longer. Yet, kind of excited for tonight where he would get to have Louis’ full attention all on him. It was bittersweet.

Harry ended up leaving his room moments later, going to see what his mum wanted earlier.

Two hours later and Harry was out at Strada with Gemma and Anne, it was nice and the food was decently okay. Anne had been telling them about her day at work, nothing exactly too exciting. But Harry heard all about this guy named James that gave his mum a hard time. Which naturally Gemma chimed in and started to talk about the nail salon she worked for. 

Harry didn’t really have anything to add so he didn’t say too much. Just left his mum and sister ranting as much as they pleaded. Especially as Harry was waiting for Louis’ text back.

Louis had ended up sending Harry a text twenty minutes ago. Curious to see how Harry’s dinner was going. Harry had responded straight away but that was it. In fact, Harry’s been waiting for a message back as ten more minutes seem to pass by. It wasn’t like Louis to be so sparse, but then again Louis was out with his colleagues and Zayn. Harry tried to remind himself that he’ll get to chat with Louis later.

But easier said than done because Harry wanted more texts rolling in. He needed at least something and when a few minutes passed, Harry frowned. Nothing, absolutely nothing in return so he shoved his phone back into his pocket. Taking a bite of his food that was starting to get cold.

“Is everything okay, Harry? You’re awfully quiet.” Anne questioned, concerned. 

Harry flicked his face to his mum who stopped eating, worry in her eyes. Harry just gave her a nod, not really in the mood to spare the details. Not only that but he didn’t want to seem pathetic all because he was a bit sad that the last text he’d gotten from his boyfriend was sometime ago.

“Are you sure?” Anne prodded more, Harry could feel Gemma’s gaze burning on him.

“Yeah, I’m just tired I suppose, didn’t sleep good.” Harry prayed Anne bought it. “Nothing to worry about, mum.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have stayed up all night on the phone with your boyfriend.” Gemma quipped with a snicker. 

“I wasn’t up _all night_. I was on the phone for no more than an hour or two.” 

“Oh please, you were all giggly over something around midnight. Clearly, it wasn’t because of those health books you read.”

Harry wanted to scream. Why did Gemma have to speak about that? To their mum!? It’s bad enough he stayed up late but it’s another thing when Anne knows. Not that it matters, but Harry didn’t want his own mum to know every detail of his relationship with Louis. 

“I-“ Harry started but then was cut off, Anne interjected.

Great.

“Alright, enough you two. We’re supposed to be having a nice dinner. And you’re both acting as if you're at each other’s neck.” 

It wasn’t the fact they were arguing that was the problem, it was more because Gemma was being annoying. Unsurprisingly. 

“Mum, Harry and I are fine. He’s just getting defensive like usual.” Gemma explained as she took a sip of her water. “Nothing to worry about.”

Anne didn’t look too convinced as she glanced at Harry. “Is that true?” she questioned Harry before her glances flicked between Gemma and him. 

Harry gave a small nod as he went back to eating his food.

But then Gemma had to be a brat. 

“Besides Harry's been quite moody since I’ve been down, I guess he misses Louis a little too much.”

Okay now that was a lie, Harry had not been moody. At all. Gemma clearly wanted to bring it up over dinner to their mum. Of course, having the perfect excuse to do so! Still, Harry wished she wouldn’t have even said a word, last thing he wants is to talk to Anne about it. Especially the whole Liv thing, no need to relive that hell. 

Harry had earned a sympathetic look from his mother, “He’s coming to see you Friday though, right?” Anne asked curiously. 

“Yeah, won't be till late though.” Harry explained, hopeful that when Louis does come to stay the night they’ll have at least sometimes together before bed. Especially since Gemma would be there and god only knows what her plans would be. “Louis’ just staying for the night so he doesn’t arrive so late getting to Jay’s.”

“Or maybe because he wants to see you too.” Gemma stated the obvious. 

“Well, hopefully he stays long enough for breakfast because I want to make sure he gets a good meal before the drive back home.” Anne stated as she took a sip of her water. 

Harry didn't even comment on that as he went back to keeping to himself as the conversation shifted onto Gemma. Thankfully so because Harry didn’t want to keep discussing his love life with his whole family and he just wasn’t in the mood. 

A few minutes pass and Harry almost about done with his food as Gemma was still going on about her life. Harry can’t help but pull out his phone and see if he had gotten a text, even though he would have felt it if he did, it didn't hurt to check. 

And nothing. Harry bit back a frown when he looked at the last text he’d received from Louis. It’s been almost an hour and as much as Harry didn’t want to be one of those needy boyfriends, he just wanted to hear from Louis. Something, anything back from him. But Harry knew Louis must be having a good time or far too busy talking with his colleagues. 

Still, doesn’t mean Harry felt disappointed. 

Harry heaved as he pocketed his phone once again, feeling heat inching to his cheeks when he noticed Gemma was watching him. But Harry didn’t want to show her anything was wrong and stuffed the rest of his food down. Hopefully, she just leaves him alone about it. 

By the time they’d left the restaurant a little while later, Harry was on his bed. Pillow propped behind him for support as he scrolled through his phone. Bored out of his skull and patiently waiting for Louis’ call soon. After all it was nearing nine and Harry couldn't wait to hear from his boyfriend. 

He’d already changed into his comfortable clothes and made sure his phone was charged. Wanting to make sure he’d be ready to chat with his guy without any disturbances and in case he’s on the phone all night. Because who knows, Louis may have a plan to keep him up until wee hours in the morning. 

So Harry tried to keep himself preoccupied, going from app to app. Finding himself on Instagram and thumbed down his feed. 

But then Harry’s mood suddenly shifted once he made it to Zayn’s post that was uploaded ten minutes ago. Harry could just feel a pulling sensation in his gut and ribs felt tight, irritation just blooming inside him. This picture, this fucking picture had Louis with his colleagues in it. No, it wasn’t just them having drinks at dinner or being goofy with Zayn. It was the fact that Liv was nearly on Louis’ lap…

All leaned up on him to squeeze into the photo, her manicured fingers in Louis’ hair, and god Harry’s never felt so annoyed. 

What made it even worse was when Harry looked at the two comments and he knew she was the one who wrote ‘ _Louis’ hair’s so soft :) do you know what kind of conditioner he uses?_ ’

“Do you know what kind of conditioner he uses.” Harry mocked bitingly under his breath. Feeling on hundred percent annoyed and bothered just by even reading that, why doesn't she just ask Louis since they're such good friends? It was like she did it on purpose to get under Harry’s skin, knowing he’d see the photo. 

Harry knew it was a terrible, awful idea to go to Liv’s profile. But he got curious and wanted to know if she had posted any pictures of Louis. 

Which she did, surprise, surprise. 

There were about two photos, one with Louis at his desk giving her the middle finger and another of Louis smoking. Harry got curious (as awful as that should be) looked to see about her comments. 

Harry just rolled his eyes. The comments were just from some random, probably Liv’s friends or something pointed out that Louis’ hot and said other irrelevant things. Not only that but the captions were beyond annoying. ‘ _Work husband_ ’ Harry never thought he hated any phrase more than that. 

Harry still just didn’t understand how someone could just be so… so… disrespectful!

It was like Liv was trying to take Harry’s place. It rubbed Harry the wrong way and he almost felt compelled to comment on these photos. 

Just put it out there that Louis’ a taken man and he’s not up for grabs. But Harry’s not that malicious and exited out of her profile. 

Harry being alone didn’t last that long, as soon there was a knock on his door, and when Harry looked up, Gemma was peering in at him. 

“What Gems?” Harry asked as dropped his phone into his lap, seeing his sister close the door behind her, and joining him on the bed. 

Eyeing where Harry’s phone was at before she asked, “What's wrong? You were quiet at dinner and if I know any better something's bothering you and I have a strong feeling it has to do with Louis.” 

Harry should have guessed Gemma would come bother him about this. She’s just too smart for her own good sometimes. 

Harry sighed heavily. “Well you’re not wrong, it is about him.” Harry started as he crossed his arms. 

“And? Are you two fighting?”

“No, I told you we’re fine.” Harry stated. “It’s just- I…” Harry tried to express his annoyance, but he ended up with his phone back in his hand. Bringing up that photo and showing it to Gemma, wanting her to see how Liv was with Louis. How irritating it was for Harry to have that shoved into his face and he was not even there. 

Gemma eyed the screen and then Harry’s phone was in her hands, Harry naturally reached for it, but Gemma was quick to swat his hands away. 

“I take it Liv’s the one almost on top of him?” Gemma questioned, peeking up from the screen. Harry nodded. “She’s just all up in his business, fingers in his hair and nearly in his lap. Obviously, she likes him.” 

“You think?” Harry felt just so frustrated with that girl, he didn’t know what the hell to do. 

“I still think you should talk to Louis… or maybe I should call him right now for you?” Gemma suggested as she scrolled her thumb down. Harry narrowed his eyes as he peered over to the screen of his phone and seen Gemma in his contacts under Louis’ name, ready to press call. 

“Gemma, no!” Harry tried reaching for his phone, but Gemma was faster and got off the bed. Phone still in her hand. 

“Oh come on, Harry. You’ve got to tell him this isn’t okay, that you’re clearly bothered by this girl. I’m sure Louis will listen and be understanding.” Gemma stated as if she knew exactly how Louis would respond. ”After all the shit you’ve had to go through with him, I just think it’s best.”

Gemma had a point and Harry hated the fact she was right. Harry remembers that whirlwind of emotions he went through for three months. _Three fucking months_. It was a very confusing chunk of time there and his heart was so heavy then. He didn’t realize he’d been falling in love and that he was just so hurt that Louis had pretended things were fine between them when truly Harry felt sad. Yeah. Harry sometimes wished he could turn back time and admit his feelings sooner than he did, but he’s happy how thing turned out. 

Still though, no matter what happened in the past is no comparison to now. This was different, Harry wasn’t crying over some boy because he was frustrated and upset. No. He was just irritated with a girl that’s a little too flirty with his boyfriend. 

And she’s Louis’ colleague. So it’s a bit of a tough situation. 

“Do you need me to ring him for you?”Gemma questioned seriously, her brows furrowed. 

Harry shook his head, “He’s supposed to call soon, actually.” 

“Perfect! Then you’ll tell him, right?” 

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip as he glanced down to his lap, he truly just didn’t want to even deal with it in the first place. He’s never dealt with this problem before. Harry wished this wasn't his problem. 

Gemma sighed, “Harry, you need to tell him or else it’s going to continue eating you up inside.”

“I know, Gemma.” Harry said as he flicked his gaze back up to his sister. “But can you please give me back my phone now?” 

Gemma didn’t seem too pleased with what Harry had to say, but she ended up handing it back to him. “I just want you to be happy and if I have to drive all the way to London to tell this girl to back off, I will.” Gemma sounded serious and Harry wouldn't put it past her. It’s something Gemma would totally do. “You’re my little brother and you know I always have your back.”

“Thanks, Gems.” Harry knew Gemma had meant well with everything she’d tried to drag Harry into. But sometimes her ideas were a little too crazy for him. 

“I just hope you and Louis talk about it soon, I’m always a call away if you need me.” Gemma commented in a gentle tone before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. 

Once alone, Harry peeked a glance back down to his phone, he drew his bottom lip between his teeth as he noticed the time. It was past nine and Harry still hadn’t heard back from Louis. No calls or texts. No Facebook messages. Harry wondered if maybe Louis was leaving dinner late and was on his way back home. It wasn’t like Louis to miss out on their planned calls, so Harry was certain that soon his boyfriend will ring him. 

Not even wanting to think about the Liv thing anymore as he waited, he decided to open his jigsaw puzzle app. Maybe it’d keep him preoccupied and got his mind off things, so that was what Harry did while he waited it out. 

One puzzle turned into two and eventually Harry's eyes started to feel heavier the longer he stared at the screen of his phone. His back was getting to him as the pillow was no longer feeling supportive. Harry just felt like he needed to lay down for a moment, maybe it’d be more comfortable that way. 

Twenty minutes later, Harry was sliding pieced to one another, his eyes started to feel heavy the longer he stared at the bright screen. Impatience running through his mind to just give up and close his eyes for a minute or two. 

But Harry didn’t want to fall asleep, he needed to stay up and wait for Louis’ call. 

Harry made himself finish the puzzle, his eyes involuntarily shut every now and then. Maybe he shouldn’t have to stay up so late last night with Louis. His boyfriend had kept him up until two in the morning and Harry wondered how in the hell Louis could function this morning. Harry would love to know, because himself just felt like taking a snooze. 

“Maybe I should take a break.” Harry muttered to himself as the thought of getting out of bed sounded tempting. Harry thought about possibly just making a list of everything he needed for his upcoming year, after all, it’s a few weeks away. Harry wanted to be prepared as much as possible. 

However, Harry’s body betrayed him as he tried to muster up the energy, feeling weighed down to his bed. He just felt so fatigued and comfortable laying here, Harry’s mind screaming at him to just rest his eyes for a moment. 

It’s a bad, terrible idea because Harry knew he’d pass out, but his body and mind was begging him to rest his tired eyes. 

So, Harry tossed his phone onto his bedside table and moved to face his alarm clock, his heart twisted in his chest when he noticed the time. Hoping Louis was alright as he closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber seconds later. 

Harry’s eyes snapped open when he heard ringing boom through his dark room. Harry groaned as he reached for his phone that was lit up on his nightstand. Not even bothering to check to see who it was as he brought it his ear after answering it. 

“Hello?” Harry said groggily, his eyes fixated on his alarm clock. It was midnight, Harry almost started to tear up that he fell asleep for that long out of frustration. He missed Louis’ call. 

“Shit, Harry.. Baby, I’m so sorry. I swear I meant to call much earlier.” Louis apologized. “Dinner went a little longer than planned and Zayn had forgotten his wallet back at the restaurant when we were almost home.” 

“It’s okay, Louis.” Harry murmured, glad that he didn’t miss the call with his boy, even though it was awfully late. Not only that, but Harry felt like going back to sleep already, the darkness of his room did next to no help. 

Harry wondered if Anne turned off his light for him, not that it mattered. 

“I still feel like shit about it, though.” Louis sighed. “I swear I’ll make it up Friday when I see you.” 

Harry wasn’t mad, he was just a bit disappointed. 

“I’ll stay until noon on Saturday, maybe even have you come down to London on Wednesday instead if you want.” Louis proposed and Harry did like what he was hearing. “I mean, if you don’t mind having the flat to yourself since Niall won't be down until later that night.” That sounded awfully tempting, after all, he’d be gone until Sunday night, that’s five days with his boyfriend. 

“I think I’d like that, if Zayn won’t mind.” Harry just didn’t want Zayn to get annoyed that Louis made these plans without consulting him first. After all, they’re flatmates and the last thing Harry wanted to do was have them be pissed off at one another. 

“Pff… Zayn can go suck a dick for all I care, he’s had Niall down for a fucking week before. So I think I’m allowed to have you here with me.” Louis stressed into the phone and Harry hoped so. “But anyway, I don’t want to keep you up as I know you were probably sleeping and I have to be up early.” 

Harry didn’t want the call to end already, he barely even got to talk with Louis. What a great night this was. 

“But in all seriousness, you’re not upset with me, are you?” Louis asked earnestly. 

They lapse into a silence for a moment as Harry’s blinked away the wetness brimming his exhausted eyes. He’s not upset with Louis per se, but this night was just wasn’t what he expected it to be. 

“No, it’s okay, Lou. Stuff happens.” Harry said a little more shaky than he’d liked. He just hoped Louis wouldn't have noticed the waver in his tone. Harry swallowed down the lump in the back of his throat that was making itself known. 

Louis let out a breath. “I swear I’ll make it up to you, love.” 

“I better be impressed then,” Harry joked as he rubbed his eyes, pain lingering in his chest. “Or else I guess I can’t be your date to the wedding.” Louis chuckled at that and the corners of Harry’s lips slid upwards.

“God I love you. Wish I could stay on here all night and talk, but I do have to get a little bit of sleep. Besides, I know you’re probably got big plans with the family tomorrow since Gemma’s visiting and all.” 

Yeah, not likely so. 

“Nah, more like plans to pester me, really. But I suppose I can let you go for now.” In truth, Harry wanted to make up excuses to keep Louis on the line longer. Just have his attention for five minutes, five, it’s all Harry’s asking for. And yet, he knew Louis couldn’t be sleep deprived because of his internship, it wouldn’t look good. 

“I’ll text you tomorrow, babe. Love you, okay?” 

“Love you too, Lou. Sleep well.” Harry replied, now on his back staring up at the dark ceiling. 

Once they said their goodnights and hung up, Harry tossed his phone back onto his nightstand. Harry wished he was there in London with Louis, in his bed, cuddled up with him. Harry needed that more than anything right now because he does miss Louis. Even if he did see his guy not even a week ago, whenever they’re apart it’s always so tough. 

It’s not like Harry can put his boots on and head on over because he was feeling lonely. Harry wished he could, but he knew that was nothing but a dream. He’d have to hope on the late train if that were the case and Harry wasn't up for that adventure. 

But he needed to keep reminding himself that soon enough he’ll be seeing Louis a lot more often. Once he will back at uni, everything will fall into place and all these minor issues will be a thing of the past. 

_After the darkness comes the dawn_ was the mantra replaying in Harry’s head until he fell back asleep.

*********

Friday couldn’t have come fast enough and Harry’s been nothing but nerves.

From the moment he had gotten out of bed, Harry’s been bustling about his room. Making sure it was neat and tidy. bed made, floor vacuum, shelves dusted, and all his books tucked back into his bookshelf. Harry even gotten a shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes before it was even noon. 

Harry knew he probably was doing too much, especially for Louis who wasn’t exactly the tidiest guy in the world. Still, Harry just felt compelled to have things nice and it also kept him busy.

But not busy for long unfortunately because once he stepped out of the bathroom with his fresh pair of clothes on, he had nothing else to do. 

Harry could always go ask Anne if she needed anything but Harry didn’t want to risk getting all sweaty if it was hard labour. Last thing he needed was another shower and his hair gone to shit. Harry could always bother Gemma to see what her itinerary was for the day, but Harry wasn’t so sure if he even wanted to ask. Gemma may just drag him out for a shopping trip or something and he wasn’t in the mood for that. 

So Harry found himself back in his room and decided on doing one of his jigsaw puzzles. 

It kept him busy for the greater part of his day until Niall ended up ringing him, apparently in the mood to have a chat with Harry. Which was nice as he hadn’t really talked to Niall much since they were in London. Niall, of course, made a comment that they are going to hang out at least once before they head back to school. Also on the promise of Harry going to one party when they head back.

Niall could keep wishing because Harry wasn’t going to anymore parties. No matter how much he kicks and screams about it, Harry’s done.

But of course Niall wasn’t satisfied with Harry’s rejection and pleaded his case some more. Just telling Harry it won't hurt to just go to one more with him. To make some more friends and such, but Harry just told Niall no, again. 

Eventually that topic had been dropped and Harry went on to persuade Niall into joining the nursing society with him. 

Overall it was a nice chat with his best mate and Harry always liked to hear what Niall had been up to. Especially when they haven't gotten a chance to really hang out. Especially now that Niall has a boyfriend and he’s been visiting family. 

Harry didn’t blame Niall, afterall Harry was in the same boat. 

Well, except for the fact he had barely seen Louis… or heard from him. 

Right. So, Harry received a total of three texts from his boyfriend throughout the greater part of his day. Mainly just Louis being sweet and sending _I love you’s, can’t wait to see you_ , and heart emojis. 

Not that Harry was complaining because he did get to see Louis tonight and texts weren’t really something worth crying over. Especially when Harry knew Louis was at work and sneaking in texts here and there when no one was looking. So he understood.

But what Harry didn’t understand was when he’d received a message from Louis when he was on break. Apparently, Louis needed to work through his break because he was so behind on his coding, of course, Harry was a little disappointed because they always exchanged texts when Louis’ had free time. But whatever, nothing he couldn’t do about it anyway. 

So since Harry had the rest of his day pretty much free, he mostly lounged around his room. Trying to finish up that puzzle he started. Which had only kept Harry entertained long enough before his bum started to grow sore. 

At one point Gemma came to pester Harry.

“So, you’re going to talk to him about that Liv girl, right?” Gemma questioned as she sat beside Harry on the floor, fiddled with puzzle pieces spread across the ground. 

“No, why are you even asking that?” Harry didn’t want to talk about it, so why couldn’t she just leave it alone? 

Gemma sighed. “Because you need to tell him, Harry.” Yes, Harry’s heard this numerous times, but he just doesn’t even want to make the night about Liv. 

“Yes, I know. You’ve told me so many times.” Harry stressed as he stopped trying to connect pieces together as he glanced at his sister. “I just don’t want to talk about Liv or anything to do with her.”

Gemma had this look of displeasure across her face as if she was disappointed Harry wasn’t going to bring it up. Not like she shouldn’t have been surprised by it. 

“Harry.”

“What?”

“Quit being so damn stubborn and talk to your boyfriend.” Gemma scolded and Harry rolled his eyes. “Don't roll your eyes, H because you know I’m right.” 

Gemma may be right, but Harry didn’t want to. Can’t Gemma just understand that and leave Harry the hell alone about it? Gemma was the stubborn one, not Harry. 

Harry let out a huff as he glanced down to his almost finished puzzle of dogs. Not like thinking all about Liv again, but of course, Gemma had to bring it up. Harry just hoped to high heavens that Gemma wouldn’t say a word to Louis about tonight. Harry knew that was wishful thinking, but he was hopeful. 

“I know I’m probably being annoying about this, trying to get it through that thick skull of yours, but all I’m trying to do is look out for you.” Gemma said as Harry tried to connect some pieces together. 

Harry appreciated Gemma words, he does. He looks out for his sister too of course, but all Harry wanted to do was drop it already. 

“I know you mean well, Gems. But I just don’t want to think about it anymore, okay?” Harry asked as he worked on another set of pieces. “All I want to do is see my best friend tonight, that’s it. So please just leave me alone about it.”

Harry heard a heavy sigh beside him and he knew Gemma wasn't’ pleased. Harry peaked a glance up at his sister who had this frown across her face. 

“Fine, but I swear if you continue to mope around about this, I won’t hesitate to step in.” Gemma stated as she got to her feet. “Anyway, I’ve got more important things to do tonight than keep you in check. Got a friend coming over for the night.”

Hmm, Harry didn’t even want to know what kind of _friend_ this was. 

Luckily Gemma didn’t leave too much longer after that and Harry were just glad to do the rest of his puzzle in peace. Even if his arse was on fire and his back starting to ache. 

As time went on, Harry had a nice quiet evening to himself, well other joining Anne and Gemma for dinner that is. Which was fine, food was good as always, and Harry heard all about Jay wanting to have lunch soon together to catch up.

Which all in all Harry pleased with the fact his mum made friends with Jay, his boyfriends mum. It was nice to see Anne having someone else to talk to than just her kids and colleagues. Harry just opened maybe one day his mum would find someone. But that was a thought for a later time because Harry could only focus on so many life problems at once. 

After dinner Harry brushed his teeth two times over and even refixed his hair, nervousness setting in his belly. He had a few hours before Louis was set to arrive and Harry couldn’t help but check his phone to see if he had any missed texts. 

The only text he’d received from Louis was when he sent Harry the heart emoji hours ago. Which was totally fine and Harry was excited yet anxious about Louis’ arrival and to hear all about his day. Louis probably had taken a quick shower and left as soon as he could with no time to text Harry, yeah, that was probably what happened. 

So as time whittled down, Harry started to feel his nerves escalate more than before. Just like back at the train station last week, his stomach was full of butterflies. It made no sense to Harry as Louis’ his best friend and they’ve been dating for almost five months.

Harry didn’t understand it still, but god, he couldn’t wait to see Louis. 

When it was just a few minutes to nine, Harry was nothing but nerves. It was like he couldn't even relax because he was just so excited to see his boy. Harry tried to talk himself down every second that passed, but his mind got the best of him in the end. Harry grew curious to know what Louis was wearing or if he had put on that intoxicating cologne Harry loved so much. Wondered if he did his hair or wore a beanie, Harry just wanted to know everything. 

It was like Harry was waiting to be picked up for a date, a first date mind you with his long time crush. It made no sense to Harry.

Then again does anything ever make sense when it comes to love?

Harry let out a deep breath as he crashed down onto his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, Louis should be here any time now. 

Hopefully Louis had a nice ride here. 

Fifteen minutes later, Louis still hadn’t arrived and Harry was checking his texts. Which really was just useless because he had no messages from his boyfriend, just a text from Ed asking Harry if he was busy on Monday. Harry decided he’d get back to Ed later on that, his mind could only focus on one thing right now. 

Harry started to feel a pull in his chest as time carried on, the longer he sat here, the more Harry’s heart started to shrink. 

Louis must have left work later than planned? Or at least got stuck in a traffic jam again?

Harry was thinking of all the valid reasons why his boy wasn’t here yet. As it wasn’t like Louis to always be so late. Especially when it came to driving.

Whatever the case, Harry decided to not worry about it anymore. He made himself just mess around with the games on his phone, decided it’d be best that way. 

But easier said than done because eventually, it was _10:15_ and Harry couldn’t help but feel a little alarmed. Harry had hoped Louis didn’t get into an accident of any sorts, last thing Harry wanted was to even entertain the idea. Harry tried not to frown about it as he pulled up Louis’ messages, typing in a quick, _Everything’s okay?_ Before he tapped send. 

Harry sat there and waited for Louis to respond back or at least call him. 

The longer Harry waited the more time passed and Harry just needed to know if his boyfriend was okay. Afterall it was slowly approaching eleven and he hadn’t heard back from him.

So Harry called Louis, his fingers toyed with frayed ends of his blanket. Almost feeling disheartened the longer Louis’ phone rang. 

But then Harry felt relieved when he heard that all too familiar voice. 

“Hello?” 

“Louis… where are you? You were supposed to be here a while ago?” Harry questioned. “Are you okay?”

Harry heard a curse on the line accompanied with a tired groan. It made Harry’s chest cave in a little. 

“Yeah I’m fine, actually just woke up honestly.” Louis explained and Harry frowned. “I ended up taking a nap after I left work because I just was tired. Thought it’d be okay to squeeze in fifteen minutes, fucking knew I shouldn’t have.” 

_Oh._

“I’m sorry babe, you’re not too mad, are you?”

Was Harry mad? No. Just disappointed, again. 

“No, it’s fine, Lou.” Harry reassured, tears shimmered in his eyes. 

Louis let out a breath. “I swear we’ll definitely be together Wednesday, I promise.” So Louis wasn’t coming tonight, not like Harry shouldn't have expected it since Louis just woke up. 

Still didn’t mean Harry didn’t feel any less sadden. 

“I feel like fucking shit, god, this work thing sucks.” Louis complained into the line and Harry was trying to keep it together right now. “I really wanted to see you tonight, I miss you.”

Harry could feel the warm tears roll down his face, his heart aching in his chest. “Miss you too.”

Yes, Harry knew he probably seemed ridiculous crying over the fact his boyfriend didn't show up, despite seeing him a week ago. it's just Harry's not seen Louis all that much this summer and it seemed every time they had plans there was something in the way. 

"Are you okay though baby? You seem quiet."

Harry wiped the wetness off his face with the back of his hand from his face. Not wanting Louis to know he's crying over a missed visit. But it was basically no use, the tears just kept coming. 

“Yeah, just kind of tired I guess.” Harry lied, his eyes started to feel rubbed raw the more he tried to keep his eyes dry.

"Wish I was there with you, could really go for a cuddle right now. Maybe some kisses too." Louis said and yeah, wouldn't that be nice?

Harry wanted that too, but apparently, he had to wait till Wednesday for that.

"But I suppose hearing your voice is good as it gets." Louis tittered a little into the line. "Maybe I can send you a selfie of how fucking awful I look right now? I mean it's the least I can do for fucking up our night together." Louis offered and Harry would like that.

“I’d like that.” Harry muttered out as he moved to lay on his bed, his body just felt so heavy now. 

"I knew you would, you can never resist when it comes to me." Louis teased and Harry tried to muster up a laugh, but it was kind of difficult. "Shit, maybe I'll even send you shirtless one for good measures, I mean it's pretty obvious you seem to drool over them." Well, Louis wasn't wrong about that, but Harry wasn't sure if he was exactly in the mood for shirtless photos right now.

His mind was just so stuck on the fact he had to wait again to see Louis.

At least Harry will get to be with his boyfriend for five days, so he couldn’t really complain. 

“Maybe I could get one of you I hope? Would love to see your handsome self.” Louis proposed and Harry could do that. Hopefully, his eyes weren’t puffy and red, not wanting Louis to see he had been crying. 

“Of course, Lou. “

“Good, was hoping you’d say that.” Louis breathed out, “Give me a couple minutes and I’ll ring you right back, okay?”

“Okay that’s fine.” Harry’s eyes were burning, god, he didn’t even want to get off the phone with Louis. Almost afraid that Louis may not call back if he got busy with other things, but he didn’t want to be so selfish. Not only that but maybe Harry could collect his thoughts and feel better when he would talk to Louis again, because Harry just didn’t have it in him right now.

“I love you, babe.” Was the last thing Harry heard before the line went dead and Harry laid there staring up at his ceiling. 

Harry wished Louis was here, to kiss, cuddle, talk, and do whatever. Harry wanted that so bad right now, but at least he would get some pictures. Listen to his boyfriend talk and try to make Harry laugh, hopefully, the rest of their call won’t get cut short tonight. Especially since Louis had plans to go home to see his family for the weekend. 

In the end, Harry just hoped for a bit of Louis’ time tonight. And that’s all he was asking for.


	24. XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to say that I have have three or four more chapters left of this fic! (I’m undecided atm) but yeah! 
> 
> Oh and this is a long one..

It was the night before the wedding and Harry was set to be picked up.

Louis couldn’t make it up Wednesday liked he promised because the projects he’d been working on. Same went for Thursday, so Harry had been patiently waiting for the moment Louis pulled himself away from his hectic schedule. 

Of course, Harry was disappointed because Louis had made it a point Wednesday he’d come get him, even Thursday. But now it was literally the night before the wedding and Louis had no choice but to come get him because apparently, the train wasn’t a viable option for Louis. As he didn’t want Harry to get stranded at the station again in case he stayed after work. Not only that but Louis just wanted to come get him, that way they could have time together there and back. Which was sweet, Harry wasn't going to lie. He loved the idea. 

It would have been much nicer two days ago though. Where Louis should be at that bachelor party with his friends. But he was actually on his way to Anne’s to snatch Harry until Sunday. Hopefully Harry would get some much needed time with his boy outside of the cabin of the car. Not that Harry minded the car rides with his boyfriend, it’d just be nice to actually do stuff with his boy. 

In a sense, Harry was also quite excited to see all his mates tomorrow, as Louis told him they’d be in attendance. Which was an upside for sure. So the weekend was definitely going to be amazing.

Hopefully the heat during the wedding would be bearable enough for Harry to stick it out in his best dressed. 

Harry nibbled at the leftover shepherd's pie his mum made a few hours ago. Trying to stomach down a bit of food as he was feeling a little on edge. His boyfriend was going to be here little less than an hour and Harry’s stomach was a mess. Not that it came to a surprise, because Harry’s fucking desperate to see Louis. 

As if he hadn’t been with Louis in months. Harry seen, Louis what? A handful times since leaving Uni. 

Also, it had been a very tough place for them since Louis’ internship seemed to consume most of his life. From inconsistent texts to canceled plans, Harry has been continually let down. After all his boyfriend was still an intern and Harry understood what it meant to make your future your priority. 

Still, It’d just be nice to be put first even if it was for a few hours…

“Harry, did you make sure you have your nice clothes in your bag?” Anne asked, appearing by the table suddenly. Taking a seat beside Harry, a glass of water in her hand. 

“Yeah, I did.” Harry told her, stabbing his fork into a piece of food before popping it into his mouth. “I’m only staying two nights, you know mum.” 

“I just want to make sure you’re set before Louis gets here.” Anne explained and Harry understood that. She was doing what mum’s do best. “But in all seriousness, I wanted to talk with you about something.” 

Harry eyed his mum suspiciously as he took another bite, unsure what she wanted. Hopeful it was not another one of those god awful sex talks or her advocating for a visit to a clinic. Harry couldn't deal with that, not right now. 

“You’ve been quite down in the dumps lately and I just wanted to make sure nothing going on.” Anne explained and ugh, Harry didn’t feel up to talking about this. “Everything okay with Louis, honey?” Harry wished his mum didn’t know him so well. “And if I know my son, you’re upset.”

Well, she wasn’t particularly wrong, Harry had gotten sad when Louis canceled almost every single plan they had. Who wouldn’t be though? Especially if their partner lives four hours away. 

Harry swallowed down another piece as he slid his fork around the food on his plate, not feeling up to explain anything to his mum. But a small part of him is screaming to vent to his mother, because maybe she could make it all better. Maybe getting it all out there before his boyfriend was set to be here would help. Especially since everything was rather disappointing in the end. 

Then again, does Harry really want to start on that? 

“You don’t have to tell me, but I was hoping to maybe help.” Anne explained. 

Harry sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it, mum.” Anne gave Harry an understanding nod with a sympathetic smile. “Please.” Harry just didn’t have the energy and all he could really focus on was seeing his boyfriend. Who's supposed to be here soon. 

“Okay, but if you change your mind, I’ll be here.” 

“Thanks, mum.” Harry murmured as he tried to take another bite of his food, but he couldn't stomach it. Not when every minute that passed it grew closer to Louis showing up. In truth, Harry was nervous and rather excited. It’s been almost two weeks since he’s seen Louis, so it’s understandable. Especially after everything that’s happened, Harry was just glad tonight was the night. 

Anne got to her feet before she pushed in the chair, “Just please send me a text when you get there so I know your safe, honey.” Harry felt a wet kiss pressed to his forehead and strands of hair pushed out of his face behind his ear. “I’m going to head to bed, had a long day. I’ll see you Sunday night, okay?” 

Harry was just glad no one was here to witness his mum being embarrassing. Especially Gemma, thank god. She’d tease him to no end about it, then again it was what Harry got for being the baby of the family. 

“Goodnight, mum. Love you.” Harry said before he was finally alone.

Harry tried to finish the rest of his food in peace. Easier said than done because the longer Harry stared at the clock the more anxious he got. Eventually, he tossed out the rest of his food and set the dish in the sink. Getting a glass of water to wash it down before settling out in the living room where his overnight bag was sat on the couch. 

Sat there in the quietness of the house, legs crossed as he scrolled through his phone. He’d received a text from Niall that they needed to talk tomorrow as it’s important, which Harry supposed it had to with Zayn. But Harry did wonder what was the problem this time, especially since Niall didn’t just call. So it must be important. 

Eventually his phone was tucked into his pocket after he’d received a text from Louis that he’d just arrived. Harry was quick to his feet as he grabbed his bag by the handle before stepping out the front door. Eager and ready to see his darling boy. 

Once outside, the first thing Harry noticed when he approached the car in his mum’s driveway was Louis standing there with his hair pushed back into a black beanie. Fitted joggers on with a tank top to complement it. Working on a cigarette. Louis looked exhausted and ready for bed, not that Harry could blame him. Afterall, he drove all the way here after work and he had an early start of the day. 

Nonetheless, Louis looked gorgeous and Harry was just so happy to finally be with him again. 

“Hey you.” Louis cooed as Harry dropped his bag onto the pavement.

An arm wrapped around Harry's waist, Harry’s own around Louis’ neck, and his heart beating fast. Louis’ cologne was intoxicating and the arm around him tightened. Louis’ skin was tacky and warm, but Harry didn’t care. Louis’ finally made it up to see him and Harry couldn’t be any happier. 

God, Harry missed him. 

“Missed you.” Harry breathed out into his boyfriend's ear before he nuzzled his face into his boy’s beanie. Relaxed in his arms, his heart still going wild as he closed his eyes. 

Harry could feel the gentle caress of fingers dance along his side before Louis said, “Missed you, fuck. I really did babe.” Louis exhaled the smoke from his lips into the night air. “ Sorry if I look like fucking shit, but I needed to change before I came here.”

“It’s okay, Lou.” Harry muttered out, Harry honestly didn’t mind. “I think you look cute.” Harry didn’t want Louis to think he couldn’t be all dressed up to get Harry impressed. Harry thought that Louis looked good no matter what state he was in. 

“Not sexy? Or ruggedly handsome?” Louis questioned teasingly, his palm flat again Harry’s side now. “I’m offended and to think I wore my softest attire for you.” 

“Yes, yes, you’re both of those, you happy?” Harry watched as Louis took one last drag of his cigarette before he tossed it to the ground. “I think you’re just fishing for a compliment, really.” Harry quipped as he soon felt Louis shift against him. He could feel both of Louis arms around his waist and face pressed into the crook of his neck. Gentle press of lips against his skin sent a fluttery feeling to Harry's stomach. 

“Maybe, but hey, at least you admit I’m sexy.” Louis snickered as he pressed soft chaste kisses along Harry’s neck. “Mm, by the way you smell fucking amazing, Harold. Can’t wait to have you back home.”

Harry fluttered his eyes closed, happy to finally be in his boyfriend’s arms again and to feel his kisses. That was just amazing in itself. 

“Likewise, love.” Harry murmured before Louis pulled away just enough to lean up and press their lips together, the grip around him tightened ever so slightly. 

Harry kissed Louis back, eager for another bit of affection from his boy. He almost frowned when Louis pulled away, but then Harry remembered they should probably start heading back to London. Afterall it was after nine and they had an early day tomorrow. 

Which gave Harry an idea, hopeful Louis wouldn't protest. 

“Do you want me to drive us back? I mean you’ve already drove all the way here and worked all day, so it’s the least I could do for getting me on such short notice, Lou.” Harry knew as much as his boyfriend was the one that came to get him, it was the least he could offer. Maybe give Louis’ a little bit of rest and keep Harry awake the whole trip to London. 

Hopefully, he can keep his eyes open long enough. 

“You really want to sit behind the wheel for a few hours? I mean be my guest, but I was thinking you could have slept.” Louis explained and that was nice. But Harry, preferred he’d be the one with the focus on the road. Because who knows, Louis could fall asleep while driving, it happens! 

Especially since Louis didn’t get much sleep the night before, so Harry knew for a fact his boyfriend was in need of a break. 

“Yes, really. I mean, if you don’t mind that is.” Harry proposed as he watched Louis scratch his scruffy cheek. Then Louis stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out his keys before handing them to Harry. 

“Well as long as we don't get lost, it’s all yours.” Louis laughed, Harry just rolled his eyes. 

“You’re lucky I put up with those jokes of yours, Louis.” Harry threatened lightheartedly. “Or else you’d be in the dog house more times than I could count.” 

“Good thing I’m so charming, right?”

“Maybe so, but still doesn't mean those jokes aren’t mean. Just saying be thankful I’m so forgiving.” Harry giggled a little. “I happen to like you too much.”

“I think you meant you happen to like getting in my pants too much.” Louis added and Harry felt heat inch to his cheeks. “I mean you and I both know you can't stay away from me, especially when it comes to my dick.” 

“Yes, as that’s really the root of all my decisions.” Harry said sarcastically, earning a smirk from his boyfriend. “You know me so well, Lou.”

Louis chuckled a little, “Well I mean I can’t blame you, I’m good in bed. You’re always moaning my name and asking for more, darling.”

That little shit he was. Harry’s cheeks felt like they were on fire as he just grabbed his bag off the ground. Moving past Louis to put his bag in the backseat as he tried to ignore the smug look across his boyfriend's face. Ready to leave and start his weekend with Louis. 

Once on the road, it was a comfortable silence between them. Music was good as always and set to a low volume. Hand on his thigh was soothing and the fingers that caressed against his leg was warming to his heart. Harry was just glad to finally be alone with his boyfriend, where it was just the two of them, on the way to London. 

Harry just hoped before bed they could at least stay awake for a little bit, he’s been aching for attention. 

“So, tomorrow I was thinking we could go out for breakfast with Niall and Zayn, you know before we get ready for the day. Afterall the ceremony doesn’t start until three anyways.” Louis said, breaking the quietness between them. “But I’ve got to leave by noon, to do pictures since I’m one of the groomsmen.” Louis still to this day didn’t sound excited about it. 

Harry gave Louis a passing glance, “Is Zayn in the party too?” Harry was just curious since Zayn was Alex’s childhood friend as well.

“Yeah, he is. So that means Nick’s going to pick you and Niall up for the ceremony around two-ish.” Oh. “As much as I’d prefer to have you with me, I know it’s tradition for me to go ride with the party.” Louis went on to explain and Harry understood that. Even though a part of him wasn’t looking forward to not be with Louis for a few hours. Especially since the only people he’ll know would be his mates. Then again, maybe this would give Niall the chance to talk to Harry about whatever it was that he needed to tell him. 

“But anyways, it’ll only be for a little while, then once the reception starts I’m all yours and I’ll try to keep the drinks down to a minimum.” Louis added and Harry would have to see it to believe it. When it came to Louis and free beer, it was like water. Harry was certain he’d be nursing his drunk boyfriend to sobriety come Sunday morning. 

“You always say you’ll lightly drink, Lou. I have yet to witness such a thing.” Harry pointed out as he kept his eyes on the road. 

Louis sighed. “Well I try, but beer tastes so fucking good. But I'm making a promise no more than three, if I have more take it away, babe.” hmm, Harry was sure Louis would pout about it. “I don’t want to be hungover since Sunday is your day.” 

“My day?” Harry asked a little confused, giving Louis a glance once again. 

“Yes your day, we can do whatever you want before I take you home. Just the two of us.” Louis replied and Harry loved that idea.

“I’d like that.” 

Harry felt the hand on his thigh give him a light squeeze before it was gone and the conversation died between them. 

Two hours later, Harry was anxious to get to London already. They were a little less than halfway there and it was past midnight already. Louis was out like a light beside him, he’d fallen asleep a while ago, Harry couldn’t remember when exactly. But he’s just glad Louis getting some much needed rest. 

However it was rather boring being awake himself with nothing to do but drive. Harry almost felt a bit envious of his guy, wishing he could just relax for a minute. Or atleast pull over for a moment and stretch his legs. But Harry wanted to get to Louis’ flat sooner rather than later so there was no time to stop. Not when Louis’ bed sounded more and more inviting the closer he got to London. 

So Harry may have sped up just a little…

By the time they’d gotten to Louis’ flat an hour later, Harry was ecstatic. Happy to just get out of the damn car and change into his comfortable clothes. Ready to cuddle with his boyfriend who didn’t want to get up when Harry awoken him. But thankfully Louis didn’t put much of a fight and led Harry inside the building. 

When they found themselves in Louis’ room, Harry rifled through his bag that was on the bed, just wanting to change into his pyjamas already. That was until he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rested against his shoulder. 

“Yes?” Harry questioned he pulled out his top, putting it aside, and then searched for his bottoms. 

“What are you doing baby?” Louis question tiredly.

Harry smiled, “Finding my night clothes, Lou.” Harry then heard a scoff and he knew Louis wasn't too pleased with that. 

“You know you can wear your pants, right?” Louis stated as if Harry didn’t know that for a fact. Harry felt the arms disappear and Louis moving to sit on the bed beside his bag. He’s in his boxers and the beanie no longer covered the mess of hair on his head. “Unless you’re feeling a little shy around me?”

“No, it's not that… I-” Harry started but Louis spoke over him as his hand scratched at his own hairy thigh. 

“I mean I’ve already seen all of you, so I mean why cover it all up?” Louis stated his case and Harry’s cheeks flushed at those words. “Unless you’re giving me an excuse to undress you myself?” Louis then winked as he licked his lips. “Maybe that’s what you’re trying to do.”

Harry swallowed at that accusation, feeling his heart rate quicken when Louis’ hand found his top, bunching it into the fabric and pulled Harry over towards him. Harry nearly fell on top of Louis, his arms braced the mattress and hands were on his sides. Louis' mouth was on his and Harry wasn’t sure whether to move to sit on his boyfriends lap or straddle him. 

As their lips glided together effortlessly, Harry could feel the pull of Louis’ grip against him. Guiding him down flat against the mattress. Harry’s tummy was a fluttery mess and the hands that were on his sides tightened ever so slightly. Harry pulled back from the kiss for a moment to straddle his boyfriend's lap, needing to feel more comfortable as they kiss. Just so happy that he gets to do this finally. 

The kisses were lazy, Louis’ got his hands bunched into Harry’s top, slowly sliding it up Harry’s body. Removing his top with ease and next came the jeans. Harry nearly trembled at the sound of his button popping open and zipper following. God, Harry knows it’s not a good time to start feeling slightly turned on, but it’s kind of hard to do so.  
He’s got Louis beneath him in just boxers looking like an absolute delight, he hadn’t been with his boy in weeks, and the kisses. Holy shit, these kisses were just everything. Louis was kissing him in such a way it was slow and yet so needy. Hands slide along his hips to push down his jeans sent jolts of electricity down his spine. Lifting his bum up just enough to feel it slid over his ass, and hands back on his sides. 

And _fuck_ , Harry wanted some attention. He needed it before bed, laying there pressed up against his nearly naked boyfriend. Who for _fuck sakes_ was outrageously good looking. Sure, maybe Louis was right. Maybe Harry was a bit taken when it came to his boyfriend’s cock, but Louis’ just so _thick_ and _knew_ what makes Harry wrecked. It wasn’t something he really wanted to admit because it made him sound as if any other parts of Louis didn’t matter. Not that they didn't. Because all of Louis was wonderful, but Harry wanted what was concealed under those tight black boxers Louis had on. 

So, Harry may have rubbed against his boyfriend ever so slightly as he coaxed his tongue into Louis’ mouth, letting out a sigh of relief when Louis pushed his tongue against his. Growing frustrated when Louis’ hands weren’t moving around like usual or lips going down his neck. Harry needed it so bad, he didn't care if it was one in the morning and they had a busy day tomorrow. He needed this, Harry didn’t want to wait till Sunday to be physically close with his guy. 

He wanted it now.

Harry broke the kiss and started to trail his lips down his boyfriend's neck as he rolled his bum against his boyfriends lap.

“Baby…” Louis breathed out as Harry pushed his arse down harder, determined to get Louis hard. “Babe, shit.” Louis groaned out, Harry was about to latch his mouth against Louis’ neck until he felt hands against his chest, pushing him away. 

Harry stopped what he was doing and bit back his frown as he moved to sit up, looking down at his boyfriend. Louis propped himself up on his elbow and letting out a sigh. 

“I know you missed me, but not tonight darling, okay? I’m so fucking exhausted.” Louis said, Harry’s heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. The only thing he wanted right now was ripped away once again, and it was disheartening. All Harry craved for was attention. Physically and emotionally. 

But, Louis was too knackered. Which Harry understood because Louis’ work was crazy busy and his sleep schedule was out of sorts. Still, it didn't mean Harry felt any less sadden about being rejected like that. Louis’ never out right told him no, just ran away into the confines of the bathroom, so this was a bit more of a sting. 

Especially when it had been two weeks apart from one another.

“Sorry… I didn't know.” Harry muttered out as he moved off his boyfriend's lap and removed his jeans, tossing them to the side before he went back to his bag. He can't even look at Louis right now because he felt a little humiliated being turned down like that. 

“Baby, it’s okay.” Louis reassured as Harry zipped up his bag. “But you should definitely c’mere and cuddle with me, I missed you.” 

Harry gnawed on the inside of his cheek as he moved his bag to the floor, against the wall. Shutting off the light before crawling into bed where Louis was already on his side and under the covers. Harry nestled up close to his boyfriend, pressed his face close to Louis’, Harry’s own arms tucked around Louis’ waist, and Louis arm stretch over his shoulder. Feeling content as fingers lightly scratched down his back, even though he was still quite hurt over what happened a moment ago. 

“Love you so much.” Louis whispered out as Harry’s eyes fluttered closed.

They laid there in silence for a while and scratches down his back eventually came to a stop, Louis’ hand laid against his side. Harry for the life of him couldn’t fall asleep. His mind stuck on so much right now, from the rejection to the missed visits, Harry had a heavy heart. Of course, Louis was meaning well and was trying his best to make things work, but it has all been complicated. Harry of course was happy that he was in his boy’s arms right now, don’t get him wrong. 

It was just… all this had been bugging him. Harry wanted to address it and tell Louis how he had been feeling, even about Liv. But he didn’t want to make this trip all about him or make it into a negative stay. All Harry wanted was to spend as much time with his boyfriend as possible without any downfalls. But easier said than done because he was aching for a heart to heart conversation right now. But also so scared to say a word because it was something he just wanted to forget about. 

It was very conflicting and Harry didn’t know what the hell to do. 

What he should be doing was sleeping so he wouldn’t be grumpy in the morning. But, Louis said something about breakfast so that had to mean coffee, right? 

Still, Harry didn’t want to survive on caffeine all day, but at this rate as it was approaching three, he almost had no choice. 

Hopefully coffee would be definitely a thing at breakfast. 

Harry let out a sigh as he nestled his face a little closer, trying his best to fall asleep. No longer wanting to think about everything he had on his mind. And he tried, Harry tried so hard. 

Eventually falling into a deep slumber. 

When Harry woke up, the first thing he noticed was that the air was hot. He’s got Louis’ still beside him sound asleep, his fringe that's flopped down in his face stuck to his forehead. Harry wanted to reach over and push it out of the way, but didn’t want to wake his boyfriend up. 

Harry felt sweaty and warm, in need of a cool shower. But also not wanting to leave his spot so soon. He was still awfully tired and not ready to start his day yet, wishing he had the morning with Louis. Just some much needed alone time, but that was wishful thinking. 

Afterall Louis wanted breakfast with Zayn and Niall, then he’d have to get ready for the wedding. So they would not have much time together whether Harry liked it or not. 

It was eight o'clock and Harry cursed at himself, he did not get enough sleep surely enough. Not that it came to a surprise, but still didn’t mean it wasn’t disappointing. He was going to feel like utter shit at this event today and just downright tired, unless he would be hopped up on caffeine.

Great, what else could go wrong?

Harry laid there for sometime before feeling just too damn hot and moved to sit up and scratched at his sweaty scalp. Eager to collect his clothes and clean up for the day, just anything to cool himself off. 

He was almost about to get out of bed until he felt movement beside him and a tired groan coming from Louis.

A lazy soft kiss against his shoulder and arm around his waist, and Louis’ sweaty mane nestled against him. 

“It's so fucking hot,” Louis complained, “Maybe we could take a nice cool rinse together, Harold.”

Harry definitely liked that idea, hopefully Zayn and Niall were still sound asleep by then. Not wanting to give them assumptions that Louis and Harry were doing something not so innocent. Harry just wasn’t really in the mood for teasing like that today. 

“I’d love that, I’m all sweaty.” Harry replied, feeling Louis’ nose brush up against his shoulder. The scratchiness of this stubble rough against Harry’s skin, and the gentle caress of Louis’ fingers on his side was soothing him. 

“And hot,” Harry could hear Louis let out a chortle of laughter before he pressed a soft kiss against Harry’s skin. “So fucking hot.” Louis then breathed out as Harry felt Louis’ forehead press against him seconds later. “So tomorrow before you leave, I know I said we can do whatever you wanted. There is one thing I want to do and that’s take you shopping.”

“Shopping? Why?” Harry was confused and not too thrilled about the fact Louis had plans to spend his hard earned income on him.  
Then Louis’ forehead was gone, Harry felt fingers touched to his chin, forcing his eyes to his boyfriend. Whose fringe was pushed back and dark circles under his eyes. 

“Well, there’s this sex shop I wanna take you to, maybe get you something for when I’m not there.” Harry swallowed at those words, knowing exactly what Louis had meant. Harry had never owned a sex toy before and he certainly didn’t think he’d ever own one. But Louis wanted Harry to have something in place of his boyfriend. God, Harry wasn't sure what to expect tomorrow because god only knew what kind of item Louis had in mind. 

“Also I thought maybe we could get some stuff, try and see what we like.” Louis suggested. Harry did like that idea. Even if the thought of going into a shop like that was kind of overwhelming to him, Harry could try to get past it. Maybe it’d be good for them. 

“Okay, we can do that.” Harry muttered out before he felt Louis’ mouth on his, Harry gave a kiss back before it broke. 

The corners of Louis’ lips quirked up a little, “But anyways, we should probably steal the shower before Niall and Zayn lay claims on it.” Louis said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. “Meet me in the shower, babe.” Louis then climbed out of bed, veering toward his wardrobe, and dropping to his knees. Grabbing a pair of boxers from the bottom drawer before leaving the room seconds later. 

Harry wasted no time getting out of bed, eager to join his boyfriend and just cool off. 

When Harry stepped into the bathroom he locked the door behind him, quickly taking off his boxers, and stepped into the shower. Feeling the cool water going down his body and hands on his waist pulling him close. Their naked chests pressed together and Harry's own hand rested flat against his boyfriend's neck. Giving Louis an ever so gentle kiss against his lips and smiled when he felt one given back.

“So glad you’re here,” Louis breathed out against Harry's lips. Harry breath hitches when he felt open mouth kisses against his neck. “I really fucking missed you, baby.” 

“Missed you too.” Harry whimpered out, feeling the hands on his waist slid down to his bum. Feeling all of himself in Louis' hands and leaning more into his boyfriend. In need of closeness he’d been craving and a soft mewl left his mouth when Louis’ fingers caressed his ass. 

This was what Harry had been wanting so bad, just to have the full fledge attention on him. Louis’ hands cascading down his body and touching every inch of him. Harry was desperate for more, almost shaking at the thought of Louis’ hands on his thigh, his chest, and so much more. Harry’s hand slide down Louis’ throat to his shoulder. Fingernails piercing at his slippery cool skin as he felt Louis decorate his neck with kiss marks. 

But then Louis pressed a gentle kiss against the tender spot before he pulled away and Harry almost wanted to cry. The hand now gone off his arse and Louis stepping away to douse himself under the showerhead. Harry needed Louis’ lips back on him, his boyfriend couldn’t just cover his neck in love bites and expect Harry to not want more. Especially with them in the shower, fucking _naked_ for crying out loud. Where Louis’ just looked so sinfully beddable with the water trickling down his body, his hair slicked, and his dick right there. God, Harry wanted to get laid and fast, before this wedding. Before they’re out of this fucking shower. 

Harry needed Louis _now_.

So without giving it a second thought Harry took a step forward carefully, his hands finding Louis’ waist. His lips on the side of Louis’ neck and latching his mouth, sucking a dark purple mark on his boyfriend's neck. Nearly shaking at the breathy noise that left his boy’s lips, it made Harry’s body all tingly.

“Someone's a little eager,” Louis purred out as Harry pressed a kiss against the mark before he felt Louis shift in his arms. His wet hair that was stuck to his shoulder being pushed away and searing kisses pressed along his collarbones. “You know it’s always so fucking sexy when you’re all up on me.”

Harry felt heat inch to his cheeks at that, a moan begging to escape when Louis nibbled and sucked along his delicate skin. Being a tease and not covering them in dark colored marks. Harry needed it so bad, he didn't care if he was a walking mosaic of Louis’ work. Louis just needed to cover every inch of his skin. It’s just so unfair because Louis’ not doing that, not when his lips are on Harry's, coaxing his tongue into his mouth.

Their tongue massaged together and Harry could feel those strong hands back on his bum, squeezing, and pulling Harry close. Harry whined into the kiss as he raked his fingers through Louis’ drench hair and his other hand on his shoulder. Harry’s legs felt weak and he felt so tempted to drop to his knees. Suck his boyfriend off to make this overbearing neediness to get fucked out of him. Just so eager for anything at this point to get off and feel close to his boyfriend. 

They stayed like that for sometime before Harry felt fingers sliding against his hole, his whole body jolted forward in reaction, nearly making them slip and fall. Thankful Louis was quite strong and held him impossibly close. Harry broke the kiss when Louis decided to be a fucking tease and toy his finger around his rim, as if he knew it drove Harry mad. He moaned and trembled the longer Louis went on with his torture and holy shit, Harry was about to pounce on his boyfriend. Well, on his dick, more so. 

Harry was so fucking turned on that he needed it now, to be pressed up against the cool tiles. Searing hot kisses all over his slippery body and Louis inside him. Fucking him to the point of seeing stars and just so _wrecked_. Harry got hot and bothered just thinking about shower sex; it was something Harry wanted to try, _so fucking bad_.

“Lou,” Harry whined out desperately, his hand grabbed harder at his boyfriend’s hair, nails dug into Louis’ shoulder. “I want you so bad, please.” Harry knew he probably sounded desperate, but he didn’t care. All Harry wanted was to make love with his boyfriend, more so than anything right now. No matter how tired he was or how dejected he’s been feeling, Harry needed this. 

Louis groaned and Harry almost toppled them over when he lurched forward once again, feeling Louis’ finger slowly slid inside him. Nearly a whimpering mess and Louis hadn’t ever done a thing. His knees buckled when he felt another finger push inside him and pressed his face into his boy’s neck, a throaty moan left Harry’s lips. Trying his hardest not to be so loud, but it was useless. 

“So fucking needy for my cock,” Louis growled as the hand on Harry’s arse squeezed a little. “Is that what you want, baby?”

From the moment Louis started pushing his fingers up against that sweet spot, Harry was a mess. His whole body felt weak and was just glad Louis’ was there. Holding him up while finger fucking him to orgasmic bliss. It made Harry’s cock harden at the thought of coming like this. 

Harry nearly sobbed into his boyfriend's neck as Louis’ quickened his pace, Harry’s legs began to feel weak and heavy. Harry could feel waves of pressure and tingles course through his cock sandwiched between their bodies. 

“Tell me.” Louis said, Harry’s grip tightened harder as his hand began to slip down Louis’ shoulder. 

“I..” Harry tried to say, but a mewl came out instead. Harry breathed heavily as he started to feel just so overwhelmed, his heart rate spiking. Harry moved to his boyfriend’s ear, trying to keep himself together as Louis fingered him. “Fuck me, Louis.” Harry whimpered out desperately. “Just… please... I need you _now_.” 

Louis let out a sharp intake of air as he muttered “ _Fuck._ ” before he slid his fingers out of Harry. Suddenly Harry felt Louis pull away from him, he was almost about to pout about it, until he saw Louis wanking himself off. Harry almost collapsed right then and there, Louis just looked so good touching himself, his hand clasped firmly around his thick cock. His bicep flexing and his balls bouncing, it made Harry want to fall to his knees because it made him feel so weak. 

“You don’t mind I don’t have a condom on me?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head, not a care in the world. He was clean and certain Louis was too. “Good, or else I’d have to jog to my room and that’d be a real killer .” Louis chuckled as he then let out a breathy noise when he stroked himself a certain way. In truth, Harry would be just fine watching his boyfriend get off. But, Harry wanted that physical closeness he’d been craving more than anything. To feel that bond between them tighten after everything's that had been going on. 

Not only that, but he wanted Louis. 

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip as he watched Louis’ hand pumping hastily and he felt as if he almost couldn’t breathe. Almost too much for him to handle and being stimulated without even being touched and it made Harry’s body from the waist down feel heavy. Harry felt an urge to grab a hold of his boyfriend to keep him steadied. 

And yet, Harry couldn’t find it in him to take that step forward because Louis just looked so sexy. Almost not even wanting to interrupt and let his boyfriend finish. But, the need to have sex was stronger and Harry was thankful when Louis stopped. 

“Do you like watching me jerk off?” Louis questioned, smirk across his face. His hands now on Harry’s hip and he could feel then slid down over the curve of his ass once again. 

“Yeah.” Harry said breathlessly, his cheeks flushed at the admittance. 

Louis’ licked his lips and Harry was almost about to kiss him. Well, that was until Louis started to speak again and making Harry’s whole body tingle once again.

“Why’s that, baby?” And fuck, Louis wanted Harry to voice his reasons. Probably for an ego boost more so. But Harry could even say it. Just thinking about it was one thing but to actually say it out loud was a whole different story. 

But Louis wanted an answer. Of course, he did. “Tell me why you like watching me touching my cock.”

Harry’s face felt like his face was on fire and the hands on his bum gave him a squeeze. Harry knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t get it out. Not when Louis’ hands were on his arse and Louis’ body had beads of water dripping down every curve and dip of his chest.

“I… uh..” Harry attempted to say, but Louis got his lips back on his neck. Nibbling and sucking along his already bruised skin. A moan escape Harry’s lips when he felt a stinging pain and Louis’ fingers digging into his ass more. 

Then a kiss was pressed against the mark before Louis was in his ear, “Say it, don’t be shy babe.”

Harry swallowed thickly as Louis mouthed at his neck once again, Harry whole body shook. Almost about to whine when he felt Louis rut up against him.

“You look… sexy.” Harry finally whimpered out, his own hand grabbing Louis’ shoulders. 

“And does it turn you on?” Louis asked and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Yeah.”

Louis groaned as he pressed a kiss flat against Harry’s neck before he pulled his face away. Harry’s eyes fluttered open and Louis’ lips were on his. Tongue dipping into Harry's mouth, massaging their tongues together, he felt himself being guided backwards until his back his the cold tiled wall. Harry’s nails dug into his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

Louis pulled back from the kiss before he said, “I won’t let you fall, promise.” Harry was a bit confused until he felt Louis’ hands slid down his ass a little more until he felt himself being lifted and instinctively Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and his legs around his boyfriend's waist. 

Harry thought that this may look awkward as hell with him be a couple inches taller than Louis. Especially with his long limbs and the fact that Louis’ got a rather smaller build. But whatever, Harry just prayed Louis wouldn’t slip and fall or else they’d both be injured. Harry tightened his grip when he felt one of Louis’ hands gone from his bum, trying his best to not slip down his boyfriend’s body. Which was quite hard to do as they were both wet and slippery. 

“Relax... I got you.” Louis said and Harry’s breath hitched when he felt the tip of Louis’ cock against his hole. Bit down on his lip when he felt Louis slowly ease into him, and Louis adjusting his arms so Harry could tuck his legs above and squeeze his thighs against his body. Louis’ hands planted firmly on his ass. It was a weird position Harry would say, probably not exactly something they should be trying in the shower for the first time, but he trusted Louis. 

They stayed like that for a moment, Harry adjusting his tightness around Louis’ neck, his back just barely brushing the wall now. 

Louis gave Harry a peck on the lips before Harry said, “Okay go.” The sting finally subsided and Harry was ready. More than ready in fact. 

The thrusts started out slow and lips were back on his, and Louis’ tongue being shoved down his throat. Harry let out small noises into his boyfriend's mouth as Louis pushed up into him. Harry just felt so dazed and breathless in his boy's arms, especially when Louis started to pummel his hips with a little more momentum. 

Harry broke the kiss at one point and let out a moan when Louis cock hit a certain way, a buzz of sensitivity rushed through his veins. Harry’s mind just exploding with an ardent craving for more. Just aching for Louis to go harder. But too blissful and overwhelmed to mutter anything out because fucking hell, it felt so good. 

“Does that feel good baby?” Louis asked, his grip tightened ever so slightly on Harry’s ass. 

“Yes, ” Harry whimpered out, digging his own nails into his forearms. Harry could feel Louis’ hip press up against him more onslaught than before. Making Harry’s legs feel shaky and as if they were going numb. He honestly just felt so light headed with every thrust Louis gave him. Just a surge of pleasure that kept slowly building with every push. 

Harry’s toes curled as his head tilted back a little, a silent moan fell from his lips. Goose pimples all along his arms and nothing but the sounds of the water running and skin snapping together could be heard. 

“Lou,” Harry finally managed to cry out, “More… please, babe.” 

Louis let out a mewl and shit, Harry was just so glad that gets to hear these sweet sounds whenever they were together.Thrilled he’s the only one who gets to listen to these pleasurable noises. 

Harry felt Louis’ pace quicken faster, much harder than he’s ever gone and Harry tightened his thighs more at the sensation. Moans just fell from Harry’s lips one by one everytime Louis’ dick jabbed him the right way. Harry’s own cock just pulsing, leaking, and unbelievably hard. Aching to just rub himself off to make it feel better, but too afraid to let go. Too fucked out of his head to even move a muscle, really. 

“Always so fucking sexy on my dick, babe.” Louis moaned out and Harry felt the tingles just shoot through his cock at those words. Feeling himself twitching harder and thoughts of riding Louis one of these days in his head. Harry wanted to do that soon, maybe before he would leave tomorrow. Try and see how it felt and if his boyfriend would like it.

Who's Harry kidding though? Of course Louis would love it, it’s probably one of his wildest fantasies to have Harry be in control. 

The thing is though, does Harry have the confidence? 

Harry let out a wrecked whimper, his thighs squeezed harder against Louis body, and his heart just thundering in his chest. Harry could feel his arms starting to grow weaker the longer he held on. Pressure just building in his cock with every jerk of the hips Louis gave and it felt _so fucking good_. 

And Harry didn’t want to stop. 

The sound of a loud pounding that came from the door reached Harry’s ear and Louis thrusts came to a stop. An irritated sigh left Louis’ lips as they heard Zayn’s yelling all while the knob jiggled.

“Louis! Hurry the hell up, I need to shower too you know. “

Harry felt a flush creep to his cheeks as he felt Louis pull himself out of Harry and letting him down carefully. 

“Fucking hell.” Louis muttered under his breath, irritated, before he stuck his head out of the shower. “Fuck off Zayn! It hasn’t been that long, so cool it.” 

“Well maybe you and Harry shouldn’t be fucking in the shower, you guys are going to use all the hot water.” Zayn snapped back and fuck, _he knew_. Niall and Zayn both knew that they were having sex and Harry’s face felt hot. He felt as if it was his own fault because he couldn't contain his moans and whimpers. Not when Louis was practically fucking him to the point he’d be out of it and it just felt absolutely amazing. 

But Harry’s legs felt weak and he wanted to finish, get his boyfriend off. Get them both to come before they would leave this bathroom. Harry needed to, and so when Louis returned his attention back onto Harry, he reached for Louis’ cock. Eager to please his boyfriend. 

Well, that was until Louis' hand stopped his and he said, “Darling, we can finish later, okay?” and Harry bit back a frown. Being rejected like that all because he wanted to finish them off really put a hole into Harry’s heart. 

Harry almost wanted to go stomping into Zayn’s room and give him a piece of his mind because it was so frustrating. They finally were able to have sex and now they couldn’t even finish, not after Zayn tried to get his way. However, Harry knew realistically he was feeling a little embarrassed to face his mates. Almost too afraid they’ll tease and mock them. 

So after Louis mentioned that they really should shower instead of messing around so Zayn could get off his high horse. All that was said before Louis grabbed the shampoo bottle and popped open the lid open.

Harry was disappointed. Sure, their relationship didn’t revolve around sex. Don’t get Harry wrong, he loved to spend time with Louis and talk with him. He was Harry’s best mate for crying out loud. However, Harry liked to feel that closeness with his boyfriend. So, naturally, he wanted to have sex or at least give his boy a blow job. Anything really. 

But they had things to do so maybe tonight after the wedding they could pick up where they left off. Harry had hope at least. 

They stayed in the shower for sometime before Zayn came stomping back and being loud about it. Louis just snickered and Harry knew Louis was taking his sweet time to piss off Zayn. Because that’s who Louis was, but god, Harry couldn’t help but smirk when he heard Zayn complaining outside the door as they both wrapped a towel around their waists. Louis decided to be a little shit and started to trim his facial hair with a smug look on his face and Harry wondered how in hell Zayn and Louis hadn’t murdered each other yet. 

It’s almost comical and in a sense, Harry wished he could do this everyday, be here with his friends, and just enjoy life together. But Harry was still in uni, didn’t have a job nor a car. Too damn expensive. Also, Louis and him had never actually talked about living together and that was something Harry couldn’t even think about. Not when he had a million other things over his head that were more important. 

Like getting ready for this wedding Harry really wasn't feeling up to go. As he still felt quite weird around Tommy as Harry knows he’d be there as Harry still hadn’t recovered from the _caught with your boyfriend's hand in your pants_. And Harry had a feeling Tommy still wouldn’t let them live that down, he just knows it. 

Still, despite that Harry was mainly going for Louis. 

An hour later, Harry was out at breakfast with his mates. Happy to have a coffee in his hand and his boyfriend beside him. Louis was complaining about how he was dreading wearing a suit as he scarfed down some sausage. Apparently not up for the idea of sweating and spending hours constricted in tight clothes. What a hypocrite! Louis owned the tightest trousers. Harry just thought that Louis was acting like a child that wasn’t getting his way because he wanted to be a drama queen and it wasn't even noon yet. 

But Harry still loved him and just nodded, not feeling up to really commenting as he finally was able to enjoy his morning beverage. Not only that, but the topic eventually changed to Zayn, mostly telling Louis that Ryland was bringing the goods tonight. 

And Harry could only guess what that was… 

So, overall breakfast was nice, food was decent, and conversation flowed easily between them. Harry was pleased even though he still felt quite shamefaced with those knowing looks Zayn and Niall had given them when they stepped out of the bathroom together earlier in the morning. God, Harry’s never felt so embarrassed in his life!

Okay, maybe that’s a lie because that whole Tommy dilemma was a bit more humiliating. But still, you get the point. 

But all in all Harry was just glad he could have a nice meal with the most important people in his life. 

Back at the flat, Harry was in Louis’ room where his boyfriend wasn’t even wearing his suit and he had to leave in ten minutes. Too busy trying to perfect his hair in the full length stand alone mirror in the corner of his room. Trying to push it up in the front while it still had the artfully messy look to it and Harry thinks Louis needs to stop being so picky. But then again, Louis Tomlinson does what he wants when he wants. And if he wants to fuss over his hair last minute then so be it. 

Still, it doesn’t mean it drives Harry mad. 

“Lou, your hair looks fine.” Harry commented as he sat on the bed, crossed legged, and eyes trained onto his boyfriend's reflection in the mirror. “You're going to be late if you keep messing with it.”

“Don’t be so worried, Harold. I’ve got everything under control.”Louis replied as he was now lifting his chin, probably inspecting his facial hair. Ugh, Louis was just making Harry's anxieties raise. “So, I’m kind of excited for you to meet my old childhood mates tonight, their fucking cool.” 

“Let me guess, they’re all stoners, right?” Harry teased as Louis had this smirk across his face as he turned on his heels. Arms crossed and skin everywhere. Louis’ in his tight black boxers and it’s unfair how good he looked right now. 

“You sure are making loaded assumptions, baby.” Lous teased and the corners of Harry’s lips slid upward. “By the way, you’re totally checking me out.” 

Harry felt his cheeks flush at the accusation. Can you blame Harry though? His boyfriend is fit. But Harry didn’t want to swell that massive ego Louis had even more. Not only that but it was always kind of fun to banter back and forth with his boy. 

“Someone's a bit full of himself today.” 

“Pff, yeah right, I saw you staring at this,” Louis grabbed his package, sounding like a cocky bastard. “I mean I can’t blame you, really.” Louis just looked so pleased and Harry face felt hot. “But looks like you won’t get to touch because I’ve got a wedding to attend.” Louis then winked and veered towards his wardrobe. 

But then Louis glanced over his shoulder towards Harry, “But who knows, maybe I’ll let you get me off in the backseat of my car when we ditch.” 

Harry swallowed when his boyfriend turned his attention back onto more important priorities. Harry’s heart started to race at the thoughts of giving his boyfriend a wank in the cabin of his car. Or at least a blow job. Not that it mattered, but Harry was aching for it, that was one thing to look forward to, at least. But definitely not the time to get all hot and bothered by it, especially not when his boyfriend was practically naked and his bum looked delightful in those pants. 

By the time Louis had managed to get himself into his navy blue suit he was ready to leave. Which Harry was thankful for because last thing he needed was to deal with his boyfriend being late for the pictures. Not that it was important to Harry, however the last thing he had wanted was for the whole wedding party to be upset if Zayn and Louis show up last minute. 

So, Harry was thankful when Zayn and Louis seemed to be on the same page before they left, well other than who was driving of course. Typical. So that left the flat to just Niall and Harry all alone for a little while. Harry was just so glad he didn’t have to sit here by himself or else he’d be bored out of his mind. Especially since all he brought down with him was the essentials and his phone. Louis didn’t own any good books or puzzles that Harry already hadn’t done, mostly all horror and gore films so those were out of the question, not up to playing video games either, and lastly Harry didn’t want to snoop around. As it wasn’t his place to just go through his boyfriend's things without his knowledge just to find something to do. It wouldn't be right. 

Harry could tidy up Louis’ bedroom, but he really wasn't up to cleaning something that probably wouldn’t last too long. Harry was already in his dress clothes, not in the mood to sweat even more in this. 

In the end, Harry ended up with Niall in Zayn’s room where there was a fan and Harry wondered why in the hell Louis hadn’t invested one himself. Whatever the case though, Harry was just so thankful Zayn had told them they could chill in his room. As apparently he had loads of movies and games. What a good friend he was because Louis’ room was just too damn hot. 

Niall and Harry ended up lounging on Zayn’s bed and chatted, not in the mood to play games or watch movies. As apparently Niall needed to talk to Harry about whatever it was important first before anything else now that they were alone. 

“So, what’s the problem this time, Nialler?” Harry questioned as he crossed his arms. “Let me guess you’re meeting his whole family soon? Then again you’re not frantically pacing around looking lost.” Harry laughed and that earned a steely glare from his mate. 

“I was wondering, now you don’t have to do it, but I’d appreciate if you did. Would you possibly want to have a study group this year, just me and you?” Niall proposed and Harry was stunned. Never had he expected that to leave his friend’s mouth, never! Niall had always criticized Harry’s studying habits, saying it was too extreme and now he was asking him for help, it was mind boggling. However, Harry felt jubilant and honored at the idea of Niall actually wanted to study with him and help each other out. 

Harry had always wanted Niall to succeed and hopefully Niall wouldn’t grow bored and give up. Because last thing Harry would want is to see his friend either drop out or just fail miserably, so he was thankful Niall came to him. Of course Harry would say yes, he’d do anything for his best mate. 

Well... okay, maybe not everything, within reason of course. 

But Harry needed to make sure Niall was serious though first because he didn’t want to waste his time waiting around for him. Especially if Niall got sucked into the party life once again with Ed.

“Are you actually serious about this? I mean, you won't ditch me to meet up Zayn because he texted or because Ed wants to go for drinks?” 

Niall shook his head, but Harry wasn’t sure if he believed it. “Yes, fine, whatever you want, it’s on me. I’m going to be a serious student this year and you’re my best mate, not only that but you’re wicked smart, Harry.” Niall pleaded and Harry hoped Niall would actually follow his plans for the upcoming semester. “Maybe twice a week we can meet up at the library.”

“Three times a week.” Harry countered, curious to see how far Niall would go. Not only that but it’d give Harry the perfect excuse to spend his time in the lovely educational building. Maybe it’d actually push Harry to be an even more diligent student. 

“Three times?” Niall sounded flabbergasted, his brows furrowed. “I thought you were joining the nursing society? Won’t you be too busy with that to be spending all your time crammed into the books?” 

Harry sighed. Niall had a point, a very small one. Just because Harry was going to join a club to further his future, didn't mean he won’t have time to revise. Harry wanted to make the most of his remaining years and he’d hope Niall someday would understand why Harry had always been so strict when it came to his education. If only anyone would understand, really. 

“You’re going to stress yourself out, Harry.” Niall stated as if Harry hadn’t been told this before. His own mum and Gemma told him to not make his life so hectic. Louis even said so himself, and now Niall felt the need to chime in on it. Who was next? Ed? Harry wouldn’t put it past him. 

“I already know this, Niall. But I need to do this, as long as I maintain my high scores and attend class I’ll be fine. You just worry about our study group and your own grades.” Harry stressed, growing tired of this conversation. He didn’t want to keep defending himself and Harry certainly didn’t want to hear anymore criticism. Harry’s mind was already set and everyone just needed to accept it whether they liked it or not. “I’ve got plenty of free time this year and if I want to join in on coffee mornings and events, I will.”

Niall gave Harry a fleeting iffy look before it softened and said, “Well if it gets to be too much for you, don’t come crying to me.” How rude! That was totally mean and uncalled for, as if Niall didn't have faith in Harry to execute his plans. Whatever, Niall’s opinion didn’t really matter anyway because Harry already got his mindset. “Anyways, no more uni talk, let plays some games!”

Ugh, Harry internally groaned, last thing he wanted to do was play something stupid game where he watched virtual people kick around a ball again. Not only that, but Harry just wasn't in the mood for this, but apparently Niall was. Unfortunately. 

Niall had tried to persuade Harry to play FIFA with him, but Harry protested. That game was the bane of his existence and Harry held his ground on that. Niall pouted, begged, and batted his eyelashes. But Harry was smarter than that and told him no, sometimes you can't always get your way. Niall, thank god, eventually gave up and resorted to play by himself as Harry sat there and watched. Still not understanding what was so fucking amazing about this mundane game. Then again were competitive sport really ever Harry’s thing? 

It seemed like it’d been hours with Niall relentless cussing whenever he deemed it unfair play. The cheers of the crowd repetitive to Harry’s ears and no conversation flowed between them. Harry was bored and tired the whole time he sat there. Nothing to keep him entertained, no texts, or calls. Not even puzzles on his phone sounded good. Harry even didn’t know what to do with himself, truthfully. Harry's eyes did end up wandering about Zayn’s room at some point because he couldn’t stare at that damn screen any longer. 

Zayn’s room, as expected, was a mess. Soiled clothes everywhere and semi-darkness surrounded them as his lone window was covered with a black sheet. Reminiscent of Louis’ own room, but Louis’ wasn't like a damn cave. Zayn’s bed was unmade, cologne bottle scattered haphazardly along his bookshelf that was lacking actual books. More so loaded with various pipes and what Harry guessed was one of those cigarette rolling machines. Not that it was anymore obvious because next to it was two cartons of _Premier menthol 100’s cigarette holders_. On one of them had Louis’ name written on it. Why was Harry not surprised? 

He supposed they were being thrifty with making their own. However, Harry thought it’d be better if they’d both just kick the habit, in a perfect world. But, it wasn't Harry’s place to say what they should and shouldn’t do. After all they were grown men, not rebellious teenagers. 

Harry’s gaze fell back onto the screen as his mind wandered to Louis, wondering what he was up to. 

By the time Nick had shown up, Harry was ready to get this ceremony over with. Happy to see Ed had came along which was nice to catch up with him on the way to the venue. Apparently he’d been talking with Laken again as they ran into each other a few weeks ago. Which they have had obviously hooked because Ed seemed unusually zealous. Harry just hoped it worked out for his mate. Nick also had chimed in and said his old crush was coming to the wedding and he had a plan to pull. Which that was great, but Harry had hoped Nick would have some success with his sexual conquests tonight.

Overall the ride to the venue was nice, even though it would have been better if Zayn and Louis would have been there. But, soon they’d all be reunited and Harry looked forward to that. 

When they had arrived to the building and headed inside, Harry was greeted by marble checkerboard floor into the lobby. A small table that held a vase of floral arrangements and an elegant navy coloured desk off to the side where a woman with long black hair was smiling to them. A corridor filled with various turns and lavish furniture off to the other side. A slew of people stood around in fancy opulent clothes and Harry felt out of place. But he didn’t want to dwell on the fact that he felt underdressed and followed his friends up the marble stairs that were a couple steps ahead. 

They wound up in a room that was packed with people wearing their best dressed and hymn music playing softly in the background. The room itself was obviously beautiful. From its Ornate chandeliers and it’s dramatic ceiling, it had a sophisticated feel to it. Many gold chiavari chairs lined perfectly, split into two even numbered sections by an ivory aisle runner. A simple white arch that was draped with green garland with clusters of burgundy roses in the corner. It was simple, yet so elegant. 

Harry hoped one day his own wedding would be this beautifully done. But now was definitely not the time to be thinking so ahead, especially when he was surrounded by unfamiliar faces and unsure where to sit. Thankfully, Nick seemed to lead the way and found four seats in the last row on the right. Which Harry was thankful for because he snagged beside Niall who was by the wall. Thank heaven. The idea of being crammed around strangers that may end up being emotional wasn’t something Harry could deal with. Not only that, but he enjoyed being tucked away and not be in full center. 

Thankfully, the ceremony had started a few minutes later as everyone scrambled to find the seat they were supposed to be sat in. Harry had a lady with massive curly hair pulled up into an upstyle tucked into a hat and he was just glad he was tall enough to see over her head. Because whether Harry wanted to admit it or not, he at least wanted to enjoy himself a little and admire his boyfriend in a suit.

As bad as it sounded, Harry was mainly here to enjoy the view of the rare sight. Not really interested in the whole wedding thing. Especially with people he didn’t even know, no matter how gorgeous set up the ceremony was. Well, being Louis’ date was another thing.

Harry sat there quietly as he watched the ushers head down the aisle. They had on a navy blue suit and their hair artfully styled. Louis looked absolutely stunning and possibly even better looking than the groom did. Okay, Louis definitely was more gorgeous than Alex. Louis looked even better than Zayn, he was absolutely flawless and Harry wanted to run up there and kiss his face.  
God, Harry was lucky, wasn't he?

He may have bit back a smirk when Louis looked over his shoulder. Eventually had found him in the crowd and gave Harry a wink.

The ceremony carried on as the bride made her reveal in her traditional A-line strapless white gown with a flowy skirt, ruched bodice, and embellished with a delicate beaded belt around the waist. Hair tucked into a half down-half up style with soft waves. The bridesmaids that followed behind her had on cranberry colored strapless gowns with their hair tucked back into a loose bun with a sweepy fringe. Harry, of course, thought bride looked lovely and he couldn’t help but  
wonder what exactly was her name? Louis must have surely told him at some point… but Harry couldn't put a name on this face. As rude as that sounded. 

However Harry’s mind drifted to other things, like how long she’d been dating Alex or at least how many years they’ve been good friends. Not that it wasn't giving Harry any ideas about his future… no, absolutely not. 

Overall the service was wonderful, Harry was just so happy for them. He may have only known Alex because he was Louis’ bandmate and mate, he was still overjoyed he had his happy ending. Harry wished anyone the best when it came to marrying the love of their life. 

Once they cleared out of the room Harry had yet to even see Louis, well not since the wedding party left the room. Harry almost wanted to go find him and pull Louis into a toilet stall and snog his face off. Harry wanted that, but unfortunately he couldn’t have it. Not when they all head out to Nick's car to kill a bit of time. Which meant Nick, Ed, and Niall killing time smoking a blunt Nick brought. Harry thought they were insane! It was midday and someone could find out there doing illicit drugs. Harry was too young to go to jail. He has hopes and dreams to achieve and his mates want to be idiots and smoke in broad daylight!

If they get in trouble or caught, Harry was never going to forgive them.

So being practically hotboxed wasn’t Harry’s idea of spending his free time on a Saturday evening.

But whatever, not like he had much choice. It’s far better than standing around alone and not knowing a single person. So Harry really shouldn’t complain even though he was internally freaking out about being caught… just mildly though.

Harry just hoped he didn’t smell like this shit all night, last thing he needs it so smell like weed. 

Thankfully, by the time the lads got done smoking up the last of the blunt it was already time to head in for the reception. Harry was eager to head in and find his table, already feeling a bit peckish and bored. As much as Harry enjoyed his mates company, Harry was longing to be with his handsome boy. Hopefully, Louis was already there and still in that wonderful suit he had had on. 

For the reception, it was in the Great Hall. 

Which was just elegant. High intricately decorated arched ceiling, french polished wood paneling, elaborate crystal chandeliers, art-decor that was opulent, and impressive baroque columns. Very majestic. The room was massive, honestly you could very well fit a fucking boat in it. Well so Harry thought, but the size was profound. The many round tables were beautifully decorated with a navy blue tablecloth, gold plates with a small saucer on top with a folded blue napkin laid over it. Champagne flutes and gold cutlery complemented the set up nicely. The tall golden beaded trumpet vase that held ivory coloured roses with tea light candle in frosted holder looked marvelous. The beechwood golden chiavari chairs looked stunning with it, and Harry thought it was flawless. Very well done, indeed. 

Ryland had told them all that they’d be at table _15_ when they went to see about seating arrangements. Harry was just so glad that he’d be sitting with his mates. Hopeful that Louis would be there too because the thought of not seeing his boy for the night wasn’t a good feeling. Especially since he had usher duties to attend. 

They maneuvered through the crowded floor, passing through the massive dance floor to the other side. Louis and Zayn were already seated at the table that read fifteen and Harry felt giddy at the thought of being sat next to his boy. His heartbeat quickened in his chest every step they took closer and his eyes fell onto the chair beside Louis that had his blazer draped over. Harry was certain that was his spot, it had to be. Louis looked amazing in his white button up that had the sleeves pushed up and blue waistcoat undone.

“About time you guys get here, we’ve been waiting for ages.” Louis announced as he took a sip of his beer, his eyes falling on Harry. “Any longer then we’d send our search and rescue.” Zayn laughed at that and Louis smirked as Niall sat between Zayn and Louis. Zayn’s arm instantly went around Niall and kissed his temple. Nick and Ed sat beside Zayn, so that left Harry with the spot beside Louis or the two other seats that were open. Harry sat beside Louis, his lips curved upward when he felt a gentle hand on his thigh. 

“Hey, love,” Louis said tenderly, “Having fun so far?” 

“Uh, yeah I suppose. A bit sweaty, honestly.” and that was the truth, it was hot as hell. Harry wanted to unbutton his top and toss his hair into a bun, but clearly that wasn’t a good idea. Not wanting to look like he let himself go in mere hours, not only that but it was still midday. 

“It’s fucking hot, isn’t it?” Louis sighed, sounding a bit agitated at that. “Ugh, I’ve been dying, couldn’t wait to take that stupid blazer off. I felt like I was going pass out.” 

“But you looked incredibly handsome, I mean that’s an upside.” Harry replied as Louis just smiled before he leaned over and gave Harry a kiss on the lips. 

Harry had tried to go back in for another kiss, but Louis had pulled away right as Zayn started to talk about Ryland’s weed he was bringing tonight. Harry almost frowned about it, especially when the delicate hand left his leg and he sat there in silence. Ryland, Tommy, and their dates eventually showed up at some point before dinner began and Harry felt a bit cramped at this table. But nonetheless, he was happy to be sat with his mates and Louis’ bandmates. Not only that but Harry was glad he didn’t have to sit next to Tommy and hear his unsolicited innuendo jokes.

At one point, the bride and groom made their grand entrance, _Mr. & Mrs. Alex and Christina Greene_ had been announced and Harry finally learned Alex’s wife's name. Now Harry wouldn’t feel so bad for not even knowing or at least remembering.

Following that, the father of the bride made a speech which was wonderful and touching and warmed Harry’s heart that he almost had tears in his eyes. Harry barely knew these people and it all just felt so sincere and just downright sweet, also charmingly funny at some of those fond memories. 

After they’d all toasted it was time to eat and the food smelled amazing. 

As dinner went on, Harry didn’t do too much talking as everyone else seemed to fill the silence between them. Nothing really held any importance to Harry, especially when they jabbered on about Alex & Christina’s honeymoon. Harry more so ate every last bite of his food as he tried to grab Louis’ attention on more than one occasion, putting his hand on his thigh or his hand or his arm. Whispering his name and even nudging him, but all Louis would do was give him a passing glance and smile. Or better yet, say “What, babe?” and then immediately going back to being engulfed into his conversation Harry was interrupted by whoever it was taking Louis’ attention away. It was kind of frustrating… 

Harry swallowed down the rest of his iced water as Louis was having a laugh with Zayn about whatever it was. Niall was just nodding along and Nick was too busy being chatty with Ed, probably about how hot his crush looked tonight, whoever that may be. Ryland and Tommy were invested with their date and Harry had no one to talk to, not that it mattered, but he was starting to feel kind of left out. 

But whatever Harry thought, if someone wanted to chat with him, they would have already. Not like you can force someone to talk with you. 

The cake was finally announced to be cut soon and Harry looked up for that. It tasted decently okay, fruit cakes weren’t Harry’s most favorite. But he managed to swallow it down without wanting to come across as rude. Louis didn’t seem too keen on it either because Harry sworn he seen him fake gag and just play around in it with his fork. 

Thankfully the torture had come to an end and the first dance ensured, Harry had an arm around the back of his chair, finger delicately rested against his arm. Louis’ on his second beer of the night and having a laugh with Niall and Zayn once again. Nick and Ed had ventured off to the toilets and Ryland, Tommy, and their dates went to sit at another table to chat with some other people. 

Harry’s eyes fell onto the conversation beside him, he bit back a frown when it seemed as if they were talking about something super funny. Not even including Harry into the conversation whatsoever, then again maybe it wasn’t something Harry was fond of. Whatever the case, it wasn’t a nice feeling to be excluded. Especially when Harry had been trying to have Louis’ attention all through dinner. 

A few minutes passed and Zayn had told them, well more so to Louis that him and Niall were going to dance. Harry was finally thankful to just have a minute with his boyfriend’s attention on him. No one to interrupt or steal him away from Harry. All Harry had wanted right now was time.

“Do you want another water, darling?” Louis asked as he chugged down the last of his beer, “I’m about to grab another beer and just thought maybe you’d like something.” 

Harry nodded, “Uh, a water would be nice.” Truthfully Harry didn’t want Louis to leave him so soon to go across the room through the dancefloor to get him a drink. Because with Harry's luck Louis may never make it back and Harry wasn't sure he wanted to find out. Almost wanted to follow him, but then again Harry didn’t want to smother his boyfriend and because it was awfully crowded and the last thing he wanted to do was spill his drink all over his clothes. 

“I’ll be right back okay, babe?” Louis gave Harry a peck on the cheek before he got to his feet and waltzed away.

Harry was left totally alone at the vacant messy table. His boyfriend disappearing in the sea of people on the dance floor. Music pounded away, thunderous, and Harry almost can't hear himself think. Under the colored lights that casted all across the dance floor, men, women, and children were alternately colors of blue, green, white, and red. Dancing so freely and looked jubilant. Harry's eyes searched the crowd to find familiar faces, but it was useless. Too many revelers and Harry definitely wasn't in the mood to move through the crowd of dancers, no

Not when Louis would be back soon with their drinks. 

Five songs later and Louis was still not back yet, Harry’ chest started to tighten as he took another passing glance around the energetic room. Where in the hell was Louis and why hadn’t he come back yet? Harry was parched and was bored. Maybe the queue at the bar was long? Because it made no sense, Louis wouldn’t use getting drinks as an excuse to ditch him because that be rude. Very much so and it wasn’t such a Louis thing to do. Harry blew out his cheeks before he let the breath out as he got to his feet. Tired of sitting around and eager to go see what the hold up was, not only that but Harry was sick of being the only one sat alone at a vacant dinner table. 

Harry maneuvered through the dancefloor, pushing his way out, and ignoring some girl telling him to smile it’s a happy day and to dance. Harry just ignored her and was on his way, happy to break away from the crowded area and that when Harry saw him. 

Louis was at the bar leaned against having a beer, chatting and laughing about something with a large group of guys. Were those Louis’ childhood friends he was oh so excited for Harry to meet? Harry was sure they had to be because he never seen those blokes a day in his life. Not only that but they just seemed close as one of them punched Louis in the arm playfully. Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to go over there and intrude on Louis’ visit, but it wasn't nice to feel forgotten back at their table. Sat alone for nearly twenty minutes, yeah Harry wasn’t feeling too pleased. So honestly he had every right to go march over there and remind Louis that he had someone waiting for him. 

As much as Harry felt his stomach flutter at the thought of meeting Louis’ mates, Harry was already making strides over. The laughter and banter getting increasingly louder the closer he got. Harry’s palms felt sweaty as his hands felt rather trembley. Gnawed on his bottom lip as he squeezed himself between the two taller boys with back hair as he stood in front of Louis with his arms crossed, expression slack and his eyes dull. 

Louis had this apologetic look across his face as if dawned on him he’d forgotten about something. Right, Harry’s heart felt kind of constricted and he was about to open his mouth until the lads around thought they were being funny. 

“Oo, Tommo, you’re in trouble.” Laughter just erupted among the circle and Harry frowned. 

“Fuck off, that’s not funny.” Louis snapped at the boys before his eyes fell onto Harry as pushed himself off the bar and took a step closer to Harry. “I’m sorry, babe. I got a bit carried away with my mates.”

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, his stomach just clenched so tight. Louis actually didn’t think that maybe Harry would have loved to know he was playing catch up. Couldn't have he at least send a courtesy text so Harry didn’t feel so fucking alone sitting there? Maybe then he would have wandered off to find Niall or Ed. Nick too. Because anything would have been better than waiting around for someone that had clearly forgotten about you. Harry felt nausea starting to settle in and his heart just shrinking. 

“It’s fine.” Harry murmured sadly as he felt Louis’ strong but delicate hands on his arms, his thumb caressing Harry's skin. 

“Baby-” Louis started to say but one of the guys interjected. Of course. 

“Who knew Tomlinson was so whipped for his boy?” Harry was bothered by that comment and decided he wasn't sure if he liked these boys. He surely did not like that they all thought it was so fucking hilarious either. 

Harry sighed heavily, ready to walk away from this nonsense, not feeling up being teased by these guys he didn't even know. Harry was allowed to go up to his _boyfriend_ and remind him that he didn’t come alone, right? It wasn’t Harry being needy and desperate, this was him hoping for an explanation. Harry just wanted Louis to say he was sorry and tell him that he wanted to spend time with his friends. Harry would go off and leave him alone if that was the case, not wanting to intrude, but Harry needed an explanation instead of sitting around and waiting for someone that wasn't going to come back. 

Funny, isn’t it? 

All Harry had been doing for the past summer was waiting around. As sad as that sounded. 

Harry felt his hair tucked behind his ear before Louis said, “You’re not mad, are you?” 

Was Harry mad? No. Was he annoyed? Maybe. 

Harry shook his head as he glanced down at his shoes for a moment before he looked back up. Louis’ face illuminated with the various colored lights and his expression tender towards Harry. 

“Are you sure, because-” Louis was interrupted, again when Ryland intervened and announced to the group that he was going outside. Which Harry knew what that meant, especially when everyone seemed to clear out fast and telling Louis to hurry his ass up if he wanted a hit before it was gone.

“Do you wanna come with me, darling?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, as much as he kind of loathed the idea of being around Louis’ unpalatable friends. But, he was going to take whatever he could get right now, hopefully he’d be able to avoid being the center of those teasings this time around. Especially now that they have something else to keep them all entertained. “By the way if you haven’t figured out, those are my old friends.” Louis added as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and led him out of the noisy room. 

Once outside in the car park, they had went over to the group that stood between Louis’ car and a black shiny van. They were already smoking and Harry wondered just how in the hell anyone could just openly smoke something illegal without being inside somewhere or at least you know in someone's garden. But no, these nimwits wanted to just smoke freely in the car park under the lamp post. Like it already didn’t look sketchy enough… 

“Bout time you showed up Tommo, brought your boy along with you I see. Gonna have a smoke with us Harry?” One of the boys asked and Harry was taken back, how did he know his name? Louis must have told him, no? Not that it even mattered, but Harry knew none of these blokes’ names. Well other than Ryland of course. Still, Harry felt kind of bad, but whatever not like it mattered. Louis would have told him if so. 

“Um, no thank you. I don’t smoke.” Harry replied, feeling heat inch to his cheeks as he earned disgusted looks across the circle. As if it were such a crime to not get stoned, not like this wasn't the first time he’s encountered this reaction. 

“And you’re dating Louis? Ha, that’s fucking hilarious.” One of the boys with curly red hair snorted as if it was unbelievable Louis was dating Harry. 

What was so funny about Harry not being into smoking anyway? 

“Have you ever even tried?” Another guy with a pompadour asked as he took a hit of the blunt before he passed it to Louis. “Tomlinson, I think you did mention that your boy doesn’t smoke or drink, right?” 

Louis nodded and Harry could just see the looks of displeasure across their faces. 

“Wouldn't have thought his boy would be such a buzzkill, shit.” Another commented and Harry felt ganged up on. His lips curved downward, this wasn't funny at all. 

“Alright, enough.” Louis sneered, as he had his hand on the small of Harry's back. “Harry’s got good morals, I’ve managed to corrupt him a little, but he’s a good guy.” Louis said in defense and that was sweet. Harry gave Louis a kiss on the cheek as a thank you and nearly rolled his eyes when someone told them to get a room.

“Pff, like you actually care about that, Tommo. You used to only care about how good someone was in bed.” The boy with glasses commented and Harry didn't appreciate that. “I’m still shocked you gave up hooking up. This isn’t the Louis Tomlinson I remember.” 

Louis didn’t give up sex. He had fucked Harry and their sex life was fine. 

Harry didn’t appreciate those comments at all. 

“Yeah, you used to come to our parties on Saturdays right after Liam’s before your last year, getting fucked up, and fucked.” Another one commented. Harry didn’t like being reminded about all of this. “Still can remember when you hooked up with James and Megan in the same night.” 

Harry bit back a frown, he didn’t want to hear about this. It was just rude and mean that these guys thought it was okay to chat about. Especially in front of Harry, Louis’ boyfriend. 

“And you ate two edibles, which thought you were fucking insane.” The boy with red curls added as he took a hit of the joint and Harry was tempted to just walk away. Sick and tired of this stupid conversation already. “Those were some good ass times.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's all in the past now, and I have a wonderful boyfriend now.” Louis said gleefully as his hand gently rubbed Harry’s back. “Actually that's’ where I met Harry, well at Liam’s, but you get the point.”

“Right, probably having better parties in London, I presume? I mean after all, no more uni and more freedom, am I right?” 

Harry wanted to roll his eyes, Louis’ life didn't revolve around parties like back in uni now that he had a career under his belt. These _friends_ were getting on Harry’s last nerve and he was about to join and tell them all to fuck off. But Harry didn’t and decided he no longer wanted to be even apart of this conversation. It just made Harry feel sick and would rather go back inside to get away from these boys. Harry wasn't even out here long and they were too much for Harry to handle. Especially with everything he had been feeling lately. Harry just couldn’t do it. 

“I mean unless your boy is holding you back from the goodlife with his good morals and shit.” The redheaded snickered and Harry was done. _So fucking done_. 

Harry leaned into his boyfriend's ear, “Lou, I’m going to go inside, okay? I’m thirsty.” Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie. He never got his water and Harry just didn't have it in him to stay around these so called mates. “You can stay here if you want with your friends.” 

Louis’ gaze flicked to Harry’s as his hand rested flat against Harry’s back, no longer rubbing. “Are you sure, baby?”

Harry nodded, his stomach hardened as the redheaded guy went on about how Harry had changed Louis for worse. That was just mean and Harry didn’t do anything, he would never try to change Louis or anyone for the matter. And it really hurt Harry’s feelings that these people didn’t even know him felt the need to pick on him. They were supposed to be Louis’ good ol’ childhood buddies that Louis couldn't wait for Harry to meet. They were all just jerks and way worse than Louis ever was with him in the beginning. 

Louis told them to shut the fuck up, but Harry just shook his head as he turned on his heels and walked back to the building. 

Harry found himself back at his original table and all alone. Bored and tired of this wedding, just wanting to leave already and call it a night. Harry truly wasn’t enjoying himself, not when the bride tossed her bouquet or when he seen Niall and Zayn slow dancing at one point. Nothing worked to perk his mood up, he was upset. Face pressed against his fist, elbow propped on top on the table, and his eyes on the couples dancing. Harry’s got his half empty glass of iced water beside him and his mind stuck on everything Louis’ stupid friends said to him. Harry wouldn't care if he ever saw them again, especially when they think it’s okay to reminisce about Louis’ hookup past, gloating about it. Going into detail who in fact his boyfriend had fucked at some party almost as if they wanted to intentionally hurt Harry, and they did. Harry didn’t care about Louis hooking up with so and so in his past, he just didn't want to hear about the spared details and what Louis did, Harry didn’t need to know Louis slept with two different people in the same night. Hell no. It wasn’t necessary to bring it up, not to Harry. Not when Louis’ got his significant other beside him. 

And truly, Harry could care less to even befriend them. Because why would Harry be friends with anyone that had made him feel insecure and upset? Who cracked jokes about Harry’s sober life as if it was funny. Who couldn’t believe Louis was dating such a person. Harry didn’t feel welcomed or accepted among this group, he felt more so like the shiny new punching bag if anything.

However, Harry did like the fact Louis was quick to defend him and tell them to buzz off, but still. Not like they listened anyway. 

An hour passed, and Harry was about to call a cab wondering why did he even come in the first place when all he ended up doing was sitting alone? Nick and Ed were busy flirting with the guest list and dancing. Zayn and Niall were nowhere to be seen. Louis, he never came to check on Harry. He’s probably still with his mates and this frustrated Harry. Harry was Louis date, he was specifically asked to come with him, and he was Harry’s boyfriend. But was he acting like it? No. Harry had hardly gotten any time with his boy and whenever he did someone tried to intervene. 

Louis never sent him any text to come back or even came to find him, nor had Louis even asked him to dance. The wedding was nearly half over and it was nine o’clock.

Harry sighed heavily, his chest felt unbelievably tight when he pulled out his phone and seen he had a text from his mum asking Harry what time he was coming home tomorrow and if everything was okay. Harry knew Anne was just checking on him as she knew Harry had been sad, not that she knew the main reasoning. Still, his mum cared and Harry sort of wished she was here to vent. Harry almost felt like calling here right now the longer he sat here as the various coloured lights illuminated the room. Music now pounding faster and louder. Harry’s heart felt heavy and he typed out a response to his mum, asking her if he would call. About to tap send until he heard the chair beside him move and a warm body beside him that smells heavily of marijuana and notes of that all too familiar cologne. 

“Baby! What are you doing here all alone?” Louis slurred, great. Louis was drunk, high, and Harry was tired. 

Harry pocketed his phone and decided he’d get back to his mum later. When Harry glanced beside him, Louis had chugged down his beer, Harry could only guess this couldn't have been his fourth drink of the night. Not by the way he was acting as over an hour ago Louis was pretty sober, maybe a little buzzed, if that. But this was just great, now Harry had to look after his boyfriend and drive them back. 

What else could go wrong? 

“I was looking for you, couldn’t fucking find you,” Louis stated as he downed more of his drink. “I wanted to dance with you.” 

Hmm, Harry wasn't sure if he was up for a dance with Louis. Not while he was shitfaced at least. 

“I’m tired, Louis.” Harry lied, hopefully intoxicated Louis couldn’t decipher Harry’s lies from his truths. 

Louis had this pout, it was so fucking cute, but no matter how much Louis frowned about it. Harry wasn't in the mood, he wanted to leave. But of course, Louis had other plans and wanted to get his way, especially when the DJ had announced it was time for a slower song for the couples once again. 

“Babe, come on I want to dance.” Louis pleaded and Harry gnawed on his bottom lip as Louis was already up out of his seat, nearly stumbled over, but caught himself as he grabbed onto the chair to steady himself. His other hand grabbed Harry’s wrist and tried to pull him out of his seat, almost being successful until Harry pried his wrist from his boyfriend’s grip. 

“Louis, I’m being serious.” Harry knew he sounded kind of like an ass, but he was just so done mentally. 

The corners of Louis quirked downward as he then moved to squeeze himself onto Harry’s lap, almost knocking over Harry’s water in the process, and he put his arm around Harry’s neck. Wet sloppy kisses pressed against his cheek and neck, Harry could feel heat inch to his cheeks because everyone could witness the displays of affections. Louis perched on his lap and pressing his slick lips all over Harry’s skin. If Harry hadn’t been practically ditched all night then he would have loved this, but that was far cry from how things ended up.

“Please, just one dance, baby.” Louis pleaded in Harry’s ear, he could smell the alcohol on Louis’ breath. “I love you.” That came out in more a whine as Louis proceeded to kiss down Harry’s neck. Harry sighed, his hand on Louis’ leg and unsure if he even had it n him to even dance. It was bad enough Harry never really slowed dance with anyone before and Louis was sloshed. 

But then again, maybe it’d sober Louis up.

Harry huffed as he gave Louis’ thigh a gentle squeeze, “Okay, we can do that.” Hopefully, Louis would not stumble over his own two feet. Or upchuck on Harry for the matter, last thing he wanted to do was wear his boyfriend’s vomit. 

Louis gave Harry a kiss on his cheek before he got to his feet, his hand back on Harry's writ before he led Harry towards the crowded dance floor. 

As they moved through the crowd of dancers, Harry apologized every time Louis bumped into people. Harry was about to stop Louis from going any further into the crowd because they’ve already received a great amount of dirty looks. Not only that but it was unbelievably hot being smothered by these slew of people and under the pulsating heat of the lights. Harry felt warm and ready to march back to the table to get out of this heat. 

But Louis ended up picking a spot and pulled Harry close to him, hands flat against Harry’s back and the other on his hip. Harry’s own rested on his boyfriend's shoulders, and Louis’ scruffy cheek pressed against his own smooth one. Harry fluttered his eyes closed as he felt Louis sway them along slowly as _This I Promise You_ played along. A wonderful *NSYNC classic and Harry wished his boyfriend was clear headed because then maybe he would be enjoying himself. 

Harry hissed and nearly pulled away when he felt weight against his foot and the Louis pressed against him leaned more and more into him. Harry’s eye snapped open as he winced once again when his foot got stepped on. The corners of Harry’s lips slid downward as Louis had them bump into another couple slow dancing. Harry almost felt like crying out of frustration when he watched everyone move along to the music gracefully. Not falling into people or getting their feet smashed by their partner. Or the fact they were not on the verge of fucking tears because nothing had gone right. 

Suddenly, he felt another press of heavy weight against his foot and Louis slurring that he was sorry into his neck. Harry’s eyes shimmered with tears as he pulled away from Louis and Louis looked absolutely gobsmacked as his hand fell from Harry’s body. His gaze clouded and a frown across his face. 

“Baby, why did you stop, the song isn't over yet!” Louis shouted over the music. Harry blinked back the tears begging to fall as he stared at Louis. “I wanna finish, Harold.” Louis tried to reach for Harry’s arm but Harry was quicker and pulled back. Harry wished Louis would understand that he was upset with how this whole evening went. With Louis’ friends and the fact Harry barely even got to see him. And since Harry would be leaving tomorrow it like he barely had gotten any time. 

Harry wanted to shout it out the top of his lungs, to have it go through Louis’ pissed brain and have him understand that he was hurting. That he felt like Louis’ last priority since he moved away and that his time wasn’t valued. Harry’s heart was beating hard in his chest, all he wanted was for his boyfriend to know how he was feeling, but what was the point if Louis couldn’t even handle his own self right now?

“I wanna leave.” Harry said after the song died and an upbeat one presumed. Harry needed to get the hell out of here and get some fresh air. Away from this head pounding event and in the comfort of Louis’ bed that sounded more inviting. To get his boyfriend away from the vices and safely back to the flat where he could keep an eye on him. 

“But babe the party isn't over yet! We got like four more hours then we can go home.” Louis protested loudly and Harry shook his head. He couldn’t stay more here, not wanting to wait until it was one in the morning to ditch. He wanted to leave now. 

Harry moved to lean into his boyfriend's ear as he put his hand on Louis’ arm, “Lou, please.” Harry pleaded, almost about ready to burst into tears because he couldn't do this anymore. “Let’s go home.”

When Harry pulled away, Louis slurred, “Okay, we can go. My keys are in my jacket, I think.” 

Thankfully, Louis didn’t seem to put up much of a fight about it as Harry wrapped his arm around his waist and led them through the crowd. Carefully making sure they vacated the dancefloor and veered towards their table to grab Louis’ blazer before they made their way out of the room. In a sense, Harry knew it was rude to leave so soon, but it is what it is. Harry was over it and ready for bed. 

The ride back to Louis’ flat went decently okay, well except for when Louis had gotten ill and Harry had to stop. But other than that Harry was able to get them back to the dark empty flat safely and led Louis into his room. 

He helped him take off his button up while Louis babbled on about how much he loved Harry. Which was sweet, if Louis was sober. Okay, so maybe it did make Harry’s heart swell a tiny bit though, he wasn't going to lie because whenever he heard Louis’ love declarations it meant so much. Especially right now when Harry felt like everything was coming apart at it seemed as time went on. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked as he helped Louis out of his trousers and into the unmade bed. Harry needed to make sure his boyfriend was feeling alright before he worried about other things. Like Louis’ slacks getting dirty or his dress shirt getting ruined. 

“ ‘m fine, Harold. Just wanna cuddle with you.” Louis replied as his hand grabbed Harry's hand. He could feel the pull of Louis’ hand. But Harry broke his hand free and gave Louis a small smile. 

“I’ll come to bed in a minute, okay?” Harry said truthfully as he picked Louis’ garments from the floor, folded them, and set them on Louis’ messy desk. Harry eventually left the bedroom in search for pain meds, a glass of water, and a bin in case Louis would get sick again.

Which took Harry maybe five minutes to find all of that in flat, thank heavens. Harry didn’t want to leave Louis for too long in case he needed assistance to the toilet or felt even worse to the point he’d need to go to the hospital. 

By the time Harry had made his way back into Louis’ room, arms full, he noticed Louis was out like a light. Not that Harry was even surprised because this seemed to be a routine of theirs whenever Louis had more than enough to drink. Not that Harry minded as he liked taking care of his boyfriend when he was in need and it was not very often. Then again, Harry would have loved it if Louis just stuck to his promise on only three beers because Harry knew he had more than that. Especially with his childhood mates he spent most of the reception with.

Harry just wanted to forget about tonight and crawl into bed.

After Harry had set the bin by Louis’ side and the hangover remedy on the nightstand, Harry was quick to shut the light off, and make his way into his side of the bed. He pulled the blanket to his chest, ready for tomorrow to come, as bittersweet as the day was. 

The thing was though… Harry couldn’t sleep. Not when his mind was a mess and all he wanted to do was to call his mum and cry to her. He wanted to tell her what an awful time he had and how he was almost too terrified to leave tomorrow. Afraid of what may happen when he will back home until uni began again. Just vent until Harry couldn’t anymore because he was so fucking scared that he was losing his boyfriend. In need of Anne’s motherly advice and almost wishing he would have spoken to her before he left instead of holding it in. There were so many things Harry wished he would have done differently and now he was kicking himself about it. 

Harry hated feeling like this, especially when it felt like he couldn’t control it. It was beyond frustrating and worrisome. Harry could feel the tears fill his eyes thinking about it, he just wanted to roll over and wake Louis up. Needing to hear some word of affirmation, that he was not going anywhere. Like he’d promised Harry from the beginning, wanting to hear it from Louis’ mouth. Harry needed that more than anything right now as a tear rolled down his face. It was stupid, so fucking stupid that he was crying about it, but he couldn't help it. Harry felt like they were so disconnected and that now they were in two totally different worlds. 

He had been let down so much but he wanted to believe that Louis would be around more when he would be back in Southampton. He really did.

But, Louis hadn’t been there. The canceled plans, missed phone calls, not showing up, and so much more shit. Louis had to try harder because Harry needed him. 

And it was all Harry wanted. 

When morning came, it was ten o’clock and Harry was wide awake. Louis’ warm body beside him quietly snoring and the room felt unbelievably warm. Harry had pushed the blanket off him sometime ago and even resituated his pillow so the cooler side was up. But that didn’t help much so Harry had ended up being sat up, pillow tucked behind his back as he leaned against the headboard. Mindlessly scrolling through his phone because he was bored, hot, and just crestfallen. Harry couldn’t help but think about everything that had happened over the past few weeks. It made his stomach churned at the thought of it all. 

Louis had always been a wonderful boyfriend, an amazing guy that had always treated Harry so well. He was patient and understanding. Loved to shower Harry with affection and sweet words, anything to show Harry he was loved. But the lack of unmindful negligence lately had been taking a toll on Harry. He missed what they had before Louis had graduated, maybe it was the fact that Louis was there in Harry’s dorm (or vice versa) night and day, like they were addicted to one another. Harry loved when Louis comforted him when he gotten a bad grade or missed a class. Had him relax when he got stressed and went to those seedy parties together every Friday night it seemed. Oh, how Harry wished he could turn back time and cherish those moments more. In truth, Harry hoped that when he will be back in Southampton they’ll create new memories together and Louis would be more in his life. Harry wanted to believe it. But only time will tell and Harry just needed Louis to stick to his word on this one. 

Harry sighed, his phone buzzed in his hand, as a notification popped up signaling him that he had a text from Niall. Which was kind of annoying since Niall was in the next room. He could have just knocked on Louis’ door and came in, but whatever. Harry just checked it anyway and Niall was just wondering if Harry had plans the weekend before they head back to uni. 

Honestly, Harry had no idea what the hell he was doing yet, especially since they have a few weeks left anyway. Maybe Niall wanted to do something or at least take up most of Harry’s day to cry to him about whatever drama was in his life. Harry just typed back a quick response, saying he hadn’t had any set plans and asked why he wanted to know, curious to see what exactly this was all about, especially since Niall was making plans so far in advance. 

The response was quick to arrive and Niall asked if he wanted to go out for a pub crawl with Ed and him. Did Niall even know who he sent that to? Did he truly think Harry would enjoy himself being surrounded by drunks once again? Harry was about to type his response when he received another message that was begging Harry to come, as it’d be a mates night out. Harry was not sure in what world Niall and Ed thought Harry would be enjoying himself in numerous tawdry pubs. How long have they known him? And when had Harry ever say he loved the drinking scene? 

But whatever made them happy, Harry guessed. So looked like he would be the designated driver for that night. Oh fun. 

Harry typed a quick response agreeing to come back he tapped send as he heard Louis had let out a tired groan beside him. The blanket ruffled and Louis’ body rolled over to face him. Harry flicked his gaze toward Louis and seen that his boyfriend’s eyes shut. His body tucked closer to Harry’s and fallen fringe mashed against his forehead. Harry thought Louis looked stunning whenever he was asleep and wished he could do this every morning. Harry truly did miss when they were able to sleep in the same bed.

Now that Louis’ got a substantially bigger bed to fill the space of his small bedroom, it seemed as if they couldn’t be close enough. Harry liked when he was crammed against the wall with a nearly naked beautiful boy beside him. Harry loved it when he woke up with Louis’ hair in his face or an arm around his waist. Or when they cuddled and it seemed much easier that way. Not that Harry didn’t love the extra space because he did, but he just missed how things were. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Louis groaned as he pressed his face into the pillow, eyes still closed. “I feel like shit.”

Harry gnawed on the inside of his cheek as he watched Louis for a moment as he moved to sit up, the blanket bunched over his lap. Scratching at his chest and his eyes fluttered open involuntarily as he rested his head against Harry’s shoulder. 

“Morning Lou.’ Harry murmured as he felt a sweaty warm palm flat against the center his waist. “Are you okay?” in truth Harry wanted to be mad and not talk to Louis. Not pretend like everything was just peachy keen. Harry wanted to express himself, but what was even the point right now? Louis was hungover and this was Harry’s last day with Louis, so why make it negative?

It’s just not even worth it. 

Louis sighed. “I’ve got a bit of pounding headache, honestly.” and that was why Harry had put out paracetamol out for him. “Don't even want to get out bed, just don’t have in me, darling.”

“It’s okay.” Harry said lightly, even though he was feeling a bit gutted that their day finally alone together would be spent in bed. More than likely so. Harry wished they could out and do something fun or maybe go out for lunch at a nice restaurant. Go to the fountain or walk around at some park and talk, just spend time together. Outside of Louis’ bedroom where his boyfriend wasn’t hungover and couldn’t hold his liquids. 

Even just a ride down to the busy street would be better, just anything. Afterall it was supposed to be Harry’s day as Louis called it. 

“I’m sorry about last night, I didn’t mean to leave you at the table.” Louis commented. “I guess I was just so excited to see my old mates.” Harry felt Louis’ scruffy cheek rub up against his skin, a shiver cascaded down his spine as a gentle kiss was pressed against his shoulder. 

“Your friends don’t like me,” Harry replied as he felt Louis pull away and guzzle down the glass of warm water, the meds too. “Apparently I’m not cool enough for them or you.” And that was truthfully how Harry felt, they made him feel so fucking insecure that he wasn’t good enough for them. All because Harry wasn’t this rebellious bad boy that Louis was dating. Not only that but they were just dickheads anyway.

Louis’ eyes fell back onto Harry as he ran his fingers through his bedhead, the corners of his lips twitched dowarnd. “Don’t listen to them, Harry. I love you the way you are, do you think I’d be wanting to date someone whose like me? No.”

Okay, so that was nice hearing those reaffirming words, still didn’t mean Harry felt one hundred percent better about it. 

“Besides, they’re not the ones who fell for you in Brighton.” Louis went on and Harry felt his cheeks grow warm, his heart palpitating, “You are insanely cool to me, fun, and incredibly hot.” 

“Likewise, Lou.” Harry breathed out as Louis leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Even though I’m still pretty sure you’re out of my league and I just happened to be lucky.” 

Louis rolled his eye's with a tired smile across his face, “I wouldn’t say luck, more so fate.” 

“Maybe, both?”

“Maybe.”

Lous moved to lay back down and added, “By the way, you’re out of my league, if anything.”

Harry’s stomach fluttered at that, it did make him feel quite better. Louis was saying all the right things and it was what Harry desperately needed to hear. 

So maybe this Sunday morning won’t be so bad afterall. 

Harry had eventually ended up nuzzled up to his boyfriend, arm around his waist, and his face tucked into the crook of his neck. His eyes fallen close and laying there in silence until Louis had drifted back into slumber at some point. Harry had remained awake, but enjoyed the closeness he’d been craving for days. It was all Harry had wanted so bad and it felt so nice to have it, it’d just be more enjoyable if Louis was able to stay awake and maybe even watch a film together. Or talk. Especially with everything Harry had harboured inside, but he supposed this would do. 

And unfortunately, most of Harry’s “day” was rather disappointing. As Louis felt gross from last night. But, Harry tried to enjoy himself as much as he could. At one point they’d put on some movies to try and watch, but those ended up being pretty useless. Harry had a hard time focusing when his mind was troubled with many things all the while cuddled up to his boyfriend. Not only that but Louis had ended up abandoning Harry a few times to go have a cigarette with Zayn, telling not to move as he’d be back. Giving Harry a kiss on the lips before leaving. In truth, Harry wanted to tell Louis that maybe it’d be good for him to get some sun with the possibility of a walk in a park. Just anything on a Sunday afternoon would be much better than lounging in bed all day. 

Not that Harry was opposed to sleeping dates or cuddles in bed, because who didn’t love sleep? But the thing was, ever since Louis moved to London, they’ve only went once on a date and that was to that stupid pub. Harry didn’t like thinking about that night, not at all. And thank god Harry didn’t have to be around a certain someone. 

Having said that, Harry just would like to go on a nice date or maybe just an outing. Something, anything. It didn't even have to be expensive or cost anything, Harry just wanted that effort. Not a night out at the pub with friends or a wedding, Harry wanted something that was for them, and them only.

But this did get Harry’s mind rolling at one point when he was packing his things in his duffle bag, maybe he’d ask Louis to come stay next weekend. It was a brilliant idea! Louis would more than likely say yes, well so Harry had hoped. Harry had never asked Louis to come stay over and he was sure his mum wouldn’t care. Harry thought about it all through the rest of his stay and the ride back home. As it was a comfortable silence between them, Louis’ hand on Harry’ thigh, and a Nirvana playlist going off in the background. 

They had never went to the sex shop like planned as they’d have a late start leaving and Louis mentioned they’d go next time. Which was fine, not like Harry was dying to go anyway. His thoughts were too busy with thinking of how he was going to ask Louis to come stay. Conversation flowed effortlessly here and there and Harry just wished time would slow down. He wasn’t ready to go home or be away from Louis, they’d barely spent much time together. And sure, maybe Harry was almost afraid Louis would tell him no about coming up.

God, Harry would be crushed. For Louis to say no would just… 

Harry couldn’t even finish the thought, not when his heart was like a brick in his chest. Harry just couldn’t handle the thoughts of rejection, not when he was so close to Holmes Chapel. Not when he got his boyfriend right beside him, working on a cigarette, and was telling him about the next tattoo he was planning to get. Which would be somewhere on his right arm or so, Louis hadn’t decided yet. But either way, Harry decided to just push it to the back of his mind until they would be outside Anne’s house. 

Yeah, and that was what Harry did when Louis’ had eventually pulled into Anne’s driveway.

Harry could feel his heart strangle within his chest. Not ready to say goodbye so soon and see Louis’ driveaway without him there. Harry felt as if he didn’t have enough time with him… which he pretty much didn’t.

The whole weekend was just an absolute mistake, Harry wished he would have just taken the train on Wednesday instead. Because maybe then he wouldn't have felt so fucking downhearted the whole time. But whatever though, no point in dwelling on the past of what could have been.

Right as Harry was undoing his seatbelt, his chest felt incredibly heavy, and god he was not ready. Harry was so desperate for more time. Harry needed it so bad because he was scared and worried about their relationship. So afraid he was going to lose him...

But Harry knew that was asking for too much, but asking Louis to come stay could possibly make up for everything. After all, it was all Louis could do for him, to just be there and show Harry that he mattered.

So, right as Louis was undoing his seatbelt, Harry asked lightly, “Lou, do you think you could come stay this weekend?”

Louis sighed, Harry didn’t like the sound of that. He really didn’t like it when Louis had this frown across his face and Harry just knew it was bad news... Right, okay.

“Baby.. I can’t.” And there it was. “I’m tight on money right now until next week. Not only that, but I sort of already have plans.”

Louis sounded guilty and yet, so apologetic before he added, “Ellis, Ansel, and Liv want to go out for a celebratory dinner since the project should be done by then..” 

Harry frowned, so Louis had plans with them. Right, okay. Fine. Louis could have drinks and dinner with his colleagues any day of the week, but apparently it’d be a weekend affair. The only time Harry had ever asked for Louis to come over, he got turned down. Of fucking course. But, no, what pissed off Harry the most was the fact Liv would be there... Harry truly disliked her. He couldn’t stand her and wished she would just go away!

Not only that... but Harry was just disappointed, yet again.

“You know I’d love to come up and see you, but I can’t just cancel plans with my colleagues. They’re my friends, a good team at that, and I just don’t want to create any problem. It’d look bad on me if I skipped out on it.” Louis went on to explain and Harry didn’t like the part where Louis said he couldn't cancel plans with his mates. 

Oh, so it’s okay to cancel his plans with Harry then? 

Right, because Louis’ colleagues time was more valuable than Harry’s. Not like they were the ones that went from hell and back to be with Louis. Harry was irritated and just annoyed altogether. 

Next time, Harry wasn’t even going to waste his breath. 

“Of course.” Harry muttered under his breath, trying his best to not come off as too disheartened. Not wanting Louis to see how upset he was cause the last thing Harry wants to do is ruin his goodbye.

“What’s the matter?” Louis questioned as he turned down the volume to the radio and shit, Louis could tell he was bothered. Great, just _great_.

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip, not sure if he wanted to really say anything. But Louis wanted an answer and he wasn’t budging from his spot to walk Harry inside.

“Nothing, just never mind.” Harry muttered out, his stomach twisted into knots. “We should probably head inside now.”

Louis didn’t look convinced as he furrowed his brows, “Why are you lying to me? Something's clearly bothering you.”

“ I said it’s nothing, Louis. Please, can we just go.” Harry stressed as he felt an ache in his chest and chin trembling. Not wanting to feel trapped in this small cabin anymore and just say his goodbyes already to Louis.

Louis had this unreadable expression across his face as he stared at Harry and truthfully Harry didn’t know what to make of it. He didn’t want to go into his feeling and dish it out right here in his mum’s fucking driveway, Harry would rather not. Honestly Harry just wanted to just drop it and leave it be, but apparently Louis wanted to push the issues. Of course he did. 

“But it’s not, stop fibbing about it and just tell me, okay?” Louis objected as he shifted in the driver seat to face Harry more. “I can tell you’re upset and I wish you’d just tell me what it is I can do to make it better instead of bottling it up.” 

Harry let out a breath, he didn’t like this, not at all. Put on the spot and asked a million and one questions by his boyfriend who doesn't understand. A part of Harry wants to tell Louis, he does, but was it really worth it getting into it right now? Especially before they’re about to say goodbye? Harry didn’t think so, but Louis wanting an answer. And Harry had no idea what to even say, not when he feels like his chest was wound up tightly, felt almost unable to breathe. 

Louis sighed. “Just please tell me, Harry. If we want to make this work then you have to fucking tell me things.” 

“It’s just… I miss you.” Harry murmured out sadly, and it was the truth. 

Louis’ face softened before he said easily, “And I miss you, we’ll be together soon, I swear.” 

Yeah… soon, right. Louis’ made that promise more times than Harry could count and yet, to actually fulfil it. How long is soon? Was that two weeks from now? When Harry's back in uni? Or what? Harry just wanted a valid answer because he was so tired of being let down. 

“But you’re always so busy now, I feel like you’ll never have a chance to come see me, Louis. “ Harry expressed. “You either at work or out to dinner with Ansel, Ellis and what's her face, that one who obviously wants to fuck you.” Harry knew he was sounding like a brat, but he was just frustrated over everything that was going on. 

Louis wanted Harry to open up, well here it was. 

“And clearly you'd rather spend time with someone that doesn’t respect the fact you’re in a relationship.” 

Louis looked taken back, as if he weren't expecting that to leave Harry's mouth. His eyebrows knitted together and he shook his head as he replied, “You know that’s not true, why would you even say that?” 

“Because it sure as hell feels like it, don’t you think it annoyed me when she wouldn't stop touching you or pretended I didn’t exist and flirt with you while I was right there beside you?” Harry was so tired of all of this.

“And you’re telling me this now? Why in the world didn’t you say anything?” Louis stressed and Harry frowned, and this is why at first he did not want to tell Louis. But Harry wasn’t going to lie he did feel a bit better getting it off his chest and put it out there.

Harry could feel heat flush through his body and his muscles quivering. He was just so angry that Louis still couldn’t even see it or realized that maybe Harry would have been upset. Especially when some girl thought it was okay to run her finger through his hair or repeatedly caress his arm. How would Louis feel if someone did that to Harry? 

It was just so vexing and Harry was tired, so fucking _tired_. “Because I didn’t want you to be upset since she’s your friend. I don't want you to think I don’t trust you, Louis.”

Louis narrowed his eyes, “But you’re my boyfriend and your feelings matter. You're supposed to tell me these things. How do you expect us to last if you can’t even be honest with me?”

Harry glanced down to his hands in his own lap as he let out a heavy sigh. The tension in the air was so thick, he couldn’t stand it. But what else could he do? Louis and him needed to talk this out before saying their goodbyes because Harry didn’t want to leave on a bad note. 

“How am I suppose to tell you when you can’t even pick up the damn phone?” Harry nearly cried out of frustration as his gaze fell back onto Louis. “It’s frustrating not having you here.”

“And didn’t you think for a second that maybe this is hard for me too? That’s why I suggested you to transfer for a reason.” Louis retorted and Harry thought his frown couldn’t have gone any lower.

Here Louis went with the transferring university crap again. Harry didn’t want to hear about it because he wasn’t going anywhere. He choose Southampton for a reason and he’d wish Louis would just forget about it.

“You already know my stance on transferring, so don’t.” Harry warned as he felt his body tense. “I don’t know why you can’t understand that.”

“Because I just thought it’d make things easier, okay? Don’t bite my fucking head off about it.” Louis snapped. 

“Then make time for me if you want to make things simpler. I barely gotten to see you all summer, Louis.” Harry suggested, his heartbeat quickening, and his skin tingling. God, it was unbelievably hot in this damn car. Harry needed to get out because this was killing him! 

Louis had a sheen of sweat on his cheeks and chin, and some strands of his fringe stuck to his forehead. His face red and nostrils flaring. Harry hated that they were arguing right now, he truly didn’t like it. Especially about something so stupid that they could fix easily, but no. They’re fighting outside his mum’s house, how wonderful was that? 

“You don’t think I’ve been trying that?” Louis snapped. “ I’m sorry that I have an actual job that I can't just skip a day because I wanna come see you. This is the real world, Harry. Not that university bullshit anymore.” 

Now that was low. Louis may have this amazing job at SEGA and be this fancy junior coder intern, but that didn’t mean Harry was immature. Or not understandable of the responsibilities of a job for the matter. It tugged on Harry’s heart that those words left his boyfriend's mouth in the first place when Louis knew, he fucking _knew_ Harry had felt worried about life after graduation. He had questioned if Louis would want him around, a university student that apparently didn’t understand the concept of a job.

Great job Louis, you made Harry’s fucking day. What else will come out of his mouth next?

“Don’t be a dick, Louis.” Harry seethed, “All I want is you to be there instead of flaking on me last minute all because you’ve suddenly got change of plans.” It was all Harry had wanted, the effort. For his boyfriend to actually be there instead of constantly disappointing him. “I’m so tired of being let down and I wish you could see that.” 

They sat in silence for a moment and Harry wasn't sure what to do or say anymore, unsure whether to get out already and grab his things. Give Louis a kiss on the cheek and say his goodbyes. Harry wouldn’t do anything, not until Louis opened his mouth. 

“Maybe we should take a fucking break, then.”

Harry felt his heart shattering. Broke it into a million pieces and tossed away like yesterday's news. Harry bite back his bottom lip that threatened to trembled as he just stared at Louis, just speechless. And hurt.

But Harry couldn’t do this, he just couldn't. He didn’t have it him to stay here and keep arguing. Not even wanting to be around Louis anymore because it's too fucking painful.

Harry just got out of the car, grabbed his bag from the backseat and turned on his heels. Taking a few heavy steps forward, tears shimmered in his eyes, almost about to lose it. Harry could feel Louis’ gaze burning straight through him.

"You're not even going to say goodbye?" Louis yelled out to him and Harry could feel the warm tears just run down his cheeks.

Harry eventually reached the front door and stood there for a moment, taking a shaking breath, and tried to collect himself. But it was no use, he was devastated. 

Before he could dwell on it anymore, Harry had let himself in and the last thing he heard was Louis' car speed off before he closed the door behind him with tear stained cheeks.


	25. XXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so... I believe they’re are two chapter left of this fic! I’m still torn on whether to add a third! But I’m currently figuring this out! So more soon x.

Two days later and Harry was in Manchester.

Harry was staying at Gemma’s for a few days as Anne thought it’d be good for Harry to see his sister. Stay a few days to and go have fun. Harry understood, his mum wanted him to get out of the house and have his big sister cheering him up. Harry didn’t like the idea of facing his sister at first as he was afraid she was going to the whole ‘ _I told you so_ ’ thing. Harry just wasn’t in the mood to venture around the city. 

But, he gave in last night when Gemma had came down for a Monday visit. Which was just odd since she only came down to visit when it was holidays or come stay for a few days. Obviously, that wasn't the case when it revealed over dinner that Gemma came to steal her brother away for a few days. 

Staying with Gemma meant having the mornings to yourself as she is working. However, Harry knew when Gemma was out, she was going to drag Harry around. Make him have fun and get his mind off Louis. 

Right. Louis. Harry hadn’t spoken to him since their fight. Louis sent Harry the first text yesterday morning. Saying he was sorry and wondered if Harry was still mad at him, but Harry never responded. Not to any of the other texts Louis had sent him these past few days. Left on read because what was there to say? Harry didn’t want to talk with him because he was still hurt from what left Louis’ mouth. The fact Louis wanted a break from their relationship. Even though Louis had been trying so hard for Harry’s forgiveness and begging to talk. Almost forgetting he was the one who wanted this stupid break in the first place. 

Harry didn’t understand Louis sometimes, to pretend things are fine when really they weren’t. 

Typical, Louis. 

The thing was though, Harry was not going to waste his time, not until he will get a sincere apology.

Because what was even the point? 

“So, I was thinking we get to the mall we should grab a bite to eat at the foodcourt and then around shops a bit.” Gemma suggested as if Harry was made of money. “We have three hours until the centre closes and I want to make sure you're having fun on this gloomy rainy day. We’re not leaving until you buy something.” As if Harry wanted to spend what little he had on clothes or eat greasy food, Harry would much rather read a book.

“Can’t we just go to a cafe or something? I don’t feel like shopping, Gemma.” Harry truly wasn’t. Not only that, but Harry didn’t want to go to Manchester Arndale Centre. 

“You don’t feel like doing anything, though.” Gemma pointed out as she pressed on the break when she came to a red light. “Listen, I know you’re sad and all, but this will be good for you. I promised mum that I’d get you out and about. Rain or shine.” 

“How will making me broke be good for me? I don’t have a lot to spend.” Harry stressed, crossing his arms as lightning flashed across the evening sky. “Unless you’re planning to buy me stuff which I highly doubt you’ll do.” 

Gemma sighed as she pressed on the accelerator, as a rumble of thunder reached Harry’s ears. “Dinner’s on me and who knows, maybe I’ll buy you a new shirt if you keep whining about it.”

Harry wasn’t crying about anything, Gemma was the one about ready to throw a tantrum if she didn’t get her way. 

“Besides when we come back from the centre, we’re going to binge watch romcoms and stuff ourselves with sweets,” Gemma went on as she turned right. “This will be night one of operation cheer my baby brother up.”

Harry wasn’t sure if he was up for all that. A little too excessive for his liking as he’d much prefer not to watch romance movies. The last thing Harry wanted to do was eat all that sugar, but apparently Gemma thought it was some master plan that’ll work. That Harry will supposedly get on board with all because of some guy. Hell no. Harry knew it wouldn’t work because the minute he got a text from Louis or see a character that will remind him of Louis, his happiness would be gone in mere seconds. No amount of candy and fizzy drinks could cure Harry’s heart.

If only it were that easy…

“Whatever you say, Gems.” Harry murmured, as his gaze flicked out the window as pearls of rain slid down the glass.

Half an hour later and Harry was sat at a table with Gemma outside Bagel Nash, not exactly Gemma’s first picking. Gemma wanted something greasy, but Harry didn’t want that. Not when he had been dragged out to some overly crowded mall he didn’t even want to be at. So, thankfully Gemma gave in, and they decided on something a little healthier. So Harry was content with his minty green smoothie and chicken caesar wrap. Gemma, on the other hand, wasn't too pleased with Harry’s picking, mentioning that she’d be happier with a burger than a wholemeal bagel.

Ugh, she sounded exactly like you know who, and it almost made Harry lose his appetite.

“So… have you talked to him?” Gemma brought up casually as Harry slurped down some of his drink. Gemma looked curious with her manicured brows raised and her gaze focused. 

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek as he shook his head, his shoulders drooped. 

The corners of Gemma’s lips slid downward, “Has he even texted you at all? Or at least called?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to talk to him.” Harry said truthfully as he took a bite of his chicken wrap. Not loving that concerned look Gemma had on her face. Harry didn’t need her sympathy and he sure as hell didn’t want any advice either. He wanted Gemma to leave it alone and forget about it, talk about her life instead. 

But unfortunately, things never go to plan. 

“Can I see them?” Gemma questioned and Harry furrowed his brows. _Can I see them?_ What was that supposed to mean? Did Gemma want to snoop through his phone again? Because Harry was not too sure if he wanted her to have his device in hands. Especially since he got texts that weren’t meant to be shared and also some topless photos of Louis. Not in the mood to be teased about that because Harry just didn’t have it in him. Harry even didn’t like talking about Louis right now, but Gemma wanted to keep on with it. Not that it was a surprise. 

“Oh don’t give me that look, Harry. I just want to see what he’s said to you. That's it, I swear I won’t read more than I’m supposed to or go through your top secret photos.” Gemma proposed and that was kind of tempting. Could Harry really trust those words though? “You know if you let me do that, I’ll have you decided what romcoms we can watch later.”

Harry still wasn’t too keen on the whole romcom thing, but he did like the idea of choosing what films to watch. However, that didn’t mean sharing his messages. Especially with Gemma no less.

Gemma frowned and stuck out her bottom lip, her expression crestfallen etched across her face.

“No. No, no, no, and no. I know what you’re trying to do, Gemma.” Harry wasn’t dunderheaded, Gemma was trying to get her way. “I’m sorry, but how is you going through my texts going to be any help?”

“I never said anything about helping you, I just want to know what Louis said.” Gemma explained as if that was a reasonable point. “I mean, after all he made you upset and as your wise older sister, I’ve got to look out for you.”

“I don’t need you to look out for me, I can handle myself.” Harry stressed as he took a sip of his drink. 

“Can you really, though?” Gemma questioned as she took a bite of her bagel. 

Harry didn’t like the snarky undertone. “What's that supposed mean?” Harry inquired, taking a sip of his smoothie. 

“I mean, let's face it, you’re hurting. Mum asked me to come get you because she knew I’d do whatever to make you happy. Instead of sitting around sulking over some stupid boy that made you cry.” 

The corners of Harry’s lip twitched downward as he glanced down to his food, his mind going back to the fight Louis and him had. It made Harry feel sick and he didn’t even want to finish his half gone chicken caesar wrap. Just thinking about that night in general put a dampening on Harry’s already fallen mood. Harry cried to his mum about it, told her everything, and still didn't feel a lick better about it. Honestly, Harry felt worse even talking about it and that’s why he doesn’t want to tell Gemma everything. Not when Harry already feels heavy-hearted enough as it is. 

“You know, I like Louis, I do. He’s wonderful to you and I approve of him.” Gemma said. “But, I’m royally pissed at him right now.”

Harry sighed as he glanced back up at his sister, her eyebrows pulled down in concentration, as she took a sip of her tea. Maybe Harry was being a little bit hostile towards Gemma when she’s been nothing but generous. Taking time out of her life to cheer Harry up, having him stay over and do whatever it took to get Harry’s mind off him. All of because of Louis. 

Gemma truly was a good sister, whether when she was utterly annoying or not. 

“Look, you don’t have to show me the messages if you don’t want to. I’m not going to force you to.” Gemma commented as she slurped down more of her tea. “I just thought it’d be good to see where Louis’ head's at. Especially since he’s not here and I can’t give him a piece of my mind.” 

Harry thought for a moment as he swallowed down more of his wrap, would it be a wise idea to show Gemma? Afterall she’s always been right with her assumptions even when Harry didn’t want her to be. Not only that, but she’s family and Harry knows Gemma’s just being a little overprotective. Probably not wanting Harry to get hurt even more, but she can’t always be there to save him. 

Sometimes Harry has to save himself. 

“Okay, fine. But don’t be snooping around where your nose doesn’t belong.” Harry warned as he pulled his phone from his pocket, typed in his password, and then handed it to Gemma. Harry prayed Gemma would just listen to him for once because he just wasn’t in the mood for teasings about certain things on his device. 

Gemma beamed as she glanced down to Harry’s phone her thumb slid across the screen. Her gaze strong on the screen and her brow furrowed as Harry sat there watching Gemma, downing more of his smoothie. 

“You know, I think he wants to make up with you.” Gemma stated as if Harry didn’t already know this. “He said he’s sorry at least three times here.”

“If he truly meant it he’d come up here and apologize to my face, Gemma.” And that was all Harry wanted. For Louis to come here and say he was sorry for what he said, because they weren’t nice and not okay. Just thinking back to the argument made Harry no longer in the mood to stomach his smoothie.

“Do you want me to tell him that?” Gemma questioned, but Harry shook his head. Gemma frowned, as if she had expected Harry to say yes. “So you want him to figure it out then, I take it?”

“I suppose.” Harry murmured, but the thing is will Louis ever realize that? 

Gemma frowned as she glanced back down at his phone as she went back to what was in front of her. Harry ended up getting to his feet and went over to toss the remains of his dinner into the bin, no longer hungry. 

But when he returned back to the table, Gemma had this smirk across her face as she peered down at the iphone in her hands. Harry furrowed his brows as went stomping over and stood behind Gemma’s chair and Harry almost screamed. Gemma was going through older texts from Louis and Harry was quick to snatch his phone from her hands.

“Hey, I wasn't done, yet. It was getting good.” Gemma complained as Harry pocketed his phone and went back to his seat as he shot a glare at Gemma. “Man, oh man, the things I just read… you’re no longer pure, I see.” Gemma had this smug look across her face. Harry was mortified! He could feel the heat inching to his cheeks, Gemma was definitely not going to let this one go. “We’ll definitely talk about this later.” 

“No, we will not!” Harry snapped, he didn’t want to talk about his sex life, and he sure as hell didn’t want to share it with Gemma. His sister. Shit, Harry didn’t even tell Ed or Niall, his two best mates of many years.

Gemma smirked, “How big he is, I bet he’s big. Is he, H?”

“It’s none of your business.” Harry replied sharply as he got to his feet, ready to march away from this conversation. 

“You need to calm down, I’m only curious, no need to be so overstrung.” 

“Well, I just don’t want to talk it about, Gemma.” Harry explained as Gemma gathered the remains of her stuff before tossing it out. “Can we just go shopping now or whatever it is you dragged me out to do?”

Gemma rolled her eyes, “ Fine, we can go waltz around some shops, but this conversation isn’t over. I still want to know everything.”

“Gemma!” 

Gemma just smirked and walked away, her smugness was anything but amusing. Harry just hoped this conversation would be anything but a distant memory later tonight. 

Last thing Harry wanted to do was reminisce even more about Louis.

Two hours pass, and Harry was with Gemma at Topman, as apparently Gemma was in the mood to be generous. Obviously she was wanting to do whatever it took get Harry's mood off the floor and thought buying him some clothes would really do the trick. Harry didn’t need a makeover or a new pair of trousers to make him feel better. Harry just wanted to leave and get away from the masses of people, which Harry was thrilled when the centre was closing in less than an hour. 

Harry stood there as Gemma skimmed through racks of garments, pulling various collar shirts and sprayed on trousers. She ended up handing Harry a light pink, mint, and navy blue short sleeve oxford shirt. Some pairs of dark washed jeans to match. On the brightside, Gemma seemed to know Harry’s style, but then again still didn’t mean Harry was up to have his sister spending her hard earned money on him. All because she felt sorry for him, but what would Harry do? Gemma was persistent and determined to make sure Harry was having a nice time. 

At one point she had led Harry over to the changing rooms and told him to go try things on. Mentioning once again they weren’t leaving the mall until Harry’s gotten himself a new outfit. Harry protested and told Gemma he was broke, but she just told him to suck it up and don't worry about it. Right, don’t worry about it. As if Harry could get past the part of someone spending money on him. Great, now he’ll have to pay her back soon. 

Once in the fitting room Harry unbuttoned his shirt as he felt his phone buzzed against his thigh. At first, Harry wasn’t so sure if he should even take a look at who just messaged him, afraid it might be you know who. Not wanting to ruin his mood more than it had been, then again what if it were important? Ugh, Harry felt ill as he slid his top down his arms to the floor and grabbed the pink button down. Harry fluttered his eyes closed when his phone vibrated once again, and fuck it. Harry needed to see it, he needs to know who was trying to get a hold of him. 

Harry hung the shirt back up as he pulled out his phone, seeing he had two new text message notifications. Both from Louis. 

And Harry couldn’t do it, he just couldn’t. Too afraid to look and see what it was sitting in his messages unread. Not even wanting to feel worse especially with Gemma waiting on him, not wanting to be drilled with questions because Harry couldn’t do it right now, not when his heart was still in shambles. So he ended up pocketing his phone and promised himself he would get back to these messages later when he would be alone in bed. 

At first, Harry was against the idea of having Gemma pay for his things, but Harry had actually came around to it. Especially when he did a once over in the mirror with the black sprayed on jeans and that light pink collared button down, it looked quite nice. Something Harry could see himself wearing instead of his usual white button up. Switch it up a little, and maybe he could pay half with Gemma to make himself feel better. Hopefully, his sister would agree to that.

From the moment Harry stepped out away from the changing room he was greeted by his overbearing sister. Who had her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed as she stared at Harry when he came closer, almost as if… _fuck_. She could tell, Gemma could see something was visibly wrong, and Harry wanted to toss the clothes to the floor and run away. Far, far away. Not wanting to face these demons because Harry knew once Gemma had him alone, she wouldn’t give it a rest. Not until the honest truth was brought to light and known every little detail. Great, Harry tried to keep an unreadable expression on his face when he came out, but apparently Gemma could see right through it. 

Harry tried to act like he wasn’t affected that he wasn’t terrified to see his texts. Especially not when Gemma asked him what shirt and trousers he wanted, he tried to not sound so anxious. Maybe if he sounded okay Gemma would think she’s read him all wrong. Harry’s heartbeat quickened when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, making him feel utterly sick. Harry’s certain that was a text from Louis and not knowing what the other two texts had said made his anxieties raise. Especially if this is who Harry thinks it is. Not knowing Harry needed to calm down though, the way Gemma staring at him suspiciously as they stand in the queue to pay for Harry’s things had made Harry feel sweaty and hot. 

“You look a little flush, H. Something wrong?” Gemma asked curiously with a wrinkled brow. 

Harry shook his head before he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Harry’s chest felt tighten and he couldn’t take Gemma just staring at him suspiciously anymore. 

God, will this line hurry the hell up!

“You’re such a terrible liar.” Gemma pointed out as the queue moved up. “Louis texted you, didn’t he?”

“Why are you asking so many questions?” Harry inquired sharply as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Because I’m your smart older sister that knows you like the back of my hand, so I know for a fact it’s about him. You’re anxious.” Gemma pointed out and Harry hated that she was too damn intelligent for her own good. 

Harry wished he could prove Gemma wrong, act as if everything's okay so he doesn’t have to talk about it. Especially right here in a store that’s crowded because everyone's doing their last minute shopping. Harry just wanted this line to get a move on so they could leave. 

“Just relax, okay? We’re supposed to be out having a good time like I promised mum.” Gemma commented as the queue moved once again. “And I know I brought him up, but it’s all for good intentions.”

Right, good intentions. Whatever that meant in Gemma’s terms.

“Whatever, Gemma.” Harry murmured under his breath as his gaze fell to his boots.

By the time they left the centre twenty minutes later, they were caught in traffic and it was storming. About ten minutes from Gemma’s flat and Harry was just so glad to be away from the masses. Especially since it was going on eight o’clock and Harry was ready to settle down for bed. Yeah…. right, bed. More so sitting around the telly and watch those stupid romance films Gemma wanted to watch. Harry thought of all the excuses as he sat there watching the rain pelt violently against the window. Harry could tell Gemma he’s got a bit of a headache or stomach ache. Or maybe Harry could just say he was tired. Then again knowing Gemma, it may just be a waste of time making excuses. 

Ugh, Harry didn’t know what the hell to do. 

Later, Harry was sat on Gemma’s couch in his pyjamas, throw pillow tucked between himself and the arm. Thin blanket over his lap as he waited for Gemma to come back from the kitchen, as she was in the mood for sweets already. Harry wasn’t, even the thought of popcorn and crisps didn’t even sound good. Nothing sounded good and hopefully Gemma wouldn’t try to pester Harry into eating ice cream or chocolate because he was sad. Actually, Harry preferred to just go lay in bed and relax, but it seemed as if that’d have to wait. 

Harry let out a sigh as he pulled his phone from the pockets of his sweats. Seeing that red bubble with the number 3 on it staring back at him on the messages app. It made Harry’s stomach twist into knots, he knew who they were from. Harry knew Louis had been trying to get a hold of him. Begging for any sort of contact and just to know they were okay. But Harry couldn’t do that, just willy-nilly pick up the phone and have a chat or exchange texts. Like they were good and that argument never happened. Because, then why was he even here? 

It was like Louis couldn't get it. 

And Harry felt almost too apprehensive to even check his texts when he was in bed later that night. Afraid he may end up even more dejected than before because what if Louis wanted to break up? Like Harry couldn't even think about that. Louis was his boyfriend and sure, Harry may be hurt, angry, and sad at him. That didn't mean Harry wanted to lose him, to lose his best mate. Harry can’t picture his life without Louis and he hoped it went both ways. 

But Louis needed to make things right before they would be okay again. 

“So, I’ve decided we’re no longer going to watch rom-com’s because I have an even better idea.” Gemma announced as she came into the living room. 

“And that is?” Harry questioned as she sat down on the other end of the couch with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Harry could see that smirk she had across her face and oh god, what was she scheming now? 

“Well, I know what always cheers me up when I’m sad and that’s hot men.” How was Harry unsurprised that’d come out of her mouth? Such a Gemma thing to say. “So we’re going to watch Magic Mike because I think seeing a nearly naked Alex Pettyfer will make everything better. Because he’s so fucking fit.” 

“Gemma, I don’t want to watch that. I’ve already seen it with Niall and besides why on Earth do you think I want to sit here and see it with you?” Harry didn’t understand in what world Gemma thought Harry would agree to this? First of all just because it had some very attractive actors in it didn’t mean it’ll make Harry’s day suddenly brighter. Not only that, but it’d just be too awkward with the nudity and other sexual stuff. Harry just wasn’t so sure, it was one thing to see it with Niall because _They just had to see it!_ But with his sister it felt weird. 

Gemma sighed, “I don’t care if you’ve already seen it, I want to watch it. Also it’s a good film regardless, I’ve seen it at least six times and it never gets old.”

So, it looked like Harry was stuck watching that, great. 

After the light had been turned off and the movie started, Harry tried to pay attention but his mind was elsewhere. Harry couldn’t stop thinking about those unread messages in his inbox. Especially when he felt his phone buzz in his hands half way through the film, the screen brightened up and it was a text from Niall. Harry wanted to see what his friend wanted, but that meant seeing a preview of Louis’ too and it made Harry’s heart quickened in his chest. Harry was torn on what to do, to check his texts right now or not. It made him feel a bit nauseated and he told himself to wait, maybe having a look at Facebook will be better, after all it had been a minute since he was on it let's face it, Harry wasn’t watching the movie. 

And that’s what Harry did, which was a big mistake. Harry had accidentally pressed Louis’ name as he was on his top news. That was when Harry seen it…

_♡ It’s been complicated with you_

Right there, right fucking there on Louis’ intro section and it reminded Harry just how fucking heartbroken he was. The fact Louis had to put it out there on his Facebook profile for everyone to see was enough to make Harry’s mood plummet. Harry understood that they were on a relationship break and they had a big fight. Still it didn’t mean it tore at Harry’s heart to see Louis making it official that things were in fact complicated. 

Harry couldn’t do this right now, sit here and stare at Louis’ stupid profile. Being reminded that things are a mess and that they’re not okay. Harry could just feel the wetness shimmering in his eyes as he exits out of the app and goes to his messages. And fuck it, Harry needed to see them, he needed to know what Louis had sent. Because Harry just can’t wait around anymore, not after what he just seen. 

When Harry went to his inbox, he’d went straight to Louis’ messages (he’d get back to Niall later) and he almost lost it. Louis sent him two texts saying _Hey you_ and _You there?_

But it was the last one that got Harry the most. 

_‘ **Louis:** Just please talk to me. I miss you, babe.’_

Harry’s mouth quivered as he bit back a frown, blinking way the wetness begging to escape as he pushed the blanket off his lap. Got to his feet and hastened towards the guest bedroom, shut it behind him. Sat on the plush bed, lamp on the nightstand turned on, elbows propped on his thighs, Harry put his face in his hands. Warm tears just slid out and god, Harry felt heavy-hearted. Louis really just couldn’t expect Harry to be okay. Harry was anything but that and it was frustrating. 

The bedroom door creaked open seconds later and Harry wanted to tell Gemma to leave him alone, not wanting her to see him like this. Crying over Louis but he couldn't seem to stop it. Not when he felt a body sat beside him and a light hand on his shoulder. Naturally, Harry felt a bit embarrassed to have Gemma witness him in tears as he never liked to cry in front of people. And it was stupid, so damn _stupid_ that he was wasting these tears all because of one text.

Harry sniffled as he tried to wipe his eyes dry, but tears just kept coming. Maybe venting to Gemma would make him feel better.

“He broke my heart.” Harry murmured sadly as he squeezed his eyes shut as Gemma patted his shoulder. “I know Louis misses me and wants us to be okay, but a part of me feels like I don’t fit.” 

“What do you mean by that, H?” Gemma asked as her hand fell from Harry’s shoulder.

Harry sniveled as he flicked his gaze at Gemma before he said, “Louis’ got this amazing life in London without me. He’s got an internship, new friends, and everything's just so wonderful there it seems. And yet I feel like I don’t have a place, like I’m left out because I can’t be there with him.” And that was the honest truth. “I just feel like I come last.” 

The corners of Gemma’s lip twitched downward as she shook her head, “Harry, don’t say that.”

“But it’s true, Gemma. I’m just some broke university student that happened to be dating Louis.”

“And yet, he loves you. Louis may not be my favorite person right now, but I know he cares.” Gemma stated tenderly. “If Louis didn’t then you’d be single instead of just taking a pause in the relationship. So obviously it tells you that he wants you around.”

Okay, maybe Gemma did make a fair point. A few actually. But still, Harry just felt so out of place he didn’t know where he belonged in all of it. Like they were in two totally different stages of life and it was like Harry was holding his boyfriend back. Well, that was what it felt like at least. 

“Just because you’re still working on you future, doesn’t mean he’s giving up on you. Louis knew what he was getting into before you both decided to finally get your head out of your arses. You’re about to head back to uni in what? Two weeks or so? Louis will come around, you just need to be patient, H.”

“And what if he doesn’t?”

“Then it’s his loss, because you deserve someone that’ll be there for you no matter what.” Gemma replied in a soothing tone, her eyebrows pulled down in concentration. “But I have faith that you both will work this out.” 

“Thanks, Gems.” Harry breathed out as he wiped at his nose. His eyes felt like they were rubbed raw and just burned. Tears no longer slid out and Harry just felt so exhausted. Ready to just sleep this night away and forgot it even happened, because maybe that’d be for the best. 

Hearing Gemma’s advice and kind words had made Harry feel a bit better. Put things in perspective that if things were meant to be, they’ll find a way. And Harry hoped in the end it would all work out. 

“I think I’m going to lay down for the night, Gemma. I’m awfully tired.” Harry just couldn't sit here anymore and keep sobbing about it. It was draining and Harry didn’t like the fact Gemma got to see him get so emotional like that. But whatever, nothing he could do about it now. 

Gemma gave an understanding nod as she gave Harry a pat on the shoulder once again before she was on her feet. “If you need to talk or can’t sleep, I’ll possibly still be up.” Gemma let out as she made her way over towards the door, but glanced over her shoulder and added “But no more crying over him, okay? Sleep well, H.” She left closing the door behind her, leaving Harry all alone with a phone filled with unread texts. And a heavy heart that was aching in his chest. 

Harry had ended up in bed shortly after that, listening to the rain pining angrily against the window as he scrolled through his phone. Harry was exhausted, yes. But he was also checking to see what Niall had to say earlier. Which turned out to be asking Harry how he felt about coming out Friday for a night out since Zayn will be up and with the possibility of Ed being there. At first Harry wanted to say no. The idea of spending his night around drunk people wasn’t something Harry wanted to do, then again maybe it’d be best to spend time with his mates. After all, his mum would love for Harry to spend time with his friends instead of sulking. Not only that, but maybe it’d get his mind off things. 

So with that said Harry sent Niall a text back saying he’d go, but he didn’t want to be out all night. 

Eventually, Harry had tossed his phone onto the nightstand and ended up passing out utterly exhausted.

Harry roused from a deep slumber when a ringing sound pierced the air. Harry sighed as he rolled over, blinking his eyes open, reading the time on the clock beside his phone. Harry nearly cursed when he saw it was midnight. Who the hell thought it was the perfect time to chat? Harry was rather irritated that he’d gotten woken up. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to answer and just let it run its course. And that what Harry had did, but to no avail his phone went off again.

Harry couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed it from the bedside table and answered it. Pulled the blanket tight to his chest and was about to muttered out a _Hello_. Well, that was until the person on the line started to talk and Harry’s heart stalled.

“Harry, babe… I’m so sorry, so fucking much. God, I’m such an idiot.” Louis said into the line. “I know you were probably sleeping but I needed to talk to you, shit, I miss you.” 

The corners of Harry’s lips slid downward hearing Louis ramble on how apologetic he was. If Louis thought for a second that they were about to make up over a late-night call, he could think again. He couldn’t even understand how Louis even thought he would do such a thing. 

“I was such a dickhead and I feel so bad for some of the things I said to you, I never meant to make you upset like that. I knew you were crushed when you left and I felt so fucking awful.” Louis sounded sincere and yet so, brittle. Almost as if he was about to burst into tears and it weighed Harry's heart to even think of such a thing. As much as Harry was upset with Louis, he didn’t want his boyfriend to be sad like that, no. Harry had always thought of Louis as overly confident and strong, so to hear him be on the brink of sobbing was harrowing. 

“I know you’re probably furious with me for waking you up and still don’t want to talk to me. I don’t blame you at all.”

Harry couldn’t do this anymore, hearing Louis run off at the mouth on about how sorry he was. It was making Harry’s mood fall even more. From Louis about to weep on the line, waking up to answer a late night call, and the fact Harry was still out right cross with Louis over everything. Harry just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Baby-” Louis started but Harry interjected, not wanting to hear anymore.

“Louis, it’s the middle of the night and I was sleeping. If you think for one second that I want to hear your apologies right now, you need a reality check. I’m still mad at you, you can’t just ring me and expect I’ll be okay with it. Do you not understand what you said to me the other day wasn’t okay?” Harry stressed into the phone, his throat started to feel painfully tight as his eyes were on the clock. “You broke my heart and I don’t even want to talk you right now, so I’m going to go bed now. Goodnight, Louis.” 

Harry hung up after that, not even giving Louis a chance to even start talking because Harry couldn’t do it. If Louis had, Harry wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep himself together with the mix of emotions he was feeling right now. That was why Harry need to stop it before it happened.

Great, now Harry was awake and his mind hung up on Louis once again. Thinking over those things Louis just said to him was too much for Harry to handle right now. He felt ill and just wanted to sleep this off, but before he could toss his phone back onto the nightstand it buzzed in his hand. Harry swallowed hard as stared at the screen and seen it was a text from Louis, his chest hitched when he decided to go see what that was about because he couldn’t just fall asleep with an unread text, especially not after that call they just had. 

And Harry wished he didn’t...

_‘ **Louis:** I love you so much, and I’m sorry I hurt you.’_

Harry let out a whimper as his lower lip quivered, he just tossed his phone onto the nightstand as it went dark, and pressed his face into the pillow. The warm blanket pulled closer as the pit of his stomach just felt so hollow and his heart in shambles. 

All Harry wanted to do was stop thinking about Louis because he was just so done. 

****

*********

The rest of the week passed in a blur and eventually it was Friday night and Harry was getting ready to head out for the night. Still undecided if he should wear his hair up or down and if he should even wear a light jacket. Afterall it was the beginning of September and he wanted to be prepared in case the late night suddenly turned cold. Ugh, Harry didn’t feel up to do any of this honestly, all he wanted was to just stay home and relax. But no, he stupidly agreed to come because it’d be good to see his mates and get him out of the house. His mum of course didn't mind when Harry told her the other night when he came back home. Probably happy that he wasn’t going to sit around and mope.

But that still didn’t mean Harry was all for it. Probably would have been more accepting if it didn’t mean he’d be surrounded by revelers making an ass of themselves with one too many to drink. On the brightside he wouldn’t be the only sober one of the night since Zayn would be there. As he was taking off to his parents after they leave the pub as he was going home for the weekend, Harry thought he was mad for leaving so late. But then again it was Zayn and he probably wanted to spend as much time as he could with Niall. Not that it came to a surprise, really. 

As Harry slipped on his white button up and fastened it up, there was a soft knock against his door before it creaked open. Harry flicked his gaze towards his door where Anne had stepped in with a warm smile was across her face. 

“What, mum?” Harry asked as he smoothed out his top as he made his way over towards his mirror and did a once over. Making sure his hair looked somewhat decent even though it wants to be stubborn today. But whatever, not like Harry’s trying to impress anyone, just wanted to show he had his life together. Especially since Zayn would be there, Louis’ best mate. 

Harry didn’t need Zayn to see him at his worst. Or anyone for the matter. 

“I was just checking to see if you’re still going out with your friends. But I think I’ve already have an answer to my question, you look handsome.” Anne beamed as she stepped a bit closer. “I also wanted to see if you’re okay?”

Harry couldn’t blame his mum for wanting to know where his mind was at, after all it had been one hell of a week. Anne’s just a concerned mother that wants to make everything okay, be there for a shoulder to cry on or just be there to listen. Harry had always appreciated his mum and truth be told, if Harry didn’t have a close relationship with his mum he’d be a mess. She’s always been there and knew when Harry wasn’t happy. It was like she just knew before anyone else could pick up on it, even before his own sister. Those two may know him best, but Anne took the cake. Mum knows best. 

Harry gave a small nod before he said, “Yeah, I’m fine.” it was a stretch of the truth, but maybe Anne was too concerned over other things to even notice.

Anne crossed her arms as she asked, “Do you not want to go?” 

Of course, when will Harry ever learn that lying would get him nowhere. Especially with his mother. 

Harry sighed. “It’s not that I don’t want to go see my mates, it’s just that Zayn will be there.”

“Zayn?”

“Niall’s boyfriend, mum.”

“I know who he is honey, but why are you getting so nervous at the thought of being in the same room as him?” Anne inquired as she tilted her head to the side with raised eyebrows.

“Because he’s Louis’ best friend and they live together. I just… it’s stupid.” Harry shook his head as he moved to sit on his bed, gaze fallen onto the hands in his lap. Harry didn’t need to be telling his own mum why he was feeling quite anxious over being around Zayn. Probably wouldn’t understand the fuss, but Anne was as stubborn as Harry was. He knew once she sat down beside him on the bed she wouldn’t budge. Not until she got a little insight to see what has got her son on edge. 

“It’s not stupid, you can tell me.” Anne countered. “If you don’t want to you don’t have to, but I just want you to know your mum is always a good listener.” The corners of her lips slid upward. Harry was a bit torn on what to do, should he tell his mum that he was quite overwrought that Zayn will try to guilt trip Harry into talking to Louis. Or the fact Zayn may also have a sketchy trick up his sleeve and Louis could be there at the pub. So much possibility was riding on that and Harry was unsure if he needed to tell her all of that. However, she wasn’t wrong about being a good listener.

Maybe it’d be a good thing to just vent to Anne a little bit, could possibly ease his nerves. Not only that but Harry trusted his mum wouldn’t go gossip to Gemma or even Jay. God, Harry prayed Anne hadn’t told Johannah anything that had happened. _Fuck_. Harry nearly forgotten that Louis and his mum became good friends and keep in touch. Ugh, Jay probably already knew Harry had been sulking for days and more than likely went off and told Louis. 

Damn, Harry hoped not. 

“What if Louis’ there? I don’t know if I even wanna see him, mum.” Harry stressed as he glanced to his mother. “I’m still quite upset with him and I’m just a bit worried that Zayn had brought him along. Force us to make up.” Harry would love to be on good terms with Louis, but it was too complicated right now. Especially when the other half of your heart wasn’t even there when you need them.

“If he’s there you don’t have to feel obligated to do anything and if it gets to be too much for you, come home.” Anne advised and Harry did like those words. “But I think you’ll be okay as long as you try to have some fun tonight and stop worrying about the what if.” 

Harry bit the inside of his cheek as he picked apart his mother's words. Maybe she was right. Harry should stop worrying about the minor things and just try to have a nice time with his mates. Even if that meant sitting around watching them get shitfaced, Harry would attempt to at least. Shit, Harry could also make a promise to himself not to pick up his phone more than once (well unless something happens) because maybe it’d help. 

“I think you’ll be okay.” Anne said calmly and Harry could only dream of it. 

A little later, Harry found himself putting on his boots as Niall would be here soon, with Zayn of course. Harry’s chest felt like it was caving in on him the longer he sat here in silence. Anne was far too busy chatting away with Gemma on the phone about whatever it was on his sister’s mind. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if it’d be just three of them going to the pub to meet up with Ed. If Ed shows up of course. Harry missed his mates, so it’d be nice to play catch up. Especially before he headed back to Southampton soon. 

Harry had eventually gotten a text from Niall telling him that they were outside. So Harry quickly pocketed his phone and waved at his mum before he stepped out of the house. Harry blew out a series of short breaths as he veered towards Zayn’s black car. Harry felt the air become increasingly warm and he was thankful he decided on not to wear his jacket. The idea of sweating profusely wasn’t something Harry up for. Not tonight. 

Once Harry was sat in the backseat he was just so thankful he had the space to himself. So Louis didn’t come, good. Made Harry feel more at ease that he doesn’t even have to worry about his boyfriend trying to woo him back. Then again, Louis could be already at the pub waiting for Harry to show up. That got Harry thinking that he shouldn't totally rule anything out because when it comes to his boy, he may still show up. 

Not only that, but Louis was hard headed. 

“Glad you decided to come to the pub, H.” Zayn mentioned as he pulled out of Anne’s driveway, Harry had met his gaze in the rearview mirror. “I know it’s not your scene, but it’ll be great. Ed’s already there with Nick.” So Nick was there too? Not that Harry minded, he liked Nick. 

“It’ll be amazing, us lads all together having the best night ever.” Niall beamed. Hmm, That was a pretty massive claim that it’ll be a blast. Harry’ll have to see about that.

“Not everyone one, Louis won’t be there.” Zayn chimed in and thank heavens. That made Harry feel immensely better that his worries were suddenly irrelevant. “He’s got that thing with his colleagues tonight.” Oh… Harry had forgotten about that. 

Harry couldn’t even think about that, not with everything else that had been festerting inside him for days. So Harry decided to just not think about it and pulled out his phone, doing a puzzle instead. 

When they had finally arrived, and found themselves inside the overly crowded building, Harry followed Zayn and Niall as they held hands. Eventually making there way over to a table where Nick and Ed were already drinking, probably already a little buzzed.

“Oi! About time you guys showed up, we’re already on our second beer of the night.” Ed shouted to them as Zayn and Niall sat across from them. Harry just pulled up a chair, already felt a bit cramped sitting here with is friends. 

“Yeah, we’ve been sitting here for what? Fifteen minute already?” Nick huffed. 

“I had a bit of a late start getting away from London, but we’re here now, aren’t we?” Zayn pointed out and Ed nodded. “Besides not like I can drink anyway.” 

“Forgot you’re going home tonight, but more for us I guess.” Nick shrugged as he took a swig of his beer. “Are you gonna try some tonight and let loose, Harry?”

Harry shook his head. 

“I think you’re talking to the wrong person, Nick.” Ed laughed as he shook his head, gulping down more of his drink. 

“Well, it was worth a shot.” Nick commented and Harry appreciated his mates trying to get him open up more. Drinking however wasn't something Harry could get on board with. Not just so he can “ _let loose_ ” and have a grand ol’ time with his friends. No. 

“Anywho, I’m going to get me another beer. Niall? Nick?” Ed glanced at the two boys, probably seeing if they wanted something. “Harry? Do you want one of your virgin drinks?” Ed laughed but Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Please.” Harry said coolly as Nick had gotten to his feet before he followed Ed. Probably to help bring back the drinks or chat up the barman. Or any man that was over there for the matter. Either of those sounds about right. 

A few minutes later, Ed and Nick had returned with a round of drinks and started going on about their lives. Nick had brought up that he’d looking into being a science teaching assistant with his degree. As he was ready to settle down and get serious about life. Harry was glad to hear Nick was getting everything in order like Zayn and Louis had. Harry had only hoped the best for his mates. Harry could only wonder how his life will be once he’s gotten his degree and truthfully, he was a bit petrified. Not that he doesn’t, like, have a plan. Harry knows he wants to be top of the class, always. Have perfect grades and a flawless CV, but Harry had no idea where he’d like to work.

And this got Harry’s mind rolling as he sat here while his mates chatted and downed their drinks. Harry had thought maybe he could go somewhere in Manchester, where Gemma was at. That way he’d be close to Anne. However a part of Harry was thinking London, because the thoughts of working near Louis sounded amazing. Louis had asked him if he come down there for a job after all, so Louis seemed all for the idea, especially when it meant Harry to be close. From the transferring university to a job, it was quite obvious what Louis was trying to imply. But the only thing was, is that what if things don’t work out with Louis in the end, everything so complicated right now Harry’s not ever sure how things will be days from now. Weeks, if that.

Harry wanted a future with Louis, live together, get married, and have a family. Harry knows most definitely he wanted all that with his boy. Of course he had never outright told Louis any of this, well other than Louis just joking around that they’d be married in the long run. Harry never planned to tell Louis that anyway, not until Louis would bring it up himself. Last thing Harry wanted to do was get his hopes shot down and scare Louis away. Then again, Louis had said he wanted a family someday, so maybe Harry was a part of his wishes too.

But that was so far ahead of Harry’s time, it wasn't something worth stressing over. Especially when Louis and him aren’t even good.

After awhile Harry grew bored and tired of sitting here. Nick and Ed had ended up by the billiards area and was starting a game up with fellow pub goers. Zayn and Niall were off in their own world, Zayn’s got his arm around Niall’s shoulder, and talking quietly amongst themselves. Harry’s drink was long gone and was ready to get another one, and that’s what Harry had ended up doing. He makes his way over and approached the bar. Ordering himself another drink. 

Harry found himself alone for few seconds until someone was beside him and it wasn’t someone Harry had expected. Not standing so close that is. It was Zayn and Harry was confused because he was staring at Harry with an unreadable expression across his face. It was strange and what was even more mind stalling was the fact Niall wasn’t there beside him. Those two were nearly inseparable, so Harry had a feeling Zayn was here with a purpose. 

“Can I talk to you for a second, H?” Zayn questioned as the barman sat Harry’s drink onto the counter. 

Harry was rather ambivalent about Zayn wanting to chit chat, alone. They’re hardly ever just went off and gossiped about the latest rumors of the day. Shit, the only times Harry had ever actually seen Zayn was when either Niall or Louis were there. Or when he wanted something. Which Harry had a feeling about that.

Harry grabbed his drink from the counter before he said, “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

Before Harry could take a sip of his sparkling water, Zayn got him by the arm and leading him away from the bar. Harry didn’t say anything as he followed Zayn until they were off in a corner where it wasn't so busy. Zayn had eventually let go of Harry's arm and started speaking.

“How’re you?” 

“I’m fine.” Harry lies. 

“No, seriously, how’re you doing?” Zayn pestered more and Harry had a feeling that this conversation wasn’t about how he’d been enjoying himself.

Harry sighed and took a sip of his drink before he responded, “I've been okay, I suppose.” 

There was a brief silence that lingered in the air for a moment until Zayn crooned, “He misses you, you know.” Harry’s heart stalled at those words. Like, he knew Louis had been longing to hear back from him. Yet, hearing that leave Zayn's mouth hit him round the head like a rucksack of bricks. “Louis’ a mess, H.”

“A mess?” Harry murmured as he tightened his grip against his cold glasses.

Zayn gave a heavy nod. “He hasn’t, like, said he is but I can tell. He keeps checking his phone waiting to hear back from you. He’s told me that you won’t talk to him.”

Harry swallowed at that as he peered down to this glass for a moment. Harry had this pain in the back of his throat the longer Zayn went on. 

“I know I shouldn’t be the one telling you he’s sorry, but just understand that he’s hurting too.” Zayn went on as if Harry didn’t already know this. “We’ve went out for drinks the past few nights and he just… it’s not right. I know Louis’ been under stress with his band going on a hiatus a few weeks ago and showing up late to work. I get it.” Wait what? Louis’ band is taking a break? Why did Louis never tell him this? Everything seemed fine at the wedding and it panged at his heart Louis didn’t say a word to him about it. 

“But he wants you in his life and I can see that. Yeah, Louis’ always been that guy that puts on a front and pretends like everything's okay. But I can see through it.” Zayn explained as his arms fell slack at his sides. “I just think you should call him and talk. Agree to meet up and make up. Whatever works. Life's too short to be unhappy like this, and it sucks seeing my two mates miserable over one another. So, just, give it a thought okay?”

As cliche as what Zayn just said about life going by in the blink of an eye, he wasn’t wrong. Hiding away from Louis (who wanted to make up) was doing no good, especially since they were both miserable. Where they could have kissed and made up and be merry right now. Like, of course Harry missed Louis, shit, he really did. Just because Harry was longing for his boyfriend to come around, he still had many emotions about everything. From the part where Louis insinuated that his mates time was more valuable to the whole uni thing, it bothered Harry. Louis may have apologized many times to him via texts, but it still hurt. Like a wound that just won't heal no matter how many times you put a clean bandage on it. 

However, Harry wanted his boy back. God, Harry truly did. From the late night calls that kept Harry up well into the night and the texts here and there. The sheet forts, film marathons, band gigs, the kisses, and all that stuff. Harry fucking missed his boyfriend so damn much. Thinking about all that now struck Harry in the feels, and you know what? Maybe Harry should call Louis. Ask him why he hasn’t come seen him and didn’t say anything about his band. Just wanting to hear everything come out of Louis’ mouth, Harry wanted that so bad. But what if he calls Louis and can’t form a proper sentence? Just standing there like an idiot unable to voice his feelings. 

But that was a chance he had to take because Zayn was right. 

“I’ll think about it.” Harry finally settled as Zayn broke out into a buoyant smile.

“You know,” Zayn said idly, “I always thought Louis would end up being this bachelor having meaningless one stands. Avoiding any sort of commitment that had to do with feelings because he’s been burned in the past. But ever since you came along I’ve had a change of heart because I knew he’d fall for you. You made Louis so happy. You’re, like, perfect for him and I truly hope you both work this out.” 

Harry’s pulse raced after Zayn said all that. Harry watched him turn on his tail and veered away out of his sight. 

And that was when Harry decided he’d call. 

Five minutes later, Harry was outside the pub sat on a bench. Trying to think of everything he wanted to say. To all the questions he wanted answers to. Harry felt his heart already kicking up into his throat slowly as he pulled out his phone. His mind an utter mess as he scrubbed his hand through his mess of curls as typed his passcode into his device. About ready to tap on his phone app until he sees a notification from Instagram saying Louis Tomlinson had posted a pic. 

If Harry had his priorities straight he’d just call Louis right now, but of course he didn’t. Harry was a big fucking idiot because he decided to go see what Louis had posted. Sat here outside of a pub where a few people were smoking and exhaling their smoke into the night air. Talking amongst their group of mates under the dimly lit building by a shoddy lamppost. It reminded him of Louis, sitting in the car outside one of their halls, back in uni, and Louis having a cigarette. Kissing and long road trips. Parties and that night Louis persuaded him to come to London with him as they became friends. Harry fucking needed his best friend back and it tugs at his heart. God, he was pathetic, utterly in love and just so eager to have those memories back. 

To create more memories with the one boy that has the other half of his heart. The one who Harry had gotten his initial inked onto his skin for the rest of his life. Harry needed Louis in his life and he was just so tired of feeling so blue. 

But when Harry saw the photo Louis posted he was confused. Louis doesn’t seem sad at all being in a group selfie with his colleagues. He seemed… happy? Almost as if he was already over it all and just having the time of his life. It made Harry feel ill and the only thing that made him feel a tiny bit better was the fact Liv was nowhere near him, off by Ellis flashing her pearly whites. But still, Harry couldn’t get over the fact Louis seemed okay, that maybe he wasn’t so down after all. That Zayn was blowing things out of proportion because Harry was dating Louis and Harry was Niall’s best friend and didn’t want things to be awkward. Louis was probably just felt guilty and probably buzzed when he called, or just felt lonely that day. It made Harry so sick that he just pocketed his phone and heads back inside, ready to leave. Harry couldn't do this anymore. 

Once Harry stepped inside he glanced around until his eyes honed in on Niall beside Zayn back at their table. Zayn got his arm around Niall as they swallowed down their beers and happily chatting away. Harry was already marching over there, trying to keep himself together with every step he took. 

After an eternity, Harry stood in front of the table with dropped shoulders and dull eyes. “I think ’m going to leave, I’ve got a massive headache.” He fibbed hopeful and eager to get back to Anne’s. Safe haven from the chaos around him, where his mum would be there with comfort foods and an ear to hear all about it. Maybe this made Harry out to be one of those unreliable friends that just up and leave whenever they please. But he just couldn’t do this. He needed to go home. 

“Are you sure, H? We were all about to go play a match of pool soon.” Zayn announced as he took a swig of his beer. 

“Yes, I’m sure. My head's pounding.” Harry needed to get the hell out of here and with the way Niall was looking at his peculiarly didn’t make it any better. Now was definitely not the time to have Niall asking questions and try to figure the truths from the lies. Harry just wanted to call a cab and forget about the rest.

“Feel better, H.” Zayn had this sympathetic look across his face as Niall gave a nod. Uncharacteristically quiet, but Harry didn’t want to stand around and figure that out. So, he just gave them both a small wave before he turned around, and walked away. Making his way over and saying his goodbyes to Nick and Ed who were getting another round of drinks, giving his apologies that his night came to a tragic end as he felt ill. Thankfully they seemed okay with it when Ed gave him a pat on the back and told him to feel better. Thank god. Harry had then wound up back on the bench and waited for his cab he just called. Arms folded across his stomach as he watched the passing cars go down the street. 

Outside of the pub was quiet this time, no smokers lurking around, and just the noises of the automobiles cruising past. There was a slight chill in the air and Harry almost wished he had brought his jacket, but whatever. Too late now. 

Soon enough Harry was no longer alone and he felt someone beside him, Niall. 

“What happened?” Niall asked as Harry stared down to his lap as he let out a breath. Niall, his dear best mate, always there to make things better when no one else seemed to be. Trying to figure out what had gotten Harry so moody or just downright upset. Harry knew Niall would have texted him at some point after abandoning his mates, it was a given. Curious to know what went on and if he was alright. Not that Harry could blame him. Niall was a good friend even when he was a bit selfish at times, he still cared. 

“I’m just tired, Niall.” Harry sort of lied, because honestly he felt like just calling it a night. Maybe it’d actually make him feel better. “Didn’t sleep well last night.”

“You know you can tell me what’s really going on, Harry.” Niall insisted as Harry gnawed on his bottom lip. “I care about you and I know I’m not much help, but I can sure as hell try.” 

Niall surely wanted to make this hard for Harry not to give him any insight, playing his best mate card oh so well. Harry just didn’t feel up to discussing his feelings especially outside of a seedy pub where anyone could come waltzing out to eavesdrop.Yeah, Harry would rather not.

Not only that his cab would be here soon, so why even explain to Niall when their talk would get cut short? 

Maybe Harry would get back to him later about, depending on Harry’s mood of course. 

“Niall, I just don’t want to talk about it right now, okay?” Harry stressed as he looked at Niall finally. “I’ve got a ride coming any minute now and I just don’t want to talk about Louis.” Harry needed Niall to understand that now wasn’t the best time. Wanting him to just drop it and go back inside where his boyfriend was, just leave Harry alone to sulk in peace. 

But of course, Niall was relentless.

“How about I come stay the night then?”

“No, absolutely not.” 

“Oh come on, why not? You clearly need your best mate of many years tonight, and besides, we’ve made plans didn't we?” Niall prompted as he nudged Harry in the arm.

“Yeah, but not plans for tonight. I just wanna go home and unwind. That’s it.” Harry explained, and sure it’d be nice to have someone to talk to. Especially when he couldn’t sleep. Not only that but it’d be nice to finally just spend time with Niall, they’ve talked about these plans, but had yet to do them. However, Harry wasn't certain tonight was a good time. 

Maybe next week or so? 

“We can unwind together then and besides I told Zayn that I was going off with you anyway, trust me. You need me.” Niall was being a stubborn bastard. Not that it even came to a shock. “Besides when's the last time we actually just hung out, the two of us for more than a few hours?”

Niall was making this hard for Harry to keep coming up with reasons to say no. 

“I swear I won’t even be on my phone that much this time and you don’t have to talk about a certain someone if you don’t want to. I won’t force it out of you. But I just think you could use a friend.” 

Damn it, Niall. Harry was finding it much harder to even say no at this point. 

“Niall, you’ve got Zayn back inside who came to see you, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Besides I’ve got plans to read a book or do a crossword.” Harry hoped Niall would just stop and leave it be. “We can do something together soon, I just think I need to be alone right now.” 

Niall had a ghost of a frown as let out a huff of defeat as he got to his feet. “Okay, fine. I won’t bug you anymore about this, but it doesn’t mean I won’t text you later.” He reached over and gave a pat on Harry’s shoulder before he said, “Cheers, mate.” And then he was gone.

That was quicker and painless than Harry would have thought. Maybe Niall was finally getting it that pleading your case over and over wasn’t going anywhere. About damn time. Now Harry could go home and call it a night. 

Thankfully, his cab eventually pulled up. 

Later, Harry was sat at his desk making up a list of everything he needed to bring with him to uni. Might as well get a head start on that instead of waiting last minute. Harry just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t forget anything and just have something to mark off when the time comes. Because Harry Styles second year was going to be great. Even if his spirits weren’t exactly ideally where they should be, at least his education would flourish. Being prepared and just on top of it all, nothing was going to stop Harry from having an amazing year. Boyfriend troubles or not. 

But then again, in the back of his mind he’d love it if Louis was there pushing him along until he finished. But at this rate, that was being wishful.

Harry had his elbow on the table and his chin propped up on his hand, reading over his list.

“Pens.. stapler.. bed sheets… laundry basket.” Harry listed off more to himself as he read over the essentials. It was bit of a mundane task, honestly. But Harry didn’t have much else to do. Also, it helped get his mind of certain things, not only that but it gave him an excuse to not look at his phone that had seemed to affect his mood in more ways than one. As it already had four new texts sent to his phone over the span of an hour and Harry just didn’t feel up to checking them. 

Just as Harry was about to print off his list after finishing it off, the sound of his phone ringing pierced through the quietness in the air. What now? Clearly it had to be important because someone was trying to get ahold of him. Harry wondered if he should just let it go to voicemail n case its someone he doesn’t want to chat with. Not only that, but Harry still needed to get things done, he only had less than two weeks to prepare. 

So, Harry just let it go as he pressed the print button as the ringtone died, moving to grab the paper from the printer and set it aside. Grabbed his multi-coloured highlighters and a black pen from his pencil holder and wrote a little key up in the corner. Basically to show what the colours had meant.

But, Harry’s self discipline took a dip when his phone sounded off again and he was getting out of his chair. Reaching for his phone that was plugged on the charger on his nightstand, Niall’s name was across the screen. That was a sigh of relief honestly, but what could Niall want now though? Wasn’t it pretty clear earlier Harry wanted to be left alone> Maybe Niall hadn’t learned anything afterall. 

After Harry pulled it of the charger he answered it, “What Niall?” 

“Jeez, Harry. I don’t even get a hello?” Niall complained into the line and Harry just rolled his eyes as he sat on his bed. 

“I’m not in the mood to be courteous, unfortunately.” 

“Don’t be so moody, we’ve got a whole night ahead of us and I don’t want your pessimism latching onto me.” Niall commented. A whole night? What? Niall wasn’t still planning to come over was he? Harry thought they already discussed this. Apparently Niall must have had amnesia or something. 

“Niall I already told you I wanted to be alone.” Harry stressed into the line as he furrowed his brows. 

Niall sighed on the other end of the line. “Calm down, I’m not coming to sleep over of that’s what you're worried about.” Harry would just wish Niall would say what it is for the reason of his call so Harry can go back to more important things before bed. Harry decided he’s change into his comfortable clothes after he gets off this phone. 

But what came out of Niall’s mouth next might have changed those plans…

“We’re going to London.”

“What! Why in the hell are we going there for?” Harry didn’t want to do that, Harry should be in bed soon. Not sat in a car for nearly four hours all because Niall was up for a joyride in the middle of the damn night. 

“So that means you’re coming?” 

“No I- “

“But don’t you want to go see Louis?” Harry’s heart stalled at those words and then it all suddenly made sense. Niall wanted Harry to go see Louis and make up. Because why else would Niall even propose the idea? 

Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Niall off or if he should just hang up. Harry was bothered that Niall even came up with such a ridiculous idea. It was nearing midnight and by the time they get there it’ll be unforgivably early and Louis more than likely would be asleep. Other than that Harry had plans to sleep and you know, not see his boyfriend that he was upset with. You know the one that clearly isn’t as affected by the break as everyone's told him. 

“No, Niall. I don’t.” Harry replied sharply, as he tucked some of hsi hair behind his ear. “Why on Earth do you think I want to do such a thing?”

“Because you miss him. He misses you too.” Niall stated and Harry wasn’t sure if he honestly believed those words. “And I know you’re still torn up over him and I just think this would be good.” 

“And for what? Because Louis’ lonely sometimes and you feel sorry for him?” Harry could feel tears well up in his eyes thinking about all this. “I don’t want to see him.”

“But you do, Harry. I know you do because you haven’t been happy. It’s okay to miss your boyfriend even if you’re still upset with him.” Niall’s words were affecting Harry and it sucked. It really fucking did because Harry was starting to reconsider his feelings towards everything Niall proposed. “And really he does miss you. Louis’ texted me, asking how you’ve been because you won’t even give him a chance to talk. He’s even asked me if you’re nervous about starting Uni soon.”

Harry wiped the wetness in his eyes away with the back of his hand. Harry could feel his tattered heart just tearing even more. The thought of Louis wondering how he’s feeling and if he’s ready to head back to school made Harry emotional. Like, sure they’ve been on a break for a week now, but still didn’t mean it hurt any less. This has been the longest Harry’s went without talking with Louis since they’ve started dating. It’s been awful. 

“Just let me come get you and we’ll go there, so you two can talk this out. Because I’m not about to let you guys break up if this keeps up.” Niall said seriously and Harry could almost see Niall driving his way over. Not going to let Harry keep saying no anymore. “Besides I’ve got put some wear and tear on my car instead of collecting dust.”

Right. Niall had gotten himself a car a few years ago from his dad. As a gift more so that’s been pretty much stationary. Niall didn’t have a job to pay for petrol and the fact it was only used for emergencies if anything. Harry thought Niall had lost his mind because the gas wasn’t going to be cheap and Harry knew Niall didn’t have much. Harry made a mental note in his mind to give Niall some money if he went.

 _If he went_. Okay fine, maybe Harry should just go. Appease Niall and just get the explanation he deserved. To hear everything Louis had to say to him with the possibility of being good again. Who knew, maybe tomorrow morning he’d be a much happier person if all went well, so it could be a good venture. 

“So are you in?” Niall questioned eagerly as Harry glanced back at his laptop. 

“Yeah, fine. We can go.” Harry relents as he started to feel his stomach harden at the thought of going to London.

“Awesome! I’ll be there in five, best be ready.” and then Niall hung up and what? Five minutes? That gave Harry barely anytime to freshen up and prepare for a road trip. 

Then again, Harry was thankful he was still in his clothes from earlier, so that saved some time as he got to his feet and shut down his laptop. Moving to grab his lighter jacket from his wardrobe and after that popping into the bathroom to check his hair. Then grabbing his house key and writing out his mum a note that he went out again with Niall, should be home sometime tomorrow. Just wanting to ease her worries in case she woke up to Harry long gone. So After doing all that Niall had eventually showed up. Harry just slipped on his boots and locked the door on his way out. 

This was going to be a long ride.

By the time they were an hour down the motorway, Harry was nettled by Niall’s crummy music choices. Usually when trapped in a car with Niall, Harry was succumbed to his will and had to listen to pop music. But no, Niall apparently had a new found love of country music and the idea of jumping out of a moving vehicle sounded appealing. Especially if Harry had to listen to this for the whole damn ride. 

“Can we please listen to something else? You know like, Hootie and the Blowfish or something?” Harry suggested as he glanced towards Niall who was focused on the road. 

“But I’m the driver and it’s an unspoken rule that I decide what we listen too. Everyone knows that.” Niall explained and Harry just frowned as he crossed his arms. Great, now he had to listen to Niall’s playlist for the next couple of hours on top of being tired. Harry better get a coffee out of all this because he wasn’t so sure if he’d be a nice person come early morning. “Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Harry.”

“How can I even enjoy myself when I have to listen to these sappy love songs? It’s bad enough you're dragging me all the way to London in the middle of the night.” Harry complained as his eyes fell back onto the road as it started to sprinkle. 

“You seriously need to stop complaining so much. This is suppose to be fun, just us boys on the open road. Getting the love of your life back.” Niall beamed and yeah, as if that didn’t sound cliche enough as it was. Niall sounded like he got that from some cheesy movie and Harry wouldn’t be surprised if he did. 

“I better get breakfast out of all this.” 

“That’s why we’re going to stop for breakfast before we head to Louis’, already one step ahead of you, H.” 

“And where exactly are we going to eat at four in the morning?” Harry would love to know. As long as he gets a coffee and some hot food, he’ll feel better. 

“McDonald’s.” Niall commented and well, at least it’s better than nothing Harry supposed.

Most of the ride was quite boring and Harry for the life of him couldn’t even sleep. Not when Niall was singing along to some George Strait’s songs. Not when Harry's mind is jumbled mess because he had no clue what to even say to Louis. Harry could shut down and not say anything, just stand there like a fool, and Louis would wonder why he came. In a sense, Harry wanted to text Louis and ask him if it was okay, but Harry knew Louis was probably asleep. He wouldn’t get up to check a text message, not at three in the morning. Louis loved his sleep and Harry just decided maybe it wasn’t a good idea and went to the puzzle app on his phone to pass time. 

At some point when Harry looked up he read _London_ across the road sign. He could feel his mouth go dry and his heart palpitating quicker. Harry felt like he had an emptiness in the pit of his stomach at the thought of being so close. 

_Fuck_. Can Harry even do this? 

_I don’t even know if it really even matters to you_ , sings Faith Hill. Honestly, Harry could relate because in truth it still felt like Louis didn’t even seem to care that much. No matter what Niall or Zayn had tried to tell him. If Louis truly wanted things to be alright he’d already came to fix it, not Harry. He shouldn’t be the one going there begging for an apology. 

Suddenly it dawned on Harry that this trip was an outright mistake. It was an incredibly idiotic decision is what it was. He didn’t want to talk to Louis or see him. Harry wasn’t ready. They needed to turn around because he couldn’t do this, not anymore. 

“Niall, turn around, please.” Harry broke the silence between them as Niall was nodding along to ‘ _It Matters to Me_ ’. “I can’t do this.” 

Niall cut the radio as he gave Harry a passing glance, confusion across his face. Still driving along like Harry hadn’t just voiced their need to go back to Holmes Chapel. 

“What do you mean? We’re almost there, H.” Niall said as if Harry didn’t already know that.

“I just wanna go home, Niall. So please.” Harry begged, but Niall kept driving along. Not pulling off to the the side or exiting off the motorway. “I’ll pay you back and buy you breakfast later..”

Niall sighed. “Harry I’m not turning around, not until you I get your arse to Louis’ flat. We came all the way here and you have to at least try.” 

Harry swallowed the hard lump in the back of his throat, fucking hell Niall was going to make Harry do this. “And what if he doesn’t wanna see me, Niall? It would’ve been a waste of time.”

“Don’t say that, H. You know he’d love to have you there.” Niall responded as the rain started to hammer against the windows of the car. 

“Then why hasn't he come see me then?” 

“You have to ask him that yourself, Harry. I don’t know the answer to that. But I know for a fact he sure as hell would love to see you outside his door.” Niall stressed and he peaked another glance at Harry. “Let's just stop and eat for a bit, maybe it’d calm your nerves before you see him.”

“I already said I don’t want to see him, Niall.” Harry snapped, feeling wetness well up in his eyes. Harry wasn’t trying to come across as a dick, but Harry needed to be back home. In the comfort of his nice warm bed away from getting his heart broken even more. Protected from the unknown. But Niall was being a stubborn bastard and wouldn’t listen to Harry. Not that it came to any surprise. 

“Can we just go back.. please?” Harry pleaded sadly, on the verge of tears because he was half nervous and half frustrated. 

He could see the downcast expression across his best mate’s face and it tinged at his heart a little. 

“How about we stop for breakfast first?” Niall brought up. Honestly Harry wasn’t even in the mood to eat, but maybe it’d get Niall to finally listen to Harry.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Harry murmured as he glanced down back to the road, his heart thundered in his chest when Niall eventually pulled onto the slip road that was close by. Already in London and Harry felt like he was going to throw up. 

When they stopped for their food, they tried to dodge the rain and not end up damp. Harry’s hair got the wrath of it unfortunately, he felt like a sad wet dog. At least he had a nice cup of hot coffee and some food in his belly. Harry still felt quite ill about even being here and it was just festering the whole time they sat there. Not even Niall telling him to relax could make Harry feel any better. They were close to Louis’ flat, not even ten minutes away. It was going on five o’clock and Harry could feel exhaustion slowly making its way known. 

By the time that was all over they found themselves back in the confines of Niall’s car, soaked head to toe. Harry was ready to head home, but Niall had other plans once it dawned on Harry where they were going.

“Niall, I already said-” Harry started to say, but Niall interjected. 

“I know what you said, but I can't let you chicken out now, Harry.” Niall was truly wanting a death wish. “We’re like three minutes from his flat, so just take a deep breath and calm down.” Harry wished he could just calm down. Harry didn’t have that luxury of doing so, not when he’s he had gotten tricked into going to Louis’. Like, Harry got it, Niall’s just being a good friend and trying to push Harry out of his comfort zone. To do something instead of sulking and hoping for an apology. But what Niall doesn’t understand is that Harry shouldn’t be the one coming here, he’s not the one who wanted this damn break anyway. Harry wasn’t the one who said all those things that tore at his heart, Niall wasn’t there. So, no, Harry couldn’t just _relax._

Harry just sat back and folded his arms across his chest, pouting as Niall turned back up the volume on the radio. Harry had decided right then and there he’d never go on a roadtrip with Niall again. 

When they reach the car park of Louis’ building, Harry felt like he was going to pass out. Felt frozen in place when Niall pulled into an empty spot and cut the engine. Harry’s chest tightened when Niall got out of the car and came around Harry’s side and opened the door for him.Waiting expectantly on Harry as he undid his seatbelt and carefully stepped out of the car. 

Niall hadn't even given Harry a chance to smooth out his top as he grabbed Harry by the wrist and led him inside the building. Not even giving Harry a chance to see if Louis’ car was even here. Honestly, Harry wanted to breakaway and run back to the car, walk back home if he has too. Harry wanted to trip and fall as he went up the stairwell as Niall led him, maybe then it’d avoid actually facing his boyfriend. Spraining his ankle sounded more desirable as they made it up the steps.

Then, Niall led Harry down the hall until they reached the third door on the right and had Harry stand in front of it. Letting go of his wrist and giving Harry a small _go ahead_ nod. 

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip for a moment as he brought up a fist but hesitated as he fluttered his eyes closed for a moment. Taking a deep breath before he pounded his fist against the door a few times. 

Harry’s insides felt like they were quivering the longer they stood there. God, it felt like time had slowed down and Harry was being tortured on purpose, as if he deserved this. 

It felt like they were standing there for an eternity and Harry took it as a sign maybe Louis was still asleep anyway, that they should leave. But Niall decided he needed to knock too with a little more force and they waited… and waited. 

“I think he might not be home, Harry.” Niall came to the conclusion after two minutes pass. “He doesn’t usually work on Saturdays, right?” Harry shook his head. “Do you want to call him?”

“No, can we just go then? I came like you wanted.” Truthfully Harry felt kind of sad, yeah he was nervous about facing Louis and was rather relieved that he wasn’t here. But, deep down Harry knew he was eager to see his boyfriend’s beautiful face once again. To be near him and hear all the right things. It was kind of a bittersweet ending to the roadtrip. 

“Okay, you make a fair point, I guess we can go.” Niall gave in and Harry had confetti going off in his head. Balloons everywhere. “But at least you tried and ‘m proud of you for that, H.”

“Thanks, Nialler.” Harry muttered out as they fell in step with one another and they headed back to the car. 

The ride back to Holmes Chapel was decent; not a lot of talking as Harry had fallen asleep most of the ride back. Music was still ear bleedingly horrible as Niall had his playlist on repeat and let Harry tell you that was just torture. But it was a nice drive regardless.

Harry was eager to be back home and crawl into his nice warm bed. Hopeful to just lay down for a while instead of trying attempt such a task in this small cabin. 

When Harry had gotten dropped off by Niall, he was quick to make his way inside and toed off his damp boots. Already making his way to the stairs, eager to change into dry clothes that weren’t wet and cold. But before Harry could even think about it, Anne emerged from the kitchen with her hair tucked into a loose bun.

“Did you have a nice time with Niall, love?” Anne asked as she gave him one of her small smiles.

“I suppose, I’m quite knackered though, gonna go lay down, honestly.” Harry said truthfully, his bed sounded better and better by the second. Ugh, he was so close. 

“Must have had too much fun then, I’m glad. You were pretty upset when you came home last night. Happy you were safe about it too.” Anne commented and Harry nodded. Right, fun. Yeah, that was exactly how Harry would describe that long haul he just had for nothing. 

“Yeah, Niall always knows how to make things fun.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, Niall could be fun, depending on what he had planned. Just the ride to London and back wasn’t something Harry would deem as exciting. 

“Anyway, I’m glad you’re home and I’m not going to bug you anymore because you look exhausted, honey.” Anne commented and Harry was thankful for that. As much as he loved his mum’s company, Harry just wanted to go cuddled up under his blankets. Listen to the rain ping against the window and try to get some much-needed sleep. Maybe he’d feel better, hopefully. 

Harry gave his mum a tired smile as he started up the steps only to stop in his tracks when Anne piped up once again. 

“Oh and Harry?” Anne said idly, Harry glanced over his shoulder at his mother. “Louis had stopped by an hour ago..”

Harry’s heart stalled, “He did?” it came out quieter than Harry had intended. 

“Yeah, he was looking for you, but you weren’t here, and I wasn’t sure when you’d be home. So he left.” Anne explained and that’s why Louis wasn’t home. Now it all made sense. 

“Oh… thanks, mum.” Was all Harry could even say as he trudged his way up the rest of the stairs.

Slowly made his way back into his room down the quiet hall. Harry closed the door behind him and stripped out of his cold clothes. Then Harry crawled into bed then brought the blanket to his chest. Curling it closer to his chest and his mind nothing but a tragic emotional state. 

Louis drove all the way here to see him, to talk to him, like Harry had done. Like they just couldn’t get it right.

And Harry wondered if Louis missed him too.


	26. XXVI

This time last year, Harry was sat in his dorm on Friday afternoon studying. Making the most of his fourth week and trying his hardest to stay on track. He avoided spending too much time with his friends because he didn’t want to be distracted. From sleazy parties to pub outings, Harry avoided it all. His ‘ _I’ll lighten up come semester two_ ’ spiel had gone down the drain when Niall had basically guilt tripped him into coming. Being dragged to a party he didn’t even want to be at. Ditched for a boy that has one too many tattoos and long eyelashes. Harry wound up alone, fending for himself, and in a bathroom trying to soak up the beer on his shirt. Meeting a boy that wouldn’t go away that Harry had fallen fast and hard for.

Looking back on all that now, it was a pretty eventful year Harry would say. From being pushed out of comfort zone and doing things Harry’s would have never done before. Trying weed for the first time, skipping an actual class when he always had perfect attendance, and getting a tattoo. All of that because of one guy that made Harry’s life feel a bit more exciting and free. He never pressured Harry into having sex and always asked for his opinions. They had some rocky spots throughout their budding relationship, but Harry wouldn’t change a thing.

Louis was a diamond in the rough.

But, their relationship wasn’t perfect. Harry still hadn’t have an actual conversation with Louis, okay maybe that’s somewhat of a lie. Because last Friday, Harry decided to finally message Louis back days later.

Harry was tucked into bed under his warm blankets trying to fall asleep, but it was easier said than done when all Harry could think about was Louis. The fact he wished Louis was squeezed beside him, entangled together, and having endless conversations. Hearing Louis talk so passionately about his endless love for music to making plans to go on excursions. Harry’s small bed never felt so empty. God, Harry wanted his boy there so badly that he found himself on his mobile seconds later, going to Louis’ messages.

Seeing the endless attempts Louis’ tried to get a response, anything from Harry. Reading over them just made Harry’s heart quiver in his chest. It was going on nine and Harry was sure Louis was up anyway, he felt so compelled to say something.

‘ _ **Harry:** I know it’s late and I’m sorry for that, but I just miss you so much, Lou._ ’

After he tapped send, Harry could feel his heart crying because just the thought of being apart from Louis this long was rough. Especially since they’d left off on a bad note and Harry was just so unsure where their relationship was at right now.

Before Harry could even think more about his relationship, Louis responded back a few seconds later. As if he’d been waiting for Harry to text him all day, sitting around checking his phone with his hopes high.

‘ _ **Louis:** Babe it’s okay. You can text me anytime you want and I miss you too. So fucking much._ ’

And Harry didn’t know what to even say back. His mind was blank every time he went to type out a response, but all he ended up doing was stare blankly at the screen. Because how do you even respond to a text like that? Usually, in the past, Harry had no problem with continuing on a long stream of texts back and forth with Louis. Whether it was a serious conversation or just an emoji chat, it was always so easy. But now, it felt hard. Maybe it was because they’ve barely spoken and its changed the dynamic between them. Harry just felt so disconnected from Louis for a while now, and he’s almost too afraid he’ll say the wrong thing. Harry was just clueless, so he never responded.

Even though everything in his heart was telling him too, Harry just didn’t have it in him. He just tossed his phone onto the bedside table and closed his eyes. Trying his hardest to not fall apart all because he can’t even respond to a fucking text message. To any of Louis’ messages or calls. It had been days, weeks since they’ve had an actual conversation than besides tonight (well it wasn’t really a talk, honestly.). All because words that Harry can’t seem to type into his phone and send it to his boyfriend. His _sweet_ , _amazing boy_ that he hadn’t seen in nearly a month.

Now that he was two weeks already back in uni, Harry’s mind had been nothing but a pandemonium. Studying had taken back majority of Harry’s free time when he wasn’t in class or going for coffee mornings with some of the girls from nursing society. Harry and Niall had come to an agreement that Mondays and Fridays were study group days. Even though Harry was hoping for Wednesdays as well, Niall almost threw a tantrum about it, so Harry just went along with their original plan for two days. Which left Harry even more time to move at his own pace and get things done. But, the more free time he'd had, the more Harry come to realize just how different it felt this time around.

Like an empty void that wasn’t being filled. No one came to pull him away from his studies for the evening. Took him on spontaneous road trips or invited themselves over because they were bored. Keeping him up all night doing whatever it is because they wanted to spend time with him. Not being there when Harry needed someone to talk to, it wasn’t the same. It was lonely, and Harry never knew he could miss someone so much.

Even now when Harry was on the crowded bus heading to Arlott Cafe, there was a lingering feeling of emptiness in the air. Something shadowing him for days and that just wouldn’t go away. When he got off the bus and headed inside five minutes later, not even the slew of people in the building lounging around and drinking coffee could fill it.

Since Harry had been back, he had been spending most of his time stopping here after class to grab his favourite coffee before he heads to the library. Sometimes Niall would stray along and keep him company when he wasn’t busy. Now that Niall wasn’t up Zayn ass 24/7 it was nice having his mate around. Even Ed had met up with them a few days ago when it was pouring rain out, catching up about their days. Not letting Harry venture off to the library and that was okay.

Like today, Harry was meeting up with Niall to hang out. As Niall had proposed the idea during this mornings lecture in Acute Care Needs, as Harry was trying to take notes.Saying that they needed to hang out before they study later in the evening. Harry wasn’t on board with the idea as he just wanted to get his iced coffee and go off to the library. Prepare for Niall and his study group, but obviously, that wasn’t going to happen. But who knew, maybe Harry could try to get his way at least once in his lifetime. If only though.

“Harry! Over here, saved you a seat!” Niall announced to the whole fucking building as Harry’s eyes honed in on Niall who waved Harry over towards the back corner. Harry could feel heat inch to his cheeks as people stared at him curiously. Harry just skittered over to the table, not wanting to be the center of attention anymore. Thanks a lot, Niall.

“You know you didn’t have to shout across the room, Niall.” Harry stated as reached the table, popping down into the seat on the other side of Niall. Noticing he had already had a coffee waiting for him that had _Harry_ written on it. Hopefully, Niall actually paid attention for once and got the usual.

“Well wouldn't have wanted you to look around lost, would I?” Niall laughed as he took a sip of his coffee. “It’s a scary world out there, H. ”

Harry rolled his eyes, not funny. “Please tell me you didn’t pull me away from my evening at the library to hear your terrible jokes.” Harry asked, leaning back against the seat with his arms crossed.

“Fuck off.” Niall shot back, and Harry just smirked.

Harry took a sip of his cold coffee as he felt his phone buzz against his thigh. Harry mind screaming at him to look at his mobile. Yet, Harry didn’t want to see what was in his messages waiting for him to open, not when Niall’s staring at him.

“I know this is kind of last minute, but I wanted to see if you were free tonight?” Niall questioned curiously. Harry narrowed his eyes wondering why in the world Niall wanted to hangout with him on a Friday night. Doesn’t he have plans with Zayn or something? Harry could have sworn Niall told him Monday morning in class that Zayn and him were going on a date.

Then it clicked in Harry’s mind once he realized what Niall was practically implying now that they were back in uni. No. Nope. Harry’s already had his fair shares of being in a scorching crowded house over the past year, not need to get into that mess again.

“Not really, had plans to study and go to sleep.” And that was that. Harry didn’t need to explain himself at all. All Harry wanted to do was get his notes and homework done, then relax n his nice warm bed. Where it was safe to unwind and have no one asking you if you’re okay everytime you’re no longer putting on a smile or when he reads a text. Harry had been looking forward to a nice quiet time, but Niall wanted to pull Harry away from his safe haven.

“Well good thing I’m your best mate because we’re going to check out Calvin’s party tonight.” Niall beamed, and Harry frowned. “Heard he’s supposed to have a DJ, _a fucking DJ_ , Harry. I bet he’s loaded.”

“You mean born with a silver spoon in his mouth, more likely.” Harry replied sharply. “And no, Niall. I don’t want to go. I have far more important things to do with my time, and that’s not keeping an eye on you because you can’t hold your liquor.” Harry didn’t understand how Niall hadn’t gotten it through that head of his yet, it was like it went through one ear out the other. “Besides, why don’t you go with Ed? He’d love to go.”

“But it is important, Harry. This is the new era of parties. Liam’s out, Calvin’s in, and I need to go see what’s going on. Because If he can top last years parties, then I know what I’ll be doing when Zayn’s too busy.”

“And that’s why you can ask Ed to go with you tonight, Niall. Like I suggested.”

Niall sighed. “Harry, Ed’s already gotten plans with Nick, and you’re my only hope. I can’t just go alone, I wouldn’t know anyone. Besides its only one night.” Yeah, one night of absolute torture.

“Maybe it’s a sign that you shouldn’t go. I mean if it were meant to be then you’d already figured this out instead of pressing me.” Harry wasn’t going to give in this time around. No matter how much Niall played his best friend card well or tried to bribe him. Harry was not going, end of discussion.

“Come on. Can’t you just please go with me? You have all weekend to study.” Niall whined. “Besides I think it’ll be good getting out of that room of yours for the night.”

Harry wished Niall would just leave it alone. Harry already made up his mind, so why couldn’t he accept it?

Harry took another slurp of his drink before he said, “Actually I think it’ll do us both good if we head over to the library and study. Instead of worrying about some sleazy party.”

Niall pushed away his drink and frowned. “You know what I meant, Harry.”

Harry wished Niall would just leave him alone about it. Harry didn’t need to go live this amazing adventurous life to get his mind off a certain someone. Harry was just fine curled up under the covers where it was an oasis away from the chaos. Where he could be out of sorts and no one there to try to make him do anything. Asking abundance of questions and just being nosey.

Niall moved to lean a little closer as he rested his forearms against the table, staring at Harry unblinkingly. “I just think you should come tonight, just this once and I’ll never ask again, I promise.”

“You always say that.” Harry retorted as he felt buzzing against his thigh once again. “And yet you’ve never kept any of those promises, sadly.”

“But this one’s important.”

“More important than that time when you asked out Zayn?”

“Well, no, but-“ Niall started to respond, but Harry intervened. Not even wanting Niall to finish what he had to say.

“So obviously it’s _not that important_. You’re a big boy, Niall. I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Harry was done and over this topic. Ready to just get off his bum and head over to the library already to get things done. Instead of sitting around bickering on whether or not Harry should spend his precious time at another one of those futile events.

Niall huffed, taking a sip of his drink before he said coolly, “I just think-” He started, but Harry shook his head and popped out of his seat, grabbing his almost gone coffee.

“Well, I’m going to head to the library now. If you want to tail along, it’s fine by me, but I’m going to revise and actually do something productive with my time. You know, instead of listening to someone that clearly doesn’t understand the concept of no.” Harry sneered.

Niall may be pretty much considered family to Harry, and he loved him to death. But sometimes Niall was downright annoying when he was being selfish. Thinking Harry wanted to do this and that when it held absolutely no importance to him.

“Well my offer still stands, H.” Niall commented, “But I guess we can head off to study now.” He sounded as if it were the last thing he wanted to do right now. Oh well, Niall was the one who came to Harry for help. So he needed to get over it or else this may not work out. Because Harry was not about to let them both fail and if Niall did it wouldn’t be Harry's doing. As harsh as that sounded even though Harry wanted nothing but the best for their futures.

“Hey, you’re the one who came to me for help, stop complaining.” Harry quipped, suddenly feeling a little better about escaping the crowded cafe. “Or else I’ll make you fail on purpose for wasting my time.”

Niall gasped as he grabbed his drink, as if he was stunned Harry would say such a thing. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh but I would, Nialler.” Harry smirked.

“Goes to show you can’t even trust your best mate, what a shame.” Niall dramatically sighs, standing.

“Well, it’d be your own fault,” Harry said, following after Niall. “You can’t always expect to have things handed to you even when you’re being a drama queen.”

Niall just rolled his eyes and Harry felt a hard fist collide against his arm, and yet Harry just smirked.

When they had arrived at the library a little while later, they found themselves at the computers. Harry had decided he’d print off two copies of his notes so that way they could study and do some flash cards. As Harry had forgotten his rucksack back in his room, so thankfully he could get on his microsoft notes and get ‘em from there. Which actually made out for a nice hour of studying together, challenging their minds effectively without distractions. As Harry made the no cellphone rule last time because Niall wouldn’t stop checking his damn phone. So it was less irritating this time around now that Niall could stay focused and keeps Harry’s head on.

At some point, Niall had abandoned Harry as he claimed he needed a nap after that. Actually, Harry just thought Niall was making excuses to chat with Zayn. Whatever though, at least they had a decent time to revise together. Harry had ended up staying though, re-composing his notes thrice because that’s who Harry Styles is.

By the time Harry had left the library, it was late. Ready to change into comfortable clothes and just wind down for the night. Maybe do an actual puzzle and glue it together, or he could watch a film. Now that Harry wasn’t being guilted into coming to some frivolous party, he had the whole night to do as he pleased. Not worrying about whether or not Niall had too much to drink or being ditched. But there was one thing, _one thing_ that made Harry’s heart quiver. It made his stomach wound up so tight that he had unanswered texts in his phone. From Louis, Harry just had this feeling they were from his boyfriend, they just had to be.

And Harry was half scared and half tempted to read them as he was back in his dorm, sat on his bed. Taking a deep breath as he pulled out his phone and stared at the lock screen that lit up. Louis. They were from Louis and Harry gnawed on his bottom lip. Of course, Harry wanted to talk to Louis, hear his voice, and be near him. Feel his strong arms around his waist and his sweet kisses against his collarbones. Louis’ gorgeous blue eyes and lovely smile, his everything. Harry wants Louis to come bursting through the door and tell Harry that he loves him. To feel his skin on Harry and his lips everywhere. For Louis to say, he’ll be there this time and kiss all off Harry's worries away. Harry needed Louis here with him, right beside him.

So, Harry looked at his texts and his tattered heart was about to burst at the seams.

‘ _ **Louis:** Babe, ring me when you have the chance._ ’

Harry could feel wetness well up in his eyes as he read the next that tore every shred of hope he had left.

‘ _ **Louis:** We need to talk._ ’

Louis wanted to break up. It was the only explanation for this kind of message because Harry’s seen this in movies. He heard with his own two ears when his ex-boyfriend wanted to leave him. Louis didn’t want to be him anymore and now he’s saying it to, and Harry feels like it’s all his fault. That he pushed Louis away for weeks and haven’t given him a chance. That Louis feels unhappy and tired of waiting around for Harry who all along wanted just a mere apology face to face. Louis tried and Harry just ignored him. And Harry never felt so guilty in his life and it just crushed him.

Because Harry may have just lost his best friend.

Teardrops fell into the screen of his phone and Harry sniveled as he wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. Great, Harry was crying once again and he probably looked pathetic. _Utterly pathetic_. But you know what? Harry’s sad, so fucking _upset_ because everything’s just went to shit. That Harry feels sick and just needed anything at this point to make him feel better. Because Harry can’t make himself call Louis and prepare himself for those four little words. No, massive words that Harry’s nearly in a sobbing mess over. Who knew how much it fucking hurt to end things like this. Without even a proper visit and have the decency to say it to Harry’s face. Not some text saying _we need to talk_. Because it felt like a slap in his face when he thinks of Louis saying he’d never hurt him again like back in Manchester. Must have been a lie, because Harry feels like a fool for even believing those words.

Harry couldn’t do this right now. He needed to something.. _Anything_ to get his mind off the pain. Because maybe if he forgot about it, he wouldn’t feel so sick to his stomach.

And maybe Harry should message Niall and ask him about the party. As much as Harry didn’t want to go at first, perhaps it’d help. Also, Niall offering to hang out afterward sounded promising. Hopefully, Niall hadn’t already left yet or decided to no longer go because Zayn showed up.

Harry pulled up Niall’s messages and typed him a quick message that he changed his mind and would like to go. God, Harry sounded so out of character, but Harry was taking whatever he could get right now to ease the heaviness in his heart. Thankfully Niall didn’t take ages to reply and was just so happy that Harry changed his mind. Saying that Harry won’t be disappointed and he’d come get him in an hour or so. Ugh, that meant Harry had even less time to get ready and not looking like he’s cried his eyes out.

So once Harry tosses his phone off to the side of his bed, e veered towards his wardrobe, ready to just get this night started.

If Harry had his head on straight, he’d call his mum. Asking if he could come home and take the latest train back to Holmes Chapel. Getting the hell out of Southampton for the weekend and seeing Anne. Seeing Gemma. Harry should be buying the ticket instead of changing into his white button up. Not fussing with his hair and spritzing on his special cologne. Not trying his best to keep himself together because he’s on the verge of breaking.

Harry would ring his mum in the morning.

By the time he’s finished getting ready it wasn’t long after that he heard pounding against his door. “Harry!” Niall hollered before barging right in. How rude. Niall could have let Harry get it himself, what if he was naked? Or in his pants? Will Niall ever learn to be courteous for once?

“Ready to head out?” Harry sighed as Niall shut the door behind him.

“I suppose.” Harry murmured.

Harry was trying to ignore Niall who was staring at him scrutinizingly as Harry slipped on his boots. Yeah, Niall more than likely was going to bring it up because anyone with a brain would. It's not like Harry goes out partying every Friday like it's routine. This is Harry Styles after all, the diligent student who doesn't drink. So it's not like Harry didn't expect it, but it was weird Niall hadn't said anything yet about it.

But not as strange as the next thing that left Niall’s mouth.

“Good because we need to get a head start if we wanna make it on time, it’s not exactly a short brisk walk down the street.”

“Please don’t tell me we’re going to walk all the way there.” Harry wasn’t sure if he was up for that. It was night time for one, and secondly, Harry didn’t know where this Calvin lived. Last thing Harry wanted to do was walk for hours just to go to some party.

Niall scratched the back of his neck and said airily, “Well, I mean fresh air don’t hurt, right?”

Harry huffed. Not liking this plan Niall had, it was bad enough Harry was already in a not so good of a mood.

“And what if it starts to rain? Or he lives on the other side of the city?” Harry asked irritated, Niall could have warned Harry earlier, you know? Because maybe then Harry could have came up with something else to do.

“For the love of god, Harry. Stop complaining and just enjoy yourself for once, it wouldn’t kill ya, you know?”

“I wasn’t whining about anything, just stating my valid worries. I don’t want to walk around looking like I just took a dip in the sea all because you had this smart idea to go on shanks pony.” Harry explained reasonably, not loving the idea of being in wet clothes. “So you better hope it doesn’t start sprinkling, Niall.”

Niall rolled his eyes, “You’re being melodramatic.”

“I’m being logical, actually.” Harry said point blank.

“I beg to differ there, mate.” Niall said smugly as he started towards the door, “You’re the world worst chronic complainer.”

Harry glared at the backside of Niall’s head before he followed him out the door.

He wasn’t a whinger, no matter hat Niall said about it.

As they walked down the pavement under the puddles of lights formed by the street lamp, it was a comfortable silence between them. Which was nice for once when Harry was with Niall as he knew his best mate was a talker. Just catching up with Harry’s own thoughts was nice, but then again Harry’s mind couldn’t stop thinking about his boyfriend. It was all Harry could think about for the next three minutes, thinking of all the wonderful times they had together, and how bad of an idea that was. Harry couldn’t help it though, it was all hitting him once again and it wasn’t a good time. Not when he’s got a friend by his side on the empty sidewalk.

It’s not like Harry wanted to cry to Niall about it, he was so sick of sobbing over Louis. Harry can't help that he gets so emotional about it though, he’s tried to hold it in. But Harry just can’t seem to do such a thing.

If only though…

“It’s going to be okay, Harry.” Niall broke the silence between them as they round the corner down a quiet street.

Harry glanced down to his boots for a moment as he strolled along, so Niall must sense something then, great.

“Don’t lose hope yet, alright?” Niall commented, as Harry felt a pat on his shoulder.

Harry sighed as he gave a passing glance to Niall. “ And what if you’re wrong?”

Niall’s lips twitched upward as he shook his head. “You’ve just got to trust me on this.”

Easier said than done, because Harry was about done with everyone saying it was going to be alright. Because it hadn’t been for days, but _weeks_ now. Truthfully, Harry thought it was a load of bull.

Not like they were the ones dealing with it, they weren’t Harry or Louis. They were just some bystander that thought they have these words of wisdom, when really they didn’t.

Harry kept to himself after that as they continued on their way, just not in the mood to keep chatting about things. About Louis. Maybe once they had walked around the party and Niall got his first beer of the night, Harry would be up for chit chatting. Possibly… Maybe. Depends on his mood. But even then, anything was better than laying in bed and dreading to call your boy because you knew what was coming to you. 

It seemed like they were parading around the pavement for hours, Harry was almost ready to turn around. But as they ambled on Harry noticed cars parked were becoming more frequent around them. Noticing silhouettes in the distance and the faint sounds of music slowly reaching his ears with every step they took. Harry was just so glad they finally were almost there because he wasn’t sure how much more he had in him to keep trudging on.

When they started maneuvering through fellow students, Harry’s heart quickened in his chest. Ugh, let it be known Harry didn’t miss being immersed into crowds one bit. Especially when they’re sweaty, intoxicated, and possibly stoned. Or high with whatever drug they could put under their nose. Still, it made Harry feel a bit anxious being back, especially not that he doesn’t have his partner in crime to make these things bearable. And just thinking about that made Harry’s stomach twist into knots, squeezed tight and unable to be done.

But Harry didn’t say a word as they headed inside the thumping house, not even when it started to sprinkle. Niall was one lucky bastard. Harry just hoped the rain would be long over with by the time they leave.

“Come on, Harry!” Niall shouted over the music. Harry suddenly felt a hand around his wrist and being pulled towards the kitchen. Watching people dance to EDM blasting through the small place. Drinking liquor in those stupid red plastic cups that were littered about the house already. Harry was already feeling out of place and he was the one who wanted to come. Not that he did want to spend time with Niall to get his mind off certain things, but he forgot how overwhelming it was. The stuffiness was less than appealing and just the atmosphere, in general, was tragic. But Niall had already pull Harry into the kitchen, far, far away from the entrance where it was a tempting to escape. 

As expected it had clusters of people, men and women, drinking and talking. The kitchen was a mess; countertops were strewn about all over. Some even knocked over and whatever contents were in them making a mess. The centre island had various edibles that Harry made a mental note to stay away from because god knew what had laced in them. Honestly, it felt more like a déja vu than anything, well minus the whole meeting this mystery guy Niall was into. But still, it seemed as nothing changed other than being a few houses down than before. Maybe Calvin just copied Liam’s parties, not that Harry cared. Why should he? He wasn’t a party goer, and as long as everyone else was too busy being tipsy and blazed, they wouldn't notice.

Harry was led over to the cooler, muttering out apologies as he bumped into a few guys that were chugging down beers. Niall had gotten himself a beer and Harry a water bottle before cracking his drink open and taking a swig. Harry just stood there watching Niall, already feeling a bit sweaty in the close quarters.

“Now that I’ve got my beer, let's go see if they’ve started beer pong yet,” Niall said and beer pong? Okay, maybe this party was a little different than last time because Liam never had any sort of drinking games, just a costume party to Harry’s knowledge. Not that it held any importance to Harry anyway since he didn’t drink nor plan to come to anymore.

Harry let out a heavy sigh as he followed Niall around, effectively avoiding getting his top soaked (as it seemed to be Harry’s luck). They found themselves upstairs in one of the rooms where it was crowded and hot. Cheering people that were watching whoever it was playing that beer pong thing. Harry almost wanted to tell Niall he needed to use the toilet to have a minute alone. But Harry never got far with that because Niall decided he wanted to join in on the fun, thus leaving Harry to stand off alone in the corner watching his best friend, security blanket get drunk. Great, Harry’s night was already bad enough as it was, not he was more than likely going to be nursing Niall back to sobriety.

But then again, Harry came here by choice and not roped into like usual. Wanting to get his mind off the burning sensation in his chest even though Harry can still feel it. The pain. Even when he stood here and guzzled down his cold water as time went on, Harry couldn’t ignore it.

No matter how much he tried, it was hard. Probably didn’t help that there were two guys beside him snogging and being all over one another, making Harry long for that one person who he missed the most. Wishing that could be Louis and him, kissing and not even caring who was in the room and Harry felt like he took it all for granted. Because thinking about all this now as they started a new round of pong, Harry felt sad. He wanted Louis here beside him, touching and kissing on him, Harry wanted Louis to be in his ear whispering obscenities or sweet nothings to him. Harry needed Louis here because he’s so fucking sick at heart and just aching for his boyfriend's hands on his skin. To feel him there beside him trying to do whatever it took to make him smile. Harry could only wish for so much because, in reality, it was not happening.

The night went on as Harry watched Niall get sloshed as he played a few more rounds of beer pong. Honestly, it was quite boring standing around waiting for the only person you knew having the time of their life. Then again when it came to Niall, he’s never been the best mate go to these things with. You either get ditched because of a guy or too busy getting inebriated to notice the sober one being bored out of their skull.

But eventually, Niall did end up coming over, slurring out as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder. “Harry! Smile, mate. Don’t look so sad, be happy!” Harry could smell the alcohol on Niall’s breath as pulled Harry close for a moment. It was a bit awkward as Harry was quite taller than Niall, but apparently, Niall was far too drunk to understand the physics, but whatever.

Harry just smiled a little when Niall gave Harry a wet kiss on the cheek. “Cheer up buttercup.”

Harry just pulled away from Niall’s grip as he shook his head, wiping at his cheek before he asks, “I came, and you drank, are you happy now? When can we go to yours?” Harry thought maybe going to Niall’s dorm to hang out would be more enjoyable. Then perhaps taking care of Niall would definitely get his mind back in order. Because being here did nothing because seeing couple or people hooking up wasn’t helping. Just made Harry feel even worse.

Niall frowned and shook his head, “Harry we can’t go back now, we just go here.”

“It’s been almost two hours, Niall. So we didn’t just get here.” Harry argued as he crossed his arms.

“Yeah, but still not long enough, I haven’t even gotten to go smoke yet,” Niall complained with a frown across his face. “We can leave in an hour, how about that?”

“No.”

“But-”

“Niall, I just want to go, okay?” Harry stressed as he ran his fingers through his curly locks.

“Okay, fine.” Niall sounded defeated as he pulled out his phone, almost dropping it, but successfully recovering. Was Niall actually calling a cab? Because Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about that treacherous of a walk back to Bencraft hall with someone that drunk and with the possibility it was raining like cats and dogs outside. Ugh.

Niall eventually looked back up at Harry from his screen and said “I’ve gotta use the toilet, I’ll be right back.” and like that Niall was gone, faded into the crowd.

Harry wanted to just follow after Niall and wait for him outside the bathroom, but he just stayed there instead. No point in going because even if he did, Harry would only be in the way of the ones that were in line or the people coming up and down the stairs, so it was better off this way. Especially if Niall’s in there for a bit because he suddenly got sick from all that shitty beer he consumed.

Maybe it’d be a life lesson for his mate, not to drink too much and chug it down like your life depended on it. Harry still didn’t understand what so great about beer anyway, it tasted disgusting and smelled terrible. Not only that but the idea of being intoxicated made Harry feel uneasy, and that’s why Harry never going to find out what it’s like either.

Eventually, Harry grew tired and bored of standing around, felt like he’d been standing here for more than a few minutes. It was kind of annoying because Harry needed to get out of here, out of this stuffy house and get back to their hall. Niall said he’d be right back and he’s not here.

Harry also hoped Niall was okay, so with that Harry sliced through the crowd towards the door. Ready to go see what's taking so damn long.

When Harry reached the bathroom door where there was a small lined formed outside of it, the door was closed. Harry was a bit hesitant to go up there and knock. Afraid the barrel-chested guy in the front of the line would snap him in half for cutting. But Harry needed to know if Niall was okay, so he muttered out an apology as he pounded on the door. Trying to ignore that look the brawny guy with a buzz cut was giving him.

“Niall! Are you okay?” Harry shouted, hopeful everyone in the queue would see that he’s not a cutter.

Harry stood there for maybe a minute until the door opened and he was confused. This wasn’t his best mate, it was a girl with teal coloured hair. Where the hell was Niall and why didn’t he come back? Did he get taken to the room over that reeked of marijuana or something? Great, this was going to be just so _fun_ searching around for his best mate.

“Sorry, I thought my mate was in there.” Harry then turned on his head and skittered into the next room, only to see a small cluster of people smoking. None of them was who Harry had been looking for. In fact, Harry was tempted to send Niall a text to see where he was at, but then again maybe doing a once around the house first sounded like a better idea. Niall better be somewhere in this house and not out wandering the streets.

Oh god, Harry couldn’t even think about that.

Harry quickly went down the steps and pushed through the slew of people dancing; Harry went straight to the kitchen. Thinking maybe Niall got himself another drink before they hit the road, but to no avail, he wasn’t there. Figures.

Then Harry went out to the garden and nope, wasn’t there either. At least the rain stopped though, so the walk back would be decent. But where in the hell was Niall? Harry was getting irritated looking all over the place. Harry just pulled out his phone and texted Niall, asking where he was.

Harry stood there for maybe a minute until he got no response. Feeling irritated, Harry just went back into the hot house. Hopeful maybe that he didn’t look hard enough that Niall was just off somewhere passed out in a corner.

But Harry didn’t get very far as he stopped in his tracks when he seen him. The all too familiar denim jacket and tousled fringe. Harry’s heart throbbed in his chest watching Louis looked as if he was searching for someone. His boyfriend was right _there_ and Harry didn’t understand it. Why was Louis here? Why wasn’t he in London where he’s supposed to be? None of this made any sense.

Harry couldn’t move, he felt as if his feet were glued to the floor, and as if the air left his lungs when Louis’ eyes eventually locked with his. Like time slowed down as Louis strided across the room to Harry. Harry didn't know what to do. He hasn’t seen Louis in weeks, and for fuck sakes, Harry needed to not be so awestrucken right now. Especially when Louis was now in front of him with cheerless eyes, reaching for his hand, but retracted it back quickly.

“Harry, babe… can we please talk?” Louis pleaded and he sounded so desperate as his eyes glistened. “I know you probably don’t want to see me right now, but please.”

Harry glanced down to his boots for a moment, trying to get a grip. But it was just so hard when you’ve gotten your boyfriend in front of you almost in tears begging to talk. Harry felt ill, and he remembered those texts he’d gotten earlier, afraid the reason Louis’ so upset was because he came to end things. And it _hurt_.

In the end, he just nodded.

He suddenly felt a warm, delicate hand in his, leading him towards the stairs. Harry’s brain may have short-circuited a little at the contact he missed so much. He just let Louis lead him as he knocked each door until he went into one that was empty, where the beer pong one took place earlier. Now just trashed and vacant. Cups littered about and rubbish all over.

Harry blinked back the wetness begging to escape from his eyes as he stared at his boy, who brought his hand up and cupped Harry’s cheek. His thumb gently caressing his skin and Harry wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep it together with Louis so close and so sad, not when Harry hasn’t felt his touch in days. It was all so much that Harry felt like he was about to break.

“I fucking missed you so much, baby.” Louis cooed, his eyes shimmering with tears, red, and sincere. “And I’m so sorry I haven’t been there when you needed me.”

Harry fluttered his eyes closed for a moment, trying to not let the tears in his own eyes fell. It was bad enough he had his love right here in front of him on the brink of crying telling Harry he’s sorry. Harry was trying his best, he truly was.

“Why are you here?” Harry finally muttered out sadly opening his eyes once he calmed himself a little. But the way Louis just looked so heartsore as he dropped his hand from Harry’s cheek, Harry could feel the dark cloud over him darken a little more.

Louis sighed glancing down for a moment before he looked back up to Harry’s eyes and said dejectedly, “Not hearing from you everyday was awful, I've almost dropped everything to come see you more times than I could count, babe.” Harry’s heart stalled as he blinked back tears ready to fall once again. “And I know I fucked up and all those things I said to you weren’t okay. I realize that and I wish I could take it back, because it killed me to see you walk away. Because I knew you were hurt.” Louis had a tear sliding down his scruffy cheek. “And I blame myself because I just decided on a whim to take a break because I was frustrated. I was beyond fucking stressed, money was tight, and on top of that, I knew you were unhappy. I didn’t know what to do, Harry. I didn’t want us to be that couple that breaks up because of a long distance because the thought of us not being together tears me up inside. I just love you so fucking much and I can’t go on like this anymore, I need you back.” By now Louis was full on crying, wetness glistening off his cheekbones and Harry wanted to kiss away every tear that fell. “I can’t keep doing this, hoping you’d call me back, and telling me that you miss me. I just _can’t_. I need you, Harry. I understand if you’re still angry with me and sad, but please just listen to me. Understand that I can only say sorry so much and that I’m hurting too. That I still want to be with you till the end.”

Harry felt warm tears just slid down his face at everything Louis just said. Louis’ apology was genuine and it made Harry’s chest tightened. Everything he said, each and every word stuck to Harry like glue. It was heartbreaking and yet so pleasing. The fact Louis said he still wanted a future with Harry after the hardship they went through was what got Harry the most. Harry still wanted that too, more than anything. He couldn't even imagine what his life would be without his best mate three years from now when he would be done with uni. When he got his first job and would start his working life. It seemed daunting without the one person you love the most not there supporting you. It pained Harry’s heart to even think of that. Spending the next couple of years single and just be friends with Louis. Or not friends at all. Just exes that never speak again and Harry couldn’t have that.

“I need you to be there, Louis.” Harry finally said tearfully as he felt a soothing hand flat against his waist. “Like you promised me you’d be here. You said we’d go do all these things when I’d come back and that nothing would change. Yet, you haven’t kept that promise to me. All I want is for you to have time for me because I feel like I don’t fit.”

Louis frowned as Harry felt a gentle squeeze on his waist and Louis other hand came up and wiped some of the tears away with his hand.

“You do fit, Harry. Don’t say that.” Louis cried.

“Then why does it feel like I’m your last priority?”

“But you’re not, not at all. I promise. You always come first.”

Harry sniffled as Louis muttered out softly to stop crying because it would make him even sadder. But Harry just couldn’t seem to do it, it was as if everything was hitting him at once, not only that but seeing his boyfriend sad just made it all the more difficult.

They lapsed into a silence for a moment as Louis stopped wiping Harry's tears away as he cupped his cheek. Harry fluttered his eyes closed once again and nuzzled into his boyfriend’s touch, it was crazy how much Harry missed his touch. Even when they’ve been apart for so long and not on good terms, Harry’s heart still skipped a beat. He felt comfort and a sense of security. He felt home.

Harry knew he needed to apologize too, for being silent for so long. For ignoring every attempt Louis tried to talk with him.

“I’m sorry I pushed you away.” Harry murmured out sadly as he opened his eyes. “I didn’t know how to tell you I was unhappy.”

“Babe, it’s okay.” Louis whispered out, tears no longer falling down his face. Eyes just a shade of red and puffy.

“But it’s not, Louis. You even said so yourself that I need to be more honest with you and-” Harry started to explain as he pulled his face away from his boyfriend’s touch, but Louis interjected.

“Darling, stop. It’s fine, I swear.” Louis sounded genuine and it made Harry feel a bit better. “It may drive me mad when you don’t open up to me, but at the end of the day I still love you.”

“Really?”

“Of course, love.” Louis said tenderly as both his hands were on Harry’s waist now, gentle and reassuring. “But I want you to know, don’t be afraid to tell me how you feel, okay?”

Harry’s heart fluttered in his chest at those words, his tears drying up on his cheeks. That dark cloud looming over his head slowly started to fade away as light began to shine through. It was the hands on his waist that were solacing and reassuring.

“Okay, Lou.” Harry crooned as he brought his arms up and finally, _finally_ wrapped them around Louis’ neck. Leaning in a little more because Harry wanted to feel close to him.

Louis’ expression turned soft as he moved to wrap his arms around Harry’s waist instead as he stared up in his eyes. “I talked to Liv, by the way.”

Harry was taken back for a moment, he almost forgotten about that girl.

“I told her that we can still be friends, but she has to respect that I'm in a relationship, and touching me like she did crosses the line.” Louis explained and it made Harry feel better. “She backed off since then and I feel like an idiot for not noticing all along what she was doing. How uncomfortable it had to be for you and I feel so fucking bad.”

“I’m happy you talked to her and I’m sorry I never said anything about it. I just… I.. I just didn’t want you to get the wrong idea why I was upset not only that but she’s your friend.”

“Just because she’s my colleague doesn’t mean it’s okay, Harry. You can always pull me aside and tell if someone's bothering you.” One of Louis’ arms fell from Harry’s waist only to have Louis reach up and tuck some of Harry’s curls behind his ear. “You’re my boyfriend I just wanna make sure you’re happy.”

The corners of Harry’s lips slid upward as he felt Louis’ arm back around him. Just being here in Louis’ arms dulcified the throbbing pain Harry had for days. Waking up every morning and realizing how much you missed having that special someone there next to you. It’s was something that just wouldn’t go away, and Harry feels so much better to have his boyfriend here finally. It was like he had a piece of his heart back.

“I'm happy you're here.” Harry muttered out as his eyes fell onto Louis’ lips. Harry wanted to kiss him. To feel Louis’ lips on his and feel the scruffiness against his palm of his hand. Harry was just so eager to lean down to capture his boyfriend’s lips, but he needed to say something first. Something that’s been confusing.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re band went on a break?” Harry questioned, his eyes shifting back up to those lovely blue eyes.

Louis frowned and Harry wanted to kiss it away. “I didn’t want you to worry about me.”

“Lou,” Harry cooed as he brought one of his hands up and cradled Louis’ scratchy cheek. “It’s okay.”

There’s a trace of a smile on Louis’ lips before he said, his voice softening, “You’re so good to me.” Harry could feel his heart flutter at the appraisal. “I fucking love you so much.”

“And I love you.” Harry breathed out, stroking his thumb across Louis’ cheekbone. “Just don’t leave again, please.” Harry just couldn't do another one of these breaks, it was just awful. Missing your partner with the uncertainty of your relationship was hard and Harry feels better to have Louis here. The cold spot next to you on your bed can’t comfort you or kiss you goodnight. It’s not going to say they love you and reassure you that thing’s will be okay because you’re stressed over an essay that’s due the next day and you haven’t even started.

“I’m not going anywhere anymore, babe.” Louis solaced.

Then Louis’ lips were on his and Harry felt an electric shock just volt right through Harry as his eyes fell closed. Tightening his grip as he kissed back easily. Harry missed this, the way Louis coaxes his tongue into his mouth slowly and pushes their tongues together needily. How Louis presses their bodies together and holds him tight. Harry feeling weak in the knees and his heart soaring, god, Harry fucking loves this boy.

And he’d never imagine in a million years they’d be making up in a defaced room at a party, it’s funny how that worked out. But in the end, Harry gotten his sunshine back, and he’s just so happy. The guilt that’s been riding on him for days no longer there and Harry feels so thankful for that. It seemed as if everything was falling back into place and Harry can’t wait to see what life has in store for them this year.

Harry whimpered into the kiss, feeling content as their tongues massaged together, and Louis so close. Louis’ always been such an amazing kisser and it still stuns Harry to this day how bone-chilling it could be. It was like Louis knew what drove Harry wild and what made his heart beat a little faster. Just even feeling his boyfriends lips on his and body pressed against his sent tingles throughout his body. It was crazy how someone could affect Harry so much.

Then Louis pulled away from the kiss, laboured breaths fell from his lips, and Harry wondered what will happen now.

Harry knew what he wanted, Louis to stay here with him not get in his car and leave. Harry needed Louis here tonight, next to him and in his bed. Falling asleep next to him and waking up beside him, Harry just wanted that more than anything. To go to bed and have an empty spot next to him wasn’t something Harry could handle. The idea of Louis taking off back to London because all he came here for was to make up did not appease Harry. Especially as it’s been a month since he’s been in his boyfriend’s arms. Harry couldn’t wait anymore.

“Stay the night?” Harry questioned, not even wanting to let that thought die because he was too afraid Louis would end up leaving. Harry just hoped Louis didn’t have plans this time around because if he got rejected…

“Of course, babe.” Louis cooed, the corners of his lips quirking upward as he gave Harry one last peck on the lips before he pulled back a little. Arms fallen from Harry’s waist and Harry’s fell from Louis’ but his hand taken. A flush crept to Harry’s cheek as he felt fingers intertwine with his. A little squeeze that followed. “As long as you don’t mind sharing that tiny bed of yours.”

Harry shook his head, “Some of us don’t have the luxury of a big ol’ bed like yours, Lou.” Harry teased. It felt so heavenly to have his best mate back in his life; Harry never wanted to go through a break ever again.

Louis laughed. “Even then you still crowd my space, Harold. But I happen to love having you close, knowing you’re right there next to me.”

“Me too.” Harry muttered. 

Louis winked at him as he led Harry towards the door, but stopped in his tracks as he grabbed the knob and said, “So, we’re okay?”

“Yeah, we’re good.”

“Good, now let's ditch this shit party because Liam’s were always better than this. Obviously they don’t know how to throw a real event.” Louis snickered and Harry rolled his eyes as he was already being led out the door.

God, Harry loved him so damn much.

By the time they had gotten to Harry’s building, they had wasted no time heading inside, and running to Harry’s dorm. Kicking the door shut behind them and clicking the lock, eager to finally be alone.

Harry had hands on his hips and his on Louis’ shoulders, their lips on each other, and hearts beating wild. Harry’s fingers tightened against the rough denim as a tongue coaxed into mouth nearly shaking because he felt slightly overwhelmed all of a sudden and they haven’t even gotten out of their clothes yet.

The way they massaged their tongues together was slow and savouring as Harry felt them moving, Louis pulling him along. As if he knew the layout of Harry’s room in the dark without successfully bumping into the desk.

Harry felt Louis’ lips peel away as he started to leave torrid kisses down his neck, Harry tried to catch his breath as he tilted his head. Gnawing down on his lip as he clawed into the roughness of Louis’ jacket when he felt a stinging pain when Louis’ lip latched below his jaw. Stopping their pace for a moment as Harry had let out soft noises because the way Louis’ marking his skin, it was gratifying.

Then Louis was in his ear, “I wanna make you feel good, baby.” His warm breath fanning against Harry’s skin. “Show you just how much I missed you.”

Harry whimpered when he felt Louis’ hands sliding over the curve of his ass as Louis kissed him, tongue dipping in. Slowly moving once again and Harry started to feel dazed. The way Louis squeezed his bum as he pressed his tongue against Harry’s was just blissful.

They eventually came to a stop and Harry suddenly felt being pulled down, both falling onto the mattress. Louis underneath him, hands still on his arse, and Harry on top. Breaking the kiss for a moment as Harry moved to feel comfortable. Straddling his boyfriend’s lap as he went back in for more kisses, not wanting to waste anytime. Just needing to have Louis’ lips on his until they’re raw. Bitten and red.

As their lips move together, Harry couldn’t help it when he pressed against Louis’ lap. Already feeling in the mood for more the longer they were on each others lips. The way Louis’ got his hands still on his bottom made Harry want them on his skin. Nearly aching for it as he rubbed more against Louis’ groin, wanting to feel his boyfriend get hard. Needing to feel Louis’ bulge push up against him because Harry wanted it. Fuck, Harry did so _bad_.

Harry whined into Louis’ mouth as he trembled when he slowly unbuttoned his top. Harry pushed his fingers through Louis’ hair, clutching at what he could when he felt his shirt his falling wide open, and Louis’ warm hands on his skin. Holy shit, Harry was already about to combust. Just feeling absolutely intoxicated and his jeans already feeling uncomfortably tight against his crotch.

Suddenly, Harry felt as if Louis was guiding him to sit up as they snogged, so Harry went with it. He could feel the hardness against his bum and Harry whimpered at that. He dropped his hands from Louis’ hair as his top was being pushed down his arms and tossed somewhere on the floor.

Louis ended up breaking the kiss. Harry was breathless when his boy hurriedly stripped off his jacket. Harry wasted no time as he grabbed for the hem of Louis’ top, trying his best to get it off of him. Louis ended up pulling it over his head and throwing it to the side as he pulled Harry back down with him against the mattress. Flipping them over and Louis was between Harry's legs kissing his neck hungrily. Harry let out a breathy moan when Louis started to leave dark purple marks against his throat, his toes curling at the way Louis rolled his hips against him.

And Harry couldn't help it when he clawed down Louis’ back, his cock just aching to be released the more Louis thrusted against him. Harry wanted Louis to just make love to him already, feel that closeness that he craved so much, he was just so fucking overwhelmed. He wanted that burning orgasm as he pushed down into the sweaty sheets. Louis having all of him until Harry would see the stars and moon. He just needed Louis more than anything right now.

“I’m already so hard for you, baby.” Louis purred as he pressed open mouth kisses along Harry’s collarbones. Nibbling and sucking at his skin ashe gave a hard shove against Harry's lap, a low throaty moan escaped Harry’s lips when Louis’ mouth was suddenly around his nipple. Feeling it all the way to his toes and his cock just tingling, Harry nearly sobbed at the way Louis’ tongue teasingly flicked before suckling, being the little meanincing shit he was. One of Harry’s legs twitched when Louis’ was on the other and his fingers deviously toying with the one louis had just been on. Making Harry feel like he was about to lose himself completely and just make a mess in his pants.

“Louis… I’m not gonna last much longer.” Harry moaned breathlessly trying to warn Louis. But thank heavens Louis ended up leaving burning kisses down his stomach instead. Harry’s heels pressed into the plushness of his bed as he tried everything in him to not release. Nearly shaking in excitement when Louis yanked open his trousers and shoved them down, having Harry lift his bum up so they could be tossed to the floor.

“Try not to come yet, darling.” Louis said as Harry heard the pop of a button and a zipper followed. His dick just pulsated against the fabric of his tight boxers at the thought of Louis in his impossibly tight pants with his deliciously thick cock tenting in them. God, Harry was nearly on the edge just thinking about it, feeling all wet.

Harry nearly whined when he felt Louis’ body disappear from between his legs, almost ready to follow him out of the bed and pull down his boxers to stop him. Sucking him off feverishly until he would be spent. But Harry didn’t moved when his bedside lamp suddenly illuminated the room and Louis was back between his legs. He took in the sight, enjoying every curve and dip of Louis’ muscles, the ink that was beautifully etched onto his skin, and that little happy trail under his navel that led down to his boxers was enticing. Harry’s eyes couldn’t help themselves (they really couldn’t) as he stared at the outline of Louis’ thickness, biting down on his lip as he reached down and palmed himself just needing to be touched already.

Louis had this smirk across his face as his own hand reached down and pushed Harry’s away, surging back down for a kiss. His arms bracing the mattress, hovering over Harry, and one of his hands flat against the side of Harry’s neck as he pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth. His skin prickled when Louis pressed his hips tight against his and it felt so fucking amazing.

The small bedroom felt as if it was boiling and Harry started to feel sweaty. Louis’ skin slowly becoming tacky and his hair damp. Harry felt breathless as his cock felt full and firm, throbbing against his pants. Aching to come so bad because it had been so long and he just needed relief now. He needed Louis to touch him, to wrap his mouth around him, to fuck him. Harry needed Louis is so many ways right now and he couldn’t even voice it when quiet moans made themselves known.

Then Louis pulled away from the kiss and moved to sit on his knees, hooking his fingers into the thick black waistband. Harry legs tensed up when Louis pulls off his pants skillfully and chucked them off the bed. Harry was leaking and twitching as he watched Louis strip off his own bottoms, his cock springed out and Harry nearly lost it.

“Do you have stuff?” Louis asked as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Harry's dick, slowly pumping his hand.

It took Harry a moment to catch his breath as he nodded, “In my nightstand.” Harry moaned out as Louis stroked him faster. Harry was glad he never threw out the lube and condoms Louis stashed at his for when he stayed over, or else this would have been a nightmare! Well, not totally because they don’t have to have sex to get off, but you get the point.

“Good.” Louis sounded smug as continued to rub Harry off as he decided to be a devious menace and leaned down taking Harry’s nipple back in his mouth. Sucking and licking as he knew it drove Harry to the moon and back. Making Harry lurch forward as Louis was already having him in fits of sobs and they hadn’t even started.

But then Louis mouth was gone and his prick was against his belly, painfully hard. Aching for Louis’ hand as he watched Louis move over him a little to open his drawer to the bedside table. Harry’s got Louis’ naked chest in his face and Harry wants to mark it all up. But all he ended up doing is leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss against the center of his chest. Resting a hand on his boyfriend's waist.

“You’re so fucking fit, babe.” Louis groaned out as he moved back to resting on his knees between Harry’s legs with that small bottle in his hand. “Just so glad to have my baby back.” Harry’s breath hitched as he watched the way Louis hurriedly opened the cap and poured some lube onto his fingers. “Lets try not wake up the whole corridor, alright?” Louis teased playfully as brought his hand down between Harry’s legs.

Harry gnawed down on his bottom lip when he felt Louis’ fingers slowly sliding down his rim before they entered in. A low groan fell from his lips when Louis’ fingers eventually found that overbearingly pleasurable spot. Causing Harry’s legs to tense up when Louis pressed against it repeatedly. Harry clawed at his blanket, grabbing onto whatever he could as he tilted his head back onto the pillow. Back arching because fucking hell, Louis knew what made Harry feel so good.

“That feel good?” Louis purred as Harry felt another finger inside of him, stretching him even more.

“Yes.” Harry whimpered out as he writhed on Louis’ hand. Feeling it all go straight to his pulsing hard on. A warmness coursed through his body and pressure just building, making his body feeling weak.

Harry’s heart rate spiked as Louis kept going on and on, feeling even more sweaty as series of moans left his lips. Harry was trying not to be so loud, but god, Harry was just so far gone already that he wasn't sure if he could make himself calm down. Not when expert fingers fucked him like he was desperate to make Harry orgasm. To feel so close before they even make it to the part where Louis would penetrate him. Harry wasn't sure if he could make it because he already could feel his cock begging to release.

But then Louis’ fingers were gone and Harry let out a whine as he looked down to his leaking hard on, aching to bring his hand down and touch himself. Not even entertaining the thought for much longer when Louis says, “Lay on your side for me, baby.”

Honestly, Harry was a little confused why Louis wanted Harry like that, but in the end, he listened. Moving to his side so he was facing the nightstand and Louis body filled the empty space behind him. Already in Harry’s ear as his slick hard cock pressed against Harry’s arse, “Do you want me to use a condom?”

“No.” Harry breathed out, honestly didn’t matter to him they’ve already done it without anyway. So what would be one more time?

“Okay.” Louis whispered as he pressed a searing kiss against Harry’s neck, his hand flat on Harry's waist that slowly slid to his thigh. Causing all the hairs on Harry’s body to raise and goose pimples spreading across his body. Biting back a whine when Louis’ hand slides down to his underthigh and pushed up his leg, telling Harry to hold it for a moment. Harry just did as he was told, holding onto his thigh. Leg bending for comfort, almost wishing they were in Louis’ bed to have more room. But there was barely enough space between Harry's body and the ledge of his bed where he could rest. He was just so ready to give himself all away to his boyfriend, eager to feel that intimacy between them.

Harry’s breath hitched when he felt Louis slowly eased into him, soft open mouth kisses pressed along his shoulder as Louis’ hips eventually met his bum. Harry had to take a moment for himself, happy when Louis’ hand ended up back on his underthigh, holding onto it. Letting Harry curl his fingers into the bedsheet.

“Doing good, babe.” Louis rasped into his ear as Harry felt a gentle squeeze against his thigh.

“Lou.. please.” Harry pleaded as he gotten used to the feeling. Wanting to feel closer to his boyfriend already.

Louis groaned as he started to thrust slowly into him. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed and breathy noises escaped from his lips. Starting to feel a bit hazy with every steady push Louis gave as his heart thundered in his chest. Feeling kisses peppered along his shoulder and the back of his neck was delightful, making Harry greedy for more all over his body. To feel Louis’ lips on his skin while being pressed down into the sheets is everything Harry wanted right now. And to feel Louis coating his skin with the slickness of his lips all over his shoulder blades was enough.

Harry had this burning sensitivity just shoot through his veins when Louis’ cock pushed in the right way. Making his toes curl and leg a little more shaky as he fisted at the bedsheet harder. Harry couldn’t help the whines he let out, it was all just so much as he was already drowning in pleasure even before they gotten to the art where Louis’ inside him. Feeling Louis’ hot breath and hearing his groans, knowing he was next to him made Harry feel so much. It was crazy just how Louis affects him in so many ways.

“Louis, fuck.” Harry whimpered out desperately Louis dropped his hand from his leg and slid it up to his waist. Louis’ nails pushed into Harry’s skin as his other hand was clasped around Harry’s jaw pulling his head back a little.Pressing more into him, kissing down his neck, and steadily thrusted into him. Causing Harry’s nerve endings to tingle with just how close his boyfriend is and feeling Louis’ hairy legs on his.

“You feel so fucking good, baby.” Louis groaned into Harry's ear as his hand reached down and Harry writhed on Louis’ cock when he felt a hand around his own. The way Louis stroked him as he met his own thrusts made him intoxicated mess. Aching for Louis’ hand to go faster as burning kisses went down his neck and Louis’ practically all the way inside him, pushing against that overly sweet spot that made Harry’s dick tingle.

Harry had shockwaves of pleasure just hitting him one after the other, his mind just a mess, and Harry feels like he’s on the verge of passing out. From the way Louis’ on him and touching him to the fact he has the boy that he loves more than anything doing this. It sent Harry's heart into a frenzy.

Louis had Harry writhing in pleasure. The creaking bed giving themselves away to whoever was in the room next door. Yet, Harry didn't care.

“Can I come in you, darling?” Louis silkily whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry mewled at the thought, making him fist at the linens harder.

“Yes.” Harry cried out in pleasure, just the thought of Louis doing something so intimate made his heart flutter in his chest. Just to feel that closeness with his boyfriend in another way was something Harry wanted to experience.

Harry felt closer with every thrust Louis did, every pleasurable movement of his hand. The sweet sounds coming from his boyfriend was making it harder for Harry to keep himself together. He was so close and so drunk on it. Just so far gone that his dazed mind couldn't function.

Eventually, the air started to feel hot around them, and Harry just felt all the sensitivity running straight to his cock. Making his body convulse, his heart rate skyrocketed as he moaned. Warmness streaked Harry’s stomach as he trembled against Louis, feeling ravished and content. A breathy noise escaped his lips when he felt Louis stutter against him and a heavenly whimper that followed, feeling Louis throb inside him. Harry just laid there feeling sweet, gentle kisses along the tops of his shoulder.

They lay there in silence for a moment. Harry could feel Louis’ laboured breaths against his neck. Louis’ hand no longer under his jaw as Harry pressed his face into the warm pillow.

“Don’t move, love.” Louis murmured, pulling out of Harry. Crawling over Harry as he disappeared into the bathroom. Harry wasn’t honestly sure if he could move, not when he was still trying to recover from his orgasm. A part of Harry wanted to tell Louis to come back and never mind the mess, just wanting to be near him. But it never left his mouth as Louis made his way back over with a rag, wiping Harry clean as he got down on his knees in front of him. Louis looked stunning with his hair matted to his forehead, skin glistening against the light from the lamp catching on his body, and there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

“I love you.” Harry cooed his heart leaped in his chest when Louis beamed and leaned over to kiss Harry on the lips. Hand on his face that cradled delicately and Harry kissed him back with ease.

Louis pulled away and said, “And I love you, so much.” He lied down beside Harry once again with his hand on Harry’s waist, gently pulling and something in Harry wanted to turn around and be in Louis’ arms. As much as Harry loved to spoon with Louis, tonight he just needed to know he was there.

After turning off his lamp when the heavy blanket was finally pulled over them. Harry flipped around as he faced Louis and reached for him in the darkness. Feeling his naked chest underneath Harry’s palm, scooting close to him as much as he could. From what Harry could tell Louis was on his back as he slid his own arm around Louis’ waist and rested his head on Louis’ chest. Feeling fingers in his hair and Louis’ other hand on his elbow, his arm resting against him.

They lay there in silence for a while as Louis toyed with his hair, Harry felt so happy to have Louis here. To not have lonely mornings and nights anymore. Harry got so scared earlier in the day when he had seen those texts Louis had sent, afraid they meant a tragic end to their relationship. When really it was Louis trying to get him back, wanting Harry still in his life because he loved him, and Harry couldn’t help but wonder if Louis had ever fought for anyone else? Did he cry over because he was afraid he was losing them?

Harry was thankful for Niall-

 _Shit!_ Niall!

Harry shot up in horror as he gasped, feeling Louis finger in his hair now on the small of his back. “I forgot about Niall,” Harry stressed, about ready to climb out of bed and put something on. “He’s going to kill me.” Harry felt like a terrible friend. Usually, he was the responsible one that watched out for everyone to make sure they get home safely. But no, Harry was fucking moonstruck by his boyfriend that he didn’t even think about his intoxicated friend wandering around at that seedy party.

“Niall’s fine, Harry.” Louis said nonchalantly as if he knew Niall’s whereabouts precisely and if he was okay, safely passed out in his own bed.

“But-” Harry started, but Louis interjected as Harry felt him sit up and wrap an arm around Harry’s waist, pressing a soothing kiss against his shoulder.

“He’s with Zayn.”

Harry was confused for a moment until everything started to make sense. No wonder Niall basically peer pressured Harry into coming tonight and said all those things. Just wandering off to the bathroom so suddenly after checking his phone before they left. Harry had been set up. Tricked into going to that terrible overly crowded party because of Louis. It made Harry’s chest flutter thinking about it as he leaned back into his boyfriend's touch.

“Of all places you come to win me back, it’s at a party? Do you not know me at all, Lou?!” Harry teased lightly as he felt Louis’ scratchy cheek nuzzling against him.

Harry could hear Louis’ smirk. “It was the only way I knew I could get you to see me,” Louis confessed, and the corner of Harry’s lips slid upward. “Niall and Zayn thought it was a brilliant idea, besides it worked, didn’t it?”

“Fortunately it did.” Harry was glad he ended up going after all because who knows what would have happened if he didn’t. “Lucky for you I decided to go.”

“Even if you didn’t show up, I would have found my way back to you.” Louis whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's skin once again.

Niall was right when he said everything would be okay, not just telling a lie to make Harry feel better. Gemma wasn’t wrong either when she said Louis wouldn’t give up on him, because Louis was next to him. They were back together and Harry’s heart felt like already mended. Every kiss Louis gave him made up for every time he cried over him. He felt at peace and no longer scared of what was going to happen. He got this boy beside him that was beautiful inside and out. Who was Harry’s heart skipped a beat everytime he heard his name or just the sight of him. Harry never thought he would end up giving his heart away and he was just so happy that he found the light of his life.

They remained like that, laying together, entangled in each other arms. Harry listening to sound of Louis’ heart.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was greeted by his boyfriend crawling into bed. His skin cold and Harry could smell the smoke on him as he nuzzled up to him. Louis’ hand buried in Harry’s hair with a kiss pressed to his temple. Louis explained he needed a cigarette and made sure to hurry back before Harry awoken. He mentioned that he even thought about going to get a coffee too for Harry, but decided he really didn’t feel like it. Also, he didn’t want to leave Harry alone wondering where in the hell Louis went, so he just came back. Cuddling and kissing Harry’s lips here and there as they laid there for the greater part of their morning.

Just catching up about the time they had been apart from one another. Louis going on about his family back home and saying that he missed them. That he went to visit them a few times and it was nice. Jay and the girls were good which Harry was happy to hear. But Louis said something about last time he went to see them he wasn’t in good spirits. His visit wasn't a happy one, because he went to his mum for money to borrow and because he wanted to go see Harry. Which obviously didn't happen but Jay had gladly helped him out so he could pay his half of the rent. Harry let Louis talk because honestly he missed him so much. Just little tidbits of Louis’ life that he knew pretty much on a daily basis. So it was nice.

Of course, Louis wanted to hear all about what Harry had been up to. Which Harry told him that not much had been going on for him, stayed with Gemma for a few days and prepared for uni. That was really about it, not going into too much detail about university because Harry knew Louis didn't want to hear about any of that. Not the boring stuff at least. However, Louis seemed interested and did ask Harry if schools been good to him? Which was nice that Louis even asked because Louis had never been taken with uni.

Eventually, their conversation turned into them making plans to go on a date Wednesday night and Louis having Harry come stay over for the weekend. Saying Zayn would be back home for the weeknd and he’s gotten the flat to himself. Telling Harry that he’d like his company and promised he’d bring him back Sunday night. Even throwing in that maybe Harry could skip class Monday. Obviously, he was joking as he had a smirk across his face. Louis did say he kind of missed uni. Not because of classes or anything, but because of all the good times he had there. The fact he could see Harry practically anytime he wanted without worrying about how much money he had or if he had work in the morning. Louis did say though he couldn't imagine what his life would be like if they’d never would have met or at least became friends. Because if it wasn’t for Niall and Zayn, then he wouldn't have had this amazing internship and found Harry. Would have just kept being unhappy while hooking up with whoever he saw fit because he was too afraid to get attached. But he was happy how things worked out because he found his favorite person to spend his life with.

Harry couldn’t have agreed any more.

When they finished whatever else was on the tips of their tongues, Louis’ mouth wound up on his. Kissing Harry at some point as they tangled into the blanket. Fervid kisses press all over his neck. Dark coloured marks decorated Louis’ chest, and Harry’s toes curled when Louis’ fingers were inside him. Fingertip bruises on his hips from when Louis pummeled into him from behind. Messy sheets and collapsing onto one another after they reach their highs, trying to catch their breath. Harry cuddling up to Louis after they clean up. Sweet kisses against Harry’s forehead. Nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis Neck while his hand rested against Louis’ chest. Feeling faint scratches along his back as they laid there quietly listening to the heavy morning rain pelt again the window beside his bed.

Harry couldn’t help but think about how much being with Louis was such a wonderful feeling.

That ever since he had met him, he knew deep down there was something special about Louis. Something that kept drawing them together. That Harry couldn’t seem to get Louis to leave him alone and he didn’t understand why. But Harry gave Louis a chance and ever since that night Louis dragged him to London for a tattoo; Harry felt enamoured of Louis. Becoming mates quickly, spending significant amounts of time together and doing things Harry would have never imagined doing before. Texting pointless emojis to keep up the conversation because Harry didn’t want to stop talking to him. Being in denial that things were moving fast between them whenever someone brought it up. Louis, who just pulled Harry away from his studies for the day and taking up all his time. Doing things for Harry that he’d never do for another friend and dragging him to parties every Friday night. It was like they just couldn’t get enough each other.

And honestly, Harry thought Louis was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Louis may have been that bad boy that Harry tried to stay away from because he knew Louis was trouble.

But eventually, Harry learned you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. Because if you look beneath the surface, they could be something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I have an announcement! ✨
> 
> I’m currently working on a new fic (Well it’s not entirely new) that I’m rewriting as this fic comes to an end. 
> 
> It’s Called: Inevitable.  
> An ex-friends with benefits AU that’s Louis-centric where they’re still friends. And lot of other things
> 
> But I just wanted to let everyone know I have another work coming out (The old Inevitable will be taken down though) and it’ll be newly improved with lots of changes. 
> 
> So anyway! If you’d like to keep up with that it’d be good to subscribe !
> 
> Thank you ✨


	27. XXVII

**Two years later**

“Yeah, I’m almost about done packing, honestly,” Harry said, his phone glued to his ear, pausing to take a sip of coffee. “Might even finish before you even get here, Gem’s.”

“I still can’t believe you're making me take all your things home while you get to go stay at your boyfriend’s abode.” Gemma complained.

He sighed, as he set one of his jigsaw puzzles into a box that nearly filled. “Gemma, you’re the one who offered, remember?”

“Yeah, but I clearly remember saying that I’d offer to take you home. Not drive around with your stuff and be the one to carry it all in. I just got my nails done, you know.” Gemma complained as Harry sealed the box with some tape. “Be lucky I’m such an amazing sister to help you on my day off.”

Harry may have had a shred of guilt because Gemma would have to do a little bit of heavy lifting. But, Harry wanted to stay with Louis tonight before he heads back home to figure out his life. 

“It’s not like you have to unpack my things.” Harry reasoned as he carried the box over to the small pile in the corner, phone tucked against his ear. 

“Yeah, lucky me.” Gemma deadpanned, and Harry just smiled. 

Harry’s dorm was fairly sparsely decorated. Everything was pretty much packed away and ready to be sent home. He still had his clothes to pack and whatever else was in his nightstand. The desk was empty and the bed stripped of Harry’s own blankets. Pictures were torn down from the wall he had taped up over the past two years. His laptop tucked away in a box somewhere. He also was setting himself up a duffle bag of essentials to bring to Louis’ flat for a few days. It had been quite the bittersweet of a week, Harry was finally done with uni. Graduating fairly soon, and he had been trying to wrap his head around it. All that hard work he put in, the long days he spent in his books making sure he covered all his bases. Making sure everything was up to par. Striving to achieve that first-class degree as he spent many days night cramming everything into his head. Keeping up with study group throughout the years and taking part in the nursing society. Working his best at clinical practice and trying to be a great nurse. Everything Harry strived for finally happened and he was just so proud of himself. 

“So, about breakfast-” Gemma started.

Harry just idly listened to Gemma ramble as he sat down on his bed, pulling the small box on his nightstand to set in on his lap. Opening the drawer and tossing his extra phone cord into the box. Some old mystery books he stopped reading or at least forgotten about. Bottle of lube that Harry tossed over to his duffle because no need for Gemma or anyone to see that. Grabbing the few polaroid pictures of Louis and him kissing. Niall had gotten himself one of those instant cameras two Christmases ago and decided he needed to document everything for nearly a month. Taking snapshots of whatever he deemed interesting. Apparently capturing them kissing without even knowing inspired Niall. Regardless, Harry loved to look at them whenever he didn’t get to see Louis for a significant amount of time. It made him feel warm inside just looking back at those photos as he set them carefully in his box. Almost too afraid they’d get ruined because it was memories he couldn’t get back. 

When Harry looked back into his nightstand, the corner of his lip quirked upward. He reached it and held in his palm, reading over the engraving of _best friends_. It’s the keychain Louis had given him a few years ago before holidays. Harry thought back to that cold morning. Standing in the empty car park, all alone but with a warm heart.

Harry thought of Louis kissing him in Manchester under the fireworks, telling him he loved him in the pouring rain, and Louis making a promised he wasn’t going anywhere in a defaced room. Harry remembered of the past two years they’ve been together and how great things have been. 

Naturally, there were some minor things they didn’t entirely agree on as any other couple normally would. From not agreeing on where to go eat for dinner to who was paying for what. Some other useless bickering that came and gone, never lasting long enough. But they had more good happen in their relationship than anything else. They deemed Wednesday nights their date nights when Harry was in Southampton, and the weekends when Louis wasn’t visiting family or busy, Harry stayed over. Going on some day trips whenever neither of them were busy and just needed to get away. Last summer they went on a four day trip in mid -August as Louis had some time off and he wanted them to go to Edinburg. Which was nice, first time Harry ever went on an excursion with Louis for that length of time. 

They’d even gotten a few more matching tattoos over time, Louis’ got an O on the inside of his pinky finger, and Harry got an X. Then there was the one where Louis got a small sun on his right arm somewhere in the mix of all the other. Harry got the moon etched behind his ear. It’s kind of funny how Harry was so bullheaded on the idea of tattoos and how he changed his mind when it came to Louis. Louis may have been right when he said they’re addicting, but Harry didn’t go crazy. They’re rather inconspicuous for his career. He’s not loaded like his boyfriend who even gotten ink on his ankle and arse cheek. But Harry was happy with his decisions.

Harry drifted his eyes closed as he held the keychain close to him. His mind tracing back to that late Tuesday night in November, back in year three. Louis came all the way to see him because he wanted to kiss Harry. They went for a late night walk and just talked, Louis ended up sleeping over. Harry woke up to a cold spot the next morning, but that was okay. 

Louis was Harry’s other half, he couldn't imagine a life without him. 

A part of Harry is excited to see what would be going to come his way, but he was also terrified. He got three places in mind where he wanted to apply to work, in London. He hadn’t found a place to live yet, or a flatmate. Ed was out of the question because he was flatmates with Nick. Niall, he was living with Zayn. As he asked Niall to move in with him five months ago since Louis no longer lived there. Which wasn’t surprising because Harry called it months before it happened. Louis had moved out on his own as he gotten a decent promotion and was able to get something affordable. It was not exactly big, but it was cosy Harry would say. It was nice when he went over there to actually have privacy and to not deal with nosey flatmates. Not having to worry about being caught mid-snog or being interrupted by Zayn whose on a tirade because he couldn’t find his lighter. Louis seemed happy though even if his furnishing was still sparse, but he made it feel like home. 

Harry wished he could just afford a studio on his own, that’d be perfect. He wouldn't have to live with anyone since making friends still wasn’t his thing, but he’s gotten better. Even then, it still didn’t mean it was going to scare Harry away living with a complete stranger. He wasn’t going to work back home or in Manchester where his sister is. He wanted to live near his friends. His boyfriend. 

To have his own life that he was eager to start. 

Harry just let out a breath of air, his eyes fluttered open, and stuck it into his pocket. Wanting to feel close to it because it held a special place in his heart. He wondered if Louis still had his lock one that matched. Maybe he’d ask him about it later.

He went back to putting various odd as Gemma said into the line, “Sorry, I may have to end this chat short, Harry. But I think mum’s trying to get through.” Harry had tuned Gemma out he must have forgotten he had been on the phone. But maybe now that she was done chatting Harry’s ear off, he can get more things done. 

“It’s fine, Gemma,” Harry reassured, he paused what he was doing as he held onto the box. “I’ll see you in what? Half an hour from now?” 

“And you better be ready because I don’t want to come in there and finish packing for you.” Gemma threatened, and Harry just smirked as he grabbed the last of his remains from the nightstand, tossing them into the small cardboard box. “Or else I won’t take you to Louis’ which is way out of my way I’ll have you know.”

Harry heaved sighed, “Okay, okay I get your point. I only have one more box to pack, so calm down.” The faster Harry got off his mobile, the quicker he could finish. 

“I’m just saying. Ok, I need to go and see who's trying to ring me. I’ll text you when I’m there.” Gemma commented before she hanged up. Harry just tucked his phone into his pocket and set the small box off to the side. Running his finger through his hair, moving to his feet, and grabbing the tape. 

When he finished taping up the box on his bed, he put it in the corner. Sliding the bigger empty one with his boot across the floor to his wardrobe. Tossing his pants and socks into the bottom before working his way up to his jeans and tops. Harry pulled his white button up that had been to a beer-stained war and back from the hanger. It was his favourite button up. It also harbored a lot of memories that Harry had bittersweet feelings towards. He tossed it into the box and went to the next. 

Harry couldn’t help but feel as if he was ending a chapter of his life. Getting ready to start another part of it where it would be unknown territory and uncertainty. Establishing a career and trying to figure out your place in the world. Harry was nervous because it all seemed so daunting, but he was also excited. 

All the new people he could meet, places he’ll go, and learn things he didn’t already know. It was going to be a new path in his life. 

And Harry just hoped it’d be a good one.

*********

It had been a long week for Harry. Spending every moment of his day trying to figure out his situation regarding his career. Truth be told Harry still hadn’t decided yet. He had other things on his plate though so you couldn’t really blame him.

First, he needed to find a place in London and secondly, he was quite nervous to graduate. Okay… Maybe he was massively on edge all week. This was everything he strived for, and he just didn't want to trip and fall. Make a fool out of himself. Being in tears because he was so happy. Whatever could possibly went wrong, Harry just didn’t want it to happen. 

But, by the time Friday came around, and the ceremony for Faculty of Health Sciences happened, Harry was relieved. 

It was like a weight had been lifted off of him and he couldn’t stop smiling. Happy to have his family there to congratulate him. Even if his mum was a big mess because it was her last child graduating and she was just so proud. Harry thought it was rather embarrassing, but he just let his mum get it out of her system. Gemma was there too which was nice, she slugged Harry in the shoulder and told him now the real fun would start, sounding awfully sarcastic with a smirk across her face. Harry didn’t care, he finally did what he wanted to do, and that was all that mattered. 

Harry spent most of his afternoon out with his family since he wasn’t going with them as he had plans with Louis for the weekend. Anne and Gemma ended up going to stay at a hotel anyway since it was too long of a drive. Not only that but Anne wanted Harry to go out for breakfast with them tomorrow morning, and to bring Louis. Of course Harry just thought it was weird. You know since Gemma and Anne weren’t leaving first thing in the morning to enjoy their weekend. But apparently, wanting to have a family breakfast plus one. Harry just didn’t even ask questions and told his mum he’d ask Louis about it. 

Later that day, Harry was pressed down into soft plushness of the sofa cushions. Fingers in his hair and burning kisses going down his neck. Louis’ on top of him, making Harry feel a little trembly and breathy moans fell from his bitten lips. Harry’s heart pumping uncontrollably as his legs tangle with his boyfriends. Fingers toying with the white shirt Louis had on, pulling him impossibly close. 

Louis gently nipped at his bruised skin before dragging his lips back to Harry’s, gliding them together effortlessly before he pulled back. Bracing his arms and staring down at Harry between his legs. A touch of a smile on his lips. 

“I’m so fucking proud of you, babe.” Louis cooed. “I know I already told you that at least a million times today, but I meant it.” Louis had told Harry at the restaurant they went to The Jetty, that it was a celebratory meal that Louis thought was necessary. Wanting to treat Harry to a nice meal and probably bring him back to his flat to seduce him. Not that Harry had any complaints because so far this day had been nothing but great to him. 

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry breathed out, feeling heat inched up to his cheeks when Louis caressed his thumb across his jaw. 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a moment, and Harry couldn’t help but think about his future with Louis. Staring into those heavenly blue eyes and thinking how lucky he was that they found one another. Louis was this amazing guy that could have went for anyone else, not the diligent student. Not the homebody type of guy who preferred a quiet night instead of being surrounded by drunks. He wanted the only person that had been different from the rest. It made Harry’s heart skip a beat the longer he stared into his eyes as he felt Louis’ thumb gently caressing his skin. 

“I love you.” Harry said in a near whisper, pulling Louis a touch closer. 

The corners of Louis’ lips slid upward, before he replied softly, “I love you too.” 

Harry wanted to reach up and cup his boyfriend’s face and pull him in for a kiss. He also wanted to wrap his whole body around him and keep him there. Not wanting to let go and just nuzzle his face into his neck. He just needed Louis in many ways right now. 

“You know, if we move this to the floor, maybe I can break out that puzzle I got last week.” Louis brought up, and Harry was intrigued. “I mean as much as I’m tempted to rip off your clothes, maybe we could do a quick jigsaw before I get my hands on you.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Harry thought this day couldn't get any better. He’d always enjoyed when they sat around to do a puzzle together. Louis had gotten better at the whole whining thing that it’s too tedious, well for the most part. Louis usually would end up getting bored halfway through and would be distracting Harry away. Trying to get any sort of attention on himself. They never ended up finishing any of the puzzles they began as they usually ended up with their clothes gone and cuddled on the floor all sweaty after a round or two. 

Harry didn't mind though. He knew Louis tried for him and it still warmed his heart to this day. 

Louis pulled off of Harry reluctantly, ambling across the flat, and disappearing into the dark bedroom. Harry moved to sit up as he fussed with his hair, trying to get in order while he waited for his boyfriend. Wondering just how long they'll make it through this time before Louis’ gotten his lips all over him. But he wasn’t in thought for too much longer when Louis popped out of the bedroom with a box in his hand and dumping its contents in the middle of the living room floor. Sitting crossed legged on the floor as he glanced over towards Harry, with a touch of a smile on his lips. 

“Well, are you just going to sit there and make me do this myself, Harold?” Louis quipped as he set the top of the box aside, spreading out the pieces. 

Harry rolled his eyes as he moved to his feet, sitting down on the other side of the mess to face his boy. “Of course not, was waiting for my invite, actually,” Harry smirked as he started to sort through the pieces. “And, seriously, did you have to get a puzzle that says _congratulations _? Couldn’t you have glued it together yourself and given it to me?”__

__“Hey, it’s the thought that counts, darling. Besides just be happy I want to do these with you still, even if they make me want to rip my fucking hair out.” Louis snickered. Some things never changed. “Good thing I’m such a supportive boyfriend, right?”_ _

__Harry just smiled as he put all the dark edge pieces in a pile. Louis was wonderfully encouraging and always trying to make his day brighter. Doing whatever he could to make Harry smile and not worry about whatever was occupying his mind. Harry had hoped in a way that Louis felt the same way towards him. Even when Louis’ band had officially broken up two years because they all went separate ways, Harry was there for him. Just like he had been there now that Louis was thinking about heading off back to uni for the music program sometime next year. At the end of the day, Harry would always be there for his boyfriend, and that was a promise he’s always kept._ _

__They lapsed in and out of conversation as they slowly pieced together the outline of the puzzle. Harry sneaked a peek at his boyfriend every time he went to grab a piece from the pile. Couldn’t help but stare at Louis in the soft light of the flat. Thinking he was as beautiful as the day they met. That their love for another hasn't faded away and that Harry felt pretty damn lucky. Harry’s chest tightened the longer he stared. Biting back a smile and glanced back down, knowing loving Louis had been the best thing that had ever happened to him._ _

__Harry braved another look at his boyfriend, grabbing more pieces from the pile. This time grabbing a few of the white pieces to set off to the side. Louis caught Harry staring and shared a smile with him before his eyes fell back onto the puzzle. Harry just tucked his hair and followed suit._ _

__When they had eventually gotten to the lettering once the black background had been filled, it became easier filling in the empty spaces. Connecting pieces one by one. Working together efficiently and quietly._ _

__But soon, Harry was baffled._ _

__There was no way this was turning out to be congratulations because there was simply no “In” in it. Harry wondered if maybe Louis didn’t check his spelling or got it off of some shoddy website. Yet, Harry didn’t say anything of it and just kept putting together the puzzle._ _

__They sat there in silence as they slowly started to finish the puzzle, putting all the finishing pieces together. Harry's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the picture as Louis connected the last few pieces together. Making Harry’s heart stall in his chest and as if time stood still. Trying to pick apart the words staring back at him. To understand if this was what Harry thought it meant._ _

_Move in with me?_

__Harry couldn’t stop reading it over in his mind. Louis wanted to live together. He wanted Harry here with him. Not down the street or on the other side of the city. To be right here and spend their days together. To no longer be apart and start a new chapter together._ _

__And it made Harry’s heart feel so full._ _

__“You don’t have to say yes.” Louis said carefully, breaking the silence between them._ _

__Harry let out a shaky breath as he flicked his gaze back up at his boyfriend, his pulse racing. Staring into those hopeful blue eyes and Harry knew what he wanted. Even before crawling across the puzzle, pieces going everywhere as he slid onto Louis’ lap. Not caring if it looked awkward, wrapping his arms around his shoulder. Feeling the gentle press of Louis’ palm underneath his top. Harry pressed his lips against Louis’, his fingers tips grazing Louis’ cheek. Heart just growing twice its size at the warmth of Louis’ hand on his skin and the idea of this place being Harry’s home. His place where he came to at the end of the day and to be with the person he loved the most._ _

__Harry pulled back from the kiss and breathed out, “Yes… Yes, I.. I’d love to, Lou.” It was more a desperate soft chant. Resting his forehead against Louis’, their noses brushing, and Louis’ warm breath against his lips. Dropping his hand from his cheek and resting it on his bicep._ _

__“Was hoping for that sort of reaction, been meaning to ask for almost six months now.” Louis confessed, sliding his hand a little lower on Harry’s back._ _

__And, what? Six months?_ _

__Harry pushed his head back just enough so he could look at his boyfriend, “That long?” Louis nodded. “Really?” It came out in more a whisper because he felt on the verge of tears of joy. He wasn't expecting any of this and it was all so much for him._ _

__“Yes, really. Talked to your mum and Gemma about it before I even entertain the idea of planning how to ask. Luckily they like me enough to give me their blessings.” Louis beamed, and that was why his family wasn’t going back home. It all made sense. “Gemma sort of grilled me with questions, not that I didn’t blame her because I would too do the same for my own sisters,” Louis explained as Harry searched his sincere eyes. “And I’m happy that they approved because I don’t think I can stand being in this flat anymore without you. I moved here for you. For us.”_ _

__Harry grinned, squeezing Louis’ arm gently. “Even if they’d said no, I would have still said yes. I don’t want to be anywhere else except with you.”_ _

__“ I’m glad, because I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life, you’re my everything.”_ _

__Harry’s heart swooned in his chest, pressing his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, and letting out a steady breath. His nose brushing against Louis’ skin as he placed a small delicate kiss. Nuzzling his face into him as he felt Louis’ grip tighten and Harry couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be right now._ _

__Being here now and understanding that his life was going to change, Harry was no longer scared. He wasn’t terrified to try and figure out where he’d love to work or who would be his flatmate. Where to live and how to adjust to life after uni alone without anyone of his mates there. Harry didn’t have to do any of that worrying anymore because he’ll have Louis right there with him. Something Harry never expected to happen so soon. Something that wasn't in his plan before he stepped foot onto campus years ago, but you know what?_ _

__He wouldn’t change anything._ _

__Because underneath it all, this was all Harry had ever wanted._ _

__

__End._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to reblog my post for this fic here is the link!: https://peachypetalhazz.tumblr.com/post/163101651292/underneath-it-all-by-etoilenoire-explicit
> 
> Also if you want to reach me on tumblr, it’s @peachypetalhazz


End file.
